


The Vigilante Boss and His Failed Retirement Plan

by Forlorn_Storyteller



Series: From Mafia to Hero [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki/Consequences, Dying Will Flames, Gen, Izuku is both Giotto and Tsuna, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Queerplatonic Relationships, Reincarnation, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Typical Vongola Shennanigan, endeavor a+ parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 339,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forlorn_Storyteller/pseuds/Forlorn_Storyteller
Summary: It supposed to be a joke, a drastic one where Izuku faked following Katchan's advice to take a leapt of faith. Then the fence on rooftop gave up on him, dying with tons of regret awaken the sleeping sky in his soul. Reminding Izuku that he was supposed to be on retirement for life and the next one- which is this one.Unfortunately Hyper Intuition was a bitch to deal with in a world of hero and villain, and he thought he could take advantage of abundant human resource of heroism in this world. You'd think the world don't need more heroes, or a Vongola.





	1. Prologue: Sky Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie- but this one isn't going to be cross-posted in fanfiction.net I think.  
> Basically Izuku's personality would be a mix of his and Tsuna...  
> Just an experiment- because we need more cross over of this two fandoms. Also- this story start in second year of middle school.
> 
> Fanart List :
> 
> https://pairp.tumblr.com/post/177511929424/midoriya-izuku-aka-mastermind-from-bnha-fan by KH_Nobody  
> http://ocean-spirit-productions.tumblr.com/image/179123793537 by Ocean Spirit

Giotto made a lot of terrible decision in his life- well- in both his life as Giotto and Tsuna. As Giotto, it was the lack of choice to accept Vongola ring from Sephira. She was a good person, his intuition said so and Giotto was young enough to believe in humanity’s altruistic side. He should have known better, living under the oppression of tyrannic folks in his younger days should tell him to always second guessing a contract. So he never asked about the fine print on the contract of Trinisette, accepting wholeheartedly to do good for the world with the newfound power.

Even after he realized what a pit hole Trinisette holder position was, he didn’t regret it. Someone had to take the job, and it might as well be him. Then Daemon happened-

In hindsight, letting Ricardo and Daemon get what they want wasn’t a good idea. Then again he was so sick of playing Messiah of mafia world, so he made his escape to Japan with Ugetsu. Unlike in the fairy tale, there’s no happily ever after. He had done enough, and he wasn't disillusioned that he could fight for life. That resolution pulled the curtain of his story to a close.

If there was a God that wasn’t Checker Face up there, obviously they didn’t get the memo that his retirement was forever. He even left a piece of his soul/his time in Vongola ring, so surely that was the clue for them to leave the rest of his soul be.

It was not meant to be when nine generations later, Sawada Tsunayoshi was born. And people wondered why he was vehemently objecting to taking his previous life’s occupation up again. Not that Sawada Tsunayoshi remembered it, but it was ingrained in his soul that he had enough but the world doesn’t care.

At least as Sawada Tsunayoshi, it was inevitable- and Reborn was to blame as a natural force, not even Vongola Boss could stop.

Then Midoriya Izuku was born in a world of hero and villain, which wasn’t a bad thing because there’s a lot of hero fighting for the weak and justice so there’s no shortage of manpower on that front. Unfortunately, said world also see it fit to brainwash the young generation that hero is the best job in the world.

Izuku wasn’t an exception, he dreamed to be a hero.

If Giotto’s consciousness was awake at the time, he would say he approve the desire to help others in need. However he also strongly object making it a profession- a lifetime occupation- because that was the worst idea in-universe. Next to Checker Face’s Arcobaleno tournament, at least Tsuna fix that one.

Fortunately, he was a Quirkless- an unspoken requirement to be a hero. Izuku would be miserable for abandoning his hopeless dream, but at least he won’t be locked in unending battle against injustice and evil. Contrary to Izuku’s misery of his dream breaking in pieces day by day, he should rejoice for the chance for a normal life.

Then one day, Bakugou Katsuki took his bullying too far, saying too much.

“If you want a Quirk so bad,  
why don’t you take a leap of faith off the roof and see if you get one in your next life?”

In another universe, Midoriya Izuku would fish his notebook from the pond and go home. However, in this one, a vindictive part of his mind drove him to walk up the stairs to the rooftop of his school. A logical part of his mind knew to ignore Bakugou’s taunt because it was just another thoughtless and cruel words from the boy.

It was malicious, but also out of bad habit nurtured by a toxic environment of their society towards the Quirkless. Bakugou’s mother certainly tried to stir her son in the right direction, however, her own unkind words weren’t convincing her son that he was wrong. And nobody else saw it fit to tell Bakugou that he had been a villain for most of Deku’s life.

Izuku was smart, and he knew if he wanted to he could ruin his ex-friend’s dream as much as the boy ruin his. All it took was a suicide note of what Bakugou had said and taken the leap of faith he suggested. Bakugou’s wish to be a hero would be up to flame like he did to Izuku’s notebook. It didn’t lose on Izuku of how villainous he could be when cornered as he wrote the note, it was a plot he wouldn’t dare to go through.

 

* * *

 

“Put the note here.” He put the paper and used his charred notebook and pencil case as weigh so it wouldn’t be blown by the wind. Then he skipped towards the wire barrier separating him and three four-story free falls to the ground. “Kaa-chan, if I follow your advice… you will get in trouble you know.”

Trouble was putting it lightly, more than a powerful quirk- a hero’s most important asset was reputation. He wanted to soothe his heart and mind at least a little, feeling the sense of equality that even as a Quirkless he could have ruined Bakugou’s dream when given proper ammunition. It didn’t take long for him to be awake of his daydream and for shame to take over his mind.

All Might wouldn’t approve.

However as luck would have it, an accident like his previous life happened. Izuku was distracted enough to not notice the wire mesh he was leaning on had rusted badly and there are weak spots on the railing. So when he pressed on the wire in distress, the barrier couldn’t hold on and broke. Izuku fell-

As he fell he couldn’t think of anything but regret-

He didn’t want to die yet-

Also, he didn’t want to die and ruin someone’s life-

Katchan’s dream!

Then a pillar of orange flame erupted and amber eyes snapped open.

* * *

 

Midoriya Izuku didn’t have Vongola blood, his body and mind weren’t attuned by the biological evolution of Vongola line to deal with high purity Sky Flame and Hyper Intuition. Giotto accepted Vongola ring for more than just power to protect the weak, it was also to ensure nobody in his line became permanently disabled because of their power. So nobody had to suffer like him to get used to them without risking their lives to master their bloodline. At least not at the degree, he went for, hyper-sensory overload was something he wouldn't wish even upon his worst enemy.

Unfortunately- while he brought along Hyper Intuition and flame in his soul, the same couldn’t be said for Midoriya Izuku’s body. His mind became a jumbled mess- and in a world when Quirk fueled both heroism and evil, it wasn’t a good place for Hyper Intuition to show up.

Izuku remembered he had been someone else in previous life- someone strong- foolishly righteous- but not on the side of justice. The world wasn’t black and white, and justice was an abstract context anyone could twist because the law is made by humans. It wasn’t always wrong but not absolutely right either.

The pain, blood, and regret- all jumbled up in a sickening cocktail that sent his mind reeling.

_‘I am tired… sick of fighting- I just want to stop.’_

The most vivid of newfound of memory was a desire to escape the burden of shouldering the world and protecting his comrades from the world.

Izuku sat up, wincing at the insistent pounding of his head. Instinctively he knew he had screw himself over beyond help, and he hadn’t counted the scorched crater beneath him yet or the bruise all over his exposed skin. It was a terrible emergency landing, he would be ashamed as a sky but he was in too much pain to care.

In this world it doesn’t matter- there’s no mafia- no flame- there’s no shame a sky just failed landing.

_'How to suppress my intuition again? Merda---'_

He didn't even have enough energy to fully seal his intuition, not if he still want to move. At least the headache was bearable enough to move around with. Midoriya Izuku made his way home from school slowly, mind and heart too full to care about the mess he had left behind. On that supposedly uneventful and headache-inducing trip, his newly awakened Hyper Intuition alerted him of incoming danger. Or rather, something dangerous was wandering close and someone was dying in its clutches. Izuku happened to be crossing an overhead bridge and got an excellent vantage point to see who was in trouble.

His tormentor and ex-friend were suffocated by a villain with sludge body, and the disgusting concoction was trying to fill up Bakugou’s orifices. Karma was a bitch indeed, and were those heroes procrastinating instead of doing their job over there?

Izuku recognized them as young heroes on the rise lately, Kamui Wood, Mountain Lady and- whoever they are and how awesome their Quirk is- he didn’t see them being heroic. Herding civilian out of the battle scene was good and all, but with this kind of villain, anyone with a healthy amount of self-preservation wouldn’t need to be told to get the hell out of the way.

From his encyclopedic memory of heroes, he understood none of the heroes present had the right quirk to deal with Sludge Villain. Someone like Endeavor or temperature changing quirk would be the best bet because the villain was almost liquid. Still- they couldn’t seriously be planning to wait for a hero with the right Quirk to arrive, right? How long had the boy been in the company of Sludge Villain? He couldn’t survive long enough for reinforcement because human body could function without oxygen before suffering brain damage- never mind - it was ironic that the closest one that could save the boy aside from Izuku was Bakugou himself.

He was in no condition to save himself though, must be too panicked and short of breath to think clearly. For all bravado he boasted, Bakugou Katsuki was an amateur in life and death situation. Izuku wasn’t sure if he was in good condition to do so either, because he wasted so much energy breaking his fall, his whole body was also in pain, and fortunately, none of that would stop him from saving a life.

Retired or not, Izuku wasn’t going to let someone he could help die. This was just human's basic decency. So Izuku raises his arm that already had a first degree burn up and let his flame roar to life. How painful his back slammed against the concrete wall reminded him of every skill he gained in his previous life was through pain and more pain.

It was a good thing soft flame was easy to command, so nobody died, not even the villain. It was unfortunate the speed was soddy that he had to use both hands to make up for it, so there was no stopping the wall slamming.

Ouch- note to self- retiring from heroism/vigilantism or not he still needs training so he didn’t accidentally kill himself or anyone else in this world. Not every hostage had natural heat resistance like Bakugou Katsuki after all.

Izuku wanted to go home- he really did but- he had to use the last of his strength to call for an ambulance for himself halfway to home. He was never a fan of the hospital, but when your flame reservoir was dangerously low and your body was protesting the strain he needed a doctor.

How he wished for a certain priest to be here, Izuku vaguely recalled comforting presence like the sun and missed it even more as medical staff lifted him off of the road with a stretcher. It was a good thing he was registered as Quirkless, nobody would suspect he was the vigilante coming out of retirement to stop a villain.

Yeah, civilian life sounded good.

At the time Izuku forgot the world was always out to ruin his life plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was used to screw things up six way to Tuesday, or having his guardians did so to him and also getting it right either by diplomacy or correct amount of violence. This was the first time an unfunny joke turned to disaster though, and as civilian diplomacy was the way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I decided to use this story as outlet of author block when it comes to my other stories. I didn't expect a story posted in AO3 to be receive enthusiastic response, because usually ffnet sucked all the readers. I am super happy you like this story, I hope you will follow and comment more on the plot I wrote for it.  
> As implied in previous chapter, Izuku only remember the rough outline of his previous life. He certainly didn't remember them all clearly, if anything it would be stranger if he remember them all.

 

The next day, Izuku’s middle school was in uproar when a teacher discovered the crater which direct his sight towards the ruined wire mesh fence on rooftop and the suicide note. Izuku was in hospital, his mother crying river by his bedside. He assured his mother that he was just had a bit of an accident, and unfortunately he was totally unconvincing.

He totally forgot the backlash of overusing positive energy of flame when one’s body was unprepared. So Izuku spend three days in hospital knocked out and only wake for few hours a day, and unaware of mess he left at school. His mother was glued to his side, with her phone forgotten under the sofa of her house because she was panicking when receiving call from hospital. Naturally, Inko didn’t know the school was trying to contact her in vain.

She didn’t contact her old friend Bakugou Mitsuki either, simply because she was sure Mitsuki’s son had a hand in her son’s accident. Izuku had burns in his hands, and it was easy to draw such conclusion. Inko’s friendship with Mitsuki survived for years even with her friend’s failure to educate Katsuki. However this time Inko couldn’t trust herself to stay calm and collected around Mitsuki, or if their friendship would even preserve after Izuku was hospitalized.

So with the two Midoriyas isolating themselves from the world at large in hospital, it came to no surprise that they only find roughly a week later of what Izuku’s thoughtless action had caused.

* * *

 

After days filled with bliss of ignorance, both Izuku and his mother were in principal’s office, along with Bakugou mother-son duo. Inko was terrified when she found out where her son’s school supplies had gone to, apparently misplaced - _as Izuku put it-_ it was putting it lightly. Izuku’s expression was unreadable but nobody was looking at him, he was still wrapped in bandage- looked almost like mummy.

Bakugou Katsuki was quiet, the quietest he had been since he was born. He had returned to school earlier than Izuku, and found the school was brewing in rumors that Izuku had followed his advice. This was the first time in his life that Katsuki learned his mother wasn't bluffing. She had a dirty mouth to match his, but also warned him cursing was one thing but hurting people with his words was entirely different pot of shit.

_Driving someone to suicide is a crime and could be tried as manslaughter depending on circumstances._

Deku’s suicide note had been simple, he simply said that he will follow Katsuki’s advice to try his luck in next life and good luck for Katsuki to strive becoming a hero. A load of bull, because Deku had used his brain to ruin Katsuki’s dream to become a hero. He was angry- furious even but he couldn’t deny he was the one who give Deku the ammunition.

He was only saved because Deku was alive- and apparently he never _really_ tried to kill himself. That fact was debatable, Izuku showed up all bandaged up and he wasn't very convincing. Katsuki kept his mouth shut out of fear, an emotion he start to relearn after his close brush with death few days ago. He couldn’t trust his mouth, whatever he said could be used by Deku to ruin not just his dream but life too.

It didn’t help that Deku… didn’t act like Deku. He couldn’t put his finger on it but, Deku was just not Deku anymore.

“Do you know how serious this is Midoriya-kun! This is a terrible prank, and you almost ruin one of our brightest student- and if-” Of course their concern was what if Bakugou had to receive repercussion, one that could endanger their reputation. Their school wasn't a very good one and they had hope to be a school that produce a future top rank hero. Bakugou was essential to boost their reputation, the reason why their school turned blind eye on his anger management issue and bullying.

Deku didn’t look perturbed- he was scarily calm. “I didn’t mean it Kochou-sensei, I was just venting and then I got into an accident...”

Mitsuki spoke up for the first time, “Kochou-sensei, my son is the one in the wrong! Why are you screaming at Izuku-kun?” She knew her son was the golden boy of this school, but she didn’t expect them to blame the victim. “You keep this issue under the wraps.” Some students still get the wind of it, they didn’t know whether it was true or not but Katsuki’s personality made it too plausible to ignore. “And I thank you for that, but I won’t deny my son had gone too far and he deserve a punishment.”

Katsuki made a choked noise at that.

“Also, I think Izuku-kun deserve a chance to tell us story from his side.” Then Mitsuki added, “If you’re alright with that of course.”

So Deku start to explain himself, and Katsuki wasn’t sure if he want Deku to live or die by the end of it. He was brutally honest and looked guilty. “I just playing with the idea, I didn’t mean to go that far… I didn’t even climb the fence.”

It was an accident, one that Deku toyed to do out of spite.     

“It meant to be a lesson too for us all.” Izuku’s voice didn’t waver and that line snapped everyone to really look at him. “School turned sideways from bullying problem in school, I am not the only one…” Those with weak Quirk, or any type that gave bully a reason to target them exist in this school. They had it as bad as Izuku did. “Bakugou-kun and other bully don’t understand there’s limit they shouldn’t cross just to satisfy their ego.”

The principal looked terrified, _‘He is threatening us… this is blackmail!’_

“I know my wrong.” But how about you then?

Silence fell heavily in the room, Inko was holding onto Izuku for her dear life. She was angry for her son, but his words stunned her. This was the son she wanted to protect, and now he stood up for himself. She was proud but also terrified.

Mitsuki was the first who found her voice, “As you can see Katsuki, your dream to be a hero is fucking fragile… Izuku-kun could have ruined it for you if he isn’t too nice to fight back. The boy obviously have the brain and courage, he is just scaring you now and it’s just an accident it blow up on your sorry ass. Imagine if he is serious.”

Katsuku tried to open his mouth but Mitsuki slapped his jaw shut.

“What’s done is done… I am grateful at least Izuki-kun isn’t pushing my son to go to correctional facility. However… I can’t live with good conscience if he only get a slap on the wrist.” Mitsuki loved her son to death but she also knew he had to learn to grow. She had failed too long to stir him to the right direction, and at the rate Katsuki was going he acted more like a villain than hero he dreamed to be.

In the end it was deemed Izuku and Bakugou’s relationship had turned too toxic to salvage, apology was exchanged but that was as far as formality could do.Tthe school didn’t want them together anymore. For the sake of keeping this disaster under the wraps, and for the sake of them both, it was decided one of them had to go. In the end both Inko and Mitsuki decided they didn’t want their children to stay, it was fortunate that second semester just started so looking for school was easy enough.

Inko and Mitsuki exchanged one last glance at each other before the pairs went on their separate ways. A month later Izuku started school one station away from his house and his family of two moved away to smaller apartment. Inko had long contemplated of how big their house felt in Izuku’s father’s absence.

* * *

As a sky, diplomacy came naturally in all shape and form. So he managed to get out of that mess mostly intact, both Izuku and Bakugou. Last time he heard, his old school had coming down with iron fist upon their bullying problem. A tad too late in his opinion but better than nothing. Izuku had learned a painful lesson of what happened when he gave in to his resentment. While he had been pathetically enduring bullying throughout his Quirkless life, resorting for revenge wasn’t right and as proven it led him to more trouble and pain.

If there was anything good resulting from this disaster, it was the conclusion of his bond with Bakugou Katsuki and a life lesson the boy would never forget. Izuku wasn’t sure why he was so… ready and resigned with being separated from Bakugou who had been permanent fixture of most of his life.

Perhaps it was because of this memory he recalled, of his past life. He had been betrayed by someone before, and he had learned to forgive but _not_ forget. In this life he swore to live ordinary but fulfilling life he failed to live before.

His mother was ecstatic to register his newfound Quirk, which was actually no Quirk. Izuku however wasn’t too proud to take advantage of his flame to escape discrimination. Because he was still uncreative when it comes to naming, he just tell the Quirk Registration Office’s staff that his Quirk should be called Dying Will Flame due to how it was awakened. It was instant regret when he saw what kind of face his mother made, and the poor staff also didn’t look good at the implication of how his Quirk manifested.

Out of guilt he quickly amended to register it was ‘Trinisette Flame’ because it was the closest term. When asked why, he explained there were three form of flame he could use. He also reasoned that his Quirk was still too unstable for further testing, he wasn’t so keen to reveal the full extent of his power.

His new school was Teikou Middle School, it was academical and sport inclined school. It was a strange environment for Izuku that everybody around him only care about school ranking and going to National. Izuku had adapted quite well, he was smart and with nobody to offend if he had better marks, Izuku had solidify his ranking in top five in his grade by midterm.

Still… his current classmates were better than previous ones, but all they were interested in was study group or practicing their respective sport. There wasn’t any room for real genuine friendship he craved, these kids had set their eyes on real world and not enjoying their youth. The kids from sport program were friendly enough, but they spend most of their time practicing that Izuku could only interact with them during lunch time.

Speaking of his power he had from his previous life, it didn’t go so well. Izuku tried to fully seal his hyper intuition because it was more trouble than it's worth, and by his first hour he almost kill himself by rolling down the emergency stairs he used for stamina training. Way to start a record on accidental suicide attempt in this life.

So he endured the pain of hyper sensory overload and made himself immune to pain killer- yay! It would take time until the pain would be fully ebbed away, unless he used the full force of it. On his flame side, there was nothing much he could do other than stamina and endurance training. If he could live without using his flame he would, but if by chance he needed it, Izuku didn’t fancy death by self-cremation. Knowing him, there was chance he would spontaneously combust.

Inko enrolled Izuku to martial art class, surprising that they still survive the Age of Quirk. Izuku was enthusiastic to refine his Hyper Intuition induced muscle memory, especially when he realized he was pathetically rusty. It was fortunate his built wasn’t so different from his previous life’s body, sleek and nimble. Well- he had to work in developing some muscle first.

* * *

 

Izuku's new teacher, Yamamoto whose name was so common and oddly familiar to his ears was thrilled to have him. Yamamoto-shisou was also confused whether his new student was a prodigy or an amateur. Izuku was an expert in dodging, no movement and energy wasted. His offensive move however was strangely clumsy, he seemed unable to gauge his reach well and hesitated a lot. As if the boy thought his legs suppose to be longer and he could seriously injure people if he didn't watch out for his strength. It was nothing that couldn’t be fixed with time.

His other student, Ojiro really liked sparing against Izuku for some reason. When asked, his reason surprised Yamamoto-shishou. “It’s like he can always predict my tail’s movement, he didn’t seem to think my extra limb is unfair advantage.” Other students would complaint about Ojirou's tail as cheating, even though Ojirou's mutation quirk was just extra limb he could hardly control during spar. Yamamoto refused to restrain Ojirou's tail because it hampered the boy's sense of balance, and most of his student felt it was unfair Ojirou could use his quirk in spar. Izuku was the only one that never complaint, if anything he was very fascinated by Ojirou's arguably boring quirk as Ojirou put it. 

It wasn't flashy, the quirk was merely extra limb that give him better balance like one on monkey.

Izuku however, showered Ojirou with a barrage of question followed by suggestions the tailed boy soaked up like sponge. Such as how flexible the muscle in Ojirou's tail, the range of movement or had Ojirou tried weight lifting using it? Had he tried using his tail to propel himself, and if the tail could pick things up like Elephant's trunk so maybe Ojirou could use weapon with it.

Yamamoto knew Izuku were scarily observant, and borderline obsessed with researching quirk. He had overheard Izuku’s mumbling about hobby as part of fulfilling life. He thought the boy got hobby and obsession mixed up though, but it seemed perceptive was too simple to describe Izuku’s skill. On paper, Izuku’s Quirk was flame related but that veteran level of attentiveness wasn’t normal to be chalked up as product of his intelligence.

The martial artist decided to not pry too much, the boy was very kind and bright. He had seen the boy helping elderly with groceries, saving cat from trees and playing with kids on playground. Whatever secret the boy kept, he wasn’t a villain material at all.

Though his answer whenever Ojirou asked about becoming hero was a bit strange, well- most of the time his answer was the general he liked watching heroes rather than being one- but there’s one time his response was _really_ weird.

Who would retire by the age of fourteen anyway?

Ojirou thought Izuku was joking, but to Yamamoto it didn’t sound like he was joking. Midoriya Izuku was an enigma indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku unleash the full power of a Quirk Nerd, it's a hobby, he swear.   
> It's not a shady deal, he just need Dying Will Pill not recruiting people as suicide assistant. Honest!  
> Also, the world is having fun messing with Izuku again, why?!!!!

Vigilante lifestyle haunted him in this reincarnation too, and Izuku who still trying to find semblance of balance in his psyche was drawn to it like call of siren. If there was anything his three lifetimes shared, it was their desire to not leave people in hardship alone. Tsuna definitely  _ tried _ to not care so much at first, and failed miserably once he started drawing his guardians to his sky. 

Two weeks after moving to new home, Izuku started picking up his old habit as Giotto. At first it was just saving cats from tree and helping elderly crossing the streets, small kindness here and there Izuku was too happy to indulge in without thinking too much about it. Certainly nowhere as grand as revolutionizing industry of violence but warming Izuku’s heart like savory miso soup in the morning. He was addicted, and he had no idea he had set up a ticking bomb for himself. 

Helping Ojirou refining his Quirk was just being helpful to a good friend, and Izuku loved researching and analyzing Quirk. It was like coffee, a concoction that stimulate his brain he couldn’t help but addicted with. Adding it together with his other fixation was a bonus. It didn’t take long for other students in dojo to ask for help, all too willing to let Izuku dissect their Quirks for constructive tips.  

Izuku was relentless, he wanted to know and see more of Quirks this world could offer. His notebooks weren’t just about hero, and at some point his mother bought him a small laptop and harddrive so he didn’t bury his bedroom in paper. Two months to his free dive on his new hobby he believed was part of fulfilling life of fourteen years old teenager he came to an epiphany he was turning to creepy mad scientist like someone in his previous life. 

He couldn’t remember who it was, but Izuku was terrified when flash of crocodile, toddler in cow print-onesie and flashing electricity bubbled up to his mind.  _ ‘Let’s not go to mad scientist route-nope-nope! _ ’  

His passion for Quirk researching was humane! He was firmly on the side of ethical research, he fully respect the right of all living being so he would never- 

“Sure Midoriya, I never thought you would dissect my tail or anything remotely veering to territory of mad scientist.” 

“...I am mumbling again, didn’t I?” He really had to curb this bad habit, their trip from school to dojo was uneventful but he shouldn’t ignore Ojiro in favor of mumbling. 

Ojiro Mashirao just grinned, his tail stretched to the side in quick flick. A gesture Izuku’s intuition quickly learned as Ojiro’s expression of amusement. “Sure did! By the way, you never show me your Quirk- you said you’re unusual case of late manifestation but can’t you show me a lick of flame at least?” 

He’d rather not using his flame for frivolous show, the examination in registration office was trying enough. He should be able to use his flame on the level of reinforcing his attack with flame coating at least by now. “What did you expect with seeing my Quirk anyway?”

“Because Midoriya… you like- know the Quirk of almost everyone in our age group and kids in neighborhood? It’s unfair I don’t get to see yours at all!” 

“Life isn’t fair.” 

Fortunately Ojiro wasn’t an overbearing person, he wouldn’t press Izuku at first sign of discomfort the shorter boy showed. Izuku couldn’t help but feel grateful for moving out of his old neighborhood, even if the memory of strong friendship was soothing, having a first genuine friend that know how to emphasize was still a novel experience.  

“Speaking of fairness, I think it’s greatest injustice that Teikou gave all of us the same exam! I mean, what’s the point of dividing academic and sport program class then? You guys learned more advanced stuff, guys from sport program like me suffer even though I review my notes like good student!” 

“We only learn advanced material in our chosen field… on exam, the materials are what taught to everyone.” Hence, why a normal studious person like Izuku could rank the fifth. “There’s this one guy who rank first in our grade who is really a super genius though, his exam score are perfect 100 across the board.” 

Ojiro hummed, “The guy from class A?” Izuku was in B class. “I remember his Quirk is some sort of super memorization.” 

“That would only help him for subject like history and to certain extent- Japanese, yes. For subject like Science and Math, memorizing it without comprehension is highly inefficient.” In short the guy’s IQ was through the roof and if Izuku’s observation was right, he also had eccentric personality to match his brain. 

“So a real genius, his Quirk is just a bonus.” Ojiro would know, he was skilled in martial arts but his Quirk wasn’t the only reason why. It was the other way around that his Quirk benefited him because he apply it to his art. “What’s his name again?” 

Izuku grinned, “Ishigami Senku.”

* * *

 

**Teikou Middle School (Science Club)**

Ishigami Senku was a teen with gravity defying hair not even Izuku’s could match, his steel like eyes glinting when Izuku told him what the verdant haired teen needed from the genius. “Midoriya-kun, for a guy who shot up to fifth spot in ranking board you are ten billion percent crazy. Or we’re of the same kind, people say we’re so smart we’re veering to insanity territory.” 

“Ten billion you say…” He should be offended, but his eyes wandered curiously to Ishigami’s hair shape and wondered if his skull was actually long enough to support that hairstyle. That would explain Ishigami’s larger than normal brain. 

Ishigami grinned, a maniacal one that eerily familiar to Izuku. “I always up for interesting project, and yours is exciting! However…” He trailed off, “I am not sure it’s legal to concoct medicine that induce clinical  _ death…  _ well- I have read medical method that similar to that…. drain patient’s blood and replace it with freezing saltwater. Without heartbeat and brain activity, the patients will be clinically dead…” 

“Hypothermia…” Izuku murmured softly. 

The scientist nodded, “By inducing hypothermia and slowing metabolism in dying patients, it will give Doctors ten billion worth of valuable time to save their patients.” He took a deep breath. “It’s sound in theory but it’s scientific void where even the most brilliant mind in the world is still grasping in the dark…” He paused, “But while this is the closest scientific solution to what you want, that’s not what you’re after right? Midoriya-kun?” 

Izuku shook his head, “No, what I need is a medicine that would fool my body that it’s dead. I don’t have to be… well- died by scientific sense.”

Ishigami narrowed his eyes, “And what do you need it for?” 

He sighed, steeling himself to tell the other teen. Hyper Intuition was a blessing when it comes to judging a person, and even if his intuition didn’t tell him Izuku knew for all dangerous edge Ishigami had as a genius scientist he had morals. Easiest way to understand a person was from how they treat others, Ishigami was apathetic and borderline socially inept but he knew how to value his friends. The boy from sport from sport program with hardening quirk was a friend of Ishigami, and from Ojiro he knew Ishigami would never fail to help said friend to study no matter how busy he was. The scientist also encourage said friend to confess to his crush from handicraft club. Izuku also knew Ishigami had his share of bullies because of his  _ cheating _ Quirk since he was young, and came up on the top with his wits. 

He wasn’t sure if Ishigami would want to be his friend, but at least he knew this boy won’t use Izuku’s honesty against him. “It’s for triggering my Quirk.” 

“Ho-hooo- and what kind of Quirk it is?” 

“On register, I call it Trinisette Flame.” 

Ishigami raised his eyebrows at that, “Italian? Weird- most Quirk in Japan are named in Japanese or English.” 

Izuku pointedly ignore that comment, “The original name I want to sign it up with… is a bit inappropriate sounding, but more descriptive.” He tried his best to not stutter. “It’s called Dying Will Flame.” 

It took the genius only one second to breath out. “Oh, that sounds ten billion percent terrible indeed…” For the first time Ishigami showed different expression than maniacal, excited and curious. It was horror, plain horror. “What the hell, Midoriya-kun… I know some Quirk have unique trigger but you might as well be Quirkless if dying is what it takes to use it.” 

“I thought you already have an idea considering what I asked you to make for me.”

“You  _ did not _ tell me it’s for your personal use.” Ishigami Senku hissed. 

Izuku looked terrified, “What did you think I would use it for?!” 

“Well… I could think up five scenarios that would be amazing with correctly applied ‘play dead’ induced drug.” Ishigami said slowly, “Triggering Quirk isn’t one of it, why? Because from how I see it… in this school nobody is desperate enough for their Quirk. Sport program folks don’t even use it because of the obvious- so if you sign up here I can’t think of why would you be desperate enough to refine your Quirks to die. Fake or real death aside.” 

The verdant eyed broy quieted down, “What does it takes for you to believe me that you’re not going to assist a suicide?” 

“As soon as you give me ten billion percent succinct explanation why you couldn’t live without your Quirk that dying is acceptable risk.” 

It was always like this with scientist with moral, they wanted explanation and won’t just accept their payment without knowing where the product of their art was for. Izuku began to explain, he had no choice. First of all, his flame reservoir would build up as he grew and he had to use them one way or another if he didn’t want to risk self-cremation. He revealed that his awakening wasn’t in ideal circumstances and messed up his psyche to certain extent. 

“I am in terrible pain…” That was true, the headache wasn’t easy to suppress. Sealing someone else’s intuition was easy, but doing it to yourself would always be imperfect. It was a form of self-harm even if it was to reduce hyper sensory overload, so at times the pain flared in random. “And pain-killers can’t work anymore on me.” 

Ishigami winced, he must have heard that Izuku periodic visit to infirmary. “So… it’s not because you have weak constitution.” 

“No.” Hyper Intuition was closely related to Vongola’s sky flame, hence why it was always awakened in the same time. It was the product of harmonizing themselves with the world, giving them superior perception. So if Izuku couldn’t get a handle of his flame, it would be just about time it would hinder his daily life. 

Ishigami inhaled deeply, groaning. “Well… a responsible person would tell you to go see a Doctor, but I have a feeling you didn’t consider that as an option before asking a fellow student.” Izuku nodded. “If not me, you would have to look in black market and I don’t think I can stomach putting a schoolmate in danger because I am scared to experiment.” 

Izuku winced in guilt, “I am so sorry… I didn’t mean to put you in bad position like this.” 

“Don’t be sorry, you’re doing your best to not get yourself killed.” Ishigami said, cupping his chin. “That earn you ten billion point for being smart enough to look out for yourself- so… do you prefer pill or tablet?” 

That was a yes, Izuku rejoiced. “Thank you so much Ishigami-kun!” 

The scientist grinned, “Not so fast, first of all… please sign a waiver that I am in no way responsible for your death.” 

“Eh?”

“Also- as payment, you will be my guine- I mean- testing personnel.” 

Izuku groaned, “Uh… did I just sign my death warrant?” 

“To be fair, you come to me for drug to kill yourself.” 

“True.” 

“Also- call me Senku, I hate formalities.” 

“Oh- oookay Senku-kun.” 

“Also- you’re responsible to breed gerbils for animal testing of your drugs.” 

“Huh?”

The next thing Izuku knew, he had a hand full of acrylic aquarium and a pair of gerbils. Inko was fine with pets, their new apartment allowed pets. Izuku dared not to tell his mother that the happy looking rodents weren’t raised as pets but cannon fodder for the sake of developing Dying Will pill.

Like Senku said, never look at Gerbil’s doe eyes- or he would feel guilty. He was pretty sure Senku was messing with him.

Oh well- at least he didn’t have to resort to something drastic like- jumping from the roof again. Izuku had high hopes that his normal and peaceful life would go on smoothly, even under the threat of killing himself by flame. 

Of course the world just had to poke his balloon of happiness, hope and dream.

* * *

 

**A Week Later...**

“Midoriya, did you just knock out that purse-snatcher without looking?!” Ojirou asked in disbelief, looking down at the lizard mutant thief Izuku sent to dreamland just a few seconds ago. 

Izuku was terrified, “I didn’t see him!” His hyper intuition had flared when he was distracted by All Might’s new poster in front of merchandise store. “It’s an accident!” 

Yeah, Ojiro would believe that if he didn’t see that beautiful backhand punch hitting the criminal’s weak spot. “Are you sure your Quirk is fire and not extra eyes on your back?”

The poor woman who almost became a victim was bowing profusely. “Thank you so much young man! Thank you!” 

“Uhm, you’re welcome?” 

Ojiro sighed, “Let’s just call the police- or get hero on patrol to drop them.” 

That wasn’t the last time.

* * *

 

Three days later when Izuku were on the way to Senku’s home to deliver books as thick as All Might’s arm muscle the scientist ordered, he was drawn towards an old car that innocently parked in front of convenience store as the owner went inside to buy something. Izuku couldn’t shake the bad feeling and nervously checked the trunk on he back of the car, he sensed human presence- weak- scared and… Izuku threw his hesitation out of the window and force the trunk open by flame enhanced grip. He knew he would feel it later but Izuku couldn’t be bothered about his broken nail and sore arms when he saw an adorable little girl, with scared wide Bambi eyes, and two little twintails tied up inside the trunk. The bastard even went as far as stuffing her tiny mouth with handkerchief. 

It was autumn but it was a bit warm for the season and there’s barely air inside the trunk. 

Izuku quickly took the poor girl out of the trunk and let her breathe. She sucked in air greedily before breaking into tears, clinging onto Izuku for dear life. 

It didn’t take long for the kidnapper to return from his shopping, paling rapidly when he saw Izuku and the girl he kidnap for ransom was out of his car.The kidnapper was torn between trying to get his prize back  from the scrawny kid or scram. Izuku didn’t let him choose when encyclopedia of applied animal behavior was thrown in perfect arc and the edge sink to his skull. 

The police was more than happy to take the man to their custody, and Izuku was relieved he only gave the bastard a light concussion instead of setting him on fire. Senku wasn’t happy that his book was damaged, but amused to see Izuku was held back for questioning and because the girl refuse to let him go.

* * *

 

By the next day, Izuku was plagued by bad feeling and went to school earlier than usual. He even skipped breakfast and morning jog. He regretted not eating breakfast though, because the start of his day shouldn’t be tackling a crying salaryman who almost jumped off of a bridge to river below. Izuku became late to school even though he left early because he was stuck for one hour listening to the man’s woe about being jobless, homeless, divorced and not allowed to see his son ever again by his ex-wife. 

If that wasn’t enough, Izuku also escorted the man to a nice ramen shop. Izuku knew the kind owner was desperate for extra hand and had extra small room for live in employee. The poor man was hired on the spot. 

Izuku was confused, his memory of past life was a blur but from what he could tell, his semantic memory system was intact. The semantic system stored factual knowledge about rules, norms, math or logic, and historical events- hence in spite of now remembering his life play by play he still understood his power. So he knew that Hyper Intuition never worked like this, not as random,and not a radar for people in need. 

Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. Three times is enemy action

Or to be accurate rather than enemy’s action... for some reason Hyper Intuition malfunctioned in this world. Wonderful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I just import Ishigami Senku from Dr.Stone over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku figure out what's wrong, it's just the usual 'Screw Vongola' by the world routine.   
> He wished his friend would be more worried when he was taken hostage, not criticizing the folly of taking Midoriya Izuku as hostage.   
> Tsukauchi wished he was no lie detector, and not seeing talent, and a better man who know to not take advantage of genius Quirk researcher he sees in Midoriya Izuku. He comforted himself that he will compensate the boy- or rather his superiors will.   
> All hero need pet sidekick- Izuku wish Natsu isn't illegal at least- or addicted to eating his flame.   
> Senku attempted murder of Izuku's taste bud, and apparently Dying Will Flame isn't really flame.

Izuku was very intelligent and Senku of all people flat out call him a genius analysis, so it didn’t take long for Izuku to figure out what’s wrong with his Hyper Intuition. He had told himself that his previous life’s misery was mostly because the world was screwing himself over, and that was metaphorical statement. In his current life however… 

It was literal. 

Hyper Intuition in the simplest sense was super extrasensory perception due to Vongola bloodline high purity sky flame, harmonizing them with the world in synchronization no other line could match. Their senses were in tune with the world’s perception. In the world of Hero and Villain, logically his intuition shifted from intuitive perception where it helped the user to recognize danger to…

What his life had become, constant involvement in heroic scenario and it wasn’t limited to people he had bonded with. This collective consciousness of humanity in this world wanted a hero, and his Hyper Intuition bow down to that will.

“Fuck.” Was his succinct conclusion of his situation. “What good Hyper Intuition is for, if it don’t help me avoiding danger?!” Logical part of his mind corrected him that most likely Hyper Intuition still function as intuitive precognition and sensory augmentation. It was still a perfect weaponized intuition, but as a man who resolutely strife to be a pacifist in this life that was the last thing he wanted. 

A man who picked up weapon for peace was cursed for fruitless path until he drops it. 

“Izuku? Dear, dinner is-” Inko trailed off. “Ara, are you still studying?” The plump mother cupped her cheek, “You shouldn’t overwork yourself… your homeroom teacher told me with your current grades you can go to any high school you want.” 

Izuku was snapped out of his reverie by his mother’s words, it took him a while to compute what she just said. “I know Mom, I am just revising some notes.” 

Inko hesitated. “Uhm… Izuku, do you still want to be a pro hero?” 

It was the first time since they moved Inko mentioned Izuku’s forgotten dream. “I still want to be a hero.” Inko tensed at that, “But I don’t want to be a pro…” He trailed off, “It’s enough for me to help those in need in front of me, as much as I admire pro heroes like All Might… I-” He beamed, “I don’t like fighting! And… now all I want is to make you happy, Mom.” 

Inko burst to tears. “IZUKUUUUUU~” 

Just the usual daily dose on tears in Midoriya household.  

* * *

Ojiro liked Midoriya, he was the kindest guy the tailed boy had ever known. Midoriya’s fighting style reflected his personality in most ironic interpretation, quick and decisive. Midoriya didn’t throw the strongest punch or the most agile, but he knew  _ where _ and how to hit his opponent. In spar, Ojiro could win at least half of it but if they fought for real… 

He wouldn’t stand a chance, and Yamamoto-shishou complimented him for knowing his limits. It took only one real fight to prove it, Ojiro didn’t even know what hit him. It didn’t take long for Midoriya to develop revined fighting style that unique to him, according to Yamamoto-shishou, rather than learning from zero, Midoriya looked like a veteran relearning and recovering his skill.

Strange, but Yamamoto-shishou also think Midoriya’s quirk had mental aspect to it and not just elemental. It wasn’t unusual, elemental Quirk tend to be affected by the user’s mentality. Yamamoto-shishou admitted he had never seen it work the other way around, but it shouldn’t be out of realm of possibility. 

It was a good thing Midoriya was a pacifist, even though his peaceful way was making sure they were out cold in record time. Midoriya was too scary as enemy, it didn’t help he also had the brain to back up his strength. It was always the quiet ones…

Only idiots would pick a fight against a guy with both brain and brawn. 

“Oi, freckles over there!” 

It was nothing out of ordinary, Ojiro had become used to be in crime scene since he befriend Midoriya Izuku. Though he wondered why the guy was robbing a hobby shop, wasn’t a bank or convenience shop the more typical target? Well, considering the money Midoriya spend here maybe it was a profitable business worthy to rob. Not to mention this was one of hidden otaku hotspot, maybe that’s why a lone robber had guts to target it. 

“Me?” Midoriya had the gall to look scared. 

Senku who hung out with them lately to give his dating friends some privacy huffed, “Of all people to pick here, minus ten billion point for utter idiocy.” 

Ojiro nodded sagely, “Indeed.” 

The robber wearing typical ski mask was apparently allergic to cats, and the female employee he caught at first glance was normal looking but when she got scared her whisker, ears and tails popped up. The guy had been sneezing in between his threat for the cashier to give him all the cash. Unfortunately for him, the employee had just changed shift so there’s not a lot of cash after employee from previous shift closed it. 

Everything come in three, Ojiro recalled an old saying. The third misfortune of this robber was choosing Midoriya of all people as his replacement hostage. “Come here kid, or I will blow her head off!” The cat girl shrieked as the noose of the gun was pressed harder to her temple. 

Midoriya, being the overly kind guy he was- seriously- who ran with such desperation to be a hostage? 

“Sir!” Midoriya clung to the hand holding gun, tears streaming from his eyes. “I will be hostage! So let her go! She is so scared, you see…” 

“Fine!” The robber snapped, pushing the sobbing girl as far as possible from himself. He looked gleeful as he had spotted an easy prey. “Now, hand over your valuables! Cell Phone, wallet, jewelry!”  

Ojiro should be worried about the gun pointed at Izuku, he  _ would _ if it was two weeks ago before Yamamoto-shishou brought a gun as his teaching material. Of course, their teacher wasn’t shooting at them or training them to dodge bullet. Quirk or not, it was apparently minismal chance to dodge bullet. Unless of course, you are All Might. . 

In Midoriya’s case however- surely a Middle School student shouldn’t be so resourceful in solving scenario of being hold at gunpoint. If Ojiro and Senki hadn’t visited Midoriya’s home, they would suspect he was a young master from yakuza home or something with how familiar he was with gun. 

For example- 

“Aaaack!” A knee on the gut and the hulking figure of the robber fell over, his hand trembled as trying to aim his gun at Midoriya. “Stay back! Or I will shoot you!” He froze when he saw the nozzle of his gun, it had became crooked.”  

Senku scoffed, “Moron- who let someone with fire quirk come so close when holding a gun?”

Of course the man couldn’t hear Senku’s critique as Midoriya as usual displayed his talent in knocking people out cold. 

Ojiro flexed his arms and tail, before wrapping the extra appendage around the criminal like a python. “Midoriya, I shouldn’t get use to this before starting my pro hero career.” 

“Used to what?” 

“Being sidekick, do have decency to choose your hero course high school by next year at least.” 

“I won’t.” 

As firm as always, one would wonder why Midoriya for all his nervous tick could be so firmly rejecting hero path. You would think he had experience or something. 

* * *

When a kid keep calling police for catching villain in alleged self-defence, and other heroic deed that they had no license for- naturally a detective like Tsukauchi was concerned when the report reach his desk. Once or twice minor vigilantism could be excused with  a slap on the wrist, but dropping criminals in nearest to their care in weekly basis was obviously no coincidence.

So when Midoriya Izuku called for police for finding an escaped lion that had been kept illegally, Tsukauchi instructed the officers to keep the boy. Tsukauchi expected to see a strong and brash looking kid like his old friend, but Midoriya Izuku was nothing like Toshinori. The boy looked… ordinary, unassuming, and not the trouble magnet that keep running into cases. In fact Tsukauchi had seen this boy around the neighborhood before, the golden boy of old folks who would climb tree to rescue cats, lending listening ears to chatty grannies, and helping them crossing roadway.  

“Midoriya Izuku-kun?” Tsukauchi gave the boy his best disarming smile, “Don’t worry you’re not in trouble… I just need you to answer a few questions from me.” 

The baffling thing was, the boy wasn’t cowed at all being questioned by a detective. Even stranger, for someone being suspected for vigilantism he didn’t make excuse. Which in Tsukauchi’s detector Quirk would sound like a minor lie, but Midoriya just went on and on about his latest misfortune. The boy was an innocent trouble magnet, and his only indication of deliberate involvement was…

He had a bad feeling, follow it and end up running to a crime scene. 

“Have you tried to avoid it?”

“I would but that’s would be against my conscience and- I can’t tell the police or hero that I need them somewhere because my feeling say so.” The boy said somberly.

Tsukauchi prober further, “Is it your Quirk? It should be easier if you explain to them that way.” 

He shook his head, “It’s  _ part _ of my power indeed.” Strange the boy didn’t call it Quirk, but Tsukauchi could be careless of the wording because the boy was so plainly honest it was unnerving. “It doesn’t… really make sense how it correlated with each other, my flame and intuition. People would think it’s two completely different Quirks.” 

Apparently the boy’s parents had elemental and psychic kind on quirk, minor fire and minor telekinesis. Both of those were considered  _ weak _ Quirk, and yet there was the boy who might as well have been a hero with track record. Somehow Midoriya’s Quirk mutated from his parents, a concoction of both that had elemental and clairvoyance aspect to it. The report said the boy knew martial arts, and he disabled criminals without Quirk. The first time the boy was reported using any was when he _ bend _ a gun, and even that was excusable because the robber was pointing it at the boy’s head.     

“Which hero school you’re planning to attend? You’re in your third year of Middle School, right?” 

“I am not going to hero course.” 

It was a disappointing statement, for a boy who held so much promise to refuse becoming a hero. However it also gave the boy a clearance from him, because  _ obviously _ this wasn’t the case of deliberate vigilantism. 

“But…” Midoriya trailed off, “I would like to keep helping people even if I am not going to be a pro hero, I am just a selfish teenager after all.” 

That was just unfair, Tsukauchi had never met teens in trouble because of vigilantism that genuinely wish for aiding others without desire of grandiose side of heroic act brought upon them. The boy’s Quirk was even crueler, imposing the boy with promise of heroic glory he didn’t want but his kindness made him unable to run. 

“You know… I am a friend of All Might.” When in doubt turn to your friend, the most likeable person in universe if you discount Endeavor and villains. “He is like that too, if he isn’t a pro hero he would run all over the world if he knows people need help! There’s no shame on that, of course you can’t break law preferably but so far you haven’t and-” You are obviously smarter than Toshinori, Tsukauchi was sure of this. 

Then the boy burst to waterworks,much to Tsukauchi’s embarrassment. In the end their formal questioning ended, the boy passed with flying colours and since Tsukauchi was terribly sorry he brought the boy to tasty katsudon restaurant he frequented with Toshinori.  Go figures the boy liked katsudon like Toshinori. 

Their lunch started awkwardly, but the boy warmed up to him quickly once he spoke more about Toshinori. Somehow the topic derailed to villains All Might arrested recently, and then to how a lot of newbie pros couldn’t apprehend criminals as efficiently as Midoriya did without casualties in both material and civilian. 

The boy had a motor mouth once he became comfortable with you, and while that was interesting- The contents of his muttering in the other hand. 

“Villain like Absolute Glue that arrested by Kamui wood the other day shouldn’t give the hero so much trouble. I mean, from news it’s shown the criminal already got Deathgoro stuck in glue to the wall and trying to bind the man with his Laquired Chain Prison is bound to fail. He will just make the wood branches Kamui shot out to get stuck somewhere.” Kamui ended up stuck himself when the pause to cut off the wood extention gave the criminal a chance to subdue him. “Instead- he should barricade the man in smaller area! That way, even if Absolute Glue put his ball of strong glue on his wood, the man wouldn’t be able to run! Also, his glue expand! If he keep using it in small enclosed area he will trap himself further- “ 

Tsukauchi felt like a bastard but he threw another bait for the boy, this time a case of villain that escaped from prison a month ago. It was quickly recaptured but they still had trouble making sure the Sludge couldn’t escape. 

The boy made a face when Tsukauchi mentioned the Sludge Vilain but it quickly vanish, “It’s weak to fire and change of temperature...it’s hard to contain him and using small vial isn’t very humane indeed.” Villain or not it was still human. “You can set the temperature low enough to affect the viscosity of his body, but we still have to see if such change to his cell give the prisoner more discomfort than necessary.” 

Tsukauchi viciously start taking notes, throwing question one after another.  _ ‘Shit, I find a genius Quirk Analyzer… but he is a civilian! A student!’  _

“Midoriya-kun, can I have your number?” He had to discuss this with his superior. “We enjoy our talk very much.” 

Midoriya’s sunny smile was so blinding, it hurts Tsukauchi’s eyes. “Me too Detective!My friends aren’t really interested in Quirk discussion, so…” He trailed off, “And you don’t even mind my rambling! I am so embarrassed but I just can’t help myself!” 

Tsukauchi swore the boy would be compensated properly for this, hobby or not.  __

* * *

**Midoriya Apartment, Izuku's bedroom**   


“Oi, Izuku… that’s not a cat.” 

“I know.” 

“I thought the lion you saved from illegal exotic pet owner from last week is given to police’s custody, and I remember it’s already an adult.” 

“ _I know.”_

Senku groaned, putting down his bag on Izuku’s floor. “Then what the hell a lion cub is doing on your bird nest head?” 

Izuku kept his eyes on the pad he used to draw detailed diagram of Mt.Lady’s gigantization quirk. “Well… apparently that lion is never an adult lion but still a cub, he has a Quirk.” 

“Uh huh… Growth Quirk-huh...it’s a rare case of animal having a Quirk, but it still doesn’t answer why it’s with you.” 

“It escaped from nearby wildlife sanctuary and looking for me, I _tried_ to take him back but Natsu dug his nails onto my floor, bed, and every scratchable surface he could reach as crying incessantly…” said Izuku, though his voice falls away as Senku leans forward and stares into the gleaming amber eyes of the cub.  

Senku squinted, “You named it.” 

“I can’t call him ‘cub’ forever.” 

“Also, how did you tame it?” 

“I  _ did not _ , I thought Natsu wants to eat me when I saw him the first time so I summon a bit of fire to scare him off- hoping to buy time so I can call authorities but-” 

“But?” 

“HeAteMyFlameAndIThoughtHeWasAddictedButItsNotFood!”

“Is that Japanese? But I get it, so this cub  _ ate _ your flame? I don’t know it’s edible, let me try sometime then-” 

Izuku lost it, “What the hell Senku?! That sounds like you want to eat my liver! There’s a limit of how curious you are to eat something you shouldn’t!” 

“Eeeh- I ate lion’s meat when I was in Africa for research- taste terrible and smell strongly of Amonia so I don’t think your flame is worse than that.” 

Izuku hugged Natsu closely to his chest in fear, staring at Senku as if one would a Bogeyman. “How could you!” 

Senku rolled his eyes, “What did you feed the cub aside from your flame? Cat food?” 

The verdant haired boy nodded, “Natsu don’t mind it- and...I got butcher from nearby shopping district to give me unsold scrap meat for cheap…” 

“I will give you Lion’s diet plan then-” He trailed off, “Can I get a report on Natsu’s behavior?” 

Izuku huffed, “Fine.”

* * *

 

**A week later…**

They were in a clearing of forest, away from prying eyes. Senku had taken precaution for their illegal activities, using train to travel to rural place where authorities didn’t watch over illegal use of Quirk as closely like in cities. In this age there was a lot of abandoned village, Senku had long taking advantage of this area for his research. In here, Izuku could test the prototype of his Dying Will Pill. 

“Are you sure you don’t want Ojiro to see this?”

Izuku fidgeted, “It’s not like I don’t trust Ojiro, but he don’t know how I trigger my Quirk and… he has been asking.” 

Senku swore, “Shit, that would be awkward indeed.” Friends or not, nobody would want to spread around that he had to kill himself to activate it. “Anyway- this is the prototype pill I concocted, I used smaller dose on gerbils and this should be the right dose for human according to my calculation.”

The flame user was nervous, looking at the orb the size of marble mall. “This is too big…” 

“Yeah- you have to bite and chew it like candy.” 

Izuku did so, and gagged. “It taste ten billion percent horrid!” Bitter medicine was the best, who said that bull?  

“Shut up and drop dead already!” 

One minute later~ 

“Senku, it failed.” 

“Did you expect a fast acting poison?! It will kill you!” 

At last, as soon as Senku finished that line Izuku shivered.  _ ‘It’s working…’ _ It was an eerily familiar sensation, but so slow and he could feel his body shutting down.  _ ‘Shit, Senku DID it but his pill works ten times slower _ ’

Which made sense because genius or not Senku didn’t have ten generations to refine this drug of temporary death. He didn’t even have Vongola’s massive resource to aid him.Senku was a genius indeed to succeed on his own. 

Senku expected the burst of fire, or worse- Izuku would be charred beyond recognition. However, he didn’t expect Izuku to evolve to  _ this…  _

“A man with crown of flame....” Izuku’s verdant eyes had turned to pool of molten orb, the colour of his flame was unlike natural flame he had seen in other flame Quirk. It was the same colour as sky in twilight, the hue of red-orange-yellow that left him stunned. 

Izuku opened his mouth, “Aaah, it’s been a while.” He murmured to himself as looking at his flaming fist.  

The guy was on fire but his voice was calm and serene.  _ ‘This is ten billion percent amazing but… did Izuku develop different personality when using his Quirk at full power?’  _

Izuku flexed his flaming digits before eyeing a makeshift dummy target, a scarecrow taken from abandoned paddy rice field. Then a torrent of flame shot out towards the scarecrow, Senku gaped shamelessly when instead of burning and charred hay what he saw was a stump of short pole. 

“That’s NOT flame, that’s more like laser! No- just how high the temperature of your flame, and how come we’re not toast just by standing so close to it?! Is it even possible to compress such a volatile energy and focus it?! What the hell, Izuku! Your Quirk violate several law of physics! And not even in the way Quirk usually did! I mean- “

It was amusing to see Senku reduced to sputtering mess, but Izuku in Hyper Dying Will form was too excited to care. “Hm…”

Unfortunately, he couldn’t last more than three minutes in Hyper Dying Will Mode. Then after that he would be too drained to move. He passed out and only woke up six hours later. 

“Aargh- now I have to figure out away for the pill to work faster without risking killing you for real.” Senku didn’t look upset. “This excites me!” 

“Thanks.” 

“And- more stamina training for you.” 

“Uuuuuugh- yeees.” 

It was a good think Inko thought Izuku went for camping with Senku. HIs weekend was spent gulping the pill and dropping dead. Izuku was sure Senku had killed his tastebud with that awful pill. He would strangle Senku if he could no longer taste his mother’s home cooking. The prat had the gall to claim that sugar coating would reduce effectiveness of his medicine.

Lies-Senku just love to screw with people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just daily shenanigan of Midoriya Izuku.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku wonder about life.  
> A daddy issue he'd rather not repeat, but it happens anyway. He'd wish a dead father than missing shady father.  
> As if he need to look like a textbook nerd more than he already had.  
> Izuku need to rethink about his hobby and his tendency to screw himself beyond help.

The world wasn’t all rainbow and sunshine, of course Izuku would know that after his peers betrayed him at the age of four. Not to be dramatic, but Izuku was appalled by how quickly one was demoted to social pariah on the basis of being Quirkless. Senku for all eccentricness and insanity as man of science looked at him as if he was an idiot when asked about his general opinion of Quirkless individual.

“They’re still human, aren’t they? In case you don’t realize- I am _almost_ Quirkless… my super memory means shit without my smart backing it up. I could be careless of Quirk, I _almost_ hate Quirk because latest technology development revolve around it. Seriously- we reach the moon without Quirks, why should it dominate our life so much now?”

Wow, Senku said what was on his mind. “You’re right.”

“Also- I wouldn’t be surprised that my super memory turns out to be not a Quirk.” Senku said, “Prior to Age of Quirk, photographic memory exist. Not to mention, I have pinky joint but oh well-”

Izuku laughed at that, earning questioning look from Senku. After all, Senku wasn’t the only one lying to the world.

* * *

 

It was the beginning of second semester of his third year, and Izuku was still drifting like wood at the prospect of his third year. Nothing much changed since he transferred to Teikou in his second year, aside from addition of two self-proclaimed sidekicks. One of them was going to UA for hero course, and Izuku wondered why the heck did Ojiro think he was Izuku’s sidekick with such a high aspiration.

“Well, with Quirk like mine I know I have to work harder than others with stronger and flashier Quirk to be a hero.”

“Still doesn’t answer my question.”

“Gee, Midoriya~ for such an intuitive guy you’re very dense sometime.” Ojiro grinned, “Whether or not you go pro I don’t think it’s matter so much, I don’t plan to be codependent on you either but… I just feel being around you is fun and I will be part of something bigger than life.”

...That was just delusion from harmony property of his Sky, if he didn’t do anything about it- nothing would come up from it.

Other changes was, he had gotten a scholarship for his third year in Teikou. He had to lighten the load of his mother’s burden as a single parent. Unfortunately Inko didn’t have the heart to divorce Hizashi yet, but it was a close call.

Since he ingested several Dying Will Flame, some details of his past life start to clear up. Not that Izuku had any intention to make them his, Izuku didn’t want to lose his identity as Midoriya Izuku. In his first life, he was an orphan- a bastard of a noble. However it was his second life that made Izuku fret, his absent father was a mafia with shady income.

So, when the same pattern of a mysterious father missing from the picture repeated again, Izuku was reasonably alarmed. _Not again,_ he couldn’t but thought. Izuku asked Senku if it was possible to track down Hizashi’s monthly transfer. The genius refer to someone with alias Alibaba on the net, apparently Senku had basic skill as hacker but he was not a pro. Senku guaranteed his online friend was trustworthy, he even knew the guy offline as a hikkikomori living somewhere in Aoyama-Itchome.

“You don’t happen to know an underground doctor too, do you?”

Senku looked at him as if he was idiot, a silent answer it was a matter of course Senku knew one. This was the guy who in spite of living frugally with a teacher as foster father had a connection to go to Africa for research and ate lion’s meat. “Yeah, I also will bring you to her in case my pill have negative effect.”

“And Alibaba is…”    

Senku waived him off, “He is discreet, and he sorta of a vigilante-cracker online anyway.”

Izuku began to sweat as Senku started typing email, a one-time email no less for privacy reason. _‘I know Senku is a good person, but that doesn’t mean he is a law abiding citizen.’_

Two days later Senku got a reply from Alibaba, Izuku hadn’t read it yet but Senku was already giving him comforting pat on the back. “Are you sure your intuition isn’t prophetic?”

Alibaba was quick on his trace of Hizashi’s monthly money transfer to his household, but in that short time it wasn’t like the hacker manage to find a proof that the man was a criminal or if the money was from less than legal job. However the transfer did take a lot of detour, a long that shouldn’t be necessary if Hizashi was doing a honest job.

“Also… this Zinc company? It’s a dummy company.”

SHIIIIIIIT!!! Couldn’t he get a normal father for once? Or a dead one?!

It didn’t help his mother was apparently wasn’t as naive as Sawada Nana, Midoriya Inko had her doubt for years since Hizashi went missing when Izuku was three. It didn’t help either that Hizashi was _married to_ Inko’s family, it sent more alarm to Izuku’s brain. It did explain why the matriarch of Midoriya family was the green haired one though.  

He didn’t tell his mother outright that his father was most likely not a honest businessman, just bringing up some puzzling discrepancies of his absence. Inko knew by right she might as well be a widow by now, but Inko didn’t comprehend the severity of possibly marrying a villain. It wasn’t like Izuku could tell his mother to divorce his father.

Izuku would rather not use Hizashi’s money, so he applied for a scholarship. Inko supported him, just a bit upset Izuku was so angry to not rely on his father’s money. Izuku did feel guilty that Inko worked harder for promotion just so she could afford their living cost on her own salary.

Oh well, in case Hizashi or whoever the bastard is got caught there was a miniscule chance they would be involved. Worse come to worst, he could always get one of those overseas scholarship Senku keep offering to him.

* * *

 

Senku's eyebrow was twitching. “...So your solution is to escape overseas in case your father got caught or something?”

“Trust me Senku, even if your only fault is living off of dirty money you don’t know about… society can be quite unforgiving. Not to mention, cutting off this kind of legal relationship is harder if you’re in the same country.”

“Is that why you’re third in ranking in last mock test?”

“Yeah- I worked really hard!”

“...Yeah, I can tell from your eyebags, also- maybe we should have gone to optician one of these days.”

"Why?"

"You squint a lot lately, how could you not notice that and yet you can read Ojiro's body language from his tail?!" 

Izuku wasn’t very happy when he had to home with spectacles hanging over his nose. It had square frame in dark green, stylish according to Senku. Izuku swore to get soft lense soon. His mother think his nerd look was very cute. Especially after Senku’s childhood friend Yuzuriha gave him a haircut, taming his hair a little.

 _‘Irie.’_ That name floated in his mind when he looked in the mirror.  

* * *

It was a month after he was questioned by Detective Tsukauchi he got a second call from the square eyed man. The first one was because Sludge while contained was much weaker than expected against cold, so he was asked for another solution. Izuku suggested flour or other similar substance that make Sludge body more solid. It had worked better than the first suggestion.

Izuku knew Tsukauchi was a good man, he had a good feeling when talking with the detective but also wariness. His intuition warned him to choose his words carefully,and since he was a bad liar, Izuku didn’t even try. As someone whose previous live was a vigilante, he knew Tsukauchi was a man to watch out for.

It was only he went home from their dinner together his good mood crashed, as he realized he might have gotten himself in trouble again. The man was All Might’s friend, and a good detective, and Izuku couldn’t resist discussing Villain and Quirks with a pro. Senku said it might not be a bad idea to get attention from someone like Tsukauchi, at least if Izuku got kidnapped by a villain for his brain someone would know how dangerous that scenario was.

_Rude_

Like Izuku would let that happen in the first place.

“Hello Detective Tsukauchi? It’s been a while.” Inwardly Izuku thought, _‘I hope you have forgotten about me.’_ Too bad you didn’t.

_‘Indeed, Midoriya-kun.’_

“Can I help you?” Crap, that was just courteous greeting but why Izuku felt dread when that line escaped his mouth?

 _“Yes, actually…”_ Detective Tsukauchi trailed off, “Our discussion have been very enlightening.” That was a compliment but Izuku was getting more anxious. _“Your solution to prison Sludge works so well, and it was a long time problem until you help us. While you’re still a student, it’s just fair for you to get a credit.”_ If it didn’t work Tsukauchi could have lost his job for spilling confidential issue to a civilian. To be fair, Tsukauchi didn’t think very straight at the time. He was overworked, and he almost lost a subordinate because Sludge keep trying to escape via body snatching. They were very close to put Sludge down if not for Izuku.The other solution the boy provided when he called before had worked splendidly, simple yet effective.  

Izuku laughed nervously, “Uhm… it’s fine Detective, I am happy to contribute.”

 _“Aside from that… there’s other thing I’d like to discuss with you that’s not appropriate for phone call.”_ Said Tsukauchi, “ _Can you meet me in the same police office from two weeks ago tomorrow at 2PM?”_ Tomorrow was Saturday.

Izuku nodded, in spite of knowing that Tsukauchi couldn’t see him. _‘_ _Porca miseria!!!’_ He didn’t find out about Hizashi hopefully. 

* * *

 

**The next day**

There was no courteous greeting when Izuku sat down in front of Tsukauchi in one of their private room. “It’s about this blog of yours you shutdown about two months ago.” He went straight for the kill. 

All blood was drained from Izuku’s face at the mention of Quirk Consultation blog he started at the fit of more research material, which was all fine and dandy until Izuku got a bad feeling from one request and after some digging, it was revealed the owner of said finger blade quirk was a small time criminal.

 _‘It was a close call.’_ Senku called him a moron for that, and thankfully he was an anonymous consultant and more often than not using internet cafe when answering online request. It wasn’t a precaution, the reason was no other than his mother didn’t get an internet provider in their new home yet, and Izuku had long realized the danger of using convenience of soft copy data. His laptop was full-time offline because of that. Senku also installed several protection for his laptop, so if they are accessed by anyone other than Izuku or Senku they will fry themselves.

“Uhm-” He almost forgot he told Tsukauchi to check the blog out, he was really in deeeeep shiiiiit right now. _'Mental me start to sound like Bakugou.'_

“If you’re just regular a Quirk enthusiast it’s no big problem, but you do realize what a close call you had before you remove your blog?”

Izuku swallowed, “I am so sorry Sir, I won’t do it again.”

‘It’s a shame for your talent if it’s misused by villain, I know you’re careful… and you know your mistake.” The boy would be in more trouble if he didn’t close down that problematic blog. Thank God, Midoriya was more sensible than average teenager. “And well… kid, I hate to tell you this but I would have just ask your help from time to time if it’s not for that blog.”

“Huh?”

“However… you made your service _open_ to public before and while you DID avoid that near disaster, it’s already beyond me to help you.”

Izuku deflated, sweating to the point he could feel the back of his hoodie stuck to his back. “I am in trouble, am I not?” Tsukauchi nodded, “What will happen to me then?”

“Well, Kid… luckily or unluckily depending how you see it- you’re too talented to be wasted in correctional facility and the likes. Not that you need it anyway- because your problem isn’t something they can correct. Since you’re smart, I will sugarcoat it with… community service for the good of society as your punishment.”

The verdant eyed boy wondered if he supposed to be relieved or horrified. “I am underaged.”

“I know, kid- but well… how old hero start their career?”

At fifteen by their first year of High School, while officially they were in training but hero aspirant start internship in the same year too. In case of UA it was even worse because the school went all out with their sport festival, giving their student the earliest experience with publicity.

“I am not going to go pro hero.”

“We will see about that later but for now-”

Izuku stood up abruptly, his eyes wide in horror. “Ah-”

Tsukauchi froze on his track, “Mi...dori...ya?”

“Mother?” The next thing Tsukauchi knew, the boy ran out of the room as if the devil itself was at his heels.

It took him a few seconds to compute why, _‘His clairvoyance Quirk, shit!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Izuku's new look, just imagine Irie Shouichi OR Amamiya Ren, halfway between the two I'd say. Why? In a sense it's a sign of Izuku's growth and character development.  
> Also as we can see, Izuku repeatedly making mistakes. As proven, Hyper Intuition isn't ultimate guide of living peaceful life.  
> Next time, certain hawk eyed hero enter the stage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inko was in the wrong place and time.  
> Izuku can be a savage that scare everyone  
> Hawks need vacation and he couldn't decide if Izuku is crazily brilliant or brilliantly crazy, but for sure Midoriya is crazy enough to make his plan works.  
> He really need to shut his mouth, especially when a mother is nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter full of NOT-Izuku POV

**Zen Plaza Building 20th Floor**

Inko just had a meeting with the contractor company representative, which went smoothly than expected. It must had something to do with their lunch, as unexpectedly the representative was a single mother too. They had a lot of things to share, especially about the shenanigan their children got into. They had just concluded their meeting, but didn’t leave the restaurant yet to share more of child rearing stories.

She was in mid of sharing story about how freaked out Izuku was when the family of gerbils he took care off simultaneously passed out when their house cat (Natsu) jumped on top of their aquarium lid, earning giggles from her new friend. Their shared laughter stopped short when several explosions ripped through the air mercilessly.

Some of the patrons in the restaurant wondered if it was a prank but Inko knew better, a decade of living with explosive neighbours taught her the sound of real explosion. The one she heard just now? That wasn’t prank grade explosions like one Mitsuki’s son throw around when he was five.    

Inko dragged her friend down below their table, and hell broke loose afterward.

* * *

**Zen Plaza Building 3rd Floor**

The days of absolute chaos like these was why Hawks wished he wasn’t the top hero number 3 many times since he got into top ten ranking. Then again in the age of heroes and villain, the fast one get the worms. So he had seen more action than any other hero and only All Might and Endeavor were above him. He was enjoying his chicken nanban set in his favorite restaurant, it wasn’t a posh one but the homey feel that reminded Hawk of his poor childhood was soothing. The owner knew Hawks since he just graduated from hero course and always saved him the best seat so he could enjoy his meal in peace.

He was on his second last bite of delectable chicken piece with tartar sauce when the building shook with tremor. This wasn’t an earthquake, his feathers that sensitive to vibration could tell this wasn’t a natural occurrence but manmade one.  

“And it’s my off day too!” Hawks lamented as he chewed the last bite of his food.

“Taka-san?”

Hawks grinned, “Well Taishou- in case this building don’t survive the chaos, give me a call where you open the new shop okay?” And in flutters of wings Hawks vacated everyone in vicinity.

He lets his feathers work on auto-pilot and started to analyze situation, _‘Terrorist most likely… this building is in office district, it’s not a location that particularly important but there’s a lot of people and traffic during weekdays.’_

Hawks made a call quickly, “Hello, this is Hawks- I am currently evacuating civilians from Zen Building. Is there any news on what am I dealing with here?”

Apparently there had been a demand half an hour ago from a notorious robber gang called Jabberwocky for the release of their vice-leader and other prisonned members. The gang had diverse Quirk users, it seem one of them had barrier type Quirk and had barricaded the top level of the buildings and holding civilians hostage. They also have explosive Quirk type user, the second in command leading this scheme. It was a controlled and not blind terror, _‘The worst type of criminal is the one with brain.’_ The explosion just now was loud but the building was still steady and in no danger to collapse, he was dealing with a pro.

In one hand Hawks didn’t have to worry about these terrorists taking the building down with them, but in the other hand a hostage situation was the worst kind. The solution was simple though, he just need to destroy the barrier and save the hostages. The good end scenario would be his feathers managing that in one go, and evacuated the civilians before they could react. However he had no idea how tough the barrier is and if the villain noticed him, with so many hostages it wasn’t too far fetched if they killed a few to threaten him with.

Hawk was arguably the fastest hero after All Might, but he didn’t like the odds of how many feathers he had left to outrace criminals of Jabberwocky's caliber with hostage within their arm reach.    

 _“Hawks, there’s another call!_ _Jabberwocky’s boss issued an ultimatum that he will kill one hostage every thirty minutes if we didn’t release Gin and Kuromu from our custody.”_

Definitely one with brain, the leader Kinzou didn’t give their side a lot of time to plan before bodies start to pile up. He was prompting them to act reckless, and any failed attempt would demoralize them.

* * *

**On Tsukauchi's car**

If the boy’s mother wasn’t in grave danger, Tsukauchi would have a recruitment speech ready as he listened Midoriya avidly on worsening situation at Zen Plaza building. “Jabberwocky use the explosive simply to draw attention.“ They weren’t suicidal to blow up the whole building. “The biggest clue is that… in spite of being in full control of the security system after hacking it, they let the police and hero to have access on security camera.”

“And we’re not the only one.”

Izuku nodded, holding up his phone where they could see a live feed sent to several tv stations by the criminal themselves. “They’re trying to rally the public to pressure heroes and police to fulfill their demand, which is the last thing we should do.” He said bitterly.

Tsukauchi nodded, parking his patrol car as near as possible to the crime scene. “If we did, the hostage would hold no value anymore and there’s no telling if Jabberwocky will honor their deal.” He had to say, it was impressive Midoriya kept a cool head during the time like this. 

“Unfortunately that’s not what people would think, especially if their beloveds are up there.” Midoriya hopped off of the car, followed by Tsukachi at brisk pace. “Losing leverage against Jabberwocky would make situation worse… the safest bet is saving the hostages from their clutches as soon as possible.” Izuku said, his voice was calm and it unnerved Tsukauchi because just ten minutes ago he had to tackle this boy in his blind panic.

When he made the boy to hop on to his car, the boy had quickly asked a list of hero that already on the scene. The detective didn’t think it was Hawk’s rank that made the boy’s eyes lit up, or the comment _‘he is perfect for the job_ ’ part made any sense.

He had thought Midoriya would ask about All Might, unfortunately Toshi had overworked himself today so he was out of option. He’d rather not make up lame lies to explain why his number one hero friend couldn’t make it.

Then  the boy made two calls, and Tsukauchi could only catch bits of it. The first one began with the boy ranting off address and the floor Jabberwocky barricaded, ended with request for floor plan and sending it to someone called ‘Professor’ and then Tsukauchi’s email address. Then Midoriya called the professor, asking him to make calculation, and reproducing that trick they saw the other day on movie night.  

Jaberwocky had killed two hostages, and clock was ticking for twenty minutes until the next body drop. Tsukauchi wondered how twisted it was to assure Midoriya that the first two hostage had been men, as if their life worth less than the boy's mother. Jabberwocky choice of hostage wasn't thoughtless, they kept public and law enforcers in suspense. If they grab a woman,elderly... worse- a child... 

“Who is the kid?” Lock Rock asked.

Midoriya had his hood pulled up, shadowing most of his upper face but it was obvious from his built that he was a teenager. Tsukauchi had worked with the tanned hero before and he had thin patience with newbie and kids. As if he had never been in that spot before. Lock Rock was a good hero, but he wasn't the easiest one to work with. 

“An intern?” Hawks, the highest ranked hero on the scene wondered. ”Wait, it’s not the season yet…”

The other hero, Ingenium who had brought no less than five sidekicks with him turned to Tsukauchi. “Detective, is this boy a civilian?”

“Erm-” Well- he did ask to his superior to be allowed on this case but he didn’t think as far as what to do with Midoriya-kun once they arrive on the scene.

“What is your plan?” Midoriya-kun spoke up before Tsukauchi could say anything. “Do you have any?”

Lock Rock was about to retort but Hawks, as outgoing as ever answered. “Nope, we don’t have any! We’re stuck between a rock and a hard place.” Hawks didn’t know why but this boy Tsukauchi brought had--- some sort of presence. The calming presence that almost mystic just from a few minutes sharing the room with him. _‘Hm… ‘_

“Obviously we will destroy Jabberwocky and save the hostages, it’s none of your business what we’re planning.”

“Frontal assault will undoubtedly fail, even if by chance you get pass their Quirk barrier- you would alert them of your presence and in a floor full of hostage it’s obvious who is at disadvantage. Heroes care about them but the villains won’t… plain brute force will just add body count in this case.”

Hawks whistled, “Harsh- but true.”

“Also, you don’t have much time- both of you and police are pressurized by public to do something soon. Following their demand seems to be an option, three criminals are hardly equal seventy six civilians they trapped up there…  but once you lose that- Jabberwocky is unlikely to honor their promise.” Deep down all the heroes present already knew this, but to have a child to shove it to their face… “Time is ticking, I have a plan to solve this- so will you discard your pride this one time to listen to me or will you waste your time doubting me?”

Lock Rock wanted to scream but Hawks’ feather tied him up. “Okay- let’s hear it first! We can decide whether or not to do it afterwards.” A plan from a kid was better than none at all, and they had no time to argue. 

Midoriya Izuku smiled, “Let’s pull the rug from under Jabberwocky's feet.”  

It took only two minutes for Izuku to explain, it was a simple plan anyway- especially if the details were already handled by experts.

“It’s a crazy plan, but for some reason I can see it works.” Hawks looked too happy to follow it.

Tsukauchi was flabbergasted, _‘It should be a crime to look so cheerful in this kind of situation!’_

Ingenium was still skeptical, “But this calculation… is it true? If it’s slightest bit off we will kill both Jabberwocky and the hostages!”

“We’re short on time.” Hawks told the hero in armor, “If the calculation is correct to the last digit, it will make our job easier- and if it isn’t- the one who have to work harder is _me_.” He pointed at himself. “I don’t mind.” So why would you mind then?

“Fine.” Lock Rock gritted out.

* * *

Zen Plaza was an old building in that particular office district, but very much a beloved monument by citizens living around it. Hawks flew carefully outside of the building, feeling very guilty that soon this building would be a target of calculated demolition. It wasn’t like they had much of a choice, between a pile of concrete and iron that could be rebuilt and irreplaceable human live it was no contest.

He should feel more nervous since aside from being the spearhead, he was also the one who prompted other hero to trust the mysterious boy. To be fair, Hawks believed it was a good idea because the boy was crazily brilliant- or was it brilliantly crazy?

**KABOOM! BOOOM! BOOM!**

If he didn’t have to swoop in like a Hawk he was, Hawks would decide the boy was crazy for playing lumberjack with a building.

_‘First of all we will demolish the second top floor, right below the one Jabberwocky put on lock down. Here is the marked spot we should plant an explosive to achieve that.’_

The look on Lock Rock’s face was priceless when he heard it, Hawks thought as he sent his feathers sweeping the screaming hostages out of the building. It was like a scripted movie, the building’s nineteenth floor disappeared from under the twentieth.  

_‘Pulling the rug from under Jabberwocky’s feet, and that’s where we need Hawk-san to evacuate the hostages when they’re in disarray. Lockrock-san and Ingenium-san’s job is to make sure even if Jabberwocky regroup, they won’t be able to hinder Hawk-san.’_

Hawks honestly doubt Jabberwocky would expect the floor would disappear on them all of a sudden, but there was panic following suck drastic measure.

_‘Problem is both hostages and Jabberwocky members would panic, there’s no telling what would they do- so it’s a race against time to get them all under control. Not to mention after explosions Jabberwocky inflict, the building might be unable to endure more.”_

Silently he send a prayer to every deity above so this building would hold until he finished the evacuation. Of course his prayer was spurned when he saw the leader of Jabberwocky was holding a plump woman by her neck with a gun pointed at her head. The boy was right!

_‘The biggest problem however… the leader and other members of Jabberwocky had several hostages within their arm reach, there’s no guarantee all of them would let go of their hostage after we pull the rug from under their feet.”_

At least they managed to save most of the hostages. “Oi! Kinzou.” He called the blond villain out. “Why don’t you let go of that poor madame and fight with someone your size?”

“Hawks…” Kinzou, the  partially snake looking man hissed resentfully, his forked tongue lashed out threateningly.. “You again!” The one who had arrested his trusted second in command was the hateful bird, what a misfortune to see him again here.

In the background LockRock, Ingenium and several sidekicks are locked in battle against Jabberwocky members. They were in no condition to be his backup, and his wings had shrunk to one third of it.

“With that puny pair of wings? You jest!”

Hawks was ready to fight, puny wings or not but as most things today- it didn’t go the way he planned. It was also wholly his fault for forgetting that Kinzou was the brain of the group with short distance teleportation Quirk, a drawn out battle he didn’t want with hostage on the way. Second- the explosive expert wasn’t Kinzou, and Hawks was too busy to confirm the member Dime- who could use his fat to produce ball shaped explosive was already subdued. To be fair the guy was dressed as a civilian, and not in his gang member’s leather jacket uniform. He had sneaked in as a customer in the same restaurant.

He was also knocked out because of the nasty fall when the floor collapse, and woke up right in midst of battle from under the rubble.

“Huh?!”

* * *

 

_Flashback_

_They had been using the rooftop of building next to Zen Plaza as their base. One of Ingenium’s sidekick who had literal bat ears reported there’s fifteen members of Jabberwocky detected by her ears, all of them heavily armed and had distinctive footsteps because of their metal sole boots._

_“Fifteen?” The boy echoed in confusion, glaring at the next building where the hostages were held. Which was weird, because while it was the closest tall building next to the plaza- the angle of the building didn’t provide a good view of the tallest floor. It didn’t make sense for the boy to squint so hard as if he could see through the concrete._

_“Yeap- that’s quite a lot.” Hawks said, mostly to himself._

_The boy unexpectedly retort. “That’s strange- there’s sixteen hostile prese-hmph!”_

_“Shhh!” Tsukauchi clamped his hand on the boy’s mouth. “Midoriya-kun!”_

_So his name was Midoriya-kun, a name to remember so Hawks could send offer to the boy. He was definitely a good sidekick material._

End of Flashback

* * *

 Fuuuuck! He should have done a headcount on notable members of Jabberwocky! Random mumbling or not the boy had proven himself worth listening to!

“Ingenium!!!” Hawks roared, “Stop Dime!”

The plump criminal was wobbling and his eyes were unfocused, he was obviously in no condition to fight. However Hawk had a bad feeling when Dime shiver and his skin shimmer in eerie glow, then tennis ball sized bomb started to roll out of his body at rapid pace to the point he shrank down to one third of his original mass. That head injury! It made Dime lost control of his Quirk!

“Dime!!! What the hell are you doing?!!”

Hawk jumped, snatching the poor hostage out of Kinzou’s claw. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Ingenium and co dragging the emancipated Dime and other two hostages to nearest exit. They were luckier because there was a hanging garden ten feet below that side of the building. Hawks however only had puny wings to help him, and recalling his bigger feathers didn’t go fast enough to his liking. It didn’t help that his feathers wasn’t the most fireproof thing in the world. So when the exploded bomb blasted him off of the building, he only hoped he was blasted far enough to land on something softer than asphalt.

_“Hawk-san, maybe you should get a parachute just in case.”_

_“Eeeh- my wings might get stuck on that you know.”_

_“True, it could be dangerous for you.”_

Someone really had to put a neon sign on Midoriya ‘ _You’re dead if you don’t listen to his warning’_ in All Might’s catchy color scheme. That was his last thought when something warm and fiery enveloped him.

 _‘Endeavor?’_ He thought.

The next thing he knew, he and the hostage were on the ground after deafening crash. There was a huge blast of flame the moment they hit the ground, and yet there was no burn mark on his person or the woman he saved. Also… the fall didn’t hurt and he didn’t land on something hard either.

“...Ha-wk...san.” Someone choked out from below him. “Get-off… me- please- your knee---” He looked down. “Is digging on my ribs!”

He was sitting on someone’s stomach, to be exact Midoriya’s. “Sorry!” He was crushing the poor boy! He pulled the unconscious woman off of the boy too and it seemed other than pained ribs the boy was well enough to sit up.

The hero’s eyes widened when he saw the crown of flame on the boy’s verdant hair and the shimmering gold of his eyes. _‘Is he one of Endeavor’s son?’_ He remembered Endeavor had three sons and the youngest was about the boy’s age. _‘No- his colouring doesn’t match.’_ Endeavor was a redhead and his wife had white hair. _‘Wait- the colour of his flame isn’t natural either.’_ It looked natural at first but the way it move, and also the heat was anything but.

The flame flickered out and the boy’s eyes colour changed to deep moss green that matched his hair. “My mother-” The boy trailed off.

Hawks couldn’t help himself. “Are you Endeavor’s secret love child?”

The hostage he saved chose that very moment to wake up, and as if swapping place the boy fell asleep. He was greeted by similar wide eyed look from the plump woman, who gathered the unconscious boy in her motherly embrace. “Oh-” Did he just accuse someone as a bastard within the mother’s hearing range?

“HOW DARE YOU?!!!”

Hawks was sure he deserved that bitch slap. It was a good thing the police did a splendid job to barricade the area that no reporters ran screaming to ask how he feels at that moment.

He felt like shit and he perhaps had angered the wrong person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hawks- and Izuku did a splendid job as pseudo cushion~ and even without Kaachan, something blow up splendidly. It's VOngola's talent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's friends are savage- except Ojiro, because he is a well adjusted and decent human being.  
> Schools and rumors...  
> Tsukauchi wish he didn't get stuck with a mutant who may and may not be sane.  
> Nezu spill a lot of tea.  
> Hawks have no shame

Hawks wondered if the woman had strength augmenting Quirk, or she got his weak spot he didn’t know of because that one slap wasn’t just painful, it was also disorienting. Midoriya Inko was actually just following her son’s advice, just in case because Inko’s Quirk wasn’t offensive type that could help her to defend herself. It didn’t work so well in hostage situation though, in one-on-one scenario however. 

“Oh I am so-” Inko didn’t mean to hurt the hero that badly, but waking up to someone questioning her son’s parentage would make any mother fly into rage. 

Strangely enough, the number 3 Pro Hero didn’t get angry. The first thing he asked after the world stop spinning was Midoriya family’s address.

* * *

 

**Midoriya Apartment**

Thankfully he didn’t have to go to hospital, aside from bruise he got from cushioning Hawks’ fall he was as fit as rain. The doctor was confused why he fainted, as his diagnosis only revealed mild exhaustion coupled with lack of sleep and stress. His friends were savages- well- except Ojiro because he was nice and blessed with human decency Senku sorely lacked. The first thing Senku asked when Izuku was coherent enough to wake up was if the explosion was as awesome as it looks on TV when they blew up the nineteenth floor of the building live. A good thing that his mother went out for fresh air, she won’t be happy to hear Senku’s bedside manner.  

Izuku was as bitter as his coffee in the morning, “I am too busy saving my people to enjoy the view, I wouldn’t know.” He only remembered the feeling of dread, running off in spite of Tsukauchi-san’s shouting and did his utmost to break Hawk’s fall. 

“ _ It looks awesome!” S _ aid deadpan voice from Senku’s phone, which was on call with Alibaba. A vigilante hacker Izuku learned a week ago wasn’t a he but a she. It was still a work in progress to pull her out of her room to enjoy the sunlight, but at least Izuku managed to make her use video call to talk to them. 

“Futaba-san.” He called out the hacker girl, who's cute appearance didn’t match her love for chaos. “Don’t enjoy it too much.” The last thing Izuku needed was Futaba quitting her shut-in life for the sake of watching explosion and chaos live.  

Senku hummed from his bedside, “Well- all thing considered you walked out of that mess mostly intact. Your anonymity is compromised a big time though-” 

Izuku groaned at that, “What the media said?”

“There’s a gag order on heroes and sidekicks involved for sure, your name isn’t mentioned- but well… there’s like a dozen heroes got called to this case and know you exist.” 

Ojiro frowned, “Is that a bad thing?” 

“Depends on how much they know of Izuku’s Quirk, and even without his Quirk…” Senku trailed off, “Izuku just want to save Aunty Inko, but he also showed up a group of hero how to do their job.” 

Izuku frowned deeply, “If given enough time they would have figured out a plan, they’re pros- they should be able to come up with something. This isn’t the first or last time a hostage case put them between a rock and hard place.” Though this case was also a bit special because usually criminals wouldn’t go as far as Jabberwocky did to blow up confidentiality sky high. They were using people to pressure heroes and police to act, giving them no room to breathe. 

Senku rolled his eyes at that, “This coming from the guy who analyzed every single hero-villain fights he came across and have more to critique than compliment-”

“...Easier said than done, I mean- I can talk but as civilians-” 

“Izuku- most of the things you critique about fall under over-reliance on their Quirk, they knew their power and how to use it but majority of frontline hero doesn’t have backup on what to do when it fail.” The scientist pointed out. “You’re a man of science like myself- you don’t make biased assessment.”  

The prime example being Kamui Wood’s team, Senku was disgusted by their flailing when faced by Sludge villain last year. Apparently no one in the team had half a brain to run to nearest supermarket for quick freeze spray or a burner- or even a sack of flour. Did all of them flunk science back in school?    

“Still- what is broadcasted on this case on me?” His mother had confined him in bed without electronics, deeming it a hazard for his much needed sleep. So Izuku was as blind as a bat of the world. 

“As I said, there’s nothing said on you- however… the live broadcast catch that massive flame blast.” Ojiro told him. “I’d say the first chance to see your Quirk in full power, I didn’t expect it to be on national broadcast.” 

“My Quirk is exhausting, it’s not fit for show and tell. Ojiro-kun.” It could be if he used it sparingly, but Izuku didn’t think Dying Will Flame should be used for frivolous purpose. 

Senku snickered at that, “A lot of speculations are running wild on and offline. Numerous flame themed heroes are interviewed since yesterday including Endeavor, but none of them were anywhere near the crime scene.” Obviously, when explosive materials was involved they would be the last heroes wanted on scene. 

“Uh huh-” Sky flame had the most likeness of natural fire, but by the end of the day it was still a manifested life force that look like flame but  _ not _ flame. “And the other heroes?” 

“Most of them got out of that mess unscathed.” Senku looked smug. “For operation of that scale with so many hostages in line- that’s quite a record.” 

Ojiro was nodding enthusiastically. “I know you’re amazing in strategizing but there’s not even a fight in this case! Well- Hawks almost fight Kinzou… but-”

Izuku hesitated, “Is he alright? Hawks, I mean…” Izuku cushioned his fall but the hero was blasted almost at point blank by Dime’s bomb while shielding Izuku’s mother with his body. 

“Hawks is out of commission, so no one interviewed him yet. He is mostly intact from his bout against Kinzou of Jabberwocky, but the blast of explosion did a number on his wings and back. It would take a while for him to regrow them.” 

Izuku was sure aside from his feathers, the mapple mark on his cheek was why he couldn’t show his presentable self to media. Izuku wasn’t sorry about that slap his mother gave Hawks, he was grateful the winged hero saved his mother but the man really had to learn some tact. That aside, Hawks had a point that his flame made it easy for people to assume he was related to the number 2 pro. 

The guy was the only one who went as far as setting his facial hair on fire as his signature look. Izuku’s hyper mode made a tongue of fire to lit up on his forehead, but it wasn’t for aesthetic purpose like Endeavor’s. 

“Still- you really have to think up something soon.” Senku told him, “You’re in trouble, remember?”  

Ojiro glanced at Senku, “How is he in trouble? Midoriya helps the police and heroes, they should thank him.”  

“Oh- they will!” The scientist sing-songed. “It’s what come after the ‘thank you’ that worries us all. In case you forgot our friend over here had track record of dropping criminal in weekly basis in police office, he had a blog that have visitor traffic from villain side before we close it for good- and… the first thing he suggest to heroes to save hostages? Fun stuff like blowing up the whole floor~ it works but it’s crazy!” 

Izuku was holding his head the whole time Senku listing on his exploits. “Gaaaah-” In hindsight, he shouldn’t have suggested such a drastic measure even if it was effective. His previous life experience was to blame, correctly applied destruction always work wonders in mafia world. It did work even now, but it made normal people question the sanity of fifteen years old who so readily suggested it.   

Senku wasn’t done yet, “So, what law enforcers in their right mind would let this guy loose?” He pointed at Izuku. “So far he did a splendid job putting flashy banner on himself that all scream danger.” 

Ojiro made a face like he was in pain. “Ugh…” Considering he was a hero aspirant, he couldn’t deny it. Especially considering Izuku’s penchant for trouble. “Erm…”

Izuku wanted to cry, “Ojiro, I thought you’re always on my side!” 

“Ojiro-kun is sensible.” Futaba-chan added not so helpfully from Senku’s phone. 

His whole life had been the epitome of ‘ _ With friends like these, who need enemies?’ _ Izuku wept pitifully. Ojiro flailed, he always panicked when Izuku had one of his mood swings.  

The man of science took pity on Ojiro and divert the conversation back. “At this point… we can only start thinking a compromise.” Senku suggested. “You and I already have an idea what they want from you, so we might as well get as much as we can from it.” 

“...I am not sure I know what you mean.” Izuku said honestly, drying his tears as he emptied the box of tissue Ojiro passed to him.

Sometimes Senku wished the boy had moved to his school earlier, whatever haunted Izuku in his previous school never really leave him. Izuku was one of the smartest people of his generation he knew, and yet there was hesitance, self-doubt and occasional self-deprecation in him. Senku would make sure ten billion percent to beat them out of Izuku.   

* * *

 

**Three Days after the Incident**

He had returned to school, and nobody pester him about the incident. His friend were right that he was safe from limelight this time. The school was buzzing with discussion on the incident for a while, but as expected- in academic oriented environment like Teikou- the students were more interested in unusual approach heroes and police force use in this case. 

“Reps from public safety committee criticize the heroes and police involved because their strategy is very risky, they could have killed both the hostages and villains.” 

“Yeah- but did you see this article on calculation used to pull that stunt off?” It was released for the sake of heroes and police force, assuring the public that they had everything in control. “Even professors from famous universities couldn’t find fault in that.” 

“The material damage though…” The report on monetary loss was in staggering amount, the building survived  the incident but there was talk it would be demolished complete as there was no guarantee it won’t collapse after the beating both heroes and villain put it through. 

“Oh come on! There are like over sixty hostages whose life on the line, could you complaint about a floor or two obliterated?”

“Ugh…” 

“I understand where people who disagree with how heroes and police handled this case come from, at first glance it seems excessive- but it does the job.” 

“The villains only asked for three of their comrades to be released though, isn’t that easier way out?” 

“You believe Jabberwocky wouldn’t cheat? They’re villains!” 

“I’d say if I were in hostage’s shoes, I would want the heroes and police to do whatever they can to save me… but- I would be more terrified if Jabberwocky don’t need me anymore. There’s no telling they won’t just shoot me dead.”

“Huwaaah- you’re right!” 

Izuku didn’t know what so novel about this case, aside from the excessive fanfare. Maybe because for once the most severe material damage was caused by hero side deliberately, it made people confused what to feel, the heroes and police went that far. In one side it was reassuring, but also concerning. 

A good thing Izuku wasn’t going to plan any heroic strategy from behind the stage like that anymore. He was aware he was both hero in villain in his past life, and even if he didn’t want to… they influenced him to an extent. There was nothing, not even law would stop him from following his ideals and resolution. 

_ ‘This kind of person…’ _ He couldn’t be a hero of this world. 

“Class is starting, return to your seats.” Barked their homeroom teacher. “Midoriya-kun.” He called out, snapping the verdant eyed boy from his thought. “You’re wanted in counselling office.” 

That earned him bewildered look from his classmates. Izuku was the top student of his class and he never got in trouble. 

His homeroom teacher caught his worried expression and added, “You’re not in trouble, in fact- you should be proud… someone recommend you for a prestigious High School and scholarship.” Izuku wondered if it was one of High Schools he applied to for scholarship, which one though? Shuutoku? Rakuzan? 

“And belated congratulation for your thesis publication.” Which was followed by cheers and applause from his classmates. 

Izuku blinked at that,  _ ‘I forgot about that.’ _ Senku had suggested writing the thesis about half a year ago for overseas publisher the young genius was acquaintance with. He had conveniently forgotten if the thesis after he finish it, and let Senku decide its fate. He didn’t expect it was well received, he was no Senku but this should give him bigger chance to get a good scholarship.

* * *

 

**Teikou Counselling Room**

Tsukauchi Naomasa was sure this wasn’t counselling room but a trophy room, because the certificates inlaid with gold ink and dozens trophy made of glass, silver and gold were almost blinding. Tsukauchi had graduated from a good school and won trophies himself, but Teikou was something else. 

“As expected of U.A’s principal to possess such a keen eye for talent.” The counsellor who introduced himself as Sanada complimented the creature sitting beside Tsukauchi. 

The hybrid principal nodded, “Of course! It’s not everyday I get to see a Quirk thesis on foreign publication under Japanese name, and by one so young and unknown before.” Nezu said, sipping his tea. “That’s quite a feat without connection.” 

Sanada shook his head, “It would be a lie to say Midoriya-kun have none.” He informed Nezu. “A close friend of Midoriya-kun is a very talented student too, some says he is the second coming of Thomas Alfa Edison.” Sanada boasted proudly. “He is a frequent contributor for those foreign magazines, so they gave Midoriya-kun a fair chance to assess his thesis because of Ishigami-kun’s recommendation. Their decision to publish it of course… is due to Midoriya-kun’s own talent.” 

“Hoou~” 

“In fact it’s not a stretch if both boys went straight to college instead.” The teacher went on and on. 

A pair of middle school students writing thesis before reaching college, was that normal nowadays? What he remembered of his youth back in middle school with Toshinori was speaking of their dreams to be hero and police, got in trouble with teachers and looking at girls in new light after puberty. Certainly not writing scientific thesis-  

Or telling heroes and police to blow up a building some more to solve hostage situation. “Tsukauchi-kun? Your complexion doesn’t look so good today.” 

“Ah- sleep didn’t come easily to me lately.” 

“I recommend some nice mint tea to help with your insomnia.” 

Actually he was losing sleep since his superiors and Hero Association decided to let Nezu to handle the wild card that landed out of nowhere on their lap. He knew Midoriya was a good kid, the boy was more sensible and not eager for glory of heroism like his peers. However as everyone who reviewed Jabberwocky case keep telling him, a  _ normal _ teenager wouldn’t resort to a well measured destruction to achieve the most efficient rescue plan. 

_ “Zen plaza is a  _ real _ building with actual villains and hostages, not a simulation like in hero training course. We would be blind to not see the danger.” _

As much as Tsukauchi liked the boy, he couldn’t disagree with them that Midoriya Izuku wasn’t safe to be left alone. It didn’t help either Sanada-san mentioned Midoriya was considering overseas scholarship, and Nezu’s eyes had been shining with mad glint since the start. 

Knock-knock-knock. 

“Come in, Midoriya-kun.” 

“Excuse me, I am sorry for the-” The boy trailed off, “Wait…”

Then Tsukauchi saw it, the colour of Midoriya’s eyes shifted to deep amber of shimmering flame briefly before returning to verdant shade that matched his name. Sanada didn’t seem to notice, but Nezu definitely did. He also felt the gaze on his skin, the feeling of being seen through to the core in a glance. 

Nezu was rubbing the underside of his snout thoughtfully, shuddering under the boy’s intense gaze. “Ho ho ho… very interesting.” He said to himself, his voice very low that only Tsukauchi that sat next to him could hear him. “He definitely has a very unusual Quirk, but even without it-” 

Even without it the boy was still a dangerous entity. 

“Midoriya-kun, take a seat… I heard you have known Tsukauchi-san from police force.” Sanada was all smile as he spoke to the boy. “And-” The councilor hesitated, “This person over here is Nezu-san from U.A.” Unknown creature or not, principal from prestigious academy deserve respect. “I will leave you to speak with them about your recommendation, do Teikou proud as you always do, Midoriya-kun.” He said as he stepped out of the room after giving the boy an encouraging pat on his shoulders.  

The freckled boy nodded, “Yes, Sensei.” He bowed politely, acting every bit of model student his report said of him. 

A model student who drop criminals on their doorstep in weekly basis, Tsukauchi told himself. “It’s been a while Midoriya-kun.” Not even a week actually. 

The boy’s eyes flickered again before he gave them a polite bow.

Nezu beamed, “Don’t stand in ceremony, sit! Let’s have a loooong chat, Midoriya-kun!” 

The boy nodded and took the seat Sanada had occupied, right across theirs. “...”

“...”

“...Well, thank you very much for your help last time, Midoriya-kun.” Tsukauchi began sheepishly, he had a feeling the boy was quiet because Midoriya knew what they were coming for. 

Midoriya looked startled, “No, it’s me who should be thankful… for you and the heroes to follow my selfish demand. I have caused you all so much trouble.” 

Tsukauchi was about to refute but Nezu was faster, “Midoriya Izuku-kun, I’d think no hero or police worth their salt could complaint about your plan in Zen Plaza, you saved as many life as possible with your strategy.” 

* * *

Izuku wondered if he should be relieved or terrified that Hyper Intuition worked on unknown hybrid creature like Nezu. Well- as far as Hyper Intuition went, he could see through any living being including whatever the UA principal supposed to be.  _ ‘He is super curious of me.’ _ He looked nothing like Senku, but the look of utter joy at finding something fascinating like Izuku was very identical.  _ ‘First Senku, Futaba, and now…’ _ Why the heck did all crazy genius gathered around him in this life? 

“You outwit both heroes and villain in this case, that’s quite an accomplishment.” 

Izuku narrowed his eyes, in normal situation he would feel flattered someone like Nezu giving him praises. “Thank you for your kind words, Nezu-san. I think you over-praise me.” 

The principal shook his head, “Midoriya-kun, I didn’t overestimate you. I don’t think there’s many pro heroes with strategic mind and decision making skill as swift as yours, and as proud as I am of our students… I don’t think any of them could come up with such elaborate plan on the fly.” He glanced at Tsukauchi. “Especially when their beloved mother is on the line… you keep a calm judgement of the situation, and not until the very last moment when your interference is truly needed you act on it.” 

“...I just did what I have to do.” 

“Yes, by all right- you have the making of an ideal hero.” Nezu cupped his chin or was it the underside of his snout? “The drive to do what is right, courage, humility, analytical mind… “ He listed on. “So imagine my disappointment when Tsukauchi-kun said you are not going pro.” 

Izuku didn’t falter, “I help people because I want to, not because I am licensed to do so and paid for it.” 

“So you find my profession distasteful?” He said inquiringly, far from insulted- Nezu was intrigued. After all children of Izuku’s generation should be enamored by the idea of becoming a hero, it was the number one profession in the world. So for an outlier like Izuku to exist, it fascinated Nezu. 

The boy just smiled at the hybrid. “No, there are many pro heroes I respected… it’s simply not the path I will choose.” 

Nezu’s eyes glinted, “Even though you can do so much more for people if you become a pro hero?” 

He didn’t waver. “I don’t have a grand ambition to the point I have to be a pro hero to achieve it, I am a simple kid- I help people in need I see in front of me. No more no less…” 

“Midoriya-kun…” Tsukauchi murmured softly. 

Nezu hummed, “That’s fine too! I have seen overambitious and underachiever students in my long years as principal, but you’re neither!” 

Was there anything Izuku could do to not further Nezu’s interest in him?

He cleared his throat again before pulling up a thick file. “I did some digging on you Midoriya-kun.” Izuku tried his best to not sputter at that revelation. “Let’s see… three purse-snatchers, two robbers, five molesters.” 

Izuku became paler and paler as the list went on. 

“Foiling reported three suicide attempts, saving at least over a hundred cats from tree… also finding the lost ones.” 

“...”

“Also there’s one time you broke a gang fight.” 

Tsukauchi-san didn’t know that one it seemed,  “When did that happen?” 

Izuku wanted to dig a hole to hide. “I didn’t know there was a gang fight!” He was with his friends trying to find this spare part Senku wants when they ran into them that conflict. It was very awkward to chat when suddenly peoples on two side were brandishing baseball bat, pipe and other makeshift weapons. Senku had the gall to comment it wasn’t within his calculation. To be fair Izuku tried to get away when he had a bad feeling, but Senku was so sure they could deal with it as usual. “I didn’t fight them, we just run to nearest police station!” Why did they decide to chase Izuku and friends, he had no idea. 

“You and your friends knock out at least half of them before the police arrive.” Nezu sounded too gleeful for an educator who should disapprove of such action. 

It wasn’t their fault Senku was a slowpoke, and they would never leave him behind. Come to think of it, most attempt at escaping trouble when he was with his friends failed because Senku didn’t have a lick of stamina.  _ ‘I really have to drag Senku to my morning jog one of these days.’ _

“Sir, I’d rather not involved in more than half of trouble I got into.”

“But since they’re already in front of you, Midoriya-kun can’t leave them be.” Izuku stilled at that, “That’s a hallmark of a hero, All Might would tell you that.” 

It took Izuku’s all to not cheer like a five years old brat, but the corner of his lips couldn’t stop twitching. Fourteen years of fanboying All Might couldn’t disappear easily from his bone, past memory or not. “I am glad to hear that, but my resolution stays the same.” He stated firmly, eyes narrowed. “I don’t…” 

“Midoriya-kun.” Nezu interjected before Izuku could finish. “Why did you try to run away so hard from your old dream?” 

His eyes widened at that, “My dream, what do you?”

“I told you I did throughout investigation on your background.” Nezu said, setting down the empty cup of tea before helping himself for second. “You’re deemed Quirkless for most of your life, people remember you- you… are the boy who never give up on your dream to be a hero.”

“I believe how they remember me doesn’t sound as nice as that.” Izuku didn’t want to sound bitter, but it was hard not to be. 

Nezu snickered, “I hope it please you to know that all of them look at me like I have grown extra paw or head when I told them you’re perhaps the best hero candidate I have come across since All Might?” 

“...You just met me today, Nezu-san.” The mutant just want to see his reaction.

“Nevertheless…  while our circumstances aren’t quite the same, I’d like to think I have some insight about yours.” Izuku frowned at that, “If anyone in your place gave up to be a hero by the time they’re diagnosed as Quirkless, that’s normal… but you never give it up for years.” 

“I decided to not follow it since last year, I give up.” 

“No, boy… you run from it.” Nezu stated with conviction. “Half-heartedly at that considering you’re tiptoeing to vigilantism.”

“I didn’t…” 

“Even if the circumstances more often than not is out of your control, from what Tsukauchi-kun know of you….” Nezu trailed off. “In the end it’s your choice to get involved to help and save others, you don’t run from them…”

Izuku felt his eyes felt warm and moist but he held it back. 

“Also with how much trouble you get into- it’s not like you have much choice.”

That snapped him out of his musing. “What trouble?” He didn’t shriek yet, that’s a good news. 

Nezu sighed, “There’s your blog.”

“I closed it.”

“Doesn’t help your case… when we track down visitor flow of your blog, we made interesting discoveries that you have more than one or two villains following it religiously.” 

Okay, he really should ask Futaba to check. Was that even possible considering the blog was gone?

“I didn’t use my real name.”

“Then there’s your little cat…” Shit! “With brush like tail end- rounded ears~” Nezu trailed off. “Apparently the runaway lion you saved before decided he didn’t like enclosure or the wilderness.” 

Tsukauchi looked pained, “Well- we also receive report that the lion resisted a lot when you bring his back the second time.” A group of sanctuary staffs were aware of this, keeping it a secret. They even went as far as visiting Midoriya household weekly to check on the cub. They had no choice apparently because if they took the cub back from Izuku, it would refuse to eat and in general tried its best to kill itself until  they gave it back to Izuku. “But that’s still illegal…” He hissed. 

Nezu nodded, “I can understand why you didn’t report it though… the cub has a Quirk, and if it’s unlucky enough to go through what happen to me…” 

Tsukauchi had this deer on headlights look as the principal started to cackle like a villain. 

“I…” That kid fed on his flame, Izuku didn’t know how it affected Natsu biologically. Senku had a couple of theories, none make Izuku felt save to return Natsu to government’s care.  

Nezu at last stopped laughing and Izuku kept his eyes on the puddle of tea on the floor Nezu made in his laughing fit as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. “ You’re a hero for that cub, Izuku-kun.” The mutant sounded sincere. “Also, if you really can’t avoid trouble after trouble because of your Quirk and heroic heart-” 

Ironically his Hyper Intuition was originally meant to avoid danger and trouble. “I’d say, it’s just my decency as human being.” He gritted out, “I am fine being civilian… as for Natsu.” He trailed off, “He is still a cub, he will grow and mature… he won’t be so dependent on me then and I should be able to release him safely to the wild. My friend have connection with wild reserve in Africa so I can-” 

“That child-” Nezu interjected, “He can’t return to the wild anymore, I can’t- and from what I gather from sanctuary's staff who keep your secret… the cub is at least as intelligent as a chimpanzee to understand human’s speech.” Izuku bit his lip at that. “Quirk did that to any animal, not to an extent of my High Spec Quirks… but animal with Quirk like us won’t adapt well in the wild. It doesn’t help your Natsu is a lion, a pack animal with social strata… you think we can allow such gene carrier to go back to the wild?” 

Izuku froze at that, Nezu sounded bitter and sad to his ears. The principal wasn’t speaking just for himself but for all animal with Quirks like him and Natsu. He had been naive, thinking as long as he raise Natsu well- the cub would grow up to be a lion and won’t need his care anymore. 

“If you come to U.A… I will make Natsu, my foster kid.” Nezu snickered. “We should stick together, he and I… my school have enough clout to take charge of unusual individual like Natsu.”

So this how they wanted to play it, as Senku said- rather than playing it completely by their tune he should try to get something out of it. “...I understand the benefit when Natsu is concerned, but tell me… if you did investigation of me… Are you aware of my missing father?”

That silenced both Nezu and Tsukauchi, the quiet stretched like eternity until Tsukauchi broke it. “From what we know… your father hasn’t been on the picture since you’re three years old- or even younger.” They couldn’t get the exact timeline no matter how hard they try.  

“Have you tried to track him down?”

“Well- we can’t say we did not…” Midoriya Hizashi was a father, and the head of Midoriya household so it was proper to have him informed of his problematic son. 

Izuku scoffed, they would find out soon anyway. “His absence isn’t normal… and let’s say our monthly stipend go through an interesting detour.”

“...”

“...Is this the right time to tell you that your father doesn’t exist on registry?”

Nezu apparently didn’t pick up on tact in his years in human society. “Well…” Izuku trailed off, wondering why he wasn’t even surprised Hizashi didn’t exist in government’s registry. Considering his track record with his biological father in his previous life- or even being a Vongola in general, not a lot of thing could surprise him. “It seems I can’t avoid this anymore.” 

“We’re not forcing you to be a pro hero.”

He took a deep breath before exhaling. “No, but you leave me with no choice, Sir.” He corrected them. “I know I automatically fall under your protection if I become a student, but what about my mother?”

Tsukauchi was quick to reply. “We will protect her... it’s our duty. You don’t have to ask.”

His eyes narrowed, it seemed both Nezu and Tsukauchi had a clue of Hizashi’s whereabouts. Or at least they suspected something. “I am glad to hear that… but, you want me to attend U.A but not becoming pro hero… that doesn’t make any sense.” 

“A lot of pro heroes are technically- well- pro heroes.” Nezu explained to him unhelpfully, pouring another cup of tea that had cooled down by now. “Lunch Rush for example… is a chef first, he hardly sees any action.” Izuku cupped his chin thoughtfully. “I am sure you know many heroes with license but with their supposed side job as their main.” 

“...I see-” Not all heroes are full time one like All Might. 

“As long as you didn’t chuck down your license on the sewer somewhere Izuku-kun, you can pick any other job~” 

“Principal…” Tsukauchi moaned, was that even a proper thing to say by the principal of U.A?

“Beside… I can see you become an intelligent type of hero like me, we will order other heroes around to get the job done.” 

...Was that why Nezu became a hero, a teacher and a principal? So he could order other human around as he please? 

Izuku heaved a sigh, he didn’t run into a dead end yet. He would adapt and make this work for him, he won’t let becoming a hero control his future. “Very well… I accept.” 

His mother won’t be very happy, or rather she would get a mixed feeling that Izuku got to fulfill his old forgotten dream but life would get more dangerous to him. Izuku was still very weak, and if U.A offer what he needs to protect his mother… then so be it. 

Five minutes long discussion later… 

“What do you mean I didn’t get to participate on any exam?”

“Well, it’s not beneath you to flunk exam.” Indeed, it wasn’t. “Also there’s not much point for you to attend it considering your track record, and it’s mostly on Quirk anyway…” 

He wouldn’t fare well because of his unstable flame, they assumed so. 

“U.A didn’t want you for your Quirk anyway, you’re wanted for your intelligence… and it would be simpler if you’re Quirkless.” Nezu looked amused. “It’s more trouble than it’s worth from what I heard.”  

A small petty part of his mind wanted his ex-friend to hear this. ‘ _ They would rather I am Quirkless! This is priceless…’ _

“Well- you still have to do written exam for formality sake…” With his grades, it was hard to imagine Izuku would fail U.A written portion. “And sit with us during exam.” 

“Huh?”

* * *

 

**The Next Day…**

Izuku just returned from his morning job, and he was still struggling on how to bring up U.A to his mother. He couldn’t delay informing his mother forever, but explaining the circumstances would be difficult. 

“I am home, Mom!” He could smell delicious scent of breakfast in the air. “So we have panca...ke…” He trailed off to dead silence when he saw the figure sitting in their dining table with his mother. 

Those pair of red wings and ash blond hair was unmistakable, even if the owner were dressed in civilian clothes. “Yo! Midoriya-kun~”

“H...Ha-Hawks?!” Izuku sputtered. 

Inko turned to him robotically. “Izuku… can you tell me why Hawks-san think you’re attending U.A and that- the principal beat him from recommending you to Shiketsu?!” She finished almost hysterically. 

That’s it- Izuku would chuck all of his Hawks merchandise for sale in first chance he got. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is hard to write, I kid you not.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Hawks had a light chat- not really.   
> Nezu shows why he made a good home tutor.   
> Izuku tried to have fun with Hyper Intuition, it ends up okay for once- but witnessing Endeavor's A+ parenting is something else.  
> All Might is all sunshine and rainbow.   
> Todoroki should take notes on Izuku's technique.  
> Nezu explain why doing the right thing isn't easier in modern time either, and Izuku start to understand why Giotto goes vigilante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki is heeere! Kittaaaaa

There was a good reason why idol was an unreachable figure to their fans, as more often than not the object of admiration was gilded with gold and sprinkled in sugar. It was one of many things heroes aspirant learned, their idols didn’t always match their image and the hero's life wasn’t as flashy and glorious as expected.

In case of Hawks, however- there wasn’t a lot of image gap. For someone who ranked as high as he was, Hawks doesn’t really have a public persona. He was laid back, playful and- all around a pleasant person even if one didn’t take his profession to account. This overly friendly hero who dreamed of easy and conflict-free life, however-

“Hawks-san, this may sound rude… but this is the third time in a row you have breakfast in our home.” Said Izuku as the hero tailed him to school in civilian clothes and face mask, which was totally pointless because with that pair of huge wings he was as conspicuous as ostrich hiding its head on the sand. Wings wasn’t a rare Quirk, but Hawks’ was very distinctive due to its size and vivid color.

Hawks beamed, “Izu-kun, I don’t have any hidden motive! I just want to get along with someone as interesting as you.”

Was that a compliment, or he just insulted Izuku offhandedly? Also, he didn’t remember giving the guy permission to address him so familiarly.

“Also, since U.A beat me on recruiting you- I want to call dibs on your internship!”

Izuku gaped at him in disbelief, “It’s November now, I haven’t even graduated yet!”

“Early birds get the worm.” Hawks said, sounded very bird like.

Izuku wasn’t amused. “...So I am a worm now?”

“And also- I have a case, we keep it hush-hush~”

“Hawks-san, this is illegal.”

The winged hero grinned, “Don’t you know certain sneaky thief who steals from another thief?”

That made Izuku pause, his frown deepened. “Hawks-san, you…”

“I don’t mind one or two vigilantes, especially if they help to lighten our load as heroes! My dream is a world where we all can have free time and don’t always run to trouble, you know.”

That was a nice dream, and Izuku felt a pang in his heart. “...I am not sure I can trust you yet, Hawks-san…”

“Mean! I thought there’s something between us!”

Izuku pointedly ignores Hawks’ dramatic. “I will see your request and relay it to my friend, but it’s up to Alibaba to take it up or not.”

Hawks hummed, “I am hoping to see the guy, you know. I really admire his online escapade.”

“...Alibaba…” Izuku  trailed off, “Have a severe case of distrust for  adults.” She also had social anxiety bordering on agoraphobia, and until recently before she started opening up to Izuku and Senku she also suffered from suicidal depression.

Silence…

“That’s too heavy to drop on me in the morning, Izuku-kun.”

And your request to get in contact with my vigilante hacker friend isn’t?

Izuku didn’t hate Hawks but he didn’t like the hero in particular either, there was the lack of passion he couldn’t help but feel from the hero.

* * *

**Midoriya's apartment**   


Izuku knew Nezu was very enthusiastic to enroll him in U.A, overly so to the point he wondered if Nezu had a deeper reason than what he already knew. A principal shouldn’t be so focused on one student, even if it was someone as problematic as Izuku. He definitely shouldn’t start teaching Izuku, but for who knows why Nezu showed up in Midoriya household at random whenever he had spare times.

“Just think of me as your home tutor.”

Home tutor, that sounded so… nostalgic.

“There you go again.” Izuku perked up at that, “I don’t know Midoriya-kun very well yet but… sometimes you show that kind of expression.”

Nostalgia? Melancholy.

Nezu raised his paw, “The look of an elderly recalling good old days before the twenty-first century.”

That struck him right on the gut metaphorically. “...Please ignore it.” He coughed, he would rather not count his collective age in three reincarnations. It didn’t help his oldest reincarnation live prior to industrial revolution.“Nezu-san, don’t you have school to manage, and agency to lead?”

“What do you think this homework I gave you are for?”

“...Aren’t they make up case Nezu-san use for practice? So I can avoid using a drastic measure like in Zen plaza?” Like the material damage, terrible public image and… an unholy amount of destruction, typical Vongola’s mess.

Silence fell in Izuku’s room.

“...They can’t be real, aren’t they?”

“Ha ha ha ha ha -”

“Did you just make me do your job and disguise it as homework?”

“The plan you suggested to Manual Agency about that case of arsonist is definitely brilliant, why-”

Izuku interjected, “I thought you held back other heroes trying to get info on me?!” Aside from Hawks, who already had his address straight from his own mother.

Nezu scoffed, “Well- my agency works on assisting other heroes on Intel and planning… it’s your forte.”

“Free labor is-”

“Also- all of your plan As so far involves some destroyed property and effective or not I would like you to go with plan Bs, you didn’t get making all around safe and destruction free without practice. While I am sure Cementoss-sensei don’t mind extra work, I would start to feel guilty before the end of your first year if I didn’t raise his salary.”

Did Nezu just imply Izuku would cause an untold amount of destruction by his first year in U.A?

“...As for your strategies, I did sort them out before I hand them over to heroes agency. You draw attention to you like sugar for ants, and after your flashy display before… do you think saying nothing to their fellow heroes can cut it?” Nezu asked Izuku, who shook his head. “So I let Ingenium and others say that you’re under my care. It’s a much better deterrent for both heroes and villain alike… silence would just prompt curious folks to look.” Poking their nose where it didn’t belong.

He could imagine that happening, Nezu was a respected pro hero and principal of U.A. He would scare villain side, and the heroes would know better than offend him.

“Besides… your exercise would provide you an excellent rapport with other heroes, it will works wonder to your image too! You won’t be remembered as that one boy who blew up-”

Izuku sputtered, “I didn’t blow anything up.”

“And making police force did it absolve you from responsibility?”

“...”

“Thought so- now… what will you call me, Izuku-kun?”

Izuku fell on his knees, forehead touching the floor of his room. “Thank you very much for your guidance, Master!” He will work hard for his fulfilling retirement.

Nezu looked at him bewilderedly, “Izuku-kun… isn’t it too early for talking about retirement?

Did he say his mind out loud again? “It’s never too late!”

“Aren’t you too young for a midlife crisis?” He had read about human’s strange phases of life, he could see the sign of this in young Midoriya. The boy was such a peculiar specimen indeed. “So, are you free on Friday next week?” He diverted the conversation before the boy could derail further.

“Huh? Uuuh- I usually have afterschool experiment and research with Senku on Friday.” The weekend was for exercise with Ojiro, and then they would go to Futaba’s adoptive father place to keep the shut-in company. Hopefully next week they could get the girl to walk to her father’s cafe for parfait at least.

Baby steps that would put tortoise’s speed to shame.

“Just come whenever before six~”  

* * *

 

**Mustafu, Shopping District**

All Might was in town, Futaba had alerted him ahead of time of this. Izuku was very happy she cared so much to make him happy, it was Futaba’s awkward way to cheer him up after his life spiraled down out of control since Jabberwocky’s case. Though he wished she didn’t venture to use public CCTV for it. Futaba was a genius and she was always careful, but he would rather she didn’t try anything that could land her in jail.

He and his friends were dancing around the grey area of justice since they came together as a group. Senku was never a law-abiding citizen especially in pursuit of science. Futaba was a shut-in, and her choice of profession said a lot of how much she cared about legality. Then there was Ojiro, who supposed to be the voice of reason and bundle of common sense. Unfortunately for all chivalrousness he had, Ojiro at some point was thoroughly corrupted by Izuku and Senku.

_ “We’re helping people, that’s noble… and we’re not breaking law- nobody's looking! It’s fine~” _

He had hoped Ojiro would be the one stopping their insanity, but no~ Ojiro lost his sanity. The day Ojiro told them this was the day he became Shiro, courtesy of Futaba. The chant ‘One of us’ from Futaba and Senku would haunt him to his grave, he was sure of that/

“Izu, do you feel anything yet?” Oji-no-Shiro asked.

A hero aspirant shouldn’t be so cheerful asking if his friend felt any criminal action in a ten-mile radius. “North East, quite close from here.” He shouldn’t use his Hyper Intuition to track down All Might’s in action, but this was seriously the first he was using it for his selfish reason. Should a bit be fine right? Senku had canceled the experiment to hang out with his childhood friends and told him to try having fun with his Quirk.

A strange suggestion, but not unwelcome. “Uuuuh..”

Shiro looked at him, lips quirked up with an amused smile. “You’re really bad at this…” He said, laughing at Izuku. “Being selfish with your Quirk… using it for your own sake.”

“I am just not used to use it for fun… it feels-” He trailed off unsurely, “Wrong.” Like his former classmates did.

Shiro nodded to himself, a smile firmly in place. ‘If we get our hands on Izu’s bully from his previous school, I am helping Senku to hide the body.’ Or they will just use that Sodium Hydroxide Senku made the other day, and no one would find it.

Izuku discreetly observed Shiro from the corner of his eyes, there was a murderous vibe coming out from his friend. “Ah, here we are.”

“Nothing happened yet.”

“I did send a message to Tsukauchi-san to send patrol this way just in case.” Izuku frowned, eyes closed in concentration. “There’s several heroes close from here.” Heroes felt- different to Izuku, because they trained their Quirks more than civilian. Their presence was more refined and stronger. He was pretty sure the scorching and blinding sun like presence he felt for the last few days was All Might, the man was pretty hard to miss. _‘Though… All Might’s civilian self must be a master of stealth or something.’_ When he wasn’t in action, the sun dimmed so much Izuku could barely detect the number one hero. How unexpected of All-Might, he gave off impression that he was flashy 24/7.

Shiro heaved a sigh, “I am pretty sure Tsukauchi-san is still smarting from missing his chance to recruit you to be a detective like him.”

“I’d rather-” He stopped on his track, “Hm- this presence… there’s other strong hero nearby.” Depending on Quirk, his Hyper Intuition would interpret it in different sensory perception. It depended not on strength but the capability of the Quirk to affect the world. For example, a simple extra appendage Quirk like his friend’s won’t give him an impression. Senku’s super memory also the same.

Futaba’s Quirk in the other hand, the ‘Technopath’ was especially potent to his senses. It made his ears flooded by the buzzing sound of machine and skin tingling with mild electricity bite.  

“How does it feels?” Shiro had been pretty disappointed that his Quirk was impressionless to Izuku’s.  

Izuku frowned in concentration, “A flame themed hero for sure… a scent of burn, heat, and noise that remind me of a huge bonfire in the festival.” There was also- “I think this hero bring two sidekicks too-” His eyes widened, “Shiro, get back!” He took a deep breathe, **“VILLAIN ATTACK! RUUUUUN!”**

And thankfully the villain made a dynamic entry, so everyone starts running the moment they heard the sound of explosion from three shops away. “Eh?”

Shiro had done a favor of dragging Izuku away from the scene with his tail wrapped around the shorter boy’s waist. “If you’re too near you might get the blame again for the explosion!”

“I am NOT always responsible for everything that explodes in my vicinity! Senku is responsible for more than half of it!”

“Are you sure? Because he said-”

“Whose side you’re on?” Izuku felt betrayed. “You know that-”

**“I AM HERE!!!”**

* * *

 

The villain’s attack was stopped very quickly, and Izuku forgot of whatever lecture he wanted to give to Shiro because All Might is here and- the number on hero was even more amazing in real time! It seemed a robbery had taken place inside a jewelry store, they had sneaked in from employee’s entrance using a stolen access card. They had meant to be discreet, stealing jewelry on the safe that was too valuable to be put on display on the back of the shop. Unfortunately, the man with electric Quirk who supposed to malfunction the security system overestimated himself, he ended up frying everything and cause the explosion.

It was by pure luck only the short-circuited man died, while the rest of his gang were injured. The staffs and customers on the front only suffered minor injury and shock. They had been saved by All Might, who quickly bring all of them to safety.

Surprisingly- All Might wasn’t the only hero arrived on the scene as one minute after All Might made his entrance, a hero wrapped in flame came and stood in front of the burning Jewelry Shop with an unreadable expression. Endeavor had come and wisely didn’t get involved with burning crime scene.  

Izuku frowned at the number 2 hero. “Hm…”

“Izu, you’re unhappy… why? Your mood is good just now-”

That wasn’t the look a fellow hero should give at his comrade who was saving people. ‘He is dripping with so many negative emotions…’ What the hell is wrong with Endeavor?! His fans thought Endeavor was a tough and aloof hero who didn’t care about pleasing people, hence- his polar opposite appeal in comparison to All Might. ‘Whatever rivalry he has with All Might, it’s not healthy on his side.’

“Yo! Endeavor, glad to see you backing me up.” All Might approached the flame hero with his sun-like smile and Izuku restrained himself to not swoon.

“I didn’t do anything, All Might.” He replied crudely.

“As you should, it’s a mark of a great hero to know when to step back! You even called the police!”

“I did not call them either.” The red-haired hero answered curtly.

“Is that so?” All Might trailed off awkwardly.

It was official, Izuku hated his Hyper Intuition for too much information. He’d rather not know that All Might was as blind as a bat when it comes to reading the atmosphere. Endeavor was glaring daggers at him and All Might act like Endeavor was a very nice old friend. Also, the one calling police was Izuku. ‘All Might is an airhead…. ‘ He didn’t mind that All Might was human enough to be the oblivious type but- if he couldn’t tell Endeavor greatly disliked him... Endeavor wasn’t even the subtlest person, his face might be covered in flames, but the flame itself was very true to Endeavor’s mood.

_‘I wonder if Hawks- no never mind…’_ Izuku stepped forward, walking pass the tapeline.

“Oi, you-” A familiar cat looking police officer was about to stop him but paused when recognizing Izuku.

Izuku had reached out and held a man dressed in staff uniform of the recently burned jewelry shop. “Sir, you can’t leave without permission…” Izuku told the man with squid looking head. “The police still need your testimony, and unless you’re injured gravely- they can’t let you leave.” The man was also half-camouflaged, courtesy of camouflage ability of his Quirk. “You can leave by ambulance in that case.”

Endeavor frowned, “Boy… what are you doing in-”

“Midoriya-kun!” Called Tamakawa Sansa, “That guy is…”

“Let me go, brat!” The octopus man hissed, his sucker like mouth opened and closed menacingly. “I didn’t do anything, so why police would-”

Izuku narrowed his eyes, “So why did you try to escape? Perhaps- you’re afraid if the stolen access card matched yours?” The man predictably tried to attack Izuku, his fingers turned to tentacle and lunged to strangle the boy.

All Might and Endeavor were ready to save Izuku, only to be disappointed when Izuku jabbed the man between his eyes. The criminal went out like a light, and Izuku stepped away to let the man reunited with the ground unhindered. He blinked when he saw the man fell down with half of his leg was held still by ice, making a very awkward fainting position.

One of Endeavor’s sidekick? Wait- this Quirk… it felt like two but actually one, like fraternal twins?  

Sansa gaped at him. “Midoriya...kun- you-” The police sputtered.

Izuku didn’t even stutter, “It’s a self-defense, I also didn’t use my Quirk.” Sort of- Hyper Intuition was on 24/7 so he knew the man had the same weakness as Squid and Octopus.

The cat police groaned, “You could just tell me…”

“The man was about to get away, there’s no time.” If he asked Sansa first, he would bound to help to track down the man in the end anyway. He had full confidence the man would react as predicted due to panic.

“Tamakawa-kun…” All Might stepped forward, and Izuku was reminded that All Might was Tsukauchi’s friend so of course, the man was familiar with Sansa. “This boy is?”

Sansa hesitated, “Uhm…”

Please don’t introduce him as the boy who made Hawks and co blew up a building.

“He is Nezu-san’s…” Sansa trailed off hesitantly. “Disciple.”

Endeavor’s eyes narrowed, and Izuku really didn’t like Endeavor’s attention on him. “The Mastermind… hm?” It was good they were near clustered ambulance and police car so they were mostly hidden from the public eye. Endeavor wasn’t particularly loud, but if choked noise Shiro made was any indication the man wasn’t using his indoor voice.

Since when he had such a villainous nickname? Also, All Might heard that- his idol would know him with such an unflattering nickname! He’d better rectify it quickly. “I- I am just a fortunate middle schooler Master Nezu take under his care, calling me Mastermind is undeserving for someone as inexperienced as me…” Minimal stutter, Izuku.  

“That’s not what I heard, boy.”

All Might beamed, “Indeed, Nezu has keen eyes! I am sure you will do well.”

It seemed the Symbol of Peace hasn’t heard of him yet, at least not to the extent of Endeavor. Now- how should he ask for an autograph? “If you don’t mind, Sir… can you sign my laptop purse?” He asked, bowing low as he handed said purse like an offering to All Might. He didn’t bring hero notebook around anymore, so it was the next best thing. It was made of canvas fabric so it could be written on.  

“SURE!” The hero had brought a sharpie with him everywhere so Izuku didn’t have to give him any pen.

Wow, he could feel the heat of Endeavor’s glare on him for asking All Might’s signature in front of the flame hero. He must have thought Izuku slapped his face in public or something. Someone coughed in the background, a very good attempt to hide incoming laughter. Much better than Shiro’s, who was literally convulsed over by the wall nearby.

There was a boy standing behind Endeavor, obviously his son from half of his coloring. His appearance was very striking and that wasn’t just because of his pretty boy look. Heterochromia and bi-colored hair that split neatly in half, a human version of chimera cat. Also, that burn on the side of his face…

Izuku could feel his Quirk, this boy was especially strong for his age. Heck- if he only takes account on Quirk the young Todoroki was stronger than Bakugou. If Izuku remembered the old article correctly -He got curious because Hawks mistook him for this kid- his name was Todoroki Shouto and his Quirk was a perfect blend of his parents. His Quirk was- Half-hot Half-cold right?

This was a very wrong picture for Todoroki Shouto to have such a bad burn on the side that suppose to be heat resistant, very unlikely caused by his own fire. By chance it was an accident, why didn’t the flame hero do something about it? Endeavor was rich, richer than All Might who donated a majority of his wealth for charity. Skin graft surgery should cost a pocket change for Endeavor.

Maybe he was jumping to a conclusion- but then when Endeavor addressed his son… the sheer coldness and distaste of the boy’s body language hit Izuku like a blizzard. ‘I hate being right for this kind of thing, I really-’ Then their eyes met, the boy looked confused by his stare for a second before freezing.

Oh shit, he wasn’t being subtle, was he?

* * *

He never enjoyed being his father's tag along kid. Shouto was unsure if there was anything he could learn from his father on the field aside from making civilians giving him wide berth simply for burning. It was quite a sight to see All Might beat Endeavor to a case, not to mention in a crime scene full of possible explosive, a flame hero couldn't get involved. It was done in record time, as expected of the man Endeavor would never beat. Shouto was surprised when an unknown boy who looked to be a budding scientist in his lab coat suddenly crossed the police’s line and caught a man who tried to leave. They almost couldn’t see the man, because he was crawling in all four and almost melt together with asphalt with his camouflage ability.

He also thought it was suspicious the man tried to sneak out, and his father foolishly occupied All Might with petty one-sided argument. The boy was too calmly asking the man what’s on Shouto’s mind, why leave if you’re innocent? Shouldn’t he need medical attention for that bad burn? Then the man tried to attack the boy- or perhaps taking him hostage- Shouto couldn’t tell. His body moved before he could think, but it was proven unnecessary because before his ice could reach, the unknown boy knocked the squid man out faster than one could blink. His ice that had reached below the man’s knee made the man fell backward in a weird angle.

The boy slowly blinked at the squid man, looked over to him curiously before his attention was diverted by the police. It was surreal how nonchalantly the green haired boy handled everything like he had done it all his life.

His father called the verdant eyed boy-who is appropriately named Midoriya like his hair color- the Mastermind. The boy looked half-flustered half-offended by that title, judging from his eye twitch. Then he proceeded to ask for All Might’s autograph in front of Endeavor, openly singling out the symbol of peace. If that wasn’t a slap on Endeavor’s face, Shouto didn’t know what is. He was very tempted to take notes, the boy met his father less than five minutes and easily annoy the hell out of Endeavor. He didn’t even get hurt for it like Shouto did if he attempted the same.

He coughed to his palm, a rare display of losing his self-restraint. He almost laughed at the wide-eyed look on Endeavor’s face, and if his father knew, he would pay it with a painful training session. Then again, a front row seat of Endeavor’s public humiliation was worth it.

Shouto felt someone’s gaze on him, it was Midoriya. The boy was looking at him curiously, nothing rude because it was very brief and fleeting- not an open stare. “Shouto… you shouldn’t come so close, and what’s with using your Quirk in public?” Apparently, his father didn’t forget his ice.

“It’s fine Endeavor! I think young Todoroki saw young Midoriya in danger faster than we do and act, that’s a mark of great hero you know! If his body moves reflexively to save people, you have done well with your son!”

Shouto was very flattered by All Might’s compliment but also frustrated when his father got the credit. He was as sure as hell didn’t get his heroic drive from Endeavor. Then he noticed Midoriya looking at him again, openly staring this time on a certain part of his face. He would feel annoyed the boy was staring at his scar, but then Midoriya looked back and forth between him and Endeavor. He wasn’t curious of Shouto’s scar, he wasn’t staring because the burned skin was ugly. The boy was an open book, and Shouto could almost hear the clicking sound of Midoriya’s mind gear and the following horrified expression.

_‘He… he saw through me and Endeavor.’_ Shouto froze on his track as if imprisoned by his own ice quirk and emotion called panic he never experienced since he was five almost overwhelm him.  

Suddenly a very warm hand was already holding his cold one in a firm grip, and the boy since who knows when was right in front of him. “Hello, thank you very much for helping me.”

“Huh?” And just like that, his anxiety ebbed away, replaced by confusion. Midoriya certainly didn’t need Shouto’s help, so why he was being thanked? Why Midoriya was shaking his hand as if they had just introduced themselves to each other.

“I am Midoriya Izuku from Teikou, nice to meet you.”

“Todoroki Shouto.” He returned for the sake of courtesy, not even bothering to add his school's name. He was very confused but the distraction was welcome.

The boy lets go of Shouto’s hand, not holding too long to the point of being over-familiar. However, the next thing he knew, Midoriya handed a small drawing pad to him. “Can you sign it for me? Since you have saved me today, you’re a hero too.”

It was official, Midoriya was strange… but- looking at the scrunched up expression on his father’s face beneath his fire mask made Midoriya the good kind of odd. Shouto couldn’t bring himself to care if Midoriya was just trying to annoy the hell out of Endeavor, or being plain weird, or acting friendly. He just robotically wrote his name on Midoriya’s pad, relishing the feel of his father’s heated glare on his skin.

It felt like the pleasant burn of the morning sun.

“Izu~ we gotta go for your appointment soon!” Called the friend with muscular tail Shouto almost forgot about. The boy was also getting an autograph from All Might and had followed Midoriya’s example to openly ignore Endeavor.

Midoriya made a face at that, “Coming!” He shouted at the boy, before beaming at Shouto again. Their fingers brushed as he took his pad back from Shouto, it didn’t lose on Shouto that the boy’s body temperature was higher than normal. This was someone who had flame Quirk, or a variation of it. “See you in U.A, Todoroki Shouto-kun.”

Shouto stared bewilderedly as Midoriya gave him another gentle pat on the hand, a very comforting gesture that felt alien since his mother left.

_‘He is my age but…’_ Shouto’s mind trailed off as he watched Midoriya’s retreating back, ‘ _Why am I feel like a grandson being comforted by my grandparent?’_

“Shouto…” Endeavor called, snapping the dual haired boy to reality. “What do you think of the boy?”

Weird- but also a very pleasant person.  

"He will make a good sidekick." Said his father. 

Shouto couldn't imagine someone with that presence to be a sidekick. 

* * *

 

**U.A  High School**

It was his childhood dream to enter U.A, participating in the sport festival and becoming a hero. For some reason entering U.A’s massive gate felt strange… mundane, as impressive as U.A could be as a school- it was still a normal school just with extra courses attached build around hero industry.

Industry… for someone who had the memory of a world where heroism was an act and not industry, Izuku felt disparaging how Quirks affected this world. Then again he wasn’t one to talk criticising the industry because…

‘My previous-life-self kickstarted the industry of violence.’ That was like the opposite of heroism and super bad idea in overall. Considering how Vongola went down the line- obviously, Giotto didn’t think things through aside from doing what was right and helping people.

“I really have to start to think thoroughly of my action…” And not start a revolution. His mind went to a darker place after the encounter one hour ago.

Izuku almost stumbled when he noticed a particularly beautiful girl with lilac hair was watching him avidly, ‘I hope she didn’t think I am weird.’

Then came the text message from Senku and Futaba, wondering if they could break into U.A’s security system of all thing and Izuku’s opinion of their chance to make it. Senku’s mindset was too unrestrained, not caring about law and legality. Senku would be too much at home in Vongola. He started speaking like a vigilante, a criminal… at this rate, they would really be arrested by Tsukauchi.  

* * *

“That uniform is… Teikou’s.” The beautiful girl hummed thoughtfully. “That’s very unusual.”

The blond standing beside her perked up, “Teikou? That’s quite a grand name for a school.” Emperor of Light, it sounded like hero's name. “What’s so strange about students from there visiting U.A? Nejire...”

Nejire sighed, “Togata-kun… with U.A reputation, there’s no middle schooler taking a study trip to survey our school.” She pointed out.

Amajiki who was on her other side frowned, “But if he can enter, that means… they have permission.” He was quite relaxed, and in the open. Certainly not like an intruder but an invited guest.

The lone girl of U.A’s big three shrugged, “I don’t think they’re intruders either… it’s just that, Teikou is the school a cousin of mine went to.”

“And?”

“It’s a very old-fashioned school, it doesn’t care about Quirk at all…” Stuck on the age before Quirks took over the world. “In a sense, they don’t want anything to do with Quirks. A lot of schools are lenient about Quirk as long as there’s no harm done but Teikou… it’s an academic and sport oriented school. The ban on Quirks is really harsh there to the point they avoid accepting students with mutant Quirk that can’t be deactivated…”

Togata cupped his chin. “Hm… it certainly doesn’t sound like a school for heroes.” More like school for athletes and civil servants.

Nejire nodded, her curly hair bobbed with her head. “It’s quite a hardcore school when it comes to academic and sport. So it surprised me to see that uniform in U.A.” She had considered going there because the uniform was very cute, but then she heard their reputation. “Hm… I wonder if they’re going to general education or management?”

Amajiki turned to her, “That aside… that boy just now looks like someone murdered his puppy or something.”

* * *

**Nezu’s office**

“What’s with the dark expression on your face?” Nezu asked as soon as he saw Izuku marching to his desk like a vengeful angel.

Izuku distracted himself with adjusting his glasses, wiping them clean before putting it back. “I saw Endeavor and his youngest son.”

Nezu raised an eyebrow, “And?”

“Is the rest of the world BLIND or am I the only one who thinks we should be concerned IF the son of flame hero has such a big burn scar on his face? And the father didn’t bother to get skin graft surgery on him for years?! Don’t you think there’s something really wrong when a kid get so high strung just by being called by his father? Or how unnerved he was being approached by me who is shorter by four inches than him? Do you, Master?!”  

The principal became very quiet, “Izuku… are you implying the number 2 hero abused his own son?”

Izuku didn’t bother sugarcoating his words, manner be damned in this situation. “No, I am asking you- why did no one see the glaring sign of abuse or question Endeavor’s parenting skill.”

“What else did you see?”

The green haired boy inhaled deeply, “Endeavor don’t like All Might, he is dripping with bitterness just by standing beside All Might.” He had calmed down now, not as ill-tempered as when he came to complain “Also… Todoroki-kun’s Quirk is acting strange...”

As the boy had been registered for a recommendation, naturally Nezu knew the boy’s Quirk. “It’s a curious one… ice and fire Quirk. What do you mean strange?”

Izuku stopped at that, frowning as he tried to recall the impression of Todoroki’s quirk. “Erm… it’s not balanced.” His frown scrunched up his face. “In the first place, dual elemental Quirk is unusual… but I can understand both sides coexist in balance somehow. But in Todoroki-kun… the ice side feels more pronounced if I am not looking- I would be fooled to think he is ice Quirk used instead of dual fire and ice.” Then his eyes sharpened, “His father’s fire Quirk… Master, this is just too-”

“Izuku-kun, do you want the public to know the true nature of your unique Quirk?”

That stopped the green haired boy on his track. “I…”

Nezu sighed, “You haven’t been very honest about it, and I can understand why… Clairvoyance type Quirk like yours more often than not hurt the user in a way no one could understand Nighteye was a prime example of this, even a composed and logical pro hero like him was traumatized by his vision to the point he didn’t dare using his Quirk freely. The reason Nighteye hid behind All Might’s shadow wasn’t just his fanaticism.

In case of his disciple, his Quirk was active 24/7. There wasn’t much Nezu could gather about it, but the Quirk was a prophetic danger sensor. That was the simplest conclusion, but then it didn’t explain Izuku’s sensitivity to human’s feeling, or his knack for comforting others by his mere presence. It also didn’t explain the mysterious flame the boy never shows him, or Izuku’s hesitation to bring it out.

“I hate it.” He hissed, “Why is that to protect myself, I can’t help others?”

“Izuku…”

The boy wiped his tears, inhaling deeply. “Fine, I will leave this be for now… but Master, Todoroki-kun would enroll in U.A.” Endeavor was an alumnus, his son won’t go anywhere else. “Then he would be under U.A’s protection- even from his own father…”

If Nezu could, he would throw Todoroki Enji to jail himself. “There’s this pesky thing called number 2 hero title, unfortunately.”

“So heroes are above law now…” His intelligent student obviously understood why they couldn’t just bring Endeavor to justice. However he was still young, and his heart was soft to feel pained for someone he just met.

This boy was a natural hero.

“Hm… there’s always a way if one is looking hard enough.”

Although-

“If being number 2 makes him so invulnerable we just have to drag him down from there, Endeavor isn’t the best in appealing himself to the general public anyway-”

“Dear student of mine…”

“Attacking his public image should be easy enough… and-”

“Izuku-kun!” Nezu snapped.

Izuku flinched, turning slowly to Nezu. “Yeees? Master?”

“You’re not plotting for Endeavor’s downfall or anyone else that’s not a villain.” Even if by right, Endeavor was a villain for child abuse. “I may or may not have overlook certain mysterious leak of dozen scandals online about corrupt politician from two weeks ago.” Izuku averted his eyes. “Or how report on illegal chemical waste from his factories mysteriously landed in police HQ…” Izuku was looking down at the office’s carpet now. “Or anonymous tip to police on his illegal business.” 

“Uhm-” Izuku trailed off, “Well-Futaba-chan is well enough to go  to cafe for parfait now…” 

“Of course she is, after all- the truth come out that the rotten man had her mother killed and now serving life sentence in jail.” 

“Right…” 

“Izuku-kun?”   

The boy pouted, “Yes, Sir. I won’t do anything without permission”

Although… his tendency to skirt around the law was very not-hero like. If only Izuku had more fear for not abiding by the law, he would have been a perfect hero aspirant. His wish for early retirement notwithstanding.  

_**Knock-knock-knock** _

“Come in,” Nezu called out distractedly, feeling really tired from Izuku’s antics.

The door swung open, “Nezu, I hope I am not…. Late… Ah, young Midoriya?”

Wait- didn’t Izuku mention that All Might was present in the incident with Endeavor, which means…

His disciple’s eyes had enlarged to the size of the dinner plate, and his mouth hung open. “That voice… this dimming Quirk…” Izuku mumbled under his breath. “ALL MIGHT?! What happened to you?!!!”

All Might was stupid enough to respond, confirming it. “How did you-”

Nezu just sighed, “Oh well, knowing Izuku-kun… it’s pretty pointless to hide your secret anyway.”

Also, it was mostly Toshinori’s fault for being an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faster entrance for Shouto than expected... speaking of popularity, I cannot fathom why Bakugou gets ranked first in popularity in Japan. His character development is mostly being less of a jerk but then... I can't bring myself to like him until I heard he is sorry to Izuku.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even number one hero can be an oblivious dork number one too.   
> Izuku AT LAST explain about his Quirk   
> Teenager can be super petty   
> Teenager can have extreme mood swing   
> Nezu barely escaped from becoming naked mole rat, or something like that .

Yagi Toshinori had been hiding his deteriorating condition for years. So it surprised him when the unknown boy, young Midoriya easily saw through him. He had overheard the sound of Nezu arguing with someone inside, muffled by the door separating them. Never had he imagined, Nezu was arguing with his student.  
  
You would think he had slipped something up, but Yagi had seen recognition and the look of admiration in young Midoriya’s eyes the moment he stepped in. “How did you-”  
  
“What happened to you, All Might?!!!”  
  
And his body chose that very moment to choke on his blood.  
  
“Master! He-he--- is dying!!!”  
  
After calming the boy down, Nezu sighed at him. “Well, in hindsight… hiding your circumstances from my disciple is impossible.” He craned his neck towards the mumbling boy, who in a short time watching Toshinori’s wheezing had compiled a number of theories. At least half of it was scarily accurate.  
  
 _“Overuse of Quirk that taxing his body? Come to think of it his action time is statistically lower for the last few years…. It could be injury procured during battle- which severely affected his vital organ… or is it a disease?”_  
  
Midoriya Izuku, also known as the Mastermind of Jabberwocky incident from a few months ago. A controversial case, where a group of notorious gang held over sixty civilians hostage. The case was broadcasted on national channels, courtesy of the gang themselves to pressure both heroes and the police force to meet their demand. Even the high ranked hero like Hawks and Ingenium were stuck in a rut to solve the case until the boy came in and propose a daring plan. The material damage was astronomical, but no life was lost after the plan was commenced. Earning the boy a reputation for his strategic mind and boldness.  
  
Not all rep about him was good, some were skeptical of a teen who easily proposed such an extreme measure to accomplish his goal. Dangerous was unanimous opinion of heroes who learned of his existence, but they also think he’d want the boy to stay firmly on justice’s side. Hence, why Tsukauchi lost sleep arguing for the boy’s case until Nezu stepped in to take Midoriya under his protection.  
  
“He is more complicated than I heard…” Toshinori couldn’t help but say.  
  
He had a clairvoyance Quirk like Yagi’s former sidekick, something All Might just learn because Tsukauchi refused to elaborate about the boy’s Quirk. ‘A bit similar to mine- but stronger and more troublesome… you’d think the boy has enough trouble without his Quirk.’  
  
“ Isn’t their worries a bit too much? The boy is young and his Quirk isn’t offensive.” Unless equipped with a security system and weapons like Nezu.  
  
Nezu snorted, “His Quirk is a strange blend of clairvoyance and elemental… his elemental side is offensive.” Toshinori gaped at that, “The huge golden fire on national television during the case a few months ago? That’s his.”    
  
“A dual Quirk?!”  
  
“No, he says the clairvoyance part is an extension of the elemental one… frankly, even with my high spec, I am at a loss to make out the tail and head of his Quirk…” Nezu sounded frustrated by the puzzle he couldn’t solve. “Anyway… Izuku-kun!” The principal called out, “Before you figure out everything about Toshinori-kun yourself, please give him a chance to explain himself…”  
  
Toshinori sweat-dropped, wondering if he was so obvious.  
  
It was a short story so it didn’t take very long, “Hm… that’s what I thought, a strong villain seriously injured you and limited the use of your Quirk.”  
  
Toshinori turned to Nezu, “Is there any point in me telling the story if young Midoriya can guess it in less than ten minutes?”  
  
“I need you to tell him about One for All, All-Might.” Nezu told him.  
  
That made the number hero freeze, “But that’s… I know young Midoriya is an amazing hero candidate but-” He didn’t know the boy well, it felt wrong for the decision of his successor to be decided by recommendation of others. Even if he trusted Nezu.  
  
Nezu gave him a pointed look, “You’re mistaken… I want you to tell him so he could help you to choose. You’re a good hero, All Might… but you’re not the best judge of character.”  
  
“Heh?”  
  
“I have suspected this for years, but what Izuku-kun told me today confirm it.”  
  
“But I-”  
  
“All Might, what do you think of Endeavor?”  
  
“Oh, Endeavor? He is a reliable hero, a bit cold but he always did his best to save people! I really respect him for his strength and conviction as a hero. I think I will have a hard time without him as number 2 helping society together!”  
  
Young Midoriya for some reason buried his face on his hands, “All Might… you’re really a positive thinker, aren’t you? Well, that’s why you’re great and All Might but still…”  
  
???  
  
“Now you understand why I don’t trust you to choose your own successor, or at least- please get a second opinion on your choice?” If Todoroki Enji was a good person to Toshinori, the number one hero really need to get his eyes checked.  
  
Young Midoriya narrowed his eyes, “One for All… All for One?” Both Nezu and Toshinori froze at the boy’s word. “Each individual should act for the benefit of the group, and the group should act for the benefit of each individual… What’s so important about Switzerland’s traditional motto?”  
  
Toshinori felt cold sweat rolling down his face, ‘It’s just random muttering, but that almost scares me to death.’ He took a deep breath. “It’s the name of my Quirk.”  
  
The young boy’s eyes swam at that, “One for All… uhm, you always dodge the question on your Quirk so there is dozens wild theory. The most popular and widely accepted is super strength augmentation… but the calculation on energy intake for that is too enormous to be just from your food since your punch can even change the weather! So- the source of energy could be from somewhere like…. Sun maybe? Or even other sources of energy in nature and storing it inside  you-”  
  
Toshinori sweat-dropped, ‘If I leave this boy to his own thought for one hour, he might figure out everything himself by analysis alone.’ He cleared his throat.  
  
Midoriya sputtered, “I am sorry for rambling- I can’t help myself! But… is it okay for you to reveal it to me? I thought it’s a big secret so villain can’t take advantage of the information.”  
  
Nezu snorted, “That’s correct… now then, Izuku-kun. How does One for All feel to you?”  
  
“Feels?” Toshinori echoed in confusion.  
  
The boy beamed, “It feels really nice!”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I am not really sure… but this Quirk is the most harmonious one I ever felt!” His eyes look dreamy before it fluttered close, “Very strong- bright… overwhelming even, which is strange… but I can’t put my finger on it…” He trailed off. “It feels like sun, that’s the easiest description to me.”  
  
This boy… Could he sense the nature of Quirk too?  
  
Then Midoriya began to frown, “Hm… why does it feel familiar too?” He shook his head, a hand reached out to lift his cup of tea. “Uhm, sorry- my brain and mouth run ahead of myself again. So… what does One for All do actually?”  
  
Nezu just snickered.  
  
“Well, it’s a stockpile energy Quirk… but the unique part of my Quirk is that- it could be inherited.” The boy froze, which wasn’t a surprise because it was unheard of for a Quirk to be passed around. “It’s a stockpile energy Quirk as you have guessed, but it’s powerful enough to make me the strongest hero because I am the eight wielder… so there are eight generations worth of energy in me and-”  
  
CRASH!  
  
There was the sound of the china cup hitting the table before rolling to the carpeted floor, prompting both Toshinori and Nezu to look at the boy. Midoriya’s eyes were impossibly wide, hand hanging in the air as if he didn’t realize he had dropped his cup. “A… Quirk- that can be passed- inherited… that’s- so-” The boy started muttering shakily, and his eyes color shimmer to the color of amber and his original green back and forth.  
  
“Izuku-kun?!”  
  
 _“La Vongola la passa… forma non è lo stesso…’_  
  
He didn’t even speak Japanese anymore, but some other foreign language that wasn’t English either.    
  
“No-no nay!”    
  
He stopped as if his whole body short-circuited, eyes rolled to the back of his head before the boy joined his cup on the floor.  
  
“IZUKU-KUN?!!!”  
  
“Young Midoriya?!!”  
  


* * *

  
  
When it comes to the boy’s quirky condition, the one they had to call wasn’t Midoriya Inko but Ishigami Senku. Since Recovery Girl had diagnosed the boy wasn’t ill or injured, just fainted from shock- Nezu was sure his student won’t appreciate worrying his mother to hysteria. So he only called the genius.  
  
Said genius was also calm, overly calm for someone Nezu - _he had met Senku a couple of times to convince joining their Support Dept_ \- knew was so overprotective of Izuku and overheard planning hiding corpse of Izuku’s bullies. One of many things Nezu overlook for Izuku’s sake.  
  
 _“He is speaking in a foreign language? Well- I think you mean in Italian… and yes- he did that on occasion.”_  
  
Nezu frowned, “Where did he learn Italian from? That’s not an elective in both middle school he attended.”  
  
 _“His Quirk is registered in Italian name… at first, I thought he is just using it because it sounds cool but he DOES speak Italian fluently. I am no Quirk researcher, that’s Izuku… so I can’t say where it comes from but- in the first place, Izuku’s Quirk sometimes feels like pulling knowledge out of nowhere. So yeah- speaking Italian is the least strange thing his Quirk do to him.”_  
  
“And him passing out?”  
  
 _“That’s not strange at all actually… well- Izuku have issues with his Quirk, did he ever tell you that he is suppressing his Clairvoyance Quirk 24/7 because it’s too strong and give him a bad headache?”_  
  
That made Nezu pause.  
  
 _“Overtaxing himself with the elemental side would make him pass out of exhaustion or even medical coma if he push it further- so yes… he does that all the time.”_  
  
Nezu took a deep breath, “AND NONE OF YOU BRATS THINK YOU SHOULD TELL ME THESE?!!!” Obviously, there was less tea to drink and more to spill that afternoon.  
  


* * *

**The Next day**

  
Izuku didn’t remember his dream, but he was sure he was dreaming of trying to throttle someone. Maybe his past life self, especially Giotto for not reading the fine print on Vongola contract. He woke up the next day and very thankful that his Master had told his mother they had an overnight training so she won’t worry.  
  
His Master wasn’t so forgiving though, apparently, it wasn’t acceptable forgetting to inform me about his medical coma and headache. That wasn’t so important, he had to talk with All Might. Izuku had to know if the man really understood the meaning of passing the torch of his Quirk.  
  
“You won’t talk to All Might, NOT before you explain the severity of your Quirk’s side effect to me. I’d be damned if my first disciple to die on me because of his distrust of teacher.” Izuku froze at that, “Which is understandable, because for most of your life… teachers are the useless authority figure who never help you.”  
  
Izuku swallowed, “It’s not like that, I don’t think you’re the same-”  
  
Nezu sighed, “Izuku-kun… for your sake, and everyone else who cares about you. I want you to trust me with this knowledge, Ishigami-kun is a trustworthy individual but he is a child like you. Do you want him to shoulder the burden if anything happens to you?”  
  
The verdant eyed boy shook his head frantically, “I don’t want that!”  
  
Nezu felt guilty pushing the boy but this was necessary, they couldn’t afford secret that could endanger Izuku’s life. “Very well… now, can you tell me the true nature of your Quirk this time?”  
  
Izuku nodded, he couldn’t avoid it anymore. “My Quirk is registered as Trinisette Fiamma… but it just describes the offensive aspect of my Quirk…” He trailed off, “The more suitable name to call is...Dying Will Flame.”  
  
“Such name…”  
  
“It’s a Quirk that uses lifeforce as it’s fuel, manifesting it as malleable flame I can control at will…”  
  
Nezu frowned, “That sounds like the Quirk of one of our strongest third years… she too converting her life force to energy.” But why the ‘Dying Will’ was part of the name?    
  
His disciple’s next line answered it, “The trigger is a resolution as strong as a man in his last moment.” He swallowed heavily, “Like the last burst of fire before it died out.”  
  
“That’s why… you’re thought as Quirkless for most of your life.” It wasn’t so rare for a Quirk to require the user to be in danger to manifest. “But… if it strains your body to that extent…”  
  
“Aside from the flame, the lesser effect is giving me boost in power, speed, quick thinking… just like the hidden strength, people can pull out when they’re in a pinch- or really focused.” Izuku’s eyes wander to the side. “Sportsmen call it… in the zone, I believe.”  
  
No wonder it was taxing to his body, his disciple was a healthy and fit young man in spite of his slender built. “And… your clairvoyance side?”  
  
“I call it Hyper Intuition… it’s a super  extrasensory perception I develop because of the property of my flame.”  
  
“Wait- there’s more?”  
  
Izuku nodded at Nezu, “Dying Will Flame only cover my flame… as a set- my Quirk should be called ‘Armonia’ which is harmony property that characterizes my flame.”  
  
Nezu frowned, “I see… it’s more unique than Nejire-kun’s Wave Motion.” Not necessarily a good thing, he made a mental note to introduce his disciple to Nejire later on April. “But what does this harmony property does?”  
  
The boy hesitated, “Well… am I correct to assume like other Quirk using vitality as its source, Nejire-san’s Quirk is limited by her stamina?”  
  
The hybrid nodded, “Yes… the girl has impressive stamina, one of our best- but due to this… she isn’t suitable for long drawn out battle.” She would be out like the light if she ran out.  
  
“In my case- that won’t happen…” Izuku trailed off, more like it won’t happen after the first time. “As you can see from the size of my flame in the Zen Plaza case, it’s more than the vitality of my fifteen years old body can hold.”  
  
Certainly, the torrent of flame that suspended Hawks and Midoriya Inko from twenty stories fall was huge. It wasn’t just the two humans suspended by its force, but also larger debris so heroes and police waiting below were unharmed.  
  
He held his palm up, and a tongue of flame appeared. “The life force I use isn’t all mine… my body takes most of it from my surrounding, the world itself… because my body and soul is in harmony with them, enabling me to use it to fuel my flame.”  
  
Which mean- theoretically Izuku’s power source was almost bottomless.  
  
“However- I am severely limited by how much my body can take and channel.” The young boy added sheepishly, “As you can see if I go over my limit- I collapse.”  
  
Nezu’s eyes widened, “Harmony… so your Hyper Intuition is the result of you being in tune with the world itself.” So that's how his flame and clairvoyance ability was connected. The Intuition wasn’t the real Quirk but a side-effect of his Quirk!  
  
Izuku nodded, smiling. “For example… if we need to find a villain hideout, as long as I recognize villains who own it- I can pinpoint them easily.” In his previous life, this was one of many reasons why Vongola rose quickly to power.  
  
“That’s quite…” Nezu frowned, “Dangerous if it leaks out to villain.” He gasped, “So the drawback…”  
  
“Yes, the world is noisy… aside from a headache from sensory overload, I can’t really notice some things the world make me do. Like how I keep running to a criminal case, it doesn’t help this is the world of hero and villain... “ Hence, being controlled by the world itself.  
  
Nezu gave the boy a comforting pat with his paw, “My dear student, I am so sorry to hear that.” Nezu could say this was the first time he was really sorry for a human.  
  
“I can feel your sincerity, Master…” The boy had tears in his eyes now. “Oh, have I ever mention that I am grateful you exclude me from the practical exam with robots?”  
  
“...? Why?” Nezu wondered.  
  
“My Hyper Intuition doesn’t work with machines, they’re not alive- no life force- so I can’t predict them.”  
  
Nezu smiled, before whacking the boy upside his head, “Next time, TELL your Master sooner about this kind of thing!”  
  
Izuku looked bewildered, and Nezu regreted for losing his temper. “Hm.” The boy nodded sagely to himself. “Yes, this is more like it… like a home tutor.”  
  
???  
  
“So, can I talk with All Might now?”  
  
“Sure.”

* * *

  
  
An hour later All Might was invited in, the man looked nervous and nothing like number one hero he was known for. Maybe it was the lack of muscle and sunny grin, Izuku had no idea.  
  
“It must be presumptuous of me, a fifteen years old kid to tell you… the greatest hero of our age this. But… I have to ask you, All Might. Do you- really…”  
  
Nezu watched his disciple speaking to All Might with slow and gentle tone, about the meaning of passing the torch. He wondered if the world told Izuku to warn All Might, or the boy was talking from his own experience. The pain in his eyes as he question All Might be real, and their greatest hero was reeling as it sank down on him that-  
  
Passing his Quirk wasn’t just the matter of leaving a successor behind. He was the symbol of peace, unknowingly he had made a flawed system in hero society. All Might didn’t mean it, but he had done so.  
  
“It’s not just someone suitable to pass your Quirk you should choose, but also a hero who wants to shoulder the burden…”    
  
All Might went home, swaying a little but Nezu could see the hero was thinking deeply about what Izuku said. Suddenly, Nezu thought he didn’t have to worry as much about All Might’s choice. The man knew, desperate or not- he couldn’t just change someone’s life just because the world needs a symbol.  
  
Gran Torino got a call from All Might after an almost eternal silence from his former student. They had a long talk and the aged pro hero wondered what happened to make Toshinori talked at length with him about a potential ninth successor. He thought the brat had grown up enough, but apparently, All Might still have room to grow and Nana would be proud.  
  
“If all else fail… I can always try to ask young Midoriya, I am most likely would be soundly rejected though.”  
  
“...Who?”  
  
U.A Stadium  
  
All Might was going to teach in U.A next year and as Nezu’s disciple he was given an inside information. The perk of connection, not that the idea of being taught by All Might was good. Don’t get Izuku wrong, All Might was an amazing hero! Even if his Master now came really close in his personal ranking.  
  
“Does he has a teaching license?” Like other pros teaching in U.A?  
  
Nezu sipped his tea, “No.”  
  
“Master… are you sure, his limited time is best used for teaching?”  
  
“All Might is a great hero because he is inspiring, he might be not a professional instructor- but it’s in his best interest I hire him.” So he could spend his limited time with the generation that would fill in his absence in the future, and possibly be finding a worthy successor.  
  
Izuku contemplated that, “Haaa--- I suppose, who knows if he might be a good teacher too?”  
  
Nezu nodded, “Yes, in case he screws up- I am counting on you to clean up after him.”  
  
The green haired boy froze, “Heh? Wait- Master! I thought you said-”  
  
“You’re like… his biggest fan! Surely you can cover for him.” Nezu beamed.  
  
Scholarship student couldn’t be picky about an extra job, he supposed he could cover All Might if his time run out or something. Though… All Might should have experience teaching interns sometime during his career, right? Izuku never heard of any pro interning in All Might’s agency during their school days though, but as much as he knew as a hero otaku, he couldn’t claim he knew all about the inner-working of pro hero world.  
  
“Well- back to watching the exam, Izuku-kun.”  
  
Izuku turned to the arena, where the recommended future heroes were stretching for their next demonstration. There were many of them, recommended by pro-heroes but the examination through this route was even stricter. ‘It really drives home of how unfair my special treatment is…’ He didn’t even sign up for it. “So far two examinees really stand out when it comes to physical ability.” He commented, inclining his head towards the arena. “Todoroki Shouto-kun… and-” He filled the papers on his clipboard. “Yoarashi Inasa-kun.” Another elemental Quirk, this one was also especially strong for his senses.  
  
“Just physically? Then what about other students?” Nezu asked, he was always interested in Izuku’s input.  
  
Izuku flipped his papers until it stopped to one particular girl. “This one, Yaorozu Momo… she is a rare all-rounder. She isn’t as flashy as the first two especially on brute strength department, but… how she utilizes her quirk is very diverse. If we just grade them on the versatility of their Quirk, she will come on the top.” She even already had a Ph.D. on chemistry, as expected- considering her Quirk depend on her extensive knowledge.  
  
Nezu nodded sagely, “Very good, the three of them are most likely to come on the top of this exam…”  
  
“By the way Master, is there any reason why exam for the recommended student is more lackluster but more well rounded?”  
  
“Well-”  
  
“Tradition isn’t an answer- so… from what I see, I am not needed here. So why am I watching-” Izuku became very still, stood up just in time to see Todoroki Shouto brushed off the other top contender coldly. “That’s not good.”  
  
Nezu leaned forward, looking in the same direction as his student. “Oya? What happened, Izuku-kun?”  
  
Izuku shrugged, “I am not sure… but Todoroki-kun is a cloud of gloom since he arrives.”  
  
“You can tell?”  
  
“His Quirk is elemental, that type is usually very affected by their emotion… he is basically radiating his mood for me to see.” That was a breach of privacy, but it wasn’t like he could control it. “And just now- I am pretty sure Yoarashi-kun’s sunny-self has turned stormy… well- their mood matches now.”  
  
Nezu sweat-dropped, now looking the scene on his tablet from CCTV it was obvious the smile on Yoarashi’s face froze at something Todoroki said. “Human is unpredictable at this age.”  
  
“I don’t think that’s the problem, Master.”  
  
“I will make sure to separate their class at least.”  
  
Izuku frowned, “Hm…” from his previous encounter with Todoroki, the boy wasn’t very friendly but not hostile either. For a ten seconds exchange of words, a boy that didn’t speak much like Todoroki shouldn’t manage to make Yoarashi hated him so much. Whatever Yoarashi did down there, he just accidentally caught Todoroki in bad mood.

* * *

  
  
A week later the result was out, and much to Izuku’s exasperation Nezu dumped the job of the final interview to him. Yoarashi wasn’t coming, he rejected the admission.  
  
“Yoarashi-kun changed his mind and goes to Shiketsu?”  
  
Gee- what a petty guy. Just because one person pissed you off, you didn’t want to be on the same school as him?  
  
“I am Midoriya Izuku, third year from Teikou Middle School. We will become schoolmates in U.A by April, nice to meet you.” Izuku greeted him.  
  
The boy with no lips frowned, “I didn’t see you in exam…” While there was a lot of examinees, the top participant was easily remembered due to their outstanding performance.  
  
Yaorozu Momo’s eyes widened, “Midoriya… you’re Midoriya Izuku-kun?!”  
  
“Yes?” She wasn’t going to call him Mastermind, would she?  
  
Her eyes sparkled, “I have read your thesis that published by All-Quirky from America! It’s so amazing, your analysis on how Quirks shape society and the effect for technology development! For a Japanese to get a spot in their column is an achievement! I can’t believe it! You’re our age!” Then she panicked, “Oh, I didn’t bring the magazine if only I know… I will get to meet you today.”  
  
Izuku sweat-dropped, he certainly had forgotten about that thesis. Especially since as scientific and well put together as it could be to be published, the thesis was basically him ranting on how Quirk should advance technology instead of the other way around. Senku was such a talented editor to turn a rant to a proper thesis. “Uhm… like I said, I am going to be in the same school as you Yaorozu-san. You don’t have to get my autograph.”  
  
“No! I certainly have to!” She decided determinedly.  
  
Honezuki still looked confused, “A professor in the heroic course.”  
  
“I am a middle school student like you all, I don’t have master degree.” He waved his hand in denial. “I am here to conduct the interview with you in place on my Master.”  
  
“Master?”  
  
Surprisingly it was Todoroki who explained, “He is principal’s disciple…”  
  
“That’s why he can skip the exam?” Honezuki wondered.  
  
Izuku cleared his throat, “Actually- this interview is part of my exam and please leave it at that.” He cleared his throat, “We will use that room over there, I will ask some basic questions so relax…” The interview was just to know the student better, it doesn’t affect their admission at this point. “Yaoyorozu-san, please follow me.”  
  
“Hai!”  
  
The door was closed and the two students were left waiting on the lounge of U.A main building. The silence stretched like an eternity for Honezuki, and he wondered if this cold atmosphere was Todoroki’s fault. “Todoroki! How did you know Midoriya?”  
  
Todoroki turned to look at the lipless boy if he recalled correctly his fellow recommended student was the nephew of Pro Hero Potter Molder, whose Quirk was similar to the boy. “From my father.” He answered curtly.  
  
“Oh, Endeavor.” Honezuki nodded to himself, “So what is his Quirk, it’s so amazing he can just skip all examination? I mean- not even Endeavor’s son like you can enroll to U.A without passing the exam first.”  
  
That soured the mood of the bi-colored boy instantly. “It’s none of my business.”  
  
Honezuki nodded again, this time stiffly. ‘I stepped on invisible mine… Yaoyorozu, please come back before I turn to a popsicle.’  
  


* * *

  
  
Yaoyorozu was a very passionate girl, which was a surprise considering her lofty background as the sole daughter of a conglomerate family. Or it was because she admired him -she liked Senku’s research too, and Izuku made mental note to introduce them-  it was a foreign situation to be subjected to this kind of attention. The basic questions Nezu prepared was quickly answered by the girl enthusiastically, and personality wise- Izuku thinks she would make a good hero.  
  
She had good judgment skill, versatile in her Quirk, with the right mindset to be a hero. Izuku supposed Yaoyorozu had a lot of room to grow until she hit a wall at some point, judging from her confidence that also had a touch of naivety the ponytailed girl never meet failure in life. In that sense, she was like Bakugou, raised in an environment where she is hailed as a genius.  
  
‘Her personality is still very charming though…’ Unlike his childhood friend, a proof that a genius could grow up in pampering environment without an ego the size of Japan. Izuku would be overwhelmed by her passionate personality if not for Futaba, who was as clingy as koala to people she likes.    
  
“And-” He paused, before turning to look at the door connected to the lounge where the other two students were waiting. “Hm?” Speaking of another genius…    
  
“Midoriya-kun?”  
  
He smiled at her assuringly, “Let’s conclude your interview for today, Yaoyorozu-san. On behalf of my Master, I welcome you to U.A next spring.”  
  
“Hai!” She nodded enthusiastically, “I will not forget to bring the magazine next time!”  
  
No, seriously… he will spend three years in the same school with her so what’s the point of an autograph?  
  
“Sure… please call Todoroki-kun for me on your way out.” The other room had a steady drop of temperature and he’d rather not let Honezuki or Yaoyorozu froze because of Todoroki.  
  
“With pleasure.”    
  
Izuku heard the door closed, and opened a few moments later. There he was, the problem child number one. Well, Izuku was a problem child too but according to his Master, he was in his own class. Rude    
  
“It’s been a while, Todoroki-kun.” The boy looked tense as soon as he entered his line of sight. Typical, nobody likes it when an outsider knew your muddy homelife. “Let’s start from the top.”  
  
And ooooh-boy- if U.A cared about the interview part of the exam, Todoroki would have failed badly. When asked about his reason to attend U.A, it was simply because U.A is the best school and they will help him to be stronger. He doesn’t have particular academic interest, which could be seen from his grades. He did very well on most subjects, a bit weak on literature and Izuku could guess a lot of test on this subject talk about describing the feeling of character and author. So when asked about his favorite book, Todoroki gave a long pause until he decided to answer- once again- with nothing in particular then added he had no time for it. When asked about what he does outside of school, it was all training under his father and his hobby was nonexistent.  
  
A one-eighty from Yaoyorozu’s passionate answer, no- more like dropping to Cocytus from spring.  
  
Izuku wisely skipped the question about family. He had a rough picture the moment he saw how Todoroki interacted with his father, and Futaba’s intel on Todoroki family was just a depressing list. Todoroki’s mother was in a mental hospital, apparently due to stress and trauma. His oldest brother was missing, but Endeavor didn’t report it because Todoroki Touya was disowned. The second brother, Todoroki Natsuo live in a dorm even though his school was just ten minutes walk from home and his sister, Fuyumi was the only family member left living in the same house as Todoroki and Endeavor.  
  
Yep- a complicated family life indeed. Perhaps it was a wise decision for Nezu to rope him in for this job. It would be awkward if another teacher who was unaware of Todoroki's family problem tripped on this particular question.   
  
“Is there anything else you would like to ask about U.A, Todoroki-kun?”  
  
The boy just shook his head, his mood was still as somber as when he came in. That won’t do at all.  
  


* * *

  
Shouto had been anxious when he entered the room, his mood had plummeted when Honezuki unknowingly stepped on his mine. Judging from the concerned look on Midoriya’s face, the other boy already knew too. Yaoyorozu finished her interview at the right timing, before informing Shouto that Midoriya asked for him.  
  
Thankfully, Midoriya proceeded with the interview as if nothing was wrong. Then again a flame quirk user won’t be bothered by the temperature drop. The boy did look amused as Shouto answered his questions.  
  
“Alright, before you go…” The boy stood up and offered his hand to Shouto.  
  
Because the hand was offered, Shouto accepted it out of politeness. Then warmth stretched from Midoriya’s hand, and he could see a small tongue of flame brushed his right hand gently. The color was orange like a normal flame, but the hue and gradient shimmer like amber- made it distinct from Shouto’s own fire or Endeavor’s.  
  
Whatever weighing his heart was soothed, it was still there but Shouto didn’t feel like wanting to lash out anymore. It became bearable.  
  
“Your Quirk… is a healing flame.” He murmured softly, and a mental healing flame at that. How unlike Endeavor’s and his.    
  
Midoriya shook his head, “Not quite… I am sorry for meddling without your consent, but you look like you need help.”  
  
Yes, Shouto couldn’t deny he needed that help because if he went home in that state he would anger Endeavor, which would result in harsher training for his rebelling behavior. “Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” Midoriya beamed at him. “Send Honezuki-kun in for me, please?”  
  
Shouto felt sorry when Honezuki looked so relieved when he saw Shouto’s face was back to his normal poker face. The other boy almost stumbled in his haste to enter the room, and Shouto supposed he had to be more careful around Midoriya.

* * *

 **Few Hours Later...**  
  
“I skipped asking about Todoroki’s family, there’s no point…”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“I asked Honezuki-kun, he thinks he accidentally stepped on Todoroki-kun’s mine… he mention Endeavor and Todoroki-kun’s mood plummet below zero.”    
  
Nezu just sighed as started planning of what to do if his student lost his patience and drag Endeavor out of his number 2 throne, and also the possibility to get Todoroki Shouto to agree to go to therapy. The idea of boarding school gets really appealing nowadays, especially since his student’s little vigilante group came into the picture.  
  
All of them were problematic except for Ojiro Mashirao-kun, but he wasn't so sure. The boy only had extra appendage as his Quirk, nothing as worrying as Izuku’s or Futaba’s but…  
  
“Izuku-kun, would your mother be interested in a job to manage our dorm?”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
Thankfully, that was the only reason why she agreed to let her only son she was so protective of to U.A’s care. Nezu started to understand where Izuku’s strangely brutal mindset come from when Inko threatened to shave him bald if he tried to take her son away from her, the government be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please... it's food for me.   
> Next- we have the normal exam! Well- izuku will spectate again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's morning routine is a hazard.   
> BAkugou deals with consequence when he becomes part of society with more common sense than his previous one.   
> Apparently explosive temperament + explosive Quirk usually would make people question your choice of career. 
> 
> Izuku's wish to establish better image that's not "problem child" failed badly. He is still a problematic child, in epic proportion. 
> 
> Aizawa now understand why Izuku is exempt from exam, Nezu is saving other kids from the problem child. Where did Nezu find the hell spawn? 
> 
> Things go wrong again as usual, All Might Airlines is the worst and Izuku found out why rifle in vongola symbol is just aesthethic and nobody in Vongola use it. The hard way of course. 
> 
> Conclusion: Izuku jinx everyone, including himself.

**The Day of UA’s regular EXAM** (26th February) 

Izuku was running for his life, because he was late and so screwed because Nezu was going to introduce him to the faculty members. While he was a reluctant future hero in study, making bad first impression to his teachers was out of question. He had like- ten years of experience of how miserable school life could be if the teachers were not on your side. Even if the principal was his master, it was better safe than sorry. He was already marked as problem child by Nezu, it won’t help his case if the rest of faculty think so too. 

“Huwaaa… Mommy, where are you?” 

And why did he have to run to lost child? You’d think the molester would be enough for his morning quota. So Izuku picked up the kid, whispering soothing words as he ran to nearest police station that thankfully was on the same direction as U.A. 

“I found lost kid, Sir! Please help find his mother.” And unceremoniously shoved the already quiet kid to the first officer he found. 

Then he ran to purse snatcher, seriously- this was too early for stealing a poor lady’s purse. Izuku tripped the thief and ran with the purse before once again- pass it to the owner. He sensed a hero on the way here, that thief won’t get far.  _ Hopefully- _

Izuku could be careless at this moment, he was late-late-laaaate. He was so focused on running he didn’t notice he ran pass someone familiar. The other person DID. 

* * *

**U.A's entrance**   


Life didn’t treat him like king since he changed school, while officially he didn’t have a record- the teachers in new school had to be informed that he was a problematic student. Katsuki also learned that apparently a teenager with his brand of special speech was a novelty no teacher outside of his old school would overlook. 

His school wasn’t particularly prestigious, it was normal but according to his mother’s high praise- they took their job in educating their student seriously. So overlooking his excellent grade, the teachers cracked down on his less than stellar manner. His parents always knew he wasn’t a well behaved child or particularly polite, but new school and new batch of teacher enlighten the Bakugou couple of their child’s problematic behavior. 

_ “In new school and class, it’s not unusual for transfer student to take time to know their classmates… but your son- pardon me- doesn’t make any effort, three months and he couldn’t tell me even one name of his classmates.”  _

_ “Oh my God…”  _

_ “He needs anger management class… and I am not sure how to bring this up- but your son seems to be under delusions that he is the main character of a fantasy, and calling everyone around him as either extras and cannon fodder.”  _

_ “Well…”  _

_ “Isn’t he too old for playing hero? Nowadays, hero is a profession. I don’t think I feel safe if someone like Bakugou-kun want to be a hero, no matter how talented he is. Are you sure he want to be a hero?”  _

_ “Yes-”  _

_ “I’d say he needs Quirk Counsellor too… his mindset and his Quirk is a dangerous combination, Ma’am.”  _

Nevertheless to say, that was the worst. Katsuki wondered how did his life turned one eighty in new environment. People still admired his strong Quirk, but as soon as they had a taste of his personality- they quickly question his resolve to be a hero. They didn’t say it out loud to him - _ those pansy- _ but they commented on it behind his back so much he would be deaf to not overhear at least once. It varies but it summed up to three kinds.

_ “A hero, with that kind of attitude?”  _

_ “Jerkish hero isn’t rare but Bakugou is so damn temperamental, how is he going to handle fans or media?” _

_ “I don’t feel safe around him, it feels like he is going to hurt me just for breathing near him.” _

His parents keep beating themselves up for it, wondering where did they go wrong. It got to the point his mother stopped to curse at home, she didn’t turn to be a perfect polite mother but she had toned down her rough side. Katsuki didn’t like the change in his home, because suddenly everything he did was unacceptable. His school was suffocating and his home wasn’t a home anymore, he couldn’t catch a fucking break. 

Fortunately U.A’s entrance examination was just around the corner, which mean he would attend the school of heroes and be with other hero aspirant. They won’t be as good as him, but surely the quality of extras should be on more tolerable level right? There would be no sneaky trash like- 

Then the very guy he wished won’t be part of his life just ran pass him. He would recognize that bush of green hair anytime. 

“DEKU! How DARE you come to U.A!!!” 

But Deku didn’t stop, the bastard just ran like a coward as usual. No, that wasn’t quite right- Deku was usually too scared to move, not ignoring Katsuki. Deku’s usual behavior would be stuttering and walking nervously to U.A instead of running like he own the road? Katsuki tried to chase after Deku, but-  _ fuck- _ he was getting better at running. 

Then at last Deku was stopped on the front door when he almost crashed to a glasses wearing guy who came from the corner, and jumped over the guy with a flip in the air. “WHAT THE-” 

The guy Deku used as vault was enraged, he was even louder than Katsuki. “You shouldn’t run like that! As future pro-hero, it’s unbecoming-” 

Deku whipped out the lanyard around his neck, “I am sorry, but I am your examiner! And I am late!” 

Katsuki was halfway towards the gaping glasses guy but he could see U.A’s logo blazing on the lanyard with word examiner.  _ ‘HOW?!!!’  _

“Sorry, Sir! I thought you’re my age!” 

“I am!” Deku was running on the spot. “Gotta go! Or my Master will double my work-looooooad!” He shouted as he ran to the hallway with familiarity.  

“What the FUCK?!” 

* * *

Nezu, their principal with unknown species at last decided to unveil his disciple for his faculty members to meet. Which, in Aizawa’s opinion was a frivolous secrecy considering Nezy wanted to put the damned disciple in Aizawa’s class and not Vlad’s. He was a bit problematic, Nezu said. Considering Nezu’s taste in people, the underground hero was sure Nezu meant disaster of epic proportion by Aizawa’s scale. 

Clue number 1, said student had been coming in and out of U.A unseen by teachers.

Clue number 2, for some reason Nezu saw it fit to make the boy interviews other teens his age. 

Clue number 3, being exempted from exam without proper explanation from Nezu. 

The last one was  giving Aizawa shiver, as according to Nezu, there was no point testing the boy. His Quirk is quirky, and let’s just leave it at that. Nezu had zen like expression when he said it. Aizawa hated puzzle, or any mystery he couldn’t solve in general. 

“Good morning! I apologize for my tardiness!” Said the boy everyone was waiting for, who promptly tripped on his own feet and did a spectacular fall with rolling down the stairs of their viewing theater. “I am really sorry…” 

When looking at the boy, the first thing came to mind was- clumsy and followed by harmless. He does looks like a problem child, in a sense he would make you worry to death but- the way heroes talked about the  _ ‘Mastermind’ _ suggest someone with dangerous potential. This harmless appearance with disheveled white blue uniform, lab coat that one size too big, fluffy curly hair and big eyes framed by glasses if anything… it made Aizawa even more wary. 

“Uhm, why don’t you stand on your feet first, Kid?” That was Midnight, looking very sorry for the boy. 

“Izuku, you’re usually not this clumsy… also your morning routine is taken to account when I tell you the time. You’re just on time.” Nezy said. 

The boy jumped to his feet, standing to his full height of average fifteen years old boy. “Uuh- I turned it off so my balance is a bit-” 

Nezu groaned, he looked so done with his student. Which was a novel sight, Nezu made people exasperated not the other way around. “Maybe you should inform me next time that your Quirk also affect your sense of balance.” 

He turned off his Quirk? One that connected so closely to his VOR? That kind of Quirk was usually couldn’t be turned off,  that was like- stopping one’s heart from pumping blood. 

“And turn it back on, I’d say your morning quota is done for today.” Nezu sounded amused. “So how many?” 

“A molester, a lost kid- and a purse snatcher.” 

All Might beamed, “Very praiseworthy young Midoriya!” 

“I see.” 

All teachers looked at their boss as one in disbelief, “Principal… this boy is a vigilante.” Except for the second case, the boy was a bonafide vigilante. 

Midoriya Izuku turned to Vlad, who was speaking out. “I am sorry, Sir… but the molester is helping himself to a defenseless girl in front of me. I can’t forgive myself if I go leave her while looking for hero with license.” His tone wasn’t hostile but stern, “The purse snatcher ran towards my direction, should I make way for him or I stop him?Also… I didn’t fight with Quirk, I abide by the law to the letter.”  

“Technically.” Nezu added. “Skirting with loopholes and dance in grey area, I am so proud.” He wiped nonexistent tears. 

Was that something principal of most prestigious hero school should say? 

“Alright- get to work Izuku-kun, the students are on their way to their battlegrounds.” 

The brat looked forlornly at his clipboard full of papers with names, one all teachers had in their hand. “Right.” 

Aizawa didn’t understand why the boy had to be in U.A, and how Nezu were so attentive for the boy like a dragon protecting its hoard. 

Five minutes to the physical exam, they knew why- and Oh… what a relief Nezu made the boy attend U.A. 

“Most interesting, the Quirk of examinee number 78 is very fascinating! Dark shadow is a sentient quirk, it has it’s own personality- could it be Tokoyami Fumikage’s projection of id? He calculates his route very well- avoiding well lit road but he also avoid indoor even though his shadow Quirk would grow stronger under the shade… hm- most likely control problem. In that case- Tokoyami would have problem working at night…”

“Quirk of duplicating arm, which mean he can grow flesh, bone and nerves… hm- there’s a delay on his newly grown appendage,If he can regenerate, is it possible he is impervious to injuries on his Dupli-arms… what of his legs then?” 

“As expected of Ingenium-san’s brother, hm… the placement of engine greatly affected their fighting style, they’re both still speed based hm… the time needed for his engine to cool down is poor. I suppose that’s where their full bodied armor is for-.” 

Even All Might looked wary, “You’re very sharp indeed, young Midoriya.” 

Who said the boy was harmless with a bit of vigilante problem? He was a disaster of epic proportion! Suddenly the reason Nezu wanted the boy in U.A so much made sense. He was running commentary of every Quirk that caught his attention and he picked then apart with terrifying ease. 

_ ‘How could you be smiling when doing that?’ _

Nezu was enjoying himself, “Have you done analysis on U.A’s teachers?” 

“Of course I do! Eraserhead’s Quirk is especially fascinating-” Did this boy seriously  _ forget _ Aizawa was in the same room? “It seems simple in first glance but so complex.” The boy sighed in content, as if pulling apart Aizawa’s Quirk was like tasting fine wine. “The trigger itself is fascinating, target have to be the focus of his field of vision so… even if it’s called erasure, it’s more like Aizawa-sensei is interfering with Quirk Factor. I’d say it’s similar to plugging running water from the sink… hence I wonder if there’s a possibility if one force through they could break the influence.” The boy murmured to himself, he sounded very gleeful. “After all- most emitter Quirk that influence others in some way customarily could be broken by sheer will…” 

Yep- forget the Quirk or physical exam. This was the devil from hell itself, it made so much sense why this boy was not pitted to compete with other students. Who Nezu was trying to save from who was debatable, but Aizawa leaned on saving other students from Midoriya Izuku. Aizawa should sleep in his bed today, so he didn’t have to spend the next few weeks dreading the start of education year with Midoriya Izuku in his class.  

“Hm… from here the top scorer is quite clear.” Commented Cementoss, a relief from his mental breakdown. “Bakugou Katsuki...hm-” 

Ectoplasm hummed, “His battle sense is well honed for a kid, mastery over his Quirk, good mobility with brute power to match.” 

“No sound but from image alone, this kid needs anger management class.” 

The boy snorted at Midnight’s comment before frowning deeply as the exam was almost reaching its end. “Hm…”

“What bothers you so much Izuku-kun?” 

“All top scorers have rescue point, either intentionally or by accident… but for Bakugou-kun to score none at all is concerning.” The boy was distracted by his own thought, he didn’t answer their question as much as speaking out loud. 

Temperature in the viewing room feels like it drop before zero as the teachers let that seemingly accidental score sink, the terrifying implication. The rescue point was second part of the exam, it wasn’t said not because they wanted to test their future students. It shouldn’t need to be said because hero was all about saving, it was under the job description. It was first above anything else. 

So for the current top scorer, Bakugou Katsuki to go from the start to the end of the exam without rescue point send alarm to the rest of U.A’s faculty members. It wasn’t rare to have unbalanced point, but surely Bakugou had accidentally safe his fellow examinee at least once in duration of the exam? 

“Well, the boy will get in.” It was Midnight who broke the silence, “We will have to monitor him closely though.” For a future hero to be so lacking in desire to help others was worrying.

On the screen Bakugou Katsuki blew up five one-pointers in one go, which was impressive if not for the piece of robot sailing straight to examinee a few feet behind it. The boy was the second placer, with almost balanced score for rescue and villain. In fact, the boy made his bulk of rescue point acting as meat shield for other participant from Bakugou’s reckless explosion. 

“Kirishima Eijirou…” Another good candidate and  _ less _ worrying than Bakugou. 

All Might agreed, “Even if they were rivals in this exam, all heroes has instinctive desire to save others. For this young man to score nonexistent in that regard…” It was a dangerous premonition no matter how you see it. All Might winced when another shrapnel made its way towards Kirishima. 

Nobody noticed Midoriya Izuku face-palming with pained look on his face. 

* * *

U.A was a school of dramatics, from the start of the exam Present Mic already made a jab on spacing out examinees waiting for start signal. True, in real battle there was no signal but they came here with exam in mind. 

“For them to pass this exam, they need a combination of skill, speed, power and focus.” Said his master. 

That certainly true, just look at his childhood not-quite-friend who racked up points like no tomorrow. He was like at least twice if not thrice the speed of other students. Then he noticed the screen keeping tally of the points, to be precise at the nonexistent point in Bakugou’s rescue box. 

You’d think after the disaster in their second year, Bakugou Katsuki would repent and change. Or at the very least reflect on his mistake, but it seemed the lesson didn’t sink in very well. In hindsight, Izuku should know that any attempt at teaching Bakugou the right mindset couldn’t come from him. Bakugou Katsuki made the bulk of his gargantuan ego from stomping on Izuku, and this was also why Izuku gave up trying to change Bakugou back then. 

Bakugou had to respect Izuku first for his opinion to worth anything, but nothing short of whooping his ass could work. If Izuku defeated him - _ he knew he can- _ there were two possible outcomes. First, Bakugou’s opinion would change and maybe he would start to see Izuku as an equal, second- his defeat would turn Bakugou’s world upside down and the explosive boy would try harder to put Izuku in his place as he knew it. 

Sadly, at this point- the latter was more likely to happen. Bakugou wasn’t an idiot, the boy was very intelligent but he also did a serious damage hampering that with his ego and tunnel vision. What a waste of his abundant potential.

“Master.” He’d better not stressing himself over Bakugou, not until high school started. “Is there any particular reason to use robot for the test? Personally- I think something like round robin would be better because some Quirk only works for human opponent, it’s not very fair for potential student with that kind of Quirk.” Izuku gave cursory glance at Midnight and Eraserhead. “Not to mention those kind of Quirk tend to be less destructive but effective in subduing villains.” Especially in sensitive cases. 

Midnight beamed, nodding sagely at Izuku. “Well-said Midoriya-kun!” 

Eraserhead agreed, “Well… we transferred from general course, it’s harder detour though…” 

“I know Izuku-kun.” Nezu heaved a sigh, “But as a school, even U.A have to avoid serious injury in our exam. Robots are used because it’s easier to set their parameter and limitation.” They looked dangerous but they had been programmed to not aim for vitals and missed their target. They also would warn people before attacking, even if their choice of line doesn’t sound like one. 

So that was the reason, it made sense for Izuku. Especially with Bakugou in the exam, it was a super good thing it wasn’t a battle against human because that guy had zero restrain.

“Hum- on the flip-side whoever manage to pass this exam in spite of this handicap is exceptional.” There was this invisible participant who used metal pole she fished out from somewhere to poke the robot’s joint, quite a dangerous tactic if she didn’t wear gloves.  _ ‘They can’t be naked right?’  _ Izuku doubted it very much this particular examinee got clothes that cater for her invisibility on the market. “And after a while the robots used in exam gets very predictable, their movement follows simple pattern… they’re big but it’s easy to knock them off of their balance. Also- due to their programming.. They actually freeze if their target didn’t move from their attack’s trajectory-” And the rant went on and on.

Midnight turned to Nezu, “Principal… I think now we can say exempting Midoriya-kun from exam isn’t special treatment.” 

Nezu nodded to himself. “It would be a waste of time…”

Izuku winced when he saw a participant had to dodge flying robot’s limb after Bakugou was done with it. Thankfully this exam was determined by scoring points and no taking it away, because Bakugou was a hazard for other examinees sharing space with him. It wasn’t like he was out of control, in fact he paced himself very well. On purpose of reserving his stamina, not for others. However- controlled explosion or not the flying parts and shrapnel he caused was dangerous. That guy with red hair was racking up rescue points because of Bakugou though, and his score was super close with the blond’s due to that.

_ ‘Oh my God… Bakugou unknowingly helping someone- depending on timing- Kirishima-kun could surpass his score-’ _ Izuku was shaking with silent mirth.  

“Basically we’re conducting exam in safe and controlled environment with not even one millimeters miss.” Power Loader explained proudly. 

“Putting faith in machine…” Izuku’s mind wander again, and a flash of bulky robot with tube like mouth came to mind. “I don’t know Master, but considering who one my closest friends is…” A hacker who waltzed through strongest firewall like a boss. “I harbor skepticism for anything controlled remotely by computer.” The last failure with Senku’s robot was painful, it almost explode on Senku’s face if not for Shiro bat it homerun with his tail.  

Nezu cackled, “Ha ha ha- isn’t it because you can’t see through machine, Izuku-kun?” 

Izuku frowned, not even noticing Vlad King turned to ask Cementoss and Power Loader. “Can’t see through machine, what is that even mean?” 

“I have a bad feeling all of a sudden.” 

Nezu’s laughter stopped abruptly, and other teachers stilled too because their boss looked terrified.”Uhm… Izuku-kun, are you sure?”

“I wish… but-” He fidgeted nervously.  

“Izuku-kun, I am sure the danger you sense is from the colossal villain robot- we also have full control of that.” Nezu assured him, “And- it’s almost time to activate them.” And his Master brought out a cliche looking button. 

“I think this is a bad idea.” Izuku pleaded, looking pointedly at the red button.  “Can I call Futaba-chan first?” Just in case. 

Nezu’s smile became stiff. “I am not giving that little girl a free reign of U.A’s system.”

“Erm-” 

“However, in light of my faith in you… feel free to call her but promise me to convince Futaba-chan to come to school.” 

“I will do my best.” Izuku promised, pointedly ignoring confused look from his future teachers and made the call. 

Futaba picked up at the second ring. “ _ Izu? Heeey~ Did you see Shirou kicking ass in U.A’s exam! It’s so cool his tail can make shockwave like you said!” _ Izuku’s mind blanked, Futaba’s sound effect mimicry sounded far away as the implication sink. _  “U.A’s firewall is good but not good enough! Don’t tell Nezu-sensei though- he thinks I can’t get in and I didn’t correct him he he he-”  _

Nezu heard everything, “Izuku- _ kun.”  _ Why did that damn girl already sneak in without permission? 

Izuku wanted to dig a hole, she was already inside U.A’s system. “I am so sorry for her…” Why in this life he was doomed to manage unmanageable friends too? “Futaba-chan- we will discuss this later, but I would like you to be on standby- in case something went wrong.”

Futaba sputtered, most likely she heard Nezu’s voice and knew in how much trouble she would be after this.  _ “Okay… “  _

“Is it possible for you to check if there’s no tampering on the robots that still functioning?”

_ “That’s a lot of robots Izu… promise me I won’t get in trouble if-” _

Nezu interrupted, “Futaba-kun… you’re welcome to join us if you want to watch Ojiro-kun’s test so badly, yet you went through backdoor as usual. So all you will get is one hour discount of lecture for your assistance.” 

Silence… 

_ “Two hours.” _ She haggled. 

“One and half-” 

_ “Deal.” _

* * *

 

The exam was reaching the last stretch and it was getting obvious the top thirty six students that would earn the right to bear U.A’s name. This year the spot for regular exam should shrink to thirty five but due to Yoarashi withdrawing, there was one more free spot. Now- this was the last chance for every participant to turn their luck around. 

“And here we go!” Nezu pushed the button with his paw. 

The colossal zero pointer, Executors made their epic entrance, and Izuku couldn’t help but sweat-dropped at the sheer difference in size. The other villain bots was about the size of one to two storey height building. The zero pointer was as tall as high building scattered all over replica city. The presentation slide and flyer distributed to students had the gall to show  _ all _ robots in same size, and judging from the look on participant’s face- they were quite hurt by the deception. 

“On the print they looks about the same size as other robot.” Izuku couldn’t help to keep accusation from his voice. 

“Teach the students not to assume-” Eraserhead grumbled. 

“And second-guessing their superiors?” Did they want the students developing trust issue so soon? 

All Might’s voice boomed, “Plus Ultra Young Midoriya! It’s our school motto!” 

Their size was ultra indeed, Izuku had to agree with that point. “Futaba, everything’s okay?” 

_ “Yes, so far? I didn’t detect any bug- or virus… and the robots including the giant one is responding to command-”  _

Futaba’s sudden pause made Izuku’s heart gripped by worry. “Futaba-chan?” 

_ “Did the programmer of 0-Pt-Executor.07.11.16 put an easter egg as a joke in their bots?” _

What is that even mean? “Futaba-chan- don’t launch technical explanation because I won’t get it- is it dangerous?” 

_ “Maybe yes- maybe not… it’s like that one time Senku’s bot start to squeal like a pig out of nowhere, there’s a code slipped into the system of One-pointer… it didn’t do anything at the moment and I don’t think meddling on it is a good idea.”  _

Izuku looked at the horrified expression of Power Loader and the rest of faculty members. “Now what? Stop the exam?” 

In the background the zero pointer was rampaging, and the teacher in charge of support department paled beneath his large helmet. “I found it-” He had his own laptop open. “We’d better stop before-” He sucked in the air sharply. “Oh my God- that freaking foreign code just-” 

That didn’t sound like a good premonition. On the other end of the line Futaba shrieked, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear as the phone was on speaker.  _ “IT DEACTIVATE ALL SAFETY MECHANISM OF YOUR ROBOTS! IZUUUU! Get Shiro out of there now!”  _

All Might succinctly summarize their predicament.  **“Shit.”** __

Midnight jumped to her feet, “Just now that kid almost got stomped!!! The robot didn’t stop! It shouldn’t move that fast-” They had watched zero pointers in action often so the teachers were familiar of their movement.

“Free Loader! Shut down all zero pointer by force if your must! NOW!” Nezu ordered. 

Free Loader almost destroyed his laptop in frustration, “It rejected my command! I can’t deactivate the robots!” 

“Futaba!” 

_ “I am trying! Why did U.A have to send so many of this stupid big giant! I-I need like… 5 minutes on each robots! I can’t do them all in one go-so-so…” _ Futaba was stuttering,  _ “No- maybe ten… but by the end of the day they would be scrap metal-so uuuh- Oh!Oh! I can just- add in command for it to walk away or something- yes-”  _

The teacher looked like he want to slap himself, “Yes- it won’t enable the safety mechanism back- but we should be able to reroute it!” 

Nezu asked, “Will both of you make it in time?” Before the executors inflict permanent damage on the children. 

_ “I don’t know!” _

“I will try our best!” 

“If Shiro get trampled by that robot…” Izuku hissed to himself, he didn’t even want to imagine his friend broken. 

_ “I am diverting their route faraway from the contestants… most of them, I am directing them to meet each other in some random spot in U.A’s vast forestry. Hopefully they will beat each other up.”  _

Power Loader deflated, he was helping Futaba from his end. “Dear me… if any of our robots harmed the children permanently…” He shuddered to himself. “Huh?” 

“Now what?” Izuku didn’t mean to snap, but every pause either Futaba or the teacher made it was always mean trouble. It didn’t help the dread was still swimming in his stomach. 

“The zero-pointer in area B can’t be diverted, it has refuse to give me access!” 

_ “This one is programmed differently… oh-shit, I think this one won’t stop until it get something killed on its path.” _

Izuku turned to his Master, “This isn’t an accident…” The other malfunction was a diversion to buy time. 

The exam time limit was ticking- if they didn’t eliminate that robot before it ended- the participants would notice something was terribly wrong. The panic in exam area was a controlled one, in which the students had faith U.A had everything in control. Letting them know would make the situation worse. This was Jabberwocky’s case all over again, throw the regular  procedure out of the window and proceed for swift execution. 

The teachers in the room was already running, none of them but All Might had the mobility needed to travel all the way to replica city. The one who had longest reach here was Snipe- but a rifle could hardly… 

An image of blond man in army uniform using massive rifle flashed on his mind. “Snipe-sensei! Lend me your best rifle!”

The sniper had been silent since the start, “Young man, what would you do with it?” 

“It’s a hero grade weapon, so it should be fire-resistant to some extend, right?” 

“Yes- but…”

All Might rushed to the door, “I will be there for them! NO ONE GETS HURT ON MY WATCH!” 

Izuku panicked,  _ ‘His quirk is about to dim again!’ _ He apologized, “I am sorry Sir! I will borrow it.” 

Snipe stared at his empty hand and at the young man who jumped to latch on All Might, “I AM GOING OUT THROUGH THE HOOOOOLE!!!” and the hole the number one hero made on the wall. 

“IZUUUUUKUUU-” Nezu shrieked. “That problematic disciple of mine! You’re in trouble young man- if your mother know…” He shuddered to himself. “All of you- make sure the zero pointers under Futaba-chan and Power Loader’s control didn’t go off of their course! Be discreet!” 

“Yes, Sir!”

* * *

 

**Replica City Area B**

All Might Airlines had a terrible service, and Izuku learned a couple of things about flying or moving in high speed in altitude in general. Something he had no worries about in previous like as a Sky, and a natural flier. Air pressure was a bitch without thin flame coating Vongola emitted naturally warding it off, inertia, temperature drop, gravity- 

So yeah-flying without Hyper Mode on was a terrible idea, and shall not be repeated even in emergency. “Young Midoriya- this is dangerous!” 

“What’s dangerous is you!” Idol or not, idiot deserve reprimand even at four hundred feet above the ground. “You almost run out of energy! How could you not notice?!” 

“EH?!” It seemed he had really forgotten, “Crap- at this rate in our next landing-I-” 

“I will take care of it! Brace yourseeelf, because I am baad- at-” 

All Might found out what the unfinished sentence mean, because when they were near the ground Izuku let out a burst of soft flame to cushion their fall. Which propel them a few meters above  the ground before they crashed again. All Might was already in his skeleton form, “Young Midoriya… your landing is terrible-” His back was in pain, he was really getting old. “Cough- GACK!” 

“Just stay still All-” Someone was coming- and this presence. 

“Sir? What are you doing here?” A familiar looking face of a boy with engine Quirk popped up around the corner. All Might had ducked behind a debris to hide. 

Ingenium’s brother, Izuku couldn’t believe his luck and he didn’t bother correcting Iida’s way of addressing him. “Iida-kun!” 

“How did you know my name?” 

Seriously? As if square shaped eyes and engine quirk didn’t scream Iida family. “I need you to bring me to Zero-pointer! This is emergency!” 

As expected of the boy raised in hero family, he didn’t ask further question. “Yes, Sir!” 

Izuku turned to All Might, “I will take care of the rest, Sir! Just stay still-” In case All Might did something stupid.  

All Might just raised a trembling thumbs up. 

Luckily for him, the robot was so big and All Might chose a good landing spot so Izuku could easily reach the scene. Iida trailing behind closely, and Izuku hoped there was no participants to save that require Iida’s speed. Unfortunately- they were… a girl with puffy brown hair were stuck beneath the rubble and couldn’t get away. 

_ ‘There goes the plan playing bait.’ _ Not only the girl was on Zero-pointer’s war path, this road was the only big one that could accommodate its size and the closest intersection was hundred of meters away.  _ ‘And Iida-kun’s speed is also can’t be used here.’ _ He could reach the girl faster than Izuku, but that mountain of rubble burying half of her body had to be cleared up carefully or it would collapse on her. 

The girl saw them, her eyes widened with hope. “Heeelp me! I am stuck!” 

“Miss, in one to ten scale- in how much pain you are?” He asked as soon as they reached her. 

The girl answered shakily, “Uhm- four I guess? The pain isn’t so bad but I just can’t move.” 

Which mean she could hold on staying in that position, “IIda-kun, get her out as careful as you can! I will handle the zero-pointer! 

“Eh?” Iida looked at Izuku as if he was crazy, “By yourself?” 

He ran ahead of Iida, there was no time to lose. A gargantuan robot without limiter on the loose wouldn’t wait for him to explain. Izuku summoned his past life knowledge, and hoped he didn’t get it wrong. He did have good understanding in how to wield a gun, a rifle however- not as well. It was one of those skill a mafia boss candidate was taught about but never touch again. 

He knew how to shoot with a rifle, it was a good thing the robot as such a big target because Izuku was sure his aim was accuracy was questionable.  _ ‘All right- now… focusing how to store flame inside the bullet.’ _ First, he had to store a bit of flame so the bullet would be flame conductive.  _ ‘Don’t melt-don’t melt.’ _ He chanted on his mind before he put the cartridge back on. 

“Here goes-” 

The robot locked on him, and there was no going back. Izuku pour his flame onto his weapon, his mind went haywire when he felt the rifle’s temperature rose.  _ ‘Gah- hero grade weapon or not, Snipe’s rifle wasn’t made for Dying Will Flame! Hm- wait- I forget something-’  _ He pulled the trigger, and the familiar beam of flame shot towards the robot. 

WHOOOOOOOSH! BOOOM! 

Izuku watched wide eyed as the torrent of flame took out a large chunk of Zero-pointer’s head, and the gargantuan robot fell backward with a loud thump. “Oh-”

* * *

 

“Strong…” Iida breathed out, stopping from digging the girl out of the rubble. 

“The robot… in one attack just-” The girl whispered in awe and shock. 

Iida snapped out of his reverie, “I am sorry! I will get you out now!” 

“It’s fine.” Iida had removed most of the wreckage piled on top of her, so she could pull herself out with a little help. “Phew!” 

The tall boy beamed, “It’s good you’re safe now- and-” He stopped on his track when he saw Izuku walking towards them. “Sir!!! Your right arm!!!” 

“Huh?” Izuku turned to look at his right, and indeed- the hand holding the half-melted rifle was hanging awkwardly. The sharp pain on his shoulder and arm told him that he head dislocated his shoulder.  _ ‘Ah- so that’s why no one in the family use rifle…’ _ And not until seventh generation a Vongola used firearms. 

The recoil of using flame amplified firearms was too strong, especially for Vongola who favor using their Dying Will Flame for area-scale attack. The rifle on their family symbol was pure aesthetic in Giotto’s part.    

“Ah don’t worry- I can fix it.” Much to Iida’s and the brown haired girl’s horror, the green haired teen promptly popped the dislocated bone back to its socket. “OUCH! That’s quite painful...uuuh…” 

Recovery girl who arrived a few minutes later was very unhappy to learn about Izuku’s self first-aid. “Your Master will hear from me if he didn’t curb this stupid habit of yours!!! You hear me young man?!” 

“But my shoulder is fine now, and I have first-aid-” 

“Your First-aid certificate doesn’t cover fixing your own dislocated bone!” Recovery girl whacked Izuku upside his head with her giant needle. “Also- why won’t you wait for me to fix it for you?” 

Because he didn’t want to sleep through the night recovering. “I want to rewatch the entrance exam video! I can’t miss it!” More Quirks to see and research! 

Recovery girl was ticked, “So you’re that type huh- God forbid Nezu let All Might anywhere near you…” 

In the background, All Might wisely made himself scram before the youthful granny could catch him. 

* * *

Snipe looked very distraught - _ as much as one with mask could be- _ when Izuku handed him what was left of his beloved hero grade weapon. “I am so sorry Snipe-sensei…” 

The sniper hero shook his head, “I assume both you and I thought my rifle can survive whatever you planned to put it through because it’s a hero grade weapon…”

Obviously, both of them thought wrong. 

“You will give support dept a headache to develop your weapon for you…”

Izuku turned to look at Nezu hopefully. “Can I get a gun Master?” Smaller firearms like one used by seventh Vongola boss should be safer to use. It made channeling flame much easier than using his own fist!  

“Is this one of those things you forgot to inform me again?” Nezu asked sweetly, a vein popped all over his head. 

Izuku averted his eyes, “Erm...no… more like I don’t remember I can do it until just now.” 

“Right…” 

* * *

When he was on the way out of U.A’s building, Shiro was already waiting with his karate uniform bag over one shoulder. “Shiro…” 

“Let’s go home together!” He beamed. 

Izuku smiled at him, walking side by side. “You looks very spirited after a gruelling exam, very confident of your scores, Shiro?” He joked. 

“Nah- if I did badly… someone would act awkward the moment they see me!” Shiro snickered at Izuku’s red face, the table had turned. “I trained with you all the time- Senku use us as his robot’s training dummy~ pretty sure the odds is good for me for practical exam.” 

The green haired boy sweat-dropped at that, “If you put it that way…” Shiro wasn’t wrong to be confident, not to mention because he was around Izuku all the time- the tailed boy take helping people as part of his daily routine. Pretty sure he had scored highly for rescue points. 

“Ne… Izu, during the second half of the physical exam..” Shiro trailed off, “Did something wrong happen?” 

Green eyes narrowed, “You noticed?” 

He nodded, “Considering the exciting life I lead since I befriend you… I start to puck up this kind of stuff, Yamamoto-sensei said I have a good instinct!” 

Well, Shiro was pretty sharp even if he was no Izuku. “...Since it’s Shiro, I will tell you but keep it to yourself.” The taller boy nodded, “Someone tampered with U.A’s Zero-point villain bot, those bots was rampaging the stage without their limiter on.” 

“Hm…” Shiro looked calm from outside but inside he was shocked, “So Futaba-chan helped to clean up the mess?” 

“Yes.” Izuku answered, “I had a bad premonition so I suggest pre-launch check for those bots… if I didn’t- it’s likely nobody would notice they have been tampered with.”  

Shiro frowned, “That’s so unlike U.A’s support dept to be so careless.” 

“They’re not.” Izuku refuted, “Those bots are meticulously programmed so they can be used safely for exam, and they had been cleared for operation one hour before the exam…” He cupped his chin, “Which mean-” 

“The culprit get to the robot after…” Shiro groaned, “Which mean-” 

There was a traitor in U.A High School and attempting to terrorize the school from within. Not to mention this year All Might was going to teach heroics in U.A and that couldn't be a coincidence. 

_ “Master, I can not blame All Might for being the symbol of peace- I admire the man who bring safety and stability to the world. However… the world with one strong pillar as its foundation is fragile, the villain side couldn’t help but see him as King piece.”  _

Just like how the sky used to be in mafia society. 

_ “If we take out All Might, that’s it…” _

_ “You’re saying… U.A become a dangerous ground because of All Might?” _

Izuku looked up, “Shiro, Futaba, Senku…” He murmured softly, “You three don’t have to come to U.A, I will negotiate with my Master to let you guys off.” 

Shiro huffed, “What are you saying? Just because U.A will get dangerous, it won’t stop us from coming with you.”

Izuku blinked at that, tears started to wet his eyes again. 

“Pretty sure danger is part of our friendship deal. Izu is a trouble magnet, Fu-chan is a socially crippled hacker… Senku is a mad scientist…” Shiro listed on. “Isn’t it too late to warn us off?” 

“SOB!” Izuku cried, “Shiiirrooooo!!! Thank you… though I will you insult us all in one breath too… I-I- am so glaaad!!!” 

Shiro just nodded sagely as returning the awkward hug. “I get it- I get it- though… are you sure the waterworks isn’t part of your Quirk?” 

“It’s not- *sob*!”

A few days later Izuku got a sneak peak of the exam result by email, with a note to keep it a secret from Shiro attached by Nezu. He had been part of committee that marked participant's heroic act for grading but because Shiro was a participant he wasn't involved with the grading process nor he knew the system.  

So, he had no idea of how the ranking of U.A’s entrance exam looks like. Izuku was more interested on the bottom rank, which consist of students that barely make the cut. The invisible girl, mute boy who could communicate with animal and the boy with giant grape for hair had occupied the last two spots. It made sense, considering invisibility wouldn’t much of a help against robots. 

_ ‘I should rewatch the video… I am curious how animal help defeating those bots.’  _

Shiro was ranked thirteen, very close to top ten with rescue points made up the bulk of his scores. The gravity girl, the unlucky one they had to save made it to top ten. It seemed the reason she got stuck was because she was saving other participants, hence her high rescue points. Iida Tenya was on the top five too- because Izuku got him involved- he had scored rescue points too. However as Izuku himself noted- Iida Tenya unlike his brother had one track of mind and suffer from inflexibility during the exam. Which was why his rescue point was low before Izuku dragged him on rescue attempt.  

_ “Oh well, this ranking doesn’t matter so much by the end of the day- only to those who cares about competing. The top dog only get right to give speech in sport festival and bragging right anyway-”  _

His heart almost stopped when he saw the top two above Iida Tenya. 

  1. Kirishima Eijirou       39 VP 39RP
  2. **Bakugou Katsuki      77VP 0RP**
  3. Iida Tenya                 52VP 20RP 



He rubbed his eyes and mentally calculate the points, and it tsill says that Bakugou was on second place and Kirishima was first with one more point. 

“...Did I-” 

Bakugou could be surpassed by Kirishima by accident if the blond keep throwing chance to score rescue to him, that was what Izuku thought back then. 

“Did I jinx Kaa-chan?” Izuku wondered out loud timidly, unknowingly using the old nickname. 

Nevertheless to say, Shiro and Senku were confused to find their friend during lunch break looking torn between crying and laughter.    
And few days later in different part of Tokyo, Bakugou Katsuki exploded his bedroom. 

**“What the FUCK IS RESCUE POINTS?!!!”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nezu's lecture for Futaba via home visit last for three hours, as Futaba never ask how long Nezu's lesson plan about appropriate hacking skill use would last. Her discount was of course- pointless. She will certainly learn how to read fine print next time.   
> Ochako didn't rank as high as canon because she didn't have to save Izuku or go to Present Mic to offer her points heroically.  
> Like Izuku mention in his commentary- Kirishima could surpass Bakugou in exam- three points is a thin line anyway. Not to mention he score a lot for rescue points- and the grading for it is very flexible and not set points like villain points.   
> Iida ranked higher because of rescue points, battle prowess wise- Iida score most villain points after Bakugou. Pretty sure Iida's unusual low rescue point score is because he has on track of mind to complete the exam so he didn't do a lot of rescuing. 
> 
> Why Kirishima is first place? It got nothing to do with my dislike of Bakugou- if anything- watching analysis video of his character make me have better opinion of his character design- well- doesn't mean I like his character more- I just can appreciate the sheer genius of the building.   
> This is also serve to make his dynamic with Kirishima more interesting- not to mention- it's a wake-up call Bakugou need. It won't flip his character- but it would drive home what differ him from someone like Kirishima and Izuku- or- well... the rest of heroes candidates.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is looking forward for peaceful life in dorm.   
> His seniors are nice, but he wish Amajiki-senpai didn't avoid him this much.   
> Their homeroom teacher is a cocoon, waiting to be a butterfly- or just Aizawa Shouta.   
> No one sympathizes with Izuku's plea, and Natsu made his entrance.   
> Bakugou tried to reflect and failed miserably.   
> Mineta jinx himself.

His mother had moved to dorm ahead of Izuku, because unlike Izuku who became a student in April- his mother had to start acclimating herself with the new job of dorm mother. At the moment U.A only had one general dorm, which house student of heroic course from first to the third year. She had quickly become popular with the students there, especially the big 3 who quickly decided to take advantage of the dorm for their last year in U.A High School.

"It's the pants guy." That line had slipped the moment he met Togata Mirio face to face for the first time.

Togata looked very embarrassed, "Yeah, my quirks and clothes don't mix well…"

He was really sorry for that comment and learned the interesting effect of using one's DNA material as part of the costume. Looking at Mirio's short hair he couldn't help but wonder if the guy went bald in his first year for the sake of making a costume.

His Quirk was very strong and fascinating in the application, and also prove it to Izuku that his Hyper Intuition couldn't really rate a hero's power accurately on Quirk alone. Togata's Quirk was very unobtrusive to his senses, like something formless, flexible and intangible.

The unassuming Amajiki-senpai's was more pronounced, it was also as scary as hell. Everything he ate became part of him in a literal sense, hence his hero name. His Quirk made Izuku imagining an amoeba surrounding its food and taking on shape after shape, and it gets to the point of auditory hallucination of someone munching and gulping whenever he was walking past the timid third year.

The Big 3 was very surprised when Izuku absentmindedly ask if Amajiki-senpai need to eat, and they found out that he could sense Quirk characteristic.

"That's so awesome! How does mine feel?!!!"

Togata-senpai was very enthusiastic, and deflate as soon as he heard Izuku's description that he felt like vibrating air. "That's… very accurate- but still-"

Amajiki-senpai looked sick, "I didn't mean to give out such a disgusting feeling."

"No, I didn't say that-"

"Mine, how about mine next?" Hado-senpai pointed at herself enthusiastically, her whole body vibrated with excitement.

Futaba who was hiding behind him poked her orange head out, "It's so big and bouncy."

Izuku slapped his hand over her mouth, "Futaba-chan, we will review in your manner again later." Where did she get her fascination for boobs had come from? All of her closest friends were male, but none of them ever behave pervertedly around her.

"Huh? What did Sakura-san just say?" Nejire swore she heard something amazing that shouldn't come out of a little girl's mouth.  

"Don't mind." Izuku almost squeaked, "Hadou-senpai's Quirk is unique…. It's bright and strong, it also gives me a sensation of dizziness after spinning really fast." Just trying to feel it too long made him dizzy.

Togata-senpai was still a bit depressed, "So… only my Quirk is not leaving a very strong impression…"

Sorry, but it does feel like vibrating phone you would ignore to Izuku's sense.

"Izuku-kun is a scholarship student and a disciple of mine." Nezu introduced him, very pleased the Big 3 already had a rundown of his ability. "He has multi-faceted Quirk called World-Synch…"

Apparently, the misleading name he used for his Quirk was unacceptable and he had to update it, thankfully there was no demonstration needed.  Also, the use of Italian was also a no-no. To be honest, Izuku didn't think the name made it stood out less, because the name made a curious term people would wonder what the heck it does.

 _‘I am so not looking forward to repeating the long-winded explanation of Hyper Intuition and Dying Will Flame.'_ Seriously, why does his power so complicated in explanation when what it does was so simple?

Basically, he was in synch with the world and get to draw energy and use it in form of flame and ice, he also got the bonus of super intuition. It also came with a drawback like how his body was still acclimating to using flames without prior adaptation training all Vongolas went through, sensory overload and the world get to boss him around.

"I am teaching him to be a hero versatile in strategy and Intel, Izuku-kun will also work closely with police force along with Futaba-chan here." Nezu continued, "So I will introduce him to Nighteye sometime this year after he gets more training, so look forward to working with my student, Togata-kun."

Togata-senpai was brimming with excitement, "Ooh! Midoriya, your quirk sounds really cool! Is it something like Sir?"

"Sir? Nighteye… the former sidekick of All Might?" What was his Quirk again? Nothing physical from what he knew, the man was incredibly intelligent and the brain in his partnership with All Might.

Togata nodded, "Some sort of clairvoyance?"

"Sort of." It was almost prophetic but it wasn't looking at the future.

Oh well, at this rate he didn't have to worry about the internship period. Hawks nagged him too much to intern in his office at the first opportunity anyway. He'd like other option than Nezu's and Hawk's office if possible.

Hadou-senpai asked if he knew how to make her shock-wave to come out not in spiral shape. "It gets really slow…" It could catch villain with average speed, but not so much against agile opponents.

"Erm- mine come out in shape of flame- it's malleable- but shockwave…" Izuku trailed off. "Once the school start I can help senpai experimenting."

"Thanks, Midoriya." Apparently, Hadou-senpai had been pretty fed up with the limitation of her Quirks.

Amajiki-senpai still made sure to keep three meters distance from him, as if Izuku's range of Hyper Intuition was that short. He felt quite guilty for making the dark-haired senior so wary of him, even if Togata-senpai assured Izuku that the Suneater was like that to everyone he was unfamiliar with.

"Here, Senpai… it's not much of an apology but I get my friend to make these." He handed Amajiki three bottles of capsules.

Togata blinked curiously, "What are these? There's label with a picture of elephant, cheetah and- eagle?"

Izuku frowned, wondering if it wasn't obvious. "These are supplements mixed with DNA of elephant, cheetah, an eagle. I thought it would be very useful for Amajiki-senpai's manifest quirk."  

Amajiki-senpai stared unblinkingly at the bottles. "I never ate those animals…" Because they were never part of cafeteria menu and he wasn't desperate enough to eat elephant or cheetah.

"Also- since it's in tablet form… I think the effect last shorter than food you consume normally, but I hope it will work well for you Senpai." Izuku continued to explain. "I hope they will serve you well, though- my friend would be very happy if you drop by to tell us how effective they are! Also- if there's any other animal or plants you're interested in to add in your repertoire! We have friends in wild animal reserve and Mustafu Botanical Garden!"

"...Hooo..."

"..."

"...Midoriya, this is very… useful."

* * *

 

Later when Izuku was out of earshot, Mirio asked his childhood friend. "Well… at least you don't have to force yourself to eat too many variations of food every day." Sometime before the mission his friend had to eat some unholy combination of food.  

Tamaki looked down, "I never thought of this…" And it was his own Quirk. "This certainly more agreeable for my stomach capacity…"

"Sir would love the little guy for sure!"  

Considering his own height at that age Tamaki would like to correct Mirio that Midoriya has a respectable average height for fifteen years old. "...Though, are you sure Midoriya and his friends didn't just make me their guinea pig?" Tamaki wondered out loud.

Mirio and Tamaki exchanged looks. "He is nice, maybe not."

Somewhere in Support dept's dorm, Senku was cackling madly.

* * *

 

It seemed he would have a good dorm life, and his mother wasn't alone in their home helped. His Master had been toying with the idea of boarding school and make all heroic students live in dorm mandatorily, easier to keep eye on problematic ones. Izuku would like to imagine that beady eyes didn't give a pointed stare at him.

Nezu also said unless the circumstances forced it- the idea won't be implemented until Izuku's second year.

Shiro lives near U.A, so he wasn't going to live in the dorm. Senku was coming because his foster father would live in Russia for a while before going to the space station in few months, not to mention the idea of getting access to U.A's lab and resource was too mouth watering for Senku. Futaba's placement in the dormitory was mandatory like Izuku, the technopath was a disaster with two legs due to her Quirk and lack of common sense. Her foster father was a very good father, but a cafe owner had no clue how to keep someone with Quirk as powerful as Futaba in line.

Not to mention, Futaba had to go to school sometime in her life. She could skip high school straight to college with her intelligence, but that wasn't the point of formal education with Futaba. She was in school so she could socialize with her peers that weren't their little vigilante group members. She needed a normal and positive influence because the closest guy to normal in their group was already corrupted beyond help.

Power Loader-sensei looked pretty resigned when Nezu introduced him to Futaba and Senku. "I already dread this year because of Hatsume Mei, the recommended student for my department…"

If he was only looking at their abilities, Power Loader would be over the moon. Senku was an all-rounder in the field of invention, he could build the whole civilization from zero if he put his mind to it. Futaba had a rare Quirk that controls technology and also a genius programmer. Their personality on the other hand…

"His body is disproportionate, won't his head falls off with that helmet on?" Futaba asked curiously to his face.

Senku nodded in agreement, "It couldn't be healthy for his neck."

"Maybe that's what stunted Power Loader-sensei's growth," Futaba said seriously. "Though it's already too late for a costume change at this point."

Izuku was already bowing profusely beside Nezu. " I am so sorry! They have no manners!" He barked at them. "Senku! Futaba! Apologize!"

"Eh? But we're being honest!"

"Ten billion percent honesty! I thought you said it's the best policy for-"

Izuku glared at them, his green eyes blazing. **_"Apo-lo-gize…."_ ** He had worked so hard so they won't get arrested, so help him so his friends could be released to society as upstanding citizens.  

Aizawa Shouta, the Eraserhead looked almost gleeful that someone shared his pain this year. Izuku would feel sorry for Eraserhead if his misery wasn't because he would get Izuku as his student. Seriously- it's not April yet and Eraserhead had thought the worst of him.

* * *

* * *

 

 

**U.A High School, 1-A class (1st Apri)l**

April has come and Izuku marveled at the sight of pink petals dancing in the warm wind of spring after he stepped out of the dorm. It was such a beautiful sight, but it also represented the transience of the world. Such as how frail the peace and quiet, because starting from today he was once again sharing the same classroom as Bakugou.

He could try asking his Master to move one of them out of Eraserhead's class, but that would be misusing his position as principal's disciple. Not to mention with Bakugou's explosive temper, someone like Eraserhead would be more suitable to reign him in. Izuku was fine with the idea of being taught by Vlad King, but Nezu was adamant to push Izuku to Eraserhead.

It didn't help Todoroki Shouto was in 1-A too, and Izuku himself was the one who wanted to keep an eye on the boy. Then there's Shiro, he'd rather not imagine what his increasingly dangerous karateka friend would do in the same class as Bakugou if Izuku didn't keep him in line. He missed the pure and chivalrous Ojiro, this new Shiro was starting to develop a black heart that didn't match his name.

He heaved a sigh as he rested his forehead against the window of class 1-A, watching the pink petals fell as if mocking him. The confetti of nature, as if today was worth celebrating. Well, it was- this supposed to be the big day of his life if he was the same Midoriya Izuku when he was thirteen. The first milestone of his dream to be a hero, but that wasn't his dream anymore.

‘I am half-threatened half-bribed to come to this school.'

The old him would be ashamed, and Izuku once again questioned his resolution. It should be fine as long as he could protect his mother and friends, no more dream of messiah's grandeur. He could slip in Senku's grand ambition to travel beyond the stratosphere somewhere in his life plan.

"Must be nice to leave the Earth."

* * *

 

Shouto had run to Yaoyorozu one hour before class started, and both of them were so early on their first day for a completely different reason. Yaoyorozu was plainly excited for her first day and planned to explore the school before class to familiarize herself. In Shouto's case, he had woke up earlier than usual simply to avoid Endeavor's redundant lecture about his conduct. Even though he detest getting into U.A by Endeavor's recommendation, this was still the school of his dream.

He rejected Yaoyorozu's offer to explore the school as he wanted to find their class first. So they walked together to class and surprisingly they weren't the first one to arrive in class. There was no mistaking that green hair and lab coat, it was Midoriya Izuku. The boy was sighing in a melancholic fashion as leaning to the window.

He and Yaoyozoru by a silent agreement tiptoed to approach the shorter boy standing at the back of the class. Then one line slipped from the boy's mouth, "Must be nice to leave the earth."

Shouto wondered if it was normal to wish for a space travel first thing in the morning instead of more snooze time he often craved but his shitty old man never deigns to spare.

"Oh, Todoroki-kun and Yaoyorozu-san…" The boy called their name out before turning to greet them. "Good morning, you come very early for your first day!"

Shouto looked out the window, the weather outside was so sunny there was no chance the window was reflective enough to serve as a mirror. "Morning." He returned, staring impassively at Midoriya. "Do you… have eyes on your back?"

"Todoroki-san!" Yaoyorozu looked scandalized by his question.

The boy didn't look offended, so Shouto was sure he didn't social commit faux pass or anything. "Huh? Oh-" He laughed softly, "It's one of my Quirk's facet, I am very sensitive to people's presence… especially those with strong Quirks like yours."

Yaoyorozu looked very impressed, "That's wonderful, Midoriya-san would be skilled in recon!"

His eyes narrowed, "And to emotions I presume?"

Midoriya looked sheepish, "Ah yes, I am sorry that my Quirk is intrusive to privacy but I might…" His face darkened, "Kill myself if I turn it off, so sorry I can't turn it off…"

Shouto flinched, "I am sorry, I didn't mean that."

"It's okay as long as it's in a flat ground I think." Midoriya trailed off, rubbing his head and Shouto spotted a small trail of flame from his fingertips. "Oh, did you come early to explore the school?"

Yaoyorozu nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Can you be our guide Midoriya-san? You seem pretty familiar with U.A already."

"Of course." Midoriya started to walk away, depositing his bag on the most on the second chair from the right back corner. Shouto tossed to the one next to Midoriya's and Yaorozu put hers the other side of Midoriya's. Midoriya was only five feet away from his original spot before he tripped over his own leg and kissed the ground.

"Midoriya-san!" Yaoyorozu shouted in worry. "Are you alright?"

Midoriya stood up shakily as Shouto pulled him up. "Apparently I can still trip in flat ground…" Midoriya lamented with the most pitiful puppy eyes they had ever seen.

"Sorry, just activate your Quirk back…" Invasive or not, Midoriya wasn't kidding of how reliant he was to his Quirk. "It's not like you're the type to gossip."

Midoriya was the meddling type who couldn't leave people in need alone, but he didn't pry on privacy. So far he hadn't ask Shouto about his scar or his father, even if the boy was observant enough to piece the clue together. Which in Shouto's opinion was even more… annoying, because usually when people pry he had all the right in the world to shut them down. In Midoriya's case, it made Shouto feel like he owes the green haired boy something instead for helping him without asking for details.

"So where do you guys want to go first?"

They couldn't cover everything in one morning, so Midoriya suggests to stick with facilities they would use most often such as general training ground, audio-visual room, infirmary, cafeteria, faculty room, etc.

"The dorm is over there." He pointed at a smaller building in the distance, "So far we only have a dorm for heroic and support dept, I also live in the heroic-dept dorm." Midoriya explained.

A dorm, if only... Endeavor would give consent so he could get out of the house.

"Yaoyorozu-san has to be careful when you walk pass Support-Dept area, you might get kidnapped," Midoriya warned her seriously.

Yaoyorozu's eyes crinkled with mirth, "Ara- Midoriya-san, you have a wonderful sense of humor!" She laughed daintily.

Shouto had a feeling Midoriya was deadly serious and most likely right.

Their last stop was the faculty room, the school wasn't as empty anymore and most students had arrived. Midoriya knocked on the door. Startling him and Yaoyorozu as they thought he was just going to show them where it is. "Excuse me… Aizawa-sensei ask me to pick him up?"

Why was there a question mark in that sentence?

"Aaah young listener, hello!" That was the Present-Mic, "Taking advantage of your student on the first day…" The voice hero shook his head. "Your homeroom teacher is that yellow caterpillar over there."

Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, and Shouto turned to the right where the biggest caterpillar in the world laid. "Our homeroom… teacher…" Yaoyorozu echoed in wonder.

A hero with scandalous outfit poked her head from the table across Present Mic, the R-rated hero Midnight. "Just drag that yellow bundle, no need to be gentle or anything."

Was that alright to treat a teacher like that?

Midoriya accepted that advice and proceed to grab one end of the yellow caterpillar, dragging it across the room. "Midoriya-san, that's…"

"Aizawa-sensei won't dislike me any more than he already is for this anyway…" He said in a deadpan voice. Shouto contemplated for a moment before lifting the other end, at least now they didn't drag their teacher. "Thank you Todoroki-kun."

Yaoyorozu couldn't help but comment. "This isn't how I imagine we will meet our homeroom teacher."

A soft snore could be heard from the cocoon, Shouto couldn't see their teacher's face, which was covered by his thick black hair.

"Don't worry, I am sure your first impression of him would go much better than mine, Yaoyorozu-san."

Shouto shrugged, "Aizawa-sensei…" He wondered which hero the content of this sleeping bag was. "I don't think this count as meeting him." Shouto was pretty envious of extra sleep their homeroom teacher got this morning.

Not to mention…

"Huahm." Yaoyorozu covered her yawning mouth, "Excuse me… I am sure it's still a bit cold outside but inside the temperature is comfortably warm. U.A have excellent temperature control." She wiped her tearing eyes daintily with a handkerchief, "Even back during our interview the temperature is excellent."

The yawn was infectious as Shouto followed her example. "Indeed."

Midoriya just laughed sheepishly. "Ha ha ha…"  

Shouto chose not to tell Yaoyorozu that Midoriya was a walking heater, Midoriya embarrassed himself enough for one morning.

* * *

 

When Izuku and the two recommended students arrive in their class, they were greeted by the sight of Bakugou arguing with Ingenium's brother of all things. The topic of argument was also super petty, Iida disagreed with Bakugou's chosen footrest and the blond mocked him for coming from elite private school. The brown haired girl with gravity Quirk -Uraraka Ochako, Izuku reminded himself- was trying and failing to mediate the argument, and at some point had taken Iida's side because the other boy was being a mean jerk. The redhead, Kirishima took her place as the peacemaker, he didn't do a very good job either.

"Chaos." Summarized Todoroki-kun curtly.

Izuku didn't think he should speak up here so he gave Yaoyorozu a pointed look, and bless her quick uptake. She stepped forward and speak out in a stern voice. "Our teacher is here, please be seated, everyone!"

Bakugou looked ready to snap at her before he processed what she just said, this was U.A and he knew better than starting problem so early with an authoritative figure.

Izuku would laugh at the wide-eyed look from Bakugou, Iida and the Uraraka at his entrance. "Aizawa-sensei… wake up please." The situation wasn't the good time for laugh, however.

The giant caterpillar wiggled from their hold and Izuku watched bemusedly as the pro hero stood up to his full height, still wrapped in his sleeping bag. "Good morning…" He unzipped the bag at last and Todoroki followed Izuku back to their seats.

Izuku high-fived Shiro who was sitting in front of him, wisely walking on the left side of his table's row to avoid Bakugou. Izuku didn't put it pass Bakugou to not trip him or something if he walked past the blond's desk.

"My name is Aizawa Shouta, your homeroom teacher." Introduced the dark-clad hero. "Welcome to U.A and without further delay…" He whipped out U.A's sports uniform. "Put this on and we will begin our assessment."

"What about the opening ceremony?" Uraraka asked.

"It's a waste of time, principal does it every year and the content of his speech never change. Trust me, you don't need it." Then Eraserhead gave Izuku a pointed look. "Be a good messenger boy and pass that to your master, will you?"

Izuku waved his hand in negative, "As a student, it's not my place to send a complaint on behalf of a teacher."

Aizawa rolled his eyes, "None of you have common sense from your display of behavior this morning, and I almost believe Midoriya has it if his diplomatic answer if anything to go by- but the rest of faculty know better by now."

As one all eyes turned to him, Bakugou's eyes were twitching. Shiro had understanding eyes look and nodding sagely. ‘Where did my chivalrous friend who will never mock had gone to?' Izuku lamented.

He stopped on his track, you'd think living in a dorm would spare him from his morning quota. Apparently not, as this familiar feeling of dread alerted him of disaster on the horizon. There was a bad feeling of something dangerous would happen to people he cared about, there's an annoying twinge of not so urgent call for help like cats on trees, or villains incoming-

This one, however- it was -something I don't want to get involved with is happening- alert.

"Helloooo~ Eraserhead! Skipping orientation as usual." Said the flamboyant voice as she slammed the door open. "Every single year you never fail to skip it." It was Midnight, and she looked amused by the attention she got.

Eraserhead frowned, "What do you want, Kayama-sensei?"

She grinned, "Don't worry, I am not here to rain on your parade! I need to borrow Midoriya-kun over there."

"Heh?"

Midnight turned to his direction, "Midoriya-kun, there's a case that needs your assistance for a bit so you will be excused from Aizawa's shoddy test."

"My test isn't shoddy."

Izuku stood up, his eyes wide in alarm. "Erm, Can I not?" Hopefully, he didn't stutter or squeaking that line.

"Duty's call- what can you do?"

The underground hero, of course, wasn't going to help him, "Hm… it's a good idea anyway, there's no point testing your Quirk considering how you get here." He heaved a sigh. "Midoriya, get the hell out of the class now." Jerking his thumb at the door.

Izuku would rather stay, to be honest.

"And Aizawa… I bring you a student, Principal forgot to drop him off to this class." Midnight stepped aside, look and behold…

In unison, all students in 1-A stood up from their seats- eyes glued to the four-legged figure walking to the class with his head raised high. "Gao!"

"A FUCKING LION CUB?!"

"Natsu?!"

The girls burst to a loud squeal, "SO CUUUUTE!!!"

Aizawa-sensei cleared his throat, accepting the note from the R-rated hero. "This is Nezu-Natsu…" He let out a snort at the made-up surname. "He is principal's adopted son."

"A mouse adopt a… lion?"

"I think our principal is a dog." He had paws.

"Isn't he a bear?" The ears looked like bears.

He cleared his throat again, silencing the class. "This cub has a Quirk, and he will join our class… as a special student."

Silence…

Izuku wondered if it was just his imagination the underground hero looked at Natsu with an adoring look. Said cub, of course, was making its way towards Izuku and jumped to his desk. "Natsu, not on my desk."

Then he jumped to Shiro's head, the taller boy became very still. "Izu…" When he was on Izuku's head, Natsu was being affectionate- but in the case of Shiro however… the cub was looking down on him.

"Natsu, Shiro isn't your chair either! Come down now."

Then Natsu locked eyes not with Izuku but with Todoroki who was sitting on his right. Neither of them blinked, staring at each other silently. "That's enough." Izuku lifted the cub off of Shiro's hair and deposited him on his desk. He'd rather not have Natsu gauging Todoroki as a rival or something.  "Sorry about that, Todoroki."

"It's fine."

Natsu was different, Izuku always knew the name wasn't because he found the cub in summer but because it was the name from his past life. Natsu in this life was a proud little king, a sucker for attention from Izuku and looked down on everyone else that wasn't Izuku, Inko or Nezu.

"Hm… any objection for Natsu to stay?" Aizawa-sensei interrupted his thought.

"The HELL-"

Whatever Bakugou said was drowned by the roar of approval from girls and more than half of the boys, in particular from Iida and Kirishima.

"Lion in class? So manly!"

"As expected of U.A to give us experience interacting with an animal with Quirk! A valuable experience!"

At some point, Izuku was dragged out of the class by a very amused Midnight, and Aizawa-sensei looked too happy to replace Izuku with Natsu.

What had he done to deserve to make Aizawa-sensei bully him like this?

* * *

 

They were ready after changing their clothes, and waiting for Aizawa to come back from supply room for testing equipment. "Before anyone did something they regret." Ojiro Mashirao began because he was really worried by the fawning look of his classmates at Natsu. The cub was wearing a vest version of their gym clothes.

"Natsu isn't a domestic animal, Quirk or not he isn't tamed… so don't even think about petting or picking him up unless he lets you." Shiro pointed at the cub, who once again used his head as a resting place.

Majority of the class gave him a disbelieving look. "The cutie is napping on your head, Ojiro. He is being affectionate with you! I am so jealous!" Said a pink haired girl, Ashido.

Natsu let out a snort, and Shiro sighed. "He is using me as a chair, this little king isn't as cute as you think." Pretty sure Natsu think of him as part of the pride or something because their tail was similar, Shiro was deemed to be bottom rank by Natsu though- much to his shame.

"He…" All of them heard the snort, "He understand human speech?"

Bakugou scowled, "Glad to hear that, so the flea infested feline would know I don't like it in class."

Natsu turned to face Bakugou and growled. "Grrrr…"

Kodai stepped forward and started to speak with Natsu with his Quirk, and holding up a notepad. "The King didn't ask for your opinion."

The class burst into laughter. "HA HA HA HA!!! Did Natsu just diss you, Bakugou?!"

"We have a little king here!"

"He has a big head alright! But since he is too cute, he is forgiven!"

"Of course my king!" Hagarakure, the invisible girl was swooning.

Ashido added, "Your wish is our command!"

Shiro groaned, "Don't pamper him!" Izu would be very displeased if their classmate spoiled Natsu rotten.

* * *

 

**In another side of Tokyo…**

While his feline sidekick was enjoying life, Izuku was miserable. Life was cruel for one Midoriya Izuku, after all, it wasn't his idea of the first day in school.

"HAWKS!!! DID YOU JUST DROP INGENIUM-SAN?!!!"

"I didn't mean to!"

A miserable howl could be heard from below, "Gyaaa! Get me out of here!"

This must be karma coming back to bit him for not appreciating his school life in U. A  or something.

* * *

 

**Back in U.A**

His classmates felt bad for racing against Natsu for their assessment, which was silly. "You can't win, seriously…"

"What do you mean, Ojiro-kun?!" Iida, the excitable guy asked.

Shiro looked up, "Natsu, we're racing- get down and make Izu proud."

The cub hopped off of him and the moment its paws reach the ground, it had transformed into an adult lion with a golden mane. "Gao…"

"That's more like it." Shiro nodded to himself.

Iida, Sero, Satou, and Mineta gaped at the full-grown lion standing between them and Shiro. "It's-it's…"

"Natsu's Quirk is Growth, he can transform into his adult form as long as his stamina last," Shiro explained gleefully. "Well, then- anyone confident they can outrun the king of jungle even with Quirk?"

Bakugou jumped at the opportunity, "I can beat you anytime you hairy kitten!"

"Grrr-gao!"

Kodai once again wrote the translation in his drawing pad, _"Be silent."_

The race resulted in Bakugou and Natsu reaching the goal at the same time.

"There's no WAY I will let Deku's cat beat me!!!"

Shiro frowned. "Bakugou Katsuki…"

"Bakugou is seriously competing with Natsu, this is surreal." Sero couldn't help but comment. "Natsu seems to see him as rival too…"

Kirishima glanced to the side. "In the other hand…" On the shade, several guys were resting, waiting for the girls to finish their assessment. One of them was Todoroki, and the aloof guy was nodding off after he finished with grip strength test. Not so far from him was Natsu in cub form, the little guy scored well too in the same test using his bite strength. Said cub was also nodding off in the same rhythm as Todoroki.

"Why is Todoroki so in tune with Natsu?"

Shiro was also confused, "Maybe they share the same wavelength or something…" It wasn't like Natsu and Todoroki were instant friends, if anything there was a very strange tension around them. ‘Though… for some reason, Natsu didn't think Todoroki is Izu's minion like he does to the rest of us.'

Five minutes later- Todoroki was competing with Natsu for long distance jump. Todoroki was using his ice as skate ramp while Natsu used flame powered jump. Todoroki won, but he didn't look very happy after he realized he just competed seriously with a big cat.

Shiro sweat-dropped, _‘On second thought, never mind.'_

* * *

 

Maybe this year wasn't so bad if he had a cat in class, a very big cat but it made up for the trouble of Midoriya Izuku. Well- the boy wasn't the only problem child. From this assessment, he already could spot a number of them. There were many with a minor problem he could overlook and correct easily, like Aoyama's dramatics, Iida's rigid mindset, Kouda's timidness… and there are glaring ones Aizawa had to wreck his head on where to start with.

Mineta Minoru's perverted behavior, Shouta wasn't going to demean a teenager for finding their opposite sex attractive but it was completely different matter altogether if a hero in training couldn't be trusted to behave around women.

Todoroki Shouto seemingly had no problem, but Aizawa noticed that in all test he was using only his ice Quirk even on a test where his fire was more suitable. The boy wasn't stupid, so there must be a reason for him to cripple half of his Quirk. And there's Nezu's request to keep an eye on Todoroki.

"Sensei."

And here comes the biggest problem child in his class if he discounts Midoriya, "What do you want Bakugou? The test hasn't finished yet."

Bakugou swallowed a scowl, there was hope for this boy if he knew enough boundary to not make an enemy with his teacher. "De-" He paused, "Why is Midoriya Izuku in U.A, the guy is Quirkless."

That confused Shouta for a moment before he recalled Nezu's briefing about Midoriya's history, a late bloomer due to the tricky trigger of his Quirk. The boy also had a long history of bullying, hence the occasional nervous tick and tendency to avoid attention. "I see, you're one of Midoriya's bullies."

The boy looked like he had been electrified by Kaminari's Quirk, and Shouta could see a flash of fear in his eyes. "I-"

"I don't care very much about your past, my job is to guide you in the present for your future." Shouto told him sternly, "But past is connected to the present, and I would hate to expel you if you let your history with Midoriya to get on the way of your hero education."

"It won't." Bakugou hissed. "You have not answered my question, Sensei."

Shouta snorted, "Bakugou, this is U.A… I am here to teach and guide you, not bending over your demand."

"It's weird…" The boy hissed again. "Midoriya Izuku is Quirkless, and yet- he is accepted on recommendation!" Shouto guessed Bakugou look up on the entrance exam ranking, Midoriya along with Todoroki and Yaoyorozu weren't on the list. As shown in this assessment, the two recommendation students were the cream of the crop. Bakugou must be smarting from

"Midoriya Izuku is accepted to U.A, not because of his Quirk, I can tell you that much."

"Huh?" It confused the boy even further.

Shouta heaved a sigh, "He is accepted for the same reason as the rest of you, we see heroic potential in him so we take him in." The boy's potential was enormous, combined with his Quirk it was becoming a hazard if the boy and his little group weren't kept in line. "As for his Quirk…" Shouta trailed off, sighing. "Frankly, U.A don't even care  if Midoriya Izuku is Quirkless."

It was actually would be better if the boy was Quirkless, easier to keep an eye on him.

"Also- let me warn you, Bakugou." The boy looked offended by another warning. "Midoriya from what I see wants to let past be-" He avoided Bakugou and tried to not draw attention to him. "You'd be better do the same for your own good." He glanced at where Ojiro Mashirao was watching from the distance. Nezu was so wrong to think the tailed boy was a safe one, under that composed exterior was a hidden righteous fury.

Then there's the other two from Support Dept that made Power Loader his company in misery. Ishigami Senku was a troll of scientist too happy to skirt around the law, and Sakura Futaba would chuck both law and common sense out of the window.

Bakugou opened his mouth and promptly closed it again, and Shouta had a feeling whatever the boy wanted to say would be something he regrets. At least the boy was smart enough to know when to keep his mouth shut.

For now, Shouta will keep an eye on the boy, he had potential with his powerful Quirk and battle sense to match but that was his worth as a fighter, not a hero. If it was just the matter of power, it was abundant even in the gen-ed dept where they reserved the majority of the failed heroic-dept applicant. Not to mention with several heavy hitters like Midoriya, Iida and Todoroki in class he won't feel it was a big loss if he had to let Bakugou go.

He knew he could speed up the process with letting Bakugou knew how precarious his position in 1-A no matter how strong he was, forcing the boy to reflect on his weakness. However- that would be Shouta's last resort. It would be much-much… better if the boy fixed the issue himself, a much more valuable lesson.

"Is that…" The boy looked startled, "Deku?"

Midoriya had returned from his job, the boy was unscratched but he looked off.

=

* * *

 

Izuku walked unsteadily towards the gathering student, his uniform was slightly crumpled and his lab coat was gone. His classmates wondered what happened to him, and for some reason of all classmates of theirs, Midoriya staggered to Iida's direction like a dry leaf blown by the wind.

"Midoriya-kun!" Iida caught the boy before he could fall over. "Are you alright?"

If Iida was expecting yes or no for his inquiry, Izuku gave him neither. "Iida-kun… I am so sorry about your brother."

Iida froze, after meeting Midoriya Izuku he had asked about the boy from his brother and found out Tensei had worked a couple of times with the boy's assistance. So if Izuku apologized to him for Tensei… "Midoriya-kun! What happened to my brother?!!!" He shook the limp boy back and forth.

Izuku was snatched from Iida's tight grip by Shiro and Natsu, the lion was growling. "Oi! Watch it, Iida!"

Their teacher sighed, "Iida, careful… you have irritated them- see how their tail swish… that means they're angry at you."

"Sensei!" Shiro looked scandalized, "Even if our tail looks alike, I am not a cat!!!"

Izuku blinked owlishly, eyes widened in horror. "Wait, Iida-kun!" The boy had his phone out and ready to call his parents. "I mean- your brother is fine- I mean-" The green haired boy stuttered, "Mostly fine."

Iida stopped like a robot that had been turned off, "Huh?" Mostly… what do you mean my brother is mostly fine?"

Izuku averted his eyes, "Eeeh… " He glanced at Eraserhead who shrugged.

"We just finish the test." And whatever the boy wanted to tell Iida, it seemed urgent.

He swallowed, "Uhm… it would be on the news now, about the abandoned factory south of Mustafu."

Iida promptly searched for the news and it happened, less than half an hour ago- a group of heroes which include Ingenium, Hawks, and Gang Orca had foiled a terrorist attempt by a villain capable of breeding and controlling insects. Of all species, the villain had chosen to breed Madagascar cockroach and set it loose to demand ransom in astronomical amount.

Izuku was called in to pinpoint the criminal, they would have gotten Ragdoll of Pussycats but they came up short with the identity of the culprit and rendering the pro's search quirk ineffective. They managed to find the culprit hiding a few miles away, but their road to reach the culprit was full of hissing and trauma-inducing by the sky filled by the flying black insect.

"It says my brother is unavailable for an interview."

Izuku nodded, "I am sorry… because the culprit could use cockroach as some sort of flying carpet and sensed us coming… we're forced to resort to pincer operation. Ingenium-san and Hawk-san act as pursuer to lead the culprit to Gang Orca…."

Aizawa hummed, ‘If it's just strategy, he is on the level of pro hero already…'

"At the time… Hawks- sort of forgetting that cockroach can fly." After all the creepy crawler usually would just run to sewer and other small places when they see human, "He and Ingenium-san were ambushed by black cloud… and Hawks…" Izuku growled, "He dropped your brother when flying over cockroach covered ground."

Iida looked pale, "Nii-saaaan!!!"

"He-he is fine- mostly, but he is pretty scarred mentally." Izuku looked pretty ill himself, "And his costume would be permanently out of commission."

Last time Izuku saw him, Iida Tensei couldn't shake the feeling that hundreds of creepy crawlers get inside his costume.

"I am really sorry for making him Hawk's backup." Next time, he will send the flying chicken alone. Hawks didn't look very repentant for traumatizing Ingenium even if he did say sorry.

Eraserhead patted Iida's shoulder, "You can go home now, you're not on the bottom rank anyway…"

Iida bowed deeply before speeding towards classroom to pick his belonging.

"Hey, Midoriya's back so- he isn't going to take any test?" Kaminari Denki wondered out loud.

"Wait, more importantly… why does Midoriya work with pro already?"

Shiro was quick to diffuse the situation, "Izu have a very convenient Quirk to search for villains, working under supervision is within our right you know? Besides- it's not like Izu gets to fight, his job is on the rear."

"Like Deku can fight in the first place," Bakugou grunted. "Also what Quirk? He is-"

Aizawa clapped his hands, stopping the explosion user from finishing his sentence. "Akright- gather around students… I have finished  grading and ranking you."

The rank was revealed and Bakugou scowled when he saw he was third, right below Yaoyorozu and Todoroki. ‘I am not number one again…' He sort of can accept Kirishima coming first, he was still the strongest as he beat more villain bots but this…

Shouto was slightly disappointed he was second, but it made sense because Yaoyorozu's Quirk allowed her to have a very large repertoire of tricks. _‘My ice can't be used for side jump for example.'_ Though he wondered where Midoriya would be if he joined the test. He already knew from Endeavor that Midoriya was more of a strategist than a frontline fighter, but the green-haired boy wasn't a slouch either if his ease in disabling villain was anything to go by.

Not to mention… the boy was already working with pro hero as strategist so when it comes to field experience, Midoriya was above everyone in the class.  

The last rank was Mineta Minoru, in which his Quirk only helped him inside jump and nowhere else.

"As promised, Mineta… you're out of Heroic Program."

Izuku pried one eye open from his position leaning on Shiro's shoulder, _‘Hm… seriously, Eraserhead-sensei is enjoying this a bit too much. I really have to ask Master if making your students skeptical of everything you said won't be counterproductive in the long run.'_

The underground hero was testing Mineta's resolve to be a hero, he wasn't going to expel anyone. Izuku could see the glint of amusement mixed with determination in Eraserhead's eyes with this ruse. The last ranked student had to stand up for their dream, maybe even resort to challenging Eraserhead themselves and not bending down to his sentence. In the same time, Eraserhead showed the rest of the class they need steel-like resolve to continue on this thorny path to becoming a hero.

 _‘He is a good teacher…_ ' If this was the standard of U.A's teacher, Izuku was getting really worried for All Might as he was the only teacher without a teaching license. _‘Oh well, I will think about it later… soon this drama should be wrapped up. All Mineta-kun have to do is showing his resolve, and-'_

The short boy with grape like hair started to beg and whining pitifully. "But- but… I just got here! How can I get popular with girls now, and I didn't get to enjoy the high-level girls in our class yet!!!"

And… he jinxed his last chance spectacularly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you want Mineta in the story, or not?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Izuku scares his classmates without his Quirk, just good ol' imagination of how to utilize sticky ball of doom.  
> Uraraka Ochako is happiness in the shape of a girl, Futaba needs to learn from her.  
> Bakugou Katsuki ponder over the change and not-changed part of Deku  
> 1-A and their costume, Izuku lament that he could not NOT wear a suit as costume accordingly to Vongola's rule. He keep fretting that someone will kick him on the head if he dresses sloppily.  
> All Might did his best as a teacher, but he doesn't know the meaning of foundational- which should mean teaching your students to do the basic not jump on the gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the conclusion of Mineta's existence in this fandom is... we all can agree his Quirk is useful and Mineta as a character doesn't have a lot to offer in general to the story and I can't imagine him to be more either... even with character development. All of you have a point or severals~ So yeah- see what become of Mineta in my story.

If his childhood friend Bakugou Katsuki was the aggression with two legs, Mineta Minoru was libido in human form. The comparison was jarring but Izuku could imagine the anime and Lovecraft’s lover in Futaba would comment about the two boys being one of seven sins avatar. Wrath and Lust to be precise.

It was obvious from Mineta’s speech the boy had no filter and most likely a mild case of mental issue, which made his mind wander once again to certain orange haired girl he had adopted as a little sister in spite of being the same age. _‘It doesn’t help Futaba develop strange interest for certain body part of her gender.’_

“Without any chance with girls, what should I live for?!”

On second thought, he’d rather not see Futaba in Mineta Minoru. _‘His honesty for impure reason to be a hero is quite amazing in a way.’_ After all, almost every heroes and hero-in-training out there would answer with a variation of wanting to help people if their purpose to be a hero was asked.

Izuku included, but well- he was never a good example considering his past life as a half-baked messiah.

“How should I know?” Eraserhead asked back gruffly.

“This is unfair!” Mineta sobbed again.

"Life is unfair, You think a heroes work is ever fair?" He looked at the whole class in front of him. "Villain, natural disasters, random terrorist attacking our society is a form of unfairness on its own we heroes have to deal with…"

Izuku could agree with that, as even justice the heroes sworn to protect wasn’t a form of fairness. _‘That’s why Vongola was born.’_

Mineta ruined Aizawa's epic speech with latching on the man's leg, his pop off Quirk stuck stubbornly on Eraserhead's pants. "The entrance exam physical is hard for me! My Quirk isn't suited for combat at all! I work really hard until I bleed to get here!" Came to think of it Mineta was one of the injured participant listed by Recovery Girl.  

Actually, Izuku could imagine how devastating super sticky balls be with correct application, especially if one was logged on someone's orifice. Or if it gets someone's stuck to train or other dangerous surfaces with no escape.  Or-

"Izu," Shiro called him, snapping him out of his musing. "You're scaring our classmates, what did we tell you about letting your train of thought run ahead of you?"

And indeed, as Shiro said they were looking at him with various degree of horror. "Midoriya, cease your muttering especially if it involves using someone's Quirk to kill." Eraserhead's voice looked impassive, but Izuku could tell from a slight shake and his dilating pupil, the underground hero shared everyone's sentiment.

“Sorry.” He covered his mouth himself.

Bakugou looked especially terrified, Izuku couldn’t help but note. “Deku… you-”

Mineta was borderline hysterical, "I always throw lots of them when I am in panic…" He trailed off. "If someone gets stuck during exam…" He looked ready to faint, apparently the grape boy never imagine what an accident hazard his Quirk could be.  

Even if they were newly formed, at that moment 1-A’s united thought was. _‘It's super lucky, he hasn't killed someone by accident.'_ In the other hand… Midoriya was scary, why did his mind go _there_ when thinking of Mineta’s pop off quirk?

“Midoriya, for safety’s sake… all suggestions on Quirk you give should be documented and given to me before you pass it to your classmates.”

Did he get another ground rule make up on the spot just for him?

The teacher then used his Quirk to make Mineta’s sticky ball to slid off of his leg. “As for you…”

Mineta winced as he fell on his butt, “How?”

"Perhaps your potential isn't zero after all." At least the boy showed care of what accident his Quirk could cause, that was good enough for Shouta at the moment. "But you're still on thin ice." The dark-haired pro sighed, "Well, the expulsion threat is a logical ruse to draw your full potentials in the first place... "

“EEEH?!!!”

Izuku sweat-dropped, _‘He wanted a drama and yet he gets tired so he cut it short.’_ He blinked when realization sank in. _‘Did I help Mineta-kun by accident?’_

Mineta collapsed in relief. “My dream is still alive.”

Aizawa just had to rain the parade of relieved students, "Like I said, you're not safe yet." He repeated, "A probation period so to speak…" That silenced the rowdy students in an instance. "Don't think your high rank in this test means you can rest on your laurels…"

Bakugou, in particular, flinched when Aizawa's eyes glanced at him.

“Today what I measured is just the versatility of your Quirks, not your potential as a hero. As a school, U.A will do our best to polish the rough diamond in you but…” He flashed gleaming red eyes at them, “If you’re just worthless pebbles that couldn’t live up our school’s motto, Plus Ultra- I will cut you off.” Eraserhead finished, making beheading motion with his thumb.

The warning was loud and clear, even if they made it to the top percentile of this prestigious hero school- they still had a lot to live up to earn their place in U.A Heroic course.

* * *

 

"I know it, Aizawa-sensei isn't serious about expelling the last place." Yaorozu Momo said as their group who sit on the back picked up their bag after changing out of their gym clothes. "It's a logical ruse indeed, and even now Aizawa-sensei made that threat to keep us on our toes!"

Jiro Kyouka, the girl with long jack earlobe approached Yaoyorozu. “Is that so? He sounded like he really means it.”

Izuku was honestly worried for Yaoyorozu now, she was too overconfident with jumping to that conclusion. _‘A reality check would be harsh on her sometime this year.’_ But that was life for you.

Well, the threat was taken seriously by Mineta and Bakugou at the very least. The blond didn’t even confront Izuku after Aizawa dismissed them, _‘But if he avoids me…’_ That means whatever the blond up to wasn't on a civil ground and it was just the matter of time of how long Bakugou could keep his temper in check.

“Midoriya.”

"Ah- Todoroki-kun." The others had gone ahead of them, including Shiro who had an appointment with their martial arts teacher. "What is it?"

Todoroki glanced around, making sure the class was empty aside from them. “Aizawa-sensei, he is serious, isn’t he?”

Well, the boy was certainly sharper than Yaoyorozu when it comes to reading between the lines. Then again with an abusive father like Endeavor, Todoroki had to be. “Why do you think so?”

“You didn’t say you agree with Yaoyorozu’s analysis.”

Izuku chuckled softly at that, "Hm… she is half-correct that he wasn't serious about expelling Mineta, but that because he does have potentials. He is after all… one of few non-combat candidates who make it past the entrance exam that geared towards combat Quirk." Aizawa himself didn't make it when he was a student but Mineta did. "But Aizawa-sensei won't hesitate to expel anyone with no potential, he certainly _has done so_ last year. He expelled the whole class.”

Even Todoroki looked surprised by that revelation. "I see…" Their homeroom teacher was toying with them from the start. "Still, your intel is amazing… then again you're Principal's disciple."

Izuku stood up with a sigh, "Knowledge is a weapon, one I wield as my strength."

“I can see that.” Mineta’s seeming useless Quirk’s devastating potential came to mind.

He sweat-dropped at that. “Ha ha ha, I’d better get going…  a senpai wants my advice on her Quirk.”

“Do you remember about Aizawa-sensei’s rule?”

"...She is a senpai." Aizawa only mentioned classmates, not U.A's students in general.

“...And you’re exploiting loophole on his rule.” Todoroki noted as he hoisted his own bag over his shoulder, before walking towards the door himself. “You’re quite a dangerous person, Midoriya.”

Izuku just smiled wanly at that, “I get that a lot.”

More often than he wanted to.

* * *

 

**U.A Heroic-dept’s Dorm**

“How is your first day, Midoriya-kun?” Asked a very cheerful Hado-senpai, who was happily hugging the paper containing Izuku’s idea on how to get around her Quirk’s lack of speed.

Izuku became silent mid-bite of his katsudon. “I got called out for work before the start of the class… and Eraserhead is famous for making his class skip opening ceremony.”

Togata-senpai winced, "Don't tell me… the emergency mission is one from the abandoned factory in South Mustafu?" At Izuku's nod, the blond senior shuddered. "That would go down in history as the worst case no hero wanted to be involved in."

Hado-senpai was also shivering. "Is ingenium-pro okay? He is not available for the interview, but I doubt cockroach can hurt him."

Amajiki-senpai looked at the sole female member of Big 3 as if she had gone crazy. “Cockroach can bite you know.”  

“I thought they’re just disgusting, and they can’t hurt us!”

“Any animal can hurt human if they try hard enough.” As the owner of Manifest Quirk, Amajiki-senpai knew this better than most.  “So how did it go? The aftermath I mean.”

After getting familiar with Izuku, the timid senpai could speak normally with him at least. “Maa… most of us came out okay from that but no one wants to see the creepy crawler for a long time to come.”

As one the Big 3 glanced at the grocery bag full of anti-cockroach supplies on their pantry’s counter. “I see…” They were not against cockroach free dorm, especially after they watched what villains could do with it.

"Ingenium-pro gets the worst of it, but that's only because Hawks-pro dropped him to…" Izuku stopped himself from finishing it. "Next time, I won't trust him to carry anyone off of the ground… absolutely not…"

They sweat-dropped, “Well…” If they ever found themselves working with Hawks, they won’t ask him to help them up in the air either. It was a good thing Nejire and Tamaki could fly themselves.

Change of topic, nobody wanted to remember the case from this afternoon if possible. "By the way… with All Might in town, the crime rate has a sharp drop in Mustafu." Togata-senpai began. "As expected of number one hero and the man Sir respected."

Izuku frowned at that, “Hm… is that the only reason?”

“Heh?”

"The drop in criminal activity because the presence of All Might is the matter of course." Izuku stated confidently, "However… it's too early, if it happened for short period a few months ago when All Might just arrive I can understand- but since the exam started- All Might have been very busy preparing for his job in U.A to teach in our department."

Togata cupped his chin, “And yet, it’s steadily dropping according to Sir’s statistical data…”

"And that data also include low-level crime, right?"

Togata looked up at that, “Ah, I see…”

Amajiki frowned at his childhood friend. “What do you mean?”

"It might seem a bit petty but All Might don't really go out his way for low level crimes like purse snatcher or minor thugs prowling in the back alley of city… he is a top-ranked hero, and it won't look good if he didn't let his juniors to have some action themselves."

The sad side of heroic world where everyone save people because their income was on a commission basis. Even the symbol of peace has to be considerate of his inferiors.

"Which is why Master and I gets suspicious of this phenomenon… and he has checked with the police force, the number of arrest for criminals below B rank has dropped to almost nil." In fact, Izuku hadn't run to those kind of criminals at all lately, hence why he noticed when his morning and afternoon consist only of perverts, cats, and lost kids.

Togata smiled at that, “If we’re being positive, they’re all repenting in fear of All Might.”

“If only.” Izuku snorted, “My guess…” He trailed off, “They’re up to something, and someone with big influence is planning something big so these criminals lay low to avoid arrest so they can become part of the plan.”

Hado senpai looked pale, “That’s an ominous prediction, Midoriya-kun.”

Amajiki-senpai didn't look better, "And I hate how made sense that sounds."

“Did Principal ask you to tell us this?”

He shrugged, “You will know soon anyway, Master will inform all intel based hero agency about this. If Nighteye-pro didn’t figure it out himself.” He certainly would. “Then it would go to hero with best patrol record like Fatgum…” Which would involve Amajiki-senpai. “Then to heroes who specialize on organized crime like Ryukyu-pro.” And ended with Hadou-senpai’s mentor.

“All Might’s presence in U.A will be a catalysis to change the underground world…”  Now the hero had a permanent living arrangement.

The Big 3 winced, “That’s a bit unfair to blame All Might.”

“Nobody blames him, but it’s a fact he is a walking trigger to villains… being the pillar of society and everything.”

Togata’s frown was getting deeper, “Sir would be very displeased.”

"Aren't we all?" Izuku heaved a sigh. "It will be a very busy year for us." Nezu already got Futaba to investigate underground forum frequented by criminals, and while the hacker girl hadn't found anything concrete she had mention the criminals from top to lowest had been strangely more active lately online.

That wasn’t a good sign for sure.

“I am hungry…” As one Izuku and the big 3 jumped on alert, startling the hell out of innocent Uraraka Ochako who came down from her room for a snack.

Silence fell in the pantry, and dismissed as Uraraka’s stomach growled in protest. “Oh.”

“Ura-raka-san?”

She beamed, her cheeks pinker than usual. “Midoriya-kun! You live in the dorm too!”

Hadou-senpai gushed, “Who is this cutie?” Her cheeks were round like mochi and this adorable kouhai just gushed happiness by her mere presence. “Can I call dibs?” Her mentor would love this girl.

“Nejire, don’t scare our kouhai.”

“Hush!” Hadou-senpai scoffed at Togata-senpai before offering the bubbly girl the plate of Mom’s homemade cookies. “Have some cookies dear, it would be a while until dinner so don’t eat too much.”

Uraraka’s eyes widen with gratitude, “Thaaank you, senpai!” And she start to nibble on the black sesame cookies, filling her cheeks like a squirrel. “So delish…” She was even crying tears of happiness, she must be terribly hungry.

Izuku definitely had to introduce Uraraka to Futaba, this girl was a bundle of positive influence Futaba needed!

“Hey, can I call you by nickname like Ojiro-kun did?” She asked in between nibbling cookies. “I don’t know anyone else other than you and Iida-kun and…” She trailed off, deflating. “Iida-kun won’t let me.”

It was impossible to refuse her when she looked so much like squirrel. “Sure.” Iida must had heart of iron.  

She was beaming again. “Hm… Mido-kun, Izu-kun? Dori-kun?”

An image of spacey blue fish came to mind. “Izu-kun is fine.” Then she gave him expecting look, Izuku didn’t need hyper intuition to know she was waiting for him to nickname her.

“Cha-cha!” Hadou-senpai decided for him. “She reminds me so much of this magical girl show I watched as a child!”

“Uhm…” That was a bit too intimate for Izuku’s taste. “Chako-san?” He tried.

“That’s cute too!”

Well then.

* * *

 

Deku had changed since one and half year ago, and it showed by how extras in their class flock to him. Not just extras, the top two who ranked above Katsuki sat beside him and talking with Deku amicably. Though in case of the half-half bastard it was more like he only talk more than one sentence with Deku, and ignore everyone else. Katsuki could see why Deku had connections and heroes need those.

Then there's his sidekicks, the monkey, and the lion.

Katsuki really hated that cub, maybe even more than Deku. The little shit was so full of itself, and the majority of the class was head over heels for it. Not that Katsuki would do anything stupid to U.A's principal's son, how did an unknown species of a mutant like Nezu adopt a lion was a mystery.

The monkey, however- was a different case altogether. After his transfer, his parents tried to enroll him in more traditional martial art class in the hope it would teach Katsuki better discipline than modern ones like boxing he attended prior to the incident in middle school. It didn't work so well for Katsuki because most of the teacher were stuck up prude, they all complained about Katsuki's conduct and didn't want to deal with him. The last one lasted longer until Katsuki's temper get the best of him, this time because a senior wanted to bully him and they ended up expelled together.

In that short period of training, however, Katsuki get to watch a tournament where a senior represented their dojo in Kanto regional competition. That was where Katsuki saw the boy with a tail, he was the winner of Kanto district karate tournament and won middle school level national in his third year.

The monkey was undoubtedly one of the best hand to hand combatant in class if they discount Quirk. _‘And he is Deku’s sidekick.’_ Then again the guy was from Teikou, from what he heard it was a private school too and on the same level as glasses’ old school.

From his observation, Deku had four sidekicks. In their first few days in 1-A, the other two had visited a couple of times. Both of them were part of Support-Dept and had quickly become famous enough to be called Triple-Ace with some other girl. There's one guy with crazier hair than Hair for Brain in their class, and another was a shut-in orange haired girl.

"Futaba, you can't send a robot to replace you in class!" Deku howled to his phone on the second day of the school when real class started.

“Should I pick her up from dorm?” Asked the monkey guy.

Deku looked conflicted. “She has to grow up, at least she should start with walking to her class herself.”

The crazy hair guy nodded sagely at Deku. "So true." On his hand perched an octopus-shaped robot, which apparently supposed to be some sort of drone to broadcast the lesson for the shut-in.

“You don’t get to say that Senku…” Deku looked pissed, which was a strange expression on the nerd’s face. “We could have started on baby steps with you escorting her to class! But then you just take that stupid drone with you to class instead.”

“...Making Futaba do anything she doesn’t want is too troublesome.” The guy rolled his eyes.

"You spent the whole day weaving bamboo to make a replica of non-inflated wheel NASA made! That should be more troublesome than getting a high school girl to go to class!"

About half an hour later, a girl with big doe eyes wearing fancy headphones poked her head when a class was ongoing. "Izu… I don't know where my class is."

“That’s a lie and we all know it.” The monkey told her, rolling his eyes.

She stuck her tongue out, “Shiro, you meanie!” Then she turned to the teacher, which was Midnight. “Can I use my Quirk to navigate school?”

The pro hero shrugged, "Sure~ just report to Power Loader soon, you're giving him an aneurysm!"

The girl huffed before her hand swept over the empty air and glowing lines like computer windows appear. "Ja ne~ Izu, Shiro, let's have lunch together later!"

Midnight whistled after the girl closed the door of their class shut. "And that's class… is a technopath! One of rarest type of Quirks that controls technology and also one that greatly contributed to the foundation of modern hero societies-"

_What the fuck._

* * *

 

**1-A (Foundational Heroic Studies)**

Izuku wasn't surprised when the door of their class was opened with a dramatic slam on the scheduled. "I AM HERE! AND COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" A normal person didn't just coming through the door, they didn't run and not announcing it loudly for the world to hear. At least All Might didn't get a background music to go with his entrance.

He failed as a _normal_ person for sure.

Izuku blinked when he noticed All Might was wearing his silver age outfit, _‘How nostalgic…’_ Not a bad move to get his classmates to see it to pick up the mood.

"Alright, now we will be having a mock scenario as your first lesson!" He flashed a card with golden letters. "A BATTLE SIMULAAAATION!"  

All Might grinned pointedly at him as if asking if he had done a good job. Izuku honestly thought while the scenario was exciting- maybe he should start with patrol or rescue scenario instead of telling a class full of hot-blooded teens to beat each other up on first day. And his Master wanted Izuku to back All Might up, seriously… how to back him up in this kind of case? Well, the majority of his classmates seemed to be the sensible sort sans a couple of problematic case.

As long as All Might didn’t pit Bakugou as his opponent, all should be well.

==

His costume was stored in a suitcase with number 15 on it, his seat number. Izuku opened it and marveled for a while of another milestone he was dreaming of since he was a toddler. This costume Senku and members of support dept put so much effort on looked nothing like the doodle in his childhood, some part of him was saddened by the lost chance but for the most part, he was relieved.

_“Izuku… this is the kind of costume you want?”_

_“What’s with that look? Senku, Futaba? Is the costume I draw ugly or something?” Izuku had gotten very good in drawing after years of making notes on hero and villains._

_The two genius exchanged a glance before saying. "It's far from ugly, in fact… it looks more... sophisticated." Futaba decided on the word to describe Izuku's costume. "Than majority of things your classmates submitted."_

_Senku nodded, “Especially the one that girl Yaoyorozu asked for, it’s sorta practical for her but-” He shook his head, “If you take the cloak off it doesn’t look like hero costume anymore and even with it-”_

_Futaba added, “If you don’t mind we will add some decoration so it won’t look plain.”_

_“As long as it looks nothing like Senku’s doodle.”_

_“Oi.”_

Speaking of added decoration, they placed a symbol on the upper part of his sleeves. He could see Futaba all over it. _‘I wonder from which game she take this motif from?’_ Izuku sweat-dropped, _‘Wait, isn't this the symbol that represents harmony, perfection, and balance in alchemy?'_ It looked like capital 2 mirrored capital D and larger roman number for 1 in the middle.  

He chuckled softly, "Senku and Futaba are as thorough as ever."

* * *

 

"You're like wearing almost nothing," Sero commented at Kirishima.

The redhead shrugged, "With my Quirk, wearing armor or skin-tight suit like the rest of you would be pointless." Kirishima whistled when he observed costume of their choosing, "Wow… Bakugou's clothing scream explosive and manly."

“Haaah?!” Bakugou snarled at them, “Are you that bored of living, fuckers?!”

Kirishima had to say Bakugou got his costume down with the explosive theme. _‘Now if only he doesn't get angry all the time, he would be popular.'_ Kirishima knew he was first by pure fluke, in term of raw power Bakugou had him beat. _‘And… I will never tell him that my rescue points are thanks to him.’_

More of their classmates emerged from changing room. Some of their design felt plain lazy to be honest, not that Kirishima think he could talk. Satou was just wearing a plain yellow tight suit. Kouda's was just slightly better, the color was very cheerful and clash a bit with his shy personality. At least he could tell it was a costume. Kaminari and Jiro could pass their costume as street clothes.  

Ojiro just added some fur in his karate uniform, his belt wasn't plain black belt but utility belt with a lot of pockets.He was also tapping some part of his muscular tail.

“Kirishima, look at Todoroki.” Whispered Sero to him.

The redhead turned, they had been curious of what the top-ranked folks got for their costume. Bakugou's was cool but Todoroki's… _“_ All white and half of him are iced." Was that his own ice? Without it, Todoroki would be just wearing a white dress shirt and pants then? It sorta similar to what Ojiro did, just some touch to normal clothes to give personality but Todoroki was a whole new level of lackluster.

Then again… maybe because he was so pretty he didn’t need anything fancy. _‘Go figures the bishonen folks don’t need cool clothes to look good.’_

Speaking of being fancy… “Iida and Aoyama go all out.”

"Aoyama is one thing, but Iida wore full armor," Sero added.

If the guy wasn't so loud they wouldn't recognize him at all, then again- his robotic movement was very telling. His armor made him even more robot-like.

“Yo- boys!” It was Ashido, and her costume fit her personality to a T.

“The alien theme really fits Ashido.”

“Thanks.”

Asui's costume was very appropriate for her mutation Quirk, so did Uraraka's. Uraraka looked like an astronaut, which was one of the smarter theme to go for the costume with her gravitational Quirk. He and Sero became speechless at what Yaoyorozu and Hagarakure wore, or rather the lack of it. "Erm… is that even allowed?"

Ashido whispered, “Dunno about Hagarakure, but she is invisible so maybe that’s why it’s ok.” Then she added. “As for Yaoyorozu, apparently the support dept cover more than what she asked for obvious reason…” They had seen her using her Quirk and how she needed exposed skin, but still…

"A good thing too since we have that guy in class." As one they glanced at Mineta who was wearing his own costume, which consisted of tight skin suit in the same color of his hair and… a bowl-like armor for his bottom. The guy was panting as looking at oblivious Yaoyorozu and bubbly Hagarakure.

"If libido has legs…" It would look like Mineta Minoru.

“Izu-kun’s costume looks really neat!”

Look and behold, the most mysterious guy in their class emerged in his costume.

Midoriya's choice of costume was different, it was a suit in a dark green color that matches his hair. He had mint colored undershirt and black tie with the flame motif. The jacket suit reached halfway to his thigh.  The sleeve stopped a bit past his elbow and there was a white colored symbol on his arm. There was a utility belt like Ojiro's but strapped on his right thigh instead, and his feet were wrapped dark green knee guard and black boots with the same flame motif on the soles.

“Thanks.”

If it wasn’t for the decoration and boots the costume could pass as formal clothes. _‘Is it normal in this age to wear suits for hero costume.’_ It wasn't uncommon for adult heroes but on a teenager like them, it looks odd.

“So Senku and Futaba can’t veto the tie and dress shirt collar?” Ojiro asked, snickering.

Midoriya shrugged, "They said it would be accident hazard if someone pulled it or something. I can manage- I am not so stupid as to let people use it against me."

"They did a big favor with making your costume looks as heroic as it could, the design you gave them almost looks like a uniform you know."

“Well, I am used to fight in them.”

What?  

* * *

 

In hindsight, Senku and Futaba saved him from dressing like a typical Vongola. _‘I just can’t stop the habit.’_ Fighting in a suit that was quite a restricting choice of apparel was a tradition, and some part of Izuku felt like cheating if he didn’t wear it. _‘Like I broke some school regulation.’_ but his friend had a point about the tie and collar shirt.

At least his costume managed to squeeze into well-dressed category somehow, so he could wash off the niggling feeling that someone would kick him on the back of his head for dressing sloppily. He missed his hoodie and other comfortable baggy clothes but he couldn't bring himself to wear them anymore since he got his past memory.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Shiro passed him a suitcase, which was about half the size of their costume suitcase. "A drone just flies this over, it's from Senku and Futaba."

Izuku accepted the suitcase and keyed in the password he always used. He opened it and promptly closed it again before anyone could peek over his shoulders. “They could have given this to me somewhere more discreet!”

Shiro had eureka look on his face, “Oooh, the thing you get Senku and metallurgy division of support dept to figure out how to make? I heard you object using Tungsten since it’s too heavy?”

"And using that won't work anyway." In the first place, Dying Will Flame wasn't natural flame and dealing it using metal of highest melting point wasn't a solution. High-temperature resistant wasn't equal Dying Will Flameproof. Not to mention he was a fighter that prioritized agility, anything heavy on his person would be a hindrance.  

Speaking of fighting- since they were in the urban area, the battle was most likely indoor. Their regular exam was already outdoor so All Might would want to see how students work in contained space. Several individuals in 1-A would be already handicapped by that alone. If All Might add material damage on top of the handicap, that would put all heavy hitters in a tight spot.

That won't be a problem for Todoroki and Bakugou, they had brute power but they also had the brain to back it up.  

He opened the suitcase again and pulled a pair of gloves, which was half of the content. It was made of most flame-resistant leather and metal, _‘Thanks to Mirio-senpai, I remember my body is flame resistant and blood, in particular, is a precious material in Vongola line.'_ His body was changing, hence the drawback of flame overuse was getting milder along with sensory overload. _‘I am not looking forward to explaining I sneak into U. A lab to mix my blood into metals and cloth.'_

"Whoaa- that's super cool!" Kaminari approached them, eyes shining when looking at the gloves Izuku was putting on. "Maybe I should ask for some from support dept next time."

That made Izuku frown, "Hm- does your Quirk doesn't rely on skin surface contact? You still have to be careful on that especially in body parts that get in contact with others a lot."

Kaminari looked confused, “Eh?”

Izuku gave a brief scan of Kaminari's costume. "Hm… you must be very skilled, I didn't see any directive tool for an element as unstable as electricity in your person." Flame was wild and breathing but its movement could be directed, but electricity only moved in specific direction through medium but directing it in open air? Even if it was a Quirk, it wasn't an easy task.

“Eh?”

Silence fell between them.

Shiro was looking at Kaminari as if he was insane, “Oi, Kaminari…” The boy looked sheepish, which mean the guy _knew_ his Quirk was easily out of control. "Isn't that mean you can only attack with becoming a human stun gun?"

"Yeah!" The blond beamed, "It's super effective in the entrance exam."

“YOU!” Someone shouted in the background.

As one class 1-A looked at the newcomer who was a few steps behind All Might, they looked very unhappy. "STUDENTS! Greet your comrades from Support Dept!" It was Futaba and Senku, along with an unknown pink haired girl with yellow pupils. "They come to review how your costume and tools work for you on behalf of Power Loader."

Futaba was pouting, "Would be nice if that's the case, but Sensei just realized some of designs you all sent is at the height of idiocy like the lack of safety mechanism or even lacking enhancement for your Quirk!" Futaba was glaring at Kaminari now. 

“We got send here because we blow up our lab again!” The pink haired girl was giggling, apparently this was the notorious Hatsume Mei and Futaba's new buddy. 

Senku huffed, “Basically you guys are our extra credits.”

“And because there are idiots who don’t know your costume should be more than just clothes!” Futaba looked to be the most upset by the arrangement.

“Injustice!”

“The shame~” Senku joined Futaba’s and the pink haired girl’s woe for the heck of it.

Kaminari looked like he was about to melt from shame, Kouda too- Izuku supposed he didn't have anything on him to help his voice type Quirk either. Iida looked thoughtful, it seemed he was also wondering if he misses something in his costume.

**“SO much research time wasted.”**

Ultimately that was the biggest regret of the three young geniuses. Izuku sweatdropped, _‘Well… they're only involved in some of our costumes not all but now they have to review them all.'_ Senku and Futaba obviously involved in his and Shiro’s, and perhaps… Izuku could see some trace of their work in Uraraka’s too.

"Ahem!" All Might cleared his throat, "Anyway let's start the exercise… you see, the cleanup job we usually see on media is done outdoor but a majority of villainy act is committed indoor."

On the background, Futaba brought out a large screen that showed said statistical data in a graph.

"More often than I like," Izuku grumbled under his breath.

All Might turned to Izuku, “Right, your Midoriya?”

"Yes." Then he caught All Might's expectant look. "Indoor battle means… we have to exercise more caution depending on our environment, more often than not villains used abandoned buildings which present problem of not well-maintained structure."

Iida was taking notes? Why?!

"But if it's in normal civilian building that means hostages, and depending on Quirks of villains and heroes involved the danger of collateral damage could spread to neighborhood… so in either situation, we have to exercise utmost caution."

All Might gave him a thumbs up, “Well done Young Midoriya!”

Izuku ignored Bakugou’s scowl of _‘Show off’_ in the background.

“I will have you all split to hero and villain role, it’s two on two battle!”

“How about foundational studies?” Asked the frog girl, Asui.

“It is foundational!”

Izuku facepalmed, _‘It’s NOT foundational if you jump straight to simulation!’_ Does the students here even knew there were part of a building they could and couldn’t destroy so the building won’t topple over them? Or how to evacuate civilian in this scenario? Or securing the perimeter?

Nadda! Zilch! Zero!

The students started to throw a barrage of questions to All Might, Yaoyorozu's inquiry made sense but All Might would explain it later anyway. As for Ochako's- All Might wasn't Aizawa-sensei. Bakugou's question was valid but considering the one asking, he just wanted to maim his opponent. Iida's question was the same case as Yaoyorozu's, even if you didn't ask that All Might would tell them how the team would be decided anyway. Why did Aoyama even ask All Might's opinion on his cape?

The scenario itself was pretty cliche and Izuku had a feeling if he dug through cases All Might solved before he would find a similar one. The Villain team had to protect their artifact of doom, namely nuclear bomb. The hero predictably had to stop the villain either by capture or taking the bomb from them.

“That’s super stupid.” Came from their resident inventor and scientist. “Do you even know how sensitive nuclear is if handled improperly?”

"Keeping it in a building that looked like it would fall apart no less?"

“The villain won’t even wear any hazmat suit.”   

All Might was flustered, luckily all that muscle hid it well. “Uhm.”

“Futaba, Senku… it’s just an exercise, don’t nitpick on it.”

Senku scoffed, "I am just saying other kinds of bombs that safer to control is more make sense."

All Might jolted, _‘He is right!’_ He coughed, "Anyway! Let's start choosing the team with the lottery!"

Futaba displayed a randomizer program, “Right ahead of you.”

"Eh, but I want to use this." All Might had boxes with a hole on top of it. "It's classic!"

"It's lame." She told him. "It's up to All Might-sensei… you see, according to their registered Quirk… I can make the best match for the team and opponents so they can display their full potential. This is your first class, you would want to see both their strong and weak points… not to mention we need the data too."

All Might look almost convinced but he really liked his lot box, most likely the guy made it himself.

"Pro Heroes are more often than not teamed up with other heroes they didn't know very well, so it would be good to use a manual lot instead." Izuku had a soft spot for All Might, it should be fine to spoil the guy this one time, right???

Or so Izuku thought-

* * *

 

When his lips couldn't help but pull up to a forced smile, Izuku knew he had chosen wrong.

> "I can't die in peace if I didn't give this my all… after all, as a hero with responsibility, I can't be considerate for a villain's pride."

“Deku you-”

And everything went dark for Bakugou Katsuki, and the last thing he saw was a heartbroken smile of Deku. As if Katsuki's defeat meant nothing- his pride Deku trampled…

Nothing...

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last part, I hint one of major reason than a desire for the peaceful retirement of WHY Izuku gave up his dream to be a hero LIKE All Might. Please note- IF Izuku curbstomp Bakugou, it's not because the guy is weak or Izuku is OP- there's a whole load of reason as I write the detail of their simulation in next chapter.  
> This chapter is mostly delayed because I have to finish the costume design first... We gotta save the cloak for later though= it's just Giotto's cloak in dark green with less decoration.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A full recount of how random pairing of hot blooded heroes in training isn't the best idea, especially since All Might forget the meaning of 'foundational' and head straight to battle.   
> Shouto had a surprise that apparently freezing the whole building wasn't one for all solution for once, Shiro isn't izuku's sidekick for nothing.   
> Izuku has no sense of dramatic when fighting villain- why would he waste it on drama or even Quirk?   
> 1-A was once again terrified of Izuku's pseudo familia- and izuku himself.   
> Bakugou had a revelation.  
> Izuku wasn't playing this shit the world wanted him to do anymore- he wish there's 'QUIT' button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So- you guys keep commenting on SHORT chapter... so I will spoil you with slightly longer chapter. Seriously- so 7K is short for ya all?  
> BTW... I have been receiving input on beta and editing- eh- whoever wants to do it can help me. Copy paste and corrected-

  
  


**U.A, Replica City Area B**

All Might had both hands inside the two boxes of lot, and Izuku tried really hard to not laugh at the utter joy the pro hero was emitting just for using the handmade lot box. The guy for all his glory was very simple at heart, almost like a kid. 

“Team A! Sero Hanta and Jirou Kyouka! Vs… Team B, Yaoyorozu Momo and Mineta Minoru!” 

Sero grinned at Jirou. “Nice, let’s work hard partner!” 

Jirou grinned back, “Let’s, we have a tough opponent.” 

Mineta looked over the moon, his eyes were glued on Yaoyorozu’s exposed skin then his eyes accidentally meet Izuku’s. He gulped when Izuku motion his eyes to go up, and smiled eerily at the grape haired boy. The boy obviously had an interesting cocktail of fear and awe of him, most likely because he helped the boy to stay in Heroic-dept but in the same time made Mineta aware of dangerous side of his Quirk. 

The boy wasn’t a completely hopeless case for a hero, but if Mineta stepped out of the line Izuku would build up a case against the boy himself. So Mineta would be better to learn to keep his libido in check or  _ else.  _

_ == _

Sero whistled, “Midoriya is scary alright… in a good way though.” He looked like a harmless good guy, the type who helped grannies to cross the street and feeding stray cats. They learned soon enough that Midoriya was anything but harmless. 

Jirou nodded in agreement, “Mineta is looking at Yaomomo’s face now at least.” She had been worried because her friend was overly comfortable in her sexy costume. 

“Now, I have a one dollar coin with me!” All Might brandished the US dollar coin. 

_ ‘Why dollar and not yen?’ _ Class 1-A couldn’t help but wonder. 

“Head or tails? The one who win gets to play hero!” 

Yaoyorozu who was placed the highest in Quirk Assessment got the right to make the call. “Tail please!” 

All Might flipped the coin, it was head so Team A was the villain. The team quickly made their way to the building and five minutes later, the hero team follows as the rest of the class watched through Futaba’s drones. They had been startled silly when Senku and Hatsume unveiled a gigantic spider robot that bore passing resemblance with U.A villain bots, and it started spawning smaller spider robots that crawled towards the designed building. 

“Creepy.” 

Shiro whistled, “Is it just me or your taste in robot design gets worse?” 

“And we think that gorilla tank is already bad.” 

All Might cleared his throat, “Young Sakura, all set up?” 

Futaba nodded, they had set up numerous screens to show the building in all angles. “All camera online-” She could have used her Quirk for monitor but that would take a toll on her body. “I am assigning three cameras to follow hero team and another three for villains.” 

All Might beamed,  **“First Battle! Staaaart!”**

* * *

 

**Replica Building (2nd Floor)**

“I would rather play villain actually…” Sero couldn’t help but say as he and Jirou walked side by side, “I am more of defensive guy considering my Quirk.” His tape was good for ambush and capture, but in this scenario the villain had the first move. It was more likely for villain to ambush them rather than the other way around.

Jirou nodded, “I get what you mean…” Her Quirk and Sero’s would be a killer combination for trap. 

In the other hand, their opponent was also a trap nightmare combi too.

* * *

 

**Observational Area**

“Considering Sero-kun’s mobility Quirk… they shouldn’t have taken the entrance.” Izuku murmured to himself. 

Todoroki who overheard him asked, “Is it a bad move to stick together? Sero don’t have a lot of firepower while Jirou does… working closely also remove possibility of ambush.” Because Jirou’s Quirk could work for recon.  

Izuku hummed at that, “If they’re fighting heavy hitters, their move isn’t wrong but both Yaoyorozu-san and Mineta-kun manifest their Quirk as tools detached from their body… so they should look out for trap instead of ambush.” The pair didn’t have to be there to fight Jirou and Sero. “Going through that route is more dangerous.” 

And indeed- since the hero entered the building the villain team didn’t move from their evil lair together with the bomb.  _ ‘At least it’s shaped like a rocket.’  _ Not the giant meatball of doom. 

“There’s not even a launching pad for it.” 

All Might looked ready to explode with shame himself as the Support Team nitpick his choice of bomb’s shape. 

“Yaoyorozu is multiplying the bomb…” Todoroki muttered quietly. “In parts.”

Because there’s not enough surface on her skin to materialized the whole solid bomb. He wondered of maximum size of object Yaoyorozu could materialized from her torso, as she had made object bigger than herself before- the skin surface was more like the gate. As long as it could be pulled through that gate, it would materialized. Didn’t that mean if she was fatter she could make bigger object? That would be very rude to suggest to a girl anyway, not to mention considering what she used as fuel- Yaoyorozu was unlikely to get fat. 

He had been getting used to tone down his volume when muttering, but unfortunately Todoroki was close and his ears were sharp enough to pick Izuku’s rant on Yaoyorozu’s Quirk. “If it makes her stronger why not? Then again- it would compromise her mobility if she-” 

Izuku shouted over Todoroki’s unfinished words. “None of that! Todoroki-kun, girls are sensitive about that kind of thing alright!” 

“Is that so?” He asked so innocently, thoroughly confused.  

“Yes.” And with that they turned their attention back to the screens. Yaoyorozu had Mineta pinned inside of carton box she found lying around the building so he won’t peek at her.  “The bomb is a fake made of papier-mâché , she can easily duplicate them in parts.” The camera also thankfully avoided showing risky image of her. 

“Young Midoriya! It seems you have excellent insight on your classmates’ battle!” 

Izuku shook his head, “I don’t… Yaoyorozu-san can be predicted to certain extent because her Quirk is versatile and she is efficient at it.” Hence, she wasn’t so unpredictable. “She will choose the most effective tactic to win this but…” Jirou and Sero wasn’t like that. “As we can see, she laid traps in windows… predicting Sero-kun would use it but he didn’t…” 

And he avoided that trap because of it. 

“The villains didn’t go separate ways to confront hero…” Ochako murmured, “This will take a while until the real battle start.” 

Kaminari yawned, “This gets boring until they do.” 

“Of course they won’t… if they get separated, hero team who have Jirou-san will get an upperhand to ambush them.” Izuku pointed out. “In the other hand I suppose, the window is pretty orthodox for Quirk user with good mobility like Sero-kun…” 

Senku who had been pretty quiet added his own two cents, “Your tape classmate should have done so- orthodox or not… if he is smart he would stop at fourth floor to avoid trap.” 

Kirishima turned to his fellow spiky hair comrade. “Why? Slow and steady is good right?” 

The smarter portion of their class looked at him with pity. “Remember the condition of winning for both sides?” Shiro pointed out. 

Bakugou scowled at Kirishima, “I know you’re an idiot fucker but your IQ is below standard too!” 

“Do you have to be so mean?!” Kirishima looked scandalized. 

“I will call an idiot accordingly to your fucking level of intelligence!” Bakugou growled at him, “The hero got a time limit to win! While the villain have all the time in the world! The hero side don’t have freaking time to take a walk on the park for this damned scenario!!!” 

“Oh.” Kirishima now understood why wasting time was a bad idea for hero  team. “That’s why.” 

“Oh-YOUR ASS! You hair for brain- ” 

Futaba interjected, “Did you kiss your mom with that mouth?” 

“Futaba!” Izuku snapped. 

Bakugou also snapped, “I don’t kiss that old woman!!!” 

“Good for her, your mouth is full of shit.” Futaba said, heaving a sigh of relief in mockery. 

Shiro and Izuku sensed the direction of this conversation was going downhill. “Bakugou- don’t-” 

“Like yours is any better you Shut-in! How about your mother you kissed with that?! HMPH!” The next thing Bakugou knew, his mouth was covered by Shiro’s tail. 

Futaba smiled eerily at Bakugou, “She was  _ murdered _ two years ago, I can’t kiss my Mom with my filthy mouth, so it’s fiiiine.” 

Silence fell heavily in the air at her flippant revelation. By unspoken agreement, even Bakugou dared not to continue conversing. 

Todoroki was shocked, although his impassive mask hold on. 

On the screen, Jirou had opted to break wall with her Quirk from room next door. The hole was just big enough for Sero’s tape to go through for surprise attack , Yaoyorozu was quick to move behind one of her bomb replica but Mineta was slower. 

He got caught and in his blind panic pulled on the tape that caught him, combination of adrenaline of his body weight causing Sero’s hand to get stuck on the hole along with his head. Jirou who saw her partner stuck on the wall quickly made the hole bigger to free Sero. Unfortunately for her, that action made her open to Mineta’s barrage of sticky ball. 

Remembering what the ball could do, Jirou freaked out and run to dodge the ball. She tripped on leftover tape of Sero’s and crashed to one of Yaoyorozu’s fake bomb. Said bomb was the one Yaoyorozu used to hide, and both girl’s got stuck. Yaoyorozu was underneath the crushed bomb, and Jirou was rendered immobile by combination of Mineta’s and Sero’s Quirk. Sero was also stuck by the wall because of Mineta’s pop off, while the grape boy was in similar fate from Sero’s. 

“It’s a double knock out.” Izuku concluded, being the one who found his voice first. 

All Might was as shocked as his students. “FIRST BATTLE, THE RESULT IS… A TIE!”

* * *

 

**Later on…**

“I suppose matching up two Quirks with sticky property is a bad idea.” Summarized Futaba once they finished cleaning up the aftermath of Team A Vs Team B. “ _ Really _ bad idea.” 

All Might coughed, “Well- all thing considered… strategies on both sides are well thought out- but the execution is very clumsy.” Rather than recklessness it was more of misfortune and blind panic working against them. 

Yaoyorozu looked very depressed, “My first match… is so shameful!” 

Mineta didn’t look better, “I am already on red line as it is…” 

Sero and Jirou weren’t as depressed, “We all failed for our first simulation but still…” 

Yaoyorozu looked ready to cry, “I left Mineta-san to fend for himself… and that’s what made our battle end in disaster!” 

“I throw my pop off blindly at you all! I didn’t even aim! I almost kill Sero and Jirou!” He was crying river now. 

Sero had to say when the ball got his face stuck on the floor, it was a bit suffocating, but he still can breath through his mouth. “Erm, I am not in that much danger actually.” 

“I think even though I got stuck too, the one who almost suffocated is Yaomomo. She was under that fake bomb.” And at some point they lost track of which bomb was real. 

Izuku commented, “It’s not a bad idea, but you could have moved the bomb out of the room and guard the fakes…” 

“But won’t we leave the real bomb defenseless?” Asked Mineta.

Yaoyorozu answered that herself, “That’s  _ fine  _ as long as we keep Jirou-san and Sero-san occupied until the time run out!” Of course she couldn’t tell Izuku that she had lost track of the bomb as she multiply them, after all- even the real one wasn’t real but a fake bomb too.  _ ‘I should have used slightly different materials to build it!’  _ It wasn’t like the hero team who never get a close look of the fake bomb before the simulation started would know.  

Izuku saw her blushing face and kept it to himself.  _ ‘She was rushing to duplicate the bomb and lost track of the real one, didn’t she?’  _ Then again… the fake bomb was so simple in construction, he didn’t think they could tell it apart anyway. Maybe Aizawa-sensei could nullify the construct made by Yaoyorozu’s Quirk, but even that beg for question if finished product of her Quirk could be affected by his erasure. 

...He wanted to know so baaad~ Yaoyorozu wouldn’t mind, the girl was a researcher herself but Aizawa-sensei would be harder to convince. 

“She lost track of it since the start…” Todoroki murmured to himself from beside him. “Didn’t she?”

“Shhh…” Izuku shushed him, “She is depressed enough as she is, let’s pretend we don’t know.” 

Todoroki looked at him with a frown, “You’re being too soft… too gentle.” 

He’d rather be gentle than harsh any day. “Not really, she already know her mistakes.” He laughed softly, “Beside she is being too honest.” 

Since most likely All Might himself couldn’t tell fake and real fake bomb apart, it doesn’t really matter which bomb survived the confrontation. Yaoyorozu of course was too pure and honest to cheat like that. Then again- as the villain… all should be fair in love and war.  

Izuku was nodding to himself, too distracted to hear his friend conversing among themselves. 

“No one else could be as devious minded as Izu and still have an angel heart.” Said Futaba. 

Senku nodded in agreement, “Izuku is so kind to a fault but he is the also the type of guy who will stop at nothing to achieve his goal.” He also conveniently forgot from who they learned that law exist as guidelines to exploit from. 

“And he wonders why his alias is Mastermind in pro-heroes circle.” Shiro was shaking his head, exasperated.

At this point all three of them were getting too familiar of how Izuku’s brain works, their friend and leader was a fearsome individual indeed.   

Their discussion was interrupted by All Might pulling the first name for next round. “Team C, Nezu Natsu and-

“Eh, Natsu too?” The cub was napping on Futaba’s head, wearing green vest the same colour as Izuku’s costume and visor with flame theme on top of his cute little head. 

All Might beamed “If he is to become a hero like our Principal, he has to learn to work with others too!” 

“I suppose he does have to learn.” The cub was pawing on Izuku’s left boot, visibly upset. “There’s not many animals here so- if All Might-sensei don’t mind to be lenient, we can put Natsu in Kouda-kun’s team.” 

“Eeeh?!” Ashido looked disappointed, while Kouda was almost in tears. “That’s unfair!” 

Shiro snorted, “Natsu is very intelligent because he has Quirk, he won’t be as affected as other animals by Kouda’s Quirk.”

Kouda nodded, agreeing with soft voice. “Natsu-sama won’t.” 

“-SAMA?!” Izuku glared at Natsu who averted his eyes and pretended grooming his paw. “Where did I go wrong with you?” Izuku lamented.  _ ‘I start to understand Bakugou couple’s feelings…’  _ You could wish your child to be good all you want, but you can still go wrong somewhere with no idea how to make it right. 

==

All Might sweat-dropped.  _ ‘This little kitten will boss Young Kouda around for sure.’ _ The addition of this little king to his team could go good or bad. 

“Next, Team C VS Team D! Team C is… Kouda and Sato! Team D, Kirishima and Kaminari!”

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to use lot for random team up, in case of this arrangement… Kirishima and Kaminari were noted by Aizawa for not being particularly bright. Kouda was timid and Satou’s Quirk was overly reliant on brute power. It was also mentioned in Aizawa’s report that both Kaminari and Satou had drawback that affected their brain, overuse that leave them temporarily incapacitated.  

The heated stare ‘ _ I told you’ _ from Young Futaba was particularly scorching to his back. 

“Team C win the coin toss, so Team D go ahead and enter the building!” 

==

Surprisingly this match was straightforward and yet- didn’t go wrong like the first one. Mostly… 

Kaminari and Kirishima duo surprisingly didn’t resit to a frontal attack, they tried to lay traps with taking apart cables from the building to use with Kaminari’s Quirk. 

Yaoyorozu had perked up when All Might mention that analyzing the battle would give them extra credit to make up their original score for this exercise. “That’s not a bad idea but… Kirishima-san is very rough when taking them apart, and he is taking cable for the top floor where the bomb is being kept.” That was very reckless. 

Young Futaba was grumbling, “He wouldn’t need to do such a crude thing if he is smart enough to ask for tools to direct his electricity!” 

“I suppose that’s right, Sakura-san.” Agreed Yaoyorozu. 

Young Midoriya was very quiet as he watched the hero team parted ways in second floor. Most likely he was giving his classmates a chance for extra credits.  _ ‘How heroic and fair of him. _

_ == _

Kouda listened to Natsu attentively and Satou was resigned the one making plan was a cat. 

“You will pounce the enemy from the back, and this King will hunt the prey from frontline with sweet smelling gorilla.” Kouda translated. 

Satou pointed at himself. “He means me?” Surprisingly, the cat have a sound strategy. He sniffed at his hand, “Hm… do I smell like sugar or something?”

Neither Natsu nor Kouda answered Satou’s question. 

* * *

 

In the building Kirishima-Kaminari duo barely made it in time to set up their trap and waited to catch their opponents.Which was set on the stairs to top floor. It didn’t take long for Satou to get caught, but Midoriya’s kitten was walking a few steps behind and ready to rescue Satou. The kitten had grown to his adult mode and roared at the trap, the video feed was clear but it was unknown what the lion did to remove the trap. 

“What was that?” Young Jirou wondered out loud. 

No one could answer her and their attention once again drawn to the screen where the hero and villain team clashed on the top floor. Kirishima was fending off Natsu while Kaminari was using cable as whip to catch Satou. 

“Kirishima is quite badass, he didn’t flinch against Natsu.” Sero commented. 

“Kaminari isn’t so bad either, he make do with what he can get there.” Cheered Ashido. 

Natsu was very nimble and Kirishima barrelled to a pillar, trying to get his punch to connect. 

* * *

Izuku stopped being silent.“...Kirishima-kun just now have damaged all stub columns in that room.” Two of them.

Said Izuku for the first time since the second simulation began. “Stub? What is stub column?” Asked the invisible girl. 

It was Senku who answered her, “It’s extra column added post-construction, usually added if there’s extra load than planned. For example…” He pointed at the top where they could see a water tank, “That’s an addition made for one reason and another so the existing columns aren’t sufficient to support it.” 

“Wait.” Said Jirou, paling rapidly. “Won’t the building- or at least the room collapse because of that?!” 

This was WHY! Before simulation with delicate scenario like this, they should be taught about what they should and shouldn’t do indoor when fighting! 

Fortunately the almost forgotten Kouda emerged from the window and touched the bomb, ending the simulation with Hero team victory. They were pretty confused when All Might asked all of them to rush exiting the building. 

“I think we did pretty well!” Kaminari didn’t seem very upset they lost. 

“But Kouda… seriously, you’re so quiet Man! I forgot about you…” Kirishima admitted sheepishly. “Then again with Satou being so manly and Natsu roaring…” 

Satou puffed his chest, “Kouda is no Hagakure but he is good with stealth and recon!” 

Kouda looked plain embarrassed. 

Natsu was bouncing towards Izuku, eager for compliments and petting. 

“Yes, you did very well… your tactic is sound.” All Might complimented, “However…” 

That very moment the room they occupied a few minutes ago collapsed with a boom. 

The four heroes in training gaped in shock at the building, it was still standing but a small chunk of the top floor was gone. 

“As you can see,  the damage on the structure is unacceptable. That’s a big minus point for all of you.” All Might said, “Any input, students?” 

Yaoyorozu raised her hands, “While it’s difficult to lose, Satou-san and Natsu-chan…”

_ -Chan? She call Natsu with -chan?  _

“They should lose quickly to focus attention of Kirishima-san and Kaminari-san on them instead of prolonging the battle. Kouda-san too, you should have taken earlier chance to grab the bomb before your teammates and opponent cause further damage to the structure.” 

Iida followed suit, “It’s very commendable of Satou-kun and Natsu-kun to play bait! Kirishima-kun and Kaminari-kun also worked together very well in spite the odds against you! Of course, you should have more situational awareness! You could have avoided damaging the structure, as hero in training we should be very careful! In real life, this mistake could mean casualties not just in materials but civilian as well!” 

“Very well done! Both of you!” All Might praised.  _ ‘I lost of words of what to say now, they said it all.’ _

Izuku was staring at Kirishima curiously, and the redhead beamed at the attention. “What is it man?” He knew Izuku was very insightful, so he was curious of what the guy wanted to say. 

“Ah- I better ask it in private.” 

“It’s fine, Man! Constructive criticism is always welcome!” 

Izuku hesitated before asking. “Could you use your quirk again and- repeat your habit of sharpening your hand against each other?” 

Kirishima tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Sure…” His skin became jagged like cliff and crossed his arms together, making friction that send little sparks. 

“Hm… your hardening Quirk is the stone type?” The sound his arms made wasn’t that of clinking metal. 

Kirishima nodded, “I am as hard as the strongest rock!” 

“Oh!” Yaoyorozu unsurprisingly was the second one to notice what Izuku was getting at. “I see…” She looked sheepish now. 

Kirishima looked back and forth between Yaoyorozu and Izuku now, “Eh?Eh?” 

Iida, Todoroki and Bakugou weren’t far behind. “Oh.”  

Bakugou groaned, “You’re really a hair for brain…” 

“What, why?” Kirishima demanded. 

The blond roared, “If your freaking hardening is like stone...” He trailed off, “You’re resistant to Pikachu’s electric attack, you doofus!!! Pikachu could have just shocked the whole floor and it doesn’t matter how many they are, and you could have won! IDIOTS!!!” 

“Ah-” Kaminari and Kirishima exchanged glance, and they reached out for a handshake. A blitz of electricity later, Kirishima was just lightly smoking but unharmed. “You’re right- Kaminari didn’t shock me too badly. I can take it.” 

“Wow… so I can just go crazy and you would be okay.” Kaminari nodded to himself. 

“Hm.” 

They were quite for a moment before perked up, “Lesson learned!” 

“Wow, so we can be a great duo!” 

“Hell Yeah!” 

While it was good and all they weren’t depressed like the Yaoyorozu-Mineta pair, Izuku couldn’t help but wonder if the two forgot they would have huge point deduction for the structural damage they had caused. 

The next match was Asui and Tokoyami partnered up against Aoyama and Ashido. The first being the hero and latter the villain. 

Izuku pondered who had upper hand of this combination, if they looked at versatility alone the hero team had the advantage. Asui had multifaceted Quirk of a frog, so she had variety of skills. She wasn’t very strong for offensive like Tokoyami and Aoyama but her mobility was one of the best in class. Tokoyami had that avatar of his Izuku saw in exam, it was versatile but since Tokoyami had to bait robots to to dark places… he was most likely weak against light. 

_ ‘He won’t fare well against fire type Quirk…’  _ Aoyama had the light to deal with Tokoyami’s Dark shadow but his accuracy and control was most likely nowhere as refined as other heavy hitter like Todoroki-kun and Bakugou.  _ ‘His pose said a lot of how inflexible his aim is…’ _ Not to mention in enclosed environment he’d better off not using that laser. 

As for Ashido, she seemed to be naturally fit- He had seen her using her acid in similar fashion as Todoroki used his ice. However...it shouldn’t be hard for Tokoyami and Asui to dodge her attack. 

“And here is another idiot.” Futaba was marking her checklist. “Does she think she is tentacle alien that can spray her acid for mid-range attack? I don’t see such organ anywhere near her. 

Hatsume was nodding, “Also, she didn’t have any container to store it either~” 

“She is a walking hazard considering her Quirk.” 

Ochako shuddered, “Huwaaa… Ashido-san isn’t even here, and you guys are so harsh.”

Iida objected, “Uraraka-kun! It’s troubling our comrades from Support Dept, they should be responsible of their own equipment that would help their goal to be a hero!” 

Futaba rolled her eyes, “Says the guy with engine on legs but not cooling system whatsoever on his costume.” Iida froze at that, “Strange thing is… the guy with temperature regulator is one with ice and fire Quirk.” 

Iida choked, “MY HUMBLEST APOLOGIES FOR MY OVERSIGHT!!!” 

In opposite spectrum of Iida’s reaction, Todoroki was pointedly ignoring Futaba’s remark.    

Izuku supposed it confirmed his guess that the device on Todoroki’s back was indeed a regulator.  _ ‘Handicapping yourself for the sake of spite is very unproductive.’  _ A memory flashed on his mind, of a blond man getting kicked out of an office for early retirement. 

...He wasn’t one to talk about daddy issue and spite, was he? 

“Hero Team wins!” 

Ah- he missed the flight, what happened? 

“Aoyama blasted the bomb by accident.” Said Shiro, apparently Tokoyami had been creative in his partnership with Asui. Utilizing her maneuverability at its fullest, Tsuyu had destroyed a number of lightbulbs on their path. The building they moved in now was facing the North and on west side where the sun was at the moment was shadowed by taller building. So Tokoyami was strong enough to overwhelm villain team. 

Aoyama didn’t get the memo that his navel laser was no good for this exercise, so when Dark Shadow came towards him- instead of dodging he had blindly shooting his laser at the bird like creature. He managed to fend off Dark Shadow for that one time, but also blasting their bomb by accident. Ashido was occupied to fend off Tsuyu, they were evenly matched because Tsuyu couldn’t disable Ashido with her tongue because of her acidic skin and Ashido was no match for Tsuyu’s speed. 

All Might complimented the three who had done their best and scolded Aoyama for not learning from previous battle. “I am not sure what should I do if not sparkling my best!” 

The usual case of someone who didn’t know how to work without their Quirk, a sadly common case even among pro hero. 

“And that’s the idiot number 5 of Class 1-A…” Grumbled the support team. “Seriously, you have a laser but no way to adjust the output…” Futaba was especially irate. 

“Or even think of how to aim better.” Senku added. “Another hazard.” 

The next match was Shiro’s turn and he was partnered with Mezo Shouji, the teen with many arms. His opponents are Todoroki and Hagakure. 

Todoroki won the coin tost so he got to play the hero role. 

Izuku ignored the niggling feeling of dread, the inevitability that Bakugou was also going last. He couldn’t choose which was worse, partnered with Bakugou or against the explosive boy. 

“Hm… this is going to be an interesting show!” Futaba cheered, “Izu-Izu~ Shiro can win this, right?” 

Izuku shrugged, “Hm… who knows?” Todoroki had walked away towards the entrance with Hagakure in tow, glove and shoes floating as she moved. “Quirk wise… Shiro’s team consist of formidable fighters, but both of them are close range fighters. In the other hand… Todoroki is a long range fighter with elemental Quirk.” 

The rest of 1-A student perked up, Izuku had been quiet after the second match so when he spoke up for Shiro’s battle their interest was tickled. Not to mention the battle was between Todoroki and two of best close range fighters in their class. 

“Hm… Tooru-chan isn’t much of a fighter.” Ashido hummed, “So she will have to stay out of it and sneak in when the boys are busy I suppose.” 

“But even if it’s Todoroki…” Sero trailed off, “He will have a hard time fending off two big guys like Shoji and Ojiro, don’t you think?” Todoroki wasn’t short, he was one of tallest guy in class but the other two were had more intimidating build especially Shoji. Even Shiro had extra appendage that was all muscle, so imagining the more slender Todoroki against them was a bit...

Yaoyorozu nodded in agreement, “Also, with Shoji-san’s Quirk… Hagakure-san won’t be able to sneak in easily.” 

Considering the objective of their respective mission, the class seem keen to side with villain team. 

Izuku heaved a sigh, “Well… that would be the case usually, but Todoroki-kun-”

On camera, Todoroki was telling Hagakure to stay back then immediately froze the whole building from bottom to top in record time. 

Futaba’s glasses fell off, “Holy! He… he is like me.”

Technology related Quirk like Futaba was really rare, but one on her level where she was a walking supercomputer herself was almost one of a kind. Fire or Ice Quirk like Todoroki wasn’t rare, but it was more common to see them on the level of making air hotter or cooler- or like Izuku’s so called father- breathing out some fire. Todoroki was already on the level of changing landscape if he so wished. 

“You’re kidding me!” The rest of their classmates were gaping in shock, not even Bakugou was an exception. 

On the assessment, he didn’t show this terrifying level of prowess. Simply because he didn’t have to. “Hm… Todoroki-kun is so composed but he is the type who resort to calculated amount of brute force.” Then again if the boy went as far as crippling half of himself just to spite his father, Todoroki had his aggressive side beneath that icy exterior. “What?” 

Why did Senku and Futaba looked at him like that? 

“Aren’t you even worse?” 

“Excuse me?” 

* * *

 

Shouto was fully expecting to see both Ojiro and Shoji to be trapped by his ice. After all-  none of them came down to ambush him. So, imagine his shock when he was almost send flying halfway on stairs leading to top floor. A muscular tail almost whipped him on the face, and he narrowly avoided it as the additional limb swept empty air an inch from his head. 

“How?” He asked curtly as Ojiro threw him a barrage of punches and kicks. They were fighting on stairs, giving Shouto difficulty to dodge on the narrow passageway. 

Ojiro laughed sheepishly, not even pausing in his relentless attack. “Izu made a comment that you’re very powerful!” 

“What?” 

“He only give that compliment for kids our age once! And that’s our Futaba.” 

Shouto send a wave of ice but before it could grew bigger, Ojiro spun and destroyed it with a powerful swept of tail. “That’s all?” So Ojiro used physical prowess to stop the ice from trapping him. 

“Yeah- I imagine the worst and since Futaba is a walking supercomputer…” Ojiro trailed off, “I was prepared if you turn this building to a giant freezer!” 

Izu? He meant Midoriya, right?  _ ‘I forgot… that guy can sense Quirk and most likely power level too.’ _ He shouldn’t underestimate Ojiro, a close friend was likely also sparring partner. Shouto haven’t seen Midoriya using his flame for offensive purpose, but Ojiro was definitely experienced in fighting elemental Quirk. 

_ ‘He didn’t give me any opportunity to use large scale attack again.’ _ Shouto jumped back, landing on the fourth floor. 

“No, you don’t!” The martial artist shouted almost too gleefully, and Shouto once again barely avoided concussion. 

That tail was strong enough to break his ice, if that heavy hit connect… Ojiro knew Quirk wise he was severely outmatched, it was very fair to use full force of his own Quirk.  _ ‘He also know if I get to catch his tail, he is done.’ _ Shouto was impressed, he didn’t expect anyone in class to give him this much trouble.  

“If you keep dodging the time will run out for you! Todoroki!” 

“Over here!!!” Yelled a feminine voice followed by groan of pain.  

As one, both Ojiro and Shouto looked to their right at… nothing? No- that was Hagakure, she had sneaked in but tripped on slippery iced floor. She must had ditched her shoes, which was the wrong move as it exposed her whereabouts. 

“Get out of here!” Shouto barked, at last he had chance to send a barrage of ice towards Ojiro. 

The tailed boy rolled over to dodge, and then grabbed onto the protruding steel pipe on the ceiling to dodge another. He jumped down and about to attack Todoroki before something tackled him to the ground, most likely Hagakure. 

That was all the opening Shouto needed as Ojiro didn’t block his way and rushed with his ice to the top floor. Shoji saw his arrival, but unlike Ojiro- the guy was wholly unprepared when Shouto used a blast of ice to pin him on the wall. 

“Gah!” 

“Sorry, but I am in hurry!” And he touched the bomb, finishing the simulation with victory for his team. 

==

Shiro clicked his tongue, annoyed for giving Todoroki the slip. 

“Cooold!” He stopped on his track and saw thin eyes on empty air, showing silhouette of an arm and hip. In any other situation, Shiro would be embarrassed to death. 

“Todoroki!!!” He roared, “At least unfreeze your freaking ice first!” 

Todoroki must have heard him as soon, the whole building was full of steam. 

Shiro sighed as he heard Hagakure let out a moan, “Waaarm, I am baaack to liiiife…” 

He had to say Todoroki and Hagakure deserved this victory. 

* * *

 

Futaba groaned, “Shiro lost… he did well though.” 

“All thing considered, any other guy would be frozen and helplessly watching Todoroki claim the bomb.” Supplied Senku with a shrug. “And we found another idiot of 1-A, seriously… invisibility Quirk and her costume was only glove and shoes… who the heck let a naked girl, unseen or not to walk around like that?” 

Hatsume was giggling, “Hm… how scandalous.” 

Futaba snickered at her friend, “Flying costume will leave little to imagination, maybe that’s even worse-” 

Iida was furious, “Such indecent comment! Cease talking about our fellow students that way!” 

The technopath raised an eyebrow at Iida, “It’s not like she got nothing I don’t have- you must be a virgin!” She pointed at him triumphantly. 

Iida was as red as Kirishima’s hair now, “Well- I off course I am a- wait- why am I even telling you?! That’s none of your- business! Right!” 

Izuku took pity on the boy and reached out to calm him down, “Iida-kun, Futaba is just trying to get a raise out of you.” They were fifteen for Trinisette’s sake, and hero in training no less- it should be more questionable if an underage students like them already have sexual experience. 

The engine boy looked like he was about to faint, “Yes, of course! I should have seen through your scheme!” 

 

* * *

 

Shouto was not happy, his victory be damned because the regulator wasn’t working as well as he thought. It did emit heat, but he was still cold. His teeth gritted as he pondered if he still had to use his left side, he had asked the device on sole purpose of completely abandoning the bastard’s legacy. He had used some flame to unfreeze the building but the temperature of his body was still low, demanding him to use more of Endeavor’s accursed side. It irked him, the mechanism of his half cold and half-hot body made him unable to survive without the fire side. 

“Senku, the regulator didn’t work right for Todoroki-kun.” He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his, and the familiar warmth of Midoriya’s flame trailed through his right side. Of course Midoriya would notice, and the review session was stopped in favor of bring him to the side towards the support team. 

Senku- or Ishigami as the boy with towering hair introduced himself was frowning. “It’s not my work but I recognized this device, it’s very simple so nobody in our class can mess this up.” 

“Yeah, it’s basically just replicating air conditioner anyway~ take and give heat…” Added the girl with pink hair from support. 

The one named Futaba was frowning too, “Aah- I found the problem, oi- Todoroki, did you explain in your request form of how your Quirk works?” 

“How is that a problem?” He had specified that his right side produce ice that when overused made his body temperature drop dangerously low and his left side emitted fire. 

Midoriya shook his head, “In general… Ice Quirk works with taking the heat in the air and freezing moisture to produce ice, and it works the other way around for fire Quirk… most likely the person in charge of your tool assume your Quirk is simple exothermic and endothermic at works… but if you have to consciously regulate it with your other side…” He trailed off. “This type of regulator is the wrong one for you, not to mention they also didn’t expect your Quirk is on such level…” 

Midoriya was holding up something, but Shouto cared more for the part that the regulator he requested was useless. “Thank you.” Midoriya even went as far as warming him up and Shouto was getting envious of Midoriya’s flame. Unlike harsh and wild heat of his and Endeavor’s, it felt more like warm embrace… 

Then again since he got the flame from his old man, of course it wouldn’t be the like Midoriya’s kind flame. 

* * *

 

“Young Todoroki have done the best job so far for this exercise, even when your plan didn’t work you keep a cool head and wait for your chance to succeed.” All Might complimented, “Young Hagakure did her best to give her partner an opening! Though… maybe you shouldn’t be that reckless.” 

Yaoyorozu hummed, “But Hagakure-san’s decision to hinder Ojiro-kun is superb. After all the one guarding the bomb is Shoji-san, so she will have a hard time to get pass him.”    

Hagakure’s glove was clenching, “Right!” 

Izuku sweat-dropped,  _ ‘I can’t see her face but I can feel her nervousness in waves…’ _ She most likely didn’t think that far, she just saw the fight and tried to help Todoroki.  _ ‘Well- Todoroki-kun also froze the stairs so it won’t be easy for her to walk up there herself.’ _

“Ojiro-kun did well too!” Complimented Iida, “I am surprised Todoroki-kun’s ice didn’t catch you! You even risk letting him come so far to ambush him in unlikeliest place so he won’t notice you and Shoji-kun are free!” 

Shiro smiled sheepishly, “Maa… you’re bound to pick up one or two thing around Izu.” the blond was nodding sagely. “Especially in deceiving your opponent.” 

Was that a compliment? 

Shoji was sighing, “I didn’t do much…” 

“Actually… you did what you could do best with guarding the bomb.” Izuku interjected, “With both Shiro and Todoroki-kun occupied, Hagakure-san is free to sneak in. If you jump in to join their battle you will leave the bomb defenseless.”  

All in all, their battle was the best one with good planning and counter on both sides. 

“Ojiro-kun, thanks for your karategi! It’s not so cold anymore.” 

“You’re welcome!” Shiro was blushing as putting his gi back.

Ohooo~ so spring has come for Shiro. 

“You’re right! Standing beside Midoriya-kun is really warm!” Whispered Hagakure who was standing between him and Shiro. 

...Forget spring, summer please come quickly, he wasn’t a heater damn it! 

“Next is the LAST SIMULATION!” All Might shouted dramatically, interrupting Izuku’s train of thought. “Let’s decide the team-” 

Bakugou interrupted, “There’s no chance in hell I will team up with him.” 

“Young Bakugou- the chance is fifty-fifty.” All Might told the boy patiently, and pulled the lot ignoring the younger blond’s protest. “Team K! Bakugou Katsuki and Iida Tenya! Which mean… Team J are Midoriya Izuku and Uraraka Ochako!” 

Bakugou looked at Iida, Izuku and Ochako. “I will take what I can get.” He grumbled to himself. 

Iida was offended, “Bakugou-kun! You’re very rude!” Waving his hand in sharp movement in protest. 

Ochako obviously was very hyped up with this arrangement. “Let’s do our best! Izu-kun!” 

“Of course.” 

“Bakugou-kun seems very angry.” 

That was his default mood. “He will be angry, whoever he is partnered up with.” Especially him. 

Bakugou called the coin toss as he was ranked highest in the group for Quirk Assessment, he lost- so he played the villain. 

“How fitting.” Ochako couldn’t help but say as they watched Bakugou and Iida entering the building ahead of them. “I didn’t mean Bakugou-kun is evil but he is just so-” Ochako trailed off, “Murderous all the time…” 

Well, Izuku could understand where did she come from. It was hard to see a hero in someone who was more likely to bite your head off instead of saving you. 

Now- he had pondered over what to do if he was pitted against Bakugou- which was ten billion point easier than working together with him, as Senku would put it. 

Did he want to win and made Bakugou hated him even more? As if the boy didn’t hate him enough. For a hero, winning was saving people and not just defeating villain. So yes, he will defeat Bakugou Katsuki with his all. 

“Chako-san.” 

The girl as always was very eager, “What should we do, Izu-kun?” 

“Win.” 

All Might overheard and grin at them, “That’s very bold of you Young Midoriya! Considering your wealth of experience I am not surprised, but careful! Your classmates can surprise you if you let your guard down.” 

Izuku smiled at the hero, “I am not… it’s foolishness of highest order to think you have won before a fight.”

“Well-said!” 

“But you see… All Might-sensei, Bakugou-kun is strong… firepower wise- he is one of the best in our class. He act temperamental all the time but he can judge situation well. Even with firepower he has, he didn’t neglect strategizing to win. He is also very well trained in utilizing his Quirk and master both his strong and weak point… It’s not a stretch to say in straightforward battle he can win against almost anyone in class.” 

All of them were gaping at him, with exception of Todoroki who just looked thoughtful. “Wow Midoriya… you’re singing praises for Bakugou, he don’t need any more ego boost. You know.” Said Sero. 

Kaminari nodded in agreement, “He will be crushed underneath his gargantuan ego, and in his tombstone would read…” Kaminari swept his hands apart as if imagining text written on empty air. “Here lies Explodoboy, death by huge ago.”  

Everyone burst to laughter at that. 

* * *

 

Shouto decided to stand near the support team, they weren’t the quietest bunch but not rowdy like Kirishima and Kaminari. Not to mention they were resourceful, and Yaoyorozu enjoyed her discussion with them. Best of all, they didn’t mind his silence and not intrusive. 

“So- how long the walking bomb will last?” Sakura Futaba wondered out loud as Midoriya and Uraraka entered the building. 

Ojiro was grinning, and everyone in class inched away from him. “Depends on how long Izu want it to last…” 

“Then it would be as soon as possible, this is a simulation of real mission… as shoddy as capturing people with tape could be- Izuku won’t play around. If the other guy think they can monologue or pull any dramatic villain shit- they can kiss the ground ten billion times faster than they can blink.”

Shouto could see Midoriya’s friend had a full faith in him, which unnerved the rest of their classmates because Ojiro and co didn’t put Bakugou in their eyes at all. They seem to think higher of Iida, but they made it very clear Bakugou would be a quick work for Midoriya. This was the person who ranked just below Shouto and Yaoyorozu in Quirk Assessment, and the same person Midoriya himself praised. 

Then again…  what Midoriya said  before he left. 

_ “I’d rather he don’t face me in this simulation, because he will throw all his best potentials out of the window when I am in his sight. What a waste.”  _

They had a history, that was obvious. 

* * *

After they reached the top floor, Tenya approached the fake bomb curiously. Rapping his hand lightly against the surface to test the durability. “It pains me to be a villain, even if it’s just training exercise.” Tenya couldn’t help but utter his thought of his role. Bakugou was muttering to himself and Tenya didn’t expect him to talk strategy anyway.

“So… he has a Quirk all along, huh?” 

What was that even mean? “Eeh- of course he does.” He and Uraraka had been told to keep the incident during their entrance exam confidential. He was disappointed of UA’s carelessness, but since they dealt with it properly before anyone could get hurt Tenya could accept it. “I don’t think he would be send working with my brother and other pro heroes without a Quirk of his own.” Though- considering Midoriya’s intelect, maybe he didn’t need it at all. 

“That bastard…” Bakugou growled, “I will take him on.” 

“That’s a bad idea, did you hear what Ojiro-kun said during our assessment?” Midoriya have sensory Quirk, which mean his Quirk was a multi-facet one like Asui or Jirou. “Not to mention firepower wise…” 

Bakugou Katsuki was strong, Tenya couldn’t deny that even if Bakugou’s conduct left a lot to desire. Just from a few days in the same class with Bakugou, Tenya could already tell that Bakugou wouldn’t know what teamwork was even it bite the blond’s haughty posterior. Or so Tensei-niisan once commented about Endeavor on subject of humility for treating Tensei like a sidekick on their joined mission. His brother was quickly reprimanded by Mother for speaking ill of his elder, but Tenya also didn’t miss silent agreement shared by their parents about Todoroki’s father. 

“Just get comfortable and sit your elite ass here.” Forget sidekick, Bakugou had zero respect for Tenya. 

“Wait, Bakugou-kun! It’s best to stick together!” Midoriya was strong and Uraraka had a Quirk that would make reaching this floor easier. “We need to work together.” 

Bakugou scowled at him, and Tenya wondered if he had said something offensive by accident. He had done that a lot back in middle school even though he meant well. “I want to beat Deku.” 

Deku? Oh- that was Bakugou’s nickname for Midoriya. “Yes, that’s why we have to stick together. We can’t win against him one on one.” Midoriya had both fire power and brain, not to mention real life experience working with pro hero neither he nor Bakugou had. “So I am thinking-” Tenya never get to finish his line when a small explosion popped up dangerously above Bakugou’s palm. 

“Listen here, stuck up elite.” Tenya didn’t think Bakugou had the right to point finger when arrogance was concerned. “I will defeat Deku… I will show you, I don’t need your help! Just guard the bomb and don’t let Round Face get a drop on you!” He growled, “You rank just below me for that test from Aizawa-sensei, you should be able to do that much! Turbo leg!” 

And he ran off before Tenya could object further. “Aaah- Bakugou-kun, are you crazy?” Image of headless gargantuan robot came to mind. “Taking Midoriya-kun head on… I can’t depend on him at all.” It would be counterproductive to chase Bakugou, Tenya should take this as a lesson on how to make the best of unexpected situation like this. 

One way or another, someone of Bakugou’s caliber should be able to delay Midoriya. So he had to try his best against Uraraka instead. Hopefully the time would run out or he could catch Uraraka first before MIdoriya was done with Bakugou.  

_ “Mastermind-kun? Hm… he is the number one guy I don’t want as my enemy. That’s how I will describe him.’ _

An enemy even someone as strong as Tensei didn’t want, Tenya was both eager to test himself and scared too because he was MIdoriya’s enemy in this scenario. Hopefully Bakugou kept their opponent company long enough, Tenya had some spring cleaning to do.

* * *

 

**In front of Replica Building**

Ochako watched in awe as Izu-kun’s eyes changed hue to amber, they were so pretty when mixed with tint of his original verdant colour.  _ ‘His eyes are like jewels…’ _

“Bakugou-kun has left their villain base.” He told Ochako, “Iida-kun is getting busy upstairs all by himself.” Izu-kun was snickering at the last part. 

She couldn’t help but wonder, “Hm… Bakugou-kun really leave Iida-kun.” Even Ochako could guess he would do that even if she wasn’t Izu-kun. Poor Iida-kun, “So what Iida-kun is doing upstairs?” 

“Spring cleaning most likely.” Izu-kun’s eyes were fluttering as he said this. “I can feel him moving back and forth restlessly… in preparation of Chako-san most likely.” 

Ochako pointed at herself, so Iida-kun was removing all ammunitions she could use. How clever of him. “I see.”

**“Hero Team! You may enter the building!”**

“Shall we start?” Izu-kun had relayed their plan to Ochako, a very simple one even someone like her could understand. 

Three minutes later- Bakugou-kun jumped from a corner, yelling ‘Deku’ at Izu-kun. 

_ ‘Bakugou-kun… it’s a bit sad how predictable you are.’ _ If he wasn’t Ochako’s opponent, he would feel very sorry for the blonde. 

All fair in love and War, so Ochako quickly slipped away to check on Iida-kun and picked some  _ ammunitions _ for herself on the way. 

* * *

 

“Bakugou-san didn’t know Midoriya-san can sense presence, did he?” Yaoyorozu asked. 

Shouto scoffed, “I don’t think Bakugou will care…” Midoriya did imply Bakugou would be beyond reckless against him. “Still- it’s very foolish trying to ambush anyone with sensory Quirk.” The chance of counter-ambush didn’t worth it.  _ ‘Bakugou couldn’t possibly think he can overpower Midoriya so easily…’ _

Jirou who was standing beside Yaoyorozu joined in, “Ojiro did say he has Quirk to track down villain. Hm… come to think of it- he is always quick to notice people in class.” 

“Midoriya-kun is very alert even when I try to be quiet.” That voice was Hagakure’s. 

“Eh?” 

“I am invisible but- I can’t rely on my Quirk alone so… I am used to walk as soft as I can- Cat’s steps and all!” Which was true, Shouto suspected her loudness and upbeat persona was so people couldn’t notice her when she was quiet. “Midoriya-kun always spot me very quickly, so it always surprise me when I was behind him and he just turn to speak with me.” 

So, the observant folks in their class did notice. 

“But Bakugou and Iida are both crazy strong.” Sero cupped his chin, “I know Midoriya is smart but… can he win against both? I am not sure how Uraraka can win this either.” 

Sakura Futaba snorted, “Heh… from the looks of it, this Baku-guy won’t stand a chance.” She turned to Ojiro, “So I bet one minute once he made contact with Izu.” 

“Give him some credit, explosions is useful when applied correctly.” Said Ishigami, “One and half.” 

Apparently credit was worth half a minute to him, and majority of class A gaped at blatant disregard they displayed for Bakugou. 

All Might cleared his throat, “Uhm, Young Futaba and Senku… perhaps you shouldn’t underestimate team villain that much.” 

Ojiro spoke up, “Thirty seconds minus Bakugou’s monologue.”

“Young Ojiro!”  

Shouto now was sure Ojiro had a black heart underneath his genial disposition, he was the most ruthless in Midoriya’s group if he tried. 

* * *

 

There were too many things Izuku wanted to say to Bakugou. On top of the list was- did you forget the goal of this exercise wasn’t beating Deku to submission? Or, openly displaying personal grudge for the whole class and their teacher to see was plainly a bad idea. Did you even listen about the warning on collateral damage? 

Of course, all of these were irrelevant to Bakugou Katsuki who saw his favorite punching bag in reach. 

Bakugou Katsuki-Kaachan- wasn’t a fool, far from it- but due to their toxic relationship starting from young age of four- Bakugou acquired a very twisted worldview when Izuku was concerned. For example, the stunt he pulled in their old middle school year. Bakugou had enough sense to not even touch cigarette even if his friends offered it, heck- he even didn’t want them smoking it around him. Yet- Bakugou had the gall to suggest jumping off of the roof in room of people just to be cruel to Izuku. 

So yeah- actually it was Izuku’s existence that was toxic to Bakugou, not the other way around- at least not anymore. Bakugou couldn’t pull out the worst in him anymore, but it was still the same for the temperamental teen. 

If this was a friendly spar, Izuku would say something for advice. Unfortunately- or fortunately depending on how you see it, a simulation of real life battle meant Izuku couldn’t afford to deal with Bakugou’s emotional shit. 

So after Ochako was far enough to scout Iida, Izuku turned to Bakugou. “Maybe you should think through your tactic some more, Bakugou-kun.” Izuku had one hand on the back, fingering the capturing tape. Sticking the end on the pillar he was leaning his side to. 

“Who the hell do you think you are, Deku?” Bakugou growled at him, brandishing his arm that wrapped in grenade shaped device. “I don’t give a fuck of who you are now, I am still the best and I get to have a say while you- useless Deku.” 

“I didn’t see your name next to number 1 since entrance exam.” 

Predictably Bakugou jumped with a roar at him for that remark, and Izuku pulled away from the pillar so Bakugou was jumping straight on path of stretched tape. Of course, the other boy didn’t fall for that. Even if blood rushed to his head, Bakugou still had excellent battle sense. He halted mid air, using a small explosion to propel himself away. 

Izuku had rushed ahead and was on Bakugou the moment he landed, The boy saw him coming, and with how quickly Bakugou had to react- the blond had no choice but made a wide swing with his right hand.

It was a habit and knee jerk response, exactly what Izuku wanted. He twist his body to the side, letting the punch passed harmlessly before pulling on Bakugou’s arms. Red eyes widened in shock as Izuku knocked the boy off of balance and pinned him to the floor.

==

Katsuki knew he had fucked up, he had seen Deku’s knowing look the moment he threw that first punch. 

"I can't die in peace if I didn't give this my all… “ Deku said as he knocked Katsuki off of balance, pulling his arm and kicked his legs. Katsuki felt numbing warmth on his back and them he went limp,  _ ‘What the-’ _ His body disobeyed him, whatever Deku did- it as if they shut down after that hit.

Deku had a heartbroken smile, the same one he had when they parted without any farewell. It didn’t take a fucking minute and Deku had disabled him. “Deku you-” He was still smiling as if he was sorry. As if Katsuki's defeat meant nothing- his pride Deku trampled…

“After all, as a hero with responsibility, I can't be considerate for a villain's pride."

And all went dark for Katsuki. 

**_“Bakugou Katsuki, captured.”_ **

* * *

 

The rest of Class A watched with muted shock at what transpired on the screen. They had watched Bakugou lunged for Midoriya, and Yaoyorozu protested about how the blond looked like he was seriously trying to deal a fatal injury on Midoriya. Kirishima tried to be positive and said, murderous was Bakugou’s default mood.

Then Midoriya turned the situation around in record time, Bakugou almost run head first to capture tape line before propelling himself away. But then it was Midoriya’s turn to charge on him, Bakugou tried to punch Midoriya only to be captured and knocked out. 

Class 1-A watched in both awe and horror as Bakugou fall like a puppet cut off of its string, limp on the floor before their other classmate. 

“One of the strongest guy in class…”

“Just like that.”

“In Instant.” 

“Yep, thirty seconds like I said.” Ojiro who was on the back of the group said, his jovial mood was contrast to his fellow heroes in training. “Pay up!” He held his palm up in  _ give me _ gesture. 

The support team grumbled as they passed a couple of hundred yen coins. “I will treat Izu to some Gari-gari after school with this!” He beamed. 

“Cheeeeap!” 

“I want some Godiva soft cream!” Protested the girl with glasses. 

While Ojiro argued with Futaba over cold treat in spring, students of class 1-A continue watching the spectacle on screen. Midoriya was sighing before taping Bakugou’s arm with capture tape. Then without hesitation he unclasped both grenade shaped bracers from Bakugou’s hands. Shaking it lightly, most likely gauging how much liquid Bakugou stored inside. Then he walked away with both, a skip on his steps. 

Sero was sweating as he found his voice at last. “Erm… Bakugou is ranked third just below Yaoyorozu and Todoroki, right? He is strong, right?” 

“Yeah, he is super strong!” Agreed Kirishima. “But Midoriya just-” He trailed off, unsure if he could use the word ‘curbstomp’ in the same sentence as Bakugou. 

It wasn’t like they couldn’t believe Bakugou was defeated, but it was just so swift and barely could be called a fight. It was so anticlimactic, with nonexistent drama. Midoriya didn’t even use his Quirk. 

“Midoriya made Bakugou looks so easy to beat.” Ashido added hesitantly. “Isn’t that a bit…mean?” Bakugou obviously hated Midoriya, the green haired boy seemed quite chill about it but how he dealt with Bakugou when given the chance… 

Ojiro as always was quick to defend Midoriya. “He had that coming, by first day  _ I _ told all you Izu can track down villain like a hound and Bakugou is stupid enough trying to ambush him.” They winced at Ojiro’s harsh tone. 

Surprisingly Todoroki was adding his two cents too after Ojiro. “Considering the objective of this exercise, Midoriya’s method is correct. There’s no point dawdling for a battle if it can be avoided altogether.” Hence, his own initial strategy of freezing the whole building. “With time limit that would be hero team’s automatic loss, there’s more reason to not waste time.”  

“Not to mention…” Yaoyorozu trailed off, “Even though Midoriya-san said Bakugou-san have a sound judgement, he certainly don’t at the moment… a villain on rampage with destructive quirk inside a building is a recipe for disaster. So I agree that Midoriya-san’s move to subdue him swiftly is for the best.”  

The more emotional members of the class quieted down at that but they couldn’t help but feel bad for Bakugou. Yes, all of them had made mistakes in their own simulation but none of them was knocked down as harshly as what happened to him. 

* * *

Ochako shared her classmate’s sentiment when Izu-kun reported that he finished with Bakugou. That was too fast, and Izu-kun wasn’t kidding about not using his powerful Quirk to subdue Bakugou. She couldn’t disagree using it on human was a bad idea though, Bakugou-kun was a jerk but he didn’t deserve to be incinerated by Izu-kun’s flame.

“Are you okay?” He sounded a bit upset so Ochako was worried. 

_ “I am fine, stay focused at task Chako-san.”  _

Right, but it was easy for Ochako to find Iida-kun. She was standing outside the window, using her Quirk to float her up. It was a bit scary but thankfully there was a wide enough foothold near the window. The prim boy was moving like a busy bee, oblivious of what had befall his partner. Ochako couldn’t blame him for thinking Bakugou was just prowling downstair like a starving and angry pomeranian minus the cuteness. 

In the other hand-  _ ‘So cute…’ _ Iida-kun was so adorably sincere and hardworking, in between his back and forth he even practiced his villain’s monologue seriously. 

“Heroes, you have come! Ha ha ha ha ha!” He laughed out loud, “No, that’s not quite right- maybe evil cackle would be better! Kufufu fu fu… yeap, that’s more evil like!”  

_ ‘Calm down Ochako, don’t laugh at Iida-kun’s strange laugh - wait for him to go and grab the bomb when you can.’ _ He left and Ochako quickly rushed to go in. She was half-way towards the bomb when a loud voice stopped her. 

“Ah! You-” Iida-kun came back sooner than she expected, and faster than she could react he had grabbed the fake bomb and run with it. His turbo legs were really amazing. “Heroes- you have come! Ku fu fu fu! Welcome to our humble lair!” 

He would look more villain like if he wasn’t hugging a giant rocket, but he just looked silly because Ochako couldn’t see him from behind that bomb. 

“Pfft! The rocket is talking!”

“Don’t laugh! Just fight me!” 

Ochako grinned and she rushed towards the pile of miscellaneous objects Iida never managed to clean up. Then she threw them, yelling. “You gotta let go of the bomb soon! Iida-kuuun!” 

“Never!”

And their tag game began. 

* * *

His radio cracked with static before Ochako’s voice came in.  _ “Iida-kun take the bomb away before I got it! Sorry, Izu-kun.” _ That was fine, and Ochako sounded calm even though they didn’t get the easy win.

“That’s fine.” He was one floor below them, and Iida due to his spring cleaning didn’t touch the emergency stairs at all. “Just keep him occupied, Iida-kun knows if you touch him- he is toast.” Speed based Quirk require skillful control, and losing the feeling of gravity pull would mess with that. Especially since Iida’s engine was located on his calf.  

_ “Roger that!” _

Izuku sighed as he stared down the bracers he looted from Bakugou. “You’re smart enough to store your sweat for extra ammunition and protect your arm from recoil and yet…” He fell to such a basic tactic. “So this is how you activate it? Hm…” He had taken it on impulse and in case of Bakugou waking up earlier. He started rummaging his tool box, “Senku add some supplies for simple smoke screen… let’s add some of it.”  

He craned his neck and waited, “Chako-san.” He called, from where you’re facing Iida-kun- try to draw him to left corner! Also hit all the ball I am sending you!” 

_ “Eh? Sure! I have enough ammunition to do that!” _

And Izuku could feel Iida’s presence, which was like the hum of working engine moved to the spot he wanted. On his mind he thanked the blurry image of blond baby in army uniform for teaching him about trap and delivering sass. 

* * *

 

Ochako was tired, just a few minutes of constant movement against Iida’s super speed ran her stamina down quickly. It looked so easy on TV for heroes to fight against other human, but in reality even catching breath was hard. It was good Izu-kun had suggested her to practice her aim since she moved to the dorm, so she could throw lightened desk to corner Iida-kun to desired spot in one hand and-

Roll~

“What was that?” Wondered Iida-kun when three metalic balls were thrown from outside. 

“Homerun!” Yelled Ochako as she used a plank to bat all the ball towards Iida-kun. The content broke open mid-air and a thick smoke burst forward after a small crackle.

“What?!” 

And the room was filled with the smoke and Ochako could hear Iida-kun’s yell of distress. “Uwwoooh!” She couldn’t see what happened to Iida-kun but there was sound of his armor crashing to the floor. “Where did you come from? I have to blow this smoke away, Recipr-” 

Thankfully the smoke lowered and Ochako used her Quirk on herself and lunged for the towering bomb. “Retrieved!” Oh- the feel of cold metal- no- paper on her face felt good! 

“AAAH!” The smoke was cleared, revealing the form of Iida-kun who was pinned to the floor by Izu-kun. “The BOOOMB!!!” 

Izu-kun was holding a roll of capture tape in one hand, wincing at Iida-kun’s yell. “Iida-kun, no need to yell.” 

“Kufufu fu fu… it’s our defeat, heeero! Well done!” They were done and IIda-kun still acting, he must be enjoying the role playing a bit too much. 

Izu-kun froze and stared at armored Iida-kun as if he had grown second head.  Then he burst to laughter, “PFFT!” Iida-kun’s evil laugh was funny but there was no reason for Izu-kun to roll on the floor like that. 

“Ha ha haha- Kufufu? Ha ha ha…” He was banging his fist on the floor and holding his sides on the other. “Ha ha ha… Iida-kun you… do you like pineapple?” 

“Heh?” Iida-kun was obviously confused, “I don’t mind the sour taste if I eat it together with chocolate.” He answered honestly. 

“Choco?!!!” For some reason, Iida-kun’s answer send Izu-kun even further to land of laughter. “Ha ha ha!! You’re killing me- for Trinisette’s sake… what’s the odd?! Pineapple- chocho...Kufufu…” 

What was Trinisette? Was that English? 

**_“Hero team wins! Erm… Young Midoriya, are you alright?”_ ** All Might chose that moment to interrupt with his announcement

He wasn’t, he was convulsing on the floor and didn’t have breath left to respond. He was nodding enthusiastically, which was totally unconvincing as he started to wheeze. “Ha ha… I can’t-” 

“Erm, Midoriya-kun…” Iida-kun called. “Are you really?” 

“Give me… ten seconds-ten… no fifteen.”

Well then, this certainly not how Ochako imagined their first epic battle would end. 

At least Izu-kun was fine enough to walk all the way down on his own. By the way, Ochako almost forgot about Bakugou and they had to come back for him. Fortunately- Bakugou didn’t wake up yet- it would be so scary if he do later… Izu-kun had the gall to strap the two bracers back on unconscious Bakugou, as if the video didn’t catch him looting them from the other boy. 

* * *

 

“Well- since Bakugou got knocked out we figured Midoriya and Uraraka will win.” Decided Serou, “Still- for Midoriya to lead both Iida and Bakugou by their nose is very…” 

Ashido finished, “Creepy, in a good way. How did he know all of these? He got hidden eyes Quirk or something so he can spy on Iida and Bakugou all the time?” 

Shouto suspected that sometimes, “He is just too observant.” Unfortunately that was the simple truth. 

Ojiro was nodding sagely, “Yeah… hence why he ended up with that damned alias he hates so much.” 

Looking at the boy who was laughing so hard he had no breath to spare for talking on the screen, Shouto supposed the alias ‘Mastermind’ wasn’t too off but- Midoriya certainly didn’t act like it. 

==

As soon as both team rendezvous with their class they were showered with compliments but also awkward smiles. “Won’t Bakugou-san need Recovery Girl?” Piped in Yaoyorozu, “I mean- Midoriya-san knock him out and I afraid…”

It looked easy in movies, just a tap on the head and they fell down. In reality however, you will often not hit hard enough, and pissed your would be victim off, or you'll hit them hard enough that they suffer an open head trauma, which probably going to kill someone by accident. 

Shiro scoffed, “No worries… Izu is an expert, if he hit hard to make people faint with head trauma all the time… prison would be full of brain damaged criminals by now.” 

“Shiro!” Izuku hissed, scandalized. “Uhm… but yes, I didn’t hit him hard.” He assured them, “My Quirk makes me very familiar with pressure point and the likes, If you’re unsure… Recovery Girl can check him for such injury.” 

Yaoyorozu looked guilty, “I am sorry, it’s just…” 

_ ‘Knocking people out by force is dangerous’ _ That was the lesson all martial arts teacher shared with her on the subject. 

“You’re right on that, so yeah- unless you’re Izu I don’t recommend trying to knock someone out with hitting their head.” Added Ojiro with a shrug. “Bakugou will wake up soon anyway.”

AS if on cue, Bakugou woke up. “DEKU!”

* * *

 

Katsuki heard Ojiro’s remark and chose that moment to wake up, eyes blazing as he jumped to his feet. “DEKU! You… you knock me out!” He was rubbing the back of his head, hecking for injury. “What the fuck, who give you the right to-” Not even him dared to do such thing.  

Do not do it, and his teacher once suggested using Katsuki’s Quirk to shock them to dead faint was perhaps saver. And Deku just- 

“I didn’t give you a brain damage.” Denied Deku, rolling his eyes. “Are you dizzy? Do you feel any pain? Your ears ringing? Nausea?”

Of course Katsuki himself knew the sign of concussion, he didn’t need Deku’s stupid question. And he found himself- feeling quite well- no ringing ears, a bit disoriented but not so much, and there’s no headache either. 

How? 

When he puzzled over his condition the extras and All Might had went on with the review. 

The ponytail was merciless, “Bakugou-san is obviously the worst participant, not only he is driven by personal grudge against Midoriya-san. He tried to ambush someone we all have been informed to have tracking ability, attempted a large scale attack but fortunately stopped before you could get carried away that far…” 

What could Katsuki say to that, she wasn’t insulting him- she was stating the truth. Katsuki hunted down Deku to settle their personal tiff, and forgetting the goal of All Might’s lesson. 

“Uraraka-san did pretty well when her plan didn’t go through, but her attack against Iida-san is quite reckless considering he is holding the bomb.”

“I am to blame for that, I ask her to keep Iida-kun occupied. I failed to give more specific instruction on that.” Deku piped in with a sigh. 

Round face shook her head frantically, “I should have known that! I mean, Iida-kun is holding a dangerous object and I just throw desk and chair at him without thinking! If it’s not Iida-kun, I might hit the fake bomb by accident.” 

“It’s good you know your mistakes and acknowledge it.” Boomed All Might’s voice. “How about Iida-kun?” 

The one who answered that was Ponytail again, “Iida-san did very well, he is the one who have it the roughest in this exercise… Bakugou-san left him by himself without any strategy discussion so he has to make the best of it by himself. Midoriya-san predicted he would clean up the room so Uraraka-san sneak up on him in mid of it- yet he is quick to recover from that.” 

Turbo legs looked very flattered by the compliment. 

“Well- in real life you can’t grab nuclear weapon and run with it.” Said crazier hair from support dept. “Just so you guys know, if it’s real- it shouldn’t be carried around like Teddy Bear like Iida did.” 

And Turbo legs deflated as quickly. 

“I am not sure what to criticize about Midoriya-san but…” Ponytail trailed off, “He has the situation under control from start to finish. Even knocking out Bakugou-san is proven not something he did recklessly, and if the mission is real… it’s the best option because there there could be civilians around and could fall victim to the explosion. Though… maybe wrapping Bakugou-san like a burito is a bit...”

Tape elbow interjected, “Yaoyorozu… with how wild Bakugou acted around Midoriya, I can’t blame the guy for making sure even if he wake up he won’t try anything funny.” 

How so like Deku to not even think Katsuki had enough dignity to step down when he lost. ‘ _ I didn’t win this battle, and there are stronger people in this class than me… how dare he think I am so stupid and blind to not see that!’ _

He would get stronger, and next time- no amount of planning would save Deku from defeat.

* * *

**U.A (Main Building)**

He won against Bakugou- against Katchan. Izuku should feel happy and proud of himself, but nothing. Winning couldn’t make him feel joy, and Izuku hated himself a bit for it. He looked to the side, where the sky had darkened and he could see his reflection. Unsmiling, eyes deep set with determination. He slipped slightly to artificial calm and resolve that was Hyper Dying will mode, eyes blazing. 

_ ‘In this age… they don’t need a hero like Vongola.’  _

A blur on the corner of his eyes caught his attention, it was All Might. The newbie teacher had just caught a student from leaving, and of all people it was Bakugou. Izuku had escaped from class as soon as he could, unwilling to answer curiosity of his classmates of his victory against the explosive boy. So Bakugou shared the same sentiment, tired and wishing to get away. 

“All Might I-” 

“I need to tell you something Young Bakugou! Do not lose your spirit!” 

Bakugou was obviously not in the mood to talk but All Might had him in iron grip by his shoulders, “Fuck, can you just let me go-” He stopped mid-sentence, spotting Izuku watching the spectacle by the entrance door. “Deku.” 

“I will make myself scram to give you privacy.” Izuku offered meekly. 

“What’s with that face?!” Bakugou suddenly roared, and All Might let go of him. “You WON against me, and you don’t even fucking care!!!” 

Izuku drawn in blank, “Care…” He trailed off, “Of what?” 

“I don’t know! Gloat a bit! Show that defeating mean something for your nerdy ass!” 

“Good grades?” 

“YOU FUCKING READ ME LIKE A BOOK! YOUR NERDY NOTES ARE USEFUL TO BEAT ME!!!” He panted heavily. 

Izuku blinked at him. “Oh- your habit of starting with right big swing?”

“YES!” 

He clamped his mouth shut before he could go on rant about another dozen of habit and tells of Bakugou Katsuki. The boy didn’t need to know how much Izuku know about him, hyper intuition or not. “Uuuh…” 

“Deku…” He hissed, “I am pissed I lost, that Half and Half is so strong- and I can’t deny anything Ponytail and Tail-bastard say about our battle… but worst of all…” Bakugou’s voice was shaking. 

He was holding back tears. 

“You don’t act like it mean anything…” He finished, choking back a sob. “I am so fucking hate you right now.” His words was as harsh and unforgiving as usual but Izuku couldn’t feel the heat and malice. 

Bakugou was right, Izuku… 

_ ‘He never smile in battle…’  _

_ ‘He swings his fist as if he is praying…’ _

_ ‘A person who detest conflict, for someone like you… victory taste like ash…’  _

_ ‘You can’t reach your goal without winning, and yet- for each battle you won- you only wish for an end.’  _

“I… have not dreaming to be a hero for a long time.” He uttered with a wan smile, “Maybe that’s why… victory, rivalry, pride… all of those become nothing to me.” 

Bakugou’s eyes were wide in shock, as if Izuku just told him the earth was flat and Martian will migrate. “Deku’s dream is to be a hero, you’re not Deku…” He hissed. “Deku can’t just- but you’re here! You WANT to be a hero.”

“If our first day is anything to go by, do I look like I do my hero duties with smile on my face?” Izuku asked petulantly, “I am here because I need hero license but I don’t want to be a pro hero anymore, competing for popularity, saving people for commission… I don’t wish to be a part of that like you.” 

The blond looked startled by his words. 

“Not all hero is like All Might who donated 90% of his earning to charity and walk during his off day in cheap white shirt and jeans!” 

All Might flushed red, “It’s durable and stretchy!” 

“He don’t even own any other suit than that obnoxious orange!” 

“I have more than one! I swear, but- well- same model but I still have more than one!” 

“His grocery includes cereal and discount vegetable!” 

“It’s cheap and taste the same-” All Might added meekly. “Wait- why are you revealing my grocery?!” 

Izuku was panting now, “So yes, I am not interested in being a better hero than you! I didn’t see why I should compete and lord my victory over you! I despise being a pro hero, I just want to save people- I wish I don’t need a license for it!” 

Bakugou’s expression was locked in wide eyed look, stunned by Izuku’s confession. 

“If that’s all, I am leaving!” Izuku huffed, he had gone from lethargic to furious in short span of time. 

“WAIT! WAIT, FUCKING DEKU!” 

“Now what?!” He snapped back. “I am not on your way, go win the popularity poll- I won’t be there-” 

Bakugou pointed at him, “I will show you… I will be number one hero that surpass even All Might, and then! You would be there, fighting me for my top spot.”

“I just said-”

“I will be a hero so good in everything- more than you could ever be and you will want to be better than ME!” 

And with that statement, Bakugou ran to U.A’s entrance, shooting murderous glare at his back. As soon as he was out of sight Izuku groaned, and face-palmed. “The world doesn’t revolve around you…”

“Young Midoriya?” Wonderful… they forgot All Might was still around. “Are you alright?”

Izuku was sobbing now, there was no way Bakugou would get out of his life. And for nine years Bakugou wanted him out, and it was the other way around now. So Izuku pointedly ignore All Might’s inquiry, and shouted to the sky above. 

**“I just wish for peaceful retirement!** **  
** **Not an epic rivalry out of Shounen Jump! DAMN IT!”**

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pen was mightier than sword, more like keyboard- but sometime people take Izuku's random rant a bit too seriously.  
> Shigaraki thinks someone is an important key NPC who hold secret of the world.  
> All Might wonder what the world has done to Izuku, but he get why the world suck.  
> Izuku put his past life experience in managing the unmanageable to good use again.  
> In which, Izuku enlighten Todoroki why killing yourself for spite is a bad idea. He knew the feeling, he swear. Damn villains for their terrible timing though.  
> Aizawa wants his bed already.  
> Izuku learn what's being inspirational mean and his class is full of adorable and well meaning kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how essay is written by a smart guy- so I just write whatever...

In the age of heroic, it was almost forgotten that their world also experienced the era of social media. It was a side effect of population idolizing heroes, and the heroes themselves need to promote their image to society. In the same intangible universe of internet, villains weren’t behind in taking advantage of social media.

Whether it was to find like minded comrades, or looking for job in the dark side of the net. There was also no shortage of information broker online, it was no different than offline as long as everyone knew where to look.

That was how they found _that_ blog.

It was an unassuming blog, with clean layout that mostly orange and mint in colour. There was no private information whatsoever about the creator, just a review posted on latest hero in action complete with video and image. The review was detailed, and instead of fawning rant or condescending critique found everywhere else the blogger was systematically dissecting Quirk mastery and strategy on both side without bias.

Then at some point he even posted a reflection essay of discriminating status in current society due to hero system and Quirks. The blogger stated that society was blinded by these titles. It asked the readers to broaden their worldview, to rethink what define a hero, villain and civilian.

_Heroes weren’t the paragon of justice for their whole life, each of them have their ideology and their fault. The definition of hero nowadays had shifted from great figure who had done noble deed to individuals who had license to use their Quirk to fight villain and rescue civilians. Could you put all pro heroes who was paid by commission to save people under the same definition of hero in the past?_

_It was a misconception that all villains were cut from the same cloth and ultimate evil existence hero had to defeat. It was injustice on itself to assume all of them become one to bring suffering to civilian for their own gain. Could you call a hungry homeless child a villain for stealing a bread? Had the definition of villain, criminals in society also changed drastically?_

_Do you believe civilians are background character in epic rivalry between heroes and villain, . Was that why children in their tender age dream to be a hero? Centuries ago, the one who bring humanity to age of enlightenment were scientists, they were civilians by definition of this era but they were also a hero on their own right._

_How long would they be blindsided by these limiting address? Wasn’t this the very reason humanity was standing still since Quirk emerged? Super power we are blessed with should serve as tool to advance and yet we became content in our very own cage that was earth, forgetting the thirst to advance as a race even without super power._ _  
_ _One day, the world hopefully become an utopia where we don’t need heroes anymore._

That short reflection swept through them like a tidal wave. An outlier considering the society of this era, you’re either on hero’s side or villain’s. This blogger however was hell bent on not touching the morality or ideology behind hero vs villain. This deviating of a blogger drew attention to them like bee to fragrant flower.

Then the blogger started to accept request for Quirk consultation, offering advice to improve your Quirk and new way to utilize it. Villains started to take notes by then, watching mindless fans heaping request after request. Whoever the blogger was, they were resourceful, methodical and efficient.

It didn’t take long before someone from their side was stupid enough to give in to temptation and followed the mindless crowd. Somehow the blogger felt something amiss with that particular request, and the villain side watched in horror when the blog was shut down swiftly two days later.

An unspoken rule had been broken, the blogger might not care of hero and villain role in society but getting dragged into the rivalry was another matter entirely.

As the blog was no more, another name was whispered from one ear to another to refer to the legendary but transient existence.

**_Akasha_ **

A term in theosophy that introduced in the late of 19th centuries as indestructible tablets of the astral light, recording both the past and future of human thought and action. A treasure trove of knowledge that shouldn’t be touched by humanity.

Nobody knew who started addressing the unknown as Akasha, or why the term felt so fitting. Some started to theorize the mystery man himself was the one coining the alias. Akasha was a sanskrit word for ‘aether’ or atmosphere, but also refer to..

**The Sky**

After all, heroes, villains and civilians in spite of their different role in society all lives under the same all encompassing sky.

**Somewhere Unknown**

“There’s a possibility that… the golden egg Heroes aliased as ‘Mastermind’ and ‘Akasha’ are the same person?”

The mass of dark miss who was appropriately named Kurogiri winced at the fifth glass his charge disintegrate for this week alone. “Shigaraki Tomura… control that awful temper of yours.” The pale skinned teen covered in disembodied hands had been in foul mood by the news of All Might becoming a teacher, but his Master made him drop another bomb to Shigaraki.

The teen was groaning, scratching his dry skin restlessly. “That cannot be… Akasha is different, They are a wild card NPC! You know… super important background character, Akasha can’t side with dirty heroes…”

It was no secret to both Kurogiri and ‘ _Sensei’_ that Shigaraki was enamored by Akasha’s existence. The essay itself already made the unstable teen thinking, mind whirling with unquenched curiosity. The last line captured him like sun pitchers, losing footing and swiftly drowning in deadly nectar within.    

Akasha called the world without heroes as Utopia, and Shigaraki had taken that to heart without reading further to its double meaning. He was an intelligent child, scarily so especially under tutelage of their master. However- Shigaraki was never taught wisdom and trapped in his own world. It made the boy easy to manipulate, exactly what they needed to make sure he would stay on this path set for him before he grew his own wings.

“It’s conjecture.” Kurogiri offered, “We have no proof, aside from some major cases… the way heroes operate have similar thinking and style as Akasha.”

Quick and decisive without fanfare.

“Hmph!” Shigaraki scoffed like a petulant child, “So heroes start to get smarter… so what?”

“Shigaraki Tomura…”

“If… _if_ Akasha is taken by the heroes, I will just take them back like a villain I am! Heroes don’t deserve a key NPC like them..”

Kurogiri’s eyes narrow, a slit of yellow on the mass of dark mist. “Very well… as our Master wish, our target is All Might and- the Mastermind.”

* * *

 

**UA Training Ground X**

**“ACHOO!!!”** Joined sneeze filled the silence in the morning, and both of them sniffed.

All Might in his real form looked up, sniffing. “Young Midoriya, I heard your sneeze! Are you alright up there?” He had been asked by Nezu to oversee Midoriya’s morning routine, other teacher got their turn and today was his.

The boy was not normal indeed, and this was All Might talking. He had his own harsh training regime to make himself a fitting vessel when he was young, but Young Midoriya’s menu was insane.

He did some normal exercise but from time to time, the boy would ask his friend to make obstacle course for him to train with. It would be no problem usually but they were rigged with deadly trap- _almost_ deadly because of Nezu’s interference. All Might wondered what prompted the young boy to train in environment that rain bullets - _rubber one now-_ pitfall - _no spikes-_ , and occasional gigantic hammer flying out of nowhere.

All Nezu get from the boy was- if his training wasn’t deadly- it won’t be effective for him. _DYING_ will flame, the offensive facet of the boy’s Quirk was dangerously demanding.

It that wasn’t enough on the list of oddities, the boy now had changed his training to extreme cliff climbing regime. Why it was so extreme? The boy was so high up there, he couldn’t hear All Might anymore.  

Toshinori  buffed himself up and jumped, catching up with the boy who was sprawling on the top of the cliff before deflating to his skeletal form again. “Young Midoriya… what’s the purpose of this exercise?”

The boy pried one eye open at him, “It helps with my endurance and control I guess… the world told me what to do and I follow.” He paused before adding, “I try not to question the world really…”

The blond scratched the back of his head at that, “Hm… Nighteye’s Quirk is clairvoyance type too but it’s nowhere as complicated as yours.”

“...Foresight hm…” All Might had been kind enough to enlighten him about Nighteye’s Quirk.

“Are all these training necessary to make your Quirk stronger?” Asked All Might again.

Young Midoriya turned towards him. “Hm… not exactly, I am basically strengthening my body so I can use more of my power. Due to the nature of my power-  I don’t have to make it stronger… my limit is determined by the capacity of my body.”

How alike to One for All, Toshinori couldn’t help but think. Whatever Midoriya Quirk was, it should be very compatible with One for All.

“After watching Todoroki-kun’s match with Shiro I can’t help but think… Ice is really useful.” He said wistfully. “Especially in capture, and area control…” The boy wasn’t talking to Toshinori, he was mumbling about versatility of Quirk like ice.

Toshinori didn’t mind, the boy was like this to everyone. For all spaciness and quirky behavior, he had the making of an ideal hero. He had the heart who yearn to help others, without care of glory it brought him. He was also stupendously powerful and yet not overly reliant to his Quirk. Pro Heroes respected him for his intellect and drawn to his unique charisma and wisdom that didn’t match his age.  

Then there’s his Quirk, the world itself guiding his hands to help people in need.

Of course, that perfection was an illusion- just like All Might he crafted. He wasn’t a natural born hero with powerful Quirk or infallible.

**“I only wish for a peaceful retirement!!!”**

He couldn’t get what Young Midoriya’s problem though, the boy was just fifteen- not even half of Toshinori’s age and already wanting to retire.

_‘Sigh… I can always dream the boy admire me enough to accept my legacy, right?’_

“Hmph!” THe boy let out an annoyed huff out of nowhere, startling Toshinori out of his thought.

“Young Midoriya?”

He was glaring at the sky balefully. “Today is going to be awful… I have a bad feeling.”

“Eh?”

“ **Stupid world of heroes!!! Tone down the drama in the morning!”**

What does the world had ever done to you, Young Midoriya?

When Toshinori saw the crowd of press one hour later in front of UA’s gate with microphone and camera out for blood, he started to understand Young Midoriya’s sentiment.  
This was too much for the morning.  

* * *

**UA's Main Gate, 8AM**

Shouta would never said it, but he was quite thankful of resourcefulness of biggest problem child in his class. For who knows why before sunrise, the whole class 1-A got a message to use the less conspicuous entrance to U.A on the East side complete with map to guide them there. Midoriya’s Quirk informed the boy about the incoming horde of land-sharks known as reporters, and majority of his class escaped the blockage following Midoriya’s advice.  

It was surprising all of them followed his advice when the boy didn’t specify why they should take another entrance. Even Todoroki, the most aloof in his class also came in through the other door. Shouta had pegged the boy as the type who didn’t trust others so easily unlike Uraraka or Kirishima, then again since the start of the year Midoriya had been paying the boy extra attention for some reason.  

Their problem child was the charismatic type who made people follow him blindly if Ojiro and his gang was anything to go by. It was a big problem for a student to be so magnetic this early, easier to get in trouble. Speaking of trouble…

Bakugou unsurprisingly didn’t get the memo, he should have seen the crowd and get why Midoriya told them to take another route and yet… the boy insisted to go through the main door as usual.

“You’re from Hero Course, right?”

“How does it feels, learning under the number one hero?”

“Wait, you’re the boy with powerful Quirk Sluge Villain hold hostage!”

“Your savior is still a mystery, but do you think it’s connected to All Might?”

“Say hi to our viewers!”

As always, the reporters were lacking in self-preservation if they didn’t see Bakugou was a ticking time bomb. Shouta decided to save their sorry ass and hauled Bakugou inside with his capture weapon.

“Our students are under age… you can’t interview them without permission from their guardians.” He reminded them of existence of law protecting minors the reporters thought didn’t apply to hero in training. “Now, please leave…. You’re overstaying your welcome. Shoo!” And closed the massive gate of U.A on their face.

He turned to his problem child number two, “Didn’t Midoriya send all of you a message to take the other door?”

Bakugou grumbled, “I am not going to listen that Nerd’s suggestion!”

Shouta sighed, “Normally… I will say that’s fine, he is your classmates not your teacher. However… in the future, if Midoriya made _everyone_ do something- you better follow it to the letter. He has a very convenient Quirk where following his instruction makes perfect sense… as you can see yourself.” He had heard stories of heroes not heeding the boy’s random warning, the result was often not pretty. It was unspoken rule that whatever the boy warned you about, heed it and worry how it make sense later.

The boy opened his mouth to protest before clamping it shut, as much as he hated Midoriya- he couldn’t deny Shouta had a point after he was smothered by reporters.

Kan looked annoyed, “All of my students got stuck because of those damned reporters! How come there’s only one of yours here?” He had to drag a particularly chatty copycat of his class out of a reporter’s grasp, it didn’t help the boy ranted about the unfairness of Class A getting All Might’s class first and more recommended students.

Seriously, it got nothing to do with favoritism.

“...We have a convenient walking alarm for this kind of thing.”  

“Oh, Midoriya?” Kan asked and Shouta nodded, “Keep the alarm to yourself then.”

* * *

 

As soon as Bakugou entered his classroom, barely make it to his first class before Aizawa -who was still patrolling outside- a lot of his classmates were laughing openly at him. The greatest offenders were Sero and Kirishima.

“I told you, he won’t listen to Midoriya’s email!”

“Ha ha ha ha, I saw you on TV!” Kirishima added, holding up his phone. He was watching the broadcast live. “Your face was amazing when that reporter asked you about Sludge Villain!”

“SHUT UP!!!” Bakugou growled, “Why are you even listening to Deku anyway?! He didn’t say why we got to take another door!!!”

The whole class looked at him as if he was stupid, “Even if we don’t get why, isn’t it obvious when you saw that huge crowd on the way to school?” Pointed out Asui stoically, pointing with her overly long digit at general direction of their entrance gate.

“Anyone would take one eighty after looking at that given the chance.” Added Shoji, shuddering at the image of traversing that swarm with his huge body.  “Who wouldn’t?”

“Bakugou apparently.” Added Jirou, “Seriously, Midoriya show us there’s another entrance and you still want to face that crowd?”

Bakugou didn’t answer.

Somebody did, “You think you will be fine and the reporters will part like red sea if you ignore them.” It was Midoriya, and he had an amazing annoyed face on. Which was one eighty than his usual genial expression. He had come first to class as usual and they had forgotten he was already there since he was so silent and glaring at the direction of entrance gate for who knows why. “I am glad Aizawa-sensei pulled you inside, you’re an UA student now and in hero course… think before you yell about killing or cursing on camera.”

“Ugh-” Bakugou looked like he really wanted to protest, but Midoriya nailed him. “I know already Nerd! Che!”

Midoriya sighed, “Anyway… on behalf of Principal, I’d like to warn all of you to not answer to the reporters. They have no permission to interview you without permission, that’s illegal. Get a teacher if they’re too insistent and don’t deal with them on your own.” He said in tired tone.

 **“Hai.”** Majority of their class answered, voices overlapping with each other.

Satisfied by their answer, the verdant eyed boy made his way to his seat between Todoroki and Yaoyorozu.

“Good Morning, Midoriya-san. Thank you for the warning.”

“You’re welcome.”

Todoroki simply gave the other boy an incline of his head before asking. “You looks exhausted, another mission?”

“Nothing of that sort.” Midoriya answered Todoroki. “Some of Class 1-B students got caught by the reporters and one of them said some incriminating things, Principal Nezu wanted Futaba to make sure his careless remark didn’t get exaggerated on media.” Hence- monitoring what media says about certain Monoma Neito.

It was definitely not a good morning for UA or one Midoriya Izuku.

* * *

Their beloved homeroom teacher made the roll call and had the gall to replace his name with ‘Problem Child’ and he almost answered to that. “I am not answering to that, but yes, Midoriya Izuku is present.”

Aizawa-sensei snorted, “At least this bad morning didn’t make you lost focus… never mind the roll call.” He marked down the rest of the list. “I saw every seats filled anyway, all present… so let’s move on to the more urgent matter. First… your evaluation from foundational hero study.” Aizawa-sensei handed out their marks and evaluations for All Might’s class.

Izuku hummed at the score on the top corner of the sheet. He had an A, which was expected considering the clean operation he managed the day before. The evaluation itself wasn’t so different from discussion they had amongst students, with more details and organized in pointing out good and bad points.

 _‘Hm… all in all, my field experience really helps. Though… according to All Might there’s nothing wrong with dramatic fight to inspire others.’_ As if, he’d rather be efficient any day. _‘I certainly won’t fight to promote pro-hero as the best profession like All Might.’_

“As expected of Midoriya-san.” Yaoyorozu had a B, which was impressive considering how unlucky she was with her simulation. Then again luck was part of skill, some would say.

Todoroki had the same grade as Izuku, an A. “What does being more inspirational means?” And also had similar critiques.

“Basically our strategies aren’t exciting to watch.” They were both aiming for efficiency, if all went according to their plan the result wasn’t very heroic. Todoroki would just waltz in to retrieve the weapon while his opponents got stuck. Izuku would have Ochako retrieve the bomb while Iida was busy next door.

“I see…” Todoroki nodded to himself, but his expression said he didn’t really get what Izuku mean.

Aizawa once again call for their attention, the class was getting rowdy about their grades. “Discuss your grade latter. Let’s move on to the more important matter.”  

What could be so important? ‘ _Also… see how you make the whole class restless, threatening kids all the time is counterproductive, see?’_ Never mind that in his previous life, his tutors all threatened him and went through with it.

“You guys need a class rep and vice-rep.” Aizawa-sensei droned in dull tone, and the whole class deflated from their tension.

“So normal!”

“I thought we’re in danger of expulsion again!”

“So we’re just choosing class rep! Sweet, I am nominating myself!”  Said Kirishima, raising his hand.

This was a strange sight, for everyone to rush nominating themselves like a pack of starving puppies begging for treats. Kirishima said he was going to promote manliness, Bakugou flat out giving an ultimatum, and Ashido was going to make class fun all year around. Then there’s Mineta… he was about to say something about skirt’s length.

“What was that?” Izuku wondered out loud.

“Nothing!”

Iida rose from his seat, “I say, we shall abide by democracy and vote for our class rep!”

That wasn’t going to work in hero course where everyone wanted to be on spotlight. Though… Izuku wondered if they realized the duty of class rep was pretty lackluster, even if this was the hero course their list of duty wasn’t anything glorious. With someone like Eraserhead as their homeroom teacher the position was basically the pair Aizawa got to keep the class in line while he catch a nap.

Asui thankfully voiced his thought to everyone, “We just know each other for a few days… ribbit. Voting is how class reps is usually decided but… we will just vote for ourselves.”

“That’s right!” Agreed Ashido and Kirishima, these two were in tune with each other.

Aizawa yawned, “I don’t care how you do it, just get someone to do it.” He cleared his throat. “I’d like to sleep but Nezu-Kochou told me not to until you do, so hurry up!”

So sleep was more important than your class?

“Let me make it easy for you… imagine you guys are stuck in the middle of nowhere and being hunted by villains, who do you think in this class will lead you out of that situation alive? Now, point at that person.”

Bakugou predictably pointed at himself, yelling about busting everyone’s ass.

Majority of the class however turned to Izuku like sunflower towards the sun and point their finger at him. Izuku himself was pointing at… Yaoyorozu, who was pointing at him.  

Eraserhead grinned, “Well, I know this will happen.”

Bakugou exploded, “WHY?! Why the fuck all of you are pointing at Deku?!”

Kirishima was smiling sheepishly, “Well… Midoriya is the guy you can rely on to save your ass.”

“He is the one with most experience in class, ribbit.” Said Asui, the voice of reason.  

“Also, if you’re to lead… you will blast us together with our enemies or something.” Added Sero.   

**“FUCK YOU ALL!”**

Izuku had a headache, “I respectfully decline, I can’t be the class rep.”

Of all people, the one protesting was unexpectedly Bakugou. “SHITTY DEKU! How dare you! Everyone choose you, YOU WIN! So take the fucking position and-”

“I would be called at random time _without_ warning for mission, and other duties as scholarship student. I have no time for class rep’s job too.” He told them, rubbing his aching temple. “I am sorry, but it’s just impossible… especially considering my retirement plan.”

The class became silent for a brief moment before they expressed their confusion. “Your… what?”

Shiro as always was ready to back Izuku up, “Basically Izu is too busy for another extra job.” As if he wasn’t pointing at Izuku himself.  

Kirishima oh-ed before smiling sheepishly, “Sorry man… I don’t know you’re super busy.”

“It’s just you seem super reliable for this kind of thing.”

Right, that was sky charisma at work. Please ignore it.

“Midoriya, since you’re making this more complicated- at least have the decency to lead the election.” Their homeroom teacher said before taking a seat in the corner. “Like _now_ , I need my sleep.”

You still tried to get out of this mess in the end! With no choice, Izuku walked to the whiteboard and unplugged a marker. “Let’s go with Iida-kun’s suggestion.” The engine hero in training perked up at that, “However… taking what Asui-san said to account, we will nominate candidates first. No one can nominate themselves… we will try to narrow it down to a pair. If there’s more than one person holding same number of vote we will vote again for those selected candidates alone.” Izuku elaborated the simplest procedure he can think of. “Agreed?”

Kirishima and several others nodded in agreement. “Eh- you’re really good at this.”

“Let’s get this over with, start from Aoyama-san.” Who had seat number 1.

“I can’t vote for my sparkly-self?”

“No Aoyama-san.”

The fake French-boy turned around to see the rest of his classmate before deciding. “Hm… I will pick Asui-san then.”

“Okay, next-”

Hopefully they could pick a good pair of representative by the end of this. Unsurprisingly, Bakugou vehemently refused to pick anyone. Which was fine for Izuku, and Kouda wanted to elect Natsu- which was totally not fine when others followed suit.

“Okay! Let’s just pick female and male rep!”

Unsurprisingly, it was easy to get representative from girls as majority voted for Yaoyorozu but the boy’s side was still undecided.

“Let’s just jan ken pon!” Sero suggested.

“I am good at Jan ken pon!” Cheered Mineta.

“Mee too.” Added Kaminari.

Izuku was ticked now, they definitely not taking this seriously or rather forgetting what the job of leading the class mean. It wasn’t glorious, but he’d rather not have people calling it quits. “Fine, Iida-kun! I entrust you the role of temporary class rep for boys.”

Iida stood for attention. “ME?!”

“Iida-kun display excellent adaptability in our simulation, he is also the type who will take the job seriously. So yes, just accept the position on probation… to be fair- both Yaoyorozu-san and you will do the job for a week and the whole class will see if you’re the right fit for the job.”

The boy looked over the moon before bowing in sharp angle at Izuku, he almost ram his head to his desk. “I will do my best to not disappoint you all.”

“Deku! Are you saying I can’t do a good job?”

Izuku wondered by his childhood friend even argued on this, “I can trust you to explode almost anything out there, but not for attending committee meeting and doing paperwork for class.”

Bakugou had a shocked look on his face, “Meeting? Paperworks?” He echoed, “Whatever, I don’t want the shitty job.”

Izuku could feel a vein throbbing in his temple as he watched not one or two but majority of his classmates breathed a sigh of relief. They didn’t think as far as what the actual job contained when nominating themselves. _‘Why, you… bunch of impulsive teenagers!’_ Then again if they weren’t impulsive to certain degree, they won’t be here.

Would be a nice surprise for all of them once their internship started, heroic duty wasn’t heroic all the time.

“We’re done.” Izuku turned to Aizawa-sensei expectantly.

Aizawa was beaming, the sadist. “Well done, problem child. You really have a gift in managing the unmanageable.”

It wasn’t a gift, just two lifetime experience managing a mafia family. A rowdy class of hero in training got nothing on Vongola  family’s level of chaos.

* * *

 

**Lunch Break**

Shouto was pretty annoyed by the commotion this morning, first with the reporters- thankfully he didn’t have to deal with them. Then out of nowhere their teacher announced representatives election, and decided he didn’t want to deal with it. His boisterous classmates rose to a new level of rowdiness, acting ridiculous in general.

Not all of them even have the sense of responsibility, from little he knew about them…. The one who could do the job properly without fooling around were Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Iida, and perhaps Asui.

Unsurprisingly by majority they chose Midoriya in the end, it was quite amusing to see Midoriya who was pointing at Yaoyorozu so flustered by everyone’s finger directed at him including Shouto’s. The boy declined and ended up taking charge of the election on Aizawa-sensei’s behalf. They went in circle until Midoriya put his foot down, and they ended up with thankfully a capable pair of Iida and Yaoyorozu.

Bakugou was unconsolable until Midoriya reminded him the position of leader in class was more of a chore than glory. The blond was getting on his nerve, he had nothing against the explosive boy at first but he eerily reminding Shouto of Endeavor. Driven to be the best, even though it was obvious he didn’t have what it takes. Bakugou was just more open- _louder_ with his ambition, and his anger ran in blaze for Midoriya he viewed as a rival. Which was thankfully what set Bakugou apart from Endeavor, in some twisted way- the boy was sincere and not hiding his loathing for his rival like Endeavor.

Which would be enough for him to tolerate pseudo-Endeavor in Bakugou, but then- Shouto noticed he was also a target of Bakugou’s unwanted rivalry. Bakugou had been openly glaring with envy at Shouto since he displayed his power yesterday, and the attention was unwelcome.

“Todoroki-kun.” It was Midoriya, who had just finished his meal judging from his tray. Both of them were heading to return tray station it seemed. “If you don’t mind, can we talk somewhere more private?” He asked as placing his tray down.

Shouto nodded, acutely aware of heating gaze of Bakugou from somewhere in cafeteria. “What is it about?”

“Your regulator.” Midoriya answered as they made their way to the hallway leading to their class. Which should be empty during lunch and indeed it was.

“So, what about the regulator? I thought Sakura and Ishigami brought it back with them to support dept?” Shouto asked a bit impatiently.

Midoriya heaved a sigh, “Well, it’s not a good news… but after a bit of discussion last night we think due to how your Quirk works, your body temperature can’t be regulated by machine. At least not with the conventional temperature regulator.”

That surprised Shouto, “How did you come to that conclusion?”

“Well… during your simulation with Shiro and Shoji-kun yesterday, I notice while they’re affected by the cold… they’re fine. Even Shoji-kun who was stuck in ice for a while recover right away after you raise the temperature of the whole building.” His verdant eyes narrowed and Shouto felt very trapped. “And yet… you’re still affected, it’s nothing severe but I presume if Shiro hold you back any longer your body temperature would continue to drop.”

Shouto said nothing to confirm Midoriya’s analysis, his condition yesterday was evident enough.

“Regulator is an external heat source, it tried to do the job but your body… it rejects it.”

“What do you mean my body is rejecting it?”

Midoriya crossed his arms, and Shouto felt like a petulant child who couldn’t understand why he was scolded. “Rejecting perhaps is a strong word, more like it’s not what you body need. The explanation will be long winded if I go to the details, but basically your body is demanding you to use both of your elements equally…”

“That didn’t make any sense, I have been fine for ten-”

Midoriya’s eyes widened in horror, “You… have been crippling your Quirk for ten years?” He sounded like as if Shouto had been mutilating himself, “What have you done to yourself?”

“I am fine-”

“Todoroki-kun… your Quirk is elemental, you _should_ have natural resistance for them. If your resistance is as terrible as we saw yesterday, you’re definitely _not_ fine at all.” Midoriya said exasperatedly. “For Trinisette’s sake…” He face-palmed, sounding even more tired than he was this morning.

Shouto felt irritated now, “Why do you care so much?” They weren’t really friends, no matter how much Shouto respected Midoriya. “It’s my business.”

Midoriya cracked one eye open, peeking between digits covering his face. “Todoroki-kun, I am a hero in training… how can I not care when someone is strangling themselves in front of me?”  

When you put it that way…

“The problem shouldn’t be why I care- but what did you do to yourself. It doesn’t matter how you feel about your Quirks, it’s part of your body and mind… and we all can see the signs of deterioration in you due to imbalance on your right and left side.”

What he was talking about?

“What are you talking about?” Shouto said out loud.

Midoriya once again looked startled Shouto had no idea what he was talking about. “Todoroki-kun… the first sign is your poor resistance to your own element.” He pointed out, “The other is… you’re aloof most of the time, surely you notice on occasion you have hair trigger temper and you will lash out at anyone who catch you on that bad time?”

Several instance of such occasion flashed on his mind, and then he recalled his own mother. The kind mother who lost her self-control and lash out on _him_. Shouto wanted to get angry at Midoriya for being so logical, for knowing too much. However he was overwhelmed more by fear, dread if he hurt someone… like Endeavor did.

Because he wanted to spite Endeavor, he refused to use his flame. But… if for his own selfish goal he hurt others, wouldn’t he be no different than…

* * *

 

Izuku could see conflict in Todoroki’s heterochromia eyes, his pupils dilated as what Izuku said sank in. He didn’t want to do this, telling the bitter truth of self-harm the boy did to himself. For all power and talent Todoroki Shouto held, he was ultimately just a child. One that had been harmed by his parents, and did stupid things to vent his hatred.

Just like Izuku did back then.

But this was necessary, sooner or later Todoroki had to quit this idiocy. The one who got hurt the most wasn’t Endeavor he hated, but Todoroki himself.

A shiver ran through his spine, jolting his eyes wide as they shimmer to sheen of amber. “This presence…”

“Midoriya?” Todoroki sounded lost, “What-”

“There’s a dangerous… hostile presence nearby from-” Izuku couldn’t believe this, but his Hyper Intuition never lie. “You’re kidding me, an enemy right in our front door?!”

**_Eeeoooeeeooo, woo-woo-woo_ **

As if on cue, a loud alarm Izuku recognize as one alerting of intruders filled the air. “What is that? Alarm?”

Izuku opened the window, “That’s alarm for intruder.” He pulled out his phone and dial a speed number which was picked up immediately. “Futaba, get the recording from CCTV surrounding our main gate! Don’t let anyone tamper with it and monitor other entrance too! Also- get Master to send some pro hero teacher to main gate, now!”

_“Roger that.”_

He just put one leg on the window sill when Todoroki stopped him, “Midoriya, where are you going?!” Surely Todoroki wasn’t worrying about jumping off of the second floor, right?

“Investigating.”

“I am coming with you!”

He had no time to argue, “Sure, but it’s not my responsibility if Aizawa-sensei scold you later.” And he jumped off, landing with a small puff of soft flame cushioning him.

Todoroki wasn’t far behind with his slide of ice, “What’s that?”

Izuku quickly gestured to Todoroki to hide, and not long after a swarm of reporters passed by like a rampaging horde of bulls. “Reporters? How did they get inside?” Izuku wondered out loud. “Never mind them, let’s go.”

“Are you sure?” Todoroki asked, glancing back at the retreating horde.

“Futaba will inform the teachers, they won’t get far.” Much less faculty office where All Might was having his lunch.

The sight that greeted them when they arrived on UA’s gate startled both heroes in training. The proud arch of their entrance had crumbled, all that left was a pile of rubbles. Izuku didn’t let the sight to stun him for long as he ran again, “WAIT!” He looked around outside the crumbled gate, but he couldn’t find anything. The hostile presence was gone, and just a moment ago Izuku could feel it vividly. He also sensed something else, a discord in the air that twist… like empty air coming undone before being sewn shut. It was very brief though, was that just his imagination? No.. it couldn’t be.

“Whoever did it manage to get away…” Said Todoroki, “You couldn’t sense the culprit nearby?”

Izuku shook his head, “Yes, it’s strange… I still sensed it just now.” He knelt down, inspecting the wreckage. He reached out and picked a piece, and it crumbled to dust. As if he wasn’t holding a chunk of metal but clump of flour.

Todoroki gasped, “That’s not normal… what kind of Quirk could do that?”

DIsintegration, the property of storm flame. But it couldn't be storm flame, from what he knew- the flame had the color of vivid pink to scarlet and looked even more unnatural than sky flame. With a crowd of reporters waiting nearby, storm flame user couldn’t disintegrate a gate as massive as this without drawing attention.

“Not a flashy Quirk for sure… the reporters were stalking UA’s gate, if the door is disintegrated by something like All Might’s punch there would be a huge commotion here instead of inside.”

“Indeed.” Todoroki murmured, “Also, why did the reporters just rush in without thinking twice?”

After all, the absolute defense gate of UA just collapsed.

“Who knows?” They certainly wasn’t under influence of any Quirk for this reckless charge in. “Futaba has secured the recording, we will know where  these shameless reporters come from… they’re terribly mistaken if they think they will get away after intruding UA unscatched.”

“...For someone who couldn’t help but help… you can be quite unforgiving.” Todoroki was smiling now.

Izuku scoffed, “They’re adults, and according to common sense they should know better…”

“Midoriya!” Called a familiar deep voice, it was their homeroom teacher along with several others like Cementoss and Midnight. “You came here to investigate only with Todoroki as back up? That’s very reckless of you!”

The one offering to come was Todoroki but he was automatically become the one who responsible? “I am so sorry… I felt hostile presence since this morning.” And he head told his Master of it. “But only just now it become very prominent… “ Then he gestured towards the wreckage. “They left declaration of war as souvenir though.”

“Wha… just what’s going on here?!”

“Villain knock our gate down to dust, that’s what.”

* * *

 

**Nezu’s Office**

“Declaration of war… hm…” 

“Yeah, like our problem child number one said… it can’t be anything but that.” Said Shouta, he was beyond annoyed of how chaotic their day went. They just pass the first week of the year and they already had to deal with threat that was lovingly send to their front door. “Destroying our main gate like that…” 

Midoriya Izuku, their most beloved problem child huffed. “Flashy threat indeed, but… ironically the Quirk used to destroy our door isn’t…” 

“Hoo?”

“As brazen as reporters who charge in blindly to our school could be… I don’t think they will ignore it if someone suddenly disintegrate the gate with a bang.” 

Like Bakugou? As if. 

“Hm…” To note on how Quirk used to destroy their barrier and the out of place situation, Midoriya’s perceptiveness was always surprising. “So someone whose way of triggering Quirk won’t draw attention like…” 

The boy’s verdant eyes narrow, “Uraraka-san’s touch trigger Quirk…” Raising his hand with each digit spread apart. “Nobody would blink if the culprit touch the gate and destroy it right under their nose…” 

Nezu-kochou crossed his arms, “Then… this also imply the Quirk used is on extreme level like Futaba-chan’s technopath and Todoroki-kun’s half-cold half-hot.” A Quirk that naturally had high level of power by birth alone. He hummed, “And considering what it does… it might be even more dangerous.” 

“No one have tampered with our security system or data at least.” Midoriya offered, “Though I did sense… something distorted before the culprit disappeared.” 

Shouta frowned, “Teleportation Quirk.., huh, that’s one of  the most troublesome kind in the hands of villain.” Kinzou of Jabberwocky was the notorious example, and that was just a short distance one and the gang leader couldn’t teleport more than a small group of people. The one appeared in this incident was likely a long range type, Midoriya’s range was enormous enough to cover at least of Mustafu in suppressed state. So for them to get out of Midoriya’s range in one leap…  

Midoriya continued, “The declaration of war aside, this incident not only compromise our security but also smear our name in media.” 

Nezu scoffed at that, “Indeed… we can’t just let those reporters scot free from their inappropriate behavior in our school ground, but the villain also show the world that our defense for our students isn’t as absolute as we thought.”

“Yes, the purpose of destruction of our gate is twofold…” 

He wondered if it was alright for a boy this young to be so perceptive, then again Midoriya was anything but normal. “So this villain or a group of villain wants to bring us on rollercoaster of media nightmare…” 

Just exactly the thing he loathed the most in the world, dealing with press. 

“...So their next move would be…” Midoriya trailed off. 

“Attacking us with even bigger scandal.” Finished Nezu, “Either they will make up some skeleton from unknown closet somewhere or a frontal attack media would eat us with.” 

It was a terrible start of the education year indeed for one Aizawa Shouta.    
  


* * *

Izuku walked back towards his classroom, feeling even more terrible than this morning. _‘And I never manage to get Todoroki-kun to change his mind! I am so close…’_ And now he lost the timing, it would be more difficult to bring it up again. Todoroki was the evasive sort, he was going to avoid Izuku even if their seat was close.

Then there’s an unknown threat in horizon. _‘It’s debatable that hiring All Might is a good move or if the pro outweigh the con.”_ It was for sure, this fiasco started because All Might was teaching here. He didn’t want to blame All Might, but the pro hero was indeed the indirect cause of this mess. Then again UA could be attacked just because they were UA.

Like how Vongola was attacked for being Vongola.

_“Elena is dead.”_

_“...I am sorry to hear that D****n, this-”_

_“This happened because of your reckless bleeding heart, GIOTTO!”_

_“D****n- I…”_

_“A naive fool who think he can protect his people by being soft!”_

Izuku’s steps halted, his breath came up short. “No.” Guilt and shame washed over him like an unforgiving tide and he knew his body was on the verge of panic attack. He pulled himself to the calm of his sky flame, and breathing came easier. “I am sorry… so sorry…” He chanted like a mantra, unknowing of who he was apologizing to.

He shall not fail again…

“Oi, Deku! Why the fuck you skip Cementoss’ class? You-” Bakugou stopped on his track. “Oi, what are you crying about this time? Wait- that’s not tears and snot-”

Izuku slowly uncovered his mouth and about to reply when he noticed Bakugou had gone very pale. “Ah-” His mouth tasted like iron and something wam was gushing from his nostril.

“Deku! Go to infirmary- gah! What the fuck- why are you bleeding out of nowhere?!”

Izuku stayed calm, wiping his mouth and nose with handkerchief. “I am fine, it’s just a bit of stress.”

Shiro chose that very moment to appear from the corner, “Izu- I have been looking for you-” He whirled to Bakugou, “You sick fuck! How dare you-”

“I didn’t do anything!!!” Bakugou howled in his defense, “Deku can knock me out in less than one minute flat, what’s the chance of giving him a bloody nose?!” Bakugou covered his mouth as soon as he finished that sentence. “Fuck, that didn’t come out of my shitty mouth.”

Well, as always… if there was one thing you can count on about Bakugou- it was his honesty and strange sense of chivalry.

“Forget I ever said that to you, Monkey!”

Shiro snorted, “I have commited it to memory.”

“Bastard, you-”

“You two, please don’t start a fight in the hallway. We will get in trouble if teacher caught us.”

That shut up whatever incoming argument and they reluctantly made their way back to class 1-A. Apparently Midnight didn’t come back yet from investigation so it was a self-study period. No much studying done as majority of the class was teasing a very embarrassed Iida.

“Exit Sign Iida!” Kirishima, Sero and Kaminari stood with one leg with both arm swung on their side like exit sign door.

Iida was already very red, “Stop it guys!”

“You’re very cool Iida-kun!”

“As expected of our Class-rep! I think you pass your probation with flying colour!”

“Other class will be so jealous of our cool Class-rep!”

Izuku’s lips quirked up to a smile, the bitter flashback buried to the depth of his mind. It seemed even if the world wasn’t so peaceful, this class was just so full of cheer and positive thinking- he couldn’t help but feeling hope… if these kids graduated to be amazing heroes…

It would be fine… everything would be alright…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT... USJ- Gosh, I can't wait to write it.  
> Anyway- someone suggested writing a special chapter of Natsu's origin and how he become part of Izuku's life. I will write it soon, maybe together with other Deku's vigilante squad member's POV so... stay tuned!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villain either had no fashion sense or they were practical-minded, unlike heroes who wasted a lot of money on style. Still- why did this villain come to UA, break their door and yet dressed in pajamas?  
> Izuku cries again, at least there's no family to lead or home tutor that stop him from being so frail.   
> His paranoia is always warranted but no one is listening.  
> Ochako wonder about Izuku and Bakugou, and the class worked together to tease Bakugou.  
> Izuku really hate being right all the time, and experience on the field means absolutely nothing when you try to herd a group of heroes in training with too many issues.   
> Todoroki is so done with idiots, so is Izuku and Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have Natsu bonus I promised, so enjoy~

Some Villain had no fashion sense, while majority of heroes were more often than not overdressed for drama sake. Though- half of villain population dressed more for practicality, which was understandable considering there was no underground company for villain costume. Izuku himself found himself lean more towards villain when it comes to costume-

Maybe because he had lived as a mafia boss- but Vongola fashion sense had a class of their own.  

Still… for a villain, who could be so brazenly turned their gate to dust…

“Well- we thought we will have a harder time spotting the villain who destroy our door but…”

“Is he an idiot? Or he is that confident?”

“He dress like you Eraserhead! Minus your capture weapon!”

Among reporters and cameramans dressed neatly in front of UA gate, a man who was either in his late teen or early twenties walked with hunched back to the still intact gate. He stood out because of his messy hair, and he also dressed in long sleeved shirt and loose pants one would wear to sleep instead declaring war to the most prestigious hero school.

“He is a criminal, right?” Asked Futaba. “A villain?”

They watched him getting close to the gate, they couldn't see his hand touching the barrier but it crashed down soon after. The reporters panicked but their panic didn’t last long as they decided to take a leap of faith and charged inside UA.

“Touch based trigger like you said… Midoriya.” Grumbled Eraserhead. “That’s a terrifying power this boy has…”

Izuku was frowning, “He did nothing whatsoever to blend in…” But since the reporters were so hung up over getting blocked from UA they didn’t notice him at all.

“He is either too confident or foolish.” Said Ectoplasm.  

“Or it’s something else entirely…” Izuku murmured softly, sketching the full body portrait of the culprit on his tablet. The face of the criminal was hooded by his hair.

Midnight turned to Izuku, the only student aside from Futaba present in the meeting room. “The way this man dressed, his posture and body language in general… this is a quite a leap in conclusion but… it’s likely he isn’t mentally sound.”

“Eh?” The R-rated pro hero gasped, “How did you come to that conclusion?”

Futaba had a strange look on her face as she answered on Izuku’s behalf, “Well… anyone with common sense, even villain won’t walk in bright daylight like that…” Wearing all black loose clothing with uncombed hair and hunched posture. “Even I don’t dress like that at home anymore…” 

Izuku sweat-dropped, “That’s not what I mean Futaba… it’s just that- people… how they present themselves often reflect their mentality. It’s part of reason why heroes wear costume…” He coughed, “This villain is brazen, but he certainly not a fool… we’re in precarious situation because of him. In one move he put us in this hard spot, that suggest this villain is very intelligent.”

“Yet, he didn’t dress like someone smart.”

Izuku laughed at that, “I am not sure that’s why. If we’re being positive… he is just too confident to care he stand out like a sore thumb, but… the hostile presence I felt from him… there’s madness and instability.”

Like someone he knew in the past… someone who had been hurt and lash out almost without restrain at the world.

“So nothing missing from our database?” Asked Nezu to Futaba.

The orange haired girl shook her head, “There’s no sign of tampering or hacking… but I wouldn't know about hard copies, UA still keep written record after all… such as schedule, student profile and such…” She pouted, “I can’t protect offline stuff.”

Nezu rolled his eyes, “You just sulk because I won’t let you get to them.” He sighed, “Izuku.”

“Yes, Master.” Izuku answered quickly, snapping out of his thought.

Nezu looked at him in the eye, “At this point we can be assured that we know we have an enemy after us, but we don’t know their target.”

“And when All Might started teaching here no less…” Added Present Mic, “No offense All Might, but if the villain did attack because you’re here… aren’t they a bit too out of their depth?”

All Might laughed sheepishly at that, “Well… it’s been a while since any villain come after me like this, usually they run away.” He cupped his chin. “Well, while I don’t believe I am completely infallible, if they’re after me they must have an idea how…” He turned to Izuku. “What do you think young MIdoriya?

The boy had a dear on the headlight look at that question. “Erm.” His mind was already whirling to a very dangerous direction. _‘Don’t think about it.’_

“All Might, my disciple’s mind is a dangerous place…”

Midnight nodded, “You get those brain gears of his turning to a terrifying direction.”

“Sorry.” All Might said, his sunken cheek reddened. “Still, we want to be as cautious as possible but it would be a hindrance if we have to cancel our plans… such as the study trip to USJ.” He covered his mouth as soon as he saw Izuku’s widened eyes.

“Master!” He hissed, “USJ is an _off_ campus facility…” It was very secure but still far from UA where students could be the safest.

Nezu whacked his student lightly upside the head, “I told you to keep your paranoia under control!” He huffed, “It’s still unclear what the villain is after, as All Might said… it won’t do if we let our paranoia hindered your study.”

There was no need for education if we were dead! Izuku wanted to say that, but Nezu had a point. ”Hmm… uuuh…” Still- his paranoia was _always_ warranted!

“If anything happen, I will let your Mother shave my head.”

“...Master, you shouldn't jinx yourself like that.”

It won’t be Izuku’s fault if Nezu turned to naked mole rat by the end of the day.

* * *

_Blond hair, amber eyes… cloak as dark as the night covering the pinstripe suit. He knew who was this man right away, as he had seen the same fair face on reflection for one lifetime. The man was…_

_Giotto, the first… the beginning and the origin._

_He was sitting on a rock, rough and flat surface that looked nothing like the throne the man used to sit on. Giotto looked almost frail, his shoulders hunched and his usual blazing amber eyes dimmed._

_Across him was a lady sitting on lush grass, her delicate face had a very sad smile adorning her lips. She was dressed in all white dress, save for the orange flower emblem on puffy hat  she wore. Her name passed through his mind and escaped his lips in a whisper._

_Sephira, the seer, the guardian… and also the origin._

_Both of them turned, facing him. His throat went dry and-_

__

**_'What have been given away…'_ **

_The serene baritone voice said, followed by melodious one._

_‘ **It couldn’t be taken back…’** _

_Fireflies, the night sky was filled by the_ _bioluminescence_ _light… no- it wasn’t light and on the sky wasn’t milky way either… the light was brighter and burning. The two figure before him were dispersing, fading as they broke to millions of light particles and lightning the world anew.  The night became the day._

**_“What have been given away couldn’t be taken back.”_**

* * *

 

Once again he was woken up to smell of blood, metallic and smothering his nostrils. He sat up and quickly cough up what remain in his mouth. There was no pain, just bitter taste plaguing his tongue.

This was normal, happening at least twice a month. The first time it happened he had panicked, and thankfully he was camping with Senku so there was no mother dying of heart attack when her son woke up in a pool of blood. Senku almost fainted though- before asking if Izuku was pranking him. It wasn’t, the coppery smell was very real.

The underground doctor Senku acquaintance with had examined him, and he was fine and just a bit anemic. The female doctor named Tae Takemi theorized that Izuku’s body was playing catch up with his Quirk, making up all the time wasted due to his late blooming Quirk to adapt better to use his power. An astounding phenomena, because as amazing as a human body could be- they usually couldn’t keep up with debt that ten years overdue.

She wasn’t wrong about his body compensating.

Vongola blood apparently wasn’t a product natural biology at works, it started to make sense why the ring became essential for Giotto’s family line. Hyper Intuition and Giotto’s high purity flame was never meant to be passed on as 100% dominant gene in his bloodline. Vongola’s miracle of vertical axis was why it became possible.

Hence… what happening to him.

It became a routine when he had his _-never call it period-_ bloody day, he had to grab his bed sheet and whatever on the bed that had blood stain and- threw it on Senku-made mini washing machine. Which was the size of a small one door fridge, tucked away in the corner of his dorm room together with real fridge.  

He waited for his laundry to finish, he always skip training in bloody day because he always felt awful in the morning. On his mouth was a blood lollipop, which was his anemic medication concocted by Doctor Takemi and Senku jokingly. Or it was their sad attempt to cheer him up, he couldn’t tell. He’d rather not bother with hyper intuition to determine they were making fun of him or not.

“Haaah…” Today too…

He had a bad feeling, worse than the day before. Izuku curled up and began sobbing.  You’d think he would stop being such a cry baby, but in this life… it was a luxury because there was no family to lead and not show any tears to. No home tutor who would kick his ass for crying.

Midoriya Izuku had the luxury to shed tears in privacy of his room.

* * *

**UA, Class 1-A**

A special case, that was how Aizawa-sensei called it.

“What are we going to do?” Asked Sero, raising his hand.

A card was whipped out, the word ‘RESCUE’ in bold font said what their training menu this afternoon would be. A rescue training, much better than what they had the week before _but-_

“The class will be held off campus, so we will take a bus.”

The whole class was ecstatic when their study trip was announced, Izuku in the other hand didn’t share the sentiment. His Hyper Intuition had gone haywire, blaring inside his head like siren complete with fireworks and annoying headache. If Hyper Intuition could take a human shape, it would be shaking him back and forth and yelling he was going to be in deep shit.

A study trip? Exciting? Fun? As if-

“You can take choose to wear your costume or not, because there’s costume that will hinder you instead for this exercise.”

The prime example would be Aoyama’s full armor when it meet water rescue drill. Or Hagakure’s nonexistent costume in zone with extreme weather setting, the same goes for Kirishima’s bare chested costume.

Go figures everybody decided to wear theirs, and Support Dept had gotten nowhere with additional support these original costume needed. So yeah- Aoyama’s costume didn’t help with adjusting his laser output. Todoroki’s regulator was still useless- Kaminari and Ashido still go manual way with their dangerous Quirk.

“Oi, Midoriya…” Called their homeroom teacher as everyone but Izuku and Shiro left the class to get changed. Izuku gestured for Shiro to leave without him and Aizawa continued. “In light of your concern about our safety… Principal saw it fit to allow you to use complete set of your gears. We will also have three teachers on standby, what else do you want?”

Izuku frowned at him,  the blinding light that was All Might’s One for All tickled his senses. “Two actually.”

“Huh?”

“All Might almost run out of  time.” He jerked his thumb at general direction of Mustafu Town. “He was almost overspent…”

Aizawa-sensei face palmed, “Just how far your range is… and that flashy guy…”

“Also…” Izuku could help but add. “If sensei think I felt bad when the villain destroy our barrier, I feel worse now! We should just cancel this trip!” Not to mention Natsu couldn’t go with them because of a check up scheduled with vet for him today. Then again it wasn’t easy to secure a good vet that would be discreet with an animal with Quirk like Natsu. It felt like another bad sign to Izuku, missing his lion partner.

“Midoriya, control yourself before you go hysteric.” Aizawa-sensei deadpanned.

“I think I have all right in the world to be hysteric.” He argued petulantly. “Fine if we can’t cancel this class, my Master should be prepared to be bald by the end of the day.”  

And for his birthday, Izuku would buy Nezu a wig or a deerstalker hat, a cape, pipe and...  he texted Futaba and asked her to sneak into USJ security system. On a side note, he also asked her to contact that cosplay tailor who sew Futaba’s navi costume.

In his office certain mutant with unclear species were staring at the mirror longingly, wondering if he will part with his fur sometime today.       

* * *

**UA's Parking Lot**

All eyes were on Izuku, and he didn’t even try to stand out or anything. Perhaps it was the cloak he was wearing, which was black in colour. One that fashioned after Giotto’s cloak, minus the golden ornament which was replaced by flame themed brooch with harmony symbol and silver chain that connected the left and right side.

“Whoaaa- your cloak looks really manly, Midoriya!”

How could a cloak be manly?

“Thanks.”

“How lucky.” Kaminari was grinning, “Must be nice to have a girlfriend in support dept, preferential treatment for her-” He wiggled his thumb, implying Izuku was Futaba’s boyfriend.

“...Actually this was part of my costume since the start.” And he wear it to hid the additional item that shouldn’t be seen by his classmates. “Also, Futaba is more like my adopted sister… “

Mineta wailed, “But she is so cute! One of the prettiest girls I saw in UA!” Her problematic personality aside.

At least he didn’t comment about Futaba’s body so Izuku let this slide. “It’s impossible for us to see Futaba in romantic light…” More often than not they forgot she was a girl, and that was why Izuku tried so hard to get Futaba more female friends. _Normal_ and positive female friends like Ochako, and hopefully he could rope Yaoyorozu and Jirou in too.

Shiro who was standing beside him nodded, “Yeah, no way in hell...” Especially when they saw she had made a ranking of breast size for class 1-A. “So Uraraka-san…”

“Eh?”

“If you can influence Futaba to be more… no-not girly, just be more aware she is a girl and should learn girl’s sense of decency.” So she would stop comparing Hadou-senpai’s boobs with Yaoyorozu, or using their candid photo to figure it out. Izuku swear, there was better mystery out there for her to put her brain power into.

Pweet!Pweet!Pweet!

“To ensure a smooth boarding, please form two lines according to your student numbers!”

Izuku turned to Iida, “Not to rain on your parade when you go on full throttle Iida-kun.” He pointed at the bus. “Have you seen the bus layout though?”

Iida quickly take a look inside the bus and went deep red. “I am so sorry for my poor observation, Midoriya-kun!”

“...You don’t have to be sorry.” Also, why to him? 

* * *

**On the bus**

Midoriya took little to no time to lean on Ojiro and doze off as soon as the bus departed from UA’s parking lot. The class watched in amusement as the verdant haired boy slept without care of the world, at least he seemed like it to them.

Asui looked disappointed after waiting for a long while, their destination was nowhere in sight and the boy didn’t even stir. “Hm… I have been looking forward to ask Midoriya-chan about his Quirk, but he is sleeping."

“It’s one of those days.” Said Ojiro with a resigned sigh.  “He will just shut down when not in class or work to save energy.” He glanced at Aizawa-sensei. “I can answer a bit about Izu’s Quirk, though Senku and Principal understand it better than I do.”

Aizawa pried one eye open and said. “Ojiro, you know what to say and not.”

“Hai.”

“Good.”

At this exchange, the whole class except a few turned to Ojiro with bewildered look. “Uhm… what?”

Ojiro just smiled sheepishly, “Due to Izu’s unique position, a lot of thing about his Quirk is… confidential.”

Iida cupped his chin thoughtfully. “That make sense…” His Quirk was unique and very versatile to the point as student he could put it to use in world of pros. “Is it alright if you tell us anything at all?”

Ojiro nodded, “We will spend three years in the same class and working with each other, you will bound to find more anyway…” He coughed, “For a start, Izu’s Quirk is registered under the name ‘ **World Synch’** and it’s mostly emitter Quirk with a bit of transformation.” Then he added, “Just a minor one though.”

Uraraka clasped her hand together, careful with her fingertips. “Ah! His eye colour! When Izu-kun use his Quirk it changed to golden colour… like amber!”

“Eh, really?” Kirishima perked up curiously.

Uraraka nodded, “Yes, I saw them during simulation! They’re like jewels!”

Ojiro laughed at that, if his friend was awake…  the boy would be blushing. “That happen when he is actively using his Quirk.”

“World Synch…” Asui murmured, “That’s an unusual name, I thought Midoriya-chan’s Quirk is something like Scan or Analysis.” Most Quirk had a very descriptive name, such as hers- heck- Todoroki's was Half-hot, Half-cold. Bakugou's was straightforwardly named Explosion. 

Ojiro looked amused, “...You’re not the first, Izu’s keen analysis ability is mostly unrelated to his Quirk.”

“Mostly? What do you mean Ojiro-chan?”

“Izu’s Quirk is multifaceted like your ‘Frog’ Quirk, one of it is making him very perceptive of his surrounding…” Ojiro explained, “He is also very sensitive to danger, it’s almost prophetic.”

Kirishima whistled, “Cool! But it’s not very flashy… like mine and yours too, Ojiro.” He hardened one of his arms. “It’s handy but it doesn’t help me to be a popular hero.”

Iida frowned, “Midoriya-kun’s Quirk is very flashy though…”

“Eh?”

“Ah, I mean…”

Uraraka nodded, “It’s really bright and powerful!”

“Ah, you’re talking about other facet of Izu’s Quirk.”

Kirishima leaned in at that, “There’s MORE?!”

“He did say it’s multifaceted like mine, ribbit.” Said Asui, “I mean, I can jump, extend my tongue and excrete poison… but it’s still one Quirk.” She hummed, “But he didn’t use it during your mock battle.”

Iida and Uraraka shook their head frantically at that, “No-no-no… if Izu-kun use it, there would be no more building standing.”

Iida nodded at that. “I agree.” He didn't want to be on the receiving end of an attack that beheaded Zero-pointer.   

Ojiro sweat-dropped, “Izu don’t really like using the offensive side of his Quirk, it’s too flashy and unwieldy to his liking.”

Image of dislocated shoulder came to Uraraka’s and Iida’s mind. “Ah.”

In the background, Bakugou grew increasingly irate and Jirou wisely escaped to empty seat on the back. "Holding back... on me..." He growled menacingly. "But he win... Deku..." 

“Maa… what do you need to know about Izu’s World Synch are just two, first… he is extremely sensitive to danger so don't ask for details and just run when he ask you.”

Aizawa-sensei added, “He is an amazing alarm with two legs. It almost make up for his problem child status…”

Midoriya mumbled under his breath, “I am not… a problem child…”

Ojiro chided Aizawa-sensei jokingly, “Give Izu a break Sensei, don’t be mean when he is sleeping.” He coughed, “Second, Izu won’t use the full power of the combat side of his Quirk unless he _really_ have to or given permission by teacher or supervising hero in school activities. This is a limitation put on him by Principal Nezu, so don’t even think about asking him to fight you with it.”

“What the fuck with that shitty rule?” Yelled Bakugou.

“It’s decision of Principal and teachers.” Said Aizawa-sensei, interrupting them. “Cross it, and we will expel you. UA have no need for student who don’t understand their boundary or knowing what confidentiality is.”

That silenced the whole class, Bakugou included.

As always, Kirishima and Kaminari who was the pair of self-assigned mood maker in class quickly stir the conversation elsewhere. “So Midoriya is the flashy type too aside from being the smart guy, other strong and flashy ones in class would be…”

“Bakugou and Todoroki.”

“Right.”

Midoriya chose that moment to pry one eye open, the whole class noticed and gasped.

His lone open eye was the same colour of burning flame, fading to verdant. “Hm… we’re almost there.” He yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. “Yes? What’s wrong?”'

“Holy shit, bro! Your eyes… the colour is so rad!” It wasn’t uncommon to have odd eye colour since the emergence of Quirk, Todoroki was a prime example for having blue and grey eyes in spite of being Japanese. Amber wasn’t a rare colour popping up in Japanese either, but Midoriya’s eyes looked like there was burning flame inside it.

“Ah yes, they do that sometimes.” Obviously Midoriya didn’t share their excitement. “What was that about flashy Quirk again?”

Kaminari grinned, “We’re saying folks with flashy Quirk like you, Bakugou and Todoroki are lucky.”

“Yeah.” Agreed Kirishima. “You will ace popularity poll easily!”

Midoriya gave him a flat look, “Quirk like yours is more useful as a pro than flashy ones, trust me… more often than not flashy means collateral damage. Pro Hero Mount Lady is famous as a major offender since her debut.” Then he added, "Her sidekick and manager is so pitiful, he almost jumped off of the building last week." 

_Silence…_

“A dose of reality even before their internship, how nice of you to share… Midoriya.” Said their teacher drolly not even looking back but they could almost hear his grin.

Asui was unfazed as she added her two cents, “Then that means… Bakugou-chan will  hardly be popular, he is too temperamental and his Quirk will destroy a lot of stuff.”

“WHAT DO YOU SAY, FROG-FACE?!”

“See?”

* * *

 

Uraraka Ochako laughed at Bakugou’s eruption, which was a common thing in their short time together. Izu-kun was smiling too. Ochako had many amazing friends since she enrolled to UA, and the most amazing of them all was Midoriya Izuku-kun. Perhaps she was a bit biased because he was her savior, but then the simulation battle they won against Bakugou just proved Izu-kun was even more amazing than she thought.

He was one of smartest student in class, strong and also very kind. Looks wise, most people would call him plain but his glasses and gentle smile made him easy on the eyes in cute nerdy way. It was easy to see almost everyone in class looked up on him, even the aloof Todoroki-kun.

Almost- so there was an exception like Bakugou Katsuki. Like Izu-kun, he was one of the best in class but he was scary and nowhere as friendly as Izu-kun. For some reason, he greatly disliked Izu-kun and whenever he got involved with Izu-kun… Bakugou turned stupid. Well… not exactly stupid, but more like he stopped thinking and lunge at Izu-kun like an angry chihuahua.

“I can be popular! Just you see…” The whole class had too much fun teasing the explosive boy.

“...Sure, I know you can be popular too, Kacchan.”

“Aaah, what did you say Deku?” Apparently their childhood nicknames were insult to each other.

Izu-kun whipped out his phone, a video of an angry pomeranian with fur in similar colour as Bakugou’s hair was barking angrily, and hopping around in mad dash at its owner. “See, Bomby is popular… so with this as reference I am sure you can too.” Izu-kun looked very sincere if not for the eerie smile on his face.

“DEEEKUUUU!!!”

By the way, for some reason- since the mock battle Izu-kun can be quite mean to Bakugou-kun from time to time. Bakugou always wanted to pick a fight with him, and Izu-kun responded with testing Bakugou’s limit to endure his teasing. The class naturally followed his lead on this, and Ochako could tell nobody was trying to be cruel to Bakugou. If anything, the wiser one in class like Asui took it as stirring Bakugou in the right direction.

The boy was too proud and angry, his Quirk was usefully explosive but in his personality the explosive part served the boy more harm than good. As they could all see from Bakugou’s fight against Izu-kun.

“In our brief time knowing you, we have been made apodictically cognizant of your personality, redolent as it is of a turd getting steamed in a sewer.” Kaminari weaved a particularly sophisticated sounding line that basically said Bakugou had a shitty personality. Ochako had slight suspicion that Kaminari had purposely look for obscure words in dictionary for the sole purpose of telling Bakugou this line at earliest chance.   

“Haaah? What kind of vocabulary is that?!”

They had a strange dynamic, but Ochako was unsure if it was healthy for them. Izu-kun certainly tried his best to give Bakugou a hypertension, if the boy didn’t already have it.

* * *

**In front of USJ**

They were really close as not even three minutes later they had arrived in their destination, it started become a habit to look at their resident Vongola in unison. Mentally yelling ‘ _How do you know’_ a silent inquiry hung awkwardly in the air as they continued to stare.

“The teacher in charge of this facility have a very distinctive Quirk, I can sense it all the way from 400 meter!” Izuku was gushing. “It feels exactly like I imagine too!” Silent, but there was a feeling of pull and twist followed by crackle in the air.

Aizawa-sensei sighed, “I will ask you to turn _that_ off if only you won’t trip on flat surface, also- don’t traumatize my junior teacher. I still get the chill recalling what you ranted on my Quirk.” He had never forgiven Izuku for laying his Quirk bare for the rest of faculty members.

“I was trying to be educational actually.” Izuku knew it could be off putting, but he wasn’t being creepy! He also said sorry! “Also… I will once again recommend for you to cut your hair. It’s an obvious tell of your Quirk being active, Aizawa-sensei.”

“Leave my hair alone, Midoriya.”

“Sensei, you already wore knight’s visor because tinted lense will hinder your Quirk… if you want to be meticulous about subtlety why not-”

“Midoriya, I _swear…_ I will take up on your advice when I need it.”

Izuku rolled his eyes, “Suit yourself, Sensei.” His eyes were already drawn by the figure waiting by the entrance of the dome structure. It was Space Hero Thirteen, a teacher who was a pretty new addition to US in comparison of Eraserhead or Present Mic. Though he wasn’t as green as All Might for a teacher for sure.

A smile crept to his lips as he could feel Thirteen’s excitement from where the space hero was standing. All teacher in UA was happy when teaching their students, Aizawa included but the space hero was  especially so. Considering their subject was focusing on rescue drills, Thirteen didn’t get to teach as often as other teachers.

“Hello everyone! I am Space Hero Thirteen, and this is the facility I oversee to train young heroes in training in face of accident and disasters.”

It was really an amazing facility, there were landslide, flood, squall, fire, mountain… how much money spend to maintain this? This facility was rented to other hero school and pro heroes for rescur drill too, Izuku believed.

“Is this the Universal Studio of Japan?” Someone on the back asked.

Not quite.  

“I call it the Unexpected Simulation Joint.”

**_“_ ** _‘_ **_It IS the USJ’_ **

Izuku was paying attention on hushed conversation between Aizawa-sensei and Thirteen. The scruffy teacher gave him a speaking look. ‘ _The irrational guy can’t come as you say’_ before subtly signing, _‘Back up plan.’_ with his fingers.

Izuku face-palmed, _‘All Might…  just how useless heroes in Mustafu that he spent most of his time limit to the point he didn’t have enough for class?’_ Well, the highest ranked hero operating in the city was Kamui Wood and the guy as Senku said… for a hero with cool reputation, Kamui Wood wasn’t particularly bright. The last time he met Kamui Wood, they didn't leave the best impression on each other. 

Ochako was fangirling so hard beside him, nodding so quickly when Thirteen explained his Quirk to the point her head looked like it was vibrating. “So before we started… I’d like to bring up one, two… three- no- four things- well five maybe…”

“They are increasing.” Commented someone, who was probably Sero.

Izuku wasn’t listening anymore, he was sure Thirteen was giving them a very inspirational speech about the two sides of their Quirk that could save and also destroy. The blaring alarm inside his head that was his Hyper Intuition however- it wasn’t letting him to listen.

“So remember students, as heroes… we have to make sure we use our Quirk to save people in need!” Concluded Thirteen. “Thank you for paying attention and-”

“Aizawa-sensei!” Izuku interjected, “We have code red!”

Iida turned to him, “Midoriya-kun it’s rude to interrupt when-” Then he processed what Izuku just said and about to ask for explanation, but the word died on his tongue when he saw what Izuku whipped out from beneath the black cloak. “Midoriya-kun, that’s-” Shrieked Iida, pointing at the weapon he was holding in his right hand.

It was a custom made gun that was tailored for his flame, modeled after the gun he saw in his past life. An Italian model handgun that wasn’t the most wieldy for a beginner but he had insisted because that was the only gun hyper intuition blessed muscle memory knew how to handle. It looked a little like a toy because of the green part and flame decoration, but there was no way Izuku would bring a toy and the metallic sheen fooled no one that the gun was very real.  

Especially so as they watched Izuku loading the bullets with familiarity. “Permission to make the first move.”

Aizawa-sensei scowled, “Granted, students! Huddle together and don’t move!” That order of course was excluding Izuku.  

The lights surrounding the dome began to flicker, and the fountain in the plaza gradually stopped flowing. _‘To save energy, USJ used sensor to control all energy used in the facility only when it’s occupied...which mean, someone is already tampering with it_ _.’_ Either with Quirk or the good ol’ manual sabotage. Which mean Futaba’s assistance was out of question, with this distance she could only control computer remotely not fixing what’s broken or jammed.

“This is a real emergency? Not a test?” Asked Kirishima cluelessly. This was why pulling those logical ruses all the time was counterproductive in the long run.

“Sensei! Quick, try to contact UA… there’s someone jamming the signal if the malfunctioning of the lights and fountain is caused by that.”

Aizawa didn’t need to try, his phone had no signal was enough clue. “Midoriya, you must hate being right now.”

“ _ALL_ the time actually.” He hissed back. “There!” He pointed his gun at the fountain, where a blot on dark mist start to form.

“There’s nothing-” Trailed someone behind him but ignored by Izuku, became villain came pouring in horde.

Todoroki and Shiro were beside him in instance, ignoring Aizawa’s scowl. “Why are they here?” Wondered Shiro.

“This is too well planned for a reckless invasion of hero school.” Said Todoroki with an impassive voice. “An isolated facility, right when we have a class...it’s still up in the air if we’re the only one attacked.” He concluded. “But they certainly have a clear objective to go this far…”

Certainly, they were either targeting the whole class, All Might or even Izuku. “It would be trouble if they surround us.”

“Eh?” Todoroki looked wide eyed at the gun he was aiming at the crowd. “Midoriya-”

The Vongola pulled the trigger, unleashing a barrage of flame infused bullets simultaneously, they fused together in one powerful blast. **_Scoppio di Fiamma,_ ** his own spin of technique he saw in his memory from a rival.

His hand shook a bit from the recoil but he wasn’t harmed, and the group of villains who was unlucky enough to receive his welcome laid on the floor with burns on their body and knocked out from the shockwave and intense heat. He had taken care to not aim directly, killing was still illegal for heroes even if villain tried to kill you. The fountain was a smoking crater now, and the surrounding greenery had been blown away or turned to ash.

“Ck.” Izuku clicked his tongue. “The big ones escaped, and I even wait for them to step out…” Which was why he even bother dawdling here watching their epic entrance, keeping the drama going so he could take out the head.

Shiro was sweating, “Izu… I thought you graduate from blowing things up skyhigh?”

“I am not against any method that’s ethical and working just nice.” Shiro must had noticed the deeper pitch of his voice now, a sign he was slipping deeper to his dying will mode.

The gate reopened again and a man Izuku recognized from the recording emerged, and this time he looked even _more_ malicious with embodied hands all over his body. “Are you going to take a second shot?”

“They know where I am now.”

Todoroki had recovered quickly from the shock, “They will just dodge your attack or move the warp gate further.”

Izuku narrowed his eyes at the target he had failed to take down. _‘His presence… he is practically a bundle of malice.’_ Just sensing his intense emotion from the distance made Izuku sweat, then a gigantic figure that vaguely humanoid emerged by his side. In contrast, this black skinned creature had no emotion whatsoever but his intuition could sense it was alive and not robot.

A memory flash before his eyes, of a group of muscular and dark skinned creature that only heard and obeyed their mistress. “A meat doll.” A product of biological manipulation, which mean… resource. This was a proper criminal organization with resource to manufacture this monster.

Izuku was loading another round of bullet but Aizawa had stepped forward. “Sensei?”

“Who are the two that stands out like the big guns of the group?” Asked Aizawa urgently.

The green haired boy swallowed nervously, “The pale haired man with hands all over him is the one with disintegration Quirk, dangerous and unpredictable… he feels like a mess.” Izuku had no time giving the more detailed description. “The big one is like meat doll… it’s alive but I can’t feel human in it. It’s mindless…” Then he added. “Most likely it moves on instinct or command.”

Aizawa sighed, “You’re the only long range fighter between me and Thirteen, but these scumbags have too many canon fodder. Don’t waste your energy and evacuate other students with Thirteen.” Ordered Aizawa. “I will handle  them.”

Izuku’s eyes widened in shock, “You can’t take that many at once, I am-”

“You’re the one your class trusted to lead  them out of danger.” Aizawa pointed out, his google was already in place. “I am a pro hero and have more than one trick in my sleeve.”  

He closed his eyes briefly, before hardening his resolve. “I will come back later, Sensei.”

“You thin out the crowd well, so you don’t have to come back.” And with that he jumped to the air, and meeting the villains waiting in clash.

Izuku was about to follow Thirteen’s lead towards the main exit when he sensed the air distort again and backpedaled, “Turn left!”

“The door is right there, Nerd! Hmph!” Bakugou was swiftly dragged by Shiro with his tail.

And Izuku just shot the empty air, or rather the spot where the warp villain tried to materialized. _‘The harmony property should be able to neutralize his warp somewhat…’_ But with purity as low as soft flame, he was unsure how effective it was.

* * *

Unfortunately Thirteen wasn’t the most agile hero, which was expected considering their build. And in rescue, he was mostly standing still while sucking in debris so understandably Thirteen wasn’t built for a swift retreat. “We’re not going to main entrance?” Asked the hero with no gender.

“No.” Answered Izuku, “The villain with warp Quirk, he almost ambushed us there.” Going to other smaller exit meant further away from their bus, but it would buy valuable time for the Warp-gate user to figure out their location. With that horde of villains to beat, the chance of their teacher disabling the teleporter was small, not to mention the dark mist was obviously a mutant type too.

If they were lucky,  hopefully there’s no tracking type of Quirk in their midst. That was too much to hope, they were too prepared to not have sensor Quirk too. Also- escaping with this many people was harder than he thought. That was fine, Izuku could improvise.

“What happen to the intruder sensor?” Asked Yaoyorozu. “Why didn’t it work?”  

“Sabotaged!” Answered Izuku, trying really hard not to snap at the obvious question the girl launched. “Kaminari-kun, any luck?”

“No! It’s all static!” Kaminari answered frantically.

Izuku scowled, “It’s an area type jamming Quirk!” Most likely encompassing the whole USJ, it was a big building but this type of Quirk didn’t require a lot of energy in the first place. Not to mention there was too many villains in USJ now, he couldn’t pinpoint a Quirk as subtle as jamming. That would be like trying to find a needle in the haystack even with his Hyper Intuition.  

Also, there was something weird. The targeted students were together in one spot so why the villains were scattered all over the USJ according to his Hyper Intuition? Why did they divide their force against a bunch of hero in training and two teachers? Wait- divide?

_“Merda, Figlio di puttana!”_ Izuku swore floridly to himself before quickened his pace. “Hurry!”  

“Midoriya-kun?” Called Thirteen.

Izuku’s scowl deepened, “That black mist villain will come after us to scatter us all with his Quirk, I have thought it’s strange why didn’t they warp all their force in plaza to overwhelm us in one go… they didn’t scatter their force for no reason! They also group themselves accordingly to the field to have advantage too!”

Todoroki scoffed, “So they’re serious about torturing kids, pathetic.”

“You get all of that just from-” Yaoyorozu trailed off, unsure what more to say about Izuku’s Hyper Intuition. “What should we do then?”

“Plan A, Thirteen-sensei will use black hole on that black mist villain.” Izuku turned to the sole pro hero in the group. “But he know you’re here… so.”

“He should have an idea how to counter me.” Said Thirteen.

“Let’s go with plan B.” He decided. “I will hold him back, and Thirteen-sensei will continue evacuating with the rest.”

“Midoriya-kun!” Protested Thirteen. “You can’t do that, you’re still a student!”

Surprisingly the one protesting after the teacher was Bakugou, and followed by Iida. “Deku, who do you think you’re? Thinking you can take that villain yourself?!”

Iida agreed, “If you have to fight, at least let us to assist you.” Bakugou scowled, obviously that wasn’t the plan he had in mind.

It was Todoroki of all people was supporting him. “Midoriya’s Quirk can cover a large area and he can track the villain, if you have neither… you will just be a hindrance to him.” That wasn’t very nice but Izuku had to agree Todoroki was right about that.

“What the fuck, did you say?! Half-and half bastard!”

“I have nothing to say to convince a fool.”  

They were hero in training, why the hell did they start an argument in emergency situation like this?! He was used to strategize with pro heroes and cooperative friends, not a group of rowdy teenagers in which Bakugou was part of and nonexistent experience. His Hyper Intuition chose that moment to alert him that  ten meters away from smaller East exit, the villain caught up to them. Izuku slip his hand beneath his cloak, hand firmly on his gun as he charged it with his flame to its full capacity.

It was the mist guy, blocking the door with his smoke like body. “Greetings, we are the Villain League.” And started introducing their organization and name as if he was paying them a courtesy visit that afternoon. “My name is Kurogiri, the humble lieutenant of Villain League… and your villain of the day.” And they went through trouble to make a detour too. 

The gentlemanly type of villain, who was all polite and soft spoken even if the topic of conversation was murder and carnage.

“We endeavor to slay the Symbol of Peace but our target is absent, is there a change of schedule?”  

So All Might was their target, well- that was one concern down that they didn’t target specific student or all of them for terrorism purpose.

“I also have a question, have you heard of the notorious Mastermind?”

_Okay_ , at least the one fucked up in this situation was Izuku alone and not anyone else. Fortunately or unfortunately, everyone in Class 1-A clamped down- whoever had a clue on his alias didn’t even look at his direction. Then again as Iida and Todoroki were raised in hero family, they were quicker to put the pieces together.  

“The treasured golden egg guarded jealously by the Principal himself, which one of you is he, I wonder?” Kurogiri continued, “Then again he could be a teacher too, we heard he is very young…” His luminous yellow eyes slid over them searchingly. “Then again you’re all golden eggs of UA… maybe the real gem will show its worth in battle…”

He would rather reveal himself than put others in danger, but villain was unpredictable. Good if he became the sole target and leave everyone else be, but if Kurogiri used his classmate as hostage the situation would get worse. A villain that come here with ambitious goal to kill All Might wouldn’t be above attacking random students.

“No one raising their hand? A pity- but I shall do my role.” His smoke like body began to spread out menacingly.

Izuku raised his gun, it was heating up to almost unbearable temperature. He was halfway pulling the trigger when Kirishima and Bakugou dashed pass him.

Shiro was howling, “Idiots! Get back!”

Todoroki was as irate, “Oi! Midoriya-”

He couldn’t stop it, so with no choice Izuku shifted his aim. “Damn it!”

Bakugou’s and Kirishima’s attack passed Kurogiri harmlessly in the same time Izuku destroyed the exit door, blowing it to melting mess of metal and other composite material.

**KABOOM!**

Kirishima’s eyes went wide in shock, Bakugou was also frozen as they stared at the devastation left on its wake.

“That was dangerous… _very_ dangerous.” Any other time, Izuku would be happy to hear the fear and tremor in Kurogiri’s voice. “Thank you boys, for saving me…”

Izuku dropped his gun, or rather what was left of the gun as the nozzle was half-melted and burned to the floor. His hand was thankfully protected by his glove from the heat, but not the recoil. Nothing broken but it was shaking and sore.  Bakugou was looking at him angrily but there was also shame in his eyes, Kirishima was on the verge of tears.

“Don’t freeze!” Izuku shouted, “MOVE!” Izuku saw Asui wrapping Mineta with her tongue, the shorter boy froze in terror. Iida and Shoji had grabbed whoever in reach, they were standing further in the back with better chance to escape. Kirishima and Bakugou were the closest to Kurogiri, so they had been caught.

“Shiro!” If they had to be caught, he at least had to increase the chance of survival. He had to get the non-combat student out of here! Izuku moved on instinct, he grabbed the floating glove that was Hagakure and throw her to the edge of Shiro’s direction. Shiro saw Hagakure, wrapping his tail around her and tossed her out of the mist.

As they teleported away, Izuku hoped the hole he made on the wall could be of use for his remaining classmates. Or the property damage he inflicted on USJ won’t be worth anything and his Master would be furious.

**‘** **_The world just can’t help but screw Vongola over.’_ **  

* * *

**BONUS: Origin of Natsu**

The cub was very aware since his birth, even when the eyes were still unopened to the world. The mother rejected him, there was no sweet scent of milk or familiar body sharing warmth with him. Instead… it was furless hands hugging it close and feeding it milk with rubbery nipple. Warm tongue washing soft fur of a cub was never there, he became familiar with warm towel and shampoo.

The ‘he’ was a male lion cub, rejected by a lioness who sensed this one was different than the younger two babies of her litter.

_“Why only this cub is rejected?”_

_“It’s strong and healthy, and this is the mother’s third litter…”_

He didn’t care much about the mother that never want to be near, or siblings that scamper away at the sight of it. The male cub knew he was different than other lion, he was smarter and he could understand human better than any lion could hope for. It knew the caretakers think he was cute, and also know he wouldn’t stay cute forever.

It was fine, if the caretakers won’t serve him anymore as it was destined to be a king! Caretaker said he was the king of jungle, and it will grow big and strong! That was why it was named Heika. Then one day everything changed, it’s world was turned upside down when all of a sudden his body changed. It could always feel fire inside its belly, but only that day it let the heat spread and it was no longer a cute cub.

“Kyaa!!!”

“He has a Quirk!”

His caretakers never fear him, and that was the first time he saw a tranquilizer gun. The cub had no idea what it was when it shot something sharp, piercing his front leg. Heika was angry and scared, as he closed his eyes he wished it was all just a nightmare.

When Heika woke up again, he was a cub again- the same size as that stupid pug one of caretakers brought to work to be his playmate. His world changed from full of pampering and love from human to a cold cage and eyed with wariness.

“Heika is still a cub.”

“He has a Quirk, he can grow to a dangerous adult lion without warning!”

“He is dangerous.”

This was unfair, Heika had seen his caretakers using their strange power and he wasn’t afraid. So why when he had his, they feared him? He didn’t even do anything with his big adult body to them. Heika had no intention to hurt them, they had been good for him all this time.

That was the day Heika learned human was a hypocrite species and they will betray you as soon as they perceive you as a dangerous existence.  
At least they were still feeding him but there was no longer affectionate pat and hug, Heika didn’t like his caretakers anymore but he still missed the comfort. The king… missed being loved and pampered.

A week later, Heika was fed something weird. He could smell it in his food, and pushed the plate away. But then the caretaker force-fed him. Heika wanted to grow big, so he could fight this mean man but his consciousness was fading away.

That was the second time human betrayed him.

When he woke up, a human wearing too many shiny thing and looked like his toy ball called Heika as his new pet. The human said he was Heika’s owner.

“Are you sure he can understand me?”

“Yes, apparently… animal with Quirk is always intelligent. If it develop a Quirk the brain was altered to accommodate it, the Principal of UA even has bigger brain than human. Heika here is at least as smart as chimpanzee.”

“Ho ho ho… how fascinating, I will pay you well for this rare pet.”

Heika hated the man called Owner at first sight.  
Being a pet of a rich man wasn’t so bad when it comes to quality of life, Heika got better food, bigger cage and toys. However… none of that make up for the way ‘Owner’ looked at him. Heika wasn’t a living being with feelings for Owner, it was a rare pet, a trophy to be paraded around to his friends. Heika decided to escape from human, he was sick of them betraying him.

So Heika decided to play nice, pretending to be a harmless cub Owner could show off without fear to his friends. Heika didn’t growl at him, or even use his Quirk to scare Owner. He behaved well, standing still as Owner’s friend gawked at him and showing Owner with compliments. He only grew big when Owner asked him. He even let Owner bring a trainer to teach him Quirk.

It only took a few weeks for Owner to be lulled by his obedience. Just like his caretakers, if they think he was safe- human would be careless. Such as… forgetting to lock his cage at night after playing with him, and Heika took his chance.

Heika found himself in a small forest near an unknown big town, where a lot of human lives. Living in the wild and having to feed himself was hard, there was a river and small preys but Heika never hunted all his life and there was no sibling to practice with when he was younger. He didn’t know he had to be quiet to approach smaller preys like mice, bird and squirrel. He couldn’t catch them just by running and climbing tree wasn’t easy for his untrained limbs. Everyday he was starving, he could barely fed himself with scraps he caught. He couldn’t even eat those sweet scented fruits or grass, it tasted bitter and gave Heika stomach ache.   

He almost went to town, if it was easier to find prey but Heika was scared to see human again. Then a human come to find him, wandering the forest almost aimlessly before the human run to Heika. Heika saw it from the distance, It was a human child, smaller than his adult caretakers. Heika quickly grew big, ready to defend himself even if this human looked weak.

It was only when the human got closer Heika knew he was wrong, the human child carried the scent of power. He was petrified with fear as the human got nearer, and even more so when the human’s limb erupted with flame.

“Don’t eat me please…” The human said.

Heika eyed the hand carrying the flame to scare him with dread, his instinct roared at him to flee but he was frozen to the ground. Heika hated it when human had power over him, and he hated fire! Against his wild instinct as a lion and heart full of resentment, Heika opened his mouth wide and clamped down on the flaming hand. He didn’t bite very hard, he never bit human and his fear stopped him from sinking his teeth deeper.

Something sweet and warm flowed into cavern of his mouth and Heika knew he had done something very wrong, this human wasn’t someone he should harm- if-

“Oh MY GOOOOD! You ate my flame, are you okay?! Did I hurt you?”

Heika froze, his eyes wide at the sight of frantic human who still had Heika’s sharp teeth around his hand. This human didn’t get mad at Heika, he didn’t try to hurt Heika even though Heika bit him. Heika didn’t know he had loosened his jaw and the human pulled his hand free, blood still dripping from the teeth mark.

“Who should I call? A vet? Do regular vet treat wild animal like lion?” The human didn’t run away, it was holding Heika’s face so gently as if he was the one who got hurt. “Okay, I will call anyone who can help you first… boy, so please don’t move too much. Be good to them, okay?”

The boy was still bleeding when older humans found them. Heika refused to leave the boy’s side, leaving the warmth this boy shared with him. He was petrified when he saw the iron rod that will put him to sleep, but the boy convinced older humans to let him escort Heika to wherever they want to bring Heika.

Heika didn’t put any fight when the boy lead him to a truck and the boy stayed throughout the examination by doctor, human wearing white that would prod him all over. That day Heika was fed a full meal the first time in months, and he ate his fill to the point he couldn’t stay awake.

When he woke up, Heika was small and alone. The boy was nowhere in sight, and Heika cried  the whole day until the boy came visiting him the next day.

“Hey buddy… whoaa, you’re smaller than I thought.” He was laughing and no longer smell like iron from his bleeding hand. “So you have a Quirk, that’s cool. You must be very smart and I can see that you understand what I say… your Quirk make you smart, your brain is bigger than normal lion to facilitate your Quirk.”

He said the same thing but he sounded very kind, the boy was looking at Heika as if he was the most amazing lion in the world. He felt like the king once again… the king of jungle.

“Sorry for ranting, must be boring to hear this motormouth human chatting your ears off.” The boy giggled. “My name… is Izuku.” Izuku was a name, the boy’s name. “Nice to meet you Natsu.”

Natsu? The boy called him… Natsu?

“Oh- what am I saying… that come out of my mouth…” Izuku covered his mouth, smiling sadly. “It’s just… looking at a scared cute cub like you remind me of a memory… of Natsu…”

Heika decided he was Natsu now, he was Izuku’s Natsu. The boy visited him every day after that. Even though the caretakers warned the boy to not touch Natsu, the boy never refused when Natsu asked for attention.

“He wants it… I can’t refuse, one or two playful bite won’t kill me.”

Natsu learned that refusing to eat would make his new caretakers call Izuku. Then he learned how to escape and found Izuku in his den called Midoriya Residence. Apparently because of some strange human law he couldn’t stay with Izuku, Natsu cared not for human law. He found a place to belong and that was by Izuku’s side. He was the king of his world when he was with Izuku.

Izuku managed to convince stupid caretakers to leave Natsu in Izuku’s care, and Natsu was glad he learned how to behave by human’s standard. Izuku’s friends are nice, especially the submissive one- who only had lion part for tail but human for the rest. The one with tall grass for hair was scary,, he said he ate Natsu’s species once. He had to be careful, or Senku will eat him. Futaba who came last was the strangest, but at least she wasn’t going to eat Natsu. She gave the best belly rub after Izuku and Mother Inko.

Then one day a mouse- a human sized mouse with bear ears and paws like him came visiting. It said the name was Nezu and he was going to be Natsu’s father. “So that you can stay with Izuku and not break human’s law… I am an animal with Quirk like you, we should stick together.”

Natsu wasn’t sure what father meant, he never had one and Izuku didn’t have this father thing either. Later he learned that father was the male version of mother like Inko-mama, which was a good thing to have.

“Human did terrible things to you too hm? That’s fine, you find good human too… and you’re okay now. You’re happy, you’re very lucky you find Izuku so early before you become as bitter as me.”

Natsu didn’t understand his father very well, but he was good to Natsu and teach Natsu cool tricks to protect Izuku. “In this school you will find more human friends, we can’t go back to our kin but living among humans… make the best of it little guy”

Of course he would make the best of it, Natsu was the little king of jungle after all and next to him was the king of the sky.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and drop a comment for me to feed on.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku explain for the first time in life have no hope for All Might, and he figure out where those low level thugs had gone too. League of Villain is using them as canon fodder, what an ass they are.  
> Shiro and Todoroki found a common ground and have a contest of who can make villains confess quicker, it's a healthy competition.  
> Kirishima regret and Bakugou is just angry- he don't regret long when Izuku is concerned.  
> Mineta get a character development, in which he did TRY to do his best. Unfortunately... Shiro only care for Izuku, Bakugou has his priority sorted for himself, Todoroki is Todoroki and... Kirishima is just tagging along.  
> Aizawa really hates their problem child for not letting responsible adult to do their job, he is also smarting about his hair- damn, why did the brat have to be right all the time?  
> When the goal is a gaping hole, there's not much Kurogiri could do as a goalie. At least now he knew who is the Mastermind.  
> Izuku being a bad ass, and Shigaraki learns he get the game scenario wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY- WHY==== some of you thinks this is a CRACK? A serious crack?

Izuku didn’t fancy being thrown to the lake, it was spring and USJ was all about realism so the water was too cold for skinny dipping. His sense of temperature was a bit off because if his flame, but cold was still cold, Vongola or not. A villain appeared, holding a harpoon of all things and attacking him. Before he could decide what to do with the fish-villain, Asui had come swooping in for his rescue. 

She was definitely a better swimmer, so it didn’t take much of her to dash away, leaving trail of bubbles. Izuku was unceremoniously thrown on top of the boat by her tongue, he could land on his feet just fine regardless. Asui wasn’t as courteous with Mineta, the pervert had the gall to comment on Asui’s chest and dumped on the boat rather roughly for his remark. 

“Mineta-kun…” Asui just saved your life, not to mention she literally holding your life just now. If she wasn’t a hero, she might throw you to the sharks below. “Behave yourself, this is not the time to fool around.” 

Maybe he’d better be fooling around, because apparently Mineta do so to distract himself from fear. Because as soon as Izuku reminded him of their precarious situation, Mineta was shaking like a leaf and that certainly not because of the cold. 

“Thank you Asui-san for helping me.” 

In contrast of Mineta, Asui was very calm- almost overly calm for a hero in training with nonexistent real battle experience. He’d thought only Todoroki, Shiro and Bakugou would be unfazed by this level of danger. Oh, actually she wasn’t completely calm or fearless- she was just good in self-control and that unchanged expression was part mutation of her Quirk. 

“You’re welcome, ribbit.” She returned, climbing to the deck. “And call me Tsuyu-chan.” 

What’s with girls and first name? Hadou-senpai also insisted to be called Nejire-senpai lately. “Ah, Tsuyu-chan.” He will stutter later, but not now. “I am sorry- I was careless and get all of you in danger.” 

Asui turned to face him, “Midori-chan.” Was that a nickname? At least she didn’t use certain airhead blue fish’s name.“Just because you’re the strongest in our class and most experienced, it doesn’t mean you’re responsible for this. The villain wants to torture us to get to All Might and someone by alias Mastermind, so one way or another we will have to find our way out.” 

Mineta nodded, “Yeah, you’re super strong so we will be fine right?” 

“Wait- what do you mean the strongest- I am not.”

Asui ignored him in favor of lecturing the shortest classmate of theirs. “Mineta-chan… why don’t you try to think of a way instead of relying on Midori-chan?” 

Izuku sweat-dropped, “Well… I suppose we have to get off of this shipwreck area first.” And looked over the manmade lake, the villains had surrounded their boat. Quite a number for one area,  if they could dispatch about twenty underlings per area- it answered where those low level criminals were gone to. 

_ ‘Togata-senpai, the mystery solved but it doesn’t help anyone…’ _ Oh- he could imagine the blond senpai being depressed they didn’t figure this out sooner, “Ten, twelve… fifteen- no twenty villains.” With wide range of power, all of them are ranked C to E level. Definitely goons brought over to deal with hero students that barely started their training. 

The purple haired boy were shaking even more violently, “They are coming to kill us… waaaah.” 

“All water related Quirk villains.” Asui observed impassively, “It’s as you said Midori-chan, they’re really taking advantage of the field…” She frowned, pointing at herself. “Wait, then why did they put me here then?” 

Izuku’s eyes narrowed, “Because from the mess they caused yesterday, they only manage to get their hands in our schedule. The timetable of classes isn’t guarded as securely as student’s profile… especially after Master decide to let Futaba keep it.” 

“Futaba-chan…” Asui hummed, “Your friend with Technopath Quirk.” 

Izuku nodded, “The jamming Quirk really put a hamper on my backup plan… Futaba suppose to take over USJ’s security system in case of this kind of thing happen.” 

“So you already suspect this kind of thing will happen?” 

Mineta wailed, “Then why we’re still going to off campus facility?! Who needs study trip if you’re DEAD?!” 

“Err… we know there are villains who has their eyes on UA, but we don’t really have any idea what they’re after.” 

The frog-girl nodded, “You can’t blame UA for this Mineta-chan, we’re hero school to booth. We can’t just stop any class because of what-ifs… on the bright side now we know what they’re after.” 

“Yeah! All Might! If he come, there’s no way these villains can do as they please!”

If only, Izuku didn’t get to check on All Might’s condition after his hero-ing but even if he gets here he would run risk being exposed. He was close enough when All Might came back to UA, from what he could feel…  All Might don’t have more than half an hour tops. Most likely not even half of that. 

“Todoroki-chan bring up a good point before… they couldn’t come all the way to USJ with elaborate plan splitting us up, and don’t have any idea how to achieve their objective at all.” 

Mineta was shaking again now, “Then we’re really in deep shit! These are villains who plan to kill All Might! We can’t beat them! We should just wait until rescue coming from school! We will be killed if we fight them!”

“Don’t worry Mineta-kun.” Izuku said as he rummaged his pocket, “I won’t let anyone in our class to die here, I can’t retire and die in peace if that happen.” 

“Eh?” 

Izuku brought out a second gun, the same model. It was a good thing he had brought a spare- then again the man he got the idea from was twin gun wielder, Izuku unfortunately couldn’t use both hand to wield gun. He didn’t have the dexterity on both hand to do so. Also as Snipe-sensei told him, his aim was decent in his dominant hand but the sniper would never want to see Izuku aim his flame powered bullet anywhere with his non-dominant hand. 

“At the very least I- huh?” 

Asui and Mineta were looking at him with impossibly wide eyes, “You have another?” 

“Uhm- Midori-chan, I know we can’t be picky but I’d rather not have USJ lake to be red anytime soon.” Said Asui, her face didn’t even twitch but she was stuttering. 

“...I haven’t kill any villain who come here.” Izuku assured her, “They’re all alive and these folks won’t dye USJ lake red either… now, I need your help.” 

Mineta and Asui sighed in relief, “Okay…” 

They weren’t seriously thinking he was going to slaughter them all, right? “We will leap together off this boat, Tsuyu-chan will carry Mineta-kun to the shore, Mineta-kun… throw pop off as many as you can.” 

Mineta paled, “They won’t die, right?” 

“No, these guys all have gills so it’s fine.” They might get hypothermia, depending on their resistance to cold water, Or they might get unlucky enough for pop off to get stuck in their gills or other air passageway,  but Izuku won’t tell Mineta that. “Ready-set..” 

Mineta squeaked when Asui pick him up, and on the ‘Go’ they leapt. 

Izuku pointed at the water surface and fired.  **‘Scoppio di Fiamma!’** It was no All Might’s Delaware Smash, but dying will flame had kinetic energy that was comparable to bullet train. The impact made a hole on the water surface and as physic wills it, the water converged back to a whirlpool. 

Mineta was crying in the background as throwing his pop off to the point his head bled, while Izuku used the impact of Scoppio di Fiamma to make a second leap after Asui.  

“First hurdle, clear.”

* * *

 

**Landslide Area**

“How pathetic…” 

“I agree.” 

Todoroki and Shiro were standing with deadpan expression as watching their handy work, in one side was early winter festival and on the other was much less interesting pile of bodies. 

The villains were crying, the one Todoroki made to terrible work of art from- the ones on Shiro’s pile were too busy groaning in pain. 

“Scatter and kill us…” Todoroki repeated their plan. “Are villains always act so predictably to Midoriya?”

Shiro sighed, “Nah… only the idiots, these guys though… bragging about killing our teacher and they don’t seem to have any idea how to use their Quirk properly. In fact, they seem to be under impression we can’t put up a fight.”  What the heck did they expect Shiro and Todoroki would do? Froze in terror instead of beating them up like proper heroes in training would do?

_ “Hiiiie!” _

_ “I thought they’re just kids!”  _

_ “But the instants they arrived…” _

“Get a hold of yourself, aren’t you adults?” Todoroki said, his voice was as cold as his ice.  

“Todoroki, growing old is the course of nature but growing up is a choice.” Shiro quipped, “Since they came to bully us in horde, I don’t think they have done much growing up…” 

“...Right.” Todoroki agreed. “Let’s get this over with.” 

Shiro was already cracking his knuckle, his tail reached out to the top of his pile. “Hey! Why don’t you make this easy for us all?” 

In the same time Todoroki was reaching to one of his ice sculpture. “If they’re smart enough.” 

The villain trembled as he felt Shiro’s tail tightened around his body like python. “You see… we have a few questions, and I’d like it if you just answer us like good boys. Or we will see… which one is more convincing to get you to talk- the constricting power of my tail that three times stronger than boa or nasty froze bite from Todoroki’s ice. To be honest I’d hate to lose.” 

Todoroki snorted, “I don’t like to lose either so… if any of you would volunteer telling us on what basis you think you can kill All Might, it would be appreciated.” 

“Yeah- and why do you guys go after Mastermind too.” Shiro added. “We’re hero in training so we don’t really like torturing even low lives like you… even if it’s just froze bite and bone fractures, not to mention Izu will be very upset…” 

“...Ojiro, I don’t think Midoriya will be upset over breaking one or two bones.” 

All of them started singing like canary, it was almost sad how pliant these villains became as soon as they learned kids or not- UA students were stronger than common thug. It was also their misfortune to meet Todoroki and Shiro, who were more trained than most of their classmates. 

“So Noumu… that meat doll can take hits and regenera+te.” Shiro hummed, he didn’t feel guilty whatsoever for leaving the villains to their fate. They won’t die, but they would be in a lot of pain. “That’s quite a nasty combination of Quirks…” 

Todoroki was frowning, “Two Quirks in one individual… that’s impossible.” Even his own Half-hot Half-cold was essentially one quirk, hence his dependence on both sides. 

“Saa~ but that Noumu must be biologically altered.” Shiro said, “So they recruited these goons with a display of Noumu’s power.” 

“Make sense, raw power wise… a hulking monster that could take hit and regenerate is antithesis of hero with strength augmenting Quirk like All Might.” 

Shiro shrugged, “Hm… dunno about that, but go figures these low level thugs aren’t well informed… well, they’re just recruited with temptation of glory of killing All Might.” 

Todoroki’s eyes narrow, “You know something.” 

Shiro shrugged, “Well, being friends with Izuku means I am privy to some stuff I have to keep confidential. Though… in this situation it’s stop being one.” 

“What is it?” 

“There’s a sharp dip of appearance of low level villains for the last few weeks.” Shiro informed him as  they scouted the area in case of more villains in hiding. “In exchange, there’s a sharp raise of them arranging offline meetings in dark net forum for villains.” 

“Suspicious.” 

Shiro nodded, “Mystery solved though… now we know where they are, here with us.” Shiro gestured to USJ at large. “Though… they have no idea what the League of Villain is up to with Izu.” 

Todoroki frowned at him, “I’d say this organization have a lot of reason to want him alive or dead.” Shiro raised an eyebrow at the fire and ice user. “Midoriya is very powerful, and he also intelligent and adept as a strategist. Not to mention… It’s obvious All Might have his eyes on Midoriya.” 

“Huh?” All Might was what?! 

“He is also Principal’s official disciple.” He added, “If these villains somehow get a hold of our schedule, I don’t think it’s a stretch they saw the strongest pro hero and the most intelligent are watching over Midoriya. That’s more than enough reason to either have him eliminated or converted to their side.” 

Shiro didn’t like what he heard, “Hm… That make sense, though- I am not sure if All Might really think Izu is a potential disciple.” He mumbled to himself. “So, what should we do now? Go look for our classmates or go to plaza to help Aizawa-sensei… or help Thirteen?” 

“With these low level thugs, there should be no worries our classmates couldn’t handle them.” Todoroki narrowed his eyes, “Not to mention… Midoriya in that split second make sure only capable combatant got captured by that Kurogiri’s warp.” 

“You noticed huh?” 

“You two threw Hagakure out… the closest to non-combatant that got caught is Kouda but I saw he was standing beside Tokoyami.” And Tokoyami was one of the strong combatants in their class. “Still… those two fools.” 

Shiro scrunched his nose at the reminder, “Ah, Bakugou and Kirishima… the idiots.” His eyes narrowed, “This might be petty but I am super pissed with them.” They won’t get stuck in this situation if those two know how to stay put. “Kirishima would be sorry but I am sure Bakugou wouldn’t be repentant.” 

Todoroki scoffed, “And Midoriya said Bakugou isn’t an idiot.” 

* * *

**Collapse Zone**

“We fuck up a big time.” 

“Shut up Shitty Hair and punch that one on the face.” 

Kirishima did so, and Bakugou finished off the last of them- and grabbed empty air, revealing a villain with chameleon quirk. “If you sneak on people, at least learn to not steps on fucking piece of glass , low level mook!” And slammed the sorry face to the hard floor. 

The red head flinched, “So violent… hey, Bakugou! Should we go look for our classmates, I am worried about Midoriya.” 

Bakugou looked at him with bewildered expression, “I know you’re not particularly bright Shitty Hair, but hell! Of all people you can worry about, you’re worried about freaking Deku? The Nerd would be fine, I am not surprised if he get out of his match with his nerdy suit in pristine condition.” He said, running towards the exit of the Collapse Area. 

Kirishima sweat-dropped, following the explosive boy closely. “In one hand it’s touching you have a lot of faith in his ability, but you just have to curse him in the same time.” 

Bakugou snarled, quickening his pace. “I don’t have any fucking faith in Deku! Just stating the freakin obvious fact the Nerd is like cockroach!”

Said cockroach ko-ed you in less than a minute, Kirishima didn’t think Bakugou could say that about Midoriya. “Also, don’t fret your stony ass over the fuck up.” Bakugou told him. “Knowing the nerd, he won’t even have a clue why you’re sorry to him the next time you saw him.” 

That sounded very much like Midoriya the nice guy, but- “...You unexpectedly know him quite well.” 

“Well, yeah- can’t help it if we got stuck like bur to each other since we were three.” Bakugou growled to himself. “If you want to say sorry, say it to the Monkey Bastard.” 

“Eh? You mean… Ojiro?” 

“I could be careless, but if you care so much- that bastard is the dangerous one Shitty Hair like you don’t want to mess with.” Bakugou could be careless if Ojiro’s opinion of him hit a new low, if it didn’t reach the deepest pit of hell by now. But Bakugou sensed danger, not just from Ojiro but from the rest of Deku’s sidekick squad. 

Especially since the day after their mock battle, his father relayed absentmindedly about someone getting into his company’s database. The hacker didn’t do any damage, but they leave a trace of them ever been  _ there  _ and Bakugou Masaru had been fretting over it. 

One of Deku’s sidekick was a freaking technopath, that was automatically a hacker. Bakugou was perceptive enough to see outright threat when it was thrown to his face. Someone like that shut in should be able to get in without trace to his father’s company’s database. It didn’t take much to piece the puzzle, added with Deku’s confession of his dislike of license and being pro hero. 

It made some sense if Deku and his squad was a vigilante group, and a high profile one if UA scramble to recruit all of them at once. Deku was a recommendation student, so were the Shut in and Crazy Hair. Ojiro was the only one who went through regular test, but he was also the muscle of the group and less dangerous in term of Quirk.    
UA don’t have a lot of spot for recommendation, but this year they accept not just one but three extras without exam whatsoever.   

And now these villains went after Deku. The alias they used was ‘Mastermind’ but Katsuki couldn’t think of anyone else in their batch that fit that title. 

_ “I mean it to be a lesson.”  _

He sometime saw that accursed eerie smile in his sleep, telling him how easy it was for the boy to turn it upside down. And again when Deku defeated him in battle simulation.

Fuck you, Deku.

* * *

 

**Shipwreck Zone**

It was a shame he didn’t catch anyone to interrogate, but considering the playing field he’d rather not fish one out. “Hm… they were amateurs and overconfident.” Asui and Mineta watched Izuku used his flame to dry his suit in a daze. “Normally they should keep some of their members underwater as reserve…” 

“I am glad they didn’t.” Said Asui, interrupting his thought. 

If they did Izuku will clean up the rest, in a way those villains were lucky they just turned to human raft. “Would you like me to dry your clothes, Mineta-kun? Asui-san? It’s cold… you don’t fare well in cold, I believe.” 

Asui nodded, “I am a frog after all, I am unsure using fire to dry me is wise…” 

“I can control it in small amount for mundane use like this, I won’t hurt you.” 

Asui beamed at that, “Then I will take up on that offer.” 

Mineta eyed her intensely, “Asui… you-”

“There’s no way Midori-chan will take advantage of me, he isn’t a pervert like you.” 

Izuku sighed, letting the softest flame he could emit to dry his classmates from the cold water. “All done.” He inhaled deeply, “And this is where we will part.” 

“Eh?”

“I will head to the plaza to help Aizawa-sensei, he is with two of the villain leaders… he won’t last long with that odds.” Izuku said to them, one hand reached out and fingering the case of his pill on his utility belt gingerly. “Thirteen is fighting against the Warp Villain but he isn’t alone, also…” 

“You make sure Class Rep Iida-chan and Hagakure-chan are there.” Said Asui, “With that big hole you make on the door and Kurogiri occupied by the rest it’s very possible for either Hagakure-chan or Iida-chan to slip in.” 

Izuku smiled at her, “You’re very perceptive Asui-san.” 

She just smiled back to her, “Still Midoriya-chan, their second target after All Might… is you, right?” 

“EEEH?!” Shrieked Mineta. “You…”

“Well, no one else in class fit that alias.” She said, pointing at him. “Also… even in this kind situation, you never really lost control. If all goes accordingly to your plan, we could have escaped by now if not for Kirishima-chana nd Bakugou-chan are hot heads.”  

Izuku flinched, grasping his shirt in pain.  _ ‘I know I can be manipulative, but for her to figure me out like that… aaaah… ‘  _ He cleared his throat, “It’s fine, they don’t know who I am and… I have no delusion I can keep my identity under wraps forever.” 

“Do you really have to go?” Asked Asui. 

“I don’t want Aizawa-sensei to be killed.” It wasn’t about a must or obligation or what was the best thing he should do. “I won’t let them kill anyone, so I have to go. So you guys have to listen… I have no doubt that they guarded  _ all _ USJ’s exit by now. So try to gather the rest of our classmates, maybe start from Landslide Zone.” 

Mineta frowned, “Why Landslide Zone?” 

“Shiro and Todoroki-kun were there.” He grinned, “They’re one of the best in class…”

“You know where everyone is.” Asui breathed out in awe. 

Izuku nodded, “In Squall zone… it’s Tokoyami-kun and Kouda-kun, Fire zone is empty so don’t bother, Yaoyorozu-san, Jirou-san and Kaminari-kun are still fighting in Mountain Zone. Bakugou and Kirishima-kun are in Collapse Zone. So that’s four locations.” The green haired boy listed, “Our enemies want to overpower us with number so we should take that advantage from them… and escape with our teachers from their grasp.” 

Mineta looked down, “Okay, we can do that… at least someone like me  should be able to do that.” 

Asui smiled, “Mineta-chan.” For once the tiny boy looked cool.” Let’s go and do our best for everyone.”

* * *

 

**Back with Bakugou and Kirishima Duo**

“Anyway… I want go after that Warp Bastard instead.” 

“Eh?! We should go look for others and regroup!” Eijirou suggested instead, “I am worried for those with non-combatant Quirk.” Really, they don’t have time for Bakugou to settle a personal vendetta against that Mist-guy. 

Bakugou rolled his eyes, “The Nerd get them the hell out of the mist or stick them with combatant in class.” 

Image of Midoriya throwing Hagakure and jumped to Mineta’s side come to mind. “Oh… as expected of Midoriya.” 

“Beside… the Warp-bastard is their entry and escape route, in a sense it’s more important to beat the hell out of that one more than other scumbags.” 

Eijirou looked at him with awe, “Whoaa… you’re really smart and rational when you’re not fighting Midoriya.” 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!” 

“Well, you-” 

Then without warning Bakugou ignited a huge blast of explosion, which was met by a wall of ice. Said wall of ice shattered, revealing a solid but flexible muscle that almost send both of them flying if Eijirou and Bakugou didn’t duck in time. It also took out the wall behind them, leaving a sizeable crack on the already fallen structure. 

“So it’s just the two hotheads.” Commented a calm voice they both knew, 

The one Bakugou almost exploded were Ojiro and Todoroki, and ooooh boy- They looked pissed off. Which was very understandable because Eijirou and Bakugou made them stuck in this mess, and also attacked them out of the blue. 

Eijirou did the first thing that come to mind, he groveled. “I am very sorry for what I did! If I didn’t rush in, Midoriya wouldn’t hurt himself and we won’t be here! I am so sorry!” 

“Shitty Hair, is this the time to grovel?!” 

“You apologize too, Bakugou!” 

“To Monkey Bastard and Half-Half Bastard?! Hell NO!” 

Todoroki scoffed, “No one expect an apology from someone like  _ you _ .” Eijirou could almost hear the special frost on the last part. 

“Hell will freeze over first.” Added Ojiro with a scowl. “We won’t be here if not for your folly.” He said it as if Bakugou was the only culprit. 

Eijirou began to sweat,  _ ‘Huwaaah… I am stuck with these guys now?’  _ Ojiro was a genial guy most of the time but he had a deep grudge against Bakugou. Todoroki ignored everyone in class, and only respected Midoriya. It felt just like yesterday these two were opponents, now they were allies in their dislike of Bakugou. 

‘ _ Midoriyaaaa… help me!’  _

The only guy who can control these guys wasn’t here. He was in deep shit indeed. 

* * *

 

**On the Way to USJ Plaza**

Why the fuck did the plaza felt so close when looking from high place but when walking to that place, it was farther than expected. Luckily according to his Hyper Intuition, Aizawa was still doing good. He would love to see their usually lethargic homeroom teacher kicking ass left and right, but he won’t last long. Eraserhead didn’t have the best stamina, better than civilian but that unhealthy sleeping cycle would be the death of him someday. 

This battle he was fighting was a cardio exercise for Eraserhead, and since the meat doll and the white haired guy didn’t make a move  _ yet _ \- the odd wasn’t in Aizawa-sensei’s favor. He couldn’t just jump in either, disrupting his teacher’s rhythm. 

Izuku’s eyes narrowed at the thought of two remaining main villains in plaza. The guy whose body was covered by disembodied hands, he was pretty sure it wasn’t fake and not part of the villain’s terrible fashion statement. Perhaps it was the side effect of his touch based Quirk, or it was just because the guy was mentally unstable. Then there was the meat doll he had by his side, it had Quirks- in plural. And he had an image of two things that shouldn’t mesh together getting stuffed in one container. Which was the most unpleasant feel his Hyper Intuition ever passed to his body, it was sickening and if Izuku pried too deep into that empty husk of a human he would get sick. 

Came to think of it, in Dying Will Flame powered society there was a similar bio-engineered human. It was also dark skinned and all muscle, but this one was even more crude looking considering the exposed brain. Quirk evolution started from human’s brain so perhaps they altered the brain so more Quirks could co-exist in one body- but this meat doll lost its mind and sense of self. 

Izuku’s eyes widened, the hand-guy started to get restless- shit! 

* * *

Aizawa saw the guy coming, the last boss- the one with disintegration Quirk and he knew getting close to this menace was a bad idea. However, looking at the boy’s scrawny body and sluggish movement- this wasn’t an experienced hand to hand fighter. So Aizawa decided to take a risk and let the guy charged at him.

Then he was stuck, that pale hand clamped in iron grip on his elbow. “I have noticed… your Quirk is amazing Eraserhead, you’re very cool… taking all of us in frontal combat to reassure your students… really coool…” 

That didn’t sound like compliment, the boy had a haunting voice that sounded  _ so _ wrong in his ears. “Kuh-” Also, contrary to his looks- this kid had a considerable power. “But you see, I have been watching and counting- your Quirk… have minor telekinesis side effect on your hair.” 

Aizawa’s eyes widened,  _ ‘My tell.’ _

_ “Aizawa-sensei, I don’t know if you keep your hair long out of laziness or personal taste but… _ _  
_ _ It’s like a giant on and off switch of your Quirk for all to see.” _

He had told Bakugou off on not listening to Midoriya’s advice, but he had been on receiving end of it himself. That problem child just had to be always right, damn it! 

His red eyes widened when he saw his clothes turned to stone like substance before shattering, and the Quirk spread to his skin before his very eyes. “Don’t push yourself, Eraserhead.” 

Aizawa pushed the boy away, but his elbow was already shattered and the pain was almost too much to bear. It didn’t help there was more villain fodder jumping to get a lucky shot at him, he spun around and used one of them as meat shield before using his weapon to make a human morningstar. 

“Isn’t it too different than what you usually do?” Said the creepy teen from his crouching position. “You’re not suitable for long drawn out fight against large group, riiiiight?” He drawled on mockingly, “Your tactic is usually swift battle after catching your enemy off guard with ambush…” 

This bastard, that analytical mind eerily reminded Aizawa of Midoriya. 

“By the way- it’s a shame Eraserhead but I am… not the Last Boss. Enter- Noumu.” 

A gargantuan figure loomed over him and Aizawa was faced by grinning creature with dead eyes. The creature Midoriya called as meat doll? This was the Last Boss, a mindless hulk? The creature raised an arm, deliberately slow but he couldn’t move- 

WHAM!

The pain never come, in exchange Aizawa almost choked when someone had dragged him out of the arm’s way by the collar of his shirt. Like a cat would a kitten, and Aizawa was torn whether he should be relieved or enraged to see Midoriya by his side. The Noumu’s body tilted sideways like Tower of Pisa, the boy had kicked the monster. 

Their favorite problem child looking at their enemy with furious expression. “Mi-doriya?! You- I told you-” 

“A problem child like me won’t listen to such suggestion.” He deadpanned, amber eyes blazing as they narrowed at him. “And while I hate to agree with our enemy, he is right about not pushing yourself.” And much to Aizawa’s exasperation, the boy backhanded a villain coming from behind without even looking. “You look quite beaten up, Sensei. So just stay still while I handle them.” 

The hand teen looked at Midoriya curiously, “A student?” 

Midoriya pointed his gun at the group of incoming villain, “It’s better if you guys just surrender.” 

The villains laughed, “Kid! What one gun could do, can you even use that?” 

For one moment AIzawa wondered if Midoriya had taken to dramatic posturing like some newbie heroes, but as soon as the villain finished the boy pulled the trigger without fanfare and send them flying to the air. 

BOOM! 

“That’s my last warning.” Midoriya hissed, “I can’t retire and die in peace if I don’t make  _ you  _ regret the day you decide to attack my classmates and teacher…” His eyes of flame were burning with suppressed rage. 

Now Aizawa could really see why this boy could scare even Pro Heroes to follow his bidding, that was his thought before the boy threw him to the nearest lake. He knew it was to save him, but Aizawa couldn't help but curse Midoriya for not letting a responsible adult to take care of him. The brat would be the death of him. 

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Tsuyu’s plan was simple, she just had to follow what Midoriya-chan said. To do her best with Mineta-chan to gather their classmates. Though- sadly the two group they encountered first weren’t being cooperative. “You two let him go to Plaza by himself?!” Ojiro-chan looked like he was about to explode like Bakugou-chan’s Quirk.  

Tsuyu answered calmly, “Midori-chan’s order…” What could you do about that, Ojiro-chan was the one who always follow Midori-chan around so he couldn’t protest if Tsuyu did the same.  

“That Deku…” Hissed Bakugou-chan. “Che, I am going now while you fret over Deku, Monkey ass.” 

“Shut up Italian Red Devil reject!” Snarled Ojiro-chan at Bakugo-chan. 

Tsuyu was sure nobody but history nerd like her would get the reference, which was a very fitting description of Bakugo-chan’s personality. Bakugo-chan unexpectedly  _ got _ what Ojiro-chan was implying and was about to lunge at him when something buzzing from Ojiro-chan’s utility belt.

The martial artist fished a device that looked like those retro tamagotchi.  _ “Warning.” _ It said,  _ “World Sync rate is steadily increasing- twenty- twenty five… thirty percent.”  _

It was talking in dull monotone replica of Futaba Sakura-chan’s voice, and Ojiro-chan’s face was steadily losing its colour. “Izu… no-no-no, don’t get any further than that.” 

_ “Thirty five percent, first critical limit almost reached- warning… “  _

Ojiro-chan turned to face her and Tsuyu could feel she and Mineta-chan were fearing for their life at the murderous look on Ojiro-chan’s face. “Okay, do what Izu asked and gather the rest of our classmates… I am going to the plaza.” Then he ran off, using his strong tail to propel him to the air. 

“Wait-wait-waaaaait!” Stuttered Kirishima-chan. “What is that warning device is for? World Synch rate, give us explanation on the way will you?” The three classmates of theirs had run after Ojiro-chan, leaving her and Mineta-chan hanging. 

_ Rude. _

Mineta-chan growled, “Why… just because you guys are strong doesn’t mean you can just-” 

Tsuyu sighed, “Forget it Mineta-chan, just think they’re reinforcement for Midoriya-chan… let’s just go to Squall Area and pick up Kouda-chan and Toyokami-chan.” Knowing the two boys, they should be more cooperative than Todoroki-chan and Bakugou-chan. 

* * *

Shiro didn’t want to explain, seriously- who would want to explain to Bakugou about Izu. The bastard didn’t deserve any and he wasn’t going to talk. “Izu is attempting to use his full power and that’s not a good thing, that’s all you need to know.” Bare minimum, just because Kirishima was a nice guy and Izufor some reason took a shine on Todoroki.

“Full power?” Echoed Kirishima. “Midoriya left a gaping hole on USJ’s entrance and that’s not his full power?!” 

“You’re fucking kidding me!” Snarled Bakugou. 

Todoroki looked thoughtful instead, “I didn’t expect someone who usually operate on the rear like Midoriya to hide such power.” 

“That’s your biggest concern?!” Shiro shouted as he made another leapt. “I SAID it’s NOT a good thing, DAMN IT!” 

* * *

**USJ, East Entrance**  

Playing goalkeeper with Thirteen and a bunch of UA students was still within Kurogiri’s ability. After all- as versatile as ‘Black Hole’ Quirk of Thirteen could be the space hero had abysmal battle experience. So as long as Kurogiri could catch Thirteen off guard, he could easily eliminate Thirteen from the battle. 

And he did-

Unfortunately, the boy with green hair who shouldn’t be a student  _ at all _ with that much power had left a gaping hole on the door. Also, the size was too big for Kurogiri to cover for extended amount of time while fighting. 

“So, the boy in green suit I teleported is the Mastermind…” The boy who bore resemblance with Turbo Hero Ingenium looked startled by his words. It fit their intel that Mastermind often worked together with Ingenium, so it wasn’t a stretch his relative know Mastermind too. 

“Hmph… you didn’t give him away students… it’s just- someone so skilled is hard to hide.” Kurogiri said. “Especially when his plan didn’t go accordingly because of the two impulsive boys… a normal first year hero in training wouldn't be so composed." He quickly made use of his his undirected attack instead of wasting it, and then made sure the scattered students were those who could deal with real battle. "H is  mental prowess when judging a scenario and making split second decisions is exceptional even when under pressure.”

Something he and his Master wished Shigaraki to learn soon, because if there was anything their resident man-child couldn’t deal with was pressure and failure. If their situation was reversed, Shigaraki would broke down to hysteric fit about game over and glitch instead of thinking up a solution.   

The students glared at him before confronting Kurogiri himself. They were no Mastermind but they were prodigies chosen by UA too, they figured out his metal plate was a weak point and took advantage of it to give the engine hero in training a chance to escape. They succeed and Kurogiri couldn’t help but regret his own failure. The Mastermind had set the pieces and playing field, the match had been won before it started. 

**“It’s a game over.”**

* * *

**USJ Plaza**

The fury of Vongola sky was a tranquil one, smouldering in intensity and left waste on its wake. Giotto and Tsuna were hard to anger, one of many traits they shared in every reincarnation. A sky as pure as them tend to be peaceful, detesting conflict and desire nothing but harmony in their life. It took a lot to disturb their peace and ignite retaliation from them. 

The easiest way to earn their fury was to touch their people, as some would find it was the most foolish thing to do. 

Izuku knew this about himself very well, Vongola never have the best self control when they saw their family in danger. He didn’t know since when but in short time under Aizawa’s tutelage, he had come to value Aizawa as his people. Aizawa always call him problem child and how his mere presence cause the pro to lose valuable sleep, yet- Izuku also knew Aizawa worries constantly for him. To Aizawa, problem child mean a student who need his attention the most. 

That was more than any teacher that wasn’t Nezu had ever done for him. 

So when he saw Shigaraki Tomura had all intention to kill off Aizawa for amusement, something snapped inside him. So what if the pale haired boy was mentally unstable, or Noumu was just a walking sack of muscle? Or these villains were just cannon fodder disillusioned by the glory of killing All Might? 

“Oi! Shigaraki! This is not the deal- this brat is too strong!” 

“AAaargh!” 

It seemed because the Fire Zone didn’t catch any student, the excess of villain from that area was warped to the plaza. Izuku had emptied all of his ammo, and gave himself a metaphorical kick for not packing more. 

“He run out of bullets! This is our chance!” 

“People with guns should be terrible in handling real battle with fist, what are you gonna do? Gun-boy?” 

Shigaraki was smirking, “Get him guys! NPC butting in main battle always die.” 

This guy had been talking in game lingo for a while, he also seem to be under delusion the world was a game. As for the rest of villains… It wasn’t really an unreasonable assumption that people who fight in long range won’t be as good in fist fight. Especially ones with gun, being dependent on such a handy weapon could easily give off such impression. However in case of Izuku they couldn’t be more wrong. 

His eyes narrowed at the upcoming villains, all of them had variation of mutation and simple body augmentation quirk. They also severely underestimate him even though they had seen them dealing with a large group with ease, which suit Izuku’s plan just fine. A hit on solar plexus, an uppercut on a stony jaw and a chop on the neck. All three of them fell like flies and Izuku could feel the rest began to hesitate. 

“You can’t see very well under that hand I think.” Izuku said Shigaraki, “I don’t wear gloves for fashion…” He smiled eerily at the surrounding villains. “I am a hand to hand combatant in the first place.” He stretched his hand, crooking his fingers at beckoning gesture he once gave to a fellow sky. “Come at me then… if you insist to not flee.” 

Deeper… he need more, so he shall fall deeper to the sky. 

Shigaraki stared at Izuku with unreadable expression, and it wasn’t because of the hand covering his face. “KILL HIIIIM!” Noumu didn’t move yet but the rest of the villains heard his order, and they hesitated. “If you don’t move, that order would be for Noumu and you will be the dead ones!” 

They protested, “That’s not the deal!” 

“We’re just here because you said-” 

Some of the villains looked at their comrades lying conscious on the floor and then to Noumu, Izuku wondered if he should be offended they decided he was the less painful option before charging at him. 

That was dangerous- not even him could take ten to twenty villains that come at him in one go. Not- in pure fist fight… So he fell to the sky. 

He raised his fist, flame began to gather with intensity comparable to the one he poured to his bullet. The gloves mechanism shifted to reveal a sharper edge of a gauntlet and he brought it down as they closed in to him.  **“BING BANG AXLE!”**

The plaza was enveloped in deafening blast, sky flame bloom like a flower- dyeing the surrounding in the colour of twilight. As the explosion subsided, Shigaraki was left staring wide eyedly at the figure standing in midst of the crater. The villains were scattered all over, unmoving while the figure of the boy remained unscatched. 

The sky looked up, his head that adorned by crown of flame swayed as he turned to Shigaraki. 

Shigaraki’s breath was caught, and his words escaped his lips in a shudder. “Who the hell are you? You… you’re not an NPC.” 

Izuku didn’t answer to him in words, his amber eyes narrowed as his mind echoed the answer. 

_ “I am the sky… in previous life, and another and even now… I am always- _ _  
_ _ The all encompassing sky.”  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... some have mention about pairing and I am not sure about that. I am a fan of Tododeku myself, but writing it... I lean more on Queerplatonic~ If I have to write this pairing myself I gotta turn one of them to a girl at least. I am okay with reading slash but not so much on writing them apparently. Then there's Ochako, well- don't get me wrong- to be honest I think Ochako is an amazing heroine with real character development and everything- better than most shone heroine but pairing her with Izuku- This Izuku just don't click with me. So yeah- let's just keep it as no romance for NOW- 
> 
> In Next chapter... 
> 
> -Iida just had to run to genius duo Izuku keep under his close watch for a very good reason, and hell broke loose.  
> -UA teachers rushed to the scene a bit too late and wonder- they should save their kids from villains or the villains from two mad genius?  
> -The Sky is the limit, Bakugou and Todoroki are shown just how far the sky they wanted to reach.  
> -Izuku wondered who the hell Akasha is, and why Shigaraki thinks he is a fellow follower? He didn't follow any villain cult, and Shigaraki can keep his recruitment preach to himself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba and Senku are genius, but they're not exactly a model student.   
> Shigaraki isn't very good in recruiting people, much less an unwilling former-sort of- vigilante boss.   
> Iida took the wrong turn -maybe- and run to two troublesome scientists and their... questionable choice of transportation.   
> Shigaraki is a creepy fanboy, Izuku isn't amused.  
> Kirishima swear, their teacher looks deader than usual.   
> Todoroki is SO DONE with pseudo Endeavor in Bakugou.   
> Everybody is unhappy, including the villain mooks- especially them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets longer than I thought... and we don;t get as far as I thought in this one chapter~ oh well, one more chapter then----- and hopefully we can touch a bit on some unresolved issue later on.

“It’s already twenty six minutes and seventeen seconds since Shiro and Izuku sent their last message of their arrival in USJ.” Announced Senku out of the blue in midst of their practical class. 

Mei popped up from her work station, smeared from head to toe in soot, “Ishigami, what time is it now?” A clock was always absent in their workshop so students won’t keep looking at it, one of many homeroom rules of Power Loader. One that had gone moot the moment Ishigami Senku entered their department with his biological clock ability, which wasn’t a Quirk- he just always keep track of time a bit too well. 

“It’s thirteen past fifteen minutes and twenty six seconds.” Senku said without batting an eye, before returning to his conversation with Futaba. “So?” 

Futaba frowned, “That means they missed like... two reports.” Whenever Izuku had a bad feeling, they had established a system that Izuku or whoever accompanying him on that ‘bad’ day had to report every ten minutes when their squad went separate ways. It seemed excessive, but considering Izuku’s track record they won’t take any chance. “Let’s go then.” 

Their esteemed teacher didn’t think so. “Where are you going, my dear prodigal students?” Contrary to his disproportionate body, Power Loader was agile and strict as both hero and teacher. He also had a very keen eye and watched his students like a hawk even with his gigantic helmet covering his eyes. “Who give you permission to go?” 

“We’re just thinking of joining class 1-A study trip.” There was no way they could tell Maijima-sensei that their friends hadn’t checked with them for about half an hour and why it was enough warrant an emergency visit. 

Maijima-sensei wasn’t impressed, “Again…  _ who _ give you permission to leave  _ my _ class?” 

They rolled their eyes towards each other and sighed, “We would love it if you make it easy for us all, Sensei…” Said Futaba, circuit line began to spread from her glowing eyes and spread all over her body, giving eerie glow that could be seen through her overall.

Power Loader scowl, “Saaaakuuuuraaaa! If you dare-” He never finished his threat. 

**“Come forth, Necronomicon! Morgiana!”**

All hell broke loose. It was said, Power Loader’s scream could be heard through all UA’s ground that day.

* * *

 

**USJ Plaza**

“Shigaraki Tomura.” 

Izuku’s eyes narrowed at the swirl of black mist beside the villain whose name had just revealed.  _ ‘...While I don’t memorize all villains in database like Senku, I remember most of high profile ones…’ _ Shigaraki Tomura didn’t ring a bell at all. 

An alias perhaps? Come to think of it, when looking for someone with disintegration Quirk that matches his appearance, they didn’t get any result at all. Izuku doubted this name would help them to find Shigaraki’s origin. 

“Kurogiri.” Asked Shigaraki Tomura. “Is Thirteen dead?” 

Izuku felt his heart clench before heaving a sigh of relief when he sensed Thirteen’s presence, the space hero was alive but not in good condition. 

“He is incapacitated.” Reported Kurogiri. “Unfortunately one of the students escaped.”  

His plan worked, what a relief- by the way… these villains were really confident speaking so loud so he could overhear them. “Hm?” 

Shigaraki was weird since the start of their confrontation, but now he was scratching his neck furiously. “Uuuh… Kurogiri, if you’re not our escape out of here, I would have turned you to dust. We don’t stand a chance against a dozen of pro UA will send!” 

Was that wise to tell your enemy that Kurogiri was tangible enough to be disintegrated? 

_ “Keep your distance, and attack him from afar!”  _

_ “The kid needs his gun to attack from long distance.”  _

These annoying pest! It was getting unfunny of how they keep making wrong assumptions about him, he was tempted to not correct them to keep more secret cards to himself but… he had no luxury of holding back anymore. “I ask all of you to leave this premise or else, I will show no mercy.” 

One of the goons laughed, brandishing his bow like arm at Izuku. “What can you do without gun for long range fight?” 

Izuku placed his left hand on the side of his right as support and aimed,  **“Cannone di Fiamma!”** Several basketball sized flame fired towards the villains in high speed, creating explosion as soon as they reach the target. 

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

He was the sky, all Vongola sky had no problem fighting in all range. 

“Not only his flame is versatile, he is also an all rounder fighter…” Kurogiri concluded. Well… it can’t be helped.” Kurogiri turned to face him. “We’re up against the Mastermind of UA.” 

So they figured him out after all. “...” 

“Hoo…” Shigaraki looked at him with newfounded interest. “So you’re the Mastermind… coool- seriously unfair! You’re just a high school student but already so strong, and you’re also a notorious strategist…” 

If they were the only two enemies Izuku had to deal with, he would find some way- but… that meat doll, Noumu…  _ ‘Now that I unleash more of my Hyper Intuition, he feels more like bad news than the other two.’ _ Shigaraki and Kurogiri were tricky opponents, but he figured out their Quirk by now so getting around it was possible as long as he was careful. In the other hand...  

This Noumu was a weapon Shigaraki called as last boss, and most likely one with power to beat All Might. Regardless of what kind of Quirk the meat doll has, it had to be strong and agile to make it count against All Might.  

“Already think of way to deal with us… hm?” Kurogiri murmured almost too softly for him to hear. “I have to agree with Shigaraki Tomura, what a waste for a child so powerful with mind as brilliant as you to be chained by heroes…”  

Wait- are they going to try a recruitment pitch on him?  _ ‘That damned alias make villain misunderstood my personality!’ _

Shigaraki was eyeing him in a way that made his skin crawl, “Yes… you can be greater as a villain!”

Who the hell are you to decide that? For his whole life, this was the first time he was told he would be better off as villain.

* * *

 

**With Shouto, Ojiro, Bakugou and Kirishima**

Ojiro had panicked since they went separate ways from Asui and Mineta, while Shouto believed going to Plaza was for the best perhaps they owed the two an apology. They had come for help and brushed aside, which was pretty heartless thing to do even by Shouto’s standard. He would apologize, because that was something Endeavor wouldn’t do and Shouto wasn’t above asking for forgiveness. 

The device in Ojiro’s belt then interrupted their thought, announcing. _ “Fifty one percent world synch- Midoriya Izuku, entering Hyper Mode…”  _

Ojiro came to a complete stop, the plaza had just entered their field of vision when a giant flower of flame bloomed, almost blinding them with the light. The martial artist looked really pale now. “Shit- I am too late.” Ojiro was holding his temple as if he was in physical pain. “What to do now? Senku and Futaba aren’t here…” Shouto couldn’t understand what Ojiro was fretting for. 

Shouto ran ahead of him, followed by Kirishima. For some reason, Bakugou was similarly frozen like Ojiro, he caught sight of Bakugou muttering to himself in shock as Shouto ran past him. “That flame… the colour…”  

Came to think of it, when Midoriya used his flame Bakugou was too far to get a good look and the other time he had his back on it so the explosive boy only saw the aftermath of the damage. What about Midoriya’s flame that made him so shaken? 

They were close enough when Kirishima once again almost jumped in, but Shouto dragged him behind one of trees nearby. “Don’t fool around Kirishima.” Shouto warned the red haired boy. “Jumping into an intense battle like this on impulse will endanger Midoriya instead of helping him.” 

“Eh, but?” 

“The goons doesn’t matter, as of now- Midoriya doesn’t show any gap in his defense. If you get your timing wrong, the two  _ real  _ threat who haven’t move at all would go after you, who are  _ much weaker _ than him.” Hissed Shouto, he knew Kirishima meant well but he didn’t need the idiot to do another damage with his kindness. 

Kirishima flinched, “I am sorry…” 

Perhaps Shouto shouldn’t rub the other’s boy weakness on his face, but it was the most effective way to make Kirishima understand that interfering on someone’s battle without a plan was the worst thing he could do. Shouto heard Ojiro landed a few feet away from them, Bakugou wasn’t far either and his face was red with fury. 

“Deku.. so it’s you!” 

Shouto could be careless why Bakugou was angry this time, his breath was caught in his throat as he watched the spectacle Midoriya made in battle. He always knew Midoriya had flame that was beautiful unlike Endeavor’s and more gentle than anything, but this was the first time he really had a good look of the flame when it burned fiercely for battle. 

His fist was gloved in flame as he swung them, gliding pass his opponents as if he was weightless. The whole battle looked like a choreographed dance, a fiery dance that followed Midoriya’s own unique tune. He used more of his opponent’s energy, turning it against them before letting them fall to the ground. 

“...This is a real battle right?” Wondered Kirishima, “But Midoriya… it’s like he knows where they’re coming from all the time and respond before their move. It’s… strange.” 

The villains, every single time they were about to move Midoriya was already on them with flaming fist swinging. Shouto didn’t think many of them had chance to activate their Quirk, it as if Midoriya saw through their every move. As beautiful as Midoriya’s fighting style could be it was also feel eerie. 

“It’s Izu’s intuition…” Said Ojiro, his voice sounded resigned. “World Synch is a quirk that enable him to see through his enemy’s movement, so he could intercept them faster than normal.” 

Shouto frowned at him, “That’s not prediction or analysis, that’s already precognition.” He told the tailed boy, and he could be careless of incredulity that seep to his voice.  

“Izu insisted it’s not but I agree with you…” Ojiro shrugged, “Aaah- what the hell am I going to do now?” He had calmed down a lot but Shouto could feel Ojiro was still very anxious. 

“Midoriya seems to have full control of the situation, what are you so worried of?” 

Ojiro gave him a horrified look, as if Shouto suggested him to eat his own liver. He opened his mouth to answer but clamped it shut as soon as his eyes darted briefly on Bakugou. Oh- so this hyper mode or whatever had a weak point. Which made a lot of sense, such a powerful Quirk at their age always had an equally powerful backlash. Shouto’s was a prime example and there was no reason to think Midoriya was a lucky exception.

Also- whatever problem Bakugou had with Midoriya, it was toxic enough to the point Ojiro dared not to breathe even a hint of weakness when the blond was around. 

That was fine- Shouto wouldn’t reveal a weakness around Bakugou either. Another thing Shouto noted of pseudo Endeavor in Bakugou was his hate for weakness, Bakugou looked down on their weaker classmates and saw stronger ones like Shouto and Midoriya as a wall he had to surpass. Shouto hated being weak, but as a hero aspirant he would never look on those weaker than him- _ his mother and siblings- _ with disdain like Bakugou and Endeavor or fodder to fuel their ego.

_“You will be greater as_ villain _!”_

At some point Midoriya had stopped fighting and was speaking with the two villains instead and… they were trying to recruit him? 

Midoriya didn’t look good, it was only because the villain’s outrageous declaration Shouto  _ really _ look at his face and not the battle. He was stunned by the shadow of his mother’s anguished face on Midoriya of all people, the one she wore whenever she had to watch Endeavor training him mercilessly until she couldn’t endure and stepped in. 

It was an expression of someone who suffers from doing something forced upon them and something inside Shouto clenched in pain.

* * *

 

**On the road to UA**

Tenya’s heart was thumping against his ribcage, threatening to escape as he desperately run back to his school. He was frustrated with himself who had to use his Quirk to  _ escape _ to get help instead of fighting with his friends. He wanted to cry at classmates who trusted him with the task. He had an urge to smack both Bakugou-kun and Kirishima-kun upside their head for their impulsive action that landed them in this predicament. Tenya also wished he could shake Midoriya-kun and scream for being such a Mastermind who set everything in motion to give Tenya the best chance to escape.

Sure- Mastermind or not, Midoriya-kun didn’t have time to consider Tenya’s feeling when he blew up the door and teleported to who knows where. However Tenya wished he had been the one scattered somewhere in USJ to fight and left the more capable Midoriya-kun with their remaining classmates. Then maybe Thirteen won’t get hurt and the rest of his classmates won’t get stuck holding back a dangerous villain like Kurogiri. 

He could wish for so many things but the one out here was still him, and Tenya wasn’t going to let his friends down. 

In another world, Tenya would run to All Might who just escaped long winded lecture from Nezu. In this world, someone left earlier than All Might- if the Symbol of Peace manage to escape the Principal at all. 

Instead he run to an octopus, or rather a cross between an octopus and ufo- octopus with ufo for a head- that sped up through the road in unbelieveable speed no sea creature should have right to have in land. 

“Oi, Glasses! Why are you doing here?” Asked the Ufo Octopus that towered three times Tenya’s height. 

Tenya was very close to a breakdown at the sight of the gargantuan creature blocking his way, and belatedly realize it wasn’t a living creature from hell but a robot. He also recognized the owner of the voice, it was Sakura Futaba. “Sa...kura-kun?” That lethargic voice couldn’t be anyone but hers.  

“His name is Iida Tenya, Futaba.” Quipped another voice and Tenya saw another scientist from support dept, perched too comfortably on top of the ufo with a cat shaped robot beside him. “So- what’s the esteemed class-rep of 1-A is doing? Speeding is so out of character of you, unless- you’re awakened to a teenage rebellion at last.” Snickered Ishigami Senku. “I’d like to see Tensei’s reaction if he knows.” 

Tenya’s brain thankfully chose to reboot at that very moment he heard his brother’s name, “HELP!” He didn’t mean to cling to one of the metal tentacle, but he was desperate to hold onto something. 

“Huh?” 

“We’re attacked by villains in USJ!” Tenya suddenly realized how blessed he was to run to Senku  _ and _ Futaba here, especially the latter because ‘technopath’ means communication device and he didn’t have to run all the way to UA to get help. “They called themselves League of Villain, and they want to kill All Might!” At some point Tenya was hand-chopping the tentacle to emphasize his point, but he could be careless of the damage. “They have a warp Quirk user that scatter all of us- Thirteen-sensei is hurt! Aizawa-sensei is fighting a bunch of villains and-” He was about to say more but a tentacle covered his mouth shut. 

Senku hopped off of the ufo, “Breathe… Breathe… Iida Tenya, so basically it’s an emergency right?” 

Tenya was half-crying as he nodded frantically. 

“Alright, Futaba will send a message to UA and in the meantime… you will make do with us as your reinforcement.” 

“Eh?” Tenya wondered if he had taken the wrong turn with running to them, but at this point he really couldn’t care about bringing fellow students that don’t even belong to Heroic-dept as back up or what kind of disaster he brought back to USJ. It was only moments later he realized they left  _ proper _ asphalt road and went in straight line towards USJ in their haste. Tenya had nothing against extreme resort in emergency, especially if his classmates were in danger but-     

“Wa-waiiiit! You can’t go that way- that’s a cliff!!!” 

“You’re a future hero, have some sense of adventure!” 

“There’s adventure and there’s insaaaaanIIIIIITYYYYY!!!! Aaaaaargh!” 

Tenya’s tears floated as he fell to mercy of gravity and he suddenly missed Uraraka-kun very  _ very _ much.  When they landed, Ishigami Senku didn’t give even a shred of sympathy for Tenya’s near heart attack. “Wow, you have a good set of lungs in you. Are you sure you’re not secretly related to Present Mic?” 

“I HATE YOU!” Tenya cried. 

* * *

**UA High School**

Power Loader was fuming when he run to Principal’s office to complaint, he knew it was futile but he just had to try. He couldn’t expel Futaba and Senku, because the two teens were too valuable for UA even without their connection to Midoriya Izuku. Not to mention, Power Loader didn’t have a heart to do so either, they were too talented in spite of all problematic behaviors they had shown to him. He also knew both Futaba and Senku had a pretty complicated history. 

Senku was an abandoned orphan, who hopped from one foster home to another too many times to count with equally long bullying history before his current adopted father stepped in to the boy’s life. The boy was happy now, but Higari could still see the shadow of that less than happy life in Senku. The distrust on authority figure, putting his classmates that wasn’t Futaba or Hatsume in arm length and unwillingness to let rules to control his life. 

If Senku’s background was problematic, Futaba’s was a disaster and a half. 

Futaba’s mother, Isshiki Wakaba was a prominent scientist and doctor in field of neuroscience, specifically for physic Quirk. Her death was a tragedy for scientist and inventors like Higari, a suicide case that revealed to be murder two years later. Higari’s blood had ran cold when Nezu told him that the culprit behind the murder dared to go as far as faking Professor Isshiki’s will to blame Futaba for her death, all for the sake of stealing her research. The girl also spend a year in abusive home before she was saved by his mother’s friend. 

Higari could sympathize with either teens a thousands times over by then, but a few weeks before school started a politician by the name Masayoshi Shido encountered bad luck one after another, so his empire of connections and business crumbled in record time. The uprooting of his influence was ruthless, no stones was left upturned and the media fiasco following the reveal of the man’s evil deeds swept through Japan. 

It was a political shit storm in epic proportion, and heroes scrambled to help police to deal with the aftermath. 

Only after the crisis ended Nezu tiredly inform them that a group of vigilante consisting of middle school students were the culprits. The same group of kids was going to come to UA no less. They did it everything to exact an overdue justice, because Masayoshi was out of law’s reach and all of them suffered a varied degree of distrust for adults and authority figures. Only Mastermind seemed vaguely guilty about their action, but Higari could see Midoriya Izuku didn’t really regret dragging Masayoshi Shido through the mud three times over. 

He still didn’t expect Nezu to hand over  _ both _ Futaba and Senku for him to teach. Higari managed to earn some respect from them, but it was nonexistent in comparison to what they had for Midoriya Izuku. It wasn’t an exaggeration to say, especially to Futaba that Midoriya hang the sun and the moon in the sky.

So if something really happened to Midoriya, both of them would go crazy. No one would want them to go out of control, so Higari prayed whatever happened in USJ wasn’t dire enough for Futaba and Senku to bring hell in the same proportion as what they did to Masayoshi. 

His prayer wasn’t answered when he entered the faculty room, and about to ask if Principal was free to speak to him to his fellow teachers. They  _ personal _ phone rang in the same time, and Higari only know one  _ damned _ girl who could do that. They found an email send to their address and Higari wondered if it was possible to die by stroke at that very moment.  

_ “USJ is under attack by filthy criminals who call themselves League of VIllains and they said they want to kill All Might- fine, but they want to kill Izu too- that’s  _ **_not_ ** _ fine at all- so… Sensei-tachi~ quick come to USJ or we won’t left anyone for you  _ _ ❤ _ _.” _

_ Love, Sakura Futaba.   _

The one who found their voice first was Midnight, “So- we’re going to save our students from villain or villain from our students?” 

Higari couldn’t answer that question, as a teacher and hero he would like to think he was going to save his precious students from villain but knowing Futaba and Senku… and Midoriya Izuku- it was more likely to be the other way around. 

* * *

**USJ**

He had been scouted by UA  and several hero agencies that interested to have him as a sidekick, including the number 3 Hawk himself. He never dreamed a villain organization would try the same pitch, in spite of his past life history. “You attacked my teachers and classmates, and now you want to recruit me?” If the situation wasn’t so dire or he wasn’t in Hyper Mode, Izuku would have laughed at the absurdity of his situation.  

Shigaraki felt  _ thoroughly _ confused by Izuku’s legitimate question. “Do you care about them? Strange… how strange Mastermind.” That wasn’t his name, or alias! “Aren’t you supposed to be this key character that will turn coat when you realize you don’t belong with heroes?” 

While he was reluctant to be a pro heroes, he certainly had zero intention to jump ship to villainy. 

He heaved a sigh, “Once again, I will ask you to surrender.” It was a big talk considering Noumu was still towering like an obedient statue by Shigaraki’s side. “I’d rather not show you how I will deal with you.” Because of their Quirk, he really had to hurt them- or worse- disable them permanently. 

“It’s admirable of you…” Shigaraki breathed out, “I am sure all of your friends beat up the guys I brought with me without hesitation, using excessive violence taught in your school for heroic purpose…” 

That was how this guy wanted to play it? 

“Unlike you…” Shigaraki almost sounded excited, “No matter how angry… you did your best to not hurt them too much, using minimal violence even against mooks! You’re  _ so  _ unlike other heroes...” 

Izuku’s eyes snapped open as he spotted more villains trying to get a lucky drop when they were talking. It was a villain with similar Quirk like Ashido, perhaps not the same substance as acid but most likely shouldn’t touch it with bare kin. He used his cloak as shield, and the substance slid down harmlessly against the dark fabric. Then he made a turn, giving a chopping hit on the side of the villain’s neck before giving the same to another.

“See?” Shigaraki drawled gleefully, “I don’t think they even feel any pain… how kind of you, Mastermind!”  

“Haa-ah…” Keeping up Hyper Mode this long wasn’t a big problem, but he had used no small amount of dying will flame with his own body as conduit. He could keep this up longer, but for large scale attack… four? No- two. If he goes beyond that… his body will shut down.  

“And that expression…” Shigaraki was still talking, the guy really love the sound of his voice. “Are you aware, Mastermind? Your expression when fighting...” 

Nice. he hated a too observant villain who couldn’t keep his mouth  _ shut _ . 

Shigaraki never managed to finish, as towering tsunami of ice spread out between them like the Great Wall of China. “Midoriya!” “Izu!” That was Todoroki and why does he sound as worried as Shiro?  

“Deku!” Growled Bakugou. 

Oh great- he had sensed them for a while and it was too much to hope for them to stay away- 

Shiro was beside him in a flash, “Sixty! It’s sixty- you…” 

“Discussion and lecture should be saved for later, Shiro, Kirishima-kun! I threw Aizawa-sensei to the lake.” That wasn’t the best way to say it. 

“YOU DID WHAT?!” 

“So pick him up and administer first aid, he must be floating somewhere.” And very pissed for sure. He hoped reinforcement would come soon, it was just about time Shigaraki would get impatient and used Noumu he reserved for All Might on them. 

And if that happened- Izuku was unsure he could take the monster down. 

Shiro gave him a look before sighing, “Fine…” He turned to Kirishima. “Let’s go.” 

“Eh- is that okay if we-” 

“We have no long range or mid-range attack, we will just get on the way.” Said Shiro before dragging the well meaning Kirishima, Izuku didn't miss Shiro passed Todoroki hiis 'Synch-meter' to the boy and whispered some instruction before he left.     


Izuku heaved a sigh and began to plan their next move. 

* * *

Deku was the one who- defeated the sludge villain who smeared Bakugou’s perfect record of victory. He would never forget the feeling of hopelessness, and the relief when that wave of flame washed over him. Katsuki was fine and intact while the Sludge let out a horrible high pitched scream before heroes scrambled to detain the villain.

The bastard really had a knack in ruining Katsuki’s life, but this wasn’t the time to strangle Deku. He had that Mist Bastard to explode to kingdom come. Deku could wait- 

“As for you two.” 

Katsuki growled at him, “If you dare to ask me to step back and let you-” Fuck, why the hell did Deku sounded so different. It was as creepy as fuck, deep and overly calm like this was an exercise and not real battle. 

“Actually I want you and Todoroki-kun to fight with me.” Deku said quickly, sensing incoming explosion of temper from Katsuki. Gosh, this must be the first time Katsuki feltremotely happy with anything Deku decided for him. “There’s Kurogiri-” 

“MINE!” Katsuki staked his claim, daring them to steal his prey for him. 

“He is yours.” Deku rolled his eyes. “The messy haired teen is Shigaraki, he has disintegration Quirk- so close range fight is out of question.” 

“So I should take him on?” Asked half-n-half bastard, which grated Katsuki’s nerve because the icy-Hot acted like he need to ask for Deku’s permission. Fuck, why the hell someone as strong as this act like he was Deku’s sidekick? 

“...He won’t step in unless he has to, he will just disintegrate your ice with his Quirk.”

At the exact moment, the hand bastard displayed exactly that- the wall of ice crumbled to a giant pile of shaved ice. 

“Hello- Mastermind…” No villain should be  _ so  _ happy to greet Deku like they were old friends, what the fuck was wrong with this one?  

“Where’s that Kurogiri?” He didn’t see the fucker anywhere. 

“He is hiding.” Thank you Deku, the captain obvious. 

“You can track him or whatever, so where is he?”  Katsuki demanded. 

“You want me to point at someone with warp Quirk?” Asked Deku back, the smartass.  

Katsuki’s brain halted at that, and realized how pointless to ask for location of someone who can warp anywhere anytime when you’re nowhere near the guy to intercept his teleportation. “Shut the hell up. I will clean up the trash in the meantime.”

* * *

 

**With Kirishima and Ojiro~**

Eijirou would be embarrassed to admit it but he let out an unmanly shriek when he saw black humanoid figure floating on the manmade lake of USJ. It even had the hair spread out like seaweed, and haunting red eyes.  **“Aaargh!!! A BODY!!! “**

Ojiro smacked him upside his head with tail. “That’s Aizawa-sensei.” Said Ojiro, before he stepped into the lake and carefully carry Aizawa-sensei-not corpse- to the shore. 

Aizawa-sensei had his red eyes open, thankfully not dead with eyes open like fish. “Where’s our problem child?” 

Ojiro was unfazed as he cleaned up Aizawa-sensei’s elbow, which was terrifying because the skin was no more and exposed bloody muscle tissue inside. It wasn’t bleeding anymore because the cold water of the lake, but it still looked bad. “He is fighting in the plaza, together with Todoroki and-” Ojiro winced. “Bakugou as his backup.” 

Sounded like 1-A dream team for their three strongest to team up, but Bakugou was Bakugou… so yeah. 

“That brat.” Spat Aizawa-sensei. “I will go back there and-” 

Ojiro sighed, “Sensei… you’re on your last leg, you overuse your Quirk and at some point I think you also did a damage on your leg.” And indeed, there was an ugly bruise on their teacher’s ankle. “If you can go back there, you would have swam back to the shore yourself instead of floating like nile crocodile.” 

That explain why Midoriya threw their teacher to the lake, because he knew Aizawa won’t be stupid enough to swim with that leg and would just float until someone found him.  

“...Is it just me or you guys see a human raft over there?” Eijirou asked. 

“Don’t mind them.”

* * *

 

**Back with Izuku’s group**

Shouto watched Bakugou launched himself like a rocket at the horde of villains, they followed closely and started cleaning the leftover villains.  “Midoriya… is it wise to let Bakugou loose?” 

“Perhaps not- but our life is hanging on the balance of how much patience Shigaraki has.” Midoriya frowned. “Stick close to me… I have a plan.”

If it was anyone else Shouto would think he was being underestimated, but Midoriya wasn’t the type who would do that. “...He is that strong?” Shouto asked, freezing the a group of villains who tried to catch him off guard. 

Midoriya crouched down, sending a wave of flame himself. The stance the green haired boy used was very different than Endeavor, instead of scooping and throwing motion-  the boy gathered his flame in his fist and releasing them as if his flame was a living creature with their own mind. 

“If it’s just Shigaraki, I have a number of ways…” Midoriya sounded frustrated, “But the meat doll-” He stopped, “Bakugou, three o’clock!” 

Bakugou had an amazing reflex, as he had jumped at direction Midoriya pointed in a flash and had pinned Kurogiri by the metal collar, the only solid thing on his body. “Got you!” Kurogiri obviously not used to be the side who got ambushed considering his Quirk, and he had appeared too close to Bakugou to avoid the explosion. 

“...Midoriya.” Shouto’s voice was small. “That Kurogiri- he targeted Bakugou because he is alone.” For obvious reason, Kurogiri was almost killed by Midoriya earlier- he won’t take Midoriya in frontal battle or Shouto who was back to back with Midoriya. “You make a bait out of Bakugou.” 

“He volunteered.” Midoriya said stoically, slowly but steadily inching closer to where Bakugou was pinning Kurogiri. “And do you think Bakugou would deign to fight anywhere near me for protection?” 

Good point, nobody make him to do it. Beside- Bakugou looked very trigger happy to have Kurogiri under his grasp. “If I sense you move suspiciously… I will blow you up to kingdom come!” 

Now Shouto was confused, who was the villain here? They were standing close enough to be a group but far enough to not make Bakugou too pissy about the distance. 

“See, Mastermind… “ Shigaraki was still talking, why this villain liked talking so much? “Your friend is so violent!” ...His escape gate was in danger, and Shigaraki made him an example. “This is what your school teach to heroes! Violence that will just breed violence.”

“Bakugou is already like that before UA teach him anything.” Shouto felt like he had to defend his school, because there was no way UA was responsible for Bakugou’s or Endeavor’s violent tendency if the rest of their graduates turned out okay like All Might and their teachers. “And who are you to talk about violence, villain who come to attack kids…” 

“What did you say?! Half n Half?!” Bakugou snarled, “And fuck off villains!” 

“And he is the prime example of seed that had to be purged-” Shigaraki finished, “Perhaps- that kid too- Endeavor’s kid, the the fruit doesn't fall far from tree I bet.”  

This bastard! 

Then Midoriya moved, Shouto couldn’t react when he felt a tug on regulator strapped on his back and Bakugou was also dragged in similar fashion by the back of his shirt. Shouto’s eyes widened in fear when he realized, that monster called Noumu was almost on them- very-very… close.  Neither he nor Bakugou could react, but Midoriya did- he threw his cloak at grinning face of Noumu in one hand before pushing them aside with another. Shouto yelped when he felt Midoriya’s flame blasted both of them to considerable distance, and it wasn’t painful at all much to his surprise. 

Midoriya had the blinded Noumu almost on his face and brought down his fist. 

**“Big Bang Axle!”**

That was the same attack that blasted off so many villains at once, but Noumu only pushed back a few meters by the force. Midoriya wasn’t even holding back or trying to knock Noumu out, he was unleashing that attack at full force on Noumu but- the monster was fine. 

Midoriya used another burst of flame, landing beside them but not as gracefully as he did before. He was stumbling and Shouto quickly moved to his side, inspecting his injury. Bakugou however- he didn’t get the memo that the last thing Midoriya needed now was his ire. “Deku, who the hell need your sav-”

“Shut up Bakugou!” Snapped Shouto, “If Midoriya didn’t save us just now, we’re dead! Both of us!” Bakugou glared at him but Shouto didn’t back down, because the blond needed to accept the reality that he needed Midoriya saving him. This wasn’t the contest of pride, but a life and death situation. 

Shouto at last turned his attention to Midoriya, he could be careless of Bakugou’s mood swing now. Midoriya was panting heavily, holding his arm with a grimace. If Shouto wasn’t holding him upright, he would fall over any second.  

_**"Warning, world synch rate is dropping by two percent...four- six-"** _

This doesn’t look good for all of them.

* * *

 

**Mountain Zone**

Momo was frustrated with herself for being so careless, Kaminari-san’s attack was strong with zero control but it was a very good finishing attack. As a woman of science and a hero, she neglected checking if there was anyone in villain group with the same Quirk or hiding underground. It was the basic of basic and she failed on that! 

Midoriya-san’s seemingly paranoid move to disable Bakugou-san back in mock battle made so much sense. Real battle didn’t have off signal! 

Jirou-san tried to get the villain to talk, it wasn’t a bad move and so much better than Momo who could only watch Kaminari-san helplessly to be hold hostage. However to the villain, she wasn’t subtle enough with her jack. 

“Do you think I will get fooled by that? Hmph! I wouldn’t want to harm a kid with similar Quirk as mine but-

Then a tongue and shadow creature smacked the villain mid-sentence, followed by a barrage of sticky balls. Momo had never been happier to see her classmates coming to their rescue, even Mineta-san! 

“Hmph! That will teach you to not bully girls!” Mineta-san kicked the villain he stuck to the ground with his pop off. 

Asui-san followed by Kouda-san and Tokoyami-san was by her side in instance, Dark Shadow was carrying Kaminari-san with it. “Everyone!” 

“Are you alright? Yaoyorozu-chan?” 

“Yes, we are!” She beamed. 

Tokoyami-san eyed Kaminari-san worriedly, “I am not so sure about Kaminari…” 

“Wheeeey~” Kaminari-san gave them a very cheerful thumbs up. 

Jirou-san rubbed her eyes, “Am I dreaming or Mineta just saved us?” 

Mineta-san wailed, “Give me some credits when it’s due!” 

The villain growled, “You brats- I will take you along to hell with me!” And began to crackle with electricity. 

Momo wanted to slap herself for letting her guard down  _ again  _ and dove for discarded insulation sheet, there was no time to make another! On the corner of her eyes she saw Tokoyami-san attempting to use Dark Shadow to shield everyone- she didn’t care which- they had to make in time to protect- 

WHAM! KABOOM! 

The next thing they knew, a shadow fell onto them and then there was a loud clash of something heavy landing on the ground. Her fear of not protecting her friends in time was replaced by incredulity because…

One, all of them were fine. 

Two, the villain was not fine  _ at all  _ because he was crushed under a…  was that an ufo? Or was it a gigantic metal octopus? 

“Why is there a trash under my beautiful Necronomicon?” The lid of the ufo opened and revealed Sakura Futaba-san, Ishigami Senku-san and… 

“Iida-san?!” 

Iida-san climbed out of the ufo shakily, “Iida Tenya, class rep of 1-A have returned…” He looked like he had been through hell. “And- have I told you how much I love you my classmates?” 

“Uhm-” 

“Because you guys aren’t crazy like these two.” He slid down the ufo and stood up unstably before Kouda-san kindly supported him. “How did Midoriya-kun control you two… he must have patience of a saint.” 

He sounded venomous- which was so unlike Iida-san. “Erm… Iida-san? Are you okay?” 

“No.” He glared at the two unrepentant scientist. “Also- make your giant ufo to MOVE! There’s a human under that!!! Villain or not they at least don’t deserve to get crushed under  _ this  _ thing!” 

Sakura-san rolled her eyes, “Well-” 

**_“Warning- fifty eight percent synchro rate reached- Hyper Mode activation- detected.”_ **

Momo never knew human being could lost colour of their face that quickly. 

“WE ARE LAAAAATE!” 

The Octopus-ufo then jumped off of the ground with all tentacles- octopus shouldn’t be able to jump on land but theirs did. Momo couldn’t help but wince when she saw the villains that unlucky enough to faint under Necronomicon. The rest of the villains loitering their area was also similarly crushed in hit and run against Necronomicon, a single thought echoed in their mind. 

“They’re still alive- right?” Someone said it out loud.

* * *

 

**USJ Plaza**

Izuku had hoped to injure Noumu severely with that attack just now, but he had been too naive. Of course the creature they wanted to pit against All Might had resistance against brute force attack, they engineered the creature to deal with pure raw power that was All Might. He couldn’t get a good feel of this creature’s Quirk, it all meshed up- 

Maybe it was body that could absorb shock, not hardening like Kirishima’s for sure, or rubber like muscle… the other Quirk that mixed perhaps- something to deal with injury inflicted not by blunt force… healing like sun flame? Detachment of injured body like lizard? Or worse- regeneration? 

His option was limited- he either had to burn this Noumu monster to nothing with his flame… but this monster was too strong, too agile! His flame at this point had no such power so he had to stop Noumu dead on their track. So perhaps Todoroki-kun can… 

No- involving them when Shigaraki had an upper hand would turn the man-child’s attention back to Todoroki and Bakugou. Izuku had no delusion he could make another mad dash to save them from Noumu without breaking his legs with forcing that much of kinetic force regenerated by his flame on it. 

“Not giving up Mastermind?” Taunted Shigaraki gleefully. “Such expression… even in this situation all you can think is that- how you can’t protect your useless friends!” 

That hurts, what he said really hurt. 

“I am not sure what your Quirk is… it’s not a simple flame, isn’t it? You can blast them to safety and they didn’t seem injured at all… your reaction time is also unnatural. It’s like… you  _ knew _ Noumu will attack them.” 

Izuku didn’t answer, he couldn’t waste his breath here. 

Shigaraki was clapping now. “I think you can survive Noumu at least- even escape him… not defeating him… but you  _ can’t  _ because those two are sloooow~” 

“What did you say, bastard?!” Snarled Bakugou.  

“Bakugou!” Izuku hissed. 

“Aaaah… so scary, all bark but no bite! If I send Noumu to you now-” Bakugou and Todoroki tensed. “You think your very exhausted hero here can save you again? He know Noumu move… he can see- but responding to Noumu’s attack take a toll on your dear friend here…” 

He found out about that too? This Shigaraki… he was too sharp. 

If only All Might was their only objective- he could try to convince them to leave because All Might wasn’t here but Izuku was also- 

“Heh…” 

“So Mastermind, why don’t you just come with us quietly and-” 

Izuku smiled, “No.”

“No?”

“We’re not going anywhere because…” 

**“I AM HERE!”**

The symbol of peace was here.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a backward development in Bakugou? Nope- it's just how he is... I just can't picture Bakugou to have absolute respect in Izuku after one win- curbstomp or not. It's like- ten years worth of toxic overinflated ego in Bakugou, there's no quick fix on that.   
> In the other hand Todoroki is easier- well- the largest difference is that, even before his change. Todoroki is shown to be willing to apologize and acknowledge when he goes too far on someone who didn't deserve it like Sero. He is proud, but not so blinded by it like Bakugou if he is capable of apologizing like a decent human being. 
> 
> I also hope I show that Izuku can't just curbstomp everything. yeah- he can beat Shigaraki n Kurogiri but- more like he can figure out how to get around them with his limited repertoire. Unfortunately, with Noumu... it's not just playing smart, some brute power Izuku don't have also needed. Remember- Noumu almost off Bakugou and he can't react- it's a close call for All Might.   
> The problem with Hyper Intuition in battle is... Izuku need a capable physic to react in time in tandem of his intuition. At this point he can predict Noumu but he don't have speed and reflex to follow it. Hence- why he had to wreck himself a bit to save both Bakugo and Todoroki to make it.   
> He also more often than not can't tell Noumu's Quirk- this would be like two dish mixed together so thoroughly and you're told to identify what are they. 
> 
> Drop some review for me, long ones to quench the thirst in my soul...   
> Also, which member of Izu-squad you want to get their origin story?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iida did his best to make sure nobody is turned to guinea pig.  
> Shigaraki also did his best to recruit Izuku, and our main character isn't amused by the invitation to join the party.  
> Shigaraki is apparently part of a cult worshipping Akasha, Izuku didn't get what he had anything to do with that.  
> Shouto enlightens Bakugou for a bit about his pseudo Endeavor- and Shiro threaten everyone who plan anything funny about his sky.  
> Izuku attend a meeting and reveal disturbing thing about Shigaraki- as if the villain isn't disturbing enough as he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for later than the usual update, this chapter is hard to write for some reason...

**Edge of Mountain Area**

All Might had arrived, after all who else would smash the entrance door open that it landed all the way to another end of USJ? Also- his yell of **“I AM HERE”** echoed through the facility and bring a wind of hope in all of them. It was a miracle by itself that Tenya manage to catch up with them before they got too far, and maybe it was because Ishigami took pity on him. He was Tensei’s little brother, and Senku knew Tenya’s older brother well it seemed.

“All Might is here! Midoriya-kun should be safe now!”

“Oh-” They sounded relieved, which was good.

Tenya heaved a sigh, “I beg of you to save my friends in East gate first- and if I heard you correctly your other robot- Morgiana… have life support function and other medical function.” If they were going to mass produce this robot, Tenya would propose to his family to fund it- heck- he would even beg his father to use their connection to do so.

“It’s for-”

“God damn it Sakura-kun! If you don’t help Thirteen-sensei first, Midoriya-kun will be disappointed in _you_ forever!!!”  

Sakura-kun gasped, as if the prospect of disappointing Midoriya-kun was more dire than their teacher’s life. “Okay then! I will save your teacher with unlucky number name!”

“At least remember his name! He is a teacher! Respect HIM!” How did Midoriya-kun control this overly powerful but heartless girl again? No- rather than heartless, it was more like she had single-minded devotion for Midoriya-kun and her friends- and the rest of the world could go to hell for all she cares. It eerily reminded Tenya of Bakugou’s single minded devotion to his own goal, but directed for her own group of friends. Of course, he would never tell her this because by now all members of 1-A knew Ojiro and his friends looked at Bakugou like one would a rabid dog with rabies that should be put down. They only send the look at Bakugou’s direction when Midoriya wasn’t around though.

“Iida, it’s amazing you can get her to cooperate.” Said Jirou. “I thought Sakura only listen to Midoriya.” She added in whisper as they climbed to Necronomicon- it was larger than it looks so there was space for everyone on it and on smaller Morgiana.

“I have to accept her total lack of interest in humanity at large first.” Which was jarring- then again Nii-san did say someone who had went through tragedy - _her mother was murdered-_ tend to be closed up.

“Oh yeah- maybe I should turn the security system of USJ back on first-” Sakura said as if it was an afterthought.  

“You should have done that first.” Ishigami-kun scoffed at her.

Yaoyorozu looked at her in disbelief, “I thought there’s someone jamming the signal?”

Sakura huffed, placing a hand over her chest. “Signal Jamming Quirk is basically _under_ the same category of my Quirk, a minor one… I can override whoever has it if I want to.”

“So like- Todoroki-san overpowering other ice-Quirk user?”

She nodded, “Not quite… “He gave Kouda a pointed look, “For example, if there’s someone with similar Quirk like his that only work for specific animal. My Quirk is basically interfering with machine… overriding manual control and replacing it with mine.” She swept through the empty air, revealing holographic interface. “I also can track down the one who use jamming Quirk~ they emit electromagnetic signal after all!”

“Amazing.” Tenya couldn’t help but breathed out.

Sakura puffed her chest proudly, “Of course! Izu is the one who help me to develop my Quirk to this level, and this world that full of electronics is my playground!”

Midoriya-kun did?! That made a lot of sense… there was no way someone with nonexistent formal training could utilize a Quirk as complicated as Technopath to Sakura-kun’s level. Which mean… _‘Midoriya-kun, your value is off the chart-’_ and not even counting his potential as a combatant. It was no wonder he was watched over so carefully like national secret.

Sakura was cracking her knuckle now. “Thank you for reminding me about this bastard… because- now I remember why I have to come all the way to USJ and Izu is put in danger.”

Ishigami huffed, flipping his lab jacket to reveal a series of suspicious colored bottles with questionable content. “I have some drugs that need testing, can I have the guy once you’re done?”

“Sure, I will leave the digestive system intact for use!” They were talking about human being and not guinea pig!

Tenya snapped, “You will do no such thing in front of me!” Tenya swore he will do his best to not let these two mad scientist to violate human right when Midoriya-kun was not here to do so.

* * *

 

**USJ PLAZA**

All Might wasn’t smiling, he was furious- and the absence of smile touched Izuku’s heart all the same. He would apologize a thousands time over to All Might for the condition they were in, scattered and scared classmates, injured teachers and villains walking all over them. Izuku wanted to collapse with relief when All Might blasted the rest of the villains with his smash and even knocked the disembodied hand off of Shigaraki’s face before Kurogiri could save the unstable teen.

He really wanted to pass out now- his body was already heavy like lead and his temperature was rising quickly. “Hhh… haa-ah.”

A cold touch on his shoulder soothed his overheating body a little, “Midoriya… your already overwork your Quirk, you should turn it off now.” Todoroki’s support was very welcome, if not for the taller teen Izuku would be on his knees by now.

Izuku shook his head, “We’re still… in danger-” He gasped out, amber eyes blazing with stubborn resolution. “I can’t rest yet.” All Might also didn’t have a lot of time left, maybe just twenty but depending on the intensity of the battle he won’t even have half of that.  

“Young Midoriya… I am sorry.” All Might said. “I am late.”

Izuku coughed, “No, just in time…” Before he was out of option. “That black skinned mutant have some sort of Quirk that render physical attack useless… it also has second Quirk, presumably a self-healing type… it moves mostly on instinct, and order from Shigaraki, that teen over there.” Which mean Noumu had zero tactical ability.

Shigaraki was putting on the disembodied hand back on his face. Izuku didn’t miss how the boy was so protective of that particular hand and calling it ‘father’ so lovingly. _‘It can’t be a preserved hand of his father, right? Who am I kidding? Someone with this level of mental instability is unpredictable.’_ Heck- in his past life he had stranger and more mentally unstable people for family. On hindsight being open and accepting was good and all- but as a sky Giotto was a bit too accepting.

“Isn’t this very embarrassing? All Might… instead of teachers, the one protecting the students is Mastermind, who is a student himself!” Taunted Shigaraki. “And unlike you… the pinnacle of heroes, he doesn’t like violence… you’re all smiles as you beat up villains black and blue! But Mastermind… oooh, he looks like he in anguish when fighting! What a hero, instead of promoting violence like you do to impressionable kids! Ha ha ha ha!”

This was a surreal experience to see a villain praising Izuku to high heaven and bashing All Might in the same breathe. He wasn’t feeling flattered at all, hell no!

“What the fuck Deku, you got this crazy villain boss as your fanboy.” Nice to know he wasn’t the only one who felt that way about Shigaraki. “Aren’t you satisfied with your pack of crazy sidekicks already?”

Bakugou had the worst timing to run his mouth, but nothing Izuku wasn’t overly used to. Though- for some reason Todoroki looked like he wanted to throttle Bakugou, strange- Todoroki was usually more composed than this and the one who get insulted was Izuku anyway.

Shigaraki was still talking, “Villain… Hero, we’re evil and you’re good. Even though we’re both deal in violence, by the end of the day we’re not so different.” The pale haired teen pointed out with a sneer, “Your violence is just in the name of justice and your students, and that make you a hero…” He turned to Izuku. “You see Mastermind? The Symbol of Peace is also the symbol of violence… he is the tool that make society approve the brutality heroes use to subdue villains! Is this really the side of society you want to stand by?”  

_‘You're slandering All Might to recruit me?_

“That’s a lie.” All Might was undeterred, “Don’t tell your bullshit to my students, idealistic villains have different kind of fire in their eyes… yours-” The Symbol of Peace gritted his teeth, “That’s the eyes of someone who enjoys it, you’re having fun with your crime, your game...”

Shigaraki smiled mischievously, “You see through me…” He sounded gleeful, but Izuku could sense something else in that smile and eerie eyes. Which reminded him of the more terrific smile that was part sarcastic and part sadistic belonging to his Mist guardians- but underneath that… they-

Izuku’s breath was caught in his throat, _‘No… this… this child isn’t-’_

“....Young Midoriya, head towards the entrance.” All Might said to them, his enraged face scared the rest of villain mooks to submission. “Young Todoroki, Young Bakugou… support him.”

Izuku stood up, taking a deep breath before shaking off his stray thought about Shigaraki. Leaning slightly towards Todoroki as they stepped away from battlefield, “Sorry about your ice.”

Todoroki’s ice was melting quickly just by leaning to his side. “It’s fine Midoriya.”

Bakugou looked unhappy to be away from battlefield, but for once his logic was winning as he didn’t want to get on All Might’s way. He couldn’t even see Noumu move, it was suicidal to get involved. “This is the worst.”

All Might was trading blows with Noumu, and evenly matched. In any other hero vs villain fight, this was a normal sight- but for All Might… it was discouraging. “Change of plan- keep our distance but we have to be close enough to provide assistance.” They just moved not farther than three meters but Izuku couldn’t bear leaving now.

Todoroki disagreed, “Bakugou and I still can move well… you already push yourself too far.”

“Just rest, you Nerd!” Wow- Bakugou was of the same opinion as Todoroki. “Don’t drag your pathetic ass back to battlefield.”

Izuku inhaled deeply, “Not yet- I still have some use…”

“Midoriya-”

“Shigaraki won’t interfere, but that’s very dependent on his mood swings. There’s Kurogiri… “ His eyes snapped wide and he looked up, “Oh, Futaba and Senku are here...”

“Your Nerd Squad?! What’s the use of them in here?”

They certainly more helpful as back-up than Bakugou, both of them.“Back-up is here… pro hero teachers from UA would still take a while.” They were speeding, using car most likely. Hopefully no traffic police stupid enough to stop their cars, because worried UA teachers in one hundred miles per hour speed wasn’t something those poor sod should face any day.

Todoroki asked, “Your technopath friend, Sakura?”

“She will deal with the security system and jamming Quirk, Futaba and Senku would know what to do. They’re heading towards our friend in East Entrance, Thirteen-sensei is in good hands.” Said Izuku, sighing in relief. “I just hope they didn’t go too far with villains here… I don’t want to explain to Tsukauchi-san about excessive violence again… and Maihama-sensei, I have to apologize to him again.” There was no way Futaba and Senku got to skip class in peace, he was almost afraid to see the property damage paperwork his mentor would shove to his desk.  

Bakugou looked pissed, “What’s the use of losers from support dept?”

“They certainly more helpful than you.” Todoroki didn’t sound like he was being malicious, no- he was stating a fact.

“What did you say?! Half-bastard?!”

Izuku ignored his outburst, “Senku have medical experience, so worse comes to worst....”

“You shouldn’t risk becoming the worst case.” Todoroki said to him.

“I won’t- but if we don’t do this, our teachers won’t make it.” Izuku gritted out, _‘And I can’t retire and die in peace.’_

Todoroki sighed, thankfully not commenting on his recklessness. “Fine, but you _do_ have a plan right?”

“I do.” He always had one, he had learned the hard lesson when he didn’t have it.

Bakugou snarled, “Why do we have to listen to Deku’s plan?”

Bakugou was obviously protesting for the heck of it, if he saw sense in Izuku’s plan he wouldn’t hinder them at the very least. “Okay, here it is.”

By the end of it both Todoroki and Bakugou wore the same look of bewilderment. “Well, I have a fucking idea where your shady alias come from but this confirm it- maybe that Hand-bastard have the right idea.” He mumbled the last part to himself.

Todoroki was near enough to hear it and Izuku had to grab the other boy by his sleeve because he seemed like he wanted to do bodily harm to Bakugou for that remark. God- Todoroki spent like less than an hour in Shiro’s company, how did he get so many of Shiro’s tendency this quickly? The boy was more impressionable than he thought, maybe it was a good thing Todoroki wasn’t so sociable to pick bad habit from people around him.

* * *

 

Toshinori knew his time was running out and if he had passed his Quirk to someone, he would be running on fume by now. Still- he must have weakened considerably to be locked in stalemate with a monster that rely on pure brute force.

“Noumu can’t be defeated so easily, like Mastermind said… with Shock Absorption Quirk- your punch is useless... you have to tear Noumu bits by bits…”

“Thank you for the tips!” All Might pulled and the creature’s right arm was torn from its shoulder.

His eyes widened when he saw the limb grew back quickly. “So it’s regeneration Quirk…” Punch didn’t work and tearing this monster apart was pointless too. Also, this mad kid wasn’t being generous with his tips- he wanted to demonstrate this monster’s hyper regeneration to Toshinori.

“It would be weak on that side! Arm that regrow, the nerve and reflex wouldn’t recover right away!” Yelled young Midoriya.  

All Might kicked that side and indeed, Noumu’s reaction time on his right arm wasn’t as fast. **“** **TEXAS SMASH** **!!!”** And the creature had to back down, they were no longer on stalemate.

Shigaraki, the teen was fuming. “Mastermind… you! Hah! No worries, Noumu can regenerate! There’s nothing that can put him down for long!”

“That’s a bluff.” Countered the verdant haired boy, “Regeneration consume a lot of energy, even if the Quirk is powerful… that Noumu don’t have endless stamina to regenerate endlessly. Each regeneration would weaken it considerably.”

All Might rip another limb, and indeed- the Noumu got slower. Of course- with such a big and muscular limb the energy needed to regrow it back would be enormous. Especially since this creature forced its body to grow it in seconds. Even All Might was exhausted when Recovery Girl used his stamina to heal injury that less than missing limb, as Midoriya said- this creature wouldn’t have so much vitality for endless regeneration.

“You…” All Might didn’t like how Shigaraki looked at his young charge, the eyes of a villain looking at a very valuable loot to steal. “Even if we’re in opposite sides, you’re really cool Mastermind… what’s with your eyes I wonder? Some rare item? The colour is indeed peculiar even in this accursed world of Quirks.”

All Might would like nothing but blocking Young Midoriya from Shigaraki’s eyes from his body but instead of a denial, the currently amber eyes boy gave Shigaraki a very beautiful smile. “My eyes see through all… Shigaraki-kun.” He was speaking kindly, as if the one he was talking to was a child- a clueless little boy who didn’t know better instead of a mad criminal.

“Young Midoriya.” What were you thinking?

There was something else in the boy’s eyes, the way he was looking at Shigaraki changed. As if the verdant haired boy was trying to see through Shigaraki’s very soul. “You can hate the world with all your heart, but it won’t be sated even if you burned it to the ground.”

That was when All Might saw something akin to shock, grief and confusion in the teenage villain, “You…”

“Becoming a villain… on the other side of people who couldn’t save you.”

Young Midoriya! You-

“You can’t avenge yourself on the world, nor is All Might represents the world you despise! What you’re doing is-”

“SHUT UP!” Shigaraki howled, “You should hate this world of violence too! The one that drive you to suffering, what’s wrong with enjoying this shitty game of life to beat it?! At least as villain, I am free from shackle of society or even becoming hypocrite like heroes who beat people up in the name of justice!”

All Might pinned Noumu to the ground, and the mutant was unmoving. _‘It obeys Shigaraki’s order, because the man-child is distracted… and it’s exhausted, this creature become more submissive.’_ No, in the first place this creature had lost the ability to feel so it wasn’t aggressive. It was a meat doll like Young Midoriya said.

“Free from shackle of society?” Echoed Young Midoriya with an amused smile, “According to law, Villains are those who misuse their Quirk… society define them in narrower view as those who use their Quirk to bring harm and for their own gain. All along- you’re abiding to that narrow worldview…”

“Eh?”

“If you let yourself be defined by that, how can you say you’re free? More like you’re the one who was bound the most by it!”

Shigaraki’s mood changed, from shaken and grief to something else he couldn’t read. _‘Young Midoriya, trying to get through a villain’s heart is good and all but this kind of mad man is just too dangerous!’_

“Ne, Mastermind…” Shigaraki was staring at the boy in awe now, “Why do you hate violence so much, or be a hero in training at all?”

The boy was narrowing his eyes. “There’s something more important than that, if I have to be a hero for that- so be it.” He said with a tone of finality. “Hero, civilian, vigilante… I would be anything for that purpose alone. That’s my resolution…”

The pale haired villain shuddered, “Oh… you sounds so much like Akasha.”

Akasha? Who could that be? A villain taken to custody recently perhaps? No… the name didn’t ring any bell to All Might, and it was such a peculiar name too.  

“You’re inspired by Akasha too, Mastermind… ha ha ha… now I want you in my organization more and more!”

* * *

 

His plan to distract Shigaraki who had full control of Noumu worked somewhat, but he actually hoping to get through the pale haired boy too. No one deserved to hate the world so much and throw themselves to the path of ruin like his Mist from his past life did. There was no end in that road but self-destruction.

Izuku miscalculated that- for all mental instability suffered by his Mist- in both life- they were also very collected and well versed in mind game. They were the master of their own mind. Shigaraki in the other hand, the man-child was a slave to his own twisted world. Someone like this… he wasn’t the mastermind of this plot to kill the symbol of peace and destabilize the society.

Shigaraki, this child… he was just a puppet!

“I want you to be on our side even more!”

A shiny trinket, that was what this child saw him as. _‘Fine, focus on me… not- All Might! Keep stalling! Or even better-’_

“Why don’t you come quietly? The flame in your head has been flickering like it’s going to be snuffed out soon. I hope it’s not your HP indicator- oh- it’s your super mode indicator right?”

Izuku gritted his teeth. “You’re very observant.” It was obvious anyway, confirming it wouldn’t cost him.

“And It seems Noumu have difficulty to subdue All Might…” Shigaraki was smirking. “That’s fine, he is not as weakened as we thought… so- Noumu! Release yourself!” The engineered creature broke free of All Might’s lock, tearing one of his arms in the process before regrowing it again.  

All Might lunged, as expected of the greatest hero to realize so quickly what Shigaraki was up to. “NO, you DON’T!”

Izuku’s eyes widened when he saw Noumu hit All Might’s left side, his old wound, which slowed down the hero from going after the charging monster.   _‘_ _Damn it- they really know his weakness.’_ This battle- it couldn’t be prolonged any longer!

The king piece of this twisted game of chess had changed in Shigaraki’s eyes-

Izuku’s gritted his teeth, “Todoroki-kun! Bakugou!”

“Noumu! Capture Mastermind for me!” Shigaraki finished his order, which couldn’t be taken back anymore.

Todoroki and Bakugou had moved away from Izuku and more to the side of Noumu’s route to Izuku. Wall of ice and explosions swiftly blocked Noumu’s path to Izuku, but the dark skinned creature didn’t slow down.

“It’s pointless! Noumu won’t be defeated by that trashy move!” Shigaraki laughed gleefully. “Mastermind! You’re ours!”

_‘2….1…’_ Izuku mentally counted down, putting his hyper intuition in overdrive so he could react in time. His hand crackled with energy before the flame shifted and turned to ice.

_‘Zero Point Breakthrough-First Edition-’_

**BOOM!**

The smoke from Bakugou’s explosion cleared up revealing the two figures of hulking Noumu and Izuku. Noumu had rammed through Todoroki’s ice wall as if they were made of paper but it stopped dead on its track when tendril of spiked ice spread through its head from the hand that touched it.

“Ice?” That was Bakugou’s voice, “The hell… that’s not ice like Half&Half’s…”

The ice that was negative form of Dying Will FLame of the sky was nothing like natural ice from Todoroki’s Quirk. It had eerie icicle like spikes growing in all direction, sparkled gray and white and reflected rainbow colors onto other surfaces like diamond.

The Noumu was hunched, the ice of Zero Point Breakthrough had frozen its head and upper half of its torso to the ground. On its leg, All Might was still perched on it after tackling the monster from getting to Izuku. “Young Midoriya… a warning would be nice.” Muttered All Might.

“There’s no time.” Izuku answered as he slid down from Noumu’s arm.

“Noumu! Move!” Shigaraki howled, “Break that ice!”

“It can’t hear you-” Said Izuku to the villain, “I made sure to block its ears, eyes… all senses that could response to your order… inside my ice is the world of stillness and silence.” Everything stopped, sound, light and even time.

Shigaraki trembled, “But- it’s just ice! Noumu should be fine with that! No measly ice could stop it!”

Natural ice- yes but not this particular ice, it was a crystalized negative energy- Even if not encased fully- Noumu that move fully by Shigaraki’s order won’t be able break free. This move was that powerful, a technique he invented in his first past life to deal with fellow flame wielder. An absolute prison of ice that could only be melted by the strongest flame on the level of three great sky of trinisette.

But- it wasn’t unbreakable, so in normal circumstances as Shigaraki said- it couldn’t work on Noumu with its brute force that could rival All Might. This technique was also not very fast, it lacked the speed of flame to catch Noumu. Which was why Izuku had Todoroki and Bakugou to use their Quirk to slow Noumu down. It was All Might who did it best with tackling Noumu’s legs though- if not Izuku wouldn’t be able to jump out of the way and froze its vital head.

“Hh…” HIs eyes were getting blurry- no good- he was about to pass out.

“Midoriya.” What’s with today and Todoroki catching him before he could fall over? “I didn’t expect that- but you…”

“What the hell Deku- _leave it to you_ \- your ass! What is your Quirk now- you’re fucking twin of Half & Half now?!”

So not the time for that remark, “All Might! Now!”

“Plus ULTRA Young Midoriya!” He pulled the half-frozen Nomu and spun around in great speed. “ **OKLAHOMA SMASH!!!** ” And promptly launched the half-frozen Noumu to the sky with his signature smash, making a hole on USJ’s dome in the process.

“...I would prefer it if you don’t damage the dome even more…”

All Might laughed sheepishly at that, “My bad!”

Izuku heaved a sigh, _‘He still have… ten no… five more minutes, and the damage on his left side is minimal.’_ Now, it depended on what Shigaraki would do next.

Shigaraki was catatonic, scratching his neck in agitation as muttering incoherently. “No-no… _he_ won’t lie to me about All Might is weakening… yes- the dirty hero must be cheating!”

“Give up now!” Yelled All Might, “This battle is over.”  

“Shigaraki Tomura!” Kurogiri hissed.. “Get a hold of yourself!“

Shigaraki surprisingly calmed down, “I will not have this game over without any good drop, right…”

Kurogiri smiled beneath his cloak of mist, “Yes- we have to avenge Noumu at least, and retrieve a treasure…”

Just what kind of grudge one could hold against the Symbol of Peace to the point he went this far? “They’re coming!”

A hand emerged from the darkness of mist, reached out to them dangerously. Izuku was about to move but someone was faster.  

BANG!

A shot rang out, swallowing Shigaraki’s mad howling as the bullet pierced through his overstretched hand. “Aaargh!”

Their back-up was here, the pros- their teacher.

“Shigaraki!”

Izuku turned towards the entrance, where a line up of their teachers were standing. Riding on Vlad’s shoulder was his master, and- oooh boy- Master looked pissed off. “We’re regrettably late… but I see you have been kept company by my dear disciple. But we’re here now.” He began to cackle, “If you think you can escape USJ with your life, you have another thing coming! Ha ha ha ha!”

There goes Nezu’s image as wise and friendly principal of UA.

Shigaraki shrieked, not because of the teachers but a tentacle rose from the ground and grabbed him. **"WE ARE HEEEERE TOOO!!!"**

"Eh?" Izuku blinked, he was too focused on tracking All Might's overwhelming presence that he missed familiar presence of his friends coming so close, which was accompanied by- "Necronomicon?!" Izuku wasn't ashamed that he shrieked when he saw the hulking figure of the giant robot towering over them come approaching. "You bring that here?!"

Shigaraki was almost sparkling, as Kurogiri had to free him from Necronomicon’s tentacle, cutting off the tentacle with his gate. "Co...co..."

Why the hell Shigaraki was stuttering?

"Cooooooool!!! What is that?! It’s so coooool!!"

“Shigaraki Tomura, quell your childish excitement.” Great- apparently Shigaraki shared Futaba’s sense of aesthetic matched.

“SAKURA!!! ISHIGAMI!!!” Howled Power Loader from his spot on top of the stairs. “When I get my hands on you I will-”

He owed Power Loader so much apology for his friends, but now that the teachers were here- the objective changed from making sure no one gets hurt until the villains leave to capturing them to prevent future trouble. They had to deal with Kurogiri fast! However- after getting attacked on his weak spot many times since this chaos started, Kurogiri was unlikely would dawdle and let them anywhere close to that metal choker.

Snipe continued to shoot, forcing Kurogiri to make a barrier of mist to protect Shigaraki. That won’t do them good in the long run, they had to- “The one with Quirk to round up this mist villain should be-”

“ME!” Thirteen made a bizarre picture from his perch on top of Necronomicon, an astronaut on top of a giant alien- all digit of Thirteen had the lid open to suck in Kurogiri.

However- Kurogiri was already in midwarp and the mist sucked in was just useless excess. “No… you won’t get away!” Yelled Izuku, alerting the villains of his presence.

Kurogiri howled, “Stop!” They had made a move to capture Izuku, so at this distance and being pinned down by both Snipe and Thirteen made the mist villain slow enough to be captured by Zero Point Breakthrough. “My trapped body parts… it won’t listen to me?!”

Even if some part of Kurogiri was mist like- once it was trapped within the negative form of Dying Will Flame they would stop moving- sealed from the world where even time stopped. “Give up, you can’t escape.” And with one last clink- Kurogiri was fully encased inside the diamond like ice.

Shigaraki was sitting in the middle of Kurogiri’s crystallized form, encircled by the structure like a helpless baby bird in nest of ice. The teen was staring at Izuku in horror. “You… what are you…”

No good- he had completely pass his limit with that last attack- “I am…” His hand reached out, stretched open palm hovered close to Shigaraki. “Is it scary?” His eyes had became blurry and all he could see was silhouette of a trembling child, overlapping with another boy with dark indigo hair. The boy who hated the world too. “It’s fine… I will always be-”

Shigaraki raised a trembling hand as if to reach out to Izuku, but then a hole of darkness opened out- dripping to reality maliciously. “Haa...Sensei?”

Izuku’s eyes widened, and the next thing he knew All Might had dashed to get him out of the newly revealed warp gate. The darkness swallowed Shigaraki and Izuku could only stare at the hand that never reached the boy.

They had won, his classmates had been saved- but… “Futaba!” He yelled, turning to Necronomicon’s direction where the giant robot was putting down his classmates one by one.

“Y-yes?!” She recognized that tone, Izuku had an order for her.

“That timely rescue means their comrade is spying on us! Find them!” Izuku barked, he was losing strength but he couldn’t fall- not in front of so many people!

Futaba who was still inside Necronomicon obeyed, “Yes! Right away-”

Nezu was quick to follow as he gave instruction to his subordinates“Us too- clean up this facility from villains! Kayama-sensei and Shuuzenji-sensei, check on our students.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Of course, Nezu…”

The mutant principal made his way towards his student, who was wobbling on his feet. “Izuku, it’s fine now… Rest!”

“But-” Before Izuku could protest further, Necronomicon reached out with a tentacle to wrap around his midsection gently before putting Izuku inside its mouth.

Senku huffed, “He will stand forever until he is dead on his feet if we don’t do this.”   

* * *

 

Shouto watched Midoriya who was taken away by Sakura’s giant octopus-ufo robot attentively, inwardly relieved the other boy at last took a break from the constant danger they faced today. He always knew Midoriya was exceptional since their first meeting in town, but only now he had first hand experience of Midoriya’s full capability as a hero.

Midoriya put even his number two hero father to shame in comparison.

The other boy didn’t let panic cloud his judgement even in the most dangerous situation, striving to minimize damage and maximize chance of success. His decision making in critical situation was superb, and even unexpected hurdle didn’t faze him for long. Midoriya was never recklessly utilize others in this incident, just himself- and even that was admirable because his selflessness was a hallmark of an ideal hero.

Something Endeavor never had…

“Oi, Half & Half bastard!”

Neither did Bakugou, come to think of it.

Bakugou was growling, and Shouto wonder if Bakugou thought he was intimidating that way. “I don’t like the way you look at me, you’re insulting me inside your head didn’t you?!”

Bakugou was no Midoriya, but his instinct was almost animal like. “Why does my opinion of your person matters?” He asked back instead. “By now majority of the class have voiced their opinion of your personality, and you have proven that you have no desire to fix it.”

“Why should I care of mob’s opinion.”

While Shouto wasn’t looking for friends, he respected his classmates enough to see them as fellow heroes in training striving for their own dream. This was why he despise Bakugou, as a hero you’re not obligated to like everyone but it should be a requirement to not treat people as lesser beings like Endeavor and Bakugou did.

“Well, from what we can see… Midoriya cares of others- and even before today everyone in class look up to him as a hero.” Shouto was a man of few words but he felt obligated to tell Bakugou did. “The same couldn’t be said about you.”

“Haah?!”

Shouto wondered if in his youth, Endeavor was ever in the same position. Being doubted by his fellow heroes in training for his conduct. Iida was the loudest about Bakugou’s less than stellar attitude since the first day, Kirishima tried to be positive but everyone occasionally could see the red head cringe at Bakugou’s violent tendency. The rest varies in their opinion of Bakugou, but it boiled down on their acknowledgement of Bakugou’s talent as a fighter and skepticism of his character as a hero.

“What the hell Deku told you?!” He hissed.

Maybe he was looking for things that wasn’t there- but Shouto was sure Endeavor was also like this- looking at everything All Might did negatively in regards to himself. As if their rival’s every breath was a slight against them.

“You’re so full of yourself if you think Izu would bother to tell others about your shittyness.” That wasn’t Shouto, but Ojiro who had returned from passing Aizawa-sensei to medic. “It’s a miracle on itself someone hate Izu… then again you seem like the type who will pick a fight with the sun if you can.”

Bakugou snarled, “Of course a sidekick like you would side with Deku! What do you know? That fucktard have been looking down on me for his whole life.”

From what Shouto knew of Midoriya, the boy respected Bakugou for every little scrap of the blond that worth of respect. His action when pitted against Bakugou was telling, Midoriya didn’t dare to risk prolonging battle against Bakugou.

Ojiro snorted, “So what? Are you going to hate the sky for being so high above you?”

“Hah? What the hell are you talking about?!”

“Sky is the limit.” Ojiro recited, “At this point I am sure you all top fighters of our class can agree Izu is the strongest first year student.” Bakugou clamped his mouth shut, as if it took his everything to not deny Ojiro’s statement. If he deny it, Bakugou would just make a fool of himself. “Those on the top have to look down on people below them, simply because they’re standing on the peak…” Ojiro murmured with a smirk. “Not that Izu cares about being the strongest… and that’s why he will never be your rival.”

“You!”  

Ojiro smirked as he looked over his shoulder at Bakugou. “After all those who crawl on earth will never reach the sky…”

Shouto narrowed his eyes at that. “Is that so?”

Ojiro spun, his eyes narrowed dangerously at Shouto. “You’re welcome to try and become the foolish Icaros… Todoroki Shouto. We won’t let anyone even get anywhere near Izu to be a threat for him… especially you, Bakugou Katsuki.”

Bakugou tensed, “You’re threatening me openly now? Monkey?”

Ojiro looked amused, smirking at Bakugou. “Oh, we never fear to make an open threat… we just don’t want to make Izu upset.”

Shouto stepped back, _‘Ojiro… he-’_

“We have left you a warning Bakugou, if you don’t heed it- forget your pride… we will crush you, your dream, hope… your everything.” And with that, Ojiro left both Bakugou and Shouto to mull over his parting words.

That wasn’t an empty threat.

“The unreachable sky… huh?” How fitting for Midoriya.

* * *

  **In front of USJ**

It was a twisted thinking that Naomasa was relieved that if the villains had to attack students Toshinori taught, they had chosen Midoriya-kun’s class. No offense to class 1-B or even the seniors and sophomores, but aside form class with Big 3, Naomasa doubted it very much they could survive the villain’s attack with this record.

No student got injured, the teachers also escaped with their life. Thirteen was the worst because of their ripped suit, but because of provided first aid from Ishigami Senku the space hero would recover quickly. Eraserhead was fortunate that Midoriya-kun get him out of the battlefield, his elbow was in terrible state and he sprained his leg but the worse he suffered from was Quirk exhaustion. Surprisingly- his friend Toshinori only got some bruise from his fight against the engineered monster- Noumu. Again- thanks to Midoriya-kun…

The boy himself though-

“Izu is sleeping inside my Necronomicon.” Reported Sakura Futaba, “He is beyond exhausted but he will be fine with a good rest.”

“I see…” You’d think after a row of fight against villains, the boy would break a bone or two- but no- he was just sleeping off the exhaustion. “Erm- we find the Noumu, but… in the mist villain too- what to do about the ice?” They had dug the ground of USJ plaza to take Kurogiri away.

Sakura looked sheepish, “Erm… I am not sure? Izu would be the only one who knows how to get rid of it…” She turned towards Ishigami Senku. “Do you know how Sen?”

Ishigami shrugged, “With his flame I think… or you can try to smash it, I can’t guarantee what become of the guy inside if you try that though.” Then he added, “I am interested in his biology…”

Sakura chimed in, “Give me a piece of frozen black mist if you crack the guy up to pieces.” She asked, completely serious about asking body part of a criminal for their research.

He should get used to their disregard of human outside of their small circle, but Naomasa never could suppress his shudder whenever he saw it. “Never mind- we will try to contact heroes with flame quirk.” Worse come to worst, they could be desperate enough to contact Endeavor.

They frowned at him. “Can normal flame Quirk even melt Izu’s ice?”

“It’s not real ice in the first place.” Shrugged Ishigami, “But hey, trial and error is part of science.”

In the end- under his superior’s order, Tanema, the police force decided to called Endeavor in when the flamethrower they used failed to melt the ice. The Flame Hero was beyond livid being called  to melt ice of all things, the look on his face when it was revealed the ice didn’t belong to his son who was supposed to be the only ice user in class 1-A was priceless.

Nobody dared to laugh when Endeavor stormed out of their office in dark mood after he failed to melt the ice and overheard Tanema wondering about asking All Might to break the ice instead. In hindsight- maybe they should just let Kurogiri frozen forever- he wasn’t quite sure how to imprison a borderline intangible criminal that could warp.

* * *

  **UA, Infirmary**

“Izuuuuukuuuuu!!! My baby is hurt again!” Inko was crying river and Izuku was glad his friends only let Inko in after he woke up. He wouldn’t want his mother to see him unconscious.

Izuku smiled at her, “I am just too exhausted after over-using my Quirk, I am fine now.”

“You’re NOT!” Inko looked at her son stubbornly. “You warned the Principal about this! It’s not safe to have a study trip and they insist!”

His master was in so much trouble now with his mother. “Well… to be fair we’re not sure what they’re after but we’re fine, Mom.”

“Only because my baby is very capable!” Inko huffed, “And your friends have to come all the way as your back up! You are all children, you shouldn’t have to be so good in taking care of yourself so young!”

Senku looked sheepish, “Erm...Aizawa-sensei and Thirteen-sensei got hurt, they tried their best.”

“Hmph!” Inko had changed from timid housewife to a dorm mother with heart of iron, she also had slimmed down from all the work she did as a dorm mother. “I appreciate their effort, but the teachers are as much as victims as the children…”

“That’s… true.” Added Shiro timidly.

It was always a sight to see his friends so timid around his mother, they loved her to death but when she was angry they would shrink and even apologize for real sin and imagined ones to avoid making her upset.

“Sen-kun, lend me an electric shaver.”

“Yes- yes… Inko-mama, whatever you say…” Midoriya Inko was their queen, whatever she say- she get it.

* * *

 

**The next day…**

A meeting was held when school was closed for obvious reason, after the fiasco in USJ the students were given a precious time off to rest and recover from the ordeal. The lucky ones- or rather… no one but Izuku, who felt obligated to attend the meeting.

“Uhm- Midoriya-kun, maybe you should take a time off like your classmates?” Suggested Tsukauchi-san before he started the report on their investigation.

Izuku looked sheepish, he was still tired but he was well enough to attend a meeting at least. “Oh okay…” Then he dropped a two inch stack of paper on the table. “I will leave my report on the USJ incident for you to peruse over.”

“...On second thought, as long as you’re healthy- please stay seated.”

Nobody wanted to read Midoriya’s infamous long winded note, they were as united in their opinion to not look closely at Nezu’s new fedora and his decision to wear them indoor.  

Izuku wasn’t surprised when Tsukauchi-san revealed that Shigaraki Tomura and Kurogiri never exist in registry, even their Quirk was unheard of. “For all intents and purpose, they’re never registered for their Quirks either…” Concluded Tsukauchi-san. “We also can’t find the owner of other warp quirk that help Shigaraki to escape either.” They did find a camera strapped on a camouflaged villain, hidden so well near the plaza under a body of another villain. Futaba unfortunately had let Necronomicon to trample on the villain when searching for the electromagnetic signal the villain emitted from his device. The guy was still alive but he was in no condition to answer any question.

Snipe-sensei hummed, “So in conclusion, we got nothing on them… Once Shigaraki, the boss recovered from his wound, he will come back to cause us more grief for sure.”

“The boss… huh?” All Might echoed, looking thoughtful.

“What is it All Might?” Asked master Nezu.

The number one hero looked at his skeletal hands. “I am not sure about Shigaraki being the boss or even Mastermind of this attack in USJ. It’s a daring plan but under normal circumstances… would any small time villains get convinced to jump at the chance even with their meticulous preparation?” Asked All Might out loud. “There’s too many variables for it to fail- as shown by my unexpected absence and our students’ excellent counter attack…”

All Might certainly wasn’t the summit of pro hero world on muscle alone.

Izuku was ashamed, “Rather than excellent I’d say it’s patchwork job… not only we were underestimated, my tactics rely a lot on Shigaraki’s unhinged mentality.”

“Considering the situation, you and your classmates did exceptionally well.”  Chided Nezu. “Still… unhinged hm…”

All Might nodded in agreement, “Well, that’s one way to describe Shigaraki.” He cupped his chin. “It’s not that he is a fool- far from it… the boy figured out a lot of things from observation alone. He is certainly not lacking in intelligence but! The boy was certainly unstable, he spout a lot of nonsense that sounds true… appear to be charismatic and charming to common villain but by the end of the day he is a man-child.”

“A man child?” Echoed Midnight, “What do you mean?”

“Well, Shigaraki isn’t stupid but the way he handled his ploy was very childish.” Decided All Might. “He is so confident in Noumu’s ability to the point he can’t shut up and spill about the Shock Absorption and Hyper Regeneration.” The number one hero pointed out. “One way or another Young Midoriya and I can figure them if we observe enough but we don’t have to because Shigaraki boasted nonstop throughout our fight about Noumu’s ability.”

“Is it possible he tried to manipulate you with that information?” Asked Izuku’s Master.

All Might hissed, “Yeah- to certain extend perhaps he did… I certainly felt it when I tore Noumu’s limb only for it to grow a second later.” He clenched his fist in frustration, “However… as soon as Young Midoriya throw his plan off track, Shigaraki alternate from looking awed as if Young Midoriya is a new shiny toy or downright hysterical.”

Nezu hummed at that. “Hm… I am not surprised a villain to take interest in my dear disciple. I am surprised they take this long though.”

Master, you could be more concerned-

“Anyway- Shigaraki have an over-simplisistic faith that their plan will go his way in spite of how risky it is. You’d think the world is bending according to his will- like his whole life is a game he would always win.”

Izuku frowned at that, while he sensed that kind of feeling from Shigaraki- that strike a bit too close to certain childhood friend of his. Someone who was wrapped in the world of their own making, a twisted worldview of life with them as the main character. “Hm…”

“What do you think Izuku?” Asked Nezu, snapping Izuku out of his thought.

The green haired boy stammered, “Well… I agree with All Might that Shigaraki is mentally immature.”

“Maybe the low level villains joined him because they’re attracted by his child like view of villainy?” Suggested Tsukauchi-san, “With All Might heralding the golden age of hero, the villains feels the pressure…”

“And Shigaraki and his optimistic view give them hope… it’s not impossible to turn the table on heroes.”

All Might cleared his throat, “Their reasons to follow Shigaraki aside…” He turned to Izuku, “I am interested in what you said to Shigaraki back then Young Midoriya, you threw him off of the loop to the point he forgot about me- his so called nemesis.”

All eyes now were on him and Izuku struggled to not appear a nervous wreck in front of UA faculty members and Tsukauchi. “Well… it’s mostly my intuition backed by small hints I observed from Shigaraki here and there.” He trailed off. “First of all… Shigaraki’s irrational hatred of All Might- no- symbol of peace.” He turned to All Might. “I think it’s not that Shigaraki hates All Might personally, but the idea of symbol of peace itself.”

“What do you mean?”

Izuku cupped his chin, “All Might wasn’t wrong to say Shigaraki spout a lot of nonsense he didn’t mean, but there’s a grain of truth he believes in his words… he looks down on heroes. He think heroes isn’t better than villain.”

“Well- he is a villain, so of course he think so.” Said Vlad King.

“That’s the oversimplified outlook of this child.” Izuku argued, eyes narrowing. “I think Shigaraki hates hero for what happened before he become a villain, most likely something happened when he was young… a tragedy.”

“Look Midoriya…” Vlad sighed, “I know your Quirk makes you very perceptive of someone’s psychology but it doesn’t make you omnipotent.”

“I have no such delusion of my Hyper Intuition.” Izuku replied firmly, “Quirk or not, it’s still just intuition… it have to be backed by facts and experience to produce a reliable analysis.”

Midnight snickered, “Enough Vlad… he is allowed to be here for a reason.”

The blood king grunted, “Okay… so?”

Izuku inhaled deeply, “The first clue is the disembodied hands on Shigaraki’s body.”

“So it’s not his terrible fashion sense?” Asked Present Mic.

Izuku held up a sketch of Shigaraki, where Izuku had drawn the teen with pencil but the disembodied hands on his shoulders, below armpits and head in blue marker but the one in his face with red. “Look at the placement of the hands, does they ring any bell to you?”

Present Mic shook his head, “Not at all, young listener- unless you mean there’s horror movies that feature similar creepy hand accessories.”

Izuku sighed at the same clueless look shared by the pros except for All Might and Nezu. “A child…” Whispered All Might. “Ah… those are where children are usually touched affectionately by their parents.”

Midnight was next, “I see… a pat on head, comforting grip on shoulders… and how a parent would lift a kid up.” She hummed, “I see…. That disintegration Quirk did a damage on Shigaraki’s psyche.” Midnight trailed off, “I believe there’s a medical condition of this… Skin Hungry?”

“I see… then what about the hand on his face?” Asked All Might, “I believe… that boy, he called that particular hand…”

“Father.” Finished Izuku. “He called it… father.”

As one, all occupants in the room became three shades paler. “That’s sick… the kid wear his father’s hand as mask?” Present Mic looked ready to puke. “I thought those hands are fakes! It’s whitish blue for God’s sake!”

“No, the colour is from the preservative used to-” Izuku tried to explain.

“I don’t need to know THAAAAT!” Present Mic almost used his Quirk to yell, he hated creepy things!

Izuku coughed, embarrassed for his oversharing. “Anyway… this particular hand is the deciding factor, what a child- well… anyone who are easily scared really… what will they do with hands over their face.”

A picture of a child covering their face come to mind, peeking at horror movie on TV screen between their fingers. Considering that Shigaraki couldn’t touch his face with all his fingers carelessly… it painted a very disturbing picture of an unstable mind.

“Shigaraki… he was hysteric when that hand fell from his face…” All Might recalled.

Izuku nodded, “To Shigaraki… perhaps the whole world is a horror he didn’t want to watch but unable to turn away from...”

Silence fell in the room, all teachers looked very disturbed and disheartened by Izuku’s analysis. They were teachers, second parents for their students so to know there’s a child that grow up to be Shigaraki was upsetting.

“And if we can believe that Shigaraki isn’t the main leader…” All Might trailed off, “Someone had kidnapped a kid that just awakened his Quirk before it could be registered and raised the boy to be a villain…”

“And there’s no telling this someone killed the boy’s parents and fooled Shigaraki to think-”

Heroes didn’t save his family, the hero failed to prevent the tragedy that befall him.  

“This is the worst.” Decided All Might. “So ultimately… Shigaraki is just a misguided child used by another villain for their purpose…”

Suddenly the world felt a a lot darker as they revelled on tragedy that happened outside of their knowledge, and the result was a twisted child who wanted to destroy the world that betray him. They had failed to reach their hands out for that child and now he had become their enemies.

"On another note... have anyone heard of a villain or civilian under witness protection by the name of Akasha?" Asked All Might, obviously the hero was trying to diffuse the tense air and moved the investigation along. "Shigaraki seems to hold this person in high regard and thinks Young Midoriya have a connection with them."

"Akasha?" Echoed Nezu. "That's not a person's name as far as I know... it's a term."

"Term?" Echoed Snipe. "Term for what?"

Nezu cleared his throat and used his lecturing tone. "Akasha means the basis and essence of all things in the material world according to Hinduism... but it's more popular as Akashic record, which is In theosophy and anthroposophy is the record of all human events, thoughts, words, emotions, and intent ever to have occurred in the past, present, or future... basically the ultimate well of knowledge."

"Basically, the kid is part of a cult?" COncluded Vlad King.

Nezu gave izuku a skeptical look, "I certainly not a member of any cult, I don't remember ever joining one."

"Indeed- my disciple is more of the type that started one and gathering followers instead of following one." Murmured Nezu not so quietly.

Izuku was ticked, "Master, that accusation is totally uncalled for." It didn't escape Izuku's eyes that all teachers including All Might and even Tsukauchi didn't even deny Nezu's outrageous statement. "But Akasha... that's an unusual word, is it sanskrit?"

 Nezu beamed, "Indeed it is! Akasha was introduced to the language of theosophy through H. P. Blavatsky who describe it as a form of life force! But in general, in modern n Indo-Aryan languages... Akasha is a generic term for... **The sky!"**

Izuku promptly choked on his spit at that.

* * *

**Somewhere unknown…**

A figure sitting on leather chair watched quietly of what was left of the recording before a tentaclle followed by crackle of electricity destroyed the camera. Even the recovered data only had a scrap of the recording left, but it was enough to show them the figure of verdant haired boy with flame adorning his head like a crown.

**“So… you have returned to this world… Giotto.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **BTW All of you ask, why don’t he just use his Zero Point Breakthrough- well… good question for anyone who think everything in Tsuna’s repertoire is good stuff. THey’re GOOD indeed but please remember everything have their weakness.  
> **  
>  Zero Point Breakthrough is a versatile technique- but UNFORTUNATELY- against Noumu or All Might, it’s a super bad match because of their brute power. It might be unmeltable ice, but it’s NOT unbreakable one. There’s only ONE way to melt it but it can break with enough brute force as shown by Tsuna’s fight against Spanner’s Gola Mosca. It’s tough- I think most hero won’t be able to punch it to pieces, but for the likes like Mount Lady or anyone who focus on brute power it’s useless. But yeah- if you got caught fully by it, it’s worse than Todoroki’s ice indeed. 
> 
> It’s also VERY SLOW, at least for caliber of the likes like All Might and Noumu. Izuku have to ‘catch’ majority of their body parts such as limbs- what happened to Xanxus when he tried breaking it through brute force. So yeah- it can work on Noumu, but Izuku need to pin that monster down first for it to work.
> 
> Also, please take all my head canon speculation with a grain of salt~ I certainly has no degree on psychology.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku dodged the bullet for now and decided to ask Futaba and Senku about growing cult he never know of.   
> Apparently pissing off Endeavor is a natural talent of Midoriya, Shouto would pay for it later but he is more amused that Endeavor is livid simply by Midoriya's existence.   
> Bakugou wondered why the heck Deku didn't make any sense anymore, such as sending their already injured teacher to save cat.   
> Izuku despise competition, especially if he is demanded to join against his will- but apparently Aizawa and All Might were worried about... his lack of ambition, passion and dream for himself. A load of bull and yet his Master is convinced Izuku is missing out on his spring of youth.   
> The Big 3 is good heroes and good seniors for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno why this is finish so fast...

He had been pretty good in controlling his emotion in his past life once he became an adult, turning back to a highly emotional teenager put a damper on self-control. His mentor from his past life would kill him for choking on his spit in the middle of important meeting, and possibly revealing something that could put him in difficult situation no less. 

Luckily for him  _ or not _ his blood problem started and the spit take was ignored in favor of nosebleed. “I am fine.” He covered his bleeding nostril with his handkerchief. “Please continue.” 

“Recovery Girl will kill us if we keep you seated.” Pointed Midnight with a huff. 

“I am fine.” He repeated, “What is it again about Shigaraki? We need to find where he come from, right?” Not a very subtle change of topic, but it was indeed more important than Izuku’s nosebleed. “I have an idea.” 

Tsukauchi-san looked pained, as if he already had a feeling he won’t like what Izuku would suggest. “Fire away, Midoriya-kun.” 

He dabbed the last of red trail from his nose and spoke, “Shigaraki’s age range from eighteen to twenty five most likely… so let’s start from these, we need to look for a missing child under below five years old for the last twenty years.” Izuku pointed out “Preferably ones where their family also disappeared… murder, accident… robberry- as long as the body of the child isn’t found…” 

“That’s still too big of a criteria.” Argued Tsukauchi. 

“We will narrow it down further…” Izuku replied promptly. “There’s a possibility that his Quirk is an extreme case of mutation from his parents but it’s small- we can filter the pool more with choice of similar registered Quirk of three generations with matching trait such as- touch based, affecting both organic and non-organic matter on molecular level… and causing a skin condition when activated as drawbacks.” 

Tsukauchi narrowed his eyes, “That’s quite specific… I can see what I can do about that.” 

“Skin condition?” Asked All Might. 

“In few times Shigaraki is close enough I notice his nail is dirty and chipped… and Kurogiri seems to be used to see Shigaraki scratching his neck like that…” He trailed off, “He looks older because of his dry skin and unhealthy complexion… so I think his Quirk affect the moisture of his skin considering how disintegration works…” His finger moved, chalked invisible list in the air. “Well- it’s all conjecture until we have Shigaraki Tomura in custody… but he certainly the type of child born with Quirk that ill suited for his body.” 

Tsukauchi looked like he was in pain, “Twenty years worth of record of crime involving family and missing kids before registered Quirk… Midoriya-kun, how could you?”

Izuku just smiled sheepishly. “Ha ha ha…” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us in police force?” 

Nezu levelled a glare at Tsukauchi, “What’s with you all and stealing our Izuku?” 

At least the meeting ended in neutral note where everyone vowed to work harder to prevent further accident. He was so glad he didn’t have to deal with media though- UA really need to foster better relationship with them to avoid being roasted with villain organization actively trying to smear their name. 

All Might and Nezu had to deal with a press conference soon anyway. 

“What do you mean you called Endeavor to melt my ice?” Izuku echoed incredulously when Tsukauchi called him to speak on the side after their meeting. 

Tsukauchi looked confused, “Well- we would like to hold a questioning with Kurogiri because… the Noumu according to you and All Might is just a mindless doll. Not to mention- being frozen for so long we afraid…” 

Of course they were afraid Kurogiri will die, gosh… they didn’t think he accidentally kill the villain with Zero Point Breakthrough right?! “Tsukauchi-san… he is alive, I assure you that my ice won’t kill him.” 

“Really?” He sounded relieved, “I trust you… Tanema-san too, you won’t kill Kurogiri even if you don’t want the villain to escape. You won’t resort to that…”  

Glad to know they had that much faith in his morality. “I have experimented with this technique on test animal before… insects, frog and then gerbils… all of them were frozen for approximately a week before I de-froze my ice and they survive the ordeals.” 

Unmeltable ice that won’t kill the imprisoned living being. “That’s… a wonderful Quirk for a hero…” 

Izuku shook his head, “It won’t kill… but the instance my ice trapped them they still suffer frostbite.” Before the cradle of ice closed fully, freezing time and life. “Hence, why I used it on Kurogiri but not Shigaraki.” Kurogiri’s biology enable Izuku to entrap him within ice cradle of Zero Point Breakthrough with minimal damage. 

“I see…” Tsukauchi cupped his chin, “Can you defrost him? We’re not sure how to keep him though.”

Izuku hummed, “Most long distance warp Quirk works with precise coordinate as guides, so I suppose disorienting Kurogiri’s directional sense will works… “ He tapped his temple. “In case of Kinzou of Jabberwocky he had to ‘see’ his destination, it’s not the case with Kurogiri… but he seems to be the precision type so as long as you keep him somewhere he has no idea of location or precise coordinate from place he know… it won’t be a problem.” 

“You mean…” 

“I believe there’s a student about space perception, creating a disorienting space for a prison would cost the police force… but that’s as human as we can get without sedating Kurogiri to prevent his escape.” 

Tsukauchi had troubled look on his face as he let Izuku’s explanation to sink in. “I will see what we can do.” 

Izuku looked around, the teachers were still milling about chatting among themselves outside of the meeting room. He beckoned Tsukauchi to lean forward, so the tall detective could lend him an ear. “In case of…” 

The detective groaned. “Midoriya-kun… we should prevent that from happening, I know we should prepare for the worst but-” 

Izuku just smiled, “Just prepare it… I will inform Tsukauchi-san once I  recovered enough to defrost the ice cradle.” 

His answer to that was just another groan and Izuku couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Midoriiiin!” His chuckled died when he saw the Big 3 of all people were bouncing towards their direction, well- just Hadou-senpai, Togata-senpai was walking normally while Amajiki-senpai tried and failing to hide himself behind his childhood friend. “We come to pick you up on Dorm Mother’s ordeeeer~” 

Didn’t she mean his mother asked them to check on him? 

He was sure his dignity was trampled beyond repair when Togata-senpai pick him up and they exited the scene with Izuku on Togata’s back. 

* * *

 

**Todoroki Household**

Shouto knew his father was in bad mood the moment the front door of their residence was slammed open with more force than necessary to the point he and his sister could hear it from the dining room. “Shouto, run! I will tell father that you go on your night jog.” 

His sister was so much like his mother, so caring and ready to jump between him and their father. He’d rather not she try, because only for the last few years Endeavor make Fuyumi the lady of the house out of necessity to have a woman in charge of household that wasn’t employed. Hence, why Fuyumi at last could interact with Shouto freely instead of sneaking around in her own house just to put a bandaid on Shouto’s injuries.

“It’s too late and you will be his target if I go.” He had made his mother suffer, he didn’t want Fuyumi to be the next victim of Endeavor’s wrath.

So he made Fuyumi left the room and faced the stormy mood of Endeavor on his own.  _ “Shouto.”  _

Shouto recognized the tone, one Endeavor used when he was trying to hold back his temper because he wanted something from Shouto  that didn’t involve being a punching bag. “What do you want?” 

“You fail to inform me that there’s another ice Quirk user in your class…” Endeavor hissed. 

Oh- it clicked like perfect fit of puzzle inside Shouto’s mind. Midoriya was still recovering by now, and the villains he captured was left in frozen state. Shouto had took his time observing Midoriya’s ice before they were called for roll call and medical check, and he wasn’t surprised to find that Midoriya’s ice… just like the unusual diamond like appearance suggest- wasn’t natural ice like Shouto’s. He almost touched it but Ishigami warned him to not even try because Midoriya’s ice was harmful to be touched by bare skin and indeed- even using his right hand to ghost over the ice made him feel the unusual sharp and biting chill. 

“It’s Midoriya…” Shouto began, “He has flame and ice for Quirk, he just never show his ice until USJ.” Which was true. 

“Mastermind.” Endeavor looked like he had bitten something sour. “How…” 

Obviously that wasn’t a question for Shouto. If anything, he felt satisfaction to see Endeavor so incessed that someone else’s child had the Quirk he had painstakingly wanted to the point he discard his morality to force a marriage on poor woman like Shouto’s mother.    
Shouto’s existence wasn’t something Endeavor earned… 

“You’re not losing to him.” Hissed Endeavor. “I don’t want to see my masterpiece to lose on accidental product like Mastermind…”

Of course Endeavor felt slighted by Midoriya’s existence, someone who was already acknowledged by pro heroes and so sought after with similar Quirk as Shouto but had nothing to do with him. 

“I won’t, but it’s not for you…” Shouto stated. “Midoriya is a worthy rival… someone the strongest hero and the most intelligent hero took interest in, don’t interfere.” 

“Shouto! Do you think you can win against someone with both fire and ice without my fire you refuse to use?!” 

Oh, so that’s why Endeavor was so focused in his rivalry with Midoriya. He couldn’t bear to see someone so similar but better than the masterpiece he created. “It’s not I think… but I will beat him.” 

Thankfully for Shouto, his father didn’t get to vent the bubbling frustration on him because of the call of duty. He knew he would pay for his cheek once Endeavor returned from his mission in few days, but Shouto didn’t regret it.

* * *

 

**UA Dormitory**

Izuku knew he was the leader of his group, a position he took simply because his friends needed him as one and none of them wanted to lead. He would prefer it if they didn’t need someone in charge, but that was proven to be a lost case considering the people he took in under his wings. 

Senku had the making of a pioneer, charismatic and intelligent- but unless the world faced an apocalypse that require him to rebuild the world from scratch- Senku would dump the position of a leader for the sake of pursuing knowledge. 

Futaba was no leader, that much was obvious from her single minded attitude to pursue her desire. If Izuku never reached out to Futaba, the girl was very likely to spend her whole life cooped up inside her room and only interact through internet with the world. 

Shiro was a case of mixed bag, unlike Izuku- Shiro wasn’t a natural born leader but he has genial personality that make him a person of comfort. He was reliable and easy to relate with,  the muscle of the group that could get along with anyone. Some would say he was boring, but then after everything they had been through together… Shiro developed a black heart that matched perfectly in dynamic with Futaba and Senku, and became a follower Izuku couldn’t convince to stand in front of him instead of falling in line behind Izuku. 

Creating the ‘ _ Phantom Sky Brigade’  _ was certainly  _ not _ his idea, and he certainly had no future plan to make their number true to the name. In spite of leading the biggest mafia family in his past, he had no memory of how did he manage to lead such a gargantuan organization. His squad was handful enough to manage with just three- thank you very much. 

Though to be correct, Izuku didn’t watch over them 24/7 due to his busy schedules and how no matter how close- friends didn’t stalk each other like creepy stalkers. So, while he knew  their personality inside out by now, he didn’t always know what they were up to when he took his eyes off of them. 

Hence- why when it was revealed what Akasha meant, he started to suspect something was afoot. 

So Akasha… a sanskrit term, which translated to ‘the sky’ had his friend- or to be precise- Futaba, the Lovecraft and mythology lover... written all over it. She had deep interest in myth that deeply rooted on subject of afterlife and rebirth, a phase during her darkest period of life after being blamed for her mother’s suicide turned murder. 

So when Nezu told him that Akasha was a term that closely related to Hinduism, Izuku couldn’t help but think this  _ ‘Akasha’ _ matter was very likely to be related to Futaba. 

“You see… Shigaraki, the guy who got away from USJ incident mention something about me being inspired by Akasha.” Izuku began after he came back to dorm, having been escorted by the Big 3 and getting a piggyback from Togata-senpai of all people- he wasn’t in the best mood. 

Futaba as always- she was never the best in reading the mood. “Hm?”

“So who is this Akasha guy? Do you have any idea?” 

Senku heaved a sigh in the background, not even bother pausing from mixing some unknown formula. 

Futaba beamed, “That would be Izu of course! Akasha means sky- and as our leader, you’re our sky! I pick that handle name for you. Isn’t it so fitting?” She gushed girlishly, something Izuku noted she had picked up from Ochako. 

“And… why do I need a handle name?” Izuku asked, his tone was deliberately slow. 

“Because your followers needs a name to follow and fanboy-fangirl over!” Futaba pouted, “They’re very upset you took down the blog, and you leave a strong and inspiration image in their mind! So! You need a name for them to remember by so your ideal shall live through them…” 

Why does she sounded more and more like a cultist?!

“What did you do?” No Izuku, don’t raise your voice at Futaba even if she deserve it. 

“I use my handle name- Oracle  _ not Alibaba  _ to spread your wisdom!” the orange haired girl looked very proud of her accomplishment. “Maa- I basically make a database that contain all of your short essay about society, quirks and life… since you’re not writing a lot nowadays- I pick up some of Izu’s random rant and ask Senku to make it more presentable for publishing.” 

He whirled around and saw Senku hastily cleaning up experiment and about to flee. “Senku- _ kun. _ ” Izuku’s voice dropped an octave at the honorific and the scientist stopped dead on his track.  

Senku jumped, looking over his shoulder with face full of sweat beads. “Yeeees?” 

Izuku smiled, “It seems you and Futaba are having fun with your online escapade under my nose… so- when do you plan of telling me that you start an online cult that have villain members?” 

“Uhm- never?” At this point, the smart Senku had figured out that lying to Izuku was an exercise in futility. 

His smile widened and his eyes closed to a crescent slit. “I see…” 

One hour later Senku and Futaba found themselves in gym of all places and over-excited Toogata-senpai coaching them for stamina exercise. “One two! One Two! Come on Ishigami! Sakura! Move your legs higher!” 

“Izuuuuu~~~ I am so sowreeeeeey!!!” Futaba cried as Togata-senpai made them run another lap. 

“...Cruel… where did you learn cruelty Izuku?” Panted Senku. “Oh yeah- Principal Nezu… right…” He answered his own question. 

Togata frowned at them, “Heeey… don’t whine, you’re wasting more stamina that way! Midoriya-kun have entrusted me to whip you two to shape! As a hero, I won’t fail! So go-go-goooo!!!” 

In the sideline Hadou and Amajiki watched the two genius ran laps with the most suffering expression. “So, what do you think Fu-chan and Sen-chan did to make Midorin to punish them with Mirio?” The perks of being senpai, you could nickname your junior as you please and they didn’t put up a fight no matter how cutesy they were. 

Amajiki shrugged, “Dunno...must be a record for Midoriya… to be… this angry with them. Why don’t you ask him?”  

The cheerful girl paused at that, “Erm… tomorrow maybe, Midorin looks so scary when he drag Sen-chan and Fu-chan to Mirio.” 

Not even the Big 3 wanted to cross the Mastermind when he was in bad mood, stories form pro that had been acquaintanced with the boy also supported this view. Midoriya was the textbook ‘beware of quiet ones’ type of nice. 

“Hey- when do you think we will become the Big 4? Don’t you think it sounds nicer than Big 3?” 

“...What’s with random change of topic Nejire? Then again it’s so like you…” 

* * *

 

He had a freaking cult- or something close to it! Shigaraki was a member and according to Futaba, there was indeed someone who talk like Shigaraki online- with the game-lingo and deep hatred for All Might. It was an anonymous forum that shares Izuku’s random rant, which Senku not so helpfully re-written to sound more… prophet like. 

Futaba was devoted in building the forum, simply because she think Izuku deserve a group unwanted followers. 

Senku thought it was hilarious, hence- why he was helping Futaba for his amusement.

Shiro thankfully was uninvolved. 

Later after he had calmed down, Izuku confronted his nearly-dead friends once again. Izuku would like nothing more than disbanding the whole thing after the fiasco his blog caused- unfortunately… “It’s a neutral ground network! We have members from villain, hero and civilian background- not much on hero but they are there~!” Futaba gushed out. “And they really _ really _ loves you.” 

“Can we even track Shigaraki from that?” 

“Hm… his firewall is good… and he keep using public wireless instead of private one, but we can get the general area he frequented in at least!” 

He couldn’t shut it down now- they had to keep it secret from teachers of course. 

“... I didn’t have to post anything, right?”

“Nah~ it’s more effective when Izu appear as distant figure that have ascend to higher plane.” 

So he was already dead in the setting of this cult?! So Senku and Futaba were playing prophet for him?! 

“...I will pretend I never know of this until next time I need it.” 

The next day, Izuku woke up with massive headache- courtesy of delayed sensory overload after overuse of Hyper Intuition in USJ.

* * *

 

**Next Day...  
UA, 1-A classroom**

“Oi, is Midoriya alright?” 

“Why is he even come to class?”

Katsuku hated to agree with the extras but they were right about Deku coming to class after USJ. It grated his nerves to see the Nerd slumped over his desk like an insomniac salaryman, especially after the display of power in USJ. 

Sure the nerd had defeated him during battle simulation, but Katsuki had attributed it to his mistake of underestimating Deku and letting his anger to cloud his judgement. He thought,  _ if _ he had been more clear headed he could have won- but Deku had proven Katsuki was wrong again. 

That obliterated door of USJ, craters in the plaza… and the frozen Noumu and Kurogiri… 

Deku was even stronger than Half & Half bastard, and strangely their Quirk even look similar. 

“Izu-kun… are you alright?” Asked round face. 

Deku didn’t even lift his head from his desk. “Mostly… it’s just Quirk backlash… headache.” 

“You could just sleep it off in Dorm.” Suggested Monkey-tail. 

“...And show my mother my miserable form? I don’t want to… beside, being alone during my sensory overload will make me feel even worse.” 

What the fuck was sensory overload? He had a fever after overusing his flame and bone tired after his ice- The hell- just how many backlash Deku’s Quirk has?!

“Midoriya, there’s this pressure point to alleviate nausea and headache.” Was it just Katsuki’s imagination or Half & Half sounded genuinely worried for Deku?! Didn’t he want to beat Deku too? 

“Where?” 

Monkey, Half & Half- didn’t you just threaten each other over Deku two days ago? Why the fuck did you work together to make the nerd feel better?! 

“How manly of you Midoriya!” Cried Hair for Brain. “Enduring your pain for your mother’s sake!” 

Manly? More like wimpy if he was scared to make Aunty Inko worry! Then tough up a bit Nerd! So what if your Quirk was powerful if-  

His train of thought was interrupted when Glasses marched to the podium, spreading his arms towards them as if sending telepathic message and forgetting he had engine on leg for Quirk and not telepathy. “Everyone! Get back to your seat, the homeroom is about to start!!!” 

“We’re all in our seats already, except for you.” Pointed Elbow Tape at their supposed Class-rep Deku chose. 

“Morning.” Greeted their homeroom teacher, who looked mostly fine if one didn’t pay attention to the protective google on his eyes and bandage over his arms and left leg. He looked like a half-mummy but not quite. 

“Sensei? Are you okay?” Asked Glasses, raising his hand high in the air. 

“He walk with a crutch… I don’t think he is okay.” Thanks for the obvious clue, Round Face. 

Their teacher cleared his throat, “My Quirk exhaustion makes Recovery Girl’s Quirk out of option… I will recover soon and get the cast out so don’t worry.” 

“I see!” 

“Sensei is beyond pro already… coming even when he is sick.”

“Also… why the one who exhausted the most after USJ in class to play dead?” Obviously, Aizawa was referring to Deku. 

Deku rolled around for a bit, “What Aizawa-sensei… you’re here too.” 

Aizawa scoffed, “I am not the one who forgo rest yesterday to attend a post-case meeting.” 

Katsuki always knew the Nerd was a workaholic but…

“...Master make me after he saw my report… he said… it’s not healthy to read it themselves… why?” 

“Why indeed… I am pretty sure you’re why the rest of faculty members attending the meeting looks ill afterward, heck- even Mic is quiet this morning. Problem Child, you just create a miracle.” 

Glad to know he wasn’t the only one who think Deku’s note was creepy. Still, why the heck did their teacher went on and on with his problem child talk with Deku?

“...I am not problem child…” Neeeerd… had the decency to not sniffle so early this morning. 

Monkey raised his hand, “Uhm… Aizawa-sensei, Izu is on sensory overload… don’t agitate him too much.” 

Deku at last raised his head, only to stare at the window listlessly. ”On that tree… I wonder if it’ a cat that get stuck? Poor thing...” He was sobbing again now. 

As one, their half-mummy teacher and cliff-head slapped their face on the window.  **“Where?!”**

“In that tree… over there.” Pointed the nerd who had his face planted on his desk again, not even looking at direction he was pointing. 

Aizawa jumped off of the window to save a cat he didn’t even see, displaying his combat skill with landing not on the injured leg and using his capture scarf as rope to go down. Then he proceed to limp towards the tree, everyone in class waited with bated breath before their teacher emerged from trees with a tiny kitten in hand. 

“So, I have an announcement.” Aizawa spoke again as soon as he re-entered the class as if Deku didn’t just send him out to save cat of all things. “The battle isn’t ended for you yet.” The tabby cat with red eye perched on his shoulder then proceed to punch their teacher’s cheek. 

“Battle?” Katsuki echoed, “What battle?” 

“More villains?!” Fretted the Grape Coward. 

Deku chose to spoke up at that moment, his voice had deadpan tone. “It’s just Sport Festival… don’t be so dramatic sensei, it’s too early in the morning.” 

And all hell broke loose. 

* * *

Izuku understood the general excitement over Sport Festival that become an event that was even more grand than Olympic. When the sensory overload was using his brain as punching bag though- he couldn’t bring himself to care about the contest and becoming national wide entertainment on TV. So yeah- who the hell cares about Sport Festival?

He didn’t want to compete.

He didn’t want a victory for himself.

He certainly didn’t need anymore recognition, and on TV no less. 

So yeah- count him out of it. 

“What if Villains attack UA again, it sounds like a big event Villain would try to invade…” Someone pointed out a valid concern. 

“Can we stop the event if they attack?” 

Aizawa-sensei scoffed, “You’re students but in the same time you’re training to be a hero, it’s unsightly to be undaunted by possibility of villain attack when you have to live with that  threat hanging over your head the moment you choose to be a hero.” That silenced the chattering of his classmates. 

Agreed- caution was good and all… but if you pick this profession to live with, cowering will just get you killed. He had worked with many heroes, and those who worry instead of thinking a solution to overcome it was bound to fail as a hero. 

“That aside… UA choose to proceed with the even to show the world we’re not weakened by the attack in USJ. Far from it, we took the lesson to heart and buffed our defense five times than last year… pros, police… security system-” Aizawa-sensei listed on. “We’re giving our Plus Ultra to tell the world UA is still the best there is.” 

Izuku would clap like his classmates if his head wasn’t pounding, such a rousing speech- he was  _ almost _ interested to join the cheer of Sport Festival. 

“It’s a big chance for us since pro heroes would come to scout.” Said Yaoyorozu in answer to Mineta’s anxiety. 

Yep-yep.. For those not from hero family, they had to rely on their time in school to build connection. Shinketsu relies more on their alumnus, hence why they weren’t as open as dramatic UA. In the other hand- UA didn’t rely a lot on their alumnus but reach out to all heroes in Japan to show off their young talents in grand event like Sport Festival. 

Kaminari was speaking to Jirou about his plan after graduation to be a sidekick, which was the orthodox route for those coming from civilian background. Jirou raised a fine point of typical case of getting stuck in sidekick position, and how Kaminari seemed to be the type who would end up like that if he tried it. Which wasn’t wrong- Kaminari wasn’t much of a leader or  a thinker in battle, he had to fix that- well- maybe he had to train how to direct his Quirk first because frying his brain even more would be counter-productive for his career. 

“Sure, becoming part of high ranked agency will drive your career further with recognition and experience you gained…” Said Aizawa-sensei drolly, “This is the once a year chance, in your three years here- that would be just three times. So make sure you didn’t waste them and your potential.” 

Fight guys~ 

“Oh- and Problem child?” Aizawa-sensei called him out, the kitten now was sleeping on top of his head. 

“Yes, Sensei?” Oh- the headache started to feel better- maybe that pressure point Todoroki told Shiro to try really worked. 

“Gao?” Natsu was pawing Izuku’s leg, worried of his human partner. 

“You’re not getting out of the Sport Festival, it’s compulsory for you to participate.” 

And the headache returned with vengeance. “Why?!”

At his response and Aizawa’s statement, all eyes were on him- mostly in disbelief including Todoroki. Shiro just sighed tiredly. “Don’t act like a kitten being thrown to bathtub for a wash, Midoriya… it’s just a sport festival.” 

Izuku’s eyes narrowed, his head was throbbing still and- “I refuse. I don’t want to be part of this competition, and even as scholarship student I have right to object!” He had not raised his voice, but how his voice dropped an octave was telling of how unhappy he was with the arrangement.  

“Izu…” Shiro had turned around, hands up in placating gesture. “Calm down…” 

Natsu clung to Izuku’s leg, distressed by his stormy mood. “Gao-gao?” 

“I am…” He hissed, “I have discussed this with Master before, why would he change his mind now?” 

Aizawa sighed, “Your participation is something I suggested to Principal, because from your performance in USJ it suggested that… you’re heading to a very dangerous direction Midoriya.” 

“And confronting me in front of the whole class can help you to win this argument, Sir?” Izuku was livid now. “I despise competition…” 

“Yes, and unlike your classmates… you have been in touch with world of pro with your extended internship under our principal. But that’s not why I want you to participate, it’s for your own sake.” 

Izuku had an idea where this was going. “Even so-” 

Aizawa heaved another sigh, “Midoriya… you’re the Freshman’s ace of UA’s heroic dept, if you don’t want to make an effort in the festival for yourself at least do it for UA…” 

“I don’t remember being chosen for such title!” And boooy- Bakugou looked like he wanted to explode. 

AIzawa rolled his eyes now, “You’d think you’re just titled as class clown instead of rookie of the year… anyway- discuss it with your Master if you must.” 

Obviously- Aizawa didn’t expect the model student Midoriya Izuku - _ second only to IIda on that department- _ to storm out of the class and head straight to Principal Office-Natsu followed closely behind him. 

“Well…” Aizawa shrugged, That went as smoothly as I thought.” Like not at all. 

* * *

**Nezu's Office**

When he first met Midoriya Izuku, there was so many things about his disciple he couldn’t understand. He was such a complex character, a human like no other he had encountered in his life. Sure, he guessed many things about the boy after a bit of digging in his history. A child who never gave up his dream to be a hero in spite of born Quirkless, a mirror of All Might in his youth but then… 

He changed, he didn’t want to be a hero anymore after an incident in his school but he became more heroic than any kid his age with help of his newly developed Quirk. Izuku was a walking contradiction, for a kid who against the idea of becoming a hero his action says otherwise. At first Nezu thought it was just Izuku being sick of the idea that the world was suddenly fine with the idea of him becoming a hero after he got his Quirk, as if his worth was decided by the super power he had instead of himself. 

So the boy scorned the world with denying to become a pro hero with his powerful Quirk. Nezu could relate with Izuku if that was the case. It wasn’t that simple, Midoriya Izuku was far from a petty teenager who hated the cards the world deal him with.  

Aizawa-sensei was the first who bring it up, 

“He takes no pride in anything he accomplish… to an extent he  _ thinks _ he has it but he is quick in deflecting compliments. It gets to the point his classmate’s awe of him make him uncomfortable, you should see how the boy who could scare pro-heroes squirm in his seat just because his peers think he is someone reliable.”

Followed by All Might,

“The boy by all right has the making of an ideal hero but… he isn’t exactly relatable. He doesn’t care about achieving greater high with his classmates in healthy competition among your heroes, no… more like he despise the idea of competing with others to be a hero. Victory and superiority seems to be something he avoided like a plague…it’s like he is detached from the world at large in spite of his Quirk.” 

In the end both teachers expressed their opinion, two different teachers like night and day but the same conclusion. 

“I am worry for Midoriya… what kind of kid jerks away from compliment as if it burns him?” 

“Young Midoriya… why does he desire so little things for himself if not at all?” 

Which was why- when he remembered how Izuku refused to appear in Sport Festival as part of their arrangement, he realized he couldn’t spoil this opportunity. 

“I don’t want to.” 

It was rare for this disciple to pout like a spoiled brat and whine because he didn’t get what he wants from Nezu, it tickled his paternal instinct. “Izuku… I want you to learn from your classmates in this festival, to compete, to improve and be the hero of your dream.” 

Izuku didn’t look convinced, “Is that a fancy way of saying… Master wants me to be a teenager?” 

“Sort of.” You're clearly missing out a lot of spring of youth moments, Midnight would be devastated if she know... she was a sucker for teenage drama life Izuku sorely lacked. 

The boy frowned deeper, scrunching his nose. “I don’t understand.” He sounded frustrated, and showed that rare ‘lost kid’ look Nezu didn’t see often in Izuku. 

Nezu felt pride in his ability to drive his disciple to the corner. Due to his Hyper Intuition, Izuku rarely unable to understand things… he was always perceptive and sharp minded, nothing Nezu teach could faze him. And yet… something as simple as fighting in a competition against his classmates and enjoying the spring of youth eluded him.  _ ‘If I didn’t know better… Izuku is like a monk, so lacking in worldly desire in his young age… peaceful retirement is certainly not a dream.’  _ More like a sad one, like he was an overworked salaryman instead of young hero in training with promise. 

Nezu heaved a sigh of content, “You’re in synch with the world but you’re so out of touch with your peers…” 

“I do understand them… my Hyper Intuition-” 

“If even once in your head calling them as ‘impulsive teenagers’ who choose the life of danger with zero idea of what is it about… no, you don’t.” Izuku clamped his mouth shut and Nezu face-palmed. “Gee… Izuku, you are fifteen and act like you’re over a hundred years old... “ What’s with that strange expression in response of his age comment? “I know you despise competition with the heat of thousands sun… and you plan to just watch your classmates duke it out.” 

Izuku rolled his eyes, “I don’t see what’s the point of promoting myself, at this point I have enough recommendation…” 

Which he didn’t even want, because Nezu knew Izuku was fine interning under him for the rest of his pro hero career. “Yes, you got that far without your combat capabilities… as expected of my disciples, but there’s more than career in life you know?” 

“My family and friends?” 

And there he goes again… he didn’t even think about his own good that didn’t involve others. 

“Anyway… it’s final! As your tutor, I want you to learn new things about yourself. So stop complaining and join the Sport Festival! It’s for your own good!” 

Izuku obviously couldn’t see what could be so good for himself. 

**Cafeteria**

Uraraka had scary face on that was so unlike her, bouncing around the class in uncharacteristic determination that scream murder. So Shiro couldn’t help but ask why she had so much pent up energy over Sport Festival, which led to her telling them about her family situation. Uraraka’s family was poor so she wanted to be a hero to provide her parents with better life, and she was ashamed of it. 

“It’s so embarrassing! You guys must want to be a hero for more… genuine reason unlike mine.” 

Iida had a weird way to show his support and enthusiasm, waving his hands in robotic gesture all over the place. “There’s nothing embarrassing about wanting to be a filial daughter to your parents!” 

Shiro agreed, “Yeah, you can’t be ashamed if you’re becoming a hero for your family… mine would be lamer.” 

“Eh?” Uraraka leaned in curiously, “You’re part of Izu’s squad, I don’t think you will have impure reason to be a hero!” 

Just what kind of impression Uraraka had of Izu he wondered? “Izu’s squad?” 

“Yes! You, Futaba-chan and… Senku-kun!” They were roommates, so Uraraka was closer to Futaba and Senku who had shared dining table with her. “They’re from support dept but in USJ you guys are so cool! Futaba-chan’s robot and Senku-kun’s medical skill… and I heard you fought side by side with Todoroki-kun! You guys will be amazing hero team!” 

Shiro fought down the blush that threatened to colour his cheek, and feel guilty Uraraka thought they were a group of altruistic heroes because of Izu. “Actually… we do have a hero team name already.” 

“Really?” 

Shiro nodded, “We’re called the Phantom Sky Brigade.”  

“SUPER COOL!” That was Kirishima who jumped in out of nowhere, eyes shining with pure awe. Following him was a grinning Sero.  

Iida was frowning, “But there’s only four of you… that’s more of a squad.” 

Actually- unknown to Izu and Shiro himself… Futaba had amassed a number worthy of a brigade online. “Nah… we just call ourselves brigade just because.” Though knowing Futaba was the one who attached ‘brigade’ part of their name, perhaps she planned to gather that much people. 

“But why Phantom and Sky?” Oh- Hagakure was here too, and Asui was with her. 

Shiro beamed, “Phantom is because Izu prefer to operate from the shadow, he prefer to work as tower control like Principal Nezu.” 

Kirishima scrunched his nose, “But he is super powerful! We all thought Todoroki is the strongest but Midoriya just- BAM!” He clasped his hand together. “Blow me away with his fight in USJ… it’s like he is already a pro!” 

“Kirishima.” Iida began in warning tone, “Just because Midoriya-kun is good at it doesn’t mean he wants to be in front line! In fact- heroes like Principal Nezu is more in demand than flashy and powerful heroes that’s more common in the field!” 

The red haired boy flushed at that, “Well- he isn’t less manly as strategist I guess.”

Shiro snickered, “Ha ha ha… it’s fine, anyone would wonder the same thing because being a hero is half a popularity contest.” So for Izu to wish to be an obscure one was strange to their peers. “As for the Sky… it’s just the impression we think of Izu, because he is the ever present and all encompassing sky.” 

As one all his classmates blushed, though it was harder to tell with the invisible Hagakure. “My… you guys really loves Izu-kun.”

“Such a touching devotion for a comrade and leader! As expected of you!” Iida was crying. 

“Such a manly brotherhood!” 

“Even though we often forget Futaba is a girl, I don’t think making her part of brotherhood is flattering…” Then again Shiro wasn’t against Futaba confessing for being gender-fluid or pansexual, he just wished she stopped making boobs ranking chart.

Iida cleared his throat, “Anyway- I almost forgot to ask- if Midoriya-kun messaged you since he didn’t come back to class.” 

Shiro sighed at that, “Ah- no worries… he did, he is stuck with paperwork in Principal’s office but he will join us for lunch later.” He raised his hand, “Oh, they have saved us some seats!” 

“They?” 

“Hi, Shi-chan!” It was Nejire-senpai, sitting with her fellow Big 3. “Who are your friends?” 

The boys excluding Iida blushed at the madonna of third year heroic Dept. “A bishoujo!!!” Breathed out Sero.  

Shiro supposed that was the general reaction to Nejire-senpai’s beauty. “They’re my classmates from Class 1-A, you already know Uraraka- the rest…” He introduced them all and when it was Iida’s turn, Nejire-senpai jumped from her seat. 

“Hi! So, you’re Ingenium-pro’s brother! Nice to meet you!” 

Iida almost vibrate with how enthusiastic Nejire-senpai shook his hand. “The pleasure is mine!” 

“Let me introduce you to our senpai.” Shiro took lead, “This is Hadou Nejire-senpai from third year.” The madonna of third year wave at Iida, Kirishima, Asui and Hagakure. “Beside her is Amajiki-senpai… senpai, please look up- you will get back pain hunching like that.” 

Amajiki-senpai hesitantly raised his head, and almost jumped when Iida used his loud indoor voice to introduce himself. “I AM SORRY IF I MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!” 

Shiro sweat-dropped. “Class-rep, lower your voice… Amajiki-senpai is a bit jumpy.” 

Nejire-senpai snickered, “Even though he is so cool when fighting villains…”

“Social interaction is different…” 

“Pft!” 

Shiro ignored the giggling of Nejire-senpai, “And last but not the least Togata-senpai.” 

“Hello! Nice to meet your first years!” Togata-senpai looked very happy to see his classmates. 

Sero leaned in, whispering to Shiro. “Their personalities are very colourful… they’re hilarious.” Kirishima nodded in agreement. 

Shiro just smiled at them, “Indeed, they’re also the strongest students of UA heroic course that called the Big 3 for a good reason.” 

That got their eyes wide in shock before turning their eyes to the Big 3, Togata-senpai was trying to get Amajiki-senpai to cheer up, Amajiki-senpai wanted to hide behind Togata-senpai and Nejire-senpai was laughing at her friends as if they were stand-up comedy.    

“Anyway…” Nejire-senpai at last stopped giggling, taking a seat beside Ochako. “It must be scary back in USJ for freshmen who just started in UA, you guys are really brave… protecting each other like that.” 

Kirishima started to tear up. 

“Good job!” Added Togata-senpai. “I don’t think I can do what you did when I was a freshman myself!” Amajiki-senpai muttered ‘good job’ following his childhood friend. 

That was the highest praise given by their seniors, it was not pity or sympathy they had received all days from people who didn’t know how it feel risking their life against real villains before they were ready. The Big 3 simply compliment their accomplishment, sincere in their concern without coming too strong and encouraging them for getting through it. 

"Kirishima-kun." The red head almost jumped off of his seat by the sudden call, whirling around to find Izu staring him down. 

He patted his chest as if Izu nearly gave him a heart attack, well- Izu tend to walk as silent as a cat. "Oh, it's you Midoriya! What's up!" 

"Hi Midorin!" She beamed, "So the Big 4 is complete now!" 

Izu blinked at that, "Erm... What kind of strange idea you got now, Nejire-senpai?" 

Izu was theirs okay! Even Nejire-senpai couldn't take him away! 

The lilac haired girl just smirked mischievously, while Togata-senpai looked flustered. "Oi, Nejire..." 

Their leader just shrugged, already used by Nejire-senpai's random teasing. "Kirishima-kun, I just want to tell you about your task for Sport Festival." 

Kirishima perked up at that, "Be manly!" 

The poor sod... 

"Aren't you always?" Izu sounded amused, "But no, I am talking about the opening speech as first year representative." 

"Huh?"

"You come first in Entrance Exam, so you get to give sportsmanship vow and short speech. Principal Nezu ask me to assist you with that." 

Kirishima looked totally lost, "Erm... speaking in UA... giant stadium... giving speech." 

For some reason, the most positive and cheerful guy in class 1-A looked like Izu just told him to fly to the sun or something. Izu wasn't kidding when he said Kirishima deep down was a shy guy who tried too hard to appear as manly as someone he admired. He was as red as his hair now, just imagining the stage fright he will suffer in Sport Festival, the poor guy... 

"Can I pass this manly chance to Bakugou?" 

"You can't." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izu is human after all LOL rebellious phase ha ha ha


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is sorry for interrupting Kirishima's lunch, a little.   
> Senku enlighten Todoroki on how sauna armor is a better solution than- well- his version of drastic measure.   
> Sekijiro Kan, Vlad King warn his student of certain green haired Mastermind next door. Naturally- not everyone listen to him.   
> Izuku has no patience to deal with anyone's shit today.  
> Tentacle porn come to life but Mineta can't appreciate it.   
> Shinshou   
> Izuku dislike attention, but getting his attention isn't the smartest thing to do, ask the pros.   
> Izuku explain why he isn't Todoroki's twin-nope!   
> All Might tried- he did his best- but not enough...   
> Shouto didn't take Izuku's idea of realistic hostage situation well-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I finish this chapter? No clue.

Kirishima was a nervous wreck, and Izuku felt his pain- well maybe it was his Hyper Intuition’s doing. The red head was a good kid, but he was trying too hard to become his ideal image. By the very moment Izuku met Kirishima in person, he sensed something off about the boy. It was nothing like Todoroki’s forced self-restraint or Yaoyorozu’s hidden frail side, but it was there. 

There was awkwardness in Kirishima’s body language, acting as if manliness was the gospel of his life and social butterfly in class who can get along with anyone. It wasn’t like Kirishima was being fake, the boy sincerely wish to be a new person, a better man- but he couldn’t shake off the real person within. And it shows at time like this, Kirishima shying away from spotlight and wanting to give the chance to the Bakugou he deemed more worthy. For all his talk about popularity, Kirishima was all too willing to fall in line  _ behind _ Bakugou he admired.  

“You can’t pass it to Bakugou, it’s a responsibility as someone who comes first.” He told Kirishima firmly. “You still have two weeks to prepare, and you’re welcome to discuss it with Aizawa-sensei or me… whoever is available.” 

Kirishima nodded numbly. 

Nejire-senpai hummed, “Ne, Midoriiin~ speaking of availability… you have things to do before Sport Festival?” 

“Yes.” Izuku heaved a sigh, “There’s some major cases that need Master’s and my attention…” 

The Big 3 exchanged looks, they obviously had an idea what case it was. 

League of Villain obviously and-

Hero Killer, Stain… This particular vigilante-villain was getting out of control too much, pro hero fallen victim to him was bad enough but then public opinion had started to sway to his favor too. Before, Stain just go after heroes with obvious scandal but now… even heroes that fail to save life not for the lack of trying was targeted too. Even though people started to admire his dedication to purge society from fake heroes, in Izuku’s eyes the guy had fallen to serve his own twisted justice. 

_ ‘I have to figure out his method of operation and Quirk as fast as I can…’ _ Before more innocent victim fell upon his blade. 

“Midoriya.” Togata-senpai called. “Why don’t you sit down to eat with us? You’re as bad as Sir, workaholics.” 

He shook his head. “I am just here to pick up something easy to eat for lunch.” He held up his take out meal in plastic bag. “I need to go back to work-” Then he added for Iida, “I will be back for the last class though.” 

Iida started to gesture with his hands wildly, “It’s admirable you work hard, but you’re a student too! You shouldn’t skip school too often even if Principal Nezu approve!” 

“Easy Iida-kun, you will hit someone if you keep that up.” Iida froze like someone just push ‘pause’ button on him. 

“A robot! A living robot!” Nejire-senpai tugged on Togata-senpai’s sleeve as pointing at Iida. 

Togata-senpai looked sheepish, “Nejire, he is a human…” 

Shiro snorted, “Maa- Class-rep, don’t worry about Izu’s grade… he is second place back in Middle School but that’s because of Senku. If not for UA, both of them will skip to college by now.” 

Izuku frowned at him, “That’s unnecessary to say Shiro beside-” He spotted a familiar red-white hair and called out. “Todoroki-kun!” 

Todoroki had an empty tray on his hand and returned the greeting, “Midoriya.” The boy came closer but then again in public, Todoroki had no worries Izuku would bring up a dreaded topic of his Quirk. 

“DEKU!” 

From opposite sides, Todoroki and Bakugou closed into him. “Oi! I am the one who got a business with this bastard first!” 

“He called me.” Returned Todoroki.  

What were they even competing about? 

Ochako squealed, “Man to man talk!” 

“Epic showdown!” Added Nejire-senpai, cheek to cheek with the younger girl to watch the spectacle. Was it a mistake for Ochako to meet Nejire-senpai? 

Izuku just pinched the bridge of his nose, “This is a cafeteria, don’t start a commotion.” His eyes narrow, “Shiro, sit down.” It was only then Bakugou and Todoroki noticed Shiro was right behind them with menacing expression. 

Togata-senpai was clapping, “Wow, Ojiro-kun! You’re so good in stealth! I didn’t notice you have left your seats.” 

“Assassin in training…” Muttered Amajiki-senpai shakily. 

Shiro huffed, both Bakugo and Todoroki had took a step back because Izuku’s friend was leaking killing intent like they were out of fashion. “Hmph!” 

“And Futaba, I know you’re there.” Izuku glared at the two cleaning robots that shouldn’t have any business creeping towards Bakugou with mop in hand. Usually he won’t notice robot but the two AI wasn’t trying to be inconspicuous. “You have to back off too.” The two robots obeyed but not before flipping a bird at Bakugou. 

Bakugou let out a strangled noise in response. “Where’s the other one?” He was referring to Senku obviously. 

Did he think they came in one set?  

“Never mind! More importantly… Why the fuck did you want to drop out from Sport Festival in the first place?!” Bakugou hissed, “Are you looking down on me?!” 

Izuku rolled his eyes, “Everything I did is some form of ‘l _ ooking down on you’ _ to you… I swear, once of these days even my breathing is offensive to you.” 

Bakugou… looked like he was considering what Izuku just said- one of his Katchan’s dorky moment, the times people got him thinking. The topic now was if Izuku’s breathing was ever offensive to him.   

He cleared his throat and told Todoroki. “You see, Senku needs to see you about your costume. So if you’re done eating, you should see him in Workshop 06 of Support Dept.”

Todoroki nodded, “Okay.” 

He still couldn’t bring up the topic of Todoroki’s Quirk- especially after displaying his own power that  _ looked _ like flame and ice. Because… well- Izuku’s own power have terrible backlash, and telling Todoroki to wield both fire and ice gets awkward. He was unsure why, but since USJ… the way Todoroki looked at him changed. Not by a lot- but there was something different that wasn’t there before… 

* * *

**Support Dept, Workshop 06**   


Of all members of Midoriya’s unofficial team, Ishigami was the one Shouto most unfamiliar with. Simply because Ojiro was in his class, and Sakura… her character was loud not in dissimilar way as Bakugou. The girl was aggressive and outspoken, not to mention with her Quirk- in a school armed with best technology could offer- her presence was everywhere in a way he couldn’t ignore. 

Especially if Bakugou was in vicinity. 

It was bizzare to see all robots with eyes in hallway would give Bakugou a dirty look and more than once he and his classmates saw them giving the explosive boy a finger. And there’s even one time a cleaning robot remarked on Bakugou’s face about throwing trash to incinerator.  Bakugou of course could do nothing, they were school properties and attacking them would be a bad mark in his rapport. Shouto was impressed they could bully Bakugou and get away with it. 

He also learned that apparently the clairvoyance facet of Midoriya’s Quirk doesn’t work on artificial intelligence, if not- his sidekicks won’t get away with bullying Bakugou for so long under his nose. Ojiro had more than once got a lecture for his behavior around Bakugou from Midoriya, unlike robot- Midoriya could sense Ojiro’s hostility from miles away. 

The last member of Midoriya’s team in the other hand didn’t come off as strong, he showed up not as often as Sakura in 1-A and while it was obvious he didn’t like Bakugou either- he wasn’t openly hostile. His temperament was mild, and like Midoriya- he was the undisputable ace of his department.

“Take a seat Todoroki.” He gestured to a nearby stool, still cleaning up after his experiment. “Ignore the mess, I am not so big on cleaning~ so put up with it if you have OCD or something.”

“...I don’t have an OCD.” 

“Your hair beg to differ, I can’t fathom how I never see even one hair out of place and mix with the other side.” 

Unlike Midoriya- Ishigami wasn’t so polite and speak his mind without care of tact like Asui. “...So, what do you need me for? Midoriya said, it’s about my temperature regulator.”

Ishigami scoffed, “Ah yes… the useless thing.” The pale haired boy brought up a box, revealing Shouto’s regulator that already dismantled. “We try to figure out how we can modify this device to fit in with your unique Quirk… but recording of your fight against Shiro and your own report suggest that… well we gotta resort to something extreme if you don’t want to use your left side.” 

Another thing Shouto couldn’t help but note, unlike Midoriya- Ishigami didn’t seem bothered Shouto was hurting himself.  _ ‘If you want to kill yourself, who am I to stop you?’ _ was most likely what this guy think of Shouto. Which made it easier for Shouto to speak with Ishigami, because Shouto didn’t feel like misbehaved brat for insisting on his limitation. It was strange, but Shouto  _ did _ feel bad for hurting himself because of Midoriya. 

Ishigami launched a lecture, and amazingly he was good in explaining without too many scientific lingo. “Since Izuku’s Quirk affect his body temperature to certain extent though not as drastic as your case, I have some research on body temperature manipulation.” 

Indeed- Midoriya seemed to be bothered more by exhaustion than his temperature. So it wasn’t just their seemingly same elemental Quirk looked subtly different, the mechanism was different too. 

“Please take note that, while Izuku’s Quirk looks similar to yours- the fundamental is so different… I will laugh if there’s any idiot that get fooled to think it’s the same ha ha ha!” 

Endeavor’s face come to mind, Shouto was pretty sure his old man ignored the obvious cosmetic dissimilarity of his ice and Midoriya’s and more concerned about the ‘unmeltable’ property. 

“So yeah- to Izuku, temperature doesn’t matter but it’s almost everything in yours.” Ishigami pointed at Shouto. “In your brain, there’s hypothalamus that’s in charge of regulating body temperature… to make it easy let’s just call it your inner regulator!” He beamed. “With Quirks like yours, this part of brain is more advanced than other human however… due to you stopping to use one of your Quirks so early during important stage of growth… it also become not as developed as it should.” 

“Meaning?”

“Basically you’re the reason why your body make you to regulate it ‘manually’ with both side constantly.” Ishigami said without hesitation, his voice was devoid of sympathy as if he wasn’t talking about Shouto botching his own growth and health but the nice weather outside. “How to solve it? There’s two ways… Izuku’s way or mine.” 

For some reason Shouto was sure he won’t like either of them. 

“Izuku won’t force you… but his is safer, simply because giving your body what it wants would solve your problem in the long run. Train both sides… make your body to suffer the heat of your flame so it would build resistance and better adaptability to the extreme change of temperature...” 

“I refuse.” 

“Yeah- whatever, your body-your choice… I am not a doctor so I am not obligated to tell you off about being stupid.” 

You already said it. 

“So here is my solution, I got two… first- a full armor like your Class-rep that equipped with sauna function…” 

“No.” A walking sauna armor? Ridiculous. 

Ishigami rolled his eyes, “That’s the safe one… a bit extreme and not sophisticated but should work better than this failed thing…” He grumbled, “The second one... which is  _ not _ fun but scientifically revolutional…” He didn’t look happy or excited, so Ishigami wasn’t as uncaring as his words implied. “The type of regulator that can work for your body is the type that connected to your blood stream.” 

“Sorry?” Shouto must have misheard Ishigami. 

“Your body is sturdier than others because it’s build for low and high temperature, so- we can create a device that would inject hot and cold solution and also track the change of your body temperature… which is not very fun considering we’re inducing fever for your cold and hypothermia if you overheat… well since you just want to use your ice… you just need the first function.” 

By now Shouto was sure as poker faced as he could be, he was looking at Ishigami incredulously. “Uuh…” 

“So- the sauna armor? You can match your Class-rep and be armor duo.” 

“No thanks… I will figure it out on my own.” 

Ishigami shrugged, “Nice~ I am not going to assist possible suicide  _ again _ .” His voice went very low in the end. 

Shouto stood up, “Thank you for your time, Ishigami… and sorry for wasting it.” He was about to exit the door when Ishigami call him again. 

“Todoroki.” 

“Hn?” 

The scientist inhaled deeply. “A piece of advice… Izuku won’t give up on helping you and it hurts him that you’re not being cooperative with his effort to help you.” 

Shouto clenched his jaw, “I know… he is too kind.” He couldn’t  _ not  _ care and Shouto hated Midoriya a bit for making him feel guilty for not using his flame. He felt so small and petty for rejecting the offered hand but… his mother’s scream and his father’s gruff dismissal of her pain… it played in loop in his mind and Shouto couldn’t just… 

“He is… so my advice for you… whether or not you will let Izuku to help you, by the end of it… you should set your priority straight.” 

“My priority?” 

“Which is more important?” Ishigami posed a question, “Your reason to reject your flame… or why you’re in UA as hero in training.” 

Shouto frowned at that, “What are you…” 

“Futaba, Shiro and I… have chosen to always stand by Izuku’s side.” He told Shouto proudly. “He choose us to protect at the cost of his wish… everything else take the back seat.” 

“...” 

“So choose wisely… what’s the most important to you.” 

* * *

**Class 1-B, end of school period**

Kan could see his students were getting restless the closer they were to the end of school hour, Tetsutetsu in particular had been looking at the door for the last ten minutes. Monoma was also as restless but also emitting this… strange psychotic air as looking at general direction of the other hero class.  _ ‘I swear, Monoma was typical cool and overly proud kid when I got him but… now he become a bit unhinged and his moon swing is unpredictable. I just hope he didn’t start anything with Aizawa’s kids especially Midoriya.’  _

UA was almost in deep shit after USJ incident, but they got away from the worst case scenario because there were no student that got injured. Mastermind who came out the worst of all students was just plain exhausted, making the incident seemed not as dire as it should if looking at the result alone. 

Hence- the roasting media dealt to UA was very mild. Then again All Might himself stepped forward to defend their school, citing the villain was aiming to manipulate media to corner UA with this incident. The media had to back down if they didn’t want to prove to Symbol of Peace that they were playing into villain’s hands. It also helped that All Might lower himself to apologize because the villains were aiming for him. 

The clincher was… because Kurogiri was captured along with their Noumu and seventy two thugs, UA became a clear winner of the confrontation. Not to mention, suspecting League of Villain’s next move… the police force had intercepted the video sent to various tv stations and printed media that was send anonymously by the villain organization.  

So the media didn’t know the details of incident at all, and since three teachers were injured and students came out unscathed- it was easily assumed the teachers lay down their life on the line and succeed to protect their students. 

However- sharing the same school meant the other students were more privy to the truth. After all rumors travel quickly- several students of 1-A had to send their costume for repair due to the damage it suffered after the bout. Whoever had keen enough eye believe that 1-A students  _ did _ fight the villains instead of just hiding behind their teacher. Beside… there were too many villains captured in the incident, and even All Might only came for the last ten minutes- there’s no way a rescue hero and an underground hero could take on so many without help. 

Naturally- now all attention was on Aizawa’s class. 

It was petty but for fellow heroes in training and hopefuls in general studies, not a small amount of students were jealous of 1-A. Aizawa’s class also weren’t very sociable for good reason today, they either sit in class 1-A only tables during lunch or eat in class. Nobody speak of USJ, keeping it to themselves. Giving off the wrong impression they were being cocky about their adventure in USJ. 

Kan would love nothing but correcting that. He had seen several students of 1-A cried when he told them Aizawa would be fine, and Thirteen wasn’t dying. He even saw the aloof kid of Endeavor, Ingenium’s brother and Uraraka girl fretting over half-conscious Midoriya as if the Mastermind was on his deathbed.  

That Iida kid was especially shaken by the whole ordeal, asking if he was too late to find Sakura and Ishigami and apologizing for forgetting his phone in his locker and how he could have informed them sooner once he was out of jamming quirk’s range. 

According to Aizawa when asked about his students, they recovered well after their break but the anxiety was still there for majority of his students. They cheered up by the prospect of Sport Festival and hopefully they would be too busy preparing to be hung up over their traumatic experience. 

So when the bell rang, Kan quickly blocked the doorway with his body. 

“Sensei?” 

“Look kids… scouting competition is good and all, I will even compliment you for taking the initiative.” Kan told his beloved students, well meaning kids- but still kids who easily get jealous and hungry for recognition. “However… I’d like you to take a minute and imagine if you were in their place, not as praiseworthy group of kids that survive villain attack mind you! But! A group of kids who just entered high school and watch me-” He pointed at himself, “Jump at a horde of villains, laying my life down for you and dying in front of your eyes… then you have to fight villains to protect yourself and your friends, low lives who won’t hesitate to hurt you.” 

They exchanged glance, Shiozaki was praying, Kendo looked sad, the rest had varied reaction but they looked sympathetic. Well- some of his students was unreadable due to their mutation Quirk, but he hoped they understand there were nothing to be jealous of from 1-A.  

Tetsutetsu who was the most hyped up to check on 1-A fell silent, which was good because that meant he was thinking. In his silence in observing Tetsutetsu, Kan missed the look on Monoma’s face and his muttering about how 1-A even get their teacher’s sympathy. 

“Also, if a green haired kid from 1-A wants you to scram… you’d better run, you hear me?” 

* * *

**1-A Classroom**   


Izuku felt a lot better after his break in Principal’s office, and his sensory overload had subsided. At least now he was clear headed enough to not make a spectacle in public over Sport Festival with Aizawa-sensei. For Trinisette’s sake, it was very embarrassing not to mention getting angry at teachers wasn’t going to make them change their mind. 

Still… appearing on TV… Could he avoid attention? Become background character Bakugou always told him to be? While the rest of his classmates think up a way to stand out, Izuku was preoccupied on how to blend with the background. There were so many students, for first round not standing out should be a cinch. According to statistical date for the last ten years, UA will cut down the number by 40-50 participants by the second and that was still quite a number. And according to research, human’s awareness when watching TV was lower and it depends on the focus of camera so if he just avoided it… 

“Midoriya-san, even if you want to be an underground hero… I don’t think you have to try so hard to not be noticed.” Yaoyorozu said to him, her smiled was strained. 

He spoke his mind out loud again, or rather mumbling them. 

“Nerd!” Bakugou turned around from his seat, flipping Izuku a bird, “If you don’t get to third stage I will kill you!!!” 

“If I get there, you will try to kill me on stage… so what’s the difference?” Izuku asked. 

Bakugou froze at that. “Uh-” 

Shiro snickered, “You can’t even deliver a productive threat....” 

“I will ki-” 

“Is it even socially acceptable for a hero in training to scream about murder all the time?” Questioned Yaoyorozu, a hand daintily covering her lips in disgust. “How vulgar.” 

Tokoyami chimed in, “Of course not… you might be mistaken by allies as villain.” 

Sero cupped his chin, “Hm… sadly that kind of scenario…” 

“It’s very possible to happen to Bakugo…” Added Kaminari, “Especially with that face.” The angry pomeranian face wasn’t so cute when the face it belong to wasn’t a tiny puppy. 

“What the hell did you say, Pikachu knock off?!” Snarled Bakugou, “Do you want me to explode your already mushy brain to mush?!” 

Sero pointed at him, “If you threaten fellow hero like  that, I’d say we have legitimate reason to fear for our life and assume you’re a villain.” 

Shiro nodded, “Have a decency to cut down the death threat, you might get arrested by accident for your behavior.” 

“Graaaahhh!!!” 

Todoroki for some reason had a very thoughtful look at what Shiro just said. 

“Ah! There’s so many people in front of our door!” That was Mineta yelling, “We can’t go home like this.” 

The rest of their classmates didn’t move either from behind Mineta, bags already in hand and ready to go home but they didn’t go pass the crown instead of gawking at them openly. Izuku didn’t miss how Ashido and Hagakure nervously taking backward steps. “Oh dear… this is the day we go back to school and they crowd our door like that…” 

His classmates had been deceptively cheerful after USJ, but if he look closely- they weren’t quite fine yet. Any other day they will either bask on the attention or just push their way through the crowd, but after getting crowded by a horde of villains in USJ- getting surrounded by people they didn’t know made them uncomfortable. 

“Ch!” Scowled Bakugou, “Extras blocking our way just to scout competition, how annoying!” He grunted, marching to the crowd with murder in his eyes. 

Iida blocked his way, “Bakugou-kun!” By now Iida already very familiar of Bakugou’s way of treating people. “Mind your words! Everybody in class already used by your crass language, but it will reflect poorly for our class if you-” 

“Who the hell cares of your image?!” 

Izuku had a thin patience today, and he thought he was already fine with sensory overload out of the way. So Izuku marched to the front and knock Bakugou out when he was distracted to snarl at the crowd. He apologized for Bakugou’s behavior for them, he wasn’t so sorry actually- considering they did think crowding the door was a good idea. 

However, Izuku had zero intention to make Class 1-A a target of ostracization just because of the wrong type of attention Bakugou drew to them. It was up to Bakugou to paint himself as arrogant jerk with dirty mouth to general population of UA, but to drag the rest of his class’ image? 

Unacceptable. 

He passed Bakugou To Kirishima’s care, like dropping abandoned kitten. Telling the redhead to take Bakugou home and buy some salted caramel cream puff Aunty Mitsuki love. Izuku of course give Kirishima some money, the red head was confused why Izuku sponsored his gift. Simply because Bakugou’s mother would be very chatty with delicious treat to accompany her tea, and no doubt regaling the childhood story of her spit fire. 

Kirishima was very enthusiastic by the idea and almost knocked the crowd down in his haste. The onlookers wisely backed off because the boy might be very well run them over. He wasn’t alone as Ashido, Sero and Kaminari followed him. Either the possibility of getting blackmail material on Bakugou too good to pass up, or they were taking the chance to go home. 

“Such a power play in public, do you think you scare us with that show?” 

“Hm?” Izuku quirked an eyebrow at the speaker, a quite familiar face looking at them condescendingly. It was the problem student from 1-B, Monoma Neito. 

Another guy from 1-B interrupted Monoma, “Oi, isn’t that the green haired kid Kan-sensei warn us about?” 

“Tetsutetsu, Sensei is exaggerating… after all! There’s no way someone like this could be remotely threatening to us, he looks like he belongs to some shady lab than heroic dept.” 

This kid… his Quirk was quite peculiar, hm… formless like mist no- closer to water that took shape of its container. Izuku was so absorbed in feeling the Quirk- wow- there’s actually two peculiar Quirk in the crowd and the other sounded like lulling static and- 

Someone screamed, and  the crowd screamed too- and there’s a lot of tentacles. 

* * *

Kan knew something was wrong when he heard his student’s scream from 1-A, “I TOLD THEM TO NOT DO IT!” 

Aizawa was in his sleeping bag snoozing,  but dragged by Kan back to his class right after the underground hero told Kan that the most beloved problem child was in terrible mood. Or how if anyone piss the kid off today should take it to Nezu and not Aizawa. 

Aizawa didn’t even deign to evolve back to human from his caterpillar state. “I am not responsible if your kids gets traumatized by my problem child… Everyone should know by now it’s not a good idea to poke the sleeping lion.” 

Kan ignored him in favor of freezing on his track at the sight of Monoma - _ of course he can’t get out of trouble-  _ wrapped in metallic tentacles in a very  _ compromising  _ position by one of the security robot - _ doubled as cleaning one for ceiling- _ Nezu just commissioned from Support-dept aces. 

_ “Izu! I will get rid of this trash for you~”  _ Came the voice of Sakura Futaba, Power Loader’s prodigal student.  _ ‘The closest incinerator from Class 1-A is…’ _

“Oooi! I know Monoma’s personality is trashy, but please don’t kill him!” Tetsutetsu was clinging onto one of Monoma’s leg, the blond couldn’t even speak because one of the robot’s appendage was stuffing his mouth. 

Aizawa sighed, “Oh dear…had I ever told you that Midoriya isn’t the biggest problem but Maihama-sensei’s girl who has eyes everywhere in our school?”  

“You did NOT Aizawa! I swear- if your student and Maihama’s-” 

A tired voice echoed from inside 1-A, “Futaba, please put him down… this isn’t even trash day, can’t you just…” 

_ “Whatever you say Izu~” _ And the robot promptly dropped a very shaken Monoma to the ground. 

“Honestly, it’s quite an exhausting day and we all want to go home but-” 

_ “I can make them go away- now!”  _ Squealed the voice from the octopus robot in front of all students, as if it doesn’t matter they overhear the plan for their demise. 

The crowd paled so fast and ran from 1-A as if the devil was on their heels, or perhaps a robot possessed by a technopath was even worse. Kan couldn’t blame his students when Tetsutetsu dragged Monoma to run to him and hide behind their beloved homeroom teacher. Not long after, Aizawa’s class from hell emerged in group, Midoriya was on the front and flanked by the class representatives. 

“I disapprove of violence and threat Sakura-kun!” 

“It’s a bit to barbaric, I admit-”

A boy with ball for hairs were trembling, “A guy in that position with tentacle is just a nightmare to watch!” 

“Who the hell cares.” Chimed one with muscular tail. “We can go home now, I was tempted to take the window if they didn’t scram.” 

“It could be fun if Todoroki-kun make us an ice slide!” Chimed one of the girls. 

“...We will get in trouble so no.” Said Endeavor’s son. 

“Also your uniform will get wet.” Added Midoriya, sighing heavily. “Ah- Sensei?” 

Kan belatedly realized that there’s other student left from the crowd and hiding behind Aizawa, who was standing still with sleeping bag on. 

“Midoriya… keep your group in line and don’t let them  traumatize too many students. I told you this…” 

Midoriya face-palmed, “I am so sorry… I was distracted-” He perked up at the sight of purple haired boy in Einstein’s hairstyle behind Aizawa. “Ah- his Quirk sounds like radio static, buzzing and really make a lot of noise…” 

“What?” The student responded eloquently. 

“You’re not allowed to use any UA students as experiment subject.” Added Aizawa. 

The student now looked ready to bolt from Aizawa’s back. 

Midoriya was blushing, “I am not a mad scientist! My research is always within moral boundary!” 

And the boy didn’t deny he was a scientist and researching human, that wasn’t reassuring at all in Kan’s book. 

The boy who was most likely from gen-ed poked his head, “I want to make a war declaration, but will I get killed before the war?” 

“Depends.” Said the one with tail. “As long as no insult and you’re respectful to Izu, you won’t missing any limbs!” 

“...Ojiro, your teacher isn’t a chopped liver… don’t threaten another student in front of me.” 

“...Sure sensei, I didn’t say anything just now! Off record!” Midoriya reached out and pinched Ojiro’s cheek, “Aww- Izu!” 

Midoriya gave him a glare, “Behave, we have a long day… so-” He turned to the gen-ed kid, smiling like an angel he was not. “So, what do you want to tell us?” 

Positive he wasn’t going to disappear to darkness or in incinerator, the kid launched a declaration of proving himself in Sport Festival against 1-A kids. Kan wondered if the boy  _ forgot _ his class exist too. “So don’t be too comfortable, or I, Shisnshou Hitoshi.... will take your place.” 

Midoriya blinked at him before a smile curved his lips, “Hm… We won’t let our guard down,  that would be unbecoming and our homeroom teacher would put us through hell if we do…” 

“You bet I will, now… go home. You have been delayed for too long kids.” 

Class 1-A walked pass them, offering farewell to Aizawa in passing. “Wait!” Tetsutetsu regained his vigor. “I am from Class 1-B next door and I am not scared of you!!!” 

“Sure.” Said the one with tail, “It’s not like we have recording of you hiding behind Vlad King-sensei."   


Tetsutetsu heated up, and Kan was worried the boy would reach steel’s melting point. “Anyway! Don’t embarrass our heroic dept by performing poorly in Sport Festival!”

The girl with dark hair and frog like voice chimed in, “Shouldn’t that what we said to you? Considering you’re the one hiding and your classmates is seen… in less than ideal position by everyone?” 

That burns…they were Aizawa's kids indeed.   


“Sorry, I said anything on my mind… even commenting about Iida-chan’s happy butt dance over Sport Festival.”  That was an apology?! 

Aizawa was snickering but Kan wanted to punch that proud look out of his face. “Sorry, my students aren’t the best in holding back.” 

“Can we go home now?” Surprisingly the one speaking was Endeavor’s kid, “This is a waste of our time.” 

“I have a headache.” Added Midoriya as pinching the bridge of his nose. “And a delayed meeting.”  

Aizawa shrugged, “Go home kids, no more war declaration… and don’t forget to submit your booking of training ground.” 

Class 1-A swiftly vacated the hallway, it didn’t escape Kan’s observation that none of them stepped ahead of Midoriya. Any other day Kan would think they acted like chicks following their mother hen but… this was Midoriya they were talking about. A kid his age shouldn’t so naturally bind his peers to revolve around him like planets to sun. 

Then again- this was the Mastermind. Their principal’s notorious protegee. 

“You have guts….” Commented Aizawa out of the blue. “Declaring war on Midoriya of all people.” 

“I have to if I want to make it to heroic department, after all- while my Quirk handicap me against robots… I have better chance against fellow students.” 

Tetsutetsu frowned, “It’s just that one kid, what to compliment about to deliver a challenge like a man we are?” 

Aizawa stared at his kid with pity. “...Kan, I thought a softie like you would warn your student of Midoriya by now… considering they will be his rival in Sport Festival.” 

Kan swallowed a curse that was on the tip of his tongue. “I did.” 

“What’s so special about this guy?” Asked the gen-ed kid. “He doesn’t look remarkable.” 

And you were? 

“Well kid…” Kan didn’t want to scare anyone but a warning would be kind so they won’t be caught off guard later on. “You just challenged the strongest first year student of heroic dept and draw his attention to you- well…”

Tetsutetsu stared wide eyed at Kan, “But he looks so-” 

They thought so too, before Midoriya showed what an analysis machine his brain was- then not even fifteen minutes later blew off a Zero Pointer’s head clean. 

* * *

**Hero Foundational Study, Lesson 2 (to make up for USJ incident)**

The lesson today was a rescue drill that had been delayed because of USJ, which was good for Izuku. He felt his body had recovered from the incident last week, so he had informed Tsukauchi to get everything ready to give Kurogiri a proper imprisonment. 

His flame danced in his palm and he willed it to swirl to a shape of a bud before blooming-closed- and blooming repeatedly. “Yosh…” Natsu was suddenly perched on his arm, and opened his tiny jaw and swallowed the flower. “Ah-” 

“Natsu, you can’t snack on Izu’s flame like that.” Shiro told the sneaky feline. 

Izuku was sighing and ignoring Natsu pawing at him, “I am terrible in disciplining him.” 

“Oi, Midoriya… your flame isn’t acceptable treat for a cat! Much less a lion.” Scolded Aizawa. “Also don’t sneak in training on the way during class.” 

“Your flame is edible?!” Shrieked someone, most likely Sero. 

Thirteen cleared his throat, “We have arrived in ravine area of USJ, we will commence our first drill!” 

Surprisingly the make up class went on smoothly, even though Iida took it too seriously and Ochako thinks their class-rep was hilarious. Izuku had to admit while immersing himself in the role of victim was admirable, Iida didn’t have to cry so much. 

“Midoriya-san.” Yaoyorozu called him during their break before the next drill, “From what I heard you’re very skillful in controlling your Quirk, so I wonder if it have various application for rescue mission too!” 

Izuku spotted majority of the class leaning their ears to his direction. “Searching for disaster victim for one… I also have a rough idea of their state of health, my flame is also ideal for heating and lighting… and I won’t risk causing fire accident and the likes.” 

Yaoyorozu was nodding sagely, “Then maybe you can use your ice as water source too if you melt it… Todoroki-san can do that right?” 

Todoroki glanced at her. “Yes.” 

“Not for me.” Izuku replied sheepishly. “Unlike Todoroki-kun’s ice, you won’t get water from my ice.” 

“Eh?” Yaoyorozu looked confused, “So your ice is like… dry ice?” 

Izuku chuckled softly at that, “I suppose I better clear this up.” If in future drill they mistook his flame and Zero Point Breakthough to have the same application and natural flame and ice. “Even though my Quirk looks a lot like Todoroki-kun’s Half-hot Half-cold… they’re fundamentally different.” He began to explain, “Todoroki-kun’s Quirk produce ice and flame that exist in nature and follow thermodynamic law…” 

Todoroki gave a nod at that before adding, “Midoriya’s is definitely unnatural.” 

“Ara? I thought the flower you made before is just… you’re very good in manipulating flame.” 

Izuku hummed at that, “Can you make a glass for me?” 

Yaoyorozu did so, producing a simple translucent cup made of glass. Izuku then poured water from his bottle to it, filling half of it. Then he passed it to Todoroki, “Would you mind to lit up a small fire?” Todoroki didn’t seem to mind as a small tongue of fire was lit on the tip of his finger. “Dip it to the water.” Obviously, the flame was snuffed out. 

Bakugou snarled, “What nonsensical experiment you were doing?!” 

“Just to show that even flame produced by Quirk follows physic law… it can’t burn pure water, also to proof this is 100% normal water.” Izuku told the explosive boy before he too, lit up a flame on the tip of his finger like Todoroki and dip it to water. Unlike Todoroki’s fire however… 

Yaoyorozu’s eyes went wide in disbelief, “Unbelievable! It’s water and snuff out Todoroki-san’s flame but… Midoriya-san’s flame burn in water?!” 

“The water didn’t even boil.” Added Todoroki. “Or create steam.” 

Izuku could see disbelief at the display of defying law of nature and explained. “It’s because my flame isn’t natural flame… it’s actually pure energy that looks like flame.”

“SO dunking you in water won’t work.” Grumbled Bakugou. 

Izuku sweat-dropped, “Erm no.” Of all strategy to think up to beat him, Bakugou think snuffing out the flame on his forehead was feasible? 

“Then what the fuck is your ice?!” Asked Bakugou. 

Shiro narrowed his eyes, “Scouting the competition?” 

“When Ponytail and Half-bastard did it you didn’t say anything!” 

Izuku sighed, “My ice is basically just the flip side of my flame… the flame is plus energy while ice is minus, they’re basically the same thing… hence, there won’t be any water even if I melt my ice.” 

“So you’re more useless than Half n Half for rescue drill.” Snickered Bakugou. “Water is important you know.” 

Izuku clapped, “Todoroki-kun, Bakugou just complimented you… what an improvement.” 

“I DID NOT!” 

“Thanks.” Said Todoroki flatly. “But your flame is certainly more rescue friendly than mine… but for the record, I don’t know if my melted ice is safe for drinking.”

Izuku cupped his chin at that, “Pass a block of ice to Senku when you have the chance, considering the nature of your Quirk… it’s very possible the water is flammable.” 

That got him a bewildered look from the usually impassive Todoroki. 

“You ice… melt and evaporate very quickly right? Even if you didn’t use massive flame to do so.” Todoroki nodded numbly. “So yes… from my observation it’s very possible the two sides isn’t completely separated despite your appearance suggest. In fact- I won’t be surprised if you can make a bomb out of your ice with combining them. The rapid expansion in ice due to difference in temperature can cause an impressive explosion… ” 

“Problem child.” 

Shit- Izuku closed his mouth with a snap, “Sorry- I… will shut up now.” 

Bakugou looked ready to explode, apparently he didn’t take the possibility of Todoroki replicating his Quirk very well- “Deku, what the hell did you say…” 

“Erm, don’t worry Bakugou… explosion caused by differential expansion won’t be nowhere as powerful as nitroglycerin. Though....” Izuku’s mind trailed off, depending on the size of the ice and the flame… 

“Problem child, you really have to shut up now. Todoroki doesn’t seem keen to be second coming of Bakugou, seriously- stop.” 

* * *

The second round of rescue drill was a hide and seek- or so Ashido likened it. Izu was on the ‘victim’ squad, because according to Aizawa it would be extremely unfair for Izu to be on hero team to search due to his Hyper Intuition. So the rescue team consisted of Ochako, Bakugou, Todoroki, Mineta and Shiro. 

“So if I rescue a girl, of course I have to hold them and check their condition-” 

Shiro slammed his tail on the ground, leaving a sizeable crack. “Izu already told me that you’re banned from rescuing girls and call us instead if you find them.” 

“Eeeh?!” 

Bakugou grunted, “Deku… as paranoid as ever.”

Todoroki scoffed, “Let’s just start this exercise…” And they ran off on their own. 

Ochako groaned, “Aaah there they goes.” 

Shiro shrugged at Ochako. “Bakugou don’t know the meaning of teamwork even if it’s explode on his face… and Todoroki…” 

“Todoroki-kun… he seems to respect Izu-kun a lot, but he… doesn’t really talk with anyone else casually either.” Even with their unofficial leader, Ochako could feel Todoroki was very careful in interacting with him. Even though everyone in class seemed at ease with Izuku even Kouda. 

Shiro frowned, “Naaah… you won’t believe if I told you, but according to Izu…” 

“Yes?” 

“Todoroki is shy.” 

Silence… 

“Erm… shy? He doesn’t looks like it.” Ochako couldn’t help but say. 

Shiro laughed softly at that. “Once you’re around Izu long enough you will pick up those subtle body language Chako… Todoroki is aloof so his ‘shy’ isn’t really like blushing and stuttering like Kouda.” 

Really, Todoroki was a pro at hiding his emotion but it was there… how he approach every social interaction that didn’t involve training and hero-ing carefully. He was quite at ease with Izuku but then again… considering how their first meeting goes, Todoroki was most likely decide that Izu could tell easily so faking anything was useless. That was the case with their homeroom teacher and principal, since Izu would just see through them- made up persona was just a paper disguise to his friend. 

Then again… Shiro also saw that Izu was very attentive of Todoroki, and it wasn’t talent that draw Izu’s attention on the boy. Shiro saw it too, how Todoroki always walked without making noise as much as possible- and his careful way to measure distance when talking to someone. Shiro also didn’t miss how Todoroki tend to avoid skin contact with anyone. Izu  _ did _ touch Todoroki on occasion, but he also made sure Todoroki saw him first before initiating contact and he never come to Todoroki from his left- always his right. 

Then there’s horrified look on Izu’s face when they saw Todoroki together with Endeavor the first time.  _ ‘Not a good sign if Izu ever get that look on his face…’ _

* * *

 

**With Izuku…**

Relaxing during an exercise felt strange… and waiting to be saved no less. Since his awakening as the sky, Izu never waited for someone to save him. Even back during League of Villain’s attack, he did everything he could by himself. It wasn’t like he didn’t believe the pro heroes would come, but deep in his heart- even in his first life…

He always thought that waiting to be saved was stupid, you had to try your best to save yourself. 

“I am not cut out to be a hero.” He whispered to himself. “In this era…” 

He glanced to the side where a number of vegetation grew in the abandoned building, courtesy of the manmade sun of USJ’s dome. “Hm...these plants… the one Senku use for haunted house back in middle school.” He smiled at the memory, recalling Frankenstein Taiju and zombie doctor Senkuu. “How nostalgic.” 

Izuku frowned, standing up from his crouching position in front of the grass and bush. A muscular figure with metal mask emerged from darkness. “I was wondering when you will come to confront me… considering Aizawa-sensei called me out in class and Master outright waiting for me to come to him.” 

The masked man groaned, “Your Quirk is really amazing… you can really see through anything?!”

“Hm… I haven’t tested the limit, but I don’t think I will have problem to see through glamour type Quirk.” He told the fake villain. “Also… to me, One for All is too blinding to ignore. Putting any disguise won’t fool me if it’s you, All Might.” 

The hero deflated, both mentally and physically. If there was anyone approaching the boy would warn him so All Might deemed it safe to save his energy.  All Might looked sheepish in his skeletal form. “Uuh… so yeah, I want to take this chance to chat… you have been a very busy boy this week.” 

Izuku nodded, “I heard you and Aizawa-sensei are concerned of something I did in USJ.” He took a long pause, sipping his tea from his thermos. “I don’t understand.” He repeated the line like a mantra, the same one he told his Master.

* * *

It was strange, but to hear the line  _ ‘I don’t understand’ _ from Young Midoriya was a novel thing. After all, to Toshinori’s knowledge Young Midoriya have more wisdom in his young mind than good ol’ Toshinori. 

“You see Young Midoriya, My time have been reduced to… four no five hours if I force it.” 

His eyes narrowed at Toshinori, shifting to amber for a brief moment. “I see.” 

Young Midoriya’s statement was most likely literal than the more common metaphorical. “So…” All Might trailed off, fidgeting nervously. “As you said before… My way of doing things- becoming the Symbol of Peace isn’t… wrong.” He breathed out. “It does the job to stabilize the chaotic society due to the drastic rise of villains in my youth, heralding the golden age of hero.” 

But- 

“I can’t do this forever.” A bitter truth he had to hear from the mouth of a boy not even half his age. “I have my limits and I leave a hole that’s too big for my fellow heroes to fill by themselves… a pillar is a pillar, once it collapse… I will bring down the whole structure.” He chuckled softly to himself, “Like a frail house of cards…” He had brought peace, but in the same time it was a fragile one that rely on one man. 

“And whoever I passed this torch too… I most likely will ask them to take over my burden.” He heaved a sigh. “Even if they’re willing, it’s just cruel to keep such a flawed system going… good if they can take it- but… if my burden break them, I will never forgive myself.” 

What was he doing? Repeating what Young Midoriya told him and his thought of it, what did he want? 

“You have your way of keeping the peace.” The boy at last responded. “I know I am the one who told you that expecting others to bear the same burden is cruel to them, but in the same time… your successor would never be you… they should be able to find their own path.” 

And there’s that faraway look again, which made Toshinori had a mad delusion that Young Midoriya was someone who-  _ ‘been there, done that’ _ when it comes to passing the torch. Then he would have a bizarre thought that Young Midoriya wasn’t so young and secretly older than GranTorino. 

“What does it have anything to do with you pushing my participation in Sport Festival though?” 

“Uhm.” 

“I am not mad.” The boy took a deep breath. “I simply don’t get what did I do wrong- or just… doesn’t sit right with you and Aizawa-sensei.” 

One moment the boy was as wise as a sage and the next he turned to a lost kid. “You did no wrong.” He flailed to assure the boy. “It’s just… you’re still young.” 

“And?” The boy prompted him, green eyebrow raised in inquiry. 

“You shouldn’t be so eager to hide in obscurity like Aizawa in your age… or taking responsibility for the safety of your peers.” All Might said, carefully and slowly as if not to spook him. 

“I think Aizawa-sensei himself start thinking about it since high school.” He pointed out. “And what’s wrong with that? I am a strategist, I take responsibility for heroes I send to follow my strategy… it’s a given.”  

All Might groaned, there’s no winning in argument against this boy is there? “Never mind Aizawa… you- your classmates strive to make a name for themselves in Sport Festival. They will give their all and tell the world  **I AM HERE** and become the next generation that bring hope for society!” 

Young Midoriya was nodding. “How inspirational...” 

All Might fell backward, spurting blood. And Young Midoriya missed the cue spectacularly again, did this kid forget he is also the part of ‘ _ young generation _ ’ or something?! One of these days, he might hear ‘being young is nice’ from this boy’s mouth.  “Young Midoriya! We want you to ride the same new wave of young heroes as your peers! Be young and full of drive! Get it?!” 

He had the same zoned out look as he responded. “Yeah, kinda... I guess.” Toshinori recognized that tone, it was the same one he used whenever Gran Torino rambled nonsensically and he would half-heartedly agree with whatever the old hero say so he would shut up and stop kicking Toshinori’s butt. Never he imagined he would be on receiving end of it.   

He sobbed, “I suppose young’un would better learn this from kids their age…” He cleared his throat, fixing the sofa and his own disheveled appearance. “Anyway… Young Midoriya, out of curiosity…” He trailed off nervously. “What would you say to inherit the One for All?” 

He had dropped the question like a bomb, expecting the boy to be so shocked and speechless, or happy -  _ small chance but he was being hopeful _ \- or angry- Going three shades paler on the face wasn’t within his expectation. 

“I thought Master and Sir Nighteye are trying to recommend Togata-senpai to you?” 

All Might groaned, “He is a good kid from what I heard and Nighteye train him well… but- but…” All that genuine desire to be a hero and passion to save didn’t make Toshinori think ‘he is the one’ the way Young Midoriya did. “It’s just…” 

Young Midoriya ran his finger through his curly hair exasperatedly, “Well… I don’t think Togata-senpai will say yes either.” 

“Huh?” 

“I have not met Sir Nighteye in person… but Togata-senpai respected him a great deal because the man sees potential in Togata-senpai and  _ his _ permeation Quirk.” The boy explained. “Before Sir Nighteye took senpai under his wing… he barely survive UA curriculum, his mastery of his Quirk is terrible… he also struggles academically…” Toshinori saw those the boy’s grade, they weren’t really great even now- but better than before. “He didn’t even make it to Sport Festival’s third round of his first two years.”

In short, Togata Mirio was the deadlast who couldn’t even use his full potential. 

“His struggle is paid off because of Sir Nighteye… Togata-senpai took pride in his family’s Quirk that make him a worthy hero to save millions of life.” The boy once again ticked off invisible list in the air. “He might say yes to inheriting your power- but that would be out of obligation as a hero and his loyalty to Sir Nighteye…but in the process, I don’t think Togata-senpai would be happy with the new him who inherit One for All.” 

That burns- even if he had no plan to offer it to the other boy. 

“Besides…” He crossed his arms, “While Master agree recommending the boy on behalf of Sir Nighteye for your sake, Togata-senpai is already renowned for his permeation Quirk- just because his Quirk is compatible with One for All it’s hard to make up a story out of nowhere if he suddenly develop super strength on top of it.” 

All Might nodded at that, “Yeah… that’s also why I prefer… you… your Quirk is so complicated and mysterious.” The boy raised an eyebrow at that, “From what I see in  USJ, your flame also enhance your physical abilities… so it won’t be as out of place as Young Togata’s…” 

“...”

“...”

“Young Midoriya… there’s no chance you will say yes is there?” He could be hopeful, he was always hopeful. 

The boy averted his eyes. “Erm… I don’t think I am qualified.” That wasn’t a no but Toshinori just knew under different circumstances the boy would answer with firm rejection and turn on his heels. It was testament on the boy’s admiration and respect for him the boy tried to refuse gently like this. 

“...This coming from the boy who make himself a bait to save me… if I have to find someone better... you already set the bar skyhigh, do you realize that my boy?” He didn’t mean to blurt this out, but it was just outrageous for Young Midoriya to say he is not worthy. Now- he could see what Aizawa meant. 

The boy squirmed, like he was super uncomfortable to face the truth that he was someone worthy of respect. “I… you see how I look when I was fighting.” 

“Huh?” 

Midoriya took a deep breath, “I looked miserable, I was frowning and I can’t even crack one smile when fighting to save people like you…” He buried his face in his palms. “Anyone who look at me can tell… I hate fighting, even if it’s to save lifes… like I am forced to do it… that’s why… I gave up becoming a hero like you.” 

“Young Midoriya…” 

“I am not a very inspirational person… even villain wonder why am I even a hero if I am looks suffering when fighting.” The boy looked heart-broken. “I tried… recalling my old dream to be a hero when I was just a Quirkless little boy, before I realize… the world doesn’t need someone like me.” 

True, the boy unlike All Might… he didn’t smile at all. He fought his battle as if it physically pained him. Young Midoriya was a pacifist… and one who would choose to hurt himself instead of others. 

“Young Midoriya!” All Might placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “Forget about me asking you to inherit my power! What’s more important now is getting into the spirit of Sport Festival!” 

_ ‘I still don’t understand.’ _ Was written all over his face, it seemed Toshinori had made the boy even more confused than ever. The number one hero wept- a kid with so much promise as a hero shouldn’t be this… pitiful! 

“Okay… let’s just help me with this exercise first, I need you to be my hostage.” 

The boy blinked at that, “Okaaay… I think someone like Yaoyorozu-san wil be better, she is a very reliable class-rep. The class would be more motivated to save her.” 

“...Young Midoriya… AIzawa told you that you’re the strongest in class.” 

The boy scrunched his face, obviously unhappy with the idea. “He did.” 

“It’s not a compliment but a statement we’d like you to be aware of…” It would be bad if the boy didn’t really let that fact sink in his head. His class, even the begrudging Young Bakugou knew Young Midoriya was stronger than any of them so the boy better start to acknowledge it before someone’s dignity got hurt their ace acted like he wasn’t. 

“Okay…” Then he started picking grass and leaves. “For realism purpose…” 

When the boy was done mixing some sort of concoction All Might knew he had pick the best partner and started to pity his other students. 

Then he pitied himself when ten minutes later, a giant block of ice explode on his face. Courtesy of a very furious Young Todoroki.   


* * *

Once the exercise was over, his classmates were beyond furious at All Might to the point they started hitting him. 

“It’s an exercise, and I am so sorry for deceiving you.” 

Todoroki and Shiro who were the most enraged during the fake villain attack were still shaking for some reason. “You’re bleeding.” 

“You’re unconscious…” Added Jirou. 

“What do you think we would feel?” Iida ranted on and on. “Even assisting teacher should have a limit! You don’t have to play with our mind like that!!!” 

Izuku couldn’t help but rub his head in embarrassment, “I… there’s creeping wood sorrel and perilla growing nearby and I remember if I mix perilla with oxalic acid in this herb, it can create an amazingly nice fake blood! I didn't think you will buy it...” 

Yaoyorozu looked half-amused half-annoyed. “No wonder you smell like dried plum, Midoriya-san…” 

“Plum?” Asked Ochako. 

Shiro sighed, “Plum is pickled with perilla so…” His family was a traditionalist, of course he would know. 

Bakugou was exploding in the background, “YOU-YOOOOOU!!! You fool me with fake blood made of- made of--- grass shit?!”

“... I did.” 

He looked like he was about to choke with anger. “As expected of you… no wonder you got that damned Mastermind alias… Deku, you shitty head!” 

Was that a compliment from Bakugou? What a novel experience!

“I am really sorry for scaring you all with my… fake death, I am not really pretending to be dead but injured… but still…” He looked at the back, where an impressive babel of ice pierced through the USJ dome. “This is a bit too much don’t you think?” 

All Might who was carrying Izuku was forced to drop him when Todoroki in his fury used his ice to make such a massive wall. And then- because Bakugou was tied up fighting All Might, to trap the fake villain on Mineta’s and Sero’s  sticky trap… Todoroki…

He used his fire to explode his ice and the impact was enough to blow All Might to the trap they prepared.  

“Uhm… Todoroki-kun?” Called Izuku worriedly to the boy who had been very quiet even by his standard. “Are you alright? I am so sorry… for deceiving you. I will melt that for you, and do you mind if I warm you up?” That frost on his right side must be uncomfortable. 

Todoroki looked at him from head to toe, leaning forward and sniffed. “Perilla…” 

Izuku nodded, taking out the leftover leaves from his pocket and squashed them together in his glove, making them as red as the stain in his lips and temple. “Yeah! It’s fake…” 

Todoroki gave him a stiff nod, before taking steps backward as keeping his heterochromatic eyes on Izuku. “I see… I am fine, I will warm myself up.” Then he swiftly vacated the premise, leaving a very distressed Izuku watching his retreating back. 

“...Izu, you’re quite mean with that fake blood and all- but… Todoroki… he is overreacting.” 

“I think I hurts his feeling…” Izuku’s lips quirked to a smile. “Still…” He glanced back at the crater that created by Todoroki’s ice bomb. “I can’t help but happy… he will use his flame to save me after all.” 

Shiro whacked him upside his head for that. “You’d better apologize, you told me he is quite a delicate kid and you go deceiving him like this…” 

To be fair, Izuku didn’t expect Todoroki to go this far for his sake. At the time like this… he had to be grateful of his origin as the sky, while perhaps he didn’t inspire people to be a hero like All Might did… as a sky he at least could touch the heart of people. Perhaps, he should try a bit harder to be a true hero. He was unsure if he could… but at least he had tried to do so for most of his life when he was just a powerless kid, he could try a bit longer as the sky. 

Before that... 

"I have to rebuld Todoroki-kun's trust in me..." Izuku sobbed.  

"I told you to not go overboard all the time." Shiro told him helpfully. "You deserve this." 

"Sob." 

Natsu pawed at his pants unhappily.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you notice, I skip a couple of scene... it will appear in flashback for Sport Festival Arc!   
> Such as Kirishima's trip to Bakugou's house and the battle with All Might VS Class 1-A   
> Review! Long ones! Feed my writer soul!!!   
> Also... rec good fic of BnHA for me in your review too, as long as it's Todoroki centric or Izuku centric... and no Bakudeku pairing. Also no chat fic, I am no good with that.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku have a terrible week, and Endeavor is involved... that's what the chapter is all about. Sorry-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will we get to Sport Festival Arc? I don't know... the story write itself yeah- I wish we get there too soon.

When you had a job and not the boss - _ ~~if you were in Vongola, nobody cares either~~_ \- more often than not nobody cares you just had a bad day in school or possibly ruining a very carefully built friendship with the ice prince of his class. To be fair, it was a job and someone’s life- _ even if he was a villain-  _ was on the line. Also, Hyper Intuition or not it wasn’t an omnipotent ability that could predict Todoroki’s reaction to his hostage play. Todoroki was  _ really _ hurt by his action, and Izuku had a feeling it had something to do with using his fire in battle today. In one hand, Izuku was relieved that push come to push Todoroki wasn’t as selfish and pig headed as Bakugou when it comes to his pride if someone else’s life was on the line. In the other hand, Izuku felt immensely guilty to push that boy to that point with faking his injury. 

_ ‘I don’t even know if he suspect me doing this to make him use his flame.’ _ Who was he kidding? With an alias like Mastermind, people assume he play mind game as natural as breathing. 

Still… Todoroki’s conviction to not use his flame in battle, it wasn’t just to spite his father- but using them was hurting the boy too. 

“Midoriya-kun? Are you okay?” 

Izuku was snapped out of his thought and looked up to Tsukauchi, “I am fine.” 

The detective frowned, “What happened in USJ is really taking a toll on your body, please don’t force yourself. Especially before the Sport Festival.” 

Izuku laughed at that, “Is it more important than League of Villain and Hero Killer?” 

“Yes.” Tsukauchi answered without hesitation, “You maybe the intern Principal Nezu lend to police force, but we’re not going to work you to the bone. We have standards, you know.” He said as he opened the door that lead to special section of capital prison. 

Inside, Izuku wasn’t surprised to see Tsukauchi’s supervisor Tanema-san but there was another muscular figure he didn’t expect to see but  _ felt _ even before the door opened. “Hm…” 

“Yo! Midoriya-kun.” Greeted Inspector Tanema. “We will count on you again today.” 

Izuku nodded, “It’s my pleasure, Sir.” He turned to the number 2 hero. “It’s been a while Endeavor-pro.” 

Endeavor narrowed his blue eyes at Izuku, “I heard from my son you  _ also  _ have both fire and ice…” 

Of all reason to see him, the guy was curious of his power? He was also pretty sure Todoroki wasn’t the type who report his school life in day to day basis, which mean Endeavor went out his way to interrogate his son. Not that he minded Endeavor knew, with Sport Festival coming it was pointless to hide it. Izuku didn’t think he can make a decent showing without using his flame. While he wasn’t so ambitious or motivated to win, Izuku had a reputation to uphold now. If he had no way out of Sport Festival, he couldn’t half-assing it and embarrass his Master and school.

Besides... The true nature of his power was still safe and only known by few trusted people. “I am afraid you’re mistaken, Sir. The similarity of my Quirk and Todoroki-kun’s is just cosmetic…”

“I will be the judge of that.” 

Wow, what an ego even for the number two hero. Izuku was impressed, and that said something for someone who grew up with Bakugou. Even number one hero, All Might listened to his explanation instead of assuming he knew better. While all top ranked hero he knew including All Might have pride in their status, Endeavor takes the cake. It was strange to know that while All Might and Hawks had their down to earth side, Endeavor showed none. 

The trip down to Kurogiri’s cell was annoying, because Endeavor keep asking about his Quirk and expect to be served answer on silver platter. 

“What’s your parent’s Quirs that produce Quirk like yours?” 

He started to feel like racing horse under inspection for his pedigree. 

“My Quirk is a mutation, it’s unrelated to my lineage.” It wasn’t a Quirk in the first place- unless well- Giotto’s Hyper Intuition was one somehow. He did tell Tsukauchi a very farfetched theory it was a strange mix of his biological father’s flame breathing Quirk and mother’s telekinesis.  

“Hm… an accident… I suppose if lightning strike in the right place it could create a semblance of masterpiece.” He wondered if Endeavor didn’t care of bewildered look Tanema and Tsukauchi shot at him. 

At the time like this, Izuku almost missed Bakugou to speak his mind to a bastard like Endeavor. Izuku was a person, not an object. Also- an  _ accident  _ made him sound like a bastard kid. Even if his father was an unknown guy, his parents were married before they had him. Not that Izuku cared very much of Endeavor’s opinion of him, but then- what does this say about Endeavor’s opinion of his own son?

“Midoriya-kun…” Tsukauchi-san’s voice was trembling, he wondered why. 

“Hm?” 

“Endeavor-pro is asking you something.” 

Izuku took advantage of his tendency to zone out, “Ah… please don’t mind me, I am on the verge of finding a solution inside my head on a case.” And back to his own mumbling heaven.

Manner be damned for today. 

The temperature on the hallway rose, but Izuku could be careless- he would apologize to Tanema-san and Tsukauchi-saw for turning Endeavor to a walking sauna later. 

They thankfully arrived at where the police kept Kurogiri, still frozen and made a very artistic sculpture. Sky Flame turned ice through zero point breakthrough was a sight to behold, it look more like diamond than ice. He never know if it was as hard as diamond, but it wasn’t something one could punch to pieces without strength augmentation Quirk or the likes. 

Endeavor was trying to burn a hole on his back with eyes alone as Izuku stepped forward, he popped two pills to his mouth. When not in danger, it was harder to induce Hyper Dying Will mode so he still had to rely on them. “What did you drink just now? Some sort of Quirk enhancing drug?” 

“Of course not.” He kept his voice neutral, sinking to the calm of Sky flame. “It’s just medication to lighten the load of activating my Quirk on my body... “ 

“Hmph… I see, not so perfect.” 

He sounded condescending and also elated by the revelation. 

“I suggest you to keep a far distance… about fifteen meters or so, this can be quite dangerous… the backlash of my flame is quite bad.” 

Tsukauchi and Tanema seemed like they were about to agree but Endeavor refused. “A mere student warning a flame hero such as I of fire? Ridiculous.” 

Sky flame was pure lifeforce energy, NOT the flame you use as facial hair. “ It’s not advisable but here I go.” His flame flared and he reached his hand towards the entrapped villain in the cell. “Please stand with your back on the wall, right behind me would be preferable to avoid accident.” He warned them. 

Endeavor bristled, “Brat… you-”

“Brace yourself…” A blast of sky flame shot out, the burst of kinetic energy nailed the three men including Endeavor on the wall. 

Izuku hummed, the zero point breakthrough began to thaw gradually but nowhere as fast as it would when using all seven flames of the sky. 

“Mi-do...riya...kun!” Tsukauchi gritted out. “How long this would take?”

“Five minutes or so.” He said, his voice was barely heard over the the gurgling sound of flame torrent. “I told you to keep your distance… the kinetic energy backlash is quite bad.” Breaking the purity close enough to hard flame was difficult but doable. The shoes he wore was the brainchild of Senku and Hatsume, specifically made to deal with the powerful kinetic force of his flame. 

Five minutes later the ice was melted completely and Kurogiri was laid in the middle of the cell, unconscious and defenseless. “Phew…” Izuku phased out of his Hyper Mode. “Thank you for waiting.” He turned back and saw… Tanema and Tsukauchi was in eagle spread pose on the wall with disheveled appearance- while Endeavor- the wind from backlash had snuffed out his facial hair and mantle but the pro hero was stubbornly standing proud without leaning on the wall. 

“...Maybe you should wait outside next time.” Izuku pointed out. 

Tsukauchi and Tanema slid from the wall in exhausted heap. “Right…” They took off their jacket and pulled their tie loose. “I know you’re very powerful Midoriya-kun but seeing it first hand is something else.” Commented Tsukauchi. 

“Next- the Noumu.” Hopefully it wasn’t brain dead from his ice, then again from what he observed of the hybrid- it was just a living flesh without will. Due to the size of the ice was nowhere was massive as one trapping Kurogiri, it was done in half of the time required for the misty villain. It seemed the regeneration Quirk kicked in so the monster didn’t die from his Zero Point Breakthrough. 

Endeavor lit up his facial hair, teeth gritted. “Flame shouldn’t have such a powerful blast… and the temperature to melt such ice should make the room hotter than sahara.” The fire wasn’t controlled or concentrated to prevent that, to save time the boy had spread it evenly through the ice surface. By right- Tsukauchi and Tanema could have died with sloppy control of flame Endeavor saw.   

Izuku sighed, of course the temperature of the room didn’t go that high. In the first place, it wasn’t heat that melted the Zero Point Breakthrough. “Like I said, Endeavor-pro… my flame and yours aren’t the same.” He re-adjusted the glasses that slid a little from his nose. “Well then, Kurogiri won’t regain consciousness anytime soon.” Unlike the victim in his memories, Kurogiri had nonexistent resistance to Dying Will Flame. 

“For the time being, you can get medic to treat his frostbite.” They already had a team ready on Tanema’s command. 

“Should we prepare Quirk suppressant too? Well… he is perhaps too weak for heavy drug we want to use on him but…” Tanema trailed off. 

Izuku assured him. “He won’t be able to use his Quirk anytime soon, his Quirk works as warp gate… not self-transportation. He has to turn his body part to mist, with that many frostbite- he will be in terrible pain if not losing his limbs if he tried.” He explained to Tanema and Tsukauchi. 

Tsukauchi and Tanema paled at the picture. “That’s terrifying… so that’s why you freeze him.” 

The inspector looked ill, “As expected of you Midoriya-kun.” 

“Just tell him of his wound if he wake up… Kurogiri is cautious and collected even when his superior was hysterical, he isn’t the reckless type who will try to activate his Quirk recklessly.” He won’t be foolish enough to save himself but waiting to be saved. Izuku approached Tsukauchi and passed a very small object Futaba had prepared.  _ “I am counting on you, Tsukauchi-san.” _

Tsukauchi and Tanema saluted, “Leave it to us, Midoriya-kun.” 

Izuku was about to make his escape but Endeavor blocked his path. “Come with me, Mastermind. We need to talk.” 

“Unfortunately, Sir… my Master is expecting me to go back to dorm soon.” And then he fled the scene, if he spent any longer in Endeavor’s company he would roast the bastard within an inch of his life- Endeavor’s hellfire be damned. 

* * *

**Next Day, Saturday.**

As luck would have it- on his meeting for heroes involved in Hero Killer case, Endeavor was one of  the heroes. He was so unfortunate to deal with this guy twice in two days straight. How the hell did this guy got a kid as quiet as Todoroki-kun? Sure, the kid wasn’t sunshine incarnate, but at least he didn’t expect people around him to bend over his whim like Endeavor. 

Well- at least Ingenium- a close pro-hero friend of his was here too as representative of Hosu. Then there were other pro heroes representing their city that hadn’t been attacked by Hero Killer yet, all of them dressed in formal clothes except… 

Aizawa-sensei.  _ ‘Oi- at least shave your stubble and tie your hair.’ _ It was very possible he became underground hero just so he could afford not caring about his appearance.The guy did tie his hair during battle now, one with weight so it stay down even if he activate his Quirk.  


Izuku himself also dressed in suit- though he forgo the jacket for vest. He wore the dark green version of pinstripe vest and pants he wore in his first life, with ochre colored tie. 

“Greetings heroes, thank you for giving us your valuable time today. As you all know, for the last few months we face a threat known as Hero Killer… this particular serial killer so far have-” Tanema was reading out basic fact known of Hero Killer, how many pro heroes had fallen by his blade and so on. “So in light of this threat, we will conduct a joint operation to arrest the culprit. Also known as Hero Killer, Stain.” 

Ingenium-pro, Iida’s brother cupped his chin. “Joint operation isn’t a bad idea considering he attacks everywhere.” 

“At the time like this, maintaining a solid network of information is the best course of action.” Added Best Jeanist, and one of Izuku’s favorite heroes. 

Other heroes voiced their agreement, then came Endeavor who just had to rain the parade. “Hmph… those taken down by Stain bring shame to us pro heroes, joint operation or not… we all should be competent enough to watch our own back. Hero Killer is just one man… for this serial killer to run amok as long as he has, it’s a disgrace to us all.” 

Then he turned his attention to Izuku, “And now we go as far as involving Nezu’s prized prodigy… a child who hasn’t even graduate or get his license. Is this how far we have fallen?” 

Tanema-san was about to speak up in his defense but Izuku stood up. “I understand there’s dissatisfaction of my involvement in this case, but as intern under my Master… I am expected to do my part regardless. This won’t be the first or last time my qualification is questioned, and I  apologize if I overstep my boundary… but we will get our job done faster if we skip questioning me and move on to the investigation.” He faced Endeavor and looked at the man straight in the eye. “Endeavor-pro, I will listen to your complaint once this case is over whether in failure or success….” 

That shut the man up, but he was still sparking fire here and there over his bare face. 

“Tanema-san has went over basic information of Stain, but here is what I have investigate of him… Hero Killer Stain.” Izuku put up his sketch on the overhead projector, and the bigger version of it was projected on the screen. “He is mainly operating in alley- far away from public CCTV and travelling over the rooftop. This is the rough picture we can get from questioning his victims and CCTV…” 

The man had unusually long and triangular face- flat nose and eyes masked by long tattered cloth. His mouth was wide and his tongue stuck out maliciously. 

“He carries at least three pair of throwing knives and wield a katana with chipped blade.” Izuku read out. “It’s not so easy to aquire legit katana nowadays, but we hope we can track down where he gets it… considering one of the victim, Graveldos had a strengthening Quirk that turn his body as hard as steel.” A Quirk that work with drawing the hardest material on the ground he was standing upon and wear it like armor. “No replica would survive such match… considering the poor condition of the blade.” 

Best Jeanist hummed, “I see… so this is Mastermind.” 

As flattering as it was to be acknowledged by Best Jeanist, he wished he got the chance to tell pro heroes society that his hero name wasn’t Mastermind. 

“The throwing knife he use is ordinary but it’s imported from German so we can narrow down weapon shop that supplied the brand.” Izuku continued on. “Moving on… considering his erratic movement, statistically we can assume that Stain will always stick to one hunting ground until at least four to seven victims fell before moving on to the next.” 

He wasn’t surprised the pro heroes weren’t impressed by the last bit considering they could figure out that one by themselves from newspaper. He had to say it all for the sake of being through. 

“That’s the basic of his operation, and from this pattern I analyze the limitation of his Quirk.” 

That got their attention, after all- nobody knew for sure what Stain’s Quirk was that enable him to kill so many pro heroes almost effortlessly. 

“First of all… all surviving victim claim they can’t move after Stain’s Quirk took effect, a paralyzing Quirk…” Which was obvious. “However- we can scratch the possibility it’s activated via eye contact since they always ambushed first before falling victim to his Quirk…”

“His weapon could be poisoned…” Said one hero on the back. 

“We thought of that possibility and examined the victim for paralyzing poison, but we find none.” Izuku refuted quickly. “Another notable pattern is that… he never take on more than one hero at a time, which bring up two possibilities…” 

Best Jeanist cupped his chin, “That his Quirk can only work on one target at a time or?” 

“From how he operates, Stain is quite a pragmatic killer… good if it’s just the number of target that limit him. However… it could be just his paranoia to give himself as much as advantage as possible. His habit to attack heroes away from prying eyes in place that rarely frequented suggest this…”  

“Hmph!” Scowled Endeavor, “So Stain is just a coward.” 

Don’t make assumption on his personality just because the guy fight smartly. Anyone with half a brain would want to avoid being outnumbered. Also, it was more precise to classify Stain as an assassin. 

“It’s quite common to make weapon or costume from one’s body part… but from rare occasion Stain couldn’t recover his knife…” Izuku trailed off, “We found no DNA of him on the knife.” The fingerprint wasn’t on the system either. “So Stain didn’t activating his Quirk from cutting them… it’s what he did afterward that become the trigger of his Quirk.” Izuku pointed at his tongue. “I suspect his Quirk use his tongue to be triggered. As you can see, the prominent feature of his mutation is his mouth and tongue. Suggesting… he  _ ingest _ something of his victim to paralyze them.” 

Best Jeanist looked disgusted, “Blood… isn’t it?” 

Ingenium had eureka look on his face, “That explain why he bother using so many knives and a katana! Because he need weapon that would make his victim bleed…” 

“And that’s why… even one small wound become fatal.” Gritted out another pro hero. “What a dangerous murderer.” Izuku recalled this pro hero was Snatch. 

Tsukauchi interrupted, “And from autopsy and examination… there’s indeed several small wound from bladed weapon and one fatal or crippling wound… it’s quite an obvious pattern.” 

Endeavor slammed his fist on the table, “Then I shall take this case on, with my flame… I will melt his knives before it could get anywhere near me and arrest this Stain.” 

Izuku would rather recommend heroes with hardening Quirk and other variation that made them infallible to flesh wound actually. Also, as high temperature as Endeavor’s flame could be… Izuku had seen what those knives of that particular brand were made of, melting the thrown knife in instance would be wasting energy. While Endeavor had a good chance to survive the fight… 

“No, Endeavor-pro… I can’t recommend you to take Stain on.” 

“No?!” Endeavor snarled,  why the heck did this guy acted like a brat denied of his candy? “I recommend your wits for figuring out Stain’s Quirk, but if you think you have credibility to decide operation of this scale… you are over your head, kid.” 

Hm- this was eerily familiar, this argument. 

“Of course Endeavor-pro, I am just saying…” There was a huge possibility that the guy market you as his biggest target - _ you had terrible public approval rating for a reason- _ but didn’t do so because he wasn’t strong enough and Endeavor had many sidekicks. Also- Endeavor wasn’t the type who skulk around in alley like other heroes Stain targeted. “With how you operate, Stain will just avoid you… he is an idealist but not an impulsive idiot.” 

Best Jeanist hummed before saying. “Mastermind has a point Endeavor… I suppose other high ranked hero is also out?” 

Izuku nodded, “Stain is a very experienced killer, he can judge his own ability and his enemy well. This is a man on mission, he won’t confront an opponent he can’t defeat and risk ending his ideal prematurely.” 

Tsukauchi turned to Izuku, “Which mean hunting Stain down when he didn’t make the move first would be difficult?” 

Izuku nodded, “For a nomad killer he is very familiar with the alleyway of each city he visited… So, each break of his crime is most likely spent on familiarizing himself with patrol route in civilian disguise, the field and so on.” He was a bonafide paranoid killer. 

Aizawa-sensei had been quiet for a long while and spoke up at last. “He just finished his forth victim in Sumida so he’d either kill some more or move out.” 

Thank you for not calling him ‘problem child’ in front of everyone, he didn’t need that moniker to leak here. 

“We can predict that from the crime rate…” 

“Huh?” 

Here comes the unpleasant part to tell the pro heroes, it would hurt their pride but… “There’s no set indication of how Staind decide he had enough in one area, but most likely it depends on crime rate… all cities he  _ graced _ with his presence have a sharp dip in crime rate.” 

For obvious reason. 

Endeavor looked like he wanted to burn the whole room. “What did you say kid?!” 

“There’s a reason why he has public support, it’s unpleasant… but he  _ did _ influence our society in the most twisted way.” He made hero took their job more seriously. 

“Hence, why this case should be treated more delicately…” 

“Delicately?” Echoed Endeavor as if Izuku just spit on his face. 

“Yes…” Izuku went on, “We have to be more vigilant… I suggest to send notice to every cities untouched by Stain for pro heroes to always patrol in group, avoiding dark alleyway at night and-” 

Endeavor was glaring openly at him now, “Mastermind… for someone with flame Quirk like mine, I am ashamed to hear such cowardly thing from your mouth! Have UA’s standard fall so far? What did All Might do as teacher in UA if apparently one of the best students is someone like you?” 

Aizawa-sensei, bless him… came to Izuku’s defense. “That’s called being cautious… Midoriya is right that with Stain swaying public opinion to his side, we can’t just recklessly arrest him.” 

The number 4 pro hero, Best Jeanist put his own two cents. “You might not care Endeavor… but with public in his side, we will have trouble gathering correct information… we could be misled by his supporters.” 

Yes-yes… please see some sense, not caring about public opinion like Bakugou would alienate people who could help you and-eh?  


“If it’s about public’s opinion, why don’t you ask Mr. Number One Hero? We’re here to arrest a notorious villain  _ not _ winning a popularity contest.”  

He almost sounded like Ba- 

Shit-

_ Shit- _

No wonder interacting with Endeavor felt so familiar- 

He-he… He was like a grown up version of KATCHAAAAN!!! That tunnel vision to go after villain who catch his eyes… that disregard for people he look down upon, and his notoriety for material damage! Didn’t Bakugou just say something similar yesterday? If you’re on the top what people think of you didn’t matter? Was that mean… if Bakugou continued to be  _ him _ then- he would grow up to be Endeavor?! Bakugou even had his immense desire to beat All Might by now. No-nono...nono… 

“Uhm… Mastermind…” 

“Midoriya, are you sick?” 

“Midoriya! Izuku!” That was Ingenium, “You’re so pale!” 

Izuku blinked and face to face to a room full of confused pros, the reason? He was staring at Endeavor with horrified expression, complete with bulging eyes and gaping jaw. 

“Is there something…” Endeavor hissed heatedly that he breathed out literal fire. “On my face?” 

Izuku began to sweat, “Your flame?” Izuku pointed out the obvious, and given even more incredulous stare. Shit- while he cared not for reputation, he didn’t need pro heroes to doubt his credibility. “Careful, Sir… we don’t want to turn on smoke detector and the sprinkler.” The flame on Endeavor’s face burn fiercer for that comment.  

As if on cue… the exact thing Izuku warned them about happened, the fire detector and sprinkler was activated by Endeavor’s flame. Izuku wisely not tell the flame hero, ‘I told you’ because the guy looked like he was about to die from sheer anger for Izuku as the water snuffed out his facial hair. Everyone in the room was soaked by the water, most people didn’t mind but Best Jeanist looked like he wanted to murder Endeavor for ruining his clothes. 

Izuku didn’t meant to encourage that ridiculous taboo on not listening to him and get jinxed.

“Meeting adjourned.” Nobody argue on that. 

On the flip side of things- nobody argue on sending notice of no solo patrol especially around Stain’s favorite haunting at night. Endeavor, the sole hero who disagree with it was too busy drying himself in toilet. It wasn’t a simple task to dry wet civilian clothes quickly without burning them. 

* * *

“Problem Child… what’s with your face back there? You have more professionalism than this in class.” 

Izuku didn’t need Aizawa to question him on that topic because he remember again. “Endeavor reminds me of Bakugou… it feels like arguing with grown up Bakugou, the horror!” 

Aizawa became very silent. “...I see… don’t repeat this again.” A pause, “And- remind me to send Bakugou to anger management class and I will crack down more on his more problematic behavior… Endeavor is a hero with good prestige but there’s a reason why people don’t like him very much.” And it wasn’t because he was an asshole. 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

“You’re not off of the hook though.” 

“Huh?”

“You see- according to Principal… All Might has something coming on the day of 1-A’s class with him.” 

“...You’re kidding right, Sir?” 

“That would be the first task once you get back to school. Also, good luck on your first in field investigation that would last longer than a day. Sleeping in hotel isn’t a good experience when you’re busy.” 

Izuku groaned, “Don’t tell me, Sir.” 

He decided by the next day he dislike Stain- ~~_improving public security through murder or not_~~ \- the guy was slimier than sludge villain to track down. And Endeavor- now Izuku understood why the guy never work on sensitive cases and only poked his nose in Hero Killer case because Stain’s existence was offensive to him. 

Izuku had to call Endeavor’s agency repeatedly to tell the guy to  _ not _ move and chase Stain to hiding more than the hero killer already did. He was so going to kick the guy out of this case if only he was sure Endeavor wouldn’t send all his sidekicks on the move without informing him and police force first. He also didn’t put it pass Endeavor to break ‘no solo patrol’ rule and use his sidekicks as bait. 

“Sensei… the hotel’s unfamiliar bed isn’t the worst, it’s Endeavor-” 

_ “Well Midoriya… there’s your problem child, maybe now you will understand my feeling.” _

“I take offense to that, Sir.” 

It was amazing how Endeavor’s lack of cooperation was giving him more trouble than Stain leading them on a goose chase. 

And then another call came in. 

_ “We’re so sorry, Kurogiri escaped… even though we dispatch five other decoy vehicles to throw his organization off like you instructed.” _

The world was screwing him again, same old-same old~    
It wasn’t like he expected nothing would go wrong with his plan, but it would be nice if something go right this week. 

* * *

**Todoroki Residence**  


Shouto had a very peaceful days since second class of Foundational Hero Study. Simply because Endeavor got so busy over Hero Killer case to  the point he didn’t get to come home and had been camping in his office for days. So Shouto had the liberty of training by himself without the asshole screaming at him to use his left side. In school- well, Midoriya was also missing because of his job. It didn’t take long for Shouto to put the clue together that Midoriya was in charge of the same case as his father. It must be karma for Midoriya to deal with his father for the whole week after what happened during their exercise. 

_ ‘How  petty to think that way.’  _

Shouto knew Midoriya was just doing his best as usual, that he didn’t mean to cause Shouto using his flame for the first time in ten years in battle. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel betrayed when All Might revealed the villain attack was fake and Midoriya wasn’t even injured. Still not Midoriya’s fault by the end of the day, he seemed to be the type who follow ‘PLUS ULTRA’ motto of their school to the letter. Shouto was feeling guilty now that Midoriya had to endure his father.

“So this Midoriya-kun is why Father isn’t home for the whole week?” Fuyumi asked, “Well, his secretary did say Father’s line is ringing nonstop all day… and he- burned the third desk for this week alone and a bunch of stationary too.” Endeavor’s secretary was a school friend of Fuyumi and also a spy who gave Fuyumi a heads up if their father was in bad mood so they could scram from home during those days if possible.  

Shouto chewed the soba on his mouth before speaking. “He is an intern with Principal Nezu, he… is very good in what he is doing.” 

Fuyumi smiled at him. “How rare… for someone your age to receive compliment from Shouto, he must be an amazing hero in training.” 

“...He is also good at annoying our old man for some reason.” 

“Huh?” 

“Midoriya is a natural in pushing Endeavor’s button.” He was quite mystified by this skill of Midoriya at first, and then Bakugou came along and Shouto knew why now. “Him being in charge of this case must have drive Old Man mad.” 

Fuyumi smiled at that, “Hm… so is he your friend? His skill in annoying our father aside, you sounds… " Fuyumi trailed off as if unusre what word to use before deciding on one. "Fond of him.” 

“...Friend?” In the loosest description of friend, it wasn’t wrong Midoriya was the closest to a friend Shouto had in class but- "Fond...."  


He was in UA to be a strong hero that could surpass Endeavor, not looking for friends. Even if… someone like Midoriya offered it to him. 

_ ‘I don’t deserve it… and I don’t want it.’ _

* * *

**Sumida City**  


Izuku was ready to throw the towel  _ if _ life wasn’t on the line in this investigation. Apparently Stain was really a paranoid bastard as the rough profile Izuku build nf him predicted. He wished he was wrong on that part. When no one was attacked for almost the whole week, it became apparent that Stain didn’t simply grab whichever hero wandering to his alley. 

“Stain most likely stalk several heroes that catch his eyes and memorize their patrol pattern… he isn’t an opportunistic killer.” Izuku concluded. 

Best Jeanist narrowed his lone visible eye in distaste. “You’d think he is like a hyena, which mean…” 

Endeavor chose that moment to interupt Best Jeanist with slamming his fist on the table, “We should have set a trap! Baiting this criminal to our grasp!” 

“Endeavor-pro, we’re talking about a villain who had crippled and killed over thirty pro heroes and-” 

“And?!” Endeavor hissed at him and Izuku could almost hear the unspoken ‘so what’ as if the flame hero didn’t care of the casualties. “Being a hero is like playing with fire, you should be prepare to get burned.” 

While it pained Izuku to admit Endeavor was right, he would rather not using his comrades as bait. “Very well, Sir… at this point Stain must have realized we’re on high alert, using bait on him would be difficult as he would suspect something.” 

“This won’t happen if you just let me handle this, Mastermind.” 

Fatgum, the hero who took Amajiki-senpai as his protege frowned. “Endeavor… your plan is sending your sidekicks by themselves to Stain’s favorite battleground, as pointed out by Midoriya-kun… Stain is a swift killer! We would be sending sidekicks to their death!” 

Not to mention since Stain was very cautious, most likely they couldn’t be too close to anyone who play bait for this strategy to work. This was a plan that would likely end with someone killed. 

“Endeavor-pro.” Izuku called him. “My apologize is you perceive this as a mistake, but as I have mentioned… Stain isn’t a killer who will just go after any hero he can get. He choose his target, and even if we know who he wants to kill?” 

As heroes, would they send a comrade out to their death? It was one thing to send heroes to dangerous mission, but sending fellow hero with knowing someone was out to kill them swiftly? With backup so far away? 

“Endeavor do have a point though.” Fatgum pointed at himself. “I have a body fit to face Stain, why don’t I go?” 

Izuku shook his head, “Stain more often than not go after heroes that not very popular with the mass.” Like Endeavor… Though Izuku also see Stain going after whoever trying to catch him too, which made up the majority of crippled hero victim of his. “If we want to go through with this sugar and ants scheme, do we mind threading to slightly grey area?”   

As one, majority of heroes present stiffened in their seat. 

Aizawa-sensei as underground hero predictably did not, “How grey we’re talking about?” 

“Spreading some fake information and smear champaign.” 

Endeavor huffed, “Someone of my standing wouldn’t care, if it gets that slimy killer out of his hole.” 

...Didn’t Izuku tell him repeatedly that Stain won’t take someone of his rank head on stupidly? Also- he was pretty sure Endeavor was already in Stain’s shit list. Of course, even though most heroes here who had the pleasure interacting with Endeavor had the same idea, nobody wanted to tell the flame hero. 

Oh well- since Endeavor had took the pain of patrolling the city Stain graced with his presence in spite of being told not to… Izuku took the profiles of sidekicks Endeavor took along with him and settled with one that notoriously loyal to Endeavor. He wasn’t a bad hero perse- but the young hero by the name ‘Endrance’ with Quirk of ‘Thermal Enchantment, Quirk that enable him to make his weapon really hot or cold.’  _ really _ worship Endeavor for some reason. 

Surprisingly Endeavor was a tad reluctant and loudly told them Endrance was one of few worthy to keep around sidekicks of his, so they’d better catch Stain or else if Endrance couldn’t get out of this case in one piece. 

...And Izuku was hoping the man would value his staff a bit more- this painted a very incriminating picture of how this man treat his son. The handsome young man with teal hair didn’t even mind the arrangement, Endrance was obviously very devoted to Endeavor. 

Apparently as expected-  ~~_ nobody said it but everyone on board knows _ ~~ \- Stain does have long standing desire to spite Endeavor for being such an Anti-All Might. So by third day of Endrance new patrol route, Stain made his move. Apparently even Stain himself didn’t suspect that Endeavor would be heartless enough to send a precious sidekick to the gallows. 

Endrance was an experienced sidekick, he could be an independent hero if he didn’t like working under Endeavor so much. So Stain didn’t expect the sidekick to put up a fight like seasoned hero do and blocked his blade. 

Izuku’s reason to choose Endrance among Endeavor’s devoted sidekick wasn’t just his notoriety as overly loyal, but also his skillset. Endrance was a fencer, so he should be skilled enough to trade blows blade with Stain without getting cut. The other was his choice of costume as a hero. Endrance’s costume was a full thin armor in purple colour that wrapped majority of his androgynous body so it took awhile for Stain to draw blood. 

The killer licked the blood quickly, knowing that backup was already called by Endrance so he had to finish the sidekick quickly at the first opportunity. Endrance fell on his knees and unable to move, Stain approached slowly- a habit to make sure his Quirk took hold of his victim. He was close enough to swing his blade for fatal blow when Endrance retaliated and give the killer a cut across his torso. 

“Gah! How did you… you shouldn’t be able to move!” 

Endrance smirked cockily at Stain, showing his arm where Stain’s katana grazed through his armor. “I am so thin, you didn’t notice the blood bag I keep underneath…” 

Heroes had arrived, surrounding the alley. “Give up Stain! You’re under arrest!” 

Endeavor was the first to step out, “Heh… trapped like a rat you are, Hero Killer…” 

“Endeavor!” Hissed Stain at the flame hero with hate. 

Izuku who was hiding on the rooftop nearby where he could get a good view of the scene turned to Aizawa-sensei who was his chaperone of the day. “Well- it’s confirmed… Stain really hates Endeavor.” He said as he lowered his night vision binocular. 

“Problem Child... don’t we all know this?” He snorted. “Still… you’re as meticulous as ever, you even get us heroes to stay in surrounding building doing nothing for two days just so Stain won’t suspect anything…” His teacher was super happy with the arrangement, as he got a lot of snoozing time. 

Izuku sighed, “I am sick of letting Stain run amok.” He was also super sick of having pissy Endeavor on his team. 

Stain however- the guy didn’t give up so easily. Apparently Endeavor’s presence wasn’t a good idea. He knew this, but Endeavor wouldn’t listen to  _ ‘stay back’ _ order given by Izuku. “I’d rather die than be captured by scum pretending to be a hero like you!” Said insult was pointedly directed at Endeavor. “For a trash like you to be just below a true hero like All Might… this is why the society have to be purged clean of filth!” 

It was no secret that Stain was a fan of All Might, but for him to outright insult Endeavor with comparing the man with the Symbol of Peace? 

Shit hit the fan as Bakugou would say it was an understatement. “Endeavor-pro! Calm down!” 

Endeavor wasn’t listening anymore, both Stain and him were blinded with rage for each other. 

Aizawa-sensei wisely gave him permission for combat, because the alley was on fire and he couldn’t get a good look on either Endeavor or Stain to get his Erasure working. Endeavor however didn’t get the hint - _ he should stop fighting-  _ when he saw Izuku down there in Hyper Mode, instead- the man aim at Stain who was running at Izuku’s direction. Behind Izuku was several sidekicks from Ingenium’s office and Fatgum- along with Amajiki-senpai. 

“Mastermind! Do your job!” 

What job?! Izuku was the strategist of this mission and not a sidekick! Izuku however- was always quick on uptake so he knew what Endeavor was up to in instance. The flaming shit expected Izuku to protect their comrades with his ice and simultaneously blocking Stain’s escape route. 

Izuku’s Hyper Intuition went to overdrive, and he manage to erect a wall of diamond like ice just in time so no one was burned to crisp. The wall however- was just as tall as two storey house, and Stain climbed on top of it. The killer quickly regretted it when his exposed skin that touched the ice was bitten by the unnatural cold. 

“Arrrgh!!!” 

However- Stain’s pain endurance was crazily high, not even an ice Quirk user like Todoroki dared to touch Zero Point Breakthrough, but the man tough it out and jumped to nearby rooftop to escape. 

The man did leave a severed pinky from frostbite and- loads of blood. Well- they got something at least. DNA samples! 

“You should build a higher wall of ice!” Endeavor however saw it fit as the time to criticize Izuku. “Shouto could have done it.” 

Izuku wasn’t mad the man deemed Todoroki was superior ice user than him, in fact- he could be careless. “Excuse me…” Izuku gritted out, “This ice isn’t meant for quick barrier! Also- any ice could have melted to puddle if  you throw flame in that high of temperature at us… My priority is to protect our comrades _ not _ trapping Stain.” 

If Izuku had to trap Stain in the same time, he wouldn’t have enough to save the others from Endeavor’s flame. 

“If they’re competent, they could dodge it themselves.” 

Best Jeanist narrowed his eyes, “Endeavor, you should be grateful Mastermind prevented you from killing your own comrades! Expecting them to dodge your flame… if they couldn’t, harmed or worse? Dead? You will blame them for not dodging fast enough?” 

“They’re pro heroes…” 

Izuku had enough, his amber eyes narrowed at Endeavor. “Be silent.” He laced his sky flame to his voice, compelling everyone in hearing range to follow. It wasn’t brainwashing, but the harmony property would make his order sound like the only voice in the air- giving it a presence they were bound to listen. 

“Tonight is a failure…” Izuku concluded coldly. “We could have arrested Stain tonight if we follow our plan, and you burning the whole alley isn’t part of it… Endeavor-pro. I have advised against it… because you’re hindering both Best Jeanist and Eraserhead from subduing Stain.”

“You’re blaming me for your failure?!” 

“No.” Izuku looked at him in the eye, “I am telling you yours.” 

Izuku was very tempted to freeze Endeavor, really- but his professionalism won out. It was fortunate that he had to return to UA for last school day before Sport Festival. 

“I don’t want to work with that bastard in any case from now on! He is a hazard, and not just flame hazard!” Izuku called his Master that night and shouted to the phone. 

Nezu sounded sympathetic,  _ “You know better than anyone that you can’t choose, but I suppose for this case you can suggest withdrawing Endeavor out of the team because he is proven to be uncooperative and personally compromised by the target of operation.”  _

Izuku swallowed a string of curse in Italian, “Yes, Sir… I will file that up as soon as Sport Festival is over.” 

* * *

**On the way back to UA**  


Because of his status and what happened in USJ, Izuku was permanently banned from public transportation. So he was sent back to UA by Tsukauchi’s car. Amajiki-senpai was with him as the third year also had to prepare for Sport Festival himself. 

Amajiki-senpai was shaking a little, his hunched form nursing the styrofoam cup of tea made him looked frail. “We almost got killed by fellow heroes.” It wasn’t like the ‘Manifest’ Quirk user was a coward, but he was rightfully shaken by the danger of nearly roasted by someone they should trust. 

Izuku nodded sympathetically, a cup of strong espresso in his hand was almost forgotten. “I can’t believe it myself… Endeavor is notorious for his overzealous approach in chasing villains, but this is just insane.” 

“I have heard the rumors too.”

Tsukauchi sighed, “To be fair boys, nobody in my division likes getting assigned to whatever case that have Endeavor in it either. One time… the guy almost blew up our HQ along with this random suicide bomber, who for some reason was very upset with us.”

Flame + bomb?

“Obviously since he still has his license he didn’t blow up this bomber.” 

“Yeah, thanks to your teachers… Eraserhead and Midnight.” 

“Still… Endeavor usually isn’t  _ that _ reckless to go after a bomber.” He did stay out of that burning store before. 

Tsukauchi sighed, “The bomber said something about not caring about blowing us sky high even if All Might himself come to arrest him… Endeavor even go as far as saying something along the line ‘remember, the one arresting you is me not All Might’ to the poor sod.”

Amajiki-senpai whimpered, “Taboo…” 

For Trinisette’s sake, the guy wasn’t even comparing Endeavor with All Might or anything.

“And Midoriya-kun, I know you’re very upset but keep your heads down… after all, you did get reported by a high ranking hero to Hero Association.”  Endeavor apparently submitted a complaint on him, which was ignored by Hero Association because every other pro on the scene supported Izuku’s case.

And the kicker? Almost all hero involved, including Best Jeanist complained back about Endeavor’s decision to aim that massive attack when Hero Killer was running to their direction, and that should be enough to put Endeavor to long term suspension and investigated for misconduct. Endeavor got away with fine and short term suspension on the ground the Flame Hero argued that- if they let a first year student intern like Izuku onto the case as their main strategist and even go as far as giving his permission to fight on emergency- Endeavor had right to believe that Izuku should be capable to protect fellow heroes with his ice. 

Well- now he knew Endeavor wasn’t all brawn under that flaming facial hair of his. He didn’t get to that rank 2 spot just with his skill in combat. Still… being used like that really sting… 

Izuku in his fuming didn’t even notice Amajiki Tamaki curled up in the corner, as far as he could from Izuku. “Scaaaary…” 

Tsukauchi himself was almost frozen with dread,  _ ‘He is not just angry, he is mad…’ _ Well, it was a good thing Endeavor was such an insufferable hero, if not Tsukauchi would pity the guy for making Mastermind his enemy. 

* * *

**League of Villain Bar**

“Man… Kurogiri, you looks like a mummyman.” 

Kurogiri wondered if his Master hates him, precious protege or not- being the babysitter of Shigaraki Tomura was a thankless job. He also had a suspicion that he was saved simply because his Master couldn’t find anyone willing to put up with the overgrown brat. 

“I am in this state protecting you from Snipe and Mastermind.” He pointed out, wincing with every little movement he made. Frostbite in every inch of his solid body, which also prevented him from transforming to his mist body because it would open up the wound. Mastermind really  _ knew _ what he was doing when freezing Kurogiri in that damned ice prison. 

Shigaraki Tomura shrugged, “Sure… Snipe is aiming to hurt me like trashy hero he is, but Mastermind?” He snorted, “I don’t know what his deal but the guy is thinking of helping me like… well- a hero- not a trashy one, weird… but fascinating. I don’t hate the guy at least.” 

“I despise him.” At least for now, as long as Kurogiri felt every tiny prick pain from that ice. He would be back to composed and professional Bartender Kurogiri once the pain was over. Unlike normal wound, frostbite was tricky to heal. 

Shigaraki rolled his eyes beneath the ‘father’ hand, “You’re alive, if we leave it up to other hero you would be particles by Thirteen’s black hole.” 

And being in pain all over his body was a better option? Perhaps- he was still alive and whole at least, but it would be a long time until Kurogiri was comfortable touching… any ice. “Shigaraki Tomura, we need… allies. I told you before, we can’t rely on petty criminals like ones we brought with us to USJ.” 

They were defeated by kids, talented kids but if League of Villain will have long standing conflict with UA they couldn’t fight the whole school with thugs. 

Shigaraki Tomura for once didn’t protest and nodded, “Hm… Mastermind would be nice to recruit.” Please be more realistic, Kurogiri didn’t think that brat would deign to be a villain. Heck- he was thinking to save Shigaraki, the chance of that kid to turn evil? Zero, nil, nadda- 

“But Akasha would be perfect.” 

Kurogiri sighed, “Are you sure Akasha is a real person? You know of this figure from internet, you can never tell if someone truly exist…” Kurogiri had read those essays saved by Shigaraki, and he was impressed by the wisdom. It sounded like the writer came from a different world. “But why him? And please, be objective.” 

The man-child huffed, scratching his neck idly. “Well… it’s because Akasha have a large following… he has ways with people, I don’t know! If Mastermind isn’t a hero in training I would think he is what Akasha would sound offline… it’s like he is a game master who have seen a better world! Somewhere we all want to see, opening our eyes like… he install a new update in our head with his words!” 

Well- the parable with game and update aside, Kurogiri got the point. Shigaraki didn’t want Akasha simply because he admire this figure. This was someone who had influence over people, swaying them to see the same ideal and embrace it as theirs. 

“Well, I suppose we can’t get Akasha you admire so much Shigaraki Tomura… but I think we have someone that fit your requirement and easier to get.” 

“Who?” 

**“The Hero Killer, Stain.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEah- completely original chapter!  
> BTW while Izuku did figure out most of Stain's Quirk, he didn't get to the blood type limit simply because it's something one had to face head on with multiple victim to find out. The rest you can guess with Stain's prominent mutated tongue and choice of weapon.   
> Thank you very much for all recommendations I start stalking some of your bookmark page LOL   
> So yeah, feed me again with your soul- I mean review!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which- Shouto had an unwanted exchange of stories about terrible childhood. Sakura Futaba, of course, isn't listening to him.  
> Shiro is matchmaking Bakugou with 'consequence' and not in romantic light, not like that.  
> Momo thinks it's funny how not quite friendship develop between Ojiro and Todoroki, their respect for Midoriya-san aside.  
> The most important skill as a hero? You gotta do your paperwork properly, beating up villain is second.  
> Bakugou tried to impress, the result is far different than he expected.  
> Shouta is too tired for this shit, perhaps Bakugou is a hopeless case after all and Midoriya... God- is this kid trying to be the next Messiah or something?  
> Todoroki and Bakugou issued their challenge, sparking shonen worthy rivalry.  
> Izuku... well- he is so done with them, and after this he will make them regret ever trying.

**Todoroki Residence**

The peaceful days of their house marked its end with the homecoming of the master, Shouto was a light sleeper and he did heard the front door slammed open at unholy hour of 4 AM. Which was a  good timing in his book, not even his father would wake up Shouto to serve as punching bag. The Masterpiece had a reputation to uphold after all, and showing up in school as sleep deprived zombie would hurt Endeavor’s reputation. 

His sister in the other hand saw it fit to visit his room not long after, apparently her friend send her an urgent email after she fell asleep. All Todoroki children were light sleeper, courtesy of their dear father. “He is reprimanded for his behavior in their latest operation.” Fuyumi whispered, keeping her voice as low as possible. 

Shouto raised an eyebrow at that, which made quite a ridiculous mix with his half-opened eyes. “And?”

“He filed a complaint about someone to HA, and get a complaint back for it.” 

Strange, usually with his rank 2 reputation not many hero could fight back if Endeavor smear their name. Also no matter how arrogant their father usually had enough sense to not pick a fight with his fellow top ranked heroes that could threaten his standing.  _ ‘Hence, why the bastard make me pick up his one sided rivalry with All Might.’  _

“Multiple ones… from hero with reputation like Best Jeanist, Ingenium and Fatgum.” Added Fuyumi. “Father pick the wrong guy to mess with according to Sayuri.” Her tone was one of wonder, that someone put their father in his place. 

Funny that Shouto knew right away who was it, after all the same person had the knack of making people siding with him in school. “It’s Midoriya…” 

Fuyumi gasped, “What did he do?” 

“Actually the question should be what our Old Man did.” Shouto corrected, rubbing his eyes. “Midoriya is never one to throw the first punch.” Unless it was a horde of villain invading their school. “There’s no complaint from Principal Nezu’s office?” 

Fuyumi shook her head. 

“There we go, Midoriya didn’t even file a complaint against Endeavor.” Shouto narrowed his eyes, “But for so many heroes to speak up against him, it seems our Old Man did something really grave to warrant it.” 

And really- if Bakugou was any indication, Midoriya shared something with All Might that made people like him and Endeavor lose their head. So he shouldn’t be surprised Endeavor wasn’t so different.

* * *

 

**UA, Hero Dept Wing**

He receive the news of what his father did in form or a very angry teenage girl, apparently Sakura was using UA’s security camera to spy on him. Hence- why he caught Shouto coming to class at seven, an hour before class started. In which Shouto opted to come earlier to school to avoid his father. 

“Your bastard of a Dad dare to insult Izu! Even though he is the one who throw fire at everyone!” 

Shouto blinked at her, absentmindedly petting Natsu who pick up a habit of using his left thigh as a bed. The cub had started doing this since his Master’s absence, most likely looking for people with closest body temperature to Midoriya, namely Shouto. He didn’t really mind, he owed Midoriya enough that lending the guy a napping spot. Natsu was glaring unhappily at Sakura for interrupting his nap. 

“So that’s what happened?” 

“Yeah!” Sakura huffed, stomping with her thick soled boot unhappily. “He wrecks Izu’s plan! Your teacher and Best Jeanist suppose to catch their target and the Walking Roast Pit just have to burn the alley!” 

_ ‘I got to make note of that insult, walking roast pit.’  _ Okay, that was just the dumbest mistake-  _ if _ Endeavor planned to follow Midoriya’s strategy at all. With everything on fire, it would be too bright and hot for Aizawa-sensei to stare at their target. Best Jeanist’s cloth was flame resistant to certain extent for sure but the hero himself was not. Endeavor had single handedly hindering both heroes to take the center stage for himself. 

“Then of course Izu had to come down himself, but your stupid Dad.” Sakura was so absorbed by her rant, she didn’t notice Shouto was nodding along with whatever she said. “Thinks… it’s time to go all out with fire because Izu got ice, and throw his flame at the Villain when Izu and other’s hero were just standing behind the guy!” 

So that was why Best Jeanist and other reputable heroes filed a complaint to HA on Endeavor. 

“And then he has the gall to get angry at Izu because the ice wall isn’t tall enough to block the villain from escaping! Excuse me- you almost roasted your comrades if not for Izu and-” Sakura took a deep breath. “Shouto could have done it! Fuck your Dad! Your ice would have melted to puddle in that situation!” 

So true, in split second it was hard to erect ice thick enough to survive Endeavor’s highest temperature flame. “You’re right, my father is a bastard.” 

“Right and-” Sakura stopped and looked at him in shock. “You’re okay with me roasting your father?” 

Roasting? Was it even possible to roast flame Quirk user? Or was that some pop culture reference Shouto never had the chance to learn? “I wouldn’t care of my biological father, if you can roast him… I would be happy to watch.” 

Then Sakura moved, reaching out to tap his left shoulder as she was standing on his left. Most likely she was about to give him a friendly pat, not hurting him but-   
Shouto flinched back at sudden movement that was too close to his left side that had been- by his mother and- father… 

Sakura was as quick to withdraw her hand to herself, her eyes went even wider. “Oh…” That wasn’t offended look girls had whenever he refused to be touched by them, but understanding look and- “You too?” 

He was saved from forming an answer by Ishigami, barrelling to their still empty class. “Oi! Futaba, for whatever his Dad did doesn’t mean you can blow your top at Todoroki! You won’t like it either if someone insult your Mom!” 

The girl beamed, “It’s fine! Todoroki’s Dad is apparently like my uncle! And- your relatives!” 

That made Ishigami froze on his track, “Uuuh… Futaba, it’s not okay to tell people of our issues.” 

Shouto agreed wholeheartedly but Sakura was a force of nature. “You smells fine… so at least he let you take a bath and sleep on bed?” 

“Futaba!” 

“Oh, the hitting kind…” She deflated, “Because you’re a boy… well- even though you’re pretty like girl.” She hummed to herself, “At least you’re fed well, there’s always an upside of shitty homelife I suppose.” 

“Futaba, shut up already!!!” Ishigami pulled Sakura away much to Shouto’s relief. “Erm- sorry about her! You know- this kind of stuff mess up with social skill and all…” Ishigami looked very flustered as he covered Sakura’s mouth, “And sorry, but this girl and I aren’t the best in sharing life story and stuff…” 

Shouto nodded, wondering if Ishigami realized he said sorry twice. “Forget we ever share anything.” 

“Agreed.” Ishigami nodded furiously, and dragged Sakura out of 1-A. Just in time for Iida and Yaoyorozu to enter the class and didn’t catch their one sided conversation. 

“What just happened? Did you talk to Sakura and Ishigami just now?” Asked Iida. 

Yaoyorozu stared at the door, “It’s the first time I see Ishigami-sensei looks so… flustered. What did Sakura-san did?” 

“No.” Which was his answer to Iida’s question. “I don’t want to talk about it.”  

Shouto would deny ever having an exchange of unwanted past as abused children. He also kept the horror of Midoriya’s over-familiarity with kids like him to himself. And Sakura.... Shit- murdered mother was bad enough. Shouto’s at least was alive in mental ward. Then there’s Sakura’s little question about bath and bed, which implied a terrifying living situation Shouto couldn’t dream of. Then there’s Ishigami- Shouto had no idea what’s his case was. 

He knew the world wasn’t a nice place as someone like Endeavor was the number 2 pro hero, and better person and heroes were deemed below him. No wonder All Might was the symbol of peace and hope.  

* * *

 

**UA, Cafeteria**

“Midoriya will come back today?” 

Shiro was biting his straw idly when Iida asked him, “Yeap.” He let the ‘p’ popped, rolling from his tongue. “It’s not _ ‘case closed’ _ by the way so I think after Sport Festival he will keep missing class.” 

Iida looked like he really want to protest the idea of a student, even if it was Izu to miss so many classes. “If you’re worried so much, before our mid term test you can come with me to their dorm and see if Izu have difficulty catching up.” Frankly- aside from foundational study on Heroic all department receive the same lesson, Senkuu could tutor them all no problem. 

“I suppose we can have a group study to ensure nobody is left behind!” Iida vowed.

“Second that!” Ochako sounded a bit too hyped up over study group, most likely she wasn’t very studious. 

“Ojiro-kun, you looks listless.” Iida pointed out. 

Shiro gave Iida a weak grin, “Well, this is the first time Izuku left an investigation unfinished, I am just worried he would be upset.” 

Ochako huffed, “We will cheer him up!” 

“Patience is a virtue hero can’t go without in their mission!” Said Iida firmly, “Midoriya-kun still have his chance to complete his mission successfully!” 

Bakugou who was sitting several table away scoffed, apparently Iida was too loud. “Hmph, so Deku fail… glad to know he didn’t forget how to fail.” 

The bastard had been irritable all week, excitement over Sport Festival was quickly washed away when Bakugou found out that Izu was out for  _ real _ hero mission instead of training for a festival. The guy shifted from neutral to rage mode because he felt inadequate, and how Izu was so far ahead of him and the rest of their class. 

Personally, Shiro thought Bakugou should worry about controlling explosive temper and cleaning up that terrible mindset of his first before thinking about interning. “So you’re happy a case goes unsolved and probably someone died in a ditch… why the hell do you want to be a hero if you are elated about the victim who suffer?” 

And there goes Bakugou’s scrunched up expression whenever anyone question his cause to become a hero, it never fail to twist the sneer on his face to something less proud and more fitting. Good! The guy should be more aware that sneering at fellow hero’s failure was unacceptable.  This wasn’t some goddamned rivalry over who reach finish line first or who could beat up more villains. 

“You’re a talented fighter Bakugou, but a hero?” Shiro snorted, “You have a lot to learn if you want to reach Izu’s feet.” 

“Ojiro-kun!” Iida warned him. “Provoking your classmates is unbecoming as a hero in training.”

He snorted. “If it’s nothing he need to hear, he shouldn’t be provoked… “ 

Asui and Mineta who shared their table narrowed their eyes at Bakugou, making the air more tense. “Lunch time is almost over, let’s get back… we might have to change for our FHS class.” Said Uraraka, who eyed Bakugou like one would a vicious stray cat. Luckily for them and Bakugou himself, the explosive boy stomped out of the cafeteria to their class, Shiro and his friends let him disappear from their sight before they too made their way to class. 

Iida groaned, “I know you don’t like Bakugou-kun, and he could be excessively aggressive. But so could you…” Shiro didn’t respond to that. “Your words to Bakugou is harsh, I may not be an expert of observing human body language like Midoriya-kun but Bakugou-kun isn’t the best in hiding his emotion.” You certainly always cut Bakugou where it would hurts him the most, was what Iida tried to imply. 

Shiro scoffed, “I know, but the person Bakugou had done the same thing to is too kind to get back at him.” 

Iida, Asui and Ochako were quite perceptive, and Shiro wasn’t being subtle anyway. The whole class already had an idea that Bakugou and Izu had a bad history, and their mild bullying of Bakugou was their retaliation on behalf of Izu. He was never the one to throw the first punch, Shiro wasn’t going to lower himself to Bakugou’s level. But if Bakugou think he can let one insult for Izu escape his mouth without getting twice the dosage, he had another thing coming. 

Well- Futaba was more successful in their endeavor, so far Izu hadn’t catch up on that. The robot’s dirty stare and finger flip at Bakugou was seemingly harmless at first, but by now all Support Dept students knew their aces don’t like Bakugou. Hence- whatever Bakugou asked from Support Dept would be shoved to bottom rank priority. They won’t sabotage Bakugou’s equipment or do sloppy job at it, but they sure as hell would give Bakugou less than stellar service. They all knew Futaba and Senkuu would make it big, while not all of them were bootlickers they certainly not going to get on Senku’s and especially Futaba’s bad side. 

It created a chain reaction to Management Dept, as they had been gauging potentials of heroes in training and brilliant minds on Support Dept. By now they should be able to see red flags on Bakugou, no matter how talented this one guy he brought trouble along. 

Was it cruel? Heh- as if, the guy just had to stop picking a fight on Izu and give up trying to get one over Shiro’s friend. Basically he just had to learn how to be a decent person who didn’t find it an urgent need to put someone down for his ego, his own path to heroic would improve that way. It wasn’t like someone like Bakugou could survive without strong backing that could waive off his problematic behavior in professional world. Endeavor was problematic, but the guy had money, connection and pedigree. 

Bakugou had none but his natural fighting talent, if anything- Shiro and his friends were saving the guy some future trouble if he keep staying in heroic dept. 

His group was kind enough to the guy, after all- Bakugou tortured Izu since he was declared Quirkless. Izu couldn’t even keep friends, and Shiro would never forget the look of wonder he had when Shiro declared they were friends for life. Or how Izu struggle to not flinch at friendly touch, how hard the boy learned to not hyperventilate by close proximity with others. 

Izu was a wonderful person, Quirk or no Quirk. It wasn’t because of his Quirk, Izu supported Shiro’s dream to be a hero when his old one to be a martial artist was crushed because his own Quirk. It was Izu who made himself Futaba’s hero with pulling the girl towards the light, to live without shackle of her self-hatred. Izu chose to keep helping Senkuu to achieve his dream, becoming a friend the genius could relate his dream and share knowledge with. 

He was their hero, and Shiro couldn’t stand the idea that someone failed to value someone like Izu. They even tried to break him, and had gone for years unpunished. If Izu was too kind to return the favor, Shiro and their friends would teach Bakugou that nothing he had done to Izu wouldn’t have consequences.  

* * *

Momo had been called by Aizawa-sensei when she walked pass him, and received instruction that All Might was absent today. Surprisingly, the one who get to be substitute teacher was… Midoriya-san. In hindsight, it wasn’t so surprising since Midoriya-san was the best student of their class followed by Todoroki-san and Momo herself. Not to mention, he was already an intern in spite of not possessing Provisional License yet. She had a feeling he would go ahead of them  to take the test, he certainly already have the skill for it. 

“Midoriya is teaching us today?” Todoroki-san echoed when Momo informed him when they ran to each other on their way to classroom. 

Momo nodded, “Yes, he is good in explaining things and very knowledgeable so I am quite excited what he will teach us.” Some real work experience for intern would be nice. The drill they had was good and all, but too many action made Momo wary they would be unbalanced in everywhere else. 

“Even if he is scholarship student, UA sure work him hard.” Todoroki-san commented absentmindedly. 

Momo just smiled at that. Todoroki-san was as aloof as ever, he was polite and cordial enough when Momo approach him but that was it. Though Momo could tell that like herself, even though Todoroki-san wasn’t as open about it the boy respected Midoriya-san and quite in awe of the verdant haired boy’s strategic mind. 

It was quite funny how shaken he was by their previous class, in which Midoriya-san played the role of a hostage. Sure, All Might went overboard- but Midoriya-san was just being his usual self of doing his best and- beyond. Plus Ultra really- as expected of Principal’s personal student. Todoroki-san’s reaction reminded Momo of her grade school girl classmates, when she told them that Santa isn’t real and rainbow is water droplets in the air not a bridge to Neverland. 

And flustered look on Midoriya-san’s face was the same as her parents when Father tried to convince her that he was Santa’s proxy. 

...How old Midoriya-san again? “How old is Midoriya-san I wonder, he feels older than us most of the time.”  

“He is our age I assure you.” Answered a voice behind them, Momo turned and saw Ojiro-san and classmates who had integrated himself to Midoriya-san’s unofficial clique. Iida-san and Uraraka-san were the first, followed soon after USJ by Asui-san and Mineta-san. Though the last one was there out of necessity considering how often Midoriya-san had to keep the vulgar boy in line. 

Ojiro-san continued, “Well, Izu act like old man sometimes… but I assure you, he is a teenager…” Ojiro-san trailed off before his had that faraway look and added hastily. “In body at least.” 

“When is his birthday?” Momo’s ear must have deceived her because Todoroki-san just asked something teenagers would ask their close friend! 

The look on their classmates’ face said they were also in disbelief, Ojiro-san was strangely unsurprised. “It’s July 15th, he is a Cancer.” 

He even added zodiac to the answer! 

“And you?” He asked back. 

“January 11th.” 

“Oh, you’re a Capricorn! Quite compatible with me and Izu but this kind of stuff is just for fun and shouldn’t be taken seriously! Senkuu even draw a chart of how statistically impossible to determine compatibility for each person based on twelve categories.” 

Todoroki-san looked quite at a loss by the random zodiac talk, completely out of depth. 

“Girls love those stuff though, Futaba is more interested in Greek tragedy though.” 

Momo just laughed, “Personally I find it interesting that in ancient Greek-” She stopped when she spotted Tokoyami-san, Kouda-san and Shoji-san crowding in front of the door. 

Bakugou-san of all people had just slammed the door close. “Oi.” He called out to Ojiro-san. “Something is off with the Nerd.” 

Ojiro-san thankfully didn’t retort with provoking words like usual and opened the door again, “Oh, that’s just Izu in his work mode… which mean…” He closed the door again. “Take whatever he is going to have us do seriously, be quiet and don’t act up just because there’s no teacher in class.” Then he added. “Izu can scare even pro heroes to submission for a good reason.” 

And then he let them in. 

Momo covered her lips once she took in Midoriya-san’s appearance, he looks- mature in his suits. It was a dark green pinstripe suit, minus the jacket he hung on the chair. His usually curly hair was combed neatly and also cut slightly shorter. He was also wearing dark leather glove that was similar to one he wore for his hero costume. 

Once she stepped into the room she understood why her classmates hesitated.  _ ‘Heavy.’ _ Midoriya-san always carried distinctive presence around him, warm, inviting and gentle. This time however- it was intense as if there was something massive weighing her down. 

“Take your seats.” 

Momo never feared Midoriya-san, even now… but she was intimidated, and perhaps a little more than nervous. 

* * *

Izuku didn’t mean to intimidate anyone, but he had come straight from his work and the uniform he brought with him met a little accident during his stay in hotel. He had no time to return to dorm as the class was about to start and he had to arrive in class earlier. Then another call come, another hero had was killed by Stain. Two of them in one day, he was just after one of them but the other hero refused to  back down and crippled for his decision. 

Which shouldn’t have happened, the guy had one pinky severed. Or it was because Stain knew they would let their guard down, thinking he would let the lack of one digit would stop him. Izuku filed down  _ ‘abnormal pain endurance’  _ in his file and ‘ _ number of victim isn’t limited by one’  _ on Quirk section and then wept. 

If Stain wasn’t a killer, Izuku would compliment the man’s resolution. He could have awakened Dying Will Flame with that. He was no stranger to  _ ‘if you fail someone will die’  _ routine in his past life, but this was the first time in this life he really felt it. 

_ ‘If you have time to snivel on the ground you no good student of mine, you’d better shape up so you don’t fail again. Stand up before I shoot you.’  _

Even in this life there was no time to be useless ball of angst, it would be the highest shame to not stand up as soon as he can. And now- he had a class to teach.  

“All Might-sensei can’t supervise our class today, and no- he won’t be surprise villain by the end of the class. In fact you won’t step out of the classroom at all today.” 

That caught their attention. 

“Then what the fuck we’re going to do?” Bakugou eyed his pile of paperworks on the teacher’s desk. “Help you with those lame office work?” 

“Actually-” 

“Fuck, anything but that!” 

Bakugou sounded like he was almost begging, amusing indeed. “I do my own work here, and I will have all of you write a mission report of USJ case.” 

His assignment was met by silence which last for three seconds eternity until Iida raised his hand. “Am I correct to assume you expect us to write our respective role in USJ, treating it as mission in preparation of our internship?” 

“Yes.” Glad to know someone got it. “I understand the villain attack in USJ is a hurdle that some of you don’t want to recall, and even when you become a hero… it won’t get easier.” Some like Ashido and Uraraka fidgeted nervously. “It shouldn’t be taken lightly when life is on the line, and you have to learn looking at it objectively and write your report to assist investigation for police force and fellow heroes. This is an important skill you need, especially with internship period after Sport Festival.” He finished before writing down on the board of the specification. 

  1. Write your report in clear and concise wording.
  2. No more than two pages
  3. Stick to the fact.



Of course, he leave out the tidbit that they would mostly follow pro heroes around and not much on action. Even if they got involved in some action they would be on support role. Or in some cases, they would do community work. 

“But aren’t bigshot get to hoist their paperwork to management nerds?” 

“Not for sensitive cases, and if you just started nobody will write your paperwork for you.” 

“This is loser’s job.” 

“For your information, All Might write his own paperwork.” That shut Bakugou up, and Izuku purposely left out that Tsukauchi was the one doing the majority of it. 

“Oi Bakugou! You’re the only one who still protesting.” Pointed Shiro out. “We already started.” 

Bakugou howled, “Fuck you! I will write the best report here!” 

Surprisingly Bakugou wasn’t the first to finish even with his zealous writing, simply because unlike the others he and Todoroki got involved in more complicated battle until the end. The first to submit was Tokoyami-Kouda’s group, followed by Yaoyorozu and those who got stuck assisting Thirteen by the gate. 

It was almost sad he had to send most of them back for rewriting. 

“Kaminari-kun… you can’t write your report just with katakana.” 

“Eh?!” 

“Ashido-san, same for you.” 

“Tokoyami-kun… please refrain using poetic and archaic words in your report.” 

“...Alright.” Dark Shadow whined at him. 

Funnily enough the one who had the most trouble was Aoyama, and Izuku wondered if the boy was taking this seriously. “Writing that your whereabouts is a secret is unacceptable, rewrite it.”

“Oui.” And then he tried again. 

“Aoyama-kun, glad to know nothing happened to you because your cape got you stuck in city area’s flag pole… I know you lack materials in comparison of others but waxing lyrical on your cape and armor shouldn’t be part of your report.” 

“Oui!” Aoyama submitted another report and this time, it was in French.

Izuku wasn’t impressed as he pick a red pen and started correcting the grammar. “Aoyama-kun, please use Japanese when you’re writing for Japanese agency. Also… these flowery words are not fit for report even in France.” 

Aoyama looked surprised at his returned report. “Midoriya, you can speak French?” 

“I am decent at it.” Someone in his memory was French and refused speaking in any other language when Giotto visited him in his homeland. He didn’t like speaking it very much because getting the accent to a perfectionist’ standard was difficult.  “Now, rewrite them… in Japanese.” 

Unsurprisingly some good report that didn’t need correction cropped up from Yaoyorozu, Todoroki and Iida. Uraraka, Asui and majority of the class manage a decent one that needed little correction but in overall passed for intern’s standard of work. Kirishima was one of the last to submit his, his second try. 

“You still have many minor mistakes but quite acceptable.” At least he wasn’t praising Bakugou’s manliness anymore, he hadn’t finished reading pass the part Kirishima remarking his recklessness to jump in to attack Kurogiri when Bakugou tried to throw his report at Izuku’s face, Izuku just caught it without looking at him. It seemed Bakugou disliked the idea of being taught by Izuku, go figures- he wasn’t really teaching them as much as helping them learn how to write a decent report.

“It gotta be the best.” He growled at Izuku. 

Izuku put Kirishima’s in finished pile and started reading Bakugou’s report. He didn’t like what he read in instance. Bakugou manage to put a good report, he took it seriously with writing a concise narrative of his role. Bakugou however was sorely lacking in objective assessment of himself. The first alarming part was, Bakugou didn’t regret his action attacking Kurogiri recklessly at all. He just make it as if his attempt was the right course of action and only failed due to the lack of intel on enemy. 

What he read next make his blood ran cold, sure- destroying the building and rained debris on Kirishima was bad but what Bakugou wrote he was planning to do-    
Izuku had to drop the report before he accidentally burned it, and he never felt this disappointed and angry at Bakugou. 

* * *

Katsuki took his time to impress, if Deku had them all write a serious report- he had  to write the best in class. If Deku think Katsuki would be terrible at this shitty office work, the nerd had another thing coming. So even if he was the last to submit, Katsuki knew he had finished the best one. 

Unsurprisingly Deku didn’t comment right away as he read, unlike Pikachu knock off or Bird Head, Katsuki knew how to write a professional sounding report. The Nerd’s expression was neutral, then again- as long as he didn’t pull anything- Deku would have forgotten Katsuki’s existence. Which always got on his nerve. 

For a second Katsuki thought Deku looked amazed by what he wrote, wide eyes and mouth opened ajar. Then it took just another second for Katsuki to realized, that wasn’t awe but horror. Deku dropped Katsuki’s report and stood up abruptly. “You… what were you thinking, are you-” Deku never finished his sentence as he reached out for Shitty Hair’s subpar paper and reread it again. 

“Oi, Bakugou! What did you do?!” Asked Monkey’s tail. 

The whole class turned to a mass of nerve, and Katsuki felt wave of irritation bubbling up. He really hated his classmates beyond mere irritation sometimes, they were so easily affected by Deku’s mood. If the Nerd was happy, the whole class would perk up and when he was feeling unwell- the whole class would fret, even Half & Half. 

Now- whatever he wrote set Deku off and the rest of the class followed like chinese firecracker that had been lit.  The whole class was worked up to frenzy when Deku-  _ powerful Quirk or not- _ started to cry. He wasn’t sobbing or hiccuping like he usually did when they were kids, Deku’s tears just pooled in his eyes before flowing drop by drop. 

It was strange, when Deku cried in middle school he would be mocked. In UA, if he cried the class would go crazy with anxiety and looked like they wanted to throttle him. 

At last Deku wiped his tears, and the class held their breath for a verdict. “Class dismissed.” He announced, hands moving almost frantically to gather the report papers in a neat stack before he made a swift escape out of the class. 

“Izu! Wait-” 

Glasses went after them, followed by Round Face and Frog. “Midoriya-kun!” 

“Izu-kun!” 

“Midori-chan!” 

“Midoriya!” Whined the grape head. 

Bakugou turned around, they looked back at him with confusion. Half & Half was halfway across the class, as if he almost followed Deku’s flock before changing his mind. “What the hell did you do, Bakugou?” He asked. 

“I didn’t do ANYTHING!” He roared back. “I just pass my report to Deku, nothing else!” 

Hair for brain nodded, he was the closest as after he submitted his report the guy didn’t go back to his seat yet. “Yeah, Bakugou was just being his usual self! I mean- nothing that would make Midoriya angry!” 

“Angry?” Repeated Half & Half, “No, Midoriya is upset not angry.” He corrected. 

“So what?” 

Half & Half looked at Katsuki in the eye, “Someone like you never care, huh? It’s nothing to you but for the other person… you might as well have ruined their lives!” He was looking at Katsuki, or not- it was someone else’s shadow. 

Now the whole class were staring at them back and forth. “Todoroki-san…” 

“There’s no point telling someone who only care about their pride.” Half & Half hissed as he walked pass Katsuki. “I would know, it’s foolish to think you’re any different than that bastard.” 

Katsuki gritted his teeth, “Who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like that?”

Half & Half was half-way out of the door before he turned to give Katsuki a murderous glare, “The question should be, who do you think you are to be spoken with respect?”  He returned before he slammed the door close, leaving the fuming Katsuki with the rest of their class. 

* * *

**Principal’s Office**

“I am so sorry.” 

Shouta had been called from his nap to Nezu’s office, and greeted by the sight of completely devastated Midoriya bowing at him and Nezu. Then Midoriya dropped four sheet of papers, containing report from two different students. Kirishima Eijirou and… Bakugou Katsuki’s. 

Nezu picked it up first, finishing his read quickly. “I see…” 

Shouta now was very sure he won’t like what he was about to see as Nezu passed him the papers. Reading Kirishima’s paper, Shouta understood why Midoriya was upset because Bakugou took advantage of his Hardening Quirk to go wild, ignoring the tidbit that Kirishima wasn’t as tough as hardest mineral all the time. Kirishima’s hardening was a transformation quirk  _ not _ mutant. 

It was the usual Bakugou really- then he got into the next part- and cross checking them with Bakugou’s. Now- this was legitimate reason for Midoriya to be devastated- Shouta was feeling the same, this was just- he had seen the sign from Bakugou’s terrible result in team battle, and also Bakugou’s reaction to rescue drill lesson. Stil… 

“Midoriya, by all right this is enough ground to expel Bakugou from UA.” He told the green haired strategist. 

“But-” The boy was stammering but unable to muster anything to refute Shouta. 

“You could have hide this from us but your conscience and professionalism won out, I know you  _ care _ about Bakugou but you can’t sacrifice other student’s well being with a ticking time bomb like him.” Shouta pointed out to him. 

Nezu nodded, “Beside… in the first place, we  _ did _ consider not accepting his enrollment at all.” 

“Eh?” 

“His high villain points and nonexistent rescue points is a glaring red flag, even if you didn’t point it out- we know problem student when we see it. We decide to take him in because with his high score it would bring too many question if we don’t, and because this is a school- we don’t accept perfect children to be perfect hero… we shape imperfection to someone inspiring like All Might.” Nezy went on and on. “Sure, by right no first year should ever face real villains… but how he act during  _ real  _ danger isn’t something we can just ignore.”

“He does have potential, I know it’s not zero.” Shouta had to add, “But it’s no excuse for  _ this _ , and I am not sure if we can fix it with anger management class or therapy.” He slammed the paper on the table. “This isn’t recklessness, or stupid teenager’s temperament but pure self-centeredness to the point of delusion.” 

The problem child just sink further in Nezu’s sofa, any other time he would rejoice that for once he  _ won _ an argument against Midoriya but this wasn’t Mastermind- but a well meaning kid who tried to protect a childhood friend. Well- even if the other boy wasn’t much of a friend if not at all. 

Midoriya was crying again, and Shouta wondered why the word  _ ‘crybaby’  _ was never applied in his mind for the boy before. Right- because you had watched the boy with too strong back defending you and your students with unflinching resolution. The boy wasn’t a crybaby for crying over everything, he cried when it truly matters to him.  

“I don’t... want you t-to expel him, to e...end his dream here.” 

This was serious, Midoriya didn’t even make up any logical reason for this request. The boy didn’t treat it as a case he could won with his intelligence and win. 

“Well…” Nezu was a pampering mentor and a harsh taskmaster. “We won’t expel him, but not without several conditions attached.” 

Shouta sighed at that, he didn’t want to expel Bakugou either because Midoriya would be affected and… he didn’t want to see what become of a teenager with unstable temper like Bakugou would do if denied his dream. Not that they would be lenient, if anything they would be harsher on him to justify his spot in UA. 

“And we will talk about this again after Sport Festival.” 

* * *

**Sport Festival Day**

He had cried a lot on the weekend, and it was over Bakugou of all people. His mother was very upset by his distress, Bakugou Katsuki was like a nephew to Inko but after everything, she couldn’t see the boy in the same familial light. His mother didn’t want Izuku to feel guilty, just because he almost destroyed Bakugou’s dream once. 

Of all people, Izuku should know by now that Bakugou had to take responsibility of his behavior and action. That was why… 

“Hmph, don’t cry today Nerd. Defeating a crybaby in national television would be just embarrassing.” Typical of Bakugou to say this, as common as ‘good morning’ in his own savage way. 

Izuku narrowed his eyes, “You have to do  your best to prove yourself in this Sport Festival, your worth as a hero.” 

That retort drew everybody’s attention in changing room to them. 

Bakugou let out a hiss or irritation, his palm crackling with small explosions. “I am sick of this! Of course I will become a hero, the greatest there is! But one after another… you! All of you keep questioning me! How dare extras like you to doubt me…” Izuku saw frustration shimmering in his eyes. 

“Someone like you don’t even considering the fault lies in yourself…” Todoroki suddenly interrupted. “But that’s how it always goes…  with your type.” 

_ “Oi-oi… it’s getting tense around our top three guys.” _

_ “Shit, if they duke it out here we won’t have a room.”  _

_ “Someone gotta stop them!”  _

“You got no right to speak  to me like that Half and Half! You!” He pointed at Todoroki. “You’re not even looking at me.” 

Kirishima looked nervous as he and Iida spread their arms wide as if trying to separate the three of them. “Oi-oi… cool man!”

“Stop it this instance!” Iida added, hands moving frantically. “As UA students we have a standard to uphold, save your spirit of competition for the festival!” 

Izuku heaved a sigh, he wasn’t even part of the argument since Todoroki and Bakugou were glaring at each other now. “That’s enough, as Iida-kun said… save it for Sport Festival.” 

“I don’t want to hear that from the guy who want to drop out!” Hissed Bakugou. “Take me seriously in the competition or I will kill you!” 

He didn’t get Izuku’s warning at all, go figures subtlety flies above his head. 

Todoroki turned to face him, “Me too desire to face you in this competition, objectively speaking… you’re far above us all but,  I still want to fight you.” 

“Huh?” 

“And I will defeat you.” 

Bakugou growled at Todoroki, “I will defeat you both.” 

“I am not interested in fighting you.” Considering the elemental nature of his Quirk, Bakugou would be in disadvantage.  

_ There was a long silence from Izuku and Class 1-A boys waited for his verdict with bated breath. Shiro was howling in the background. “You gotta go through me first! If you think you will get pass without a single bone breaking-”  _

_ “Ojiro! Your nice guy mask is completely off!”  _

_ “It’s oni mask now!”  _

_ “Put it back! Put it back!”  _

 

Izuku inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttered shut before opening a pair of blazing amber orbs. “Very well.” The two glaring boys turned to him. “I accepted your challenge.” 

Kirishima fumbled, “Just like that…?” 

Then he smiled at them, serene and gentle but promising something they would learn later. This was the same smile that would never fail to make Ingenium take a step back, Hawks use his wings to shield his eyes from it, and the rest of pro heroes wonder who was the unlucky sod who attracted his wrath. 

“I won’t be able to die in peace otherwise.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp! At least we get to... eeeeh Sport Festival Arc. Why did it take so long? I don't know- it just happens.  
> There's a good reason why Bakugou/Consequence tag exist... yeah-


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku already had a terrible week because of certain shitty father, he'd rather not the kid to follow the footsteps.  
> 1-A meets certain eccentric bird  
> Izuku bring out 'EXTREEEME-ness' out of Kirishima, and improve 1-A's PR in the same time.  
> The race... obstacle race is Izuku's bread and butter due to certain pair of spartan tutor in his previous life, he won't stop at anything because... he keep imagining 1-ton hammer flying from somewhere.  
> Hawks give good motivation, kind of.

The role of the sky was to influence all. He should understand and accept all… as the all encompassing sky. He had taken this role twice, and in this third life, should that be different? He understood both Bakugou and Todoroki had something to prove, he could accept their resolution to reach the top of this competition.

Still- why did they have to challenge him? Because he was the strongest in class? He didn’t even remember they ever decide that through legit means like round robin battle or anything. As before he knew it, a hierarchy had been established in class. He was the first, followed by Todoroki in second and then Bakugou.

Then their beloved homeroom teacher, the dramatic smartass just had to confirm that placement in front of everyone. Anyone else would be flattered to be called the ace by Eraserhead, but all Izuku could think of was- ‘ _Why me?’_

So he accepted their challenge with generosity of the sky but inwardly he was feeling quite bitter with this situation. Hence he couldn’t die in peace, not before teaching these arrogant brats for not throwing ‘unwanted challenge’ to an already ‘reluctant participant’ like him.

It almost felt like deja vu, nobody listen to his wish of not wanting anything to do with the stupid inheritance.

“Midoriya… you’re smiling but you’re also kind of scary.” Kirishima was flailing. “Oi Todoroki, Bakugou… that’s enough right?”

“Hmph!”

“Especially you Todoroki, you guys are friends. Don’t spring this rivalry out of nowhere man.”

Todoroki batted away Kirishima’s hand, “I am not here to play nice or looking for friends.” He turned to Izuku. “I don’t think I can afford such thing if I want to beat you.”

Izuku narrowed his eyes, “Hm… as Bakugou said, I am someone who want nothing to do with this competition so I can’t really say I have the same drive as everyone else to win this.” He had to admit that. “Frankly I think they’re the better competition than I am, because they have the resolution to win this Sport Festival I don't have.”

Kirishima was tearing up, “Midoooooriyaaaa…. So manly!”

“How touching Midoriya-kun! Of course we will give our all.” Iida was gesturing wildly in the air to express his enthusiasm.

“However.” Izuku was almost guilty as the air became tense again as his voice dropped an octave. “Todoroki-kun, what did you say about not looking for friends?” In unison Class 1-A except for Shiro flinched, obviously they weren’t used to this side of Izuku. “That’s not acceptable for a hero in training.”

Todoroki’s expression didn’t change much but Izuku saw the momentary flinch and confusion in his different colored eyes.

“You see… certain flaming fecal matter just told me something similar few days ago.” Todoroki flinched again and Izuku _almost_ felt guilty. “Not wanting to make friends is up to you, but… that man, he doesn’t get anywhere near his goal that way, does he?” Izuku pointed out.

“Ah.” For some reason Todoroki discreetly glance at Bakugou.

“And I was very tempted to freeze the burning manure so he could cool down a bit.” He wondered how many synonim of ‘shit’ he could use to discreetly refer to certain number 2. “And perhaps reflect on his idiocy that ruin my whole week.”

Todoroki now was struggling to not avert his eyes from Izuku.

“The fuck are you going with this secretive shit?! Do you think you can scare me or anyone from beating you ass to the ground?!”

Shiro who had his ‘nice guy’ mask back on promptly dropped it again.

* * *

Kazunari Takao, or better known as Hawks as his hero name missed his little brother very much. They weren’t related by blood, but he loved the little guy like a brother. At first Takao was just fascinated by Izuku, the boy was a very interesting person after all. It was no different than how he latched on his partner, Midorima, who coincidentally also green haired and in spite of their similar surname wasn’t related to the boy.

Heck- their surname used the same ‘green’ character.

He was sure they were related somewhere considering Inko-mama and Shin shared similar telekinesis Quirk. His wasn’t minor though, Trajectory Control was an awesome telekinesis Quirk when one could throw shockwave or even object with insane flightpath and deadly accuracy.

 _‘Man… just how many times Shin nail me on the head for this year alone whenever I skimp on paperwork?’_ Shin had a license, but he was more of a manager than hero. Takao had suspicion Shin put an effort for license just so he could use his Quirk to throw projectiles at Takao in the air.

“Shin is such a mother hen.”

Shin had given him a lot of lecture before his partner let him go to watch UA Sport Festival live. His number one order was- _“Don’t trouble Midoriya-kun, you’re his elder and yet he has to babysit you on the field! Unacceptable!”_

Was Izuku still angry at him over dropping Ingenium on cockroach pit? If he is, Takao will scram. Hence- why he latched on Eraserhead and asked the guy to let him see Izuku.

“You’re the troublesome type, aren’t you?”

Takao just beamed, “I just want to say hi to my lil’bro before cheering him up from stadium!”

“Quite a surprise to see Shinketsu’s alumni here… and a brother? I didn’t see any kid with wings in class A or B.” Go figures Underground hero like Eraserhead would never read top hero article, as then he would know Hawk didn’t have a brother attending UA.

“It’s Izuku.”

Eraserhead looked at him in a way that not dissimilar to Shin, the _‘are you nuts_ ’ look. “Did Midoriya-san adopt you or what?” He nodded, “Right… whatever, I am too tired to argue and Hisazhi would be unlikely get me do something with a guest around.”

He blinked at that, “Why are you trying to escape from Present Mic?” He had worked with the voice hero before, hence he recognized the civilian name.

Eraserhead didn’t answer and just led him to the waiting room of 1-A. Usually it won’t be this easy but Hawks was number 3 hero, and… he could feel electronic eyes following his every move. _‘Sakura Futaba… Alibaba, also known as Medjet. The loyal hacker and Izuku’s eyes.’_ Any villain foolish enough to invade UA on high alert like this, they would be toast.

In USJ, from what he heard the new villain organization was sent packing with their tails between their legs. Not to mention after that attack, Izuku would put them on shit list. A list that had gone woefully short after Izuku was done with Shido Masayoshi and his ilk. Izuku wasn’t even sorry for that one after the boy made Hawks worked overtime for two weeks to clean up the mess.

Speaking of enemy… the first year kids in UA would be Izuku’s competitors today. “Are you sure it’s fine to make those poor kids compete with Izuku?”

“This is a _friendly_ competition.”

“Kids are hot blooded in this age.” Except for him and Shin when they were in Shinketsu, but according to Shin he was too laidback his blood might as well be as cold as reptilian mutant. “I am not sure how friendly it can get and as peaceful as he is… Izuku is the type who will give as good as he gets. No… depending, he can give back twice as bad.”

“...You’re awfully familiar of his style of operation.”

“Yeap.” He beamed, “I was there during his debut.” It felt like forever ago.

Eraserhead narrowed his eyes at that, “Is he always like this even back then?”

“Like…” Takao trailed off, “Very analytical, composed… and sees through you?” Eraserhead raised an eyebrow at that, “I’d say he didn’t change much, but he is less reckless in his operation now. It still feels like yesterday Detective Naomasa got a kid barging into investigation and ask us to blow up the building some more after the villains did.” It still sounded ridiculous no matter how many times he retells it.

“And you did just that? Following an advice of a random kid?”

He shrugged, “You know Izuku, he got this special presence. Beside… at the time we don’t have a better idea, and we all know we would get roasted over property damage. But in comparison of failing to save the hostages?” Of course they would think ‘fuck property damage’ and take it like a man.  “We just went along with the plan, and boom!” He threw his arms in the air for emphasize. “The birth of Mastermind.”

“Quite a flashy debut indeed.”

“Right?” Takao beamed, “I almost surpass Endeavor in rank thanks to that case! And man- my public approval rating also shot up, and now I am second only to All Might for that.”

“You doesn’t sound… happy about it.” Obviously, he say his raise of popularity as if he was told to do a house chore.

“Meh- being top ranking hero is troublesome. I don’t like spotlight but my Quirk is damn flashy…”

Eraserhead stared at him in disbelief, “So, that’s why you’re friends with him.”

Yeap, they shared the same sentiment for their flashy quirk.

“It’s here.” Eraserhead showed him a door, which like UA was a tad too big even for a school that had to accommodate mutation Quirk. Humble wasn’t in UA’s dictionary unlike traditional Shinketsu.

Like any room where kids were left without supervision, the waiting room wasn’t soundproofed.

_“Over my tail! If you think you can pick a fight with Izu with your bone intact my name isn’t Ojiro Mashirao!”_

Takao turned to Eraserhead who had deadpan look on his face. “That’s Izuku’s sidekick… Ojiro-kun, one of your kids just pick a fight with Izuku… I admire the kid’s. Seriously, not even pro heroes want to pick one with Izuku.”

_“Then so be it.”_

_“Fuck you Monkey Tail! Do you think you scare me?!”_

_“Be quiet all of you, Aizawa-sensei can hear you… he is just outside.”_

Of course Izuku could sense their presence, especially his, according to Izuku his Quirk was quite ‘loud’ to his intuition.

Eraserhead opened the door and poked his head in, “You are embarrassing UA in front of our guest.”

It was amusing to see wide eyed look on high school boys at the sight of number 3 hero, and wow- there’s a fellow bird in Izuku’s class! Too bad the kid only had bird head, where’s the wings? “Yo!”

“Hawks…” Izu was sitting on the bench with legs crossed and laced hands on top of his knee, seriously, the boy was petite but he had the flair in sitting like a Boss. “Why didn’t Verdant Shooter stop you from coming?”

“Because I finish one week worth of paperworks!” Takao beamed at him. “I am the fastest hero, it’s quite a shame my lil bro and partner thinks I can’t finish them…” He pouted at Izuku for a good measure.

Izuku rolled his eyes, “You can just watch on TV from your office in Fukuoka.”

“What’s the fun in that? I did come all the way just to watch and cheer you on, I didn’t get many chance to see you fight. Though…” His eyes narrowed playfully at Izuku’s classmates, and he was sure the one with bi-colored hair was Endeavor’s son, this gotta be interesting. “I am not sure if your classmates…”

Izuku narrowed his eyes in warning.

Takao ignored it, as the fastest hero he always played with danger. “Can they put up a decent fight against you?”

An angry looking kid flipped Takao a bird, “FUCK YOU! Number 3 or not I will show you I can put more than just a fight against this nerd!”

Oh boy- he didn’t know about the bite but this kid’s bark was impressive when in combo with that crazed look. In the other hand… Endeavor’s kid had calculating expression on his face. Surprisingly other than one blue eye and half red hair, the kid looked nothing like Endeavor. Takao had to say Todoroki-kun looked almost delicate with that pretty face, the boy took after his mother more than Endeavor for sure.

“How about Endeavor’s kid?” He asked, looking at the boy. “Would be interesting to see a match of fire against fire.”

If looks can kill, Takao would be dead by now. The temperature drop was impressive, and he couldn’t help but folded his wings over his body to shield him from the cold. “I won’t use fire in battle.” He hissed. “My ice is enough.”

Takao blinked at that before looking back and forth between enraged Todoroki kid and face-palming Izuku. “Eeeh, sure kid, I am not sure how it won’t be your funeral though.”

“No, it might be yours.”

And there he goes… Izuku’s saintly smile and blazing eyes combo. If they weren’t in public, Takao would pull his feathers over his eyes.

“Just wait until our next case together.”

Yep, complete with the promise of something more terrible than death. Maybe he would make Takao climb down a chimney or something.

“Nice, I will be in my-”

“SHOOOOOUTAAAA! I NEED YOU IN COMMENTATOR BOOTH!!!”

“Damn it, he found me.”

“OH MY! HAWKS- a non alumnus top hero in here!” Present Mic was running to their direction. “AWESOME! WE HAVE ROOM FOR ONE MORE!”

Room for what? Not something perverted, right? He could always use Shin as his gay shield again, but then he would be pelted with projectiles again all over Kyushu.

“Be our commentators!”

“Sure!” He beamed back, he felt like he had find his new best friend in Present Mic, the bestest was still Shin of course!

Izuku, always the voice of reason and logic chimed in. “Taking a job without telling your manager? What will Midorima-san say?”

Takao was sure he would be so dead once Shin found him commentating in UA for free. Oh well- he wanted to say PLUS ULTRA at least once in his life. His fellow Shinketsu alumnus would go nuts!

“He can kill me later!” He gave Izuku a thumbs up.

* * *

In hindsight, of course Hawks would come watching. The guy had taken his role as an older brother waaaaay too seriously at times. Not that Izuku was unhappy that Hawks came watching, the guy took a day off for this festival. Still, as touched as he was… Izuku wished Hawks didn’t provoke the boys in his class into frenzy.

Especially Bakugou and Todoroki.

In case of the explosive boy, there was nothing Izuku can say to him. In the other hand, Todoroki… “Believe it or not he isn’t looking at you as that man’s son, at least not in the way you think.”

That snapped the boy out of his dead stare match with the ground. “Midoriya.”

“Also he thinks of your father quite highly.” Not for his accomplishment, but because Endeavor keep going with his one-sided rivalry with All Might. Because Hawks for all power he held couldn’t be as ambitious and driven like Endeavor. “For not giving up on trying to surpass All Might.”

That got a disbelieving look from Todoroki. “Huh?”

“He is strange like that.” Izuku smiled knowingly. “He is the rising star in hero official ranking, but he don’t care about it very much. For someone who make a name without pedigree like him, Hawks doesn’t really care about your background.” Though he would totally joke about it lightheartedly. Izuku had seen the interest Hawks had when he saw Tokoyami, most likely just because the guy was a fellow bird.

“And his taunting?” Todoroki was narrowing his eyes, “It can’t be just a joke.”

“No, it’s not. Hawks is quite whimsical… he has a bad habit of being impulsive and taunt anyone that catch his fancy. I am not going to be surprised if he pick a fight with Endeavor for the heck of it.”

Good, Todoroki calmed down and Izuku would rather not thaw anyone who got hurt in his tantrum. He was so going to report Hawk’s troubling behavior to the man’s manager after this festival is over.

Todoroki looked down, “I… I almost did it again, losing control of myself.”

“Todoroki-kun?”

He swallowed heavily, “I was mad… over him calling me Endeavor’s son, it’s not even an insult like Shigaraki meant it to be back then. He just call me that because I _am_ Endeavor’s son.”

Yeah, and quite a sad fact being related to that bastard.

“I haven’t make a name for myself.” And getting angry at a hero who made it as far as top three without pedigree like Hawk? “Which mean I should just prove my worth here..”

Sure, go for it.

“I won’t use my fire.” He vowed determinedly before running off to join the line of class 1-A.

Wait- rewind! You just acknowledge your temper tantrum was unhealthy for you so why you make it worse?

“Izu… just give Todoroki a couple of good whack and he will see the light.” Shiro chimed in as he drag Izuku to the line.

“What kind of advice is that?! This isn’t a shonen manga!” It would result in brain damage instead. Uhm… maybe that’s why it works in manga?

Izuku didn’t get to follow that line of thought as Present Mic usher them to show up in stadium, “ **The miraculous new star who overcome villain’s attack with their heart of steel! Class 1-A of Heroic Dept!”**

“Heart of Steel?” Echoed Ashido. “I freaking cried back then!”

Sero groaned, “As flattered as I am, this showy introduction will piss other class off.” Present Mic even introduced Class 1-B and the rest in lackluster intro. “Present Mic has a grudge against us or something?” He could hear gen-ed complaining about becoming their foil.

Izuku gave Sero a thumbs up, “Don’t worry, Kirishima-kun will take care of it for us.”

“Huh?”

As one the whole class turned to Kirishima, who was also pointing at himself in confusion. “Me?”

Izuku nodded, “You’re our trump card Kirishima-kun! Do your best!”

“Ou! I don’t get it but I will extremely do it in manly way!”

Shiro began to sweat, “Izu… don’t tell me you.”

 **“Time for player’s pledge!”** Announced the umpire, who of all people had to be Midnight. Who as usual was wearing her risque costume, which was so out of place in athletic event like this. Midnight was a good teacher but R-rated hero in high school was an idea of his Master, Izuku couldn’t wrap his head around it. Nezu even told Izuku that he specifically requested Midnight to be a teacher.

Not that Izuku was being biased, but R rated means above 18 and she was here among underaged kids to teach. “Is it okay for R-rated hero to be in high school?” Tokoyami asked, a very legitimate question. Maybe it was to make them immune to sexy or something.

**“Of course! Now shut up! Come to the stage, first year representative, Kirishima Eijirou!**

Midnight gave the stage to Kirishima, whose knees were trembling so bad- they knocked together repeatedly.

**“Uhm PLUS ULTRA EVERYONE!”**

He had coached Kirishima on the art of speaking in public via video chat during his mission to hunt Hero Killer, and the first one was- when in doubt just shout their school motto and it would be fine. Because saying it would urge the crowd to respond positively even if they had no idea why Kirishima say it, and positive response would do well for his nerve.

 **“I pledge!”** Kirishima raised his hand and recite the regular athlete’s pledge. **“EXTREMELY MANLY-”** Being peppered here and there on Izuku’s advice.

Why? He thought it was a good idea, yeah- and there was something naggingly nostalgic about a hot headed guy with tons of spirit like Kirishima yelling them at the top of his lungs.  

“Izu… I think Kirishima is enjoying his stage performance, how did you know it will work so well for him?” Asked Shiro in amazement.

“My Intuition says so.”

Ashido groaned, “Midoriya, he is bad enough with his manly talk and you add extreme on that?”

“Nerd… it’s on purpose isn’t it?! You make him more annoying to piss me off!!!”

As if he would go for such elaborate- wait- he would but wasting it on annoying Bakugou? “Sounds like a waste of effort.”

“Second that.”

Bakugou fumed some more.

Fresh wave of laughter broke through the line of first years as they cheered for Kirishima, swept by his enthusiasm.

Kirishima paused on the stage, he had finished the pledge but he still said something to say. **“Can I have more time? I wanna… say something more than this!”**

Midnight didn’t mind, **“Plus ULTRA Boy! Go for it! Enjoy your spring of youth!”**

It was a good thing the stage was a good distance away because Izuku was sure she was making some suggestive hand movement at Kirishima. **“In USJ-”**

That caught everyone’s attention, majority of students and heroes on the bleachers lean forward like a paddy stalk full of grain at Kirishima’s direction.

 **“My classmates and I saw a glimpse of the world still beyond our reach, the world of pro heroes! It’s EXTREMELY frustrating… I thought we’re just one step- no- just a few steps behind it but the truth is… it’s miles away from us!”** Kirishima pointed at the sky. **“I did stupid mistakes… getting ahead of myself.”** Kirishima was crying now. **“I got my teacher hurt! I… my classmates and I wish we can do something more, that our teachers… our heroes don’t have to protect us with their lives on the line. Aizawa-sensei… sob!”** He looked at the sky in regret.

Midnight was cooing, “Aww, he loves you Eraserhead.”

 **“Don’t call my name like I am dead, I am still alive.”** Came deadpan voice from the commentator booth.

Bakugou had a very scary face on, unsurprisingly Kirishima’s speech made him angry because it made class 1-A including him look vulnerable. However, Izuku had already foresaw this kind of reaction. So they had Sero, Shiro, Mineta and Todoroki placed near his spot. Classmates of theirs who specialize in keeping someone to stay still with their Quirk.

“Nerd… how dare you.”

Iida adjusted his glasses, “Kirishima-kun is doing his best, so in case you fly off of your handle…”

They wouldn’t go this far if only Bakugou had a better self-control, especially after Hawk’s irresponsible taunt.

**“That’s why! As the next generation we gotta to work harder! We shall surpass our teachers, the heroes before us! All of you!”**

_“Hey, this guy means us from gen-ed too?”_

_“Wow… they’re not as stuck up as we thought. It’s just that one guy-”_

_“My sympathy for 1-A, it’s not like they ask to get attacked.”_

_“Yeah, it’s their bad luck.”_

**“Let’s GO EXTREMELY BEYOND our limit! PLUS ULTRAAAAA!”**

The school’s motto was echoed by the rest of first years in response of Kirishima’s cheer, followed by the loud applause as if they already decided the winner of the festival.

In midst of this Izuku was clenching his fist in happiness. “Yosh! We did it.” They improved their rep with other classes!

“Izu, I know you’re happy… but poor Kirishima is crying on stage. He seriously thinks you have no ulterior motive whatsoever in tutoring him to write that speech.” Shiro said with a sweat-drop.

Ashido nodded, “Midoriya… no wonder your alias is Mastermind, it’s badass but still…”

Sero sighed, “Well, let’s keep it from Kirishima…”

“It’s a logical ruse.” Izuku reasoned.

“...Why did you pull Aizawa-sensei now?”

Iida looked conflicted, “It’s cunning, not so heroic but! Ability to manage your own PR is essential for any hero!”

Ochako was laughing, “Iida-kun is stressing himself again.”

In the end Class 1-A decided to let the rest of their batch to stay ignorant, but they still couldn’t shake off the feeling this wasn’t very heroic.

Class 1-B who was right next to them were inching away in horror.

* * *

 

Shouta felt like burying his face on his hand, Kirishima had made a very heartrending speech that shot class 1-A’s standing to the top as favorites of their batch. He would be very proud of his hot headed student if only…

“This has Izuku written all over it.” Said Hawks, snickering from his seat beside Shouta. “And everyone buys it, the speech is so fitting of this Kirishima boy’s character no one suspect a thing.”

“Then how do you tell?”

Hawks stopped snickering and looked at him in the eye, “What makes Izuku so scary isn’t his powerful Quirk… at least that’s not the scariest part of him.” He inhaled deeply, “It’s how well he know how to tug on human’s heartstring…” Hawks made tugging motion with his finger. “He sees through us and then use it to his advantage, that’s why he earns the name Mastermind.”

Obviously…

“It’s a good thing he is such a good kid, so the extent of using that scary perception of his is only this far… to make people like his classmates, turning the bad PR of his class around.”

“...A really good kid won’t play with people’s mind though.”

“Right!”

Hizashi cleared his throat. “Our broadcast is on soon! So no more backstage discussion!”

Shouta looked down at the program, his eyes widened at what was for the first round. “Oi… do you know what’s Midoriya morning exercise everyday is?”

“Hm? How should I know? All Might, you and Snipe took all the morning watch job! I am not so interested supervising Midoriya’s training anyway.”

Shouta glared at him, he wasn’t involved because Nezu deemed that he was still too injured for meeting and Shouta had pushed to keep teaching. “The brat is an expert of obstacle course damn it! Ones with rubber bullet, pithole, robots…”

“Darn- that won’t be so fair isn’t it?” Hisazhi snickered, “But don’t worry! Principal Nezu did give Midoriya a handicap!”

“Handicap?”

* * *

 

 **“Here is the fateful first game!”** A hologram screen appear behind Midnight.

Fateful? There was nothing fateful about it if the type of game was already picked before hand since last week!

“ **It’s an OBSTACLE RACE!”**

Seriously? Surely his Master knew that obstacle course was Izuku’s bread and butter for breakfast.

Whatever UA cooked up for a festival couldn’t be worse than military grade course made by joined effort of spartan Sun and Rain Arcobaleno. Not that Izuku was underestimating his Master or UA, it just that he believed they won’t try very hard to murder their students. After all his mafia boss training was running on _‘if you don’t survive this, you’d better of die here than somewhere else’_ mindset.

At worst it would be just a couple of broken bones, it was quite worrying how accepting he become over his mortality. “Hm…”

Shiro was snickering, “Won’t this be a piece of cake for you?”

**“It’s a 4 KM course around UA Stadium! As long as you stay in course, it doesn’t matter what you do! UA is all about freedom!”**

Speaking of freedom, there should be order to balance freedom. This had his Master written all over it, Izuku was given the chance to wreck the competition of first round as he please. Seriously, what the hell Master?!

**“Except for hero course, as hero of the future… you guys are given special handicap!”**

As soon as she finished her sentence, holographic screen the size of a tablet popped in front of all hero course students. On them was a list of limitation that was set for each hero in training.

“I can’t aim my explosion at people, what the fuck?!” Screeched Bakugou.

Kirishima sweat-dropped, “That’s actually common sense.”

“There’s no sense in it! Also what the fuck with self restraint and property damage?!”

Todoroki narrowed his eyes at his, “Same as Bakugou…” For him, he wasn’t allowed to directly injure competitors with his ice, he got no warning about property damage. The other was… he would be out of the running if he injure himself with his Quirk.

Mineta was hyperventilating, “I am told to be careful with my pop off aim… I am not allowed to spam them aimlessly.”

“Most of us get the same stuff… especially those with large area attack.” Commented Jirou. “How about you Yaomomo?”

“There’s a limit on how many item I can make, and also I have to take to consideration of dangerous item I made left behind in the course…” Yaoyorozu told her friends. “How about you Mido-”

Izuku had his eyes glued on his own screen. “Hm…”

“Wait, that’s un… that’s unfair!” Exclaimed Ochako and the rest who was standing close enough to see his list of restriction.

Izuku had especially long list, to his classmates who had around two to three, he had… six.

 **Midoriya Izuku** ****  
**Quirk: World Synch** **  
** **List of Restriction**

  1. You may only use your flame ONCE
  2. The use of Zero Point Breakthrough is strictly prohibited
  3. The passive effect of your Quirk isn’t restricted for duration of the race
  4. However- you may not provide assistance to your competitors.
  5. You shall avoid battle at all cost.
  6. Gloves off for the first round.



“Hm, that’s fair.” Commented Izuku absentmindedly. “Though… I wish I am not using my Quirk at all.” He grumbled as he took off his gloves and passed it to Shirou for safe keeping.

Once? Once using his power was all it took to wreck this competition. Sure, some of his training was supervised by Senkuu and Futaba, and he was sure not _all_ of them were reported to Nezu. But surely Master know he could…

“What’s Zero Point breakthrough?” Asked Jirou.

“It’s Izu’s ice technique.” Shiro supplied.

“Your ice?” Yaoyorozu gasped.

Shiro nodded, “It’s a very sensible restriction.”

Bakugou growled, “What the hell with your list?! I can take your ice anytime!”

He’d rather not make anyone lose their finger today.

**“Now poor young hero in training! Weep after you fail, and let’s get this show to start!”**

Midnight had zero sympathy for them, that’s for sure. Now then, what should he do to get past this? What would his classmates do in this obstacle course? For a start, he could worry for Bakugou later. The explosive boy was a slow starter, once he saw someone’s back ahead of him he would chase them like a mad bull. Yaoyorozu and Iida were similar, they won’t be so hasty either.

The one who would make his first move… here- hm, obviously, but Izuku wasn’t keen on dawdling and got stuck in crowd so-

 _‘Or I can just take a leaf out of Bakugou’s book, fuck it and do it my way?’_ Izuku snorted at his own thought. _‘No… I will learn from my classmates as All Might says and see… if they can really set me aflame with their passion!’_

**_“Which part we should pay attention to, Eraserhead-san? Hawk-san?”_ **

**_“This part.”_ **

**_“Early bird gets the worm!”_ **

And he would be that early bird, he just didn’t want to get squeezed and not for the worm. “I will go first!” And launched himself over the crowd of students over the tunnel to the course, soft flame bursting through his legs as he glided on the wall. Just in time to avoid the cold air shrouding the tunnel, trapping a crowd of unlucky students with wall of ice erected to block their path.

**_“As expected of Midoriya Izuku! The ace of 1-A didn’t waste his time to take first spot! Wait- did he just waste his ONLY chance to use his flame?!”_ **

**_“He got pass through the crowd in one leap, he should be fine.”_ **

**_“Oh dear… Principal Nezu is harsh on Izuku,_ ** ****  
**_then again it should be like this._ ** **_  
_ ** ****_If you want a competition with him on the roster.”_

Izuku landed a few meters ahead of Todoroki, “That’s a good move you use there.”

Todoroki narrowed his eyes, “And you spend your only chance to use your Quirk.”

“It’s fine with me.” Both of them had shoes that suitable to traverse icy landscape, for Todoroki it was because he liked using his ice as transportation and for Izuku it was because the kinetic backlash of his flame. So they could walk on ice no problem.

On the background, Bakugou was screaming curse at him and Todoroki.

“Cursing should be on Bakugou’s list of things he is restricted from.” Commented Todoroki idly as he caught up to izuku, setting a comfortable pace for himself to run the rest of four kilometers.

“...It’s his mother tongue.” Izuku pointed out. “That would be like asking Bakugou to stop being Bakugou.” Which was impossible.

Todoroki looked back, “There’s more people outside of our class who can dodge my ice than I expected.”

Izuku scoffed, “You specifically aim for either their shoes or the field, correctly applied physical force can fix it.”

“Noted.”

 **“I WON’T LET YOU TWO ICE BASTARD TO GET AWAY!!!”**  

Did he just lump them together? Izuku hoped Bakugou still remembered this was a race and not a brawl, he just had to run pass Izuku and Todoroki to win. As Izuku thought of what to do if Bakugou caught up to them, Mineta of all people was the first to reach them. He was using his pop off to avoid Todoroki’s ice and jumping from one ball to another like certain plumber from old game.

“I outwitted you! How pathetic Todoroki!”

Mineta sounded really resentful to Izuku’s ears, what did Todoroki did to offend Mineta? That wasn’t important. “Mineta-kun, you-”

“Gra-”

BANG!

Izuku sweat-dropped at the sight of Mineta rolling on the icy ground. “That must be hurt.”

**“First obstacle is up folks! Starting with-”**

Izuku ignored Present Mic’s introduction and keep running, the real race just started. He had no time gawking- why? If he gawk at obstacle before him that meant being shot at from the sky with assault rifle. If he hesitate, one ton hammer would fly out of nowhere to his head.

Nope-nope… not going to stop for anything!

* * *

**“ROBO INFERNO!!!**

It was an impressive sight, the so called robot inferno that was the size of four storey building. Shouto was quite amazed by the size, and the sheer cost UA threw for these robots.

“So these are what they use for general entrance exam?”

Yaoyorozu echoed his sentiment, “Where did they get the money for this?”

Jirou was incredulous, “That’s not what you should be curious about!”

_‘This is impossible!’_

_‘Hero course have to fight these?!’_

_“This is an obstacle for first part, how can we get pass this?”_

As obstacle to his path? It was quite disappointing because it was just a lump of metal, the size didn’t matter.

“If they have to go this far, I wish they prepare something better.” Shouto said wistfully to himself, “Since my damn old man is watching.” He hovered his hand over the ground, willing ice to sprout and freeze the giant robot on its track. Then he began to run again in between the freezing robot. “Don’t even think of coming now! They’re going to fall over soon, because I freeze them when they’re unstable!”

The pain of those restrictions, he had to give early warning instead of a late one. Some people decide to risk it, but it was Kirishima and… the guy from 1-B who most likely share similar Quirk. They would be fine, also- he had given them a warning so if someone got hurt by the collapsing robot it won’t be his responsibility if they didn’t heed it.

Still…

**“Offense and defense in one go! So coool!!!”**

**“So his name is Shouto, wow- burning and freezing in one name.** ****  
**Gotta compliment Endeavor-pro for his naming taste, but as Present Mic said. Coool!** **  
** **Quite an irony for flame hero’s son to be so coool”**

That was Hawk, Shouto had to amend his opinion about the guy. That last comment was bound to piss off Endeavor for sure.

**“I am still looking forward to see his burning spirit side, and not facial hair.”**

Was that a compliment or Hawks was joking again?

**“Class 1-A bastard number 2! Screw you!”**

Shouto warned him and he was put on the same category as Bakugou? That was almost as bad as being called Endeavor’s son.

**“This is almost unfair!”**

**“It’s a logical and tactical move from Todoroki’s standpoint.”**

**“And he is the first to pass-”**

**“Present Mic… you forget about him?”**

Shouto didn’t forget about the guy who disappear when Robo Inferno distracted him, when Shouto was busy freezing zero pointer this guy…

Midoriya was baiting a 2-pointer to attack him, leading it towards a 1-pointer. The stronger robot didn’t stop and leapt, destroying each other in a blast while Midoriya hopped away unscatched. He picked up some parts from the destroyed robot, an armor from the arm and… a pole. Then the green haired boy started running, he was almost like he was in trance.

“Midoriya!”

The guy didn’t stop, didn’t even look back at him. Suddenly, Bakugou’s need to scream Midoriya’s name all the time made some sense.

* * *

 

**Teacher’s Box**

“As expected that Class 1-A get ahead of other classes.” Snipe pointed out, “Well, they might be scary during entrance exam but by the end of the day they’re just a dumb lump of metal… and Power Loader program them to not inflict serious injury to students.”

Toshinori agreed, “Well, the other class… 1-B and even students from other course didn’t do badly it’s just…”

Thirteen nodded, “Because of their experience in USJ… 1-A students mature faster as a hero, they saw the glimpse of our world, and throw away their hesitation to be a better hero!”

“...Well, that and field experience.” Snipe added his own two cents, “Speaking of those two vital factors… Midoriya he-”

“That kid just jump ahead of everyone else without hesitation.” Power Loader grunted. “No matter how used he was to fighting robot, I wish he hesitate a bit!”

Toshinori buried his face on his hand, “Young Midoriya…”

**Commentator’s Box**

“Since when he is first?! When did he-” Present Mic looked like he was about to get aneurysm.

Eraserhead just sighed, “When everyone’s attention is on Robo Inferno… he slipped away, he doesn’t even wait for your introduction of the first obstacle.”

The blond hero looked offended, “That’s just rude Midoriya-kun!”

Takao just laughed, “It’s just how Izuku is… He will dash to his goal without care for drama.” Which was also why the boy could follow him, the fastest hero no problem.

Eraserhead grumbled.  “Midoriya know a fair amount about how robot works, especially the faux villain series… he did keep notes on them.”

“Eh?”

Eraserhead turned off his mic. “For example… zero pointer, I asked Midoriya before after he visit the support dept… according to Midoriya 0-pointer is stupidly huge to the ponint the legs couldn’t close together to balance that body… once you’re between its leg you’re in safe zone from it.”

Takao laughed harder, “Ha ha ha!!! He does have friends in support!”

Present Mic looked dissatisfied, “So he just waltz in between their legs?! That’s even more unfair than Todoroki!”

Eraserhead rolled his eyes so hard, it was a wonder it stayed in its socket. “My other students use their experience in USJ to drown out their hesitation...  but Midoriya…” He closed his eyes as if pained. “That damned problem child have zero hesitation on facing danger when it’s just him!” He growled.

Takao nodded sagely, “He never does… this is the kid who told pro heroes to blow up a building without hesitation.”

* * *

 

Present Mic’s commentary was quite useful, Izuku could almost imagine what was happening behind him. Bakugou was using his explosion to fly over the obstacle he left behind, followed by Sero and Tokoyami. The rest of 1-A wasn’t far behind, and Yaoyorozu… she was quite soft hearted. Unlike Todoroki, she was clearing the 0-pointer without regard of defending her position.

“Midoriya!”

So behind him was Todoroki, next was Bakugou and followed by majority of hero course students. None of their classmates of 1-A had slowed down or out of the running, and second obstacle was…

**“The second obstacle is the fall!!!”**

**“A good thing Izuku pick a pole.”**

**“Oi! Midoriyaaaaa wait for me to give intro at least! Midoriya-kun! Are you even listening?!”**

All Izuku could hear in his ears was orchestra of bullets and death threat, tightrope was quite a common obstacle to him. He strapped the shield on his back like backpack and started walking on the rope with the pole helping to maintain his balance. It was shorter than one he usually used but it would do.

Todoroki had ran pass him, using ice to skate through the rope. Hm- that could work too. So after the first rope, Izuku switched tactic and put the pole away. He rip the sleeve of his gym uniform and used it to slid the iced rope as makeshift flying fox. It was so much faster this way.

**“Go-go-go Izuku! Don’t stop for anything!”**

**“I wish he stop, at least to let me do my intro! Also, it’s quite jarring he is lacking hesitation in traversing the obstacles.”**

**“You’d think he would die if he do that.”**

He won’t die but he felt the phantom death threat looming on his back if he did.

“DEEEKU!!! Don’t you dare to get ahead of me!!!”

Now there was a very real one, even if it was just from Bakugou. Who had decided to be a bird today and blasted himself off to another end of second obstacle. He landed just right behind Izuku and about to scream something but Izuku had unspoken rule of not staying still in obstacle course.

“Deku!!!” Bakugou surpassed him with another blast of explosion, not even a muscle of his face twitch. “I am ahead of you! Drop that stupid impassive mask!!!”

What was next? Considering his Master’s personality it would be something that slow them all, giving people behind an opportunity to turn the rank around. Hm-  that was fine, he would save his stamina carefully because second round would be before lunch break. There won’t be a lot of break time.

At this rate he would be in top ten at least and statistically UA always took around thirty to fifty students from first round for the second one, so as long as he was in top twenty it should be safe.

**“Izuku, take the first place! Or I will announce that pet theory of mine to Japan!”**

For the first time since the race began, Izuku stopped on his track.

**“Oi! It’s very unfair to motivate a student as commentator! You fail Hawks!”**

**“Who cares? This way, Izuku will take the race more seriously!** **  
** **Beside it would be a riot!”**

**“...You are quite fearless, Hawks.”**

**“I am shaking on my boots actually ha ha ha!”**

Hawks was bored of living for sure. However, Izuku would be damned if the winged hero told Japan of his ridiculous pet theory of Izuku. Nope- that wasn’t going to happen, he had a shitty week because of certain number 2, and number 1 hero made him question his entire existence and lack of youth… and the number three…

Nope- he wasn’t going to let a complete set of top three hero making his week even more terrible than it already is.

Also, if he had to finish as number one here… he might as well see what was the big deal of being first was all about. So the moment he saw the last obstacle, Izuku threw caution to the wind and soar via not so carefully calculated barrage of explosions. It was a good thing that Bakugou thought it was a good time to blow up the field to hinder Todoroki and the bicolored teen returned the favor with wall of ice.

Obviously they advanced even slower than turtle for that persona tiff. Izuku took advantage of that as he surfed through the minefield, riding wave after wave of explosions. Thanks to his many embarrassing failed landing, Izuku was getting very good at blasting himself up and cushioning his fall repeatedly.

“Midoriya?”

“Deku?”

KABOOM!

Izuku tightened his grip on the leash of the shield he used as surfing board, “I am going first!”

“NO YOU DOOOON’T!”

“Ck.”

At last both of them saw some sense, this was a race so they should concentrate on getting ahead instead of hindering each other. Bakugou propelled himself to the air, while Todoroki chose to freeze the ground so he won’t step on the landmine. Unfortunately for them Izuku now had a concrete reason to be the first to reach the goal, so as soon as he touched the landmine free ground…

**“Midoriya Izuku! He take back his first place position beautifully! As expected of Eraserhead-san’s chosen ace!”**

**“I didn’t choose the problem child.”**

**“Hm, what is he doing?”**

**“Oi-oi… what are you going to do Midoriya Izuuuku?”**

Izuku threw the multi-purpose shield hard like one would playing skipping stone. The heavy shield skipped through the landmine filled area and set several explosions, clouding everything in pink smoke. Izuku didn’t even look back at his handy work, the sound of explosions confirmed that his move worked perfectly.

“Stopping people from getting ahead of me…” He hummed to himself. “It’s a bit satisfying for some reason.” Izuku thought as he continued to run to finish line.

* * *

 

**Commentator Booth**

“That’s… brutal.” Breathed out present mic.

Shouta sighed, “What did you expect? Also… that explosion just now send dust all over the place.”

“So?”

“Midoriya just made the obvious landmine not so obvious now…”

“...Like I said, brutal.” 

Hawks was laughing, “He wants to win, how refreshing to see Izuku tries so hard.”

Shouta wanted to see this kind of spirit from Midoriya, but he felt conflicted the kid had to be blackmailed first to do so. Still… _‘For a pacifist, Midoriya sure doesn’t hesitate.”_ Since the start of the race, the boy had zero intention to use his Quirk. Hence- he used it at the first opportunity to escape Todoroki’s ice. It wasn’t just saving his stamina, the boy was reluctant to use his Quirk to ‘win’ at something.

Come to think of it, on the simulation battle Midoriya was only using his Hyper Intuition and nothing else. _‘I thought Bakugou was the reason Midoriya abhor pride, superiority and selfishness… but perhaps it’s deeper than that.’_

Hizashi cheered, snapping Shouta out of his thought,   **“AND for the boy who tries his best, he is the first to reach the finish line! Say YEAAAAAH! For Midoriyaaaa IZUUUKU!!!”**

* * *

  **Teacher’s Booth**

For modern hero,  popularity was important to gain trust of people they protected. It was a weapon in a sense, and one Toshinori wield as All Might as well as he does his inherited Quirk. Which was why he was so worried of Young Midoriya, as the boy was so lacking in desire to be above others.

Though… sometime Toshinori wondered if that lack of desire was because the boy was already assured of his own position?

Like the sky who was already above the world.

Perhaps he was worried for the right reason after all.

 

* * *

* * *

**BONUS SECTION  
**

Shinji Nishiya was more than happy to be invited to UA's sport festival even if it was half a job to be glorified security guard after USJ incident. One part of it was protecting his old school, the other was- it was paying well especially with All Might around the heroes in Mustafu were almost put out of the job. He couldn't resent such an admirable man for it though.

"Takoyaki!" His partner shouldn't eat during their job but he supposed she deserve a break after a string of failed hero-ing, a box of takoyaki won't hurt. "Give me a lot of mayo sauce and no seaweed!"

"It's 500 yen!"

"Eh?" Mountain Lady looked surprised by the price, this was a festival so of course takoyaki was pricier than usual. It was a normal price for this kind of setting. "But, I don't have much in me right now..." She wiggled her hips at the vendor, twirling her locks idly.

"It's free for you!" Beamed the smitten vendor.

"THANK YOU!"

Shinji sighed, "Have you no..." Then his eyes met two pairs of disgusted one, red and purple. "Shame..."

Mountain Lady almost choked mid bite when she saw the two kids watching her with sneer. "Why are you two here?! Isn't Mastermind suppose to be in stadium already?! You guys are first year too!"

The two teenager weren't as well known as their leader, the notorious disciple of UA principle but whoever had met them wouldn't forget. "For a hero to cheat a hard working vendor of their money with  feminine wiles... what a disgusting sight." Said the one with orange hair and glasses, known as 'Navi' of Phantom Sky Brigade.

The other with red eyes snorted, his alias was 'Sciencer' and one Shinji knew well after the incident that kick him ten rank down. "The victim is also an idiot." Sciencer said before approaching the clueless guy and dropped 500 yen coin. "Here, just because the lady is a hero don't let her cheat you out of your money."

"I didn't cheat him!" Roared mountain Lady. 

Deathgoro held her back, "Oi! That's Sciencer and Navi, do you want Mastermind to come after our group?! One time is enough!"

Shinji recalled that one incident that almost killed their career.

 

> _Flashback_
> 
> _A villain with similar Quirk as him showed up, but unlike him the villain could control grass and vines in their surrounding instead of just his body  like Shinki. Even in the city that lacking green, grass grew out of control and some parasite type of vines even left his wood powerless. All his team could do was waiting for elemental hero to come dealing with the disaster, because Shinji's Quirk was ill suited against it. A kid was trapped inside a car surround by the vines, and they could do nothing as the kind was getting suffocated inside. Which felt like deja vu of Sludge Villain._
> 
> _That was when Sciencer showed up, yelling at them for being useless hero who couldn't think outside of their Quirk. Shinji was offended, so did Deathgoro and Mountain Lady. Then the kid marched to nearest supermarket and came out with strongest bleach, car batteries and several cleaning supplies. Then he started mixing them, electrocuting the solution before throwing it at the grass. It wasn't something instat, but whatever Sciencer did made the grass and vines brittle enough they broke down with slight force._
> 
> _Of course as a pro hero even if he was grateful, he had to scold the kid for getting involved in hero business. It was then Mastermind and the rest of his group come running in search of Sciencer, and the look Mastermind shot at them was one that would haunt Shinji's nightmare. "Before reprimanding someone who did something to help you, why don't you look at yourself?! A hero standing by around a villain like fools and watch the victims dying!"_
> 
> _Then a detective arrived and the boy asked for combat permission, Tsukauchi-san didn't even hesitate. The boy spread thin layer of flame to their surrounding, burning the grass and vines without leaving even a scorch mark on the asphalt. Then Mastermind pointed at another car that was parked nearby and previously wrapped in vines. "Capture the driver.... and see if he has many seeds of wild grass and the likes, I don't think he plan to be a florist." And indeed when the grass and vines became untangled they could see it coming from that particular vehicle and the villain was captured along with several acomplishes of his who used  the mess as distraction to rob stores around them._  
>  _What followed post-case was a severe tonguelashing that leave them reeling for days, followed by a reprimand coming from their old teacher from UA. It spread like wildfire of how they angered Mastermind, and all pro heroes who had worked with the teen were either avoiding them or outright telling them off._
> 
> _End of flashback_

So of course Shinji and his group would avoid Mastermind's group like  a plague. But of course! In UA, they would run to these guys!

"With guys like this no wonder All Might is overworked." Said Sciencer as they left Shinji and his group.

"Be careful though." Navi snickered at them. "You guys are the type certain killer go for, so work harder so he won't visit you!"

And now she treated them like kids that could be scared off by boogeyman!

Still...

"Oi, Mastermind is in charge of Stain's case right?"

"Yeah."

"...Let's work harder." There was nothing wrong in working harder.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... I give Hawks civilian name, and we all know where the name come from. I can't resist.  
> The bonus is just because Kamui Woods and co PISS ME OFF with their reprimand of Izuku, they're not completely wrong but they really should THINK about doing something themselves!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiation all around and Izuku discover victory can be more than 'it's over, I am done' period.   
> Todoroki makes his move to step out of Endeavor's shadow, start from not repeating the man's idiocy.   
> Iida make a good diplomat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The interlude between the first to second round.

 

**Stadium**

Izuku let the cheer of the audience to wash over him, and wondered when was the last time he crave acknowledgement of so many people? For them to look at him as someone worthy? As long as people he held dear value and love him, it doesn’t matter what the rest of the world think of him. 

But… 

_ “Join them! Tell the world you’re **here**!”  _

All Might’s signature line,  **_“It’s fine now, why? Because I am here.”_ **

In his childhood, Izuku dreamed to be a hero who saved everyone with a smile like All Might. Was that simply childish admiration for his idol? Such a simple wish that lived even when he was declared Quirkless, and keep enduring even when the rest of the world rejected his dream. 

Why did Giotto created Vongola in the first place?   
Why did Tsuna keep fighting even if he hated violence?

Izuku knew who he was  in his past life, he didn’t remember everything but… he would never forget the power he wield was to protect. It was never to ‘win’ anything. Victory never tasted sweet, he remember this vividly from his second life. Winning against your rival meant living for another day, succeeding in protecting his family and- trampling on the loser’s pride. 

Tsuna wasn’t happy when he defeated Mukuro, he was just relieved his friend was safe but he wished he could have saved Mukuro from his hatred. 

Xanxus was the second one, a battle he wished never exist because he endanger his friends and a little brother who shouldn’t even fight against a grown man. Even when it ended, Tsuna could only feel sad by unwavering anger of Xanxus caused by the blood of Vongola. His only solace was everyone he loved was safe, the victory itself tasted bitter. 

Then there’s Byakuran, someone who had done  _ so _ much to make him suffer. The end of that battle caused Tsuna to lose both of his fellow Great Skies, and it felt like someone carved something out from his chest. 

For the sky of Vongola, victory was just temporary reprieve. All he would think was _‘It’s over.’_ and always followed by a ‘ _but_ ’ that would leave him tired and hollow. 

But now… 

Izuku couldn’t feel them, the burden that crashing down when the battle was over. In fact, he felt so… light and even happy? This was bad- why did he felt an urge to scream at the top of his lungs in euphoria. Izuku inhaled deeply and controlled the raging joy beneath his skin. 

* * *

Shiro was placed  surprisingly… high, placed right below their class rep. It was quite sad and also worthy to be proud about when he actually rely more on his pure physical skill instead of his Quirk. Also- 

With a friend like Izu, obstacle course of this first qualifier was sadly so easy. It was almost like a walk in the park. Again, it was quite sad when the worse UA could give than Izu’s obstacle course was zero pointer.  _ ‘And we all know what’s the weakness of each robot since forever ago.’ _ He almost felt bad. 

“For someone with a Quirk like me to be placed in sixth place…” Their class rep was trembling with rage for himself. 

Sometimes, he wondered if Iida was smart or stupid. Or he just had his moments, their class rep was quite a dork at times. Just because you had a speed focused speed, it didn’t mean you could win an obstacle race easily. In obstacle race, the right thing to do was observing how people ahead of you do it then think up a way of how ‘you’ could get around it. Speed won’t help you as much as adaptability. Hence… why Izu and Todoroki was placed first. And Bakugou… 

“Again, damn it!” 

He really couldn’t take any kind of loss, especially from Izu. Shiro knew his view of Bakugou’s character was biased, but… since Izu defeated him in battle simulation Bakugou was pretty much ‘ _forced_ ’ to acknowledge that Izu wasn’t the same weakling he knew. However… this bastard still hold twisted desire to put Izu ‘below’ him to assert his own superiority. Unlike Iida who was angry with himself, Bakugou was angry with those who defeated him instead. 

“If someone’s eyes aren’t kept to themselves, I will gouge them out.” He told the explosive boy as he walked pass. 

Bakugou growled at him but then stopped when he saw Shiro taking out the gloves Izu gave him for safe keeping. “That’s…” 

“It’s Izu’s gloves, what about it?” Why the heck did Bakugou stared harder? 

“...Are those necessary to use his flame?”

Wow, a civil question without any cursing. Bakugou really wanted him to answer. “No.” Izu could use his flame bare handed,  _ but _ a large scale attack needed them. Bakugou looked relieved, most likely because Izu wasn’t as handicapped as he thought. Shiro was glad Bakugou wasn’t riled up even further.

Why? They were on national television! As much as he wanted Bakugou to make a fool of himself and even expelled from UA as result, he’d rather not have Bakugou to bring UA’s name down with him. 

“Izu… your gloves.” 

“Ah thanks.” Izu thanked him as he slipped the metal-leather gloves over his calloused hands. 

Shiro froze when he saw the expression on his friend’s face. Izu looked… happy! His emerald eyes were bright and he was smiling after he won the race! Nothing like his usual indifferent look or exhausted relief that the competition was over. 

“I am so happy for you!” Shiro exclaimed, tearing up. 

“Huh?!” 

“Futaba totally have to get a copy!” It was broadcasted, so there was a soft copy of this smile that could be preserved for eternity by Futaba! “This is ten billion yen worth of picture!” As Senku would call it. 

Izu was still smiling, “What’s up with the happy tears? You’re not the one who won first place.” 

“It’s better than that!” Who the hell cared about ranking?! Izuku was happy over something for himself! 

“What’s better than first place?!” Ochako came barrelling to them, a bundle of joyful energy as ever. “And Izu-kun! Aaah, congrats for first place! It’s sting that I lost but you’re so amazing.” 

Yep, appreciated Izu for the great guy he is. As expected of their new recruit! “Izu’s smile.” 

Ochako blinked, she looked confused before brightened up. “Ah yes! Izu-kun at last smile his nice smile instead of his scary one! I haven’t seen it in forever!” 

“Eh?” 

“Where’s the camera?” Ochako asked him. 

Shiro gave her a thumbs up, “It’s broadcasted! So Futaba can get a copy for us!” 

“Eh?” 

* * *

**Bakugou Residence**

Masaru had taken a day off to watch the UA Sport Festival with her, and Mitsuki was glad her husband wasn’t cowed by Katsuki’s threat to not watch him on TV. Really, that spit fire of a son had to mellow down a bit. At the very least he should accept his parents were worry for him, instead of seeing their concern as personal insult. 

It was Mitsuki’s fault too really, because she had a talented son she wanted him to be the best and strongest. That was why she hammered into his head that a boy had to be strong and dignified. Katsuki was never the well behaved little angel like Inko’s son, and she didn’t have Inko’s natural talent in mothering that honed even before her plump friend become a mother herself. So she resorted to play rough with her son, which was like the only thing that worked to get the boy in line. 

Mitsuki should have realized there was something wrong with her son, and even herself for their volatile mother-son dynamic. Perhaps then Izuku would still be Katsuki’s friend, and maybe… 

“Is that Izuku-kun?” Masaru sounded amazed as he watched the boy who was running beside bicolored boy on the screen, and their son was chasing them desperately from behind. 

Mitsuki swallowed heavily, “Yes, that’s Inko’s son…” 

Izuku didn’t even  _ look _ at Katsuki, he was talking with the other boy and even smiling confidently at him. Mitsuki felt like she wanted to dig a hole when she saw her son flying over a giant robot and even if she couldn’t hear what Katsuki said, she could see his mouth forming the insulting childhood nickname. Katsuki was so desperate to get Izuku to look at him. But…

Perhaps since that day they got separated, Izuku would never look at Katsuki ever again. 

“Izuku-kun is really strong…” The camera had focused on him again and this time Inko’s son was defeating two robots without Quirk, baiting them to take each other out. “He makes running through these obstacles looks… effortless. He change a lot from the nervous boy we know.” 

That was Inko’s boy. “No, he doesn’t change… this is the same boy who never stop trying even if our son put him down…” This was Izuku woth confidence, one that her son tried so hard to beat out of him. 

Mitsuki hoped so, she wished Izuku didn’t really change and still the same boy they all knew. From what she heard from friends that came visiting their home, the boy changed drastically but- 

_ “We brought this cream puff with Midoriya’s recommendation!”  _

But the way the boy interacted with Katsuki certainly changed. 

_ “Midoriya is a nice guy!”  _

_ “Oh, how is he to my boy then?” It took her all to ask as casually as she could, as if it was nothing that wreck her nerves.  _

_ The four kids exchanged glance, “Hm… I suppose he is strict?” Sero, the boy with irregular elbow answered.  _

_ Ashido, the cute pink girl nodded. “Harsher isn’t too far off, but then again Bakugou is always antagonistic with him…” _

_ “Oi!” The nice one, Kirishima hissed and gestured to Mitsuki’s direction.  _

_ She smiled at them, “It’s fine, I know my boy have… a lot of issue with Izuku-kun.” That was saying it lightly. “I just hope they don’t fight.”  _

_ Kaminari, the one with bolt on his hair laughed. “It’s okay Bakugou-san! Even if Bakugou wants a fight from Midoriya, I can’t see him giving our explodoboy one.”  _

_ Ashido nodded again enthusiastically. “Yep, he won’t get it.”  _

_ “Midoriya will just knock him out again.” _

_ Apparently, it wasn’t the first time Izuku-kun didn’t feel like dealing with Katsuki and just put him to sleep like today.  _

_ “Or Ojiro will attempt to strangle him again.” _

_ Izuku-kun was very popular, from what Mitsuki had learned their class had formed several group of friends and all of them got along well. Izuku-kun had the largest clique, and surrounded by a group of protective kids who hold grudge against Katsuki on his behalf.  _

_ “No need to worry though, I don’t think Midoriya will ever let Ojiro do it.”  _

_ Sero whispered, “I heard them talking about hiding body once though.”  _

_ “I am sure they’re joking."  _

_ Izuku-kun made dangerous friends, if she didn’t know Inko she’d think Izuku had a yakuza family. She couldn't even get angry about the death threat, she knew her spit fire would return it tenfold.   
_

_ “Is Katsuki bullied in class?” She asked, trying to sound as neutral as possible.  _

_ Kirishima hesitated, “Erm… of course not, UA have zero tolerance for bullying after all but… Ojiro does have sharp tongue but that’s it. Bakugou have quite a potty mouth himself…”  _

_ “Does the staring robot counts though?”  _

_ “They’re not doing any harm, so no?”  _

_ “Some cleaning robot mistook Bakugou as trash that one time.”  _

_ One of Izuku-kun’s friend was a technopath, and at this point even if they didn’t say it Mistuki could already tell that Izuku-kun’s friend really hated her son and tried to make his life in UA difficult without breaking UA’s no bullying policy. So far nothing bad happened to her son but she was afraid for him. Not to mention Izuku-kun was UA’s principal’s personal student, and how the table had turned…  _

_ Even if Izuku-kun hold no desire to get back at Katsuki, UA was...Katsuki’s dream school had people who don’t want him there.  _

_ End of Flashback  _

**“IZUKU MIDORIYA TAKE THE FIRST PLACE!!!’**

“He won… our Katsuki is… third?” Right after Izuku and Endeavor’s son. 

Mitsuki felt her heart broke a little when she saw Katsuki’s hunched back, even from afar she could tell her boy was upset and frustrated. He stood there all alone, while Inko’s boy was congratulated by friends one after another. 

She felt relieved when Kirishima came and said something to her boy even if Katsuki gruffly ignored him. 

_ “Midoriya asked me to drop Bakugou off, nice to meet you Bakugou’s kaa-san!”  _

While Kirishima was a good boy, she couldn’t help but wonder… if Izuku was passing the boy as a replacement.

* * *

 

**Commentator Booth**

“I think I will live.” Takao could help but say, “Izuku didn’t seem pissed about his win, he looks quite happy! That’s his nice smile.” 

“...If you’re that scared of him, perhaps you should quit teasing him.” 

Takao beamed, “Never!” Besides… “Can I get a copy of his photo I wonder? Navi… Futaba-chan should keep one right?” He deserve a credit for pushing Izuku to win and got the boy to make that expression! 

Present Mic sweat-dropped, “You’re quite an idiot brother, are you not?” 

“And proud of it!” 

* * *

While it was good and all to revel in this feeling of victory, Izuku won’t dwell on it too long for now. He had to concentrate on the second round first, and puzzled over how he would get through it. The first one already didn’t go accordingly to his plan, so  the second one… while he had experience when his plan didn’t go smoothly, he get antsy if it wasn’t one time thing. 

**“Second Round would be… Human Cavalry Battle!”**

How typical, then again this was Sport Festival for a school and UA could be strangely orthodox at times. 

**"...based on the results of the last game, each person has been assigned a point value. The points assigned go up by five starting from the bottom...”**

That wouldn’t be too bad. The point spread would be quite even with that distribution if He had a five point lead compared to Todoroki who came in second place. Wait- that didn’t sound like something UA would do, if they were going to be told that anything goes this would be just team brawl version of the first round.

**“...and the point value assigned to first place, Midoriya Izuku is…**

This dramatic pause couldn’t mean anything good. 

**“10.000.000 points!”**

Of course, why not give him ten billion so he could make a joke out of Senku’s catchphrase? “I like the sound of ten billion better.” He told Midnight frankly, looking at her in the eyes seriously. 

Midnight fidgeted,  **“I am just the messenger Midoriya-kun.”** The ‘don’t shoot the messenger’ was unspoken but heard by all. 

_ Rude, _ what did she expect him to do? “I am just kidding, sensei.” 

Shiro wound an arm around his shoulder, “Do you dislike it?” 

“Naaah… Hawks wrecked my plan to conserve my stamina.” He beamed, “If he thinks he is out of trouble, he has another thing coming.” Izuku didn’t miss how everyone around him took a few steps back at how calmly he was planning the demise of number 3 hero. 

Again…  _ rude, _ he wasn’t going to kill Hawks or anything. 

“Still, what should I do?” 

_ “In one hand… going after the ten million is easier to ensure our pass.”  _

_ “The one holding that point is Midoriya though?”  _

_ “I will pass, I got no confidence to team up with him but going after him is a bit…”  _

**“And don’t forget! For the second round, all restriction is OFF! You’re FREE TO DO WHATEVER you want!”**

At that announcement, everyone in class A turned to look at Izuku. He ignored them in favor of testing his equipment before use, the orb embedded on his glove was glowing faintly on and off. 

“You could have passed it to Midnight for safe keeping.” 

“Nah… my gloves is very sturdy, if anything- Senku and Futaba would be very upset if it can’t survive being kept in your pocket.” 

“So any plan to conserve energy?” 

“No, we are going to have a break after second round… there’s no sense holding back here especially since everyone is going to gang up on me.” 

“Nice~” 

Dread fell on the stadium, the one who felt it wasn’t Izuku with ten million bounty on his head though. 

_ “That’s a warning right?”  _

_ “As UA student of hero course we can’t chicken out!”  _

_ “Of course not, but we gotta team up with Bakugou or Todoroki if we want a change.”  _

_ “I am inclined to think being on his side would be less scarier.”   _

**Teacher’s Booth**

“The kids from 1-A are torn about Young Midoriya.” 

Snipe snorted, “Of course they are, in one hand… defending that bulk of point won’t be easy but to go after him to those who knows his ability is an equally tall ordeal.” He pointed out. “Then there’s Todoroki and Bakugou…” 

“They’re out for Midoriya so even if they’re strong, the other kids have to be resolved to go up against Midoriya as their horse.” Power Loader pointed out. 

All Might’s eyes narrow,  _ ‘Some have approached young Bakugou, he is third so that’s 200 points. His Quirk is also multi-purpose for both offense and mobility which is important for this match but…’ _ The look on his classmate’s face when the boy yelled something at them. 

Thirteen sighed, “That particular kid have problematic personality… with Quirk like explosion with equally explosive temper.” Thirteen couldn’t forget how the kid suggest blowing up the cliff to safe the victim and then complaint about saving Midoriya. He did compliment the boy for following Yaoyorozu’s instruction to just pull the rope but… 

First mistake when the boy jumped ahead of Thirteen and Midoriya could be passed as impulsive action of inexperienced student, but the second…  _ ‘Even if you dislike a classmate, is it fine for a hero egg to not want to help them even in an exercise?’ _ For the boy’s sake, Thirteen hoped the temperamental boy just wanted to complaint without meaning it. 

After all, the worst thing a hero could do was being biased in saving people.

* * *

 

**Commentator Booth**

“The Hierarchy in my class is quite clear, Iida and Yaoyorozu might be the class rep but they’re pretty much placing themselves as Midoriya’s proxy even if they aren’t really conscious about it.” Shouta muttered, recalling how Midoriya pretty much push the position to them. “If worse comes to worst they will look for Midoriya’s guidance just like in USJ…” 

Hizashi grunted, “Hm… Principal Nezu sure choose a crazy kid for a disciple.”

Hawks just laughed, “Frankly… you should be glad.” The winged hero sounded serious. “Izuku is someone you can call natural born leader… but even then earning trust of others to let you lead them should take time. Yet… something about his Quirk make it some sort of natural order to follow him. It’s not even something he can control…” 

“Some sort of brainwashing?” 

“Ha ha no…” Hawks shook his head, “Mild suggestion is more like it, and any hero who is too proud to obey a child would still resist his influence.” He heaved a sigh, “As far as I know he never misuse it and a bit overly conscious of it too.” 

Shouta recalled how Endeavor seemed to be very riled up by Midoriya’s mere presence. Which mean that  _ ‘influence’  _ was a constant thing and also could be the reason of Bakugou’s unnatural antagonism for Midoriya. Well, at least part of it.    
Funny that of all people Todoroki didn’t really put a lot of fight against it like Bakugou and his father. If anything, as aloof as he is, Todoroki was the one who seems to be the most drawn to Midoriya’s strange circle after his official group of friends.  

Speaking of Todoroki, the kid had good tactical mind like and decent strategically. He would pick kids of his class that wasn’t sold for Bakugou’s volatile behavior. Like Yaoyorozu or Iida- 

Wait- 

“Ha ha ha, seriously?!” Hawks was crowing now when he saw Todoroki’s trajectory. 

* * *

**Arena**

Before the competition began Midoriya had thanked Tenya for being such an attentive classrep for them all. Especially his prevention measure to make sure Bakugou won’t fly off of the handle because of Kirishima’s speech. So Tenya quickly resumed his duty as class rep of 1-A after reprimanding himself for his placing in first round. 

As Midoriya said, he had to be perceptive of people around him! He had to be always watching! Then he spotted the blond who was shooting them an ugly sneer that couldn’t be friendly in any way. That won’t do! 

So he quickly grabbed Yaoyorozu and pointed at a group of 1-B student, as a hero they always had to be ready to fix souring relationship! Especially if it with their fellow hero in training, and Yaoyorozu agreed. 

“So let’s step up and show 1-A that we-” 

“EXCUSE ME!” Tenya interrupted them and as one, the class 1-B retreated by one step for who knows why. “I am Iida Tenya! I apologize but I can’t help but overheard you speaking about us!” 

“So you eavesdrop on us, how un-heroic.” Said the blond, Monoma Neito. 

Yaoyorozu was quick to back Tenya up. “You’re in open field and you’re not very quiet.” She corrected the hostile boy. “I am Yaoyorozu Momo, the class rep of 1-A. On behalf of 1-A, we deeply apologize for your terrible impression of us. We assure you, none of us look down on you except… well- Bakugou-san.” 

Tenya quickly added, “But Bakugou-kun’s behavior is unacceptable and in no way reflecting on 1-A’s standard!” Then they bowed in unison, as well educated children of course they knew their manners. “Hence as representative of 1-A we’re obligated to extend our hand to fix this terrible misunderstanding! After all as fellow UA students, hero in training who one day will shoulder the peace it’s given we shall not neglect inter-class relationship!” 

“Oh… I see, I am Kendo and the class rep of 1-B. I apologize too for our Monoma.” Said a girl with ponytail but her hair was orange unlike Yaoyorozu. “He is pretty antagonistic towards your class and I’d like to clear up that not everyone share his sentiment.” Then Kendo bowed back to them in apology. “Erm, so-” 

“There’s nothing to say!” Howled Monoma, “They’re just paying us lip-service! They did it to deceive other dept!” 

Tenya was taken aback, “Uuuh…” But Tensei-niisan would approve. “As a hero we have to be capable to manage our public relation! I assure you that our Kirishima-kun reach the heart of our peers with his honesty!” 

“Why should I believe you?!” 

Tenya stretched his hand, “Because I am willing to team up with students of your class, as we’re ALL equal! I believe as fellow students of heroic dep we uphold the same standard thus! I am sure we can succeed even if we’re not very familiar with each other!” 

“EH?!” 

“As you can see, my Quirk is engine! Speed and mobility is my forte and thus!” 

After clearest explanation of his capability and Yaoyorozu’s, Kendo took the role as fellow class-rep to strengthened the broken bond between 1-A and 1-B along with the guy who came to visit their class before, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. His quirk was similar to Kirishima so Tenya felt they could do well with this team! 

* * *

Flash back   


_ Back during fake villain attack in USJ his mind went blank at the sight of bleeding Midoriya being carried by hulking figure of All Might. It felt just a while ago the same boy was standing tall with all his strength to protect them, uncaring of his own injury. Seeing Midoriya so helpless and bloody enraged him.  _

_ He thought only his father could make him feel such anxiety and anger.  _

_ Then Bakugou, a classmates who reminded him so much of his own father attacked the villain without regards of Midoriya’s safety. The villain was holding onto Midoriya and Bakugou just send explosion after explosion as if he didn’t see him.  _

_ “Bakugou!” Yelled Ojiro, “What the fuck are you doing?! Izu is being hold hostage!”  _

_ “What?! The Nerd won’t die with this much!”  _

_ Shouto couldn’t believe what he just heard, and he was sure Bakugou wasn’t holding back. He attacked the villain’s right side, and Midoriya was hanging on the villain’s ‘right’ hand. The next time Bakugou tried to launch himself at the villain, Shouto erected a wall of ice and it soothe his anger to see Bakugou’s face glued on his ice.  _

_ “What the hell Half & Half?!”  _

_ “You’re just endangering Midoriya!” Shouto growled back. “Back off!” He turned to Ojiro and Iida. “We have to save Midoriya first, and beat the villain second!”  _

_ Ojiro distracted the villain, Bakugou joined in and with perfectly timed explosion Iida used his superior speed and Uraraka’s zero gravity boost to grab Midoriya free from the villain. Then he used what Midoriya told him, combinating his ice and flame. The villain had brute power and his ice would be useless, and the next thing he knew Shouto had blown away both he and the villain with the explosive force.  _

_ Pain bloomed on his back and the one who helped him up was Midoriya who looked very apologetic. “Sorry about that Todoroki.” And the blood- was fake?  _

_ Bakugou roared, “You’re helping All Might to deceive us all, DEKU?!”  _

_ Midoriya smiled sheepishly, “Well… he asked, and I thought it would be no harm but… All Might-sensei get carried away. It’s quite scary…” _

_ Ojiro glared at Bakugou, “I knew it! You’re not holding back at all!”  _

_ “I can feel your killing intent in waves…” Sighed Midoriya. “I thought I have to blow my own cover to save myself.” He muttered the second line to himself. “I am so glad Todoroki-kun make a move instead.”  _

_ He was glad Shouto saved him?  _

_ “Anyway, it’s an exercise and all… but sorry for deceiving you.”  _

_ And he apologized.  _

_ End of flashback _

* * *

 

Shouto looked at Midoriya in the eye, in spite of his blatant show of displeasure with accepting his challenge the other boy didn’t seem like he would treat Shouto any different now. Even after Endeavor brought him trouble, he didn’t put Shouto in the same rotten egg basket like everyone else did. It was the opposite. 

**“Not wanting to make friends is up to you, but… that man,** **  
** **he doesn’t get anywhere near his goal that way, does he?”**

Midoriya warned him to not follow his father’s mistake, one that Shouto never knew he was unconsciously followed. As much as Shouto hated it, Endeavor was the one who taught him everything he knew about being a hero before UA. One of such lesson was, relying on others made you weak and bond would just hinder you. But the reality as Midoriya told him, Endeavor failed to overtake All Might with his ideal. Endeavor became the reason operation Midoriya led to fail for his own ego. Shouto wouldn’t repeat Endeavor’s mistake. 

“Midoriya.” He began. “I want to join your team.” 

**“EEEEH?!**

The one screaming was their classmates, obviously they thought he was going to form his own team instead of joining Midoriya. Well, he didn’t expect it either but if he want to beat Midoriya it won’t be on team match but the third round that would be a tournament battle. Rather than wasting energy against each other early on, they might as well pass to the final round together. 

Besides… 

“I owe you that much.” Midoriya saved his life and helped him many times, not to mention this also serve as proving he could be a  _ ‘better’  _ hero and teammate than his father any day. “And there’s that.” He glanced at where Endeavor was standing on the audience area. 

Midoriya was smiling at him, before sighing exasperatedly. “Frankly if that’s what you want to prove, it’s not a very high bar to surpass.” 

Of course Midoriya saw through his other motivation. “My own reason aside… in this round you’re allowed to use your Quirk but… you will still hold back your ice, won’t you?” Midoriya tensed at that, “For a good reason… they’re even more dangerous to wield than mine.” And very unwieldy, according to his bastard father’s rant it was nowhere as flexible as his ice. 

“That’s true.” Midoriya conceded, “I am indeed lacking in defensive move and I’d rather not go overboard in second round.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Yes.” Midoriya was smiling now. “I am glad you’re not angry at me for that exercise.” 

Why did he had to remind Shouto of that? “Anyway…” Shouto averted his eyes, “Our other member is Ojiro and?” 

“Oh, Shiro isn’t going to be on my team.” 

“Huh?” 

Midoriya pointed at another side of the arena, where Ojiro had that purple haired boy from gen-ed in shoulder grip. The tailed boy was beaming and giving Midoriya a thumbs up. The gen-ed student looked bewildered. Ojiro also roped in Tokoyami and Hatsume from support dept to his team. 

**“WAO! Class 1-A  roped in the sole gen-ed and support kid who pass the second round!** ****  
**Eraserhead-san, your kids show inter-dept solidarity!** **  
** **Awesome!”**

**“...Yeah.”**

“One of your PR moves?” 

“While I did make Shiro go after that kid, I am not planning for that.” 

“Well then.” All in all Shouto was quite satisfied he succeeded negotiating with Midoriya. 

* * *

For all talent and spite Todoroki was brimming with, he was such an adorable kid. Seriously, where did the boy get an idea of doing better job than Endeavor and pissing off his father in the same time with working with Izuku? Not that Izuku minded very much Todoroki used him as tool to annoy the number 2 top hero. All in all, it was a good deal for Izuku to have Todoroki in his team. So next he got Ochako who already jumped at the chance. So that would take care of boosting their mobility. Too bad that Iida had made his own team with- hm, that was unexpected for Iida and Yaoyorozu to blend with Kendo and Tetsutetsu of 1-B. 

Why? 

“Traitor! How could she do this to us?!” 

“It’s your fault! You sprout your stupid nonsense about upstaging 1-A withing Iida’s hearing range! Prompting the guy to invite Kendo and Tetsutetsu to prove you’re wrong!” 

“You think it’s easy to reject that guy? He is so… sincere, it’s hard to refuse!” 

He had been watching Monoma Neito for a while and indeed, the kid spout nonsensical speech about the difference between 1-A and 1-B was just one real villain attack and they acted like they were above 1-B. Seriously, more like the difference was they nearly died once than 1-B class and how was that something to be proud about. 

“...That blond thinks we’re all like Bakugou?” 

“To be fair, Bakugou is the loudest.” Hence the most attention grabbing aside from Kirishima and Iida.

* * *

**In the other side of the field...  
**

“Mineta, I admit this is not a bad tactic from you even if I am irritated…” Shoji trailed off. “But why are you latching on me before?” 

Mineta unlatched himself off of Shouji for the second time after he convinced Shoji of his good idea. “...I want to hop onto Yaoyorozu but…” The girl then yelled at him about telling on him to Midoriya and he just froze. All girls in 1-A can defend themselves from him, but they would always run to Midoriya for extra measure after beating him up. It almost became Pavlovian conditioning against Mineta. 

“...You’re really unable to go against Midoriya, huh…” 

Tsuyu croaked, “Ribbit- Midori-chan trained you well.” 

“Pervert or not,  I still deserve to be treated with human kindness.”

"Sure."

**And another**

"My baby can be shown off to the world properly, right?" 

"Sure Hatsume, Futaba told you we got this."

"I am still unsure why you nab me," Said Shinshou.

"Dark shadow shall show you the power of true darkness..."

"...We looks like black chocobo than horse."

 

**Next: Second Round begin!**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching Futari no Hero in cinema… the highlight is Todoroki beating Bakugou’s score in a battle game, and then he proceeds to ignore Bakugou in favor of spotting Izuku. Then in RL, a group of girls are gushing over Tododeku in front of me. Gosh…   
> NOW, who is Izuku's last team member?   
> I can't believe I just write one worth chapter of teaming up period that takes like... 15 minutes.  
> I did fulfill my promise on writing scene I cut off from previous chaps.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Todoroki in his team, Izuku decide to raise hell on second round- well- Cocytus kind of hell.  
> Everybody exploit technicality of rules in nonexistent book Midnight keep to herself.  
> Bakugou as usual is screwing himself over, even when nobody make him.  
> Jirou is recruited for her commentary, Hatsume is in for exposure and Shinshou... he was just there being swept away by insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not satisfied with how I write this chapter but... I just want second round to be out of the way ASAP  
> I will fix it someday or something...

Their accumulated point was crazily high, and at this point totally clear they didn’t have to go after other team to add more to it. It was a good thing too he only need five minutes to get all teammates he needed, so they could talk strategies for the rest of time limit.

“So we will just run?” Asked Ochako, humming to herself. “That’s fine but…” She trailed off. “Getting chased by Bakugou with his demon face would be super scary.”

Izuku sweat-dropped at that, “I can’t deny that…” He was overly familiar with that. It wasn’t as much as Bakugou’s brute power that was intimidating, but the sheer primal instinct to hunt his prey was. In ranking of terror that awaken primal fear, Bakugou wasn't that high in comparison of certain home tutor and carnivore of his past life. “He isn’t our only problem though… I am worried about Iida-kun and Mineta-kun team.”

“I can understand Iida-kun but Mineta-kun?”

“If one of us got our feet stuck on the ground, it would be the worst.” Izuku pointed out. “Iida-kun is obviously speed, it’s one thing dodging him by myself but when attached with three other people when dealing with others can put us in bad spot.” The worse case scenario was if Mineta teamed up with Iida’s group.

Todoroki added,  “Our formation is built for mobility and defense, we’re not lacking in offense either but… both of us have large area attack so visibility would be a problem.”  

Setting everything on fire and ice would be overboard and not to mention wasting energy. He had his Hyper Intuition but getting ganged up by other team other than Shiro’s would make this team battle super messy.

“While I am flattered you invite me, why didn’t you get Tokoyami and Tsuyu-chan again?” Asked Jiro, who for some reason felt really out of place in their midst. According to her it felt like she won a lottery but she got the ticket for free on the road, stealing someone’s luck. “My earphone jack can help with offense but I am better at tracking but in this setting…” With everyone gunning for them and Midoriya was a tracker himself, she would be useless.

Izuku laughed at that, “Tsuyu-san’s Quirk won’t mesh well with Todoroki-kun’s ice.” She was a frog after all. “And Tokoyami-kun’s will clash with mine…” Sky flame was very bright and without his cloak, there was little Tokoyami could do to hide his Quirk from light. “they will get hurt teaming up with us.” He closed his eyes, “As Todoroki-kun said, our Quirk is terrible for keeping our field of vision free and that’s bad since everyone would come after our points…”

“You and I can track any attackers.”

“And Uraraka can make moving around easier.” Said Todoroki. “But there’s the problem of keeping it up.”

Ochako nodded, “My Quirk backlash is quite bad.”  

“Sure, but it would tire us out… this is survival game for our team so having to dodge constantly would be disadvantageous and we will be clumsier by the end of this round.” Izuku pointed out. “Hm… but since we have Todoroki-kun here, we can just try…” Izuku nodded to himself with a grin. “There’s that way.”

Jirou looked at Izuku and nodded, “I don’t know what you are up to Midoriya, but I will say… I am so glad I am not going to be on the receiving end of it.”

_Three minutes of explanation later…_

Todoroki nodded, “Sure, I can do that… our Quirks works very well with each other.” Being partnered with Izuku meant he could spam as much ice as he pleased without worrying about hypothermia.

Ochako was giggling, “This will be so exciting!”

Jirou looked up to the sky, “Yep I stand by what I said, I am _so_ glad I am not on the other side.”  

* * *

 

“Jirou-san just shot apologetic look from her group at me.” Yaoyorozu said out of the blue as Tenya’s group finished the touch up of their strategy as a team. “That can’t be a good sign.” She sounded resigned.

Tenya inhaled deeply, _‘I am really Midoriya-kun’s opponent now!’_ He couldn’t help but felt a bit nervous. “Yeah, but this will happen sooner or later so we gave to prepare ourselves to the best of our ability! Even if we’re facing two of strongest classmates of ours! Plus Ultra, we have to raise to the challenge.”

Kendo turned to Yaoyorozu, “Uhm… so Midoriya-kun and Todoroki-kun are the top two in your class? Who else we should watch out? Bakugou-kun perhaps?”

“He is our third… if we only look at firepower alone.” Yaoyorozu  said. “But with Midoriya-san and Todoroki-san… they’re stronger by wide margin than most of our classmates.” The memory of Bakugou knocked out less than a minute come to mind. While they had not seen Bakugou fighting Todoroki, considering Bakugou’s explosion worked with his sweat Tenya couldn’t imagine Todoroki’s ice was a good matchup for Bakugou. Tenya didn’t have to be Midoriya to know that low temperature was a hazard for Bakugou’s Quirk.  

Tetsutetsu scoffed, “That might be right, but they would be up against everyone who is after their points.”

Tenya adjusted his glasses, “That’s true… but the problem is…”

Midoriya-kun chose that moment to approach Midnight and asked a question, he was too far away to hear it but Midnight gave the verdant eyed boy a thumbs up. **“It’s all technicality! There’s nothing in our rulebook that says you can’t!”**

Tenya was pretty sure Midnight don’t have Human Cavalry Rulebook, also knowing UA… didn’t they chuck the conventional rule out of the window since the start anyway? “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“That’s not a good sign.” Repeated Yaoyorozu grimly. “Let’s stick to our plan to not rush in to go after them right away.”

“I don’t like that cowardly approach!” Protested the steely boy.

Tenya shook his head, “Trust me, it’s _not_ being cowardly.” This boy was a strange mix of Kirishima and Bakugou’s aggressiveness, but he had not told them to ‘die’ yet so it should be a good sign.

The moment Midnight announced the second round to start, Tenya’s team was among the few who wisely didn’t charge into Midoriya’s team. He was proven very right that was the right answer the moment Midoriya launched his whole team with his flame to the center of the field and Todoroki’s ice bloomed, freezing the whole field and more.

The next thing he knew his team was trapped inside towering ice labyrinth, courtesy of Todoroki Shouto and Midoriya Izuku.

**“THIS ISN’T A CAVALRY BATTLE ANYMOOOOORE!!!”**

* * *

 

**Commentator Booth**

When you were the most appetizing target with bulk of points that ensure passing to next round, this round was more grueling for anyone who got the first place in first round. It was very fitting for UA in Shouta’s opinion, a lesson teaching their chicks that being in the top was a heavy burden they should take seriously for the sake of their teammates.

The most logical conclusion was to retreat and defend. Which wasn’t the easiest, being in open field where all opponents could surround you.

“That’s allowed?” Muttered Hizashi in disbelief. “They’re making an ice labyrinth!? And is that Midoriya’s flame sculpting Todoroki’s ice to create opening and make this maze more complicated?!”

Hawks was laughing, “That’s so Izuku thing to do! If the field isn't favorable for you, just make it work for you by brute force!”

Shouta huffed, “There’s no rule that says changing the landscape is prohibited.” He narrowed his eyes, “But how many kids would think to turn the open field to a closed one?” This kid was as terrifying as ever.

Also the labyrinth wasn’t just erect walls of ice with confusing layout, Todoroki even had several ice tower and slide all over the place. The boy had impressive control of his ice but this complicated landscape was sculpted by Midoriya’s flame too for the detailed part. Both of them had a very fine control of their elemental Quirk to achieve this.

“Also with this they suppress their biggest competition.”

“Who?”

“Bakugou… the arena is like a fridge now, I can’t imagine the kid will sweat a lot like that.” And even if he did somehow manage to sweat, nitroglycerin or not it was still his sweat which would cool down his body. Keeping body temperature up to trigger his explosion would be harder.  

* * *

 

**On the Arena**

Changing the landscape with his ice was a piece of cake, especially when Midoriya was around as a convenient heater. The one on the top was Shouto, saying that it would be easier for him to create ice path for them in the highest vantage point. The front horse was Midoriya for the same reason, also with his quick reflex it was easier for him to steer their formation.  Jirou and Uraraka were on the back.

The next problem was how to travel on ice, he and Midoriya had shoes to walk on the slippery surface but both girls had smaller feet than Midoriya’s. Their strategist easily solved the problem with a coil of wire he pulled out of his pocket and wrap it on Jirou’s and Uraraka’s shoes for better grip and balance.

“Mind telling me ‘why’ do you have wire in hand?” Shouto couldn’t help but ask as he eyed Jirou’s shoes who had wire coiling around it to give her better grip on ice.

Midoriya averted his eyes, “Well- while my shoes have good grip on the sole because of my flame’s backlash, I haven’t tested it on icy surface so in case… I prepare it for improvise.”

“...So you’re preparing it against me.”

“...Yeah.”

So here they were, inside their man-made labyrinth of ice.

_“There’s a right turn here before right?”_

_“It’s gone!”_

_“I swore there’s a path here, now it’s a wall!”_

_“BASTAAAARD! They change the maze!”_

Bakugou was exploding path to open for his own team, which was good and all that he wasn’t as a loss as other team but…

“Getting inside here means he has to deal with low temperature, it’s no different than going inside a fridge.” Said Midoriya, no one need his intuition or Jirou’s ears to know where Bakugou was. He also had Ashido in his team, which wasn’t a bad choice against Shouto’s ice but he couldn’t imagine she had an easy time either here.

Shouto nodded, “He will just run out of fuel.” Bakugou wasn’t the only one who forced their way to open path in this maze, but his ice wasn’t that frail so they would waste energy all the same to get to his team.

Of course- there was also team that could move on the air, like… “1-A is such a bunch of attention seekers! Too bad for you, we can walk on air!” It was the blond from before, Monoma Neito.

“A quirk to make solid air platform.” Whispered Midoriya, “Tsuburaba Kosei’s Quirk.”

Monoma’s team was standing on air platform, the one who made the air platform paused at that, “He knows me!”

Midoriya cracked his knuckle, “Chako, zero- gravity! Brace yourself!”

Shouto felt a tap on back and he floated, Midoriya shot his flame that was closer to white with a tint of orange so they flew away to an ice platform  the size of two storey house in height he prepared in several spot in their maze.

“Wait!”

Of course, standing in such a high place was bound to attract attention, team with member that could reach far like 1-B Ibara and Sero was already moving towards them.

Jirou used his ear jack as hook to the ice, “I feel sorry for you guys.”

She had a lot of sympathy for their opponents for some reason Shouto couldn’t comprehend. Midoriya didn’t comment on her remark as he called his flame and send them towards the attacking team. One of them had their headband flew away due to the flame blast and Jirou quickly nicked it for themselves. It was Ibara’s and since she was placed forth, the point was quite high.

“Ah!”

Midoriya made their escape, he shot flame that felt just mildly warm for them and melt the ice beneath, they fell on the opened trap door and Shouto froze it back as soon as they were out of sight.

**“DEKU! ICY-HOT! Come back here!”**

Shouto created another footing for Midoriya to land on and the green haired boy melt the side of the structure for another exit, followed by Shouto creating an ice slide. Unfortunately, Shouto made a slight mistake as he never slide through his ice ramp with people. Hence, he created a curving slide and forgot about the extra weight.

“Ah.”

“Todoroki-kun! The momentum is going to knock us off course!”

“Sorry.” A good lesson for one day if he had to use ice slide for rescue purpose, take note of the extra weight and the built up kinetic energy.

“Will it kill you to sound like we’re going to crack our head open?!” Yelled Jirou at Shouto.

There was nothing to worry, and they weren’t going to die. “Midoriya and Uraraka will get us on land safely.”

Midoriya just laughed and Uraraka was giggling, among the four of them only Jirou had nonexistent experience moving in the air.  

“Have I told you how much I hate being aaaaairbooooorne!!!” Jirou made amusing commentary, maybe she wanted her own show like Present Mic one day.  

Luckily for them, they got pretty far away from Bakugou team and others and Midoriya landed them safely with his flame on the ground. “I am so glad I practiced landing a lot.” Then he added. “Next time, no curve on the slide.”

“Yes.”

Another team found them but it was Ojiro’s who had Tokoyami on the top, Dark shadow covering them all and-

“What the fuck? A black Chocobo?!”

The tired looking gen-ed student poked his head from under Dark Shadow. “I know, that’s what I told them.”

Ojiro poked his head from Dark Shadow’s… wing? “Izu, everything is according to your plan.”

Shouto’s finger brushed on the extra headband on his neck, “Is this fine?”

“It’s all fine.” Midoriya added honestly, “UA is all about freedom.”

Shouto was sure freedom in Midoriya’s dictionary was abusing the vague rule to hell and back.

* * *

 

Tenya couldn’t be mad with his classmate who used their Quirk to the fullest to gain advantage, a bit too much of an advantage actually. They were quite lucky with Yaoyorozu in their team so they could have a flamethrower to melt the ice. However, there was nothing she could make to melt the whole maze in instant. Also… Todoroki kept the temperature low so even if they could melt one wall, the next time they turned it was already replaced. Todoroki made towering glacier in second, of course he easily replace anything they damaged.

“This is endless!” Tetsutetsu protested, so far they had made a couple of team and had grabbed several headbands but the maze made this round _very_ tricky.

Kendo asked them, “Is there no one in your class who can melt the whole maze?” According to her there was someone in class who had large area attack to deal with this maze. If the guy had not, it meant someone had took him out.

Tenya was sure he saw Ojiro nearby the team of 1-B student with bubble speech for head, Midoriya watched their entrance exam so of course he knew everyone’s Quirk. “The user of flame Quirk in our class is Todoroki and Midoriya.”

He understood their incredulity because the one who could make this maze gone was also the very same one who started this game of hide and seek.

“There’s Aoyama’s laser but…”

They could be wiped out by accident, Aoyama had been severely lectured about the danger of his Quirk by both Midoriya and their teachers so it was unlikely the blond would do it.

**“An all out war inside magical ice maze, so far every team have struggled to travel through this unforgivable cocytus and unable to touch the ice que- I mean King!”**

And their teachers seemed to enjoy it, together with the audience. Apparently it was more interesting to see them attempting to navigate this freezing hell instead of brawling for points.

* * *

 

Ten minutes had passed and as planned, they rarely encounter other team and succeed in abusing them instead. At some point Fukidashi manage to throw a solid onomatopoeia to break through the ice maze but they adapted and froze that too, using them as foundation instead. Fukidashi didn’t do it again, knowing his Quirk was used against him.

Also it seemed the 1-B student couldn’t spam anything of that size repeatedly like Todoroki could his ice. From what his sense told him, Monoma Neito had made a round to confront 1-A team and had taunted them for being an idiot. His team overheard everything as they were once again hiding behind an ice structure and Jirou was shamelessly eavesdropping.

“Who did he call an idiot? Is he bored of living to pick on Bakugou like that?”

Apparently 1-B unanimously followed Monoma’s suggestion to not go all out for first round so 1-A would underestimated them, hence- their lower placing in overall for first round than class 1-A. Which in Izuku’s opinion was quite a bull, at this point class A and B students in term of skill in average wasn’t _that_ far apart 1-B could afford taking it easy on first round if they want to put a show to display their ability to public.  

The goal of first round was determining points so lower placing was putting class 1-B in disadvantage in term of starting points. Also with their meddling of changing the field, it encourage stagnancy of points and giving those with higher points an advantage to defend.

Not to mention…

“Aren’t we glad someone volunteer to be Bakugou’s new target?”

* * *

 

Bakugou was flying in the air using his explosive and launched himself like a rocket at Monoma’s team. Tenya shouted, “Bakugou-kun!”

**“Ha ha ha… I will take away ALL of your points! I will bleed you dry!! You DAMNED COPYCAT!!!”**

Collectively all 1-A students in vicinity winced. “Monoma!”

Yaoyorozu told Kendo honestly, “Bakugou-san would stop at nothing to make Monoma-san fail this round, he is like a beast.” There was a very good reason why their other top fighters went this much trouble to hide. Midoriya and Todoroki were stronger than Bakugou, but dealing with Bakugou in that mood? Tenya won’t blame them for avoiding Bakugou.

Nobody in class wanted anything to do with pissed off Bakugou except for Kirishima, but he was also the only one with tough enough skin in class to do so. “We are in top four now with our points, let’s just not cross Bakugou.”

“But-” Tetsutetsu protested.

Kendo who was their left wing chopped Tetsutetsu on the head, “Iida is right, what’s important in this round is getting enough points to pass. Let’s just leave problematic brats of our class to butt heads, we will discipline them as class rep once this round is over.” Then she couldn’t help but add. “Also my sympathy for having Bakugou in class.”

Tenya returned it, “And mine to you for Monoma.”

* * *

 

**Back with Izuku’s team**

Izuku’s team was facing Shoji’s team, which was a bizarre  one because Shoji _alone_ was the horse with Tsuyu and Mineta as his riders.

“How is that okay?!” Yelled Jirou as she used her jack to bat away Tsuyu’s tongue.

Her jack was really made of tough stuff to bat an appendage that strong enough to carry a human. “Watch out for pop off!” Izuku warned as he send flame to burn the incoming barrage of ball.

Ibara’s team emerged from another path, “Found the ten million!”

Izuku could feel something dangerous coming from the ground, “Todoroki-kun! Made us a ramp now!”

“Got it!” It was a crude made one, but it served the purpose with its slanted structure towards the sky.

Jirou was obviously not happy to look at it, “Wait- no!” But Izuku had no time to reply her as he blasted them forward with his flame, Ochako and Jirou dangled helplessly with their feet not touching the ground as they dodged Ibara’s vine sprouting from the ground. “I haaaate this!”

 **“Boy! What is this aerial show?!** **  
** **Everybody launch themselves to the sky!!!** **  
** **And Bakugou is doing a solo flying, wait?** **  
** **Is that even allowed since he is separated from his horse?”**

Izuku’s eyes met Bakugou’s eyes, the explosive boy’s were wide with glee as he rip the rest of Monoma’s points. “You’re next, Deku!” He really had no idea

 **“It’s fine! Since his feet didn’t touch the ground,** **  
** **as I said before- it’s all technicalities!”**

* * *

 

“Technicality…” Midoriya repeated as they landed on another ramp made by Todoroki to soften their landing. “More like last minute decision to make this round more interesting.”

Kyouka frowned, she was just glad they meet the ground again. “How is that a problem… wait- that means.” She wasn’t Yaomomo but Kyouka still could read between the lines. “If Midnight-sensei didn’t decide it’s ok, Bakugou almost… he almost got his team eliminated?”

As free as this Human Cavalry game was modified from the original restriction, Midnight didn’t say anything about collapsing formation. She even said, attack that purposely aimed to break other team’s formation was prohibited, which mean originally that would eliminate a team from the game.

Todoroki scoffed, “Bet he didn’t think that far about technicality of the rule working for him, he only care about upstaging that guy from 1-B.” Then he added, “Also, what if Sero didn’t catch him in time?” He would fail all the same, and they doubted Bakugou had faith or anything like that in Sero catching him. Hell- the guy didn’t even remember Sero’s name.

“Oh well… I kinda figured staying away from him in team match is the way to go.” As strong as Bakugou could be, working with him was a pain. No offense to Ashido, she was nice but not very bright if she pick Bakugou as a teammate.

Kyouka would rather fail this round than working with an asshole. “Addition of Monoma’s points just put Bakugou’s team in fourth place.” Noted Todoroki.

Midoriya snorted, “He won’t stop that reckless rampage, he wants to be number one and will come after us.”

Yeah, her best decision ever. Kyouka thought she deserve an extra credit for that one.  

* * *

 

**Commentator Booth**

If Aizawa never read Bakugou’s report in USJ, he would just feel exasperated by the boy’s reckless rampage and tunnel vision for victory. However he had read the extent of Bakugou’s carelessness for his own desire, the disregards of other’s need and safety. Aizawa wondered if he should just expel the boy so Bakugou would become someone else’s problem.

“That kid have a problem.”

Hawks who only had watched Bakugou in two rounds already thought so, Aizawa wondered if he should be ashamed. Then again Bakugou _came_ like that to his class and with few weeks of teaching Aizawa certainly had zero hand in that terrible character, and he had told the boy repeatedly about wasting his talent. Which if the brat was bright enough to translate, Aizawa meant his talent didn’t mean shit if he didn’t get his mindset screwed right for a hero.

“And I mean more than just temperamental problem.” Thankfully the mic was off for them. “He jumped around as he please, and no warning whatsoever to his teammates of his stunt. His team place forth, it’s nothing wrong to be greedy for more… but…” He trailed off. “Does this kid realize this is a team battle?”

Shouta recalled there was this famous saying of _‘There’s no I in Teamwork.’_ but there was ‘I’ in Win and Victory. In Bakugou’s case though, ‘Teamwork’ doesn’t exist in his dictionary.

* * *

 

So far Izuku’s team was still first with ten million, followed by Iida’s team, Shiro’s and then Bakugou’s.

With the landscape of the field changed, anyone with enough point would scram from Izuku team’s location that would turn to mad scramble for the highest point. Iida’s team was avoiding them, this was the last three minutes and Izuku could tell from the points alone of team that stayed defensive. Iida’s team and Shiro’s team was the obvious one, and only Bakugou was reckless enough to charge in for them even though his team already had enough point to pass.

He had pulled almost every trick in nonexistent book inside his brain to survive this round and he would pull another. It was a very simple one, and he had convinced his teammates that by the end of it- their points would worth thousand times with the show of skill they were going to pull.

By the end of the day, the purpose of this festival was to win attention from pro heroes and build a name for themselves.

“It’s time.”

“You’re a dramatic little shit, you know that Midoriya?”

Izuku just laughed at Jirou’s remark. “Let’s go.” In front of them was Ibara’s team  that was just several points behind Bakugou’s team, and followed by Awase’s, they also had Bakugou’s and Shoji’s team nearby.

Bakugou was panting hard, his hands were trembling from the strain he put on them. Izuku saw his teammates all losing their sleeve, it seemed Bakugou improvised with using those cloth to make a thick bind around his arm so he could still sweat inside the ice maze. Points for improvisation, but with how much disadvantage this field put into him Bakugou really should stay away.

Of course, to him what mattered was coming first in this round. “Deku… you can’t run away anymore.”

Izuku ignored him, and signaled Todoroki to start. Without warning, Todoroki erected an ice platform beneath them as high as he could. Bakugou being Bakugou of course just had to knock the towering platform with his explosion.

Shoji shouted, “Bakugou! You just helped them to escape!”

“Argh?”

With the towering platform collapsing they were free in the air and nearby, Shirou’s team who flew with Hatsume’s jet set was waiting. “Izu!” On Dark Shadow’s beak was their headbands. Using Dark Shadow’s moldable form, Tokoyami had his partner to spread the solid shadow to form a parachute so they could fly easily even with the weight of four people and one set of jet pack and shoes.

“Commence relay operation!”

Several things happened at once in the air. Jirou hooked her jack around Dark Shadow’s neck, Ochako high-five all members of Shiro’s team, and Todoroki create giant ice pillar used by Ochako to bat Shirou’s team home run. Jirou cursed as she held onto both Todoroki and Izuku by her jack as they descended back to the ground.

Because they landed with a crash, it was easy for other team to follow them to their crater. **“Don’t think that trick will work twice!”** Bakugou roared, ready to jump at them.

Sero taped him to their team before their leader could leap again. “Wait! Look at the points!”

“Huh?”

That was when all ten million point hunters looked at the screen, their eyes widened in horror when they saw the one on the top was named ‘Shinshou’s team’ with over ten million points, Todoroki’s team was in second place with just fifty points ahead from Yaoyorozu’s team.

“Just now… they switched headbands.”

“Is that even okay?!”

 **“Well, I didn’t see if they give the headband away or snatch each other’s!** **  
** **No rule that says you can’t just give it to other team.”**

Midnight sounded bewildered, but with the two teams making their move so far above the ground she couldn’t really tell.

“Wait? Where are they?” Asked Ashido, “Todoroki and his team escaped!” They blinked to look at the scoreboard and the second placer was nowhere to be found. Also, before they realized it the ice maze had been repaired again from who knows where.

“Huh?”

“Wait- more importantly, where’s Shinsho’s team?! They’re the one with ten million points!”

Awase from 1-B pointed up, “I think that’s them.”

On the sky was a small dark dot. A drone flew high enough to catch the leading team, they were flying about as high as the stadium’s top. Tokoyami had Dark shadow flapping its clawed hand like wings and yelling about being a fallen angel. Shinsou was arguing with Tokoyami that Chocobo shouldn’t be able to fly and nothing was angelic about him. Shirou was laughing at them and keeping their balance using his tail. Hatsume was trying to outloud her team with her sales pitch.

“Shut up! I am trying to sell my babies here!”

Bakugou stared at the floating bird team and growled, “I will catch those bastards!”

Sero wisely chose to wrap his rider to a mummy and tied him to Kirishima’s back. “No way! They’re too high for you to grab!”

The rest of the team wanted to look for Izuku’s team but time was running out and the last stunt made them lost sight of Midoriya’s team. The last minute of second round had Hatsume posing to the drone camera, promoting her babies.

**“TIME IS UP!!! First place, Shinshoooou’s team! Wow, didn’t expect a gen-ed kid to win the second round but life is full of surprise!”**

Said team just landed slowly, with Ochako’s zero gravity losing its effect they had smooth landing using Hatsume’s jet pack and boots. “We won!” Shiro was grinning.

“And I get to promote my babies as promised!” Hatsume cackled. “Everyone’s eyes are on us!!!”

Bakugou growled, he was placed not just behind Izuku and Shiro but he was in _last_ qualifying spot. “Where the fuck is Deku?!”

As if on cue the ice wall beside them melted and all members of Todoroki’s team emerged, the first was Izuku who had flaming hand melting the ice followed by Todoroki, Ochako and Jirou. Ochako looked nauseous. “Aaaah that’s awesome, but floating so many people in two minutes is quite a toll.”

Jirou sighed, “I am so glad my jack is like nail so they have no nerve pain… I stab them on ice repeatedly.”

Todoroki looked sleepy, frost was growing on his right side but he looked quite comfortable when Izuku brushed it off of his clothes with flame. “I am tired.”

“I hope you don’t mind with second place.” Izuku said with a sheepish smile.

“It’s fine…” Todoroki shrugged, “I showed my skill very well in this round, the placing doesn’t matter much in the end as long as we pass to the next round.”

Iida and his team showed up, “Midoriya-kun… you really show zero restraint.”

“I did my best to win.” Izuku told him with a grin.

Bakugou growled, stomping to their direction. “YOU GIVE UP THAT TEN MILLION! How the hell is that your best?”

Izuku narrowed his eyes, “We have different opinion of what’s constituted as the best…”

“I can’t accept that!” Growled Bakugou, “If you dare to pull the same stunt in next round I will-”

“You will _what?_ ” Asked Izuku, amber eyes narrowed.  “The goal of Sport Festival is for students to gain recognition, I did my best to showcase the ability of my teammates and friends… I don’t need your approval for anything.”

Izuku crouched down and hit the ground with flame coated fist, melting the whole landscape in instance. The booming sound silenced the applauding crowd as all students on the field jumped to avoid the flame, but it wasn’t even touching them. The ice maze melted to a cloud of steam before dissipating to the air as quickly. Izuku chose that chance to escape the field in midst of that chaos, ignoring Bakugou’s cursing and demand for him to come back.

One person manage to follow him though, but that was also because he allowed this particular person to do so.

They were in secluded hallway when Izuku turned around to speak up for the first time since they made their escape from arena. “I don’t mind talking to you but we should make sure to eat before the third round, shouldn’t we?”

Heterochromatic eyes gazed back at him, memory of indigo-red pair flashed in his mind. The boy’s gaze was nothing like ones in memory, the cold intimidation of Todoroki Shouto’s eyes felt like breeze in comparison.

“Yes, I think I owe you an explanation...” He inhaled deeply, "About Endeavor's fixation in similarity of our Quirk." 

Izuku frowned, “I don’t think you owe me anything.”

Todoroki shook his head, “I do… because the similarity of our Quirks, Endeavor drags you to our problem and he let his judgement be impaired in your mission."

The boy wasn't wrong, sure- Izuku brushed the number 2 pro off twice before their joined operation. However it didn't make sense too Izuku why his mere existence disturbed Endeavor so much. Todoroki didn't seem bothered by the cosmetic similarity of their Quirks, so why would Endeavor?

**"Have you heard of Quirk Marriage?"**

* * *

* * *

 

**EXTRA**

* * *

* * *

 

Ring-ring-ring

“Hello, Midoriya-kun?” Tsukauchi picked up the call as soon as he saw the contact name, worried for the boy who went back to his hotel in a very bad mood. “Everything’s alright I hope?” It was no rare occurrence for the boy to be upset because of problematic heroes involved in their case, but this was the first time Midoriya was this furious.

Then again, it was Endeavor and everybody he knew had a problem working with the number 2 hero except for… Toshinori but his number one hero friend doesn’t really count. Endeavor was good in arresting villain but being the _hero_ like Toshinori? Not so much as proven by what happened tonight. One meticulous plan from Midoriya-kun that could have ended Stain’s career was ruined because Endeavor didn’t know how to stay put and not listening to a villain’s baiting.

The boy spoke after a long silence and he didn’t sound depressed at least. _“It’s gone.”_

“Midoriya-kun?”

_“...Nose.”_

“Huh?”

_“Now that I saw Stain up close, I just realized his flat face isn’t a mutation… his-his nose is gone, cut off. Who the hell did that to Hero Killer?”_

Tsukauchi blinked at that, wondering if he misheard the boy or he really did heard Midoriya-kun asking about Stain’s nonexistent nose. “Nose… is it important?”

_“...Maybe not, but I can’t stop thinking about it.”_

And that was the boy’s reason to wake him up at… 2AM?

That night, the rest of Phantom Sky Brigade receive a message in their group chat at 3AM about Stain’s noseless-ness.

Shiro woke up, saw the message and relieved it was not an emergency before proceed to laugh for a good three minutes before going back to sleep. He sent a reply in their group chat.

_“The guy got no nose? Funny that nobody notice that before, to be fair… three pairs of sharp knives is scarier than no nose.”_

Senku snorted as he read the latest message and typed in. _“So it’s not mutation because of his Quirk, interesting… but I think you shouldn’t waste your precious sleep time over it. There’s better mystery in universe that ten billion percent more interesting to solve. Like- the Atlantis or- universe.”_

Futaba couldn’t sleep afterward, _“....where did his nose go? Can he breathe properly like that? Maybe he chop them off himself like those punks who mutilate their nose and ears with piercings?”_

Over the next few days, the latest internet sensation on Hero Killer wasn’t his next victim but his apparent lack of nasal cartilage. Or whether he didn’t need them to sniff out fake heroes.

Stain who was lacking a pinky after his run in with Mastermind wondered why the hell people were concerned about his nonexistent nose and why it was any of their business he cut them off forever ago. Also, why did he get even more popular because of this?

A day before Sport Festival, the heroes received updated profile of Stain after their latest encounter with the villain. Ingenium in particular couldn’t stop looking at the file that stated that Stain had mutilated his own nose at some point.

“Midoriya-kun… tomorrow is the Sport Festival and your biggest concern is solving the mystery of Stain’s nonexistent nose?”

As most heroes who had time in their hand to watch UA Sport Festival the next day, they couldn’t help but keep thinking the same kid who just won the first round was up very late last night analyzing on Stain’s self mutilation instead of excitement for the festival. Mastermind’s sense of priority was strange indeed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shouto tries his hand in being a conspiracy theorist, he got more than what he bargained for. Also- is it normal to be dragged for lunch after spilling the story of crappy childhood to your rival?  
> Mineta and Kaminari get their wish for a cheerleading squad, sort of, it's just not the one that caters to their imagination for panty shots and mini skirt.  
> The bracket is revealed, Izuku is concerned for everyone's match but not his- for once he got a relaxing opponent.  
> Izuku ran to an a very OLD- if not ancient acquaintance in the hallway.  
> Toshinori wonder what's Izuku's problem with Endeavor.

Inko knew that by right a festival or not, UA Sport Festival was a battlefield for UA students. Especially for those in heroic dept, as this was their early debut as hero in training. She and her son watched this event without fail every year and it was Izuku’s childhood dream to be part of it. 

She was unsure if she should be proud or resigned when Izuku just… well, he won the first round without his Quirk. Second round was also seemingly easy for her son, he didn’t took first place this time but it was obvious to all he had everything staged according to his plan. She knew her son had built a reputation and acquire that terrible alias that was so wrong for her sweet son. 

Well- Izuku was always smart, butU he was too gentle and kind for an alias like Mastermind. Even with the evidence staring at her face on why everyone else think he was a Mastermind, Inko would always see Izuku as the innocent bouncing boy in All Might onesie calling himself Lil’might.

Her little hero. “Oh dear… Izu looks so dashing, don’t you think Nat-chan?” 

The cub on her lap purred happily. “Gao.” It was a bit lonely in the dorm by herself when all kids were out for the festival. Inko could have joined them in stadium, but she didn’t like the crowd and watching the event live was scary. 

Well- she thought it would be scary to watch her beloved child to face danger but it seemed he breezed through everything she couldn’t even worry. The girl with jack ears in his team looked terrified whenever Izuku launched his team to the sky though, while everybody else was enjoying the thrill. “Well, at least he is enjoying himself to certain extent.” He didn’t seem so upset. 

When her son admitted that his dream to be a pro hero didn’t matter so much to him as long as he could make her happy and help people, Inko forgot about it. She had watched her son charming their new neighborhood with his smile and helpful personality. Giving guidance to children who just manifested their Quirks and taught them to not abuse it like his childhood bully. She met the girl Izuku brought out of her self-confinement. He had friends who had his back, and how they hung over his every words like he hung the sun and the moon in the sky for them.  

Unlike Katsuki… sigh- where did Mitsuki and Masaru went wrong with the boy? Inko knew Mitsuki could be rough around the edge but she was never a bully, and definitely not Masaru. Sometimes she really hated this Quirk obsessed society that torture her son when he was Quirkless and stir Katsuki wrong for his powerful Quirk. 

Sometimes Inko wondered if Quirk was a gift or a curse to this world. 

==

**“Have you heard of Quirk Marriage?”**

Izuku was a Quirk Researcher, hence- he knew more than a bit about the genesis of Quirk and the following chaos from the emergence, how the world slowly integrating the change with regulation and then making it the core of society. Quirk was tightly tied to history of heroic, and following the creation of hero as profession in United States the rest of the world follows to create the same system in hope to establish stability after Quirk shook the very foundation of law with the raise of criminality with 20% rates slapped all over the world in average. 

In Japan, All Might pushed the number down to 6% but even the Symbol of Peace himself could only help one country. Hence… heroic was a course taught since high school followed by support and management that revolve around it. There was always a shortage of heroes everywhere. 

This was even worse during the beginning of Quirk era, hence in second and third generation after the emergence. Humanity as always didn’t fail to screw themselves over with a barbaric idea. It didn’t spread to the world at large but to countries that followed traditional model like Japan, this practice replaced arranged marriage. 

Hence- the term ‘Quirk Marriage’ which was choosing spouse based on compatibility of their Quirks to produce stronger offsprings. As a man of science this was a practical system when the objective was a superior descendant, but as human being it was a barbaric practice that put human being on the same level as livestock that being bred for slaughter. 

There was no benefit in this system that could outweigh the violation of human right, and thankfully society wasn’t crazy enough to let this practice to go on. Or rather, it took a riot from several human right protection organizations and United Nation Hero League getting involved to ban it completely. It was quite a political nightmare following the establishment of the prohibition considering there were so many pairs legally married under this system, and government were pushed to nullify the marriage and risk offending so many prominent families. 

“Right, my mistake… of course you would know about it. More than I did even.” Todoroki snapped him out of his thought. 

“...Sorry, I didn’t realize I was speaking out loud.” 

Todoroki just snorted, “It’s fine, you just confirm to me that my father is a piece of shit who in spite of being a hero dare to commit a banned practice for the sake of his ambition.” 

Izuku’s eyes went wide as he took in Todoroki’s appearance, a boy whose body had his Quirk split in  _ half _ and since he brought up ‘Quirk Marriage’ that meant- 

“You saw how he look at All Might… a fellow hero who did great things for the sake of society, and yet… for my damn old man the number one hero is an obstacle to his ambition to be the best.” Todoroki said coldly, “He couldn’t surpass All Might with his own power, so he come up with a plan…I am sure you can guess.” 

Izuku inhaled deeply, “I… I know he is very ambitious, egoistic and he doesn’t like All Might… but he should at least still  _ be  _ a pro hero but….” He hissed, “That  _ barbaric  _ practice is banned for a reason.” 

Todoroki chuckled softly, “Glad to know he exceed your expectation that he could hit a new low as a human being and a hero.” 

“Todoroki-kun…” Izuku’s voice was trembling now, “He _ broke _ a law.” 

“He did.” The tone in Todoroki’s voice was as cold as ever, “He used his prestige as number two hero to secure my mother’s hand, all to get her ice Quirk…”

Of course, unlike All Might’s seemingly unlimited super strength- Endeavor had an obvious limit of how much his body could endure his flame. Then Izuku remembered that Todoroki Shouto was the  _ youngest _ child, and that implied… 

“In my memory, my mother always cry…”

* * *

Shouto wondered for whose sake he told Midoriya about his story. It was somewhat comforting to see Midoriya so disgusted by the idea of Quirk Marriage, and how the verdant eyed boy seemed to think Endeavor’s hero status made what he did to Shouto’s mother all the more inexcusable. 

He was also pretty sure Midoriya knew more than a bit about his family, and Shouto couldn’t even mind. After all, by their first meeting Midoriya obviously suspect Shouto was abused. Midoriya won’t be half a hero he was if he didn’t suspect anything. He overheard Midoriya breathing out ‘youngest’ in horror as looking at him. 

Of course Midoriya figured out Shouto was the youngest child for a reason, because he was the perfect child Endeavor wanted. It didn’t help Shouto’s appearance was that of a chimera, split in half like his Quirk. 

“Since my Quirk manifested my father trained me to the bone, so I can become a perfect tool… an extension of himself that could defeat All Might.”

Something like recognition flashed in Midoriya’s eyes, and then followed by anger. He wasn’t just angry for what happened to Shouto but Midoriya… he- he  _ knew _ the same pain. What does this mean? 

“My mother tried to protect me but she is always frail… her marriage to Endeavor shatter her spirit bit by bit until one day… she saw me as Endeavor’s image he mold and… threw boiling water to my face.” 

It hurts, whenever he recalled that day Shouto could feel the pain of boiling water over his face. What hurt the most however wasn’t his face, but the stabbing pain in his chest when his own mother broke before his very eyes and hated him because of his father. 

“She said, my right side is hideous…” Shouto finished his story, his hand rested reflexively over his scar as if trying to hide it. 

“A psychotic breakdown…” Midoriya breathed out, he was surprised by the revelation. Go figures, Midoriya most likely suspect it was Endeavor’s doing, which wasn’t too far off because Endeavor did drive his mother insane.  “That’s…” 

“It’s not her fault.” Shouto hissed. “It’s…his-” 

“Is that why she is in mental asylum now… for ten years?” 

Of course Midoriya knew, it was a public secret in a definition that the public knew Endeavor’s wife was in mental hospital but no one probed  _ why _ she was there. After all, when a wife of high profile hero was sent to asylum. it was impossible to hide from media when Endeavor started attending formal event by himself. “Yes…” Shouto spat out. “And all Endeavor could say about it was how my mother make his masterpiece imperfect, he doesn’t care he drove her to insanity… that’s why-” He inhaled deeply, “I won’t use his power… the fire I inherited from him, screw him! I will be the number one without his fire, rejecting his existence in me.” 

Midoriya’s expression was unreadable mostly but Shouto knew from his frown he was quite upset. “Rejecting the power you inherit huh… that sounds… familiar.” 

“Huh?”

“Todoroki-kun, I will not claim I understand your pain… but I get  _ where _ you’re coming from, but harming yourself to spite him doesn’t worth it. That pathetic excuse of human being shouldn’t be your reason to hurt yourself even more.”

Spite was petty, Shouto knew it but this was his only way to deny Endeavor. “It’s the choice I make for myself.”

Endeavor decided Shouto’s whole life and as a mere child he couldn’t fight, not as long as he was under Endeavor’s thumb. He couldn’t even get to UA by his own power through general exam like everyone else, but under the bastard’s recommendation. Heck, his whole existence was because Endeavor’s ambition to drive a poor woman like his mother to loveless marriage. 

“A father who is less than a father for your whole life thinks he owns you, and he write the scenario of your whole life regardless of your wish.”

Shouto was snapped out of his thought, his mind whirling at what Midoriya just said. What escaped Midoriya’s lips echoed to him, like looking at his own reflection in the mirror. “Midoriya… you- who are you? Are you my old man’s secret child or something?” It won’t surprise Shouto if after three failed attempt with his siblings Endeavor tried with another woman to create a perfect child he forgot about after Shouto’s birth. 

Midoriya jolted at the accusation, eyes wide with disbelief. “Certainly  _ not, _ I’d rather not entertain the thought of having  _ that  _ flaming fecal matter as sperm donor.” Then he added hastily, “No offense to you, Todoroki-kun. I certainly sympathize for having  _ that _ as a father.” 

“...You’re older than me right?” Midoriya was born in June after all. 

“If that loose lipped hawk say anything to you… I swear, his head isn’t screwed right.” Midoriya hissed. 

Ah, so the pet theory Hawks threatened Midoriya with in first round was… this. Well- if Hawks had ever seen Midoriya with flame in his forehead, it was easy to assume so. To Shouto, a brother was the distant figure that couldn’t get involved with him. If Midoriya was his brother… the thought made Shouto feel anxious, unlike resignation and contempt his siblings had- Shouto couldn’t imagine Midoriya would be like his powerless siblings in response to Endeavor’s overbearing parenting.

In fact- even now, Midoriya might be contemplating picking a fight with Endeavor on his behalf. This was the guy who threw their teacher to a lake before taking over the job of beating up villains in USJ, and told Endeavor off in front of dozens of pro heroes. But Midoriya won’t-

“I know I should have done more digging on him since November… he never has the best approval public rating even as number 2 so…”

He will! Midoriya was a pragmatic sort, but he won’t do half of the things he did if he had no reckless bone in him. 

“...Then perhaps you’re All Might’s son?” Left Shouto’s mouth before he could process what he just said to distract Midoriya. 

“And where is  _ that  _ one come from?!” Obviously the theory that he secretly Shouto’s step-brother had some ground Midoriya could get, being All Might’s illegitimate child in the other hand- 

“He always single you out and…” In spite of their different method, that desire to help everyone  and also… “Your power is that of a flame but… it carries similar presence to All Might’s I saw from USJ.” 

That made Midoriya frown, “It’s not like  _ that _ .”  

“Not like  _ that _ ?” Echoed Shouto. “You mean you’re still connected in some ways…” Concluded Shouto, and at the discomfort in his face Shouto added. “I will not pry… but I feel that’s the more reason for me to defeat you… as selfish as personal thriump to be my reason. I need to do this to reject my father.”

THWACK!

And without warning, Midoriya flicked Shouto’s forehead. It didn’t hurt much but the impact was enough to make Shouto reeling. “If you want to deny him so much of everything, DON’T make him become any reason of your choice in life! If you want to say  _ ‘screw him, you don’t get to decide my life’ _ then don’t make your challenge to me even remotely related to him!” 

Huh? 

“It’s bad enough I don’t want anything with rivalry you decide to have with me, but if that bastard have to be part of the reason I will be very angry.”

“You already hit me.” Pointed Shouto out. 

“Huh? Oh- I wasn't thinking, sorry!” 

“Obviously…” He grunted.  

Midoriya sighed, “Anyway, let’s hurry before we run out of time for lunch.” 

“Eh?” The next thing Shouto knew Midoriya dragged him by hand towards direction of cafeteria, and- neither of them were surprised to see Bakugou of all people trying and failing to make his escape. Obviously, the guy eavesdrop on them. 

Bakugou stuttered, “it’s- it’s not like I want to overhear your private shit!” Perhaps, but Bakugou was obviously staying to settle a business neither of them wanted to deal with him. “So here is the shit! I don’t care what kind of issue you bastards have, but I am sure as hell not going to let them get in the way of our battle you-” 

He never finished his words, because a tentacle with sharp talon like end dangled like in front his face. “Who do you think you are?” Since who knows when, Sakura and the rest of Midoriya’s group were standing behind him. “You have no right to demand anything from Izuku.” 

Ojiro looked ready to kill, “I am sorry Izu, we should keep our eyes on him better.” 

Midoriya just groaned, “It’s fine, just let him go. I don’t want you to get in trouble because of him.” Bakugou looked like he wanted to protest but when something sharp was just an inch from your eyes even blinking was a tall ordeal. “Let’s go, cafeteria would be very crowded today.” 

The technopath let Bakugou go as soon as they were out of his reach, and before he could lunge at them a group of traffic control robot banned Bakugou from entry. 

Sakura beamed as she brought out a large picnic basket, “Inko-mama have packed a lot of food for us, let’s eat under that tree over there” Then she added, “You too Shou.” 

Huh? Since when he had a nickname?

“We bonded over crappy childhood, and I don’t feel like calling you with shared surname as walking roast pit!”  

He was unsure if she was a friend, and the pained look on Ishigami’s face didn’t help. “Okay.” One could hardly deny a girl who was once living in abusive home where she wasn’t even fed properly. Shouto was at least fed- though his diet was meticulously designed by nutrition specialist on Endeavor’s order. 

Ojiro who was in mid of laying a picnic mat turned to Midoriya, who looked like he had a headache again. “What the fuck just happened? Are we recruiting Todoroki?” 

Sakura suddenly started clapping, “One of-” 

Midoriya stuffed Sakura’s mouth with a rice ball before distributing the paper plates. The food was delicious even if the lunch was terribly awkward. Ishigami somewhat tripped over his landmine and Sakura when commenting about lunch packed with motherly love. Midoriya distracted everyone with roasting onigiri with his flame. Midway, Uraraka found them and her mouth water as she bounced towards them for food. Iida wasn’t far behind with Yaoyorozu in tow, carrying a box full of orange juice. 

And Shouto wondered how appalled Endeavor would be that someone used flame Quirk to make yaki onigiri of all things. 

* * *

**Cafeteria**

Kaminari and Mineta had been eyeing a group of cheerleaders chattering as they brought their food to the table. It wasn’t like they were bad looking, but the level of girls in 1-A was much better in term of looks and style. “Hey! What do you think if we told the girls there’s a cheerleading competition?” Asked Kaminari excitedly, making sure no girls from their class was within hearing range especially Jirou. 

“Good idea!” Mineta gave Kaminari a thumbs up. “We should start with Yaomomo, she is our class-rep and very smart but also easier to trick if we bring up Aizawa-sensei’s name!” She was an Ojou after all, and for all maturity she displayed she was pretty naive. Other girls like Jirou and Asui won’t buy their words. 

“Not to mention with her Quirks she can create the costume too!” 

Tokoyami wandered over, “Oi, you’d better repent and rescind that foolish mischief.” 

“What? This is man’s romance Tokoyami, have some manly solidarity!”

The shadow user scoffed, “I am sure Kirishima would disagree with your sordid use of manliness, and I am stopping this madness because-” It was too late as Tokoyami found he was talking to empty air, and made haste to catch up with the idiot duo.  

They left Tokoyami and ran off to look for Yaoyorozu, and they found her coming in together with Uraraka. So they launched their plan and told her that Aizawa asked them to join a cheerleading competition. 

“Aizawa-sensei never tell me about such event!” 

“He just did, so now we tell-” A hand landed on their shoulders and they froze even though said hand was very warm- warmer than most human. It was a very familiar touch because only one guy in their class had this kind of temperature on boths hands and Todoroki was standing right behind Yaoyorozu. 

The dual haired boy just pointed behind them and they gulped. 

They turned their face shakily and greeted by smiling face of Midoriya Izuku. “What did you just try to make the girls do using Aizawa-sensei’s name?” He asked, his voice was as gentle and warm as ever but there was an edge that made them felt dread. 

Ojiro rolled his eyes, “The morons…” 

Tokoyami had caught up with them, sighing. “I tried to warn them from this futile endeavor.” 

“Wait- they lied?!” Iida took a while to figure out what the two troublemakers were attempting, “You two! How could you use Aizawa-sensei’s name for mischief! It’s unbecoming for students of UA!!!” 

“...You’re surprised?” Todoroki asked in monotone, which was sentiment shared by Shiro and Tokoyami because by now everyone knew Kaminari and Mineta were partner in perversion. 

There goes their plan for cheerleading squad of 1-A. 

“It sounds fun!” 

Maybe not! They still had hope, Uraraka looked super interested! They were very hopeful to see the girls in risque cheerleader clothes. “Well… it’s not a bad idea to relax and show our support.”

Their wish for pantie shot and short skirt was crushed when the girls showed up in gakuran and headband. 

“Oooh! We looks so manly!” Uraraka cheered as she waved her hand in robot like movement. 

Yaoyorozu looked equally pleased, “I can see the charm of Japanese cheering culture!” 

Kirishima and Iida joined the fray. “I want in too! Let’s get class 1-B to join us!” 

“Excellent idea!” 

The blond dude named Monoma was forced by their pretty class-rep to join to make up for his attitude. 

Not only the girls were covered from top to bottom, the dudes were joining their cheer squad too, this felt like a nightmare for Mineta and Kaminari.

* * *

 

**Commentator Booth**

“What the hell are my students doing over there? They even drag Kan’s students to it.” Grunted Shouta at the sight. 

Present Mic cackled, “Your students are all so funny Shouta!” 

“...My mistake to only gauge their potential as hero, I should expel the comedian wannabes. One Ms. Joke is already too many.” 

He was so sick of her proposal. 

* * *

There was recreation event prior to the tournament but before that the Umpire had to decide the pairing first. Building the anticipation of the audience and giving time to the participants to prepare strategy against their opponents. Izuku wondered why did he feel apprehensive instead of excited. 

Maybe because it was possibly inevitable he had to fight Bakugou, just imagining the mess made him want to drop out. He wanted to fight against Todoroki though, as sketchy as Shiro’s suggestion sounded- maybe an all out fight can snap some sense in Todoroki. 

**“Attention, we will decide the match for last round! For fairness, we will have all of you to pick a ball from this box.”**

Futaba… so his Master went this far to ensure their resident technopath didn’t mess with the bracket! Did she sneaked in to UA system without permission again?

* * *

**Commentator’s Booth**

“Hm, I didn’t expect UA to decide the bracket manually for last round.” Hawks couldn’t help but comment, after all- there was a simple randomizer program for this kind of tournament. “Is this because of Sakura?” 

“If you already know, don’t say it.” 

It was a shame they only found out recently, prior to reading Bakugou’s report they didn’t really pay that much attention of how much Midoriya’s group despised Bakugou and how much damage they did to the boy. 

It was mostly Sakura and Ojiro, and Shouta was ashamed how they could get away with it. 

In case of Ojiro, he  _ seemed _ like he did the right thing all the time. The most outstanding incident was his short argument with Bakugou in cafeteria during Midoriya’s absence. Bakugou mocked Midoriya for failing his mission, or so the boy assumed. Bakugou felt inferior to Midoriya so he saw this as a chance to get back at them. 

Ojiro returned the favor in two-fold, loudly calling Bakugou as uncaring about the victim. He didn’t call Bakugou out on mocking Midoriya, but on his disregard about life that lost. Knowing Bakugou’s tunnel vision, it wasn’t as much as the explosive boy didn’t care but more on he didn’t think that far of the implication. Ojiro wasn’t wrong about how inappropriate Bakugou behave, and Bakugou was indeed at fault but in the process the boy also ruined Bakugou’s reputation in UA. 

Sakura was as malicious, she knew very well how much students in support dept and management dept looked up to her for her talent as technopath and all of them wanted a connection with her. So Sakura blatantly show how much she dislike Bakugou, and they will make their own conclusion that if they wanted to be on her good grace Bakugou was out of option. 

The reason why management, support and heroic dept were inseparable in most major hero school was because students need to foster connection for their career in heroic. UA was a top school due to how well they groom inter-dept relation. A chance that had been ruined beyond repair for Bakugou.  

_ ‘With Bakugou’s personality as he is, the boy only has his talent to get those connection.’ _ The boy had charisma too but- with his current reputation that was pointless. Well- Ojiro and Sakura would be given stern talking for their action, and even detention but nothing worse than that because their bullying hinged on Bakugou’s own poor conduct. 

It sent chills to Shouta, just how easily Bakugou was exploited. If this bad blood continues beyond graduation, Midoriya’s group could easily cut Bakugou’s career short if not forcing the boy to go underground like Shouta. 

The boy would never accept that. 

* * *

**The Arena**  


Izuku had picked the red coloured ball, apparently red and blue colour ball with same number would be paired for the match, and with one glance you will know participant holding the same colour won’t be your opponent in the first round. Izuku’s ball was number 4 red. Todoroki and Bakugou also had red colour so none of them would face each other in first round.  

**“Everyone have their ball? And I didn’t mean the one between your legs.”** Several boys blushed at that, especially Iida.  **“My, the naivety of youth just turn me on.”**

What the hell are you saying in the middle of a sport festival, Midnight-sensei? 

**“Okay, here is the ladder of fate for your first Sport Festival in UA, green horns!”**

****

Izuku felt his stomach drop a bit when he saw who was scheduled for first and second match, Bakugou would be facing Kirishima. The boy had a high tolerance for explosion and admired Bakugou, but the other boy had… a competition to settle with because Kirishima come first in entrance exam. Then it would be the winner between Shiro Vs Ochako match, knowing Shiro- he would fight even extra hard to not let Ochako win by her more versatile Quirk. Why? He might fight Bakugou, and no way in hell Shiro would let Ochako face Bakugou. 

Todoroki would fight against… Sero? Such a bad match-up, Sero’s forte was in capture and mobility. Against Todoroki he was pretty much a sitting duck. His second match in the other hand… He had done some digging because he was curious of Shinshou’s Quirk, and even if he had an inkling from the impression of the boy’s Quirk he was still pleasantly surprised by the ‘brainwashing’ Quirk. Such a strong Quirk, it would be ideal for delicate cases and Shinshou would go places if he played his card right. 

That Tetsutetsu from 1-B seems to be the type that easily baited and he wasn’t shy to talk, an easy target for Shinshou.  


Regardless of the result of this festival, Izuku was going to recommend him to Nezu. Of course, getting into heroic dept won’t become easy- if anything- Shinshou had to work harder. 

Was he so arrogant he was more concerned about other people’s battle instead of his? Well- Itsuka Kendo would be a formidable opponent but there was nothing personal in their match. She was a martial artist, and had a reputation as peacemaker of her class, so both of them should know how to be graceful winner and loser. 

What a relaxing opponent! 

When Izuku was in flowery mood he would have a relaxing match for his mind, Kendo Itsuka paled rapidly when he saw whose name was next to hers. 

* * *

A close to mid range fighter like her against long range with wide area attack? This match wasn’t in her favor at all when fighting style was taken to consideration. If he blasted her off of the stage, it would be an instant loss for her. The arena used in this last round was usually super empty, there was no firm foothold to cling to. 

Oh well, she could always corner him for close range battle. It won’t be easy but it was an orthodox method against opponent with longer range. 

Yaoyorozu tapped Itsuka’s shoulder, “A piece of advice as teammates...well- former teammates. I think it’s fair if I warn you that… Midoriya-san is an all rounder, he is good in close range too- no, he might be even more experienced in that.” 

Itsuka went rigid at that, “Eh? He is?” 

Yaoyorozu nodded again, then gestured towards a blond boy that was a familiar face to Itsuka. She had seen him often in Inter-middle of mix martial arts tournament. He was Ojiro Mashirao, the youngest son of Ojiro Dojo and also the champion of Inter-middle for karate. She also had run to him when learning in other dojo aside from their family dojo to expand their learning as martial artist. 

Itsuka couldn’t say they were quite friends, more like associate in martial artist social circle. He was quite an okay guy in Itsuka’s book, noble and humble. A perfect picture one would expect from someone with his background. 

“Hm…” Itsuka also had seen Ojiro around Midoriya before, but before Kan-sensei warned them about the boy Itsuka overlook him. “So his fighting style in close range should be similar to Ojiro-kun.” 

Yaoyorozu blinked owlishly, “Actually I am just about to say Midoriya-san is Ojiro-san’s sparing partner.” 

“Then he is undoubtedly good in hand to hand.” That was still no problem, at least in close range she had a way to match him. 

She was very curious of how good Midoriya is, he was called the ace of their generation but he hadn’t fight against anyone from 1-B to earn that title yet. 

* * *

With the pairing for last round announced, they were given another break period for extra program where the finalist for last round were free to not participate. The finalist group were split in two, those who seclude themselves to prepare for final round and those who joined the extra program to relax and warming up. 

Kendo, Ochako, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, Hatsume, and Iida were part of the first group, the rest went to cater their preparation. Izuku was the latter, while he considered joining in treasure hunt program- he chose to bail out of it when he sensed Hawk’s presence. 

“Izuku!” He was familiar with the hand of number three hero slung over his shoulder affectionately. “Hello lil’bro, good job out there.” 

Izuku smiled back, one of his hand was occupied by his phone as he was checking how much time he had until the first match. He wanted to watch it after all. “I haven’t forgotten about your encouragement in first round.” Hawks tensed, eyes averted to avoid Izuku’s. “Well… that aside, I have a question… as you have delved on intel since the start of your career.” 

“Fire away, the usual confidentiality clause apply.” He beamed. 

Izuku didn’t hesitate. “How much do you know of unusual situation of Endeavor’s family?” 

That made Hawks pause, “Erm… as much as public knows I think, a fellow pro hero isn’t my subject of investigation usually.”

Izuku’s eyes narrowed, he’d rather not have his opinion for Hawks hit rock bottom if this man was blinded by his admiration for Endeavor. “Do you agree it’s strange at least?” A wife in mental asylum, his oldest son missing and disowned, and the youngest son had a large burn scar on his face that left alone without any plastic surgery. 

Izuku didn’t put it pass Todoroki to keep the scar just to spite Endeavor, or out of guilt for his mother.

Hawks winced before he reluctantly nodded, “Well- Endeavor is obviously not a family man… but a lot of pro heroes aren’t either…” 

“...That’s true…” 

“So what about this rumor I heard about All Might is trying to adopt you? And that he is secretly your Dad?” 

He was diverting the topic- but- “Which teacher in UA leak that nonsense out to you?!” 

“Present Mic!” Of course, that loudmouth and it wasn’t just because his Quirk. He and Midnight-sensei were terrible gossipers of UA. “Still, what brought that one up? Your Quirk and his isn’t similar at all.” 

_ “It’s not like that!” _

Why- why didn’t he deny what Todoroki said about how their power feels 

similar? Which part of their power was truly alike in the first place? 

_ One for All is a quirk that stockpile energy and pass it from generation to generation…  _

_ Vongola’s miracle is vertice time space axis, passing its form from one generation to the next.  _

If this world was completely different, why does his power- the power that inherited in Vongola line exist?

What- who is he then? 

The sound of steel tipped shoes echod in the hallway and Izuku stopped on his track, it was a fami- no-rather than familiar it was a sound he couldn’t forget. Then a figure emerged from mist, a familiar indigo colour shrouding the man before he lifted it so Izuku could see the unforgettable face. 

He was wearing checker-patterned accessories that befitting his alias, a set of suit with double breasted coat and a top hat. He lacked the mask, and the face he wore was his real one instead of mere illusion. Eyes as dark as deep pool of ink, skin so pale to the point they almost transparent and matching silver hair that gleam under the light. 

Izuku shuddered as the man took his sweet time staring, it felt there was a stretch of  eternity until he spoke. “It’s been a long time, Giotto.” 

Izuku wanted to ask the man’s identity but his very being could not  _ not  _ know who is this man. “Why did you call me with that name?” 

“Is that name no longer yours?” The man asked back. 

Izuku tried to move but his feet were nailed to the ground, “Hawks-” He craned his neck and only see Hawks unmoving, as if someone pushed pause button on the pro hero.  _ ‘Mist flame’s hypnotic ability? Damn it!’ _ This man was easily ten times stronger than Great Skies, he was the closest thing to a God after all. “Let me go, what do you want with me? I have nothing to do with Trinisette anymore!” 

The man in top hat just smiled wanly, “That’s funny Giotto… you’re always the sky, it’s the core of your existence.” He told Izuku. “As for your question, what do I want with you?” He echoed the question. “Well, you’re bound to know… of all Great Skies you’re always the most attuned to the will of the world.”

And how Izuku hated that. 

The silver haired man sighed, “You will understand again soon… and we can all stop let the world dreams of hero and villain as it is now.” 

His heart throbbed painfully at that, and his mind whirled in chaos. What did he just say? 

“Sephira is always idealistic and you’re no better, humanity has proven they don’t deserve the gift. You have to take what you have given.” 

Izuku’s eyes flashed amber, teeth gritted. “What have been given away couldn’t be taken back!” He shouted with all his might, “I won’t! I never will-” 

“Hh…. you still say such thing.” The man crossed his arms. “Maa- this isn’t the first time something you create end up in failure, turning to everything you never wish for- and yet… you resolutely stay by that decision.” His dark eyes narrowed, “That’s why Sephira chose you…” 

Why did he say that? That line he heard in a dream, one he almost forgotten about. 

“At least take back what’s rightly belong to you.” 

Izuku didn’t understand what this man meant but he fervently shook his head, it felt like to give this as a response. 

“The one guarding it now must have feel the calling to return it to you, well- one way or another it will find its way back to you… as always.”  

He kept shaking his head frantically the moment those cold hand reached out to his forehead and a tongue of indigo flame was lit on the tip. Izuku leaned back as far as his nailed feet could allow when the man’s flame poked him on  the forehead, and cold- the coldness of mist flame penetrated him from forehead to his toes. 

“Ci rivediamo… Giotto.” Then like the mist he was, the entity vanished and leaving the empty hallway. 

Izuku almost toppled over that his feet could move again and he stared at the nothingness left behind. 

_ We will meet again,  _  he said? 

**“Vaffanculo!”** Fuck you, who the hell want to see you ever again?! “You piece of-” 

“Whoa-whoa!” Izuku’s breathing was ragged when Hawks seemingly out of nowhere stepped forward and raised placating hand gesture in front of him, “What’s wrong lil’bro? We’re talking normally and you lost your shit all of a sudden!” 

Izuku wrestled his phone out of his pocket and surprised to see that only three minutes had passed since Hawks greeted him, a few minutes the man spent talking to him was just gone. Did his illusion alter Izuku’s sense of perception too? He was no Senku but he was certain the talk took significant amount of time. 

* * *

Toshinori sometimes wondered if he ever wronged Todoroki Enji throughout their time knowing each other since UA. While Toshinori wasn’t deluded being All Might means everyone likes him, he just couldn’t pinpoint Endeavor’s reason to be so cold most of the time, if not getting hot under the collar if he ask the guy anything.  

And- young Bakugou started to eerily remind Toshi of Endeavor sometimes, the part where he was easily enraged when anything poke his sense of worth. In the other hand, Endeavor’s own son- young Todoroki was so aloof and even tempered- and he got along swimmingly with young Midoriya too. 

Hence- why Toshinori asked Endeavor for tips in teaching future generation, he was honestly admitting he was in disadvantage when it comes to teaching. “You teach young Todoroki very well, for someone so young to be so skilled! I wish to know your way so we can educate our next generation of hero so-” 

“You think I’d tell you anything?” 

Toshinori sweat-dropped,  _ ‘I ask the wrong question again…’ _ He started to understand young Midoriya’s frustration for Bakugou, it’s like he couldn’t do anything right when interacting with Endeavor. 

“From what I see you did damn well with Mastermind, though power aside… you’d do better if you him better manner when talking to his superiors.” 

Oh- Endeavor didn’t brush him off completely but manners? Young Midoriya? “I don’t have much hand on teaching him, it’s mostly Nezu-sensei… and- did something happen? I did hear your joint investigation isn’t going well but-” 

“Well, that child-” 

Then as if on cue, said child was walking up the stairs where Endeavor and Toshi used for their conversation. Most likely on his way to meet up with his friends after recreational events, though- Toshinori didn’t expect the boy also had Hawks of all people in tow. 

“Huh- for us top 3 to meet in this narrow place, what a coinci-” 

It was quite a spectacle when young Midoriya and Endeavor’s eyes met their expression changed, the boy looked furious and he was showing all his teeth gritted. Toshinori swore he almost heard the boy growling.  

“You!” Endeavor hissed, and boy- he looked equally pissed. 

The gritted teeth morphed to a smile, but everyone can see it didn’t reach his eyes. If anything, the smile had a terrifying edge. “Good afternoon Endeavor, All Might, what a coincidence.” He finished Hawks’ sentence. 

The flame hero crossed his arms, “You seems close to Shouto, what’s with him making friends now?” 

Shouldn’t he be happy for Young Todoroki? Your child made friends, and it was someone as wonderful as young Midoriya, a great comrades in the future! 

“Shouto-kun is very smart, so he learns quickly that working together with allies is more productive than going solo.” 

Toshinori began to sweat, and he saw Hawks were fanning himself with his feather. Obviously young Midoriya didn’t feel a thing even though it was as hot as sauna here now. “Young Midoriya?” 

His eyes had turned to the colour of burning amber and were staring at Endeavor with ice. “Friends share a lot of things… so imagine my surprise.” He turned to look at Toshinori with unreadable expression. “Pro heroes aren’t always the heroes…” 

Endeavor looked angrier, “Hmph, so now you know the purpose of his existence.” 

The young boy walked pass Endeavor and much to Toshinori’s surprise he was being dragged out of Endeavor’s sight, as if he wanted to hide Toshinori from Endeavor. “A child in his rebellious phase who will see sense sooner or later and become the extension of yourself?” Young Midoriya spat out at Endeavor. 

“Hmph! This is what I mean by his terrible manner, All Might! This child doesn’t know what is he talking about!” 

Toshinori was about to respond but the boy was faster,  “Is that all you can see?” 

Hawks looked nervous, “Cool it, what’s the problem here? All Might, do you know?” 

Toshinori shook his head, “Unfortunately I don’t…” 

Young Midoriya continued to stare down the flame hero and Toshinori must be imagining it, but Endeavor looked uncomfortable. “Well, it’s not like you will get your wish ever… I will make sure of that.” 

And then the boy left, Hawks looked at them back and forth before decided to follow young Midoriya. Toshinori soon followed, leaving Endeavor by himself in the stairway. The boy stopped in front of the stairs that would lead to student only seats. 

“Izuku, I must be dreaming but I feels like I have to tell you about manners of all things. Me!” 

“Young Midoriya.” Toshinori chimed in. “Did Endeavor do something?” 

The boy didn’t answer them and said. “All Might, it’s better if you avoid associating with Endeavor from now on… in fact, don’t approach him by yourself like today.“

“Eh?” 

“What are you talking about, Izuku?”

“You too, Hawks.”

“Why?” 

“I don’t trust him.” He turned towards them from his spot on the stairs.  “And neither should you.”And theb boy left their sight, Toshinori couldn't help but wonder he had been missing something young Midoriya didn't about Endeavor.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latest chapter of BnHA almost make me like Endeavor... and Horikoshi had turned Endeavor to idiot Dad Present Mic thought him to be, somehow- he manage to NOT forget Endeavor is an ass and show us flashback of his asshole's day. Nice to know, Horikoshi-sensei didn't waive it off at least. 
> 
> But well- I am not going to change anything as at this point in my story he is still a bastard.  
> Sport Festival... why this arc go on with turtle pace?  
> So how do you like the change I made in the bracket? Love it? Hate it?  
> Also any theories on what our old buddy, Kawahira means?


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku hates the world sometimes...   
> Naomasa was keep up at night by Izuku's theories, and how he wish they're just overactive imagination.   
> Stain blames Mastermind for his stalkers.   
> Bakugou vs Kirishima, rock vs bomb   
> 1-B wish they're not sitting beside 1-A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

His head was a mess, then again since the day he was declared Quirkless- most of the time his head was buzzing like a nest of angry bees. Then even more so after Hyper Intuition, it kept his mind very awake almost 24/7 but nothing like now. It felt like he was going to crumble if he thinks of everything at once.

The issues with Bakugou and Todoroki aside, the damned Checker Face just had to drop by out of nowhere. He didn’t even get what the bastard wanted with Izuku, and all he could do was shelving this problem for another day. Episodic memory of his past life was as blurry as ever, but when it comes to Checkerface they were slightly clear.

The not-human wasn’t a direct or immediate threat to him for now. He only cared about the Trinisette system, but what became of that system in this world of hero and villain? In the first place it was never clear to Giotto and Tsuna how does Trinisette work. It was a set of powerful device that guides the growth and development of life on Earth while maintaining a balance of its life force. They knew what it does, but how it works specifically was a mystery aside it need the life force of human and how special individuals were chosen to shoulder that burden.

Still- if it was the foundation of the world even in this one, if Izuku wasn’t doing his job what happened to that? In this world crime organization like Vongola was like endangered species, hence- why UA was caught off guard by League of Villain.

Just think of Sport Festival for now, he could think of other thing later.

* * *

Three days ago the hero killer made his latest move, attacking two patrolling heroes as the last target in Sumida. According to surviving hero’s testimony, Stain still suffer from injury Mastermind inflicted from the confrontation. He had scars that wasn’t healed yet from the frost bite all over his arms that exposed to the unnatural cold of Mastermind’s ice. Even so, Stain manage to severely injure his target and escaped right when backup arrive.

“For backup to see his form, which mean it took him significant amount of time to defeat his targets.” Concluded Best Jeanist, who didn’t take off day for Sport Festival of his old school and assured Naomasa that he had the event record by his sidekicks so he won’t miss anything.

Naomasa nodded, “He didn’t get away unscatched, that’s a first for his stint.”

Best Jeanist hummed, “While I acknowledge the skill of Mastermind is beyond that of a student, I feel it’s still very embarrassing the one who dealt the wound on Stain is an intern. Not only we couldn’t do anything noteworthy in our last operation.” He waved his hand wistfully, “Endeavor just have to be crude and get on everyone’s way.”

Wow- for this cool and fashionable hero to not hide his irritation as usual. Best Jeanist was undoubtedly more than a little annoyed with his fellow top hero.  “Midoriya-kun didn’t mean to injure Stain, I think the boy was a bit shaken about accidentally dismembering the hero killer.”

“Ah yes, but to be fair he is protecting other pro heroes from Endeavor.” Best Jeanish shook his head exasperatedly. “Also, the beauty of his ice is deceiving… one wouldn’t know that merely touching it could inflict such harm.” Also, Stain’s pain tolerance was unexpected because he manage to climb up that ice without flinching before the wound became severe.

Naomasa was surprised too, “No wonder he is so hesitant to use it.” It was a very dangerous technique, how unlike Midoriya to create it.

Unknown to Naomasa, Zero Point Breakthrough was only this dangerous in Dying Flame-less world because the victim so far had nonexistent resistance to Dying Will Flame. So Izuku himself had no idea how severe it could affect other living being before Senkuu got him to test it. Xanxus was only severely affected because he was trapped for a decade inside it, if a flame user touch the ice they would only feel it was as cold as normal ice and won’t get instant frostbite due to their latent resistance.

“Maa… as soon as Sport Festival ends, Midoriya-kun promise to return to the field as soon as he can to help us with Stain.”

Best Jeanist frowned at that, “I understand unlike other students Midoriya-kun won’t need the internship week.” Even without provisional license, the boy was already a full pledged intern. “But he is still a student, there’s nothing wrong if he enjoy his schooldays like other students.”

Naomasa sighed at that, “I said that too but- he is concerned how Stain’s operation will develop, and Nezu-san express the same sentiment.”

The number 4 hero narrowed his eyes, “Hm… escalate in what way? It’s still in conjecture but enough to make even Nezu-sensei concerned?” Best Jeanist was younger than All Might’s generation but he was one of last batch that had the fortune to be taught by the genius principal.

He couldn’t help but feel nervous as he began to explain, “Well… Midoriya-kun predict Stain will get underlings- or accomplish to help him.”

The pro hero’s eyes widened in shock, “What?”

“it’s not a good prediction but… like everything he theorize, it’s make too much sense. It keeps me up at night.”

Best Jeanist nodded, “At this point, Stain already have fans in civilian population… and of course in villain circle too…”

“He is a man with a lot of pride, but not a fool… maybe he is fine with operating solo this far but with this injury…”

“Stain would consider taking in like-minded villains… as long as they’re devoted to his cause.” Finished Best Jeanist.

Naomasa nodded, “Also, in his injured state… most likely he isn’t moving as much, easier to track…”

By now it wasn’t a stretch of imagination if someone found him and offered their help.

**Somewhere Unknown**

Akaguro Chizome -better known by his alias Stain- never questioned his way of life since he picked up his purpose to cleanse the world from fake heroes. Though he had to question getting media’s attention and make his ideal known to the world was worth it when he started to get stalkers.

And a pair of teenagers at that, especially the fake high school girls.

“If I am not injured I would have killed you by now, brats.” He had pushed himself too far in his latest stint and didn’t get away unscatched, that wall of ice was really his downfall. Then again a pretty wall of diamond like crystal didn’t seem like anything that would send you to the world of pain at mere contact. Also, the kid who build the wall seem more concerned in protecting his comrade from getting roasted by Endeavor than Chizome.

_“Wait- don’t touch my ice!”_

Also… that kid was too young to be a pro hero, but warning a villain from danger? Such a strange kid, but definitely a step up from fakers. He didn’t hate the kid from putting him in this state but- he consider blaming the boy for this situation with the crazy girl.

“I really _really_ love you Stainy~” Said girl was being sat on by her companion, who was apparently more of a babysitter than her boyfriend. “Can I get a lick of your blood, _pretty pleeeease?”_

He knew he had fans but why the one who found way to his hideout had to be the crazy one?

“I apologize for her inappropriate behavior but Toga is Toga…” The boy trailed off, and Stain wondered if he was imagining it but the kid had the same eye colour as Endeavor. “She isn’t the best picture of mental health as we all can see, but her desire to help your ideal is genuine.”

At least this one was moderately sane, but while Chizome had no ground to talk about self-mutilation he was pretty sure this degree of burn scars on one’s skin should be questioned.

“I am Dabi, and she is Toga Himiko.”

He narrowed his red eyes at the boy, “Toga is her real name?” the girl nodded frantically. “And yours?”

“I have discarded my old name, I am Dabi now.”

He didn’t need underlings, but it has been proven that operating alone forever was going to put a damper on his plan. Heroes had backup, he had none. Chizome had changed his way in operation once from Stendhal to Stain, and he knew better by now to always be prepared to adapt to change.

He inhaled deeply through his mutilated nose, sometimes he wished he still had it so he could pinch it to alleviate headache. “So, what do you guys ever do as villains…?

Surprise-surprise… these kids weren’t really- criminals in a sense they commit violence for wealth, superiority or other worldly gains. Toga had killed a number of teenage girls and stole their uniform, Dabi even added her favorite targets were bullies. Toga herself admitted she targeted them because they were more interesting to kill, people who falsely believe they were predators and more fun when they realized they were preys. She also killed a lot of old men thinking to have fun with high school girls.

For someone with a strong Quirk, Toga’s crime was quite petty.

Chizome ignored her extra information if her fun with some cute boys counted as crime, he’d rather not know if Toga was a rapist too. Her definition of fun was screwed anyway.

Dabi easily confessed he was an arsonist, and he had attacked both hero and crime syndicate properties without discrimination. He also had killed some petty criminals and low level heroes too, all of these unnoticed because his Quirk didn’t leave a lot for police to follow if not at all. He also responsible getting rid of Toga’s victims.

Chizome didn’t need the last skill though, there would be no getting rid of corpse in his operation. “Listen kids… I will allow both of you to help me to accomplish my ideals. But I will establish several ground rules first-”

The scarred boy just gave a curt nod, and the girl’s head was a blur with how enthusiastic she shook her head.

“First of all, cease your petty crimes… or hobbies if you want to call it that. I don’t need anyone not as devoted as me.”

“Sure Stainy!”

Chizome would address that ridiculous nickname later, “Second, I pick the target… you can give suggestion but the final decision is mine.”

No objection.

“Third, only cripple but don’t kill other pro heroes outside of our target…”

“Of course.” Chimed Dabi. “Is Endeavor on the list?” He asked, and Chizome swore the boy’s eyes were gleaming in interest.

Chizome growled, “On top of my shit list of course.” Was that worship he saw in Dabi’s eyes? “And last but not the least- if your guys get yourself captured, I am not saving your ass, got it?”

“Got it!” Toga cheered, “I will kill my way out myself.” She looked like she was ecstatic at the idea.

“...don’t get yourself captured on purpose.”

Chizome wondered if it was the best idea to take a pair of crazy kids under his wings.

* * *

**UA Stadium, 1-A Seats**

Izuku frowned, “I have a bad feeling.” By now everyone in his class knew it wasn’t a good news, and they had started looking around wildly as if Kurogiri would open a portal somewhere. Iida looked like he was about to jump from his chair, Ochako had her hands spread out as if she need to grab nearest villain if they appear. Yaoyorozu had a wooden staff out, the rest of his classmates in various state of battle ready.

He waved his hand in negative gesture. “No-no…. Not here.” They heaved a relieved sigh in unison. “Somewhere else...”

“Hhh… thanks goodness.”

“I am scared there would be black portal in arena or something.”

“A good thing Bakugou and Kirishima already went to waiting room…”

1-B whose seatings was next to their peeked from the partition wall, “Anoo, are you guys okay?”

Yaoyorozu beamed at Kendo, “Yes, we’re just a bit jumpy ho ho ho!”

Iida gave them a thumbs up, “Midoriya-kun assure us the danger isn’t in UA! We’re fine! No dark portal out of nowhere! No villains!”

“Ha ha ha ha!”

Kendo looked at them with worry. “Uhm… if you need someone to talk, 1-B is here for you.”

Izuku buried his face on his hands, _‘Sorry- we’re still in our paranoid phase! They will calm down soon! I am sure!’_

Did Ibara of 1-B just toss them church pamphlet? “Our Lord and savior will save your heart, and you will find your peace.”

* * *

 

**Arena**

**“From blue gate, we have... Kirishima Eijurou from 1-A of Heroic Dept! With determination as hard as his body he made it through to final round!”**

Kirishima beamed as he entered the stage.

**“Aaaaand from red gate, we have Bakugou Katsuki! Also from 1-A! With explosive power in his hands, let’s see what kind of fight these two young heroes brought to our stage!”**

Kirishima beamed at Bakugou, "For once, this won't be an easy battle even for you pal."

Bakugou scowled, "So what if you can take my explosion." The scowl turned to a feral grin. "If anything, it's even better... maybe you're worth defeating."

Anyone else would be annoyed by that remark, Kirishima was too but he also heard the unspoken. _'Even if you're not Deku or Half & Half.''   
_The bastard wasn't even look at anyone else but the top 2 stronger than him, nothing Kirishima didn't already know. Bakugou didn't even remember his name and Quirk, well- he remember the insult he christened Kirishima with at least. 

Then again Bakugou wasn't even calling Midoriya and Todoroki by their name either. "Heh... I will show you I am more than that."

**"START!"**

* * *

 

1-A

Just from the first few blows exchanged, Izuku could already tell. The match between Bakugou and Kirishima would be a battle of endurance. Which could be boring and cringe worthy. If Izuku had a leeway to decide pairing, he would keep Kirishima in completely different block than Bakugou.

Why?

Kirishima had boasted how resilient he was against Bakugou’s explosion since the start of the year, and while it came in handy when partnering with Bakugou in USJ and second round of festival… it made him a prime meat target to Bakugou. It was all fine and dandy when that hardness of Kirishima’s body was used for Bakugou’s advantage, but against him?The red head’s mere existence would be a siren song for Bakugou to overcome it with his explosion. As soon as Midnight call the match to start, Bakugou lunged and throw explosion after explosion at Kirishima. The red head of course stood firmly with arms crossed, unbothered by the explosive force like a fort.

Well, it wasn't completely brainless from Kirishima's side. By now Bakugou would realiza Kirishima was more than just tough.

“Hey, Kirishima looks like he can win this!” Ashido commented. “Midoriya, what do you think?” She asked cheerfully.

Bakugou was put on defensive by Kirishima’s rapid punch powered by his Quirk. Izuku cupped his chin, “Well, Kirishima’s lead won’t last long.”

“Eh?”

Shiro scowled, “It can’t be helped with how their Quirk works, it’s emitter against transformation.”

On the arena Kirishima was pushing Bakugou with rapid punches, the explosion user was forced to defend. “Explain to us, Midoriya-sensei!”

What did she just call me?

Izuku cleared his throat, “Before I told you that Kirishima-kun’s Quirk is simple but quite strong, but his forte is defense… and he know that very well.”

“Are you saying Kirishima is weak in offense?” Asked Kaminari.

Izuku shook his head, “It’s simply the nature of his Quirk, it’s not mutation… it’s transformation. Which mean it takes concentration for him to keep it up.”

Shiro sighed, “So it all boils down to good ol’ he is overly reliant of his Quirk…”

“Eh?” Ashido, Sero and Kaminari turned to Shiro in unison.

“Sorry to say this- but Kirishima fights without finesse… it’s obvious he has no formal training in hand to hand combat.” Pointed out Shiro. "He made a lot of wasteful movement."

Izuku narrowed his eyes, “The biggest problem is that- his Quirk is still too slow.”

“Eh? Slow?” Echoed Mineta. “Does it matter with how tough Kirishima is?”

The green eyed teen shook nodded, “If he has mutation Quirk, no it doesn’t- but transformation Quirk means Kirishima need to turn it on and off. For his offense, his best strategy would be fine control of off and on switch so he could save his energy but… he doesn’t have it so he keep it up all the time against Bakugou.”

Ironically, this simple strategy was also the best Kirishima could do with his limitation. His reaction speed wasn’t as good as Bakugou, so keeping his Quirk on until he could knock Bakugou off of the ring wasn’t wrong. “But turning this to battle of endurance...the one who will crumble first would be Kirishima.”

On the arena, at last Bakugou’s explosion worked and threw Kirishima off.

“I still wish Kirishima will win.” Said Shiro

Izuku frowned, “Shirou...”

Yaoyorozu who was sitting  behind Izuku added, “I share the sentiment…”

“Eh?”

“Midoriya, you can’t honestly tell us you want to fight Bakugou in semi-final if you can help it, can you?” Sero chimed in.

That was quite mean but… fighting with the guy mean-

 **_“Die-DIe-DIIIIEEE!!!!”_** was chanted silently from the broadcasted fight on screen. 

Sero had a point, and Izuku would be a hypocrite to say he didn’t wish to avoid fighting Bakugou. After all- he made Todoroki create that ice maze to avoid Bakugou aside from preventing being ganged up by other team.

Ochako fidgeted, “I don’t want to fight Bakugou-kun either… he is scary yes- uhm but fighting against scary opponents is part of hero’s job but uuh…”

Tokoyami scoffed, “Even the bravest man would cringe at that display of aggression.” He pointed at the arena.

“Also, even if Todoroki and Midoriya are strong too we didn’t dread the thought of fighting them as much.” Said Ashido.

Ochako nodded, “Uhm, I am nervous but… not really scared.”

“Understandable… because we can trust them to not come to us with killing intent.” Concluded Tokoyami with sagely nod.  

“I see!”

Izuku was horrified, “Wait! I don’t think Bakugou is trying to kill anyone!”

Sero laughed nervously, “I don’t think he will commit murder on national television either but…”

Iida pointed at the arena where Bakugou was hurling another massive explosion with glee at Kirishima. “Does that the face of someone having a fair and square fight with zero intention to maim their opponents?” He sounded like this battle offended him.

Izuku face-palmed, _‘Is it too much to ask Bakugou to not look like he wants to murder Kirishima-kun?’_ Well, there were heroes who only was superficial for powerful Quirks they would let Bakugou’s behavior pass. Still… their classmates had seen how Bakugou fight briefly during simulation, but- even if Izuku cut it short there was no hiding how violent Bakugou’s fight could be.

Shiro started to feel like an idiot, _‘Quite a waste of time dragging his reputation down the drain, he did it to himself… just how did he get away in his career as a bully all this time? Just how fucked up is Onodera Middle?’_

Eccentricness was very tolerated in UA, the Big 3 was a prime example. Togata-senpai had multiple complaint about flashing when he was wearing civilian clothes, and Amajiki-senpai had been reported by oblivious civilian for suicide risk for his muttering about being worthless in public and his constant near panic attack. Nejire-senpai wasn’t as bad, but there was one time she asked loudly to a pregnant mother if she ate the baby. Well- at least those could be chalked up for eccentricity of geniuses.  

In the other hand, Bakugou’s antics…

“What a mad beast of wrath.” Tokoyami summed up succinctly.

Jirou chimed in, “At the rate Bakugou is going, people will wonder about our minimum sanity requirement.”

The match that made the whole class watching it feel pain at last ended, Bakugou screamed ‘DIE’ before he throw a finishing move at Kirishima.

“Kirishima is alive, right? Izu? Can you still feel his lifeforce from here?” Shirou sounded genuinely worried, he wasn’t joking.

Izuku turned to the whole class who look back at him, _‘You guys don’t have to confirm with me whether he is still alive or not.’_ Even if Bakugou looked like he had killed Kirishima.

From next section occupied from 1-B, Monoma Neito popped his head. “Ha ha ha, is that how 1-A top student acted? How brutal! How wild… did he just kill-”

Izuku heaved a sigh as Monoma’s cackle died down courtesy of Kendou. He could feel the pain from their homeroom teacher all the way from commentator box.

* * *

  **Commentator Box**

Shouta would admit he wasn’t the picture of perfect hero civilians would idolize- heck- he went underground because he didn’t to deal with the popularity shit. But he sure as hell would act appropriately when in public so he won’t receive negative publication at least.

“That kid of yours will win the award for ‘most villain looking’ hero once he graduate… he already have an image brand in mind.” Pointed Hizashi out. “I am not sure if he can be popular, he seems to the type of hero that will send kids crying to their mommy.”

He sighed, “I know…”

* * *

**1-B**

It was bizarre how… raging the explosive kid from 1-A fought against his classmate. Also- if she read his lips right from the display screen, he told his opponent to die. That was just impulsive yelling in heat of battle surely. Tetsutetsu was devastated his 1-A’s counterpart lost, apparently their resident hot head was impressed by Kirishima’s speech and bonded over when he joined the cheering squad.

That Bakugou kid unexpectedly came to join his classmates, Kendo didn’t see him but she could hear him from their seats. The first thing he did was reporting to Midoriya, or she assume he was talking to Midoriya. So even if Midoriya wasn’t the class rep of 1-A he was their de facto leader or sort.

“Deku... Now that I murdered the Shitty Hair I am on step closer to-”

“He is still alive.” Shouted Midoriya back, “Even as exaggeration, don’t keep screaming murder in public. People will misunderstood.”  Itsuka agreed, even if they all saw Kirishima loaded on stretcher and alive- they’d rather not hear the winner loudly admitting he had committed murder.

Someone groaned, “We talked about this before, you might get arrested by accident.” Pointed out the guy with tape Quirk.”You won- fine- now calm down a bit will you?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?! Nobody will arrest me!” Class 1-A talked loudly because Bakugou was louder, it sounded like a struggle to talk to him as he also send some explosion crackling.

“Erm- Bakugou… you just say you murder someone, at least you will be taken for questioning.”

“Who the hell cares and I am not so weak to get myself arrested!”

“For Trinisette’s sake, I get what you want to tell me. Now, sit down before Aizawa-sensei came here to shut all of us up!”

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, Shitty NERD!!!”

Itsuka felt like crying, there was fellow sufferer of eccentric classmates next door after all.

“You too! Half & Half bastard, don’t ignore me!”  There was sound of water splashing and clanking of thermos. At this point Itsuka didn’t stop herself or her classmates standing up and stretched their necks like a giraffe to peek at Class 1-A.

A mop of bicolored hair was staring at the floor. “Ah… my drink-” A pause before he added in the same monotone. “It’s all gone.” He didn’t sound very upset, and more focused on his empty thermos than Bakugou who looked like he was ready to murder the ice user.

For someone who made several aggressive moves to hinder competition Todoroki seemed to be the airhead sort outside of battle. Midoriya shot Bakugou a look Itsuka couldn’t see from her vantage point but amazingly Bakugou took one step back. “Bakugou… Todoroki-kun need to hydrate himself constantly for his Quirk… why did you do that?”

It wasn’t quite fear, Bakugou acted like a kid who was caught stealing cookies by his mother.

“Aaaah! Did you just sabotage Todoroki-kun?! Did you?!” Screamed Iida.

Bakugou for the first time sounded panicking. “Wha- I didn’t mean to! It’s not my fault the spacey icicle drink like a duck when people was trying to talk to him!” That was his attempt to talk?!

“Nobody is sabotaging anyone, calm down Iida-kun. Todoroki-kun, take mine- I have bought four water bottles from Management dept… and Bakugou, second match is about to begin.”

“...Thank you.” Itsuka quickly sat down, relieved the rest of her classmates did the same before 1-A could find out they were being stared at.

“FINE! I will sit my ass as I please.” He sounded as if he wasn’t following Midoriya’s request to sit down. There was a sound of someone crashing their ass on the plastic chair harder than they had to, Itsuka hoped the explosive kid didn’t hurt himself.

Midoriya’s respond was a deadpan. “Great.”

“I always AM great!”

Itsuka buried her face in her hands and she could almost hear exasperated sigh all the way from the next section.

Kuroiro commented from beside her, “What a chaotic mad banquet.” His voice was low.

“Pipe down, before class 1-B think... we’re crazy.”

As one 1-B tensed, _‘HE KNOWS!’_

Itsuka was snapped from sympathy to horror, Midoriya’s Quirk was flame or mind reading?!

“Midoriya.” That was Iida, “Are you sure you can’t read mind?” Iida was looking at their direction apologetically, he was tall enough he didn’t need to climb the wall to look.

“I can’t- for the one hundredth time… I can _not_ read mind.” Midoriya said with a voice of someone who was so done with life.

* * *

 

**“For our second round, we have another pair from 1-A! Wow- majority of finalist come from Eraserhead’s class! Good job!”**

**“They make it this far themselves. There’s only so much a homeroom teacher can do.”**

**“Anyway-”**

**“Oi.”**

**“Without delay! From blue corner is the martial artist hero in training- Ojiro Mashirao of 1-A! Look at that tail- all pure muscle!”**

Just what kind of intro was that? Shiro felt embarrassed just listening to it.

**“In the other side, we have cutie pie that shouldn’t be underestimated! Uraraka Ochako from class 1-A! Watch out before she float you to space!”**

Right- neither he not Ochako wanted that one to happen. Ochako was already shaking her head at commentator’s booth direction for that suggestion. Shiro knew Ochako was strong, but he had to come out as the winner of this fight not just for himself but for his friends. “Let’s give this our all, Uraraka!”

“Yes.”

He bowed to her, this wasn’t martial art competition but his manner as a practitioner compel him to do so before a fight with a comrade. Surprisingly Ochako tried to copy his bow, she looked awkward and she bowed too low.

Midnight, their referee didn’t fail to comment. **“Very respectful! But don’t be shy in your match and be all stiff! Now- start!”**

He lunged at her and she stretched her hand to grab him, an amateur mistake if she thought she could touch and ended the match in her favor. His powerful tail grip her arm and threw her with a flick. He darted forward when she manage to land not so gracefully on the ground. The girl recovered quickly and dodged the sweep of his tail.

* * *

 

“So Midoriya-sensei.” Shouto heard Ashido called Midoriya again. “Who is in advantage for this match? Ojiro? Or Uraraka?”

Midoriya didn’t seem like he was about to correct Ashido anytime soon but he answered. “None of them, more like both of them are at disadvantage really…”

“Eh?”

“You see… power and speed wise, Shiro is superior than Ochako-san but he has to be overly careful of her hands.” He shook his head, “Shiro is never good at delicate kind of battle like this…”

Shouto recalled the sheer brute force of Ojiro’s extra appendage, “True.”

“In the other hand, Ochako-san… the field is a bare concrete platform. There’s no ammunition for her and if she wants to touch Ojiro she has to get close and risk getting knocked out.”

Certainly, Uraraka had a versatile Quirk but in hand to hand combat she was an amateur. If she got hit by Ojiro’s tail even once she would be send flying.

“Ojiro-kun is a gentleman, he should be gentler when fighting against a woman!”

Iida received a raised eyebrow for that comment from Midoriya, and strangely- followed by Bakugou. “Who the hell cares about her lack of junk! It’s a fight, we should beat each other up!” For once, the girls gave Bakugou an approving look.

“Language!” Iida shouted.

Sero hummed, “As expected from the son who get his ass handed by his Mom in daily basis.”

Ashido nodded sagely, “Mitsuki-san is such a cool woman, I want to grow up to be a tough woman like that.”

Bakugou snarled, “She didn’t hand me my ass! Also- dream on pinky.”

Midoriya cleared his throat, and stopped the argument from escalating. “That’s enough.”

“Midoriya-kun! Surely Ojiro-kun would know as a man-”

“Iida-kun, our Sport Festival is no place for outdated chivalry.” The green haired boy said, not even looking at Iida. “It’s your choice to how you fight your female opponents… but it would be disrespectful if you underestimate them with being gentler in battle.”

Iida looked like he was thunderstruck. “My deepest apologies ladies!  I have made grievous error, I shall endeavor to treat you respectfully even in arena!”

He got on the girls’ bad side, but Iida was as sincere as ever. He even quickly admitting his mistake and apologize. Looking at role models of his class, Shouto wondered how the hell did Endeavor even graduate from UA and became top heroes. Forget Midoriya, he didn’t even have sincerity the size of Iida’s pinky.

“Ochako caught Shirou.” Midoriya didn’t sound surprised, if anything he was laughing at the development. He didn’t side with either of them it seemed. “Oh, that’s not good.”

“For who?”

“Both of them.”

A second later, they knew why.

* * *

**The Arena**

Ojiro was faster than Ochako, and obviously he had more experience in battle. She couldn’t help but lament her oversight, she wanted to be rescue hero but as she had witnessed in USJ from Thirteen’s mishap- there was nothing wrong for rescue hero to pick up battle oriented skills.

It was a miracle he had not caught her yet, but it was just about time. Ochako was already running on adrenaline just to dodge his powerful tail attack with help of her Quirk with constant on and off to give her boost in speed. It was a risky move as even though she was fast, if she didn’t get away from the range of shockwave produced by Ojiro’s tail slam she would be toast.

“You will run out of stamina soon, Uraraka…”

He was so right about that, but Ochako wasn’t ready to give up yet! “Take this! Gravity bullet!” She threw sizeable debris that had been affected by her Quirk, and as the name implied it was almost as fast as bullet due to zero gravity.

Ojiro’s eyes widened as he dodged them, but it was a close call as one of them grazed his tail.

Ochako was so glad collecting piece of destroyed floor from Ojiro’s tail works for her advantage. She had took off her gym top and tied it around her waist so she could store her ammo inside. “Not yet!”

However this time, Ojiro charged on- ignoring her bullet attacks giving him more cuts here and there. In no time he was upon him with tail whipped out. Ochako made a last ditch effort and went to grab the incoming appendage and herself. The plan was to touch Ojiro to make him unaffected by gravity and on herself so she could get away. However- her reaction time was slower than his.

His attack connect but her hands did get a hold of his tail, her other hand unfortunately pressed against her exposed skin. The next thing Ochako knew, the world spun for both of them.

* * *

 

It was a bizarre sight, both Ochako and Shiro- or rather mostly the first made a blunder on their last clash. She just made both of them weightless mid-attack, and now both of them were spinning in the air like spinning top. They spun so fast their figure became a blur on the screen as they rose higher and higher in that weighless state.

“Uwaaah…. Just looking at them make me feel nauseous.” commented Jirou, covering her mouth.

Yaoyorozu nodded. “Are they alright?”  

Izuku shared the sentiment and wondered if the spinning would ever stop. It did stop and both Ochako and Shiro were sprawled on the edge of the arena, if they didn’t stop in time the spinning would send both of them outside. They also crashed from about ten feet above the ground after Ochako’s Quirk was turned off.

**“Uhm, both of you… can you stand up? If you don’t I will call this match as double knock out!”**

That roused both of them, standing shakily with their feets struggling to stay straight. Shiro had the advantage as he used his tail to prop himself up, Ochako wasn’t as lucky as she not only stumble but the effect of over-using her Quirk overcame her and she rolled out of the arena.

**“Winner: Ojiro Mashirao!”**

The funny looking end aside, they fought their hardest.

* * *

 

She had lost! She felt like crying in frustration but she had  give this match her all and they nearly tied. It wasn’t good enough of course- but

Ojiro offered his hand, he didn’t look very good himself and Ochako barely restrained herself from vomiting in national television. “Good job there, you really got me with your last attack!”

Ochako couldn’t trust herself to speak so she accepted the offered hand and used her free hand to cover her mouth.

“So, in honor of handing this Ojiro Mashirao his ass- I will give you free pass to my family dojo! You gotta need some coaching on your hand to hand combat, and I am sure next time our match will be more intense.”

She always knew Ojiro was nice, but- free pass for a dojo she could never afford! Ochako didn’t knew how much training in dojo cost, but definitely not within her budget! “Thank you!”

 **“Such a wonderful display of sportsmanship and youthful energy!”** Midnight was crying, **“Folks! We can look forward for an even more heated battle next year! Give your applause for Ojiro Mashirao and Uraraka Ochako!”**

* * *

 

Izuku was very pleased, he supposed this was how the tournament should go.

“See.” He heard Kaminari said. “That’s how you fight in Sport Festival- without murder.”

“Fuck you!”

Izuku was nodding to himself, “Well, it’s the win for both of them really.”

“Eh? What do you mean Midoriya-kun?” Asked Iida. “Ojiro-kun won.”

Izuku chuckled softly at that, “Well… both of them displayed qualities good pro heroes would look for their intern. Ochako isn’t deterred by her disadvantage in physical abilities and field. She used what available for her with ingenuity…” He explained to Iida. “in the other hand, Shiro shows that his advantage didn’t make him careless… he reacted well to her change of tactic and responded as well as he could to end the match quickly. They were sloppy because of what happened in the end but they all stand up again with all they have.”

Yaoyorozu nodded sagely, “I see… while we all want to win, to be the winner of this tournament is an objective but our goal is to catch attention of people- pro heroes and show them our worth as future heroes.” Victory was short term goal, promoting themselves was the long term one they should concentrate on.

Sero looked thoughtful, “That’s true...winning would be nice but that’s not the end game here.” Which was a good news for unfortunate guy like him who had Todoroki as his first opponent. No worries Todoroki would murder him but- Todoroki was such an effective fighter, he would be ko-ed in seconds.

It was one thing for powerhouse fighter like their top 3, and even Iida and Tokoyami to win with all they had. For them whose talent wasn’t straightforward battle it would be better to plan ahead on how to show their quality as heroes in training.

Iida was crying river, “Thank you for enlightening us, Midoriya-kun!” What was he talking about?

Bakugou scowled, “I still aim to be the best and naturally the pros will see my skill, also- what the hell with you all acting like Deku just bestow you a great speech?! Did you guys all gone deaf two weeks ago?!”

Izuku sweat-dropped, “Aizawa-sensei told us about it in class remember? Catching the eyes of pro heroes…”

As one, majority of 1-A blushed deep red. _“He is right! Aizawa-sensei did say that!”_ Why did they forget?! Then as one their eyes landed on Todoroki who was sipping his water without care of the world.

 _‘Ah- it’s because Todoroki threw the gauntlet and we all get carried away with their flow’_ It was scary how much their top three could swing the general mood of their class.

At last Shiro and Ochako came back to their seats, and Izuku scolded them much to 1-A’s shock. “That’s quite dangerous.”

Shiro was paling rapidly, “So our fight just now… “

Ochako was as pale. “We almost killed ourselves, the built up kinetic energy from the spin might launch us to space.” Or at least high enough that when they fell they might hurt themselves even more. After the adrenaline worn down their logic came back and now they were terrified. It was almost a miracle they end the match with just headache and some cuts.

“I don’t mean to spoil your mood, but it’s important you’re aware.” Izuku sighed, “Maa, it’s all good you guys come out okay from that.”

Bakugou unexpectedly didn’t mock them, he looked as terrified as the rest of 1-A. “At least make sure only one of you got murdered, why are you both fucktards nearly killed yourself? Who the fuck should I face next if you both dead?!”

Actually if they got launched to space, the teachers would recover them somehow. This tournament was a supervised match after all.

Shiro didn’t even have energy to be antagonistic towards Bakugou. “If that happen, the festival would be stopped altogether you know.”

“That’s even WORSE!”

Ochako and Shiro exchanged look, “He doesn’t care we almost send ourselves to space, does he?”

“Hell will freeze over first before he does.”

Izuku just sighed before he left his seats, “I am going to waiting room…” He’d better escape before Iida launched a lecture about sympathizing with fellow classmates.

* * *

 

**Commentator Booth**

“Oh, you really come back before Midoriya’s match started.” Present Mic commented.

Hawks didn’t look good, Shouta didn’t know the guy well if not at all and even him could tell from how slow the number 3 react to Mic’s comment was unusual. “Oh- yeah! I can’t miss my lil’bro’s fight for anything in the world!”

Shouta wasn’t going to pry, but it got something to do with Midoriya for sure.

“So what’s the chance Kendo from Kan’s class can beat Midoriya?” Asked Hizashi.

The underground hero sighed, “Well… knowing Midoriya he will let her show off what she can do at least, it would be funny if Kendo take him by surprise when Midoriya is trying to be generous.”

“Harsh!” Snickered Hizashi. “I thought you love your problem child.”

“I can _almost_ like the kid when he is being quiet and staying still.”

* * *

 

**Teacher’s Area**

“Midoriya against one of my kids…” Vlad King sounded a bit nervous, “But it’s Kendo so she should be alright.” Better than his other kids like… Monoma anyway. He had faith in their ability, all of them- but some of them have issues that would be catastrophic against a manipulative opponent like Midoriya.

Kendo and Honezuki were the ones he won’t be worried if they faced Midoriya. Tetsutetsu and Monoma in the other hand…

All Might coughed, “Young Midoriya is a very kind child, you don’t have to be wary so much.”

“I know he won’t do anything excessive.” Unlike that Bakugou kid, and Vlad really hoped the boy’s aggression was just temper. “It’s just that..." All of his students had something to prove, that they weren't left behind by 1-A after USJ. It might be a misfortune for 1-A but it didn't change the fact that 1-B didn't get the chance to see the world 1-A had caught a glimpse of.

What riding on Kendo's back wasn't just herself, but her whole class.

* * *

**The Arena**

**“From blue gate, we have…. The class rep of 1-B from heroic course! Kendo Itsuka, the beautiful kungfu girl!”**

She had seen how Present Mic introduced previous combatants, but being the object of the corny introduction was still embarrassing and made she want to dig a hole to hide herself. Present Mic was being nice to girls though. Well, she couldn’t be concerned about his complimentary with this opponent she had for this match.

**“Red side… we have- Midoriya Izuku of 1-A! The sole intern student of first year from heroic course, and ace of Eraserhead-san’s class! Oi- what’s with that face?”**

Midoriya was staring at the sky with a very familiar _‘I am so done’_ face Itsuka had seen in her own face whenever the antics of her class got too much. “The world is noisy too today.”

Hm? Did he mean Present Mic and the audience.

“Kendo-san… right?” He called her out and she nodded, “Let’s have a good match.”

Itsuka nodded, “Of course, please take care of me too.” They exchanged formal bow.  

**“Start!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I save Izuku vs Kendo for next chap...


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku Vs Kendou is a stuff of legend and they have bruise to prove it.   
> As usual, Izuku worries himself to near death and his priorities doesn't amuse Senkuu.   
> Iida Vs Ashido is a dilemma for Iida Tenya, as usual he is being uncool but he gets his priority as straight as ever.   
> Shouto pick up new tricks and Sero is the unfortunate test subject. Izuku is so proud of him and Bakugou have a new resolve.   
> Someone come out of retirement, Izuku would symphathize if he isn't the indirect cause but to be fair- someone should keep their mouth shut around megalomaniac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is basically me escaping RL for a minute- forget grammar for this chapter... eh- I will check it later-

**“Start!”**

Neither of them made a move, which was something Itsuka expected but she was in her battle ready stance. Midoriya in the other hand, his posture was relaxed with his gloved hands by his sides. It as if he was inviting her to exploit that seemingly full of gap stance but- she had watched the guy in action in first and second round. Even formidable fighter like Iida and Yaoyorozu hesitated to fight him head on.

Not to mention…  

This guy had not used his Quirk a lot, at most he blew the other teams away in second round and then melting Todoroki’s ice. She had not seen anyone getting hit by his flame at all. Monoma can boast all he wanted about concealing their power in first round, but this guy was the one who showed almost nothing. 

Also… She didn’t really feel it when they were on seating area but face to face… this guy- his presence was strong, but not in the same way she had felt before from stronger martial artist.  _ ‘It’s different… calming but in the same time also overwhelm you.’  _ It unnerve her slightly, an opponent should give off this kind of feel.

* * *

 

**1-B Seats**

“Kendo isn’t moving at all….” Commented Kaibara. “Isn’t she overly cautious against Midoriya?” 

Honezuki shook his head, “I don’t think so… she get it right to be wary.” 

Kuroiro turned to him, “You’re a recommended student like him, so you have seen him during your test?” 

The lipless student scoffed, “Forget the test, the guy interviewed me.” 

“Eh?” 

“...I got nothing on him, seriously…” Nothing useful to help Kendo won anyway, what he knew the guy wrote essay and very smart. “But Quirk wise he had Kendo beat, so it’s left the battle of wits.” The problem was, this was also the same guy who played them like a fiddle in second round. 

Honezuki had tried to soften Todoroki’s ice with his Quirk but it was no good after all, for some reason Midoriya’s flame had some sort of properties that prevented his Quirk from affecting them. Most likely it won’t do anything to simpler Quirk like Kendou’s, but what was his flame anyway? 

From what he had seen in second round, it was something flame like but not quite like anything Endeavor or other flame quirk was. 

He almost had a heart attack when Midoriya attacked them with his flame because Shiozaki had vines for hair, what if she catch fire? They were just blasted off though, the flame was like warm breeze than anything scorching. Shiozaki was patting her hair repeatedly in confusion afterward. 

Seriously… what the hell was Midoriya’s flame in the first place? 

* * *

**The Arena**

Kendo wasn’t making her first move at all, but Izuku had no intention to make the first move. He already did so for first and second round, and as expected it wasn’t something he enjoyed to do in frontal fight. Also- he had advantage over Kendo when it comes to ranged attack in perspective of people who hadn’t seen him fighting directly, so closing the distance wasn’t a good idea. 

Well- unless Kendo had been tipped off that he was an all-rounder leaning to close combat. It was almost a minute passed and neither of them moving. 

> **“Oooooi~ Anybody in the arena? We don’t have all day boys and girl!** **  
>  ** **Or is this one of those fights between masters that will end in a flash once you cross your blade or something?”**

Present Mic watched too much historical samurai drama. Those one blow exchance with one of them falling over few seconds later wasn’t going to happen in real life ever. If Tsuna ever believed it, all swordsman in his family would rebel because nobody was idiotic enough to give their back at their opponent for that long- or if one blow was all it took to kill their opponent, the dramatic pause was a super waste of time. 

The long silence and inaction between him and Kendou however… it was a mental battle of gauging each other and looking for gap in defense. There was nothing dramatic about it, if anything it was straining on their nerve.

> **“Tick-tock-tick tock~”**
> 
> **“Be quiet, you’re disturbing their concentration.”**
> 
> **“But it’s getting boring!”**

At the urging of Present Mic, Izuku could almost hear 1-B cheering loudly from their seats. Monoma was especially loud. Kendo seemed frustrated too, but she keep her eyes straight on Izuku without moving an inch. She was also being careful to not be too tense and ready for any surprise attack. 

A mistake Shiro often fell over, which slowed down his reaction time. Kendo Itsuka didn’t fall for that so- 

Izuku lifted his right hand, and clenching it to a fist . Kendo shot up like a bullet at him at that very moment. 

==

Itsuka had been waiting for Midoriya to make his shooting stance, in which he could clench his fist as if gathering his energy before shooting it out. She had seen him doing it about twice in second round when he was in high altitude, so she was sure there was a time lag she could exploit. 

Get one hit in and then draw Midoriya to close combat without giving him chance to retaliate with ranged attack. A simple plan, and she had learned simple always worked the best. 

Midoriya’s eyes weren’t verdant, a minor change Itsuka didn’t realize before the guy shifted his body and the flame didn’t come out from his fist but right foot. “What?” The flame propelled Midoriya to her left in a blink of an eye. Itsuka quickly realized she had been had, and used her enlarged fist to defend. It was a bit late but she blocked Midoriya’s spinning kick. 

She was sent backward,  _ ‘That flame can work like jet!’ _ If her hand wasn’t in enlarged state she would feel the pain even worse.  _ ‘Unexpectedly he does have speed and power for close range battle, I can’t assume I have advantage in hand and hand combat!’  _

Itsuka ducked low and made a fent to attack Midoriya’s left with her left fist,  _ ‘I will stop my left hook and sweep kick to knock him off balance.’ _ With her enlarged fit, he won’t pay attention to her foot. Her fists was her strongest weapon after her mind, but it was also a very good distraction. 

Midoriya made a catching movement, fingers spread to intercept her punch.  _ ‘Now!’ _ Itsuka expected a formidable fighter like Midoriya to counter, but she didn’t expect him to ignore her giant fist and swung his hand down to caught her leg mid swipe. 

“Uwaa…” Itsuka yelped when Midoriya pulled her leg and threw her to the side like a sack of potato.  _ ‘Shit- in the air he will- _ As she expected, he shot his flame- the one that blew other teams in second round- at her. Itsuka won’t let him blew her off of the platform so with her big fist she swung them down, anchoring her to the dented concrete. 

She was blown for three meters before she recovered, once again in battle ready stance. Itsuka panted lightly,  _ ‘No kidding, just now this guy… he saw through my feint- how? It’s just a split second…’ _

> **“WOW! Now we are talking FOLKS! A clash that last just a minute and dazzle our eyes with how swift the competitors moves!”**

* * *

**1-B**

Sen Kaibara gaped, “Oi, just now was Kendou’s signature kick…” He had his ass handed to him with that move, too focused on her big fist and failed to notice the incoming kick. “How the hell did Midoriya saw through that?” 

Shishido nodded, “And he isn’t even countering it- he went straight to grab her feet when she is off balance from gathering momentum.” 

Kuroiro chimed in, “Erm, no one is going to point out that… Midoriya eye colour suppose to be green right?” 

“Who the hell cares?!” Snarled Monoma, “Kendo is in trouble against a 1-A kid!” 

* * *

**1-A**

“What was that just now?” Iida breathed out in shock, majority of 1-A who had training in hand to hand combat expect Midoriya to either dodge or caught Kendo’s fist. Instead- he caught Kendo’s incoming kick that was hidden by her big fist. 

The camera was shooting right from behind Midoriya, so they could see almost closely from his perspective so no one saw Kendo was actually trying to kick him. “It’s the same as in USJ, Midoriya moves faster to intercept as if he is staging the fight.” Shouto turned to Ojiro. “Hyper Intuition… does it enable Midoriya to see through moves?” 

Ojiro just shrugged, “Basically… it’s more than just sensing incoming danger, Senku just call it ability to see through all.” 

“What the hell is that?”

“I don’t know… Senku says Izuku’s Hyper Intuition never make any sense in the first place, just think of it as power to see through all and leave it at that.” Ojiro explained in light hearted manner as if he didn’t just tell them Midoriya had seer-like cognizance. Well- considering how Midoriya so quick to notice Kurogiri’s portal in USJ, they should have known. 

Kaminari gasped, “Is that how he always know when Mineta and I are planning to-” 

“Partly…” Ojiro grunted, “By by now everyone can tell when you’re planning something stupid.” Except the naive ones like Uraraka and Yaoyorozu. 

Bakugou was shimmering in the corner, “What the fuck is Deku’s Quirk anymore?” 

Ojiro rolled his eyes, “You will know  _ if _ you face Izuku anyway.” 

“Of course I will beat you to pulp and fight Deku in semi-final.” 

“Keep telling yourself that.” 

Shouto recall how Bakugou fared against Midoriya before and wondered if Bakugou would know anything after he was knocked out under a minute again. Though Bakugou wasn’t stupid to fall for the same tactic, he had tendency to throw his sense out of the window when it comes to Midoriya. 

Shouto still remembered the hothead who seem to think arguing with their most experienced teammate was a good idea when their life was on the line. This was a game though but still important for their career so- 

“Is that girl holding back?” Shouto asked to no one in particular, “Her movements are full of hesitation.” He had seen her in action for a bit, she was one of more trained kids in 1-B. 

Ojiro groaned, “Aaah- that must be because Kendo saw how Izu blew the other team away with his flame…” He pointed out. “I had spared with Kendo before… because of her transformation Quirk, her move is a lot like mine is using momentum. So she often do flips and jumps to boost her fist.” Just like Ojiro did with his tail. 

“And she can’t afford leaving the ground… just like now, if she take off-” Midoriya would knock her off of the ring. 

Ojiro nodded, “Aside from range, Izu hold another advantage over Kendou which is…” 

“Mobility.”Shouto finished, "Midoriya can move as he pleased but in the other hand... Kendou can not."   


* * *

She was getting frustrated, it came in waves from her because she couldn’t move freely as she pleased. Not as long as they exchanged blow so near the edge of the arena so-    
Izuku smiled and launched himself backward so he was right on the center with Kendou hot on pursuit. Her eyes widened when she realized what he just did. 

“Aren’t you being generous Midoriya?” She said with gritted teeth,sending a barrage of punches at him. 

Izuku skidded to a halt, “Please don’t misunderstand my intention.” He paused to dodge another sweeping kick, “This is a Sport Festival, all of us who get to top 16 deserve to show off more… it won’t do if my opponent hold herself back- it’s a win-win situation for me.” 

Kendou’s face changed, “Thank you very much! Then I shall take that offer, and don’t regret it!” 

Damn it- Kendou punched harder than Shirou, then again she had bigger fist. That punch he blocked with his arm hurts, he was even pushed back a couple of feet from the impact. 

Her lips curled to a smirk, “I see… your reaction time and intuition is off the chart, straightforward attack is what works best for you…” 

Kendou was quite observant to know the simple weakness of Hyper Intuition, simple work best against him because there was nothing to see through other than expecting it quicker and relied on his above average reaction speed. 

“Hah!” That spinning kick he received with crossed arm stung, but Izuku returned a flurry of punches on his own. 

* * *

She didn’t expect boxing move all of a sudden, there was swiftness in Midoriya’s moves that she recognizard was one of a karateka- which was undoubtedly Ojiro’s influence but boxing wasn’t expected to be on the menu. His main style of smooth dance like movement that add a lot of body spin and salto. 

In overall it was a very stylish and impactful style, but crappy for anyone else. Midoriya took his eyes off of his opponent a lot due to this, and yet it worked for him because the guy had eyes on the back of his head. 

Any attack that usually work with deceiving or distracting opponents were out of option with this guy. Kendo didn’t dislike it- for once- coming from the front was the best strategy against someone stronger than her. 

* * *

> **“What a heated exchange of blows! There you goes, green horns! Ne- Eraserhead-san, Hawk-san, this kind of simple straightforward battle is very exciting to watch!”**
> 
> **“Which part of this match is simple?”**
> 
> **“I think both combatants are waiting for their chance for finishing move… as you said before, this will end in one blow.”**

Easier said than done, in term of power Izuku knew his -not quite a Quirk- was more versatile than Kendo’s but the girl was a superb martial artist so it was difficult even for him to find gap in her defense and offense when she stick to straightforward moves. Frankly, it was harder to fight someone who knew how to fight simply with their body like Kendo and Shiro than skilled Quirk user like Bakugou and Todoroki. 

He would never reveal this to Bakugou though-  

It wasn’t like he was completely without a plan, he always had a plan because not having one would end with him getting screwed by the world six ways to Tuesday. 

Izuku parried Kendou’s punch, ducking low before her spinning kick could send him flying across the ring. He had responded to her moves with the best possible counter like her. So when Izuku let one blow of her giant palm connect to his cheek, twisting his body so the force just scratched his skin and leave giant bruise- Kendou didn’t expect it- 

She also put more force than what would be safe, it would give him concussion if it connect at full power so the girl was totally absorbed by their battle. That was fine to Izuku, because that split second shock gave him long enough pause to get close when she was off balance. He hooked Kendo’s mid-section with the crook of his arm in lariat, and send a burst of flame that would launch her outside of the ring. 

Kendou almost grabbed him with her free arm, displaying her impressive reaction time in crisis. Izuku noticed what she tried to do and use his unoccupied arm as a brake. Kendou ended up grabbing for empty air and desperately stopped her momentum with her giant arm, she stopped but- 

**“Kendou Itzuka, out of the bound!”** Midnight pointed at Kendou’s leg that hang half-way out of the ring, the girl was on her stomach and staring at him in disbelief.  **“Winner… Midoriya Izuku!”**

Izuku let out a relieved sigh before wincing due to his swelling cheek. “Ouch-” He walked towards Kendou and offered his hand. “Kendou-san, that blow could have given me a nasty concussion." 

Kendou was snickering as she accepted his help to stand, “I thought you will dodge- sorry but I am not sorry for that chipmunk cheek.” She pointed at his swelling face. “Seriously… you could have blasted me with your flame without mercy but you go and have fun fighting me in close combat, then you resort to sacrificing your face just to throw me out of the ring.” She shook her head, “Thanks for the opportunity to show what I made of though…” 

Izuku wanted to smile but his facial muscle didn’t allow him. “I hope you’re not offended.” 

The martial artist just shrug. “Nah… “ She trailed off as they were showered by the cheer of audience. “The pain in my stomach stop me from being offended, you certainly believe I can take your hit and we got an interesting match…” 

“Still…” 

“Then you owe me some spars, I will take that since you’re mean enough to not blast me off of the ring in the first chance you get.” She said teasingly, winking at him. “Deal?” She offered her hand. 

He nodded, “Deal.” He accepted her hand and shook it. 

> **“Another beautiful match! The spring of youth!!! Give another round of applause for Midoriya Izuku and Kendou Itsukaaaaa!!!”**

* * *

**Infirmary**

His flame felt off, it was a gradual thing to feel since he refrained using it excessively. It felt heavier… like a spring coil that had been compressed to the max and if he didn’t keep supress it, they would burst. 

_ ‘Did Kawahira do something? Of course he did.’ _ It didn’t feel like anything dangerous but-

“Oh dear, you did a number on that sweet face of yours.” Commented Recovery Girl as she applied some balm on his swelling cheek. On the bed was Kendou, who was resting after the youthful granny healed the giant bruise on her stomach. “She would be fine… just a bit of Quirk overuse and exhaustion from my healing.” 

Izuku grimaced, “I did a number on her too.” 

“Nothing I can’t fix with a kiss… I assume you don’t want any?” Izuku shook his head, “Cementoss and I are the most overworked staffs in UA… I know it’s for their own good, but I wonder how many students made it pass their graduation because of me…” She wondered out loud. “Not to brag but I wish they don’t need to depend on me so much, being a good school should means UA don’t need to get our children hurts all the time.” 

The green haired boy just smiled softly. 

“I wish the world is kinder to young heroes that they don’t have to visit my infirmary a lot to face it.” She sighed. “Ara…” 

Izuku felt something warm from his nostril and slapped his hand over it, wincing when he touched the bruise by accident. 

“Nosebleed… should I give you a complete examination after all? It would be bad if you hurt yourself in unseen place…”  

Izuku shook his head quickly, “I don’t feel dizzy or disoriented… I am fine!” And before the nurse could protest Izuku escaped the infirmary. “Sayonara!” 

He ran towards nearest toilet and quickly rinsed the blood.  _ ‘It’s not severe yet… but I use a lot of flame for second round and still use some in my match against Kendou.’ _ He heaved a sigh as he wipe his face with tissue. 

His eyes widened when he saw Senkuu came in, “Senkuu?” 

The genius was frowning, “Can you hold out until the end?” He asked, “Stupid me for asking, you’re ten billion percent more likely to say yes without thinking thoroughly.” He grunted, “Your next will be most likely against Iida…  and in semi-final it’s either Shiro or Bakugou.” 

Izuku just smiled wanly at that. 

“And in final- most likely Todoroki… in that kind of line up can you afford not using Hyper Mode at all?” 

Izuku pondered that question, “...Iida, Bakugou… Todoroki…” Against Iida, it would be affordable but it won’t be straightforward battle like with Kendou. He had to gun for Iida’s weakness, which was likely the same as his brother. Against Bakugou… he had done it once, the second time was up to question because Bakugou would be more cautious. Not to mention with their already restrained relationship, or the lack thereof, he would rather not drive Bakugou to detest him more than the explosive boy already had. Winning or losing against Bakugou was fine- but the aftermath… he didn’t know if there was any good outcome that would come from either. It was like a trick question when it comes to fighting Bakugou. 

Then there’s Todoroki- he had to get to final if he wanted to fight Todoroki. Which was a priority, if he wanted to get somewhere with the stubborn mule. It was one thing if Todoroki refrained using his flame because of his pride and hatred for Endeavor, by the end of the day Todoroki wasn’t  _ that  _ proud to refuse using his flame if he risk hurting someone that wasn’t himself for it. The problem was- Todoroki also hated his flame because it was something he shared with Endeavor and the cause of his miserable childhood. There was trauma in using it, and if Todoroki’s listless look after second USJ exercise was any clue… there was more than little fear and disgust for his own flame. 

“Izuku, your mumbling is as impressive as always.” Senkuu commented and Izuku blushed, “Izuku, my good friend- you have a lot of things in spades like your critical thinking and perseverance, but please don’t add idiocy on the menu. This is not the time worrying about your opponent.”

Funny Senkuu said that, of all his friends- Senku had too many eerie likeness to Reborn than what considered healthy. His affinity of chaos and penchant for mind screwing while keeping himself as pristine as his mother’s washed laundry - minus the faint smell of blood and gunpowder hidden under cologne. 

Izuku averted his eyes, “Erm… by the end of the day if I won, it’s for myself too… right?” 

Senkuu as always didn’t buy his pathetic excuse, “While everyone is happy for your win in the first round…” He pointed an accusing finger, “At best all you think ‘winning isn’t so bad’ but do you want it as much as other student in 1-A?” 

The green haired boy gulped, “That’s a bit too much, but I am learning okay?” 

Senku’s eyes narrowed, and Izuku heaved a sigh. Senku had similar eye colour to Bakugou, just closer to copper than scarlet yet the genius looked at him as an equal. “It’s fine, take your time…”

* * *

 

**1-A Seating Area**

Iida and Ashido were already gone to waiting room when Izu walked in. “She rearranged my face for a bit.” Was what Izu said the moment he came back from infirmary, the swelling was already treated but the purple colour was quite dominant on his left cheek. The ice pack he was carrying around as compress was melting quicker than it would on normal human’s temperature. 

Shiro just snickered, “Yeah, Kendo’s punch is no joke… you could have taken her kick instead Izu.” 

He grumbled, “Maybe…” He stepped aside, and Todoroki came bearing six bottled water. During intermission between third to fourth match, Todoroki went to buy drinks to replace the one Izu gave him. “Ah- thanks.” Izu thanked Todoroki as the bicolor haired boy pass him a bottle.

“Why didn’t you get Recovery Girl to fix it?” Asked Ochako curiously at Izu who took seat beside Shiro, while Todoroki took another side. 

Izu shook his head, “Her healing will sap my stamina that I need.” 

Todoroki asked, “Do you want that iced again? I doubt you can use your own for compress.” 

Shiro burst to laughter, “Using Zero Point Breakthrough for compress…” That could kill somebody. 

His friend just rolled his eyes at Shiro’s outburst, the ice pack on his hand was already quite warm. “Please help me to cool it down again.” 

Todoroki took the ice pack Izu passed to him and freeze it before passing it back. “Here.” 

“Thanks.” 

Yaoyorozu watched the exchange with interest, “Hm… your ice isn’t very convenient, Midoriya-san…” 

Izu nodded, “Yeah- I won’t use it at all if I can help it.” Bakugou glared at Izu for that, “If I use it I have to clean up myself…” 

He did hear that a chunk of it the size of Noumu took about five minutes to melt, if Izu spam those like Todoroki did his ice it would take  _ forever  _ for him to clean up the aftermath. 

“You don’t want to use the freaking ice just because you’re fucking lazy?!” Growled Bakugou, “I will blast it with my explosion so use it!” 

Shiro wondered if Bakugou remembered he had not won the second round yet.  _ ‘This kind of confidence that he had the world scenario figured out might get him killed someday…’ _ Bakugou had almost death experience with the Sludge Villain, you’d think by now he had figured out the world don’t have main protagonist and plot armor was a fantasy. 

Or so Futaba said- 

“Ah- it’s starting, Iida-kun Vs Ashido-san.” Izu pointed at the arena, his expression blissful as Todoroki’s ice numbed his pain. 

Bakugou snarled, “Don’t ignore me!” 

Shiro would let this pass, Bakugou could waste his energy on temper all he want. It wasn’t like Izu was paying attention anyway. 

* * *

> **“His engine is always at full throttle! He is the epitome of the middle of the pack too, from Hero Course! Iida Tenya!”**

Shiro turned to Izuku, “Middle of the pack? Is that a compliment or an insult?” 

Iida was their class rep, he should be pack leader not the middle so- 

> **“And here is our pinky genki girl! Will anything come out of that horn? Ashido Mina of Hero Course enter the stage!”**

He was fawning on Kendo in previous match and now he was questioning Ashido’s horn, what a difference in treatment. 

> **“Start!”**

The match was opened with Iida dashing forward to grab Ashido, or rather push her out of the ring. It didn’t worked as well as he had hoped because of Ashido’s reacted quickly and threw herself to the side, acid splashed everywhere. 

“Just now… Iida is trying to-” Shiro trailed off. 

He was trying to push Ashido out of the ring gently and quickly before she could ract. “That’s one way to defeat a girl without hurting them but-” 

The match most likely could be summarized as Iida’s dilemma between chivalry and respect for their female classmates. It wasn’t like Iida think of fairer sex as weaker, but he was raised well to treat girls kindly by his mother. Izuku could feel Iida’s conflicting emotion all the way from the arena. 

“Well… even if girls in our class already sign up on this path, people might still think negatively if we hurt them.” 

Yaoyorozu frowned, “That’s just backward… I would rather you not holding back against us.” She paused, “But it’s unfair for you too to be seen negatively for it.” 

Izuku nodded, before turning towards 1-B area.  _ ‘Thank you Kendou-san… good job holding back showing how painful your stomach is after that blow.’ _ To be fair, that hit from her fist hurt just as much. 

“Iida have the advantage for this one though?” Sero guessed.  

Ashido was five rank below Iida in Quirk assessment but she was in no way weak, if anything- she was one of physically stronger girl in their class after Asui. It was also not due to her Quirk, Ashido was naturally fit and agile due to her background as dancer. 

“Hm… not really, Iida-kun has advantage in speed and power but-” 

On the arena Iida dashed forward but Ashido had spread her acid, not at Iida but on the floor around her. Iida quickly stopped advancing, but half of his right foot was already stepping on the liquid. He yelped when the acid was apparently more slippery than dangerous. He was almost slid out of the ring if not for using his turbo to propel him back to the center of the arena. 

“Ashido-san can modify the properties of her acid… if I were her, I will lay down various kind of acid with different properties all around the arena as trap.” Izuku murmured under his breath but loud enough for those sitting nearby to hear him. “For Iida-kun who needs a lot of room to move, that would be fatal.” 

Todoroki frowned, “So Iida is fast but he isn’t agile…” 

So true- speed and agility was different. Izuku had worked often with Iida’s brother to know this particular problem that was apparently hereditary in their family. In the end Iida managed to wrestle a victory against Ashido with great effort, and Present Mic had the gall of calling him uncool. Instead of dodging acid puddle of doom Ashido created on the ground, Iida let himself slid over it and knock Ashido out of the ring with a spinning kick while lying on the ground. 

Perhaps it didn’t look good on camera, but a good hero should set his priority straight. 

**“Winner- Iida Tenya of 1-A!”**

Izuku sighed, he could feel their homeroom teacher's irritation coming in waves from commentator's booth. While it was admirable Iida-kun didn't want to hurt fairer sex, his outdated chivalry was bound to get him in trouble. There was no shortage of female villain, in fact- they were proven harder to catch than their males. The reason wasn't because they were generally more dangerous or sneakier, but because pro heroes had reservation against them. Beating up woman was considered not heroic- and society would frown upon excessive violence against females even now. Modern Heroes relied too heavily on image, and it was a good thing for underground heroes like Aizawa-sensei exist to take care the more un-heroic cases. 

Todoroki stood up, and turned to Izuku with determined look on his face. “Watch me.” 

Izuku blinked before nodding, “Sure.” He told Todoroki as the boy walked pass them to prepare for his match. 

Sero was groaning in the background, “My luck is so damn bad- maybe I should put at least one thousand yen in offering box this morning instead of five hundred…” 

Kirishima stared at him in disbelief, “I don’t think that will help anyone- also, would you rather got Bakugou?” 

“Maybe you’re cursed.” Added Kaminari unhelpfully. 

Bakugou was seething as he watched Todoroki left for waiting room, he was still not giving up on three-way rivalry neither Todoroki nor Izuku wanted.   


* * *

Shouto wasn’t surprised to see Endeavor blocking hisway like a misplaced trash bin, and he just had to be a burning one to make the smell even worse. He decided to ignore the old man, no need to ask what the man came for because at this point- Endeavor already sounded like a broken record. 

“You’re acting disgraceful, you could have won against Mastermind in the first round if you use your flame.”

That made Shouto pause, “And prove your flame is superior to his?” The ugly and hurtful flame of Endeavor was never a match to Midoriya’s. “I am not fighting that losing battle, and in first round- Midoriya couldn’t use his flame freely anyway.” 

Endeavor gritted his teeth, “And you missed your chance in the second with joining him!”

Of course, Endeavor was irritated beyond words because Shouto decided to work together with Midoriya and flaunt his ice for Japan to see but not Endeavor’s flame. “Unlike someone, I know how to cooperate with my allies instead of getting on their way because of my inflated ego.” He wasn’t Endeavor, and not Bakugou either. 

“It makes you weak.” Snarled Endeavor. 

Shouto just smirked at him, “At least I didn’t make a fool out of myself…” 

That stunned Endeavor, and Shouto just loved it when for once his words weren’t dismissed as childish tantrum as light as spring breeze. “What did Mastermind told you?” Hissed the flame hero. 

Shouto didn’t answer, and left Endeavor alone in the corridor to steam over. Inwardly he muled over the answer of Endeavor's question, and only one came up. _'The error of your ways.'_  


* * *

**1-A Seats**

> **“He is good, so good with his tape! But his plainness also taped on him and STUCK! From Hero course, Sero Hanta!”**

Izuku sweatdropped at that intro, “At this point, Present Mic is either overly flattering or being insufferable.” Said Shiro with a grimace. 

Ashido nodded, “Poor Sero though- not only nobody thinks he can win in battle… he can’t put a fight in looks department.” 

Shiro sweat-dropped, “Erm, that’s even harsher.” 

“Todoroki is preeminent pretty boy of our class after all.” Hagakure said with a giggle. 

Mineta snarled at that, “All bishonen should just die…” 

“Also- unlike Midoriya, Sero don’t even have the cute nerd look and charisma to make it up.” Added Ashido with a grin. “And the brain to impress.” 

“Eh?” 

> **“His performance in first and second round dazzle us with the brilliance of his ice! From hero course, the ice prince! Todoroki Shouto!”**

Izuku sweat-dropped at that, “Ice prince he said?” 

“Todoroki is quite prince like in look.” Chortled Ashido. “Add a white horse, and he will be a splendid one.” 

“...Easily spooked herbivore like horse won’t fare well with Quirk like ours in close proximity.” Strong and destructive Quirk tend to spook them according to research. Hence- why when heroic industry gather strong Quirk, the farms struggled to find those who could work with animal. Kouda’s entry to heroic industry must be a big loss for them. 

Ashido and Hagakure gave him a look, the latter was only noticed because of his Hyper Intuition. “Midoriya, can you please don’t dash our dream for Todoroki on white horse?” 

“...Sorry?” 

* * *

**The Arena**   


Shouto was in trouble, not because he couldn’t beat Sero- it wasn’t fair for his classmate but it was a reality Sero didn’t have a prayer against him. So even though Shouto boasted Midoriya about watching him, he had no idea how to do this fight in a way that won’t end in curbstomp and left bad taste for everyone involved. 

To be honest, Sero had given a good performance in first and second round anyway. Bakugou especially should be thankful for Sero, the guy spent most of second round backing up Kirishima to keep him under control. So Shouto won’t help him intentionally in this fight, he just had to fight carefully so he won’t go overboard and Sero should be smart enough to put up a fight. 

_ ‘And that flaming roast pit just have to set the whole alley on fire!’ _

Sakura’s complaint on his father had its merit. He had shown his capability of brute force in first and second round, so he had to show something different. Shouto wanted the audience to see him more than the bastard’s son he had to change tactic to something more refined. 

Like… Midoriya and- 

“That can work…” 

Sero was fake sobbing, “Uhm- eyes on me pal? I know my hope now is putting my best for show- and you can beat me with eyes closed but… I am sure Midoriya is watching this match. The whole class would make sure he did to hear what he gotta say about us at least.”

“Ah, sorry…” 

> **“Battle! Start!”**

Sero shot his tape at Shouto, his usual response would be freezing his opponent solid. Shouto tried something new and erected a block of ice about his height that became a shield for Sero’s tape. Then he kicked the ice to slide across the ring towards Sero. 

“What the-” Sero cut off the tape before the block of ice could run him over. He had his tape ready so he could dodge another ice attack, and not expecting Shouto to be upon him and kicked him on the jaw with a side kick. Sero was thrown off again but not quite out of the ring yet as he shot a tape mid-air to catch Shouto. 

He was quite impressed by Sero’s quick move, the tape user was definitely one of the best when it comes to mobility in class but that wasn’t enough. Shouto was always prepared so before the tape could reach him- he caught it with his left hand and used his right to produce a club like icicle and swung it towards Sero. 

“You’re kidd-” 

The ice grew, and the spinning momentum Shouto used knock Sero out and the soy-sauce faced boy rolled on the grassy part of the arena and stopped by the wall with his legs upside down. 

“Ah- I overdid it…”

Shouto looked down at himself,  _ ‘I didn’t feel cold…’ _ Because he used his ice carefully without relying on overwhelming his opponent with sheer power. 

> **“Winner! Todoroki Shoutoooo!!! Wow- that’s definitely unexpected, you’d think Sero would come out of that in ice cube!”**
> 
> **“Well… Todoroki learns new things from his previous match, well done…”**

* * *

**Commentator Booth**

“Definitely well done.” Shouta was very pleased, he had noted Todoroki’s tendency to use overwhelming force of his Quirk as something to be fixed before. He had it even worse than Bakugou at times in that department. Unexpectedly, Todoroki fixed it by himself.

Well- not exactly by himself because he could tell Todoroki was learning from watching Midoriya. That moving wall of ice was from second round, and the ice bat was the same- a combination of Ojiro’s tail technique and Uraraka’s. 

Hawks was laughing, “Heee… in first round I can say the boy got Endeavor’s style of fighting, in second round was Izuku making him do more interesting stuff… but on this last round he has proven he can learn and make it his own.” 

And it obviously not Endeavor teaching him.

* * *

 

**1-A Seats  
**

As certain cloud would say at the display, Izuku couldn’t help himself and mouthed out. “Wao…” 

“It’s definitely different than the usual Todoroki-san but…” Yaoyoroze breathed out, clapping for the finished match. “It’s splendid… swift and efficient! He utilize his Quirk creatively and didn’t overuse it…” 

Iida was nodding, “I know Todoroki-kun has tactical mind… but this is the first time I see he didn’t make use of his overwhelmingly powerful Quirk in grand scale. Instead… he limit himself to smaller scale but more impactful attack that won’t burden his body...” The brother of Ingenium paused, “It’s almost like-” 

As one, majority of 1-A turned towards Izuku. “Eeh…” 

Ashido whined, “Midoriya is unfair! Teach me too!!!” 

“Ashido-kun! Midoriya-kun is prohibited to do so by Aizawa-sensei!” 

Izuku just sighed, “I didn’t teach him those… Todoroki-kun figure out everything by himself.” 

Shiro hummed, “Learning by example I’d say… I am impressed he can pick that up so quickly, definitely better than me.” 

Bakugou was trembling as he stood up, “Shitty Deku, did you just say _WAO_?!" He spat out the last part as if it disgusted him. "As if you’re super impressed by Half  & Half?!” 

“I  _ am _ impressed.” Izuku admitted, his voice was full of wonder as he keep clapping at Todoroki and Sero stepping out of the arena. 

Bakugou turned to Ashido in a snarl, nobody sat around him but Ashido was the closest. “Did he say that too when I was fighting Shitty Hair?” 

Ashido turned to Kirishima and then to Izuku who had wide eyed look at her. “Well- No~” 

Kaminari nodded, “Your battle isn’t very interesting to watch… “

Shiro nodded, he just had to make it worse. “I have no qualm against simple straightforward battle… but it’s simply a battle of endurance with no further strategy than beating each other up with your Quirk.” Kirishima endured with his hardening until he could push Bakugou out of the ring and the explosive boy waited until Kirishima run out of steam to blow him up sky high. 

Surprisingly Bakugou didn’t blow up, he sat down again. “Fine… I will show you strategy in second round with you as my punching bag.” 

Nobody correct Bakugou that if Shiro was to be punching bag, there was no strategy needed. Izuku was secretly pleased and hopeful with that dark promise of Bakugou. If Bakugou show calmer strategic thinking in second round, there was lesser chance of bloodbath between him and Shiro. Also, Bakugou could show he was more than just brute explosive power in this Sport Festival. 

That was a massive improvement in Izuku’s book. 

* * *

**Naruhata**

It had been a while since he contacted his Master, as they had gone separate way. He continued to be a vigilante and Master retired to take care of his daughter. Last time he heard, the poor girl was home-schooled so she could catch up for college next year. If possible, he’d like any contact and visit would be just social thing- 

Say hello, dropped souvenirs and told the old man that he wasn’t planning to propose to Pop anytime soon. Unfortunately this was business, and Kouichi didn’t want to disturb his master’s peaceful life if he could help it. 

“Akashic Underground Order?” Echoed his Master, already mid-way opening the first can of beer he brought as offering, uncaring it was still too early for alcohol. “What the hell is that? One of trendy things for youngsters?” 

Kouichi, the Crawler sighed. “It’s a dark web forum I am a part of, AUO for shott.” 

The ex-vigilante leaned in, “It’s nothing suspicious or criminal you’re joining in, I hope?” 

“Suspicious maybe… but criminal, no.” Kouichi concluded. “Basically it’s a fan forum made for this amazing blogger since last year… most vigilantes Pop and I knew is part of it.” 

“Just Vigilante?” 

“Some underground heroes… and a couple of villains too I think.” Kouichi heaved a sigh, “Also civilians… it’s a mixed bag.” The vigilante explained, then he pulled up his tablet to show the saved files from the blog. “Here is what bring us all together.” 

Old man narrowed his eyes as he read the essay, frowning really deep. “The guy who write this must be older than me.” 

“Eh? Akasha is older than you?”

“That’s what you call the guy with?” Old man scoffed, “‘Anyway, the writer couldn’t be from your generation… or if he is anywhere younger than me he must be a strange individual to not get caught up by the worldview society brainwash younger folks with…” He gulped down his can of beer in one go. “This kind of guy also can easily attract people like ants to sugar, but I didn’t expect you get into this kind of shit, Kouichi.” 

The Crawled smiled sheepishly, “Well, I admire the guy for this essay but I am no hardcore fans…” That being vigilante for the sake of helping people wasn’t wrong, and he knew from Trigger fiasco that not all people became villainous because they liked it. Kouichi had seen too often, people who became villain because society ostracized them for their Quirks. So he was drawn when he read the essay that support his belief, it was up to us to decide our role in society. 

“It’s just nice to see like minded folks in this forum, and the admins are really great!” 

“What do you mean?”

“The regulation they set is fair and not very restricting… also, they share information quicker than anything… in exchange we also shares info… nothing on ourselves of course.” Kouichi paused, “And… one of matter I’d like to discuss is because the admin send me a private message.” 

“They did?” 

“I revealed my vigilante status because I need help with some case with Pop before, and apparently whoever reveal anything personal and get a clean background check gets to be special member of this forum.” 

“Ho ho… you didn’t get into anything shady, do you?” 

Kouichi shook his head, “No way… I found that apparently this forum is a cover for a vigilante organization. And a good one at that, so far- everything I get involved with under their request is super clean… and not unreasonable. I kind of feel like one of those online taxis actually.” When request for help came up, the admin would ask who was free on the area and if they wanted in.   

“And? What’s your admin want that got you visiting this old man?” 

Kouichi turned serious, “Remember certain guy with katana and paralyzing Quirk a few years back?” 

His Master stopped on his fourth can at that, “Hm… the mask wearing megalomaniac?” 

“Yeah… remember he ran off and never heard again?” He reminded his Master of the conclusion of that confrontation. “Apparently the guy took your words the wrong way.” 

That snapped out the ex-vigilante from his mild drunkenness. “What the hell is he doing now?” 

“Stendhal… his name is Stain now, the hero killer.” 

That certainly wasn’t what Kouichi wanted his Master to know, that they had accidentally set a maniac on the path of hero killing. “Fuck… you sure?” 

Kouichi nodded, “The admin ask if I remember a vigilante in Naginata whose Quirk induce paralysis, since there’s similar autopsy report from our area…” One small wound for paralyzing and bigger fatal wound so clean as if the victim never put up a ight. “And he immediately pop up to mind.” 

“That Stendhal… no Stain- what a nuisance. So- what this Akashic Underground Order up to with the guy?” 

The Crawler smiled sheepishly, “Well… AUO is mostly neutral, unless something big happen that will result in a lot of casualties they won’t do anything.” Hence, why they had villains on their side too. “In fact, if Stain really just kill fake heroes as he said… AUO most likely will just wait until Police and Pro Heroes arrest the guy.” 

It really helped Kouichi in decision making when the Admin assist him on what he should and should not do as vigilante. Because the lack of keeping order for vigilante, their good intention sometime didn’t help as much as troubling the legal folks. 

“Right- so… just like his Stendhal days, Stain is as self-righteous as ever?” 

The young man in All Might hoodie just groaned, “Come on Master… after what he did to victims of trigger, I can’t say I will trust his judgement of heroes! I got a list I told you- most of his first few victims fit the bill… kind of heroes with easily proven scandals and the likes! Then he move on to more targets- and it gets unclear why he deem them fakes and deserve to die or crippled.” 

Knowing what an extremist Stendhal could be, Kouichi didn’t think it was a stretch some pro heroes got killed for minor reasons like- jaywalking or cutting lines. Or other not hero-like mistake but should be excused for any human being. As much as Kouichi admired All Might, he would never expect every hero to be the second coming of messiah. His Master was a hero on his own right but he was definitely not heroic and he was too violent for a vigilante most of the time. 

As Pop kept telling him, the old man was their Master but never ever learn by example from the ex-vigilante. His wise words also should be picked apart with tweezers, don’t blindly follow it and forget anything that involve excessive violence. 

Obviously- Stendhal/Stain didn’t get that memo.  

The muscular man groaned louder, “Fuuuck, I don’t mean to teach that guy any lesson! Who the hell told him to kill heroes?!”

“I thought you already told us about his type being delusional?” Putting the mask of hero and disillusioned of being a hero with justice on their side.To be fair, they also never try to get any closure from that particular case. They saved the kid Stendhal almost killed, end of the story- In hindsight that was stupidly naive because they had let go of a killer unchecked and never reported the guy either.   

So yeah, in conclusion they played a part on the birth of hero killer. “Damn it, just contact that admin or whatever-- ask so we can get involved in this stupid case! I will be damned if we don’t clean up the mess we unknowingly cause!” 

“Well- it’s not our fault the guy is crazy!” Protested Kouichi. 

The Knuckleduster huffed, “Pro Heroes already died because of him, it’s not whose fault anymore… damn it! I am coming out of retirement for this!” 

The old man was so going to punch that Stendhal/Stain harder than he did years ago for making him coming out of retirement. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect izuku's and Shouto's match to be on same chapter- and then we have only three more matches. Yay~ before we get to the second round but I don't think I will write it in detail...   
> I am already depressed of what to write for Shiro Vs Bakugou, in a sense... there's personal grudge mixed in and well... all the unpleasant stuff.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouto had an embarrassing revelation... of his lack of creativity for the last ten years.  
> Shinshou need to learn subtlety, OP Quirk or not- the guy need to learn a variety...  
> Hatsume got the wrong victim, she means no harm but the damage is done. 
> 
> Bakugou VS Shiro is as painful as anyone expected-  
> The result? Nobody is happy about it especially Bakugou... especially him- seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the end of first round of third stage... and start of second round...

**Teacher’s Box**

Toshinori turned towards the heavy sound of Vlad King sitting back behind him, the homeroom teacher of 1-B went to check on his student and only returned after young Todoroki’s match against young Sero had ended. “I believe young Kendo is alright?”

Vlad King inclined his head, “Well- she had some nasty bruises especially the one on her stomach but nothing Recovery Girl couldn’t fix.”

The girl had fought well against Young Midoriya, “She did her best.”

“Of course she did!” Vlad groaned, “But as a teacher it frustrate me she couldn’t go further…” Indeed, the level of first year of this batch was unusually high even for UA. The girl could have make it to best eight if not top three if she wasn’t from this batch.  “It’s just unlucky for ger to get Midoriya in first round but-” He trailed off, “Midoriya even went as far as letting her to draw him to hand to hand combat, if I don’t know the boy- I’d think he is being condescending.”

“Well… even if all of our students did their best for this festival, by the end it’s a game.” Pointed out Snipe. “Also- the main purpose is to catch the attention of pro heroes recruiting interns from our school.”

Thirteen nodded, “Victory prove strength but the way they fight is more important for pros to judge our student’s character…”

Speaking of character- _‘In actuality, not a lot of pro heroes… look into that.’_ The agencies that would worth their time would look into their student’s character and compatibility with their specialties. The problem was… internship was entrusting their students to fellow pro heroes, and it wasn’t unusual it turned out unproductive for both sides.

Well-

_‘Internship… I won’t go anywhere, Hawks would be insufferable if I went somewhere else and I don’t feel like going all the way to Kyuushu for him.’_

Young Midoriya easily attracted interest from pro heroes with his performance, Toshinori could almost see thousands of offers left unchecked by next week. “Speaking of internship… Midoriya isn’t going to try his hand with other agencies it seems.”

“Eh? Why is that?”

Snipe scoffed, “He asked for me to join the team, he is going after this particular ongoing problem.”

Ongoing- not League of Villain that made no move since USJ but-

Stain, the hero killer. That was an ongoing case that had gotten somewhere once Midoriya got involved and yet for some reason Endeavor was pulled out of the case. It was understandable Endeavor didn’t like the boy, but Toshinori couldn’t understand the animosity he felt between them. When he tried to ask Tsukauchi, his old friend told him that Endeavor fucked up and leave it at that.

Well, he sorta know for a while Endeavor couldn’t get along with police force and some heroes who wasn’t so accepting to his strong personality- but it couldn’t be that bad- right?

_‘Never be alone with Endeavor.’_

Nothing bad to warrant that warning… surely?

* * *

 

Shouto was surprised by the welcome he got from his classmates, for who knows why they were happy he wasn’t a shivering wreck. Sero was a tad upset he lost but the tape user was graceful loser and even say he was happy he only had a sore back and not sent to second ice age by Shouto.

...Sure, his large scale freezing was effective but in hindsight that wasn’t the smartest way to fight all the time. The reason? Endeavor’s giant ego would be damned if his son didn’t blow opponent away either with ice or fire. Shouto should have realized it sooner.

“Good job Todoroki-kun, I was watching.” Midoriya was smiling, the green haired boy was happy for his improvement instead of taking it as a threat.

In the other hand, Bakugou’s gritted teeth and white eyes were more in line of what Shouto expect a rival would look.

He was a tad annoyed Midoriya wasn’t worried about his improvement, then again knowing Midoriya the green haired boy just couldn’t be upset over someone getting stronger. “Thank you.” Also… Shouto was more ashamed by his lack of finer technique even after watching how effective Midoriya fought that way.

His classmates were showering him with compliments for his new techniques, they also realized he was learning from Midoriya’s style. Though nobody but Shouto himself- and most likely Midoriya- knew he should have figure this out sooner. _‘There’s obvious limit to our Quirk, and yet-’_ He followed Endeavor’s teaching that the more extreme the temperature or the scale was everything. Midoriya even pass that freebie of making his ice explode with combining his hot and cold side.

“What’s with the gloomy face?” Asked Midoriya, “You won.”

Ashido chimed in, “Uhm- Midori- Todoroki’s face doesn’t look any different than usual.”

“...I am just upset with myself.”

“Ah-”

“EH?!” Hagakure joined in, “We can’t tell at all!”

Sero snickered, “Uhm- Todoroki, are you sure your facial muscle is okay?”

His facial muscle? “It’s just that… I should know by now there’s more than freezing someone solid to beat them.”

Sero’s eyes glazed at that, “Thanks for not doing that to me I guess?” Getting hit and rolling in the grass was three times better, he only got scrapes to worry.

“I should have noticed sooner.” He figure out using his ice as ramp, shield and other application but not more wieldable weapon.

Midoriya had the gall to smile at him instead, as if happy to see his frustration. “And there’s more to come.”

His frustration?

“It’s how we grow as a person and hero too.” Said Midoriya, “As we realize there are so many thing we’re blind to.” He said, his eyes soft as if recalling a nostalgic memory. “So it’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

He couldn’t either, the next match was starting. He had to pay close attention especially since the winner of this match would face him in second round.

 

> **“Thank you for waiting! Let’s start the sixth match of first round! Wow, is he your long lost son? From General Course! Shinshou Hitoshi!”**
> 
> **“Of course not!”**

The boy did bear some semblance with their teacher though- Shouto believed it was because both of them looked sleep deprived. “The sole general ed student…” For him to make it all the way to final by himself, he must had a Quirk that work only against human opponent but not robot. That was usually the case in UA.

 

> **“Eh- is the name for real? On the other side we have Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu from 1-B, the manly and passionate steel! Oh- we got two similar Quirk this year, how redundant!”**

Kirishima cried, “What’s wrong with having similar Quirk?! He didn’t comment on Midoriya and Todoroki! about that!”

Didn’t they tell their classmates already their Quirk weren’t the same? “What Quirk does Shinshou Hitoshi has?”

Midoriya was smiling really wide and Ojiro looked at him with equally fond smile as if he was very pleased by Midoriya’s good mood. “It’s a very interesting one, he did well so far… so I am sure Aizawa-sensei will speak for him to our Principal.”

Yaoyorozu gasped, “My… he must be very talented with his Quirk for Midoriya-san to keep an eye on him.”

The green haired boy snickered at that. “Well- he is talented with his Quirk I suppose, although… I like his spirit more.”

“Me too.” Chimed in Ojiro, “It’s fun to have him in our team, right? Tokoyami?”

Tokoyami nodded, “Indeed… I am impressed he didn’t let the darkness to consume him.”

As usual Tokoyami’s talk didn’t make any sense, though Ojiro had once enlightened him and Yaoyorozu about Eighth Grader Syndrome went untreated. Apparently it made Tokoyami reasonably fit to stay in society but not very sane either, and they were advised to use discretion if they didn’t understand Tokoyami’s mumbo jumbo.

“Maa… he is spirited and all but I wish he train his body a bit too.”

Ojiro was nodding, “Over reliance on one’s Quirk is almost like a disease nowadays… in case of Kendo and I, our Quirk is unwieldy without strenuous physical training.”

Shouto trained too but he had to agree even without physical training his Quirk was naturally strong unlike Ojiro’s tail. _‘At least Endeavor didn’t neglect that too.’_ Strength wise, his ranking wasn’t misplaced.

 

> **“Ready?! Start!”**

For someone who had Midoriya’s attention, Shinshou was definitely not a frontline fighter. With one glance of Shinshou dodging the grey haired boy, it was easy to tell that much. It wasn’t like Shinshou was particularly clumsy, but it was too obvious he wasn’t trained in hand to hand combat.

But…. if he keep talking, as his moving mouth on the screen suggest- it wasn’t helping him. The steel boy yelled something back and then he stopped moving.

“Oh dear…” Midoriya groaned, “He need to learn some subtlety.”

“It gets the job done.” Said Ojirou with a shrug, before turning towards him. “Well, by now you can guess already what’s Shinshou’s Quirk is.”

Shinshou said something to frozen Tetsutetsu and then the boy walked out of the ring by his own volition. “I see… that’s quite a troublesome Quirk.” Mind manipulation, and one that require verbal response if Shinshou’s persistence to keep talking even after he got punched on the face repeatedly was any clue. Shouto was quite surprised the hot head from 1-B even get some punch in before he opened his mouth.

 

> **“Winner, Shinshou Hitoshiiiii! What an unexpected and swift turnabout!”**

Ojirou smiled wryly at him, “Got it?” Shouto nodded, “Oh well, he manage to hide it for first round and second round…”

Midoriya just smiled, “Well- his determination to keep talking even after Tetsutetsu-kun rearranged his face should be enough to get Aizawa-sensei’s attention.”

Mineta and Hagakure turned to Midoriya with watery eyes, for the latter Shouto was only guessing from her sob. “Midorin! How could you- what if I get kicked out from the class to make room for him?!!!”

“I am on thin eyes! And I didn’t get to final round!” Cried Mineta.

MIdoriya didn’t even look at them, “Maa… there’s no other way than work harder is there?”

Yaoyorozu nodded, “Hagakure-san, Mineta-san… from what I see Shinshou-san get this far by his own power, even in second round he contributed to Ojirou-san’s team. We can’t say he get any help from Midoriya-san at all.”

That was right, work harder was all they could do. Unlike certain bastard, who instead of working harder and fixing his rotten personality resort to hoisting his one-sided rivalry to his offspring. _‘Like Midoriya, I don’t think All Might has any interest to be Endeavor’s rival in particular…’_ Midoriya was right that more realization was to come followed by shame.

At the very least Shouto challenged Midoriya openly and accepted.

* * *

The next match between Jirou and Tokoyami wasn’t quick, but from the very beginning to the end Tokoyami held advantage over her. Without her speaker boots Jirou had shorter reach than Tokoyami and there was no way the goth boy would let Jirou’s jack to get anywhere near his body to connect. It was quite interesting to see that jack wasn’t losing out against Dark Shadow easily.

Jirou manage to use her jack to anchor herself to the ground to buy time and  turned the match to a battle of endurance. Not a bad move but it won’t make her win, but she fought well until Tokoyami knock her out of bound.

The last match of first round was… interesting, Izuku was looking forward to it because Hatsume VS Yaoyorozu was bound to be unusual with Hatsume’s wacky invention.

Hatsume didn’t disappoint as she even invade their class’ seatings to see Yaoyorozu and tried to… hoodwink her to wear Hatsume’s support items of all things.

“Let’s fight on equal ground this way, Yaoyorozu-san!” Beamed Hatsume.

“But-”

Iida was crying, “how admirable of you Hatsume-kun!”

Jirou sighed, “She is obviously trying to con Yaomomo.”

Todoroki turned to Izuku, “Is she for real?”

Izuku just sigh, “Hatsume is a mad mix of business and support dept… I think she wants to use Yaoyorozu-san as advertisement in their battle.”

“Oi- no one is telling Yaomomo that Hatsume is conning her?” The young lady was still refusing politely, obviously she though Hatsume was being sincere. “Also- why the hell did Iida got fooled too?”

Nobody in 1-A except for Iida and Yaoyorozu believed Hatsume. “I will leave them be, a life lesson is good when one is thinking too straightforwardly.”

“...I see, Yaoyorozu and Iida are naive.”

At least Yaoyorozu wasn’t going to accept Hatsume’s request to wear those _babies_ of invention. “Then! Honestly I don’t think I can defeat a hero course student, so are you willing to give me a chance to show off?”

_She changed tactic, and one that blatantly contradicting the first one!_

“Yaoyorozu-san, it’s a shame you’re not in our department, with your Quirk we can create miracle babies together!”

Mineta was bleeding from his nose for obvious reason, but at least he keep his hands to himself.

Todoroki stared at the spectacle with critical eyes, “She is planning to abduct Yaoyorozu, isn’t she?”

Izuku sighed, “Worse comes to worst we will save her if Yaoyorozu-san didn’t save herself somehow.”

“What’s this about Yaomomo is going to be abducted by your prediction?” Jirou interjected.

“Midoriya warned Yaoyorozu about support dept before, she thought Midoriya is joking.”

“I can’t predict the future…” That was Sky Arcobaleno’s ability and Nighteye’s Quirk. He had to meet All Might’s ex-sidekick someday, he was interested in the limit of Nighteye’s foresight. Sky Arcobaleno didn’t seem to have any as long as they were in good health, but the curse itself ensure they won’t be.

Nope- don’t think about the system anymore.

“Mei, Power Loader-sensei ask us to fetch you.” Izuku was snapped out of his thought by Futaba’s and Senkuu’s voice. “We will be punished together if you don’t behave.”

Hatsume pouted, “It’s your fault Power Loader-sensei is getting stricter with us! Because you ran off to USJ…”

At that Class 1-A tensed, Iida grew especially quiet when he was about to reprimand them.

“You shouldn’t get caught in the first place!” Finished Hatsume. “Also, you forgot to bring me along!” The tension deflated like a balloon as soon as Hatsume revealed, she was upset being left out of the chaos than getting involved in punishment. “And over sixty villains, free guinea pigs!”

Iida roared back to life, “I keep telling you guys, criminal or not they’re human being! Don’t demote them to test subject like lab rat!!!”

That’s right… of all depts, support dept wasn’t going to develop grudge against them anytime soon. They won’t care about heroic dept being stuck up or hated by other dept as 1-A and 1-B were their walking advertisement. The more attention they got, the better.

Luckily, the last match of first round was about to begin so Yaoyorozu and Hatsume were ushered quickly to the stage before Iida develop an epilepsy. Senkuu and Futaba stayed, and Izuku had to sternly warn her to behave with Bakugou around. Or so he hoped but Bakugou had disappeared before anyone in class 1-A could stop him as soon as there was a complete set of his friends on their seating area. Kirishima was also similarly missing, along with Sero.

“Even Bakugou-chan can read the air sometimes, so it won’t be any bloodbath in here.” Commented Tsuyu-san idly.

“What do you mean, Tsuyu-chan?”

“It’s fine if you don’t get it kero-”

 

> **“Here comes the last match of first round! First- another recommendation student from 1-A! The all purpose creation, Yaoyorozu Momo! A certified Genius!”**

At least Present Mic was being true to his commentary this time.

 

> **“And another genius from Support Dept armed with her own invention, Hatsume Mei!”**

The match began and true to Senkuu said, this event was a glorified advertisement gig for Hatsume and Yaoyorozu was her unwilling co-star. Hatsume’s invention was mainly for mobility with a few that work for defense, most of the time she didn’t attack Yaoyorozu at all. Yaoyorozu had brought out a cannon that would launch capture net, only for Hatsume dodging it with extendable rod from her backpack. Hatsume also had the gall to speak through mini microphone so the whole stadium could hear her promoting her babies.

“She isn’t even looking at Yaoyorozu.” Said Senkuu. “She is looking at investors’ box.”

“How disrespectful of her!” Raged Iida.

Izuku hummed, “That hydraulic attachment is a hazard… too easy to break.”

“That’s what I told to her too.” Added Senkuu.

“It looks funny though.” Said Futaba, laughing at Hatsume on the stage. “Half of Mei’s stuff is comedic gold.”

“You mean the half that exploded all the time?” Corrected Senkuu.

Then she caught Yaoyorozu with her own net, which was quickly torn apart by Yaoyorozu’s created knife.

Izuku frowned when he saw Yaoyorozu materializing a staff and a shield. _‘That’s not a good move.’_ She quickly lose them under barrage of Hatsume’s exploding drone.

“What’s wrong with Yaoyorozu?” Wondered Todoroki.

Iida was nodding, “It’s not like her to be so flustered.”

Izuku heaved a sigh, his eyes glanced briefly to the rest of their classmates who were seating slightly apart from their group. “The flow of this battle is totally out of her control and Hatsume-san’s way of fighting isn’t predictable.” In the first place, Hatsume wasn’t fighting to win, she just want to advertise her babies. “For a strategist like Yaoyorozu-san, she is completely at a loss in how to respond.”

That made Todoroki frown, “She didn’t lose yet, she isn’t even injured.”

“Not to mention this shouldn’t be worse than USJ for Yaomomo.” Added Jirou.

“Well… I have read her report, so I know the gist… but what happened in USJ is basic mistake of not ensuring the state of villains you disabled before letting your guard down.” Izuku pointed out. “It still adhere to basic… in the other hand, Hatsume-san is a totally wild card Yaoyorozu-san don’t understand.”

Shiro clapped his hands together, “I see… Yaoyorozu is a strategist like Izu but she didn’t have much real battle experience.”

“So basically…” Jirou trailed off.

“Yaoyorozu isn’t used to unpredictable factor that wreck her strategy.”  

Moreover, Yaoyozoru wasn’t used to mistake. She was still haunted by her error back in USJ, a miss that almost cost her the life of Kaminari. Since the start of this festival, Yaoyorozu was overly cautious with her action. She could have ranked higher in first round if she went all out, and on the second she followed Iida without expressing her own opinion to team up with Kendo and Tetsutetsu.

Which lead to now, a painful ten minutes match where Yaoyorozu was forced to dance to Hatsume’s tune like a fool. Hatsume stepped out of the bound with satisfied expression and apologize to Yaoyorozu for using her.

“Ten minutes thirty five seconds… Mei… you rascal! Power Loader-sensei is going to be so mad at us.”

Futaba shrieked, “I am not involved in this! Mei did this herself!”

“Yeah, and we know what is she going to do and we didn't stop her.” Senkuu lamented, “I thought it would be just three minutes! The idiot just have to extend to ten!!!”

Iida pointed an accusing finger at them, “You let fellow student to exploit our classmate for her promotion?!”

“It’s harmless! And Yaoyorozu get to advance to second round!” Defended Futaba.

Harmless was relative term- yes, she did get to advance without defeating Hatsume but… she was made fun off by a support dept student in national television, her pride was also in pieces after Hatsume lead her by her nose for so long without being able to retaliate. If it was anyone else in the roster they would be fine, but Yaoyorozu was delicate due to her sheltered upbringing.

They knew it was bad when Yaoyorozu didn’t come back to her seats and opted to spend it in her waiting room. Jirou was worried, so did the girls and Iida but Izuku told them to not go to Yaoyorozu. She was frustrated with herself, it was not consolation from friends that she needed at the moment.

“She needs to regain her confidence for herself.” Izuku told them. “There’s nothing we can say to her now to make her feel better.”

Tsuyu-san nodded, “I think Midori-chan is right, it’s something Yaoyorozu-chan need to overcome on her own.”

Hatsume was apologetic, but by the end of the day she didn’t mean to hurt Yaoyorozu. She just happen to get the wrong opponent to use.

* * *

The next match was something Shiro had been waiting for so long, he would fight against Bakugou. The bastard who betrayed Izu’s friendship at the tender age of four for something as petty as Quirklessness. In some part of his mind Shiro understood Bakugou was a child back then and a child could be cruel in all their innocence.

“Oi Bastard, what do you want?” Snarled Bakugou, behind him Kirishima and Sero looked worried and jittery because of his presence. Or rather what his presence could spark with Bakugou’s explosive temper.

He had found Bakugou with Kirishima and Sero, such a loyal friend. Or rather that was true for Kirishima, in case of Sero… the guy must felt responsible to restraint Bakugou or something. As far as Shiro knew, Sero respected Bakugou’s strength but in the same time fully aware Bakugou was a jerkass beyond redemption. He was as outspoken as Kaminari about Bakugou’s personality after all.

“Monkey’s tail…” Growled Bakugou, “Just say what you want, you won’t get any chance once I blow you up in our match…”

Shiro sneered. “I really can’t understand you.”

“Huh?”

“For most of your life, you did your damndest to weaken Izu with your bullying.” Behind Bakugou, Kirishima and Sero paled. “All just to satisfy your ego… you even want him to fail so he won’t be in UA.”

Bakugou didn’t deny that, if there was anything Shiro learned he could count on about Bakugou- he wasn’t someone who would deny his action as long as he was aware what he had done.

“Then he changed for the better… and you hate him for being stronger than you. Yet in the same time… you want him to acknowledge you. It sickens me…”

Bakugou narrowed his red eyes, “As if I need that Nerd to acknowledge me, he is just a pebble on the ground. I don’t need-”

“Then why did you challenge him?” Shiro retorted, “You act like he owe you, like he is obligated to be your foil.”

“He is looking down on me!” Barked Bakugou back, “That bastard has been hiding his strength all along, do you think Deku is a saint?!” Sneered the explosive boy. “If he feels like it he can destroy someone’s life with a smile.”

Did he mean the incident in their middle school?

“Says someone who bully anyone weaker than him since he was four.” Shiro had no reservation to fan the stink of Bakugou’s past as a bully. “For someone who wants to be a hero, you act like a villain wannabe.”

That got a reaction from Bakugou. “What the hell do you say?! I am no villain!”

Kirishima moved to restraint him, Sero wasn’t far behind. “Bakugou! Stop it!”

“Ojirou, what the hell man?!” Sero joined in.

Shiro smirked, “Then tell me Kirishima, Sero… can you look at me in the eye and say this guy deserve to be a hero in training?” That froze the two boys. “He has been verbally and physically abusing people around him since his Quirk emerge, Futaba even has a record.”

Bakugou tensed at that, “You got… what?”

The tailed boy crossed his arms, “Aizawa-sensei warns you to keep your head down… but you just have to blatantly show us your utter hatred for Izu with how desperate you are to put him down… so off course we just have to investigate you for a bit.” He pointed at himself. “I even chat with some of your classmates about the great explosive lord Bakugou Katsuki from Onodera and your exploits.”

People who knew Phantom Sky Brigade always underestimated Shiro, thinking he was just muscle of the group. They weren’t wrong but not completely right either, it was amazing how ordinary face, harmless smile and thin presence work for information gathering. People more often than not let their guard down around the ordinary guy Ojirou Mashirao.

“Well- we didn’t gather your dirt to blackmail you so don’t worry.”

Bakugou’s expression was quite amazing, his eyes were white and his gritted teeth looked like it was going to split his face.

“Also, I will appreciate it if Kirishima and Sero don’t blab to Izu… he doesn’t know.” Shiro shrugged, “If it’s up to Izu, Bakugou would be scot free.”

“Shut up!” Growled Bakugou, “I am not so weak that you can look down on me as you please?”

Shiro scoffed, “Are you deaf? Nobody here is looking down on you because of your strength Bakugou, but because of your rotten personality.” Then he added, “Also, are you aware for all your talent as a fighter… UA staffs are keeping an eye on you?”

The explosive boy tensed. “Wha-”

Shiro smirked, “Izu didn’t tell me but it’s not hard to tell… and it got nothing with your record as a bully either. But… with how you behave, do you think UA teachers… the pro heroes won’t be wary of someone like you to stay in UA?”

Kirishima fretted, “Oi-oi… Ojirou, are you serious? Bakugou isn’t…”

Shirou shrugged, “It’s up to you to believe me or not… you should know better, and on my next match I have all intention to fulfill my promise.” His dark eyes narrowed, “Don’t you think you can beat me so easily…” He turned around. “The pain you inflicted to my friend, I intend to let you have a taste of it.”

 

* * *

Katsuki trembled as he watched the bastard left, and he would be a fool to not know the tailed ass was trying to throw him off. Katsuki wasn’t going to let Deku’s sidekick to get the satisfaction to let his half-assed plan to work. Deku obviously taught the bastard his cowardly trick to make up for his weakness.

“Bakugou… you-”

He sneered at Kirishima, “Hmph… why should I care how much you know about what I did to Deku? Whether it’s true or not got nothing to do with you, Shitty Hair.”

Why the fuck Kirishima looked as if Katsuku had wronged him?! It stings and Katsuki hated to see the look of disbelief and betrayal on Sero’s and Kirishima’s face. As if he owed them anything!

* * *

 

**1-A Seats**

“Quirk wise… Bakugou-chan have the advantage.” Analyzed Tsuyu-san calmly. “But as Shiro-chan showed in our battle trial, he won’t let that stop him.”

Todoroki nodded, “Ojirou is quite resourceful…”

“Still…” Iida trailed off, “If I have any say about the bracket I won’t put Ojiro-kun in the same block as Bakugou-kun, they’re volatile when put together.”

Kaminari snickered, “Well...Bakugou is easy to rile up, we have seen him so easily knocked out by Midoriya when his temper get the better of him.”

Izuku shook his head, “It won’t be so simple… Bakugou’s temper is his greatest weakness and strength.”

Tsuyu-san leaned forward, “I can’t see how Bakugou-chan is the type who made his anger as fuel for strength…”

“He could be.” Izuku assured her, “I just wish whoever wins this… the damage won’t be too severe for both sides.”

Tsuyu-san was as blunt as ever, “But Shiro-chan promise us all he is going to break bones.”

Todoroki followed, “I have seen him squeezing villain with his tail until they faint… he can do it.”

“Of course, Shiro can do that.” Said Senkuu without a hint of sympathy.

Futaba as always was cheering for murder, “Give him all the pain in the world, Shiro!”

Was it too much to hope this battle would end without permanent damage on both Shiro and Bakugou?

* * *

 

**Commentator Booth**

**“Second Round! Which mean we already got our top 8! And this year both of heroes in training has shown notable performance!”** Yelled Hizashi, “Eraserhead, what do you think of this match.”

Shouta heaved a sigh, “I want these kids remember what this festival is all about… don’t lose their goal as hero in training.” That was his warning.

Hawks was humming, “Ojiro-kun… hm, I haven’t seen him in action a lot, but as expected of someone whose talent nurtured by Izuku.”

Indeed- unlike most of his student Ojiro stood out for his flexible thinking and fighting style, someone who was already not one trick pony even before UA taught him. Against Todoroki for example, most student with Quirk that ill-suited against elemental Quirk would cower. Then again he grew up with Midoriya since his second year in Middle School as a fighter, and their problem child was the epitome of throwing conventional worldview out of the window.

In the other hand… Bakugou, the boy was certainly more skilled than most with his Quirk. He was just right after Todoroki when it comes to utilizing his powerful Quirk. Perhaps he was even more talented considering Todoroki grew up under number 2 hero’s teaching and Bakugou was from civilian’s family.

Potential wise, this was a good match up.

However… due to their biggest problem child, this match would be a painful one to watch.

* * *

 

>  
> 
> **_Flashback_ **
> 
> _“Shiro.” After he came back from confronting Bakugou, Senkuu had come to find him. “Bakugou is still as unrepentant as ever?”_
> 
> _Shiro shrugged, “Yeah, would you believe me that deep down I wish he show some remorse so I can tell him to beg forgiveness from Izu?”_
> 
> _Senkuu groaned, “That’s not what Izuku wants, and you know that.”_
> 
> _Of course, Izu never want Bakugou to apologize to him. Simply because Izu was too kind and too smart to wish for something as impossible as Bakugou saying sorry to anyone._
> 
> _“And that gives me an excuse to not feel sorry for whatever I will do to him.”_
> 
> _The genius heaved a sigh, “When I let you and Futaba to go on with this stupid plan to harass Bakugou… I didn’t expect it to go this far.” Then he added, “Surely you don’t believe UA staff… or at least Principal Nezu is too blind to notice what we do to Bakugou.”_
> 
> _Of course, he wasn’t underestimating UA. If anything, he followed Futaba’s whim to get back at Bakugou knowing their school would know sooner or later. However- he couldn’t just leave Bakugou be in UA._
> 
> _“Fine… at least I will fight Bakugou honorably with all my might.”_
> 
> _End of Flashback_

He had all intention to do that from the start, hence- why he went to see Bakugou first to vent his frustration. Would it throw Bakugou off? As if- someone as bull headed as Bakugou won’t be discouraged by Shiro’s words.

“I will kill you here… Tail-bastard.”

Bakugou sounded eerily calm in contrast of what he said. _‘So he is the type who can use his anger to his advantage…’_ Not in front of Izu though.

* * *

 

**“Battle-START!”**

Bakugou was a fighter who rely on his instinct first and foremost, and due to this- it was hard for him to shake off habit. So when Bakugou moved to attack, Shiro already knew he was going for big right swing first. And if there was anything he knew about his tail, it was solid muscle that as tough as steel. So when Bakugou’s explosion went off when his tail wrapped around his right arm, Shiro ignored the sting and punched the bastard’s solar plexus with all his might and slammed Bakugou to the ground with his tail.

Bakugou retaliated, sending an explosion at point blank. It was a close call that Bakugou reached with his other hand to grab Shirou’s tail before the extra appendage hauled him off of the ground. Sending Bakugou to the air wasn’t a good choice as the blond managed to avoid going out of bonds with his explosions. Shiro’s eyes widened when Bakugou swing his hands once again, he slammed his tail to the ground to propel himself and crossed his arms in front of his face as a giant explosion engulfed him.

**KABOOM!**

* * *

 

**1-A Seats**

Izuku winced as the arena was covered in thick smoke, he knew  the match between Bakugou and Shirou would be bad but watching it live than expecting it was different beast altogether. He just hoped they won’t go too far and if they did Midnight and Cementoss could stop them.

“I know they would be brutal to each other but…” Jirou squirmed in her seats, “Just from first clash they really aim to give maximum pain…”

Bakugou had landed, and using his left hand to rub his aching stomach. Shirou always hit hard, not even Bakugou could just pretend he didn’t feel it.

“Feel the pain! Ha ha ha!” Cackled Futaba.

Also- after Sport Festival was over, Futaba had another overdue lecture about her behavior in public. Also… why did Sero and Kirishima giving him awkward glance from time to time since they came back?

* * *

 

**The Arena**

Bakugou had a predictable stance, Shiro didn’t know it was because the brat thought it was cool or it was necessary for his Quirk to explode but he always had to draw his arm back before he could throw his explosion. Izu would know for sure if it was just style or practical. Which made the timing of explosion easily counted after the first few times he threw it at Shiro.

He could also see Bakugou had modern martial arts background, most likely boxing- but Bakugou also used his knee a lot to kick. Which explained why he had knee guards in his costume. Considering all he knew about Bakugou’s way of fighting, Shiro decided a hit and run tactic.

Which wouldn’t go so well if Bakugou didn’t keep making convenient smoke screen. Maybe it couldn’t be helped with his Quirk, but surely at this point Bakugou should know he couldn’t see through thick smoke of nitroglycerine? Bakugou also had a terrible habit of not moving _anywhere_ from his initial spot after he unleashed a blast of explosion.

So with a swipe of his tail he sent Bakugou flying, hitting the vulnerable side. “Gah!”

Shiro saw Bakugou once again stood up, his explosion kept him away from the boundary. “This is getting tedious.”

Bakugou launched himself to the air, but Shiro wasn’t worried. Unlike Izu, Bakugou was nowhere as mobile in the air. Even if he could use explosion to propel himself like a rocket- also like a simple rocket Senkuu made from time to time, he would only fly in straight line before he unleash another explosion to change direction. In the air, Bakugou was even more predictable.

“Uwooo! DIE!!!”

Also, his bloodlust made him so easy to sense. Even if Shiro was no Izu, he was sharp enough to sense Bakugou’s bloodlust for him. Another explosion engulfed the arena, this one was big enough to explode the whole stage.

* * *

 

**1-A**

“Pure brute force…” He was very powerful alright, if one just look at the scale of destruction caused by his Quirk. “Still…”

Asui chimed in, “Since Shiro-chan keep dodging his attack, Bakugou-chan resort to blow up the whole arena… it’s not wrong but-”

Bakugou’s solution  to opponent he couldn’t hit was a bigger explosion, that certainly wasn’t something a hero in training would want to advertise to pro heroes scouting them.

“This battle should end soon.” Izuku couldn’t help but say, “Both sides are getting reckless…”

Everytime Shiro’s attack hit Bakugou, the explosive boy stubbornly hold on. In Shiro’s side, he dodged most of Bakugou’s explosion but it didn’t mean he got away unscatched. By now, both sides accumulated damage and if this didn’t end soon. They would be wrecked by the end of this match, and the injury would sap too much stamina for Recovery Girl to heal.

The last explosions was especially bad-

**“Shiro- stop!”**

* * *

 

**Arena**

Shiro had used the large smoke screen Bakugou provided to attack once again, ducking low so he was below normal eye level and kept his footsteps as soft as possible. He had no fear to lost Bakugou, the guy was taunting him loudly.

Then he realized a mistake when the second explosion rang- blowing the smoke screen he used. There was no way Bakugou knew where Shiro was coming from- he was- just using his instinct to guess where Shiro was?! A pure dumb luck?!

“Got you! DIE!”

Shiro roared, “Don’t think you win yet Bakugou!” With all his might, Shiro spun with all his might and slammed his tail on incoming hand.

Bakugou grinned, his nail digging into the tail he caught. “This is what I mean by got you!”

“And I made good of my promise!” That hit just now was heavy- and he felt Bakugou’s arm bone cracked under the slam.

“Just this much pain is fine!” He gritted out, his right hand lit up dangerously.

**KABOOM!!!**

* * *

 

**1-A Seats**

The wind from Bakugou explosion was fierce, whipping at their skin and Izuku had to close his eyes until it died down a few seconds later. But the smoke had hidden the devastation they sure would found once it cleared.

“Shiro!” Futaba cried out. “That bastard, what the hell- that’s enough to kill someone!”

Jirou gulped, “There’s no way Bakugou would kill anyone in national television, right?”

“I don’t think he _think_ that far.” Corrected Senkuu grimly. “Take a look-” He passed Izuku a binnoculars.

The smoke at last thinned, revealing the arena- that had disappeared. The good news was- somehow Shiro managed to escape from ground zero and not a smear on the ground. However he had passed out, he looked pretty beat up  with his tail marred with so many burns but Izuku could still sense his life force. Bakugou was also very much alive- but… there was a bruise on his jaw- it seemed to get the blond to let of of Shiro’s tail, Izuku’s friend had socked the explosive boy on the jaw. Also he was pretty sure Shiro got Bakugou’s left hand too.

“Aaah…”

“Midoriya… both Ojiro and Bakugou are…” Trailed off Todoroki.

“Not quite...”

* * *

 

**The Arena**

Midnight had approached both boys, checking their condition closely. **“Double Knock-out! It’s a DRAW!”**

She spoke to soon- as both Bakugou and Shiro stood up, Bakugou was wobbling with murder in his eyes. **“I can still fight!”**  

Shiro groaned as he lifted his head up from  what was left of the stage platform, “Shit… I lost.”

“Huh?! It’s not over yet, bastard!”

Shiro pointed at his leg, it seemed when he was thrown out- the tip of his shoes was out of line. “I misjudged my distance when I jumped away to escape your explosion.” To be fair with how thick the smoke on the arena, it was bound to happen that he couldn’t judge the distance accurately without error.

Bakugou was fuming, and Shirou was angry because he was the one who lost so why the fuck Bakugou got to be the pissed off one. “I am not satisfied! I didn’t get to kill you! You just stupidly jump and get yourself out of bound! I can’t accept this!!!”

Midnight-sensei groaned, “Winner! Bakugou Satsuki!” She yelled. “You won kid, take it and don’t harass your opponent any longer.”

“I don’t want it!”

Shiro just turned around and walked away, “This is stupid.” A waste of his effort to be respectful in this match.

Bakugou roared, “Get back here, Tail bastaaa-”

His yell was cut off abruptly, Shiro didn’t have to turn around to know Midnight-sensei had knocked Bakugou out with her Quirk. He was sad he lost but he couldn’t bring himself to feel too bad about it, especially since… Bakugou seemed to not acknowledge victory with out of bound rule. He had to beat his opponent up until they surrender or unable to fight anymore.

How typical…

“Stupid…”

With that kind of attitude, let’s see how long UA will tolerate his stay in hero course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is... Izuku VS Iida!  
> I always want to see them fighting directly~  
> Regarding Yaomomo VS Tokoyami that's also in canon... actually it doesn't matter who will face Yaoyorozu next, because she is in her slump- I suspect she is in the slump for a while either from Battle Trial or even USJ. We don't know what happen in her match for battle trial in canon but BnHA smash implies she didn't do well LOL and so yeah- as Izuku said before, Yaomomo isn't used to failure for most of her life. So when she run to them repeatedly, she lost her confidence quickly. Funnily enough, she shares this trait with... Bakugou of all people- not the confidence part but how hard they take their defeat. 
> 
> Hence- Iida is just plain annoyed with Hatsume but Yaomomo took it harder. She knows Hatsume ultimately have no bad intention, but it still looks bad for her when she was manipulated bu Hatsume. So yeah- it's worse than in canon for our Momo. 
> 
> Look forward for next chap ^^


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki had a talk with his homeroom teacher.   
> Tenya was getting enlightenment from Midoriya, being fast isn't always the best thing.   
> Todoroki takes a backward step in development, to be fair- Shinshou should learn to keep his mouth shut and not everyone would yell back in response to his trash talk.   
> Bakugou never learns what prep-room for competitor is meant for complete privacy, then again- when did he respect Izuku's privacy?   
> Izuku also get a pep talk, not just giving them out like freebies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finished earlier than expected but also a tad shorter~

Bakugou’s match ended with him knocked out by the referee, Izuku wondered why he was not surprised at some point Midnight-sensei would have to use her Quirk on Bakugou. Or rather- what does that say about his faith in Bakugou’s self restraint to expect this to happen sooner or later? Then again- nobody sane would bet on Kacchan’s nonexistent self-control when his temper get the better of him. 

_ ‘If it’s just short temper, UA would turn a blind eye because it’s something hero in training would learn to control… but Bakugou…’ _ By now it would be obvious to all teachers watching, that wasn’t the biggest issue with Bakugou. 

Shiro had gotten out of the match relatively okay, he didn’t even pass out after Recovery Girl healed him. The burnt on his body, especially his tail was bad but nothing aloe vera gel couldn’t fix and other than that the injuries were mostly superficial. It was a testament of Shiro’s skill he was less injured than the victor. 

He felt a bit skittish of how quickly Futaba’s, Senkuu’s and Shiro’s mood became sour when he commented about aloe vera gel and other remedy for burn that spoke his long familiarity with such wound for three lifetimes. 

According to Shiro, Recovery Girl said he had broken Bakugou’s left arm in several place with his last attack. “I don’t intend to go that far actually.” 

“But you said-” Ashido trailed off. 

“It’s hyperbole of course… at most I mean to give him fracture but Bakugou dig his nail on my tail so I lost control of my strength for a bit.” That wasn’t a lie, for all viciousness Shiro displayed against Bakugou he wasn’t going to inflict permanent injury on Bakugou.

Knowing Bakugou, he would get Recovery Girl to heal only his arm and let the rest of his injuries including the nasty bruise on his jaw be. For all his bravado, Bakugou was smart enough to know Recovery Girl’s healing was costly. 

“Next is Midorin’s match against our Class Rep!” Cheered Ashido. “Do your best Class Rep.” 

Iida frowned, “Why do I feel like you’re cheering me specifically because you think I will certainly lose?”

* * *

**Infirmary**

Before he opened his eyes, Katsuki knew where he was. Unlike weakling with foggy memory after they passed out, his mind was clear of what transpired. Fucking Tail-bastard had thrown the match- or rather- the asshole was stupid enough to step out of boundary by accident. And to add salt to injury, Katsuki suffered worse damage than the motherfucker. Sure the burnt Katsuki inflicted was numerous but it was nothing that would hinder Tail-bastard from continuing the battle. The granny just slap some gel for burnt and bandage, then the fucker was ready to go. 

In the other hand, Katsuki had  _ broken  _ arm on top of ugly bruise on his jaw. 

His red eyes snapped open, a scowl on his lips. “That Tail-fucker…” 

“It seems there’s nothing to worry if you’re this energetic.” The curtain of his bed shifted, revealing their homeroom teacher. “Bakugou.” 

“Sensei.” He sat up and saw by the bedside table the Recovery Girl had thoughtfully prepare a platter of stamina recovery snacks. 

Aizawa heaved a sigh, “Luckily for you… there’s three matches before semi-final, so there’s plenty of time for you to recover your stamina.” 

Katsuki was already half-way gobbling everything on the plate.  _ “Good! My next match is against Deku…” _ He swallowed, his words jumbled in between bites. _ “And then half-half bastard.”  _

“...Eat or talk, pick one.” Ordered Aizawa. “Also I assume you’re talking about going against Midoriya and then Todoroki next… it’s good and all to be confident, but it’s not even determined yet they would make it to next round. Don’t underestimate your other classmates.” 

Katsuki snorted at that, “Unless our dear Class Rep become as fast as Noumu I don’t see how he can use his speed pass Deku’s creepy intuition.” The bastard could react to Noumu’s inhumane speed in his strong-mode. “I don’t think there’s anyone in second block that can match Half-half other than me and Deku either.” 

Ponytail was smart but she wasn’t a strong fighter that would give a challenge. The bird could be interesting but he had ran towards the goth boy in second round and he had seen that shadow thing flinch at his explosion, it was too obvious what was the weakness. Then there’s useless guy from gen-ed, Katsuki didn’t think Half-bastard would even let the guy speak before freezing him solid. 

Aizawa shook his head, “You certainly give the match some thought.” Katsuki resisted his urge to glare at his teacher. “I’d wish you give your behavior the same consideration.” That comment made Katsuki froze. “I  _ warned _ you about keeping your head down and this isn’t some cowardly suggestion…” 

He snorted, “Yeah- the shut in have a record, they snoop around like stalkers about me.” 

The dark haired pro pinched the bridge of his nose, “I know it… do you have any idea who you have made enemy with?” 

“Deku’s sidekicks?” He sneered, “They were vigilantes, aren’t they?” 

Obviously- Aizawa didn’t expect Katsuki to know that much. “I trust you will keep that to yourself?” 

“They said they’re not blackmailing me with that  _ record _ they gathered so I won’t, it’s not my style anyway.” Beside- their vigilante status wasn’t something Katsuki could hold above their head. Deku worked with police force a lot, which suggest the fucker’s job was half-proper job as intern and half- community service. Deku had used himself as leverage to protect those fuckers. It was no wonder they were so creepily loyal and devoted to him. 

Also- Katsuki wasn’t so blind to not see Deku’s analysis skill from his years writing that nerdy notes was valued to the point League of Villain wanted to pick a fight with UA to get him. 

“I will give my all in this tournament.” 

He would think the rest of troublesome stuff later.

* * *

**The Arena**

Tenya resisted his urge to gulp, showing his nervousness to his opponent. He couldn’t afford that in front of Midoriya, especially with Tensei watching. His brother had promised to watch the broacast. Midoriya, the opponent standing before him was someone even Tensei respected. Tenya respected him too, and he would give his all to win this battle and not bring shame to Iida family name! 

“Good…” Midoriya spoke up, snapping Tenya out of his thought. “That’s a good set of eyes, Iida-kun. Just like Ingenium’s.” 

If it was anyone else Tenya would think it was flattery but Midoriya was obviously sincere, that was just what he saw in Tenya. “Let’s give this match our all, Midoriya-kun…” He paused, “Or rather I have to earn my right to get you to do that.” Midoriya’s full power sap stamina, he won’t use it recklessly unless he had to. 

Midoriya nodded, “I am sorry, but that’s just how it is…” 

> **“Battle- START!”**

Tenya quickly dashed to the side, his eyes narrow at Midoriya’s eyes that had turned to amber colour.  _ ‘It’s a sign he is using that special intuition, which accelerate his reaction time.’ _ Even skilled fighter like Kendo had a difficult time to fight this off. If she was using straightforward move so it didn’t matter Midoriya read it, in his case he had to be faster than Midoriya’s prediction to the point he couldn’t react! 

_ Whoosh! _

His eyes widened when he found Midoriya was right in front of him, sticking closely like a second shadow.  _ ‘I forgot- his flame can boost his speed!’ _ It seemed Tenya’s engine was still faster than Midoriya’s boosted speed but- because he could predict Tenya’s movement he lost that advantage. 

He tried to change direction to throw Midoriya off, but he got a kick to his side as soon as he turned. “Gah!” Tenya backed down quickly and Midoriya thankfully didn’t follow him. That attack just now ached, it wasn’t just Midoriya’s power but Tenya’s own speed made it stronger. 

> **“First blood goes to Midoriya! How did that happen?!”**

“The problem with Engine Quirk is… you need a lot of room to built power.” Midoriya began to speak, “Also, it’s easy to predict your turn… due to your speed you need to turn your whole body to do so, making your balance sway in that moment.” 

Tenya really should expect how well Midoriya knew his Quirk, Tensei worked very often with the guy. Still- just how far that intuition predicted Tenya’s move? “You see through me- no us…” 

Midoriya heaved a sigh, “I already told Tensei that going faster isn’t going to help how predictable his movement is…” His fist lit up with flame. “So what would you do about it?” 

Did Midoriya just ask him to eliminate that weakness on the spot?  _ ‘I shouldn’t cower but if Nii-san hasn’t done anything yet about it how can I?’ _

“Well then- that’s enough chit chat-” And the boy dashed again towards him. 

* * *

**1-A**

“This doesn’t feel like Midoriya is holding back at all, not-super mode aside.” Commented Jirou. “Judging by how easy he beat up Iida, he must be taking advantage of Iida’s weakness or something.” 

Ojiro nodded, “Well… Iida’s weakness isn’t hard to guess, he has speed but he needs a lot of room for build up. So- when Izu stick closely to him- he gets flustered.” 

Shouto narrowed his eyes at the battle on the arena, “It’s not something anyone can take advantage of… sticking close to Iida is like trying to run beside a motorbike or a race car.” In short, it was too dangerous to attempt carelessly. “Midoriya can do it because he accurately predict Iida’s movement and boost of speed from his flame.” 

Asui hummed, “There’s this super speed boost Iida-chan use to escape in second round from Mineta-chan’s pop off… won’t it work if he is just faster than Midori-chan’s prediction?” 

As if that simple solution worked against Midoriya. “No… Iida is faster than Midoriya, but not to the degree he can surpass Midoriya’s reaction time.” In USJ, Midoriya manage to save him and Bakugou even though Noumu’s speed rivalled All Might. 

In this battle Midoriya had turned Iida’s greatest strength against him. 

* * *

**Commentator’s Booth**

“Speed is a weapon but in battle that works when you surpass your opponent’s speed and perception.” Hawks was a hero of speed himself so he knew this very well. “Against someone like Izuku, it would be rendered useless since he read three steps ahead of you.” 

Present Mic hummed, “That’s all it takes to beat a Quirk that lasted for three generations in hero industry?” 

Aizawa scoffed, “Of course not… what Midoriya did is very risky, unlike Iida’s engine… his flame is slower but it’s more flexible so Midoriya doesn’t have to twist the center of his body as much as Iida did. For this tactic to work… his speed couldn’t be too slow than Iida’s- he also have to be experienced enough to move in high speed and react accordingly.”

“And also sheer guts to race an Iida in battle of speed.” Added Hawks, “I don’t think many top hero would take on that challenge if their Quirk isn’t speed based themselves.”  

It wasn’t something just anyone would do. 

* * *

Iida had changed tactic, which wasn’t bad- he had run around the arena and slowly but steadily closing in. With that circular movement around Izuku, if he launched a surprise attack his body won’t bend too obviously from the sides. Also- Iida seemed to mistook Izuku’s awareness as mostly visual based to do this. He would have to turn around a lot to follow Iida. 

Well- Iida was smart enough to realize Izuku’s speed was lower than his- without hyper Intuition it would be around 70% Iida’s usual speed. Iida suddenly closed in and go in zig zag motion. 

“Good option, but-” Izuku raised his right hand. 

Iida jumped to the left side, his engine hummed with power.  **“RECIPRO BURST!”**

It was an explosive speed that if not for his Hyper Intuition, not even Izuku could duck in time. The spinning kick missed him and Iida landed not far away, ready for another kick. Izuku burst to flame and throw a massive wave of lame to push Iida away.

“Uwaah!” 

Izuku jumped, using Iida’s shoulder as foothold before landing right behind Iida. He kicked Iida on the back of his knees, forcing the boy on his knees. And then he locked the boy in tight neck hold. “Gah!” The feeling of his own engine digging on his thigh must be unbearable. 

5-

4

3

2

1… 

“Sorry Iida-kun, but ten seconds is over.” His engines had stalled. 

Iida-kun gritted his teeth before he groaned, “I surrender.” 

**“Iida give up, Midoriya win!”**

Izuku let go of Iida and helped the boy to stand up, “So I have to be careful about the back of my knee too, this match has been very rewarding- Midoriya-kun.” 

“I am glad you think so.” Returned Izuku. “You will be a great hero, just like your brother.” Even better. 

Iida blushed, “You think so, I am flattered.” 

“And please don’t copy his tendency to take off safety mechanism to increase his speed…”

“Eh?” 

Ingenium shaped wall somewhere in Hosu was a famous attraction to Hero Otaku, but not to the one who supervising said mission because capturing drug syndicate or not it didn’t worth getting a heart attack when Ingenium tried to break sound barrier. 

* * *

**1-A Seats**

“Welcome back, Izu~ Class-rep.” Shiro welcomed them, considering he had lost he was in pretty good mood. 

Jirou eyed them critically, “For such a flashy fight you guys looks super fine, you don’t even have to go to infirmary.” 

Izuku honestly answered, “I am scared to see Recovery Girl again so soon.” Especially since the next match would undoubtedly land him there again. 

Majority of his class stared at him in disbelief, “This coming from the guy fighting the most dangerous villain back in USJ?” Ashido pointed out. 

“A doctor who hold your life in your sick bed is scarier than any villain.” Izuku told them seriously. “Not even All Might is brave enough to face angry Recovery Girl.” 

“...” 

Izuky ignored their dumbfounded face, looking around. “Todoroki-kun already gone to waiting room…” 

Shiro nodded, “Yeah, his match is next.” 

“...Shinshou better watch that mouth.” 

* * *

Obviously, nobody was expecting him to win this match and not even himself. To be fair the steel idiot from 1-B were roaring so much during the start of their match that Shinshou struggled to outspeak him. He had to take a hit to the face and insulted the guy’s sissy punch to get a response. 

He should try to be sneakier but he was so done with Tetsutetsu, he quickly command the guy to walk out of the arena. And there’s that tailed guy’s advice. 

_ ‘Pick up some self-defense lesson will you? You’re toast as soon as your opponent know what your Quirk is, surely you don’t think you can trash-talk your way to Heroic-dept.’  _

As suck as it felt to admit Ojiro was right, looking at figure of Todoroki Shouto already fill him with dread. Also- just looking at stoic face of Todoroki, he was sure this guy was the type who would ignore trash talk and insta-kill him. Someone like Explodo-boy would be easier than this one. Not to mention- this guy was one of the top in heroic-dept. Shinshou wasn’t too hopeful this guy had no brain to figure out his Quirk. 

Still- he had to try! 

**“Battle…. START!”**

“You’re Endeavor’s son, aren’t you?” The boy tensed at that and Shinshou silently cheer for himself. He had picked the right line to get the guy to react. “Must be nice to ride the coattail of your daddy dearest… you even get in with his recommendation. How blessed of you to be born as a hero’s son with perfect Quirk…” 

Todoroki’s face darkened, and Shinshou felt the temperature dropped below zero and it was in literal sense. 

“Your mother must be very proud of you too, the second coming of your mighty Dad.” And his mouth chose to keep talking against his survival instinct. 

At last Todoroki opened his lips and silently mouthed out. _“Sorry.”_

* * *

 

**1-A Seats**

“Aaah… Shinshou-kun, it must be a talent he is so good in picking someone’s landmine.” It impressed Izuku greatly, but this time- this talent isn't helping him. 

Shiro gulped, “Idiot, shut your mouth already!” Todoroki wasn’t the type who would speak up in response of a taunt, his action spoke louder than words. 

Izuku felt dread and yelled, “TODOROKI-KUN! STO-” He halted, “Everyone, lean back!”

Then the stadium shook, as a massive glacier shot up from arena all the way out of the stadium. 

“Hiiie-” "Gyaaah!" Were what majority of 1-A shrieked in unison. 

Izuku stared at the ice blocking his sight and sighed, “His temper is as bad as Bakugou at times.”   


“Woooow~” Futaba was plain amazed. 

Senkuu scowled, “The hell is Todoroki doing with this? Is it even necessary to make something this big to catch one guy?”  

“Kero… so sleepy…” 

Ashido squeaked, “Tsuyu-chan is about to hibernate! Midoriya, melt it quick!” 

“Achoo!” That was Aoyama. “Midoriya, it’s cold!” 

Even if you say that… “I can not… the match isn’t over yet.” He really couldn’t. 

Jirou growled, “What if this stupidly big ice fall over?! We will get crushed.” 

“I will make sure it won’t.” Assured Izuku. 

Iida stuttered, “It’s very irresponsible of Todoroki-kun to do this!” 

“Chill Class-rep.” Laughed Shiro off. 

“We’re ALREADY cold here, except for Midorin!” Protested Hagakure.

* * *

 

**Commentator Box**

Whoever wearing glasses in the room had it fallen over and even Shouta couldn’t stop himself from staring wide eyed at the gigantic ice cliff Todoroki just erected- all to trap a single opponent. The boy had gone overboard- and Shouta swore Todoroki was looking at 1-A seats- which was covered by his ice guiltily. 

He didn’t know what happened but he was sure Shinshou Hitoshi got on Todoroki’s nerve and this was the result. Suddenly it made so much sense why Midoriya was so attentive with the boy. He was so… going to question Midoriya after this- as nobody inform him that apparently Todoroki was another problem child under Midoriya now. 

**The Arena**

He heard Midoriya yelling at him and in haze of his hatred he almost permanently injure his mouthy opponent. Deep down he knew Shinshou’s words while cruel was just a tactic due to the purple haired teen’s Quirk. 

“Hmph-mph!”

Shinshou was trapped in second coming of ice age with his mouth sewed shut in ice. On the side, he even got Midnight half-frozen. Shouto burned with shame and anger for himself. Midoriya had warned him about this and he still fall for it. 

**“Shinshou is unable to continue. Winner! Todoroki Shouto.”**

“I am sorry, I go overboard.” He placed his hand over Shinshou’s frosted chest. “You annoyed me…” 

Shinshou who had his freezing mouth melted wheezed, “Whatever- I step on your landmine and pay for it.” 

**_“Don’t mind~”_ **

The audience were cheering for Shinshou and- the purple haired boy was blushing. “Get me out of here! This is so embarrassing!” 

Then a wave of warmth enveloped his gigantic ice cliff, he recognized this flame- Midoriya’s. The amber colored flame brushed his face gently and the cloud of anger evaporate, comforting his heart that was in discord. 

He apologized to Shinshou again and went to the direction seating area reserved for his classmates. Midoriya was already waiting in the hallway, he looked sad and Shouto felt guilty instantly. Before he could speak, Midoriya beckoned him to follow. Of all places Midoriya had invited him to mostly empty cafeteria and chose a secluded corner for themselves.

They sunk to silence as they took seat across each other. Midoriya ordered two cup of green tea and pushed a cup. Midoriya also had a pile of Calorie Jelly and sucking them empty one after another. Shouto drank in silence as he contemplated what to say, it was ten minutes later he found his voice. 

“I am sorry.” Escaped his mouth before he could process it.

Midoriya frowned, “Why do you apologize to me?” 

Because Midoriya already warned him about his unstable temper due of his unbalanced Quirk growth, and yet- as soon as someone step on his landmine he blew up. Shinshou just did what any opponent with verbal Quirk suppose to do, and Shouto just… reacted badly. What if that had been a real fight? He could have endangered his comrades and civilian because of his personal issue. 

“Todoroki-kun…” He had been quiet for a while and Midoriya was resigned for no answer for his previous question. “What make you think your flame doesn’t belong to you?” 

“Huh?” 

Midoriya was still looking with the same sad eyes, one who silently tell him how much he understood Shouto’s feeling. “It’s true that you inherited flame from Endeavor in your gene… but by the end of the day it’s part of yourself you denied.”

“...” 

“...Hey, would you like to hear a story?” Shouto just nodded numbly, “Long time ago, there’s someone with power of flame and used it to create a powerful family to save the weak… he amassed both power and allies to the point they become the strongest and unrivaled… but good things always come to and end. After the man passed away his family… his people became arrogant and drunk of their power. The flame his descendant inherited that was one used to protect the weak become a curse…” 

What was this story… was it about Midoriya’s family? 

“They tainted their history with blood, cruelty and ambition… everything the founder fought for was forgotten until one day… a boy was born to the family and he was chosen to shoulder the inheritance.” Midoriya clenched his fist. “He is a weak boy who never shed blood even once in his life, and yet he is faced with a choice that would go against his principle. In price of power to protect those he hold dear… he has to shoulder all the sins committed in the blood. It’s a power he never wanted but also one he needs…” 

Shouto looked at Midoriya with wonder, “What did he do then?” Accepting that power would be against his wish but in the same time… 

Midoriya smiled at him, “I will tell you in the final… so we better make it there.” 

“Eh?” 

His amber eyes shone, “You’re distraught now… if you go to fight against say…” 

On the TV hung on the the cafeteria Present Mic announce the winner of last match of second round was Tokoyami. On the recap, Yaoyozoru created a shield and a pole to fight the shadow user. Which was so unlike her- because what was the use of those against Tokoyami? 

“Tokoyami-kun… you will lose.” Finished Midoriya. 

Shouto looked down, “I won’t… I will win.” Because… “I want to fight you.” 

Midoriya smiled at his statement bemusedly, “Well… I haven’t won against Bakugou yet.” 

“But you will.” 

“I hope so.” 

“You haven’t won against Tokoyami-kun either.” 

“I will.” That was Shouto’s promise. “I want to know the answer.” 

Midoriya just threw his head back and laugh. 

**Waiting Room 02  
**

He had sounded so…. -optimistic when talking to Todoroki but in actuality Izuku wanted to hide in secluded corner, or even a hidden underground base so he didn’t have to deal with… fighting Bakugou. It wasn’t like he was scared of Bakugou, he didn’t even shake or flinch around the guy any longer. 

But… 

Dealing with Bakugou was equal to what the boy in his past life felt when it comes to his mafia heritage. He knew he couldn’t avoid, but he’d rather not dealing with it. To be honest he was hoping somehow Kirishima or Shiro could defeat Bakugou. 

His opponent for semi-final was decided to be Bakugou, and Shiro had escaped the fight mostly unscatched due to his skill and luck. Bakugou obviously wanted to beat Shiro up to the point he couldn’t fight anymore. 

Just like what he did to Kirishima- if it wasn’t for Shiro’s miscalculation for distance when he propel himself with his tail to dodge… he had hoped Bakugou was better than this. However there was no mistaking that dissatisfaction when he saw he won because of Shiro’s minor miscalculation. 

Toes out of the line, that was how he won. Shiro was even giving his best to be a respectful opponent, no matter how much Shiro hated Bakugou… the sport festival was an event where they represent UA to Japan. This festival was held for the sake of students as much as it was for the school itself. 

**_“I can’t accept winning due to your stupidity! I didn’t beat you to a pulp yet!”_ **

Even his friend looked shocked, like he couldn’t believe Bakugou was angry he couldn’t beat Shiro by physical force. Like Senku said… Bakugou wanted to be a hero because- 

> _ “This is just me guessing… _ _   
>  _ _ By now you know we’re all biased against Bakugou so you don’t have to take it seriously- _ _   
>  _ _ But that Bakugou, could he chose to be a hero because that’s the only profession where committing violence is legal?” _

_ Izuku argued, the same goes for army.  _

> _ “Under strict order of an iron clad organization where a soldier defer to their superiors… _ _   
>  _ _ Also- there’s no war at the moment, an open one like pre-Quirk era. _ _   
>  _ _ Being a patriot isn’t as impressive as being a pro hero nowadays.”  _

Senku was always logical, Izuku hated it sometimes. 

“Oi, Deku…” Bakugou growled, barging in to his waiting room uninvited. He even kicked the door open.   


Izuku frowned, “There’s a reason why we get separated waiting rooms, _please_ get out.” 

The explosive boy gritted his teeth, “Is this because I won against that Monkey Bastard? It’s a trashy victory anyway.” 

“You defeating Shiro has nothing to do with me telling you to leave me in peace in  _ my _ waiting room.” 

Bakugou slammed his fist, exploding the table and it collapsed. “Listen to me.” 

“If this get reported you will get disqualified.” Bakugou froze at that. “Aggressive behavior before our matches, you’re not stupid… how does this looks like to you?”  

It would look like the blond was trying to sabotage him. 

Bakugou flushed red, “I just want to settle some stuffs so it won’t get on the way of our battle!” 

“Such as?” Izuku quirked an eyebrow. 

“I owe you shit.” Hissed the blond. “I don’t need your help with that Sludge Villain,  I am no weakling who need your help so don’t think you can look down of me because of that.” 

Of all things to worry about… “I could be careless of who Sludge Villain got in his clutches, no pro heroes did their job and make excuses so I did.”

Even if it wasn’t Bakugou, Izuku would still do the same. 

“Is that all?” He asked, getting tired of Bakugou’s delusion of him. 

“You’re always looking down on me since we were kids… and I sick to see you acting like you’re above pride.” Now- Bakugou was refusing to drop the subject until Izuku admitted his nonexistent thinking of superiority over Bakugou. 

Which didn’t make sense to Izuku at all, which part of his stuttering and nervous old self could suggest he was looking down on Bakugou? Now, he did have connection and achievement Bakugou don’t- but back when they were young? Izuku had no idea what his Quirkless young self could hold over Bakugou’s head. Wasn’t that why Bakugou keep mocking him? Why did Bakugou make it sound like he was the bully? 

“Again, I have no idea where did you get such impression of me… but what’s the point of answering you? You’re only listening to things you want to hear.” 

“Fuck it, as if I don’t know you hold back on me in trial battle! You didn’t even use your flame!”

So he should be sorry he didn’t want to incinerate Bakugou during indoor battle exercise? “Is excessive force is what you call ‘ _ giving your all’ _ Bakugou?” Izuku asked instead, “As your opponent, why do I have to fight the way you want?” 

Sure, Izuku wanted Todoroki to use his fire freely but it wasn’t because defeating handicapped Todoroki hurts his pride. It was for the boy himself, because not using his flame would just hurt Todoroki in the long run. As much as he hated to agree with Endeavor, Todoroki would hit a wall where his ice alone wouldn’t cut it. He would come to a revelation that he was emulating Endeavor’s pride if he put his promise to himself above others’ need, and the following dilemma would broke him. 

It already happened during the fake villain attack by All Might, and it was just because it turned out fake and Izuku wasn’t in real danger. Todoroki was still shaken all the same. It would be less cruel if Todoroki was made to realize it in this tournament. That was his reason to fight Todoroki with his all. 

In the other hand- he would fight Bakugou for his own sake. He promised his friends. 

“I am a strategist, using excessive force in this tournament will hurt my assessment in the eyes of pro heroes.” He stood up, and looked at Bakugou in the eye. “Give me a reason  _ why _ I should hurt my prospect for  _ you _ ?” 

Bakugou was trembling with rage now, “You…” 

“Also- you can guess it by now don’t you?” Izuku pressed on, “Overusing my flame have harsh recoil on myself, do I have no right to protect myself with fighting smartly?” 

“Shut the hell up! Why should I care-” 

“Yes!” Izuku interjected, “You don’t care, so why should I care about your sense of priority? I am not the same  _ Deku _ \- useless kid you can bully as you please. Now get out.” Izuku pointed at the door. “Aizawa-sensei will pass by in three minutes, I suggest you scram now.” 

Bakugou’s fury didn’t subside, but he wasn’t completely gone and see sense that nothing good would come from staying. “Fine…” 

Izuku watched Bakugou left and as he knew it, their homeroom teacher knocked on his waiting room and he let the man in. “Aizawa-sensei…” 

==

He had came because of Sakura’s request, he didn’t expect to see this. “Sakura shows me a recording of Bakugou barging his way in.” He grunted. “You ask us to give Bakugou a chance, even if he doesn’t know… his behavior doesn’t suggest the boy deserve it.” 

Midoriya clenched his fist at that.

“Even though I have a reputation of expelling student, I  _ do  _ have my tolerance for student’s shortcoming.” Their teacher told him. “I can tolerate Todoroki holding back, Mineta’s perverse interest and even your martyr complex….”

“...” Midoriya didn’t answer him, lips pulled to a thin line. 

“...But Bakugou’s complete disregard of others isn’t something I can’t tolerate in a hero.” Shouta said tiredly, “Everyone have their reason to be a hero, selfish and materialistic ones… like fame and riches. However… most good pro heroes understood their job is saving life. Bakugou doesn’t even get that.” 

Both Bakugou and Todoroki showed preference for more battle oriented exercise, which was fine to Shouta but Bakugou blatantly protesting about Midoriya playing the role of victim. That was one of many minor thing that set the alarm off to Aizawa. He knew Bakugou dislike- no- hate Midoriya, but telling them he didn’t even want to save Midoriya in an exercise? 

For his own good, Bakugou better be complaining for the heck of it and not because he was holding a grudge. Though, Bakugou’s reckless attack at villain that was holding hostage made it very unlikely. Most students in his class showed restraint when attacking All Might because of Midoriya, so Bakugou’s attempt stood out like sore thumb. 

He placed his hand on Midoriya’s shoulder and said, “I haven’t been teaching you much… not as much as the rest more clueless brats in my class but, I will tell you this.” 

“...Sensei?” Unknown to Shouta, Midoriya thought otherwise. He taught Midoriya a lot, when other heroes could stupidly watch a kid suffocating because they didn’t have the ‘right’ Quirk, the hero Eraserhead would jump at a horde of villains that would wear him down to his death just so he could buy time for his students and assuring them everything would be fine. 

“I have a feeling why you keep an eye on Todoroki, and that’s why… you’re a good hero even before you graduate. If you win this round, it’s up to you fighting for Todoroki’s sake but… against Bakugou… can you fight for yourself for this one time?” 

Midoriya frowned, “In first round I did-” 

“And I ask you to do it again.” Interjected Aizawa. “Problem Child… now you learn being a bit selfish isn’t so bad, do yourself a favor and fight without worrying over Bakugou.”

Reluctantly, he dipped his head. Midoriya seemed like he could agree to that, but he was unsure how he would fight against Bakugou with his own goal in mind.  

That was their problem kid for you.

* * *

 

**The Arena**

**“First match of semi-final! We’re here at last! Aaaand we have the top students of heroic dept for this match! Bakugou Katsuki Versuuuuus~ Midoriya Izuku!”**

The hype for the semi-final was in another level compared to first and second round, and Izuku didn’t like the overly loud cheer. His ears were ringing already, and their loud commentator wasn’t helping. Why did Present Mic even need a mic in the first place? 

The noise from the crowd wasn’t the only thing that bothered him. 

“At last… I get to face you Deku.” 

Bakugou was overflowing with killing intent, and the thick smell of burnt caramel and humid heat his intuition sensed from Bakugou’s Quirk was making him queasy. 

“Oi.” He looked at Bakugou straight in the eye, “Go use that super or hyper mode… I will be waiting.” 

Izuku narrowed his eyes, verdant melt to glowing amber. “You have to make me…” 

Bakugou grinned ferally, “Fine… I will kill you so you will…” 

The blond had no idea how ironic his statement was. 

**“Battle… START!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah- I am leaving you with a cliff hanger :P Deal with it. 
> 
> Anyway... what happened to Todoroki is basically me telling you his issue persist when it comes to getting his wrong button pushed. He is better now than canon Todoroki at the same point but he still struggles for self-control. Some pep talk isn't going to be a quick fix to a decade old issue.


	31. Semi-Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku VS Bakugou-  
> Hyper Intuition is the power to see through all, they said. It's not like they meant to misled Bakugou to think its something to do with Izuku's eyes- it's not seeing in literal sense.  
> Hawks wonder if anyone could fly-  
> Izuku resolve a decade long standing mystery of Bakugou Katsuki. 
> 
> Tokoyami VS Shouto  
> In which Shouto forgo the shortcut and improvise-  
> Endeavor isn't happy, and Shouto doesn't care.  
> Tokoyami have a heart to heart talk with Shouto. 
> 
> Izuku being Izuku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!!!  
> Also- don't forget to put on Tsuna Kakusei for battle theme of this chapter.

Brrr--- His phone buzzed, someone called him and he quickly excused himself. It was a pity he wouldn’t see the start of the match as he heard Present Mic announcing the battle to start. “Moshi-moshi…” He didn’t look at the screen and just picked up the call.

_“Tenya! You did great against Izuku.”_

How could his brother call him when Tensei was so busy? What about his case?

 _“I am not so busy I can’t spare time to call my favorite brother.”_ Tensei’s old joke, he was the only brother Tensei had. “ _Beside- my boss for my current case is busy fighting you until just now ha ha ha.”_

So that was why- the case was halted for sport festival.

“I lose...Nii-san.”

Tensei laughed, _“Come on Tenya, you can get stronger and I will teach you new tricks! Izuku wouldn’t know what hit him!”_

Tenya began to smile, “Really Nii-san? I thought you’re scared of Midoriya-kun… also he told me you haven’t fix your tell yet.”

_“Eeeh- this and that is different!”_

He chuckled softly, “He got us good, huh?”

_“Yeah, it’s frustrating but Izuku always means well… besides! It’s always a good challenge to improve ourselves!”_

They chatted for a while until Tensei told him to get back to his seats so they didn’t miss the rest of the match. Tenya ended the line and went back in a much better mood.

“What the-”

 

 

> **“Midoriya is untouchable! But- what’s wrong with him- why is he not attacking?!”**

On the arena Midoriya wasn’t fighting as usual, every time Bakugou tried to catch him in an explosion he would quickly retreat far from the effective radius. He had turned this match to a contest of endurance, one that wasn’t in Bakugou’s favor but…

“Ah, Class-rep- you’re back.” Midoriya’s group looked worried, obviously something was amiss.

“Yeah.”

Bakugou had unleased another blast of explosion, this time- taking over the whole stage. Midoriya was once again- unharmed but-

“It’s so unfair you guys can just throw that kind of huge attack one after another.” Said Kaminari, his frustration was understandable considering the same couldn’t be said for him who also could unleash similarly devastating attack but severely limited due to the backlash.

Sakura scoffed, “I know you’re not particularly bright Kaminari, but there’s backlash in their ability.”

“They do have their limits.” Added Senku. “Todoroki here would suffer from irregular temperature build up in his body… the same happened to Izuku and also Bakugou.”

Ojirou agreed with his group, “By the end of the day, Quirk is no different than muscle.” It was quite literally for mutation Quirk like his and Tenya.

“Ah- Midoriya got headache often… I thought it’s just because of Bakugou and his job not going well.” Said Ashido.

“He also looked quite lethargic after USJ.” Added Mineta.

Kaminari paled, “Uhm…  that’s so many-” Then he asked, “What about Bakugou though?”

Ishigami pointed at the screen where Bakugou was swinging his hand, “You think those powerful explosion won’t strain his arms at all? He is trained but his hands aren’t made of steel…”

“That’s why Bakugou got those bracers for his costume.” Added Sakura with a grunt.

“Also… his Quirk means he sweats easily, that suggest his intake of water is higher than normal... “ Said Ojirou, pointing at the trash can nearby that reserved for their class. It was already full with plastic bottle. “I think half of them is from Todoroki and Bakugou.”

Todoroki stared at the trash can with unreadable expression, “Ah, right.”

* * *

 

**The Arena**

He had learned from his previous mistake to not let his temper get the better of him. So he was patient enough to bid his time and observe Deku dodging his explosion like a coward. He was frustrated but also not an idiot to charge head on for close combat against Deku. It seemed he was right, while Deku was also an all rounder- his forte was close combat when he wasn’t in his hyper mode.

**KABOOM!**

Deku stepped away from the devastation his explosion left, not even a scratch on him.

Still- that creepy intuition was so annoying. The strong point of his explosion was- the difficulty for his opponent to gauge the attack radius before he unleash it. Yet- Deku took one look and he could tell how far he should move without breaking a sweat.

 _‘I could try bigger explosion to cover the whole arena but that would be stupid.’_ It would stress his newly healed left arm too much, so he had to save it when it count. Besides… that would playing to Deku’s hand, turning this match to a contest of endurance.

He inhaled sharply, “Oi! If you think I will overuse my Quirk and mess up my hand to give you an easy win- you have another thing coming- Nerd.”

* * *

 

That wasn’t his intention, he would never dream to bait Bakugou to that kind of contest. Considering the attention to detail he put into his costume (that bracer)  Bakugou unlike Aoyama and Kaminari was well aware of his limits.

So why did he opened this match with continuous dodging?

First- he was testing Bakugou’s temper and found the boy was in his calm mode when he was the most deadly and not the roaring rampage of destruction like during their trial battle.

Second, now he can gauge more correctly of Bakugou’s range to how much his Quirk spike to Izuku’s intuition.

And last but not the least-

Izuku dashed forward, intercepting Bakugou in mid of unleashing explosion with batting the arm away. The explosion burst harmlessly to opposite direction, and Izuku pulled his other arm and caugh Bakugou in a shoulder throw.

BAM!

* * *

 

**1-A**

“Izuku shouldn’t have to take his time to observe Bakugou of all people.” Ojiro commented, earning a disapproving frown from Iida.

Iida began his lecture, “Ojiro-kun! Even if you don’t like Bakugou-kun, he is a strong opponent! Of course Midoriya-kun would be careful in spite of his previous triumph against Bakugou-kun!”

Ishigami scoffed, “I agree with Ojiro, and it got nothing to do with our opinion on Bakugou.”

“What do you mean?” Shouto asked.

He inhaled deeply, “Out of us all here, who's fighting style do you think Izuku is the most familiar with?”  

Iida was caught off guard by that question. “Ojiro-kun’s and- mine in extension of my brother’s?”

“Shiro’s should be around number two and yours number three… next is Todoroki’s.” Which was a logical order. Though Shouto couldn’t help but wonder _when_ did Midoriya had the time to analyze him that much.

_‘Another reason to fear Midoriya.’_

Ishigami’s lips pulled to a smirk, “As for number one... it’s Bakugou’s he is most familiar with.”

On the arena, Midoriya proved exactly just that with interjecting Bakugou’s attack with his- cancelling it. Shouto suddenly had a mental image of someone pinching dynamite’s fuse to stop it from exploding.

“See?”

Midoriya had drawn Bakugou to a close combat, and the expression of glee on Bakugou’s face was quite unnerving.

“He looks like he has easier time than when he fought Kendou.” Commented Asui. “But that explosive fist should be more troublesome and hurt too…”

Ojiro snorted, “That’s what happen when Izu became overly familiar of your fighting style… it’s worse for Bakugou who has a decade's worth of analysis.”

“This is like karma.” Snickered Sakura, and Shouto who sat next to her overhear what she said softly. “ _Who told you to use it to hurt Izu for so long.”_

Shouto felt chill down his spine, familiarity of Bakugou’s Quirk wasn’t something Midoriya observed. He _felt_ it in his body. _‘Bakugou- you…’_  

* * *

 The sound of his fist hitting flesh, a kick connected to his opponent’s stomach. His flame flared with lukewarm heat, pulling him deeper to the artificial calmness. Unlike his previous battle against the whole two classes in second round, exchanging hand to hand combat with Kendou and battle of swiftness against Iida…

This- _this_ battle… it didn’t set his heart aflame with desire to match his opponent, or pumped adrenaline through his body.

He felt… hollow.

Just like during trial battle.

Izuku wanted this fight to be over soon! But-

WHAM!

His spinning kick was blocked by the hand Bakugou raised to guard. “Kuh!” Bakugou- why could he knock the blond out already?

Bakugou glared at him, scarlet eyes flared with fury. “Nerd… if you keep trying to aim for the same spots over and over again to knock me out, I can see through that even without creepy intuition like yours. Are you looking down on me?” He launched a straight hook, which nicked Izuku’s cheek- drawing a small trail of blood.

Izuku panted lightly, _‘What’s wrong with me… I didn’t underestimate him but my body-’_ This body that remember the pain was rebelling against him. _‘I am pathetic.’_

* * *

 “What’s wrong with Midoriya?” Asked Ashido, “Why didn’t he finish Bakugou quickly like usual?”

Shouto glanced at Midoriya’s group, Senkuu looked pensive while Ojirou and Sakura were fretting. They didn’t seem surprised by the outcome, of Bakugou who in spite of being suppressed by Midoriya didn’t back down and not defeated like the rest of them expected.

“Ishigami… Midoriya he-”

Ishigami heaved a sigh, “He is rushing to end this quickly… Izuku don’t want to fight Bakugou if he can help it.”

“Eh?”

“Izu is always like this.” Added Ojiro, his voice was low enough so only them could hear him but not the rest of 1-A. “He cannot deal with Bakugou… the guy is like a lone discord to him.” That was a strange imagery for Bakugou but Shouto could understand it. Their class revolve around him, forming a harmonious dynamic in spite of their varied personalities.

Bakugou was an exception to that, fighting against the flow Midoriya carried- resisting with all his might. It put Bakugou at odds with majority of their class with few exception, as shown how routinely Iida reprimanded him, Kaminari and Sero voicing their opinion of his less than stellar personality.

Was Bakugou… Midoriya’s Endeavor?

* * *

**Teacher’s Seat**

In hindsight, they should separate those with personal history in this tournament round. Toshinori couldn’t imagine what was the issue between Midoriya and Bakugou, the two young men were barely civil even at the best of times.

Still- if what he heard from Tsukauchi was right. Midoriya could stay calm when his mother was held hostage and came up with an ingenious plan to solve the case and yet-

He seemed troubled by fighting Bakugou. _‘Is this why he rushed to knock young Bakugou out in our first class?’_

* * *

Deku wasn’t in his prime condition, which was understandable considering this was semi-final of third round. Not even Katsuki would claim he was in his 100% (his sore jaw was a proof) but- why the fuck Deku hesitated to use his stronger mode? Surely the Nerd didn’t think he could save it until the end.

Still- even if Katsuki wanted to make him use it, Deku wasn’t cornered enough to do so. All attack Katsuki send his way was seen through by Deku, and their stalemate lead this fight to nowhere. If this became a contest of stamina, Deku would win. It was something Katsuki learned after observing Deku.

The bastard had monstrous stamina, which would drop only in his hyper mode like sand in hourglass. It does explain the growth of stamina in Deku, this World Synch Quirk was the type that fueled by vitality. _‘The name of his Quirk still doesn’t make any sense… how does it connected being in tune with environment and end up in powerful flame.’_

But undoubtedly-

Kaboom!

The wave of explosion Katsuki sent was dodged again, and he wasn’t imagining Deku’s eyes move to the direction of his aim earlier than his attack. Also-

WHAM!”

There was a good reason why he wore such a bulky bracer in his costume, not just for capacity of explosive sweat he store but also to protect his forearm from recoil of his explosion. Which was the body part strained the most from his explosive, as the muscles was in direct contact with vibration, force and heat. So smallest damage to this area would make him reach his limit quicker.

His arm sting from Deku’s kick, which cancelled out the incoming explosion too. After the first few attack that aimed to his arm, Katsuki had been careful to anticipate the same interception. The damage was still there-

“Fucking Deku…” Katsuki gasped.

He never worry about enemy harming his forearm in battle before, as proven by Tail-bastard, it was too dangerous to attempt because of short timing that would risk his enemy to get caught in explosion at point blank. In the other hand...

The Nerd had no such fear, his intuition enable him to intercept Katsuki’s explosion at the right timing. The coward got no nerve to overuse his flame, but he was suicidal enough to risk getting explosion on the face.

“It’s not suicidal if I know I can do it.” He said, as if reading Katsuki’s mind. “...Asking you to give up is no use, you will keep going until you break your own arm… And you need to swing your hand in wide arch to gather oxygen to lit your explosion… giving an ample of gap to exploit in your defense...” The fucker was mumbling again mid-fight?! “But at this rate, the one who will hit your limit first is you.”

Katsuki snarled, “Don’t look down on me and decide I will expire before you, Deku!”

Deku sighed, “It’s just my observation… your hands has been trembling for a while.” Katsuki stilled his hand, “And your movement in the arm is also getting stiffer… the previous fight strained your muscle and the healed arm also hasn’t-”

“Shut up!” Yelled Katsuki. “I will be the one who decide when to quit, not you.” Deku at last keep his mouth shut. “Let’s go!” Katsuki attacked again, this time forgoing explosion for direct attack. He launched himself to the air, accelerating with explosion to close the distance.

The Nerd’s eyes widen and he quickly backed away, but it was too late- _‘He is tired after consecutive match like me, ha!’_ Deku send a wave of flame, intend to increase their distance but Katsuki was prepared to propel himself to the air one more time and then another to dodge the flame and brought him close enough to Deku’s face.

Intuition or whatever- as Deku said himself- he couldn’t read mind.  

“Take this! STUN GRENADE!” He gathered violatile ball of energy on his palms, which exploded in a flash of light and loud noise.

That was the first time Deku let out pained noise, gasping as he punched Katsuki on the jaw. His jaw was throbbing again but thankfully not dislocated. “Hah! That will teach you!”

Deku’s eyes were closed, grimacing in pain as he cupped his hand around his ears that were bleeding too.

 

 

> **“Midoriya-kun? Can you continue?!”**

Which was a stupid question, because he just burst Deku’s eardrums.

Unexpectedly the Nerd turned to Midnight’s direction, _‘He is blind now so-’_

“I can, no problem!”

WHAT THE FUCK?!

* * *

 

**1-A Seats**

“That Shitface!” Growled Futaba , “That should be foul! Right-right?!”

Senkuu disagreed, “No, it’s nothing permanent… and, why did he forgo attacking Izuku with massive explosion but blinded him instead?”

Iida turned to Ishigami in confusion, “I think Bakugou is trying to disable Midoriya from predicting him.”

Todoroki nodded, “You did say his power see through everything, it make sense Bakugou would try to blind Midoriya.”

Shiro blinked at them, “Eh? You think Hyper Intuition got something to do with Izu’s eyes?”

On the arena the match had resumed and Izu had just dodged another explosion, and then caught Bakugou’s punch with eyes closed.

“How did he do that?!” Wondered Ochako.

Shiro answered, “Well… perhaps we accidentally being misleading before…”

Senkuu scoffed, “I said see- doesn’t mean his eyes see through stuff. His Hyper Intuition… it’s a sixth sense.”

“Eh?!”

“It does make his other five senses more perceptive… but even if he is blind and deaf now, he still can pinpoint where Bakugou come from.” Finished Shiro.

“So it’s totally pointless?” Asked Kirishima.

Futaba growled, “No… ck!” She was biting her nail, her nervous habit. “There’s no way it doesn’t bother Izu at all…”

“He can’t gauge distance with the borderline of the arena now…” Izu had been defending his position on the center and  avoiding moving too much to the edge. “Also while he can sense Bakugou’s attack, he won’t be able to accurately deflect them as well as before.” Senkuu said with worry in his voice. “Izuku is still human, hyper intuition or not.”

Sero sounded amazed, “So he is superhuman but is still human.”

“Excuse me, Izu is still made of flesh and blood.” Shirou couldn’t help but pointed out.

* * *

**The Arena**

Maybe Bakugou wasn’t too off about Izuku underestimating him, that attack that got his eyes and ears really cost him. He could see blurry outline now but it would take a while for him to regain his sight, he could still hear a bit- but his ears were still ringing from the explosion. Bakugou was unaffected, his ears must have adapted to loud noise of his explosion for years.

“That Tail Bastard…” Panted Bakugou, “See through all my ass! You don’t need to see!”

Why he felt so angry?

“You’re getting angrier…” Izuku commented, “That’s no good.”

Bakugou snarled, “Stop reading my mood! You asshole…”

“You really got me good with that one.” Izuku was laughing now, for some reason he found his condition funny. “Ne- Kacchan… it’s a bit blurry but I can see clearer now.”

“You think you can win if you can see again?!”

“No- but I have a question.” He dashed forward, his Hyper Intuition roared as he caught Bakugou’s incoming fist with one hand and threw Bakugou over his shoulder. Then he shifted to pin Bakugou under his weight. “Why…”

Bakugou struggled, “Why- what fucker?”

“Why do you come to hate me so much?” Izuku asked, honestly wanting an answer. “What did I do that wrong you back then?”

He let out a hollow laugh, “Will you take me seriously if I answer that idiotic question, fucker?”

“I always tried to take you seriously.” That wasn’t a lie, he tried to take Bakugou seriously but the explosive boy’s temper unnerved him at the best of times. “That’s why I need to know- what did set you off on me?”

What did I do to you?

For a moment it seemed Bakugou wasn’t going to answer, “Heh- it’s because you always look down on me even since we were young.” Izuku was about to refute, but thrown off of the boy violently and another burst of explosion flipped their position around. Bakugou grabbed his collar. “Quit screwing with me! Why can't you just fight me with all your power?!"

Why does he sounded like... he wanted to cry? "I..." His power was connected to his resolve, with his heart in discord- he won't be able to...

WHAM!

A punch knocked air out of his lungs but he stayed still. "Damn it Deku! If you want to know so much I will tell you! If you don’t look down on me, why the weak you try to help me?! For someone who was so weak and useless to extend his hand towards me…” He growled low, “It’s an insult!”

“That’s… why?” He choked out.

Bakugou hisse, “That’s why I show you your place! I show you where you belonged in this world!”

He had realized since long time ago that Bakugou believed of a world where he was the main character and everyone else were extras to his story. But Izuku never imagined himself as a bug to the world system Bakugou believed, where the strong were superior to the weak. Because the weak him tried to help him and-

Was Bakugou always this insecure, that the hand Izuku offered to him long time ago became a thorn in the boy’s heart all this years? Perhaps it was petty in Izuku’s eyes to be the cause of their ruined friendship, but… to Bakugou- it wasn’t just in that incident Izuku had turned his whole world upside down.

“And that’s also why, I will give my all now!” Snarled Bakugou, snapping Izuku from his thought. “I will not repeat the same mistake! I will surpass the present you with all my might!” Bakugou threw Izuku off of him, and got an explosive punch on the gut for his carelessness.

Izuku choked out a grunt, backing away from smirking Bakugou. His eyesight was back even though his hearing was still copromised, so he could see Bakugou looking at him in the eye. He, who Bakugou had looked down upon for a decade now had that predatory focus all for himself and not as mere prey…

 _‘He… he was an insecure and immature child back then but perhaps still is but… he is growing up.’_ Maybe Bakugou didn’t realize it himself, but the way he looked at Izuku changed. _‘He isn’t standing still as the same boy who thinks the world revolve around him and throw tantrum when he didn’t get his way…’_

In his own way… Bakugou- he did acknowledge Izuku and it was Izuku who… took what Bakugou said at face value, never tried to see deeper than his vicious look. And in this battle, Bakugou stake his pride like he always did- in the other hand, Izuku never did.

“Very well…” Izuku inhaled deeply, “Thank you…”

“Huh?”

Izuku smiled at him, “I will fight you with my all now… with my strongest resolve, with my dying will…” His flame burst to life, flaring with more heat than ever as he let himself slip into Hyper Dying Will Mode.

* * *

**1-A Seats**

 

 

> **“Synchronization- 55%, Midoriya Izuku enters Hyper-Mode…”**

This was the same as in USJ, Midoriya’s eyes lose little speck of verdant green to full amber as if his eyes was a glass orb filled with burning embers. A crown of flame rested on his head, and his hands gloved in orb of flame.

“Aaah-” Sakura was shrieking, “Izu! Not Hyper Mode!!!”

Ishigami was sweating, “It should still be fine… I think-”

“You bring your supplies?” Asked Ojiro with worry written all over his face.

Ishigami nodded, “I did… I was hoping I won’t need them.” He was clutching on small bag he carried on his waist.

Kaminari looked hyped, “Wooow, this going to be awesome right?”

Shouto was sure the fight would be more intense but- won’t Midoriya collapse later?

* * *

**Teacher’s Seats**

“Oooh- that’s Midoriya’s ultimate technique right?” Snipe looked very interested. “If only weapon is allowed, I am curious how strong the bullet he shot would be!”  

Thirteen who had seen what Midoriya could do with a gun shuddered. “Nope- I don’t want to see that and the material damage doesn’t worth it.”

All Might nodded, “The whole arena will disappear!” If the boy missed a shot the result would be devastating.

* * *

 

**Commentator’s Box**

 

 

> “ **What’s this?! Midoriya burst to flame literally!”**

Before Present Mic could add something stupid Takao stopped him. “If you dare suggest he is related to Endeavor-pro, you will send yourself straight to his blacklist so don’t.”

That froze the presenter, **“And what would this mean for this battle, the heat is turned on to the max I am sure!”**

Eraserhead huffed, “No way Midoriya is related to that guy… although, whatever hinder him in this fight have vanished…”

Takao was worried too, Izuku had been acting unusual in this fight. It was so unlike him to drag a stalemate going until his opponent run out of gas. He even got caught in that stun grenade attack. _‘He is going to be okay, right?’_

* * *

 

**The Arena**

It was perhaps- the first time in this life for him to smile in battle. The flame coursing in his veins felt calmer, and more powerful than ever. “At last-”

Bakugou was grinning at him, and Izuku laughed. “Come.” He beckoned the explosive boy.

His glove hummed with power, and Izuku rushed forward to meet Bakugou’s attack.

**“Blast Rush Turbo!”**

Izuku ducked low and slammed his fist to the ground. **“Big Bang Axle.”**

Bakugou was too late to stop the impact and he was thrown off by the blast of flame, only his quick reflex saved him from crossing the line. “Ck… your sight have recovered fully.”

Not really- his eyes sting still- he could have gauged better distance just now so Bakugou won’t be able to recover. “I don’t have much time.” He murmured to himself, he had to finish this quickly before he run out of energy.

Bakugou smiled ferally, “I don’t have much either- Let’s finish this shall we?” Then he took off to the air- higher than he usually did and started to spin in the air.

“That’s no good.” His Hyper Intuition was screaming an alarm.

**“HOWITZER IMPACT!!!”**

This attack was like a missile and there was no place to escape it on the limited space of the arena- _Merda-_

**KABOOM!!!**

* * *

 

**Commentator’s Booth**

**“Seriously! What the hell are you teaching to your students?!”** Shrieked Hizashi.

Shouta glared at him menacingly, hair swing like medusa snake hair. “Like I said- I didn’t teach them that! Those problem children came like _that_ without my interference!”

Hawks was laughing, “Chill- Eraserhead, shouldn’t you worry how this fight continue with the stage half-gone?”

Hizashi frowned, “Wait- isn’t it over with Bakugou’s attack, not even Midoriya can escape that unless he go out of bounds like his tailed friend.”

“Well…” Hawks trailed off, “Since I saw what his flame could do for the first time I always wonder…” The mic was on.

* * *

 

**The Arena**

What the fuck- he couldn’t find Deku anywhere on the ground, even with this smoke covering the stage he was sure he could spot Deku. The Nerd wasn’t out of bounds either, their referee was also similarly confused.

 **“I always wonder…”** Said the commentator, Hawks- the winged hero...

The smoke faded slowly and Katsuki now was sure he wasn’t hallucinating to see the arena was empty of his opponent. He looked around in confusion, Katsuki didn’t accidentally blow Deku up to bits surely?

 **“If Midoriya… can fly.”** That made Katsuki froze on the spot.

He heard coughing fit from the sky, “That’s quite dangerous…” Said the familiar annoying voice, waving his hands to disperse the smoke and dust around him. “And I wish I can save this for another round too…” Deku was up there in the air, and he wasn’t moving at all- as if gravity didn’t affect him.

 

 

> Present Mid went wild, **“LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!!! Midoriya Izuku is on the air!!! The match continues!!!”**

* * *

 

**1-A Seats**

“What the fuck is his Quirk now, he can fly too?!” Shrieked Kaminari.

Sero was protesting too, “That’s overkill!”

Iida was rubbing his eyes, “Midoriya’s flame is strong enough to propel him to the air to achieve true flight?” Bakugou could fly- but it was more like pseudo-flight. Midoriya in the other hand- he was flying still in the air like a dragonfly.

The members of Phantom Sky Brigade looked at shocked reaction of 1-A in confusion, “Of course he can.” Said Futaba with conviction.

Shiro nodded sagely, “Where did you think we get the _‘Sky’_ in our name from?”

“The king of the sky…” Squaked Kouda. “Ooo…”

“We thought it’s just sounds cool!” Kirishima argued.

Futaba glared at him. “So you think we’re a group of Chuuni?!”

Senkuu scoffed, “Well- with this, Bakugou is finished.”

“Eh?”

 

> **“A reminder on the restriction of flying Quirk. Contestant is not allowed to fly higher than the top of our stadium. Also- flying above the ground outside the line will result to immediate loss.”**

* * *

 

**The Arena**

He had been able to fly for a while, but only now he used it in front of so many people. Back in USJ- he didn’t use it because not only it consume a lot of energy, he had Todoroki and Bakugou to keep an eye on. He couldn’t escape to safety of the sky without them and with Noumu, the flight ability won’t help him much.

In this arena however… he could milk the advantage of higher altitude for all its worth.

Bakugou propelled himself to the air, reaching the same height as Izuku. “Uwoooh!”

Izuku spun around, diving under Bakugou and slammed him down with an axe kick. But instead of letting Bakugou to fall down, he grabbed the blond by his collar and dive down back to the ground.

WHAM!

The arena was once again engulfed in flame, one without smoke and warm instead of scorching heat. As the flame subsided, on the center or arena Bakugou was pinned down on a crater with Izuku looming over him.

“Fucking… De...ku…”

Izuku gasped for air as he slipped off from Hyper Dying Will Mode. “It’s over… Bakugou, I won.”

His crimson eyes stubbornly tried to stay open but then it fluttered shut, the boy had passed out.

 

 

> **“Bakugou is unable to continue, the winner is Midoriya Izuku!!!”**

“I won.” He repeated as if he couldn’t believe it himself and basked under the roar of applause from the audience.

* * *

 

**1-A Seats**

Senkuu sighed in relief, “It’s over at last…”

“Bakugou-kun fell to his impulsive attack again.” Said Iida.

Shiro swallowed, “No, it’s not out of recklessness…”

Senkuu explained, “Those who conquer the sky will win the war… since pre-Quirk era, it’s already known whoever have air supremacy will have upper hand in any battle.”

Futaba scowled, “He isn’t stupid after all… news for me.”

It wasn’t the wrong decision for Bakugou to attack Izuku in the air as soon as he could. Those who stayed on the ground without cover would be easy target for opponent on the sky, however… his miscalculation was how mobile Izuku was in the air. While flight wasn’t uncommon in this world of Quirk, those who could fly as freely as Hawks was rare. Bakugou’s winged friend was a prime example, even with his bat like wings- he couldn’t maneuver as swift as a bat could due to proportion of his body. Most hero with jet related Quirk was the same, they had true means of flight but maneuverability like Hawks and Izuku was far from their ability.

So for Bakugou to assume Izuku’s flight to be not so maneuverable wasn’t unreasonable. At first sight- you’d think Izuku needed to have his hands in flame to keep him afloat, but Senkuu had tested it. Izuku didn’t need them to fly, those burst of flame in his hand was to change direction _not_ keeping him up there.

“All in all… as hard as it is to acknowledge this…” Shiro looked sullen, “The bastard is strong enough to push Izu this far.”

Futaba was biting her nail furiously. “Kuuuh!!!”

Senku just sigh, “We need to push a new design for Izuku’s glove… more firepower needed.”

“We need to take account to mobility too…” Futaba murmured softly.

Sero sweat-dropped, “Midoriya win but you…” They gave Bakugou the credit where it was due but they still hated the guy very much.

Senkuu could be careless- he was just too relieved this battle was over for Izuku. Then ignoring Futaba’s plea, he dashed out of audience area to find Izuku.

* * *

 

He had put sign outside so nobody would come in to use the toilet in second level, and if anyone tried to walk pass the sign- Futaba’s robot would stop them.

“Gah! Cough!” Izuku looked pale, and Senkuu dared not to calculate how much blood he lost today due to his Quirk backlash.

 _‘Should still be under ‘safe’ quantity as he isn’t so pale… but-’_ His friend must be in a lot of pain now. This was what happened to Izuku due to his ‘late’ blooming phase, it was good his body tried to compensate the late growth of his physic to accommodate his Quirk but unlike in fiction- this kind of rapid growth won’t be painless.

“Give me your hand.” Once his coughing fit subsided, Izuku obediently placed his hand on Senkuu’s and the scientist injected the medication swiftly with practiced ease. “Okay- in scale of one to ten… in how much pain you’re now?”

Izuku gave him a look. “Erm-”

“Don’t lie to me- or I will send you straight to Recovery Girl and get you withdrawn from tournament for your condition.”

That shut the idiot up from protesting. “Fine- six…”

“Do you want some pain killer?” Izuku shook his head vehemently, “Right- it won’t work anymore on you.” He glanced at Morgiana, the cat shaped robot he carried with him that had given him a statistical data of Izuku’s condition. It wasn’t good but not as bad as Senkuu feared.  “Okay, you’re still… fit for another round with plenty of rest- let’s just hope Todoroki do you a favor and drag his match with Tokoyami for half an hour at least… and if he destroy the arena too.”

Izuku already destroyed it together with Bakugou once, so it would take a while until the second semi-final match. Cementoss was worked overtime for first year stage it seemed.  

“Also- it seems you knock Bakugou out enough so the guy won’t wake up anytime soon.” Which was good- Izuku dealt with the guy enough for today.

“Kuh-” And there goes another glass of blood down  the drain.

* * *

 

If only blood transfusion could help Izuku… but his body was _washing_ out those blood out of his body, replacing it with stronger blood that accomodate his body. Which reminded him… once Izuku recovered enough blood, they had to draw another batch to upgrade his glove and costume.

* * *

 

**The Arena**

 

 

> **“Second Match of Semi-Final is ongoing! Now- we have Ice VS… Shadow! Todoroki Shouto will face Tokoyami!”**

Shouto actually have more dilema against Tokoyami than anyone else in third round, simply because Dark Shadow’s weakness was quite obvious when you think of the name. Tokoyami’s sentient partner was most likely weak to light hence- he would get a quick win if he use his flame.

But… _‘If I hurt him with my flame…’_

Tokoyami cleared his throat, “It seems your heart is in turmoil, Todoroki…” What gave it away? Or was this one of those chuuni talk Ojiro and Midoriya told him to not mind the randomness? “Darkness will win if  you don’t try to fight it at all, as your opponent I’d hate to see you surrender to it and let yourself be conquered.”

 

 

> **“I have a question though-”**  Interrupted one of their commentators, Hawks. **“How come Tokoyami is bird like but he can’t fly? Or he secretly can fly like Midoriya Izuku?”**
> 
> **“Don’t confuse my student before their match.”**
> 
> **“I am curious… his head looks like crow, it can’t be that he is actually ostrich or turkey.”**

Shouto stared at Tokoyami who was trembling with embarrassment. “Can you?”

“I am not a bird!” Howled Tokoyami.

* * *

 

**1-A**

“The tension for second semi-final deflate like a balloon.” Shiro couldn’t help but say. “Though… it seems Tokoyami didn’t realize it yet.”

Ashido turned to him curiously, “Realize what?”

“Izu thinks he has potential for flight…”

Ochako looked delighted, “Wow- so there’s me, Izu-kun, Bakugou… and Tokoyami who can fly!”

“I can too!” Beamed Aoyama, “Elegantly and flashily too!”

Futaba opened Izu’s database through her Quirk and crushed his dream without mercy. “Not only your stomach will collapse, I think you will have sore hips if you tried to change direction mid-air without help of support item.”

Hagakure eyed the holographic diagram curiously, “Does Midoriya have data on all of us?”

Futaba closed the interface, “Of course… but it’s all confidential.”

“Unfair!” Whined Kaminari, “It’s about ourselves, right?”

“Life is unfair.” Shiro told him, ignoring their protest. “And Aizawa-sensei forbid Izu to share anyway.”

Besides- they didn’t need second coming of Futaba. Izu was new back then when it comes to nurturing Quirk and Futaba had no teacher like Shiro. Added with Futaba’s orphan status and Izu’s desperation to get her trust- he had coached her to improve her Quirk exponentially. He had given her power but in the same time he had overseen Futaba’s immature mindset.

Which resulted to her emptying her biological uncle’s bank account without a trace by third month of her training for a dozen of charity organization all over the world. Futaba was obsessed with vengeance back then and had been unconsolable- which resulted to all of them conspiring to take down her mother’s killer.

She was more sensible since then as a result. She promised Izu to control herself- well, they broke the promise because of Bakugou…

_‘The bastard just have to show up in Izu’s life and can’t his aggression to himself.’_

 

 

> **“Battle Start!”**

The match began and Todoroki for once was being predictable with sending wave of ice towards Tokoyami from his foot. _‘When in doubt go with the basic.’_ kind of move.

It wasn’t wrong but-

* * *

 

**Cafeteria**

Izuku had declined returning to 1-A seats, he needed more peace and quiet. Well- the rowdiness of audience from the screen was just background noise he could ignore.

“If he use his flame, he could win that in a flash.” Commented Senku. “Have you find out what’s Todoroki’s issue with his left side?”

Izuku nodded, “Endeavor.” By now Senkuu could have guessed Todoroki’s issue was related to his asshole of a father, it was obvious and Izuku was just confirming that. “And also his mother.”

Senkuu of course won’t pry for details, “Bad enough to kill himself bit by bit huh?”

“It’s a heavy one.” He watched the match, Tokoyami had dodged the ice with using Dark Shadow to pull him away from firing range. “Well… his weakness is light for sure but that’s not the only one.”

“Eh?”

Izuku pried on eye open as he look at Tokoyami, on his hand was another pack of calorie jelly. “Looking at Tokoyami’s muscle, does it looks like he has experience for close combat?” He shared similar body type as Senkuu and Shinshou.

As Shiro once called it, one swipe of a tail would knock them down. Which had happened before in the past by accident, Senkuu refused to talk to Shiro for a month for that.

Izuku sat up, “Let’s go back… this match would be over soon.”

* * *

**The Arena**

He had a number of options without his flame included, Dark Shadow was quite solid to be able to lift Uraraka in their rescue exercise so he wasn’t intangible like Kurogiri’s limb. So Shouto should be able to freeze Dark Shadow or Tokoyami, preferably Dark Shadow because the sentient being had brute force to break his ice but Tokoyami…

Judging from his lack of muscle, he was unlikely to be strong physically.

Shouto covered the whole arena in layer of ice, Tokoyami flailed. “Uwaah-” Dark Shadow was protesting, **“How clumsy!”**

“Shut up!” He was arguing with Dark Shadow?

Tokoyami was distracted, and it was too late when Shouto kicked to shorter boy- nearly throwing him off of the ring if Dark Shadow didn’t catch its partner in time.

_‘He don’t even know how to properly parry a kick.’_

He could finish this without resorting to his flame after all.

* * *

“Hooo…” Shiro hummed, “He is repeating Izu’s tacting from second round… changing the field to his advantage.”

Futaba nodded, “With this, he severely limited their mobility… and also defense, with the ground so slippery…  It would be easier for Tokoyami to be pushed out of bounds.”

“Also…” Iida trailed off, “Tokoyami-kun have shorter reach than Todoroki-kun in term of offense but-”

Shiro let out a groan. “Like Shinshou… the guy also have nonexistent physical power on his own, this is what happen when one’s Quirk is detached from their body and so powerful like Tokoyami’s.” His Quirk was strong but in the long run it was too easy to exploit the weakness. “If Todoroki use his flame, he is already toast by now.”

* * *

**Cafeteria**

Izuku was watching the match, sprawling down on the bench of cafeteria. “Well- if he gets creative, his ice is enough to exploit Tokoyami’s weakness.” He grumbled to himself.

Senkuu hummed as he glanced periodically at Morgiana, the medication was working quite well according to the screen on the pudgy cat robot’s chest. “Eeeh- it seems Todoroki does get smarter.” The bicolored haired boy was glancing up at the sky frequently.

“He is never stupid.” Grunted Izuku. “His mindset is just a bit too rigid like Shiro used to.”

“Hum… if you said so.”

* * *

 

Shouto glanced at the position of the sun, it was afternoon around half past two now. The timing wasn’t so bad- he could do this. Tokoyami was well aware he was the weakness of Dark Shadow, not to mention- when controlling Dark Shadow the guy was being so still.

_‘He can’t multitask…’_

“Kuh!”

Dark Shadow tore through his ice wall one after another but that was fine- sooner or later they would run to his trap. He herded Tokoyami with another wave of ice, the bird headed boy hadn’t noticed he was going to lose.

Now!

He erected another tall wall of ice instantly in desired location, but not to catch Tokoyami, earning him a confused look from his opponent until- “GYAAAAAAH!!!” Dark Shadow shrieked in pain, whimpering. “BRIGHT! It’s so bright… !”

With Tokoyami sufficient distracted by Dark Shadow’s whimpering, Shouto skated through the icy surface and delivered a spinning kick. With the surface so slippery and Dark Shadow incapacitated, Tokoyami slipped all the way out of bound and landed with a soft thud on the grass field.  

 

 

> **“Tokoyami is out of bounds! It’s Todoroki-kun’s win!”**

* * *

**Commentator’s Booth**

“What happened just now? There’s a flash of light and Tokoyami is out of bound?” Wondered Hizashi.

Shouto narrowed his eyes, “Todoroki is using that huge ice to reflect sunlight… the angle is just right to blind Tokoyami and weaken Dark Shadow for a moment.”

Hawks was snickering, “Also… with the stage turned to skating ring, Tokoyami’s mobility is severely crippled… making it easy for Todoroki Shouto-kun to knock him out of bound.”

* * *

 

His youngest son made it his life goal to give Endeavor high blood pressure. Shouto could have won with his flame instead of roundabout way of using his ice. This was undoubtedly that manipulative brat's corrupting his masterpiece.

"Mastermind..." Endeavor gritted out. "How dare you!"

* * *

 

**The Arena**

Shouto let his flame spread, melting the frozen stage and filled the arena with steam. Tokoyami was groaning as he climbed up the platform and followed the bicolored boy out of the arena, showered by applause of their audience. “Congratulation for making it to final, Todoroki.”

He nodded, “Thank you.”

Tokoyami looked at him in the eye unflinchingly, unnerving Shouto. “You could have won quicker and not dragging this match on if you use his flame.” Shouto opened his mouth to refute. “But it’s not like I don’t understand the feeling of not wanting to use the full power of your Quirk… it would be hypocrite of me as I too… fear and detest my Quirk.”

“Tokoyami…?”

“...I feel discontent for myself too now… if I am a true hero I would tell you to use your flame. In case of I am a villain, as fellow hero I would be mad with your… desire to hold back.” He looked down. “But I cannot… say that, it’s not my place as someone who fear the darkness of my own Quirk.”

Because Tokoyami feared his own Quirk and Shouto hated his left side.

The bird headed boy inhaled deeply, “It make one envy the likes of Kaminari, he has no fear it seems…”

Shouto didn’t think one should envy Kaminari’s idiotic use of his Quirk. In scenario of solo battle, he would have died without backup once he short-circuit himself.

“We didn’t choose the Quirk we’re born with, so of course it’s not strange to be discontent but…” Tokoyami glanced up and Shouto followed his gaze, it was Midoriya who was standing beside Ishigami.

He chuckled softly, “The King of the Sky… Kouda isn’t wrong to say so...”

“Eh?”  

“There’s no way you can win against Midoriya without your flame…” Tokoyami told Shouto the fact he also knew. “Improvisation won’t cut it… with someone of his level.”

Shouto nodded to himself, “I know…”

His mind know but his heart was unwilling- from his peripheral sight he could spot a tongue of flame in the audience area. The shadow of his bastard father loomed over him and he couldn’t…

* * *

 

The guy won without his flame in the end. Senkuu was unsure how long Todoroki could keep this idiocy of using just his right side. He certainly won’t last against Izuku, as weaked as his friend by now after consecutive matches.

“How sad…” Izuku murmured softly, snapping Senku out of his thought.

Senku squinted his copper colored eyes in confusion, _‘Is there a tragedy down there?’_ Genius or not he was more often than not couldn’t understand Izuku’s perception. “What’s so sad?”

“Todoroki-kun.”

The guy who just won looked sad to Izuku?

His eyes fluttered close before opened slowly, amber bleed to verdant. “He looked very sad to me…”

“Your condition…”

“I can’t leave this alone…”

Of course, it was the same old routine. Izuku being selfish when he wanted to help people, even when it was unwanted.  “Very well, our dear leader… do as you wish.” They would be there to back Izuku up. “Go wild… and save Todoroki Shouto.”

Izuku beamed. “Thank you.”

That was their sky for you.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am back with another cruel cliff-hanger...  
> Man- it got longer than I expect, and yet I finish the semi-final in one go... I hope you like how Bakugou vs Izuku turns out. To be honest- the first draft in my head of how this fight goes is more painful... like there's nothing resolved. Well it resolved a bit in Izuku's part but well- the road of Bakugou turning a new leaf is still long. 
> 
> Then again the issue with Bakugou would be like the Copernican Revolution, a paradigm shift in Bakugou's world. A lot of people seems to zero-in to Bakugou's temper as his main problem, I disagree- it's part of the problem but I think he can be a temperamental hero if he wants too but his issue run deeper than his short temper. 
> 
> Anyway- I hope I display Bakugou's prowess in battle even though he is defeated. I'd say, rather than Izuku is too powerful- it's just flame and HI doesn't abide to the common rule of Quirks. For example, the stronger a Quirk- the more imprecise it is.  
> This is quite true when applied to Bakugou's and Todoroki's Quirk but NOT Izuku's flame. As you can see with X-Burner, it's the epitome of precision for it to succeed. So yeah- if one use the common perception of Quirk they would get nowhere with Izuku's so called Quirk LOL 
> 
> I think Tokoyami can sympathize with Todoroki to an extent, his chuuni-ness aside, Tokoyami too has reservation for his own Quirk though not as bad. 
> 
> Drop a comment- and I would love another round of rec fic of BnHA, it doesn't have to focus on Izuku plus Shouto but it would be better if it is, DekuSquad centered too . As long as it well written I am happy XDDD


	32. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku had too many argument in one day, but that's fine~  
> In which... Izuku lost his patience with Todoroki, apparently his friends is right about beating the shit out of the stubborn mule.  
> Endeavor is christened as 'Oyabaka' in public, more than one people disagreed.  
> Shouto just have to forget a nifty bit of science lesson about cold and hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's harder to write this match than Bakugou vs Izuku for some reason... also I am getting tired of Sport-fest arc.  
> I feel like this arc has gone for so damn long.

Inko didn’t even know she was holding her breath until she released the moment Izuku was declared the winner of first semi-final. Natsu was running around the living room, roaring happily for Izuku’s victory. Inko didn’t feel very happy about the win, she was just too relieved it was over.

She had contemplated turning the TV off and averted her eyes but she couldn’t. “You have grown so strong…” Her mind always know Izuku was strong but her heart always remember of that boy crying when his dream shattered at the age of four.

Inko was at ease with Izuku’s reliable friends on his back and supportive teachers with him but… Katsuki was a gaping wound  that never heal completely. When she found out that Katsuki was accepted to UA, she panicked- she didn’t want Mitsuki’s son anywhere near hers. Yet-

_‘Then we won’t… between Izuku and Bakugou Katsuki, it’s not even worth considering which student we will pick. Izuku is my disciple, he has established a reputation as an intern and his heart is in the right place. And there’s Sakura Futaba and Ishigami Senku coming together with him. So Inko-san, if you say you want Bakugou Katsuki’s nomination cancelled in concern for Izuku’s safety due to their history…’_

In the end she couldn’t do it, and Izuku would never approve it either. Then there was also that concern Aizawa-sensei brought up to her, asking about Katsuki’s upbringing and home environment.

 

> _Flashback_
> 
> _“Thank you Midoriya-san, for your cooperation…” Aizawa-sensei frowned deeper, “Forgive me for being forward, and perhaps you won’t be comfortable to answer my next questions… “_
> 
> _Inko sighed, “It’s fine Aizawa-san, I work closely with pro heroes and heroes in training. It’s part of the job.”_
> 
> _Aizawa-sensei nodded, “So… can you say Bakugou household isn’t an abusive family?”_
> 
> _Inko winced at that, and she tried to reign a surge of anger on behalf of Mitsuki. “I don’t think they are… perhaps their dynamic as a family isn’t the most conventional.” With their volume of indoor voice was upped two notch higher than normal household. “Masaru-san is more timid and Mitsuki is headstrong… it’s a house full of strong Quirk user after all.”_
> 
> _At least- as far as she knew Mitsuki handed out corporal punishment when Katsuki misbehaved, but it was nothing that would end with Katsuki black and blue. Mitsuki was a modern career woman but she could be old fashioned, a smack upside Katsuki’s head, grounding and spanking were the norm in Bakugou household._
> 
> _“Katsuki gets his speech from his mother though…” She heaved a sigh, “I think you should speak to Mitsuki, his mother… Katsuki take after her a lot.” In looks and manner._
> 
> _“We will, as soon as Sport Festival is over.”_
> 
> _Inko frowned, “Please…”_
> 
> _“Hm.”_
> 
> _“I don’t know what UA’s concern about Katsuki-kun to the point you ask me like this- but I hope you understand. Mitsuki… she did her best, and as a mother- I can’t blame her for Katsuki.”_
> 
> _End of Flashback_

Inko inhaled deeply before she browsed through her contact for a number she thought she would never call again. “Moshi-moshi… Mitsuki, it’s been a while.”

* * *

 

**_UA STADIUM_ **

No matter what the world, there was no Utopia where status didn’t matter. Izuku was not the sky of Mare, but he was sure such world doesn’t exist unless the residence were all airheads with survival instinct of a sloth. As idealistic as he could be for three lifetimes he never dream of world where everyone was equal and fair. HIs Vongola famiglia was the proof of that. He amassed allies, influence and wealth to achieve his dream- one couldn’t save anyone without power of their own.

Hence- why he even resort to shed his Quirkless status even if he had to deceive the world. It wasn’t like he was ashamed of being Quirkless and perceived as weak, but being one was more trouble than it’s worth for identity pride. Besides- by now he knew his closest friends wouldn’t care he had a Quirk or not. Senkuu was secretly…. Quirkless himself and he had a suspicion that Hatsume Mei was also hiding it. That zoom Quirk was suspiciously looked like contact lens he wore in his past life.

He was _very_ reluctant about his enrollment to UA, but with his history as trouble magnet it was inevitable he would run to trouble sooner or later. He didn’t desire fame and conflict that came with pro hero occupation, even his old dream was fueled by his usual desire to help people. A child never really think through their dream too deeply more than one side of it.

He certainly didn’t think through the creation of Vongola Famiglia would mean before his more educated friends from noble side enlightened him about how his saving the weak business could work in a form of a mafia family. Vigilante group was good and all but with the size they were growing into, they had to be a proper organization or they would collapse. Also, a proper management was needed if you want to keep saving people in orderly manner that won’t screw you six way to Tuesday, and you start singing pasta like the Southerners.

Or so Daemon and G told Giotto with Lampo nodding in the background.

In the same way, he also wasn’t aware until Nezu explained it to him either. After all, Nezu himself was an anomaly who was forced by circumstances to be a hero to have a place to belong in society.

Pro Hero was a strange occupation in the first place, but it was where society could be very accepting of eccentricity than says… if said unique individual was civilian. Being unique was a hero’s privilege so to say. Hence- why he agreed to be placed under UA’s and Police Force’s protection, and brought Futaba, Senkuu and Shiro along the ride.

Especially Futaba, a child whose Quirk he nurtured so carelessly thinking it would protect them all. By the end of the day, the same power turned against them- making them unable to keep their heads down. With UA’s protection, and his seemingly bright future as pro hero, he could ensure a better future for his beloved ones.

Worse comes to worse… he and his friends also had prepared backdoor solution, that pretentious online cult Senkuu and Futaba made won’t be wasted. He had discarded his past life, but he had been educated in two lifetimes to be a mafia boss. Naturally, he knew several trick in managing an underground organizatio.

Still- the benefit of being a pro hero aside. Stain wasn’t really wrong about heroic standard waning and blurring in today’s society even if he went the wrong way to fix the problem. Such example was this burning pile of scum before him.

Quirk Marriage, marital rape, spouse abuse, child abuse…

It was quite a spectacular list for someone who ranked as high as pro hero like Endeavor. Izuku couldn’t blame Stain if the guy wanted to purge this trash out of society, Izuku would even help if he was still in the mafia. His old people was never kind to scum who hurt women and children, especially family.

“Mastermind.”

“Endeavor-pro.” Izuku wondered what was the bastard’s problem with blocking his way, also- did Endeavor just burned his flame to another notch? _‘Did he try to make himself to look bigger to intimidate me?’_ Also- using flame to intimidate Izuku, that was like trying to make a bird afraid of the sky.

They weren’t in public so Izuku wasn’t even willing to offer a fake smile, “To what I owe you this visit?” At least the guy obstruct him on the way to waiting room instead of inside it.  

Endeavor growled low, “You have been corrupting my son.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He replied in a heartbeat, _‘Of all reason to confront me, he just doesn’t like Todoroki-kun deviating from fighting style he taught.’_

The flame hero narrowed his eyes, “Shouto was born with overwhelming power and yet- he fought like a weakling, taking advantage of his opponent’s weakness...”

Izuku looked at him in the eye, “Even if he inherited the flame that run through his blood, that power belongs to him and it’s his.” He turned around. “Todoroki-kun is not you, Endeavor-pro… All children grow up not to be the second coming of their parents, but their own person.”

Hence- it was why none of the ten generations of Vongola were the same in spite of the cursed blood that connected them. Izuku himself- he wasn’t really the same person as Giotto or Tsuna either.

“Pretty words, Mastermind...” Growled Endeavor. Looming over Izuku almost threateningly.

 _‘What does Endeavor thinks he will get with confronting me?’_ Izuku had been very respectful with the guy in spite a few mishap he made during the briefing. He didn’t like Endeavor but he was an intern and in spite of being the tower control of Stain Operation, he still had to respect pro heroes he managed. Then Endeavor blow the whole operation because Stain baited him, which honestly was a shock even to Izuku himself. He had thought Endeavor was above villain’s provocation with how arrogant the man was, but apparently if All Might was brought to the table- all bets were off for him.

“All Might has his eyes on you…” How did he know that? -he assumed so from their last encounter perhaps? “A shame for someone with Quirk like yours… unmeltable ice and tame flame. Perhaps facing you will make Shouto realize the limit of using half of his power… so he can stop throwing tantrum like a child.”

By that logic, a child was throwing tantrum because he was upset and this was how a father reacted to it. Dismissive of the boy’s distress, and only thinking of his own selfish goal. Who was the kid here?

“My Shouto have a duty, I will not have you to jeopardize that.”

Izuku’s eyes narrow, amber bleed to verdant. “So that’s how it is to you?” To Endeavor, Izuku was a stepping stone for Todoroki. “How foolish.”

“What?”

“I will fight Todoroki-kun for my own reason, and nothing to do with you Endeavor pro and besides...from how I see it, you will never achieve your goal.” And with that declaration, Izuku marched away from the fuming flame hero.

When he turned to the next hallway, he saw a very depressed looking Todoroki. It wasn’t like his face shifted from his usual stoic look, but the temperature drop and his hunched back was telling enough. Soundlessly, they walked together towards their respective waiting room.

* * *

 What the hell that damned old man was thinking? Confronting Midoriya like that? He’d rather not face Midoriya’s friends if the bastard bother Midoriya, and say something along the line _‘sorry, my father is an asshole’_ which was so true but too pathetic to tell to others. Especially Sakura, who most likely would quip about her relative and oversharing tragic nonexistent childhood.

Midoriya didn’t seem very upset, and he’d rather apologize to Midoriya any day. “I am sorry he confronted you like that.”

The other boy made a humming sound at that, lips quirked up to a smile. “I don’t think his animosity towards me have anything to do with you…” Then he added, “At least I am sure I start it.”  

The cosmetic similarity of their Quirk drive Endeavor insane, it got everything to do with Shouto.

“How much did you hear?”

Shouto bit his bottom lip, “Since he mention All Might.”

Midoriya rolled his eyes, “Aa… the plague of one-sided rivalry. I don’t think All Might would even bat an eye if Endeavor somehow get number one in the next HBC of Japan, he will even congratulate Endeavor.”

Shouto would rather not imagine his father on the top, but in the short time knowing All Might in person as his teacher… Shouto agreed that was what would happen if Endeavor got what he wanted. All Might would congratulate him graciously, and not caring about petty ranking.

“For such person, there’s nothing you have to prove. That’s why… come at me with all you have.”

Midoriya had stopped in front of his waiting room, and said that to Shouto.

Shouto in the other hand… “I…” He couldn’t promise that to Midoriya.

The green haired boy just smiled enigmatically and closed the door.

Then when he walked towards his own waiting room in a daze, Ishigami Senkuu was leaning against the door of his waiting room. “Yo!”

“...I am sorry for my old man confronting Midoriya out of the blue.”

Ishigami stared at him with unreadable expression, “Futaba would be angry at smallest slight against Izuku, but I know he can take care of himself for this kind of stuff- also… don’t apologize for your asshole Dad.” Then he added. “Being his son doesn't mean you owe him the world, and not when he was never really a father."

That was perhaps was one of the nicest thing Shouto had ever heard about him and his father. “Oh.” He nodded, “Do you need something?”

Ishigami took a deep breath, “I just need to explain a couple of things, so you know.”

Know what?

“How seriously Izuku take this final match.”

* * *

**Naruhata**

“So, when we can move out?”

Crawler stared at his master, all geared up in mask and leather. “Master, I told you that Sten- I mean Stain is done with the last district he was spotted in. So now we got no idea where he is.”

That wasn’t what Knuckleduster wanted to hear, “So, we wait until he kill some other poor hero in the alley?!”

“Nah- our Order have a way… we will get called to move as soon as they spotted Stain.” Assured Kouichi. “For now, let’s rendezvous in our old place with Pop Step-” Kouichi told his Master. “Oracle have arranged for another members of Akashic Underground Order to meet with us in few days.”

Kouichi grimaced, remembering the two familiar handle name the admin send him. He had worked with them before and while there was nothing wrong with their skill, their combined eccentricness drove Pop insane.

Then again Stain was partly their fault for not looking out for dangerous guy on the loose, so it wasn’t like Kouichi could complaint about the arranged collaborators. Besides- he had been working with Captain Celebrity of all people for the last two years so… it shouldn’t be too bad.

He could handle this.

“Let’s get this shit done!” Roared Knuckleduster, clasping his fist together menacingly.

Or not.

* * *

**Somewhere in UA’s stadium**

“Everything okay on the other side?” It was their code name for their illegal organization, which Senkuu belatedly realized had grown out of hand. He thought it was amusing Izuku had a growing cult, and it became less funny when Izuku found out and…

For some reason, Izuku knew quite a lot about managinf a massive organization. Since they had so many members, Izuku flat out told them to be responsible if all those guys were staying. And for Trinisette’s sake as Izuku would say it (his friend never deign to enlighten them on what the heck Trinisette was) got everything in order.

The nightmare of combing all those profiles, background check and delegating jobs… but he and Futaba were already going too far to pull back. His other best friends weren’t helping, they had no idea what he was getting into but apparently his frazzled look gave them an idea.

Taiju was Taiju, offering Senku a hand but Taiju’s endless stamina and hardening had no use in organizing an illegal vigilante group.

Yuzuriha just smiled before offering mental support, and Senku had an inkling Yuzuriha think he deserve it. He might have taken advantage of her ‘Craft’ Quirk too often.

“I am just glad we can get everything to work by the end, it should be okay.” Her tone suggest, it was _okay_ as operative term of word. Considering the members she chose to get involved in this mess of Stain’s case. It was quite galling Izuku was so right about managing vigilante group was a disaster and a half without proper regulation.

Senkuu just sighed, “To be fair, it’s not Ichi_Might’s fault…” Which was the handle name of Crawler, vigilante based in Naruhata.

“Well- nobody would think a random murderous guy they didn’t catch years ago turned out to be _that_.”

It was quite a surprise how much they got from vigilantes network that would never make it to police of hero network. Because vigilante most of the time would leave criminals wrapped in ropes with no report whatsoever. There was a good reason why Police didn’t like vigilante very much.

Crawler group was a rare one that could work well with pro heroes. Hence- why they would spearhead this operation.

**“Are you guys excited for the final round?!!!”**

Senkuu smirked, “Let’s get back to our seats…”

“We’re recruiting Shou-chan by the time this match is over right?!”

The scientist sweat-dropped, “Eh?” Futaba for some reason decided Todoroki was already one of them, and she also counted Iida and Uraraka too. Just how big Futaba wanted their group to grow? One of these days, the whole class 1-A and Support Dept would be included.

* * *

**1-A Seats**

Bakugou apparently woke up just in time to watch the final round, and… when he came back to their seating area nobody _dared_ to start a conversation with him, not even Kirishima. Shiro was similarly quiet, one would think he would rub salt on Bakugou’s wound but in favor of watching Izu and Todoroki approaching the arena below he had no interest to pick a fight with the explosive boy.

‘ _Why is he even coming here?’_ Someone as proud as Bakugou would like to be alone after he got his ass kicked again.

But no- he sat down at the furthest corner from the section majority of the class occupied and brood with a cloud of gloom over him.

 

> **“It’s finally the last battle of UA Sport Festival you’re waiting for! And- it’s a battle of flame and iceeee! Exciting!”**

“He isn’t wrong but…” Jirou trailed off, “Because Midoriya rarely use his ice and neither did Todoroki for his fire…”

Sero hummed, “It’s quite strange they have both and favor the opposite side.”

Their class rep cupped his chin, “Well, it’s fine I think… Midoriya and Todoroki are obviously out of practice for their unfavored element.” He pointed out. “Considering how powerful they both are, if their Quirk get out of control Cementoss-sensei and Midnight-sensei would hardly able to contain them both.”

Shiro agreed, “At least this is the final now, it’s fine if the arena won’t be intact by the end of it.”

“So we have decided the arena won’t survive this match before it started.” Deadpanned Sero.

Kirishima gave him a look. “I think it would be more illogical to assume Midoriya and Todoroki won’t wreck it to pieces.”

“Still…” Jirou trailed off, “As I have been teammates with them both I wonder who will get upper hand for this battle?”

“Mobility wise, Midoriya-kun have an upper hand.” Pointed out Iida. “But Todoroki-kun isn’t so far behind with his ice either judging from the second round… in term of fire power they’re about the same too.” Before he thought Midoriya had higher fire power but after witnessing Todoroki’s gigantic glacier against Shinshou…

Asui hummed, “Midori-chan will have an upperhand in strategy and tactic though, and there’s his Hyper Intuition.”

“When it comes to tactic, Todoroki isn’t a slouch either.” Said Tokoyami, followed by a hum of approval by Shoji. “But to surpass that intuition of Midoriya would be a tall ordeal.”

Bakugou continued to brood in the background.

* * *

**The Arena**

It took longer than before for Cementoss to prepare the arena, and Shouto also saw the teacher of Support Dept beside him. Later, it was explained by Midnight that there was improvement for the final stage because of Midoriya’s flight ability. Apparently their teacher was less than pleased by the surprise so they added extra features with Power Loader’s help. There was a sensor with infrared in shape of small device the size of adult’s fist that spanned from the ground all the way to the highest point of their stadium.

It won’t obstruct the audience from watching the fight and they could see faint outline of boundary so Midoriya won’t accidentally fly out of bounds. Understandable considering this was the final round, they wanted to be as fair as possible even with the limitation.

This stadium was about sixty meters in height, even if flight Quirk restriction limited Midoriya to not fly higher than that it was still considerable altitude that would put him at disadvantage. If that wasn’t bad enough, from how Midoriya countered Bakugou’s aerial attack- his maneuverability in the air was also exceptional.

Trying to out-maneuver him in the air like Bakugou did wasn’t feasible. So in that case...

**“Battle… START!”**

He bend down and slammed his hand on the floor, ice sprouted in waves and buried his opponents in cold coffin. Another gigantic glacier like one he used on Shinshou, but this time it didn’t reach pass the boundary to audience area.

“That won’t work on me.” While he wasn’t expecting Midoriya to be trapped like the mind controller, it was just sad Midoriya set himself on fire and walked out of his glacier- cutting through the ice like butter with his body.

Midoriya was in hyper-mode, he certainly wasn’t holding back at all.

* * *

**1-A**

“You know…” Sero trailed off, “It’s damn annoying when I think of how I could have been in Shinshou’s spot and Midoriya made it look too easy to escape from Todoroki’s ice.”

Jirou nodded in agreement, “Also, neither of them looks unfazed by that.”

Bakugou unexpectedly began to speak, startling them. “Half and Half isn’t trying to catch Deku… that bastard’s Quirk is strong, but the stronger an offensive Quirk is- the precision would drop.” He pointed out.

He was so angry all the time, they more often forgot Bakugou wasn’t just strong but he was also very capable in strategic thinking. He didn’t score that much point in entrance exam with pure brute force without any brain behind it.

“Why didn’t Midoriya just throw a huge flame to melt all Todoroki’s ice?” Wondered Ashido.

Bakugou snarled, “Haven’t you fucking seen what happened back in our second class in USJ? If we’re lucky- there would be just load of hot steam burning unlucky mobs nearby. Or they would got uncontrollable explosion from ice expansion!”

“Gah!” Yelped Ashido and Hagakure. “Isn’t that bad for both of them to fight then?” Bakugou’s explosion was bad but Todoroki’s exploding ice would send chunks of it all over the stadium if he wasn’t careful.

“It’s fine.” Interjected Ojiro. “Izu and Todoroki knows their Quirks and the physic behind it very well…” Though Todoroki was a tad behind on the combining flame and ice because he had no plan of using it.

* * *

That ice wasn’t meant to catch him, Izuku could tell that much. Todoroki wasn’t expecting the same tactic could work on him so why? There was other purpose of this gigantic icy cliff behind him, was it a trap or something else?

If he was in Todoroki’s shoes, he would think of a way to inhibit his mobility so perhaps…

 **“Fiamma Cannon!”** A small wall of ice rose, blocking his attack.

Todoroki didn’t hide behind the half-melted ice shield and began to move, skating across the arena as blocking his attack with ice. Izuku lowered his body to sprinting position and launched himself forward with a burst of flame, Todoroki erected a bigger wall of ice.

WHAM!

The ice shattered like fragile glass at the impact of his fist, Todoroki had ducked- using the ice to obscure his movement. His right hand was grabbed swiftly, ice crept along his skin. His flame burn fiercer and Todoroki let out a yelp when Izuku abruptly changed gear to fly up and throw  the boy over his shoulder.

Todoroki landed gracefully on the platform of ice, white puff of breath escaped his lips.

What came next was mind blowing even for Izuku himself, when the whole stage was surrounded by thick trees of ice and Todoroki… he was skating all over the place as Izuku was forced for complicate maneuver to dodge spike of ice sprouting in winter that came too early, courtesy of Todoroki.  

“Kuh!” Izuku spun around, flying in an almost frantic maneuver to avoid the ice from all sides.

 

> **“That’s what we call the dance of flame of ice and fire!!! Todoroki is surfing gracefully and Midoriya is doing air acrobats! What a treat this match have become for our eyes alone!”**

The audience found it very entertaining at least.

* * *

 

**1-A**

Uraraka looked ill, “Urp- Izu-kun must have iron stomach… just watching him doing triple salto in the air…” She covered her mouth.

Sero agreed, rubbing his arms as if the cold air from the arena reached their seating area. “Swinging in the air is one thing- but the speed Todoroki and Midoriya move like roller coaster in the arena without safety belt give me goosebumps.”

“I second Uraraka, just watching Midoriya drop from thirty meter height in free fall before coming back up again give me jitters, just what his stomach is made of?” Jirou added.

Shiro glared at them, “It’s all practice.” Izu’s first flying exercises was something they would never forget… back then Izu was very pitiful. He constantly had ear pain because of rapid change in air pressure, inertia, headache because of thin oxygen in higher altitude, nausea and eye irritation…

Also, Izu’s costume had built in parachute. So this was his very first _long_ flight without any safety equipment, and Shiro wouldn’t say it out loud but he was more nervous than the whole class 1-A combined watching Izu doing air salto.  

* * *

 

**Commentator Box**

“I am calling dibs on Izuku’s internship!” Hawks burst out. “Won’t it be so cool to fly together?”

Shouta ignored him pointedly, his concern was his two battling students in the arena. _‘This battle can be easily the greatest one we get for first year Sport-fest and turn disastrous any second.’_ To be fair, so was Bakugou Vs Midoriya. Shouta was really relieved Midoriya ended it swiftly after revealing his ability to fly because aerial fight was too dangerous for greenhorns.   

Well- Todoroki making foothold everywhere made this fight not as dangerous as Bakugou Vs Midoriya had been but it was still a battle of mobility in the air. “It’s not a bad idea- with all those ice branches, he can hinder Midoriya’s room of movement a bit.” Midoriya could melt it but with those ice all over the place he still had to watch out where he was going.

How ironic, the second round where Midoriya taught Todoroki how to extensively manipulate landscape end up to help the boy in fighting Midoriya the most. _‘Ck- I forget that in this competition it would be a fair game for Midoriya to teach the other student tricks for strategy sake.’_

The brat was really their principal’s student.

* * *

 

**The Arena**

He could melt Todoroki’s mock forest of ice trees, but that would be a futile endeavor if they regrow the next second and  they would start endless cycle that would lead to a contest of endurance. Also- if he was carelessly turning up the heat of his flame it would end up disastrous when clashing with Todoroki’s ice. Hence- why izuku only fly when he had to catch up with Todoroki and chase the ice user instead. The obstacle Todoroki made should be second concern after catching his opponent.

WHOOSH!

CRASH!

SHHH!

**“This battle is like a magnificent show in circus! And neither Midoriya nor Todoroki is giving an inch to their opponent!”**

Izuku ducked low, _‘Hindering my movement is good and all but-’_ He grabbed one of the ice branches, and swung himself over before dashing forward with his flame. Todoroki’s eyes widened in shock when Izuku was already close, and he throw a wisp of flame to blindside Todoroki.

_‘-but… all these ice are blocking his sight too.’_

A fist connect to the boy’s solar plexus, knocking air out of him as he fell through several layers of ice. Todoroki stood up shakily, but Izuku was already hiding behind ice again before appearing again to kick Todoroki’s side from his blind spot.

“Hh...”

Todoroki looked quite beat up- and so far he hadn’t land a hit yet on Izuku. On top of creating this icy landscape to hinder his flight, he was forced to move around in that deteriorating body. Sweating on top of cold from his right was cooling his body even faster. Also, Todoroki was a long range fighter- he was trained for hand to hand combat but not much practical experience prior to UA against different opponents. Not to mention- against Izuku in close range, he hesitated a lot and that hindered Todoroki even more.

He was cornered this far already and yet… he still refused to use his flame.

“STOP SCREWING AROUND!!!” He yelled and let his bare fist punched Todoroki’s dumbfounded face.

* * *

**Kofu**

Sorahiko had been skeptical when Toshinori send a letter about how the doofus had found a worthy successor, and he was even more baffled when the idiot call him for advice to convince the kid. He scolded Toshinori to hold his horse, and let him see the kid in UA Sport-fest first. Sometimes- he forgot that Symbol of Peace or not All Might was still the same bumbling fool who rush ahead without looking left and right once he decide on something.

He expect to find a mini-Toshinori, a well meaning kid with overly heroic heart with little self-preservation.  Not this...

“This kid is already a freaking monster!” Strategy, application, mobility and even battle sense… it was way beyond a normal first year already. Those aside, the boy already had a natural versatile Quirk. “And you want to add One for All on top of this?” Frankly, he wasn’t very comfortable giving One for All to a powerful kid. Too much power corrupt someone, it was what happened to All for One.

It still depend on the kid’s character though.

He could see the _‘lack’_ of self-preservation and noble heart to the point of idiocy Toshinori would love- the kid could have won faster against Endeavor’s kid and yet- he stalled. He didn’t know the kid but from the expression the boy named Midoriya wore as he punched Todoroki’s youngest son- this wasn’t showmanship at work to drag the final match longer.

Midoriya was also yelling at the Todoroki kid, the other boy also had conflicting expression. Obviously there was something personal going on for this final match. Sorahiko could be careless about the problem, he had other concern. Midoriya looked furious but- it was a genuine anger even Gran Torino could feel all the way from picture on the screen but… those amber colored eyes were eerily calm and somewhat mismatched with the boy’s emotion.

“Alright… Toshinori just have to choose a problematic one too.” He glanced at the photo of an old friend he put in his living room. “Just like you, go figures.”

* * *

**UA Stadium**

Shouto gritted his teeth, his side throbbed from the bruising kick Midoriya launched at him just now. _‘I know he will be the toughest opponent I face but-’_  But more than that- he was a veteran fighter. Which didn’t make sense even for Shouto, someone as young as Midoriya shouldn’t have such a honed sense of battle.

This felt just like in USJ when they saw the edge of the world of pros.

“That’s it.” Midoriya looked displeased, “This guerilla tactic would never work if your reaction time isn’t hindered by the accumulated cold in your body…”

Shouto felt ice shards dropping from his right, mouth clamped shut.

“Five minutes.” Midoriya murmured, “That’s about how long your body can take using just your ice in large scale attack over and over again…your limit.”

He swung his right arm, ice creeping to a lance to bat the boy off of him. Midoriya just caught the iced arm, “Also you’re getting predictable if only your right side will attack, I don’t even have to watch out for your left.”

Midoriya was getting talkative but Shouto didn’t see any gap but he had to try! “Kuh!” He send another wave of ice and the green haired boy just side-stepped the ice wave.

“The speed of your ice already drop to 60%... I told you didn’t I? To come at me with all you have- and that include your left side.” Said Midoriya, amber eyes narrowed at him in displeasure. “You should bring your temperature up at least.”

His heterochromatic eyes wavered, Shouto instinctively seek the flaming figure on the audience area and thought. _‘I don’t want to! Not like him-’_

Then his sight of his father was blocked by a wall of ice that wasn’t his, ominous thorn of ice but beautiful like diamond in its eerie shine. “...Where are you looking at?!” Shouted Midoriya. “Rejecting your father? You can’t even look away from him!”  

That was when Shouto noticed, he wasn’t the _only_ one in less than stellar condition. Midoriya was pale, his breath was labored and- there was a trail of blood on the edge of his lips. _‘It’s his Quirk’s backlash…’_

 

> _Flashback_
> 
> _He was going to tell Shouto the confidential part of Midoriya’s power, and it was so Shouto understand how serious Midoriya was. “Izuku’s hyper mode full name… is Hyper Dying Will Mode.” Ishigami told him in grim tone._
> 
> _Shouto frowned, “Dying? What do you mean by dying?”_
> 
> _“When Izuku enters that state, he is removing both external and internal limit of his body… “ Ishigami went on, “The same explosive power human unleash in critical situation… such as when they’re dying.”_
> 
> _His eyes widened at that, “You mean-”_
> 
> _Ishigami tapped his temple, “There’s a very good reason why human’s brain limit our body… when Izuku is in that state, he is breaking his body apart constantly yet he is prepared to take on anything… unafraid of destroying his body.’ Finished Ishigami. “That’s why… we don’t want him to resort to it at all.”_
> 
> _Shouto averted his eyes, “Such thing…”_
> 
> _“He most likely will use it against you… so please- answer his resolve properly. After all, Izuku is willing to go that far for your sake…”_
> 
> _End of Flashback_

Ishigami was telling the truth, Midoriya was breaking his body apart. “Midoriya, you-”

“I am giving my all now!” He shouted at Shouto, his flame burned fiercer. “Everyone you and I have defeated to get this far give it their all! So stop screwing around!”

You were breaking yourself and you brought up others? “Just stop- you don’t have to-”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Midoriya swayed slightly, even though he wasn’t flying and his feet were on the ground.

Did Midoriya not notice? His own condition? “You’re dying!” Shouto hissed, “I’d rather-” He’d rather give up now before Midoriya- But the boy pinned him down, gloved hand clamped over his mouth. “Hmph!”

Midoriya looked down at him, “I once wanted to be just like All Might…” He stopped struggling, eyes wide in shock at what Midoriya just revealed. “A hero who help people with a smile, and with just being there… everyone know they’re safe.”

A memory of him watching All Might with his mother on television flashed in his mind.

_“Shouto...it’s fine, you can become a hero too. Someone you want to become...”_

* * *

Never he imagined he would be so chatty in a fight- and yet his mouth keep moving. “And yet I cannot… “ When he fought, his heart cried out for it to be over and smile never reached his face. His fist wasn’t swung to protect the weak but in desperate prayer for battle to end. “So I decide to be to be my own hero… even if I am like this.”

And he couldn’t leave this boy be- trapped by his own hatred for his blood.

_“If I have to accept your sin, I don’t want this power! I’d rather-”_

He remembered the cries and despair, and also the shame when he realized the nature of his power. Even so-

“If you still want to be a hero… claim that flame, even if his blood run through your veins- that power…”

But in the end the power of Vongola was his, not the mistake and bloody history. It was _his_ own destiny to ruin and prosper.  

**“That power… belongs to you!”**

Something changed in that turquoise eyes and then Todoroki’s flame burst to life slowly, flickering from his scarred face then going all the way down to his shoulder. Izuku stepped back, and he found his lips curling up to a smile again. “Ah… there you go.”

It was quite an impressive sight to see Todoroki up in flame, “Wow.” Also- there was this strained smile as if the boy couldn’t choose between smiling and crying. For sure, Todoroki was quite shaken by the awakening of his flame.

“Helping your opponent and smiling as if you have gotten what you want… you don’t care about winning at all, don’t you Midoriya?”

Izuku just laughed, “I care now… I won’t let you beat me so easily… even with your flame.” He got Todoroki to use his flame, that was one objective out of the way.

* * *

**Commentator Box**

His adamantine feathers shook- and Hawks declared, “I think this is going to get out of hand- I gotta go.” He sliced the glass with his wings to pieces, creating large opening for him  to get through.

“Eh- Hawks?!”

Eraserhead groaned, “Problem kids- I’m so giving you all detention after this-”  

**“SHOOOOUTOOOO!!!”**

Takao looked down to see Endeavor running to the other side of the stadium that was not blocked by Izuku’s ice wall. He was shouting encou-

**“And you will fulfill my desire!”**

That wasn’t encouragement- not even close...What the fuck Endeavor?!

 **“Endeavor-san suddenly shouted an encouragement…”** Present Mic sounded as bewildered, **“What an idiot parent?”**

That wasn’t how a loving parent sounded like.

* * *

 

**Audience Area**

It was by chance Senkuu was watching the match in the same general area as Endeavor, or rather- they were standing by the terrace separating the audience area and arena below, ready to jump in as soon as the match was over for Izuku. Senkuu heard the man shouting for Todoroki’s name like a madman. Which startled him and Futaba the man coming down the steps towards their direction.

> **“With my blood you will surpass me.”**

Futaba pointed at her temple, twirling her index finger. He agreed- Endeavor must have gone bonkers to shout nonsense in public. Also, the guy looked like a villain with that mad gleam in his eyes.

> **“You will fulfill my desire!”**

He was yelling at Todoroki, distracting the boy. The boy was thankfully not paying attention to Endeavor, fully focused on Izuku like he should. Well- screw Endeavor. Also- the hell with Present Mic christening Endeavor as _‘Idiot Parent’_ in public?

Futaba looked ticked off, and Senkuu shook his head frantically. They couldn’t murder Endeavor in public.  Also- Senkuu had a more pressing concern than abusive parent on the loose they could hunt down later. With Todoroki’s flame on now- that means…

“Shit-” Senkuu cursed out loud. 

He saw Todoroki launched a massive wave of ice, which Izuku dodged- escaping to the sky. He could almost feel Izuku’s joy turned to panic as both he and Izuku realized- Todoroki had forgotten a tiny bit of science lesson. The air that had dropped in temperature below zero due to ice Quirk would expand and at sharp spike of temperature in short time would end up in-

**“STOP!!!”**

* * *

 In hindsight Izuku knew everything he did always bit him back sooner or later, so when Todoroki launched his ice instead of his flame first- he knew this was going to hell quickly. So when those wave of ice came at him, Izuku threw caution to the wind and fly as far as he could to the sky. Todoroki looked up, mouthing a thank you in a daze as his left hand glowed like burning coal.

 _‘I can’t dodge-’_ Midnight and Cementoss had reacted, Hawks also didn’t stay idle. Their Quirk was ready to stop the clash. _‘I only have one option left.’_

His flame flickered before turning to ice and Izuku throw his hands down as Todoroki threw laser like flame in from the ground. **“Zero point Breakthrough!”** And the sky was filled with ice, and white filled their vision.

**KABOOM! CRACK-crackle-WHAM!**

* * *

  **Commentator Booth**

Shouta knew they were quite screwed if not for three pro-heroes working in tandem to prevent the worst. What was Todoroki thinking to throw such a massive flame immediately after ice? Though- the explosion didn’t end up as big as he thought it would, just as big as Bakugou’s massive explosion and the backlash was properly handled by combination of Cementoss and Hawks’ Quirk. Especially the latter who had kindly cut every chunk of ice and concrete that fly towards audience area to smaller and harmless pieces.

Well- he won’t blame Todoroki too much for this one. The kid was obviously not in the right mind, whatever Midoriya did had rattled Todoroki.

“What’s with your class- seriously…” Groaned Hizashi from the floor. “There must be a mistake in class distribution for the crazies to gather in your class. Also- what the hell just happened?”

Glad to know he wasn’t blamed for his students being themselves. “The air around the arena is constantly cooled and heated because of my students- and Todoroki blew everything up with his flame…” It was a good thing Midoriya’s flame had adjustable heat, if not the whole arena would have exploded earlier.  

“So- who the hell won?”

The cloud of dust and steam dispersed slowly, revealing a breathtaking view of ice structure that looked like it was made of diamond- reaching to the sky like the Babel tower in the lore.

Hizashi gaped shamelessly. “Woooow… is that?”

“Midoriya’s ice.” So that was why the explosion wasn’t as big as it would have- he froze the flame and because Midoriya’s ice was unmeltable it didn’t explode due to temperature change. “Good job, problem child.” For minimising damage. _‘It can freeze Todoroki’s flame… it certainly not within the realm of science anymore…’_ Then again- most of the time MIdoriya’s Quirk didn’t make sense.  

“Uhm- so who won?”

Good question.

* * *

**The Arena (Or what left of it)**

Midnight quickly approached Todoroki, the boy was laying on the ground- conscious but in no state to fight judging from how the boy failed to stand up. “Kuh-”

Cementoss stared at the pillar of ice, he had been warned not to touch it at all cost. “Uhm- Midoriya should be on top of this… right?”

“I will go check.” Hawks, the number three hero volunteered and fly up with a flap of his crimson wings.

The user of concrete looked at midnight, pointing at her bracelet. “It’s vibrating nonstop, don’t you notice?”

Midnight was distracted after she was blown away, eyes widened in shock at the vibrating device on her wrist. “Erm… Midoriya was out of bound at some point.”

“Eh?

Midnight explained, “This is the alarm for infrared sensor on the top of stadium going off..." Midoriya had flown higher than the restricted height- most likely due to the force of Todoroki's flame.

Cementoss looked back and forth between groaning Todoroki and the babel of ice. “That’s means… a tie?” One was out of bound and another wasn’t able to continue.

At that very moment Hawks landed beside them, on his arms was Midoriya. The boy looked as beat up as Todoroki and barely conscious, he had a hand over his mouth and his eyes was flickering back and forth between verdant and amber. Midoriya looked at Todoroki, the boy was still struggling to sit up but Midnight couldn’t let him.

Their eyes connect and Midoriya just nodded with a smile. _“I give up.”_ That muffled declaration was loud and clear.

“Eh?” Not that Midnight was going to suggest another contest to break the tie in their condition but she didn’t expect Midoriya to say that out of the blue. “You sure?”

His eyes narrowed at her and Midnight laughed sheepishly, “Okay, kid- fine!”

Todoroki looked like he wanted to protest but only a groan escaped his lips as the referee announced.

**“Winner! Todoroki Shouto!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just how the hell Endeavor get away sprouting 'fulfill my desire' in public about his son and no one feel 'abuse' flight going up? Shounen logic I guess...  
> So yeah- Izuku didn't win the match and well... technically they tied. I am sure you get why Izuku handed the victory over to Todoroki, it's not charity or anything.  
> Also... look forward for the post-fest chapter interlude... which will include what UA staff would do about Bakugou's problem. In the comment section, you can start speculating about what would happen in this case. For sure Bakugou won't be scot-free but by the end of the day... it's all fair I hope.  
> I want to see what you think about this matter yeah~  
>   
> On subject of latest chapter- What the hell... I understand Bakugou change but I feel it's quite sad he taking a notch of becoming a decent teammate take 1-B team off guard. Not so much on strategy, which make me sad- but then my brain goes... _'What do you expect Bakugou would do?'_ which is also sad on its own that improvising with their tactic revolving around him is what his teammates could do best rather than going for something more complicated like Izuku would. Oh well, it works- very nice Bakugou.  
>   
>  I just wish it goes down harder than expected like Todoroki's team battle, where both team have both compliment and critiques for their battle. Instead of- everything going according to their plan that happen to Bakugou's team. It's nice to see Bakugou's more tactical side though... and I am still sad the main cause of their victory is because Class B look down on them because Bakugou is assumed (for a good reason) would be a super crappy teammate.  
>   
> If I can give critiques- I'd like Bakugou to reflect on how if he is on a team, the dynamic is going super predictable in a sense- he will rush ahead and the rest would improvise to support him. Now- he would also save them and the other way around but it's still something that at some point can be exploited if he isn't getting flexible.  
> It's not dissimilar to Todoroki prefering to throw large area attack of ice first, hesitating because fire would hurt more. As Honezuki said, Todoroki is being soft here.  
>   
> Also- I'd like to compliment on Jiro and co for going along with Bakugou's plan. Though I can totally see when they're willing to work around Bakugou's behavior, they're also very exasperated with Bakugou's unwillingness to listen to their opinion. It's one of those things, Horikoshi's bad habit did when Bakugou is concerned. It's an unaddressed problem that left alone but it will work! I like how it goes in the end as not totally brainless with brute strength but still goes to teritorry...  
> If that's not fixed... realistically it would bite Bakugou in the ass in the future if he expects any team is okay for him to take center stage and cater for his showmanship.  
> 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In any universe, Izuku and self-injury are fated mates.  
> Hawks would rather not get involved in family drama, he prefer a nap but he is a hero and he couldn't just walk away.  
> Nobody is fine with how Shouto deal with crappy father and abuse.  
> Katsuki is told to reflect by Aizawa, and for once he listen- but he doesn't like what he found about himself. For all life planning he had over the years, Katsuki was quite blind about himself.  
> Ingenium greet an old friend who bring bad news in Hosu

**UA Stadium, Awarding Ceremony**

Vongola had an impressive history of going to extreme length for power from the first generation, whether as a means or a goal. Hyper Dying Will Mode was basically turning them to half death soldier, not quite suicidal but close enough they broke their body apart when fighting. There was a very good reason the normal Dying Will Mode alone wreck the user body bit by bit, building pain tolerance for the next stage.

Izuku had no luxury of such slow but controlled progressive pain tolerance building, but he did have a very excitable childhood friend turned bully. As apparently those burnt from explosion could work as well to desentize someone from pain. It was a hidden blessing so to speak- so when his friends were beyond terrified Izuku had built abnormal pain tolerance, the green haired boy didn’t understand what was the fuss.

Senkuu said Izuku had twisted worldview, which was true because the harmonious sky understand and accept all. The great skies was especially so, their mindset more often than not was far from normal even though Byakuran was the only one among them that openly insane. It certainly helped when one was dealing with enormous pain in the ass his body was becoming.

Bakugou funnily enough came to the rescue for his weakening condition, stating he wasn’t going for the awarding ceremony and share podium with Tokoyami. Which prompted Midnight with the idea to decide third place between them. Cementoss didn’t seem keen to repair the arena again but the audience was hyped for another dose of excitement. Apparently the match to decide third place supposed to be _before_ the final but delayed because both Tokoyami and Bakugou didn’t recover until final to fight again.

They prepared two bronze medal but Bakugou wasn’t having it, and Tokoyami was too chivalrous to accept third place without fighting which taken by Bakugou as a challenge.

Between Bakugou’s very bright explosion and Dark Shadow, the result was obvious. It wasn’t a very long fight but it does give Izuku plenty of time to get another dose of his medication and energy to stand in the podium. Then it was just grin and bear it time, because in front of so many people Izuku wasn’t going to start a scandal for his school with collapsing in his puddle of blood.

Midnight made a mistake of talking when All Might made his dramatic entrance and Izuku knew this ceremony was going to be less than perfect. Bakugou was glaring at him and Todoroki, as if their beat up state was an affront for him who in spite of coming at third place was less injured than they were.

Izuku wished Bakugou could look stoic instead of murderous, that face wasn’t going to help him with internship offer. Especially since he looked like he want to chomp his bronze medal and spat it out. All Might’s advice to be more accepting and not hung up too much over the competition fell on deaf ears it seemed.

All Might moved to him next and Izuku bow a bit so All Might could put the silver medal around his neck. “Do you understand why we push you to compete Young Midoriya?”

“Yes.” He beamed, “I understand my classmates a little better now.”

All Might gave him a hearty hug before moving on to Todoroki.

“Young Todoroki, congratulations! It’s a magnificent fight for the final between you and Young Midoriya.” Todoroki looked down somberly, as if he wasn’t the one who had won. “Young Todoroki?”

The boy glanced at Izuku and replied, “I know I don’t deserve to win, and I didn’t act like a hero in training that embodies our school motto for a petty reason… and even now I am still unsure of myself but- I will try harder… striving to be a better hero and person.” That was a promise.

All Might nodded, “Very well young Todoroki, never forget that resolve.”

For once, All Might didn’t voice the wish of people as instead of expected PLUS ULTRA he thanked them for their hard work.

All Might was such a dork.

Now- all he need to do was walk away from public eyes, but his legs were getting heavier with every step. Also, he could already tasted the sweet rusting tang on the back of his throat. It seemed the dose of medication Senkuu gave him was no longer enough.

“Midoriya…” Todoroki called out from behind him, “Are you okay?”

Crap- they had made it out from the arena but Todoroki didn’t leave like Tokoyami and Bakugou. Why did he stay with Izuku? This was no good, as he already started seeing Todoroki with two heads and everything was upside down. Oh- he was falling.  

WHAM!

“MIDORIYA!” Todoroki looked so emotional, even more so than when they were fighting. “Blood… you’re bleeding all over!”

“It’s the usual…” He stuttered, “Nothing bad.” He just had to choose that moment to cough more blood in dramatic fashion like All Might. “Well, just as bad as your frostbite.” He amended.

Todoroki wasn’t assured, and apparently he did have impressive vocal cord like Endeavor if he tried. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS JUST AS BAD AS FROSTBITE?! DON’T SCREW WITH ME!”

Greaaat- Todoroki was reaching Shiro’s level of hysteria.

* * *

Midoriya was lying on the pool of his own blood, and Shouto was panicking like an idiot. He had first aid training, but nothing he knew cover this kind of abnormal bleeding. He also didn’t dare to move Midoriya, especially with how unfocused his verdant eyes were. It could be related to brain damage and moving him recklessly would make it worse.

Luckily it didn’t take long for Ishigami to find them, if anything- it seemed he was expecting Midoriya to not make it to infirmary. “I told you to not go to that stupid ceremony!” Howled Ishigami. “ Todoroki- help me carry him to infirmary!”

Shouto obeyed, half-way to infirmary Hawks found them and used his feather to transport them in a flash to their destination.

* * *

**Infirmary**

His mouth tasted like iron and he was half-awake when he heard someone yelling at him. “You’re insane little brother! How could you do this to yourself!”

He was certainly not thinking his last move thoroughly and focusing on preventing the epic backlash Todoroki’s Quirk almost caused.  Then again, he had to be responsible, Izuku made Todoroki used his flame and he’d be damned if something regrettable happen in the stadium that traumatized Todoroki again. The poor kid was already too rattled after the whole ordeal from what he saw.

“Thank you very much for your hard work, my dear imbecile little brother! Why worry about someone else’s mental health when you’re dying?!”

Did he say that out loud?

“Yes, you did Izuku… Hawks- get out! I need to treat Izuku, you’re on the way.”

How about the ceremony? Everyone was fine and it went well?

“If I don’t need you awake I will tell you to shut up…” Senkuu sounded exasperated. “Yes, you’re done with it and nobody knows of your condition!”

So not even his mother know- All went well then-

“Tae-sensei… is there any point asking Izuku which part of his body is in pain?”

“His whole body I am sure.” The lethargic voice of their ‘underground’ doctor said, and it must be quite bad if Senkuu risked Tae-sensei to invade Recovery Girl’s territory.

The woman was quite insistent about not going anywhere near her grandmother last time they checked.

“Tae! What’s with that half-hearted examination?!”

Oh- not again… he’d rather not have them scream over his bed again after the last time.

“Do you have any spare blood bag of his? When was the latest did you draw his blood-”

“Two weeks ago and just about two bags.” Said Senkuu.

Izuku recalled hazily, they did draw some because he melted the gun and Senkuu never got around making a new one. Oh dear- he need to add more blood replenishing food like liver and fish to his menu. Maybe he should add beans and lentil too-

“Midoriya-kun! If you can plan your diet so meticulously maybe you can avoid wrecking your body to hell and back.” 

* * *

Shouto could barely process what happened after he was told to wait outside. The bed Midoriya occupied had the curtain closed and other doctor that arrived shortly after was still busy treating him. Shouto wanted to stay, but there was nothing he could do here so he wandered around aimlessly. At least Sakura promised to contact him when Midoriya stabilized. Shouto didn’t even wonder how did Sakura know his number and email address. As soon as he got a message that they finished treating Midoriya, Shouto ran as if the devil itself was after him. He almost crashed to Endeavor, “Get out of my way!”

“Finally- you use your flame, and yet… Mastermind handed over the victory to you like worthless bargain." Endeavor looked happy, No problem, as you have inherited my blood you should be able to overpower him next time, let’s go home… you have a lot to catch up for your left side.”

That was what the bastard care about?! His training-

"Now that you see reason and quit throwing tantrum like a child I am sure-"

He snarled, "I am not going home now, Midoriya is injured."

Endeavor frowned, "For all similarity your Quirk and his shown, he seems to have weak constitution... no wonder he is content staying in the rearline. What a waste."

_'It's a shame that Touya inherit Rei's weak constitution even with fire stronger than mine...'_

That was all Endeavor cared about, power and surpassing All Might. Midoriya was a good hero and yet, all Endeavor could see was a stepping stone for Shouto. And Shouto himself was a means for his own sick ambition. Shouto rip the medal off of his neck and throw it away to who knows where- “You-”

“Endeavor-san…” A lazy voice called out, “Your son looks like he wants to murder you if you keep blocking him from checking on Izuku.”

His heterochromatic eyes widened at the sight of number 3 pro hero coming from opposite direction, a feather hovering in the air with his gold medal hanging on it.

Endeavor narrowed his eyes, “Hawks.”

The youngest pro hero that reached the top three with less than a decade experience under his belt. He was right below Shouto’s old man in ranking, but in term of potential and popularity- he was arguably above Endeavor. Hawks was also one of the closest pro hero friend of Midoriya aside from Iida’s brother.

The winged hero smiled, “Heeey, Shouto-kun… Izuku is still being treated but I think Ishigami-kun will come out soon to inform you of Izuku’s condition.”

Shouto made his way around Endeavor and the old man almost caught him if not for Hawks blocking with his wings. “Don’t poke your nose in my family matters, Hawks.” Was the last thing he heard before he left the two top heroes.

* * *

Takao wished he had been deaf and ignorant for one day, because all signs he see today pointed that Endeavor was more than just no good family man like most hero with family and workaholic sickness. There was Izuku’s barely concealed disgust for Endeavor, the guy’s suspicious shouting about his son fulfilling his desire and very recently…

The murderous look Todoroki Shouto shot Endeavor when the guy mentioned about training. A seemingly normal conversation for parent-child of hero family, where the kid was taking over family business but the timing and situation was sending alarm to Hawks. The kid had just beaten up six way to Tuesday by Izuku, he looked haggard and worried for Hawks’ little brother… obviously in no mood or good condition for training and Endeavor didn’t care.

“Don’t poke your nose in my family matters, Hawks.”

As a hero he was obligated to do so when it was very likely he was witnessing a child abuse. And for Trinisette’s sake as Izuku would say it- he’d rather not be the one reporting Endeavor. The media circus and the following chaos would be a repeat of Shindo case. Politician scandal was annoying but they would be no shortage of replacement, but hero of Endeavor’s caliber didn’t grow on tree.

Hawks couldn’t imagine the panic when public found out of Endeavor’s stellar parenting. It didn’t make ignoring Todoroki Shouto’s abuse okay, but it made everything more complicated. “I am helping Izuku’s friend…” He replied. “Shouto-kun seems to be another addition to his circle of friends, and- I am doing you a favor Endeavor-pro.”

“What favor?”

Hawks shrugged, “I don’t know what problem Izuku have with you… but regardless of everything I have deep respect for you as fellow pro hero. That little brother of mine can be fiercely over-protective of those he take under his wings…” He glanced at the direction the Todoroki boy had gone to, an indulgent smile painted on his lips. “And trust me...I am sure you’re already in his shit list, but if he hasn’t gone after you- I suggest you don’t make him.”

Which was likely would be the end of Endeavor’s career and- more work for all heroes in Japan. Hawks convinced himself that was a very good reason to keep Endeavor on the job, especially now the kid was in good hand. If Futaba was any clue, Izuku wasn’t going to let Endeavor keep his son for long after this.

* * *

**Infirmary**

Todoroki found Senkuu looking half-dead on the sofa of Recovery Girl’s sofa sucking calorie jelly pack. He could be careless about how he looked though, acting as Tae-sensei’s assistant sucked all his stamina. “Yo, Todoroki… if you wanna say sorry about Izuku’s condition- don’t be~We all know he will crash spectacularly by the end of it.” Which was why Recovery Girl’s disowned granddaughter was invited to come before the match ended.

The granny was happy for another chance to pester her granddaughter to the right path again at least. Even if her sacred infirmary had to be invaded by an underground doctor in the same time.

“It’s not your fault.” Senkuu concluded.

“But-”

Senkuu rolled his eyes, “Izuku is fine now, he is out like the light and most lightly won’t wake up until tomorrow afternoon or evening.” Then he added, “He is mostly fine now.”

He could almost see metaphorical stones on Todoroki’s head with ‘guilt’ written on it. “What do you mean, he is mostly fine?”

“He wreck his hand a bit…” Senku waived his right hand, “Quirk that put burden on the wrist like Izuku’s and Bakugou’s would do that…” Unlike Todoroki’s ice, Izuku’s zero point breakthrough grew from his hands and so did his flame. “The extensive use of his flames for third round does that.” Which mean- it was about time to update Izuku’s glove to support his arm better to alleviate the burden. Which had to wait until Izuku recover enough blood for material.

Maybe he could try other genetic material from Izuku’s body and clone them on the lab or something. He remembered a senpai in third year mention that was how Togata wasn’t shaved bald for costume. Maybe they should have make a set of underwear for Togata too, or a boxer at least. Their senior was frequent accidental flasher, at this rate before he became proper hero he would be charged for perversion.

“I am sorry…” Senkuu turned to Todoroki, at some point the boy had been sitting on the floor in seiza. “I keep giving him trouble… I am really-”

There was no point stopping this kid from apologizing, typical of a kid from that kind of household.  Todoroki looked tough, but he apologized as often as Izuku used to do for every little things.

“Look Todoroki, I know you feel guilty but trust me… this is something that will inevitably happen like every month. Depending on how far Izuku push himself. It’s not something he can avoid.”

That snapped Todoroki out of his daze, and Senkuu really didn’t like how wet Todoroki’s eyes were getting. The scientist wasn’t equipped to deal with aloof kid breaking down. “Why?”

He could explain that at least. “Izuku is a late bloomer, the power of his Quirk is disproportionate to his body strength… so when he overuse his flame, his body would break down to force growth to adapt to it.” All so the body becoming a better vessel for the life force of the world that manifest as flame within him. There was no amount of physical training could ease the pain, Izuku just had to grow to accommodate his power.

His copper eyes narrowed in frustration. “It’s evolution process so to speak, and no amount of science knowledge I have can stop that.”

Todoroki frowned, “You’re saying… this is not unusual for Midoriya?”

“Yeah…” Senkuu grunted, “Perhaps I will sound bitter if I say this, but some people is just unlucky with the Quirk they’re born with… like Aoyama from your class.”

That wasn’t a name Todoroki expect to pop up in this conversation it seemed. After all Aoyama’s stomach ache looked more comical than dangerous. “He is on the list of students with Quirk that require special medical attention in UA.”

“Ah.”

“And by the way… you should have listed your health problem due to your Quirk in your file too.”

Todoroki averted his eyes, “Endeavor won’t allow such weakness to be on my file.”

Senku face-palmed, _‘Sooner or later Izuku will pick a real fight with Endeavor over this kid.’_

* * *

**Somewhere in the stadium**

After ceremony, Katsuki was so fucking tired and _so done_ with the fuckers he just wanted to go home and Aizawa, the first teacher he gave fucking respect in years held him back.

“You haven’t been listening to what I said.”

Katsuki was sure he listened, he didn’t ignore the guy.

“Bakugou, you threw tantrum in live national broadcast because you didn’t like how your match end and that’s not even my biggest concern with your behavior today.” He handed Katsuki a letter, much like one UA send for his enrollment. “Principal and I need to see your parent tomorrow.”

He frowned, “What is this all about?”

“You are a problem child, that’s fine… UA can deal with one or two. We educate brats like you to be a hero and we don’t ask for perfection to teach.” Stated Aizawa unhelpfully, “You have potential to be a hero, that’s why UA accepted you and I didn’t expel you off the bat in spite of your misgivings.”

Suddenly Katsuki felt like a bucket of ice water was dropped over his head. _‘What did he just say?!’_

“You’re natural born fighter, you’re talented at it and I will give you that but that’s not enough to be a hero.” Said Aizawa, “So do consider, why do you even want to be a hero?” Why he asked Katsuki this?

His lips pulled to a thin line, straining his very short patience to not snap. “Is this about… Midoriya?”

Aizawa looked exasperated, “Contrary to what you think, Midoriya isn’t _the_ problem why I question your potential as a hero in training. This is about you alone…”

“I-”

“But perhaps that’s part of the problem… why do you obsess with Midoriya so much?” Aizawa went on, “Because Bakugou, from what I see it… you’re the one who make Midoriya a problem for yourself.”

Did he?

Aizawa placed a hand in his shoulder, “So do us all a favor and think how you waste your potential all these years.”

* * *

**That Night (Todoroki Residence)**

By the end of the day he was still sharing residence with Endeavor so there was no avoiding going home, even with how reluctant Ishigami looked when he decided to leave. What happened by the time he came home was to get the gold medal was melted as soon as Endeavor ripped it from Shouto’s hand.

Even if it was already evening Endeavor decided to fit a training session before dinner, and it lasted even after the dinner Fuyumi cooked got very cold and unappetizing. Fortunately he was so tired he didn’t even have strength left to swallow the rice so he gave up on dinner. He stumbled to his futon, obviously his sister had the foresight to lay it out for him.

“Hh…”

His forgotten phone beside his futon vibrated briefly, Shouto wouldn’t have cared about the message that most likely from Iida or Yaoyorozu congratulating the whole class for good work with Sport Fest but rolling around to grab the phone made him face the window. His dual colored eyes widened in shock when he saw familiar figure with their face pasted on the glass.

He clasped his hand over his mouth as he couldn’t believe he won’t let out a sound that would alert his father.

 _‘Oi- Todoroki, open the window!’_ The intruder- or rather his classmate, Ojiro Mashirao mouthed out.

He checked his phone, and indeed- Iida’s congratulation had been sent few hours ago and the most recent was Ojiro asking him to look outside. He looked around and rushed to open the window, Ojiro grinned at him like a cat with canary.

“What are you guys doing here?!” He hissed, “If he catch you-”

Ojiro beamed, “We’re here to pick you up for sleepover in dorm.”

“Huh?”

The next thing Shouto knew, Ojiro’s tail had wrapped him like a boa and he was hauled _out_ of his room. “Yosh-” It was only because he was beyond exhausted, Shouto couldn’t put up a fight when Ojiro slipped an oversized hoodie over him. Shouto was about to warn Ojiro about the CCTV around Todoroki residence when he realized Sakura must had tampered with them.

“Come on- just left a message to your sister about you coming with us for sleepover.” Ojiro told him.

“My father will lost his shit with my sister!”

“Nah- Izu left an instruction with us you see…” And then he told Shouto the bizzare fact that Midoriya was very sure he would be out of commision tonight so he told Ojiro to kidnap Shouto from his own home. “As for Endeavor-pro…”

Apparently Shouto was so exhausted he didn’t even notice Police Force had requested Endeavor for an investigation tonight and the bastard won’t be at home because of a big case was handed to him in silver platter.

* * *

 

**UA Dorm**

Ishigami was livid when he saw Shouto’s condition. “You can’t just sleep all these bruise off and ice it to numb your pain.”  Shouto had his mouth full of straw, sucking bits of the soup to his tired belly. “And gee, even if you don’t have any energy to eat left- you still need the food to nourish your body. Quirk exhaustion can kill when your body have no energy to recover from it.”

He nodded numbly, too tired to argue.

“Even if I suspect this is how you dealt with it for years.”

Shouto tensed at that.

“It doesn’t make it okay.” Stressed Ojiro, “It’s _never_ fine, especially if you’re use to it.”

He swallowed heavily, “Midoriya?” He guessed.

Ojiro and Ishigami exchanged look, “Yeah-” They chorused.

“Bakugou?” He added.

They snorted, “True again…” Grunted Ojiro. “Izuku doesn’t even flinch when he used to have flimsy control of his flame- constantly burning his clothes and skin. Everytime we have to fix him from those burn he just have this blank stare as if we were fussing over little cuts instead of first and second degree burns.”

It hurt people who cared about you when you pretend to be strong.

* * *

**Bakugou Residence**

Katsuki never question his purpose in life, as he had it set in fucking stone to surpass All Might and become number one hero. He was the protagonist of his story and everyone else were mob character he couldn’t bother to care about. He had his whole life planned, started with enrolling in shitty third grade middle school even though his family could afford better school so it would be an epic debut once he entered UA. Then after graduating as top hero in training, he would first break the record of number 2 to open his own agency and ascend to Top 10. Then in the end, he would surpass All Might and became the best winner in the world.  

Deku was a pebble, that was what he decided when the nerd didn’t develop a Quirk. It made sense such a tiny pebble trip him and the plot went off course. He had to transfer to another school, where the mobs keep questioning his chosen career. Katsuki didn’t get the top score in entrance exam either, Shitty Hair got it and the only upside was Katsuki confirmed he was still the strongest freshman with his villain score. He didn’t need ‘Rescue Point’ and he doubted he would do any different even if he knew.

The green haired nerd once again twisted the plot, he was in UA and- Katsuki wasn’t the most talented hero in training like he thought. In Quirk assessment he was third, right behind the two recommended students. He had looked forward for a real battle exercise because- who cared about throwing shitty ball and racing if Katsuki could beat villain up better than anyone else in class?

Recommended student got into UA for a good reason, Katsuki fucking knew it but it still sting when he realized what it meant. Ponytail was obviously the smartest, she might not be a very good fighter but she got first in the assessment with brain alone. Then there’s the IcyHot, who couldn’t even bothered to use his fire and easily stronger than Katsuki.

Katsuki expected Deku to be a recommended student for the same reason Ponytail was in UA, he got the brain but nonexistent for brawn. Deku could pull some trick perhaps but ultimately, against Katsuki he would run out of idea. The Nerd then proceed to knock him out in less than a minute.

Fine, _fine…_ Deku had power now and Katsuki wasn’t idiotic enough to not put the bastard on the list of classmate he had to surpass along with IcyHot. The ex-Quirkless had followed Katsuki like a pathetic puppy, and now Katsuki at last looked at him as someone worthy to surpass. Yet- the look on Deku’s eyes when he declared so was insulting beyond belief.

Katsuki was used to respect laced with insecurity in the face of his talent, he didn’t even mind resentful fear of weaklings. Yet- Deku’s reaction to Katsuki’s challenge was indifference and exasperation. He might not know Deku as well anymore, but he was sure as hell understood that Deku didn’t even want to give a flying fuck about Katsuki.

Yet- Deku threw himself to fret over IcyHot and spurned Katsuki. He worried constantly for his sidekicks and their enmity for Katsuki.

_It wasn’t fair-_

_I am here first- he is… my s̴̤̲̳͚̱͖͚̫̙̗̮̫̜͙̽͂͐͂̌͆̎͘k̵̗͎̞͍̣̠̣͙͈͔̠͎͊̆̎y̸̨͎͎̹̍̐ first!_

Katsuki didn’t remember when the first time he started to hate Deku for real. Or rather he tried very hard to forget when he vented all his anger and frustration like restless storm on his childhood friend. Sometime after they started getting counselling in earnest from Quirk Counsellor, Katsuki learned the world didn’t bend to his whim just like his mother. His Quirk was awesome and he would be a splendid hero with it and yet- the counsellor didn’t think so. Or at least the faceless mob who think he knew better wasn’t concerned about amazing stuff Katsuki could do with Explosion.

Nope-

She told him to be careful with his Quirk, about the ‘ _bad_ ’ and ‘ _violent_ ’ thing he could do if he didn’t handle his temper. The counsellor told Katsuki that children were fragile, and all the hurt Katsuki could inflict with tiny spark from his hands. That was the first time an adult didn’t tell him that he would be an amazing hero with his flashy Quirk, but the pain and hurt he could cause like a villain. Katsuki raged because that wasn’t what he wanted to hear and the bubbling wrath on the pit of his stomach rebelled to get out.

A mob stupidly bumped to him that day and he lost it. He wanted to hurt someone even though he was told he shouldn’t but everything was hot and Katsuki could only see red haze clouding his vision. Then Deku show up to stop him, and he started to calm down when he saw he had hit Deku…    

_“Kacchan, a hero shouldn’t make someone cry! Stop that!”_

I should have been your hero...

_~~I am the one who gonna beat bad guys for you!~~ _

_Ḯ̷̛̹̞͍̒̈́̌̇̽͌͂͆̍̚̚͝ ̸͙̔̿̐̈̄͛̅̀̄͛̊͆͝s̷̢̯̣̲̰̣̩̓̇̄͊̆͜ͅu̸̼̜̐p̴̨̛̯͕̼͔̙̟͍̹̗͖̭̍̋̀̓͗̾́̃̐̿̕͜͝͝p̶̧̈́̌̈̌͘͠o̸̫̺͍̳̟͉͙̎́̒̄͗̚͜š̴̡͖̲̝̞̞̟̙̻̅͐̑͐̋̏͋͂̀̒̈́͝ͅe̷̢͇̳̟̟͍̹̤͖̪̓͐̑̓̕ ̷͈̪̋͠͠͠ţ̷̧̥̩̲̙͇̼͇̺͊̈͐͂͝͝͠ͅo̷͍̹͎̯̻̓͠͠ ̸͍̹͖͎̰̜̟̯̱̐̃̔̈́̓̇̕̚͜ͅb̷̛̼͓̰͈͓͋͗̕͝ę̷͚̯̺͇̪̬͋̇ ̷̨͖̺̱̤̻͒̐͒̿͗̇́͛͛̓̽͋̆y̷̧̛̫̜̤̼͋́̑̀̿̄̒͌̐̌̚͝o̸̢̰͔̟̣͍͌̂͑͝͝ű̵̟̽̌̐͐̈́̀ṛ̶̢͖͚̦͇̪͆̈́̌͛̀̚̚ ̸̟̫͕͚͔͍̼̠̬̭͛̎͜h̸̙̺̹̥̠͉͇̺̭̥͔̗̰̗̹̀͒̎̄̐̄͗̏̒͘ë̵̢̡̧̛̛̼̼͙̜̗͎̳̣̤́̅́̈́͑̌̋̓̉̚͜ͅȑ̸̨͎͚̙͙̰̝͇͍̱̙̣͔̗͊̔̅̈́̍͐͝ơ̵̹̬͉͖̣̖̠͓̤͙̆́͌͊̒̊̏͛̓͒̕̚!̶̨̡̡̨͓̠̱̩̦̗̥̈̃͑͌̾͊̈́̿̇̈̐̚̕!̷̢̧̢̛̣̫͙̥̭̠̩͔͓̦̖̓̽̒̒̊̈͝!̶̨̡̢̣̻͔̫̯͇̥͕̅̊̅̿̓͌̈́̅̽̇͜ͅ_

 

Something inside him snapped again, because Deku was playing hero and _not_ helping Katsuki instead. It wasn’t fair and Katsuki raged because Deku betrayed him, his supposed _weakling_ best friend the future hero Katsuki would save had turned on him.

So when Katsuki got the fucking repressed memory to resurface and answered why the fuck he had problem with Deku even prior to incident in middle school, turned out Deku’s attemp to helo him in that river was just one of it.

FUCK-

He liked his previous reason that he had problem with Deku being weak and looking down on him more.

FUUUUUUCK-

“KATSUKI!!! You got a day off but I DON’T! So don’t scream before sunrise, you’re bothering our neighbors. little shit!” Yelled the hag from downstairs, which also made Katsuki realized he had not slept a wink since yesterday.

* * *

**Hosu**

Stain was very likely was done with his deed in Sumida, so he could start killing pro heroes anywhere. Hosu according to their strategist was one of the district with high probability to be Stain’s next haunting. Which didn’t say much because there were four similarly marked area by Izuku and Nezu.

Tensei had a feeling he would run to Stain, Hosu had plenty of his favorite secluded alley and it was a big city. He was no Izuku but his gut instinct wasn’t bad and he felt Stain would pop up here sooner or later for business. The problem was- who he was going to target for his goal?

According to Izuku for all talk about being bathed in blood for greater good, Stain wasn’t the good judge he think he was. In the first place, the gold standard he use, All Might was human too. As much as Tensei would like to think their Symbol of Peace was infallible, All Might was very much a human.

The guy kept himself so busy, the number one hero couldn’t even spare time attending meeting and have serious issue with delegating work.

The serial killer was a villain, but he idealized All Might as much as the next fan of his. So yeah, in spite of his clean record and stellar reputation, Tensei didn’t think he or his sidekicks were safe from Stain. Not even Izuku had a clue of Stain’s next target unless they staged someone to be one. So yeah- everybody was a free game for Stain including him. As Stain didn’t even have a lick of common sense that if everybody in hero community follow All Might’s hero-ing schedule, they would drop dead like flies.

Even the extraordinaire multi-tasker hero like Hawks didn’t, and while Tensei was determined to be a good hero he wasn’t going to kill himself with overwork. There was a good reason why he had sidekicks, and unlike Hawk who used them as clean-up crew and All Might going solo, he worked with them like well oiled machine.

So when Crawler _(he still regret changing his mind about recruiting the guy years ago)_ came to his office with supposedly retired Knuckleduster, he welcome them with open arms.

“We’re so sorry!”

He would ask what Crawler was sorry for, but then the vigilante explained about the guy they failed to catch years ago. In which- Knuckleduster lectured the guy about life and said lesson was taken wrongly. Hence, the evolution of Stendhal to Stain.

“How is you calling his lack of resolve and masked megalomaniac turn him to Stain?”

“How the hell should I know?!” Snarled the old man, “He isn’t the best picture of mental health since the start.”

“And none of you thought to report him?” Or at least to Tensei? He was always tolerant for vigilante, and he took Crawler seriously any day.

“We forgot, you know the fiasco with trigger back then escalate quickly… then Master retired and they come back again...” Listed Crawler on and on.

Knuckle Duster huffed, “The bastard never show up until this year, we thought he got himself killed in alleyway or something…”

The Ingenium hummed, “Fine- so what clued you in about his second coming as Stain?”

“How many megalomaniac preaching for the good of the world that use sword with paralyzing Quirk is there?

Right~

Since they were here, Tensei might as well made use of them. Crawler’s group was always good in sneaking around the alley, Stain’s favorite field was their territory. It was too crowded to have all of them so he asked Crawler to be their backup just in case and left Knuckleduster and Pop to entertain themselves in Idaten. Besides- the old man was a bit too enthusiastic and violent for Tensei to handle. So with this arrangement in mind, he told Crawler to follow them secretly and called his sidekicks.

One of his sidekicks came late, and Tensei forgave her because Enigma was always a bit of an airhead and directionally challenged. Her Quirk was very showy and drawing attention, hence- why he brought her to confirm if Stain was in Hosu.

“Hosu marked as high risk of Stain’s next crime scene makes me nervous.” Said his sidekick, Ram.

“We’re in team, we should be relatively safe patrolling…” His other sidekick sighed, then Aries added. “I don’t know about his greater good, but I feel like he disturb the peace with bothering our job than helping.”

That wasn’t wrong- in one hand, he made pro heroes worked harder so they won’t be his next victim. But he also made himself a problem for all pro heroes. “He is an idealistic guy, but a villlain is still a villain by the end of the day-”

“Urk-”

Tensei turned around quickly and just enough time to kick the knife that went for his throat, then with a burst of his engine he pulled Aries and Ram away from their assailant. It was Enigma who was holding knife that had impaled Ram and Tensei’s mind went overdrive at how a sidekick of his betray him unless-

“You’re not Enigma…”

The imposter grinned, nothing like how Enigma would do it and her skin started melting. “He he he… this is fun, show me more of your pretty red blood…”

 **“Ingenium!”** Yelled Crawler, who was up there and safe but not for long when he got a company in red and back clad. “You…”

The hero killer grinned at Crawler, “Long time no see… vigilante.”

And then the alley was set ablaze in blue flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah- it's my own take of WHY Bakugou is a little shit but not becoming the bastard he is just because-  
> It doesn't make ANYTHING he did better or forgiveable- it's just easier to understand ya know~  
> And yeah... go Tensei~~~


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody have a long day including Izuku, and he was in bed for majority of the day.  
> Bakugou have a mini panic attack.  
> Hawks wanted a nap but he has to be the hero of the day.  
> Shouto visit his mother like a good son and learn that Midoriya is perhaps already planning his funeral.

Mist was the most tricky element after the sky, the latter was more mysterious because it was rare and reserved for the Boss position. The leader of mafia family never show all their cards for the world to see, and the secrets were guarded jealously in all-sky bloodline. In case of the elusive mist, it was simply the nature of the flame.

The sky was all-encompassing, accepting and understand other elements in harmony. The storm rage, the sun burn with passion, the rain fell serenely, the lightning spark with perseverance, the cloud drifted aloofly and the mist… elusive and mysterious.

So it wasn’t a surprise when Kawahira waltzed in uninvited to his life and spoke cryptic nonsense while hiding his real intention. Then again in spite of his roundabout way of doing things, Kawahira shared Reborn’s disregard of free will and expect humans to roll with whatever game he cooks up for the sake of the world.

Izuku didn’t even bat an eye when he dreamed of a lounge with checkered floor tile that eerily familiar and greeted by the spectacled immortal. “What are you doing in my dream?” He remembered passing out after Senkuu gave him his medication. “I don’t know what you’re up to but I don’t have the Vongola Ring, so I am not one of the Great Skies you can order to run an errand for you.”

The Three Great Skies was a pretentious title, but by the end of the day, they were human enslaved to keep Trinisette system going at all cost. Just like All Might’s Symbol of Peace moniker, grand- but at the core, he was the servant of the people and heroic system.

Kawahira raised an eyebrow, “Why did you just assume you already can wash your hand off of your duty? The ring will always belong to you even if it’s not on your finger- Great Skies aren’t made… they are born as one.”

Hence, why Yuni bear the fate she can’t escape. Byakuran readily accepts the Mare ring as his because he knew it all his life. Tsuna- he was the only one who _tried_ to run and reject the ring that chose him the moment he was born.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Izuku retorted, “Also, I think invading my subconscious and lecturing me is a violation of my human right. Not that you care about human’s silly standard of morality.”

The immortal pulled a bowl of ramen out of nowhere and started slurping without care of his glare. “You never change…” Kawahira said between his bite, “Always trying to take three steps forward and another two random directions from where I expect you to be.”

His mind whirled as his encyclopedic memory provided the true nature of Arcobaleno. Izuku didn’t want to be where Kawahira wanted him to be even in his next life if that was the kind of fate waiting for him.

“Your steadfast resolve to disobey me is noted… but this isn’t about you and your rebellious phase Great Sky of Vongola, but the greater good of the world.” And then he tipped the porcelain bowl up to drink the bowl of goodness and MSG.

Izuku wondered if he had enough nerve to keep up his snarking attitude, because as much as he hated going along with whatever Kawahira cooked up- this entity spend eons messing with the strongest individuals humanity could offer for his insidious plot. Also, considering Kawahira’s job- the white-haired entity would resort to anything to get the job done because nothing is too drastic to protect the planet. So pissing off Kawahira was never recommended, no matter how much spite one accumulate in two lifetimes.

“What the greater good of the world you’re talking about? Aren’t you retiring now that Trinisette-”

“If you still can hear the voice of the world, then none of us are out of the job Giotto.”

What did he just say?

“The world couldn’t survive without Trinisette System, the same way human couldn’t live without their vital organs.” Another bowl of ramen materialized, “But also… unlike a human, like this ramen here… as long as there’s broth, noodle, and toppings- we can call it ramen.”

Did he just compare the world with ramen? Also- what about dry ramen then?

“...Basically, as long as all that needed to keep the system operating, it’s not the same but it produces the same result.”

Then a series of image start to flash through his eyes and Izuku fell on his knees, covering his eyes as if he could stop it. “No… no-” He felt it again, the same emotion that coursed through his vein when he saw that dream of Giotto and Sephira. Despair, desperation and then resolve to save.

Then the truth… the terrible truth of this different world.

Izuku felt his throat went dry as he cried and screamed, writhing helplessly as the memory filled him in sorrow and terror. “I… I-”

“You did what you have to do back then, you and Sephira… but at the price of the world, humanity to regress as they were trapped in their delusion of hero and villain…” Kawahira set the empty bowl down. “Personally… how the world turns out was amusing for the first century, but there was so much I can tolerate how humanity turns out with their newfound power…”

Mist brought illusion to reality, and vice versa. Izuku felt truly sick as he felt the acid taste on the back of his throat. “Urp-”

Kawahira’s too cold finger poked his forehead. “Now, with the truth in your head… can you keep being ignorant and deny humanity is being misguided by this superpower they believe is random evolution out of nowhere and take for granted?” The mist scoffed, “It’s not that you and Sephira gave them out of generosity…”

No… it was never a blessing.

“You said… what has been given away shouldn’t be returned to the giver, but the time will come when we have no choice but take back what humanity never deserve in the first place.”

But- if they do that-

“It’s not yours alone to decide, you’re _but_ one of the three… I wonder what kind of standing you will take but you’re the same as ever, overly compassionate.” Kawahira sounded exasperated, which was the most emotional state Izuku had ever seen of this immortal. “And yet for all power you acquire, this time…. You won’t be strong enough to fight for that ideal.”

Izuku clenched his fist, rolling himself over so he could look up at Kawahira. “E-even… so- I will always regret if I-I- g-give in…” He rasped out.  

Something akin to sympathy flashed in the dark pool of Kawahira’s eyes, “Well then, go back to reality… I don’t think it will take long for you to rethink if this _current_ world deserves the sky to protect it.”  A snap of the finger echoed in the air and the whole room burst into indigo flame. “Or you should let it burn and let the new one born from the ashes.”

And then Izuku woke up, his body jumped from the deep sleep. Yet, he couldn’t remember why he was crying or explain the phantom taste of bile in his throat. His hands were shaking and he was terrified of something, he didn’t remember what it was but the feeling of terror remained. Something tugged at the back of his mind, his intuition pulled him to the tranquil pool of Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Then he heard the world again, whispering, demanding and chortling in his senses.

“Tensei?”     

* * *

 

**UA Dorms (At the same time as Crawler team’s arrival in Idaten)**

Shouto woke up in bewilderment when he saw the unfamiliar white ceiling and sat up quickly to inspect his surrounding. Surprisingly Ojiro woke up before him and already watching his reaction in bemusement. “Aunty Inko has started cooking breakfast, so I am going down to help her. Feel free to take wash your face first, then you can join us for breakfast.”

Then he threw a towel and spare clothes at Shouto, the smell of clean cloth was comforting. The underwear was new and still inside the packaging. _‘...Why did they keep these sleepover stocks around?’_  

When he went downstairs, he introduced himself to Midoriya’s mother. She had the lighter shade of green for hair and same eye shape as Midoriya. He refrained from adding how sorry he was about Midoriya’s condition at the look Ojiro sent him. Futaba and Ishigami joined them soon after.

“Oh dear… Izuku is still asleep.” She didn’t seem anxious but she was worried all the same.

Ishigami just smiled, “Once he woke up, his body will get stronger Inko-mama. Ten years is a lot to catch up after all.”

It seemed Midoriya Inko-san _knew_ of her son’s condition, she just didn’t know about the blood and pain Midoriya had to go through. Shouto wasn’t going to tell, because his mother was driven to the corner due to a combination of her own suffering and her children’s. So he would cooperate to not stress Midoriya’s mother, even if he felt guilty hiding it from her. Also, Ishigami was so sure - _it’s not optimism-_ Midoriya would get better so they just hoped his body would get strong enough before Midoriya-san finds out.

Not to mention-

“Really- I understand all students of UA is all about Plus Ultra… but it scares me to watch your matches. I even fainted a couple of time and Natsu keep waking me up.“

She already had a faint heart- perhaps it was more for her health than Midoriya they hid his condition.

“Or Nezu-san doesn’t deserve to have fury tail… mouse has a furless tail after all.” She was giggling softly but Shouto had never see a frail looking woman peeling carrot emitting such a dangerous aura.

Ishigami, Futaba, and Ojiro resolutely averted their eyes away from Midoriya’s mother.

The scientist of the group suddenly felt his phone buzzing after they started cleaning up the dishes, he frowned. “Izuku woke up… he even pushed the call button beside his bed. Strange…” Apparently, Midoriya had ‘help’ button like one in hospitals due to unpredictable nature of his Quirk made him unable to leave the bed on the worst day. They followed him upstairs to Midoriya’s room. “Izuku usually isn’t so enthusiastic for a checkup first thing-”

As soon as they reached the door and open it, Midoriya was catatonic. “Ingenium!”

“Huh?”

“Contact Idaten! Ask them for him- he…”

Ishigami paled and quickly grabbed the smartphone Midoriya left laying by his desk, then tossed it to Ojiro. “Call Hawks! I will get Idaten!”

The call got through quickly, which was unusual for a hero agency to accept a call from UA student without getting through receptionist first. “Huh? Your boss left ten minutes ago for morning patrol?! Look for him now, it’s Mastermind’s request.”

That was enough for Ojiro to look through Midoriya’s contact. “Hawks-hawks… here it is.”

“Eh?! What did you mean you just found- one of the Tensei’s sidekick in a toilet _inside_ your office?!”

Shouto wondered if this was the normal morning with Midoriya's group of friend.

* * *

 

**On the train to Kyushu**

Hawks was chilling on the train with a cup of tea, he would never drink coffee like Izuku because he hated the concentrated liquid of caffeine. He wasn’t in hurry for flying over to Kyushu, hence- why he took a detour to go to Shibuya for fun by train. The longer he could delay the inevitable wrath of his manager cum partner, the better.

Midorima Shin wasn’t amused when _at last_ Takao picked up the call. The Verdant Shooter was livid about the stunt he pulled in UA. Miruko-senpai, his fellow Shinketsu’s graduate had applauded him for joining the fun in UA Sports Festival. She was one of few top heroes that could appreciate Takao’s habit of fanning chaos everywhere he went.

Well- his senpai wasn’t going to save him from Shin for sure. Nothing could save Takao from being pelted all over Kyushu _again._ Sometimes… Takao wondered why did he decide to open a hero agency with a guy who could attack him no matter how far he flies?

_‘It’s the least I can do for you Takao.’_

Shin was always the chivalrous sort, and there was no way in hell his friend would leave him alone. Shin’s mother was in the committee that had bought his future when he was seven so he could afford a better living away from his dysfunctional family. He was a bird in gilded cage committee raised to be their perfect hero, Takao didn’t even get the choice of working his way up as a hero by himself, and Shin didn’t have to offer his future to Takao like some sort of peace offering.

His stellar record of opening an agency so soon after graduation wasn’t something Takao could be proud of. Takao was sponsored, how else did he start an agency with Shin after less than a year as a solo hero? After all, his origin it wasn’t something the Hero Committee wanted to advertise. They bought the winged hero with money, so they wanted no hero to have authority over their precious bird.

Nobody in hero community seemed to suspect the oddity his prodigious record that surpassed even All Might and Endeavor’s before he was twenty, which was thanks to Hero Association covering stuff up. Then again- from what he saw in UA, they also made media turned a blind eye on the sign of an unhealthy family environment of Endeavor’s household.  

Izuku as usual was too sharp for his own good, so he noticed too many things. Then again it was hard not to when Hero Association was also eyeing Izuku as their next hero-pet project, if not for UA principal interfering first. Unlike Shinketsu, UA was a private school so they had more leeway, they were backed especially by their reputable alumnus like All Might.

_‘Then again I can’t imagine those stuffy association members have the same luck with Izuku even if I got to him before Principal Nezu.’_

Unlike the seven-year-old Takao, Izuku won’t bend to their will without a fight. UA’s help was accepted because Nezu offered it with a goodwill but his surrogate brother wasn’t going to take a threat lying down. He could almost imagine the _what if_ scenario of Association getting to Izuku first, they won’t burn now but in few years… Izuku would wrestle control of his life with vengeance.

If what happened during Shindo fiasco was any clue, Izuku had no problem to drag his enemies through the mud before leaving them to burn for the world to see. It wasn’t justice according to the system, but close enough and the bastard deserve it. Hawks had no intention to berate Izuku even if he was one of few heroes who knew the boy was the mastermind.

The whole system of their hero community was flawed, overly reliant to a single man who suppressed the crime rate in Japan to the lowest 6% and proud of it.  

Well, it wasn’t like they sit in their laurel because they knew All Might and Endeavor weren’t young anymore. Which was why they had Hawks, and from what he see they were quite hopeful with UA’s recent batch of prodigies especially Izuku. They wanted his little brother in the frontline though, instead of the rear because as effective as a strategist Izuku had proven to be. The public wanted a flashy hero they could look up to like Hawks.

After all, hero like Nezu didn't get public approval.

 _‘Like hell- Izuku wasn’t even too enthusiastic over the friendly competition in Sports Festival.’_  

The ringtone of his phone interrupted his thought, and surprise- it was Izuku’s number calling him. “I know he is an early riser, but he usually doesn’t call this early…” He picked it up. “Hello, lil bro?”

It wasn’t Izuku who answered him, _“Hawks! This is Ojiro… Izu need you to check on Ingenium in Hosu.”_ Ingenium? Hosu wasn’t so far from his current location if he flies over but why- _“Izu woke up screaming his name…”_

It was never a good news when Izuku had the urge to run to rescue someone. Said someone was more often than not was in dire need of a hero.

_“We have contacted Idaten, they said… their boss was out patrolling and they’re searching for him as we speak. One of their support staffs found a sidekick sleeping in their toilet.”_

Double fuck, not only Tensei was attacked… someone had infiltrated Idaten, a freaking hero agency. Not that Idaten was an iron fortress of security like UA, but villains, in general, didn’t go looking for trouble in an office with over sixty sidekicks. “Okay, what else I need to know?” Nothing was okay, and Hawks tried really hard to look calm as he alighted from the train and tried to recall in which direction Hosu was.  

_“As of now- we have alerted every agency in Hosu to search for Ingenium and hopefully- Iida’s brother is fine and we can get Izu back to sleep because it’s not a good thing he is so stressed and not well rested in this condition.”_

Takao agreed about that, “Fine, take care of Izuku and I will try to find Ingenium in one piece.”

Against all odds by the time Takao reached Hosu, he did spot Tensei fighting for his life from the sky. How could he not when the alley was on fire? And this blue fire… the color was natural due to the extreme temperature. How the fuck was he going to get Tensei out of this? His wings and fire didn’t mix- he would turn to a yakitori if he dived in.

He spotted Stain on the rooftop, fighting with one of Tensei’s sidekick who for some reason dressed in All Might hoodie. It seemed the guy with flame down there was to prevent Tensei escaping, and the sidekick out of the fire was the only one with a chance to call for more help. Judging from Tensei’s lack of helmet, they had taken care of his radio. Good- his feathers would be useless down with that flame user around but he took Stain hostage…

With that in mind Hawk send his feathers to catch Stain off guard, and thankfully- he got Stain off of the poor guy. The sidekick saw him and the hoodie guy looked like he was about to collapse in relief. “Don’t let him get your blood!” He yelled as Hawks send him to safety via wings.

“Thanks for the warning!” He yelled back.

If the guy knew what to do, he would run to get help instead of coming back here.

“Hawks…”

He beamed at Stain, “Hello, as you can see… I am not a good match for your Quirk so please call off your underlings because if you hurt my friend I will be very pissed off.” He gave the killer his best look that promise pain. “In exchange, I will let you scot-free instead of mutual annihilation, and you don’t have much time until the backup we called arrive.” It sting he had to let the bastard go but Ingenium and his sidekicks were more important and the longer the flame user burned the alley, the damage would pile up.  

The killer narrowed his eyes, “So you’re here to save your fellow hero- not bad… perhaps the number 3 isn’t so helpless after all.” Then he turned to the side, “Dabi! Toga- that’s enough! Back-up will arrive soon.”

Soon the fire subsided and Hawks quickly dove down to check the damage, it seemed Tensei manage to survive the onslaught of flame by sheer dumb luck and determination. The guy was holding both of his injured sidekicks and running around to avoid their demise, it was a good thing Tensei had his armor so he wasn’t charred-

“Hawks… Kazunari-kun…” Wheezed the armored hero, “My sidekicks… they need help-” So did you, but it seemed Tensei didn’t notice he didn’t look so good himself.

Why the fuck Stain go after Ingenium? This guy was a good hero, Tensei’s record was sparkling clean like his armor so what was the killer’s problem with him? Stain just decided he should murder Tensei, and Hawks wasn’t going to let that happen- _never_

One of his sidekicks was still breathing but that pink complexion couldn’t be good and the other one- fuck… Tensei must have not noticed the sidekick on his left arm wasn’t breathing anymore from that amount of blood and poisoning from carbon monoxide. No wonder he smelt gasoline too in this alley, that was how the villain kept flame in this extreme temperature serve as barricade. He gave the retreating villain one last look before he wrapped his fellow heroes in his wings and deliver them to safety.

“You’re going to be fine, Tensei…”

Tensei had passed out and as the hero who was called to be too fast for his own good, he prayed his speed was good enough to save his friend.    

* * *

 

**Bakugou Residence**

It was after he finished washing dishes and saw his house was empty except for himself, Katsuki realized he was screwed. “I forgot about the visit!” Fuck- no matter how distraught he was, just how the hell did he forget to pass that letter?! What the hell he was going to say to his homeroom teacher when they come and find his parents are both going to work overtime today?!

He was snapped out of his mini panic attack by the phone call, and he quickly pick it up. “Hello-”

 _“Bakugou, it’s me.”_ Aizawa-sensei was the one calling, and Katsuki began to formulate how to break it to his teacher that he made a blunder. _“Regretfully I have to postpone the visit for today, something coming down so I have to work overtime today… it would be on the news soon so I hope your parents can understand.”_

“Oh-” _Safe-_ image of him as a baseball player who made it to home base flashed to mind.

 _‘Hence, I will inform you this first so tomorrow you don’t overreact.”_ What did that suppose to mean, _“For the work week… I have a different plan for you, so you don’t get to pick from pro heroes recommendation.”_

His mind went blank at that for a second before he pressed on. “What the fuck, sensei?! You mean you will reject all offers from pro heroes for me?!”

 _“I will explain the details as soon as I can to you and your parents.”_ Promised Aizawa, _“But bear in mind, this isn’t a decision we make lightly.”_

Again- what?!

 _“I will see you tomorrow in class, and I expect you in your best behavior even if you don’t like what we decide for you.”_ His teacher said sternly, his voice dropped an octave. It was the voice that never fails to get 1-A to behave, Katsuki included. _“Frankly, I don’t like this either…. Nobody does. However it has to be done, and you’re in enough trouble as of now so I’d hate to decide the potential I see in you doesn’t worth cultivating.”_

Aizawa didn’t say it out loud but the implication was clear, whatever problem he had gotten himself into- he was in danger of expulsion from UA.

_FUCK-_

* * *

 

**UA DORM**

Several things happened after they contacted Hawks to check on Iida’s brothers. They got Aizawa-sensei checking on them and told to stay put until he called them again. Shouto was about to call his sister to ask about his mother’s hospital when Ishigami send him the location by email.

...He already suspected it before, Midoriya investigated his family as soon as the strategist noticed something was off.

“Izuku is just trying to help, you see-”

“I don’t mind.” More like he was already resigned once Sakura decided he was Shou and declared he was one of them. _‘I don’t even know Midoriya is recruiting.’_ Uraraka was similarly overjoyed for him before she went out to spend the day with her parents.

Then Ojiro asked casually, not even looking up from sudoku he was working on. “Oh yeah, near Tattooin station there’s a florist that sells tiny and cute bouquet ladies would like. Just perfect if you have nothing in hand.”

That froze Shouto, “Gifts?”

“Huh?” Ishigami and Ojiro gave him a bewildered look, “You’re going to visit your mother in hospital, right?”

Shouto looked at his own hand, “I… I don’t know what flower she likes or if she has any allergies.” Four years old usually didn’t pay much attention of that kind of things, especially so in their traditional household with four children to raise. Did he even know if his mother has any hobbies or like in particular?  

“Todoroki.” Called Ojiro, “It’s not the end of the world if you don’t know… we can just google flower language and get one that conveys your feeling, then let the florist handle the rest.”

He made it so easy, or was it Shouto who made it difficult? The next thing Shouto knew, Ojiro had dragged him to said florist and let Shouto ask if they have the flower he wanted. He was pleasantly surprised they also have out of season flower. When asked how big he wanted the bouquet, Shouto thought a big one would feel superfluous but small ones didn’t feel quite right. Then he was asked if he wants a vase too in case his mother doesn’t have one.

The florist apologized after watching Shouto staring blankly at the flowers silently for too long, he was obviously overwhelmed by the question.

“This is our new product, easier to keep and beautiful.” Then the florist showed Shouto preserved flower terrarium. “They can last a year with minimal dusting.”

“Hey, Todoroki… don’t you think they would look even nicer iced?”

True, it would give it his personal touch. “Oh, you have ice Quirk- how ama…” The florist’s eyes lit up in recognition. “Oh, you’re Todoroki Shouto… Endeavor’s son.”

Shouto wondered why he didn’t feel as annoyed as usual, “Yeah… then I will take one with daffodil and lily.” The lily looked familiar.

“That’s an Amarilys though.” Corrected Ojiro as the florist quickly went behind the counter to wrap the terrarium with a rope for easy travel.

“You’re quite familiar with flower…” He trailed off. “Unexpected…”

Ojiro laughed, “Nah- it’s more of Izu’s thing.” He looked up, murmuring more to himself. “He doesn’t even have gardening for hobby but… Izu knows a lot about flowers for some reason.”

“Oh, shouldn’t we ask Midoriya then?” Shouto stopped at the strange and haunted look he spotted on Ojiro when looking at a cluster of white lily with label ‘Casablanca’ hanging on the pot. “What’s wrong?”

Ojiro placed a hand on his temple, “No, I just remember there was one time Izu stared at this flower for like… ten minutes then say it’s the flower in his coffin.”

“...He did say something about unable to die in peace often.” But he couldn’t be already planning his funeral right?

He didn’t dwell on Midoriya’s antics Ojiro threw out of the blue as he braced himself to see his mother for the first time in ten years. After speaking to his mother, he wondered what he was so scared about in the first place. His mother apologized repeatedly for what she did to Shouto, and he forgave her. He was also sorry for not coming sooner.

All these time, his fear for rejection was unfounded. Truly- he let his sadness and hatred to blind him, until Midoriya snap him out of it.

“I am so proud of you.” His mother said. “Be the hero you wanted to be.” She repeated the same words she told him years ago.

It was a shame he didn’t open his eyes sooner, to look at the future that mattered more than his spite against Endeavor. But- his journey to be his own hero started now. They chatted for a long time until the visiting hour was over and Shouto went home to find his sister so relieved to see him home.

Sometimes he wondered why Fuyumi was staying at home, because he was sure she wasn’t saving living cost because her job should be enough to afford her a good apartment even if it wasn’t as grand as their residence. Then again, Fuyumi was the one who was still hopeful their family could be normal one day. Hope springs eternal for Fuyumi, but Shouto didn’t see how their family could ever be normal or even civil with Endeavor.

Fuyumi didn’t convince him to stay when he went to pick more clothes to stay with his- classmates? Friends? In the dorm. He still wanted to make sure Midoriya was okay. Also- being away from their house was nice.

* * *

 

**UA Dorm**

By the time he came back, Ishigami had ambushed him and dragged him to their study room to discuss a costume. Whether he wanted Ishigami and Sakura to handle everything like in Midoriya’s costume, or he had a support company in mind. He almost forgot he needs a new one because he decided to use his left side too from now on.

“I don’t really mind if you do.” Ishigami was obviously very capable, Midoriya’s costume was already a pro grade product.

“In that case, for the deposit, I will have you call me Senkuu because I hate formality,” Ishigami claimed he deserves being called by his first name if he had to overhaul the whole design of Shouto’s costume.

Shouto frowned, “What’s wrong with the old one?”

“Because your costume screams lazy, and make you look perfect as Wash’s co-star.”

To be fair, Shouto was only thinking to use his mother’s color scheme to separate himself further from Endeavor image. So he started drawing something different with practical overall and in dark blue that won’t clash with his hair.

“Hell no, an overall? It looks better than your previous one but it looks like a handyman uniform.” Apparently, Shouto’s sense of aesthetic offended the scientist.  

Ojiro chimed in, “Hey- Todoroki already have a princely image, why not build it from that?”

“No.” Shouto would rather not wear anything lavish like a prince.

The discussion lasted to dinner time, in which Midorima came down with his stomach growling loudly. Then Ishigami-Senku and Ojiro moved so fast to take out food from the fridge and reheated them. All of them was food to replenish blood and also rich protein and carbohydrate.

Midoriya almost inhaled his food. “I wish I can suck nutrition to my body via osmosis.”  

That was a strange wish for a Quirk, not that Shouto couldn’t relate. He had wished eating didn’t require any energy whenever his bastard old man’s training exhaust him to the point he couldn’t lift chopstick to feed himself.

* * *

 

**Izuku’s room**

Since Izuku was the errand boy of the world, naturally his work was nearly Sisyphean with League of Villain still prowling in the shadow and Stain growing to be a bigger threat. Stain was a menace on his own, and the team he got just had to be a bigger problem. He had been hoping Stain would pick up blind devotee to use as a disposable meat shield, _not_ competent underlings that could cover him for long range and espionage.

“Midoriya, your soul is leaving you.” Izuku closed his mouth and sucked his soul back.

Todoroki gave him the usual one thousand yard stare, Izuku was a bit surprised to see Todoroki not protesting the sleepover. The bicolored haired boy was even told to keep an eye on Izuku, most likely his friends were being sneaky to give him a chance to wrap up the unfinished conversation with Todoroki.  

“Are you feeling okay?.” Izuku asked him instead.

“What the guy who was vomiting blood yesterday say to me?”

“There are new bruises and wounds I don’t remember were there yesterday.” Todoroki had a slight limp that wasn’t so noticeable if one didn’t pay attention, and he was sure Todoroki’s legs weren’t injured during the fight to affect his gait by the awarding ceremony.  

Todoroki grew quiet at that before speaking again. “Why did you let me win?”  

Well, Izuku wasn’t going to press Todoroki to tell about his new injury. “I didn’t _let_ you, logically speaking… you still have strength left to go on after that clash. On the other hand, I was totally spent.” Zero Point Breakthrough required more life force than regular flame. Seeing Thirteen just sucked it up like a vacuum cleaner was interesting but also damaging Izuku’s ego for a bit. So much for Vongola’s secret technique, it was no match for a black hole in the end.

“And you don’t feel like winning first place since the start.”

Izuku averted his eyes, “True.”

Todoroki inhaled deeply, “Does your distaste for winning have something to do with Bakugou?”

He smiled at that, “Partly…” Izuku couldn’t deny that “That kid is always obsessed with being the best and winning in everything, an admirable trait when it’s in moderation.” His eyes narrowed, “And as you can see now, that drive makes me unable to tolerate me. He _was_ my friend and then because he wants to best me, I was demoted to an obstacle.” This was basically the rough summary of how his friendship with Bakugou went downhill.

The other boy looked down, “Does being the number one hero matter so much?” He wondered out loud. “I sort of understand why you despise winning now if that ambition make a someone forget what being a hero is all about.” Todoroki clenched his fist until it turned white. “Endeavor certainly lost at least a part of his humanity for it.”  

Izuku heaved a sigh, “Todoroki-kun.”

“Hn?”

“Do you want to get out of Endeavor’s house?” His widened eyes and the glintg of hope Izuku saw was louder than any answer. “Alright, I can help you with that.”

That made Todoroki blink in disbelief, “He would never ag-”

“There are many ways to convince him.” He assured Todoroki. “But the point is… I will help you to get your freedom, even if it’s a partial one before you’re eighteen.”

He couldn’t let Todoroki-kun stay with Endeavor in the same house any longer in good conscience. Izuku had been very patient as he had seen more than once Todoroki come to school with an awkward gait and moved with caution as to not aggravate his injury. Always on the day when they had no physically demanding lesson.

People didn’t get injured on a schedule like Todoroki by accident.  

Todoroki frowned, “Why do you keep helping me?”

He answered it with the same response he used on Bakugou. “I see you need help, so I give it to you.”

“Even if I don’t want it?”

“I always give my help without asking consent, and poke my nose where it didn’t belong.” Hence- why Vongola was born in the first place, a single-minded devotion to his cause. “I am under impression that’s what being a hero is all about.”

At the very least, that was what his three teachers in UA tried on him. If they just want him for his ability, they shouldn’t care about his mental wellbeing and crippled mindset. Yet, Aizawa-sensei kept calling him a problem child to constantly remind him that Izuku was not okay, Izuku had a problem he shouldn’t ignore. Nezu offered UA’s protection so he won’t become the second coming of Hawks on the hands of Hero Association’s commission board and turned a blind eye on his less than illegal life choices.     

And All Might...Izuku would always admire the guy for being the symbol of peace. He was also someone Izuku knew in person for a very short time and yet- for some reason Izuku couldn’t understand the number one hero fret for him.

“I guess that’s why-”

“Hm?”

“You’re an ideal hero.” Said Todoroki, “Among those in our generation, I think you’re the closest to a perfect hero like All Might.”

That made Izuku’s lips quirked to a bemused smile, “Aaah yes… I have heard that.” He chuckled softly, it always sounds ironically cruel whenever he heard that compliment from people around him, friends, teachers, pro heroes…

A child with a strong desire to help people, with powerful quirk, strategic mind, and charisma to match.

But as Hawk once said,

 

 

> _“That’s what everyone wants to see in a hero, suck isn’t it?_ _  
> _ _So yeah, we’re good heroed with likable personality and flashy power._ _  
> _ _Just ignore how we just wanna scream to our pillow and roll over because the world is stupid.”_

By the end of the day-

 

 

> _“For all perfection everyone wants,_ _  
> _ _we’re not going to be the silver bullet for all problem.”_

* * *

 

 

**Hosu**

He wanted his bed, and Hawks wished he could just fly over to Kyushu and sleep like a log. However, as Ingenium’s friend, he couldn’t just leave his friend who was still in ER in good conscience. He supposed he could delay going back until tomorrow.

By some miracle, Tensei woke up but only family members was allowed to see him. From what he could see through the window- Tensei looked better but he didn’t look as good as they like. What Stain and his group inflict on Tensei was tricky to treat, even if Tensei wasn’t crippled perhaps he had to deal with long-term complication.

“Thank you very much for helping Tensei.” Said Sonica, a retired hero who was also Ingenium’s mother. Then the rest of Iida family followed with bowing and formal gratitude that unnerve Hawks. Especially the youngest Iida, the kid looked like he was going to topple over with how low he bowed.

Hawks exchanged some courtesy with the Iidas, and frankly, they were good people but he was no good with overly formal folks like this family. You wouldn’t be able to tell Tensei came from this kind of family with how chill he was. Then the most overly polite member of the family just had to run after him, and indoor- Hawks couldn’t escape from a guy with an engine for legs. Iida Tenya was thanking him again.

“Well, don’t thank me so much… Izuku ask me to check on Tensei, and we’re lucky we can save Tensei.”

“Midoriya did?”

Hawks nodded, “Yeah, thank him tomorrow in school.” Izuku deserved Iida’s family profuse bowing for getting him into this. “I am just the fastest guy to get to Tensei, Izuku is the one with prophetic intuition.”

The young Iida looked up, “I see…”

The winged hero hummed, “Izuku must be feeling terrible right now, so go easy on him.”

“Eh?”

“I can’t say much but…” Hawks trailed off, “With how dangerous Stain become, Izuku is going to be under even greater pressure to get this case solved.” The boy’s gaze hardened and Takao didn’t like what he sees. “...Well kid, good night and take care.”

He will send an email to Ojiro about keeping an eye on the youngest Iida, the kid was going to be a trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So- instead of a beta I get the grammarly- It's not perfect but the update would be too slow if I have to wait.  
> Anyway, so I delay the house visit because I want Kacchan to stew over his whole life for a bit. Frankly, I don't know it's a good iea OR not. 
> 
> Also, Izuku's comment on his supposed 'ideal hero in training' status is basically saying... he and Hawks just fit the stereotypical ideal hero people see in All Might- because of they're powerful and charismatic. Izuku is even more so because of his more amicable personality but by the end of the day... it's a superficial thing people expect to see in pro hero with All Might as example. On the long run, it doesn't mean they would be the hero the worlds need- just the one everyone _thinks_ they want. 
> 
> So- next we will have hero name chapter!!! I want to change the name for Izuku and Ojiro at least.  
> I have an idea for Izuku already but suggestion is welcome, but no idea what would fit Ojiro but I want one that fit the theme 'Sciencer' and 'Navi' Senkuu and Futaba have, so some sort of 'job' title in the game.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku was furious, Bakugou clamped his mouth shut and Todoroki was being friendly.  
> Picking a hero name in high school reek of teenager dumb that would end up in a lifetime of regret. Midnight is a bit too tolerant with the idiocy of youth.  
> Midoriya's consultation room for internship is open.  
> Shigaraki is uncool, and that's a problem. Kurogiri wonder if their organization is okay in the hand of this kid.  
> Not all people who wants to be friends are good for you, as Futaba and Senkuu learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is another intermission... feel like NOTHING happen but it happens LOL

**The next day**

It was raining heavily but Tenya forced himself to come as early as possible because Midoriya would came earlier to revise notes or just relaxing in class before their classmates. He had to catch the green haired boy alone and-

“Yo.”

Tenya didn’t expect to see Ojiro lounging for no reason near the locker area without his usual companion. Unlike Midoriya who lived in dorm, Ojiro wasn’t an early comer because the boy had work to do in his family dojo. The tailed boy would came just a tad earlier than chronic tardy group like Mineta and Ashido.

“Good morning, Ojiro-kun!”

“Morning, and you have the look.”

“Huh?”

“Of someone who are planning to do something rash. Hawks told me.” Ojiro narrowed his eyes and Tenya swallowed heavily. “Class Rep, don’t even try to ask Izu about joining the investigation. He already have pro-heroes withdrawn from the team because they’re emotionally compromised by Stain.”

Tenya swallowed, “I am not going to-”

Ojiro interjected him, “I don’t know the classified detail but basically, the reason their team failed to capture Stain before is because someone lost their shit when confronting Stain. That’s why the guy can go after your brother, and Izu isn’t going to allow a repeat of that.”

He understood why Ojiro blocked him, it was logical to keep pro heroes that emotionally compromised out of the case. But- what was he going to do with this feeling? This desperation and pain when he saw Tensei so weak in bed, and the doctor wasn’t sure if he would be fit for duty even after he was out of hospital.

What to do?

* * *

 

His master wasn’t going to send him straight to Hosu to track down Stain, even if the pro heroes community in Hosu was in a state of panic because not only Stain was there- the bastard was not alone. Also- considering the report sneaked in by Futaba and Hawks about Stain’s new friends, he had to throw all plans he build to catch Stain out of the window and start from scratch. They also need to issue a gag order on Stain’s new team, two capable villains working with the killer was already a big problem and he’d rather not get the media spreading it and give anyone ideas to join Stain’s cause. Of course, heroes in Hosu were informed of this development along with other heroes working on this case.

Speaking of pro heroes involved in the case… he had to reorganize the team to deal with Stain’s underlings. With a flame user, it would be hard to utilize Best Jeanist’s skill and Aizawa-sensei’s too. There was hero Manual in Hosu but one hero to negate flame that Hawks said was on the level of Endeavor’s won’t be enough. Then there was that shapeshifter, which was a bigger problem because they could infiltrate hero agency.

Stain called false heroes cancer to society but he had became a cancer like existence himself now. If he keep recruiting people to be hero killer, as if this industry had no problem chuckingh out capable pro heroes. He got where Stain’s motivation were coming from, but terror was never a long term solution to anything.

“Hm…” He had to think the next step over after school, getting distracted in class won’t help anyone. Well, for sure- he was going to turn Hosu to a death trap for Stain. Not that he was going to kill Stain or anything…  but he won't let that guy roam free.

 

 

> _“Oi… our top three guys are so… chill in the morning. They won the Sport Festival and they didn’t seem excited or anything.”_
> 
> _“Bakugou being quiet is scary, it’s like the calm before the storm.”_
> 
> _“Todoroki is chatting with Ojiro though… he seems more normal than usual even.”_
> 
> _“And Midoriya… he looks like he wants to murder something on his tablet.”_
> 
> _“Did they get hit by some sort of switch Quirk or something? They behave like all mixed up today.”_

* * *

Shouto glanced at Iida, careful so the brother of Ingenium didn’t notice they were watching him. “So… Iida is pretending to be fine but he is not.”

“And most likely up to something stupid.” Said Ojiro, they were both speaking softly just in case. Their classmates were clustered together with their usual group anyway, and the area around them was suspiciously empty. “Maa- when emotion run high even the smart ones drop in IQ.”

“Like me.” Deadpanned Shouto.

Ojiro sweat-dropped, “You don’t have to admit it so readily…”

Their homeroom teacher came by and Shouto quickly turn to face the front of the class before Aizawa-sensei could reprimand them. The rest of their classmates had the same idea, in instance all of them were on their seats. It spoke of how much authority their teacher had over them, then again… this was the man who go plus ultra to protect them in USJ.

_‘Well… Aizawa-sensei and Midoriya did.’_

“We have special session for Hero Informatic class today, so be prepared.”

Shouto wondered why majority of their class became tense at that announcement. By now they should have known for a logical man, Aizawa-sensei loved being dramatic to pull their legs. Being vigilant was good and all, but it was getting old to see his classmates all worked up by Aizawa-sensei’s baiting.

“I will have you guys to come up with your hero name today.”

And the mood in their class picked up, again- Shouto understood it was an exciting activity for his classmates but he didn’t think they should forget about their scary homeroom teacher. The class quieted again with one glare.

“Anyway… this is related to pro hero draft I mentioned the other day, which will begin in earnest by your second and third year when you acquire enough skill and experience to be an asset to hero agency… So for them to extend it to first years like you means they’re interested in your future potential.” At some not so discreet glance at Midoriya’s direction, their teacher added. “Well… your classmates over there is an unusual case, don’t use the problem child as an example.”

Midoriya looked startled, “Sensei… did you just imply I am weird?”

“When you’re not an anomaly, problem child?” Midoriya looked startled by Aizawa’s retort. “Right… ignoring Midoriya, usually it’s not rare for the internship offer getting cancelled by graduation.”

Hagakure beamed, “So, we just have to prove ourselves to pro heroes during this period?”

“Basically.” Replied their homeroom teacher, “And here is the statistic of the offer coming for this class.” Aizawa pulled out a remote and on their blackboard, a list with graph appeared.

**Todoroki Shouto 4833**

He wasn’t surprised to see Midoriya wasn’t on the list, the green eyed teen already belong to an agency as an intern. If not for that, Midoriya would have more offer than him. Wait- Bakugou was also not on the list? That was strange, Bakugou was very aggressive but a lot of agency would want his talent regardless of his personality. The rest had sizeable pool of offers, ranging from hundreds to twenties per person.

Ojiro had a nice 367 offers, which put him slightly above Iida and Tokoyami. Which was surprising. Considering Tokoyami was a semi-finalist. Then again, Ojiro showed both skill and tactical mind in his battle. His defeat against Bakugou was also a minor miss considering Bakugou have advantage in term of Quirk against the tailed boy. Uraraka had 325 offers, aside from her performance against Ojiro it seemed the second round also brought a lot of attention for the team members belonging to Ojiro and Midoriya’s team.

“Amazing, Todoroki-san.”

He just nodded at Yaoyorozu’s compliment. _‘I am not sure how many are inviting me because of Endeavor and those who genuinely want me for my skill.’_ It could be both too.

Yaoyorozu had about 150 offers, which was too low for someone of her caliber.

“Huh? Where’s Bakugou’s offer?” Kaminari stupidly ask.

Bakugou strangely didn’t react.

“If you’re curious… Bakugou have about half of Todoroki’s offer, but I have different plan for him so those doesn’t matter.”

Midoriya’s expression didn’t change much, but Shouto saw how his expression wavered for a moment before resting his face against his palm with a sigh. _‘It’s stranger Aizawa-sensei went with approach wait and see in regards of Bakugou so far.’_ Shouto supposed, Aizawa’s tolerance for Bakugou’s nonsense was getting thinner.

Their teacher continued to explain how their work week would help them. Even if they had experience in USJ against villain, watching pro hero work was different. Which was why they need a hero name to go by for the week. Uraraka looked especially excited, she even shook Iida back and forth but their class rep didn’t pick up on the excitement like usual.

“You think it’s a fun activity, but you still have to take it seriously because if not-”

 **“There would be hell to pay!”** Exclaimed Midnight as she made her entrance. “Because if the name you pick as student get recognized by society as your hero name, it will stick with you! Changing hero name from one that already widely known is very difficult!”

Came to think of it… Endeavor was the second hero name his father pick up after he entered top ten rank. _‘The moment he decide to chase after All Might, to surpass All Might is his endeavor.’_ He certainly live up to it, just not heroically.

“A hero name embodies the image of your ideal image as a hero, which will motivate you to achieve your goal.”

Who he wanted to be? Shouto wanted to be… Shouto, someone who was not Endeavor’s son or the masterpiece to surpass All Might. Well, in the same time… wasn’t Shouto the name Endeavor gave him?

* * *

For all seriousness Eraserhead asked from his student, the guy was so quick to escape to his sleeping bag because he didn’t like to deal with teenage drama over naming. This kind of activity reek of teeneger being dumb and making bad decision, that was the impression Izuku had from their teacher’s hasty escape.

He gave good advice, but Aizawa-sensei made ‘Eraserhead’ his name. Which was honestly not a flattering hero name that reminded people of bad quality eraser on the tip of wooden pencil. Obviously, their teacher didn’t care about naming himself because being Underground means he could afford it.

“I will pass over the board, write your name boys and girls…” Midnight announced as she passed it to students sitting on the front.

Shiro turned his board around, “Eh? There’s only one left? Where’s-”

“Well, aside from Midoriya-kun who already have a hero name to be known by-”

**Wait-WHAT?!**

Izuku stood up abruptly, “Midnight-sensei! I don’t have a hero name yet!”

“But- everyone already know you as Mastermind and-”

He tried really hard not to shriek indignantly but he was very tempted to lose it. “That’s NOT my HERO name! I didn’t pick that- and I REFUSE to have that as my hero name.”

Midnight-sensei took a step back, “Are you sure? Because other pro heroes-”

“It’s a moniker and it’s the farthest thing from aspiration I have.” Izuku argued as sternly as he could. “I for one- is very distressed by assumption made because of that unflattering name!”

Midnight-sensei’s eyes started to wander. “Uhm… is that so?”

He got freaking recruitment pitch from a villain organization because of it! “Yes, so where’s my board?”

Shiro gave him a board, “Izu, take a deep breath- you will get to decide your hero name. Okay? Midnight-sensei is just playing with you.”

Right- calm down and start thinking of a name. _‘Nothing comes to mind…’_ Could he get way using ‘Cielo’ for a name and be done with it? It was like calling a cat ‘neko-chan’ but… It wasn’t what he want to become, more like what he is.

_“You see, my dream is to see the world where heroes can go back after a long day to their office and be happy they have nothing to do because everything is so peaceful!”_

_“To become someone who save everyone with a smile.”_

_“It would be nice… if becoming a hero is not the only place animal like me and Natsu can exist in this world._

_“Let the world burn and from the ashes a new-”_

A new world huh…

“After you’re done, come forward to present it!” Majority of their class freaked at that, which was weird for them to be unnerved by the presentation. They were going to be called by that name for a week at least. Being embarrassed about it was pointless. “Oh, and Midoriya-kun… come over here and help me as an assistant.”

Izuku was startled, his marker stopped from writing the second word. “Shouldn’t Yaoyorozu or Iida do it?”

Their teacher interrupted, “Might as well… some heroes have personable but annoying name to call during mission.” Grunted Aizawa-sensei.

Certainly… there was a hero named Captain Celebrity and it wasn’t even the strangest name out there. Considering the tower control was one who suffered the name calling, he’d rather go to the front and save everyone the pain.

Aoyama went first and Izuku already had a very _bad_ feeling. The blond looked very confident, then again Aoyama was in his element when it comes to show and tell. The laser user paused for dramatic effect before revealing the name with flourish.

 **“The shining hero, my name is** **_I Can Not Stop Twinkling.”_ ** He even explained what was the meaning, which was just the Japanese translation.

He expected a flamboyant name in French and Aoyama gave the world a sentence for his hero name. _‘Well- people will certainly remember him with such name but-’_

“Take out the ‘I’ and shorten the ‘Can Not’ to ‘Can’t’ so it’s easier to call you.” Midnight crossed the initial name and rewrote it.

“You’re right, Mademoiselle!” Agreed Aoyama.

She was okay with a sentence for hero name?! Certainly it personified Aoyama but- “Wait, even if it’s shorter- that name is going to be a hazard on site especially in battle!”

 

> _‘Thank God- so that’s why Aizawa-sensei make Midoriya go.’_
> 
> _‘So he is the straight man.’_

Midnight-sensei sighed. “I suppose… you just have to rewrite it, Aoyama-kun. A name that is still you but easier to call by fellow hero.”

Aoyama looked down sadly, “Oui.”

Ashido came next, she was as much as a showman as Aoyama. “I am next, my hero name is Alien Queen!”

“Don’t name yourself after a horror monster!” A good point by their teacher, that was the name that reek of bad decision that would haunt Ashido for the rest of her career.

_‘What an idiot!’_

Izuku pinched the bridge of his nose, _‘Now the mood get strange because of the first two volunteers.’_

Thankfully, Asui came to their rescue like a hero she was. “The rainy season hero: Froppy!” It was a name she decided since her childhood, very cute. Izuku was happy for her and the rest of the class as everyone cheered for their hero of the day.

The next one coming forward was Kirishima, “The sturdy hero: I am the Red Riot!”

Midnight as the teacher of Heroic History noticed right away that Kirishima was paying homage to a hero by the name Crimson Riot. An old school hero who was famous during third generation era, quite a generation gap for Kirishima to admire him instead of the more modern hero.

So that was why Kirishima dyed his hair, frankly Izuku disagreed with this _‘imitating’_ the boy was doing. Paying homage was one thing, but the change of hairstyle and his awkward manly act was forcing it. Well, it was a phase Kirishima had to grow out from at some point.

Not that Izuku could talk, considering the dark history of his childhood and his fanboying of All Might. _‘I have to remember to burn those notes with cringey hero names… yes-’_

From then on, as if picking up the pace from Asui and Kirishima the naming went on smoothly. They had common naming theme going with Sugarman and Invisible Girl, which depict them straightforwardly. Jirou’s wasn’t so creative, she straight off using her Quirk name but it works. Sero, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Kaminari and Shouji used their Quirk as base name and adding more creative touch.

He also picked a strange vibe from Yaoyorozu about living up to the name of _‘Everything Hero: Creati’_ which Izuku didn’t comment about in public. She was still depressed about her match against Hatsume, and ‘everything’ as the sub-name of her code name sounds like a bad news if she wasn’t talking about her ability to create all inorganic matter.  

Then there was Todoroki, who decided to use his given name. “Shouto.” And offered zero explanation whatsoever. Well, his name had kanji for both burning and freezing so it sorta inspired by his Quirk like the majority of their class but… Todoroki was using katakana instead kanji though.

Todoroki turned to face Izuku, which made the other boy blinked before nodding. _‘Well, it seems for now his inspiration is to find himself first…’_ Izuku approved of that. _‘Why did he even ask my approval?’_

After Todoroki, at last- Bakugou came forward. He seemed to regain his vigor for a bit as he came went to present his name. “King Explosion Murder.” He growled it out.

In a sense it was a play of his surname and Quirk like Uraraka’s but in the same time- “You probably shouldn’t use that kind of name.” Midnight warned him sternly, her tone changed serious. It was one thing to use horror movie as inspiration with bad image, and another thing completely to advertise murder in a hero name,  Bakugou looked startled, “W-why not?!”

Ashido giggled, “Why not explosion boy?”

“Shut up! Pink Racoon!” She had eureka look on her face at that.

Sero and Kirishima for some reason had a strange look on their face and they were trying to be subtle at their staring, fortunately for them Bakugou was distraught. Then Tokoyami stepped in so they turned his attention on the bird headed boy.

“The jet black hero, Tsukuyomi!” And at last a myth inspired name appeared.

Midnight swoon, “The god of the night.” Most likely because the name night themed like her own hero name.

Not a bad name but… didn’t Shiro say the guy have a problem at night because his sentient Quirk get too rowdy for him to control? Well, perhaps that was the point with Tokoyami’s hero name. So he could be in control of his Quirk even in the dark of night.  

Mineta was next, the guy was still mischievous from time to time but he had not done any open harassment. Now- if he picked an appropriate name. “The fresh picked hero: I am Grape Juice!”

“Pop and kitschy!” Commented Midnight, of course she loved the innuendo.  

Izuku disagreed, “No.” And judging from the look the girls had when hearing the name, they also caught the double meaning. “Rethink of that name.”

“But why?!” Whined Mineta.

Izuku just smiled, “Mineta-kun, you _do_ know why.” Mineta nodded furiously before he scampered back to his desk. “Midnight-sensei…” The R-rated hero just laughed nervously.

The next one coming was Kouda, and he just placed his board without saying anything. _“The petting hero, Anima.”_ which was another name inspired from his Quirk.

He understood Kouda was so shy, the guy was almost selectively mute but this would pose a problem in the long run if Kouda was cripplingly shy like this. Majority of their classmates didn’t know sign language and in emergency situation, his frantic gesturing wasn’t ideal.

“Okay, got it!”

“Wait-” This teacher was too carefree! “Kouda-kun…” Izuku called out. “It’s your hero name, you should try to speak it out loud for class to hear.” Izuku coaxed gently, he wound his flame in his voice to calm the nervous boy. “It’s a good name you can be proud of after all.”

Kouda looked like a deer on headlights, then Natsu who was sitting on Izuku’s desk let out a growl. “Gao!” _Do it!_

The animal whispered squeaked, “The… P-petting Hero! Anima!”

Izuku smiled encouragingly, “Good job.” _Natsu...he was getting even more bratty lately._

“He can talk?!” For Jirou of all people to think Kouda was really mute.

Natsu hopped off of his desk and jumped to the teacher’s desk that still had Kouda standing behind it, “Gao-gao!”

“Eh-uhm…” Kouda nodded frantically, “The king of jungle: Natsu!”

That got the whole class applauding for Natsu, and Izuku groaned at how proud Natsu looked- puffing his chest and mane in his adult form.

“Eh- so Natsu will use his first name like Todoroki-kun.” And Midnight-sensei was taking Natsu’s show seriously. “So- Bakugou, Aoyama and Mineta have to rethink theirs, and we have Midoriya, Ojiro and Iida-kun left.” She turned to Izuku. “You can come next.”

Izuku became a bit nervous but- he’d rather not have _‘Mastermind’_ as the name to go by. It was always a pain he had no name aside from his birth name he didn’t want to spread around to give for mission purpose. So yeah- even if this name was pretentious he would take it was going PLUS ULTRA as his goal.

“My hero name is… **_Neo Sky_ **.” The silence that ensued emboldened him and Izuku continued, “The hero who will make change, the new sky to the world.”

Midnight looked off guard, “Wow- that’s sounds very ambitious!” She said and pressed on. “Why is this name?”

Izuku hummed, “Well… it’s for the peoples I know.” He answered with a smile, “There’s someone who struggle to keep this peace we have and shoulder everything, and those who have no choice for a place to belong…” All Might and Nezu-sensei. “I also have a friend who envision the world where it’s so peaceful, heroes can take a breather…”

It wasn’t a world where a hero was not needed like an Utopia, but close enough that even if All Might one day couldn’t shoulder the world on his back, the world could still move on.

“So I can’t help but think… I want to be a hero like that.”

Kirishima was wide eyed, “Uhm, that’s very manly… but isn’t it too heavy for a first year?”

“Isn’t that the more reason to start early?” If anything, it felt like he was a bit too late. “This is the era where we can dream to change the world, isn’t that what everyone in class is doing as hero in training?”

Shiro began clapping, followed by Uraraka and Todoroki. The whole class seemed prompted to do the same, minus Bakugou who- once again acted out of character like a fish out of the water. He didn’t seem angry but thoughtful and also confused. After the applause died down, the class gave pitying look to those who haven’t present their name.

 

 

> _‘I am so glad I go before him.’_
> 
> _‘Why did Midoriya have to set such a high bar out of the blue?!’_
> 
> _‘After the weird from Ashido and Aoyama, now we get the expectation raised like crazy!’_

Shiro had no problem to skip towards the podium, he looked very excited too. “The right hand man of Phantom Sky Brigade-” Izuku almost forgot they already had a team name. “I will support Izu’s dream, my name is Fighter Sereno!” He tapped the board excitedly. “The one who will shine brightly for the sky!”

Midnight blinked at that, “I don’t know you already have a duo name…”

Shiro corrected her with a grin, “It’s a group name! We also have Ishigami and Sakura from support, they’re Sciencer and Navi!”

“Hoho… so you have sky theme going, nice!”

Todoroki for some reason had a strange look on his face, and Shiro quickly added. “You can change it later Todoroki.”

“Huh?”

“Ha…” Todoroki just nodded, what the other boy just agreed on?!

A very distracted Iida came forward next, on his board was his first name. “Tenya.” He could feel anxiety and all other emotion that scream depression and insecurity oozed out of Iida.

“Ah- okay.” Even Midnight didn’t dare to probe the reason.

Ashido barrelled her way to the front and shouted, “Pinky!” It fit her personality and complexion at least. But to be inspired by Bakugou of all people…

Mineta followed next, “Uhm, Purple Pop, the popping hero!”

Midnight was delighted. “That’s a very catchy name!” And sounded safe, unless Mineta wanted to be the second R-rated hero he should play it safe.

Aoyama was very enthusiastic with his second presentation, “The shining hero, My hero name is Eclair!”

“Now you use French?!” Shouted Satou, “Wait- why pastry name?”

Midnight laughed, “Well, Eclair also means flash of light like lightning… but Satou-kun is right. You can be easily mixed up with pastry.”

“Uhm- Aoyama-kun already have Knight in Shining Armor theme going, why don’t you use it?” Izuku suggested.

“Okay!” He erased the board and wrote. “Combined with my first idea, my name is… Twinkling Knight!”

Cringey like the first but at least it was easier to call him with that.

“And you can call me simply ‘Twinkle’ on mission.” He even came up with a nickname already.

The last one was Bakugou, who came forward as murderous as ever. Izuku hoped he got a clue why the first name was not acceptable. “Lord Explosion Murder.”

 _Or not-_ what happened to Bakugou’s IQ? Where did it go?

“No, that’s not it…” If Midnight sounded somewhat exasperated by Mina’s Alien name, she was downright despairing at Bakugou’s second take.

He wasn’t at the top of his class, so he demoted himself from king to lord. It had been a while since he was faced by Bakugou’s brand of logic.  “You misunderstand Midnight, it’s not the king is the problem.”

“W-what, why?”   

Did he just stutter? Also- he couldn’t be seriously not aware why that name was out of question. Wait- Bakugou could be oblivious when it comes to this kind of thing. “Because murder is a crime…” He told Bakugou plainly, “It can be easily mistaken as villain name.” And how you behave wasn’t helping the name, what Sero joked about could become a reality with that kind of name.

Bakugou flinched, “I am not…”

“Uh- just don’t use murder or kill or anything along that line in your hero name and we’re good.” Midnight added.

Their homeroom teacher emerged from his cocoon. “We’re running out of time, just use your family name of something.”

And so- Bakugou was Bakugou for the time being. Perhaps it was for the best- he and Iida were in no condition to think about self-image too deeply at their state. Izuku was just happy he had a name to live up to, instead of a moniker everybody mistook as his hero name. It would take quite an effort to replace _‘Mastermind’_ with ‘ _Neo Sky_ ’ for sure.

Aizawa moved on to choosing agency to intern with, those who had no offer could take advantage of UA’s extensive connection. So they got forty different alumnus volunteering their place for internship. Surprisingly, Aizawa-sensei also passed him the forty agency list. “All agency have specialties of their own, so think carefully what you want to work on for your work week…”

“Yes, sensei!”

“Also…” He pointed at Izuku, “You happen to have walking encyclopedia of hero agency over there and I will know if you didn’t do your research yourself.”

Several of his classmates averted their eyes from Aizawa.

Aizawa sighed, “I won’t stop you from asking for help from fellow classmates, but do your research first before resorting to problem child.”

“Okie-dokie, Sensei!” Chirped Ashido.

“Say yes properly, Ashido.”

“Yes, Sir!”

* * *

 

**Lunch Period**

He had just finished his food when his lunch spot in the garden near cafeteria was swamped by his classmates and also small amount of student from 1-B. It was Yaoyorozu’s turn when Izuku saw the name she circled on her list. “Uwabami Agency…” Izuku blinked at Yaoyorozu’s choice, she was one of the most popular heroes with both male and female fanbase.

Izuku could see why Yaoyorozu consider this particular hero. “She is a rescue and support hero.” And not a bad one.

Yaoyorozu nodded, “I am… not very good in fighting so I wonder if I can improve as support and rescue instead.”

Her confidence for combat was totally shattered in third round. “Uhm… it’s your choice Yaoyorozu-san but I am not sure if you and Kendo-san will like interning with Uwabami-pro.”

“Eh?” They exclaimed in confusion.

She was on the list ‘the likeliest hero Stain would after’ for a reason, hence- why Izuku even know the girls would be disappointed with this particular lady. “She is a good hero for rescue...” Uwabami was a wonder with her snake hair that could locate victim of disaster in avalanche and ruins. “But Uwabami-pro isn’t very active, for the last few years she works more for advertisement and drama than hero work. So there won’t be much done on hero work with her…” Then Izuku added, “Of course, if you want to learn public relation she is not a bad choice.”

Yaoyorozu’s face fell. “Oh… I only think of her rescue works…”

Yeah- she was very popular to female heroes in training. The highest ranked female hero was Mirko, the rabbit hero. She was a bit too callous for most girls to like though, so her fanbase was more male oriented. Not to mention she was famous for her preference of solo work. After Mirko was Ryukyu, and she was more popular with girls but she was also combat oriented. Pro heroes ranked as high as theirs usually didn’t take first year for intern.

Kendo was also disappointed, the girls had grown closer after the festival and happy to get offer from the same pro hero. “Celebrity work huh… uh- I guess I will pass Uwabami-pro after all.” Kendo had more offer than Yaoyorozu at 178 offers, aside from not interning alone Kendo want to expand her horizon for rescue because she was a combat oriented hero.

He supposed it was nice the girls wanted to stick together, so he sorted more agency that had both girls listed. “Ah- there’s Wild Wild Pussycat.”

“Eh?”

“They don’t rank as high as Uwabami in term of popularity and their agency is far from here but they fit your criteria…” Izuku pointed out. “They specialize in rescue and support… and they also have Tora-pro, who is also combat oriented so they’re quite an all rounder team…” And they were ‘sorta’ an all woman hero group. Then he listed another three agency on the list as active rescue oriented heroes.

 

 

> * * *
> 
> “I got Hawks in my list.” Said Tokoyami. “Can I take this offer seriously?”

He wasn’t coming to discuss whether the agency was what he expect, Tokoyami asked about Hawk as a person. “Uhm… he won’t joke about this kind of thing at least.” That surrogate brother reminded Izuku of someone from his past and in the same time not. “I can’t blame you for being wary as…. Hawks is flighty at times.”

Tokoyami frowned, “I want to learn from the best.” He said, “And, Hawks certainly do his hero-ing right considering his meteoric rise…”

Hawks was a good hero but Izuku wasn’t so sure about his teaching skill. “It’s… Hawks’ first time taking an intern.” He told the bird headed boy honestly.

“In short, the number three have no experience whatsoever in teaching.”

Exactly, Izuku honestly doubt Hawks would fare better than All Might. The number one hero at least had enthusiasm and drive to teach the next generation, Hawks however- _‘At least part of reason he ask for Tokoyami is because of his bird look.’_ There was no way Hawks didn’t think about getting a ‘little birdie’ for an intern.

“Also… Hawks has an unique style of operation.” The guy was so fast, his sidekicks- and most likely what Tokoyami would end up doing as an intern- they were relegated to cleaning duty as Hawks moved on to another case. There was not much observing the guy, following him was impossible for majority of his sidekick that was not Midorima-san.

Tokoyami quieted down at Izuku’s explanation. “In short, learning from Hawks is a tall ordeal even if I am just watching.” Tokoyami cupped his beak, “Very well… I will take the challenge.”

“Eh?”

“I have to correct my oversight in Sport Festival… I don’t like hand to hand combat and suffer for my over-reliance to Dark Shadow. I will do my best to keep up.”

Izuku nodded, “Very well- but please try to talk with Hawks’ second in command, Verdant Shooter.”

“Ah- the pro hero partner of Hawks?” He wasn’t in action a lot, but Hawks’ rapid raise could be also attributed to the man’s skill.

“If you want to get some hand to hand combat training, he is no slouch.” Because Izuku had no faith in Hawks sparing any time to teach Tokoyami how to throw a proper punch.

Tokoyami gave him a long stare, “Midoriya, thank you…”

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu came together next, both were excited about interning with Fourth Kind they deemed to be one of the manliest hero they know of. They came just to ask Izuku about the agency, and if they do a lot of crime fighting in urban area like they expected.

This was one hero Izuku wasn’t very familiar of, he worked with this particular hero once. This was one of few hero who was still old fashioned and willing to include community service as part of his heroic duty. He was very strict, and hands on. Forth Kind was the type of hero these two would like, they won’t be disappointed in the hero’s character like Kendo and Yaoyorozu’s case.

But… The boys were more likely picking up trash and helping granny to cross the street than fighting crime.

“Uhm- pro heroes usually won’t take intern as backup for battle.” They weren’t allowed to. “At best, you guys will be assisting evacuation and keeping civilians out of the way.”

“But he is manly right?”

Well- if that was all they cared about, Izuku won’t say anything. They would be happier with Gunhead or Deathgoro in his opinion, but if they wanted to learn under old school hero, Forth Kind fit the bill.

* * *

 

**_Endeavor’s Hero Agency_ **

Izuku and Todoroki stared at the particular agency name on the boy’s list. There was so many reasons Izuku could think of that concluded in _nope-nope, don’t intern with your abusive sperm-donor._ But he supposed he should hear what Todoroki wanted to say about this decision.

“Logically… wanting to learn from the best is what this internship week is all about.” Todoroki began, “He has been number two for so long, so he must have skill to back up that stellar career. He also can teach me how to use my left side, and I really need that.”

Those were solid reasons, Izuku supposed.

“But… I also have heard the blunder he did that lead to spectacular failure, and three people turned dead if not for Endeavor’s incapability to keep his head and cooperate with others.”

Izuku sighed, “I will ask where did you get that info, but I can guess… and yes- Endeavor is certainly a very capable pro hero… hence why I didn’t foresee that spectacular chaos.”

And while it wasn’t his first failure in life, it was still his very _first_ failed mission as a hero. All because he didn’t take into account that Endeavor would lose his shit and Stain fighting harder than expected. And it really burns- _literally_ and metaphorically.

“Hm..." He hummed, “Basically- you want to learn how to use your flame and the strategic part of hero industry?”

Todoroki nodded at that. “Yes.” He looked tired, as if he wondered if that two things were too much to ask. “And I am not sure my old man won’t pull any string to get him to intern with him.” He pointed out. “If possible I’d like to learn how the heroes worked together.” He knew his Quirk wasn’t easy to use in a team work, but that was a limitation he didn’t like.

He was serious about fixing his weak point, which was admirable since even pro heroes tend to ignore it and rely on others to cover for them.

“But… I feel like cheating if I don’t.” Todoroki said uneasily. “If I don’t acknowledge his merit as number 2, I won’t be able to move on from my petty past self.”

Oh dear, this kid was as hard as ever on himself. He was a bit like certain explosive boy at that, and not one Izuku knew from this life. “I never did finish my story about the boy who reject his family legacy, don’t I?”

Todoroki perked up at that. “No, you didn’t.”

Izuku smiled at him, “It’s nothing heroic really…”

 _I don't need... this kind of power! If you want me to inherit such mistakes..._ _  
_ _Then, I... I WILL DESTROY VONGOLA_

He remembered the resolution he had from his past life, he would never forget. “The boy said, he doesn’t need the power if the sin is part of it. He’d rather destroy the legacy itself.”

That made Todoroki wide eyed, “Bold…” He never thought of destroying Endeavor, or the Todoroki family, nothing that extreme.

“Well… in the end, blood is thicker than water. His resolve is accepted by the family and the power is his.” Izuku couldn’t help but smile wider. “In exchange, he has to live up to that resolution… becoming someone better than his predecessor.”

“Eh?”

Izuku smirked at Todoroki’s reaction, “He was told, it’s yours now… whether bringing the family to glory or to ruin is up to you.”

Todoroki looked troubled, “That’s… heavy.”

“Ha ha ha… indeed, but the point is- you don’t have to force yourself to do what you think you should.” Izuku pointed out. Todoroki thought after using his left side, he should learn properly from his father. An advantage as a hero in training he should milk for all its worth to be a better hero instead of acting petty, he stunted his growth again. Todoroki thought he was obligated to be a better hero, his feelings didn’t matter. This wasn’t healthy either.

So he repeated what a wise father said to his rain. “It's not an issue of what you should do, it's an issue of what you want to do.”

Todoroki became quieter at that. “I will think about it again…”

* * *

**League of Villain’s Bar**

“Kurogiri… am I not cool enough?”

Kurogiri was still recovering from his frostbite, so he had been ignoring Shigaraki and let the boy entertain himself with games and toys. He thought Shigaraki was plotting a diabolical plan while they wait for their informant to get in contact with Stain, but it seemed Shigaraki wasn’t being productive. One would wonder what their leader even see in Shigaraki.

The bartender heaved a sigh, “Shigaraki Tomura, you threw a tantrum when you accidentally disintegrate your game controller. If we check the dictionary under ‘Cool’ I am sure we won’t find you.”

“Have you been this snarky all along Kurogiri?”

“Well, the pain of frostbite suck in all my will to be polite to someone who didn’t return courtesy like you.” He retorted smoothly. “Though I can’t help but wonder how that question will help our organization to achieve our goal.”

Shigaraki pouted, “I got in contact with one of Akasha’s attendants.”

Kurogiri’s slit like eyes widened at that, “What?! Are you sure someone didn’t scam you?”

“No.” Shigaraki growled, “Someone as amazing as Akasha didn’t go poof like mob in game!”

Kurogiri would like to do the same if he could be free from babysitting duty. “And?”

“There’s this rite of passage to be their inner circle, and I tried to sign up for that! But I got rejected because they found out who I am!”

“You do realize our organization is secretive?! Nobody should find your identity out!”

“They won’t report me to police, and it’s not like they’re legal themselves.” Shigaraki huffed. “Do you have any idea how extensive the connection Akasha’s followers has?” He asked almost maniacally, “Oracle is a legendary hacker! They also got dealers, information brokers and even vigilante at their back!”

That was an impressive record indeed, and the list from Shigaraki grew. This organization was massive not just in number but also variety, they have heroes, villain, civilian and vigilante. All of them banned under leadership of one name.

“And I was rejected outright because they didn’t support rampant destruction, even if I want to start a revolution!” Shigaraki was hitting the bar now and Kurogiri consider teleporting the brat to Atlantic sea.

Yeah- he could see why Shigaraki would be rejected. This organization abhor ideology such as Shigaraki’s who want to destroy heroes, they were the neutral ground where all sides in society can converse and exchange mind instead of narrowing their worldview based on sides they belong to.

If anything, Kurogiri wasn’t surprised if this organization became their enemy instead. "So I am not cool enough, am I?" They were probably trying to give a hint to Shigaraki, that his solution to current society must be too barbaric for their taste. Of course, it fly over Shigaraki's head.

* * *

 

**UA Dorm, Futaba’s room**

By right, boys couldn’t visit the female side of the dorm as freely as Senkuu did. Perhaps identifying himself as an asexual guy early on had something to do with how lax teachers to him. Or it was Futaba’s open preference for girls _-she just likes boobs actually-_ Senkuu didn’t know. Nobody bat an eye when Futaba had a group of boys visiting her room.

When asked, Power Loader-sensei bluntly answered that Izuku wouldn’t approve anything inappropriate happening with his mother as the dorm caretaker. So his minions wouldn’t do anything to upset Izuku. Apparently their teacher had demoted them to ‘minion’ position.

Speaking of minion…

“USJ incident is a heavy blow to League of Villain because no one wants to be their minion now.”

After all, Shigaraki got over sixty villains arrested for following him in one mission. According to the profile Izuku built on Shigaraki Tomura, the young villain was highly intelligent but wrapped up in his narrow worldview. He was so obsessed with the idea of murdering the Symbol of Peace, he didn’t make the call to retreat until it was too late.

“It seems due to this problem, another speculation Izu fear is becoming reality.” Futaba pulled up a thread from their forum. “League of Villains will use someone else as their beckoning cat.” She strike a cat like pose, which was cute if she wasn’t wearing tracksuit like a neet. “Someone they can use to attract recruits on Shigaraki’s behalf, nyan~”

Senkuu rolled his eyes, “And… what’s the problem?”

“He is looking for Stain and _Akasha_ for that.”

Senkuu almost bit his tongue at that revelation. “You must be kidding me!” Izuku would never consider it, and Stain… he was a villain but he couldn’t imagine the killer would want to lend his influence to an overgrown brat like Shigaraki.

Futaba nodded, adjusting her round glasses. “Of course, Akashic Underground Order would never lend their hand to villains who seek to sow chaos in society.” They had been more careful in selecting villains to enter their inner circle. “Our underground dealer member says the League has been skulking to get a contact with Stain, and in forum… Shigaraki has not so subtly trying to talk with inner circle of our group.”

Unfortunately for him, it was the first and absolute rule of their Order to not speak of Akasha outside of inner circle. Besides, if by some miracle Shigaraki got Stain on the board- he won’t get anyone from their Order to side with him.

As the Akasha himself had made it clear, the motivation of Hero Killer Stain was praiseworthy and even noble. His bloodstained way to make his ideology a reality in the other hand was foolish. Violence was effective in suppressing the opposition of one’s ideology in short term but in the long run Stain would be no different than a terrorist to hero society if he keep killing heroes that wasn’t up to his standard.

Also, by the end of the day… pro heroes is an occupation now, applying a standard of classic hero to them was unrealistic. Not to mention lately, it was getting unclear if Stain even have a solid judgement in choosing his kill with Ingenium as his latest victim. Especially since one of them, Crawler testify that Ingenium was a good hero and his stellar reputation was well deserved.

It didn’t take long for their members to come to a conclusion that Stain was going mad with his ideology. Hence, why they were supported by everyone in Order to stop Stain before the killer undo his own work with going off kilters.

“Let’s discuss with Izuku if we should inform the police and pro heroes of this.”

“Yeah, while our source isn’t where they usually poke their nose… it’s for the best if we wash our hands clean as early as possible.”

No matter how much Shigaraki admired Akasha, they had zero intention to get involved with League of Villains. They certainly not going to allow any room for their organization to be mistaken as League of Villain’s affiliation.

* * *

 

**UA Principal’s Office**

Almost all class 1-A and half of 1-B came to see him after school, mostly asking more info about the agency they chose. Izuku felt uncomfortable when Iida of all people was missing from the list. The prim boy wouldn’t miss the chance to learn more about internship, which mean-

“Iida decide to intern with Manual Agency.” Said Aizawa-sensei, heaving a sigh.

Izuku face-palmed, “He is planning something stupid.”

“Obviously.”

“Sensei, you’re not going to stop him from interning with Manual?” This was obviously a bad idea, if anything they should get Iida to agency that was as far as possible from Hosu.

“I will warn Manual, the guy would know something is up anyway… A student of Iida’s caliber and pedigree would have better offers, and yet he pick Manual Agency.” Because calling Iida out and made the boy pick internship in another city might set the boy off, so Aizawa-sensei chose to let Iida think nobody know.  

His master hummed in the background, “So, Stain’s new team… do we get any intel on them now?”

“They’re still under investigation…” Murmured Aizawa-sensei. “But we should find their identity and criminal record soon, not many villain have skin graft as severe as the flame guy. The other one was trickier because she is a shapeshifter, but she is young and dressed in sailor uniform.” In short, their appearance were eye-catching. “And I heard the police had found Stain’s civilian name from the record.” With DNA sample and fingerprint, it was easy as long as Stain was in database.

Nezu-kochou sipped his tea, “At least now we can establish that Stain didn’t appear out of nowhere like Shigaraki and Kurogiri.”

Which reminded Izuku of investigation on Shigaraki’s origin. “We didn’t get anywhere yet with Shigaraki’s file, do we?”

“They have compiled a file that fit your search criteria at least.” Said Nezu. “We can process it after we wrap up Stain’s case.”

Easier said than done, for all their intelligence neither Izuku nor Nezu could tell how long this hunt for hero killer will go on.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the name change is basically...  
> Izuku: Deku ➡ NEO SKY  
> Ojiro: Tailman ➡ Fighter Sereno  
> Aoyama: Twinkling Knight  
> Mineta: Grape Juice ➡ Purple Pop  
> Bakugou : Bakugou 
> 
> So yeah, those from Izuku group will have a mixed name with English and Italian.  
> Bakugou and Todoroki is still in search for themselves, so no name for them yet.  
> Thank you for suggestion of hero name in previous chap! You can start a new one for Bakugou and Todoroki BTW~ Ground Zero and Entropy seems to be popular.  
> I was so tempted for Izuku to tell Kacchan, "Why don't you call yourself Dynamite? It means power."  
> And then Kacchan would be so torn because the name is so in line with his ego but in the other hand... Izu naming him feels so damn wrong LOL


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's two fronts battle to fight...  
> It's diplomacy mafia style at its finest, blackmail dripped in honeyed words and bluff in Endeavor's house. The treaty has been set. 
> 
> In another front, Bakugou's household.  
> Words flies like artillery and everyone have a breakdown including Kacchan.
> 
> Stain isn't amused by the warning from anyone, he hate the fucking online cult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Japanese deal with children’s custody would be mentioned, it’s different than one used in other country so it would be easier for us all if you check this link first for further info.
> 
> http://crnjapan.net/The_Japan_Childrens_Rights_Network/jap-tpofcus.html
> 
> But basically… Physical custody is the right to live with the kid and cater for all their needs. In the other hand Legal Custody is where the guardian with it is in charge of approving legal matter, for example change of child’s address, a school, transfer of the child’s assets, etc.

 

* * *

 

The case of Hero Killer just had to wait until his classmates are send all over Japan for internship, leaving him free to turn Hosu to a perfect place to trap Stain. He still had to work on what to do with his two underlings and hoped Stain wouldn’t tolerate more people to help his cause. He also had to check on vigilantes sent by Akashic Underground Order and had Futaba to give them a new mission.

In short, there was nothing more to discuss about the official case. The timing couldn’t be better than now so Izuku pressed on. “So… about Endeavor-”

“Izuku, we talked about this.”

“Well, I am not talking about airing Endeavor’s dirty laundry to public.”

Aizawa-sensei looked interested, which didn’t show in his face but Izuku’s hyper intuition sensed their homeroom teacher was slightly leaning towards him and other miniscule facial twitch. “What is this all about?”

“Todoroki-kun.” Izuku began, “Before the third round began, Todoroki-kun felt obligated to enlighten me on what Endeavor’s problem with is all about and to an extend- why he challenged me.”

The underground hero pressed a hand on his temple, “Okay, the teenage drama aside… Todoroki told you just like that?”

He shrugged, “Todoroki have a strange sense of obligation.” Then again with his upbringing it was no wonder the boy was socially awkward. “Frankly, it’s for the best he feels comfortable to open up about it. Especially since our number two is apparently more than just a temperamental man with obsession for his one-sided rivalry.”

Nezu frowned at that, “And I suppose there’s more than ‘child abuse’ on the list?”

Aizawa groaned, “I saw the signs…” Of course he did. “Will Todoroki testify against his father?” Of course that was Aizawa’s concern, more often than not the victim was controlled through fear to not fight against their abuser.

“He won’t.” Izuku amended, “Or rather he can not…”

“Does it have something to do with his mother who was living in mental hospital?”

Judging from Eraserhead’s widened eyes, he didn’t know about Todoroki Rei’s living arrangement. Which wasn’t strange, the wife of Endeavor always stayed out of the limelight even when she was still sane.  “Not only his mother, he also has an older sister living in the same house taking over their mother’s work. I am under and impression she is staying to take care of Todoroki-kun, and doesn’t realize she become another ‘hostage’ against her brother instead.”

Then again, with how stubborn Todoroki was with defying his father. Izuku feared the boy would be in worse condition if Todoroki Fuyumi wasn’t around for him. Also the conversation when they took a bath in communal bathroom was quite sad when Todoroki commented on faded burn scars they had and the different shape because one was from explosion and another from flame Quirk.

It was good the boy found it easier to talk about his abuse with Izuku, but he’d rather not think too much about the similarity of Bakugou and Endeavor. It was like looking at the future that might happen if Bakugou continued on his misguided path.

“At any rate… our priority isn’t opening a case against Endeavor.” As much as Izuku wanted the flame hero behind the bar, Todoroki came first. “But getting Todoroki-kun out of his father’s reach, and if we have to threaten Endeavor, so be it.”

“While I agree about prioritizing Todoroki’s safety… do you have to resort to threat first?”

Izuku looked at Aizawa-sensei as if he had grown second head, “Sensei, you were there when I spent _days_ trying to talk sense to Endeavor for a mission, what make you think we can have a civil conversation when it comes to his own son?” One he raised to be paraded around as a trophy.

If by chance there was a genuine affection beneath all that flame and ego, being near his father had proven to be a hazard to Todoroki’s mental health. Just two days away from Endeavor did wonder to Todoroki’s mood, he was already happier and he even go visiting his mother for the first time in years. He could think clearer and not blinded by desire to spite his father.

Also there was Endeavor’s crime list that in no way make Izuku feels safe to let the boy anywhere near his father. “It’s just wrong to leave this be just because Endeavor is the hero with most solved case.” And he didn’t believe this achievement wasn’t because this was one factor that let him sit in his number two position for so long.

Nezu heaved a sigh, “Well… as a hero, we definitely cannot turn a blind eye on this matter.” He concluded. “I will make a call to see Endeavor in his office tonight.”

“Yes!”

Aizawa gave him an exasperated look, “You must be the only hero in training who was cheering at the thought of pissing off the number two, problem child.”

“To be fair, in this case he is an abusive flaming turd and not the pro hero the public think he is. I have all the right to feel happy about a criminal having a bad day.”

“A fair point indeed.”  

* * *

 

**After Izuku left the room…**

“This is a distraction so the problem child won’t notice Nemuri and I are going to Bakugou’s house tonight? Seriously?” Nezu apparently would go after Endeavor just to distract his disciple. “Do you have to go this far?” Not that he didn’t approve with Nezu’s swift action to deal with Todoroki’s family problem.

The mutant principal snorted, “You think I go overboard? Izuku’s Hyper Intuition is a menace when it’s turned against you, it’s not without weakness but Izuku have to be thoroughly distracted to not notice something is amiss.”

Aizawa heaved a sigh, he had used something similar himself. With Midoriya busy with hero students asking about agency, he didn’t notice Aizawa had pulled Ojiro, Sakura and Ishigami aside for a chat. “What are you going to do about Todoroki?”

“Well, at the very least I’d like to get Todoroki Shouto’s physical custodyso we can move the child out of toxic environment of his home.” That was the least Nezu wanted for the poor boy, UA can cater for everything he need and with his grades it would be easy enough to give the boy a scholarship. “Besides if we take over Todoroki Shouto’s complete custody from Endeavor, I am afraid it would draw too much of unwanted attention to this child.” If they pressure Endeavor just right, that legal custody would just be in name until the boy was twenty. Five years was a long time, but Nezu believe Izuku would have enough leverage to keep the boy out of Endeavor’s control by then.

If the boy was a civilian it would be a simple matter, since even if they outed Endeavor the problem would be shouldered by adults who had to fill in the blank Endeavor left. The kid could just go under the radar and start a new life. Unfortunately Todoroki Shouto was a hero in training so the boy would always live under the spotlight and even if justice was served, the backlash against the boy won’t be pleasant.

Justice was a beautiful word, but unfortunately it wasn’t always kind. Sometimes all it did was hurting more people. Said his overly wise disciple one evening when Nezu asked his outlook of justice in society. In which Izuku admitted he would do his best to uphold justice as a pro hero, but he also pointed out they shouldn’t abide to it rigidly and ignore the pain it brought to innocents.

“This goes to both Todoroki Shouto and Bakugou Katsuki.”

* * *

 

After a check up with Recovery Girl that confirm he wasn’t going to fall over to his doom and should be well enough to do office work, Izuku was allowed to finish his piling up paperwork in his office. After a bit of rest they departed to Todoroki household with a mission.

Hence, that night Izuku was sufficiently distracted.

* * *

 

**Bakugou Household**

Mitsuki had been contacted by Inko that Katsuki’s homeroom teacher was going to visit her sometime this week, and the man had chosen tonight for it. Inko was as kind as ever, breaking it to her gently that Katsuki had a problem in UA. Or rather, it was the school that had problem with Katsuki. Which was good because the school that didn’t have problem with her son ended up stirring Katsuki to the wrong direction.

She hadn’t been the best mother, but all her effort to deflate Katsuki’s ego was no use when the school inflate it again because Katsuki has a flashy Quirk. She had been hopeful in a school full of hero class Quirk, Katsuki would unlogged that stick up his ass. It seemed Katsuki wore down the patience of his teachers with whatever he did in school, and it wasn’t even summer yet.

Well, she had been watching the Sport Festival, and if she was in Katsuki’s teacher’s shoes he won’t be happy with the brat either.

“I will be blunt Bakugou-san.” Said the teacher in black suit and sleepy eyes. “We have decided-

* * *

 

Katsuki knew his teacher and Midnight came as harbinger of bad news, and he couldn’t bring himself to panic because his life was shit. Perhaps it was always shity since the day he decided Deku was his enemy instead of friend. All he had outside his family were fake goons that would ditch him when he was in danger- Katsuki never forgot they had ran away when Sludge villain caught him- and ignorant teachers who worships his talents in hope they could boast ever teaching him once he became a great hero.

Hence- when a real teacher like Aizawa came in, he didn’t know how to act like a good student. “We have decided to put your son in disciplinary probation.”

His mother glared at him, “What did you do?”

“Is this about I...Izuku?” Fuck, that name felt foreign in his tongue. “No-Midoriya.”

Aizawa-sensei looked he was so done, “Kid, I told you again… and again- your personal problem with Midoriya isn’t our biggest concern.” His parents released a sigh of relief. “I will explain why, here it is.” Aizawa-sensei placed two papers on the table, then he pulled out the third that was much thicker than the others and keep it in his hand.

“These are your report on USJ case and Kirishima-kun’s.” Said the voluptuous hero. “For Bakugou-kun’s parents… the rough outline of Bakugou and Kirishima’s role in USJ was- they acted without permission to confront Warp Villain Kurogiri and got sent away first along with half of class 1-A.”

Bakugou scowled, “Yeah, we reacted and got in the way… and accidentally saved the warp bastard from Thirteen and De-Izuku.”

His mother raised a trembling hand, “I know it! Why did you have to show off?! That isn’t schoolyard scuffle!”

Aizawa-sensei raised a placating hand, “While Bakugou’s and Kirishima’s impulsive action indeed put everyone in class in more danger, we can chalk it up due to their inexperience.” His eyes narrowed, “Though- next time I will not be so lenient… if your teacher told you to stay put, you do that…”

Midnight cleared his throat, “Well, we did put Midoriya-kun in charge of leading the evacuation.”

His teacher explained again, “Which is due to Thirteen-sensei being rescue hero, he is not experienced in combat situation… hence- Midoriya as an intern have better experience. Also, the goal of putting him in charge is to get everyone to safety… _nothing_ as fancy as defeating our intruders.”

In short, even Izuku who had experience wasn’t expected to play a grand role in the whole operation. Hence- why the nerd went with that big attack, even if he didn’t take Kurogiri down it should be enough to get the bastard out of the way and evacuate the whole class. There was nothing about being the big damn hero, just plain effective evacuation plan.

“Obviously since everyone in my class end up fighting villain to defend themselves, that plan didn’t go through…” Aizawa-sensei trailed off. “Your son was teleported with Kirishima-kun and manage to defeat the villains in the area. That’s where our problem started.”

His old man looked confused, “What did Katsuki do?”

The underground hero put down his cup of tea, “In case like USJ… the priority should be evacuation.” Said Aizawa, his voice as dry as desert. “Hence- why the intern of our class prioritize making an escape route and get scattered students to regroup for evacuation.”

Indeed- that froggy and grape perv came to ask them to gather other students.

“Your son however… instead of checking on his fellow students resolve to confront the Warp Villain.” Katsuki froze in his seat at that, and his mother was trembling with fury. “Which is also the villain’s means to escape… and Bakugou, whether the League of Villain can escape our grasp wasn’t the priority at that point of time.”

Huh?

Midnight took over, “You see, Bakugou-san… League of Villain is content to not go after our students with all their might due to this Warp Villain. The man, Kurogiri is their escape route… hence- why they’re content waiting for All Might, their target to come to them. Our students being pitted with thugs is just to buy time. Kurogiri and Shigaraki, the dangerous leaders of the group won’t go after anyone aside from All Might and one of the student… who was also their target.”

Indeed- neither those fuckers care about them at all. If not- how did Katsuki and the others could watch Izuku’s fight and they didn’t go after them until they joined the fight.

“There’s nothing more dangerous than cornered villain.” Continued Aizawa, “If you somehow can take Kurogiri down as you planned- you risk making your whole class a fair game Bakugou. Shigaraki don’t care about collateral… he could have ordered Noumu, a monster that almost as strong as All Might to go after your classmates in retaliation.”

Then it dawned on Katsuki, what was UA’s problem with him that made them hold him back from internship. He had tendency to put others in more danger due to his action. ‘Fuck-’

“You want to beat Kurogiri because you have a grudge against him, and also because you want those villains have nowhere to run so you can beat them.” Katsuki flushed red as he was peeled open like onion by Aizawa. “Your temper and aggression is problematic, nothing UA can’t help you to outgrow with time.. However it’s completely different matter when you put your desire above the safety of your classmate.”

He did that? He just wanted to be a hero like All Might and not-

Katsuki stammered, “It’s not what I want… I didn’t mean to-”

“Of course you did not mean that.” Eraserhead echoed, “Which is why we still give you a change at all.”

The R-rated hero continued, “UA is a school, it’s our job to educate student to be a better person and hero. However, it’s hard to tolerate a student who is a danger for our other students…” So he concluded, “Hence, why we decide to put Bakugou Katsuki in disciplinary probation.”   

His father, Masaru stammered. “What is that mean for Katsuki?”

“Well- By next week, we will send all of our students for work experience period under pro heroes all over Japan. However, we cannot in good conscience let your son to participate...”

It would bring shame to UA’s name.

“Offers for him is pouring in, but in his current behavior UA cannot put him under authority of other pro heroes.” Explained Aizawa-sensei. “While in this work experience week what the pros could have our students do is limited, it’s not unusual for heroes to have pseudo-intern along on the scene as backup to help with evacuation or assisting in tracking villains.”

The old hag heaved a sigh, “And you couldn’t trust Katsuki to stay put…”

Midnight looked uneasy as he elaborated, “When we accepted Bakugou Katsuki-kun to our school, we already have reservation due to his lack of rescue points in spite of his combat abilities.” If he was so strong, he should be able to save his fellow competitors during the test. “It’s unpredencented for a examinee as strong as him to score zero.”

He swallowed, “I am not good in rescuing… so I-”

“Bakugou.” Interjected Aizawa, “When we are talking about rescue points, we didn’t mean pulling out your fellow examinee out of the wreckage and giving them first aid. Nothing that delicate as I know only Midoriya, Todoroki, Iida, Yaoyorozu and Ojiro have first aid training in my class.” He listed on, “If you destroy a robot that almost catch someone off guard for example, it counts.”  

“Rescue points in our entrance exam isn’t in the briefing, but it’s no secret test… being a hero is all about saving people.” Midnight continued, “So you can imagine what kind impression it gives when we see a boy scored higher than anyone on the board for villain points but none for rescue point.”

It never bothered Katsuki to see his unbalanced score, he knew what he wasn’t good at but looking at it in perspective of these teacher. They had a student with powerful Quirk who can’t even bothered to spare a glance at his surrounding, then he proved their fear as reality in USJ to chase after a villain and not sparing a thought for his classmates.

“I am here because as the umpire of Sport Festival I was watching all students in competition closer than other teacher.” Midnight revealed why she came with Aizawa instead of the principal. “In first round the restriction for your son including ‘not attacking his competitors’ and frankly it’s worrying that’s one restriction he openly protested about.”

Katsuki shrank in his seat as he recalled how he acted as soon as he read out the restriction.

“In overall, throughout the festival… you son showed overly aggressive behavior.” Midnight heaved a sigh, “Which I could wave off as him being overly enthusiastic for a boy in his spring of youth, but the fight in final round… especially against Ojiro-kun… I had to interfere to stop Bakugou-kun from attacking his opponent after the fight ended.”

Aizawa looked at Katsuki in the eye, “We could have disqualify you for unsportsman behavior, but that would draw too much negative attention. At least more than you already have with your tantrum. The tournament was broadcasted in national television, do you care at all about your reputation? Or even UA’s?”  

Of course he had scoured the internet, a lot of people review the first year debut. He had many negative comment, and most of them echoed what people in his third year of middle school said. Nobody wants a hero who don’t care about people. Katsuki had seen the ranking board in entrance exam, no one had zero in their rescue points.

What does that say about him?

“And like we said… Bakugou’s problem with Midoriya in their past isn’t our concern _but…_ they do.”

Out of fire to the frying pan.

* * *

 

**Todoroki Household**

It wasn’t a negotiation they had with Endeavor, but a plain threat disguised with frills of diplomacy and a good amount of backstabbing mafia’s style. Izuku was surprised by how unbothered he was by how used his mafia boss education could be in his life as a hero in training.

“There’s a lot of case against Endeavor-pro we can open, starting from why a wife who should live comfortably with a top hero husband and four loving children suddenly have a mental breakdown out of nowhere.” Izuku began to list down, “We also can’t forget about the case of fire in the house of the _Flame Hero_ that ended up hospitalizing your oldest son and instead of discharged Todoroki Touya went missing. Yet you didn’t report the case even though he was just twelve years old back then.”

Izuku felt sorry because Endeavor was fuming, bristling with heat and flame. Which was very unkind for his furry Master. Nezu had chosen to sit further away from Endeavor, not because the flame hero scared him but it was too hot for an animal with fur to be too close. Master wasn’t the only one suffering, because Izuku could feel fear and anxiety somewhere in the residence that would no doubt belong to Todoroki-kun and his sister. Well, the ‘somewhere’ was just the next room. No doubt they were eavesdropping, and Izuku hoped Todoroki-kun didn’t get an idea to interrupt this discussion.

This house was big and _so...so cold_ , the atmosphere was suffocating and he could feel fear, sadness, resentment and other negative emotion soaking the house like second coating. No matter how grand this residence was, this couldn’t be a happy home for anyone.

“Are you threatening me, Mastermind… Nezu-kochou?”

His Master wiped wet tissue over his scarred face, “I’d say we’re negotiating an agreement that satisfy us all, in which you can keep your heroic reputation and we have Todoroki Shouto-kun safe and well under our protection.”

Endeavor slammed his flaming fist on the table, as if that could scare Izuku and his Master. The man could abuse his children in his home and keep it under wraps, but attacking the principal of UA and Izuku wasn’t something he could afford even with his number two position. “Shouto doesn’t need to be protected!”

“It is when we have testimony of both his siblings and also hand shaped burn mark on his skin.” Izuku replied in a heartbeat. “Scar left from burn never really heal well… especially when your son’s body was _half-_ cold resistant but not to flame.” The left side healed better from Endeavor’s abuse but the right side scarred worse.

“It’s from training…” Hissed Endeavor, “I have all the rights to be a bit rough to Shouto so he won’t get himself killed on the field.”

That was how Endeavor justify his abuse? “I think we have different definition of ‘rough’ and ‘abusive’ from what I see.” Heaved his Master. “Unfortunately your standard isn’t what used by common population, Todoroki Enji-san.” Pointed out his Master. “Your son have shown physiological signs of abused child, combining his psych-evaluation and scars he has… I doubt the police and child protection service would buy your excuse of _‘slightly’_ rough training routine.”

The Hero Association would try to protect their human resource, but pro-hero is a position build on ‘reputation’ in its origin so if Endeavor’s reputation became unsalvageable not even the Association would help him.

“How dare you…” Endeavor wasn’t a fool, he knew he was already cornered.

Izuku narrowed his eyes, “Endeavor-pro… you still want to live and die as a hero, don’t you?”

That question turned Endeavor’s attention to the youngest hero in the room, “Are you implying something Mastermind?” The man sneered, “Are you really a hero in training? Your mind is so devious… like a villain.”

And he expected Izuku to be insulted by that remark? “Endeavor-pro, if a hero uphold a justice even when it hurts innocent people I’d rather not be one…” He had done so in his previous lives and he will do it again. “The same can be said to our heroic system…” His eyes narrowed. “If it protects people like you so you can get away from harming your family… then it’s trash and I will bring it to ruin.”

Endeavor trembled, “You’re insane!” He turned to Izuku’s master, “This is the child you take as your student? What a disgrace for him to have no respect for law!”

“We already have a number two, who ignore the ban on Quirk marriage.” Said Nezu. “And I am not a human so my respect for human’s law is relative to the safety of children under my protection.” The mutant told the flame hero. “Now… I believe we should reach a decision soon, as a hero I cannot in good conscience let Todoroki Shouto-kun to live with you any longer if all you see in him is a mean to achieve your desire.”

Silence fell in the room as the Flame hero glared at the two manipulators with fury.

“So, what it would be?”

* * *

 

**Bakugou Household**

The teacher brought in three kids Katsuki’s age, and only one of them was recognizable to her by face. This was the tailed boy who fought Katsuki in third round, he wasn’t bad looking but not someone you will call handsome. He was one of those boys that just fade in the background with harmless smile and genial personality. But his dark eyes were deep with fearlessness as his teacher ushered him in together with the other two.

The sole girl of the group was a cute little thing, she had big doe eyes and pouty lips. Her long orange hair framed her small face like waterfall. The cuteness was dampened by her glare at her son, and in spite of her tiny stature she manage to look down her nose at Katsuki.

The other boy looked like someone straight from a laboratory with in white coat, with gravity defying hair not even Katsuki’s could match. His eyes were red copper, in different shade than the scarlet she passed on to Katsuki. He looked amused at them for some reason, and the only one of the three who didn’t look like they want to swallow Katsuki whole.

At her confused look, Midnight introduced them. “They are Midoriya-kun’s friends.”

And in that instance Mitsuki knew right away, this was the group who had problem with her son in UA. They were also Izuku’s friends… the one he found after he parted ways with Katsuki.     

“Ojiro Mashirao.” Said the plain looking boy. “I met Izu in our second year in Teikou Middle School, we also studied together under the same master in one of my family’s dojo.”

The other boy followed, “I am Ishigami Senkuu, I am also from the same middle school as Izuku. I am also the voice of reason who _‘told them this doesn’t worth it’_ so I went along with the whole thing.”

The doe eyed girl turned to glare at him, “Sen, you idiot scientist! It’s not like you’re okay with _this…”_ She hissed, pointing at Katsuki who twitched at her way of address. “Staying around Izu!”

If Mitsuki wasn’t fretting for her son, she would be impressed the girl can insult Katsuki with her tone alone. Katsuki bristled but behaved himself in front of his teacher, and Mitsuki wondered where Aizawa was all their life if at least she found a teacher who put Katsuki in line.

“We agree to disagree Futaba, beside… by now it has been proven I was right that we don’t have to do a thing.” He gestured towards Katsuki, “He has done a good job getting himself in trouble without your meddling.” The newly revealed Futaba growled, “And Shiro, you should realize by now it has been a waste of our time to get in trouble.”

The tailed boy rolled his eyes, “Perhaps.”

“Besides, our priority is always clear…” He trailed off, “First of all, Izuku’s happiness… his health and then his wish.”

“And this bastard is a hazard for Izu’s mental health.” Growled Futaba.

Aizawa at last decided to interrupt because obviously the principal was content to watch the show. “You guys have no sense of danger at all, you do realize you’re also in trouble?”

Futaba adjusted her glasses smugly, “We double-check UA’s rule on bullying, a bit of name calling and argument doesn’t count.” In school where rivalry and adrenaline ran high, UA couldn’t afford to be too uptight considering the concept of ‘freedom’ in their curriculum.

“If not for the malicious motive behind those ‘petty’ actions you did.” Aizawa looked angry, and it surprised Mitsuki because he had been exasperated with Katsuki but he was angered by Futaba’s flippant retort.

The girl and her group didn’t even flinch.

Aizawa turned to Katsuki, “You don’t realize at all, do you?”

“They talk shit to me once in a while, no big deal!” Huffed Katsuki. “It’s not like they can do anything else to me!”

Midnight looked at him with pity in her eyes. “Bakugou-kun…” She began, “They have been busy sabotaging any chance for you for networking in UA.”

The boy with gravity defying hair continued, “And still a waste of time because apparently Bakugou have no concept of networking that’s what enrolling to an academy as prestigious as UA is all about.” He shrugged, “My friends may have _sabotaged_ him but he didn’t even know what he is missing on.”

“Indeed.” Said the one with tail, eyes rolled really hard. “Not to mention, he did most of it himself.”

Aizawa groaned before he turned to face Mitsuki and her husband. “I apologize if you’re confused… but basically the reason UA have the other two department that closely connected to heroic industry is so our hero students to make friends with them. Management students get to scout potential recruits from heroic dept and support them, while the support dept gets to practice their skill for heroic dept and advertise their invention to Management Dept.”

“It’s a symbiotic arrangement so to speak.” Added Midnight. “Senkuu-kun and Futaba-chan here happen to be the top students of Support Department, the most talented we ever had since UA founding in fact…”

“Hence-” Ishigami added, “Why Management dept has a civil war to recruit us, and it’s no secret that we have enmity against Bakugou-kun.”

Then it dawned on Mitsuki what was this all about and Katsuki seemed to realize it too. They were the top dog of their department and her son used to be one for Onodera, obviously they had some sway. Teenagers had stronger herd like mentality. Then, if the Management also didn’t want to get on their bad side, the whole school would ostracise her son.

This wasn’t a type of bullying that would end once they left UA, they were all students that already chose specific work field and news travel in an academy with strong connection like UA. What they did was effectively crippling Katsuki’s career not just his school life.

“You really have no idea what we are doing, don’t you?” Futaba looked smug, like a cat with canary in her mouth. “Maa, you did most of it yourself. With that performance in Sport Festival, everyone can see you’re not worth their time after all, you piece of shit.” And she flipped a finger at Katsuki, not even afraid of the two teachers sitting not far away from her.

“Sakura!” Before Katsuki could fly into rage, Aizawa had turned his reddening eyes at her. “Don’t think UA will let you off of the hook because of Midoriya, we have zero tolerance for bullying even if what you did isn’t conventional one our rule didn’t cover.”

That was right, why did these kids look so calm? It wasn’t like UA could let them go scot free. “Why did you do this?” Mitsuki let that line slip past her lips before her brain could process it. “What Katsuki did in the past is bad but you… you’re not part of his past with Izuku.”

At her word, the calm tailed boy snapped. “You think we have nothing to do with his past with Bakugou?” He gritted out, “Bakugou-san… I watched the kid who I call my best friend now flinch at every casual touch I gave him for a year! He is the kindest and most caring friend I ever have and yet I have to tell him everyday he _deserves_ our friendship and more because some _trash_ spat it on his face!”  

He went on and on about the horror of years of Katsuki’s abuse had done to Izuku. Izuku was desensitized to pain that he didn’t even flinch when his own flame burned him. He had a lot of fading scar from Katsuki’s explosion that looked like star, and how Izuku develop a habit of changing clothes in a flash to hide it. Izuku put everyone in his previous middle school at arm length that Ojiro practically throw himself at Izuku until the boy believe he really want to be Izuku’s friends.

Izuku also develop severe distrust for adult because none of them ever help him from Katsuki, and how they keep siding with kids who had ‘better’ future prospect.

“Take a swan dive and hope you get Quirk in your next life?!” Ojiro spat angrily. “New flash to all of you who think we got nothing to do with Izuku’s past, because we.” He gestured to himself and the other two. “We are the one who watch the aftermath of what you did to him when you can just wash your hands off of all your mistake without a mark in your record!” He roared, “And then you _dare_ to go near him again in UA and acted like he owe you something!”  

Now the room was silent and Mitsuki could hear her own heart breaking to pieces as the boy repeated the line that shattered her world back then. Izuku’s friend was right, even if they weren’t there back then it wasn’t _not_ their business when they were the one picking the pieces and put it back.

“What’s this about suicide baiting?” The frost in Aizawa-sensei’s voice returned, “I know about the bullying because Midoriya show signs of bullying victim, but this?”

Katsuki looked like he was going to shatter if Mitsuki touched him.

Ojiro sat back, he still looked furious as if he wasn’t satisfied with how rattled her son had become. “Why do you think we don’t want him anywhere near Izu, Aizawa-sensei? Can you fault us for feeling unsafe when Bakugou didn’t even try to keep his distance from Izu? That he repeatedly show aggression to our friend?”

“Everyone deserve a fucking second chance.” Sakura recited in fake sweet voice. “I don’t think so if he keep trying to shove his nonexistent superiority to Izu.”

The last member of their group raised a placating hand, “That’s enough you two, I don’t care about Bakugou either but his parents looks like they’re about to have a mental breakdown if you two don’t reign your temper for a bit.”

That got Ojiro’s and Sakura’s attention and they visibly turned their attention away from Mitsuki’s family and ended their tirade. However the tension never left their body, as if the slightest provocation will set them off again.

* * *

 

**Todoroki Household**

Shouto had a surprisingly small amount of personal belongings, which he didn’t realize only consist of clothes, school books, a photo of Todoroki siblings and their mothers and a couple of shoes. All could fit inside two luggages.

“You don’t have any CDs… figurines or laptop?” Midoriya asked as he looked around Shouto’s very bare room.

All useless stuffs his father feel Shouto was above it. “...I am not allowed to have them.” He admitted plainly, “And I only have smartphone since I enrolled to UA.” Because UA was quite far from Todoroki residence, and his previous schools were all in close distance and he had chauffeur driving him home so he didn’t wander. With UA, Endeavor felt it would be too embarrassing if Shouto wasn’t independent enough to commute by himself.

“Shouto.” Called Fuyumi, poking her head from the hallway to Shouto’s room. She looked so relieved that at last Shouto could get out of their house. “You can have these.” She shoved several CD case for Shouto. “It’s mother’s favorites! You can listen to them when you take a break in school.”

Midoriya inclined his head politely to Fuyumi. “Hello, Todoroki-san.”

Fuyumi smiled at him, and Shouto wondered when the last time Fuyumi smiled such a genuine smile without anxiety mixed to it. “We’re all Todoroki here, Midoriya-kun… just call me Fuyumi and my brother Shouto.” She inhaled deeply. “You… are the first who go this far… for us, for Shouto. So thank you… thank you so much.”

“...I am just doing what I feel is right…” Midoriya trailed off. “And you’re welcome Fuyumi-san.”

Then Fuyumi excused herself as she wanted to dig more stuff from their mother’s belonging and Touya’s for Shouto to bring over to dorm. She would send over more later for him. Half an hour later, Midoriya ushered Shouto to Nezu’s car. Which fascinate Shouto because the steering wheel and gas was customized to fit Nezu’s stature.

Once they were in car Shouto couldn’t help but feel a tad uncomfortable. What Midoriya felt was right scared Shouto for a bit, especially when Midoriya outright admit he would destroy the system if it protect Endeavor. “You go too far I think… Is this really alright?”

“Hm? I think what I did is a bare minimum.” Replied Midoriya with straightforward face.

If this was bare minimum, what was the maximum?

“I would have Endeavor stripped off of his pro hero license and put behind the bar.” Answered Midoriya, who most likely read people’s mind but lie about his Hyper Intuition. “No, it’s just that you seems you want to know what I would do if Master let me have a free reign.”

“...Are you serious?”

Nezu cackled, “My student is serious Todoroki Shouto-kun, but that only if we only have you to be concerned about.” The principal told him. “There’s your mother and your siblings to think about, their livelihood will change if we carelessly expose your father.”

They would be children of a criminal instead of a hero, and the stigma would follow to his hero career.

Shouto swallowed, “You said… justice isn’t always the best thing to uphold, sometimes it hurts…” Midoriya nodded at that. “Why do you think so?”

Midoriya looked startled by the question, “Eh… I think so from my personal experience, it’s not that justice is bad but we shouldn’t follow it blindly. For example… there’s a case of man who had an accident with his Quirk that destroy a shophouse belong to an elderly couple. The man decided to pay the reparation so the victim didn’t sue him… by law that means they won’t get legal justice but is it really the wrong conclusion?”

He frowned, “Uh… if they sue him, won’t they get the reparation money anyway?”

“It’s not that simple… it will take a long time to settle this case, especially if the culprit have a good lawyer.” Midoriya explained, “The same case for insurance if they have any, and until then these couple would be without a home and money.”

“Then… it’s no good.” Shouto admitted.

Midoriya looked at him with sadness in his eyes, “Sometimes… it’s not ‘fairness’ and ‘justice served’ that we wants to be content with ourselves but forgive and move on with our life.”

Shouto wondered if it wasn’t hopeless of his sister to desire their family to be whole, or she just wish they have a chance to be happy. “Is that what you desire when it comes to Bakugou?”

“Huh?”

“You want to move on from your history with him… but Bakugou refuse to bulge and trapped in your past.” Just like Shouto used to, trapping himself in web of hate and hurting. “He also refuse to see reason, everytime you try to extend an olive branch… he just want to be angry.”

“...Ah…”

“He is not as far gone as Endeavor yet…” Shouto murmured softly, “But he will be, if he didn’t try to change for the better.”

“I-”

This was quite novel for Midoriya to be this speechless. “I don’t think it’s your fault, whatever he choose to do with his future is up to him.” Shouto stressed on.  “I don’t owe Endeavor to be his Masterpiece, and you’re not obligated to correct Bakugou’s mistake. Especially not if he didn’t try.”

His mother felt guilty for scarring him, and she tried to recover so she could be his mother again. Endeavor showed no such remorse, and Bakugou didn’t either.

Midoriya suddenly burst to tears and Shouto panicked at the sudden waterworks. “So...sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

Nezu cackled evilly before tossing him a box of tissue. “It’s fine, that’s means… welcome to Izuku’s family, Todoroki Shouto-kun!”  

Shouto stared at Midoriya who was furiously wiping his teary eyes, his face was flushed bright red. “Does this mean I am Shou-chan now?”

Midoriya spluttered, “Uh- do you want to?”

He nodded. “Sa… I mean Fu already declare I am one of you, does that count?”

A shy smile graced his lips in response, “Sure… welcome, Shouto.” Midoriya- no- Izuku said as he gave Shouto’s head a gentle pat, and he was back to be the mature one after his bawling episode.

Something warm burn in his chest like flame, but it wasn’t painful but soothing. It felt like home.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile in Bakugou Household**

Shouta wanted his bed and his cats, all eight of them because he was never paid enough for this shit. Sure he suspected Bakugou for rough kind of bullying, and some Quirk misuse mixed with how familiar Midoriya was with his Quirk. The suicide baiting however, that was a completely different can of worm.

That was a crime, and by right if Midoriya’s group had the evidence Bakugou would go to juvenile prison.

He came to this house expecting to solve a decade old of problem and along with it, the burning resentment of Midoriya’s group against Bakugou. Now he sees where they come from, what they did is still wrong but Aizawa couldn’t call them unreasonable or dealing unproportionate retribution.

Bakugou was a kid who once encourage Midoriya -Quirkless had unholly rate of suicide- when he was still Quirkless to kill himself. Ojiro and his friend had all the right to feel unsafe to have Bakugou around Midoriya. It didn’t help Bakugou was openly aggressive towards Midoriya in daily basis.

FUCK- did he has to expel Bakugou after all?

Nemuri poked him, and he almost snarled at her because he had no time for her mischief because- Wait- Bakugou was… crying?

“I DIDN’T FUCKING MEAN IT! AND I KNOW DEKU WON’T GO THROUGH IT!”

That urged Ojiro to yell back, “And that’s makes it okay you scum?! That’s not how this work!”

“NO! I KNOW I AM WRONG!”

That shocked Ojiro’s group, and Shouta too. Bakugou just admitted he was wrong.

Bakugou panted heavily, his shoulders raised tensely and he clenched his fist to the point it turned white. He looked like a wounded animal and judging from his parent’s panicked expression, this wasn’t normal for Bakugou.

“I fucked up…” He hissed, “De- Izuku is the only one who still think I am worth it… even after all shit I put him though he will still put his life on the line for me.” His tone was one of wonder, as if he was in disbelief of what he said. “When I fought him, the idiot _still_ ask what’s my problem is! He still wants to fucking help me!”

Ojiro backed away, so did Sakura. “Why do you sounds like you have a problem with that?”

“BECAUSE I AM NOT WORTH IT YOU FUCKERS!!!” He roared angrily. “You said it yourself I acted like a villain! Everyone said so!”

“Maybe if you’re less of an asshole…” Sakura trailed off.

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND EITHER! WHY THE HELL CAN I BE A FUCKING DECENT HUMAN BEING FOR ONE MINUTE AND MAYBE I WON’T SICKLY ENJOYING NINE YEARS ABUSING MY ONLY FRIEND! I WANT TO BE THE NEXT FUCKING ALL MIGHT NOT THE NEXT BIG BAD OF THE CENTURY!!!”

Sakura stared at him in disbelief, “Then start from acting like a decent human being with common sense perhaps?”

“And talk about murdering people less.” Added Ojiro.

Nemuri wasn’t helpful, “Just remove the murder part and you will feel better dear…” She seemed like she was contemplating knocking out both Bakugous.

“ MY MOUTH RUN FASTER THAN MY DAMNED BRAIN OKAY! I AM ANGRY AT MYSELF THEN I VOMIT ALL OF THAT SHIT TO HIM! HE MAKES ME FEELS BAD, AND I GET MADDER AT HIM! IT’S A FUCKING ETERNAL CYCLE OF SHIT! MAYBE I AM THE WORST HUMAN BEING WHO SHOULD FOLLOW MY FUCKING ADVICE AND THROW MYSELF OFF OF THE ROOF! MIGHT AS WELL CONTRIBUTE TO WORLD PEACE!”

Okay, Shouta start to see where Bakugou’s problem come from but… which part was more urgent? That the kid regret enough he consider suicide or his inferiority complex and ego that was the mother of all problem in Bakugou Katsuki?

His mother punched him on the face, which shocked Aizawa. “DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE TO JUMP! THAT’S NOT GOING TO FIX ANYTHING AND ONE LESS ASSHOLE IN THE WORLD WON’T MAKE IT A BETTER PLACE!”

And Bakugou punched back. “SHUT UP HAG! I MAKE ENOUGH TROUBLE FOR YOU SINCE I COME OUT OF YOUR HOLE!”

The father whimpered, “Katsuki, Mitsuki… we are in front of our guests!”

Your wife and son were fighting with their fist and you were worrying about guest?! What followed Bakugou Masaru’s helpless plea was a pandemonium and never Aizawa would imagine he would have to restrain his student and their mother from punching each other black and blue. He wasn’t even sure if this was child abuse, considering Bakugou give as good as he get. This was a mutual violence from both sides, and judging from the father’s reaction… this wasn’t unusual.

“And I thought my family and Shou-chan’s are messed up enough.” Sakura grumbled under his breath.

“Is this a bad time to ask Bakugou to apologize to Izu?” Ojiro wondered.

Bakugou heard him and even in his wrapped state he still had energy to rage, “I AM NOT GOING TO ASK FOR HIS FORGIVENESS, DAMN IT! EVERYTHING I DID IS TOO FUCKED UP TO FORGIVE!!! SO PISS OFF!!!”

Ishigami looked as done as Aizawa, “This isn’t how I picture our epic confrontation would be, emotion is high as predicted but not… this fucked up.” He turned to Aizawa. “So? What are we gonna do?”

Shouta made his decision, “Nemuri… knock them out.” And she did, after both Bakugou and his mother fell asleep Shouta asked the only conscious Bakugou to let him bring the son home. He also suggest Bakugou Masaru to look for help from therapist for both his wife and son. The guy argued that his son and wife were just a bit too energetic and temperamental. Shouta argued back that he wasn’t questioning their sanity but if it’s normal in this household to have a smack down like that, they really need a professional help.

“As for the rest of you… we will wait until the internship week is over and then we talk again.”

Ojiro pointed at knocked and wrapped up Bakugou, “Fine… at least now we start to see he at least aware he isn’t okay.”

“You’re not off of the hook yet.” Shouta warned him.

Ojiro scoffed, Sakura snickered and Ishigami just sighed, “We’re not afraid of being expelled, at the very least… we don’t mind. We know the consequence… this is the price we’re prepared to pay to make this right for Izuku.”

Shouta sighed, “This brat wants to throw himself off of the roof already, give it a rest.”

“That’s just him running away.” Retorted Ishigami, “It’s not like we want to corner him to the point he has to forfeit his life, we want him to listen and learn… by now I am sure you understand we have all the right to be anxious of his presence in the same class as Izuku. So the deal is… if he don’t want to apologize, nobody needs it but that means we don’t want him near Izuku…”

“If he wants to stay, he better beg for Izu  to forgive him and start learning how to be a decent human being so we don’t have to fear him being around like some rabid dog.” Ojiro said coldly. “And then even if we won’t be friends I can treat him civilly in professional setting… I can promise that much.”

Sakura was pouting, “I will never forgive him… I will leave him be for now, but if he make Izu upset I will make him pay for the rest of his life.”

What was so scary about Sakura? She had the capability to follow through it.

Shouta supposed for now, he will take what he can get. He had a week to work on Bakugou and hopefully his potential wasn’t wasted. His phone’s buzzing snapped Shouta out of his thought. It was a mail from Nezu, telling him that the principal’s group was already on the way back to UA.

“Kids! Scram back to UA now before your leader find you missing!”

“Aye, Sir!” And off they go.

He just hoped Midoriya didn’t notice anything, the kid could be the fiercest mother hen Shouta had ever seen when it comes to his friends.

* * *

 

“Akasha talked about you.” Said Dabi out of the blue and Chizome wondered if the brat was talking about some sort of criminal expert or pro heroes on TV. “It’s the name of charismatic blogger who start some sort of secret society in dark net.” Dabi showed Chizome his computer screen.

Chizome narrowed his eyes, “And? Why should I give a fuck of what this virtual guy says?”

Dabi heaved a sigh, “Basically their community is skeptical about our creed… whether or not we’re bringing chance or just being the pain in the ass for society.”

“Again- why should I care?”

“They have extensive network… Akasha’s influence is not to be underestimated, most of his followers are as devoted as us to you. I followed him for a bit myself.”

“Why?”

Dabi quickly clicked a link leading to a drive full of essays, and clicked the one on the top. It was short and easy to digest, he didn’t agree to most of it but he could see how it intrigued people. “Interesting… and? What’s the problem?”

“They’re getting on our way.” That caught his attention. “I don’t know how the admin catch me hanging around in their unrestricted thread… or how the guy even know I am connected to you but…” Dabi trailed off. “The admin, Oracle… he send me an invitation for an online conference tomorrow. They want to have a chat with you so to speak about your creed.”

“Why is this group poke their nose in my business?”

“I am not sure.” Dabi shrugged, “But Oracle implied they’re pissed about Ingenium… I think he is one of them or a friend of their members.”

“Ho…” He cupped his chin, “What if this is a trap?”

The scarred teen hummed, “Well… I hung around their place for a long while, they’re in no way a legal organization but they have some sort of code of honor. It’s why they have so many followers, they’re illegal but also noble and open minded.”

It seemed Dabi really have positive impression for these guys.

“It also doesn’t hurt they’re openly scorn Endeavor for being a shitty pro hero who keep his beard ablaze even in summer and overheat pedestrians when he was patrolling.”

Go figures… this kid could start a cult to hate Endeavor.

“And that’s not all… they also send us a warning.”

“A threat?” Chizome snorted.

Dabi shook his head, “A genuine warning… there’s this fucked up group attacking kids to kill All Might, they have a hard time recuiting goons after they abandoned like… over sixty villains to be arrested in USJ incident.”

Of fucking course… “Nobody would be that stupid and survive as villains to follow someone who will ditch their underlings and not even stick to their principal.” At least according to the rumors, the leader of League of Villain was mental.

“Yeah, so now the fucker leading that league is trying to contact either you or Akasha. They want to use you as some sort of poster boy to gather followers.”

That made Chizome growl, “Their warning is appreciated…”

“They also says if we decide to side with the League, we will go straight to their shit list and hunted down… signed, Akashic Underground Order.”

Chizome rolled his eyes, “Fucking cult.”

Dabi wisely didn’t say he also had some sort of cult.

 

================

**BONUS META, BAKUGOU VS THE GUARDIANS**

**Some of you have compared him with Tsuna’s guardians whose interaction with him can be dangerous, deadly and so on- at least for their first meeting. So? Bakugou isn’t worse than them since he never really try to kill Izuku, right?**

**WRONG!**

**This isn’t bashing Bakugou or being biased to Tsuna’s guardian, I am trying my best to be objective in comparing them. Funnily enough I keep finding similarity between Bakugou and Tsuna’s guardians, and somehow they manage to be- well- still dysfunctional human being but not roaring of rampage who think the world revolve around him like Bakugou.**

**First of all… start from guardians who at some point trying to hurt Tsuna beyond comedy routine.**

**Gokudera, arguably he has the most similar temper to Bakugou and- yeah- even similar power. He tried to kill Tsuna, but then it revealed to be a test. We can argue how serious he is in his attempt, but please remember that… at that point he was NOT Tsuna’s friend or anything. He is also an assassin for hire for a while, which mean his standard of morality isn’t even on the same level as someone who was raised as civilian like Bakugou. His attack on Tsuna is part of his job NOT personal grudge or something Gokudera did out of cruelty or** **_just_ ** **because he can. This is totally different from Bakugou’s bullying.**

**Hibari… also share similar traits with Bakugou, just not loud and his anger burn cold like Shouto. Mindset wise, Hibari is alike with Bakugou to ‘certain’ extent as he hate weakness and desire to be the apex predator. He is trickier because he is violent by nature too but not the same. However, Hibari is also very much in control of himself, he set a rules on others that basically says- as long as you don’t break them- he will leave you alone.**

**Also, the most defining traits that set him apart from Bakugou is that he ‘recognize’ when he owe someone something, he won’t thank you but he will pay it back one way or another. Hibari also treat people stronger than him like Reborn with respect (Dino is disliked for his overly friendly personality not strength)**

**In last arc he even go as far as abiding by Fon’s condition for the right to challenge the arcobaleno, and this isn’t the first time Hibari honorably follow condition set by people he respect.**

**Hibari hates being weak, but he didn’t necessarily hate the weak. Hence, his fondness for small animal. As for weak human, he don’t like them I’d say but Hibari takes his role as the strong protecting the weak better than Bakugou any day. Can you imagine Bakugou hunting down people who hurt his goons from middle school? I don’t think so...**

**Mukuro, well… this is self-explanatory and I won’t go about his terrible childhood as excuse to pardon his crime. However- whatever he had done to Tsuna, he was Tsuna’s enemy. By right, we can’t expect him to play nice to Tsuna. It doesn’t make what he does right but it would be just dumb to lump his cruelty to Tsuna together with Bakugou’s to Izuku.**

**As twisted as it is, Mukuro’s action to Tsuna is an attempt to get something. He has a solid purpose, something to gain from his action. The same can’t be said for Bakugou, he did it because he can and Izuku piss him off.**

**Byakuran… and Xanxus, believe it or not they are the same case as Mukuro. They’re Tsuna’s enemies, what they did is still wrong and they’re far from decent human being but yeah- you can’t expect them to be a decent guy to Tsuna considering their circumstances.**

**And finally Bakugou… from what I see Bakugou’s reason to pick on Izuku is simply… because of his inferior-superior complex, his ego and… his lack of empathy for others. Sure, he is no longer Izuku’s friend… perhaps not since he christened Izuku as Deku for no other reason to put Izuku down, as someone below him.** **  
** **I will say it again, unlike Tsuna’s less than amicable guardians… and rivals. Bakugou has no logical reason whatsoever to treat Izuku the way he did other than his need to put our poor cinnamon roll down.**

 **There’s NOTHING to gain from attacking Izuku, and even if he never really tried to kill Izuku seriously, it doesn’t make Bakugou a better person than well- Tsuna’s rivals. Also, the ‘not seriously’ part is also flimsy as hell, who throw a dangerous attack at someone and claim it won’t kill the target if they dodge it right? So if Izuku can’t dodge, it’s going to be Izuku’s fault NOT Bakugou is what the bastard means.** **  
** **SO yeah… please don’t compare Bakugou to them and deem him as ‘okay’ or remotely fine. NOPE-NOPE-**

 **Also, at some point the guardians OWE Tsuna their life or anything.** ****  
**Gokudera acknowledge this and swore his loyalty to Tsuna** ****  
**Hibari don’t thank Tsuna, but he certainly don’t like owing him and seek ways to pay it back one way or another.** **  
** **Mukuro is take and give guy, he will acknowledge debt but certainly not going to forget his own goal. He become Tsuna’s mist guardian for this.**

 **What Bakugou did in canon after being saved by Izuku? He is more concerned about his pride, and him leaving Izuku alone is something he SHOULD have done. I will throw a bone and give him some credits in trying and he is back to bullying Izuku over something he cook up on his head** **_‘lying to him about being quirkless’_ ** **and forget the guy ever save his life and he NEVER return the favor.**

 **Also, ALL Tsuna’s guardians including the three on this list protect people weaker than they are.** ****  
**No matter how much Gokudera dislike Yamamoto and Lambo, he will have their back.** ****  
**Hibari have the whole school if not Namimori he wants to protect, he even mellows to kids and small animal.** **  
** **Mukuro have smaller circle, but he does go far and beyond for Chrome, Chikusa and Ken.**

 **As for Bakugou… when he is fighting with comrades around, he doesn’t show that much concern on** **_‘protecting’_ ** **them. All he thinks is how much they would hinder him. This is the guy who is okay with setting forest that have his classmates around on fire~**

 **Also the BIGGEST note, Gokudera, Hibari and Mukuro were raised in mafia. It’s implied in Hibari’s case he isn’t raised as civilian. So their common sense, morality and mindset suppose to be if not grey is totally black.** **  
** **Frankly, Bakugou SHOULD be a better person -forget better- but more decent. Some says Bakugou is raised in abusive household.  Which in my opinion is possible and NOT in the same time…**

**Move on to Bakugou’s upbringing, it’s certainly not ideal rainbow and unicorn childhood but abusive to the point of twisting his character is very doubtful. First of all, Bakugou does acknowledge that Todoroki is raised in even more shitty house than his. He did CONFORM corporal punishment exist in his home, and if that give him the need to be the boss somewhere else like in school- I can see that that as logical conclusion. Though not so much on telling people to die.**

**Also Mitsuki some suspect as abusive mother in few times she appear manage to endear me as someone Bakugou suppose to be. She swore like a sailor, didn’t take shit from her egoistic son but she ‘DOES’ acknowledge the wrong her son did and even says the worship and bootlicking over Bakugou’s talent did her son a disservice than good.**

**This is something some parents are too blind to see yet Mitsuki admit she isn’t infallible parent who make perfect and talented child, her son is flawed but everyone else say otherwise and make him worse.**

**Also, in remedial training arc- Bakugou shed some light about Mitsuki’s abuse. He is basically strung like a pinata, a corporal punishment his mother inflict for being a shitty brat. Hence- why he wants to take example of it. Please note, we all can agree Bakugou isn’t a good tempered child. I don't condone corporal punishment, but it says something when Bakugou acknowledge his mother didn’t punish him for the heck of it -** **_or her own satisfaction like Endeavor_ ** **\- but when he was misbehaving.**

 **Also, while what she said about it’s Bakugou’s fault being weak so he got kidnapped and give everyone trouble… well- she is half-right and wrong. Then again I can’t imagine she is given full account of play by play that got to the point of her son getting abducted. Bakugou by all right isn’t the most** **_‘cooperative’_ ** **target and comrade during that emergency period of training camp. Seriously- tell Todoroki to set the whole forest on fire and blaze everyone in it?**

 **It’s not the matter of Bakugou being not strong enough physically, but more like he is such a shitty hero in training whose priority is fighting villains to show he is the top dog. This is where we can interpret Mitsuki’s statement as sort of true. Bakugou is** **_‘WEAK’_ ** **against his own selfish desire he is unable to get into heroic mindset, putting other’s need over his. Heck- forget heroic, this is just being a decent human being most if not all his classmates easily get.**

**Nobody ask all hero to be a walking billboard of martyrdom *cough Toshi and Izu cough* like Stain wanted them all to be, but I am sure as hell frustrated that Bakugou can’t even willingly agree to evacuate to safety for everyone’s sake. Even Mountain Lady who swindle some takoyaki with her feminine wiles stands up to get smacked on the face to get Izuku and co escape, forget being a good hero, this is practically ‘common sense’ for heroes everywhere.**

**To save people in need, and a concept Bakugou seems cannot get OR he put it in back burner somewhere in his mind in favor of his complex, and guess what? Gokudera, Mukuro, HIbari and several other KHR character have them to various degree.**

**Gokudera is a pretty obvious case of inferiority complex towards Yamamoto as fellow guardians and he act a lot like Bakugou towards KHR resident baseball nut. He loathe to cooperate with Yamamoto, insult the guy in every chance he gets and wants to one-up Yamamoto in everything. He even endanger them both when he refuse to fight together with Yamamoto in future arc.**

**But it only take one ‘real-WTH man’ reprimand from Yamamoto for Gokudera to know he is in the wrong, that his jealousy goes against the conduct of a guardian and right hand man. Replace this with ‘hero’ and we get the same thing on Bakugou, he didn’t act like a hero should. Bakugou practically hear a reporter on TV calling him out on this, and even Izuku since they were young about how a hero shouldn’t bully others. Bakugou of course never listen, and Gokudera need it like? ONCE? . It’s not like he did a drastic one eighty in character, but he sure as hell didn’t repeat it.**

**Hibari has superiority complex and I suppose inferiority too, as impossible as it seems. He is a dominant alpha top dog in his school like Bakugou, he ‘bully’ students to obey school regulation but he also ‘takes’ responsibility of being the top dog seriously, hence why he hunt Mukuro down when the guy attacks the students and his subordinates.** ****  
**Bakugou? Unlikely -_-; as much as I’d like to believe hidden heart of gold in a jerk, his conduct didn’t suggest he would protect the weak.** **  
** **His inferiority complex is obviously due to Mukuto who beat him for the first time, and boy- he does lose his shit over Mukuro often whenever the two guys clash… but as we all know, they at least respect each other. Enough that Mukuro send a map of Melone Base to Hibari.**

**Bakugou to Izuku? Pfft- I haven’t seen Bakugou considering Izuku worthy of respect prior to OfA reveal and even then jealousy seems to win over miniscule respect he has for Izuku. If his reaction to Izuku’s internship under Nighteye is anything to go by. So far their rivalry is just getting a tad healthier from before.**

**But Bakugou still hold ‘ugly’ feeling of inferiority that makes him feel he need to be above Izuku, and I can’t imagine he is apologizing anytime soon.**

**So yeah, I am gonna roast him within an inch of his life in my fic before I can make him repent a bit. Blame canon for Bakugou’s massive ego, this is my first time I have to go this far to torture a character just to get them have a character development. I am not even bashing him, he come like this from canon as we all know.**

**That said, BnHA have a realistic society plagued with superpower. When one’s Quirk seems to be everything someone is all about to society, hence… I can say Bakugou Katsuki isn’t born a psychopath or anything like that but a child twisted by society’s expectation because of his Quirk.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't go through grammarly yet... to tired for that shit.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Phantom Sky Brigade gets creative in deceiving the all-knowing sky of theirs.  
> Shouta wasn't get paid enough to deal with messed life of one explosive Bakugou Katsuki, did all counselor disappear from his life or what?  
> Izuku suspected something afoot but he has no evidence.  
> Shiro give Kirishima a pep talk about friendship and self-image.  
> Dabi is not as discreet as he thought, and one can only wonder why Shouto is related to Touya and Endeavor. 
> 
> The cloud and Japanese style interior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter as you wait for the countdown... or just celebrate. Happy new year~

Lying to Izuku was an exercise in futility, you didn’t deceive Midoriya Izuku with omitted truth, half-truth or anything in that line before he got to your case so fast and look at you with blazing eyes that would make you cave in sooner or later. So with a bad experience in the past in mind, Senkuu, Futaba and Shiro weren’t even going to try a frontal confrontation.

As soon as they reached the dorn ahead of Izuku by ten minutes, they put on old movie Monte Carlo Futaba adored, Senkuu found frivolous and Shiro couldn’t watch more than thirty minutes before he fell asleep. Futaba tore the bag of popcorn she bought in convenience store and gulped half of it together with Shiro. Then Senkuu sprayed all of them with his invention of mild sleeping gas and fast-forward the movie to the second half.

So when Izuku came back with Shouto, he found his friends fast asleep on the couch and carpet with the protagonist going after his enemy to a cliff by the sea.

“Oh my… Mom went out with Recovery Girl and Midnight for a girls night out.” So nobody stopped them from stuffing themselves with salt and butter goodness. “You will get cold sleeping here guys.”

Shouto stared at Izuku, who didn’t look angry even as he chided the three sleeping teenagers. If anything, he was smiling fondly at them with a fatherly look. At least that was the expression Shouto assumed as fatherly.

“Yosh.” Izuku lifted Futaba up in his arms. “I will take Futaba to her room, you can unpack tomorrow after school. For now, you can use the spare room Shiro usually use. You know where we keep the spare futon, right?”

Shouto nodded, “Do you want me to bring Ojiro up to our room?”

“He is quite heavy though… he is made of pure muscle all over.” Laughed Izuku. “You also have to tuck his tail in, if not it will drag over the floor.”

Shouto tried to lift the blond and indeed, the tailed boy was a good two inches shorter than him but he was heavier in muscle. Also, his additional tail that was two times more muscular than his other limbs made carrying the blond a complicated task.

Izuku had Senkuu in his right shoulder and Futaba in his left, he was carrying them like a sack of potato. “Uhm, are they alright like that?”

“Yeah, it faster to get them to bed… or they will wake up cranky tomorrow.” And he off to send the two genius to bed.

Shouto took the task carrying Ojiro to their shared bedroom and hoped he didn’t drop the guy, since it was hard to piggyback Ojiro and tuck his tail Shouto decided to copy Izuku and carried the tailed boy potato sack style.

He was already half asleep fifteen minutes later, but not quite sleeping because the western style room was unfamiliar. Then he heard the door opened, it was Izuku. The green haired boy wasn’t loud but Shouto was always a light sleeper because Endeavor had a shitty habit of waking him up at an ungodly hour for training. Izuku gave a cursory glance at him nodding off by the window and the abandoned futon.

“You can’t sleep?” Izuku asked.

Shouto fidgeted, “I can’t… settle down without tatami.” Previously, he was too tired to care.

“Hm… I can ask the teacher if UA have any tomorrow, come over here.” Shouto obeyed and much to his surprise Izuku tuck him into bed, and did the same to Ojiro who was using the bed. Then he was back to Shouto’s side and gave a gentle pat on the head, it was warm… he was using his flame. “Bear with this for tonight, sweet dream.”

His eyes fluttered shut, he was getting really sleepy. “Thanks…” Was this how a father would tuck a child in, sorta like his mom but… different. “Dad.”

“Urk-” Shouto heard Izuku’s spit take but he was too sleepy to care.  

* * *

 

**Aizawa-sensei’s Apartment**

In his home, Shouta received Senkuu’s report of how they planned to fool Midoriya and he rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. As expected of Midoriya’s squad, they went as far as knocking themselves out so Midoriya won’t get suspicious of them.

“Hm… being his friends, a close one needs a lot of commitment.” Shouta wondered why didn’t he notice this before. With his Hyper Intuition, it wasn’t strange for Midoriya to be ostracized even more than when he was Quirkless. Without a Quirk, he was different but with that intuition… he was dangerous and mentally invasive.

Telepath and clairvoyant like members of Wild Wild Pussycat couldn’t read minds, but their Quirk had a certain degree of invasion of privacy. There was a good reason why they moved away from big city for the sake of Ragdoll and Mandalay.

No one in class 1-A seemed to mind the clairvoyant side of Midoriya’s Quirk if what he heard from Kan about 1-B commenting his class’ being weird during Sports Festival was true. His students adapted surprisingly well to Midoriya’s Quirk. Perhaps it was their experience in USJ that allow them to be so accepting.

Well… as soon as Midoriya became part of their class, they revolve around him quickly like planets to the sun. Except… well calling this kid as an exception wasn’t quite right if anything he was even more focused on Midoriya than most.

“So, do you want to talk or you want to sleep?” Bakugou’s father had kindly packed up enough clothes and toiletries for the boy to stay until fieldwork week ended.

Bakugou grunted, “Might as well talk… I want to get this over with.”

Aizawa heaved a sigh, “Fine… now, I want you to lay out the truth from start to finish. What is it with you and Midoriya?” Before, he didn’t want to touch Midoriya’s past because that would be Nezu’s business and he believed it was nothing bad enough to risk Midoriya’s ire. Unfortunately, Bakugou had proven all his problem went back to Midoriya.

It wasn’t Midoriya’s fault, but Bakugou made all his problem is all about Midoriya. So like it or not, Shouta had to dig up their past.

Bakugou growled, “...Wish I can say it’s fucking nothing, I thought it’s nothing… but I screw myself over like my Mom said because I listen to what I want to hear but not the voice of reason in my parents and...De-Izuku.”

Wow- only one curse word, Shouta wondered if he should worry. Then Bakugou continued to narrate the story of his childhood with Midoriya. Which was surprising for Shouta to hear that Midoriya was a little admirer of Bakugou and he used to follow the blond like an adorable puppy.

“No one said anything when I nickname Izuku as ‘worthless Deku’ just because he was a little slow.” Grunted Bakugou. “And I didn’t use it in front of our parents so they didn’t know back then.”

A vicious nickname coming from a four years old kid, Bakugou obviously didn’t see the cruelty behind that name calling until he reached the age where he understood the severity but didn’t care anymore.

“I always get annoyed when he tried to help me… petty thing like offering a hand when I fell.” Bakugou laughed bitterly, “When I think of it now… the guy wasn’t thinking at all and I get worked up and accuse him of looking down on me.”

Shouta frowned, “Bakugou… all heroes help people, even All Might gets help from Recovery girl and other heroes. Does it make him weak? Or do you think heroes look down on people we protect? Is that what you think of us?”

Bakugou was stunned and shook his head, tears started to pool in his red eyes. “No…”

Then he spoke of the Quirk counselor, and how they explained to him of the danger of his Quirk and warned the boy to be careful so to not hurt others with it. That was the first time adult that was not Bakugou’s parents restricted his freedom when no adult figure in school ever tried that. That was when Bakugou started to vent his pent-up anger on other children, and Midoriya…

Of course, Midoriya would interfere and defend Bakugou’s victim and that was when Bakugou started to seriously think of Midoriya as enemy and victim.

“He told me heroes shouldn’t bully others… He is right.” Bakugou grunted, “But I don’t like what I heard so I…”

Midoriya tried to be the voice of reason for years to Bakugou, a Sisyphean task when people around Bakugou build up his ego to a hill for years. And Bakugou… his bullying to Midoriya wasn’t just a _bit rough_ but viciously cruel.

“I wanted to destroy his dream to pieces…” Bakugou confessed, his tone carried a note of disgust.

So Bakugou got on the way, he would always mock Midoriya whenever the shorter boy tried to apply for self-defense or training himself. The bullying would be raised up a notch if Midoriya dared to improve himself physically in any way because Bakugou didn’t even want the slimmest chance of Midoriya succeeding his dream because a Quirkless hero would take away his spotlight.

So Midoriya only has his notes left, and Bakugou would try to steal that too if not burning it with his Quirk. Whether it was physical or mental bullying, Bakugou did it all. Midoriya didn’t give up still, and that determination was taken by Bakugou as spitting on his own dream for an epic hero journey.

He didn’t even want Midoriya to apply to UA, “Perhaps I always know… the bastard will be a better hero than me. So after everything I did to sabotage him, I still feel threatened by his existence.”

Shouta didn’t say anything, but he knew Midoriya was praised as ‘ideal hero’ in training by many pro heroes who knew of him for a reason. Midoriya being stupendously powerful for a student was one thing, but the boy also had personality one associated with a noble hero of old. Shouta disagreed because of this kind of hero… no matter how powerful would burn out.

All Might was a prime example and if he had any say, he wouldn’t let Midoriya follow the buffoon’s footsteps. It was a stroke of fortune Midoriya had no qualm treading the grey idea and playing dirty, the boy would live longer for that.

“So that stupid line came out of my stupid mouth… in front of all our classmates, I told him to throw himself off of the roof and hope to get a Quirk in the next life…”

And that was the turning point of their relationship, Midoriya perhaps… had enough and in a moment of impulsiveness tried to fight back. He faked a suicide note but he had an accident instead, the fence of the rooftop of their school fell and Midoriya awakened his Quirk. Bakugou didn’t know the detail but somehow Midoriya attempted to drag himself home and saved Bakugou from Sludge Villain.

Go figures, so that mysterious flame from the news belonged to Midoriya.

Midoriya was hospitalized afterward and in their school, the rumor that Midoriya followed Bakugou’s advice spread like wildfire. The school tried to protect Bakugou.

“They want to be the school where a strong hero come from, that’s why they put up with all my shit.”

Unfortunately for them Midoriya decided he was done being the victim and fight back, so as for compromise the school, Bakugou, and Midoriya went their separate ways.

“Then I went on with my life, hoping I will never ever see him again… and everything would be fine for me.”

Bakugou found out that the more decent school couldn’t tolerate his temperamental behavior. The school itself even discouraged Bakugou from going to hero course, because his attitude was horrendous. He had no friends and no one lavished him with praise no matter how high his grade was or for his powerful Quirk.

“Then I got to UA… again, I thought somehow my life will be fucking normal again.” As in everyone would feed his ego like how Bakugou knew his world works for ten years. “But no, the Nerd is in UA… ahead of me as recommendation student, and I am not the best… He and Half-bastard are stronger than me, Ponytail is smarter than me… I- “

He became desperate because since he moved out of Onodera, nothing went his way and Bakugou just lashed out to get the acknowledgment he wants.

“And I mess up… again and again, so here I am…”

Okay, that was one fucked up life story of Bakugou Katsuki. Fuck- what the hell those Quirk Counsellors are doing? Bakugou came from crappy school, so he could imagine they didn’t get good counselors. Both Bakugou’s parents were working so perhaps the brat didn’t get as much as attention as he should. At the very least his parents weren’t blind of their son’s problem, and Bakugou was the one rejecting their help.

“So, can you tell me when you’re going to expel me?” Bakugou asked the boy looked small and very angry to himself. “Just do it, I know I fucking deserve it… I was a villain to the only guy who cares about me, I spat on his dream, scar him for life and told him to kill himself.”

He was a rational man if he followed the law to the letter he would send this kid to juvenile prison for Quirk misuse, assault, and suicide baiting. He was also a teacher and a hero, this was one of twenty children he chose as a worthy student to nurture. The boy was talented and a hard worker, his potential wasn’t zero and from what he sees here… Bakugou was admitting his mistake and regretting it sincerely.

Bakugou was even prepared to take responsibility because he had harmed someone he should treasure in the way no one should.

Shouta snorted, “Indeed, it would be easier if I just expel you and wash my hand off of a problem kid like you.”

Bakugou flinched, bitter tears streamed down his face.

“What you did is terrible, it’s a crime enough to send you to juvenile prison and destroy your whole life. Your former teachers, classmates… everyone but your parents and Midoriya stir you in the wrong direction and you turn deaf ears to those who want to help you.”  

More tears spilled to Shouta’s wooden floor and he was glad his cats just stared at the spectacle they made from afar aloofly.

“So I wonder if you will listen to me and teachers of UA this time?”

“Huh?” Bakugou’s eyes widened in shock, “What the hell do you mean?”

Shouta sighed, “I mean I choose to be a teacher and hero, so I won’t expel you… I will give you a chance.” His shoulder slumped and Bakugou stared at him as if Shouta had gone crazy. “Make no mistake… this is your one and only chance to stay in UA, you’re a kid who already have a taste of bullying the weak for most of your life and you will have to break that habit at all cost.”

Bakugou still stared at him in disbelief.

“You are standing at the door of progress, you see your mistake and you regret it. I can not risk it with destroying your future completely with expelling you, that’s just asking for disaster.” He was a logical man so he was just preventing the catastrophe Bakugou would make out of himself if Shouta expelled the brat. “I will help you to break all your bad habits, and you’d better put an effort to improve and stop wasting your potential.”

Bakugou gaped then an appropriate response rang through his home, scattering his cats to all direction. “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

* * *

 

**The next day, Class 1-A**

In hindsight, Izuku should talk to Iida sooner since Tensei was attacked an all but… Shiro stopped him. They all knew Iida was planning something stupid but getting Iida to talk about his problem would lead to something messier because Izuku was in charge of Stain’s case. Iida obviously wanted to get involved in this case for revenge, he was stewing in frustration, hatred, and sadness.

He could almost mistake Iida for Shouto prior to Sport Festival.

“Is that so?” He spoke out loud again without realizing it.

Shouto didn’t seem offended, “Now I can see clearer, I have to apologize for being unreasonable.”

“How so?” Shiro, why did you have to ask Shouto?

“Trying to get out of my shitty Dad’s shadow and yet I base all of my action on how much it would piss him off.” Said Shouto bluntly.

Shiro whistled.

Izuku chose not to tell Shouto that Endeavor’s plan was a bust in the first place. After all, All Might was already in his fifties, by the time Shouto was in his prime it was unlikely All Might be still active. Age wise, it was just impossible for this generation to compete for ranking against All Might. Not to mention, Endeavor was focusing on power alone on Shouto and neglecting the fact he had solved more case than All Might.

All Might was the number one not because he beat more villains than Endeavor but because people liked him better and his presence inspire people. And Shouto… with how socially awkward the boy became because of his sheltered upbringing, Izuku couldn’t see how the boy would fare better than All Might for public approval and social contribution.

Well, from Shouto’s story the Quirk marriage was the last ditch effort from Endeavor.

“...But Iida couldn’t be thinking he can arrest someone who has maimed and killed over thirty pro heroes by himself.” Whispered Shiro.

Shouto said seriously, “Don’t underestimate the stupidity of someone obsessed with hatred.”

...even if they tried to tell Iida some sense, he won’t listen. All Izuku could do now was capturing Stain as soon as possible and hope Tensei recovered fully soon, only his brother could stop Iida now.

“Hm? Where’s Bakugou?” Izuku wondered out loud.

Shiro tensed and Shouto turned to look at the empty chair. “It’s five minutes before the homeroom began, Bakugou usually come earlier…” He trailed off and as if on cue, the door of their class opened and Bakugou stepped in.

Izuku locked eyes with the blond and… _‘What’s wrong with Bakugou, he… he feels so much and-’_ He never sensed this wide variety of emotion from Bakugou before since the first day of school. He was angry, sad, frustrated, relieved, tired and…

“GAAARRRRRHHHH!”

The Vongola tore his eyes away when Bakugou suddenly let out a shout that sounded like half yelling and half-crying and promptly closed the door again. He blinked owlishly at the slammed door and then to his equally shocked classmates.

“What’s with Bakugou this morning?” Satou wondered out loud.

Iida made his hand chop movement a second late, “Y-yes indeed! Such frantic behavior is unbefitting of a hero in training, we should always calm no matter what is the situation!”

“Dude, you’re the most excitable of us all after Ashido and Kaminari.” Sero pointed out.

What a morning, Bakugou lost his shit out of nowhere (more than usual) and Iida’s bad acting was just worrying.

* * *

 

Katsuki didn’t want to go to school, but Aizawa wasn’t going to indulge his breakdown because his declaration about throwing himself off of the roof made the teacher uncomfortable with the idea of Katsuki being alone in his house. Not even the offer of cleaning the whole house deter the teacher.

So Katsuki braced himself only to crumble as soon as he saw De-Izuku. Fuck- why the hell of all Quirk in existence the Nerd’s Quirk had to be the accursed World Synch and not pyrokinetic like his parent? One look from Izuku and Katsuki freaked out for being seen through. Well, he couldn’t really read mind but he certainly knew how Katsuki feels now.

And then… the Nerd would ask questions and try to help.

“Haaa… indeed, you can’t pretend everything is fine around problem child number one.” Aizawa grumbled. “He will see through you.”

The Nerd always saw through him since they were young but that fucking intuition was a horror of different class. He wasn’t scared before because he didn’t care what the Nerd think of him but now…

“Even so, you still have to go inside and sit down.” Aizawa-sensei then added, “I will have you change seat with someone by the door.” Katsuki wondered if he look so pathetic that his teacher pity him enough to be this soft on him.

He followed Aizawa-sensei to the class and switched seats with the fake French dude. He could almost feel Izuku’s stare boring hole at the back of his skull. He ignored it, because he’d better think on how to go through the list of punishment prepared by Aizawa and approved by the principal to justify his place in UA.

He was allowed to stay but he still had to be punished, because what he didn’t couldn’t be passed as childish mischief he could get away with a slap on the wrist like his old teachers think. So the punishments were there as a correction and reminder for himself.

First of all, there would be a mark in his school records and future hero license. Which sting more than anything because the impeccable record he kept had gone down the drain. Then again with all the shit he pulled, it shouldn’t be clean in the first place.

Second, the anger management class and seeing a therapist was mandatory for the rest of his education years in UA. Something he had raged and refused profusely when his parents told him he needed it. There was no escaping it now because if USJ was any clue he was a danger to people around him.

Third, he was going to help the Nerd’s squad to sue his old school. Which was so fucked up but apparently behind the Nerd’s back, his sidekicks had been building a case on his behalf. The only reason they didn’t press charge on him was simply that Izuku was keeping an eye on him. So to pacify the tailed bastard and his friends, Katsuki had to be their little helper with giving his testimony.

Fourth… which wasn’t a grueling task but the most soul-crushing homework for him. Katsuki was told to write a written apology to school about his wrong, and then another letter for his parents and Aunty Inko. And finally… to the Nerd, it had to be both written and verbal apology for being such a shitty brat. All had to be done by the time the fieldwork week was over, so he had about… a week.  

In return, the Nerd’s squad was also going to send an apology letter to him _-like hell he wanted it-_ and tried to do damage control in UA. Though… Aizawa-sensei himself was unsure what the fuck could be done about his reputation because it wasn’t like the Nerd Squad was spreading a malicious rumor. They also going to get a mark on their school record but none on their future license.

Well, they didn’t bully him for almost a decade… and they didn’t do any physical or mental damage on him. It was only his reputation was damaged and it wasn’t like he did a stellar job in protecting it.

* * *

Bakugou was being very thoughtful to the point he didn’t pay attention to anything Aizawa-sensei said. Their homeroom teacher was also ignoring him after he had Aoyama switching seat with the other blond.

Just what was going on? Also… Shiro was acting a bit off…

He planned to go after Bakugou when the lunch break bell rang but their teacher called him out. “Midoriya-kun, Principal asked for you to go have lunch with him in his office.”

“Yes, Ectoplasm-sensei.” He turned his gaze to the door, Bakugou had disappeared. “...This is obviously… an intervention.” He turned to Shiro who tried and failed to hide behind Shouto. “Shiro, what’s going on here?”

He shook his head frantically, “Maybe ask Nezu-kochou? Because-”

Kirishima interjected, “Oi buddy! Let’s go have lunch! You promise me you will recommend a good lunch menu to build more muscle!”

That faked cheer was so obvious it was painful to watch. “...Actually, you should avoid building more muscle and train to be more agile and flexible, getting heavier on muscle is going to make you slower when you use your Quirk.” This was why Kirishima lose so quickly against Bakugou.

The redhead froze, “Eh? Really?” He stammered, “Then, buddy- show me a good exercise for that instead! Let’s talk about it over a manly meal!” Then he proceeded to drag Shiro out of the class.

“Should I follow them?” Shouto asked, pointing at the two.

Izuku sighed, “It’s fine.” He glanced towards Iida who had Ochako dragging him by her arm and chanting about orange pudding they both would love.

“Okay.” Shouto nodded, “I will keep an eye on Iida.”

**Nezu’s office**

“I will tell you why.” Huh… surprisingly his master caved in as soon as he asked about Bakugou. “He has been punished.”

Izuku tensed, the gear inside his mind spun quickly as he processed that statement. “Are you… going to expel him?” Izuku was scared for Bakugou if his dream was crushed, his parents had proven they didn’t have the best handle of him and what would become of him then?

His friends hated Bakugou so Izuku was on his own if-

“We’re not going to expel him.” Izuku deflated at that in relief. “But as we discussed prior to Sports Festival, Bakugou still have to be held responsible for his action. For all his talents and potential, he has been left unaccountable for many errors. Quirk misuse and discrimination is a serious offense, it happened before UA but I can’t justify his spot in this school without punishing him.”

Izuku didn’t say anything to refute this, because he of all people knew… it was the lack of consequence of his action that drives Bakugou to be the misguided teen he was today. If he protects Bakugou, he would be no better than those irresponsible teachers.

“But we’re not just punishing, we’re also doing our best to help him.”

“I understand.”

“But this is his one and _only_ chance.” His master stressed, “We already tolerated his behavior so far and we’re not going to spare him any leniency from now on, and you-”

Izuku groaned, “I am not allowed to interfere?”

“Yes, I am so glad you’re as attentive as ever my dear disciple…” If Izuku didn’t know better, he’d think Nezu was gushing. “Now then, let’s have our lunch shall we?”

Izuku looked down at the spread of cheesy food. “...Master, I always thought it’s only in cartoon mouse love cheese.” In fact, Senkuu once ranted about how the pungent smell would discourage mouse from eating it unless they were desperate enough.

“I am not a mouse, you know that right?”

“Must you mess with people mind with eating them though?”

Nezu dipped a sausage on the melted cheese and beamed, “Nah, the question should be- why shouldn’t I?”

Typical of his master, why the hell it wasn’t Nezu who get the alias ‘Mastermind’ then?

* * *

 

**Cafeteria**

Kirishima had been too quiet, and Shiro wondered when the guy would start speaking instead of smearing his food on his plate. He had an idea what Kirishima wanted from him, and he’d rather the guy to get this over with. They had chosen a secluded corner in the cafeteria and all to have privacy and yet the guy wasn’t speaking. “Kirishima, we know you have no prior business with me so can you get to the point?”

The redhead laughed nervously, “I suppose… it’s not manly to dawdle right?!”

Shiro narrowed his eyes at that.

“Uh… I want to ask, why back then during the Sport Festival you-”

“Why did I tell you that Bakugou is a bigger bastard than you guys think he is?” Shiro finished for him and Kirishima flinched. “It’s for your sake.”

“Huh?”

He sighed at Kirishima’s clueless look, “Kirishima, you already make a group of friends with Kaminari, Sero and Ashido… and you drag Bakugou along whether or not he wants your friendship. I don’t care… from what I see none of your friends is under a delusion Bakugou is a jerk with heart of gold.” At least from their comments, Sero and Kaminari were the most outspoken about Bakugou’s personality.  They liked Bakugou to a certain extent, but they certainly didn’t worship him… _not_ like Kirishima.

“You admire Bakugou…”

“I do but-”

“Before the Sports Festival, remember when Bakugou said nothing matters as long as he gets to the top?” Kirishima nodded, recalling how impressed he was by Bakugou’s manliness. “You and Satou were wrong, and Kaminari is right.”

“Huh?”

Shiro scoffed, “I suppose it’s Bakugou’s charisma too people tend to see the bright side of his behavior and ignore the rest… the guy unnecessarily picks a fight over a friendly competition with his careless choice of word as Kaminari said and you think it’s manly.”

“But-”

“We’re all students of UA, a healthy competition is encouraged and he dragged our reputation down as an arrogant bunch of hero student who is over their head because we fend off one villain attack.” Shiro pointed out. “We’re here to make friends with our fellow students, networking is part of why we try so hard to get into UA program. He is lucky Izuku did a damage control so we didn’t end up as the most unfavorite class of our year.”

Kirishima grew quiet at that. “I… I have no idea.”

At the teary eyes Kirishima made Shiro groaned, “Look, I am not going to stop you to befriend him, that’s your business, not mine. Call me the bad guy is you want, but if you truly want to be Bakugou’s friend you’d better be not under a delusion he is the manliest man with a bit of potty mouth and anger management problem. He is a cruel and egoistic brat.”

He swallowed heavily, “Is he really that bad?”

“Do you think I will hate his guts over a bit of name-calling and excessive yelling?” He asked back.

Kirishima began to sob, “I… I was bullied too, nothing excessive but I know the feeling when people want to put me down. So I tried so hard to change myself… I got into UA, I even got first in the entrance exam and…”

And of all people he got interested to befriend with was Bakugou fucking Katsuki.

“I can't believe he is that bad."

"It's the reality."

Kirishima swallowed heavily, " I saw how he looks this morning and I think… something bad happened?”

Shiro looked around, no one was paying attention to them thankfully. “I won’t tell you the detail but basically he gets in trouble and being punished, if he pulls the same shit he did before he will be expelled.”

Kirishima gasped at that, “Bakugou… what did he do? He didn’t do anything bad enough to be expelled right?”

Fuck… this guy had no clue whatsoever. “Kirishima, back in USJ… what do you think of Bakugou’s decision to go after Kurogiri?”

“He is smart?”

“Like hell… do you see the guy with hand on his face? The guy is sick on the head with a monster for a pet.” He hissed, “You take away his exit gate, do you think the guy would hesitate to make a new way out through murder?” That made Kirishima’s complexion three shades paler. “If anything, I am sure Bakugou didn’t think that far ahead but he almost get us killed over his personal vendetta. That’s _not_ okay… he might get his comrades killed.”

Obviously, Kirishima didn’t expect Bakugou was punished over something very real and severe.

“So again… if you still want to be his friends, it’s up to you but don’t idolize him.” He inhaled deeply. “Also… another bit of advice.” He stood up and carried his tray of food with him. “Imitation is the highest form of respect, but Kirishima… don’t get trapped by ideal image of your idol and lost yourself in the process. Everyone should grow to be no one but themselves.”

Shiro wondered why he even bothers to pass the words Izuku kept to himself about Kirishima, maybe because the guy looked so lost. He just hoped he didn’t make it worse for Kirishima, but it should be harmless enough? Right?

* * *

 

Surprisingly, his Master knew where he could get a tatami mat and the whole set of supply to remodel a room to a traditional Japanese room. Apparently, there had been a tea ceremony class before and now the furnitures and decor aren’t used at all. Looking at the tea set and the tools, Izuku was hit by the memory of how to conduct a ceremony.

 _‘Why did a mafia boss even know this thing?’_ Because Tsuna had a very hard to please Cloud who refused to drink anything but genuine Japanese tea even in Italy and at random was in the mood for a tea ceremony. Tsuna knew how to conduct said ceremony because Reborn forced him, a Boss had to know how to keep his guardian happy.  

“Hm… it’s well kept.”

“You can take those too if you want, dear.”

...Maybe he should take them too just in case Shouto wanted a tea ceremony.

* * *

 

When Shouto saw Izuku’s message he needed help to open the door, he wasn’t expecting the green haired boy had a full supply of traditional furniture and decor with a trolley. Even with trolley… that was a lot of stuff to pull and he didn’t seem winded. It seemed his flame really gave him power boost too.

“Lovechild of All Might and Endeavor perhaps?”

That earned him another forehead flick and it does hurt this time. “Shouto, don’t speak nonsense about my parentage anymore… I am no one’s secret child.”

Shouto just nodded, rubbing his sore forehead because he didn’t want to get flicked again. “I can remodel the whole room myself. Thank you for the supplies.”

“Eh? You can do it yourself?”

He nodded again. “I am a leet in decorating, fam.”

That earned him a dumbfounded look from Izuku, “What did you do after school is over?”

“Futaba teach me a bit about the internet.”

He groaned, “Go to Senkuu if you need someone to teach you, not Futaba.”

“Okay.” What’s wrong with Futaba though? Shouto watched Izuku marched to the Futaba’s room with a smile on his face, but he looked scary too. Shouto turned to the supplies Izuku procured for him and rolled his sleeve. Now, time to start remodeling!

* * *

As soon as Izuku opened the door, he called Futaba in his low stern voice they secretly dubbed as Izuku’s ‘Boss’ voice. Futaba shivered before pitifully obeyed him. “Who tells you to corrupt Shouto?! Don’t teach him anything weird!” And proceeded to pinch Futaba’s cheek without mercy.

 _“FUUEeeh? It’s just some slang! Harmless!”_ Futaba’s speech was slurred because of her stretched cheeks.

Izuku wasn’t pacified, “It’s bad enough you corrupt Shiro.”

“To be fair, Shiro is corrupted willingly.”

He glared at Senkuu, “And why didn’t you stop her?!”

“It was amusing, but I will make it up for the new baby brother of our group, kay?.” Senkuu raised a placating hand. “So you have gotten the internship for Shouto from Nezu’s agency?”

Izuku nodded, “Yes… if he wants to observe teamwork and networking, there’s nowhere better than ours. Beside… just in case I’d like as much as anti-fire Quirk.” It would be nice to have someone like Pixie-Bob who had a mobile and large-scale elemental Quirk, but… in the concrete jungle of Hosu she won’t be very effective.

“Izu-izu… don’t be mad! I get the info on this one guy we suspect as Stain’s lackey at last!”

Izuku sighed and patted Futaba on the head like one would a cat, “Fine-fine… good girl.”

“He he he…”

“So the guy with nick Cremator_ofTrash is really the close supporter of Stain after all?” Senkuu asked Futaba, because he couldn’t believe their luck to spot the guy by accident.

Futaba shrugged, “Well… Izuku thinks his behavior in our outer chatroom is suspicious, the guy is very excited to roast Endeavor and he rants a lot about ‘fake hero’ too.” The guy was also defending Stain quite often in chat.

Izuku then added, “Though only recently how he speaks of Stain suggest familiarity from meeting the hero killer in person.” Such as mentioning Stain’s devotion and the meticulousness of Stain’s preparation to do his deed.

When Futaba traced the IP address, she found the guy was somewhere in Hosu. The name also matched the one Stain called out according to Crawler. Dabi meant cremation, and he used cremator as his nick in their forum.

Hence- why they did the stab in the dark and send a private message to the suspect. Bingo- this was most likely the flame user that follows Stain. “And he has a personal grudge for Endeavor.”

It wasn’t usual for anyone in three sides of their order, from villain, civilian and heroes to have various degree of dislike for Endeavor. It stemmed from the testimony of a member hailing from police force about the stunt Endeavor pulled in their office. Endeavor openly declared his stance about villain years ago for the infamous Trigger case. The flame hero claimed he couldn’t be bothered to be ‘delicate’ against civilians turned to fake villains due to Trigger overdose, and even after more civilians fell victim to it Endeavor still didn’t change his stance.

That incident actually did cause a sharp dip to his ranking to number three for that year, but Endeavor was still as unrepentant as ever. It said something when a hero solved so many cases but his public approval ranking was three rank below his rank in JP chart.

“Hm… maybe he is a collateral victim from Endeavor’s case?”

“Spurned fans?” Suggested Senkuu. “A lot of ex-fans of Endeavor get offended by his attitude, and they’re not even asking for fan service.” Endeavor was famous for being dismissive of his fans if not outright rude to them.

“He could be another unfortunate soul who was related to Endeavor.” Suggested Izuku distractedly. “Anyone related to the flaming dumpster have a legitimate reason to wish to cremate the bastard.”

That made Futaba and Senkuu exchanged a look of surprise, “Uhm… do we ever found the whereabouts of Todoroki Touya?”

“No, the last thing I have ever get of him is the CCTV of him escaping the hospital with burning down his escape including the camera with blue… flame…”

Izuku face-palmed, he was just joking when he mentioned the possibility of Dabi being related to Endeavor. “So… that’s very likely where he goes missing. What are we going to tell Shouto?”

“Uhm… Crawler said the guy has black hair! So maybe he isn’t a Todoroki?” Hope springs eternal n Futaba.

Izuku hoped so too. “Futaba, he could change his hair color with dye… Pretty sure Shouto would bleach his hair all white if he didn’t live with Endeavor.” He inhaled deeply, “For now, we should just try to solve this case, never mind if Shouto’s brother is Stain’s underling… we will try to confirm it if possible.”

And if it was really the long lost brother, Izuku thought he should delay the guy’s arrest somehow or get the Akashic Underground Order to kidnap the guy themselves. Todoroki already had the ‘Protagonist’ backstory going with shitty Dad and ‘chosen one’ galore, the long-lost evil brother would be pushing it.

At the very least they weren’t contending for Todoroki family’s century-old heirloom.

“So what about Toga?” Which was the other name Crawler got out of Stain’s mouth.

“It’s surprisingly easier for her because that’s her real name, we just need to comb through Quirk registry to find a Japanese with surname Toga who has shapeshifter type of Quirk.” Futaba said with a groan, “Toga Himiko, this girl has a potentially messy background too.”

Senkuu sneered, “What’s with everyone and tragic backstory?” At least in their case, they had that tragic life behind them, solved and locked away.

“She had her mother’s surname… and her father was a rapist it seems.” Izuku ran his palm from his forehead to his mouth. “And she got the rapist’s Quirk…” Futaba looked ill. “I also found a medical record of her mother from mental hospital… so she was raised by her grandparents for the first six years of her life before they became too senile and old to take care of her so she was passed around between foster homes.” Then she finished, “She ran away when she was about thirteen… according to her file, her caretakers claim the kid is abnormal… she exhibited a fascination for blood and she even once attacked a boy because she wants to see his blood…”

“Was she mistreated?”

“...Well, I am not sure how honest the caretakers could be with that kind of problem… but kids around her were terrified of Toga.” In which, the likelihood of her being bullied is small if she was the one terrorizing other children. “Most likely she is a genuine psychopath.”

So aside from Stain, they had a potentially spiteful missing son of Endeavor and psychopath with a blood fetish.

“Why don’t we use Endeavor as bait for Dabi?” Suggested Futaba too cheerfully, most likely she was thinking if Endeavor got killed by Dabi it was a happy end. “I have a feeling the guy would run like a starving wolf spotting a piece of steak.”

“Oi.” Senku called her out, “Think about the collateral damage between two flame quirk users with a grudge, do you want to set Hosu on fire?”

Izuku tried his best to not feel offended, he shouldn’t be… because that was what mafia in his past world is all about. Flame vs Flame and everything was on fire, no wonder they were a secret society. Out in public, they couldn’t afford their inner pyromaniac loose.

A few hours later, a very proud and happy Shouto came down for dinner. "I just finished with my room."

Futaba whispered, "Hard to believe he is related to Endeavor."

He had just finished decorating his room and told them he just had a bit of problem to get the tatami to fit inside the room nicely. And indeed Shouto manage to turn an ordinary room into a traditional Japanese bedroom complete with sliding shoji door.

“How did you do this in less than a day?”

Shouto answered Senkuu with serious but also flat voice. “I worked hard.”

* * *

* * *

 

**BONUS**

In another universe a certain cloud also worked hard to remodel his personal wing to a complete Japanese styled interior, not caring about the centuries worth of history and wealth.

“NEO PRIMOOOO!!! Your cloud is destroying our mansion!” Yelled the previous cloud guardian of Nonno.

The Vongola boss just sighed, “I don’t control my cloud, he can do whatever he wants as long as he didn’t hurt anyone excessively.”

“You can’t let your Cloud turn a section of this historical mansion to a completely different place!” Protested Nonno’s storm.

“Kyouya can do whatever he wants.” He repeated, “Maybe our mansion would look sort of avant-garde by the time he is done.”

==

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm... Eri suppose to appear soon but I don't get the chance to add in her scene anywhere.  
> As for Shouto being a cloud, I didn't confirm that sadly.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akasha's talk with Stain, nobody wins- kinda... everyone just stick with their ideals, end of the discussion. And Dabi has a crisis of faith.  
> Grueling week for Bakugou and his new frie- unwanted companion starts.  
> Eri has a dream and Overhaul wonder.  
> Iida is going down that route and Izuku just hoped nobody gets hurt.  
> Mastermind-NeoSky-Mastermind-NeoSky... apparently nobody realizes Mastermind isn't a hero name in the first place, incorrigible indeed.  
> Also what's wrong with retirement? It's the ultimate dream!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter... at last we get to Hosu arc in earnest! DAMN!

**Somewhere in Hosu**

Knuckleduster wasn’t happy, then again nobody would be happy when forced out of retirement. “Why do we even bother talking with Stain again? Why don’t we just beat the hell out of him and be done with it?” 

The annoying man with dramatic mustache wasn’t helping his mood. “How violent of you, Sir… then again you’re not one of us. We are the chosen member of Akashic Underground Order’s inner circle, we only choose to be a fighter to defend people and our pride… but we always strive to end our conflict like a pacifist.”

“Shut your trap already! Oi! Crawler, why do we even work with this showy peacock?” 

His student just sighed, “Master…”

“Why don’t you shut up?! Gentle is being kind explaining to you about our creed!” The petite girl who was sitting in front of a laptop scowled at the old man. “Crawler, how did you come out okay after being trained by this barbarian?” 

Pop chimed in, “Because I am a voice of reason who keep reminding Crawler that we should never take after Knuckleduster’s battle junkie habit.” 

Crawler groaned, “And you never forget…” He coughed, “Lover, never mind Master… what about your job?”

“I am doing it just fine…” She was one of the inner circle member with hacking ability that was just below Oracle, and his code name was Lover. “Now we have to be discreet… get the current location of Stain’s group, keep an eye on them but no confrontation until the pro heroes make their move.” 

Gentle winked, “And after that… it’s my job as the one in charge of our social media to handle the rest.” 

Knuckleduster’s students, Crawler and Pop throw an intense glare at the gentle criminal and get into his private space. “You do understand that we’re  _ not _ promoting ourselves, it’s not about the fame of our organisation, you do remember Oracle’s order, right?!” 

“Come on now!” Gentle pouted, “My designation might be ‘The Fool’ in inner circle but I am not an idiot!” 

You say that but for a man in his thirties to sulk like a brat… 

“Gentle, The Fool designation doesn’t mean you’re an idiot!” Lover was gushing over her Gentle. “You’re sweet and talented, that’s why the Order choose you!” 

“Oh my dear, you’re right!” 

“Of course I am!” 

Crawler looked at the sky and lamented, “This is going to be one of those days.”

His female companion growled, “Don’t jinx us, Crawler.” She huffed, “If we’re lucky, Fortune can spare their time to help us.” 

“If only.” 

* * *

**Karaoke Box (Hosu)**

Dabi had confided to Stain, this kind of establishment was the best to to have a private (online) conversation. They had no idea what this meeting (online) would become, so Dabi had apologized and begged Stain they needed new place to move out. They were being watched by Oracle no doubt, so in case this meeting go South Dabi couldn’t use internet connection or GPS near their base. 

“There are several hackers in inner circle, hence… how they do background check on outer members before welcoming them to the rank.” Dabi explained with a sigh, “Oracle is the highest ranked, and there’s ‘Lover’ as their close subordinate. So we’re not taking chance with this.” 

Stain scoffed, “I see… do you only know these inner circle member by their alias?” 

“Oh, as of last week… I know two by their real identity.” Dabi told Stain with a smirk, “You know the second guy, the vigilante you faced last time? Crawler is one of them… previously he use Ichi_Might as his nick, once he get to inner circle he is better known as ‘ _ Hanging Man _ ’ by the order.” 

“Arcana huh…” 

“Yeah, because their personal user name is easier to trace I think. Also- not  _ all _ post in the major arcana is filled yet.” Dabi hummed, “The other member I know  is the only guy who goes really open with what he did, you know the gentle criminal who pull stupid stunts viral? He is also one...He is called _ The Fool _ .” 

Dabi had no idea why he was even a member, but so far none of his stunts mention his membership so the guy could keep his mouth shut. Then again Dabi’s standard wasn’t high, as long as you are not a flaming turd who did eugenic experiment on your family and respect your Mom, Dabi won’t write you off as trash. Also… the Gentle guy was pretty harmless for a criminal, he was just an attention seeker. Which also prove the order wasn’t looking for people living an ascetic life for their inner circle. In spite of their sorta buddhist themed name for their leader and organization.

“I suppose they need one guy in the open for a lookout or something I guess.” And Gentle was damn hard to track even though he was in public, he had eluded police and pro heroes for over  a year by now. “And the guy is quick on his feet for a clown.”

“Fitting name then…” Stain narrowed his eyes in his civilian disguise, which Dabi had to resist to not laugh. Because the notorious killer was wearing convenience store uniform. Well, the guy wasn’t going to make his living through villainy so he was a freeter. Which explain why the guy can afford his nomadic life with part-time job. 

Dabi himself was doing mostly courier boy job underground, making him unaffiliated with anyone and earned good cash as long as he do his job without asking too many question and burn the idiots who tried to mug him. Unlike Stain, Dabi had put on a simple ripped jeans and black shirt with studs all over. It was a pain hiding his scars under prosthetic skin but it works. Toga wasn’t with them, because nobody trust the girl joining a serious conversation. 

“What time is it now?”

“Eight PM past twenty eight.” The appointed time was in two minutes. 

Stain started to rid himself of his part-time work shirt and put on the black tank top from his killer costume. “You can’t tell they’re working adults or teenagers this way.” It was a neutral hour where they couldn’t make a wild guess of Akasha’s age. 

“Indeed.” Dabi agreed as he moved away so the camera of his laptop only catch Stain, and the killer was tying the crimson bandana over his eyes. 

Dabi himself was excited to get a glimpse of Akasha- well… most likely disguised voice of the elusive figure. They were going to discuss their ideals, not making friends. 

Right on the dot, Dabi got a notice for a video call. Surprisingly there was an image of a man  _ and _ not just sound. The man looked very young, at most in his early twenties or late teens with blond hair and blue eyes. Of the chest up image their could see, he was wearing white suits, black tie and vest. 

_ “Hero Killer Stain… or rather, should I call you Akaguro Chizome.”  _

That was Stain’s civilian name? His idol didn’t seem cowed that Akasha knew his name. “Humph, I am speaking to you as Stain. No need to bring up my real name.” 

_ “Right…” _

“I seem to be in disadvantage since you know my name, why don’t you tell me yours?” 

Dabi’s eyes widened in shock and awe, Akasha’s real identity was a secret that was guarded jealously by Oracle and Hermit, the highest ranked inner circle who was also rumored to be in direct contact with Akasha. 

_ “Giotto” _

“Huh?” 

_ “You can call me Giotto.”  _

He wasn’t… a Japanese? “Is that your name?” 

The answer to that prodding question wasn’t what Dabi expected,  _ “It _ was _ my name.”  _

He didn’t answer it too quickly or hesitantly, completely natural as if it was the truth if Akasha was an expert liar. But Dabi felt… this guy wasn’t lying, Giotto was a name he discarded or something along that line. 

Stain scoffed, “Fine, enough pleasantries.” They just exchanged name to call each other by throughout this conversation, it was hardly pleasantries as the hero killer said. “I am not sure why I even need to explain my ideals to you, but I am just doing what have to be done to save this society from false heroes. Hero should be a title reserved for those who perform truly great feats! Too many are undeserving... Just money worshipers playing hero, those fakes and villains wielding their power for selfish gain are target of my purge for a better society.”

Akasha or Giotto didn’t change his expression, obviously he already know Stain’s ideal to purge society of trash like Endeavor.  _ “Improving society through violence and murder… is this how you want to save society?”  _

“Hmph… someone have to do it, so I stain myself with blood… I am not under delusion I am the noble hero everyone should praise. I am just the necessary evil for the greater good.” 

Akasha laced his fingers together and rested his chin in relaxed manner on top of it, his eyes seemed to glow against the dark background. This was someone who exudes power as naturally as he breathe, but in different way Stain does it. It was nothing like Endeavor who displayed his power through force with his fiery mane and intimidating figure. 

_ “And what kind of criteria do you use to sort fake and real heroes?”  _

This was Akasha indeed, he asked this kind of question that seemed simple but hard to answer correctly. Dabi himself would answer, as long as one didn’t get close to Endeavor’s level of evil they were good but that was a shit standard. 

“Didn’t you hear what I said? My criteria is simple enough, materialistic, selfish and low achiever…” Stain listed on gruffly. “They are my targets.” 

The figure on the screen didn’t frown but Dabi imagined Akasha wasn’t satisfied by Stain’s answer.  _ ‘It’s not wrong, it’s simple and undeniable traits no one wanted in a hero.’ _

_ “You dropped out of hero course by summer of your first year, so I wonder how familiar you are with the origin of Pro Heroes…”  _ He began in even tone,  _ “You wouldn’t use such standard if you know, after all…  the first pro heroes were commissioned by government with criteria of public image and popularity as part of propaganda to stabilize the unrest during the emergence of Quirks.”  _

“And?” Stain’s eyes narrowed. “What are you getting at Akasha?” 

_ “Who misunderstood what here, I wonder?” _ Akasha was eerily calm.  _ “As you said hero is a title only those who does great feats deserve, but… pro hero is a profession _ not _ a title. An individual become pro hero because they get a license, not achieving something great.” _

It was the same feeling as when he read the eye opening essay Akasha wrote, it as if the new horizon was ripped open. 

_ “The pro heroes might bear ‘hero’ in their name, but they’re not one and the same. You shouldn’t measure a civil servant commissioned by government on standard of noble hero in the legend.”  _

Dabi felt ice rushing through his blood, because he of all people  _ knew _ how true that was. Endeavor was a pro hero in the eyes of public because of his license, not because he was a real hero. That was why he would never beat All Might, by chance the Symbol of Peace retired  _ before _ Endeavor… by the end of the day the flaming bastard would never be half a hero All Might was. 

“So it’s fine if they stay as money grubbing scums who don’t protect the weak for noble reason like All Might?” Stain hissed to the mic, “This kind of leniency and compromise is what drive this society to be so rotten.” 

Stain was right too, this kind of society that didn’t uphold the true heroic standard was why undeserving hero like that trash exist. He was leaning towards Stain, he wanted to make his ideals reality but… on some part of his mind he knew he couldn’t deny Akasha’s words either. Pro- _ hero _ and hero weren’t one and the same, and public…  Dabi himself and Stain too had fooled themselves to think otherwise.

_ “On contrary, I am quite an idealist myself as I long for a better world.” _

“And yet you don’t agree with my duty to bring change.”

_ “I can not agree with terrorism, Akaguro… never.”  _ Giotto said with finality in his voice,  _ “It’s an effective tool to reach your goal, but no matter how you dress it in beautiful words such as greater good and sacrifice…  you still shed the blood of innocents. You claim you sacrifice yourself for the good of society, yet the victims so far are pro heroes you decide as fakes…” _

They weren’t hero but they did their job as a pro hero. It was the law… government, or whoever the hell in charge up there making hero a profession and people take the job for fame, wealth and not noble purpose. 

“So we can’t see eye to eye in the end… Akasha.” 

_ “No, perhaps for the best… I don’t agree with the heroic system myself.”  _ He admitted,  _ “I strive to bring change too, but I will never… achieve it through bloodshed. That’s not what I believe in.”  _ Then Akasha declared,  _ “So we will stop you at all cost, take this as our declaration of war.”  _

Stain smirked, “You do have your resolve after all Akasha… a conviction to achieve your ideal.” His grin seemed like it was about to split his face, “Very well, get on my way if you must… I will show no mercy.” He said, long tongue swept his chin in excitement. 

And with that, the connection was cut off.

* * *

 

**UA Dorm**

“Okay, he is crazy…” Sen concluded. 

Izu slumped on her bed and Futaba didn’t blame him. “The face changing program works better than we thought!”

“That’s because we just change Izuku’s face for a bit… we keep the shape of his face, hair and nose… with a bit of minor adjustment for eyes and colour for hair and complexion.” Sen listed on. “If we give Izuku a completely different face this program will lag a big time!” 

Izu grumbled, “Make sure you keep this program secure and out of reach from anyone.” 

Futaba nodded, “Yeah… it will get us in trouble, it’s a villainous program after all.” She laughed uneasily.  _ ‘On second thought we really getting better at underground stuff than the usual hero-ing stuff… at this rate we’re all going underground.”  _

“Do you have any intention to reach a consensus with Stain in the first place?” Sen asked a stupid question, and Futaba glared at him. 

Izu just sighed, “I don’t know, but now I can be sure I will stop Stain will my all.”

“Ho?”

“In the end I don’t care whether he is right or wrong about this society, I just…” Izu trailed off. “I just don’t want Stain to hurt more people.”

Futaba swooned as she wound her arms around Izu’s neck, “That’s our Izu, you have your priority straight as always.” 

“Eh?”

“I think he just have a bleeding heart, it got nothing to do with his ability to prioritize.” Sen deadpanned.

Futaba huffed, what the idiot know?

* * *

 

**The next day**

It was the day of his classmates’ departure for their field work week, but Katsuki couldn’t join them. Katsuki felt like he was left behind, but it wasn’t like he was wasting his time. As Aizawa said, he had the more urgent matter to fix. He just had to suck it up and endure a week of remedial training so he could be a fucking decent person before becoming a hero. Unfortunately, he wasn’t alone. 

“This is Shinshou Hitoshi, and… I will have both of you under my guidance for a week together.” 

Katsuki took one look at Shinshou HItoshi and took an instant hate for the insomniac fucker. Luckily for him, the feeling was mutual. 

Aizawa-sensei saw their exchange of glare and sighed, “I figured you hate each other but you know what? Tough luck… you got to tolerate each other for a week.” 

“Seriously?!” 

“Also, for the first half of this week I am handing you two over to Thirteen.” The space hero who had standing beside Aizawa waved. “Thirteen have license as Quirk Counselor and both of you have problems because apparently you’re unfortunate enough to get second rate counselor so we’re going to remedy that first.” Then his homeroom teacher went off, most likely he went to escort the rest of his classmates. 

Thirteen nodded, “Hello Bakugou-kun, Shinshou-kun. I will do my best to help you as requested by Eraserhead-senpai. Do your best to be beautiful heroes!” 

The insomniac fucker was quick to retort. “With his potty mouth, the exploding boy will never be beautiful.” 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!” 

“And that’s what we want to correct, Bakugou-kun.”

“Huh?”

“When it comes to combat there’s little to complain about your capability, what I am going to train you is caution. It’s not often heroes can fight villains with all civilians safely out of danger range.” Thirteen explained, “But that’s for later, under my guidance I will train you how to behave around distressed civilian.” 

The insomniac fucker nodded, “So exploding boy over here need to reign his temper and not sending already stressed victim to cardiac arrest.” 

Katsuki wanted to murder this bastard already, also- why didn’t Thirteen chastise the bastard yet?

“By the way, Eraserhead-sensei specifically told me to test your temper for the rest of the week. You have more training than I am and also physically stronger, so  you have to help to  _ ‘accomodate’  _ me in this joint exercise.” 

Which explained why their teacher didn’t scold his ass.  

Thirteen nodded, “Your classmates who work with you according to Senpai usually accommodate your temperament and lack of cooperativeness, which is a handicap in any operation.” Thirteen began to walk away, “Now, go and change to your gym uniform, I will wait for you. Take Shinshou-kun to heroic dept’s changing room.”

Katsuki followed that instruction, and Shinshou… the purple fucker demanded to be called by his proper name. Which he claimed was part of Katsuki’s training. As if he didn’t already have a hard pill to swallow from what Thirteen said. That seriously sting… but recalling second round of Sport Festival and USJ, he couldn’t deny it at all!  _ ‘Calm down Bakugou Katsuki, accept your weakness or you will stuck with it forever!’ _

“So yeah, this is karma explodo-boy! Now you will taste how it feels working with someone like you. But you’re in luck! I am not exploding anyone like you at least! I will just make you du cutesy pose and take a picture every time you misbehave.” 

Katsuki forced himself to not growl at the purple fucker, “Are you… a member D-Izuku’s group or something?”

“Hm…” The insomniac made a thinking pose before saying. “Maybe? I think that Ojiro-guy is recruiting me or something. Midoriya is the one who reccomend me to Principal and Aizawa-sensei, so yeah… I owe the guy.” 

“Why you?!” Escaped Katsuki’s lips before he could stop himself.  

The purple fucker frowned, before a smirk threatened his face. “You mean? Why not  _ you _ but me?” 

“Shut up!” Katsuki sucked in his breath. “You can taunt me on everything else, but shut up on this one! It’s off limits!” 

Shinshou became quiet at that, “Fine, I know when I step on a landmine… I almost became human popsicle the last time I did and I am not interested in becoming human smear on the floor.” The fucker finished putting on the gym suit and got out of the changing room.

Leaving Katsuki to his own thought."Fuck." His mind was a mess...  


* * *

_**____*____** _

* * *

 

Eri was lonely for most of her life, she didn’t even remember her kind father she hurt with her curse anymore. Since her mother left her, all she could remember is pain, despair and sadness. Then someone started to appear in her dream, a man dressed in checkered suit, top hat and donning an iron mask to hide his expression. 

He wasn’t very kind, but in the world of dream he made no one was hurting Eri. She could even see grassfield, flowers and the sky in the imaginary world as she please. This was her sanctuary, just a dream for herself. 

> “Because you need to remember soon, little one.”

This was a dream, so everything Eri touched won’t get cursed. It wasn’t as comforting as her father’s embrace, but this was bliss compared to what real world offered with Overhaul and her caretakers. So Eri kept it a secret from Overhaul, she would pay for her curse in pain and blood but she would also dream of a place where no pain could reach her. 

Sometime Eri didn’t dream of open sky and garden of flower, but a motherly figure whose face she couldn’t see and all she could remember was gentle scent of lily and warmth as Eri snuggled close to this figure’s bosom. The soothing voice then would sing a lullaby to her ears, carving it to her memory. 

> _ The Sea knows no bounds. _
> 
> _ The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation. _
> 
> _ The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away. _

No, she had known of this song since forever. Eri was being reminded of this lullaby. She shouldn’t forget, she always had to remember. 

> “That’s right…don’t forget little sky.”

So Eri sang the song whenever she could, willing herself to memorize the song to heart. 

“What is that strange song?” 

“A lullaby I heard in my dream.” Said Eri. 

Overhaul scoffed at that before leaving Eri, dragging her caretaker with him. Whether the poor man would stay one was questionable. Eri was never attached to anyone Overhaul put by her side, not because none of them wasn’t nice to her but their existence was transient. 

“Where did she hear that nonsensical mumble and call it a lullaby?” 

“I don’t know, Sir… it doesn’t sound like Japanese…”

He reached out, growling behind the plague mask. “Useless.” And in place of the poor man was a red smear on the floor. “Clean it up, it’s disgusting.” 

“Yes, Boss.” 

None of the words in Eri’s so called song made sense to him and he wasn’t paying close attention to her singing that was almost too soft to begin with. But… there was one word that sounded… familiar, that Overhaul remembered hearing it  _ once _ from his Boss.

Vongola

If he recalled correctly, he was barely a teenager back then and Boss was teaching him about the history of Underground World. The old powers that once ruled the world pre-Quirk era. Maybe he should check the family record one of these days, the problem was… the record room of this compound was too dusty. He will have a couple of his underlings cleaning the room up to acceptable degree before he stepped in. 

Inside the locked room, Eri continued to hum the song of the sky. 

* * *

**Tattooin Station**

“Izu?” 

The green haired boy was tilting his head to the side, his eyes blazed amber briefly before fading back to verdant. “I think I heard a very nostalgic song…” He looked around, ”A girl is singing it…” 

“This is the train station.” Said Mineta, “For Midoriya to imagine a girl singing for him.” 

That earned Mineta a smile that send the purple haired boy hiding behind Kaminari. “Hie!” 

“For your record, it’s a lullaby sang by a little girl.” 

Yaoyorozu perked up, “Perhaps it’s  _ Baader-Meinhof Phenomenon  _ that you experienced?”

“With Izu’s intuition he experienced that all the time actually.” Shiro said. 

“What the heck is  _ Baader-Meinhof Phenomenon  _ even?” Kaminari asked. 

“It’s a phenomenon where- “ Yaoyorozu began. 

A tap on his shoulder made Izuku turn to Shouto, “Our train is here.” 

“Let’s go, Iida-kun, Shouto…” The bespectacled boy nodded, the air around him was grim as he followed Izuku and Shouto to their train to Hosu. Ochako looked worried as she glanced at Iida before she departed to her own train.

* * *

 

**On the way to Hosu**

Iida looked like he wanted to say something but Shouto’s presence was an amazing deterrence to that. Izuku and Shouto had no problem with the awkward silence, filled with nothing but the noise from Izuku’s typing on his laptop. 

Taking pity on the taller boy, Izuku opened the conversation. “I will go to visit your brother in hospital first… do you have time before your appointment time with Manual-pro?” 

Iida fumbled a response, obviously he didn’t expect Izuku to talk to him. After all Izuku’s friends had barricaded Izuku from Iida for days. Izuku couldn’t be angry for that, simply because he knew Shiro had tried to talk Iida out from whatever he was planning multiple times since Tensei was attacked. 

“Are you going to ask my brother about…” Iida trailed off, “His attack?” 

“It’s mostly personal.” Izuku answered, “We already have a full recount of the incident from another witness.” 

Iida clenched his fist, “I see.” 

Shouto gave Iida an unnerving stare, “That’s not what you want to say.” 

Sweet summer child, well- just socially awkward with zero idea how to be delicate. Then again considering how he was raised, Shouto didn’t know what tact is even though he was quite attentive on when to not press people on certain topic. 

“Why…”

“Hm?”

“Why are you so calm?” Iida’s voice was trembling, “My brother… is your friend, and he respect you so much. Yet… you are so composed even though you’re the one who lead this investigation on Stain… why?” 

The delicate and slow lock picking didn’t work, but Shouto’s honest and blunt battering ram worked like a charm.

Izuku took a moment to consider Iida’s question before he answered, “I am angry, sad and frustrated… how can’t I be? Tensei is my friend, and if only we succeed he would never get hurt like this. Regardless of the reason, the failure is in my head… three heroes dead and two injured including Tensei.”

Iida wilted at that, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” It wasn’t everyday he was accused as heartless in roundabout manner. “As for why I calm, it’s simply part of my Quirk… it pulls me to a state of calmness when I need it. I might not be fighting in frontline but on the rear, everyone relies on my direction… I of all people isn’t allowed to lose my head.” 

Iida looked conflicted, he obviously heard the last part was also aimed at him. Being consumed by hatred and acted on impulse wasn’t going to help anyone.

Hence- 

His phone rang, cutting through the tension. Izuku couldn’t ignore it, because it was his work phone that rang. So he excused himself to see the name on the screen. 

‘Yagi Toshinori’

The name of number one hero flashed on the screen. “Eh?” Of all people it was All Might? He stood up and excused himself from their seats and picked up the call. “Hello? Yagi-san?” It felt strange to call All Might by his civilian name but in public it won’t do if people overheard him in phone call with the number one hero. 

_ “Young Midoriya… I am so sorry.” _

“Huh? Uhm… What are you sorry for?” Izuku couldn’t help but ask the blond hero. “Is everything okay?” His voice was trembling, and Izuku swore he could almost imagine hearing full body shudder from his phone. 

_ ‘I am not sure.’ _ Sound of slapping came out from the speaker,  _ ‘Stop trembling legs! Uh- I am talking to myself!’ _

Izuku willed his fanboy heart to not swoon, All Might was having one of his dorky moments and Izuku wasn’t there to witness it in person. Since he get to know All Might in person, he came to like the man not just as a hero but also a person. He was not the infallible hero across the screen, but someone with faults but also the same kind and big heart. 

He was also a dorky teacher who seemed lost most of the time in his new job in UA, his helpless look whenever he glance at Izuku for a cue was always the highlight of his day. Well- his mentor in previous life was a bit like Nezu but also less human and borderline omnipotent if not for Kawahira. So the very human and not so good teacher in All Might was very refreshing. 

_ “Young Midoriya… I am not sure how to bring this up but, I had send you some… uncalled assistance. As in… you don’t ask for it but they insist! And I can’t do anything…”  _

Hm? Did Izuku miss something? 

“What do you mean?” 

_ “Uh… you see, since our talk about my legacy I… I tried to reconnect with old acquaintances of mine.”  _

Izuku’s eyes widened in shock, “Could it be… Sir Nighteye?!” 

All Might must be taken aback by his enthusiasm, as it took a moment before he replied,  _ “He is one of them, the other is my teacher… he was teaching in UA just for one year for my sake. I am really sorry because I bring you up so they got curious… and they also send you offers but…”  _ Obviously it didn’t go through like any other offers.  _ “So they’re going to see you in Hosu.” _

Seriously? “And… they barged in this case just to see me?”

_ “Indeed.” _

“And… does it even cross their mind I wouldn’t want unexpected guest hero for this case?”

All Might sputtered,  _ “I am weak against my old teacher and… Sir, we’re not seeing eye to eye for a long time so he isn’t listening either.” _

The unknown teacher of All Might was one thing, but Sir Nighteye… Izuku knew quite a lot about the underground hero because he was All MIght’s only sidekick aside from David Shield - _ who technically his support staff than sidekick- _ and more from Togata-senpai’s gushing about his mentor. The blond had no idea why Nighteye picked him, well… by the end of the day the ex-sidekick recruited Togata because he saw potential in the blond. 

_ “I wish I can say you should call me if you get in trouble with them but… uh… I am not that reliable. I am so sorry Young Midoriya…” _

The number one hero was sobbing now. “Please don’t cry…” When he was young he dreamed of being close with the number one hero, but this wasn’t what he had in mind, comforting the hero through phone because the guy was scared of his ex-mentor and ex-sidekick. 

* * *

**Hosu General Hospital**

Tensei still looked pale and weak even days after the incident, he was currently under strict monitoring in case of deterioration of his neurological condition after the acute Carbon monoxide poisoning. He was still very weak so long conversation wasn’t advised, his concentration was shot too due to his condition. 

“A shame… for Ram.” Tensei was sorry for his sidekick, who didn’t make it. 

Izuku frowned, “You have done what you can do to protect them…” He told Tensei, the turbo hero still looked sad. Obviously this wasn’t the first time he was told this. It wasn’t his first time he failed to save someone either, but this incident hit Tensei harder because Hero Killer was aiming to kill him. Not to mention with Hero Killer’s reputation, Tensei must be questioning his own worth as a hero if he became a target.

“Someone told me before…” From a life he had passed. “No matter how big your hands are, when you scoop water there would be still some that spill from the gaps. Not even Buddha with webbed finger can do it…” A man in heian costume flashed in his mind. “All we can do is… think about the water in our hands, those we manage to save.”

Tears fell from Tensei’s eyes. “Aah… but-”

“It’s not that we should forget about the spilled water, people we failed to save… but we shouldn’t dwell in self-blame and strife to do better so we can save more people.” 

The turbo hero smiled at last and gave him a weak nod. “Thanks… Izu..ku.”

Izuku smiled back, “Just do your best to recover, Tensei. Everyone is waiting for your return.” It was certainly not a good time to tell Tensei that his brother was planning something really stupid.

* * *

Izuku came back and Shouto who was sitting in the waiting area perked up. He didn’t seem sad but the verdant haired boy wasn’t smiling either, he looked somewhat tense to Shouto. “How is Ingenium?” 

The shorter boy just heaved a sigh, “Well…” He trailed off, “He is recovering.” They walked together out of the hospital, the agency they were going to use as base for Hero Killer case was very close from  the general hospital. “Iida’s mother said he is contemplating to retire even though the doctors are confident as long as no complication occur when he is still under monitoring he can come back to active duty..” 

Shouto nodded at that, “Well… his reputation take a hit because he is attacked by Hero Killer and one of his sidekicks was murdered. That’s harsh even for a pro hero.” And apparently Hero Killer didn’t have a very good judgement if he attacked a genuine hero like Ingenium. “Why did Stain go after Ingenium anyway? He has stellar reputation… and from little I have heard of Iida’s brother he is a good person too.” 

Izuku narrowed his eyes, “I also wonder why… bad judgement or not, Ingenium isn’t the type of hero Stain will usually go after.” He murmured softly. “I do have a theory though.”

“What is it?”

“If we take consideration that the only true hero Stain acknowledge is All Might, there’s some sort of logic in Stain’s choice…” Izuku said, cupping his chin. “It’s the difference between All Might and Ingenium.” 

Of course they were different but- “I can’t see the difference that would land Ingenium in Stain’s hit list though.” 

“It’s how they operate their agency.” 

“Huh?”

“Tensei have unusually large number of sidekicks in his agency, because unlike most… Idaten focus heavily on teamwork.” Izuku explained with a fond but also a sad smile, “He even has a number of former vigilantes in his agency.”

That last bit wasn’t known to public for sure. 

He turned to Shouto, “Because Tensei believes what’s the most important for a hero is to save people in danger as fast as possible, so he isn’t shying away from depending on his comrades.”

That was the reason? “Unlike All Might…” Who solved most of the case on his own, he could work with others but he always took the giant share of the work. “But that’s just stupid… every heroes have their own way, and if Ingenium relies on over sixty sidekicks to make sure he can save as many people as possible… there’s nothing wrong with that.” If anything, Shouto prefered Ingenium’s way than Endeavor’s any day.

“No, but perhaps to Hero Killer, Ingenium looks like a pro hero who run a company with business of solving crime with so many sidekicks in his employment.”

Shouto slowed his pace unconsciously at that, “That’s just…” Unfair? Unreasonable? 

“Maa, predicting how a villain’s mindset work is one thing… seeing reason in their thought process is another.” Izuku said to Shouto in even tone. “In the end, regardless of what his fans admire in him… Stain is still someone who use his Quirk and violence to achieve his goal, and there’s nothing right about that.”

How ironic, that was the only way Endeavor ever know to fulfill his ambition. Beating the hell out of his family in hope they fulfill his ambition. 

* * *

**Stain Investigation Team's Base**  


When they arrived in the agency they were going to use as their base, Izuku could already see two figures waiting impatiently judging from their body language. They also have a very sheepish looking Mirio, no doubt their senior was flabbergasted by his mentor’s sudden decision to barge into someone’s investigation. 

Nighteye didn’t change much from the his days serving as All Might’s sidekick. He was a tall and slender man dressed in immaculate suit, his dark hair had two strands of yellow and he was wearing glasses with garish yellow frame that matched his eyes. 

_ ‘I never thought much of it when I was a kid, but Nighteye’s fashion seems to be prim with a dash of tacky.’ _ He was wearing polkadot tie and neon yellow framed glasses for Trinisette’s sake. 

Then the petite old man that looked sorta yoda-like was All Might’s mentor, his name was… Gran Torino? He was very old indeed so Izuku didn’t have him in his database, and- he was also wearing yellow for gloves and boot. His costume was dominantly white except for his black half-mask. 

All of them including Togata-senpai were yellow-white… 

“Like sunny side up egg.” Shouto said distractedly. 

Izuku elbowed the taller boy gently for that remark, “Hush.” 

Best Jeanist approached them and said, “Well, you’re on time as usual… Mastermind.”

Izuku patted himself on the back mentally for not interrupting Best Jeanist, “Actually, my hero name is Neo Sky now.” 

That made the stylish hero pause, “Hm, it certainly a name with friendlier image than Mastermind but not as much punch… changing hero name is quite risky for any hero.” Best Jeanist said thoughfully, "Good luck anyway, with your new hero name." Murmur between the gathering hero started to pick up.  


> "Quite brave for a first year to change a well established name."
> 
> "Very confident of Master-... what's his new hero name again?"
> 
> "The impression is too different though." 

But it was never his hero name in the first place! 

Someone cleared his throat, Best Jeanist thoughfully excused himself. “Mastermind I presume.” It was Nighteye and the man was staring at him hard. “I am Nighteye, an underground hero… and I believe my assistance would be valuable in your endeavor to capture Stain.” 

“It’s my pleasure to work with you, Sir Nighteye.” Good manners go a long way, “I am Midoriya Izuku and my hero name is Neo Sky.” 

That made Nighteye frown, “You’re known in heroic industry as Mastermind from what I can gather prior to your performance in Sport Festival, Midoriya…” 

“So you’re the kid he pick…” and this time the elderly hero appeared beside Nighteye. “You’re quite a powerful kid.” He glanced at Shouto. “So is this Todoroki boy… let’s see what you got. Frankly… in this week, you first year zygote should train some basic field work not leading an operation.” He grunted. “What the hell Nezu is thinking? That sneaky little guy.” 

You were the same size as Master Nezu though. 

Nighteye adjusted his glasses haughtily, “Indeed, I am looking forward to work with you Midoriya. Let’s see if you live up to reputation I heard from our fellow heroes.” 

Togata-senpai looked scandalized, “Sir, Midoriya-kun is very capable!” 

“I haven’t seen that yet Mirio.” 

Sweet summer child, he felt sorry for Togata-senpai who had no idea what Nighteye’s problem with Izuku was. Togata didn’t even know Nighteye had a plan for him and saw Izuku as an obstacle. 

“Will I even get to see you in action boy?” 

“I am going to direct the whole operation from behind my desk, Sir.” Izuku beamed. 

Gran Torino stared at Izuku as if he had gone nuts. “Why the hell not? A kid so powerful and yet you’re not a man of action?” 

“Ha ha no, Sir.” If he go the field himself, that meant the whole operation had gone south again like last time. “Hopefully not.” 

Now, two pair of eyes belonging to Nighteye and Gran Torino were staring at him as if he had grown second- no third head. “What’s even your motivation to be a hero, Kid?” 

Izuku answered readily, “I want to retire in peace with my family and friends.” Preferably in countryside with a nice home that always smell of coffee and amaryllis. 

There was a silence before- 

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” 

What?! You asked! 

Then they turned to Shouto as if he had different answer to mystery of universe. “Yeah… it’s his dream, isn’t it nice?” 

Izuku could almost see the premonition of All Might being chewed out because of him, but he was just being honest. It was never his fault if nobody likes his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, it's not easy to change name LOL  
> Take a guess who has designation 'Fortune' in Inner Circle.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best Jeanist speak his mind about certain explosive boy and Izuku get a bit depressed.  
> All Might explained himself but Nighteye and Gran Torino still yell at him, and they also forget tiny bitty fact that Izuku is Nezu's student.  
> Gran Torino try his hand in training Izuku and Shouto.  
> Three hero killers meet misty bartender in a dark alley and two vigilantes follows.  
> Murphy law at work in Hosu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was barely in time to make this chapter published on SHouto's birthday!  
> Happy Birthday Todoroki Shouto~ 🎉🎂 ㊗  
> As special for his birthday, I added illustration of his new revised costume in this chapter XDDD

The briefing was in one hour but both Nighteye and the unknown old hero were busy… chewing out the Symbol of Peace in the corner. They had taken private room after they spot Tsunagu sitting not far away in the lounge, but he could tell they were quite displeased with All Might because of Mas- Neo Sky.

Well- might as well stick with Midoriya to avoid the confusion.

He knew the young genius was… different, eccentric even if you got close enough to get to know his intelligence was also hiding a unique mindset.

Speaking of being unique, Tsunagu was half-disappointed half-relieved that UA made Bakugou off limit for the work week. UA could be very lenient to a bad case like Bakugou, especially of the kid get too many offers from heroes overlooking his personality and just his brute power. UA encouraged early image building in their students, so their tolerance for antics was high. Bakugou’s antics however would be a hazard when working on the field, it was not to be tolerated for the boy’s sake and their comrade’s.

It was the right call from Nezu-sensei, deeming the kid not ready to be tossed for field work before he misbehavior was corrected. Tsunagu had expressed his interest to Mastermind about educating his classmate. He even made a full list of program to rehabilitate the violent kid.

Midoriya looked depressed, “No, it’s just… quite sad to think you see through most of Bakugou’s character just from Sport Festival.”

“It’s not like the kid is being subtle.” If there was one thing Bakugou was good at aside from his combat skill, the kid wasn’t hiding his strong personality.

Midoriya looked down at Tsunagu’s list, one he hoped to share with Eraserhead and Nezu as tips to fix Bakugou’s behavior. “This list… Bakugou will totally fail them all though.”

Tsunagu was going to try to fix Bakugou’s appearance to match the standard of his agency, not that he was going to turn Bakugou to proper member of his team. It was to teach the kid to adapt and become part of a team starting from his appearance. So far students around Bakugou had compromised to get a semblance of teamwork from him, judging from how the second round goes. So the boy had to learn the other way around.

Then he was going to bring the kid to patrol the city and keep him in line while interacting with civilians, and more to keep that ego and temper in check. It shouldn’t be _that_ difficult, Bakugou just had to suppress his ego to tolerable level and voila~ he could be a decent hero in one week. He would need years for higher standard.

Still- for Midoriya to think Bakugou would fail this super easy training.  

“That bad?”

“Bakugou and following somebody else’s tune is a disaster in the making.” Midoriya looked pained when he say this.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Back in UA**

It was a repeat of their previous exercise in USJ, in which Katsuki had to approach 'injured' Shinshou and checked his condition. He was just next to the guy when Thirteen called him out. "Bakugou-kun, you look like you want to murder Shinshou-kun."

The fainted guy opened his eyes, "No kidding, are you going to approach disaster victim with that murder face?"

"I am no good in rescue, okay!" He gritted out.

"...You haven't even start the rescuing part." The bastard pointed out.

Thirteen suggested, "It would be unfair for the unmasked you to be required to smile from me." THirteen had his face hidden after all. "But a neutral face, manage one that won't incite terror on civilians."

He managed the next one smoothly, but Thirteen and Katsuki himself were disatisfied by the result.

"Maybe you should consider a mask after all Explodo-boy."

It start to be a very damn tempting suggestion.

"Bakugou-kun, next is a counselling session with me... please open your heart for a bit to me." Thirteen grew quiet. "Bakugou-kun, you don't have to look like you're sucking lemon."

Katsuki was trembling, "Me talking about feelings... I just..."

"Are all feeling of yours that's not rage and smugness your darkest secret?" Shinshou wondered out loud.

Could he murder this walking anger-bait?

* * *

 

**Hosu**

They had a conference call in the private room, simply so they could yell together at the idiot. _“Young Midoriya is a boy who is prepared for anything including his retirement, it’s part of his unique charm I guess.”_ It didn’t seem like Toshinori have an idea what to make of Midoriya’s early planning for retirement.

Gran Torino wondered if Toshinori at last caught Nana’s idiot mentor’s disease. In which they became so fond of their student to the point they couldn’t tell there was something _really_ wrong with their chosen successor. “Toshinori… what’s the point of passing One for All to that Midoriya-brat if he isn’t going to use it?! I felt stupid for being worried the kid is already so powerful that he would be over his head if he got One for All on top of it!”

Nighteye adjusted his glasses, “I admit Mastermind have stellar reputation, for a young hero in training he is very charismatic…” The boy was quite an inspiring figure in UA, but he was also made some people develop healthy amount of fear of him. “But for him to be the next Symbol of Peace is a bit…” He was just too different from All Might, lacking the positive energy Toshinori and Togata were brimming with.

The boy did had this strange air of calm and mystic around him, but it was just too far off from Symbol of Peace they needed.

 _“Sensei… Nighteye, I pick Midoriya to be the next vessel of One for All and_ not _the next Symbol of Peace.”_ Toshinori told them.

“What?!”

All Might sighed, _“Look… I once thought whoever I pass this Quirk onto will continue my duty as Symbol of Peace, but Young Midoriya make me realize… I shouldn’t make my successor to walk this lonely path of mine but let them find theirs.”_

“Toshinori.” How strange, it as if in this age his student had matured even more.

 _“It’s not right to force them even if the world wants the second coming of me.”_ Toshinori insisted before Nighteye protested, _“That’s why I choose him, because I feel he will choose a different path that would lead to a better future.”_

Nighteye pinched the bridge of his nose, “Why do you believe in him so much?”

They could almost see his smile from the other end of the line, _“Because when watching him I can’t help but think… ah, this is a hero who will change the world.”_

How typical of the idealistic idiot.

They were mourning Toshinori’s everlasting optimism when Nezu barged in, shoving the skeleton thin number one hero away from his laptop. _“Ahem, I have been listening about your complaints about_ my _disciple.”_

How could they forget that Midoriya was Nezu’s student again? They asked permission to join this case to Nezu after all. _“I could be careless about All Might’s legacy at this point, because frankly… my student doesn’t need the extra power with his intelligence and charisma I honed myself. He is where everyone and himself need him to be and I will be damned if_ my _disciple have to change to follow_ your _ideal image for One for All’s vessel.”_

_“Uhm- Nezu-kochou…”_

_“So, just support him in this case with all your skill. If you’re there to critisize him because All Might prefer him over Togata, forget it. I will kick you out from the case myself like I did Endeavor, and I recall you didn’t rank higher than him.”_ Nezu was smiling now, _“Understand?”_ Nezu was waving his paw over his nonexistent neck but they got his message.

Mess with his student and he would make them pay. 

* * *

When they returned to the meeting room, the boy wasn’t teaching his classmate about the usual material in first internship. Considering the other boy was a Todoroki, it wasn’t a surprise. The content of his lecture however… Gran Torino didn’t think this was what a first year should learn by now.

“A perfect plan doesn’t mean having everything go within expectations. A perfect plan is achieved when it has the room to flexibly deal with unexpected factor on the field…” Midoriya told Todoroki with air of a veteran. “This is especially true when we cooperate with heroes from different agencies we didn’t know as well.”

The Todoroki was taking notes, nodding from time to time.

“We would only know them by name and Quirk in that scenario, but for now… in a case on the scale of Hero Killer we have more leeway where teamwork is more organized with more information to go with.”

“Then we can go by the lessons we have learned in UA?”

“Ah those… Everything you’ve been taught is based on theories and logic, and as Iida-kun would say it… as expected of UA!” Midoriya beamed, “But the hidden lesson from our ‘free’ style of curriculum also says, once you go to the field they’re more often than not become obsolete and you have to improvise.”

Gran Torino and Nighteye just stared, “I don’t think that’s what UA teach to their first year.”

“Of course not, I _was_ a first-year homeroom teacher in UA.”

The kid had noticed their presence for a while but only now he turned to face them. “Ah, you’re here, welcome back. We will start in ten minutes, please take your seats.” Then he said to the bicolor haired boy. “Shouto, go to the next room. Futaba will teach you about network investigation for a bit.”

“Okay.”

After the son of Endeavor exited the room, heroes started pouring in but the meeting had not started yet. So Gran Torino confronted the boy, “You should bring the boy round for patrol, that’s the standard for internship.”

“That would be no point…” Midoriya shrugged, “He already familiar with basic patrolling because of his father and he has given me sample of patrol report he has done under Endeavor’s supervision. If necessary, I will get him to shadow a hero from our agency sometime this week.”

They also didn’t fail to note the boy had dressed in white shirt with vest and pants, a formal way to dress and all in varied shade of green that matched his hair. _‘His fashion sense didn’t follow Toshinori is a blessing.”_

Now that the room was filled with heroes old and new to the team, Midoriya smiled at them as he pulled the presentation screen down. “Let’s begin.”

* * *

If Izuku could be petty, he would tell the heroes that they failed to apprehend Stain because certain flaming turd decided to be an ass after being provoked by a villain. Instead he weaved a narrative about Stain’s habit to throw armor piercing question to shake a hero’s mentality instead. “Stain AKA Akaguro Chizome is a charismatic villain, and he will ask question to make us second guessing our worth as a hero. So I repeat… do not engage with him verbally, and apprehend him swiftly.”

He could almost hear heroes who worked in previous operation thinking, _‘The only one talking to Stain and lose their head is Endeavor_ _though.’_

He cleared his throat, “I believe the police force have updated all of us on Stain’s personal information, hence… the name Akaguro Chizome. He was a hero course drop out.” And not because he was stupid. “He was first making his debut as a Vigilante near Naruhata area with alias Stendhal.” On the screen an image of a man in mask made of tinted glasses appear. His costume looked like a neater and cleaner design of Stain’s. “As Stendhal, he was suspected to be involved in unsolved murders of yakuza members and gang members…”

He asked them to flip to the back where he had included picture of crime scene and list of the victims.

“In one particular case, we suspect he has an inside man providing him with blood beforehand.”

Best Jeanist spoke up, “Is the result of autopsy different than the usual?”

“Yes… this case is particularly unique because Stain or rather Stendhal at the time killed at least a dozen members in the same time.” Izuku explained, “And yet- the scene and autopsy suggest there’s no fight at all, as if Stain paralyze them in instant and killed them all.” Then he added, “Abegawa Tenchu-kai, this large yakuza syndicate seems to have their own medical team underground.” In short, someone or Stain himself stole blood sample.

Fatgum was groaning, “This suggest he might have been killer for hire.”

“Or deep connection with Underground.” Hummed Midnight, a teacher from UA who was a new addition to their team.

“Indeed, we cannot ignore his past connection.” Izuku agreed, “Especially as you can see, a number of his victim as Stendhal were fake villains due to Trigger.”

Nighteye spoke up for the first time since the presentation began, “So he might be used to dispose failed experiment too.” He adjusted his glasses, “Or, he is convinced they’re villains we set free without judged accordingly to their crime.”

“Hmph, overall this guy left bad taste to us all… acting like a savior for corrupt world, but he don’t really know the repercussion of his action. He is a villain who act on his own rendition of justice.”

Izuku nodded “Ironically he had been told that and that’s where his turning point to Stain.”

“Huh?”

Izuku wondered if this was wise, but Futaba said indulging their friends from the order once in a while was for a good cause. “We receive a video from a vigilante group… explaining why Stendhal change to Stain.”

A video played and Gentle, the vigilante greeted them as drinking his tea. He was no Englishman but he acted like one, Izuku couldn’t help but wonder if he was related to Aoyama.

_“So we will enlighten you on the origin story of Stain, the hero killer.”_

Then the trio vigilante of Naruhata appeared, they were reenacting their confrontation against Stendhal years ago. Gentle was role-playing as Stendhal, minus the costume and just wearing the tinted glass mask and wielding a fake katana. Knuckleduster looked a bit too bloodthirsty even though the script said he was the good guy here, Pop looked so done with the stupidity and Crawler was glancing at the camera constantly with a nervous smile. La Brava was yelling at him to not look at her.

In spite of the bad acting, they manage to reenact the scene well enough. Knuckleduster fooled Standhal to a seemingly fair challenge to face him with a crossing line as the boundary. The guy was definitely not pro-hero material because he crossed the line himself and punched Gentle without mercy.

“How brutal.” Best Jeanist looked disgusted.

“Well… no one will say anything about public image to a vigilante.”

Knuckleduster was so done with the drama so he looked at the camera, ignoring La Brava’s screech and repeat what he said to Stain years ago. _“I am just flesh and blood, I am a human… and those who forget that fact is lacking resolve of their own and hiding behind the mask to forget their own limit.”_

_He cleared his throat, “More or less that’s what I said to the bastard, and then he ran off after concluding heroes are the same as him and lacking resolve because you guys wear mask and costume too. So yeah… and I am not apologizing for twisted logic of a crazy man.”_

“Wait- you turn the guy to Stain and you wash your hands off of him?!” A hero sitting at the back exclaimed indignantly.

Gentle took the center stage again, even with bloody nose that had been stuffed with tissue. _“I am sorry for a bit of violence but viewer’s discretion is advised.”_ He winked, _“We will be watching over Stain and his group, we will support you heroes whenever we can… Have a nice day Ladies and Gentlemen.”_

Izuku turned off the video, “And that’s what we have on Stain’s history as Stendhal, move on to his new accomplishes.”

“Wait- are we going to ignore these vigilantes involving themselves in our case?”

“It’s not that we let them.” Izuku corrected, “Our priority is catching Stain and his group, unless we found them hindering our operation we won’t do anything about them simply because we can not spare our resource.” Also he needed them around because the sad fact was… not many hero wanted to deal with Stain for one reason or another.

So he had vigilantes on the field.

No one protested anymore, it was a fact that in heroic industry human resource was always stretched thin.

“First we have Toga Himiko.” He recited what he had learned of the girl, her family history, her Quirk and she was on the system so it was easy to track her down. “She is a psychopath, so there’s a possibility in spite of her flair in espionage she isn’t the best in following order.” She would act out of Stain’s direction because of her unstable mentality.

“Next is Dabi, he is not in the system.” Because most likely he had different name in the system and he’d rather not open a  completely different case on Endeavor’s runaway son. “He has a highly destructive pyrokinesis, in term of brute force he is even more dangerous than Stain.”

Stain was a tricky opponent, but he has no ‘brute power’ of highly destructive Quirk so they had no worries about collateral damage as long as they stayed in Stain’s favored alley. Dabi however- his presence changed the game plan. Narrow passageway and fire was a bad combination as they had learned previously.

“From the latest attack, it’s most likely Stain will send Toga Himiko to scout the situation.” Izuku offered his analysis.

Nighteye frown, “A logical conclusion, Toga will attack one of us and take our form to infiltrate our ranks. You said- her shapeshifter Quirk is blood-based?”

“Yes, Ingenium’s sidekick… Enigma have needle wound in her neck.” Izuku tapped the side of his neck, “Considering she is using needle to draw at least 50ml of Enigma’s blood, I think the amount of blood affect the duration unlike Stain’s that only require less.”

“So we will aim to take her out first?” Asked Best Jeanist.

Izuku nodded, “It’s a higher priority to neutralize Toga first.” The girl infiltrating their rank and sowing confusion should be prevented at all cost.

“I agreed.” Nighteye concurred. “And what of Dabi and Stain?”

“Dabi covers Stain’s weakness in combat, even if they haven’t worked together for long I think it would be wise to separate them.”

“Divide and Conquer strategy...” It was an obvious choice.

Izuku smiled, one that brought ease to his friends but made the pro heroes in the room all shiver including Nighteye and Gran Torino. “Yes, and to achieve that… we shall turn Hosu to a death trap just for Stain.” He sounded almost gleeful. “He is not taking second life in Hosu, we will make sure of that.”

Nighteye glanced at his student, Togata was trembling but also still smiling. “Midoriya-kun is as scary as usual… ha ha ha.” His laughter was hollow, so out of character for Togata.   

“Oh, there’s one more thing in conjecture we have on Stain…”

And the room broke to an uproar.

* * *

  **Meanwhile…**

Tenya was being briefed by Manual about daily task of pro heroes, which was nothing he didn’t already know from his family. Manual obviously know this talk was pointless for a student hailed from family of heroes, but going through it nevertheless to get to know Tenya better. The normal hero was acting a bit odd, as if nervous.

“Honestly, I didn’t expect you to come to my agency. The son of Iida family would get better offer for sure.”

Tenya tensed, “I believe you’re good in what you’re doing Manual-pro, so I am sure I can learn a lot from you.”

Manual just smiled sheepishly at that, “Well… Tenya.”

He was a friend of Tensei, so it was just weird if he called Tenya by family name- hence why Manual called him by his first name. “Yes?”

“I won’t be offended if you have a hidden motive choosing my agency.” Tenya willed himself to not freeze at Manual’s precise statement. “Hosu has been tense since the attack on your brother, and I understand the feeling of wanting justice for your brother.” Manual was a hero, of course he had people he hold dear that had been wronged by villain at some point in his career. “But pursuing personal grudge as a hero in training is against the law.”

Tenya just nodded, “I understand.”

He understood what he wanted to do was wrong and go against everything his family and UA taught him but… but! He just couldn’t let it go. Tenya was wrapped in his chaotic thought so he didn’t notice Manual giving pointed glance at his hip, where his phone was, or the guilty look on Manual’s face.

* * *

**The next day, somewhere in Mustafu**

_“Shaaa!”_

Katsuki snarled back, “I am trying to get you down safely, you ungrateful flea bag!”

Shinshou- the purple insomniac yelled from below. “Explodo-boy, that’s not how to coax a frightened kitten. Sometimes when we’re gentle they will still show agression because they’re scared, you being angry at the poor calico is making it worse!”

Of all training that exist on the planet, Katsuki was sent to hunt down cat on trees by Aizawa and Thirteen. Because saving frightened animal would teach Katsuki to control his temper, they were easier to spook than children. So if Katsuki could deal with kittens, he could do the same with human.

“I am trying dammit!”

“No, you’re not!” And the purple fucker was also frustrated, apparently Katsuki’s not so gentle handling of these spawn on Satan was offending the bastard.

By the end of the day Katsuki had a face full of scratches and he still had to go to his anger management class, fucking fantastic. It didn’t help some old ladies commented about the nice Midoriya-boy who could always get their cats to go down peacefully. Go figures that the nerd was a feline whisperer.

Katsuki was unsure what to feel that so far all exercise he did was those Izuku could pass with ease. Simply because the nerd had near infinite patience, and an ironclad self-control. Two things Katsuki severely lacked and just learned it was fucking harder than beating up villains for him.

“I hate you so much, you enemies of cats!” Snarled Shinshou, who was also going for his own therapist appointment. Apparently he was also a victim of Quirk discrimination, albeit he was a ostracized like De-Izuku unlike Katsuki whose ego was bloated to the point he lacked common sense, or so his mother said.

“Shut it, Purple freak!”

“Bzzt! Minus one point for calling me names!”

Katsuki wanted to tear his head off, _‘Habit… I fucking hate you so much. You, the rest of Izuku’s sidekicks and feline species.’_

* * *

  **Pro Hero Base, third day of investigation**

“Nothing happened this afternoon either.” Shouto said absentmindedly. There were many times pro heroes on patrol spotted Stain and his group but they were quick to disappear, it seemed the villains were gauging their reaction.

Izuku just nodded, “Staking out and waiting for the villain to take action can be tedious.” Izuku had his laptop open and Shouto wondered if the dots scattered all over the city were heroes. All moved in a group of three, their pro hero name or team name hung beside the dot but from his vantage point, it was hard to see.

Gran Torino entered the room and declared, “Oi, zygotes! Don’t stare at your laptop and train your body! Kids these days…”

Shouto wondered if this old man was there when Izuku was briefing them all, also… physical training?”

“Well- Futaba is also watching over this so I suppose I can.”

Izuku didn’t fight against the out of nowhere exercise, and Shouto didn’t mind moving his body either. It took them less than ten minutes to change to their costume. Shouto’s new costume was ultramarine blue that Futaba insisted was a royal colour or something but at least it didn’t clash with his hair and it was in different shade of blue than Endeavor.

Shouto insisted on a jumpsuit because putting it on was easy, but Futaba and Senkuu argued they could modify it to a two-piece article that still easy to put on, with the inner in the same shade of grey as his right eye. Only his boots with cleats survived their modification.

“Ah, so Senkuu manage to make the regulator smaller and hidden in the end?”

Shouto nodded, he was putting on the blue outer part, the regulator was still on his back but would be clasped inside so it won’t look so obvious. “Yes… they insist it’s a hazard if it stays in backpack form like before.” He would be an easy target to grab, they said. “The temperature sensor is all sewed inside…”

Izuku then said, “And you can’t veto the prince image idea after all?”

“I manage to not let them give me any frilly accessories or anything like tassel.”

The green haired boy has a once over at his costume he just finished to put on. “If it’s any comfort I think they did a good job to make a costume that suits you.”

He supposed this costume does look better than his previous one on him. “Hm?” He spotted Midoriya putting on a slightly different looking glove, it was bulkier because of the padding on the wrist. “You also upgrade your gloves.”

Izuku nodded, “Experience in Sport Festival taught us that apparently my wrist did get sore if I overwork my flame or ice.”

He looked at his own hand, “I see…” He had no such problem because his flame wasn’t strong enough to create propulsion force like Izuku’s. He wondered if he could use his flame to fly too, but he only had it from the left so his ice would be a more comfortable way to travel.  

* * *

Whistle and a puff of warm air, that was how Gran Torino’s Quirk felt to him. A minor elemental Quirk that work with shooting air propulsion from his soles. The kind of Quirk that require precision of skill than brute force to be lethal.

“Come on, you go first Todoroki.”

Gran Torino was a spartan mentor, Izuku was sure of this when he ‘heard’ All Might’s reaction towards this little elderly. It wasn’t all that surprising All Might became the great man he was today through period of pain to get stronger. Izuku had subjected himself through this because not only it was effective, he also felt ‘guilty’ if he didn’t suffer even a bit for knowledge he get through his memory.

The kicking and ensuing yelp of pain was quite nostalgic, it was just lacking the sound of gunshot, supplied Izuku’s mind.

Well- he shouldn’t enjoying the view, considering Shouto got the crap beaten out of him by Gran Torino. There was a fine line between abuse and spartan training, so Shouto was no stranger to painful training but… Endeavor was not known for jumping around like rabbit on doping. Looking at Gran Torino’s appearance, and the guy was holding a cane like any frail old man, no one expect he would dash around the training room in neck breaking speed.

 _‘What is the point of that cane anyway?’_ Most likely this old hero was playing frail and senile to mess with younger generation’s mind.

“Gah!”

“Not bad kid, you’re certainly better than average zygote.” Complimented Gran Torino even though Shouto didn’t even get to put a scratch on the old man. “Though… do you really win the Sport Festival?”

Shouto didn’t raise to that bait but glanced at Izuku instead, and Izuku raised an eyebrow at that.

Gran Torino just snorted at their silent exchange. “That’s a nice costume you have their boy, so… would you like to give me a round two?”

“Sure.” Izuku stepped forward, while the bruised Shouto walked out of the training area and stood beside Nighteye.

The old hero cleared his throat, “Your objective is to touch me at least once, simple.” His eyes narrowed, “It should be easier for you who can fly than your friend over there.” That was a challenge and demand at the same time. “Give me your best three minutes.”

Izuku popped in two pills at that, earning himself a pause from the old hero. “Wait- what the hell did you just drink?”

“A support item concocted specifically for my Quirk to activate safely,” Izuku answered, his eyes shifted to burning amber and flame lit up on his forehead.

Nighteye narrowed his eyes, “We’re not informed of this.” He said more to himself than anyone in the room. “Can you do it without?”

Izuku nodded, “I can.” He beamed, “But then- you have to make me fear for my life.”

“WHAT?!” Gran Torino sputtered. “That’s not what people think with a Quirk that named World Synch! In fact… how does that name relate to your strange flame?!”

Izuku just smiled at that, “That’s… a secret.”

“Of course it is…” Gran Torino rolled his eyes. “Just start it, Nighteye.”

Nighteye was the one holding up the stopwatch and as soon as he clicked the timer, Gran Torino shot up like a bullet, bouncing off of the ceiling, wall, and floor like a rubber ball. Izuku ducked just in time to dodge a kick aimed at the back of his head but he could still feel the whooshing sound from Gran’s kick brushing the tip of his hair.  

 _‘I still can sense his incoming attack but-’_ Gran Torino was just too fast.

This felt like Noumu all over again, his intuition could sense the incoming attack but he had to go all out to react. He could fly, the ceiling of this training room was high at twenty feet but there was not enough room for him to dodge Gran Torino with ease. The objective was to hit the old man, easier said than done.

Izuku raised his arm, just in time to shield his side from gran Torino’s kick. _‘He hit me harder than he does Shouto.’_ The hit he landed on Shouto was just a love tap, because he didn’t add his Quirk on the attack but this time he did. Which also eliminate the lag Izuku spotted during Shouto’s turn. Gran Torino’s kick was like battering ram that was enough to send him reeling if he receive it mid-air.

* * *

It was eerie, the brat’s eyes followed his movement so precisely as if he could see the future like Nighteye. He also didn’t move like a first year student, which was already obvious from his performance in Sport Festival. There was a shadow of a veteran in his movement, but his body wasn’t quite in synch with that honed intuition and experience.

As if this boy was controlling a body that wasn’t his, and he was working hard to compensate that. Only when he faced the boy he could notice this, _‘Toshinori, why is that you just have to choose the most problematic brat?’_  

“Oops, that’s close!” A stream of flame almost grazed him, the boy had avoided launching his flame Sorahiko almost forgot the boy was an all rounder. A spinning kick whipped a wind inches from his nose, “Hoo-” He used his flame to control Sorahiko’s movement, not bad.

It was the same thing Todoroki tried on him with fire but better timed and no hesitation. The other boy had learned a hard lesson that giving Sorahiko more surface to propel himself on was a bad move.

All of a sudden the boy shot up himself, darting ahead of Sorahiko to the ceiling and crashed with his back and facing Sorahiko who was still airbound. “Shit!” A stream of flame that was almost white blinded him and Sorahiko was forced to flee with no idea where he was heading to. Then he felt something whipped pass his cheek.

“All of that and just a scratch.”

He blinked owlishly before he could make out the blurry outline of panting Midoriya. “You did it.”

Nighteye announced, “Two minutes and twenty-seven seconds.” He adjusted his glasses, “Mirio manage to hit Gran Torino-san in two minutes.”

Midoriya just smiled sheepishly at that, “I am still no match to Togata-senpai.”

As if… this exercise, Togata had a massive advantage over Midoriya in term of Quirk. Permeation hid Togata, so it was harder for Gran Torino to hit the blond too. Of course, it was also hard for Togata to predict Gran Torino’s trajectory, but that give the boy a somewhat an even ground against him.

In case of Midoriya, this training room handicapped his mobility in the air. If they were training outside, it would be different. Also- there was that unseen handicap on the boy. _‘I was mistaken to think the boy was too powerful already.’_ He was still strong but there was still room to grow and place to correct.

“Well done all the same I will say.” He still made Sorahiko dodge for real.

* * *

 

**At Night**

Dabi wondered if Akashic Underground Order or Akasha himself had a foresight Quirk or they were just so good in gathering intel. Because not long after Stain walked out of their hideout, a man made of mist swirling out to existence.

“Good evening, Hero killer and his comrades. I am Kurogiri from League of Villains and  I am here to extend an invitation to our humble abode.”

Dabi exchanged look with Toga, _‘Is he for real?’_ Toga just shrugged, giggling creepily. They were being invited to a creepy lair by someone they didn’t know, even Akasha was sending a proper invitation for online meeting politely. League of Villain however- they didn’t say it but all of them could hear the ‘demand’ Kurogiri didn’t voice.

Who the hell they think they are?

“What do you want?” Obviously their leader already had an idea, but they tested the messenger’s honesty first.

Kurogiri answered monotonously, “We would like to negotiate an alliance with you.”

Stain snorted, “I heard you tried to kill All Might and not only you failed after resorting to attacking hero students… you also ditched over sixty underlings in USJ.”

“They’re but mere low level criminals, but you’re Hero Killer… I believe your comrades are not ordinary either.”

Smooth, this guy gave them moderate amount of compliment without being too obvious about it. This guy didn’t seem like someone who would mess up as badly as USJ incident goes, so he couldn’t be in charge.

Stain narrowed his eyes, “Very well, I will come with you just to see what you’re made off League of Villains.”

Dabi turned to Stain in surprise, “Oi-oi… Boss, seriously?”

“I am always serious, Dabi.”

He swore he could almost hear Kurogiri sighing in relief as he said, “Then let make haste, my superior isn’t the most patient person.” That wasn’t a threat but a gentle warning.

“Hmph.”

Someone cleared their throat and in instance all of them entered battle ready mode. A figure stepped out from the darkness and followed by another. It wasn’t someone Dabi was completely unfamiliar with, he would know that face with funny mustache and thick eyeliner anywhere.

“Good evening villains, I am Gentle… in Akashic Underground Order I am Confidant of The Fool.”

Yep, that was Gentle Criminal- well… he wasn’t really a criminal but he called himself one. He was really an agent peacock, Dabi could see the guy preening with the attention they gave him. The other one… it was hard to tell the person's gender because of the navy blue cloak they wore covering majority of their figure. He could see glimpse of blond hair and gold eyes with purple pupil beneath it. Their hair and eyes had eerie glow, a mutation due to their Quirk.

“And this is... “

The mysterious figure interjected, “I am Fortune of Akashic Underground Order, we come on behalf of Akasha and Oracle.” A cheery voice that didn't match the husky voice said, most likely the mask that cover half of the person's face had voice changer on it.

The name was obviously not unknown to Kurogiri. “Now… of all time?”

Their Boss stepped forward, “Are you going to attack us? I believe your leader had warned us if we along with these guys.” He jerked his thumb at the mist guy. “You will be our enemies.”

Kurogiri whirled his ‘head’ towards the duo. “Is that so?”

Gentle flailed his hands, “No-no-no… I am a lover not a fighter, we will just watch the proceeding of your meeting. We’re not here with hostile intention, it’s a mere curiosity on behalf of Akasha.”

“Curiosity?” Echoed Toga, “I don’t get it.”

Gentle spread his arms theatrically, “Both Hero Killer and League of Villains are two figures that strive to change this world… we too wish the same even if our method differs from yours. We always seek to exchange mind and learning from our fellow revolutionaries even if our ideals doesn’t coincide.” He pinched the top of his mustache with a wide grin on his lips. “Besides… your Master I believe… he is very interested in our leader, correct?”

Kurogiri looked deflated as he said, “Very well, at the very least… Shigaraki would be happy to see you.” His arms spread out and darkness consumed their forms. One moment later the alley was empty.

Three figures landed on the ground, glancing around curiously. “I can’t believe Gentle got the mist guy to bring him along.”

“You can’t underestimate a fanatic.” Grunted the feminine voice. “Shigaraki really wants to join your little club of inner circle, I am so glad I am not one of you.”

“And what we’re going to tell little Missy if Gentle didn’t make it in one piece?”

“That’s what Fortune is for.”

“If they remember to get the hell out with Gentle and not forget they have a luggage.”

“Don’t jinx it, if Fortune really forget about Gentle… we’re screwed.”

* * *

 **Back at the Hero Base**  
  
Izuku just replayed the recorded video of Stain's group being whisked away to pro heroes on standby in their base. All of them wore shocked expression at what they had just witnessed. "Our worst prospect come true, Hero Killer make contact with League of Villain."

And all heroes in Hosu received announcement that their city was on high alert and they should be prepared for the worst.

"What's the worst, kid?" Gran Torino asked.

"Hero Killer make more friends." He answered flatly, "At best scenario, it didn't work between Shigaraki and Stain... the worst scenario they somehow find a middle ground and League of Villain give their full support to Stain's endeavor."

"They might send that monster from USJ, do they have more of that Noumu?" Wondered Nighteye. 

"We have no idea, but I am sure no one here wants to find out tonight that it's not the only one of its kind." It was not Gola Mosca, one shouldn't be able to mass produce that creature. But knowing their luck...

As Murphy Law said, things that could go wrong will go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed the coloring, it's been a while since I draw and color fanart and forget how tedious it can be... I will color them properly SOMEDAY


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy Law at works for everyone involved, except Kawahira... basically that's what happened in this chapter.

His life was always a giant Murphy Law at works, or it was just Vongola’s fate. Half of his plans had gone up in flames the moment Stain’s team followed Kurogiri to League of Villain’s lair. He didn’t know what the outcome of this meeting would be, but surely it was overly optimistic to hope Stain and League of Villains to take each other out and save all of them the trouble. Of course, this was purely from strategic point of view of an enemy commander.

_ ‘I was really a mafia boss to think of such a brutal and opportunistic outcome.’ _

As a hero on the side of justice, the best outcome was the alliance was never formed and they went separate ways. He didn’t want anyone to die tonight, not even Stain or League of Villains. He was strongly against the prospect of Shigaraki dying with hating the world. That would be too sad, and he had seen enough tragedy in two past lives.  

* * *

 

**League of Villain’s HQ, Kurogiri’s Bar**

As Kurogiri expected, Shigaraki was happy to see ‘The Fool’ and ‘The Fortune’ of Akashic Underground Order. It seemed he was very spirited to change their mind about his cause, and frankly Kurogiri think they have better luck with Stain than Akasha. Though in the same train of thought, Kurogiri thought the chance of Shigaraki convincing either of them was either low to nonexistent. 

Akasha and Stain were charismatic figures, who inspired their followers with their ideal and had the resolve to follow it through. In the other hand… Shigaraki does have the charisma, but his resolve was that of a child throwing tantrum to destroy everything that upset him. 

“So is this a test?” 

Gentle was very patient, “No, Shigaraki Tomura… while your enthusiasm is flattering. We didn’t condone violence to achieve our cause.”

Stain scoffed, “What an idealistic lot… in this Quirked society, you can’t achieve anything without power.” 

“We do believe power is necessary.” Said the cloaked Fortune, “Without power you can’t change the world, but power corrupt and thus only those who wield it wisely can find place in our rank.” 

Stain narrowed his eyes, “If that cautious approach keep you from acting for the good of society, you guys are just cowards.” The two didn’t reply, keeping their peace. “Now then, you invited me to your lair with intention to recruit me.”

“Ah yes, you have more experience as villain than we do… oh great senior.” It was a subpar attempt at compliment, and the droning voice of Shigaraki wasn’t helping. He didn’t sound convincing, not even half of the passion he poured in when he tried to recruit Mastermind was in his voice. Shigaraki sounded like…

Dabi, the scarred man said. “He sounds like he’d rather be doing something else with that B-grade compliment.” 

“B-grade like Monjayaki?” Chirped Toga. 

Stain ignored the commentary from his underlings, “What do you after?” 

Kurogiri could already tell this wasn’t going well, and the lukewarm gaze on Dabi’s and Gentle’s face at Shigaraki wasn’t helping. 

“For now, I just want to kill All Might.” He said in bored tone, as if murdering the Symbol of Peace was in the same class as top ten rebellious teenager’s to do list like get a piercing and tattoo, or skip school. “I want to break everything I don’t like.” Then he flipped several photos of hero students from UA. “Also damned kids like them.” 

Stain’s eyes narrowed, “I know that kid.” He pointed at Mastermind’s photo on top. 

“Ah- he is fine.” Shigaraki promptly took the photo off of the stack. “The rest of brats except Mastermind… he has potential.”

Until today, Kurogiri couldn’t wrap his head around Shigaraki’s optimistic belief that they could recruit the disciple of UA Principal. “Heh…” Stain scoffed, “A kid with heroic potential like that joining your cause? I wasn’t interested at all in your villain club in the first place, but you’re worse than I expect… it’s no wonder these guys don’t want you either.” He glanced at Gentle and Fortune. 

“Haaah?” 

“Nobody here wants to play along with your childish tantrum.” Stain growled out, hands crossed to blades strapped on his hips. 

Dabi stayed put, Toga was holding her giant syringe enthusiastically. Gentle and Fortune didn’t move from their spot on the back but Gentle’s narrowed eyes when Shigaraki talked about killing hero students was unmistakable. Kurogiri brought Stain and the rest under Sensei’s order, there was recruiting more members but the main objective was to spur growth in Shigaraki who was single mindedly in his desire for destruction.  

“What meaning is there in killing without conviction?”

“That’s beyond crude.” Said Gentle, “Barbaric more like…”  

Kurogiri was really worried now, it was unlike him to be flustered but faced by someone who had killed so many pro heroes he should be. He brought all of them in to motivate Shigaraki, but now he was unsure if Shigaraki would even survive this. “Sensei!” He called out, “Is it alright to let this continue?”

At once the two member of inner circle focused their attention to the screen and Kurogiri got even more nervous.  _ “This is alright, there’s no point if we just tell him the answer. He have to know what he needs to mature further, spurring his growth! This is what it means… to educate.” _

Easy for their master to say… because the next thing Kurogiri knew was a sting of pain in his arm and then he couldn’t move…  _ at all. _ Shigaraki was on the floor, pinned to the floor by his shoulder. The hero killer had stabbed Shigaraki through to the floor of the bar. 

“Those without resolve and strong desire won’t be able to achieve anything, the weak needed to be culled. It’s a natural conclusion… brat.” 

Shigaraki groaned in pain, “Aaaw… that’s… hurt… you’re stupidly strong.” He grunted, “Kurogiri, take this guy away from here!” 

“I can’t move!” Kurogiri gritted out. 

Gentle let out a sigh, “As soon as it turns bad to him, he ask for others to clean up after him.” 

“Still…” Trailed off Fortune, “Why did you attack us too?” She gestured towards the two knives that had bounced all the way to the screen, cutting the connection off. 

Stain grinned at them, “Good job, dodging that.”

“It’s just logical to put up a defense when situation seems to turn sour.” Said Gentle. 

Kurogiri cursed,  _ ‘Now even connection to Sensei is cut off…’ _

“Well, the fault lies in people lacking resolve like this fool.” And then Stain proceed to preach Shigaraki Tomura and bleed him from his shoulder. Kurogiri wondered if Sensei was going to save them anytime soon or Stain would deliver Shigaraki to netherworld first. 

Then Shigaraki  _ at last _ snapped, and remembered he had hand of decay to destroy Stain’s knife. “I don’t have anything as grand as resolve… If I have to say, perhaps All Might. I want to destroy ignorant society who praise heroes, trash like him…”

Stain backed away, so did the rest of the group who sensed Shigaraki’s intense hatred. 

“Well, he does have it…” Stain grunted. “A resolve, albeit a twisted one.” 

Gentle stepped forward, “Also a pointless one I’d say… society will continue to rely on hero for as long as villainy exist, and killing All Might who did the best job out of all hero will just make them need hero all the more…” Said the gentleman with a sigh, “Akasha is right after all…”

“Hah?”

Kurogiri had a very bad feeling when Akasha’s name was brought up. 

Gentle looked at Shigaraki straight in the eye and said, “You hate the world who thinks of All Might as a benevolent hero who will save everyone and yet… you’re one of many who didn’t get that.” Shigaraki tensed at that, “You know what kid? If by chance you get to kill All Might and destroy hero society… all you will get is more kids like you, those who didn’t get saved.”

“Wha…” 

“I think I start to understand why you’re drawn to our leader, our cause…” Said Fortune, “Because we deny the society that gave you false hope… I can understand that much because I was just like you…” The cloaked figure is chuckling now, “There are so many heroes but not even one come to save me, not until Akasha extend his hand to me.”

Shigaraki trembled, “Shut up! Shut up! It’s not like that!” 

Stain narrowed his eyes, “What a child… let’s just get this over with.” 

Gentle stepped forward, bowing slightly. “Akasha wants Shigaraki to live…” 

“Does that guy think this brat can be saved?”

The tea lover just smiled, “I don’t dare to assume I know Akasha’s mind that well, but Akasha save all of us… that’s why we follow him. We certainly will do our best to help him saving more people and achieve our goal for a better world…” 

Stain heaved a sigh, “Fine… You’d better dispose the brat himself once he is becoming too much of a nuisance. Dabi, Toga… let’s go.”  

“We’re going back?” Asked Dabi. 

“I will let him live longer… if he get on our way we can kill him later.” His eyes narrowed, “Next time, I won’t give an inch to Akasha… we might disagree but at least I respect that man.”  

Kurogiri at last could move but now the situation was getting awkward, while Stain didn’t seem like he want to kill them anymore the alliance failed. Now what? 

Fortune stepped forward, “Allow me to bring us all back, as thanks for granting Akasha’s favor.”

Stain smirked, “You will bring us back to Hosu?” 

A teleporter! Just like him… 

Fortune pulled their cloak and flipped it around to reveal the back of the cloth was in the same colour as their hair. Faster than Kurogiri could react, Fortune’s cloth expand and fell over their guest. Like a magic trick, the figures beneath the cloth disappear. Fortune was the only one left, a woman judging from her figure who quickly pulled the cloak over her body. 

Then- the bar was empty of their guests.

The phone in his bar rang and Kurogiri quickly picked it up, “Sensei?”

_ “That’s outside of my expectation but we get what we need in the end… Shigaraki will mature one way or another, as for recruitment… nobody says we have to get express permission from Stain to use his influence.”  _

“You mean?” 

_ “Keep an eye on Stain and Akasha, but more on Stain because Akasha is too elusive to follow…”  _

They were still going through with this plan? Also… Kurogiri glanced at Shigaraki,  _ ‘Did he grow the way we want him to?’  _

_ “Stain will move tonight, he thirst for more bad blood of heroes… watch him Tomura.” _

“Eh?” 

_ “I will let you have three- no five Noumu.”  _

Shigaraki cheered, “Really Sensei?! Awesome, this stage is going to be exciting!” 

Of course, Shigaraki was always up for chaos and destruction. “Fine, Sensei…” 

_ “Get the Hero Killer before the heroes does… even if the alliance fail, it’s the matter of perspective of society if he is taken by force… or saved.” _

* * *

 

**Hosu**

“Stain has returned to Hosu.” If it was in any other situation, Shouto thought it would be funny to see all heroes present jumped from their seat as if someone just burned their butt. Well- he vaguely remembered Touya had accidentally did so to Natsuo once. “He is somewhere in that direction… his absence make his presence more pronounced.” 

It never ceased to impress but also weirding him out how Izuku could just point at someone’s presence as if he was talking about exact address of a house instead of a person. 

“And the bad feeling still didn’t go away.” For those who knew what Izuku’s bad feeling means in the room, they looked ready to bolt at the incoming danger that not even here yet. 

“Mastermind.” 

“It’s Neo Sky.” Izuku replied automatically to Nighteye, who seemed to be intent to address him with the alias in duration of this mission. None of them seemed to mind the constant misnaming and correction. 

Nighteye cleared his throat,  “So, this bad feeling of yours is something like my Foresight?” 

“Quite…” 

Shouto would like to think Nighteye was looking at Izuku with eyes full of sympathy. 

Izuku’s phone rang, it was an email. “Hm, they said the alliance didn’t work out?” 

“So, why is that you’re sensing incoming danger?” Asked Aizawa-sensei who had come sometime after they received the news about League of Villain. 

“I hope I am wrong about this.” 

Nighteye heaved a sigh, “Midoriya… wish all you want after this mess is over, because if your source is true… now we’re completely in unknown territory.” He adjusted his glasses, “We’re expecting to deal with one group of killers, not the whole League of Villains in addition…”

“You’re saying…” Gran Torino trailed off, “League of Villains are going after Stain by force now?” 

Izuku groaned, “That’s the worst we can expect, a three-way battle.” He cupped his chin. “We shouldn’t rush but ideally we have to catch Stain and his group before League of Villains did.” 

Then suddenly he stopped and glanced at seemingly random direction, “Also… who invite Endeavor to Hosu? I sensed his presence too.” 

Shouto felt like he wanted to melt with his chair when everyone’s eyes except Izuku turned to him. Then Best Jeanist sighed, “Nobody for sure… he invited himself.”

Of course he did, because Stain hurt his pride last time. Shouto wondered if it ever cross Endeavor’s mind that his reputation among fellow heroes was shit, or he just never cared. For sure, Shouto would work hard so he didn’t make the same mistake. He might not be the most social person, but it should be easy enough to not offend everyone with being an asshole. 

“Just tell the patrolling heroes to misdirect Endeavor away from Stain’s group, we don’t want two fire Quirk users in narrow alley… that would be a hazard.” Izuku said in deadpan tone. “Stain is somewhere near Hosu station… so we will try to lead Endeavor to opposite direction.” 

And now Endeavor was treated like a pest, Shouto wondered if he was dropped to alternate dimension Futaba ranted about the other day. For number two hero to be treated like this… no wonder his public approval was low in comparison of his rank, not even his fellow heroes approve of him. 

* * *

**Somewhere in Hosu**

As soon as they were back in Hosu, Gentle attempted to talk with the hero killer out of shedding more blood tonight. Unfortunately for them all, a monster fell from the sky between them. Gentle barely had the time to call out ‘ _ Gentle Rebound’  _ to shield himself and Fortune. Stain’s group wasn’t as lucky, because the rebounded monster almost crushed the scarred man. 

“Watch it!” Dabi scowled at him before throwing a ball of blue fire at the Noumu, reducing one of its limbs to ash and it would have died if it didn’t tear of the rest of the burning limb and regenerate it. 

Then- much to their horror, the monster started growing tentacles from its back. 

“Gross!” Yelped Gentle. 

The Naruhata trio minus Pop Step dropped from the rooftop they had been hiding, “Knuckleduster!” Stain exclaimed. “Hauler!” 

“It’s Crawler!” Retorted the vigilante. 

Knuckleduster took one look at Stain and the Noumu, before deciding to punch the monster flying at Stain. “Eat that, Stendhal!” 

“I am Stain now! The one who bathed in blood of fakes hero, not the misguided masked vigilante… no longer...” The killer hissed as he dodged the Nomu. “Get it right.” 

“Who the hell cares about your alias now?!” Shrieked Pop. 

* * *

**Hero HQ**

Izuku was feeling bad, but it was nothing unusual when disaster was afoot. The members of Akashic Ground Order dispatched to keep an eye on Stain was still following the man and his group, but soon that area would be a hot zone. So the plan would have his people keep following Stain until he got hero strike team to that area.

“We will go with Swift Capture plan...time is the essence!” He gave his order, “Midnight, Eraserhead, Fatgum, and-” He stopped on his track, and only Nighteye reacted in the same time. “Get away from the window!” He yelled as he threw himself to dodge the incoming disaster. 

The window and the wall were smashed as a muscular figure of a Noumu entered the room,  this one was slightly different as it had pale skin and somewhat gangly in comparison to the previous Noumu they saw in USJ. 

“How did they find out where our HQ is?” Wondered Best Jeanist. “Never mind but!” The number four hero’s fingers twitched and in instance the Noumu was tied by fine thread as strong as steel. “They have another thing coming if they think top heroes will not learn after finding out the existence of this abomination.” 

Glad to know Izuku’s long report about Nomu he spread to other heroes was useful. When it comes to Noumu, Izuku had speculated attacking it was more often than not... futile. So restraining it indefinitely was a better option as its defense and regeneration was insanely strong. Unless, you had strong fire Quirk to burn the regenerating cell to bits, suffocating it or poison them. According to researcher watching over the captured Noumu, the living weapon was not immune to poison. 

Izuku’s eyes widened when he saw the thread Best Jeanist used to tied it up started to  _ sink _ beneath its pale skin. 

“Keep the Noumu pinned.” Izuku instructed, he also noticed that Aizawa-sensei had his eyes on the Nomu just in case. The thread did stop sinking. “Sensei?”

“Go ahead and freeze his head, that should be enough to keep it down permanently.” 

“Yes.” Izuku entered the Hyper Dying Will Mode and willed the ice of Zero Point Breakthrough to form. Then he froze a portion of the head, careful so he won’t accidentally glued the mutant to the table. “It’s done.” He felt the Noumu ceased functioning and relaxed before tensing again. “Crap… there’s… one, two… four.” 

Shit-shit… they were really mass producing a freaking artificial monster made of human. 

“Four?!” Hissed Aizawa-sensei, “Of this artificial human?” Midnight’s phone started to ring and she picked it up, “Personal call at the time like this?” 

Midnight didn’t answer instead she was shocked at whatever she heard from the phone. “Pop? You are following, Stain?” 

_ “Yes! Please hurry!”  _ The vigilante sounded scared as Midnight put her phone on speaker,  _ “The others are busy with this monster with tentacles so only I am left to follow Stain’s group! Ah- they split up…”  _

“Pop, dear… calm down and just follow Stain and ignore the other two! Keep your distance and get the hell out of there if he notice you!” 

_ “Sure, please hurry up!”  _

Midnight turned to them, “You heard her boys…” And proceeded to drag her team to location Pop just sent her. 

In the other hand Izuku had a massive headache as chaos descended in Hosu. “At the rate this is going we have to prioritize eliminating Noumu than capturing Stain…” 

“Then so be it, the civilians are in danger.” Said Gran Torino. 

Izuku steeled himself, “No… we should have enough heroes to stall Noumu and evacuate civilians in Hosu, this is the same trick League of Villains did to infiltrate UA before…” Distracting them with chaos and get their afterthought prize when the heroes were busy. 

Shouto, who had been very quiet protested, “But the innocent people are…” 

“We’re not ignoring them, but playing to League of Villain’s tune will be disastrous to us.” He could hear his own pain when he said this, that in spite of chaos and fire in Hosu they couldn’t ignore Stain was still out there. The serial killer seemed significant in all of this chaos, but he wasn’t. 

If anything Stain was a catalysis of this madness. 

What he could do now was hoped the team going after Stain could get there in time to apprehend the Hero Killer along with his subordinates. Then they had to suppress the rampaging artificial monster, which was easier said than done. From the first two example of this living weapon, they followed similar Quirk combination that made it ideal for long drawn out battle. 

Hope was pointless without action, “It can’t be helped, I will have to go out myself.” He had received permission to act in his full battle capacity when the danger level escalated.

“Hoo… you’re a man of action after all.” Commented Gran Torino. 

“Sir, I’d rather not… because when I  _ need _ to be on the field means this case has gone south.” And he was scrapping what left of his meticulous plan. 

* * *

**Hosu City**   


Hindsight was 20/20 wasn’t an idiom Manual often think about for a mid-tier hero like himself. Manual knew that the second son of Iida family had hidden motive in choosing him, and he accepted the boy because he was confident that the likelihood the boy could escape his watch and somehow stumbled on Hero Killer was low.

He grossly underestimated the determination of a vengeful brother, and also overestimating his multi-tasking skill. Then again, it wasn’t like he knew a week ago Hosu would be attacked by a group of creepy muscular villains. Or there would be fire everywhere so he had to work full time as firefighter. 

So when he turned around and about to tell Tenya to lead civilians to evacuate, he almost had a heart attack when he saw Tenya was no longer running behind him. He swore it was just three minutes ago he barked an instruction and heard a reply back from the teen. He fished his phone out and quickly typed,  _ ‘Tenya is missing.’ _ and send his current location. 

He received a reply,  _ ‘Tracking Iida Tenya now.’ _

He was so glad he followed instruction from Mastermind to install that sketchy program from Navi. It was easy enough to convince Tenya to give up his belonging for check up due to shapeshifter villain that infiltrated Idaten, and Tenya didn’t check his phone for sign of tampering either. 

Manual wished he could go looking for Tenya, but with Hosu on fire he wasn’t going  _ anywhere  _ soon. He was really over his head this time. 

* * *

Pop Step was Midnight’s favorite student, even if she never go to UA. The girl was not of age yet but it didn’t stop her from being her best drinking buddy, even if she just treated the adorable girl with soda. By right, a hero should arrest vigilante like Pop but the duo of Naruhata had proven themselves to be more help than nuisance like most vigilante. Pop and Crawler never try to tackle on villain problem themselves, most of the time they acted as distraction and lead villain to pro heroes they called themselves.

It almost felt like they were everyone’s sidekick, and Pop was a miracle worker when it comes to crowd control. Even Aizawa liked Crawler and never stopped the guy from helping him. So when Pop put herself in danger following Stain, Midnight felt a surge of protective urge for Pop. 

She'd be damned if Pop got hurt by Stain, so against her usual better judgement, she kicked Stain as soon as she spotted him in the alley on his nonexistent nose. 

"Kyaa!" 

Hm? Did Stain just yell like a little girl? 

* * *

**With Tomura and Kurogiri**

There was chaos everywhere and yet… Tomura couldn’t bring himself to feel happy watching this city being destroyed by Noumu. He had been elated for one moment when Sensei said he could bring not one but FIVE precious Noumu to wreck havoc but then… he felt  _ hollow _ at the sight of this spectacle. What Mastermind, Stain, Gentle and Fortune said was spinning in his mind like a whirlpool that sucked all the joy and thrill he felt from destroying things he hated. 

_ Nothing… _

All they told him could be summed up as… his desire to destroy All Might, society, everything he hated would be for naught in the end. He didn’t get to accomplish his revenge yet, Tomura was sure he would be… happy when he did and yet- since the USJ there was an annoying voice at the back of his head telling him that Mastermind might be…

“Perhaps he is right, he has penchant for that…” 

Tomura jumped in shock and turned around at the source of that voice, “Who the hell are you?” It was a man with curly blond hair with iron mask and hat. The man was wearing double breasted coat and checkered glove, which looked out of place in late spring to wear. His way of dressing that was strange even if not as outlandish as pro heroes aside, the man felt… eerie… dangerous. 

The mysterious man was standing on the air, as if there was an invisible platform beneath his feet. 

“Shigaraki Tomura, stay back!” Even Kurogiri didn’t sound calm anymore, he was composed enough when Hero Killer had his blade inches from Tomura’s neck but this man flying five feet away was enough to freak Kurogiri out. Not that Tomura was feeling any better, the man’s presence alone was enough to make him feel like five Noumu dogpiling him. 

“My… my… there’s no need to be so discomposed at the mere sight of me.” 

He opened his mouth, trying to ask Kurogiri to teleported them as far as possible from this weirdo but… his mouth didn’t obey him. He could only let out strangled sound like a dying chicken. Yet- why didn’t Kurogiri get them the hell out of here yet? In dangerous situation, the cowardly bartender was always the first attempting to flee via warp gate. 

“W-what… d-did you do?!” Stammered Kurogiri, “My Quirk…” The wisp of mist tha made out of Kurogiri’s arm didn’t move, indigo handcuff out of nowhere had been clasped on the warp gate villain. Then a chain attached to the handcuff branched out and moved like a living creature around Kurogiri’s body. 

The man chuckled softly, “I just interfere with it for a bit… I can’t have you run with the boy I have a business with. I have been waiting for a while for the boy to leave your lair.” Out of Sensei’s protection, he meant? “It’s not that I am scared of your teacher, why would I fear a crippled man that only serve as a living safe box?”

He knew of Sensei and yet he wasn’t scared? Sensei was the biggest villain in history, he should- 

“I live longer than him and I honestly doubt your Sensei can finish me off… not even The Great Skies can.” The man said in solemn voice. 

The Great Skies… that title made his heart throb, as if there was a snake coiling around it and squeezing his inside.

“W-who… are you?” 

“You can call me Checker Face.” What a dumb name. “It’s easy to remember.” 

This fucker could read mind!!! 

Checker face chuckled softly, “My-my… why is that... out of three of you, the one who feared me the most is you?” He wondered out loud, “But perhaps this is good, you would be more obedient than Giotto I think.” 

Who the hell is Giotto and why this guy think Tomura would be obedient like a goody two shoes?! Also- why did Kurogiri get as quiet as a corpse?

“Now...now~ I don’t think you can listen properly with you being so scared…” He murmured softly, “Such a weak mind, once you awaken there would be nothing left of you… unlike Giotto. Then again he was always strong in mind and heart.” The man flew closer and all of a sudden the rooftop they occupied felt very narrow and suffocating. 

Sensei! He wanted Sensei! 

Tomura choked out a sob when the man’s gloved hand ghosted over his cheek, “So you hate everything and you desire destruction, that’s not so bad but you have no strong resolve just desire to get back at the world you think has wronged you…” 

Resolve again?! So what if he didn’t have any?! 

“Sweet summer child, you know nothing of how this world works… and I can’t have that.” 

Wha-what the hell he was going to do. 

“S-shi...ga-ra..” 

Tomura never know he would feel so relieved to hear Kurogiri opening his big mouth, but the relief didn’t last long when the man help up an empty hand and… mist gathered and formed- a still  _ beating _ heart the size of adult’s clenched fist. “This is your heart.”

Yeah… right? While Shigaraki couldn’t move he was sure the frantic thumping he was hearing was the heart in his ribcage, not the fake thing this bastard was holdi- “Urk!” 

The man squeezed the heart lightly and he felt immense pain in his chest. “Now, do you believe me?” He asked Tomura who was lying on the floor, thrashing in pain as the man delivered another painful grip to the organ. 

How?

“You won’t understand even if I explain what being a Mist like me entail… but now I will teach you this.” Another heart appeared in his free hand and this time it was Kurogiri who fell down and let out pained gasp. 

“S-st-stop!” 

Then the second heart burst to bloody bits and Tomura felt a piece of meat and blood in his skin, so warm and disgustingly gooey. Kurogiri stopped breathing, moving, talking. He became very still and- so… dead. 

“I have not much time, the distraction you provide is lovely…” 

_ I am scared… help… I want to live…  _

“Giotto will eventually notice and I’d rather not have him interrupt, so let’s make haste.” 

_ Scared-I am scared… someone-anyone! Sensei…  _

“Being a home tutor is harder than I thought it seems.”

* * *

 

**Meanwhile…**

Stain put up a valiant fight but there was nothing he could do when separated from his group when faced by deathly combination of Midnight and Eraserhead. He didn’t get to nick even a lick of blood in the first place before combination of Aizawa’s capture weapon and Best Jeanist’s thread restrained him after Midnight’s Quirk slowed him down. 

Midnight frowned, “This man is something… I haven’t seen a male villain putting up this much fight against my Quirk.” 

“Well, villain or not… Stain is a man of conviction.” Said Best Jeanist. 

Eraserhead froze, “Wait… don’t tell me…” He activated his Quirk, his eyes reddened as Stain’s skin and clothes started to drop like wet clay. “Shit.” 

The naked girl beneath the mud like substance cooed, “Aww… I was having so much fun that I at last can be Stainny for a bit! How mean of you~” 

“The shapeshifter!” Hissed Midnight, no wonder her Quirk didn’t work as well as it should on male. 

Pop was also upset. “Then where the hell did Stain go?”

“I don’t know!” Chirped the blond, “I am so happy he use me… aaah~ I want to be him again…” She mumbled sleepily.  


They lost Stain… fuck- Midoriya was going to be pissed. 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku still have a terrible night. At least they avoid Todoroki family drama SOMEHOW-  
> Kawahira attempt to be a home tutor didn't go as well as he thought, but his unwilling students is making progress.  
> Stain's luck AT LAST run out, sort of... Izuku know a bit too much about hidden weapon and perhaps he should be more worried about wild predator coming from the sky. 
> 
> In overall, the murphy night isn't over yet.

Noumu, a living weapon made of human created by League of Villain. With recent finding of five of their kind, it was confirmed as a mass produced creature and not one of a kind. They had impressive physical ability that enhanced by regenerative Quirk, making them an ideal fighter for long drawn out battle. The hayflick limit of this weapon was way beyond abnormal but not limitless, hence- repeated mass regeneration would severely damage Noumu’s stamina and physical prowess.

The Quirk it possessed varies but followed the same formula, super regeneration, physical enhancement, defensive Quirk such as shock absorption. Nomu was not able to speak nor could they think for themselves due to extensive damage to their brain to accommodate multiple Quirks, but it had minimum comprehensive ability to follow verbal order.

“Since their handler is nowhere in sight.” It was the first thing Izuku get the heroes with tracking Quirk in Hosu to check. Noumu didn’t have enhanced hearing and it wasn’t wearing any communicator in their body, so the handler had to be within hearing range. “It’s safe to assume they had been given an order to wreck chaos in Hosu and not given any detail.”

Nighteye who was driving the car asked, “Then, what of the Noumu that attacked our HQ?”

“I think Shigaraki or any member given authority to commend them get that one to attack specific location, they must have been scouting Hosu for a while in hunt for Hero Killer.” So it wasn’t so strange if they spotted many heroes that didn’t reside in Hosu walking in and out of the building. “Since we apprehend it so quickly, I can’t tell if this Noumi was there to trash our office or something else.” Capturing him most likely.

The underground hero scoffed, “And I am sure you didn’t take any measure to hide our HQ because…”

“I was trying to fish for Toga Himiko.” Izuku admitted sheepishly, “I was quite confident if she try to sneak in I can spot her right away…” But go figures… they caught Noumu instead. “Nothing goes according to plan A but this is ridiculous.”

Well, Noumu wasn’t an impossible opponent it seemed to be in USJ. Togata-senpai and Amajiki-senpai had been sent to help other pro to deal with it and as far as invulnerability goes, Togata-senpai was better.

“Your luck is so bad, it’s almost funny kid.” Said Gran Torino.

Of course, someone had to revel in his misery. Typical of a spartan tutor. “Yes, Sir. I am aware, Sir.” He alighted from the car. “I will have better vantage point in the sky, let’s hope in midst of this chaos I still can spot Stain.” And he took off, in the meantime as he tried to comb through Hosu, his phone kept ringing from pro heroes needing instruction of what to do with the Noumu.

He instructed all group of heroes facing Noumu to take note of what kind of defensive Quirk the Noumu had and think up ways to get around it. Izuku was quite irritated by the lack of progress because many heroes panicked when the Noumu shrugged off their Quirk and how straightforwardly beating the artificial monster to submission wasn’t an option unless you’re All Might.

Manual who not only lost Iida _-I told you he will run away-_ looked ready to cry when Izuku told him to use hydrokinesis to drown Noumu on land. Apparently the hero  never know he could inflict such a demise. Oh well- Manual shouldn’t feel bad about Noumu, it was no different than a living dead. Killing it was perhaps a form of mercy.  

Then there’s Endeavor… well, at least the guy didn’t need to be told what to do. He simply incinerated the Noumu’s head and in the process also damaging part of public road. Seeing the blue flame from the sky Endeavor used, Izuku felt nauseous when reminded of _another_ wielder of blue flame.

And _if… IF!_ Dabi was really Shouto’s missing brother, that would be another drama that burned Hosu figuratively and literally. There was enough fire here and he’d rather not Todoroki family’s drama to take place on top of that. So even if it was against regulation, no one in his team protested about misinforming Endeavor. The man was better off burning Noumu anyway.

It took a while, but the heroes could handle the Noumu by themselves. Slowly but steadily they could neutralize the artificial monster. So- as long as they had Endeavor distracted, he could try finding Stain and have other pro heroes to take care of the killer. Now-

 _“I am close, what to do if I see Iida? I don’t think he will follow me obediently.”_ At last something went according to his plan, he had been worried he jinxed this one too.  

He had sneaked Shouto out of adult’s supervision in hope of catching Iida before the idiot get into trouble Izuku couldn’t pulled him out from. He couldn’t rely on adult because if a pro hero caught Iida acting on his own for revenge, his future would be in ruin. “A good thing Iida had full armor for costume, just lock him in ice.”

Then he heard the noise of ice crackling and Shouto’s voice was heard again from his phone. _“Done.”_ Apparently close in Shouto’s definition was less than a few meters away.

_“To-todoroki-kun?! What the hell are you doing, let me GO!!!”_

Iida sounded pissed, and he was even cursing. While he did tell Shouto to freeze Iida, he expected Shouto to talk Iida out of his idiotic plan, not outright subduing him. He had to be more specific next time, Shouto followed instruction too literally.

Oh well- at least now Iida was relatively sa- wait… FUCK, fate of a vengeful one in finding their enemy as amazing indeed. He sensed Stain from the same direction, along with Dabi.

“SHOUTO! RUN AWAY FROM THERE!”     

* * *

**Five minutes ago**

Tenya knew right away when Noumu was swarming Hosu, something suspicious was afoot. Most of what he think of the situation was wild guess, but this kind of chaos wasn’t unknown to him. This was something League of Villain did in UA, make a flashy chaos but they were going after different prize. Also- before he left Manual, Tenya swore he saw a moving shadow nearby in this direction. He had tried to follow before he could stop himself, and since he had disobeyed his mentor to act on his own…

He might as well not backing out of this.

Tenya was making a turn when he saw a flash of blue, and then white- the next thing he knew he was frozen from his waist down and nothing his Quirk could do when his exhaust was plugged. “Todoroki-kun?!” He asked what the other boy was doing but Todoroki ignored him in favor of a call.

“I have captured Iida.” He reported in monotone.

Capturing him?

“You shouldn’t be surprised Midoriya know you’re up to something reckless.” Todoroki deadpanned, before looking down at Tenya’s frozen lower half. “...What to do to move you away from here?” He paused. “Alright, I will wait for you then.”

Todoroki had no plan whatsoever, and Tenya was getting irritated. “Let go! I have to avenge my brother!”

“And what would that achieve?” Todoroki asked, still on call with their classmate. “Your brother still have to deal with possible long term complication from his attack, and his reputation is damaged…”

“Of course I know, but I still have to bring that bastard to justice!”

“And what a first year like us can do against a _hero_ killer?” Of course- students against murderer of pros, logically Tenya knew the chance of him defeating an enemy Tensei couldn’t was laughable. But he was still-

 _“SHOUTO! RUN AWAY FROM THERE!”_ The next thing he knew Todoroki had tackled him to smelly corner behind a metal dumpster, and the alley was alight in blue.

* * *

Knuckleduster watched the Noumu they almost beaten within an inch of its life fled with forlorn expression, all of them sighed in unison. “We fucked up.” Summarized Crawler succinctly,  “We lost Stain.” They would go after that Noumu, but it gave Gentle a concussion and he needed immediate medical help.

Fortune shook her head, “To be fair, we’re so focused on Stain we didn’t realize he switched place with Toga-san.”

The hanging man confident looked ready to lost his shit, “Now, what to do?”

“Look for the fucker, what else?” Snarled Knuckleduster. “He can’t get that far yet.”

Gentle was a bit out of it but manage to drawl, _“You don’t think Stain will use this chance to nab any hero, do you?”_ His voice was garbled but they heard Stain, nab, and hero clear enough.

“Forget it.” Grunted the muscular man. “The heroes are busy with these monsters in the city, they don’t have enough manpower to spare looking for Stendhal. We gotta find him ourselves.”

And hoped the guy wasn’t killing anyone at the moment.

* * *

If there was _anything_ Shouto could be grateful to his asshole sperm donor, it was the combat training that saved his life from danger. So, when a stream of blue fire shot up and brigheted the dark and narrow alley, he made it in time to tackle Iida to the corner and covered them in ice that sizled right away under the assault of heat.

Then there was familiar- _it shouldn’t be-_ scent of burning flesh that made Shouto hallucinating a familiar voice howling in pain.

“Grrr…”

Shouto pried one eye open, and wondered if he was dreaming to see Noumu- half burned one- rolling around a few feet away from him and Iida. It was a good thing Iida forgot his helmet, so Shouto could cover his mouth shut. Iida didn’t fight any villain in USJ, he certainly didn’t see Noumu yet so he never felt the terror and whoever had made it writhe in agony was no joke.

“How lucky of us… it seems Akashic Underground Order lost the Noumu but not before beating it up to hell and back.” Said someone, a young man from how he sounds. “Stain-san.”

“Indeed.”

Fuck, there was the Hero Killer, his accomplish, and a Noumu… separated only by a dumpster. The good news was, the Noumu wasn’t going to be a problem because Stain just stabbed the brain into mush to make it stay dead. The bad news was… Iida wasn’t staying still, and Shouto was tempted to make him a full human popsicle.

Where were the pros?

“Hey, kids! What are you doing here?”

Bad news number two, a pro hero showed up… but Shouto was sure he was _not_ a very strong pro if he didn’t read the situation yet. So Shouto threw caution to the wind and built a massive glacier wall between them and Stain.

“Run! It’s the Hero Killer!”

“Huh?” The hero comic was dressed like a native American, complete with the feather headband. “Stain?!” Shouto saw his eyes widened comically as he processed the warning and quickly followed them, running like a devil was at their heels which wasn’t too far off.

Shouto was glad this was one of heroes with common sense so he didn’t argue about running away from villain. Then again this was Stain, and the hero was obviously _not_ a top ranked and with two first year the chance of taking on Stain and his plus one was nonexistent. “What are you two doing here anyway?!”

“Right back at you, Sir!” Shouto shouted back. “There’s a warning to not patrol alone! And in a secluded alley!” Also, this was nowhere near the center of chaos! Did this guy slack off or something?

“I got separated from my partner in the panic! I was trying to take shortcut to reach other heroes faster!” The hero Shouto belatedly recognized as Native shouted back, “Hey- where’s your friend?”

Shouto whirled around and indeed- Iida had gone missing. “Iida, you idiot!”

“Iida… fuck, Ingenium’s brother?” Shouto nodded at that, “Kid, the guy beat your brother and you think you can-” He groaned, “What about our backup?”

“On the way, Sir.”

Native was pondering, obviously weighing the prospect between running back to retrieve Iida and waiting for backup. “I have zero confidence running after an Iida, so-”

He never finished his words as a flying knife nipped him by his cheek, “Shi-” A figure jumped over them and retrieved the knife, and he was down.

Stain’s Quirk, Bloodcurdle Izuku talked about- paralyzing a target with ingesting their blood. “Watch out!” Native warned him just in time so erect another wall of ice to stop the knife from reaching him.

“Ck-”

Another figure emerged and this time… it was Dabi, the scarred man with fire Quirk. “You…”

Dabi looked surprised, “What Todoroki Shouto is doing here, I wonder?”

And why would a villain ask him that? Also, specifically calling his full name? _‘Flight or Fight?’_ If it was just Native, he could carry the guy away and with his ice… but this man could just melt it so nope… this was real battle, any fire Quirk user won’t be so kind to let him skate around.

“Run!” Yelled Native. “He is after me, so run and bring back-up!”

Obviously Native was resigned with dying here but! “I don’t have the ability to run away.” Shouto admitted honestly. He _knew_ he couldn’t turn his back on this guy.

“Urk!”

He turned around, at some point Iida had returned and was kicked to the ground by Stain. “Iida!”

Stain scoffed, “Avenging your brother huh… you claim he is a true hero who didn’t deserve to be culled and yet, you.. His brother didn’t act like a true hero either. Your friend and pro hero over there are in trouble, and your priority is attacking me instead…”

Iida was still yelling, raging about how his brother didn’t deserve anything Stain inflict on them and how the bastard was a delusional shit. “You’re just a criminal!”

“Iida! Shut up already!” Shouto send a wave of fire to chase Stain away from Iida, he succeed but- _‘Huh? Why did Dabi avoid my fire too?’_ He didn’t dwell on that oddity, as he shifted to his right side, changing the landscape so the ground beneath Iida was elevated and the armored boy slid closer to him.

Good- now he had both Iida and Native by his side even if both were down for the count. However- he had no means to escape with both, not even to bigger street so he had advantage. Shouto  had send a lot of massive attack just now, he was bound to attract attention by now but it seemed majority of heroes were still busy!

“Don’t get distracted pretty boy~” Dabi taunted, sending wave of blue fire Shouto wisely not try to take on with his ice.

Shouto returned the attack with his own flame, and noted Dabi did his earnest to dodge. _‘His tolerance for high temperature is lower than me.’_ But he had better fire.

“Well, then… time for judgement.”

Shouto slammed his right foot to the ground and errected a barrier of ice between Stain and his comrade but the killer just slashed through it. He had no time to reinforce it because he had to roll to the side, dodging another stream of fire. Fuck- he had his hand full of Dabi, he couldn’t take both!

Stain smirked at him, “You’re worth it… even if you’re Endeavor’s son, glad to know the fruit fall faaar… from its tree.” Never Shouto imagined he would feel furious to get such a compliment, but Stain was about to kill his friend. “In the other hand, Ingenium’s little brother is a fake…”

“Stop!” Shouto yelled.

WHAM!

Wind shipped pass Shouto as he turned around and saw Stain was send flying to the ground, and… Someone wrapped in golden flame descended from the sky like a vengeful angel. “I run out of patience for you, Hero Killer… I will not have you hurt more friends of mine under my watch.”

Shouto was _really_ glad the receiving end of that blazing gaze was Stain and Dabi.

==

Izuku could feel his rage was almost blinding, but the perk of Hyper Dying Will mode was his anger served as fuel and wouldn’t take away his composure and logical thinking. So even though he desired nothing but beating Stain within an inch of his life, he could think calmly what to do to achieve that.

Shouto rushed to his side, “Thanks, right on time.”

“Almost not.”

The dual element wielder shook his head, _“What to do now?”_ He was close enough to whisper so they won’t be overheard.

 _“Use your ice to take the injured up, I will make sure you make it.”_ Shouto just had to wait for his signal for timing.

“Midoriya… not you too.” Groaned Iida. “You-”

“You lost your head and now all of us are in danger, I told you this is what will happen when you stop thinking and let your rage blind you.” Izuku interjected calmly, and turned his attention back to Stain. “Well… I didn’t expect you to stoop this low, attacking children…”

Stain narrowed his eyes, “Mastermind, it’s been a while.”

He resisted his urge to correct Stain, “I was hoping to hear that from you once you’re behind the bar.”

“Heh…” Stain chuckled softly, “And here I thought you were too soft judging from how our last confrontation went.” He raised his left hand, which only had four fingers. “What would you do?”

Why did Stain even ask? “What a hero would do of course, saving people.” And the alley once again flooded by flame. “Shouto! Go!” The flame on his forehead flickered on and off at what to come next.

“Yes!” Shouto slammed his hand to the ground and a tower of ice rose.

“I won’t let you!” Shouted Dabi.

Izuku grinned, “Binggo! **Zero Point Breakthrough!”** It wasn’t a very towering ice wall like Shouto’s but tall enough to block Dabi’s blue flame.

“What the fuck?!” Dabi cursed.

Izuku rose higher, ready to defend the towering lift made of ice. “Hh…” He inhaled deeply.

Stain growled, “Don’t bother… this ice can’t be melt even by Endeavor.”

Dabi grinned at that, “Hooo… that makes me want to try harder…”

A shield made of negative energy bloomed in his hand as Dabi launched another stream of flame. “Kuh-” His Zero Point Breakthrough won’t melt by normal flame but… he wasn’t so flameproof against natural flame! He could still feel the heat because Dabi’s flame is so damn hot!

“Izuku!”

Stain was catching up, scaling the wall to chase after his prey. “I won’t let you get away!”

Izuku hissed before he decided. “You better dodge!” And threw the shield he made like a frisbee, a very spiky one at Stain.

The killer didn’t make the same mistake and parried the flying spike of doom with his katana., “Don’t let that ice touch you!” He barked at Dabi who was showered by pieces of broken shield.

“Gah! What the hell is this shit made of?!” Dabi protested when a piece nicked him on the face.  

He couldn’t help but wince, that doging movement followed by immediate counter Dabi displayed mirrored Shouto’s so much. Izuku landed on the edge of rooftop, Shouto had dragged Iida and Native off of the ice platform to the rooftop. “Won’t it be harder for us to escape from here?” Asked Shouto, he looked relieved to have time to breathe but it won’t take long for Stain to catch up.

“Stain is like a ninja, I’d rather not fight him in narrow alleyway where he can bounce around and ambush us.” He explained quickly. “And open space like this is better for you and I.” They had wide range attack, fighting in narrow space wasn’t their specialty. He could switch to hand to hand combat, but he’d rather not get too close to Stain.

“Midoriya…” Iida hissed. “I have to-”

“Be quiet, no one on the field cares about revenge right.” Izuku snapped at him.

Iida was still crying and Izuku was really tempted to knock Tensei’s brother out because he was being distracting when one was stalked by two killers. “Nighteye.” He tapped his headset, “Where’s my backup? I need it now!”

_“Impossible! Kurogiri joined the fray and he is teleporting heroes to random place in Hosu, so I have to contain him myself! Gran Torino and I can’t move!”_

Kurogiri? Did Shigaraki notice they had caught up with Stain so he send Kurogiri to prevent backup from coming?

“They’re coming!” Shouto alerted him. “What of our backup?”

“No use, we have to handle this ourselves!” He just had to try Futaba, a good thing he had _two_ backup.

* * *

**Somewhere unknown**

A flower… or rather many flowers bloomed like moth hanging onto curved arch of a green stem, the leaf was wide and thick, but aside from the flower, the most eye catching sight to him was the root. It wasn’t thick or rough like root of a tree, but this frail looking plant’s root wounded itself around tree branches with stubbornness of a leech. The flower was so pretty… like it won’t be out of place in high class setting, but the root was ugly like body finger of a witch…

He loved it, because the root wasn’t hidden under the soil… it show both beautiful and ugly side.

_“Is that so? ̶̢̡̧̛̹̬͉̼͔̝̩͖̮̬̖̙̜̜̝̭̼̟̮̼̖̹̩̆̈́̑͒̎͗̏̊̀̀̋́͐̒̈́͘̚͝ͅɐ̸̧̗̫̜̣̺̭͓̲͖̥̜͆͛̍́ɔ̶̨̰̬̦̪̳̘͇̰̫̺̲͎͎̬̯̦̭̤͋̈̏͊ų̵̧̛͍̻̗̩͕͈̙̺͕͕͇͓͖̳̩̘̖̭̼̭̞̳̥̙̭̱̱̗̥̥̗̤͓̹̊͂̿̑͗̓̈́̾̾̄̂́̌͊̋̊̓̂̃̃̊̑͊̅̂͘̕͝ɐ̴̧̨͈̪̟̱̰̩̖̙̤̬̝̞̼͇̹̻̘̳͎̦̙̱̞͇̩̫͛̽̅͋̑͒͛͛̿͊͒̀̓͂̀̕̕͘̕͝ı̵̧̨̜̘̗͎̰͓̥͚̠̭̬̬̮̩̭̻̩́̈́̿̑̃̌̾̌͌̿̐̈́͊̈̑́͗͊͌̊̍́̓̊̚͜͜q…”_

_“̶̶̢̡̧̢̡̧̛̛̹̬͉̼͔̝̩͖̮̬̖̙̜̜̝̭̼̟̮̼̖̹̩̹̬͉̼͔̝̩͖̮̬̖̙̜̜̝̭̼̟̮̼̖̹̩̆̈́̑͒̎͗̏̊̀̀̋́͐̒̈́̆̈́̑͒̎͗̏̊̀̀̋́͐̒̈́͘̚͘̚͝͝ͅͅɐ̸̧̗̫̜̣̺̭͓̲͖̥̜͆͛̍́ɔ̶̨̰̬̦̪̳̘͇̰̫̺̲͎͎̬̯̦̭̤͋̈̏͊ų̵̧̛͍̻̗̩͕͈̙̺͕͕͇͓͖̳̩̘̖̭̼̭̞̳̥̙̭̱̱̗̥̥̗̤͓̹̊͂̿̑͗̓̈́̾̾̄̂́̌͊̋̊̓̂̃̃̊̑͊̅̂͘̕͝ɐ̴̧̨͈̪̟̱̰̩̖̙̤̬̝̞̼͇̹̻̘̳͎̦̙̱̞͇̩̫͛̽̅͋̑͒͛͛̿͊͒̀̓͂̀̕̕͘̕͝ı̵̧̨̜̘̗͎̰͓̥͚̠̭̬̬̮̩̭̻̩́̈́̿̑̃̌̾̌͌̿̐̈́͊̈̑́͗͊͌̊̍́̓̊̚͜͜q, are you saying the rose that represents me is pretentious?”_

_“Of course not...you guys are no fun!”_

Who are they?  
He loved them with all his heart and he forgot...

̷̢̛̛̛̛̠̝͍͎͔̻̹̜̦͈̹̪̭̱͓̤͇̯͖͋͊̄̀͆̇̋͆̋̽͊͐̆̔̌̑̔͊͐͑͗̄͊̅̿̎̆́̚̕̚͜͝͠ͅͅɐ̷̢̛̘͇̫̩͙͙̼̮͇̩̥̑̎̓̄͌̊̈̒̈́̈́͌̈́̊̇̈́̽̅̔̏̅̋̀̅̎̒̎͂͋͐̚͝ɹ̶̢͇̩̠̲͈̫̟̲͈̺̙̣͑̄̄͐̓̒͜ı̷̢̧̺̤̩̖͍͎̠͚̣̱̲͕̟̻͎̪̯̤̣̤͕̞̋̐̋̿̊͐ɥ̶̨̺͚̮͖͎̙͍̪̙̼̬͚͙̙̹̮̳̣͖̹̟͍̹̦͖̃́̒͌͊̇̈́̅̾͂̃̊̌̂̉̓̂̓̽̂̚͝͠͠͝d̶̢̧̨̛̬̖̠̰̤̤̦̬͙͇̥̂͛̅̔͋̔͒̇͊̒͊͐̒̒͘̚͜͝ə̵̡̛̛͉̖̝̹͎̰̞͚̣͇̯̤̣͔̥̖̮̹̱̺̞̝̺̪̥̅̑̔͋̋̀͆̎̀̂̀̍̎͆̍̄̈́͛̚͝͝͠͠s

_o̵̖͔͓̣̟̠̠̗̦̯̖̘̫͂̄̍͐̏̚͜͜ʇ̵̢̨̢̡̛̣̥̳̦̯̦̲̣̼͙̳̦̱͔̦̟͍͈͚̋̒͆͊͐̆̓͋́̒͌͝ʇ̶̧̨̧̛͚̮̻͈̦̘͙̳̜̗̳̣̏͌̌̑̐̋̂́̆͂̍̉̍̐͌̄͛̽̅̉̉̋͒̈̀͝͝ǫ̴̝̥̣͚͍̤̯͙͖̣͔̭̯͔̣̠͙̳̤̦̣̤̟͈́̔̇̈̾͆̈́̓̐͗͋͗͋͑̅͗̈̒̈́̄̎͑̋̋͌́͌̍̕͜͝ı̷̧̦͔̝̺̟͔̮̮̞̘̫̲̦̩͍̲̰̰̙̩͙̹̹̪͎̟͔͉̘͇́͛͜ͅb̵̡̛̭̭͙̘̠̺̞̹̯͈̠̘̖͑̐̅̊̊̌͛͂̿̊̌̕̚͘ͅ_

Name… he forgot about that too…   
_“Shigaraki Tomura, it would be wise if…”_   
No- that was not his name!   
_“Tenko, my dear son…”_   
It was his name, no he was given that name in this life and before that…

He remembered the fear…

**H̴͎͈̮̭̩͎̰͉̦͎̣̱̔̅̏̾̊͌̈́̚͠e̷̮͖̼̲̝̖͕͊̀̏͊̈́̓͝l̶̢̘̗̰͍̜̜͖̩̝̜̏̎̾͛͂̔̐̂͠͝p̸̢̡̛̥͖̊̒̆̏̋̓̕͝!̶͍͑͊̑̌̑̾̅̂̄͒ ̷̧̗̑ͅH̸̢̟̳̻͉͎͒͂̊̈́͊̾̏͋̓̈́̈̉ë̴͍͇̺l̸̗̥͚͊͒͆͠p̸̖̔̇̓̐̉͑͋͛̂̃͘ ̶̡̛͕͎̠̠͖̫̳̬̺͎̇̿͋̌͑̂̇͗̍̒͜m̸͈̥̫̮̼͚̋̐e̶͈̺̟͇̤̔!̶̥̲͔͉̹̣͈͔̌̄̆!̶͉̤̜̑̑̔͜!̵͚͙̱̰̥̣̬̔ ̷̢̡̬̱̖͔̰̈́̈́̉̃̆͑̊̆̏̀I̴̯̯̬̱͌̿̏̍̔̂͗̏͋͒͠ ̴̳̆̌͗̑͝ą̸̼͔̞͕̫̝͇̘̻̿̓̑m̶̢̞͙͙̹̌̍̇̄͑ ̴̨̢̢̩̩̫̦̥̘̹̥̬͆̓͌͑̑̇̍͘͠͝s̷̡̛̬̖̙̦̲̥̝̫̠̹͉c̸͕͔̱͖̟͍̦̺̺̟͌̉͜ͅa̸̢̲̔̏͂̄͠ṙ̷̡̛̤̞͎̍̄̌̚͠e̸͖̘̼͒͐̂͌͐̌̈́͘̕ḑ̷͖̯͉͇̣̝̳̣͇͔̒̏̋̒͘!̶̤͖͎̙̦̈́͆̆͒̓̍̈́͒͑͠**

His body dissolved to particles, crying in terror as as two pair of arms tried futilely to hold him together in their embrace. The world shook in tandem, as if it was also feared the end as they knew it. His ears was filled with choked sob of desperation and how his precious friends apologized over and over, but for all power they held in their fingertips, they could do nothing.

_“It’s fine… don’t cry for me, just…”_

Nothing was fine! The hell- since when he was so noble? He was dying, so it’s not fine!

_“I don’t want… this world to shatter because of me, so please…”_

No-no-no-no…

_“We will not- will not let that happen!”_

_“It’s a promise.”_

And everything became black once again, and… Tomu… Tenko… was alone again. Why did he want to destroy the world? He… he _loved_ it so much to the point he hated himself. Tenko sat up in the endless void, who for some reason still had invisible floor.

Wait- why does loving the world means hating himself?

Why?

Why?

“Because you’re quite a mischievous one…” Said the man in iron hat. “Well, your parallel selves that is… the you in this world _was_ an anomaly. That’s what happen when you get attached early to your fellow great skies.”

His lips mouthed the title cluelessly, like a child who just learned how to speak. “The great… skies.” He shook his head, “I don’t understand.” He said as he scrambled to get back to his feet and look at Checkerface in the eye. “Let me go! I am scared to stay here any longer!”

Checkerface face-palmed, “Aaah… and the arcobaleno act like this tutoring business is fun, well, not that any of them spend their time regaling it to me.”

“Arco...baleno?” _Rainbow-_

The man smiled under his mask, “Well, you start to latch on important things at least…” Then his hand reached out and once again pushed Tenko further to the abyss. “Your name is Tenko in this world, so child of heaven… climb back to the sky where you belong.”

**“Aaaargh!!! Shitty home tutor!!!”**

* * *

**Central Area of Hosu**

“There’s something off with Kurogiri.” Said Eraserhead out of the blue as he glared at Kurogiri, preventing the mist villain from cleaving other hero with his warp gate.

Nighteye adjusted his glasses, “You did face this villain with All Might before…”

The teacher nodded, “He has been too quiet, Kurogiri is the _‘polite’_ type of villain… he is chatty and yet since he appeared he is concentrating on creating as much chaos as possible. This is unlike him. Who is the minder of the more unhinged Shigaraki…”

“Yeah- he didn’t fight like a person.” Agreed Gran Torino, “I feel like fighting a mindless drone, like UA’s faux villain.” It was easier to fight an enemy that couldn’t think for themselves, but as long Kurogiri was intangible they couldn’t catch him easily. “Still… what’s with the indigo mist cloaking his own black one?”

Eraserhead narrowed his eyes, “It wasn’t there before.” He turned to Nighteye, “But more importantly… why is there more Noumu here?!”

Kurogiri whirled, “Creating something from nothing… reality hidden in midst of illusion…”  

“Are we… really fighting against League of Villains here?”

* * *

**UA**

“Why is that pro hero can be so useless at the time like this?!” She wailed. “Fine, I will have Hanging Man’s group plus Fortune to help Izu!”

Senku heaved a sigh, “Oi, they’re human… this isn’t about being incompetent. Still…” He watched the live broadcast from Hosu in one of Futaba’s screen. “Did League of Villain have this much resource to waste?”

“Don’t they?” Futaba asked back, not even pausing from her furious typing.

“Maa, from my rough calculation of how wealthy a criminal  organization should be to produce an experimental weapon like Noumu is… they should have enough to throw Noumu for terrorism but… I’d say after we downed four of it, they shoudln’t throw in more as cannon fodder.” Senkuu reasoned, “Living weapon like Noumu is more expensive than inorganic weapon I’d say.”

Futaba sweat-dropped, “Did you just comparing human and gun?”

“In modern war, all can be appraised with number including human… that’s the dark side of humanity, Futaba.” Then he added. “And artificial human like Noumu is at least twice as expensive because it need both training and maintanance, they’re middle ground between tank and human so to speak.”

“Izu will be mad if you speak like that around him.”

“Hence I am not going to say that ever… around Izuku.

* * *

**Rooftop  
**

They really need to get Dabi out of the picture, why? Because having Shouto’s ice melted constantly was a pain in the ass. Zero Point Breakthrough was resistant to Dabi’s fire but Stain- the guy found out the ice made of negative energy was just unmeltable, it was stronger than natural ice but contrary to its diamond like appearance, the hardness was nowhere near ten diamond had in mohs scale.

According to Senku, it barely scratch the hardness of steel. Stain couldn’t slash it apart but the crack on its structure and the hazard the crystal could turn out to be to those without resistance to dying will flame made using it as means of long term defense was dangerous.

“Kuh!”

“Are you okay?”

Izuku was sweating under the heat of Dabi’s flame, even with Zero Point Breakthrough parting the blue flame. Iida and Native were even worse, they looked like they were going to pass out from heat stroke. Shouto quickly used his ice to regulate the temperature much to their relief.

Everytime Izuku took off to the sky Dabi would aim at their vulnerable comrade, forcing him and Shouto to defend. “Shouto, back me up.”

“Yes.”

Izuku had to risk for close combat, and rushed towards Stain who watched him with glee. He smirked, and used his flame to change course towards Dabi instead. Obviously, the blue eyed man didn’t expect Izuku’s attention on him, and the stream of fire Shouto send made him unable to duck anywhere but to confront Izuku head on. He kicked Dabi with his knee and punched Dabi on the jaw.

“Urk.” Dabi swayed on his feet, disoriented. “You…”

That was a gamble, he had suspected that Dabi had physical training but… Todoroki Touya’s medical report Futaba stole from hospital also had a note. He had stronger flame than his father but he had _weak_ constitution, a body and Quirk that didn’t match. Dabi had been swaying on his feet for a bit, he wasn’t suitable for long drawn out battle even more than Shouto.  

“I am not going down that-”

WHAM!

Grinning Knuckleduster cracked his knuckle with glee, and Izuku wished he could reprimand the vigilante for excessive violence. That hit on the head must had given Dabi a concussion at least.

“Now- who next, how about you Stendhal?”

Perhaps not the wisest thing to recruit Knuckleduster, tha man didn’t know what _their_ priority was. Fortune appeared in flurry of cloak, her body was conspicuously missing that she was just cloak and mask floating eerily over fainted Dabi. “Cremator is captured.” She announced calmly.

Okay- that was Dabi out of the picture.

Slash!

Izuku caught the knife that slashed his cheek but Stain had came too close, taking a lesson from Shouto, he burst to flame to drive the killer away. He quickly melted the bloody knife before evaporating the blood on his cheek. _‘I’d rather not find out what would happen to Stain if he ingest my Vongola blood.’_ Izuku’s vision started to double. _‘Shit- this is why I had hoped to not get involved in a fight…’_ He was still recovering from over exerting himself in Sport Festival.

“Stop! This has nothing to do with you!” Iida was still yelling at Shouto to stop.

Shouto yelled back as he send a wave of fire at Stain who was being held back by Knuckleduster. _“Izuku, I send Knuckleduster and Fortune to you.”_

“They made it in time.” He panted, “Crawler and the rest?”

_“I have to spare them to help heroes evacuating civilians… there’s more Noumu appearing.”_

“Huh? That’s impossible… I didn’t sense more Noumu.” The distinctive mash up presence of Noumu couldn’t be missed by his Hyper Intuition, he only sensed five and that number never changed so- what Noumu Futaba was talking about? Nothing he sensed…

_Nothing?_

_Confusing the enemy by making nothing into something, and something into nothing…_

_That was… the role of Mist._

* * *

Something was wrong with Izuku, he went catatonic out of nowhere. Then again since this case began the dose of medication he consume had doubled, he wasn’t… feeling well at all! Shouto did his best to play ‘keep away’ with Stain, and so far he wasn’t doing well even with Dabi gone. Iida was still struggling to break free from Stain’s Quirk. It felt like forever since they ran to Stain but the viciousness Stain displayed was getting more unbearable.

Knuckleduster had to put his arm up to guard from Stain’s slash, wrong move! “Shi-”

He fell down but Stain didn’t kill him. “I will let you live Knuckleduster… as thanks for showing me the right path.”

“I SHOW YOU SHIT, STENDHAL!” Obviously they had a history. “Gah!” That was a lot of blood, Stain didn’t take the old man’s life but he had incapacitated him.

Shouto stole a glance at Izuku, he was on his knees and had bloody nose. _‘We shouldn’t bring him out!’_  Good news, Izuku wasn’t Stain’s target so if he stayed still Stain would leave him be- the bad news, Shouto was on his own again now.

“This has nothing to do with you.” Iida had broke to sob, watching them fighting for their life.

Shouto snapped, “Then stand up!” He told Iida, “And fight to be the hero you want to be!”

Iida at last burst to a blinding speed, breaking free of invisible chain of Stain’s Quirk. Then he kicked Stain with a satisfying sound of metal hitting the killer’s jaw. “I am so sorry for all trouble I bring to you all, but at least… I will not let you shed any more blood for my sake.”

“Pfft, stop pretending. A person’s nature doesn’t change so easily.” Stain lifted his sword and pointed it at them. “You are the cancer that plagues this society wrapped around this concept of heroes. You’re nothing but a selfish fake!”

Knuckleduster barked, “You hurt the kid’s brother, what do you expect?! That’s called being human, not fake hero you ass!”

Shouto scowled, “He is a lunatic, don’t listen to him!”

Iida gritted his teeth, “No, he is right that I only wanted to help myself. I refused to listen to Midoriya and let myself fall to this level. But even still, I won’t let him break me, because for my brother I-

* * *

He was regaining his breath, yet his power was getting weaker. Did his resolve wane because who was the culprit of this mess? Even so… he had to save his comrades from Stain, he won’t let the killer took anymore life tonight. So… slowly and steadily he gathered what was left in him. Iida at last was back to his feet but Native was still down.

Why? Was it resolve or something else?

Stain was distracted, he was too busy to demean Iida and arguing with Shouto and Knuckleduster… good…

_“-because for my brother I…”_

Sorry Iida, but no better time than the present! He launched himself at Stain, the killer was ready with katana in hand to receive him as expected. Such a terrifying reaction time but- he had no plan to attack Stain head on. He dove down at the killer and rapidly begins to circle him from bottom to top, his lagging behind his feet, trapping the assassin in storm of sky flame.

**“Fiamma Stream!”**

“AAARGH!”

Izuku yelled, “Now!”

Knuckleduster and Iida launched themselves at the thinning tornado of flame, Stain was already swaying dangerously when combination of Knuckleduster’s punch and Iida’s kick brought him to his knees.

WHAM!

CRASH!

THUD!

“Is it over?” Native asked, slowly but steadily regaining his footing. “I can move again now.”

Knuckleduster nudge Stain with his leg, “Yeah, the bastard is down.”

“Izuku!” Shouto rushed towards him, “Are you alright?”

He nodded, “I just run out of stamina…” His body was too run down to summon anymore flame. He pointedly ignore Fortune dragging the bleeding Knuckleduster in the background, they thankfully disappeared before Pro Hero Native noticed the two vigilante making their escape.

“Midoriya-kun!” Iida bowed deeply, “I am so sorry…”

Izuku just weakly nodded from his position leaning to Shouto’s shoulder, “I have no energy left scolding you, so save it.”

Iida just sobbed harder.

Native heaved a sigh, “I can’t believe I got saved by kids and vigilantes… and as a pro I was being a useless weigh all along.”

Poor guy- then again being ambushed by Stain was no joke.

“Anyway… let’s go down first and get medical help first.” Shouto suggested. “As for Stain…”

Izuku patted one of the bag in his waist. “I have kevlar rope here…” It should be strong enough to tie Stain up. Native tied Stain up and Izuku instructed Shouto to inspect Stain’s clothing for hidden weapon. Shouto, Iida and Native had strange look on their face when he asked them to check Stain’s shoes, belt and wrist. And they _did_ find more blade there, on the belt was a super thin strip that could be used like whip.

Well- a high schooler shouldn’t know so much about hidden weapon.

“Never mind how I know…” Izuku grunted, “More importantly…” His eyes widened in shock and he pushed Iida who was sitting beside him away. “Watch out!”

“Huh?”

_“Squeeeak!”_

Izuku felt something talon like grabbed him by his shoulder, his face paled as he saw his friends and Native looked smaller and smaller. “Huh? Where did you come from?” He asked to flying Noumu that miraculously slipped pass his Hyper Intuition. Well- perhaps he was more tired than he thought.

He should feel more worried that he was kidnapped by a Noumu and all but for some reason this Noumu felt...a _bit_ familiar. “Ku...eku…” It wheezed.

“You’re bringing me to Shigaraki?” Izuku asked. “Perfect… my friend chipped me, I will bring police and pro hero straight to your lair.”

“Squeak! Ku-eku!”

Izuku narrowed his eyes as he turned around as much as he could, “Your wings, where have I seen it before?” And then he was dropped from at least sixty meters from the ground, he scrapped all his flame to cushion his fall and cursed as the landing wasn’t as gentle as he wished.

“Gah!” He would feel that in his butt for days.

A chuckle interrupted his lament, “How ungraceful of you… a Great Sky should never fall from the sky.”

Izuku’s eyes widened when he spotted Kawahira in his Checkerface costume and ignored the jab in favor of Shigaraki Tomura, the child in adult body wasn’t moving and his eyes were empty as if-

“What did you do to him?!” Shigaraki’s mind was already not a good place even without Kawahira messing with it.

“What have to be done obviously… it’s for his own good.”

* * *

**Central Area of Hosu**

Shouta wanted to sleep already, all that work and the Noumu were all gone like they were never there in the first place. It as if the Noumu they fought was an illusion. Perhaps it was a mass hallucination, but he wasn't dreaming his weapon wrapped up around the artificial human. He touched the creature, it was so real. He had dealt with illusion Quirk before and even if he wasn't glaring at the caster to erase it, illusion shouldn't have substance! 

“What the hell? We’re not dreaming that army of Noumu, are we?” Nemuri wondered out loud.

Shouta shrugged, “Now that we’re free, I need to check on Mido-” His phone rang and he saw Todoroki’s name. “Todoroki, what is it?”

_“Izuku is kidnapped by a Noumu!”_

“Huh? A real one?”

Obviously that wasn’t what Todoroki expected to hear, _“Of course it’s real, Sensei! We even have Stain here under arrest! So go save Izuku first!”_

Fuck, so his student had Stain in their hand and Midoriya was kidnapped. So the fiasco isn’t over yet for tonight. Whoever responsible for this, Shouta was going to have their head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why the theory of parallel world is called Phalaenopsis paradox~ but my mom take care like... over a hundred of this Moth Orchid flower. Hence- my description on for a very beautiful flower, the root is damn creepy and sometimes it just latched on random rock in our garden and prying it off of it is hard without harming the root. 
> 
> Flower aside~ this chapter and the next is going to be hard to write. When I dropped Kawahira in previous chap... I have a very faint idea of what the guy wants to do and ALL that but then I decide to screw canon by next chapter. Also, for those who theorize how BnHA world came to be in relation to Trinisette, I am giving you a BIG hint in this chapter.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kawahira broke Izuku, and it's not with illusion.   
> Togata-senpai, did you just punch Cthulhu-freaking Kawahira?  
> Aizawa-sensei find out what happen when you fight someone Midoriya expressly told you not to take on.   
> Two Skies playing Tag above Hosu.  
> Izuku punch Stain again.
> 
> The Night is over and come the morning... which can be as bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I don't care about fitting title, I will name this Murphy Night (Last Part)

“Dear citizen of Hosu, at the moment it’s not safe to travel outside. _  
_ _We from Public Safety Bureau encourage you…_ _  
_ _Please stay inside the safety of your home and contact pro heroes or police if you spotten suspicious individuals.  
If your home is located in XXX and YYY street, please approach patrolling pro heroes and follow their direction to nearest Evacuation Centre.  
Thank you and stay safe."_ __  


This was the third announcement for this hour alone, they weren’t going to let civilian wander anytime for tonight. “Midnight, head to our students and Native… make sure to check on them and get them to safety.” 

“Sure.” Kayama-sensei answered before she rushed to the scene. 

Shouta looked at Nighteye, Togata and Gran Torino, “And I suppose we will go save that problem child of ours… let’s make haste.

* * *

**Somewhere in Hosu**   


Tonight was a clusterfuck of highest order, even worse than USJ. He had spent days planning meticulously for Stain’s capture, only for  _ all _ of it to go up in flame because of Noumu and Kawahira. He even had to take on Stain himself with minimum backup, and now he had intense headache that made him want to behead himself. 

Officially, Izuku had ran out of fuck to give. 

“His own good? So Mist’s mindrape could be turned to a form of therapy now?” 

Kawahira’s lips quirked up, “Well-well, you must have a rough night Giotto.” 

“Squeeak!” Noumu beside him stomped around restlessly, but strangely… it didn’t seem hostile towards him. “Ku!” 

Izuku gave the Noumu an unimpressed look, “Are you expecting me to save your owner or something?”

The winged Noumu tilted his head like a cute puppy, “Ku…?” 

Nope- this winged guy didn’t want him to save Shigaraki, but this Noumu  _ does _ want something from him. It bend down and stared really hard at the small bag on his belt.  _ ‘Seriously?’ _ Izuku opened said bag and pulled out a lollipop, which he carried around for snack. The Noumu stared at the lollipop intensely until Izuku unwrapped it and stuck it to its beak. 

“What a fascinating but crude creature.” Kawahira commented. 

Okay, there’s no hoping for the Noumu to be of any help. As for Shigaraki, saving him from Kawahira’s mind rape require Izuku beating Kawahira up. If you’re not an illusionist yourself, you have to defeat the illusionist to dispel it. With Kawahira being the said illusionist… that was like trying to fight natural disaster. 

Also, he ran out of flame… and drawing more from the world might make him simultaneously combust or something. Even if he had any left or forced it… his past life memory also told him, fighting Kawahira head on wasn’t an option. Kawahira was just part of Trinisette system, an admin who kept everything running and if he wanted anything from Kawahira, he had to negotiate with the entity and reach a compromise. 

“What did you do to Shigaraki Tomura?” First, he had to know what Kawahira was up to with Shigaraki. 

“Reminding him of his place in the world.” He answered promptly as if Izuku just asked him why the sky was blue. “This child is more lost than you…” He said as he patted the still catatonic Shigaraki’s head. 

Izuku narrowed his eyes, standing up slowly. “You didn’t break his mind, do you?” 

“A bit… but his mind is quite fragmented in the first place so I am fixing it for a bit.” Kawahira explained smugly, “His mind has been altered over and over for the past few years… by the time he wake up, he will be… more stable.” 

Should he believe Kawahira? The man was a liar, that was how the vicious cycle of Arcobaleno succession works. “I am not sure our standard of sanity is the same… you’re a Mist.” 

Mist Flame user’s rule of thumb, their power and insanity ran in parallel. Hence- why anyone natural in wielding illusion was born crazy like Fran, or driven crazy like Mukuro and Spade. So if Kawahira was stronger than all of them combined, his standard of sanity was dubious at best. 

“Also, why are you brainwashing him? Or why you even have a business with Shigaraki at all?” Izuku couldn’t help but ask. “Could it be…” Oh-nonono…  _ not  _ Shigaraki of all people! 

Kawahira was smiling, “Your intuition is right… he is the new Mare.” 

He heard something crack and shatter inside his head, which was most likely his composure and sanity.  _ “Midoriya?! Your radio is still on, are you listening? Midoriya?”  _

“I am listening to my sanity breaking apart.” Perhaps he was also hallucinating Aizawa-sensei’s voice, the man sounded very worried to boot. 

_ “What?! We’re on our way to you, what’s the situation? Are you safe?”  _

“I am in company of a crazy ancestor who thinks brainwashing Shigaraki is a treatment, and safe… my mind isn’t safe. Also... please stay away.” 

_ “Shigaraki?! And the Noumu?”  _

“Believe it or not… Noumu is being a good boy, he isn’t contributing to my mind break.” 

Said Noumu was sitting like a dog with gangly limb and beak. “Squeaak?” Izuku was almost tempted to pat the creature if not for the exposed brain. But perhaps it was also at fault for dropping Izuku near Kawahira. 

* * *

“Midoriya being weird is nothing new.” Shouta couldn’t help but feel the need to inform his colleagues who are new to the idea of their biggest problem child. “He is overly calm also not unusual, but now I am not sure if he is in danger or have everything in control somehow.” 

Nighteye raised a yellow eyebrow at Shouta as he drove at least  _ 10 kilometers _ per hour above the speed limit, but it was emergency and as pro heroes nobody was going to pull them over for this. Not to mention the street was eerily empty after the chaos that swept over Hosu. “I see… so the problem child is always like this, of course Toshinori-san will pick someone like this.” His fellow underground hero rolled his eyes so hard as he said this.

“Well, at least can we be sure his life isn’t in immediate danger? Even with Shigaraki and Noumu around.” 

“That’s the strange thing, from what I know… Shigaraki actually  _ likes _ Midoriya for some unholy reason and I don’t think the Noumu that obey his every whim will hurt the problem child.” In fact, report says for majority of the fight Noumu was ordered to catch him never hurt him. Which was why Nezu didn’t fire his disciple’s ass for taking on Noumu on Shouta’s behalf. 

Togata who was sitting beside Gran Torino was confused, “So, actually Midoriya is in need of saving or not?”

“That’s what we want to find out, hopefully not.” Aizawa replied to him. 

“At least we have Stain in custody now.” Gran Torino grunted. “That’s  _ one _ problem down at least.” 

Aizawa growled, “Hell no, he is captured by my students and Knuckleduster, a vigilante! I will have fun to have that explained to media, or the cover-up. Also- I am more afraid of what Midoriya’s friends would do to get that solved.” 

Togata looked pale. “Erm… I am sure Midoriya-kun prefer the more peaceful method.”

* * *

 

**Meanwhile…somewhere in Ekou Street  
**

Endeavor was enraged, and Nemuri wondered why the guy couldn’t be happy the menace known as Hero Killer was arrested at last. Well- perhaps it had something to do with Stain feeling the need to be chatty as they waited for police car to transport him. 

“I might be going to jail now, but at least I am not taken down by a  _ fake _ hero like you.” Stain mouthed off, and in spite of him being bound in ropes he seemed like he was enjoying himself for some reason. 

Nemuri wisely didn’t offer knocking the guy out,  _ not _ unless Endeavor open his mouth to ask Nemuri to shut Stain up with her Quirk. Why? Because Nemuri felt it was about time someone call Endeavor out on his shit. Sure, she was being quite petty because Endeavor had few chosen harsh word to her being a R-rated hero, the sexist bastard. 

Native didn’t look at Stain, the poor guy looked ashamed. “Not only I got saved by students, I even let the poor kid snatched in front of me…” 

“The poor kid is Mastermind though, I think he will be fine.” Said other hero. 

Fatgum disagree, “Mastermind- I mean Neo Sky is still a child!” 

Nemuri was ashamed to admit it but she wasn’t too worried either for some reason, especially since she overheard Aizawa’s conversation with Midoriya. He didn’t sound like a kidnapped victim at all. 

Amajiki looked like he was going to have a breakdown, “Midoriya-kun… he will be fine right? Mirio is with Sir to save him so of course he will…” The nervous kid was talking to himself. “I mean, if something happen to Midoriya-kun… when I was in the same case… Sakura, Ojiro and Ishigami will kill us all…” 

For once he had a valid reason to be scared out of his mind. 

In the other hand… “Sensei, could you please let us go?” She had  _ both _ Iida and Todoroki on her grip, Todoroki looked very calm when pushed so close to her bosom, Iida in the other hand looked like he was about to have a heart attack. 

“No, the moment I release you I have zero faith in you two staying still.” Nemuri told the two hot headed boys off. Perhaps it wasn’t wise to restraint Todoroki with his father just a few meters away, but Endeavor was occupied by Stain mouthing him off. Someone should gag the killer, but no one dared to approach close enough to do so. 

Not to mention Endeavor looked like he wanted to kill Stain for insulting him, and if he tried- Nemuri was going to knock them both out. 

* * *

**Back to Izuku**

It took him what felt like forever to regain his composure after the impressive crash of his system. So Shigaraki was the new Mare, what an absolutely horrible idea no matter how he cut it! Like any other power that serve as a boon for becoming the holder of Trinisette, it require strong resolve and mental power.

Izuku couldn’t see how the mentally unstable Shigaraki could fare with the power of Mare. It was worse than Vongola and if by miracle Shigaraki didn’t go insane right off the bat, how long he could hold on until he lose himself? 

“I  _ did _ learned a lesson, there’s a seal like in Vongola ring that would prevent the power from going too wild.” Kawahira protested. “If there’s anything you had been wiser about, it’s putting a seal in Vongola ring.” 

“And that should make me feel better?!” Did he do that? Did his past self...

“Eku?!” The Noumu jumped in fright when Izuku raised his voice. 

Kawahira turned to the winged Noumu, and Izuku belatedly realized the puppy like monster had scampered away to hide behind him. Which was pretty pointless because the big guy was at least three times Izuku’s size. What a bizarre situation. 

Suddenly Shigaraki, who was most likely being tortured inside his own mind slumped forward, hands disintegrating the concrete beneath him. Kawahira picked the pale haired boy by the back of his shirt like one would a kitten. “Hm, I did what I can… now then-” 

A very familiar white cloth wound itself around Kawahira and Izuku gasped, “Aizawa-sensei?!” 

There he was, the homeroom teacher of 1-A perched on the edge of the rooftop with menacing expression. “Midoriya! Get over here this instance!” 

“POWER!” Then Togata-senpai also appeared from the floor and- punched Kawahira on the face. 

Which was one of the most terrifying thing Izuku see tonight, next to finding Shouto fighting Stain alone. 

* * *

Shouta was torn between relieved and indignant that Midoriya wasn’t in immediate danger, the kid was even sassing the villain. “That’s not very nice.” The man said, and before all of them the face Togata punched broke apart like pieces of puzzle, revealing the darkness beneath. 

_ ‘A mutation Quirk? No- illusion Quirk?’ _ Why couldn’t he erase this Quirk?  __

“What the-” The hell broke loose the instance the word left Togata’s mouth, as white spider the size of soccer ball crawled out of the cavity of villain’s face. Then it jumped to Togata’s face before spurting threat from its bottom. “GYAAAH!!!” 

“MIRIO!” Yelled Nighteye. 

Gran Torino rushed to his rescue, pulling the blond boy to safety. 

Shouta pulled his capture weapon tight enough to suffocate the man, but he didn’t buldge. The spider on Togata’s face started to grow eyes on every inch of its body, then one by one the eyeball broke away as it started to grow its own six wiry legs. “I can’t move! My Quirk-” 

“Damn it!” Shouta cursed, “Why won’t his Quirk turned off?!” 

“Sensei! Don’t fight him!” Midoriya shouted to him. 

Shouta was about to ask if the kid was seriously telling him that. The masked villain bend forward, gloved hand reached out to the ground, which he pulled as if it was made of paper. The heroes shouted in shock as fabric of reality was pulled within his grasp. He was falling before being suspended by something in endless abyss. 

The erasure hero stared in disbelief as the man balled the paper of reality in his fist before throwing it away. He looked up and saw a very thin thread connected to his joint like puppet strings. His body went stiff all of a sudden and when he clenched his fist, he felt his hand cooled and hardened.  

Togata was panicking, “Sir! Aizawa-sensei! I can’t… move!” 

Gran Torino cursed, “What the hell is this?!” 

“Mirio, stay calm!” Then before their very eyes their skin changed colour to yellowish brown like wood. Their finger joint had visible ball in between, as if they had turned to puppet started from their fingertips. 

_ ‘This can’t be happening…’ _ This illusion was too real! He could feel it with his body, the scent of wood and polish, the smoothness of his skin that had been replaced by wood and the diminishing warmth of his body. He was also hearing music in the background and as he looked up, the man had became a giant and holding marionette’s bar in his hands. The man made them dance as he hummed a nonsensical melody, it felt like hours as their paralyzed body was jostled around. 

“Hm~hm~”  

Then suddenly a very familiar red boot kicked the masked man on the face. Shouta at last could blink and what he saw was the same rooftop where he found Midoriya. He patted himself, he was still fleshy and warm. His eyes searched the problem child, who much to his shock was choking the masked villain and raging at the man. 

“I TOLD YOU TO LET THEM GO! HAVE DECENCY TO NOT PICK ON DEFENSELESS HUMAN!” 

Was the brat talking about them? 

The villain just chuckled as if he wasn’t being hold in death grip by Shouta’s student. “Easy… no harm done.” 

As soon as he said that Shouta tasted acid at the back of his throat and throw up. “Bleargh…” And judging from other three similar sound, Togata, Gran Torino and Nighteye lost their dinner too. “Hh… hah-” He wiped his mouth and his eyes were drawn to his watch, which said it was just a few minutes since he last checked it.  _ ‘That can’t be…’ _ As an underground hero, Shouta had developed acute sense of time out of necessity. 

“Not a permanent one, they’re just a bit sick because you know...”

“If they’re stuck even a second longer their mind will break!” Midoriya spat at the villain. 

The villain burst to indigo flame before reappearing a few feet away from Midoriya. “Don’t worry about these insignificant human, how about yourself?” 

Shouta looked up at that, his eyes widened when he saw Midoriya was leaking blood from his nose, eyes and mouth. “Midoriya!” 

Now that the boy wasn’t choking the masked man, he slumped forward. “Cough!” 

“To break that illusion you forced your body to call more flame…” The masked man shook his head, “Your body is breaking apart as it is, and yet to save them from my little game you just have to risk your life.” 

Nighteye was the closest to Midoriya and quickly ignore his disheveled appearance to check on the boy. “Midoriya-kun! Calm down, you’re losing blood!” 

The villain’s lips pulled to a thin line of displeasure, “If only you take back what belongs to you… you don’t have to suffer like this, by now the living vessel must have feel the urge to return it to you.” 

“Shut… up!” 

“Symbol of Peace, such a frail title shouldered by an emaciated man…”

Gran Torino looked horrified, “What are you saying about Toshinori?” 

Toshi- oh, this man was talking about All Might?  “That power never belongs to him. It’s originally yo-” 

“SILENCE!” Midoriya shouted with all his strength and he was about to shout again in spite of his condition before a choked sob interrupted him. 

Shouta almost forgot they had another villain nearby, then again with the other masked villain Shigaraki looked tame in comparison. Also- the leader of League of Villain was sobbing like a frightened child. “What the-” 

“I am scared!” He cried to the sky.  **“Sephira! Giotto!”** He called out the names, slumping forward as he let out a pained noise and then- wings- wings made of white flame sprouted from his back. 

Everyone froze at the spectacle and Shigaraki continued to cry like a child who just lost his mother, then he looked around. First, he spotted the masked villain and let out a high pitched scream as he pushed himself away as far as possible from the man. “Stay… STAY AWAY FROM ME!” He said as he extended his hand in jabbing motion, and a giant translucent hand emerged. 

“Oh dear…” The villain dodged, fading away like mist. 

Togata who was on the line of fire tried to dodge but the hand pinned him to the ground. “Gah!” He quickly sunk to the ground to escape before emerging a few meters away. 

“A multiple Quirks?” Nighteye wondered. “It can’t be…” 

It was impossible, because even though Shigaraki didn’t seem to be mentally stable he was not as brain dead as a Noumu. 

Then Shigaraki started to emit flame- flame that looked very familiar. “The same as Midoriya?” 

“Squeak!” He almost forgot about the Noumu, it was still trying to hide behind Midoriya for who knows why. 

Midoriya in the other hand was staring at Shigaraki in disbelief before he ran towards the rampaging villain, the Noumu closely in tow. The other villain just watched with a smile as his students walked to his death. Shigaraki spotted Midoriya approaching him and scrambled to flee, wings spread out to take flight. 

“Hey…” Midoriya called with a voice so gentle, which shouldn’t be used on a villain. “ _ E' da tanto tempo che non ci vediamo... _ .”  He murmured softly. 

The masked villain stretched his hand, “Don’t play tag like that, let me give you a hand.” The indigo flame appeared again and wrapped around Midoriya’s hand. 

Midoriya looked down at his gloved hand before he said, “I accept this for now, please clean up after yourself. You should know what to do.” Then he took off to the sky to go after Shigaraki, leaving them behind. 

“Midoriya, what are you...” His amber eyes gazed back at Shouta, a thin smile painted on his lips. 

“Oh dear, getting overly curious will be your downfall…” The masked villain said, “You guys have seen a bit too much.”

Fuck, they were going to be killed? “Eraserhead-kun… I won’t, Giotto would be more deviant if I didn’t spare you all. No matter how many night, month and years has passed,  _ Omerta  _ is absolute.” 

Darkness consumed him once again and before he lost his consciousness Shouta heard the villain talking, “As for you… hm, I think I can take another pet to keep.” 

“Squeak?” 

Who the hell would want Noumu as a pet? Also another? 

* * *

White wings and almost white sky flame, because Mare holder was disconnected from the world they occupied, their flame had low purity in comparison of Vongola and Arcobaleno. As if compensating the immense power given by parallel world to the holder. Since Kawahira said the power of Mare had been limited to prevent mind break, this boy shouldn’t react this violently to the newfound power. 

Kawahira wasn’t to be trusted in the end, he thought as he looked down at the ring in his hand that lacked the centre stone. The side stones in six colors were still there and it still function to certain extend. He could feel the ring pulling the flame and helped containing what his body couldn’t manage. 

What of the boy then? He couldn’t see his finger from this distance.  _ ‘This is the worst, a frightened Great Sky on top of heavily populated city.’  _ At least Kawahira wasn’t one for rampant destruction, you’d think after Kawahira it couldn’t escalate but obviously he was wrong.  _ ‘Worse come to worst…’  _

Scene of a man with black wing engulfed in flame flashed in his mind, followed by hollowness that felt like carving his heart out.  _ ‘No, I won’t… repeat that again… not in this life!’ _

“Midoriya!” 

He looked down and saw children and… adults dressed in costume.  _ ‘Who?’  _ A man wrapped in flame,  _ real flame, _ moved and throw a fireball at the Mare Sky. The wing of flame was pierced before reforming as quickly, but the shock was enough for the Mare to lose altitude and the incoming spear scratched his arm, drawing blood. 

“Stop!” 

* * *

**Ekou Street**

Izuku had returned all by himself, Shouto was surprised but also relieved. Until Endeavor throw a fireball at the winged people Izuku was chasing, “Stop!” Endeavor wasn’t listening. 

“Midoriya?” 

Endeavor was attacking again and Shouto rushed to stop him, “He ask you to stop!” And stomped his foot to the ground, ice sprouted just in time to catch Endeavor by his feet and the old man fell face down. 

The flame spear Endeavor throw was still flying towards the winged man they belatedly recognized as Shigaraki, and they thought Shigaraki would be killed but he clapped his hand together and a strong shockwave dispersed Endeavor’s flame spear. The shockwave also swept over them, knocking them off of their feet. 

_ ‘That’s why Izuku ask Endeavor to stop…’ _

“What the hell, isn’t that kid’s Quirk… disintegration? How can he fly with wings and sending shockwave now?” Midnight wondered out loud. 

“Is he like Noumu now?” 

“No- if that happen, he would be brain dead…” 

Shouto’s eyes widened, “Stain! Sensei!” 

The hero killer had rolled away from them, free of kevlar rope using knife they missed in his body. He lapped up the drop of blood on the ground and Shigaraki crashed to the ground a moment later helplessly. 

“I told you… I will kill you next time when you’re too much of a nuisance Shigaraki.” 

Shigaraki stopped on his track, his wings unfurled to reveal his crying face. He had never seen Shigaraki’s unmasked face, the boy was pale faced with chapped lips. “Stay away!!!” He shouted, eyes wide in horror at the small knife Stain had in hand.  

Iida moved,  **“Recipro Burst!”** He moved in blinding speed and tackled Stain to the side. “I will not let you kill anyone tonight, Stain!” 

Shigaraki was still shaking like a frightened child, and then Izuku landed in front of him. He froze but there was light in his crimson eyes as he gazed at the green haired boy. “Giotto… Sei tu?”** 

Izuku let out a wry smile as if he was unsure how to answer, “Sono Io…” His hand reached out to Shigaraki’s face, over his eyes. “Chiudi gli occhi… Fa la nanna.***” The tip of finger burned with his flame briefly before Shigaraki fell over, wings disappeared along with his flame.  

Stain had shook Iida off of him and Midnight-sensei had ripped a piece of her protective clothing to spread her sleeping gas, Shouto wasn’t far behind as he froze Stain’s legs to prevent the killer from moving.  **“What a worthwhile night… for I have seen worthy heroes! Ha ha ha… even if I was felled tonight, I will live! And one day I will return to shed more blood to cleanse this world from fake heroes!”** Stain didn’t seem to notice the ice that had stopped pass his knees.

Shouto felt like his body was paralyzed even though Stain didn’t get a lick of his blood but the maniacal look in his eyes nailed all of them in place. 

**“Only real heroes are allowed to kill me! Like All Might, the true hero!”**

Izuku stood up and looked at the Hero Killer in the eye, his blazing eyes glowed in the dark of the night. “A step ladder made of corpse and blood to achieve your ideal world is fragile.” 

“Huh?”

**“If you want to change the world, it takes more than piling up bodies beneath your feet!”**

Then he punched Stain on the face, and the hero killer fell backward and didn’t move again. 

Shouto at last could move and scrambled to his feet, “Midoriya?” 

He turned around to face Shouto, a gentle smile that somewhat different than usual curved his lips. “I am…” And promptly collapsed. 

“IZUKU!” 

“Midoriya!” 

“Midoriya-kun!” 

* * *

**Hosu General Hospital**

That night, hero killer case and League of Villain’s surprise attack were concluded. Stain was apprehended by three UA students and a vigilante known as Knuckleduster. Iida Tenya was separated from his mentor, pro hero Manual during the attack. All pro heroes were occupied during the attack and knowing it was unwise for him to move alone, Iida Tenya contacted Endeavor’s son, Todoroki Shouto to meet up and rejoin pro heroes. Unfortunately for them, a Noumu attacked them and when they fled they ran to Stain and his accomplish. 

Stain defeated the artificial monster and turned his attention to Native who came looking for the interns. Native was quickly taken down by Stain’s Quirk and the two interns were forced to fight the two villains to defend the pro heroes. They were soon joined by Midoriya Izuku, who was also the chief strategist of Stain’s case. 

However the attack by artificial human of League of Villain intensified and no pro heroes could be dispatched as their reinforcement. They managed to take down Stain with help of a vigilante believed to be inactive for years. Stain’s accomplish manage to escape, which contribute to Stain’s defeat. 

“And that’s… basically the report that goes inside.” Finished Senkuu, he had left Futaba behind because the orange haired girl was being too noisy and visited Izuku’s hospital room himself. “Nothing said on you being kidnapped by Noumu and brought to Shigaraki like some sort of pet’s offering.” 

Izuku yawned, “I can’t believe you and Futaba can get Native and Manual to agree on that lie…” 

Senkuu just grin, “Well, Native owe us his life… and Manual  _ did _ fail to keep Iida in line so he is at fault in the first place.” Manual felt guilty for failing to keep an eye on Iida, and Native wasn’t going to betray the kids who saved him. “Well, it’s not like Stain can refute our claims…” 

“How about  Shigaraki?” Izuku hissed. 

He was the new Mare, and Izuku had no recollection of what happened after… after Shigaraki started rampaging. When he regained consciousness, he was already in hospital. 

_ ‘I am just manipulating their memory for a bit, we can’t have them remember about me and the flame that’s not Quirk. So… I will alter it for a bit.”  _ Kawahira was considerate enough to leave a message inside his head  that played as soon as he was awake. 

Senkuu scratched the back of his head at that, “Eeh… that guy huh? Basically he is still asleep, whatever happened last night put severe burden in his body so he is in special hospital for villain.” 

“I see…” That was no good, one way or another Shigaraki had to be taken  _ out _ of there. If the new Mare Sky rampaged again, it would be a disaster. “And the potentially long lost brother we caught?” 

Senkuu looked around as if he needed to be sure no one was eavesdropping him in a private room, before leaning forward theatrically. “You see… when Fortune checked his hair, the root is indeed… red.” 

“Fuck.”

“We did look for the guy, shouldn’t we be happy we found him?” Senkuu raised an eyebrow. “Well, the circumstance isn’t very ideal though…” 

Izuku glared at him, “He makes it more complicated than it already is.” He hissed, “And what of the media?” 

“Well, the good news… the media didn’t get anything yet on  _ how _ Stain got caught… or why Shigaraki is also under arrest as a bonus. Speculation is going  _ wild _ at the moment though, so- I think the police and pro heroes only have until tonight… or at the latest tomorrow morning to give something for media to tell public.” 

“And what our Master said?” 

“Master Nezu said we cannot tell them the truth obviously… and the police obviously want to bury Todoroki’s and Iida’s contribution, yours too… because what public would say if a bunch of heroes in training caught Stain.” Senkuu snickered, “Well, the one leading the investigation is you in the first place… but since you  _ never _ go forward for the credit, the police has been taking it for themselves much to Tsukauchi-san’s shame.” 

Izuku rolled his eyes, “I could be careless about credit, fame and whatnot… however, in those cases the villain don’t know  _ me _ so it’s fine. Stain in the other hand…” 

“Uh huh~” 

“He might be S-class villain but in consideration of his Quirk.” Izuku really hated this Quirk focused society sometime. “They won’t invest a lot of security measure for his prison.” Because as long as Stain had nothing sharp and didn’t ingest blood, his Quirk won’t work. Nevermind the guy was inhumanly strong and fast through sheer tenacity and training. “Which mean his communication to outside world won’t be cut off completely.” 

Also since he had fans… if those fans protested why their mail didn’t get through there would be public outlash. Stain  _ loved _ attention, and if replying to fanmail got him to spread his ideology, he would devote his time to it. 

“Also- which hero will get the credit in this case?” Izuku wondered out loud. 

“Yeah- Master said that’s what give Hosu Police Force so much headache, because  _ no _ hero came in time to your rescue. “They had wanted Endeavor but…” 

Senkuu whipped out his phone and played a video. “This come out viral a few hours ago.” 

On said video, the tied up Stain was roasting Endeavor.  _ “You’re a fake hero who only care about power, wealth and fame! Heh- you will never be number one like All Might, Endeavor. Keep dreaming, nobody takes your  _ one-sided _ rivalry seriously… you barely hold on to that number 2 spot catching villain and yet- your public approval rating is the lowest among top 5! _

_ Pathetic… you’re even late to save your son! Not that he need saving from scum like you, it’s a blessing to this society that your son grow up to be  _ unlike _ you. He is a seed of real hero just like Mastermind.”  _

Should he feel happy for Shouto? 

Why no one shut Stain up? Because other pro heroes were busy holding Endeavor back from trying to roast Stain back , literally. Manual even go as far as drenching Endeavor and much to the normal hero’s horror… had snuffed his flaming beard in the process. The camera zoomed in to Shouto, who made an impressive show of restraining his bubbling laughter. Iida looked horrified at what his mentor just did. 

Midnight… who supposed to knock the two hotheads out was laughing too much to be of any use. She must thought it was harmless, well- how the hell no hero noticed the camera? Well, they had better things to worry about. 

“And here is what you did… since you don’t remember.” 

The video continued, Shigaraki appeared with his wings and Endeavor tried to attack him. Endeavor seemed to have a plan, he might even be able to subdue Shigaraki but… a rampaging Mare was different. It was no surprise Shigaraki handed everyone their ass with just one clap. They certainly didn’t expect him controlling shockwave and Stain of all people had the presence of mind to lick Shigaraki’s blood dripping to the ground. 

Well- Mare Sky or not the Quirk still work on the guy.  _ ‘Thank Trinisette… Mare’s blood was nothing potent or anything, perhaps I overthink.’ _ Who knows what happen if Stain lick his, maybe nothing maybe… “I did that?” He was talking to Shigaraki on video, his voice soft before Shigaraki collapse. 

_ ‘I seal his flame…’ _ That would hold on for a while until Shigaraki was strong enough to break the seal himself.  _ ‘I don’t remember but good job me! Shigaraki won’t be able to use his sky flame and blow my cover for now!’ _

The next scene just made him want to kill himself, “I punched Stain on camera!” 

“If it makes you feel better, Shouto and Iida stop Stain from killing Shigaraki too. Midnight-sensei claim she give you all permission under her name to defend yourself...” 

“It’s on camera…” 

“This bystander recorded  _ everything _ from afar, the video only pick up Stain’s loud shouting.” 

“Why didn’t Futaba take it off?” 

“Internet is Futaba’s playground, but she is  _ not  _ the mistress of it… she can take down most of duplicate video online but she can’t stop people from uploading and take it down before no one see it.” Senkuu explained. 

Izuku knew that much, he was the one who helped Futaba to utilize her Quirk to the next level. He knew Futaba’s limit perhaps even better than the girl herself. 

“Still…” Senkuu trailed off, “For someone who didn’t remember doing all that you’re overly calm.” 

“Huh?”

The scientist heaved a sigh, “Then again you have the gall to fake sleeping the whole morning so no one visit you until I did.” And it was already afternoon by now. 

Izuku had woken up in the morning when the nurse was doing their morning round, but he had feigned sleeping because he didn’t want to deal with the problem this morning. “Can you blame me after last night?” 

“You can only delay your visitor until a few hours or so, you know… pro heroes and police have special privilege and all…” 

“I will deal with them  _ later…” _ As Senkuu left his room Izuku cupped his chin.  _ ‘Well… the fiasco last night aside, I gather useful intel on Trinisette and Dying Will Flame… first, Dying Will Flame is totally different than Quirk so Aizawa-sensei can’t turn it off.’ _

Which made sense considering Aizawa-sensei’s Quirk was affecting Quirk factor on their bain, while Dying Will Flame came from their soul. Does Quirk was inferior to Dying Will flame? Nope… the Mare Sky was still knocked down by Stain’s Blood Curdle so not even Dying Will Flame made them invulnerable to Quirk. 

As for Kawahira’s illusion, well- that was a completely different case. 

Shigaraki’s existence as the second Great Sky confirmed he wasn’t the  _ only _ one in this Quirked world, and the possibility Arcobaleno Sky also existed somewhere and Kawahira must be keeping the last Sky under observation too. 

Izuku pulled the chain around his neck, revealing a ring hidden beneath his hospital shirt. “And this…” He already had a feeling when All Might talked about his own Quirk and the coincidental similarity was unmistakable. “Let’s not overthink of what to do about this first…”

The biggest problem was… if- _ if _ all of them awakened what would happen to this world? Kawahira’s plan seemed to require the Three Great Sky waking up their flame, then what? 

Izuku seemed to be instinctively rejecting the idea even though he didn’t what it was. However- what about his fellow Great Skies? Just like Kawahira said. 

_ “You’re but one of three.”  _

If the other two agreed on whatever Kawahira wanted, would Izuku had to follow too? Izuku had zero knowledge on how they work with each other at the moment. He knew they had their  _ own _ family but three of them meddling on something together? There was too much question on that front. 

“Hm?” Izuku glanced at his bedside table, it seemed Senkuu slipped it when Izuku wasn’t looking. “From Master…” Because Izuku’s phone broke during one of the fight.  _ ‘I don’t even know which fight broke it.’ _

> _ Dear Izuku-kun,  _
> 
> _ I am sure you will not be pleased once you read this short message from me beloved disciple. However… due to the video, your involvement as well as your classmates, you’re most likely in need to prepare for a  _ **_press conference_ ** _ as soon as you’re discharged from hospital.  _
> 
> _ Sincerely, _
> 
> _ Your amazing bear, mouse, dog of a master~  _

Izuku curled up and cried.

_ ‘My peaceful retirement is flying further and further away…’  _

* * *

**Hosu Hospital, in different room...**   


“Our future is doomed.” 

Iida was being dramatic and Shouto wondered if Iida was going to look up anytime soon. “No, we’re not done yet… I am sure.” 

The brother of Ingenium looked like Shouto in confusion. “Uhm… no offense Todoroki-kun, while we’re both from prominent hero family I don’t think it will help us from this? We’re going to be charged with vigilantism…” He wailed, “If only there’s a way so I take all he blame…” 

Shouto rolled his eyes, “First of all…  _ no one _ saw us fighting Stain aside from two vigilantes, and they’re hardly in any position to testify against us.” Iida stopped on his track. “As for Native, he owe us his life… he is also a good person.” He wasn’t sour being saved by kids, he was guilty for being a burden. In Shouto’s books, that was enough to make Native a better person than Endeavor. “He isn’t going to confess the  _ exact _ chronology of the fight that would give us trouble.” 

“...But I-” 

“Also I genuinely  _ tried _ to escape Stain and we can argue neither of us start fighting Stain for real before he incapacitate Native.” Shouto pointed out. “In which, neither of us  _ dare _ to turn our back on him and enemies… frankly, we would have gotten ourselves killed if we did considering who our opponents were.” Stain would think they were target for leaving a comrade to die. “Beside, Native has promised Midoriya he would tell the police and our mentors that he gave us his permission to use our quirk in his capacity as a pro hero. No one could blame him or us considering the situation.” Shouto finished the explanation.

Iida stared at him in awe and disbelief, “You have thought of everything that far?” 

“...No, when you went for your check up Senkuu came and tell me the script for us to hold onto.” Shouto told him plainly, and Iida’s eyes were wide in horror. 

Their class rep hissed,  _ “We are breaking law  _ **_again,_ ** _ giving false information!”  _

“Do you want to be expelled?” Iida winced at that. “Then just accept it, in case you don’t realize the one who will bear most of the heat if this come out is Izuku.” 

“Huh?” 

Shouto heaved a sigh at Iida’s clueless look, “Izuku’s position in heroic industry is quite unique, he is an intern but he is already leading large scale operations by himself on behalf of Nezu-kochou. This isn’t because Nezu-kochou wanted Izuku on the field already, but there’s a demand for his talent to be utilized as soon as possible.” His eyes narrow, “And he can’t refuse because they would demand using Sakura Futaba’s and Ishigami Senkuu’s talent too. Izuku is protecting them.” 

Iida sputtered, “But that’s- ille-” 

“It’s nothing unusual.” Shouto interjected sharply, “The Pro Hero Association isn’t above turning blind eye on less than illegal doing of their people to keep public safe.” Hence… why nobody investigate on Endeavor’s very suspicious family condition, or the Quirk marriage. 

Then again… Iida family also had Quirk marriage in older generation, and their family seemed very different from Shouto’s. Quirk marriage or not if in the end both participant had respect for each other as human being and not just for breeding, it would work. Shouto was sure at some point his mother  _ did _ try to love Endeavor only for the bastard to spurn it. 

"If this become scandal, Principal Nezu will take the heat and Izuku will lose both protection of UA and his mentor. If you feel you owe him, just agree to this."

The class rep sputtered, “If it's what good for him, sure... but that’s…”Iida shook his head, "They can't do that to him, Midoriya is a minor!'   


“Iida, it’s just how corrupt our heroic society is… All Might might be the shining beacon of peace he is even in person. However he is still one man, and existence of hero like him and your brother unknowingly hide the rotting part with their light.” 

This was the reality Shouto learned by the time he was five. 

Not all pro heroes are hero, if there was anything Shouto could agree with Stain about, it was this.   


* * *

 

**League of Villain’s HQ**

“He is refusing to go home?” All for One sounded amused, “Interesting… what’s my little student is planning?” 

Kurogiri nodded, “He is sure we can take him away from the heroes anytime, so there’s no rush.” The mist villain reported. “He is planning to get close to one of the sympathetic heroes in training, and try to earn the boy’s trust.” 

“Hoo… Mastermind huh, the prized prodigy of Nezu and the boy All Might set his eyes on.” All for One’s smirked. “Very well, I will let my student to stretch his wing a bit.” 

Kurogiri excused himself and warped back to his bar. 

“I did as you asked… Master Checkerface.” He said turning to the man lounging in his bar.

Checkerface smirked at Kurogiri, “You’re just changing owner black mist… as fellow mist don’t you feel you have more in common with me.” 

Kurogiri placed his hand on his chest, where his heart was no longer beating. “You’re an even crueler master than All for One.” 

The man of mystery just chuckled softly, “That’s fine too, but just remember… if you are siding with Shigaraki Tomura, the successor rather than All for One, you will follow.” 

After all, the day of All for One was numbered. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hero Killer Arc is DONE~ DONE~   
> YAY~ 
> 
> What Izuku tell Shigaraki and the other way around:   
> *Long time no see  
> ** Is that you?  
> ***Close your eyes, and sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mastermind is still Mastermind after all, as certain dog-man find out.   
> Pride is something you can't give up, in which Izuku passed the lesson from the aloof cloud. Also Hand-crusher...   
> Chisaki found the meaning of Vongola, thankfully it didn't mean someone's menu for lunch.   
> Tsukauchi paid a visit to certain Mare Sky.

Now he knew why he was given a private room instead of placed together in special hero ward room together with Iida and Todoroki. It wasn’t for his privacy, but because he would have work to manage from his hospital bed neither students had security clearance for. There was no avoiding media nightmare due to how this case was concluded, he already had an idea what to do about it but… 

_ ‘My anonymity outside of pro hero community and police force is doomed.’ _

The bad side? More fame and other heroic stuff Izuku wanted to avoid like a plague in the future. The good side? With the fame, it won’t be as easy for Heroic Commission Committee to poach him from UA and Master. At least until he graduated and by then this fiasco would cool down and he should have enough clout to not let himself or his friends controlled by their government. 

The problem now was Shigaraki… which Izuku didn’t even know  _ where _ to start with. Izuku had no idea if it was for the best if Shigaraki was in their side, under the watch of pro heroes. The current Shigaraki was an unknown, Izuku could be sure the man wasn’t hostile to him at the very least but… the risk of him leaking information he  _ shouldn’t  _ was too big. 

_ ‘I hope and wish Vindice didn’t exist here, if they get involved… I will just throw Kawahira under the bus.’  _ That would solve the problem, it was Kawahira’s fault anyway. 

With the villain also pose similar problem, Izuku had suspected Shigaraki had another villain posing as a mentor or father figure to him. With Shigaraki’s newfound power, the risk of him being used was not ideal. Also- Shigaraki’s state of mind was still a mystery. He seemed like a panicked child back then, and once he calmed down… what kind of personality he had? Did he remember being Shigaraki like Izuku remembered being himself? Or… he was replaced? 

The most ideal was to have Shigaraki taken by Akashic Underground Order.  _ ‘I never thought I came to rely on this organization this much.’ _ They were reliable peoples, and since they came from various kind of background they were open-minded. 

Speaking of the Order, they also had Dabi in custody. Senkuu assured him that they had Dabi under control, and how the missing Todoroki was quite accepting about Stain’s capture. He did demand to talk to Akasha though, and Senkuu agreed to grant that request when Izuku had the time to spare. 

He wondered what Dabi wanted from him? Perhaps, a help to rescue Toga Himiko? They were friends at least, as they were looking for Stain together and accepted to be his underlings. That would be tricky because Toga was in police’s custody. For now… he’d better go see Shouto and Iida. 

“Izuku! I come to visit!” He was about to get off his bed when Hawks poked his blond head. 

Izuku stared at him and wondered, “Is the number 3 hero so free?” 

Hawks huffed, “I can spare time to visit my lit-” 

**TWACK!**

A hand chopped the top of Hawks’ fluffy head. “Please excuse this buffoon, Midoriya-kun.” Following Hawks a few step behind was Midorima Shin, the second in command of their agency. He had green eyes and hair of the same colour but in lighter shade than Izuku’s, hence- why Hawks constantly joked they were related. “It’s my negligence to let Takao bother you all the time.” 

“It’s fine Verdant-pro.” Izuku assured Hawks’ partner. “In any case, this isn’t the time for social call…” 

Hawks expression turned from cherry to serious in instance. “Yeah, that’s why I am coming… did you see the news on me?”

Izuku pondered for a bit, “Ah yes, didn’t you bust a large ring of drug cartel targeting underage? It’s all over the news yesterday morning.” Because Hawks was in the middle of this investigation, he couldn’t participate in hero killer hunt. “What about it?”

The green haired pro hero adjusted his glasses, “The case does wonder to Takao’s reputation, but the problem is… the timing.” 

“Huh? Not long after that, we caught the Hero Killer… what’s the connection?” Izuku didn’t see the problem. 

Midorima-san heaved a sigh. “That video of Hero Killer Stain criticizing Endeavor is now the most watched clip in Japan…” He pointed out. “Endeavor’s reputation is in shambles… Stain openly state he disapproved of Endeavor.” 

Which mean… in the next JP chart ranking few months later… “Should I congratulate you now?” 

Hawks was shaking his head furiously, “I don’t want to go up in ranking!” 

His partner sighed, “Don’t shout, this is hospital… and for a pro hero to dread a promotion…” 

“Izuku understand my pain!” 

Izuku got up, “Who knows if Endeavor will somehow make a come back, don’t worry so much about the ranking. Number three or two is still in top three…” It was inevitable, Hawks was younger than Endeavor and far from reaching his prime. If it didn’t happen this year, it would happen in less than ten years for sure. 

“If he don’t make it?”

Izuku raised an eyebrow at Hawks, “I don’t see how rising to number two will be any different for you.” Aside from perhaps, sharing Endeavor’s one sided rivalry with All Might. “More importantly…” Izuku began to walk out of the room, Hawks and his partner in tow. 

“What can be more important than my woes?” Hawks lamented. 

Izuku narrowed his eyes, “Did you even teach Tokoyami-kun properly?”

Midorima-san was quick to answer as his partner flinched, “Takao did his job as usual and dump poor Tokoyami-kun to sidekicks, I have taken the liberty to show him the rope that’s not consist of cleaning after Takao.” 

The Vongola grunted, “Why did I even hope since you ask for him you would be responsible for Tokoyami-kun.” 

Hawks protested, “Eh?! You didn’t tell me you want me to teach him!” 

THWACK! “He shouldn’t have to tell you to teach an intern properly in the first place!” Said the second in command indignantly. 

“Shintaro-niisan?” A voice interrupted their argument. When they turned around they found Iida who had one of his hand wrapped in bandage. “Why are you here?” 

Izuku raised an eyebrow, “Nii-san?” 

Hawks grumbled, elbowing his partner lightly. “Oh yes, I forgot to tell you… that all this time neither Tensei nor Shin bother to tell us that they’re cousins.” Which he found out when he rushed Tensei to hospital after Stain’s attack.  

“I don’t see why I should tell you.” Grunted Midorima-san, “We’re second cousin to be exact, Tenya-kun’s and Tensei’s mother is my father’s cousin.” 

Aaah- the glasses aside, their prim and proper upbringing was similar. You couldn’t tell with Tensei though. 

* * *

**Hero Ward Room**   


“Shouto.”

The bicolor haired boy perked up at his name and looked at Izuku from his spot on the bed. He looked over Izuku, at his bandaged hands and frowned. “Your hands…” 

“I just opened the old wound that hasn’t healed completely.” Izuku told him honestly. “It’s fine.” 

Iida-kun walked past him and bowed deeply, “I deeply apologize for everything! I… I broke the law and put everyone in danger, and worse of all… the aftermath will reflect poorly on you.” He glanced at Midorima-san and Hawks warily. “I am so sorry.” He added again.

Midorima-san sighed. “I know it… Tenya-kun, you’re well behaved compared to Tensei but both of you are prone to do reckless thing.” He glanced at Izuku. “Then again… we as adults should keep a better eye on you.”

_ Knock-knock-knock  _

They came, Izuku thought as he saw Manual and Gran Torino came in with the man with dog head Izuku recognized as Chief of Hosu’s police force. He felt Hawks moved to stand behind him, a silent support. 

“I have a lot of complaint about you kid.” Gran Torino said, scowling at him. “I am so glad I am not your official mentor, you’re a troublemaker just like someone I know.” He paused, eyeing Hawks in confusion. “The number three twerp, Hawks huh?” 

Hawks looked at Izuku in disbelief, “The gramps just call me a twerp.” 

Iida bowed, “Manual-pro… I am sorry.” 

“Forget the apology for now, we have a guest for you.” Gran Torino introduced the dog-man. “The chief police of Hosu, Tsuragamae Kenji-san.” 

The chief nodded, “A pleasure to meet you- woof!” The bark, typical of people with animal mutation Quirk like Tsuyu. Though- for some reason Tokoyami didn’t caw like a raven. “If it’s possible, can I ask for Hawks-pro and Verdant-pro to leave the room? Since you’re not involved in Stan’s case.” 

Hawks refused, “Don’t mind us Chief Tsurugamae, I have an idea what is this all about beside… as number 3 hero I know what confidentiality is.” In short, Hawks wasn’t going to let the dog-man to talk to Izuku without him within earshot. 

Tsurugamae nodded, resigned to have the winged hero in the room. “You’re UA students who brought down Hero Killer down, correct?” 

Iida numbly agreed, “Yes.” 

“Regarding Hero Killer we arrested, he suffered fairly serious injury including burns.” That was him and Shouto’s doing, “Broken jaw.” That was him again. “Some bruise and cracked ribs.” That was Iida’s. “And he is receiving treatment under strict guard at the moment, woof!” 

Izuku smiled at the Chief of Police, he could already see where the direction of this conversation was heading. “Yes, Sir… We’re aware of those injuries we cause to Stain.” Tsurugamae looked taken aback that Izuku admitted it. “We’re also aware as UA students we are suspected as acting outside of the law.” 

“Ah yes, after all-” Tsurugamae launched a boring narrative about Quirk regulation, role of pro hero and how their action was unacceptable by law regardless of their intention. He even add ‘using force that could easily kill others’ and ‘ethics and rules of pro hero profession’ to guilt trip them. 

“Hence, due to this clear violation… you three, Nezu-kochou and Manual-pro will receive strict punishment.” He concluded. 

Hawks obviously knew this was attempt to scare the kids to give up credits to save their face, judging from the quiver of his wings. Hawks was good in controlling his expression, but his wings was a dead giveaway to Izuku. 

“Well-” He was about to start but Shouto lost his temper. 

“But all heroes were occupied by Noumu last night! Stain attacked us first, and after Native is down there’s no way I can leave him and Iida to die! Even so, should I and Izuku follow  the rule and left them to their fate?” Shouto shouted at the Chief. “Isn’t it hero’s job to save people, you-” 

“Shouto.” Izuku called the bicolored boy out before he could continue. “Reign your temper, getting angry at law enforcer is pointless. He is just doing his job.” Shouto quieted down at that, but he still looked angry. “Sorry about Shouto, but we have been through a lot last night so emotion is still high.” 

* * *

That was what the boy said but he was overly calm and not even once Tsuragamae smell nervousness since the start like the other two boys. Well, he didn’t get the alias Mastermind for nothing it seemed. So this was Midoriya Izuku, Nezu’s prized pupil and the boy behind many recent successful cases. 

“So basically, you want us to give up the credit for taking down Stain so we won’t get punished for our misconduct and you can save your reputation. Because if we go to public and get punished, public approval for hero and police force will drop.” 

He had not said a thing about the choice and also… the words the boy used make it sounds the one in trouble was not the kids. “But I believe the video that went viral isn’t something you can tell public as hoax.” 

“Indeed.” 

Hawks was shaking his head, “Seriously… Quirks regulation is meant to protect people and all, but when it gets too inflexible what you get is this kind of mess.” 

He wasn’t even involved in this case but Tsuragamae can small irritation coming from the winged hero.

“Also, you’re forgetting Stain and his motive.” What now? “Because his Quirk have conditional activation, may I assume you won’t invest on strictest security against him in Tartarus. He will still get letters from his fan and all…” 

“Yes.” Even killer still get letters, even if many of his right would be restricted in prison, Stain won’t be deprived from human contact completely. “Especially with his infamy…” He had fans. 

“What would you do if he tell his fans that heroes and police force lied? Even if somehow we can take down the videos until the uploaders give up spreading it, public have laid their eyes on it… nurturing skepticism towards us. Stain already inflict enough damage to heroes and police force when he is free, and I don’t think giving gap for him to do further damage in prison is what you want either.” 

Why was this kid still in high school again? 

“So Sir, if we want to  _ save _ each other I believe come out clean will do it.” 

“You will be in trouble.” 

Midoriya didn’t even miss a beat, “No, we won’t… Native gave us permission to use our Quirk at full combat capacity to defend ourselves. Unfortunately we’re first years against a S-rank villain, so surely going a bit overboard to survive the battle where he was out for our life is pardonable. Also- we have  _ all _ the intention to wait for backup but as we all know, all pro heroes were occupied. It’s unfortunate…”

And just like that he rewrote what he said as ‘unfortunate incident no one asked for’ that had  _ no one _ to take responsibility for too. 

“I am sure if you ask, Native-pro would be more than willing to submit a report on his decision to give us chance to protect ourselves against a notorious killer.” 

That was not what happened. 

“And what of your other option? You could have escaped.” 

His reply was prompt as if he knew Tsurugamae will ask it. “Well Sir, if we have the ability to flee I will. If you read the rough report on chronology of said fight, the first two to arrive were Iida-kun and Todoroki-kun…” He pointed out. “Once Native was down for the count, flight wasn’t an option they can afford.” 

“And why not?” 

“Well Sir, I imagine turning your back to Hero Killer is more dangerous than facing him head on. He is  _ very _ good with throwing his knife.” 

Of course the boy would know after confronting Stain before. 

“Also, Stain’s philosophy of ideal hero is notorious… what would guarantee Stain letting them off because they were students when they chose to flee and leave Native to his fate?”

This was  _ all _ conjecture but believable enough that public would eat it up that the trio from UA had no choice but fight. 

“I understand the public outrage once the detail of this incidence is revealed would be unpleasant for all parties.” 

Yes, which was what they wanted to avoid. 

“Treat is as ripping off a bandaid Sir, do it swiftly… as it’s more preferable than taking the backlash if our white lie is revealed later on by Stain’s sympathizers.”

Tsurugamae sighed, “Frankly, I’d hate to look for fault in promising students like you three myself. You’re off the hook as of now, but please remember… earn your license first so you won’t get in trouble like now. Woof! Even if you get recognition you deserve now, it’s not without a price.” 

Midoriya just smiled at him, gentle and warm as if he didn’t just force people to cater to his wish.  

==

As soon as Tsurugamae and Manual left the room, Izuku sat down on the floor and hugged his knees. “Oi Kid.” 

For Trinisette’s sake, he really hated talking people down. He especially had zero will to have a verbal argument against a Chief of Police of all people. Izuku understood, why did they want to save face, the police had little public approval as it is because pro hero took all the spotlight. Even if public thought they were inferior to pro heroes, by the end of the day their existence was still necessary in society. 

But he had also told them the truth, they were lucky  _ if  _ Stain didn’t care about their white lie. However if Stain cared about fake heroes and whatnot- the backlash from public won’t be funny. It seemed they would go through that press conference after all. 

“Kid!” 

“Please let me sulk for one more minutes.” Izuku grumbled. “Let me mourn for my anonymity.” 

Shouto poked his head, “But Izuku… I think you already give that up after Sport Festival.” 

“Midoriya-kun! I am so sorry for everything!” Iida cried out. 

“Give me  _ one _ minute.” That shut everyone up for exactly sixty seconds and Izuku uncurled himself. “What’s done is done, there’s no point crying over spilled milk.” 

Gran Torino just have to point out, “The only one sobbing just now is you though.” 

Izuku ignored the old man pointedly, “Anyway, I just have to go through with it and I might as well make something out of it. 

* * *

**Hospital's public phone area**   


Gran Torino didn’t waste time calling Toshinori with public phone in hospital. “Why…  _ just _ why did you have to pick such a troublesome successor?”

_ “Erm, I am sorry?” _

“You should be sorry, I am not even his supervisor and I already have a headache watching that kid for a few days.” He would pity Nezu, but knowing the mutant the kid was right up his alley. “In the other hand I am impressed by his sharp analytical skill and flair in strategy.” There was a but however. 

_ “Sensei?”  _

“However, I also feel he is dangerous.” 

_ “I know he is powerful, but so is Togata-kun… his heart is in the right place, don’t you think?”  _

Toshinori was thoroughly smitten, which made Gran Torino worry even more.  _ “ _ Yeah, speaking of Togata it’s almost uncanny how Nighteye can find a kid just like you, but both of you don’t have what Midoriya does.” 

_ “Huh?” _

Gran Torino narrowed his eyes, “Uncommon charisma, a gift for persuasive speech and means to see through true human nature are a dangerous combination in a child so young.”

Just now too, the other two kids were his classmate and one of them was even the class-rep and yet… they naturally rely on Midoriya as their leader. Not even Hawks, the number 3 hero felt it weird a first year hero in training was speaking out against Chief Tsurugamae. 

_ “Even so, he is a very kind child. I have never seen him misusing his power!’ _

“Shut up Toshinori, just forget it!” Toshinori was too biased about the boy, and if he was this insistent there was no point pushing Togata to him instead. “More importantly… this incident, it reek of that  _ man _ Toshinori.” 

_ “You mean… him?” _

“If you want that boy to be your successor, make sure he is aware of that man. Especially because the League of Villain seems to be very interested in him.” 

_ “I understand, Sensei.”  _

* * *

**_Eight Precepts of Death's_ Compound**

Chisaki Kai at last got the record room cleaned thoroughly by his subordinates from decade old dirt. In the first place, a room as important as this shouldn’t be left in disarray. He was ashamed of this oversight and even supervised his men airing every single record with care for the last few days. 

None of them died, simply because Chisaki had no plan to have their blood dirtying the precious piece of history. They had done satisfactory job at it, and that put Chisaki in a good mood. He had even ordered them to put aside records around pre-Quirk era for him to read after the big clean up. 

It won’t hurt to take a few days off from his research, after all- if he wanted to restore Yakuza society to their former glory he had to know their history. Also… that name from Eri’s lullaby, he’d better find it. He had a feeling he had to know if that name was truly significant in his grand plan. Never mind when he mention the name, a subordinate mistook his intention and their cook deliver pasta with clam for his lunch. Apparently vongola also meant clam in Italian. He just hoped he didn't really misheard the name as part of a dish, it won't stuck in his head if it wasn't important.   


He  _ did _ find the name, not on record but on piece of paper. It was a draft of a letter that was send out to all major yakuza families at the time. Chisaki skipped the pleasantries in the first paragraph and go straight to the news Boss’ great grandfather spread to Japan underground society. 

> _ “The Ninth Vongola’s boss is in critical condition, as we all know his health has been in decline since the death of his sons. At the rate this is going, Vongola famiglia, the last pillar family will fall soon.”  _

Chisaki’s eyes widened in shock, cupping his chin that covered by the plague mask. “So Vongola is a name of a Italian mafia family.” That was a surprise, and judging from how concerned the Boss writing this letter… it was no ordinary family. Still- why a yakuza group would worry about Italian family on the other side of the world?

> _ “We have to be prepared for the worst, our comrades in China… the Triad could only keep the ‘secret’ for so long. We will just have to deal the inevitable with all our power.”  _

He narrowed his eyes, “What are they trying to delay that underground society all over the world cooperates like this?”

Chisaki found his answer soon, this time on some sort of textbook for main family children to learn from. His body shivered as his eyes swallow each words describing Vongola Famiglia. The family was synonymous with power, wealth, history, prestige… and blood. Vongola Famiglia was the most honored criminal organization in the world, they were the royalties of underground world for nine generations without rival. 

Each Yakuza heirs were taught to respect and fear Vongola, that was how absolute the family was they strike fear even to yakuza groups.

“But it still doesn’t make sense.” The three sons dying could be explained by infighting for position, and no matter how powerful Vongola was… why the Yakuza dreaded their fall? It wasn't change of power, they acted like they had to prepare for certain doom. “Wait… the date of that letter.” He checked it over and indeed… 

The year after the date written in this letter, it was the year of Quirk outbreak all over the world. That was also when underground society started to decline, and criminals were replaced by villains. This…  _ this _ couldn’t be a mere coincidence!

Chisaki slammed his palm on the desk in frustration, “This disease called Quirk, it’s connected to Vongola.” And no matter what, Chisaki swore he would find that connection. All to cleanse the world from this dreadful disease.  


* * *

**Hosu General Hospital**   


Gran Torino was growing wary of him, which was just normal. Human feared what they couldn’t understand, and his friends didn’t fear him because they believed he won’t misuse his power against them. He supposed that was one reason why three Great Skies had guardians. He couldn’t help but wonder if Kawahira will force him to take in guardians too, which reminded him… where was the rest of Vongola ring now? 

He glanced at Shouto, who was speaking to Iida.  _ ‘Futaba and Shiro will jump at the chance, Senkuu won’t because it would be too troublesome for him and Shouto…’ _

“So your left hand Stain pinned to the ground…” Shouto trailed off. 

Iida smiled wanly, “There would be stiffness because it cut through the bone and also damage my nerve. The doctor is confident it won’t hinder my daily life but…” He lifted his bandaged hand. “It would take a long therapy for me to regain mobility in this hand, and even then I will feel this scar for the rest of my life.” 

“Iida.” 

He beamed, giving them a thumbs up with his uninjured hand. “But that’s fine! It’s a reminder of my mistake and I will bear this scar with pride!” 

Izuku couldn’t help but smile at Iida, the boy grew up to a better person after the incident. No matter how much regret they had from this, in the end they didn’t dwell and move on. “Pride hm… I will take your word for that.” 

Iida blinked owlishly, “Eh? What do you mean, Midoriya-kun?” 

He chuckled softly, “You see Iida-kun, Shouto, what is pride to you?” 

“Uhm- being satisfied of one’s achievement, whether it’s yourself or someone associated to you?” Like how proud he was of Tensei. 

Shouto was somber as he answered, “An inordinate opinion of one's own importance, especially dangerous when bloated beyond control.” 

Izuku sweat-dropped, “That’s correct, Iida-kun… and Shouto, I think you mix it up with arrogance. It’s closely related though.” He must be thinking of Endeavor. “but what deciding factor of your pride?” That stunned the two boys. “Someone I know in the past once said, his pride is something that he would never give up, no matter what. But it's not because it is his pride that he will not give up. It's because he cannot give it up, that's why it is his pride.”

Iida teared up, “Such a touching speech, the person who told you that must be a very wise man!” 

Izuku wasn’t sure about that, because when he thought about it there was a voice at the back of his head that said.  _ ‘No, not really.’ _

“Hence, I promise once again to not give up this resolve to be a better hero with this hand as a reminder!” He vowed. 

Shouto was staring again at Iida’s wounded hand, he looked troubled. “I am sorry.” 

Izuku sweat-dropped, “Uhm, Shouto… what are you thinking?” 

He was now staring at his own unblemished hand, “I am just thinking that, every time I get involved… someone’s hand would be messed up. Yours and now Iida’s too.” 

“Huh?”

“Is this… a curse?” Shouto sounded  _ absolutely _ serious as he said it. 

“Pfft!” He and Iida took a spit take at that before they burst to laughter. “Ha ha ha ha! Todoroki-kun, did you just make a joke?” 

“No, he did not.” Izuku corrected between laughter. 

Shouto still didn’t see what was so funny. “I am not kidding, it’s like I am a Hand Crusher or something.” 

He was still very serious as he came to that hilarious and also sad conclusion. Iida was still laughing, Izuku was not. He placed his hands on Shouto’s shoulders and said. “Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. Three times is enemy action…”

“Ian Fleming?” Sputtered Iida in between laughter. 

“But my correction is, if I injured my hands again next time… that’s me being an idiot, not you being cursed.” 

“Oh.” Shouto blinked. “Did you just call yourself an idiot?” It was a moment later Izuku realized Shouto had learned from Senkuu and Shiro well, do not trust Izuku when it comes to taking care of himself. Considering his track record, it was a fair assestment. 

Iida was still laughing. 

* * *

**The Next Day**

Tsukauchi almost stumbled as he raced to special hospital for villain. After all they  _ did _ caught the ‘leader’ of League of Villain in Hosu, which was a bonus no one expected from the mess with hero killer. Tsukauchi didn’t know if Midoriya-kun’s luck was terrible or so good. The involvement of League of Villains couldn’t be anything good, pro heroes in Hosu was strained to their limit to protect their city from the attack and the material damage was astronomical. 

Yet, not only they caught Stain- they also got Shigaraki in custody. 

Though- from what he heard Midoriya-kun wasn’t fine at all. Tsukauchi could image, the boy was used to have everything in control with his meticulous planning but the recent case… he failed to apprehend Stain the first time around and three pro heroes were killed. The second time, Stain and Shigaraki were captured but Hosu was ravaged by Noumu. He was also in trouble because he used his Quirk to defeat Stain and Shigaraki. 

Nezu said Tsukauchi didn’t have to worry but could Midoriya-kun slip away from this pinch? Tsukauchi just had to trust the boy and tried to get as much intel as he could from Shigaraki. If his interrogation on Shigaraki was fruitful, the chance of Midoriya-kun escaping this unscatched would be bigger. 

“Doctor, Shigaraki’s condition is stable enough for interrogation I hope?” 

The Doctor who went by the name Igarashi nodded, he was a man in his late twenties wearing sunglasses even indoor. Tsukauchi was well aquintanced with this particular doctor, he was one of few doctor with license to use his Quirk on the field. Quirk that could be used in medical field was rare, and the control needed to use it safely on patient was even rarer. Hence, doctor with medical Quirk license like Igarashi was rare.  

“He woke up this morning and since according to the report this man is suspected to be mentally unstable and also confused prior to his arrest, I was assigned to monitor him.” The doctor lowered his sunglasses, revealing vivid green pupil and black sclera of his eyes. 

X-ray vision, a vision Quirk that enabled Igarashi to monitor his patient intensively all the time. Because he worked closely with pro heroes and police, Igarashi was also one of few professionals who receive intensive Quirk training. Contrary to the name of his Quirk, he could replicate MRI with his eyes alone. “And what did you find?” 

His eyes narrow as he put his sunglasses back in place, “From his bone, I confirm him  to be in his late teens to early twenties.” 

Tsukauchi’s heart clench uncomfortably at that.  _ ‘So young… and he has been under the care of villains for most of his life.’ _

“Also, even though he is sleeping… his brain isn’t resting at all. He had a nightmare for two days before his brain activity is back to normal sometime last night.” Igarashi cupped his chin. “According to pro heroes on the scene, Shigaraki was confused and behaving strangely… and added with abnormal brain activity for the last two nights I believe someone attacked him with some sort of mental Quirk.” 

That wasn’t a good news, the boy was already unstable according to report in USJ. 

“Did you speak with him when he wake up?” 

Igarashi nodded, “Yes, but…”

“But?” 

“He was not aggressive at all?” The doctor sounded confused as he said this. “He panicked for a bit when he noticed the restraint but he  _ asked _ me to release him instead of demanding it like most villain.” 

That was strange indeed. “It can’t be the attack he was inflicted with fixed his mentality or something.” 

“I am no psychologist Tsukauchi-san, but at least I can assure you he is well enough to answer question now.” Said the doctor. “Whether he can give you the answer you want in the other hand, I can’t say.” 

Igarashi-sensei led Tsukauchi to the room that housed Shigaraki, and he couldn’t help but wince a bit when he saw the boy without the severed hand covering his face through one-way glass window sitting up in his bed. It wasn’t like Shigaraki was ugly, he had pale complexion, but skin around his eyes were yellowing, wrinkled and dry, his lips chapped, and the grayish blue hair was in similarly uncared condition. If the boy was  _ really _ well cared for by the villains, he won’t be in this state. 

Just by looking at the boy, Tsukauchi could already tell Shigaraki was not  _ truly _ loved by his caretaker. “Is it because of his Quirk?” 

Igarashi shook his head, “Jaundice... a medical condition that cause yellowing of the skin and eyes. Jaundice itself is not a disease, but it is a symptom of several possible underlying illnesses…” 

The boy was ill. 

“I already draw blood and order for full medical examination.” Igarashi assured Tsukauchi. “I just hoped it’s nothing chronic.” He adjusted his glasses restlessly. “Judging from poor hygiene I saw when the boy was admitted to my care, I doubt it’s the only problem he has.” He frowned. “And also…”

“Also?”

“Well, you better speak to him first and find out yourself.” 

Tsukauchi nodded, “Very well, let me speak to him.” Igarashi tapped his card on the scanner embedded on the door, the key was changed daily for maximum security in this facility.

“Igarashi-sensei!” The boy sounded relieved and cheerful when he saw the doctor. 

His friend smiled back at the boy, “Hello, I hope you’re not too uncomfortable with special gloves on your hand?” 

Shigaraki shook his head, “It’s okay! And I keep my promise to not scratch my neck! Also… the lotion feels cool and nice!” 

The boy was  _ nothing _ like the report from USJ! He was a man child indeed, but this wasn’t a vicious child throwing tantrum but a cheerful innocent boy in grown man’s body. 

“I have a friend here, his name is Tsukauchi… and he is a policeman.” The boy’s eyes went wide in wonder. 

That wasn’t how a villain reacted to a police. “Nice to meet you.” 

“And he has a few question for you, so we can catch the bad guy that hurts you, okay?” 

The boy nodded enthusiastically. “Okay!” 

Tsukauchi heaved a sigh of relief and start asking his question, keeping Igarashi in the room to keep Shigaraki comfortable. “First, what’s your name?” He asked as he pulled out his clipboard and pen from his bag. 

The boy smiled, it must be a nice smile if not for his chapped lips and unhealthy skin that made it looked eerie. “Tenko!” 

“Huh?” His pen paused on his track, that wasn’t the name Tsukauchi expected to hear. Igarashi didn’t make a sound, unsurprised by the different name. “And… your surname?” Tsukauchi pressed on with dread. 

“Shimura.” The man child beamed. “I am Shimura Tenko!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy... to write this chapter, and Izuku end up still stuck in hospital and the plot move in snail pace.   
> Also, note that... Shigaraki-Tenko might appear as an angel, for now, enjoy it when you can. He won't stay that way forever LOL   
> And another hint of what 'happened' to Vongola and their relation to Quirk outbreak~ bet you didn't see that coming ho hoho


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am tenko and my best friend is Shochan. My favorite game require place as big as a small city with loads of weapon.   
> Eri have a guest and they had a picnic.   
> Press Conference isn't the walk on the park, but you can nab a mole while you're at it.   
> Nighteye have a taste of Vongola insanity and wondered what have become of his life. Also, Chisaki did what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is crawling after Hero Killer arc- and in my defense, I don't care about final exam arc.  
> It's DUMB anyway. So I'd like to try something different for that.

Shimura was not a rare surname, and when the boy was asked to write his name he had used the generic kanji for will and gathering. Which was also, the same kanji in the surname of Toshinori’s deceased mentor, Shimura Nana. What was the chance of villain organization they suspected belonged to All for One used another Shimura, who had no connection whatsoever with Toshinori’s beloved Master as a puppet?

As Toshinori’s close friend who had helped him investigating All for One, Naomasa knew quite well that the super villain was a vindictive bastard. The chance of Shimura Tenko had a nonexistent connection to Shimura Nana was slim and even if they had not done a DNA test, Naomasa could see it. From Nana’s photo in Toshinori’s home, he remembered the beautiful hero’s face well.  If you ignore the unhealthy complexion and chapped lips, the boy had Shimura Nana’s eye shape, smile and beauty mark under his chin.

The resemblance was too uncanny.

Shiiiit- no wonder this boy wasn’t in the system as Shigaraki Tomura, not only the name was fake, Shimura Nana’s son was under a witness protection program. The generic surname was perhaps why it wasn’t changed, most likely the boy was fostered by another family sharing the same surname.

Hence, why...Tenko was a Shimura.  

“How old are you?” Naomasa continued to ask, keeping his voice as calm as possible in spite of how rattled he was mentally from the revelation and imagining how devastated Toshinori would be once he found out.

Tenko looked thoughtful, “I… don’t know? Am I… twenty-five or fifteen?”

That was strange, he was second-guessing his age and the ten years gap was too big. “It’s fine Tenko, so-”

“No, I think I am five…” He looked at his hand, “But I don’t look I am five…. I live longer than  that.”

Igarashi was by his side in a flash, “Easy Tenko, no need to think about your age… you will remember slowly.”

Tenko nodded, “Okay.”

“What about your parents?”

He wrinkled his nose, “Father’s name is… Hachi… ken?” Tenko perked up, “His name has eight in it!”

Since Toshinori’s teacher was ‘Nana’ it was even more likely her son was ‘Hachi’, as if Naomasa needed any further convincing, they just need DNA test next.

“I don’t have a Mom, but it’s okay… I only need Father.” Tenko threw his arm cheerfully. “Father is very nice, he gives the best hug!”

So a mother was never in the picture, Tenko didn’t even mention a name.

“Do you…” Naomasa trailed off calmly but also cautiously, “Remember of Sensei?”

Tenko’s expression change, “Sensei…” He repeated. “I think I remember Sensei, he helped me when…” Tenko held his head. “Father is gone and then I am alone.” He teared up. “I can’t remember why but I just know Father can’t be with me anymore and I am so sad.”

Naomasa swiftly diverted Tenko’s attention with light-hearted question such as his favorite food, color, and game. The favorite food was marshmallow and hamburger of all thing, and he liked colour white and lilac. When Naomasa asked about his favorite game, Tenko reacted strangely again.

“Choice… I like playing Choice.” Naomasa was no gamer but that didn’t sound like any famous game. “It’s a game I think up with a friend, it’s super fun.” He sounded unsure as if he was answering this question from a script. He wasn’t lying about ‘Choice’ being a favorite game of his.

But the word ‘friend’ opened an opportunity. “I see, what kind of game is Choice?”

Tenko blinked owlishly, “Uhm… we need a super big place!”

“How big?”

“About… 10 KM in diameters!”

That surprised both Naomasa and Igarashi, that was as big as a small city. Then Tenko began to rant about the detailed rule without further prompting, it was a game played in a team of equal headcount. “You can have as many weapon as you want!” He beamed. “Shocchan even make a super big mobile fortress that keeps chasing my soldier units until they’re all dead!”

He wasn’t talking about living human, right? Also- Shocchan?

“So it’s a computer game?”

“I think it was?” Tenko tilted his head to the side. “But I want to play for real one day!” Naomasa began to sweat at that.

He continued explaining the game, which to Naomasa was a bit too _realistic_ game for kids. It sounded more like war than a game. “And the winner can ask one request as the prize, anything!”  

Naomasa smiled, and he hoped the game talk eased Tenko to answer the next question. “So, what can you tell me about your friend, Shocchan?” Did All for One kidnap another child to be Tenko’s playmate?

Shocchan was super smart, said Tenko. He had red hair, wear glasses, and often get an upset stomach when he was anxious. Also, Tenko didn’t remember his friend’s full name. “Shocchan is Shocchan… and I think he likes band with screaming music and scary makeup.”

So his friend was a genius with anxiety issue but like punk rock music. Definitely someone belong to eccentric support-dept.

“Did Sensei teach Shocchan too?”

Tenko wrinkled his nose of that, “No… Shocchan went to college.”

Now that Tenko was more comfortable with him, Naomasa pressed on to ask his home address, school and if he had any friends. Since Tenko was getting tired, Naomasa ended the interview for today and arranged Igarashi to prepare a DNA test. Since Shimura Nana was a pro hero, they had a genetic sample and dental record in the system.

Even though Naomasa was sure the result would be as predicted, he hoped otherwise.

* * *

 

**Somewhere Unknown**

Eri will receive a guest in her dream tonight, the masked man said so. She was excited he had given her a tea set and taught her how to prepare tea for her guest. There was even a big apple pie for her to share with her special guest. He said the guest will love her and Eri believed that in this dream, her curse is gone so she couldn’t hurt anyone.

She would be loved in this dream world.

Eri sat on picnic blanket, buzzing with happy energy. Looking around impatiently for the masked man to bring her guest. Eri yelped when an older boy materialized on an empty spot of her picnic blanket, his hair as green as the forest, color of life. He opened his eyes and she was greeted with vivid green, his eyes had livelier shade than his hair.

“You are…” He froze, looking at Eri in shock but there was no fear, pity or scorn in his eyes. He looked at her as if he saw a treasure that has lost had returned, joy, relief, and longing. His hand reached out slowly to her, careful not to scare her.

Eri saw the hand that reached out and tentatively accepted it to her own. His hands were so warm and gentle, Eri’s eyes went wide in wonder. When did the last time someone touched her with so much kindness? When did human contact didn’t hurt her? In her daze, she didn’t realize his hands had moved to cup her cheeks and then traveled to the crown of her head.

Something inside her snap and Eri broke down to tears for the first time since Overhaul broke her to the point she forgot how to cry. She threw herself at him, hands awkwardly clung to his neck as she continued to cry herself hoarse.

“It’s okay, I am here….”

Eri manages to calm down, and between her hiccup, she introduced herself. “My name is Eri…”

“Eri-chan.” He repeated affectionately. “You can call me I-” He paused as if considering something. “Giotto, that’s my name too.”

Her lips curved up to a strained smile, she tried but she couldn’t make one. “Giotto.” Eri tested the name carefully.

Giotto was kind, he didn’t mind Eri crawled to sit in his lap. She knew she was being greedy, but there was something about the green haired boy that made Eri so content. He stiffened a bit when Eri talked about the masked man, but the tension quickly disappeared as Giotto sighed.

“Aaah… Kawahira again.”

Oh- so the masked man’s name was Kawahira-san. Eri had to make sure to call him by name properly next time.

“Ne, Eri-chan… can you tell me about yourself?” Eri didn’t know what to say, and she didn’t want to talk about her curse. “What’s your favorite color.” It was bright blue like the sky of this dream world, the color she could only fantasize to see in the dreary lab room of Chisaki. “How about your favorite food?” Anything sweet made of apple, Eri sometimes had it as a treat when she was behaving well.

He stared at the apple pie. “Well, that explains it… how about school?”

“I didn’t go to one.” Giotto just smiled sadly at that, “How about Giotto?”

He loved food called Katsudon and he went to a hero school. Eri unconsciously rubbed her arms that full of marks from the needle and glad while she was wearing a sleeveless gown it also hid the ugly scar on her back when Chisaki took something called marrow from her.

Giotto asked if he could see her in the real world, Eri said no. “I can’t go outside and I can’t see people because I am sick.”

“Are you?”

“The Doctor said so, Eri can’t see Giotto outside because she will infect others.”

Giotto said that was not true, it was a Quirk and not a disease. Eri’s curse killed people, so it couldn’t be something good. “Power isn’t good or bad, it’s the intention behind it.” Eri didn’t understand what he meant but it sounded nice.

“What’s the name of your doctor? There have to be other doctor that can help Eri-chan better than your current one.”

Eri wasn’t sure of that, Chisaki said only he could turn Eri’s curse to something better.

“Chisaki huh…” He was dangerous, so Eri didn’t want Giotto to meet him. “I might run to him on the street though, so how do I know Chisaki so I can run away?” Eri felt Giotto was lying about running away, but she didn’t call him out. So she told him that Chisaki had black hair and covered half of his face with a mask that looked like a bird’s mouth.

“A beak.”

Yes, a beak… that was what they call bird’s mouth was.

“Ne, Eri-chan… do you want to play in that swing?” Eri looked to the side, her eyes widened at the swing hung low below thick branch of a camphor tree.

Eri nodded enthusiastically as Giotto pick her up and pushed her on the swings the whole night.

* * *

 

**Hosu General Hospital**

Izuku woke up with an urge to strangle someone, which wasn’t the usual mood he woke up with. He grabbed his new phone Senkuu graciously provided him with and rushed to cell phone area to make a call to his Master.

_“Izuku… this is… six in the morning and neither of us had coffee yet.”_

Izuku apologized, “I know Sir… but I want to tell you this first thing in the morning.”

_“If it’s about the press conference…”_

“No, Sir.” Izuku refuted, “I… I want to open a case and in exchange…I will accept _that_ recommendation.”

There was a long pause from Nezu before he said. _“What brought this on Izuku? No- tell me that after you return to UA.”_

Izuku nodded, he knew he was being rash but… recalling Eri’s bandaged hands and also a surgical wound that peeked from the back of her dress when he pushed her on the swing, Izuku knew whatever situation Eri got stuck with, he was going to get her out of there as soon as he could.

If her power as the sky awakened… _‘If Shigaraki is Mare that means Eri is…’_ He won’t let that happen either!

* * *

 

**UA High School**

It was their lunch time in the mostly empty cafeteria, a number of students living on campus had returned and used the facility to catch up with their dorm mates. Katsuki was damn glad he didn’t see a hide of Izuku’s sidekicks, well- he saw Ishigami’s crazy hair in the other side of the cafeteria and Katsuki knew the guy with crazy hair won’t go out his way to bother Katsuki.

Unlike the Tail Guy and Shut-in, Ishigami didn’t care about cashing in a decade worth of karma on Katsuki. He definitely didn’t like Katsuki like the rest of Izuku’s sidekicks though. You’d think after Katsuki, Izuku would develop a better taste for friends.

Speaking of friends, surely Thirteen wasn’t expecting Katsuki to befriend the Mindfucker.  He couldn’t even have his lunch alone, he had to eat with Mindfucker. “I am pretty sure, they asked us to be civil with each other.”

“Haaah?”

“I _hate_ bastard like you who got dealt a good card from birth with powerful and flashy Quirk.” Mindfucker said bitterly, “And you detest me because I am a mindfucker, and I can make you blast your own ugly mug.”

Katsuki admitted nothing, but the silence was enough answer for them both. He had found the purple haired boy tolerable after a few days, their dislike for each other was mutual and did their best to be civil to accomplish the goal of their training. All in all, Katsuki didn’t feel like killing the bastard all the time anymore, even if Shinshou Hitoshi would inevitably join Izuku’s sidekick squad.

“Good day Bakugou, Shinshou.” Speaking of Izuku’s sidekick, Katsuki admitted he had no urge to kill Ishigami for being the most civil but he’d rather not have the guy with crazy hair to talk to him.

Katsuki grouched, “What do you want?”

“Your table happen to be premiere seat to watch the TV.” Was his reasoning, and Katsuki stared at the guy in disbelief. “Izuku will have a live press conference in three minutes.” He said as he set down cup ramen, steam rising in the air before Ishigami put a pair of chopstick to keep the lid closed.

Katsuki and Mindfucker stared at Ishigami some more before they processed what he just said properly. “Why the hell did he hold a press conference of all things?”

Ishigami’s eyebrows rose almost to his hairline, “Did you two live under a rock for the last few days?”

“Yeah.” Mindfucker answered without missing a beat, “Thirteen-sensei and Eraserhead-sensei made us camping in USJ and lock our cellphone away so there’s no distraction from being social with each other during our training.” Which was close enough to live under a rock because they had no way of getting news online. “And today is the _first_ time we come back to civilization, well… cafeteria I mean.”

Ishigami shrugged, “Fair enough… basically when Izuku was out on the field with pro heroes including Eraserhead in Hosu to catch Stain…” The case he failed to complete last month the Tail bastard chastise Katsuki when he taunted Izuku, it was Hero Killer Case?! “League of Villain, the Noumu, Shigaraki and Kurogiri decided to crash Hosu.”

“What the fuck?!”

“An apt reaction… they set Noumus loose.” As in plural?! That crazy monster with beak?! “And set Hosu on fire in the process, while Izuku’s main target tried to fish in murky water and help himself to more pro hero victim. So Izuku has a press conference to explain to the public-”

Katsuki bristled, “And what the Press Conference is for? The case went downhill and nobody invited that Hand-freak to the party, what is there to explain?”

“True.” Mindfucker agreed. “Why does it sounds like Midoriya and the pros are going to make a public apology for something that’s not within their control?”

Ishigami gave him a sympathetic look that made Katsuki reconsider his opinion of the scientist. “Well Bakugou, that’s not how it works. Sure… the villain comes uninvited but the heroes and police still owe people an explanation as if it’s their fault League of Villain shows up.” That shut Katsuki and Mindfucker up. “Also, how the case is concluded is more complicated than you think.”

“Huh? Did someone get killed or something?”

“They caught Stain and Shigaraki.”

His heart jolted at that, De-Izuku succeeded catching the notorious Hero Killer and that freak from USJ. He smothered jealousy that bubbled on the pit of his stomach, it was an ugly emotion that would hinder his dream to be a great hero. “The handfreak is arrested? Good, serve the fucker right…” He paused. “So what the hell is the problem?”

Ishigami rolled his eyes, “Bakugou, Hosu was burned badly… do you think it’s all good the culprit is caught? Many people get hurt and lost their home.”

It was still not the Nerd’s fault, the pro’s or the police’s.

“They’re going to be held responsible as the one in charge of public safety all the same,” Ishigami said as he opened his cup ramen, stirring the cup so the noodle mixed with dried veggies.

Which mean- Katsuki turned to the TV, the reporter had just started to explain what the press conference is all about. There were several people sitting in the podium in front of many journalists, a dog in a suit that most likely a high ranked police officer, number 4 pro hero Best Jeanist, another hero dressed like a native american and Izuku himself.

The name on the screen introduced the dog man as Tsurugamae Keiji, the Chief Police of Hosu. He opened the conference with professing his deep regret for the people who suffered from the attack in Hosu and apologize for their inability to protect the people better. Best Jeanist also professed the same, and how as the highest ranked pro hero on the case he was unable to contribute more.

There was an uproar when Izuku introduced himself as an intern of their principal’s agency and the one in charge of the case. Best Jeanist was quick to give an assist, vouching for Izuku’s skill and experience in spite of his young age. In the end, they quieted down because questioning the presence of a teenage boy on the podium would waste their limited time.

Tsurugamae, the dog man explained that at least a dozen hero including Best Jeanist had gathered in Hosu in pursuit of Stain for the last few days. As their first operation in Sumida while not successful was fruitful as they had acquired genetic material from the villain and manage to find Stain’s civilian identity, Akaguro Chizome.

“Stain was a hero in training?” Mindfucker repeated in disbelief.

Ishigami snorted, “Yeah, and a disillusioned idealist at that. According to our investigation, he was a wide-eyed hero student who thought everyone joins the heroic industry to save people and becoming a role model of society like All Might. Unfortunately… a lot of kids wants to be a hero for wealth, fame and superiority.”

That felt like a punch to the gut to Katsuki as his own words about becoming the strongest and richest hero replayed in his mind, and it sounded like nail scratching on a blackboard.

“And that dissatisfaction drive him to be a hero killer.” Ishigami droned on as the Chief of Police narrated their finding of Stain’s Quirk and history. “I found his ideology and method paradoxical myself.”

Mindfucker leaned in, looking very interested. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, he is looking for _a real_ hero in a pool of pros that get paid by commission to protect public safety.” Ishigami pointed out dryly. “While pro heroes have ‘hero’ attached to the profession, it’s not one and the same… it’s a job.” At the look they shot him, Ishigami smirked. “What? Do you guys can honestly tell me you tried so hard to enroll to hero course, paying for expensive support item and don’t mind working for free?”

No, Katsuki of all people certainly couldn’t say he was willing to put so much effort for a thankless job with no benefits.

“Glad to know that Izuku is one of a kind, and how I wish he isn’t.”

Mindfucker snorted, “I know you guys worship Midoriya, but overpraising him isn’t healthy.”

Ishigami gave Mindfucker the look that said _‘I am so done’_ before rolling his eyes. “I am not complimenting Izuku, once you know the guy long enough the awe for Izuku’s heroic sense wore off leaving just the ‘shock’ when it became apparent when his survival instinct ran in reverse. Our devotion to him is making sure he won’t die young because of his martyr complex.” He pointed at the TV.

On the TV, the nerd was narrating the chronology of their encounter with Stain. Which could be summarised as a series of unfortunate _coincidences_ that left them no pro hero back up against two serial killers.

_“I informed several pro heroes by radio that I have found Stain who was engaged in battle against my classmates and rushed to their aid as fast I can. We fully intended to disengage from combat but once I arrived on the scene it became apparent flight was the riskier option.”_

The journalist asked the reason, they were obviously skeptical if this wasn’t another ambitious kids getting over their head.

_“They can’t.”_ Answered the pro hero called Native. _“I am ashamed to say but I was the first target Stain paralyzed.”_

_“I am sure that’s because you’re the only pro hero with a license on the scene.”_ Assured Best Jeanist. _“If he gives you any chance to fight back and the interns could leave to get back up, they would be in trouble.”_

Native seemed grateful by Best Jeanist’ encouragement. _“So the students and I were placed in worst case scenario against Stain. After Iida Tenya-kun, who has a speed Quirk is paralyzed too, it became apparent Stain has no intention to let us leave the premise.”_

Best Jeanist nod, _“With two persons in no condition to move, surely we can’t blame the students to stay and stall as long as they can against Stain.”_ He fixed the audience a hard look, _“Stain’s idea of a hero is both idealistic and twisted, and as much as I and Native as pro heroes would rather have them leave for their own safety…”_ Native nodded at Best jeanist’s statement. _“I can not in good conscience have faith in a murderer’s integrity to spare them. Especially not if he assume the children abandoned Native and became target of his extermination.”_

Mindfucker whistled, “Well, that’s true… as cool as Stain’s ideology some people think, he is still a killer.”

Indeed, if Katsuki was in their shoes he won’t flee either. Running was lame aside, Katsuki would never entrust his life on mercy of a villain in any scenario like Best Jeanist, that was just common sense.

_“I did give them permission to use their Quirk in my capacity as a Pro Hero, not to fight Stain but surviving the conflict.”_ Said Native sternly, “I was incapacitated and that’s the least I can do for children who chose to stay and protect me.”

Katsuki felt sick when a journalist mentioned Stain’s serious injury and excessive violence the students exhibited against the hero killer. _“_ The fucker is a S-rank villain! Who the hell would be all delicate when fighting the bastard?!”

“Slurp!” Ishigami chewed his food before answering, “Nah- they want some interesting bits they can sell from this mess, if a group of student breaks the law to defeat Hero Killer, saving lives and get expelled… that’s a tragic hero story that will sell like hot cakes. Unfortunately what happened was Izuku, Shouto and Iida-kun got stuck in that fight and get permission to defend their life. It’s still heroic but not the sensational news they want to sell.”

Mindfucker grunted, “I will certainly go underground, Eraserhead-sensei is right… fuck fame. This shit with media is not worth it.”

“It’s their job.” Ishigami was still eating without care, “It’s nothing personal.”

Katsuki had seen the coverage of Sport Festival, not all news cover the grandiose of said event. Some of them targeted him specifically for open display of aggressiveness and questioning UA for only looking at flashy Quirk to maintain their position as the best hero school. Nail that sticks out will get hammered down, as that copy-freak from 1-B said.

_“Our deepest apologize for our lack of skill.”_ Izuku was smiling on TV. _“We’re just first year student after all, confronting Stain isn’t something our teacher have prepared us for.”_ He placed a hand on his chest, _“Shouto and I feared for Native and Iida-kun, so we did all we can. We were so desperate we don’t realize we were being excessive.”_ He stood up and then bowed deeply, _“We can only express our regret and strive to improve ourselves so in the future we didn’t repeat this mistake again.”_

And just like that, the journalist asking the question was turned to be the worst scum on earth as all pro heroes in the room glared at him and even majority of fellow journalists also looked at him with scorn.

Ishigami then commented, “You can only use this ‘we’re young and naive’ card when you’re still minor, works every time…” He brandished a thumbs up.

_“As Midoriya-kun here said, they were wholly unprepared to face an S-rank villain. It’s not even a fight but self-defense, and no matter how talented they are… no adult should expect them to protect themselves and their comrade with keeping Stain’s injury in mind.”_ Chastised Best Jeanist, daring any of his audience to contradict what he said.

From there it was smooth sailing for the rest of the conference, if you could call it that. The pros and police were more or less forcing the media to swallow the story they prepared. Shigaraki’s matter wasn’t covered much, but they speculated that Shigaraki was attacked by a mental Quirk and went on a rampage.  

But- the fucker had disintegrating hands, so why the hell did he grow a pair of wings like a freaking angel?

_“My Quirk has a calming effect, and since he let me to approach him I take the advantage to put him to sleep.”_  Was the explanation why Hand-freak was knocked out by Izuku easily.

Go figures, confused or not Hand-freak was still Izuku’s fanboy.

They also asked about Endeavor’s action that almost endanger Izuku. _“You have to ask Endeavor-pro about that, I requested the pros to cease fire because Shigaraki seemed to be flying blindly in his panic. He didn’t attack the pros until Endeavor-pro attacked first, and at the time we have a convict in hand.”_

The video replayed, Stain of all people was the one knocking the Hand-freak’s ass with licking the blood on the ground. Hand-freak on the video was hysterical and scared until Izuku approached him and knock the guy’s light out.

_“Stain would be send to Tartarus as soon as he recovered.”_

That was the conclusion, a series of unfortunate coincidence that made hero students taking on challenge above their station. “Hmph…”

They were about to end the conference when Izuku was asked another question, about the connection between Shigaraki and Stain.

_“There’s speculation that Stain has joined League of Villain and they’re helping him in Hosu.”_

Izuku didn’t even miss a beat, _“Ah that… the rumor is most likely spread by the League of Villain themselves.”_

Katsuki almost choked on his drink at that, “What the fuck? Where did that come from?”

_“That they’re on the same side of Stain, his like-minded comrades. Which couldn’t be further from the truth.”_ The Nerd was smiling, but it was nothing like sincere smile when he apologize. It was an amused and mocking smile as if he had listening to the most outrageous joke.

The same journalist asked, _“That’s quite a daring statement, they did cooperate… if not for distraction League of Villain provided, you won’t be fighting him with no backup.”_

Then he pounced at that rebuke with all playfulness of a lion cub, _“And yet… not only Stain killed a Noumu that suppose to help him, but he also the one who paralyzed Shigaraki.”_ He crossed his fingers, an eerie smile firmly in place. _“Rather than assisting Stain, I think it’s more logical to say… League of Villain tried to capture Stain and send the Noumu to prevent pro heroes from getting to him first.”_

Another journalist asked, _“What make you so sure that Stain and League of Villain aren’t affiliated? What you have is circumstantial evidence at best.”_

Izuku was unfazed, _“We will try to get a statement from Stain himself once he recovered enough for questioning.”_ The chief of police whipped his head to Izuku so fast his floppy ears flapped.

_“Midoriya-kun…”_

_“Also… his twisted method aside, Stain’s desire to contribute to a better society is genuine. In the other hand we have League of Villain that acted more like terrorist group without cause clamoring about torturing children and killing All Might just to get attention.”_

The Nerd just insulted League of Villain viciously, if they weren’t a group of criminals this could be called defamation. “Hm?”

“Just now.” Ishigami noticed too.

“What’s wrong?”

“Never mind.” He grunted to Mind-fucker. _‘Just now… he makes slight jolt as if something startled him.’_ Katsuki would notice that reaction on Izuku easily.

The journalists obfuriously wrote on their notes, before Izuku gave them another shock of their life with what he said next. _“We really have to be careful with how we interpret the situation.”_ His eyes narrowed dangerously, and Katsuki wondered if he ever knows this kind of Izuku at all. _“It won’t do if ladies and gentlemen from media accidentally publish news that helps criminal’s ploy.”_

At that statement, they couldn’t help but remember the time when League of Villains _used_ reporters as distraction to infiltrate UA. It was a warning, you have been used once by villains, so tread carefully with what you write on your note.

“That problem child just have to scare the media.” Said Aizawa-sensei who appeared like a hobo as usual since who knows when beside their table.  

Ishigami snorted, “Izuku is unhappy with the press conference.” He pointed at the TV, where Izuku, Native, Best Jeanist and Tsurugamae stepped down from the podium. “If he has the choice he will be an underground hero but apparently flashy Quirk is not for hiding.”

Mindfucker grunted, “It’s sorta impressive he doesn’t want to be known after that show he made of himself in Sport Festival.”

Aizawa-sensei shrugged, “What’s done is done, your break is over… meet me in Ground Beta.”

“Sensei.” Katsuki called and Aizawa turned to face him, “I-” He swallowed the words that were about to leave his mouth. “Nothing…”

* * *

 

Hakamata Tsunagu, or better known as Best Jeanist wondered if things would ever be simple with Neo Sky. After all, this supposed to be a normal press conference but then the boy had the gall to warn media that in pursuit of sensational news they might unknowingly consorting with villains. Which wasn’t too far off with how eager they were to get UA roasted by the public when students got attacked in USJ. A media circus that barely avoided because UA also holds the press responsible for trespassing the schoolground.

Media freedom was good and all but like in everything else, there should be a balance between order and freedom.

As if the warning that would make press wary of Midoriya wasn’t bad enough, Tsunagu had noticed incessant tapping Midoriya made on the table. It wasn’t loud, but for  the young hero to be so restless when outwardly appearing calm was alarming.

_“Villain” “Sneak” “Suspicious” “Detain”_

Native didn’t notice but Tsunagu certainly did, so the number four hero was reduced to following a pair of ladies. “Excuse me, ladies…” He called them out, he recognized the older lady as a, particularly pushy reporter. Her name was also in one of the reporters charged with trespassing to UA ground. “Would you mind to spare me a few minutes of your time?” He asked politely.

She beamed, “Sure, who would refuse exclusive interview with Best Jeanist? Not me!”

The timid lady beside her looked restless, “Senpai, we have to go back to office soon. Or our chief would-”

“Eeeh? But the scoop…”

“Chief is still angry about the trespassing, Senpai. I will get scolded with you if I let you go.”

The lady in ponytail heaved a sigh, “It can’t be helped, I am sorry Best Jeanist-pro… perhaps we can reschedule.”

“Ladies, I don’t mind speaking to your superviser so you won’t get in trouble. This is quite urgent and-” Tsunagu narrowed his eyes as he moved his fingers, the thread of his sleeves unraveled in instance.

The timid lady let out a yelp as Tsunagu’s thread over her eyes and body.

The other journalist sputtered, “Be-best Jeanist-pro… what are you-”

“Your colleague just tried to use her Quirk on me.” His eyes narrowed, “Really… I had hoped Neo Sky was mistaken this time.” He turned to the other reporter. “Follow me… your office is already compromised.”

“Wha-?”

League of Villain had planted moles in media companies and he just caught _one_ of them.

* * *

 

SLAM!

Izuku just know it was a bad news when Best Jeanist returned with stormy expression, well- he could only see the hero’s eyes but it was apparent the thread manipulator was very upset. Nighteye who was following a few steps behind didn’t seem to fare well either.

“Sir?”

Nighteye raised bandaged hand, carefully adjusting his glasses. “I almost didn’t make it in time, if not for Foresight… I won’t realize she was hiding capsule of poison inside her mouth.”

Best Jeanist nodded, “It would have helped if you just told me Sir Nighteye, she almost bite your fingers off.” Izuku winced at that.

“There’s no time.” Nighteye sounded a tad sheepish. “Midoriya-kun, how did you notice she is a villain?”

Izuku smiled sadly, “I sensed her killing intent when I rebuke her co-worker and I take a risk.”

“With insulting League of Villain.” Nighteye sounded exasperated. “Midoriya-kun… while it works, I hope you make use of your analytical mind to come up with a better way that won’t put yourself in danger.”

“I am not in danger though? I didn’t even confront the suspect personally!”

Nighteye and Best Jeanist shared an exasperated look, “I am sure Nezu-kochou will say something about this, he is better equipped to deal with you.” Grunted Nighteye.

“Anyway, while we can’t question her at the moment… we can be positive this is part of a grand scheme League of Villain had in mind to reduce pro heroes’ influence.”

“Indeed.” Agreed Best Jeanist, “No better place to start with than the media to defame pro heroes, after all… we exist for society.” His eyes narrowed. “Chipping away public trust in us is malicious but effective.” Best Jeanist checked his watch and announced. “Pardon me, but I have prior appointment with a client of mind… Please keep me in touch with this investigation and I will help you whenever I can.” Said the top hero as he exited the meeting room they borrowed from Police Force.

Nighteye turned to face Izuku as the door was clicked shut, “At any rate, in light of this discovery Nighteye Agency and Nezu Agency will cooperate to investigate moles in media company. I have contacted your Master and he agreed we should tackle this case together.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He was frowning deeply and Izuku waited All Might’s ex-sidekick to speak again after a very long pause. “Please inform All Might too.”

That made Izuku confused, “All Might, Sir?”

The underground hero looked uneasy, “I can tell him myself, but I want you to hear explanation from All Might himself on this.”  

Izuku supposed there was more to All Might’s past the number one hero had not revealed and it was connected to this case. “Very well, Sir…” He hesitated for a moment. “Uhm, Sir Nighteye.”

“Yes?”

He pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket, “I’d like to borrow your agency’s connection, as underground hero your agency is more suited for this than Nezu Agency…”

Nighteye narrowed his eyes at that as he accepted the paper. “And this is… a little girl?” It was a portrait of Eri Izuku had drawn himself and he did his best to capture her image on paper. Long platinum wavy hair, eyes as red as ruby and a single horn protruding from her head. “Who is he?”

“Her name is Eri and she is about five to six years old.” Eri didn’t remember her birthday anymore but she must be older than four at least because she had a Quirk. “I suspect she is confined and experimented on due to her Quirk, she has bandage all over her arms.” He swallowed heavily. “And also a surgical wound on her back…”

“Where did you see her?”

That was the problem, “Well… I saw her in a dream.”

“Hah?”

“Which isn’t a figment of my imagination I assure you.” Izuku insisted while inwardly he couldn’t believe he just tell that honestly to Nighteye. “I even got a name out… Chisaki and he has a habit of wearing plague doctor mask.” Nighteye froze at the name and Izuku knew he had strike a jackpot. “You know of him, Sir?”

The underground hero looked reluctant as he nodded. “Yes… I am sure you’re referring to a dangerous yakuza called Chisaki Kai.”  

A Yakuza?! That… Izuku wondered why he felt a tad betrayed, which didn’t make sense. Japanese Yakuza was part of Vongola alliance but Izuku was no longer a mafia boss, he shouldn’t feel indignant of them. Besides… it made sense considering in his memory some famiglia were obsessed in power to the point they  were driven to shady experiment on children.

“Your Hyper Intuition.. Right?” Izuku nodded, “I thought it’s just hyper sensory side effect of your Quirk? Do you can even recognize a call of help to the point you dream of it?”

Izuku fidgeted, “Well… it’s the first time to happen, I don’t really understand myself.”

Nighteye groaned, “Well… as far as I know Chisaki is  the captain of Yakuza family known as Eight Precepts of Death. His villain alias is Overhaul. The organization he lead used to be quite prominent in the past and according to my intel he is still working in the shadow to revive the family. He is laying low but he is too dangerous to escape my notice.”

Izuku frowned at Nighteye’s explanation, “Captain (Wakagashira) so he is not the Boss (Oyabun) then?”

The underground hero twitched, “Midoriya-kun… not even Mirio, my own intern know that Captain and Boss are different. Yakuza isn’t a common public knowledge nowadays… and yet you know.”

He tried really hard to not twitch under Nighteye’s ministration. “Is that so?”

“As expected of Nezu’s disciple, you’re well informed.”

Yeah- of course a mafia boss would be very _well_ informed on Yakuza’s hierarchy structure.  

“At any rate, thank you for this information… if Overhaul is experimenting on kids instead of just selling drugs, I don’t think he is safe to ignore. I will have a sidekick of mine to investigate him more.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

_SAFE!_

Nighteye adjusted his glasses, “Also, I seems to be lacking information on how Yakuza operates. Do you mind to assist me on that Midoriya-kun?”

“Sure, no problem!” In his enthusiasm Izuku was just too happy he could help finding Eri sooner. He send a file detailing what Izuku learned as mafia boss about Yakuza to Nighteye on the same day at night and failing to realize that even Nezu wouldn’t know so much detail on Yakuza, a criminal organization that had become a borderline relic of the past.

* * *

 

**Nighteye’s agency**

Nighteye wondered if he was dreaming as he read the report Midoriya Izuku gave him on Yakuza. “...This can’t be real.” On his desk, he also had a background check on Midoriya Izuku. He had a clean record, as in… no connection with criminal whatsoever. His missing father was suspicious but there was no contact since the boy was three so if by chance he was fathered by a villain, the boy was still clean.

So… where did his knowledge on Yakuza come from? Midoriya had even detailed description on Yakuza’s favored method to circulate drug, how they smuggle ingredient and also the tradition on the buddhist or oni tattoo, severed finger and- exchanging a cup of sake. This was too much detail to be something Midoriya made up from his imagination.

This report might as well renamed as Yakuza for dummies.

“Well… suspicious source aside.” Nighteye now had enough info to set up a net for this yakuza family.

Knock-knock-knock

“Sir.” Centipeder opened the door hastily, not even waiting for Nighteye to call him in. “It’s Chisaki Kai.”

He raised an eyebrow, “What happened? Did he make a move?”

Centipeder hesitated, “He left the country.”

“Huh?”

“As of this morning… Chisaki Kai booked a ticket and left Japan an hour ago for…”

“Where did he go?”

“...Italy, Sir.”

_Wait-what?!  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of ‘clearer’ explanation about Izuku’s memory as Tsuna and Giotto. Basically there’s THREE types of ‘knowledge’ memory according to my research, out of the three…. Izuku remember mostly one, another half-vague and the other is just snippet of it. Basically, like the old soul he is… Izuku can remember Vongola’s inheritance law but not on specific of how he met each of Tsuna’s guardians. He remember some but not all, think of it as ‘childhood amnesia’ but reincarnation version.
> 
> Semantic memory is the most intact out of three in Izuku, hence- he remember Mafia’s law, the end of Arcobaleno cycle as ‘historical’ milestone and so on. Hyper Intuition in the other hand, it’s helping his ‘Progression’ memory, how to do something. Hence- how Izuku have an inkling of how to replicate Dying Will Flame technique as some sort of muscle memory. This is also why he know how to ride motorbike.
> 
> Memory of ‘being’ Tsuna and Giotto however… they’re heavier and he doesn’t remember most of it beyond ‘I feel like this and that back then’ which already alter Izuku’s personality to be half-Giotto if not mostly Giotto. Even so, these vague memories has ‘affected’ Izuku’s mindset and decision making for both good and bad.
> 
> With Bakugou, memory Izuku associated with him is Daemon’s betrayal and Takeshi’s suicide attempt. As Giotto, he is aware Daemon is straying from the right path but he has no courage to guide him back because it’s Giotto’s fault Elena died. In case of Bakugou, Izuku feels he has unknowingly hurt Bakugou and turn the boy against him. Hence, why Izuku tried his best to ‘leave’ Bakugou alone at first in UA until it became apparent Bakugou have no concept of networking that affected their classmates negatively with being himself.
> 
> With Takeshi’s suicide attempt, it make Izuku feel he has no right to preach Bakugou because he doesn’t understand what’s Bakugou’s problem is. Hence, why unless Bakugou is doing something that would negatively affecting others he won’t say anything to him. This is also why when Izuku is very upset with Bakugou’s decision that almost endanger their classmates he just ran off, he didn’t confront Bakugou on it. 
> 
> The most vivid memory that affecting Izuku as a person however, it’s him failing to prevent Yuni sacrificing herself and consequently killing Byakuran. Even if they didn’t know each other so well at that point of time, they’re still people in the same position in trinisette system. My headcanon theory is the Three Great Skies are platonic soulmate.
> 
> What he takes from this is that… you can save the world and be the next messiah, but you will still feel like shit. Being a hero is not equal a happy ending.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revealing the planet is alive because of three sets of magical gems is harder than it seems. At the very least Nezu and Senkuu took it quite well without freaking out too much.  
> Poor-poor Senkuu, this was more intense than Copernican Paradigm Shift. 
> 
> Dabi enjoys his new ragtag group of misfits. At least no one tried to steal blood yet and they invite him to a tea party.

What on earth made Chisaki Kai, who according to his intel never stepped outside of Honshu suddenly take a overseas trip ? If he was making allies, shouldn’t he go to China and worm his way to the triad? But no- Overhaul skipped Asia all together and moved his attention to Italy of all places.

Italy, which mean Sicilian mafia. “Hm…” If his goal was networking in the first place and not just a mere vacation.  

“Italian mafia is a bit…” Centipeder trailed off unsurely. “Isn’t Italy is a unique country in this Quirk Era?”

Italy was a country where majority of its citizens were Quirkless, it was also the sole country in the world with the most unrestricted Quirk law. By no means the government let Quirk completely unregulated, but its use was treated like one would a gun. You could own it as long as you were registered as someone Quirked, but using it for crime still land you in trouble with law enforcer. It was the only country where anyone with speed Quirk can use it for commuting and no one would reprimand you for it. Quirk was treated as nothing more unusual than a weapon or extra appendage.  

They also had no pro hero as a profession, and organized crime was still going strong. It as if the country was unaffected by Quirk outbreak unlike the rest of the world. Still- compared to major player of underground society in Italy, Chisaki’s group was a small fry no one there would give a time of the day.

“Continue observing Eight Precepts of Death during his absence and see if you can find if they ever get involved with abduction business or human trafficking.” All crime was distasteful, but to Nighteye the business that involve human as its product of trade was especially horrid. It also happen to be the one All for One dabbled in the most.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Also…” He trailed off, pushing a copy of Midoriya’s illustration of a little girl. “Focus on finding this little girl with horn, I suspect her to be a vital piece of Overhaul’s operation.”

That was the least he could do. For the best or the worst, Chisaki had just fled to the sole country where pro hero had no power. What he was up to on the other side of the globe, Nighteye had no idea.

* * *

 

**Somewhere unknown in Shinjuku**

Dabi didn’t ask about Toga, but they did tell him her whereabouts anyway- as if Dabi was a very concerned friend of Toga. To Dabi, Toga was… a poor girl who was driven to path of villainy so sympathized for the girl and they both liked Stain, but it wasn’t like Dabi would put his life on the line for her. She won’t do that either for him.

He had a goal, and he wouldn’t let himself be stopped until he reach it. So, if he had to change his Master, so be it. When you were thrown to the street with nothing but clothes on your back, you learned to be flexible and ride the tide of life. So Dabi made a deal to get an audience with Akasha and bluntly told the leader what he wants and what he could offer.

“ _So your goal is Endeavor’s death.”_ Akasha didn’t sound surprised by his demand, and Dabi wondered if the mysterious figure had figured out Dabi’s real identity. “ _And in exchange you will join Akashic Underground Order.”_

Dabi nodded, “Yes, I think it’s fair… Endeavor is not a real hero. Sure, he is just good at his job.” And how it sting to admit that. “But he is worse than villain behind the door, he drive his wife insane and beat his children.”

Akasha heaved a sigh, _“I know, we have our source…”_ Now Dabi was really interested in how Akasha had his source. _“But I cannot agree to facilitate murder, even if you think you have the justified cause to commit it.”_

Dabi bristled, “And why not-”

 _“However, everything else goes.”_ That made Dabi stopped on his track. _“You can ruin his career, expose his abuse to public...kick him out of heroic industry. As long as you just_ make _Endeavor unable to escape answering to law for his wrong doing. We would be more than happy to help you making his life worse than death.”_ He smiled, _“Within reason of course.”_

True… why does Endeavor have to die if he could live longer for Dabi to watch him being as miserable as he made them? Death was too merciful for him.

He grinned ferally, his stapled skin pulled by the curve of his lips. “Sure, I am in!”

* * *

 

**Hosu**

Izuku closed his laptop as soon as the video call ended, running his fingers through his hair frustratedly. “I am so glad I got through Shouto in time.” He didn’t want to think about it, but Dabi was what Shouto could have become. Endeavor harmed Touya and Shouto when they were young, he tried to build them to his image but all he did was breaking them apart.

No child should live the life Shouto and Touya had. The worst part of this was… _‘Endeavor never realize what he had done to his family.’_ When Izuku talked to him, Todoroki Enji genuinely believed he was doing what he should as a father. _‘He was really confused why we can charge him with child abuse.’_

Regardless of Todoroki Enji’s intention, he was still an abuser. There was no getting around  that. If Dabi- Todoroki Touya wanted revenge, Izuku would assist him to expose Endeavor and keeping the damage in minimum. No one but Endeavor should be harmed in his revenge. Though- it would be much better if Dabi rebuild his life than focusing on Endeavor but… sometimes some people just couldn’t move on from hatred that consume them.

Then there was Eri, she seemed cheerful enough when he met her but the signs of abuse were easy enough to spot. She hesitated a lot when initiating contact and Izuku had been very still as he let her get close on her own accord. She _waited_ Izuku to let her speak, instead of babbling like a normal child her age. Her expression was stiff, as if her facial muscle had athropied after the long lack of use.

He hoped Sir Nighteye could find Eri soon, it shouldn’t be too difficult to find the base of Eight Precepts of death at least. From what Izuku knew, Yakuza family usually didn’t hide their base because they also doubled as a business company in the open. But that was during pre-Quirk era. There was no use mulling over it until Sir Nighteye made a call on any progress, with his Foresight he should-

_“I can’t see the future beyond because-”_

Izuku choked back a sob, imagining Eri with resigned voice talking about the future she would never be able to see. “How could you…” Izuku hissed to the empty hotel room, grateful that Shouto went out to visit his mother. “Why did it have to be her?”

He slammed his fist to the side, dispersing indigo smoke that quickly reformed to Kawahira’s figure. “Good evening, Giotto.”

Izuku pinched his cheek, “Oh, I am still awake…” Kawahira rolled his eyes. “You appear too often around us lately, why did you get to restless?”

“Hohoo… you did notice.”

“How could I not?” Izuku retorted bitterly, “You seem content to leave me be but then you meddle with Shigaraki and also Eri, you make sure I can’t ignore them…” He hissed. “What are you up to?”

Kawahira raised an eyebrow, “Do you not appreciate knowing about little Eri?” Izuku tensed, “Of course you do, after all you would never leave a child in suffering.”

Izuku snarled, “And yet you did nothing! You could have saved her yourself and yet…”

“That’s not my job.”

Of course, that was Kawahira’s answer to everything. “Fine.” It would be stupid expecting Kawahira to be charitable, the ancestor most likely consider him knowing about Eri and Shigaraki as charity already. “So what do you want from me then? I will keep an eye on Shigaraki and free Eri, what else?”

How he wished he didn’t sound so disgruntled, so oh- not dignified but he was beging Kawahira to give him some information so he didn’t go blind. Because when Kawahira did you too many favor, there was a catch and it had to be paid or else.

“That symbol of peace, you know what inside was inside him truly is by now, right?”

Izuku couldn’t help but averted his eyes in disdain, “Just… _how_ it did get _there?”_

“Well, you know what happen when they were without vessel for long… they will lose their luster and power.” Kawahira said with relish, “So a suitable temporary vessels are found.”

Vessels? As in plural, then- “What will happen to the current vessel if I take it back?” Izuku asked with dread.

“Oh, his power you mean? As of now his body barely can sustain it… I suppose the embers that left would be gone quite soon.”

“Unless…” Izuku trailed off, “I wished otherwise.”

“That would be up to you.” Kawahira stepped forward, leaning in so his face was inches from Izuku’s. “But bear in mind Giotto… you cannot hold yourself back, not with Mare and Arcobaleno sky returning. The mare was controlled by a villain for so long and little Eri is a captive of a villain too, if their power is turned against the world… it’s your duty as a Vongola to make sure that won’t happen.”

That was the price of Vongola’s power, their sin and blood.

Izuku narrowed his eyes, “I will not let that happen, I will save them.”

_“I lost, it’s your win…”_

Kawahira’s smile widened, threatening to stretch his face. “Of course, but as always… you can not do that without power, can you?”

Izuku smiled back, straining himself. “I know that better than anyone.” He told to the empty room, where only a wisp of indigo smoke left.

**UA**

His school was his sweet… _sweet_ home and Izuku was getting homesick after Hosu and he wished Stain all the best in Tartarus, because Izuku didn’t want to chase the hero killer ever again if he could help it.

“Yet you will do so the moment Stain escape Tartarus.” Shouto asked in monotone, as if he was asking about the weather.

The newest addition to his group was learning a bit too quickly from his other friends in the art of questioning Izuku’s choice in life and his apparently nonexistent sense of survival. “Unless I am in charge of his case again, I won’t.” And after the disaster the last case had become Izuku doubted he will.

Shouto blinked, “It sounds like it will happen because you say otherwise… what did Futaba-san call it again? Jinx?”

Well, for sure Shouto won’t be as lost in class whenever their friends started talking like… teenager they were. “Let’s take a shower first and face the music.”

“What music?”

“Uh-I will explain it later.”

* * *

 

A shower helped to calm down his nerve, and so he won’t chicken out at the last minute he asked both Senkuu and his Master for a meeting in Nezu’s office. His master indulged him with sweeping the room for bugs at least three times and turned off the camera in his office.

“Now what?” Senkuu asked, “You have been acting strange since Sport Festival and I wonder if you will fess up now at last.”

Of course- Senkuu would notice he had been acting weird since he saw Kawahira in the Stadium. Judging from his Master’s lack of comment, he also thought something that was unrelated to Todoroki’s family drama and the festival itself had happened to Izuku.

Let’s just rip the bandaid and endure the pain. “I lied…” He began with the hardest truth. “I have been lying to all of you about my Quirk, my power… skill…”

“Go on.” Master Nezu encouraged.

“Not because I don’t trust you, it’s never the lack of trust… but because I think it’s done and over with.” Izuku confessed with a bitter smile. “Or rather it’s what I want to believe, because I am terrified of myself and the meaning of my power.”

So Izuku told them what they needed to know, about Sky Flame and the true form of Hyper Intuition, Vongola. Then about Trinisette, the system that guide the growth of the world. His role in said system, the existence of Three Great Skies and the immortal administrator who called himself Kawahira.

Senkuu’s eyes were swimming as Izuku finished his explanation and looking at the spilled tea on the carpet, Nezu wasn’t faring better than the other genius.

“So… you’re saying, unlike other planet… Earth is alive because of Trinisette’s existence.”

“Yes.”

“And there’s a long lived race who guard these gems that a thousand time more amazing than philosopher's stone to keep this planet alive until most of them died off from unknown cause so they hoisted the responsibility to a number of chosen humans.” Nezu trailed off in disbelief.

Izuku smiled at his master. “That sounds about right.”

“So, this Kawahira fellow is the sole survivor… of this race.” Senkuu trailed off.

Izuku nodded, “The pureblooded one left, who is more ancient than a dinosaur.”

“And the not-pureblooded one?”

“I believe there’s a suspicion that where’s Vongola and Mare blood come from.” Izuku answered readily, “It’s never really explained to me.”

“So the quirks of these special gems is you… inherited memory from the previous ones?”

Izuku shrugged at that, “Again, I don’t really understand it… but I do know that Sky Arcobaleno will pass on a piece of memory to their descendant, while Mare shares memory of their alternate selves, and as for me…” He thought of it again. “I think they sort of show me it? Actually what I know is just… the technical knowledge but I have no episodic memory of their life at all. As far as I know only Mare passed complete memory to each other.”

Senkuu looked ready to tear his hair off, “Fine, let’s put aside how you get those memory… whether by some isekai style reincarnation or some sort of random lotree.” Izuku just chuckled at that. “The problem is… Kawahira woke up your fellow skies, one is Shigaraki freaking Tomura and the other is a little girl who most likely held captive by a dangerous yakuza.”

“Sounds about right… that’s the problem.” Izuku agreed.

“Izuku.” Nezu began, “How dangerous it is for your fellow ‘ _Great Skies_ ’ to be in the hand of villains? We know Shigaraki is in our custody but as we have experienced before… League of Villain have no problem to rescue their comrades from jail as they please.”

Izuku considered it, “I have sealed Shigaraki’s flame but that’s temporary measure, once he gets strong enough to undo it…” He trailed off. “Mare have immense power as it allow the owner to share memories and knowledge with their alternate selves so… “ He cupped his chin. “As for Arcobaleno, it’s the biggest chunk of the original set that have created the world so it have bits of Vongola and Mare’s power so… they can read mind and feeling and also sharing memories with alternate selves to a lesser extent. Oh- they can see the future too.”

In short, all sort of power that disastrous in the hand of villains.

Senkuu looked ready to strangle himself, “That’s super imbalanced!” He pointed at Izuku, “That Kawahira expect you to clean up his mess and looking at the distribution of power, you’re ten billion percent in disadvantage!”

“Ah that’s because…” Izuku trailed off softly, “Unlike them, my power won’t weaken by aging and the curse we bear.”

“Eh?”

Izuku looked down sadly, “It’s true that at a glance, I am weaker in term of ability… but Mare would wear the mentality of the vessel down. Especially if the bearer used it extensively.” Izuku trailed off. “A decade or two, he would exhaust it and has to pass it on.”

Senku cupped his chin, “I see… so the drawback is greater than yours… what of Arcobaleno then? It’s even crazier than Mare, even if the would be owner is a little girl.”

His fist clenched, “They pay it with their life.”

“Eh?”

“Sky Arcobaleno never live long… at best they would live to their twenties, just old enough to leave a child to pass the burden to.” He was ashamed to tell them, the world had survived by using Arcobaleno sky as fuel.

Nezu poured another cup of tea, it was getting cold but he didn’t seem to care. “Hm, it seems the three of you share more than one similarity.”

Izuku smiled at that, “I guess so.”

 _“He and I are alike,_   
_in some way you and he are also alike…_ _  
_ we’re the Three Great Skies.”

“That’s what we are…” Silence fell in the room as they processed what Izuku just said.

“Izuku… look up, you don’t have to be ashamed.” Said his Master. “I understand why did you not tell us, you’re unsure if this world works the same way at all.”

Izuku looked up slowly, “I should have known better.”

“So Quirks doesn’t exist at all in that world you see in that memory?”

“No, they…” Izuku stopped on his track as memory of a very dead body, variety of mosquitos and inedible purple food resurfaced to mind, followed by Arcobaleno’s companions. “Uuh… they do? There seems to be some people who have abilities that looks like Quirk.”

“But flame is more common?”

Izuku nodded, “Dying Will Flame is a power everyone has but not everyone can awaken them, but Quirks… is something you were born with.” He trailed off. “I can recall several Quirk like abilities like stopping your heart.” Izuku raised a finger as he listed on, “Cooking poison with common ingredient, body that have so many illness they cancels out each other…”

Senkuu raised a hand, “Right… those totally sounds like Quirks, so they exist and nobody regulates them.”

Izuku began to sweat, he forgot about the ‘mafia’ part. “Uh… we’re part of some sort of secret society.”

“Oh, I see… like Atlantis or something?”

Nope- just in Sicily. “Sort of.” Why does admitting being in mafia was harder than explaining Trinisette?

“Back to this Trinisette mess, the power of Vongola does sounds a lot like All Might’s One for All…” If it wasn’t Senkuu, someone’s head would have exploded from too many revelation. Nezu had deemed it safe for Senkuu to be in the know. “What does that means?” Asked his Master.

Izuku’s eyes wandered, “That’s… I don’t know either, I suspected something happened to make this world the way it is now.” The sudden outbreak of Quirks. “I feel the world more strongly than ever as if it didn’t need any of us to sustain it, but… Kawahira seems to think we need to bring the old system back and All Might… Kawahira called him a safe box and temporary vessel.”

Nezu scrunched his face thoughtfully at that, “So… One for All and Vongola ring is one and the same?”

“...That what Kawahira implies, it’s not a stretch to say he must have meddled with the birth of All Might’s Quirk somehow.”

Senkuu chimed in, “So Kawahira has been controlling history of humanity since forever.”

Izuku shook his head frantically at that, “That would imply Kawahira care about humanity, but he does not… at best he only cares about selected few who support the system like me.” And Kawahira’s care extent to their ability to be the pillar of the system. “As long as this planet stay alive he doesn’t care about anything else, he is no different than helper robot in our school… fully devoted to his task with machine like efficiency with a dash of terrible sense of humor.”

Yeah, those sarcastic robot commenting about human as low life form with no spare part was so alike with Kawahira.

“So what do you want to do now, Izuku? How can we help you? Because… this is a completely new territory and we honestly don’t know where to start with.”

Izuku fidgeted under their gaze, “Uh, for now… I’d like to speak to Shigaraki in person alone. I have to determine the state of his mentality and if it’s safe to lift the seal.”

“You want to unseal him?” Sputtered Senkuu, “Isn’t that too dangerous?”

He smiled sadly, “Senkuu, what I did is akin to shackle a child with a Quirk suppressant. It’s not meant to be permanent and because Dying Will Flame is connected to their lifeforce, prolonged suppressed flame would have negative effect on Shigaraki.”

“Very well.” Agreed Master Nezu, “But please inform us when you take it off, and make sure you’re safe first when you do so.”

“Yes, Sensei.”

The mutant teacher hummed, “And what of All Might? The reason you reveal this to us is because Kawahira is pressing you to the corner to take One for All to yourself and because if any of the Great Skies ran out of control you will have no fighting chance without it.”

“...I’d prefer not fighting them at all, Shigaraki is one thing but Eri is a child.” Then a sob choked out of his lips and tears started to flow from his eyes, “Huh? Why…”

Senkuu and Nezu freaked out. “Izuku?! Why did you cry now? What’s wrong?”

He sobbed, “I don’t want to fight them… I can’t do it, not again…”

“Again?”

He wiped his tears, his face flushed red as he confessed, “I have a bad dream since I met Kawahira… perhaps it’s something that happened in the past but I… I failed to protect Sky Arcobaleno, she was still so young and she sacrificed herself and then… I- I _killed_ Sky of Mare with my own hands.” He stared at his hands as if they were alien things. “I have no choice but I remembered… it feels like-” He choked out, hand grasping his chest. “I carved my own heart out and even if the world is safe all I can feel is hollowness that never go away.” His tears didn’t stop, he just couldn’t… the memory of empty white and black clothes and smiling face washed away by flame haunted him.

That day, Izuku cried himself to sleep for the first time since he awakened as the sky.

His mother was really worried but also relieved when she saw at last her son slept off his exhaustion properly after so long. “Maybe this is what Izuku needs… I don’t know why did he cry so much today but he seems happier and relaxed more than ever.”

Nezu nodded, glad he wasn’t losing more fur today. “Indeed…” Even if it comes at the cost of knowing the truth of the world. While he was glad his student confided in him, he think it was a heavy truth all the same to know this planet depend on three sets of pretty jewelry to live.

* * *

**First Year Dorm**

Senkuu caled Shiro and Shouto to Futaba’s room, and wondered why did he get talked into explaining the existence of their not so legal underground organization. He had decided to hold back on Trinisette from them, simply because that was too complicated for him to explain. Even Senkuu himself felt the truth about how this planet live was beyond him. This was greater than paradigm shift of Copernican revolution.

“I know it… sooner or later Izuku will have a cult!” He crowed enthusiastically, “Wait- why didn’t you invite me then?” He sounded hurt and pouted like an abandoned puppy at Senkuu.

“...Shiro, I think Izuku will feel hurt you say it with so much conviction.” Senkuu couldn’t help but point out. Then he turned to Shouto, who had been a bit too quiet to his liking. “Shouto?”

The bicolored boy just nodded, “So, that’s where Izuku’s source come from I see…”

Senkuu gaped, “You’re very accepting for someone new in our group.”

Shouto just grunted, “I was warned and scolded from saving a hero and a friend because the law said so, and also… I would be dead if not for Knuckleduster helping us fending off Stain.”

“...I see.” Senkuu recalled another Todoroki in the group, he would leave it to Izuku to tell Shouto about Dabi. “Anyway- for convenience sake, Shiro… you will be Chariot and Shouto…”

“Whatever is fine, I don’t understand arcana…”

“The Temperance it is then…” Senkuu grunted.

“So, are you going to bring Hawks in too?”

Senkuu sighed at that, “We’re considering it, but knowing the guy he will jump to the bandwagon when given the chance.”

“...Does it have to do with Hawks’ unusual meteoric rise?” Of course Shouto realized, Endeavor was obsessed with ranking and while Hawks was still below him in rank, the winger hero was an upstart that had entered top three rank in his early twenties. At the silence from Senkuu and Futaba’s shrug Shouto nodded. “I see…” Shouto to an extent was also a ‘pet’ project of hero commision, just not as direct as Hawks and they were the one who turned a blind eye on Endeavor’s Quirk marriage.

“While it does have merits, Hawks is closely monitored… but Izuku wants Hawks to have an out in worst case scenario.” The Hero Commision was pressuring Hawks to do even better due to All Might’s failing health, and Endeavor wasn’t so young himself either and his approval rating was the lowest among top five. Which was also why they were desperate to get their hands on Izuku too.

Futaba groaned, “They’re still at it? Nezu-sensei already warn them that we’re off limits!”

“The perks when you’re on government side, it’s not hard to justify your action even if it’s exploiting kids.” Senkuu pointed out. “Anyway for now, all we have to do is supporting Izuku.”

Shiro then brought up someone they all almost forgotten about. “And Bakugou? The internship end by tomorrow remember?”

Fuck- Izuku was in no condition to deal with Bakugou, even if the guy was about to apologize.

“What Bakugou has anything to do with us?” Asked Shouto in confusion.

Fuck- they forgot that Shouto was out of the loop on that case. “Uhm.”

Shouto narrowed his different colored eyes, “Bakugou… he is everything I imagine my father used to be when he was young minus the foul language and lack of awareness for public image, and I did _see_ those suspicious old scars in locker room on Izuku. So I’d appreciate it if you tell me if something about Bakugou is going to make Izuku upset again. He has been under too much pressure all week, and I don’t think he can deal with Bakugou and his inflated ego at the moment.”

Yeah- Bakugou’s long standing issue seemed mundane in the face of worldwide crisis called Trinisette, right?

“Basically shit hit the fan, your homeroom teacher is less than impressed with how Bakugou behaves so far so he went and confront the firecracker and his family about his issues with Izuku and… everything else really. So he was given a set of punishment so he can stay in UA…”

“I still think if he get expelled it’s not that much of a lost for heroic community, it’s not like the fucker is second coming of All Might he think he is.” Futaba grunted.

Senkuu rolled his eyes, “Our teachers are heroes, they see a kid stirred wrong by his environment and it didn’t sit right with them to wash their hands off of Bakugou. So they give him _one_ chance and from what I heard Bakugou is working hard to not screw himself like he did since April.”

Shouto scrunched his face and Senkuu wondered if he should comment about Shouto ruining his pretty face. “So he wants to make amends.”

“I’d say it’s too late after telling someone to off themselves.” Futaba spat and Senkuu quickly cover her mouth but Shouto had heard it.

“...Well, Endeavor haven’t told me that one but that’s because he need me alive.” He sounded too calm now. “I have my guess their relationship was bad but that’s… a crime.”

Senkuu groaned, “Yes, but Izuku doesn’t want to dwell on it. He knows Bakugou is in the wrong but he doesn’t want to be responsible to destroying Bakugou’s future.” He paused, “Though in the same time he also hope with coming to UA, Aizawa and other hero teacher will stir Bakugou to the right direction.”

“He is too forgiving.”

“His stupid martyr complex is why we have to keep an eye on him, so this kind of thing didn’t bite him in the ass one day.”

Shouto’s frown deepened, “I guess that’s fair.” He turned to Futaba and Shiro, Futaba looked very reluctant at the idea of letting Bakugou off of the hook. “It’s up to Bakugou to show if he is sincere in changing himself, all we have to do is… not letting him hurt Izuku ever again. I think that’s enough.”

Shiro nodded, “I concur, let him try to prove himself. We don’t have to accept him as a friend or anything.”

Senkuu just sighed, “Okay- the meeting is over, dismissed. Put the movie on and get some popcorn.”

They were half-way to the movie when it was Shouto’s turn to check on Izuku, and their phone quickly rang with a message from the dual element user. “He had a nightmare, he isn’t responding to anything I said.”

They contemplate to tell Izuku’s mother, before deciding to check on Izuku’s condition first. Their leader was curled in his bed, shaking uncontrollably with blank look on his eyes. Half of his room was scorched and his bed was a black mess. Which was strange… Izuku’s flame can burn, but only when he wills it. For him to lose control of his flame…

“Shouto! Ice him!” Senkuu barked his order, “His temperature is going haywire!” He could see smoke rising from Izuku’s body.

Shouto quickly did so, careful so he won’t hurt Izuku in the process. It was one hour later they moved Izuku’s to Shouto’s room and had their robots to fix Izuku’s room back to its pristine condition. Izuku had snapped out from his catatonic state and looked confused with their hovering.

“I burned my room?” They didn’t let him worry anymore and have Shouto keep an eye on him, in case of his flame going out of control again only Shouto could help Izuku.

Senkuu told Shiro and Futaba his conclusion, “It’s stress.”

“Eh? That’s it?”

“Yeah… I think Izuku has been accumulating stress since Hero Killer Case and had been dealing with it poorly using his Hyper Mode.” Senkuu pointed out, “The break Master forced on him doesn’t help much when the person himself overthink too much all the time.” And the Trinisette mess and revelation of his fellow Great Skies done him in.

Shiro frowned, “Uhm, should we ask Nezu-kochou to give Izuku a break from school then?”

“No, if anything… I think school is a good distraction for him. It’s not his body that needs rest, it’s his mind.” Senkuu pointed out. “It’s a good thing Final Exam for this semester is coming, that would occupy Izuku sufficiently to not think of work.”

Futana was confused, “I am not sure getting busy over schoolwork will help Izuku.”

“It’s not weighing his mind.” Senkuu pointed out. “No one’s livelihood is at risk because of school exam, right?” Futaba and Shiro nodded. “So, I will have the adults dealing with Izuku’s unfinished job and have Nezu-kochou to take over the rest.” Except for visiting Shigaraki, Senkuu had called Naomasa and confirmed that Shigaraki wasn’t bratty anti-christ he appeared in USJ and it should be safe for Izuku to check on the guy and have a peace of mind over the Mare Sky.

That would be half of load in Izuku’s mind gone, he hoped.

* * *

**Shinjuku, Arcana House**

Fortune or rather Chihaya Mifune was a very nice landlady, though he wished he didn’t need a minder. Chihaya cheerfully told Dabi she didn’t think she was a minder, and Dabi wasn’t the first ‘villain’ in their group anyway. “Are you having an urge to slaughter everyone who look at you funny?”

“No.”

“Then you don’t need a minder, we will not have you do spy work if you are in the first place.” Then she had the nerve to giggle.

Chihaya was everything teleporter from League of Villain was not, her hair was like threads of light and air seemed to ripple around her. Apparently the cloth she had for her vigilante costume was made of her hair and a medium used for her teleportation. Her Quirk was called ‘Dimentional Rift’ and it used to be unstable when she used her hair as it is. Due to her unstable Quirk, she had a hard time finding job and even get involved with shady con group until the Order helped her to escape.

Nowadays she had a small shophouse in the corner of Shinjuku - _Oracle bought it for her-_ selling fortune telling related trinkets and made a killing as a fortune teller herself. She let him have the attic room, which was cozy enough for Dabi because it was a roof over his head with nice bed, decent sized wardrobe and a shower.

Gentle had visited and warned him to not hit on Chihaya-chan. As if- Chihaya’s personality was too much like his older twin, bubbly and optimistic but in the same time submissive in her unfortunate situation. Last time he heard of her, Fuyumi was still staying at their ‘family house’ even after she get a job as a teacher. She must be trying to help Shouto, but all she could do was being an emotional support and cook his meals. She had no resolve  to fight Endeavor head on and Dabi couldn’t blame her. It wasn’t like he was picking the most gallant path to fight Endeavor either.

“I manage to get in contact with their recruiter, a man called Giran.” Dabi was quite familiar with the shady guy for a while. “He says I will be able to see the boss by next week.”

Gentle, Crawler and Chihaya were drinking tea on the same table, but Dabi opted for water because tea reminded him a bit too much of that house. Even if the tea Chihaya served was black tea instead of green.

“Oh, dear… do they not care about Shigaraki-kun?”

“Or they’re just that confident they can waltz in and free him.” Corrected Gentle. “They certainly did with that Warp Villain.”

Dabi sipped his plain water- well- Gentle was kind enough to make it lemon slice with water so it tasted a tad sour. “They’re not following Stain’s ideal at all, are they?”

“If by chance they want to make a better world…” Crawler trailed off, “If their first move is attacking a class full of kids, hero in training or not, I think I will hardly believe  there’s any good in their goal when they go as low as killing children so quickly.” It was only because they were carable the UA students escaped the ordeal mostly unscatched.

Yeah- like certain flaming trash who resorted to beating up his own children for his goal.

“I will see how their organization works, if Shigaraki stays absent… so much better. Which mean the bigger boss behind him will crawl out of whatever hole he hide himself in.” Dabi pointed out. “Should I try to blast everything on fire if I see the guy?” He wondered out loud jokingly.

Gentle looked at him with dread, “Please don’t.”

“Rampant destruction isn’t our style.” Crawler grumbled as he stuffed himself with another mouthful of castella cake.

“The bump in my head says otherwise.” Dabi retorted.

Crawler shrugged, “To be fair, Master isn’t part of our Order. Now that Sten- I mean Stain is in jail, he go back to retirement.”

Chihaya hummed, “All ends well I’d say…” She reminded him a bit too much of Fuyumi. “Oh, I almost forgot but Oracle have new announcement. So check our forum.”

Dabi did so, pulling out the new smartphone they provided for him. “Oh, it’s welcoming me as ‘Death’ of Inner Circle.” They clapped for him, Crawler was grinning widely. “Hm? There’s another two… Chariot and also, Temperance?”

“That’s unusual, we haven’t get multiple newbies in the same time since Fool and Lover come in one package deal.” Crawler muttered to himself.

Gentle turned to the vigilante, “Did you just treat me and Aiba like some sort of promo deal?”

Temperance and Chariot hm?

“Chariot would be a very driven individual, but short tempered and focusing in his physical capability.” Said Chihaya as she drew said card from her deck, showing them card with illustration of a king riding a chariot pulled by two horses. Then she drew another, the card with name Temperance. “Symbol of synthesis, prudence, harmony, and the merging of opposites… a person who struggle to find balance in themselves.”  

A boy with bicolored hair flashed in Dabi’s mind. _‘That sounds like someone I know.’_

* * *

**UA, Class 1-A**

No one would contest the opinion that Midoriya Izuku was an amazing person, much to Katsuki’s ire everyone in class seems to be waiting for the nerd like he was a superstar. It wasn’t like he didn’t understand, the Hero Killer case was big and everyone was curious. Still… if the press conference was to be believed, it wasn’t as exciting as the idea of capturing S-class criminal appear to be to heroes in training.

It was bad enough he was in charge of Stain’s case, but League of Villain invited themselves to the party too. So while they were excited exchanging stories of their internship _-mostly boring and not too exciting-_ they were waiting for Izuku’s arrival with more excitement. Katsuki disagreed, even Aizawa-sensei said the case was a disaster and a half where not even Izuku’s meticulous planning survive the ordeal. Their teacher even use it as example that no plan survive real conflict intact.  

The nerd was nowhere in sight, which was unusual since he lived in UA. IcyHot arrived first, and greeted Ponytail who sat beside him.

“Ah yes, it’s a very enlightening experience to intern with Wild Wild Pussycat! It’s especially exhilarating when we raced against time to save victim of landslide and the likes. I also get to widen my repertoire of survival kits and rescue equipments.”

Silently, majority of the class send a message to Yaoyorozu. _Please_ bring up Hosu casually to Todoroki! Katsuki bristled at how obvious they were. “Speaking of which, your internship under Principal’s agency was very intense from what I see on the news.”

 _Yes! Good job Yaomomo._ Katsuki could almost read that on their face.

Icyhot just nod, “Yes, we’re very lucky to be alive.”

And just like that IcyHot killed any chance for the conversation to continue.

“Midoriya-san is later than usual, is he alright?”

The bastard nodded again, “He is fine… just a bit under the weather after the case is closed. Izuku doesn’t like the attention from media.”

“I see…”

That was the moment Izuku made his entrance, his eyes were bloodshot and he was clutching onto a thick file as if his life depended on it. Tail-bastard was beside him, glancing at him constantly in worry. Icyhot instantly moved to their side, Elite-freak followed closely behind them. They escorted Izuku to his seat as if he was made of glass and even Katsuki could see the Nerd’s nerve was frayed.

 _‘What the hell happened to him? He looked quite fine during the Press Conference!’_ Well- not really, Katsuki was sure the dark circle under his eyes were there and only hidden by foundation.

The Nerd nursed a cup of coffee in his hands like his life depended on it before he took a sip. “Aaah… I am alive.”

He sounded like a geezer.

“That’s caffeine talking.” Tail-bastard pointed out.

“Should we let him have coffee at all?” IcyHot wondered.

Katsuki stood up and slammed a thermos to Izuku’s table, the occupants jumped backward slightly at his intrusion. “It’s… lemon ginger drink! Don’t drink coffee when you’re fatigued, you Nerd!”

“Eh?”

Katsuki snarled as he poured a cup and shoved it to Izuku’s face. “Drink…” He hissed threateningly, well aware he sounded like demanding a victim to drink poison instead of healthy beverage to alleviate fatigue.

Izuku eyed the drink pensively before he accepted it and take a timid sip before he brightened up. “It’s good.”

“Of fucking course!” He crossed his arms proudly, “Drink the rest of it before Aizawa-sensei come!”

Tail-bastard was still eyeing the drink like it was something suspicious. “Why did you even have this ready?”

“None of your business!” He growled as he marched back to his seat. It wasn’t like Katsuki prepared his mother’s special drink as peace offering or anything!

Speaking of peace offering… fuck- he still had to give verbal apology and also a fucking letter to the Nerd. That thermos suppose to be conversation opener! Gah! He had ruined his plan first thing in the morning!

_“No plan survive initial contact, always prepare backup plan B to Z.”_

Fuck Aizawa-sensei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is getting very sickly, and yes- that's what happen you gets too many stress in short period of time and then use your super calm mode to make it all better temporarily. Izuku, Hyper Dying Will Mode isn't an answer to your fraying nerve. 
> 
> Why Nezu and Senkuu but not everyone? As Izuku said, it's not about trust he only reveal it to them. The knowledge of Trinisette System is not something meant to be known by a lot of people in the first place. Izuku needs help, so he pick wisely of who he can tell and rely on. Nezu is obviously because he is Izuku's teacher, he has influence and means to make Izuku's effort to minimize damage of whatever Trinisette fiasco would cause works easier.  
> Futaba, Shiro and Shouto were out because they were overly emotional. Senkuu in the other hand is rational, logical and highly intelligent. He is like an upgraded version of Shoichi and would be able to act as Izuku's second. 
> 
> And Bakugou... aaah Bakugou.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overhaul, welcome to Italy. Neverthless to say, he isn't very welcome and the mafia and the police almost tried to hand him over to be the other's problem. They think the rest of the world is crazy, Chisaki think it's them who are crazy. 
> 
> When you sweat nitroglycerine, the task of giving anything to someone can be harder when you sweat like crazy when you're nervous.
> 
> Hard flame is not for flying, unless you want to be launched to the sun. 
> 
> Tenko and Izuku have a chat and Izuku left feeling awed by the prospect of Kawahira actually freaking out.

**Abruzzo Region, Italy**

While Nighteye in Japan was desperately pondering what lead Chisaki Kai to take a vacation to Italy, the yakuza was in predicament. He had chosen this particular region to stay because the last letter _Oyabun's_ great grandfather wrote had mentioned about coming to see a close ally of Vongola family whose turf was the souther Italy region. Due to diminishing wealth of his family, he didn’t have a lot of fund to make his trip enjoyable. He had managed to rent a cheap but reasonably clean room in an inn. However being a cheap lodging, they didn’t serve meal.  


So Chisaki had to get his meal from a deli, which was the most affordable food he could find in Sicily. However… the undisciplined Italians all rushed to the counter to order their meal and pay, it was a chaos someone like Chisaki shuddered to be close with because of germs and sweat in the crowd. He saw someone with jumping Quirk dived in to the front and remembered the liberal use of Quirk in Italy. 

In hindsight, the villain should know better than using his Quirk to part the crowd like red sea. He blamed jet lag and the uncivilized local who didn’t know what waiting in line was. You’d think the common sense of civilian would be calling police when they saw a villain, which Chisaki could just flee from to avoid further problem. He at least avoid killing any civilian so he won’t be a high priority list target. 

But no- the civilians called a soldier ( _ soldatos)  _ and not from military but mafia. Which made Chisaki questioned the common sense of Italians in this city. 

“We’re from Cavallone, who is foolish enough to make trouble in our turf?!” A man who seemed to be the leader of the soldatos group asked as he ordered his men to protect the civilian and rushed the injured to hospital. 

They acted more like pro hero than criminals.  _ ‘Cavallone? That’s the third closest family to Vongola!’ _ He just saved his time looking for them but it didn’t seem he had chosen the wisest method to get to their good side. 

“You!  _ Sobilatore _ over there-” He paused as he took in Overhaul’s appearance. “An Asian?” 

“A Japanese.” He affirmed, “I am from Yakuza. I am called Chisaki Kai of Eight Precepts of Death.” He had tried practicing his Italian which was nonexistent prior to finding the existence of Vongola. He was a very intelligent man but linguistic skill was all about practice. “Can I meet with your superior?” 

That earned him an unimpressed look, “I can’t say nice to meet you, Signore. Considering the circumstances. Is that why you destroyed Mrs Giovanicci’s deli?” 

“No, I just want lunch.” He wanted to make a friendly relation and Overhaul was well aware what a small fry Eight Precepts of Death in comparison of Cavallone. “See Quirk use, I went overboard.” He said in choppy Italian. “Signore…”  

The man rolled his eyes harder, “The name is Aida, I am the caporegime of Cavallone famiglia. “ He snorted at Chisaki’s direction. “Japanese of course… look, I have find more than one foreigner complaining about us not knowing what getting in line means but that’s just how it works here and but this is the first time someone destroy a deli to make his point.” 

“An accident.” Overhaul insisted. 

Obviously the mafioso didn’t believe him, and said in cajoling tone.“Sure Signore…” He turned to a subordinate waiting beside him. “Inform the our boss that a Japanese yakuza with temper problem and also a clean freak is looking for him.” 

“...I can hear you.” Obviously they would let their boss know, but it didn’t mean Overhaul would get to see him. This mafia leader never said anything about arranging a meeting. Which Chisaki approved, he would kill idiots in his family if they dared arranging unknown individual to see him at their convenience. 

The subordinate nodded before indigo flame burst from the sole of his feet and propel him to the air, then he vanished from sight. “They fly and then disappear?” Was that a Quirk? 

The caporegime just snorted, “Ah… Japan is one of the worst society affected by Quirks I see, even the Yakuza don’t remember how to manifest flame anymore.” His onyx eyes narrowed, “I can see you have a very dangerous Quirk, Signore.” He picked a piece of debris near his feet. “But while we’re all peace lover here…” Said solid debris  _ burned _ by scarlet flame and disappeared before his very eyes in instance. “Please don’t mistake us for soft hearted mafioso, Signore.” 

The civilians were cheering for them, clapping for the supposed criminals.  _ ‘What the hell is wrong with this country?!’  _

The police came at last and they went straight to Aida and asking if there was anyone to arrest while looking pointedly at Chisaki. Aida shook his head, "This guy seems to be a bit over your capacity to contain and we would rather not go through meticulous paperwork with Japanese embassy over  the guy."  


"Is it another foreigner _idiota_ who thinks just because our Quirk regulation is lax, he can do whatever he please here?" The detective in charge sounded really tired, apparently it was a routine for foreigner to be overzealous in Italy with their Quirk. "Or worst, another Quirkless hater thinking they can push our citizens around? I swear, the rest of the world is mad with Quirks." 

Aida just shrug, "Nah- he is our problem now." 

"Excuse me." Chisaki called out. "If I can be Quirkless, I will be very happy." 

Aida stared at him, "Most foreigners I know is super proud if they have powerful Quirk like yours." 

"It's a sickness." 

Aida and the detective exchanged glance, "Eh... I am glad you claim him your problem, Signore Aida." 

"On second thought, maybe you can have him." 

The police quickly backed away followed by his subordinates, "Nope! I will send a good bottle of wine as compensation but don't hand over the crazy to us." 

Aida rolled his eyes and Chisaki resisted the urge to kill them all. “Boys, clean up and fix the deli for now… Mrs.Giovanicci! Don’t worry about the deli, Boss will send someone to fix it for real.” The indigo flame flared again from different subordinates and the deli was back to its pristine condition. “Sorry about this, Ma’am.”  

The owner of the deli just laughed, “It’s fine dear… we’re lucky to live in Cavallone’s turf, take your time and here is some lunch for being such a dear.” 

“Thank you Ma’am.” Then he promptly offered some sort of pastry from the paper bag to Overhaul. “Eat one, I’d rather have you full and in good mood if you need to speak with our Boss that much.” 

Overhaul was starving so he gingerly picked a pastry that was the size of his fist and bit down obediently. It tasted good but he also felt nauseous from eating food made by unknown people with questionable hygiene, but in foreign country he had to endure. 

“And here some coffee for you!” 

The Yakuza had to endure not throwing the cup of coffee at the smiling face of deli’s owner, because it seemed his fate was hanging onto how genial he treated civilians under Cavallone’s protection. This felt more like dealing with pro heroes than his own people by each passing second. 

He swore he saw Aida smirking at him.  

* * *

 

**Japan, UA High School**

Shitty Hair-Kirishima knew something was up and as usual the shitty hair had the social grace of a lemming so he dragged Katsuki to a quiet corner for lunch. Usually Katsuki would put a fight, but he was in trouble so assaulting Kirishima with his Quirk was out of option even if the red head could take it. So Katsuki had no choice but resigned to follow Kirishima and his group of friends for lunch. 

Katsuki still made his displeasure known with a string of curse, because it was the matter of principle. 

Ashido, the Racoon Eyes had the nerve to ask what’s his problem was and how she didn’t like how upsetting it was to Kirishima. Of fucking course- they had a thing and Kirishima’’s little girlfriend now had a problem too with Katsuki. “I don’t ask him to get fucking involved! Look- I screw my relationship up with De-Izuku so now it’s up to me to fucking apologize to the Nerd! I don’t ask any of you to be my friends or whatever, so don’t make my problem yours! Ra-Ashido.” 

That stunned them. “You’re trying to say sorry to Midoriya?” Kaminari repeated in disbelief. 

Sero cringed, “Well…  it’s a bit late I’d say.” 

Kirishima zoomed in to something else, “Did you just call Ashido by her name?” 

“I sure did Shi-Kirishima!” He growled. 

Ashido narrowed his eyes, “Did Sensei put you up to this?” 

“So what if he did! He said I have to start from addressing people by their name and treat people like people! You have a problem I am trying or something?!” 

Kirishima just grinned, “Bakugou, I am glad you try… that’s a plus manly point in my book.” 

“It’s Aizawa-sensei’s order, there’s nothing plus when a teacher make me do it!” Katsuki protested. 

“You still try to follow an instruction you don’t like from Aizawa-sensei, because you know he means well for you.” Ashido pointed out with a grin. “You have been told off about many things since April but you always ignore it if not stubbornly persist on keep doing things your way because you’re too proud to admit you’re in the wrong so that’s a massive improvement.” 

Dunce face- Kaminari just had to add his own words of wisdom. “Well… if you start from rock bottom, we don’t expect you to ascend to a saint anyway! So starting from calling us by name like other decent guy is a very good job!” He gave Katsuki a thumbs up. 

“Are you testing my patience or something?” Katsuki growled and Kaminari just grin. 

Sero just sighed, “Well… he isn’t wrong but I think it’s unfair we only heard from Ojiro but not from your side.” 

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Ashido wondered out loud. “I need context here.” 

Kirishima turned to Katsuki. “Bakugou, I want to be your friend… but Ojiro told me I can’t be your  _ true _ friend if I just think of you as a manly explosive guy with temper problem. I simplify you as a person and didn’t look deeper than that, so I am so sorry.” 

Katsuki became quiet at that, what Kirishima said reminded Katsuki of his ‘underlings’ from middle school. All of them only know Katsuki superficially, they never  _ care _ beyond him being a popular guy with flashy Quirk. They even abandoned him at the first opportunity when that Sludge attacked Katsuki.

That was why he disliked Kirishima’s friendship at first, the guy just decided Katsuki as a figure he could idealized. Of course. In Kirishima’s case the guy wasn’t trying to munch off Katsuki’s popularity, he was just a simple guy with equally simple admiration. 

Loathe for Katsuki to admit but Tail-bastard was right, no one could be truly his friends without knowing what an asshole he was and trigger all his stupid complex. Izuku was a good example, Katsuki had burned him for the crime of trying to be a good friend and stupid genetic. 

“Also… Ojiro told me the deal you made with UA.” Katsuki stiffened at that, “I know you have to work hard all by yourself but… it should be fair if we also help you, right?” 

Katsuki was about to protest, citing he didn’t need help when he froze. 

_ “Your biggest fault is thinking that… giving help and accepting help is a matter of superiority and inferiority. That’s a fatal weakness for a future hero when our job is helping people. I am not saying you have to discard your pride, but you have to change that twisted outlook.”  _

He had to change. 

_ “If anything, someone who is too proud to accept help is the weakest hero there is if they put their complex above people in need. It’s just plain selfishness.”  _

Katsuki swallowed everything, his pride, complex and weakness. He raised his hand and offered it to Kirishima in a silent acceptance. The red head accepted it wholeheartedly with a grin on his face. Looking at Kirishima’s beaming face Katsuki couldn’t help but see the shadow of his former friend in him. As if Katsuki had become his hero just by accepting the hand Kirishima offered. 

How he wished, he didn’t reject that gentle hand years ago and perhaps he would have been a better hero and a person by now.

* * *

 

**All Might’s Office**

“I am considering your offer, so… would you mind to wait a bit longer?” 

Toshinori almost dropped his cup of steaming tea at that and only his trained reflex stopped the porcelain from crashing to the floor. “Young Midoriya, I am not imagining what you said just now, am I?” He asked eagerly, his face inches from the boy’s raised hands. 

“All Might, I did say so.” He affirmed sternly and Toshinori leaned back to his seat. “It’s just… can you let me talk to Shigaraki first?” 

Toshinori almost forgot that Young Midoriya manage to  capture Shigaraki in Hosu. It was an unexpected result and not unwelcome. “Shigaraki huh… what does accepting One for All have anything to do with that boy?” He didn’t mind his student to take the time, Toshinori had been waiting for so long so it didn’t matter. He didn’t understand how Shigaraki fit in this equation however 

Young Midoriya smiled sadly. “For most of my life I have been weak and then I find more power than I wish for.” To the point his life was decided for him and only because of Nezu’s interference he had a degree of freedom. Toshinori knew how vicious the committee could be in drafting promising youth. 

“Do you… dislike being a hero?” 

He shook his head, “It’s never that, if anything I always enjoy helping people.” Young Midoriya said sadly, “My friends said they need to take care of me because I have twisted outlook of my self worth, I find them in helping and saving people… even my  _ Quirk _ is build around that.” 

“Young Midoriya…” 

“It’s not like I resent the power I was born with, but I have experienced the feeling of being both weak and strong. When I was young I desire power to help people more than anything and then afterward I realize power is a double edged sword.” He looked down. “I have changed from the person I was before I have power for the best and the worst. Now… I am faced with the possibility I can’t be selfish. If I reject the power you offered, one day I might regret that my current power isn’t enough…” 

Toshinori leaned in, patting the boy in the shoulder with bony hand. “I think you’re even wiser than I was when I accepted One for All from my mentor.” He looked up and Toshinori just smiled. “All I think of was… I can become the symbol I believe this society needs, I don’t look back at anything else.” He was that single minded, and after Nana’s death he became even more… focused in a single goal. Look at where it landed him, he knew did what was right but if only he had the wisdom Young Midoriya had- if he listened to Nighteye and Gran Torino better perhaps… 

Then there was a strange look Toshinori didn’t expect to see in the young boy, a look that said he understood what it felt to run to one goal with single minded determination and pay the consequence. 

“We’re not so different at all I think, Al- Toshinori-sensei.” It was foreign to hear his civilian name with suffix teacher added to it coming from Young Midoriya’s lips. “But I have decided that I will not run anymore, so thank you… for being so patient with me.”  

* * *

**Hero Foundational Studies Class**  


Izuku looked like a wreckage of a train after it had kissed a cliff of solid rock, and he looked marginally better by the time Foundational Hero Studies started. Well- he looked like a better wreck, in which the train just crashed to a brick wall so the damage was minimum. Which made Katsuki wanted to tear his hair out because apologizing to a very exhausted Izuku felt like cheating. He knew very well he was mentally exhausting for the green haired boy and Izuku’s sidekicks would try to murder him if he ignore Izuku’s condition. 

Well- Aizawa-sensei had took pity on him and made a compromise he just had to do his grand apology sometime this week. He had done pouring his heart out in a letter anyway, he just had to hand it over to Izuku.

“Erm- Bakugou, if you squeeze the letter any harder I think you will turn it to a paper dynamite.” Soysauce face- Sero pointed out."I think the paper soaked in your sweat good by now." And indeed there was patches of his sweat on the paper.  


 Kirishima nodded, “I don’t think you should give Midoriya a letter soaked in nitroglycerine.” 

“Ojiro and Todoroki might mistake you trying to send a bomb to Midoriya or something.” Added Pika-Kaminari. 

Indeed, his sweat had been absorbed by the paper and added that Izuku had flame Quirk it would be a recipe of disaster. “Why the fuck saying sorry is this hard?!” 

“Well, Midoriya’s health aside I think the one who make it hard is yourself.” Said Rac-Ashido. “Maybe wrap the letter in plastic next time before you hand it to Midoriya.” 

A good idea, his face scrunched up as he said it out loud, “Not a bad idea, Rac-Ashido.” 

Ashido looked at him worriedly, “...So far you manage to call Kirishima by name, I think it’s really worrying how ingrained it is in you to call people by derogatory nickname.” She pointed out. “We’re used to it but won’t this get you in trouble if you can’t address the press without insulting them on reflex?” 

“I can manage an interview without insulting anyone! I am fucking sure of that!” 

“...Also, do you realize your speech might be censored for the rest of your career as pro hero if you keep this up?” Kaminari, the discount pikachu pointed out.

Why the fuck this idiot can be so damn logical at the time like this? “So what?! I can brand my image like this regardless!” 

“...They will still censor you for underaged viewers.” Kaminari was smirking now. 

Then out of nowhere, Izuku in his full green regalia glory walked in behind him. “And you will be known by the kids as Beep* Beep* man.” 

Katsuki opened his mouth to rage at them before he stopped on his track,  _ ‘Why does that sounds very likely to happen?”  _  He turned to Izuku. “You… heard?” 

“Only since you’re talking about your brand.” Izuku said with a smile. “Kids are both precious and ferocious.” 

Was he talking about underaged kids or he was treating Katsuki as a brat? 

“Izu- don’t forget to drink your meds!” Tail-bastard shouted as he and Izuku walked away. “Did you have to swallow it dry?” 

“It’s fine.” 

Half-half bastard offered a drink, “Do you mind drinking water from my ice?”

“...Senkuu is still working on lab test for your ice’s composition, I’d say whether it’s safe for drinking is still questionable.” 

“Ah.” He nodded absentmindedly, “I see.” 

All Might made his entrance and the conversation was halted in favor of paying attention to their teacher. He had them moved to gamma training ground, an industrual area that was a giant maze made of metal pipes and towering chimney. “It’s going to be a search and rescue race! I will send a signal and you have to rush to my location to rescue me!” Then he added, “Of course, we have to keep the material damage at minimum!” Said All Might as he not so subtle pointed at Katsuki."Understood?"  


“Don’t point at me.” Just how thin everyone’s trust in him that he won’t wreck anything in one exercise?  

The first group to go was called, All Might drew random seat number to decide it. “First to go for this race are… Young Ashido, Sero, Ojiro, Iida and… Midoriya!” The first two who had been raring to go stopped on their track at the last name. 

“Erm- All Might-sensei.” Sero raised his hand, “You want us to race Midoriya in a place like this?”

They looked at the amazing maze of steel and then the vast sky with zero obstacle. 

Ashido pouted, “That won’t be a race if the winner is decided, don’t you think? Midorin would win hands down.” 

Izuku stupidly point at himself. “Eh?” 

Katsuki could almost hear the mind hears of his classmates spinning.    
This was the guy with intuition comparable to hellhound’s nose, he won’t stop checking gps to track All Might. He could also fly with his flame. Not to mention the arena was like a maze on the bottom, but the sky was an empty vastness. 

Conclusion…  who the hell want to race Midoriya Izuku in this place? 

“By the way Midorin, how fast can you fly?” Ashido asked casually. 

Izuku didn’t miss a beat, “At max at about 217 knot but I keep it at about 87mph most of the time.” 

Katsuki’s eyes widened in shock, “Seriously?” 

The dunce, Kaminari looked around in confusion. “Is that fast?” 

The ponytail was as shocked as Katsuki. “Uhm- he said  he is about half as fast as commercial plane, that’s about 400 km/hour at max speed.” 

Izuku was quick to add, “It’s hard to breathe at that speed so I won’t, I just fly that quick for Senkuu to record.” 

“Oh my! How about your eyes, Midoriya-san? I didn’t see any google in your costume.” Ponytail was really curious.  


“When I fly there’s thin flame coating around me but I do have google in my pocket.” 

Katsuki grunted, pointedly ignoring the conversation. “There’s no race to speak of if the Nerd can just fly obstructed to you.” He pointed out to All Might. 

All Might just grin wider but Katsuki could see how strained it was. “Then it’s no problem! I will grade Young Midoriya by his time, and the rest can have a race!”

The nerd just laughed, amused by All Might’s last ditch effort to not redraw the lot or excluding Izuku. He looked serene as he followed the rest of first group, unlike them there was no fire of competitive spirit in him. Izuku just walked a few step behind without hurry, so collected as if there was no race to win. 

Even the Sport Festival… his desire to win and come out at the top was weak, Izuku was more concerned to enjoy it with his teammates and then- to help Half-half bastard. There was simply no competitive bone in his body, and it showed.  _ ‘I thought he look down on me.’ _ But the truth was, Izuku was just incapable to feel that way for others. 

**“Ready…. START!”**

Katsuki looked up from his thought at the voice of Kirishima’s shouting. “Oi, Midoriya- he is going too high!!!” 

“Huh?” 

* * *

_ There was a saying similar to UA’s motto,  _ the sky's the limit,  _ there was nothing impossible, go beyond to achieve your goal.  _

But it also mean… those who was born as the sky who was above and beyond can’t comprehend the mortal grasping for the new high. It was not arrogance or superiority, the sky was just up there. You couldn’t blame the sky for being what they are.    
The purer one’s sky flame, the lesser such feeling could be felt. The previous Mare was the closest getting to desire for more power and superiority. The purity of his flame was the lowest among the Three Great Sky and even then, he instinctively seek only to be above his fellow skies. Because the rest of the world lies under them. 

That said… purity of one’s flame didn’t determine one’s qualification as the Great Sky. As in the first place Trinisette wasn’t passed on to humanity as tool of war. Hence neither Mare nor Arcobaleno’s flame ever reach the vivid deep color of amber of Vongola. The power was what make the progenitor of Trinisette assigned Vongola to watch over the secret society and their fellow great skies. 

In short- high purity sky flame was a brute force to keep mafia in line. 

“I miscalculated.” Izuku couldn’t help but lament as he looked up at the sky. He had noticed the flame in his hand was different than usual, the deep red in the center and faded on the edge with crystalline like particle floating about. He wasn’t paying attention as he listened to All Might’s signal, and propel himself to the sky. 

As the explosive force of sky flame launched him to the sky and spin him around from the mere backlash force, Izuku barely had the presence of mind to plan his not so gentle landing. So he burned through a metal structure and came out of the other side, and rolling a few meters from where All Might was standing before making a hot stamp of himself on another metal wall. 

“Young Midoriya!” 

He turned to All Might from where he was stuck, “Hi All Might-sensei, sorry… I think I broke a lot of things in my emergency landing.” All Might reached out to help him, but hearing the sizzling sound his back made that wasn’t wise. 

The number one hero grinned back, relieved Izuku was fine. “Don’t worry about that my boy! I would have thought you’re getting better since the first time around. I just have to give a minus point!” First time was during the entrance exam. 

He laughed sheepishly, “I kind of forgetting my strength.” So that Kawahira bastard did something after all, this was the first time he used his flame since Hosu so he had no idea until now. 

“IZUUUU!!!” Shiro was the first who finished the race after him, impressively outmaneuvering Sero and Iida of all people in his haste to get to Izuku. “You’re on fire! Shouto!!!” 

Izuku extracted himself from the wall, “Don’t be embarrassing, I am fine.” He said as he waved at his friends.  


Shouto and Shiro eyed his hand in horror and Izuku followed their gaze to find that his gloved had melted and dropped like goeey substance on the floor. That happened to his prototype glove, but not this one... Senkuu had worked so hard to synthetize this glove from blood and who knows what else in his lab. "Aah..." 

He was deemed not fine even though he didn’t have to go to infirmary. Shouto took one look at him and made a large ice pedestal for Izuku to sit on. “You’d better cool down first.” 

“The heat of my flame never bothers me.” He felt like an offering sitting on one and half meters high ice structure 

“The cold of my ice never bothers me either but I still get frostbite.” He pointed out at the sizzling ice beneath Izuku’s butt and the pedestal conveniently became a chair with armrest. 

“...Fine.” 

The second race was won by Bakugou, the third by Shouto and the last one was by… Mineta of all people much to Hagakure’s ire as the girl participated in the last race with the pervert. 

“...Hm… Pop Off is quite a convenient trampoline Mineta-kun can spam as he please and doubled as trap too.” It was a very versatile Quirk and Mineta’s ingenuity in using it was shown. Now- if only Mineta could be more honorable in his perversion, he would be a much better hero. 

Bakugou glared at him and Izuku realized he was ‘grossly’ mumbling again. However the short tempered boy didn’t spout any insult, he just stared at Izuku with a mix of apprehension, anger, frustration and what else that made his mood unreadable to Izuku but definitely not the good sort of mood. “You…”

“Hm?”

“Izuku, the colour of your flame change.” Shouto pointed out, not even realizing he was interjecting Bakugou. “...I didn’t even see that in Hosu, is it something new? You can barely control it.” 

He laughed sheepishly, flicking his finger so a tongue of soft flame appeared on the tips. “Yeah, I guess…” He willed it slowly to change and it does, but the candle like flame burst to one resembling a torch that spread over his fist. “Oops!” 

“...It’s hot, that strange… your flame is usually warm instead of scorching.” Shouto pointed out. 

This was serious if Shouto of all people comment about flame being scorching. “Yeah, I can feel the heat too.” Said Shiro who was beside Shouto. “The colour is also in deeper shade than your usual flame and also-” 

“Why the hell your flame is sparkling?” Growled Bakugou, more in disbelief than disgust. “What is even your flame now, it sparkled like vampire in cheesy novel and almost launch you to the sun! it fuck physic six way to Tuesday!” 

Surprisingly there was no malice in Bakugou’s less than flattering description of ‘Hard Flame’ and he was genuinely flabbergasted by it.  _ ‘Come to think of it he…’ _ Before Senkuu, Bakugou was the best in science subject he knew. 

“My flame is psionic, not physic like Shouto’s…” He couldn’t help but laugh. “Of course physic doesn’t apply to me.” 

Bakugou flushed red and then he ran to the locker room, followed by Kirishima and the rest. 

_ ‘He changed… that’s good.’ _ He had felt guilty for keeping quiet of Bakugou’s not so pristine record during entrance exam, he had gambled that UA could guide Bakugou to the right direction unlike their previous school. It was not a stretch to say, he had betrayed his Master’s trust for Bakugou’s sake back then. He also had been told Bakugou got his one and only chance was also because Izuku was in the wrong for hiding Bakugou’s history as a bully.    

Even now- he never regretted it. 

* * *

**Villain’s special medical facility**

Wow- Tsukauchi-san looked as frayed as he was, the detective had an impressive eyebags  _ -nothing on Aizawa-sensei and Shinshou though- _ and his eyes was as bloodshot as Izuku. Obviously, both of them were losing sleep from stress. 

“Hello, Midoriya-kun. How do you do?”

“...As terrible as you Tsukauchi-san.” They sounded like old men exchanging stories about their bad back, and how sad it was for a fifteen year old teenager and a thirty six year old grown man. “I see you don’t sleep well either.” 

Tsukauchi-san chuckled softly, “It’s harder on a boy in growing period I bet, and old man like me can handle sleeping two to three hours a day quite well.” He assured Izuku. “I have seen the report for Hero Killer case, that’s the hardest and longest case you solved, Midoriya-kun.” 

“Indeed, but now that Hero Killer is behind the bar I can sleep easier.” He lied through his teeth and knew Tsukauchi hear it. 

Tsukauchi-san just smiled sadly, “If only it’s that easy, right…? So about Shigaraki-kun, he has problem with his memory. It’s all jumbled and he doesn’t really remember himself as Shigaraki Tomura.” 

Dread pooled on the pit of Izuku’s stomach. “That’s troubling.” Oh for Trinisette’s sake, please don’t spill about the mafia by accident! He didn’t even know if Vindice exist in this world and he’d rather not confirm their existence with a pleasant visit from the masked guards from hell. 

Well- if that happened he had full intention to throw Kawahira under the bus. 

“He identified himself as Shimura Tenko more so… please address him as Shimura-kun or Tenko-kun.”  

“Tenko as in?” Child of Heaven/Sky- what a name for Mare Sky. 

Tsukauchi-san hummed, “Ten from transition or transmigration and Ko from arc.” 

...Kawahira didn’t name Tenko, did he? “What a fitting name…” Tsukauchi-san laughed at that before they met the doctor in charge of the teen. Igarashi-sensei was a reputable doctor and it showed in his analytical skill. He theorized that Shi-Tenko suffered from long term abuse and in two separated period. 

“First… most likely after he lost his father, a classic case of abuse. He was abused physically and mentally, he is malnourished and also get hit… I can see trace of fracture that didn’t heal right on his wrist and rib. It doesn't’t bother him but it leave scar all the same.” 

“Which make him easily attached to second abuser he think is saving him.” 

Igarashi-sensei nodded, “With the second one… it’s more complicated, there’s no sign of typical abuse like the first however… as Shigaraki Tomura he is molded to be a helpless child, in a sense he has no concept of self-care at all. His abductor spoiled him and let him acted up without boundary… it’s more subtle but… according to our expert Shigaraki is purposely neglected to be an individual that will never fit in with society.” 

“And thus- making him susceptible to idea of destroying society that he can never fit in.” Izuku concluded. “This is no ordinary villain, and it’s hard to believe if there’s nothing personal if someone break a child so meticulously like this. Does Tenko is related to a hero for a villain to hold such a deep resentment?” 

Tsukauchi-san looked sad as he answered, “...Yes, he is connected to someone very important to All Might.” 

That froze Izuku, “...That explain many things including Shigaraki’s illogical grudge against All Might.” 

“Illogical how?”

“Well… back in USJ, Shigaraki acted like All Might is the source of everything that go wrong in the world.” Which was sorta make sense for a villain, but apparently Shigaraki was raised with this belief as a gospel. “...What else did he remember?” He asked as once again prayed desperately that nothing significant about Trinisette was given away. 

Tsukauchi-san hummed, “He remember a friend he called Shocchan and a game called Choice.” 

Alarm bell rang like mad inside Izuku’s head at his answer.  _ ‘Shiiiit- ‘ _ Were those bad information, how bad? Izuku had no idea but it wasn’t about Trinisette so it should be fine? Right? 

_ Shocchan-Shou… Shouichi… Irie-   _ It was someone very significant but it seemed Tenko never gave them a complete name, just a nickname like Kacchan for Katsuki. Which such a cutesy suffix and very shortened name, it was next to impossible for them to find this friend. As for Choice- erm- no one could imagine it was a mafia game, right? 

“I see, then would it be fine if I speak to Tenko-kun then?” He had begged his Master for permission to speak to Tenko alone and the first priority after ensuring Tenko’s safety was warning the boy to watch what he told the police. 

“Ah yes… we believe his fondness of you would be good for him.” Tsukauchi-san paused. “I still don’t get why he gets attached to you so quickly.” When it was not that unusual for people to grow fond of Izuku due to his nature. 

Izuku just give the detective a strained smile. “Ha ha ha, then- can I bring food to his room?” 

Igarashi-sensei was on him immediately, “I am afraid not until I see what you’re giving him.” 

He took it out a bag of marshmallow, milk flavored. “It’s just this, sealed and all…” 

The doctor stared at the bag with unreadable eyes, his vivid neon green eyes stood out in black sclera. “...How did you know that’s his favorite food?” That was Tsukauchi-san who asked. 

Crap- they asked what his favorite food was? “I have a feeling he will like it.” That wasn’t a lie, when Izuku was pondering over what to bring to hospital he walked pass a supermarket and a florist. In the florist he had an urge to buy orchid, before he decided not to and then he saw a sale on marshmallow and bought it without second thought. 

Well- it was feeling indeed, and also a vivid memory of someone gorging themselves with the fluffy treat. 

“Now I am sure he will be happy to see you.”

* * *

 

**Room 110, Tenko’s room**

Tenko was indeed very happy to see Izuku, and the green haired boy couldn’t help but wince when Tenko  tripped over nothing when he made a beeline to Izuku and face-planting first to the floor.  _ ‘Yeah- that’s what happen when a sky get his flame sealed.’ _ Their coordination and balance were shot in instance, like a stray kite. 

“He he he, I tripped.” He giggled before scooting closer to Izuku. 

Izuku sat down on the floor and  gave the reddened forehead a gentle rub, “I am sorry about that, I wish I can unseal your flame right away but you’re still too weak from the ordeal Kawahira put you through and you’re still too unstable to control your flame.” 

Tenko sat up and stared at Izuku. “...You’re trying to protect me, you always do.” 

Izuku glanced around, it seemed while they put this room under surveillance there was no bug. So he spoke up. “What do you remember, Tenko?”

“...I think I remember Shocchan, you and…” He trailed off unsurely, “A lady, she was nice too.” 

A lady- so… Sephira. “Who do you remember me by?” 

“...Giotto.” Tenko uttered the name with worship and Izuku’s heart clenched uncomfortably. 

He smiled sadly at the older boy, “Call me Izuku or Midoriya when there’s other around us.”

“Why?”

“I am undercover as civilian at the moment.” He explained with a grin. 

Tenko scrunched up his nose, “Why did you go undercover as civilian? That’s just strange, you’re a Boss.”  

“Not in this world, Tenko… please.” 

Tenko gave him a reluctant nod. “Then I will call you Midori.” He looked pointedly at Izuku’s green hair. 

His lips quirked to an amused smile,  _ but _ this brand of childishness was different than one he remembered of Shigaraki or the previous Mare. Then again, he didn’t know Shimura Tenko so well yet. “What else do you remember of  _ us,  _ Tenko?” 

Tenko’s fist clenched, and his face scrunched up not in distaste but deep thought. Izuku just realized he only get a good look of Tenko’s un- _ handed _ face now, Tenko’s skin seemed to be in mid of recovery from the unhealthy complexion and dryness. Igarashi-sensei obviously took a great care to re-educate Tenko in caring for himself. The boy had beauty mark under his lips and his face was somewhat effeminate. 

_ ‘A mark…’ _

The other Great Skies had mark on their face except for Vongola, no… some of them did tattooed their face too.  _ ‘...I certainly not going to do that to my face.’ _ His mother would freak out.  

“We lived together with Sephira I think.” 

???  _ ‘No we never live together, we don’t even come from the same famiglia.’  _ He thought inwardly and outward he said. “We did?” 

Tenko nodded, “Yeah.”  

“...What about Mare ring?” That made Tenko looked at his right middle finger, the customary digit Trinisette holder put their ring on. 

He looked up at Izuku in confusion. “Where did I put it?” 

Why did you even ask me?! “I don’t know… it doesn’t matter where it is Tenko.” He said as he patted Tenko’s head and the older boy leaned to the touch like a puppy. “Do you remember your power?” 

“Miracle of horizontal axis?” He curled up nervously, “I am scared of it… I remember my alternate selves were cruel, they were all mean and greedy.” 

This was getting stranger. “What else do you remember?” 

Tenko teared up, “I remember… dying, no not-quite.” Izuku tensed, praying that Tenko wasn’t remembering past Izuku killing him. “I was taken away and no longer become myself, he- turn me to nothing.”

“Nothing?” Izuku repeated on confusion. 

He nodded, “I am void, empty… nothing… I take more and more but I am just still nothing.” 

“I see.” Izuku was smiling but inwardly he felt his stomach drop at the revelation. “Don’t think about it anymore Tenko, just focus on your health.”Izuku spend the rest of alloted time assuring Tenko that he would be fine and he had to listen to Igarashi-sensei’s order so he would get better sooner. He also explained to Tenko that he shall not disclose anything about Trinisette to anyone. 

Tenko was nodding enthusiastically, “Okay! Scary monster in bandage will come to get me if I did, you always said so!” 

Glad to know whoever Tenko remembered him by had put the fear of Vindice properly in Tenko. His heart ached to see how sweet and also how wrong Tenko acted, like a blank canvas. This was too dangerous for a Mare holder, he was harmless on his own at this point but also too malleable. 

Izuku bid his farewell and promised Tenko he would come visiting him on weekend then excused himself to Tsukauchi and Igarashi-sensei. He rushed back to UA, almost forgetting his teacher escort waiting in the cafeteria and got scolded by Present Mic. The reprimand didn’t last long as he quickly apologized and the hero to take him back to UA. 

On the way to UA his mind whirled at the thought of conversation he just had with Shimura Tenko.  _ ‘Who is this Mare Sky? He knows memory of previous Mare but he is  _ different  _ than the one in my memory.’ _

This Mare Sky, Shimura Tenko wholeheartedly believe in the past Izuku knew wasn’t theirs. 

Something was wrong with the Trinisette System of this world, no- something  _ went _ wrong in the past and that was why Kawahira got impatient to fix it. His increasingly frequent visit to Izuku was Kawahira’s brand of freaking out apparently. Izuku was worried of their safety, Eri’s and Tenko’s… but it seemed the world itself was in unknown danger. 

What a time to be alive when even Kawahira was freaking out for their life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation is shorter than expected between Izuku and Tenko, well- for a while there's not much action.  
> I try to represent Italy as having a problem with foreigners due to their lax regulation on Quirks, I just think there would be brand new problem that's different with stricter regulation. 
> 
> The name Aida sounds Japanese but it's latin, and it means 'helpful' LOL And yes, he is a member of Cavallone famiglia.  
> He is a bit above common mafioso but not so high. I am debating adding Dino here... not the same person but still Dino.
> 
> Note that the speed of Izuku's flight is taken from Youjo Senki's average speed of flying mage, I think Tsuna can go faster but as Izuku said there's no point flying any faster unless your life depend on it because...   
> 1\. Breathing when flying at high speed is hard, there's a good reason why bird would hop around on the ground. Flying is like marathon to them.   
> 2\. Debris, dust- etc~ Hawks most likely have second eyelid like high speed bird of prey. Izuku have his flame coating to deal with the same issue but Senkuu did provide him with google just in case.   
> 3\. Altitude-wise, I believe I have mentioned Izuku can fly quite high but his body unlike Tsuna can acclimate as well to high altitude at this point so- he has to regulate his body temperature, deal with air pressure and also thing oxygen on top of it. My headcanon is that Vongola bloodline have mutation to deal with this. Reborn did use him as some sort of plane to travel all over Japan so I think Tsuna is at least can fly as fast as comercial plane LOL


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Izuku explain the planet class disaster a Mare could turn out to be.   
> The final exam is coming up but Izuku has more concern about another exam instead. Aizawa is not amused that the Problem Child have a problem he don't want to disclose again.   
> Cervello has no concept of private facility UA is, they didn't even make an appointment with Mr. Secretary Senku first.   
> The boss isn't pleased with their lack of appointment.   
> Naomasa paid Toshinori and Gran Torino a visit about family matter.

As soon as they walked pass UA barrier, Izuku ran to principal’s office like the devil itself was on his heels, Senkuu and Nezu were already waiting for him in the room. It was a bizarre picture that a giant mouse was feeding a cub lion unsalted jerky in one paw and holding teacup on the other.  

“This is bad…” He croaked, not even heeding Natsu’s pawing his pants for attention.

Senkuu just shoved a cup of tea, chamomile with lavender. “Just drink this first and calm down.”

He accepted the porcelain cup and downed it in one go. “Izuku! I taught you better manner in tea drinking!” Reprimanded his Master.

In different day Izuku would apologize for his uncouth way of drinking tea, but not today. “Shigaraki… no his name is Shimura Tenko now.” He babbled. “He is different.”

“Yeah- I notice the different name.” Senkuu deadpanned, “So a convenient amnesia plus old memory resurfacing, damn- this Mist flame is even more ridiculous than sky flame.”

Izuku grabbed Senkuu’s shoulder and shook him back and forth. “No! Who the hell cares about his name!”

Master Nezu was pale, “Shimura?!” he repeated.  

“The name does not matter!” It took all his strained self-control to not scream. “He is not the same!”

The mutant at last saw Izuku’s abnormal anxiety level, “Izuku, I’d told you to calm down but it seems you can’t until you explain to us what’s the panic is for. Please elaborate, as Senkuu and I cannot comprehend the _‘difference’_ that make you freak so much.”

Izuku took a deep breath, sat down and held Natsu’s close to his chest as some sort of lifeline for his sanity. “Fine, there’s two prior speculations I have about Shimura Tenko before I spoke to him. He is either someone completely new I don’t know about or he is like me. Someone who somehow inherit the memory of previous Great Sky…”

“And you’re wrong?”

“Yes… I am totally wrong! He does remember becoming the holder of Mare but…” Izuku trailed off, fist clenched in frustration. “The person he remembered himself was… it was a different person than the one in my memory. He- he-”

“He- what?” Senkuu urged him impatiently but not unkindly.

“He is the alternate self of Mare ring holder I know, and a completely different person. I don’t know him… _at all.”_

Senkuu looked at him in mix of confusion and dread, “Uhm- I think that’s bad and all but, I am afraid I am no expert of Trinisette or Great Skies that’s not you. So please explain how bad it is and if we have to prepare for apocalypse.”

Izuku wished he could say it won’t be as bad as armageddon, but he knew better than anyone not Kawahira what they could do to the world. “I told you what Mare’s unique power is in a shell.”

“Yeah- crazy parallel universe telepathy.”

The Vongola inhaled deeply, “I am sorry that my explanation is overly simplified but was trying to not confuse you.” Senkuu nodded, “But actually it’s more complicated than that…” He trailed off. “The Mare Rings have the ability to move horizontally along the Space-Time Axis, giving it the ability to see into Parallel Worlds. This ability allows the user to peer into, gain knowledge and communicate with other worlds…”

Nezu nodded, “Yeah, and I believe you claim the Mare holder can even heal incurable disease and develop marvelous technology. Such a powerful ability…”

“Well… while it explains why the set is named after sea-” Senkuu frowned deeper before exchanging a look with their teacher, “I don’t think I like the implication of that.”

“You’re right… Mare Rings supposed to make the holder in all worlds the same person, _one_ being.”

Nezu pondered for a moment, “As in… if you do something to one of them the rest will feel it?”

“Yes, and yet… Tenko blatantly told me he is a different person. That’s not suppose to happen and _nothing_ good happened when Trinisette malfunction. It’s world ending kind of disaster!”

Senkuu raised an eyebrow, Izuku didn’t need his intuition to know the scientist thought Izuku was being a dramatic. “Are you sure it’s _that_ bad?”

Most of the time Izuku would never wish the dread of world shaking crisis he felt frequently on anyone, but Senkuu was asking for it. “Kawahira is a bastard of highest order but he has his priority in order when it comes to this planet. He would condemn a small number of individuals to a cursed life so the rest of the world survive as he keep the system going smoothly. It’s the _ultimate_ greater good because one thing go wrong, the world will be destroyed and not even Kawahira can do anything about it.”

Senkuu was still overly calm, “You sounds like you had seen that happen.”

The brat was obviously asking for it, Izuku was being serious and how dare he acted as cool as a cucumber! “...I didn’t but I do have a memory of previous Mare laughing about causing it by accident one time, I don’t know _how_ he did it but obviously, he did something he shouldn’t to Trinisette system”

Now- Senku did feel how grave their situation was. “If that really happen, why the hell someone like that got chosen? Isn’t that counter-productive if any of you destroy the world with your deus ex machina?!” Senkuu was thoroughly confused. “Also- he is laughing about it?”

Natsu hissed at Senkuu’s raised voice in displeasure before burrowing himself deeper into Izuku’s lap.

Izuku rolled his eyes so hard at that, “Senkuu… from perspective of a Mare sky, there are millions of parallel world so how much does they care you’d think? Also Kawahira didn’t get to pick any Trinisette holders, the ring choose the owner.” Even arcobaleno holder was chosen by strict selection the set wanted and as far as Kawahira could do was watching over the selection or tournament, he couldn’t tamper with the outcome.

His Master interjected, “Like the sword in stone?”

“Sort of, basically Kawahira have no say in _who_ Mare picked… if he has _any_ he would pick someone more malleable and obedient to save himself centuries of headache.” Perhaps someone he could mind control, instead of a bunch of troublemakers. Unfortunately for Kawahira, Trinisette had its own mind regarding their owner.

Senkuu whistled, “Wow- I start to pity him for a bit,  he is basically signing up himself for eternity on the most thankless job in universe.”

What a time to be alive that a human pitied Kawahira. “If it helps Kawahira implied he was born to the system, it’s like sympathizing with fish for living underwater and breathing with gills.”

“And here I thought you’re an endless fountain for sympathy, but you have none for the guy.”

“Misery loves company, and we’re the company he gets.”

Nezu cleared his throat, “Your animosity against Kawahira is noted, dear disciple… however- what do you plan to do about Tenko. You know the police can’t keep him forever, not only he is proved to be mentally vulnerable he is also a victim rather than the villain.”

Izuku winced at the reminder, “Yeah, the problem with Tenko is… I don’t know how long his power will be dormant. At the moment he is like a blank canvas, so innocent and malleable. I don’t know at what rate his ‘Parallel World Connection’ will recover.”

“How fast it is for your Intuition to recover? You awakened when you’re in second year of middle school… that’s about two years ago.” His Master pointed out.

The Vongola shook his head, “Fundamentally my power and his is very different but… the factor that determine the strength is the same.”

“And what is that?”

“Our connection to the world, but it’s tricky in my case because my power is connected to my blood while it’s not in case of Mare.”

“So, he most likely will recover faster than you because his body didn’t need to go through change to accommodate his power.” Concluded Nezu.

Izuku nodded, “Yes…” He had calmed down considerably. “Anyway- I will see Tenko regularly to monitor him, the seal is still in place and in case of something went wrong I will be the first to know.”

Nezu then asked, “Now then Izuku, in worst scenario of the villain who raised Tenko manage to get him back… do you think Tenko would be manipulated to do his bidding?”

That made the green haired boy frown, “Like I said, I don’t know _this_ Mare Sky’s personality really well, he seem vulnerable but-”

“But?”

“I don’t believe I can call him helpless… especially considering the main personality of Mare Sky I know of.” Izuku didn’t remember the person very well, he remembered the whimsical laughter and playful eyes. “...Well-”

Senkuu leaned in curiously, “What kind of person previous Mare Sky is like?”

Izuku looked at his friend dead in the eye, “In scenario of him getting caught by a villain, I will worry about the villain’s sanity more than him.”

“...Not the villain’s life?”

“They are lucky if they’re dead.” Izuku deadpanned. “Also-For Dying Will Flame user in general, being pushed to danger or any stressful situation would bound to kickstart our defense mechanism… Kawahira has gone that far to awaken Tenko. I can’t imagine a villain can just nab him and make Tenko do anything he doesn’t want without-” He paused. “Well… getting roasted in return.” And that was the best case scenario.  

And that was the conclusion of their conversation in regards to Shimura Tenko. Nezu still looked thoughtful, _‘...Would that apply to All for One too?’_  

* * *

Chisaki was away and their ‘treatment’ to her was reduced to merely taking blood and nothing else. The days had become less painful to Eri and her caretaker used the chance to spoil her more than usual. Which made Eri’s heart clench as she realized not all yakuza around her want to torment a child if they had a choice.

Giotto’s didn’t visit her dream every night, just about every three days or so and Eri cherished it all the same. “If only I have a powerful Mist by my side, I can visit Eri-chan more often.” He sounded regretful at that.

“What is mist?”

Giotto then taught her of seven flames of sky, and it was the most fascinating thing the older boy had taught her. How to read and write was fun too but Eri loved Giotto’s story the most. The restless storm that will disintegrate everything, the tranquil rain that bring stillness. The sun flame can heal wound, the hardening lightning flame, the propagating cloud and last… the elusive mist.

“We all have flames in our soul.” He poked Eri’s forehead gently, “It’s a power fueled by our resolve and desire.”

Eri patted her forehead, “Is it different from Eri’s curse?”

“...Quirk, Eri… not curse.”

“But.”

Giotto smiled gently at her but there was a deep sadness in his eyes, “All kinds of power in the world can be a curse or a blessing, depending on the person.” He picked up the knife on their picnic table. “I can use this to cut up yummy apple for Eri, but also hurt someone with it.”

Eri protested, “Giotto will never hurt anyone.”

He shook his head at that, “Ha ha ha… I am afraid that’s not possible Eri-chan, no one can live without hurting others at all.”

“But Giotto is very kind.” She had been getting braver with him and Giotto was glad to see this in her.

“Eri.” He called her gently, “Kindness can hurt people too.”

Eri deflated at that. “Eri don’t get it...”

Giotto didn’t explain what he mean, he just laughed. _Mean-_ “Human relationship is complicated like that, Eri.”

The little girl scrunched up her face, “Eri don’t think Eri will ever understand, in real world Eri is all alone.”

Giotto held her close and Eri basked in his warmth, “I will find you soon Eri, I promise. You will never be alone.”

“Because I will always be with you?”

“Not just me.” Giotto corrected him with a smile, “You will meet people you can rely on, a family.”

“Eri don’t have one, not anymore.”

“But you will find new family…” He cupped her cheek, “Because you’re a sky like me, we draw people to us and accept them in our vast sky.”

Eri frowned, “What does being a sky means?”

“The simplest thing in the world I’d say, we just have to be where everyone in our family belong to… whoever they are.”

Eri grew quiet at that before saying. “Eri don’t get it yet… maybe when Eri grow up like Giotto.” She felt him tensing and his hold around her tighten. “Giotto?”

He buried his face to her thick hair and murmured. “Yes Eri… you will grow up to a splendid lady. I promise.”

She wondered why he made that a promise, but she dared not to ask. She was satisfied with the simple happiness he gave her.  

* * *

**UA High School, 1-A**

In Aizawa-sensei’s style of announcement school event, he once again made it sounds like a dreadful premonition before telling them to remember that the final exam was just around the corner. Of course- his classmates fell to Aizawa-sensei’s ruse as usual. _Majority of them._ It was quite sad how gullible they were, and stupidly adorable.

Speaking of not so adorable stupidity, the hero talk show from last night was quite pathetic. _‘Just what Mt. Lady tried to pull? Picking a fight with Midnight-sensei like that...’_ Not to mention she interrupted a veteran hero making a very good point on fine line of practical and sex appeal. It could have been a very productive discussion that change society’s outlook for female heroes with revealing costume.

“Make sure to study properly, train both your body and mind.” And with that last advice their homeroom teacher left the class, but before the door was fully closed he met Izuku’s eyes and called him. “Midoriya.”

“Yes?”

Aizawa-sensei narrowed his eyes, “Finish your lunch quickly with time to spare and see me in my office.”

Izuku nodded with a smile, while inwardly he was sweating profusely. _‘Master… you can wait after final exam to inform Aizawa-sensei you know.’_ Well- considering _that_ and the summer camp’s schedule clashed, it was no wonder.

“I didn’t study AT ALL!” The lament of deadlast students of their class could be heard all the way from the other side of classroom. “With Sport Festival and Internship, I don’t think about studying at all!”

Well- Kaminari was properly panicking, Ashido in the other hand was laughing. Tokoyami who was slapdash in the middle of class ranking looked worried, so did Saitou and Kouda. They did reasonably well for the mid-term but because there wasn’t much to cover back then it was easier, final exam would be harder because both written and practical test.

Mineta voiced said thought out loud, said grape boy was ninth in ranking. Well- he was fairly intelligent so it wasn’t a surprise he ranked that high. Ashido and Kaminari protested, “I thought you’re one of us!” What an unfair assessment.

“A little pervert like you is only likeable if he is an idiot!” Was that something you should say to your fellow pervert?

“Ashido-san, Kaminari-kun… there’s still time to catch up with your studies.” He assured them. One week cramming should be sufficient enough to improve their grade to above minimum required mark at least.

Shiro was quick to add, “Izuku’s note is amazing you know, it will be just fine if you study for a bit.” He was ranked seventh in exam.

Iida also tried to cheer them up, “As Class-rep, I have high expectation for your best effort to pass our final exam!” Or not- he was just pressuring them, and it didn’t help it was coming from the guy who ranked second in class.

Shouto of course wasn’t faring better, he and Iida were about the same in social grace. “As long as you pay attention to class, there’s no way you can fail.” Shouto didn’t revise much but he was a quick learner with good memory, so his claim was a bit unfair. Not everyone can just pay attention to class with their level of comprehension and scored fifth place academically in class.

Kaminari deflated, “I don’t want to hear that from the top students!” Indeed, they sounded like bragging even though they had no such intention.

Yaoyorozu at last took pity on them, “Both of you, if you don’t mind I’d like to offer my assistance for written exam.”

“YAOMOMO!” They cheered.

She glanced at Izuku nervously for some reason. “Of course… if you prefer Midoriya-san to teach you…”

They sweat-dropped, “Whoever volunteer aside… I am surprised both of you rank first.” Sero said to them.

“Is it even possible to score perfect marks for all exam, you guys aren’t human!” Kaminari protested.  

Shiro huffed, “That’s what happen when you plan to skip to uni but change your mind.”

“No, it’s what happens when you have Senkuu as a friend. Since he thinks he can just compress three years curriculum to one year.” Izuku corrected with a faraway look. “...The general-ed part at least.” After Senkuu trying to beat MIT level physic to his head by force, high school level science and math seemed simple in comparison. The days of hell when Senkuu was singing _‘I will make a scientist out of you’_ would haunt his him forever.

_So much equation- he also surprised Senkuu of how many chemicals in existence can be used to get rid of a body._ If he was a petty and resentful person, he’d get back at the scientist and make a ‘man’ out of the skinny guy spartan style.

“That said… I will be quite busy this week I don’t think I can tutor anyone.” His academic ranking would surely drop but he was not worried. “So…”

Shiro almost threw himself to the other side of the room to get to Yaoyorozu, “I will sign up to your class! If Senkuu tutor me all by himself I will die!”

“...He is teaching you appropriate level of science for middle school back then, what are you complaining about?” Shiro had no room to complaint.

Shouto was nodding, “Senkuu is really good.” Oh right- he had dumped Shouto to Senkuu to teach him everything about thermodynamic as apparently Endeavor never bother teaching the science behind Todoroki family Quirk. That was just asking for accident to happen for someone who had Quirk with opposite extreme temperature range like Shouto. While his frostbite was bad, Shouto’s petty deviance against Endeavor might have saved him from another kind of accident his Quirk could cause.

Yaoyorozu got more students to teach and she was bouncing with happiness. “I have to ask mother to open the hall!”

If the hall the young lady was talking about was anything like Izuku know, he had to wonder what kind of logic she employed to think six people needed space that can fit over a hundred people for a study group. Knowing how rich she was, Izuku suspect even Yaoyorozu’s closet was big enough for them.

“What kind of tea you are partial to? We always had Harrold and Wedgewood at home.” Yaoyorozu seemed to think study group and tea party was one and the same.

“Of course! You can count on me to help you with final exam! I will do my best!”

What an adorable Ojou-sama, she didn’t even realize she just slapped them with the difference in financial situation casually. They didn’t seem to mind because they knew she had no ill intent but… _another_ socially crippled kid spotted in class. Hopefully by graduation, their teacher caught all these tiny issues that could crop up in their heroic career.

“Bakugou, see! That’s how you do it.” Kirishima pointed at fuming Bakugou who stared at his class ranking report, he was third- or rather fourth below Iida, Izuku and Yaoyorozu.

“I can do it too! I will beat it to your head.”

Ashido then chirped, “Then Bakugou! Why don’t you join us instead, there’s a lot of us so you can help Yaomomo to tutor us!”

Bakugou snarled, “Why should I-” He trailed off before swallowing whatever he was about to say. “Fine!”

Shiro just shrugged, “Oh well- Bakugou and Yaoyorozu will play good and bad cop, that should be quite effective.”

“I will do better!” Roared Bakugou. “If studying with the Nerd get you to rank seventh I will make you to top five Tail-bastard!”

“No one is challenging you, don’t get fired up out of nowhere.”

* * *

 

**Lunchtime**

“Izu-kun, you don’t hear anything from principal about practical exam?” Ochako asked curiously.

Shiro sweat-dropped, “There’s no way Principal will leak something like that to Izu, if anything… it’s because Izu is his personal student he will make it more difficult for Izu.”

“Tough love huh…” Tsuyu mumbled as she teared her bread to smaller piece. “Nezu-kochou does seems to be the type.”

Iida hummed, “Of course he is fair and just! As expected of UA principal!”

“...Iida, I just told you Nezu-kochou will make it harder for Izu.”

“Regardless! I don’t think it would be anything outrageous.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, “Where were you when we face Zero Pointer in entrance exam and Sport Festival?” Zero Pointer could be said as embodiment of ‘outrageous’ for UA, a gigantic hunk of metal that wasted a lot of money every year.

Iida blushed at Shiro’s retort. “Well- Aizawa-sensei did say it would be comprehensive test of everything we have learned so far.”

“That’s all he told us.”

So far they had battle, rescue and basic training. “Well I am almost positive it would involve mostly combat.”

“Why?” Ochako asked.

“Because-” Izuku cut himself off as he spun to grab incoming elbow aimed at the back of his head, the next thing he knew he already pinned the perpetrator on the floor. He also had made a mess from the steak and grape juice said would be attacker had. “Eh, you’re Monoma-kun from 1-B?”

The blond below him started to screech, “Ha ha ha ha, all 1-A students are violent after all! How dare you attack fellow hero students in bright daylight?”

“That’s my question, what did you attempt to do that my Quirk perceive your intention as hostile?” He asked back in confusion.

That question made Shiro and Shouto jump from their seat, “What?! The hell are you trying to do to Izu?”

Iida was the loudest, “How outrageous! For a fellow hero student to attempt harm to others, have you no pride as UA students?!”

Shouto just glared icily at Monoma.

Wait- did he just escalate a mundane incident?

Izuku got off of the guy, “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He offered his hand to help Monoma up but withdraw it when he sensed Monoma’s intention. “Did you just-”

Shiro and their classmate looked at Monoma in confusion before they realized what Monoma just attempted to do. “Did you just try to copy Izu’s Quirk? You jerk, he was trying to help you.” Shiro looked ready to throw himself at Monoma.

He jumped to his feet, “I was just trying to elbow him for a bit!” He pointed at Izuku, “But he threw me off of his shoulder and pin me down! I am not the one being violent!”

“So you admit you’re trying to pick a senseless fight with Izu!” Shiro jumped at the chance like starving wolf on steak.

Monoma sneered, “I am doing you a favor so you don’t get a big head just because you caught Hero Killer.” Izuku raised an eyebrow at that, “You guys from 1-A just have to gather all the attention on you just like in Sport Festival...”  

Hm- this guy, why he was a bundle of hostility? Izuku knew it was petty grudge, but it was enough to make his hyper intuition went haywire for a bit. _‘I will keep mistaking him for an enemy.’_

“It’s not like they have high expectation on you but because you keep run to trouble.”

Shiro snarked, “Yeah- it’s not like we won twelve out of sixteen spots in final round back then.”

Izuku frowned, “Shiro.”

“It’s true~” Shiro pouted.

“Even if it’s true, I think Izuku means we shouldn’t antagonize the 1-B student.” Shouto chimed in, and obviously he didn’t even remember Monoma’s name. At least he didn’t refer to Monoma as the blond from 1-B that copied Bakugou’s explosion.

Monoma also catch the hint Shouto didn’t remember him either, “Shut up 1-A! You guys will end up dragging us all to your misfortune!”

Kendou came too late, her eyes wide in horror as all eyes were on Monoma with accusing look. “Monoma-kun!” And promptly chopped him on the head, “Sorry about this boy, guys… his heart is a bit-”

That was how you describe Monoma’s problematic behavior? “...Uhm, I think I should at least buy him lunch to replace one he spilled.” Izuku offered.

Kendo waved her hand in refusal, “No need, it’s Monoma who come to ruin your lunchtime.

“And also… I almost forget to tell your homeroom teacher about Monoma-kun.”

Kendou paled, “Midoriya-kun! I assure you that Monoma’s loose mouth is not a big deal, please don’t get him in trouble with Sensei.”

“...I wasn’t planning to tell on him to Kan-sensei.” He waived his hand negatively, and he lowered his voice so only Kendou could hear him. “Monoma-kun got worse since Sport Festival, isn’t he?” Kendou reluctantly nodded, “I suspect his Quirk have side effect to his mentality.”

Kendou’s eyes went wide at that, “It can’t be-”

“Well… I hope it’s not the case either.” But considering the nature of his Quirk, that was very likely. There was a good reason why some Quirk had heavy stigma in society and it was generally assumed that Quirk reflect the person. It wasn’t a completely baseless general assumption but ironically, more often than not the Quirk was completely unrelated to the person. “It’s fine, I am sure Kan-sensei will do his best to help Monoma-kun.”

The blond girl smiled weakly at that, “Thanks Midoriya-kun… “ She turned to Iida. “Sorry again about Monoma-kun, Iida-kun… in return why don’t I tell you what I heard from my upperclassmen friend?”

“Eh?”

“They said usually the final exam would be fighting robot like in the entrance exam.” She told them proudly.

Shiro and Izuku exchange glance, Shiro sighed while Izuku just laughed sheepishly. “Uh Kendo…” He beckoned her to come closer.

Izuku nodded to himself, _‘She bit the bait our teacher left to misdirect us.”_

“Yeah, what is it Ojiro-kun?” She leaned in.

Shiro looked at her in the eye, “Kendou, that’s a false hint obviously.”

Shouto continued slurping his soba, “There’s nothing to learn from beating up robots. It’s too easy.”

“Todoroki-chan, that only applies to some of us. Not everyone can say toppling Zero Pointer is easy.” Tsuyu pointed out helpfully.

“Is that so?”

Izuku chuckled softly as he sat back down, “Anyway, if our teacher go through so much trouble to hide it they won’t leak the information as easily as asking our seniors.”

Shiro nodded sagely, “I don’t know about Kan-sensei, but our homeroom teacher is Eraserhead. He is a dramatic edgelord, there’s no way he won’t make it as painful as possible.”

“Ojiro-kun! Do you have no faith in our teacher at all?!”

“It’s because I have faith in Aizawa-sensei.” Shiro retorted back.

Tsuyu agreed. “It’s Aizawa-sensei after all…”

Iida deflated, “You’re right… does Aizawa-sensei have no worry we will lose our faith in him?” He lamented.

“Our sensei have his priority in order, I’d say our vigilance rank higher than faith to him.” Izuku pointed out. “As for our practical exam…” He trailed off. “I am pretty sure it would still be combat.”

“Why?”

“Knowing our teachers, they will take account to recent situation… we have villains after us after all.” It was mostly him, but if the villain go after students because All Might was their teacher everyone else was a fair target too. “Also, I believe the teachers had support dept students developing something for exam.”

“Did you get that from Sakura-kun and Ishigami-kun?”

“No, they were excluded right away because of their connection to me.” Izuku beamed happily.

Kendou looked at him in disbelief, “And you still find out how?”

“Oh, I saw Present Mic-sensei rubbing his wrist yesterday and complaining about Power-Loader-sensei’s student.” He tapped his own wrist, “There’s red mark that looks like some sort of wristband. Which I assume is some sort of restra-”

“Problem Child, shut your mouth right now… you’re excluded from this information gathering part.”

Izuku clamped his mouth shut and turned around stiffly to see his teacher glaring with red eyes at him. “Ha ha ha…”

“You’re _not_ allowed to help them to figure out the exam, Problem Child.”

“But-” That was simply unfair, he was their friend and classmate.

“ **_Midoriya_ **.” Uh-oh, that was his cue to leave.

Izuku finished his food and quickly stood up. “Coming Aizawa-sensei.” And followed the grumpy teacher obediently like a role model student he was. At least Aizawa-sensei was merciful enough to not use his capture weapon as a leash.

Shiro stared at Izuku’s retreating form and their teacher before letting out a groan. “Well, we shouldn’t have discuss it in the open.”

Shouto was still eating, “Also, does this means Aizawa-sensei will make the exam harder?”

“It’s Aizawa-sensei, of course he will.”

Iida was indignant, “That’s just petty of him!”

Kendou watched 1-A kids moaning and wondered if their so called superior performance in Sport Festival was because their teacher was a sadistic spartan instead of real life experience in USJ.  In her musing, Kendou completely forgot about Monoma she was still holding in death grip.

“Kendou… I can’t breathe.”

* * *

 

**Aizawa’s Office**

He had thought he knew what he signed up for when Nezu-kochou shoved his prized prodigy to Shouta’s class. You’d think years of field experience as underground hero and his messed up childhood would have beaten any spec of naivety and optimism out of him. Yet- he learned painfully he had been very naive back then, Midoriya Izuku was a problem child of disastrous proportion. Midoriya’s maturity and intelligence should mean the kid is smart enough to avoid problem for himself, but no- Midoriya would run straight to the eye of storm because that was what a hero with martyr complex would do.

You’d think the Hero Killer and Shigaraki mess would be enough for Midoriya, but now…

“If it’s just combat power I have no doubt you’re qualified, you’re also knowledgeable enough about rescue and you have first aid certificate…” Aizawa listed on as he pushed an empty form of recommendation for provisional license towards Midoriya. “However- you do realize usually hero students take provisional license exam as a class, don’t you?”

Midoriya nodded, he didn’t seem cowed. Then again after Hero Killer, perhaps an exam no matter how serious was not a life threatening matter to him. “I do, Aizawa-sensei.”

Shouta sighed, “I am well aware there’s a pressure to get you on the field as soon as possible from the commision, but you come to UA to avoid this in the first place so why did you give in now?”

“I am not giving in or anything like that Aizawa-sensei.” He tried to assure Shouta, but the underground hero was unconvinced. “I will admit it’s not an ideal situation that push me to get my license as early as I can but-”

Shouta groaned as he face-palmed, _‘So something_ make _him have to get that license.’_ He inhaled deeply. “Does it have something to do with favor you ask from Nighteye that make that man dig around more vigorously on Yakuza circle?”

Midoriya didn’t even bother to hide it. “It’s part of my reason.” At Shouta’s narrowed eyes he added. “About half of it.”

“Problem Child, I will admit you’re stupendously powerful for a first year student.” With only perhaps Todoroki, Bakugou or perhaps… that Inasa from Shiketsu could give him a fight. “However you can’t pass this exam by yourself, and you have proven that you’re more of a team player than solo for most of the time.” It wasn’t like Midoriya was helpless by himself, he just shone better when working in team.

Passing the exam of provisional license wasn’t just about power, they also assess leadership, teamwork, and decision making skill. Those skills were hard to assess without teammates from the same school. Not to mention it was practically a tradition for other schools to target UA students first.

“I understand the severe disadvantage of taking the exam alone would bring me.”

Sure you do, Aizawa didn’t doubt that the paranoid kid had snooped around and know the ‘UA crushing’ tradition. He won’t be Midoriya if that cowed him though. “Also, I am planning to let your class take it by September. Which was just two months apart, and it was usually meant for students who failed June’s exam to try second time. Which meant- stronger second year and third year would have passed by June.

Midoriya was still smiling, “I can’t wait that long, Sensei.”

“Midoriya.” Shouta narrowed his eyes, “This is too reckless, I can’t approve.”

He was unperturbed, “Nezu-kochou have approved it, if you don’t sign my form I will have my Master do so.” The headmaster was being polite as it was customary for the homeroom teacher to sign it.  

Of course, he did… there had been suggestion for Midoriya to get his as early as possible even before the idea for his whole class to get it enter Shouta’s thought. _‘Because the damned Committee want another prodigious hero with powerful image like All Might and Hawks on the field as soon as possible.’_

Hero Public Safety Commission was understaffed not because there was a lack of human resource to draw from, but because the confidentiality of too many dealings they don’t want to leak to public so the screening for new staff was tighter and tighter by each year. While Hero Association that supposed to be their equal didn’t have as much as clout, well- not with their number one hero distancing himself due to his secret and lofty God like status that politic was below him. _‘Endeavor of all people have too many skeletons in the closet the HPSC turn blind eye to.’_ So while officially Hero Association and Hero Public Safety Commision were equals, that wasn’t how it works in reality.

“So no matter what you will try to pass the exam on June?”

Midoriya looked at him in the eye, those green orbs blazed in color of flame to match his scarlet ones. “I _need_ that license, Sensei…”

Not that he _wanted_ the license but _need_ it to the point he would fight Shouta for it. “Then explain what push you this far Midoriya.”

“My Master already know.”

“That’s not an explanation.”

“That’s all I can give you Aizawa-sensei.” Midoriya replied sternly, his eyes were still the colour of blazing amber and Shouta could still feel the pressure. “If Nezu-kochou think you have to know he will _make_ me tell you but he doesn’t so I can not tell you.”

Fuck… why the hell this problem child was so problematic? Just what did he just put himself into to be in urgent need of provisional license this badly?

* * *

 

**1-A Class**

Someone else had asked a senior about the final exam so Shouto and Shiro found Ashido and Kaminari celebrating their _‘automatic’_ pass for physical exam. Which made Shouto wonder just how gullible they could be to believe they would find out about _‘secret’_ exam Aizawa-sensei planned just by asking their upperclassmen.

If it was that simple, the underground hero won’t bother being so cryptic. “From Entrance Exam and Sport Festival, our teachers already know we can beat those faux villains robots.”

“Not to mention…” Shiro trailed off. “Anyone who watch Sport Festival would know all sort of weakness of them because Izu tore them apart, they move with specific rhythm, there’s vulnerable joints, not to mention they lag if you don’t move from their firing line in time due to the safety mechanism.” Hence- why next year the support dept had to design a completely new batch of faux villain series.

Senkuu, Futaba and Hatsume were ecstatic by the news and had submitted humanoid robots for realistic villain battle. In short, the entrance exam for next year would be harder for their junior. Well- UA would still take forty students each year anyway.

Senkuu who on the rare occasion came to drop by their class was nodding happily, “Look forward to it.”

Kaminari and Ashido looked at Shiro and Shouto in horror, “Why did you have to dash our happiness?!” He wailed.

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to control our Quirk if it’s not against robot?!” Ashido whined.

Bakugou snarled as he pulled both of them out of Shouto’s and Shiro’s personal space. “As pro hero we will face human villain all the time idiot! What the hell are you complaining about fighting human? Unless you want to be exclusively a rescue hero you’re gotta deal with it!”

Strange- Bakugou keeping others in line, it was quite a novel sight. Not to mention, Bakugou of all people lecturing people about regulating Quirk against human…

“Huh?! Who the hell are you?”

As one all 1-A students turned their eyes to the door where Bakugou’s exit was blocked by a pair of unknown pink haired girls. They had typical domino mask over their eyes like one Ashido and Bakugou wore for their costume and dressed in one piece silk dress.

“Huh? I have never seen these girls before.” Shiro commented, “Are they sidekicks perhaps?”

They entered the room somewhat brazenly as Bakugou backed down before they intrude his private space. “What the hell- don’t just come in to our class uninvited!”

At once everyone was on guard as soon as they heard what Bakugou just said, these were unknown individuals acting suspicious in their high security school. They turned and looked at Shouto, Senkuu and Shiro, “You carries the scent of the sky… would you mind to lead us to him?”

Shouto brought his own wrist to his nose, “What scent they’re talking about?”

Shiro and Senkuu was also checking their own body odor. “All I can smell is my own soap.”

“I don’t think it’s literal scent…” Senkuu looked wary too. “It seems they’re looking for Izuku.” Well- if one thinking about sky and a person, it could be none other than him.

One of the twins leaned forward to Bakugou and the explosive boy moved away, “There’s faint scent in you too, hm- an abandoned one huh…”

“NO ONE ABANDON ME!” Roared Bakugou. “What the fuck are you bitches?! You can’t be Ashido’s long lost relative!”

“Hey!” Ashido protested, “Our skin doesn’t even match!”

Senkuu stepped forward, he and Shiro followed closely. “I will lead you to him, but let us go to less crowded place, shall we?”

They held out a box each, Shouto didn’t notice they were carrying something in their hands. The girl on the right have smaller box, the size of ring box and the other box was slightly larger than two palms holding it up. Both box was ornamented with black base, gold vine carving and on the lid had some sort of coat of arms.

Winged clam with crossed rifle and bullet… _‘Isn’t coat of arm usually have more… powerful animal like lion or horse? Clam with wings?’_ Senkuu couldn’t help but thought- wait… Clam?

Senkuu snatched both box from the two girls so quickly, he almost  hit Shouto and Shiro on the head. “Senkuu! Watch it!”

The scientist cradled both box close to his chest protectively. “I receive the package! Do I have to sign anything?!”  

“We would like to see Von-”

“Gaaargh!” Senkuu yelled, “He is busy, and I can take the message for you!”

Shiro sweat-dropped, “Senkuu- since when you act like Izu’s secretary?”

“That’s not advisable.” Said the right one, followed by the other. “We’re left with a set instruction on his duty on behalf of Cervello.”

That was when Izuku made his entrance, his eyes widened when he saw the pink haired twin. “I believe you’re not invited to intrude our school. **Leave please**.”

Their classmates inches away from Izuku, Bakugou gaped at his unusual tone that demand obedience.  The twin turned to face Izuku and stepped closer before they lowered themselves to kneel before him. “Congratulation… for your rebirth, we express our utmost gratitude for gracing us with your presence.”

“Why- thank you, but I believe I told you to leave _now.”_ Izuku’s voice was calm but they could sense his ire filling the room, agitating everyone in class.

The unwanted guest pulled a letter, the paper was already yellowing from age. “This is the last will of the Ninth, we would like you to receive it. It’s our duty to make sure it reach your hand and no one else.”

Izuku took the offered letter, his frown deepening. “Very well… but I don’t appreciate you coming uninvited to my school and definitely not in public place.”

“We will endeavor to follow your wish Von-”

**_“Va' a quel paese.”_ **

Ah- there goes the Boss’ voice, those unphased girl looked shaken as they made another respectful bow before backing away from fuming Izuku. Their backward stride parted the crowding hero students like red sea before they reach the window, open it and jumped with graceful backflip out of the window.

Ashido who was the closest to window, “What the hell- this is the-” She blinked owlishly, “Huh? They’re gone?”

Izuku wordlessly pocketed the letter before turning to his friends. “Shouto, Shiro, Senkuu… let’s go home.”

As the three made their way to Izuku, Sero protested, “Wait- wait… there’s two strangers infiltrate our school. Shouldn’t we tell Sensei?”

“They won’t be a problem anymore.” Izuku said as he exited class followed by the rest. “I will make sure of it.”

They watched the door close and shuddered. “Erm- what the hell just happened?”

“Did you hear what Midoriya just said? He talks as if he will…” Kaminari trailed off with a shudder.

Tokoyami nodded, “As if he would send them to the darkest abyss and they shall never return…”

Somehow that sounded very likely to happen.

“It’s a good thing Iida went home early to visit his brother.” Their class-rep would have an aneurysm if he sees a trespasser walk into their class like they own it.

* * *

 

**All Might’s personal office**

He had been surprised to see Naomasa coming to visit, and the detective even brought Gran Torino with him. Which made Toshinori trembled with their close proximity.

“Pour the tea properly!” Snapped Gran Torino, which made Toshinori almost spill his tea.

He let the tea steep before pouring a cup for Naomasa and Gran Torino. “Uhm, is there something you need me for?”

Naomasa looked hesitant as he pushed a brown envelope to Toshinori and Gran Torino’s side, the elderly hero took it and frown when he saw the header. “A DNA test… a grandparent DNA test.”

“Whose is it?”

“...Shimura Nana’s and…” Naomasa swallowed heavily, “Shigaraki Tomura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT- Toshinori tried to bond with his long lost 'surrogate' newphew since he think of Nana as his mother and all... but apparently introducing yourself as Tenko's best friend's teacher is the wrong move. Apparently Toshinori is too old, too tall and not a gun totting baby with a fedora hat. 
> 
> It will take a while until the exam if I want to change it... I am thinking SUPER hard about what kind of exam would be good. It still involves the teacher of course~ I will also accept suggestion~


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next time perhaps Toshinori should wear something less shiny and more to the dark side to convince Tenko of his credibility as Midoriya Izuku's teacher. 
> 
> The last thing Izuku wants from Vongola is their money.  
> Bakugou failed attempt number four.  
> Mina thinks it's funny when it last then it's just pathetically sad how bad Bakugou is in apologizing or socializing in general. 
> 
> You don't ask the sky for their secret, much less a Great Sky.

**Hosu General Hospital**

Tensei was laughing, and usually Tenya loved his older brother’s joyful expression but he didn’t think Tensei’s reason to laugh was proper. “Oh dear, I can’t believe Izuku roasted those reporters on live TV and I missed it!”

“Nii-san, I don’t think it’s funny.”

He snickered, “I bet Hawks keep a recording of that, I will have my sidekick send him an email for it.”

Tenya frowned, “I was sorry for them, they caught Midoriya-kun at the worst timing.”

Tensei smiled at him, “Heeey Tenya, loosen up! When you’re dealing with reporters you have to be attentive on what they are after.” That made the younger Iida pause. “There are reporters with genuine intention and it’s our obligation to provide the best input so they can deliver news with integrity to public.” Tenya nodded robotically. “But there are also ones looking for sensational news, it’s not wrong… it’s part of their job but sometimes these guys aren’t very ethical with their words. They will ask inappropriate questions, putting us on the spot and fishing for reaction.”

Being a hero coming from long line of hero had its perk due to their early training, but surprisingly getting your license wasn’t one of them. There was no amount of connection could help you pass the exam unfairly, exam for provisional and full license had no room for nepotism. And yet, the media always think there was nepotism in the works.

The younger Iida recalled the interview, and indeed there were journalists asking difficult question to trouble the pros.  “So the line between black and white is blurred to them to achieve their goal.” He murmured to himself, recalling his own mistake that almost killed his friends.

His older brother reached out to pat his shoulder, “Tenya, I know what you did that night.” He tensed. “Izuku told me, and that’s why I wish to speak to you in private.”

Tenya trembled, bowing. “I am so sorry… I disappoint you.”

“Tenya…” Tensei shook his head, “When Izuku told me what I felt first isn’t disappointment, it’s never that… I am scared.”

“Eh?” It was hard for Tenya to compute Tensei in the same sentence as ‘scared’ because to him his idol was a fearless hero.

He inhaled deeply, “I am scared I will lose you to Hero Killer too.” He had lost a friend and a sidekick. “I am also very regretful of my own weakness… I should have been able to escape without grievous injury from him or perhaps I should notice how distraught and angry you are because of my condition.”

Tenya shook his head, “Brother, you were barely conscious prior to my work week… I was blinded by my anger and I even take it out on Midoriya-kun, even though… he is the one who did the right thing! He didn’t let himself be clouded by his personal grudge and he follow rules and regulation like a hero students should while me… I almost killed my friends…” He cried.

Tensei blinked owlishly at Tenya’s breakdown before pulling his brother to a hug, “Tenya… you did wrong but it’s not ‘breaking’ rules.”

“Eh?”

His older brother looked sheepish as he let Tenya go, “You see… a good hero shouldn’t be obsessed with following rules. It’s good and all but when justice and law only hurts people, that’s when a hero have to step in and make it right.”

Tenya frowned, “I don’t… understand?”

He hummed, “It’s something Izuku told me and Hawks once, it really struck you in the heart.” Tensei grin as he jerked his thumb to his chest.

“What did he say?”

The engine hero cleared his throat, “Society doesn’t always do the right thing, laws and regulation they make is also the same. As a hero we should never lose sight of our resolve to protect and help people.”

“Ah…”

“In short… rules is important but people are more so.” Tensei concluded, “If you want to be a good hero you should never forget why heroes and rules exist, to keep order and protect society.”

Tenya quieted down at that, “I see…” He had misunderstood, his mistake was…

“Your mistake is holding everything in, with not thinking the best course of action and let your emotion blind you.” Tensei looked at Tenya in the eye, “You’re just a hero student, and yet- you try to go up against a murderer who have killed and crippled pros…”

“...That’s true Nii-san.” He admitted sadly, “I should have known better.”

“Perhaps, but for now all I wish for you is to do your best to learn from this mistake.” Tensei told him with a smile, “Your future is in your own hands.”

“Nii-san.”

“Also, you haven’t think of a proper hero name yet huh?”

“Well…” Tenya turned sheepish, “I was preoccupied, I will think of one properly for provisional license next year.”

The engine hero grinned, “That’s the spirit!”

* * *

 

**Toshinori’s Private Office**

Naomasa had delayed the explanation for too long, the DNA test result had came out on the same day they brought Midoriya-kun to the facility and after that there was no denying Shimura Tenko’s ancestry. It was established fact Shimura Nana only had a son, so it was easier to match Tenko’s DNA to hers. It took a bit longer than test with paternal test but it was accurate.

“I am so sorry All Might, Gran Torino-san but Tenko is truly Shimura Nana’s grandson.”

Gran Torino inhaled sharply. “Nana’s grandson… a villain, raised to be a villain…”

Toshinori looked very heartbroken, the skeletal face didn’t help the image. “Of course…” He choked out, “When I was told what a Noumu is made of… and the possibility that Shigaraki Tomura is a child raised to villainy I can’t stop imagining the worst, for a moment I fear for my Master’s son…” He cried, “I _was_ relieved because I know her child would be too old, but of course… it was the child of her son!”

“Toshinori…” Gran Torino reprimanded him. “Freak out later, Naomasa hasn’t finished yet.” It was a testament of how shaken both of them were that Gran Torino didn’t beat Toshinori for being a crybaby.

The blond hero looked up, “Do you find anything about the boy’s father? What happened to Nana’s son? That hand...” He trailed off with trembling voice. “It’s not his, right?”  

Naomasa reluctantly pulled a file, he had hoped Toshinori won’t ask to spare him from further grief. “Shimura Hachiken, he was adopted by Kageyama family… a civilian family affiliated to Hero Public Safety Commission. The father work as a staff, not high ranked enough but easy to put under surveillance for their safety.”

They granted Nana’s wish after all.

“His adopted parents passed away in an accident when he was in college, but their insurance is enough to cover his living expense pass graduation. He changed his family name back to Shimura after he graduated.” He had never been adopted by a Shimura like Naomasa assumed after all. It seemed Hachiken was too attached to his biological parents to abandon the name. “Shimura Hachiken passed with a degree in Sociology and became an associate professor in his university. Then he met Shimura Tenko’s mother, a younger but more successful fellow young researcher. Her name is Naofumi Senri.”

Did Naomasa imply… “They didn’t marry?” Gran Torino asked.

“The detail is quite sketchy but…” Naomasa trailed off unsurely, “On the third year of their relationship, Naofumi Senri was pregnant but… she was unwilling to marry because by next year she is offered a career opportunity in German.”

Toshinori inhaled sharply, “She left the child with Nana’s son?”

Gran Torino groaned, “And here I thought Hachiken was a smart little tyke…” He was Nana’s pride and joy, a child with good head on his shoulders. He could remember almost vividly of Nana bouncing about framing another perfect score test from her son.

“...Yes, they found the pregnancy too late- and couldn’t come to a compromise until it’s too late to abort the baby without it becoming illegal to do so.” His friend winced again. “Naofumi-san want to pursue a career but Shimura wanted a family so they compromise.” Naofumi would give birth to the child Shimura wants and he would let her go. “Tenko was born just a few month before Naofumi-san’s scheduled departure, she never stay for her son… perhaps afraid to be attached to her son and boyfriend.”

Not all woman who give birth are mother in truest sense.

“Shimura Hachiken did his best to raise Tenko-kun, his co-workers remember them as loving father-son pair… some said Hachiken spoiled Tenko too much so he was quite a willful child.” Why did Naomasa mention this? Because it was very relevant to what he was going to report next. “Shimura Hachiken is an overprotective father and rightfully so… after he found out that Tenko is Quirkless.”

Toshinori gasped, “You’re saying the disintegration quirk is…”

Naomasa nodded, “Not the Quirk he was born with…” It was given by All for One, most likely what cemented the boy’s loyalty to the villain. A very fitting Quirk, the power to reduce everything to ashes for the child who wanted to destroy the society. “While his former co-workers have nothing but good things to say about them, the same can’t be said about their neighbors… Shimura can feed himself and his son well enough but he can’t afford a living in good neighborhood.”

Toshinori knew the loving family would end in tragedy but his heart clench painfully inside his ribcage. “...Did a villain kill him?”

Naomasa shook his head, “No, it’s an accident… he brought his son for a field trip with his students and an avalanche buried the bus they were in.”

“Avalanche?” Toshinori echoed in disbelief.

“It’s not a natural avalanche, a day before the accident there was a villain chase near the road… one of the villains had water quirk and a hero with soil manipulation Quirk… a bad match you can say.”

The aftermath of the location was never taken care of and it resulted to that accident. The avalanche however didn’t happen until the next day.

“According to police report, it seems Shimura noticed the incoming avalanche due to his Quirk.”

Gran Torino’s eyes widened at that, he remembered Nana’s husband had an extrasensory Quirk. He had forgotten that Hachiken got his Quirk from the father not Nana’s.

“He jumped out of the buss screaming with his son in his arms, but he wasn’t fast enough so he threw Tenko as far as he can. The boy had a nasty crash against the guardrail, a minor concussion…”

But he survived when his father…

“Shimura Hachiken’s body didn’t come out of that avalanche intact.” Naomasa looked green, “The bus was tipped over by the avalanche and fell over his body… only his right hand…” Stuck out from underneath the flipped bus with only a bit of dirt. “And Tenko… the boy saw and pulled that intact hand out himself.”

He was traumatized by the gore but he also couldn’t let go of his father’s hand, the same kind hand that had touched him lovingly for all his life. That was how the paramedic found him, a six year old boy curled up hugging severed hand of his father.

“Conveniently… there was a paramedic with Quirk that could preserve body.” Said Quirk was meant to help patient from bleeding out and surgery to reattach severed body part possible. Ironically the paramedic was forced to use it on the father’s hand in fear it would rot and became a health hazard for the child. “He was deemed unfit for adoption due to his unstable mentality.” Tenko would throw tantrum at anyone trying to take away the severed hand. “And he was also bullied for his unusual attachment to said severed hand… orphanage caretaker can’t handle a child like Tenko.”

He was very likely suffer his first period of abuse there too.

“Then less than a year later Tenko vanished from that orphanage.” Naomasa finished his report, “They just assume he ran away…” It didn’t matter he ran away by himself and snatched from the street by All for One or kidnapped from said orphanage.

“And found by All for One, ripe for the taking…” Toshinori buried his face in his hands. “Nana…”

Gran Torino let out a shuddering breath, “And Tenko’s mother? That woman can’t be still alive, could she?” All for One never let a loose string be.

Naomasa nodded, “Not long after Tenko went missing, Naofumi found out about Shimura Hachiken and their son…” She might be a career woman who had abandoned her son and boyfriend but she wasn’t so heartless to not see the child after Hachiken’s death. “And as soon as she stepped to Japan’s soil…” On the way to her family home she became one of casualty in villain fight. “Her parents… Tenko’s maternal grandmother passed away from heart attack, it’s assumed because of her daughter’s tragic death.”

“All for One…” Toshinori growled, “Coincidence? More like his usual nefarious plot!” He wiped out all Tenko’s relatives, making sure the boy had nowhere to go and no one would look for Tenko.

Gran Torino appeared calmer but the narrowing of his eyes signaled that he wasn’t faring better than his student. “At least now we have Tenko back… we will not let All for One to get to him again.”

Toshinori nodded determinedly, “How is he?” He asked warily. Naomasa wordlessly handed the number one hero and his mentor a medical report, he was drained to his limit and he’d rather not tell the rest to All Might. The hero took his time to read before his eyebrows scrunched up in ugly frown. “Heh… why am I not surprised the bastard is also meticulous with his villain education.”

His fist clench when he saw the note they add from Midoriya’s input. _‘Of all people..’_

All for One made sure Tenko will hate society, and everything that stand between villain and All Might. An ultimate revenge indeed, coming from All for One.

“You’d think All for One is already rock bottom in morality, and here he get a helpless child involed. The brat didn’t even exist yet when he fought Shimura…” Was it any wonder his own brother was so desperate to stop him? Perhaps, not even One for All imagine his brother would be reduced to this monster.  

Toshinori shook his head, “I… I want to see him.” Last time All Might saw the boy, all he did was reprimanding Nana’s grandson. Granted-  considering the circumstances he was just glad he didn’t do any harm to Tenko.

Naomasa smiled, “Of course you can… I will contact the hospital for you.”

Usually it would be harder to arrange unplanned visit but there was always an exception for the Symbol of Peace. Naomasa drove them with his car to the facility where the doctor in charge of Tenko had been waiting. And then he lead Toshinori and Gran Torino to the ward that hold Tenko. “All Might, please introduce yourself as Midoriya-kun’s teacher.”

“Eh?”

The doctor who was escorting them smiled, “Tenko-kun is very wary of stranger, he can quickly warm up to you if you give him treats though.” Just like a child.  

“Why Midoriya?” Gran Torino asked.

Igarashi-sensei shrugged, a sheepish smile on his face. “He is very fond of Midoriya-kun, I think Tenko trust him the most… Tenko-kun is very hesitant at times to tell us about himself but he will be a very cheerful and talkative boy around Midoriya-kun. It as if they’re old friends…”

That made All Might and Gran Torino exchanged glance. _“That kid is Tenko’s good friend?”_ He whispered to Toshinori as they continued following the doctor.

 _“I can’t say so, last time I have seen them Young Tenko wants to recruit him and Young Midoriya…”_ Mostly want Nana’s grandson to surrender and back off. Well- they were right about Tenko being attached to the green haired boy.

When the fortified door opened, Toshinori had to suppress his tears when he saw Tenko in hospital gown. The boy was so thin and he could see the wary gaze when Tenko saw his visitors. “Not Gi-Midori? Aww…”

Midori? Oh- he meant Young Midoriya…

Toshinori grinned, even though it wasn’t very effective when he was in bonny mode. “Hello Young Tenko, I am Toshinori… Young Midoriya’s teacher.” Then he gestured to Gran Torino, “And this is Gran, he is my teacher.”

Tenko scrunched his face at the introduction, “Midori’s teacher?”

God- he was Nana’s grandson but he looks so much like her especially his face structure and beauty mark. How the hell did he not notice back in USJ? Right- the hand… Toshinori dreaded to imagine where did that hand go. “Yes, Young Midoriya go to UA High School.” He pointed at himself. “And I am a teacher there.”

His heart clench at the displeased expression on Tenko’s face, “No.”

“No?” Gran Torino echoed in confusion.

“You’re not Midori’s teacher, you’re a liar.”

Toshinori blinked, he was prepared to be called a liar if he introduced himself as Tenko’s grandmother’s student but not… for being Young Midoriya’s teacher. “Erm…”

Tenko huffed, “I am not Midori, but even I know that’s a big fat lie!” He pointed at them smugly. “You’re like- seven times the size of Midori’s tutor!”

“Heh?” While Nezu was short, he at least tall enough to reach Toshinori’s knees. Tenko was talking about a teacher the size of a toddler. The closest person to Young Midoriya he knew off was that short… Young Mineta? No- the boy was short but not _that_ tiny.

“And you’re not wearing a fedora!”

Toshinori reflexively patted his mop of blond hair, “Uh… I should?” He had seen Nezu wearing a fedora once but-

“Also, where’s your pacifier?! You fake Arcobaleno!” Tenko jumped to his feet, pointing at Toshinori accusingly.

“EEEEH?!”

Pacifier? Those gummy thing baby suck on? Why would a high school teacher carry one? Also-  Tenko accused him as fake-what? “Valerno? Or was it Armano-” Toshinori flailed, “That- sounds like some sort of foreign fashion brand.”

“And you’re looking too old!” Tenko seemed to be the most upset by that.

Toshinori however felt his heart was ripped from his rib cage and barbequed in front of him. “Bu-but-” Well- he was _old,_ his friend already had a teenage daughter, but to hear that thrown to his face…

Gran Torino whacked him upside his head, “Calm yourself, Toshinori!”

“Se-sensei…”

“You have your UA teacher’s ID, don’t you? Show him that.”

Toshinori did so, flashing his ID to skeptical Tenko. “Here it is, see? I am teaching in UA, where Young Midoriya is studying.”

Tenko flopped himself back to his bed, belly down with bored expression. “Oh- a school teacher.” He pouted, “Where’s Midori then?” He rolled around so his back was facing them. “I don’t want to talk to old men.” He was pouting as he rolled around his blanket, making a burito of himself.

Gran Torino chuckled, “Like father like son… Hachiken-kun used to do that when Nana went away for hero-ing for days without seeing him.”

That perked Tenko up, “You know father?” He rolled back so they could see his head poking out of the burito.”

The old hero nodded, “He was a very sweet kid, I am a friend of your grandparents.” He nudged Toshinori. “And this big oaf is your grandmother’s student and surrogate son, so he sort of like your uncle.”

The number one hero blushed furiously, “Eh yeah- Hachiken-kun is like a brother to me.” Days of sleepover in Nana’s house is usually spent playing games with the smart boy. Toshinori began to tear up again, “Hachiken-kun…” He should have look for the kid as soon as he defeated All for One- no, as soon as he came back from States!

“You’re so big and yet you cry like a baby~” Tenko was grinning at him and Toshinori was struck by his resemblance with Nana.  “Hm…” Toshinori swore those scarlet eyes that looked so much like Nana’s husband glowed as the boy said. “Heee… Midori did leave a mark on you, a very strong one. If I am not looking at you I can almost mix you guys up!” He chirped.

Toshinori and Gran Torino exchanged glance, _‘What mark? Also- did Young Midoriya do something?’_

“You introduce yourself as his teacher but you’re just one of his family, yeah?”

Toshinori blushed redder adorably at that, “Eh-uh, I can’t say I am anything of sort but I would be honored if he think so…” He said as rubbing the back of his head.

Gran Torino couldn’t watch, _‘So there’s a second kid that can reduce Toshinori to blushing wreck…’_

Tenko smirked, coming out of his burrito and sat on his bed. “Since you’re one of Midori’s… I guess I will hear you out.” He said as swinging his legs playfully.

That made the old hero pause, _‘His manner and speech changed, from a child to someone in charge.’_ It was quite a drastic change.

He did as he said, He listened to Toshinori and Gran Torino telling him stories about his father and grandmother. Tenko didn’t even bat an eye when they told him that ‘Sensei’ killed his grandparents and picked him up from the street for his own nefarious purpose. Which made the number one hero unnerved, the boy he saw in USJ would break down in denial but Tenko…

He didn’t even cry, he smiled at them. “I thought so too!” Tenko was beaming, “Midori said not to trust Sensei too, if he cares so much about me he won’t make me hate and haaaate all the time!”

It was eerie to see Tenko so accepting that the man who raised him never love him. _‘Also, isn’t he a bit too compliant to whatever that Midoriya boy said?!’_ It was suspicious and also unnerving to Gran Torino.

“What’s your connection with Midoriya?” He aired the question, looking straight at Tenko’s eyes and his smiling face.

Toshinori gaped at him, “Sensei, what with your interrogating tone! We might have given Tenko a shock after what we said about All for One!”

“Connection?” Tenko echoed as his eyes narrow at them.

Toshinori pulled Gran Torino away, his intuition as a hero alarmed him of something dangerous in Tenko. It was slightly similar to All for One’s soul-crushing presence but not quite-

“Who are you to demand an answer about us?” He stood up, his scarlet eyes shifted to violet back and forth. “Insolent-” He touched his head, wincing slightly. “No...no.” He sat back down again. “That’s not right, I can’t lash out here… he said I shouldn’t so I won’t.”

Toshinori faltered, “Tenko-kun, are you al-”

 **“Get out.”** He hissed, “Get out of my sight!”

Igarashi chose to enter the room at that very moment. “Please leave the room! You’re stressing my patient!”

Not even number one hero dared to argue with a doctor and quickly pulled the stunned Gran Torino out of the room, leaving the fuming Mare Sky who buried himself back under his blanket. None of  them noticed Tenko clawing the right side of his face, right beneath his eyes, leaving mark that looked like upturned crown.

* * *

 

**Outside of Tenko’s Room**

The two pro heroes and a detective were discussing the conversation they had with Tenko, while Igarashi went to calm the boy down inside. It seemed at some point the boy hurt himself after they exited his room. “It’s not about the villain who raised him that made Tenko upset?” Naomasa had thought it was All for One matter that set Tenko off. “Then why?”

Gran Torino inhaled deeply. “I ask about Midoriya to him, he doesn’t want to answer- fine… but I don’t expect him almost lashing out at me. I know since the boy was raised to villainy he can be dangerous but this… this is different.” He turned to his student. “You feel it too right? Toshinori?”

“Eh?”

“If we overstay our welcome the boy was going to attack us.” The old hero told his student in serious tone. “He wasn’t bluffing, we set him off just by asking about Midoriya.”

Toshinori flailed, “Uhm, I understand we upset Tenko but that doesn’t make sense. After all Young Midoriya…”

“That’s why I asked him, what’s the deal between him and Midoriya?” Gran Torino retorted, “Are you sure there’s no prior contact between the two before USJ?”

The number one hero glanced at Naomasa, “You’re the one who know Young Midoriya the longest.”

“Just a few months before Nezu-kochou.” Naomasa corrected, “There’s no record of Midoriya-kun running to anything more serious than a gang fight because of that Quirk of his.”

Toshinori nodded, “And in USJ… as Shigaraki, it didn’t seems like he is familiar with Young Midoriya either.”

The old hero heaved a sigh, “Maa… not that I expect anything concrete, but… that brat.”

Which brat? Toshinori couldn’t help but wonder, because by that address Gran Torino could mean even him and not just Tenko or Young Midoriya.

“Don’t you think that brat Midoriya and Tenko have similar presence?” Gran Torino said as cupping his chin.   

The blond hero blinked at that in confusion, “They do? How so?”

“Sometimes I wonder how did you survive this long with that obliviousness of yours!” The old hero snapped and All Might apologized profusely. “Don’t you feel it? When Tenko decide to hear us out… the air in the room feel warmer, you feel relaxed and his presence fills the room to every corner.”

Toshinori and Naomasa exchanged glance. “Uh- that’s true… there was shift in the air. When I talk with Young Midoriya sometimes the room feel warmer too.”

“He does have this presence that make people feel at ease.” Naomasa murmured absentmindedly. “I never notice the warm air though…”

Gran Torino groaned, “Nevertheless… it’s strange! Do you think Midoriya will spill if we ask him?”

Naomasa and Toshinori exchanged glance, “I don't think so." 

**UA First Year Dorm**

“It’s super lame, the Vongola’s insignia.”

Izuku glared at Senku as he set everything Cervello passed to him on the table, in privacy of his office. “What do you mean lame?”

Senkuu pointed at the golden symbol on the box, “Winged clam! And then rifle- didn’t you say nobody use rifle because the backlash when using it with sky flame is so bad?! Also- what the fuck that single bullet in the middle suppose to mean?!”

Izuku was blushing now, “Uh… Vongola means clam so-”

“And the wings?”

“How should I know?”

Senkuu shot him an unimpressed look, “Whatever- just look at what they give you.”

Izuku chose the letter first, opening with trepidation. He didn’t notice it at first, but the brown envelope was made of high quality leather and not- paper. It was more like a bag instead of envelope now that he was paying attention. He was gentle pulling out several sheet of letters because he had no idea how old they were but it seemed they were preserved well. _‘Maybe this is preserved using Zero Point Breakthrough?’_ He unfolded the first paper on top.

“Uhm… This is the last will and testament of me, Timoteo Dolce Vongola…” He trailed off somberly before his eyes widened, paling rapidly as his eyes skimmed through the letter.

Senkuu waited for him patiently as Izuku grabbed the stack of letter. “You’re kidding…” All of these were Vongola properties! These were assets maintained by allies after Nonno’s death, in exchange for managing Vongola’s wealthy they get to keep about thirty percent of the profits plus operational cost while the rest is saved in Italian bank owned by Vongola.

“Fuck.” Izuku cursed  before he stuffed everything back to where it belongs and lit up the sky flame on his fingertips.

“IZUKU! Stop! What are you trying to do?”

He burned the envelop containing certificates and letter only to see his flame did nothing to it. _‘Flame resistant paper!’_

“Wow, what the hell they’re made of?” Senkuu wondered out loud but Izuku kept the envelop out of his reach.

“...” Senkuu watched Izuku curled up to a ball of sobbing mess as hugging said leather envelop, there was no arguing with the boy when he had a breakdown like this.

Senkuu poked the bigger box and found the chest locked. The other one wasn’t, the clasp was loose so he could open it. Izuku never noticed Senkuu had the smaller box as he swept the envelop and bigger box to his arms and marched to his personal room in hurry.

“Izuku! You forget-” His friend wasn’t listening anymore.

“Forget they ever exist.” He shouted, “I will go training, don’t disturb me!” And Senkuu saw him no more.

The scientist sighed and looked down at the box left in his hand. He gulped nervously as he opened it. The box wasn’t actually all that small, most luxurious jewelry packaging had a lot of padding while the precious accessory was much smaller. Senkuu was expecting a ring, but what he saw was a pocket watch and a gold plated one at that.

“A quartz pocket watch…” And judging from the style and luster, it was quite old. “The carving is damn fine too…” This was a very fine antique and Senkuu was ten billion percent sure it cost a hefty sum. Looking at this very expensive looking watch, Senkuu had a feeling this was a heirloom and the rest of the package was part of it.    

* * *

 

**Dorm Lobby**

Natsu as usual couldn’t resist when he saw either Shouto or Izuku sitting still outside of classroom and had climbed to his left side. Making himself comfortable on Shouto’s left lap. Thankfully the cub didn’t mind Shouto had his notes open on his back, but it wasn’t school notebook. It wasn’t completely unrelated to school but it was his own Quirk notes, he had jotted down everything Senkuu and Izuku taught him. Revising the note should give him a better idea to perform better for practical exam. When he fought Stain, the hero killer had told him many of his weaknesses but nothing new as Izuku had mentioned the same.

His control of his left side was still unrefined, he also had a habit of blocking field of sight with his ice. The biggest flaw however, his fighting style focused on his Quirk to the point he lacked experience fighting without it. He knew hand to hand combat but Shouto rarely use it in real fight and-

“You also tend to use brute force before, and it’s still your knee-jerk reflex at times.” Izuku said as he flopped down beside Shouto.

Natsu let out a small purr as he turned so half of his body sprawled between their lap.

Shouto blushed, recalling what he did to Shinshou Hitoshi. “Is it that bad?”

He smiled teasingly, “I’d say nothing is overkill because of our school motto, but precision always help when you have civilian on the scene to save.”

Which was even more vital for someone with a very powerful Quirk like them, nobody wants firestorm in the middle of city or worse- crispy fried civilians and human popsicle. It wasn’t like Izuku discourage well placed brute force, it was effective most of the time. However… Shouto had a feeling that as impressive as his gigantic ice cliff looks in Sport Festival, Aizawa-sensei don’t approve the excessive use of force.

Prior to Sport Festival where he start taking notes on Izuku’s fighting style he often resort to massive AOE attack to overwhelm his opponents and it was proven not a very good idea in the long run. Both he and Izuku had problem for long drawn out fight and in the first place pro hero was discouraged from lengthy battle especially in heavily populated area.

“So do you think I should add more precision based tech-” He trailed off to the side, only to find Izuku had passed out and collapsing sideways against the armrest in uncomfortable looking position. Natsu had moved from Shouto’s warm side and sprawled like boneless heap on top of Izuku’s waist.

Shouto’s lips quirked up as he rummaged the drawer for blanket they kept for movie night. The dual element user pulled Izuku’s slipper off and lifted his legs to the sofa for more comfortable position. He also moved Natsu to lay on top of the blanket on Izuku’s chest. “I will wake him up in few hours.” Shouto promised to himself.   

It was already late in the afternoon so Shouto went upstairs to change to his PE uniform, he should go for some light running before dinner. Uraraka wanted to join but Futaba stopped her since she wasn’t done yet with her drill. It seemed the internship took a lot on Uraraka so she need all help she could get with her revision.

From the corner of his eyes he saw something pink moved behind the bush

Was he dreaming of that was really Bakugou of all people hiding in a bush together with his group of friend, which consist of Kirishima, Ashido, Sero and Kaminari. To be fair, Bakugou of all people was doing a very good job hiding but the rest of his group did it terribly so Shouto could guess he was there too.

Which didn’t make sense because Ashido and Kaminari should be studying instead of- following Bakugou for who knows what.

So Shouto turned to their direction and asked. “Do you need something from our dorm?”

Bakugou poked his head out and snarled, “Shut up IcyHot! It’s none of your business.”

Shouto didn’t miss a beat, “If your business is with we know who, it become _our_ business.”

Ashido sighed, she looked so done with Bakugou’s antics. “Look Todoroki, we’re not here to pick a fight even though Bakugou put on his murder face.”

“What did you say?! Raccoon face?”

“Bakugou just wants to apologize to Midori but he is suck at timing! So Todoroki, if you can please call Midori… I will owe you for the rest of my life since that mean we can go home and this explodo-boy can tutor us at last!”

“Shut up Ashido!” Bakugou hissed, blushing a deep red. “I am not suck at timing, it’s all the Nerd’s fault! He is suck at taking care of himself and you!” He snarled as pointing at Shouto. “There’s like five of you including round face, six if you add four eyes!” Did he mean Iida and Uraraka? “Why the fuck you’re so bad at keeping him healthy?! One time he has a headache- another time he vomit blood like someone with terminal illness!”

That was simply unfair, Senkuu had explained many times Izuku’s body went through drastic change to accommodate his Quirk that bloomed late. Shouto had seen Senkuu’s thick notes and how routinely he checked Izuku’s condition. Futaba also kept a robot monitoring Izuku’s room in case he collapsed and Shiro always had refreshment and spare bottle of Izuku’s medication in hand.

“Who the hell are you to tell us that?!” Shouto growled.

Ashido and the rest of Bakugou’s friend flinched, “Oi- Bakugou!” Kirishima called him out. “Don’t pick a fight with Todoroki here!”

“And you were there with him in Hosu too!” Bakugou’s eyes narrow, “Let me guess, did he cover someone’s ass again?”

Shouto inhaled deeply, his breath came out as frost but his anger ran hot. “Shut up Bakugou, you don’t know anything!” He hissed back, “So don’t talk as you please-”

Clack!

“I was wondering what’s the commotion is all about…” Senkuu’s voice trailed off and Shouto turned around to see the exasperated scientist coming out from the door of their dorm. “So it’s Bakugou…” He sighed, “I don’t know what you’re here for but can you please don’t pick a fight with Shouto here? If you make a commotion you will wake Futaba up from her nap.”

Shouto frowned, “I thought she was teaching Uraraka?”

“She was… Uraraka is still working on her drill so Futaba fell asleep waiting, so please shut up if no one wants Necronomicon out here wrecking havoc.”

Shouto recalled the hybrid of ufo and octopus robot’s menacing figure, “Izuku is sleeping, but I will not tell you to come back tomorrow.” If this was how Bakugou acted, he was not welcome to their dorm.

“Haaah?” Snarled Bakugou.

Kirishima, bless him for being Bakugou’s unofficial minder quickly move. “I see! Then we will see you guys in school instead! Come on Bakugou, don’t pick another fight or you will get in trouble with Aizawa-sensei.”

Bakugou saw both Kirishima and Sero were beside him, ready to drag him away and he deflated. “Fine.”

As soon as Bakugou and his group was out of sight Shouto turned to Senkuu and said. “Is that how Bakugou attempt to express his sincere apology?”

Senku shrugged his shoulders, “Yeah, and I am sure as hell not going to stop or hinder him… he has a long way to go to approach us without picking a fight. It’s quite funny to see him so out of his comfort zone but I am sure as hell not going to encourage him to approach Izuku if his knee jerk reaction to discomfort is still throwing tantrum like now.”

The last thing they want was Izuku having to deal with Bakugou’s hissy fit because the guy didn’t know how to apologize like a normal person.

* * *

 

It was funny at first, how much Bakugou flailed like a fish out of water in his attempt to make amend to Midoriya. He tried giving Midoriya some drinks and then missed his chance to add his apology with it, and then when Midoriya was hurt Bakugou was shocked out of his wits and _again_ missed his chance. He could have offered dragging Midoriya to infirmary, even if the chance was slim with Ojiro and Todoroki _hovering_ around Midoriya. His sincere attempt could have given him perfect time to say sorry and yet…

He missed them _all_ and he even turned the hand written letter to a paper bomb because of his sweaty hand. This had gone beyond the realm of funny to pathetically sad. You’d think someone as smart as Bakugou could do something as simple as apologizing. Mina knew asking for forgiveness wasn’t easy, especially to someone like Bakugou but this wasn’t because the lack of will in Bakugou’s part. He tried so hard he failed spectacularly each time.

“Why the fuck saying sorry is this hard?! I didn’t even get the chance to start! Gah!”

Mina hummed, “I think the biggest obstacle is how you keep losing your nerve when the timing is right.”

Bakugou turned around sharply as if she just slapped him, “I am not scared!”

“And yet you devolve to your default mood each time, pissy.” Mina finished without mercy. “You know what? I don’t think Midoriya’s friend will let you near him if you looks like you want to bite his head off all the time.”

Kirishima perked up, “I see! So we should start from there first! It’s a nice first step!”

Kaminari shook his head, “No, he just start behind the first square for most people.” Indeed, generally people who want to apologize should know how to approach their target as harmless looking as possible unlike Bakugou.

“What did you say?! Freaking pikachu?! I know how to act civil!” He protested.  

Sero quipped, “But that one time we went to fast food restaurant you send those kids crying for their mommy when they recognize you from sludge villain incident.”

Bakugou stopped on his track.

“I’d say Bakugou know how to not be high strung but that’s as long as no one push his button.” Said Kaminari.”But Midoriya is like a bundle of landmine to Bakugou, it’s almost like your ingrained reflex to lose your shit around him.”

Mina wondered if Kaminari realize just how right he was about dynamic of Bakugou and Midoriya. “So, do you think Aizawa-sensei will extend the deadline pass practical exam?”

You’d think asking for forgiveness from someone as forgiving as Midoriya was easy, but apparently not for one Bakugou Katsuki.

* * *

 

 **Nighteye’s Office**  

“My condolence to hear that All Might.” There was nothing other than that line he could say the moment he heard the real identity of Shigaraki Tomura and what became of Shimura Nana’s son who was also All Might’s surrogate brother.

When one thought All for One couldn’t lower himself anymore than the monster he had became, he surpassed that line too. “So the police decide to not hold Shigaraki responsible for everything League of Villain had done?”

All Might shook his head, “Usually they can’t… but Tenko is quite unstable, there’s no telling if he will not revert to Shigaraki Tomura especially after what happened today.”

Shimura Tenko showed hostility towards All Might and Gran Torino. “Did you incite his temper?”

“I asked him about that Midoriya boy.” Replied Gran Torino. “He could have answered the boy is his friend and be done with it but no- he act like my question overstep my bound and lash out.”

Nighteye frowned, “So in that conversation Shimura Tenko placed himself as someone in charge or higher.” He knew that frown, Toshinori-san didn’t like where this conversation was going. “I think it’s safe to say the ‘Shigaraki’ in him is not completely gone, at most just suppressed.”

“But-”

“All Might.” Nighteye pinned his former boss in the eye, “I won’t stop you to fight for  the boy, he is your surrogate nephew and I have no right to keep him away from you.” He would admit that much. “However you also have to draw a line, we’re facing All for One. You shall not let him use Shimura Tenko against you, that’s what the monster is after.”

All Might deflate at that, he was on the verge of tears and Nighteye’s heart clench at the sight. However it was necessary for the Symbol of Peace to understand this, and the woman who was like a mother to All Might wouldn’t want him to be killed because of her grandson either.

“I agree with what you said Sir Nighteye.” Agreed Gran Torino. “As Shimura’s friend I know she would want you to help Tenko but not at expense of yourself.”

He inhaled deeply, as if defeated. “I understand.”

“However… my concern is more in how guarded Tenko was when Midoriya is concerned.”

All Might turned to his mentor sharply, “Sensei! You’re still insist on that?”

“You’re the one insisting on that boy as your successor! I am not against it but I am very concerned if there’s something going on between him and Tenko you have no idea about!” The old hero explained. “Tenko was okay even when we brought up All for One but he quickly lose his temper over Midoriya, I can not _not_ be concerned!”

Nighteye frowned at that, “Midoriya-kun was the one who capture Shimura Tenko… and I believe their previous contact was in USJ?”

“Yes.” All Might nodded as he held up to fingers, “Prior to his capture Young Midoriya only ever met him twice, the third time was after.”

“They’re overly close for two boys who only met twice or thrice.” Gran Torino insisted.

All Might stammered, “Well… Young Midoriya have that effect on people, he draws people in… surely the two of you who have met him get what I mean!”

“I get what you mean.” Nighteye agreed. “However, we’re allies… Shigaraki was his enemy for most of the time.” At the sad look All Might shot him, Nighteye sighed. “And speaking of unexplainable connection, I have something I think you have to know.” He placed a file on the table and opened the first page, where a sketch of a little girl was taped.

All Might blinked at the picture of horned girl. “Who is she?”

“A little girl Midoriya-kun ask me to look for after Hero Killer case is closed.” Nighteye told them plainly. “He claimed he saw her in a dream asking for help.”

Gran Torino gave him a dubious look, “Even with that clairvoyance Quirk of his, don’t you think it’s a bit-”

“And yet he has two names for me to go with… the girl is called Eri and she is imprisoned against her will by a Yakuza that goes by the name Chisaki Kai.” He placed a photo on top of Eri’s and this was was a man in his late twenties with dark hair and most of his face was covered by beak like mask. “I don’t know if the girl exist yet but this man.” He tapped on the photo. “He is certainly real and Midoriya even specify the man’s preference for plague doctor mask and he even use the man’s real name instead of more commonly known ‘Overhaul’ alias Chisaki Kai use in underground world.”

The old hero was wide eyed as he took in the information. “Seriously? I thought that Hyper Intuition is already too ridiculously powerful, what’s next? It can tell the future?”

“I am pretty sure Midoriya-kun’s hyper intuition is actually prophetic.” He agreed. “But my other concern is this.” He pointed at the rest of the file.

Gran Torino whistled, “As expected of you… is there no chance you will get back to Toshinori’s agency and make sure this buffoon won’t pull another stupid stunt?”

“Sensei!”

“This is a very concise report on how Yakuza operates.” Gran Torino was very impressed, “When Yakuza was more prominent in my younger days I don’t even know this much, just how did you find all of this?”

Sir Nighteye bluntly told him. “It’s not mine… I got those detailed information from Midoriya-kun.”

“But that’s-”

“Doesn’t make sense for a fifteen years old boy to know so much about how Yakuza family operates, as not even his own teacher would know.” Nighteye stressed that Nezu wouldn’t have this much detailed info either. “Organized crime is not even the focus of Nezu’s agency prior to League of Villain.”

All Might slammed his fist on the table. “What are you two trying to accuse him of?!”

The underground hero quickly placate All Might. “I am not accusing Midoriya-kun as a villain, I worked with that boy… I know how stupidly heroic he can be in spite of his intelligence.” He inhaled deeply. “But he is also secretive and mysterious… I don’t think even Nezu-kochou know every secret he keeps.”

“It’s his right to keep his secret.” All Might said sternly. “Everyone have theirs including me, and even if I will pass him One for All doesn’t mean I am privy to everything about him.”

Gran Torino groaned, “I concur about respecting the boy’s privacy but at least you should try asking Nezu if he has any idea about Midoriya’s connection to Tenko and this Eri girl.”

“He might keep dangerous secret you should know.” Added Nighteye.

All Might bristled, “Fine!” He whipped his phone out. “I will ask right here, right now.”

They tried to stop him but All Might had clicked the call button and Nezu answered at the third ring. _“How can I help you All Might?”_

The blond was sheepish, he had called another teacher he respected because of his temper. “Uh… I hope I am not interrupting anything?”

_“I am not busy, if that’s what you mean All Might… I am sure it’s no trouble to help our Symbol of Peace when drinking my afternoon tea.”_

He cleared his throat, “Thank you Nezu-sensei, then… if you don’t mind me asking… do you know if there’s something between Young Midoriya, Young Tenko and a little girl named Eri?”

All of them expected Nezu to say no, and the mutant didn’t even miss a beat as he answered. _“Oh, I am aware of their unusual connection… is there a problem?”_ He sounded a bit defensive in the last part but they were not focusing on that.

Nighteye and Gran Torino exchanged glance, they didn’t expect Nezu to know.

“Uh- Nighteye and… Gran Torino are a bit worried about it!” All Might coughed, “But I am not! I know it’s nothing to worry about!”

_“May I assume something happened in your visit that bring this up?”_

All Might began to sweat, “Uh… we asked Young Tenko and he was angrily defensive about it.”

Nezu let out a sigh, _“Of course he wasn’t going to divulge it to people he perceive as strangers… and I advise you to not pry further.”_

“I can’t believe you approve of this Nezu-san.” Nighteye was disappointed. “Your student have connection with villains.”

 _“It’s nothing heinous like you fear.”_ Nezu sounded exasperated and sad. _“Also not something I want to discuss on phone but if it will ease your mind, I am sure Izuku will consider telling All Might the truth.”_

His blue eyes went wide, “Me?”

 _“You want Izuku to be your successor, don’t you? I also know you want to bring up about the origin of your Quirk to convince him…”_ He could almost hear Nezu shaking his head from another end of the line, _“Izuku adore you, and I am sure he thinks you deserve to know.”_

All Might _deserve_ to know? That was a strange phrasing.

 _“It’s not a dirty little secret.”_ Nezu sounded amused, _“Just the truth of the world…_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's Izuku's material inheritance from Vongola. 
> 
> fun fact- the content of the small box suppose to be Leon's egg- I change my mind half-way because Natsu almost become a forgotten pet and I wish he has a bigger role SOOOOOON!!! Or there's no point Izuku have a cool pet.  
> Also, I am well aware my timeline with education year schedule in Japan already doesn't match! BUT WHATEVER!!! It's for plot sake.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku dreams of the elusive mist, and no- not Kawahira.  
> Dabi is getting a hang of the spying business.  
> In which Aizawa-sensei lament the problem child being as problematic as usual. and yes- the world is unfair kids- deal with it.  
> Bakugou's failed attempt number five, Mina is still counting.  
> All Might tells Izuku a story of... two centuries of family feud between two brothers.  
> Gee- sounds familiar, almost.

Izuku was resolved that his relationship with the Vongola family would always be complicated, in which he didn’t know where he stand exactly with the legacy of his past life. He wasn’t going to deny the power he inherited, that would just be hypocritic of him after running his mouth to Shouto. Also especially not after he help and save so many people since he was awakened as Vongola Sky. 

He certainly wasn’t going to turn a blind eye on his own fault, he found the family and then indirectly cause the fall from grace. Then again from vigilante group turning mafia family, it was a wonder if they can stay away forever from the ‘dark’ side of industry of violence. Giotto didn’t run because he wanted to, but it didn’t change the fact he live the rest of his life away from the problem he started. 

> _ “A man like you is unsuitable to lead Vongola, because you don’t know how costly your kindness is…” _
> 
> _ I am so sorry…  _
> 
> _ “But… that’s why Elena trust you.” _
> 
> _ I am not worth her faith in the end.  _

_ “So go… run away across the sea, so your kindness won’t kill you. _ _  
_ _ This would be my last duty as your Mist.” _

Heh- in the end, he couldn’t even fulfill that last wish of his elusive mist. He was a fool who couldn’t even do  _ ‘running away’ _ right.   

“Izuku, wake up.” 

His eyes snapped open and met the heterochromatic eyes of Shouto and for a moment someone else with blue and red eyes overlapped with the image of the boy. “Aah-” His voice was hoarse after his nap. “Dae- no… Shou-to…?” 

“You were crying in your sleep.” He said as explanation, “So I wake you up.” 

Shouto thought Izuku had a nightmare, and the other boy was definitely not unfamiliar with it. “What time is it now?” Izuku rubbed his eyes, he could feel warm tears against the back of his hand as he sat up. 

“It’s six past ten…”

He had taken two hours nap, “I have to help Mom cooking dinner.” He mumbled to himself. 

“Senkuu said you will do no such thing, between him and Futaba… Inko-san have all the help she needs. I’ve set the table for everyone so there’s nothing left for you to do.” Shouto told him in a deadpan tone. 

Izuku just heaved a sigh, “Go figures Senkuu will do that.” 

Shouto looked at him long and hard, a silent inquiry if he was okay and if Izuku would confirm he had a bad dream. “Izuku?” 

“I am fine, it’s just my thought chasing me in my sleep…” He chuckled to himself. “My brain doesn’t sleep at all.” You could be wide awake even with eyes closed.

* * *

 

**Hawks Agency, Kyushu**

When Shin returned he had his ‘bad news’ face on and Takao braced himself for the worst. “It’s as you said… the circumstances surrounding Endeavor’s family is suspicious.” 

Takao wondered when was the last time his friend was smiling, it as if since Shin found out that the committee  _ bought _ him, the taller hero had forgotten how to smile. Perhaps he shouldn’t ask Shin to investigate Endeavor’s family, that deep furrow in Shin’s brows were getting deeper. 

“Twenty three years ago, Todoroki Enji married Fubuki Rei… it’s an arranged marriage.” Shin adjusted his glasses that had slipped from the bridge of his nose, “I can’t believe this slipped pass the Association, a flame hero finding a woman with powerful ice quirk to marry?” 

Indeed, it was no secret that all Quirk that deal with extreme temperature had limitation for their resistance. This was a too obvious attempt in Endeavor’s part, and they dared to turn a blind eye from this barbaric practice. “A Quirk marriage… with the youngest son who possesses a rare dual elemental Quirk.” 

The implication sent a chill down their spine, Endeavor had  _ four _ children. Which meant he forced a woman to bear him three children before the fourth satisfy him. Then the woman he married for that perfect offspring was hospitalized due to a mental breakdown. And… Izuku pulled Todoroki Shouto out from his family home to UA’s dorm for who knows why. 

Then- there was his oldest son who had gone missing after he was hospitalized for Quirk backlash and the kid had a very spotty health record too. It wasn’t easy to find it, but Shin knew where to dig so they found that apparently, Todoroki Touya inherited his mother’s weak constitution. It was noted the oldest son of Todoroki family was even smaller than his twin sister and younger brother, his growth was stunted because he was so sickly. Yet- it was no secret either that Todoroki Touya had a very powerful flame Quirk. 

The hospital was burned when the child went missing, that wasn’t a good sign. They even brushed it off that the kid killed himself off, burning his own body to the point not even a charred corpse was left. 

“I know you admire Endeavor.” Shin trailed off, “But it appears he is not worthy of you respect after all…” 

Takao inhaled a shuddering breath, “I admire his pride and ambition, but the same thing has apparently driven him to this level of barbarism.” 

Shin shook his head, “I’d say it’s understandable why Midoriya-kun doesn’t want you to get close to Endeavor.” He wouldn’t want Takao to be associated with a man like Endeavor either. 

“How can I be so blind?” He wondered to himself since UA Sports Festival. 

His wife was sent to a mental hospital. The oldest son whose fate was unknown, he could be dead somewhere in a ditch and Endeavor didn’t even report it. And last but not the least… the youngest son who was obviously hostile to his own father even in public as if- as if Endeavor had made his life hell. 

“What is the Committee thinking?” Shin was shaking his head, “I understand why they would be lenient to top-ranked heroes but what Endeavor did isn’t something one can just turn a blind eye to! Quirk marriage, spouse and child abuse… and perhaps even mari-” Even his stoic partner couldn’t continue to say ‘ _ marital rape _ ’ was likely added to the list of crime. Well- even if Todoroki Rei consented to the marriage, they didn’t think there was any woman would be a breeding mare willingly. 

Like that one crime series from pre-Quirk era said, sexually-based offenses are considered especially heinous.

“An almost complete list of domestic violence.” The winged hero summarized succinctly. “It does explain the face Izuku pulled when he met Endeavor during Sports Festival.” That was the first time Hawks saw his brother looked like he wants to attempt murder. “So, what do we do about this?” 

Shin’s answer was prompt, “Nothing.” He must have thrown an indignant look for Shin to frown at him like that. “Frankly, I don’t care about shaking the heroic ranking system if we expose Endeavor. I am as sick as you with what my mother and her colleagues did to our heroic society to keep its pretty face. If it goes down, it’s just inevitable for something so corrupt to fall apart.” He cleared his throat, “However… Todoroki Shouto-kun is still a hero student. I’d rather not have the kid went through the rest of his career as the son of a criminal in hero mask.” 

This was one of those time when justice wasn’t always the right thing, not when it brings further grief to the victim. Hawks couldn’t imagine how the kid felt, being born from selective breeding like livestock.  _ ‘For them to allow this barbaric act could mean…’ _ They could have been manipulating Endeavor, they had bought young Takao to be their child soldier and it certainly not below them to coerce someone to have stronger offsprings to be future hero. 

It was a terrifying line of thought of what the committee would do of they consider Todoroki-kun was the result of a successful hero breeding project. Would they repeat it with their other pet project?

“Damn it… is it my fate to keep finding the world as the worse place than I thought before?” He used to be a child who admires heroes, only to find himself forced to this job because of his flashy Quirk and his life doesn’t belong to him anymore. Then- even his idol wasn’t the man worthy of his admiration he thought of. As the saying goes, never meet your hero. 

“Takao…” 

“I will talk to Izuku when our schedule has free time.” The winged hero decided. “You know what? I shouldn’t be this mentally exhausted- I am the man who is too fast for his own good, not the one who drives himself to the early grave with stress.”

Shin snorted, “Perhaps it’s a good thing if you and Midoriya-kun slow down with your hero-ing.” 

Slowing down, was what that? Can you eat it?

* * *

 

**Kamino Ward, Japan**

Giran was a villain broker and was the personification of shady villainous character with the ever-present grin and greed for monetary gain. However the guy was also one of  _ ‘upstanding’  _ folks in villain community, he had his principle in order and wasn’t one of the cowards who would betray his employer. Which in Dabi’s opinion was why the League of Villain put a hefty amount of trust in him to recruit members of their behalf. 

It was fortunate Giran had hired Dabi before so there wasn’t much convincing needed for Dabi to be on Giran’s list of potential members. It also helped he was Stain’s subordinate even for a short time, his motivation to join was clear to them and they didn’t suspect he was a mole for another organization that orchestrated his previous master’s capture. 

Oh well- Stain’s ideal got through to society anyway, if anything his capture and dramatic speech had influenced society to open their eyes that a hero wasn’t enough to be just ‘flashy quirk’ and ‘doing their job well’ but also an upstanding character. One certain flaming shit lack and would never figure out for the rest of his life. 

“So, when will you bring me to see my new comrades? I would hate to deal with people I can’t get along with.” Which wasn’t a lie, even though he was also probing for information. 

Giran cackled softly, “Impatient, are you? Usually, Dabi-kun doesn’t care about getting along with anyone as long as you get paid…” 

Oops- dangerous, calm down and bullshit your way through. “I have met the boss, Shigaraki.” Giran’s stare softened at that. “With that kind of moody boss I think I should be worried, this isn’t the usual one-time job Giran. I have to care of probability of me losing my shit and set everyone on fire.”

“Maa… League of Villains wants me to recruit a number of elites.” Giran exhaled a puff of smoke before stuffing his mouth with his cigar again. The smoke obscured his grinning face, giving a malicious scene to Dabi’s turquoise eyes. “Before they just want quantity, which is easy enough but quality… that’s difficult.” 

“So you haven’t gotten anyone but me, tough luck.” 

“Don’t underestimate me too much Dabi-kun.” Giran extinguished the fire of the already short cigar to the ashtray before reaching out for another nicotine fix from his pocket. “I have recruited a number of interesting individuals… one of them joins for the same reason as you. Some join for the thrill to be with a revolutionary villain organization… and there’s some for havoc.” 

Dabi wrinkled his nose, “No one I might set on fire I hope?” 

“I wish you to refrain…” Giran said instead, not giving anything away. “I wish to get more, at least three more… your friend Toga would be an excellent addition, her Quirk is perfect for infiltration.” 

Dabi had a feeling where this was going. “Are you going to break the prison or something?” 

Giran’s evil grin widened, “You’re very quick on uptake, aren’t you? Dabi-kun?” 

Yup- he was getting a hang of this mole business.  

* * *

 

**UA First Year Dorm, Japan**

“Death got through the dealer he spoke of before,” Futaba said as cycling beside the jogging Izuku and Shouto. 

Shouto asked, “Death? Is that the mole we tried to sneak into League of Villain?” 

“Yes, he is a villain and quite a powerful one so he is a perfect fit to infiltrate their ranks,” Izuku explained. “Or he would never get the attention of League of Villain’s recruiter.” They were forming a group of elites, quality over quantity. Izuku doubted this was because they were learning from USJ attack 

He frowned, “I know we have villains in the order but…” 

“Villain under the description of ‘using their Quirk unlawfully’ Shou-chan.” Futaba corrected. “Also I make sure there’s no villain in our organization that becomes one for the kicks! The most frivolous one we have is Gentle and he is in business just for attention.” 

Izuku sweat-dropped, “The most damage he did is leaving a mess in a convenience store.” He didn’t even take any money. Also- contrary to his reputation, Gentle had a very good instinct for the stock market to the point he could afford his own home after his parents kicked him out of the house.

“Maa- as long as they renounce their old ways and follow ours, we will let their past as bygones be bygones.” Futaba told Shouto, “The core belief of Akashic Underground Order that banned under Izuku’s ideal is… to create a place for everyone to belong, a second chance to be accepted and understood without the superficial label of hero, civilian and villain.”

The bicolored boy nodded, “I think I understand a little, living under Endeavor’s roof makes me question myself if he is right because he is a hero and I am losing it since everyone seems to think Hero is the ultimate good.” 

Futaba huffed, “Public reputation ha! The man who killed my mother and stole her research for himself had a stellar reputation as a sympathetic and charismatic big shot while inside he is a corrupt man who only cares about himself and his ambition.” She pointed at Shouto, “At least your sperm donor doesn’t really pretend to be a nice guy.” 

“Futaba, maybe you can be less crude in your wording?” Izuku gave her a disapproving look Futaba returned with a sheepish smile. 

“He he-” 

“So Death?” Shouto prompted. “Which villain he is? Do I know him?” 

Izuku’s smile stiffened, “It’s Dabi.” It would be the best if Shouto knows now. 

Shouto almost stumbled as soon as the villain’s name escape Izuku’s lips. “Stain’s underling?” 

Futaba gave Shouto a thumbs up, almost losing her balance while cycling. “We have converted him successfully!” 

“But he killed Ingenium’s sidekick…” 

“Under Stain’s order.” Futaba retorted smoothly, “Such rigid outlook and inflexibility is why criminal rate all over the world never go down below twenty, even All Might can only suppress it to six percent.” 

Izuku inhaled deeply, “It’s not that we’re ignoring their past crime, but letting them make amends… whether they rose from the mud they’re stuck into or drown deeper is up to them.” The Vongola said, more to himself than to his friends. “We’re simply showing them the rope and I can only hope we’re not wrong to give them the chance.” 

Shouto looked stunned at his answer, “I see…” He shook his head, “So what the League of Villain is up to with Shigaraki out of the picture?” 

Futaba hummed, “They certainly thinks they can just take him back when they feel like it.”

“They think the police and pro heroes will just roll over and give him up?” Shouto wondered in disbelief. “They did have that teleporter in their rank but still-” 

“With a skillful teleporter like Kurogiri, I don’t think they’re over their head.” Izuku voiced his opinion, “What’s more, it seems the recruiter is after more villains to enter their rank.” 

Futaba hummed, “And the idea of breaking prison is already mentioned… which won’t be difficult with a teleporter around.” As long as they got into an area of known coordinate 

Shouto’s frown deepened, “Shouldn’t we tell Nezu-kochou and the police then?” 

“We have members in the police force but we decide not to.” Izuku sounded regretful. “League of Villain have moles in police force too so informing them won’t do us any good, the smoother the prison escape means there would be less victim.” Shouto nodded at his train of thought. “And if we let them take members from prison, we will know  _ who  _ they are.” 

Izuku had a wicked grin that Shouto decided shouldn’t belong to Izuku’s face. 

Futaba snickered at Shouto, “Also, if they’re in jail that means those villains already have known weakness.” 

So it would be easier to counter the League of Villain’s next attack. “As of now we’re at stalemate, whoever is the mastermind behind League of Villain…” Izuku trailed off, “They have hidden too many moles, and if we’re not careful we will get stuck in a loop of _ I know you know I know _ and that would just shot everyone’s paranoia sky high.” 

“So retreat to advance strategy?” Shouto was sharp, it seemed the internship week really paid off for him. 

Izuku’s grin went wider. “Exactly.”

* * *

 

**UA High School, Meeting Room**

The early morning meeting was called last night by no other than their resident sleep deprived Eraserhead, which make Midnight and Present Mic wondered if it would snow in summer. Their friend wasn’t amused and told them that they had to change the exam format they just decided a few days ago. 

Snipe protested, “We almost complete the preparation, why do we have to change it?” 

At that protest, Aizawa glared at Nezu, “It’s Problem-Child’s fault, he figured out they will face the teachers in the practical exam and it would be combat.” 

“How?” Present Mic asked. 

Aizawa’s glare turned to him, “Because he saw the mark of that restraining bracelet on your wrist and you’re muttering about Power Loader’s student! I’d say Midoriya already have an idea we’re preparing them to face organized villains, and you just confirmed it for him!” 

“Sorry!” Yelped the voice hero. “Gee- that kid is too sharp.” 

“I did interrupt him before he can come to the conclusion in the middle of our cafeteria but…” Aizawa was both proud and exasperated. “He had said enough for the sharper ones to figure out the rest.”  


Yaoyorozu, Iida, Todoroki and Asui would. Most likely Kan’s Kendou would too. Monoma had the brain for analysis but the problem child of Kan was too obsessed with his petty sense of rivalry with 1-A to think clearly. Another kid with a bad habit of wasting his talent, Aizawa had done his best in short time to straighten Bakugou out but that hair-trigger temper and knee-jerk reflex to throw tantrum would take forever to fix. Aizawa just hoped the brat won’t get him himself into a situation where he would shoot himself on the foot with his bad habit, one close call in USJ was bad enough. 

Nezu cleared his throat, “You want to be careful with the exam this year because there’s a very real threat for our students with League of Villains around.” He nodded to himself. “Not only that, this exam serve as a requirement from you for my disciple, right? Aizawa-sensei…” 

Vlad King turned to his fellow hero class homeroom teacher, “What Midoriya is up to now?” 

Eraserhead sighed, “Midoriya Izuku intent to accept Hero Public Safety Commission’s offer for him to take provisional license exam at the earliest time this year.” 

“Young Midoriya is going to take the exam so early?” All Might gasped out. 

Snipe crossed his arms, “Midoriya does have the power and intelligence to pass the exam, he is at least as good as the Big 3 but… the provisional exam is geared towards group work.” It couldn't be helped with large number of participants, they didn't nescessarily grade teamwork but it was easier to pass in group.  


Midnight nodded in agreement, “He would be in severe disadvantage without his classmates, not to mention for the first half of the exam students from other schools would try to eliminate him first.” 

“Maa- it’s mostly Aizawa-sensei’s fault that we barely have any second-year student.” Since he expelled everyone in his class. Vlad King’s class was similarly affected by the mass expulsion and there were barely any second-year hero students. “And your reputation precedes you I can’t imagine what remain of our second year will mesh well with Izuku.”

Nezu hummed, “Aizawa-sensei, in your opinion… how many students in your class can take exam in June and likely to pass by 50% success rate?” 

“Principal” Vlad King roared, “This would be unfair to my class, the rivalry is as bad as it is and I’d rather-” 

“If there are any of your students who have potential I will offer a similar opportunity,” Nezu interjected smoothly. “Also, I wouldn’t have minded if Izuku participate in the exam by himself. I don’t really care if he pass or fail, it would be worthwhile experience regardless.” He told his faculty staff bluntly. He would indulge Izuku’s wish from time to time

Aizawa sighed, “Who can pass hm...If we’re only looking at combat abilities I have several students that stands out in that regards aside from Midoriya.” He answered honestly, “For example, Todoroki Shouto and Bakugou Katsuki…” He paused, “Bakugou Katsuki however have a lot of psychological issues that I won’t recommend him for the exam this early.” 

He could almost imagine Bakugou’s spectacular failure for the exam, because the brat couldn’t brute force his way to pass it. Which made his point of how flawed their entrance exam more valid.  _ ‘Though to be fair if we require rescue point to be above certain number, Bakugou and other single minded brats would fail too.’ _

Midnight’s voice interrupted his thought. “I believe you have more than those three boys?” Midnight asked teasingly. “Don’t forget the girls.” 

Aizawa ignored her pointedly. “Iida Tenya, Ojiro Mashirao and Tokoyami Fumikage are a bit behind but passable.” Then he added another batch. “When it comes to composure in heat of battle and balanced skill, I will also throw Yaoyorozu Momo and Asui Tsuyu in, they’re both all rounder students… if you want them in one team Uraraka Ochako is also a good fit. She is good in following instruction and with internship from Gunhead-pro she will catch up soon to the more combat oriented student.” He finished his list. “The rest of my students aren’t ready yet for June but with proper training I am confident they will make it for September exam instead.” 

Vlad King trembled at the extensive list, “In my class I will certainly recommend Kendou Itsuka, she has combat and tactic down the pat and also a natural leader. Recommendation students in my class like Tokage Setsuna and Honenuki Juzou are also excellent in that regards. In term of combat skill Tetsutetsu, Kuroiro and Shiozaki are topnotch in my class.” They had issues Vlad King would rather not say out loud, but all three had a penchant for drama that thankfully wasn’t as bad as Monoma but- they could easily be distracted by their own antics.

As for Monoma… maybe since they won’t be on the same exam as 1-A, the blond won’t be sidetracked by rivalry since he had all attention for UA students from another school to his class.  _ ‘Spirit of rivalry is good and all but at the rate, this is going, it’s harmful for Monoma instead of helping him.’  _

“Hm…” Nezu hummed, “We really have a good batch this year.” 

They were also a problematic bunch, and that was before Aizawa counted the League of Villains. The top three of his class was at least 80% of the problem, Midoriya was Midoriya… no explanation needed. Bakugou had all his problem traced back to Midoriya, and what else that made Shouta force the brat to attend therapy sessions and anger management class until he graduated from UA. Then there was Todoroki who for since God knows when had been integrated to Midoriya’s group and hence- became Midoriya’s problem because Nezu couldn’t bother to confirm his gut feeling was right that Endeavor was a piece of shit. 

Then there was Iida- he was in the same city for fuck sake and he almost lost three students because Iida couldn’t think clearly after what happened to Ingenium, Midoriya wanting to swept Iida’s problem under the rug quietly and Todoroki had similar issue in regards to  _ ‘relying on adults’ _ and just follow Midoriya’s order blindly. Well, Iida aside he had a feeling where the skepticism Midoriya and Todoroki held came from and it didn’t paint a pretty picture.  

Especially Midoriya, the boy trusted pro heroes and teachers for their job but as ‘guardian’ he only trusted Nezu while keeping his mother in the dark from most of the mess he hid in his closet. That one time with Bakugou was only because Midoriya was already cornered, and Aizawa would be damned if this was the kind of attitude Midoriya would take for the rest of his years in UA. 

“Oh right, Kan-sensei…” Nezu interjected, calling the homeroom teacher of 1-B. “Izuku brought up a concern about a student of yours.” Kan braced himself at that warning tone. “Monoma Neito is getting overly antagonistic to 1-A students and it gets to the point of callous towards Iida Tenya, whose brother is severely injured on the line of duty recently.” 

Kan groaned, “What did he do?” He was called for emergency yesterday so he was out of UA but he knew that Kendou was looking for him. 

“Monoma Neito tried to provoke Izuku and his friends during lunch and even attempted to use his Quirk on fellow students with malicious intention.” The blood user looked ready to jump to a hole. “With a Quirk as versatile as his, Monoma-kun should practice caution on choosing his target. I’d rather not see him copy Izuku’s Quirk and spontaneously combust in the middle of a crowded place like our cafeteria, or even fall into a coma because of sensory overload from Hyper Intuition.” 

_ ‘Well- Izuku’s power isn’t a Quirk so maybe nothing will happen. However, just in case, it would be for the best to scare the boy from attempting it the second time.’ _ Also, the flame might be not a Quirk but Hyper Intuition could have been one and Izuku was very vague on the origin of his power anyway. 

The silver-haired man paled, “Midoriya’s Quirk is the type that hard to control?” 

Aizawa nodded to his fellow homeroom teacher. “Yes, in fact… a few days ago Midoriya blasted himself through three  _ metal _ structure when forgetting his own strength in All Might’s class.” 

The emaciated hero nodded, “It’s awful, I think our staff hasn’t repaired the Young Midoriya shaped hole in Gamma Training Field.” He frowned, “Young Monoma I know from my class is a very resourceful lad, I can’t believe he attempted something that reckless.” Then again the boy had the guts to copy Bakugou’s Quirk. All Might shuddered at the near danger the boy placed himself into, if Nezu was right it was as dangerous as taking One for All unprepared. 

“I suggest you arrange the boy a session with Inui-sensei.” Said Nezu. “It’s just Izuku’s guess but Monoma-kun’s Quirk seems to be the type that affected his mentality.” Nezu tapped the side of his head. “For Izuku who rarely met Monoma-kun, your student’s change of character is a bit too drastic.” It was not even a month since Sports Festival ended and if Izuku was to be believed, Monoma acted as if 1-A had murdered his puppies in cold blood. It wasn’t normal to have such antagonism against a group of people you barely know.  

Kan recalled the change or rather regression of Monoma’s personality, he’d rather not say it but his student was getting  _ ‘rotten’  _ especially with how often he burst to maniacal laughter. “Uuh… I can’t deny that.” But his student was actually fairly normal when 1-A was not mentioned- and that wasn’t helping his case. 

“I will look into that.” Oh well- even if the format of this exam changed the purpose of ‘overcoming the weakness of the students’ didn’t and Monoma would get a wake-up call one way or another in the final exam. 

“Excellent!” Clapped their principal. “Back to our exam… I suggest we throw a carrot to our students! Which will solve your concern about Izuku’s early exam.” 

The teachers exchanged a glance, they had a feeling what Nezu was up to and they were unsure they like it. 

“As for the format of our exam~ We will still have teacher Vs students but I will spice it up.” 

That one, they were certain was not good news to their students. They were right as Nezu explained his ‘exciting’ idea and Aizawa was the only one grinning at the idea of giving their students a harder time to pass their exam. 

“That’s almost like a provisional exam, even Midoriya might fail this.” Midnight murmured softly. 

Power Loader protested. “I understand why you need them, Ishigami can be trusted but Sakura?” 

“Hence- why we will separate the two from Izuku for a bit.” 

Power Loader slumped on his seat, as he would be the bearer of bad news for Sakura Futaba. One of his Big 3 who was equally talented and problematic, they were giving him grey hairs already.

* * *

 

**1-A (Homeroom)**

Aizawa-sensei grinning so early in the morning must be a sign of the apocalypse, even though his intuition didn’t say so. “Thanks to Midoriya’s blubbering yesterday, your practical exam now is leveled up by a notch.” 

Huh? 

“Wait- _ wait.” _ Kaminari flailed, “That’s just super unfair, if Midoriya figures out the exam isn’t it Sensei’s fault for not keeping the secret harder?” 

“Yeah!” Exclaimed Ashido, “Isn’t the whole reason for secret exam is investigation practice?! Even if it’s Midori who figured it out, it counts! He is our classmate!” 

“Life is unfair.” Aizawa-sensei deadpanned, “I told you that on your first day.” 

Shouto frowned, “Adult is unfair.” 

Izuku’s shoulders fell, “I am so sorry.” He was sure it wasn’t just his rant in the cafeteria that landed the whole hero dept first year in a deeper ditch for final exam,  or also his intention to participate in provision exam early. 

The whole class was booing their teacher with a few exceptions, Iida was the loudest. “As a hero and a teacher, you should be a fine example of integrity, Sensei!” 

“Iida, be quiet and sit down.” 

Izuku glanced at the window, “The world is getting a bit too quiet.” Came to think of it. 

Shouto gestured towards their rowdy class, “Izuku, maybe you should go to infirmary if this is quiet for you.” 

“Are you okay?” asked Shiro. 

“Uhm- it’s just my intuition.” 

**Lunch Break**

“It’s all my fault, or at the very least mostly mine,” Izuku confessed to his friends. 

Shouto didn’t even bat an eye as Shiro burst to laughter together with Ochako. The bicolored boy kept slurping his soba almost petulantly. “I can’t see which part of Aizawa-sensei being his usual difficult self your fault.” 

“I think you mean Aizawa being the usual trolling edgelord.” Corrected Shiro with an unapologetic grin, much to Iida’s - well- Tenya’s indignation. Shiro thought since Izuku saved him in Hosu, the guy was now part of their group. “I am not insulting our esteemed teacher, it’s the usual Aizawa-sensei’s MO with us, Tenya.” 

The bespectacled boy fumed, “Still-” 

“IZUUUUUU!!!” A familiar cry filled the cafeteria and Izuku suddenly had his lap full of bawling Futaba. “Heeeelp!” 

Just what mess Futaba had gotten herself into this time? 

“Power Loader-sensei said Senkuu and I have to be separated from you… for  a looooong looong time!!!” 

Senkuu was a few steps behind her, following with brisk pace. “Don’t be so dramatic, it’s only after Final Exam.” 

Izuku began to sweat, “Master make you two help with the final exam? Isn’t this a bit overboard?” 

Senkuu jerked Futaba away from Izuku’s lap, that was no way to treat a girl but Izuku was too shocked to reprimand Senkuu. “It must be because you want to go ahead with  _ that _ and Nezu-kochou is either trying to prove you’re ready or convince you to back down. Either way… it would be a win-win for him I am sure.” 

Izuku exhaled tiredly, “I am no match to my master after all. So- you guys will stay in different dorm for a while?” 

“No, we will camp in our lab… apparently, Higari-sensei have Cementoss create temporary room for students.” Izuku was unsure if that was a good idea to make workaholic student means to camp inside their lab. “See you next week Izuku, this will be our goodbye for this week.” 

“Noooo!!! Izuuuuu!!!” Futaba cried as Senkuu dragged her away from Izuku, hands flailing helplessly. 

Shouto was still eating his soba, “Sluurp… poor Futaba.” 

“Shou, with that kind of deadpan face no one will believe your sympathy.” Shiro pointed out. “Also-” He turned towards Bakugou’s group, who had been standing still, hovering around the table next to them without sitting down. “You guys are going to sit down sometime today or what?”

Bakugou slammed his tray down, amazingly not spilling a drop of his super spicy ramen. “Of course I will fucking sit down! No one owns this table so I don’t need your freaking permission.” 

Shouto who was getting corrupted too fast for Izuku’s taste quipped. “Like Iida always said, UA owns them.” 

Bakugou glared at Shouto, “IcyHot, you’re getting chatty since you join the squad huh?” 

Kirishima flailed beside him, “Bakugou, take a deep breath! You’re not here to pick a fight!” 

Ashido buried her face on her hands, “Bakugou… just why?”

“Because he is Bakugou, that’s why.” Kaminari quipped. “I suggest we should ask Aizawa-sensei to extend the deadline.” 

“Yeah- this seems like it will take all year,” Sero added. 

Bakugou snarled at them, “I am not asking the fucking extended deadline to Sensei!” He turned to Izuku with a menacing face that made Izuku scooted away. “Oi, Nerd! I-” His lips wobbled before it was stuck to familiar ‘thug’ pout. “I am so-” 

Shiro and Shouto watched him impassively, Ochako looked a bit scared and Iida seemed confused but managed to interject. “Bakugou! Don’t interrupt someone’s lunch to provoke your classmate!” 

“Ah-” Ashido groaned, “Class Rep, Bakugou is trying his best!” 

Bakugou for some reason lost his shit, “Be quiet you four eyes! Do you think I am picking a fucking fight? Hell yeah, I will pick one with your ass! A new hole just for you courtesy of my explosion!” 

Iida flushed with indignation, “Bakugou! Such vulgarity is unbefitting of a student!”

“It’s all your fault!” 

Izuku was taken aback, squinting at Bakugou’s eyes that started to get teary. “Uhm, Bakugou- do you…” 

He was interrupted by a cheery voice of one person in UA who had no flair in reading the mood, also known as the ‘fairy’ of BIG 3, Hadou Nejire. “Midorin~ All Might-sensei said he wants to see you in his office!” 

“Ah-oh, yes?” Izuku stammered as looking back and forth between her and nearly exploding Bakugou. “Maybe after I-” 

“Go.” Growled the blond. “Get your ass off of here.” 

Izuku sweat-dropped at the swirling mass of anger, shame, and sadness Bakugou had became.  _ ‘Staying any longer won’t do him any good…’ _ Izuku decided. “Alright.” 

When he was almost out of earshot he heard Kaminari exasperated voice. “Like we said, you might take all year for this.” 

“SHUT UP!”

* * *

 

**All Might’s Private Office**

As soon as he sat down across the number one hero, All Might started retelling the story of his Quirk. The origin of One for All, a Quirk that was at least two centuries old. “It was like a second coming of Dark Age in human history as you have learned in class, the line of humanity is getting blurry… Quirked peoples were persecuted by ‘normal’ human and even the Quirked isn’t any better as some of them became drunk with their newfound power.” 

Izuku, of course, knew this history, he learned this in grade school and again in middle school. The history of Quirk was no different than learning of war, a terrible thing but also feel distant because students only see it from old photo and text. And yet… when All Might retell it Izuku felt a very confusing but familiar feeling. 

_ Guilt.  _

And somewhere at the back of his mind, he could almost hear a voice chanting apology over and over again. “Young Midoriya? You look pale-”

He raised a hand while the other cover his mouth, Izuku was feeling nauseous. “I am fine, go on All Might.” 

“If you said so.” The skeletal hero fumbled, “Basically that’s what the public know, but there’s more than that…” He eyed Izuku with chilling stare. “I am sure a knowledgeable boy such as yourself have heard of the rumor. A man who possesses a Quirk similar to mine but not quite...” 

Izuku tried to recall the famous rumor. “A rumor of powerful mastermind in the era of Quirk emergence who rule Japan from the shadow with...Quirk that can steal other’s Quirk and give it away?” That was a very old rumor in dark net, and nowadays it was merely a myth. 

“Such man truly exists.” All Might said in sad voice, “He is the epitome of a man corrupted by his immense power, spreading his influence with that Quirk of his… the name is All for One.” 

He had spoken that name out loud by accident in the past but when All Might said it, the name of that Quirk reminded him of- 

_ “ _ **_All_ ** _ of them are necessarily  _ **_one_ ** _ being.”  _

“In a blink of an eye the man became the leading figure of evil and subjugated Japan by force, committing evil acts to his heart content.”

That sounded like a very fantastical story, but as Trinisette holder that was nowhere as grand as the magical gems that decide the life of death for their planet. “In that era… I imagine there are those who want and don’t want Quirk and with that kind of Quirk...” 

All Might nodded, “He filled the gap not out of generosity… it was to make people trust or surrender to him.” He exhaled a sigh. “Not all of them are lucky… some couldn’t bear the Quirks he gave them and became a soulless doll.” 

“Noumu…” Murmured Izuku. 

“Yes.” All Might  nodded, “Just like a Noumu…” 

Izuku’s frown deepened, “It could have been used for good and yet-” 

All Might gave him a grim smile, “Unfortunately All for One isn’t a noble individual…and whether it’s fate playing with us, he also the one who create One for All.” 

“Creating… your Quirk?” 

“He has a Quirkless younger brother, a weak and sickly man… but his sense of justice was  strong.” All Might looked down. “So he continued to resist his older brother, trying and failing to bring the man back to light.”

A futile attempt to get your family back from darkness, but without power… 

“Then All for One forced a power stockpiling Quirk on his brother.” All Might shook his head, “It’s unknown whether he did it out of love or to force his brother to surrender…”

Izuku became quiet at that before it dawned on him, at the time there was no sure way to confirm a Quirk in someone and even now that double joint wasn’t so decisive either. “That younger brother… he actually had a Quirk?” 

All Might nodded, “A Quirk that’s useless on its own, the power to pass said Quirk to others… and that power blended together with the Quirk All for One gave him and thus…” All Might placed his hand over his chest. “One for All is born.” 

Such tale was- 

“Ironic isn’t it? But also fitting…” He said almost wistfully. “For justice to be born from evil.” 

Something didn’t seem right with that story, it was too vague with how One for All came to be.  _ ‘And the similarity increase… for two Quirks to be so similar with our-’  _

“You must be wondering why am I telling you this now…” 

Izuku frowned, “Isn’t it because with League of Villain producing Noumu it’s very likely the mastermind behind Tenko is All for One?”

All Might blinked at that, “Young Midoriya, you don’t even consider he is already dead from old age?” 

He was acquaintanced to an immortal that might be older than dinosaurs fossil, there were Arcobalenos with their never growing body… and Izuku himself had a soul that at least four centuries old. “Uhm- he can take Quirks so I just assume he also has Quirk that made him immortal or eternally youthful.” 

The number one hero nodded, “As expected of Young Midoriya to analyze that far.” He cleared his throat. “But yes, the Symbol of Evil is pretty much immortal… and with such a big gap of power, the younger brother couldn’t win so he decided to entrust the task of stopping his older brother to  the next generation and passed his Quirk!” 

> _ This is our sin _ __  
>  _ Do you have the resolve to shoulder this burden? _ _  
>  _ _ Accept it!  _ _  
>  _ __ To ruin or to prosper- 

“Young Midoriya? Your complexion doesn’t look good…” Coming from emaciated All Might, that was quite an irony. 

“I am fine…” He lied through his teeth.”Please go on All Might.” 

All Might stammered, “Perhaps I am a bit over my head but since you’re considering accepting my Quirk… I think you need to know, especially since I thought I succeed in completing the duty of One for All bearer but I was wrong.” 

“So he is alive…” His eyes narrowed at the left side of All Might’s abdomen. “Is he the reason for that crippling injury?” All Might nodded. “So All Might… you’re suggesting that if you pass me One for All I have to stop-” 

All Might shook his head frantically, “No! I can’t let you bear this burden…” He coughed, “Our accursed fate with the Symbol of Evil will  _ end _ in my generation, I will make sure of that.” 

Izuku’s eyes narrowed, “All Might… you have  _ a personal  _  grudge against All for One, beyond the duty as the bearer of One for All.” That wasn’t a question, more like a statement. 

He looked down, “I won’t lie to you about that… that man killed my mentor, she was like a mother to me and… she was…” He trailed off. “She was Tenko’s grandmother.”  

“...And that’s why Tenko…” Izuku trailed off.  _ ‘Is this just coincidence? Or the invisible hand of fate that guides Trinisette?’  _

The Symbol of Peace nodded, “Yes… that’s why, the feud between Symbol of Evil and us have to end in this generation.” He said with determination, “You don’t have to worry about him, All for One is my nemesis. I am not so responsible I will pass my unfinished job to you.” 

> _ Tragedy go hand in hand with Trinisette,  _ _  
>  _ _ As those beautiful gems drank the blood of humanity to sustain life for millennia.  _ _  
>  _ _ Isn’t that the greatest irony and comedy for you Great Skies? For us, the dweller of the night… it’s a tragedy and nightmare we will never wake up from.”  _

Image of the mummified skeletons and rotten fleshes flashed on his mind. Izuku looked down, fighting his nausea.  _ ‘I don’t know the truth and even if I see Kawahira, there’s little to nonexistent chance he will tell me.’ _ But… if this tragedy came to be for Trinisette’s sake  _ again _ , how could he face All Might? Or anyone else who became the victim?   

“I am sorry…” 

“Young Midoriya? What did you say?” 

Izuku was snapped out of his daze, forcing sheepish laughter out of his mouth.”No, it’s just a lot to take.” 

“Indeed…” All Might agreed. “Take your time Young Midoriya.” The number one hero’s smile grew wider. “If you don’t mind, would you come with me to see Young Tenko later?” 

He could only nod, “Of course.” 

All Might’s phone rang, interrupting them. “Excuse me Young Midoriya.” The hero looked at the name of the caller on the screen. “It’s Igarashi-sensei?” He had given the doctor his personal number so Igarashi-sensei could give him a constant update on Tenko's condition. “Strange for him to call…” It could only be an emergency then. “Hello?” 

Izuku saw the gaunt man’s complexion became three shades paler. “All Might?” 

“Young Tenko- he…” All Might flailed as he ended the call. “There’s something wrong with him, Igarashi-sensei was panicking and he said he can’t explain on the phone. So we-” 

Izuku’s knee jerk response to emergency was following Vongola’s teaching, even though he didn’t know it. During emergency, door is overrated so he took the window and jumped three storey down. 

“Young Midoooriyaaa!!! Wait for me!” 

It was only three minutes later Izuku realized he couldn’t go out of UA without All Might, much to his embarrassment.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It suppose to be longer at 9K but I cut the Italy part off for next chapter.  
> BTW- Would you prefer KHR character to fill mafias from Italy spot or... I import from other series?  
> Aaah- so many options. 
> 
> Next- Izuku almost deflate with relief that apparently the emergency is a false alarm, everyone else wonders HOW the hell is this not an emergency for Izuku- who... almost skipped to Tenko's bed and greet him Buon Giorno.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> False alarm, but then again... his Hyper Intuition is quiet. Also- Tenko needs to stop giving everyone a heart attack. 
> 
> In which Nezu suspect Izuku and his fellow Great Skies for Godhood or something along that line. 
> 
> Izuku's heart to heart talk with All Might, sort of.

_ A body that wasn’t his was running through an arcade passageway, raging breath and choked sob that wasn’t his either echoed in the air. He wasn’t alone, a man with red hair was running by his side, their pace were in synch. Ahead of them were six men with diverse appearance, one was dressed like a priest, a noble with curly hair, another noble wearing customized military uniform… sharp dressed man in trench coat, a foreign man in fluttering robes and tall hat…  _

_ The last was one running ahead of them all, wearing simple white unbuttoned shirt, wild light magenta hair swaying as he scream the same name on the tip of their tongue. “GIOTTO! Where are you?!” _

_ “Sephira!”  _

_ Then they would find a massive flame of sky burning by the end of that corridor, consuming two figures inside it. They tried to enter the flame, only to be repelled by an invisible barrier. They punched, kicked and clawed the unseen wall to the point their knuckles and nails started to bleed. The man within turned to them and mouthed and an apology as he turned away with tears in his eyes.  _

_ Then- the flame consumed them whole, leaving firefly like spark floating and scattering to every corner of the world. _

_ A man with silver hair would watch everything impassively before the leader of their group rounded up at him. “Why did you let them do this?!” He was restraining the red haired man, afraid he would fight the immortal.  _

_ “It’s the will of the remaining Great Skies… so the world will live.” Then he added in harrowing voice. “So you… all of you and the rest of humanity survive.”  _

_ They fell on their knees, grief, sadness and anger consumed them as they watched the flame died down and leaving an empty remain of a black mantle and a white robe on the floor.  _ _   
_ _ They had failed… the great skies had perished as sacrificial lamb for this world to live.  _

_ Behind them, the man with flowing robe was crying  as he held the mantle like one would a newborn. The priest wasn’t faring better as he prayed for the departed soul. “Destroying misfortune… he has helped me from my darkest place, and I can’t do anything for him…”  _

_ The young noble beside him was bawling to the ground, he looked broken and defeated. “I should have taken your place, aren’t I your lightning?! What’s the use of me if you’re always like this! Primo you fool!”  _

_ The cloud in trench coat was still standing beside the mist, but his deep purple eyes were losing the light. “Primo...” He was clenching his already bleeding fist, uncaring of the pain. “The sky is gone, how… the cloud suppose to be free then?”  _

_ “This is not the end!” Snapped the last guardian, breaking the rest of his comrades from their stupor. “It won’t be… right? The progenitor of Mist Flame?” _

_ The man had apparently never left, “What make you think so?”  _

_ “The miracle of Trinisette is far beyond human understanding.” He recited, holding up his ring that had lost the luster and color. “The ring even store a piece of our memory… our very soul.”  _

_ “What are you talking about, Daemon?” Asked the red head with worry. “Trinisette is why Giot-”  _

_ There was a mad glint in his deep blue eyes, “There’s a flaw in design of Trinisette, and I see it fit for us to be compensated for your folly.”  _

_ The immortal eyed them with interest, “Ho? Why should I?”  _

_ “Because you wouldn’t want this to be the end either. What’s the use of you? The reason of your immortal existence?” Daemon asked his fellow Mist with a smile that should have no place in this moment of lamentation. “So let’s make a deal… Progenitor of Mist.”  _

_ And the new pact was made. _

* * *

 

**Cavallone Mansion, Italy**

Your master woke up, eyes wide open and yet he didn’t move an inch from under his blanket. It was one of those mornings, where the ‘blessing’ of their family was peaking and he was dreaming the same memory over and over again. 

“Boss?” 

The blond man slowly rose, groaning to himself. “I saw the inherited memory again… as my father said, it’s something we will never forget for the rest of our lives, Romario.” 

Romario nodded solemnly, “Would you like me to clear your schedule for today? It’s been awhile since you take a day off, Boss.” 

He combed his fingers through his shoulder length mane, brown eyes glowed eerily as he opened the curtain to let the morning sun to his room. “No need… more importantly, I believe you have treated our Japanese guest with the best hospitality we can offer?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Romario answered, “However, shall we even lend an ear to whatever nonsense he will come up with? Yakuza isn’t what they use to be for the last century.” He averted his gaze, “And that man… he reeks of bad blood.” 

The boss chuckled softly, “Certainly… I saw him when passed myself as nondescript guard when Aida brought him in. Those eyes…” So cold and full of ridicule. “It reminded me of the eyes of Estraneo scientist, the fallen family we exterminated in previous generation with Shimon and Tomaso famiglia.” 

His father had taken one of the scientists prisoner. Then let him watch the filth through one way glass and taught him, those were the eyes of a man who discarded their humanity for their ambition. Someone who had crossed the line and became nothing more than animal with human’s brain but not the heart. 

“Shall we give him a painless death then?” Romario asked, as he offered his master a warm towel to wipe his face.  “Even with his destructive Quirk, he will never see a mist assassin coming.” 

He accepted the towel, relishing on the warmth as he patted his clean shaved face. “I am interested in what he have to say to me to the point he cross the sea.” 

“Are you sure, Boss?” 

“I am sure, he mentioned about his family coming in contact with Vongola during Vongola Nonno’s reign…” He smirked, “We can deal with him anytime we want.” 

After all, the little bird had fly to their realm and they could clip its wings as they please. 

“This is all for the sake of Three Great Skies.” 

It was the duty entrusted from generation to generation, and their flame shall burn till the end of time.

* * *

 

**Villain Special Medical Facility**

In hindsight, Izuku should feel something was amiss that his Hyper Intuition didn’t alarm him if Tenko was in danger or something along that line. Tenko was his fellow Great Skies, and even with Izuku’s seal when cornered, Tenko could break free and defend himself. So when Izuku entered the room, nerve frayed with worry, his legs gave up when he saw a gigantic white cocoon, giving ethereal glow as if it was made from light thread on top of Tenko’s bed. 

“A cocoon?” All Might gasped, “Is this a product of a Quirk?” 

“We have no idea…” Igarashi-sensei said, “He was fine when I bring his lunch, well… he looked thoughtful about something and when I came back to give him his medication… I found this.” 

“What the hell is this white thing?” Wondered Gran Torino. “Also- kid, what’s wrong with you?” 

Izuku wasn’t listening to him, staring in sleepy daze at the cocoon. “Thanks goodness… he is fine.” 

The three older men stared at the young hero in training as if he had grown a second head. “Young Midoriya, what are you?” 

“How is Tenko-brat remotely okay, kid?” Gran Torino voiced the question on their minds out loud. 

Igarashi-sensei gasped, “Those eyes…” They were like a pair of amber orb and there was fire burning and shimmering inside, like syruppy honey.  

At their stare that was directed at him ‘Izuku’ smiled, but his eyes was locked on the cocoon. “Such an unruly child... you just can’t hold back your curiosity.” He murmured softly to himself as he approached the pure white cocoon.  

“Don’t approach it carelessly!” Warned Igarashi-sensei, “That cocoon will repel anyone that gets too close!” A nurse had tried that and thrown to the wall with great force, bruising her back and also Igarashi’s who caught her. 

But nothing happen, no shockwave blasted the young hero as he strode towards the cocoon. He raised his hand, fingers treading the thread that formed the cocoon. The surface parted and wounded itself around Izuku’s hand like liquid, earning a gasp from the onlookers.  **_“Buon Giorno… svegliati.”_ **

He greeted the other sky, asking the sleeping one to wake. 

The cocoon glowed a bit brighter for a moment before it unraveled itself, revealing Tenko’s curled up form. The thread spun, moving like shawl of a graceful dancer as they formed white flame wings on his back. A pair of red eyes shifted to light lilac that was almost closer to white. 

**_“Buon Giorno!”_**  Giggled the silverish blue haired sky in reply. **“** ** _Io voglio davvero davvero davvero rivederti!”_** He returned, his slightly healthier complexion looked glowing as he expressed his joy to see his fellow sky.  

* * *

**UA High School, Principal’s office**

“What would the world say if a Principal take his student away from class as often as you did? Nezu-kochou~” Senkuu asked teasingly. 

Said irresponsible principal just hummed, “You, Izuku and Futaba are not in UA to learn general education subjects. If you want, you can skip to college overseas like your original plan to escape Japan.” 

Senkuu grinned, “Yes, a shame that plan go bust because of Zen Plaza incident~ Then again coming to UA is proven to be an interesting experience.” The scientist nodded to himself. “Besides… in spite of dreading and complaining a lot at first, Izuku is actually damn happy to fulfill his childhood dream and that’s a big bonus for us. Also- we don’t have to ditch Shiro in Japan either!” 

“I think he will be willing to follow you regardless.” Especially since the boy was the youngest of his siblings and won’t inherit the dojo. Nezu had no doubt his disciple’s friend slash follower would hesitate following Izuku anywhere. It was 70% fascinating, 15% worrying, 10% uncanny and 5% weird to see how Izuku’s closest friends would be willing to drop everything at a drop of a hat to follow him. “Do you ever think Izuku’s ability to influence people as terrifying?” 

Senkuu looked caught off guard by that question but he recovered quickly, “For a moment, when I just figured it out in middle school.” He admitted honestly, “After all I am a rational man and yet- I become invested so quickly on a boy I barely know that wasn’t Taiju or Yuzuriha. Then I quickly calm down when I also realize I still can think for myself, I can go against his wish and I didn’t place him above my foster brother and childhood friends.” Izuku was very important to him but he didn’t feel compelled to abandon others for Izuku alone. 

“Ah right, I believe Izuku call it Sky’s charisma.” Such an apt term. “Do you wonder what else Izuku is hiding?” 

“I am pretty sure it’s nothing as drastic as Trinisette, and the reason he is hiding it would sound ridiculous to us and somehow make sense to Izuku.” 

“Hou?” 

“He is either thinking it’s trivial in comparison of Trinisette’s secret, or too embarrassed to reveal it. However- Izuku as intelligent he can be fail to realize a hold in his explanation about Trinisette.” 

Nezu nodded sagely, “Indeed… one of it is how obvious the person Izuku used to be is an extremely influential figure. As I can’t imagine with the Trinisette and his natural charisma, he was leading a normal life in a peaceful suburb.” He said as he poured a cup of tea for himself. 

“Yeah, he is either some sort of royalty or leader of a cult…” Senkuu muttered, helping himself to cheese platter Nezu served as snack. “Rather than being chosen because he is either of those, I think it’s more probable for him to gather political power or sort to protect Trinisette. The same goes for other two Great Skies, they can’t be just nobody with the world on their back.” 

That was just too obvious. 

“Besides… Izuku’s natural proficiency in Italian suggest he was born there in previous life.” Izuku was multilingual but Italian was obviously his mother tongue. “I suspect he was either a royalty or someone high ranked in military.” There was also Izuku’s preference for formal attire, so he must be in upper crust of Italian society of his time.  

Other figure with massive influence in Italy would be…image of toting gun men in black came to mind.  _ ‘Ha ha ha no-way.’ _

“Izuku have basic skill in wielding a gun so that theory is sound.” He was no expert like Snipe but he had been someone who need basic proficiency in firearms. “Well- I have found nothing on the pair of dark skinned twin with pink hair that infiltrate our school.” 

Senkuu sweat-dropped, “You’d think it would be easy to find someone that flashy even in Quirked society.” They stood out as much as Shouto did with their strange coloring. Also- they were very stylish and attractive even with their mask, so it was strange to not find even a scrap of intel on them. 

“What Izuku said about them again?” 

“They won’t be a problem, forget it.” Senkuu recited Izuku’s line word to word. “Also- the envelop Izuku got from them, I think it’s properties he owned in past life.” 

“Oh?” 

Senkuu grinned, “Before Izuku put everything back, I saw a certificate of ownership of a reputed Italian bank.” And that was just  _ one _ of it, Izuku was super loaded. 

Nezu cackled, “I bet my dear disciple is thinking something along the line he won’t touch his past life’s money even with ten feet pole, unless-” One of his friends or mother was in dire need of money that he had no other alternative. Izuku could be stubbornly proud but not irrational. “And the pocket watch he forgotten about?” 

“An antique with fine craftsmanship but nothing particularly special.” Senku admitted, “Aside from the carved symbol on the lid… two tiered crown with Vongola on the ribbon.” 

Nezu frowned, “Nothing special?” 

“I don’t dare to do anything with it so I wouldn’t know about the material, I can assume it’s made of gold. And the symbol...” Senkuu showed Nezu a photo because he dared not to bring that watch out of Izuku’s office so it was sitting innocently in the drawer. “It was uncomfortably looking like papal tiara symbol.” 

The mutant nodded to himself, “Which remind me of one other theory I come up with… about the Three Great Skies.” Senkuu leaned forward in interest. “On their own their individal’s gift while powerful isn’t out of realm of Quirk.” It could be passed off as extremely powerful Quirk, like how Arcobaleno Sky’s clairvoyance is like the more powerful version of Nighteye’s Foresight.”

Senkuu got where Nezu was up to with that comparison. “However with three of them together and their charisma-” 

“It won’t be strange to claim they are borderline omnipotent, like God…”

True- a prophetic intuition that see through people, foresight of branching future, and power to share memory and ability with alternate world… 

“If that’s the case, I am sure Izuku is just too thin-skinned to confess what his past self and fellow Great Skies did with their power.” 

Senkuu nodded in agreement, “Still, I am still uncomfortable with the idea of ex-Shigaraki to hold such a powerful thing.” It doesn’t help Izuku also implied the power of Mare was straining the mentality of it’s bearer. Shigaraki’s sanity was already a terrible patchwork job from little he knew of the villain, he was not sure of how much better Tenko was in comparison. 

Sanity was like porcelain, once it cracked or shattered to pieces you could try glued it back together but it would still be broken all the same.   

* * *

 

**Tenko’s Room**

Gran Torino gaped at the spectacle, eyes bulging at the sight of Tenko’s beautiful wings. “I guess that explain why Hachiken name the boy Tenko instead of… Ku(9) rou (son) or something along that line.” He shook his head, “More importantly- is that a Quirk?! I thought the kid is Quirkless aside from…” The disintegration Quirk given by All for One. 

“I don’t understand anymore.” Toshinori admitted in a daze. “They… looks so hap- no- content.” Like a pair of puzzle pieces, part of something larger they couldn’t comprehend. 

Izuku spoke in hushed whisper to Tenko, so only the two of them could hear each other. “Do you find what you wish to know?” 

“I remember many things…” Tenko murmured softly, sitting on his bed as his wings curled around him. “Your flame…. It’s so bright and warm… I lost.” 

Izuku looked down. “I am so sorry.” 

“And now we’re all alone… this world have taken a completely different root.” Tenko tilted his head to the side. “Ne, why are we here? What for?” He gazed at his gloved fingers longingly, “Are we free yet?” The boy asked with teary eyes. 

The Vongola Sky smiled sadly, “No… but I promise, it will be better.” He ruffled Tenko’s mop of a hair. “Now sleep, you make enough problem for today.” 

The Mare purred at that, “Hm-mm…” His wings disappeared to his back before his head hit the pillow softly. 

Izuku turned around, the eerie glow of his eyes brightened as he gazed at one stunned doctor and two heroes. “ _ Uno, duo, tre-” _ Just three peoples should be manageable.

“Oi, brat!” Called Gran Torino, “What was that?” 

“Young Midoriya… you and Tenko actually-” The skeletal man looked at a lost of how to continue his line. 

The other man proven himself to be a fine specimen of a doctor. “Can I go check my patient?”

Izuku inhaled deeply before lacing harmony properties of his flame to his voice,  **_“_ ** **It’s fine already, nothing is wrong… Tenko-kun is just a bit under the weather so his Quirk ran a bit wild. You don’t have to worry.”**

Gran Torino squinted his eyes, “That’s not answering any-” 

**“Look, he is fine… and that’s** **_all_ ** **that matters, right…?** **_Nothing_ ** **else.”**

The old hero tensed for a moment before relaxing. “I suppose.” He nodded to himself. 

“As long as Nana’s grandson is safe and well…” Agreed All Might.  

* * *

 

**On the way back to UA**

If there was a hole to hide, Izuku would jump and bury himself inside forever to save himself from shame. Once again he had moved without thinking, his memory was blurry about what he did after he found Tenko was just spying into parallel universe and not in danger. It seemed being alone without other elements and fellow sky really stressed Tenko. 

Izuku imagined not a lot of people was allowed to interact with Tenko, only Igarashi-sensei and perhaps a number of trusted nurse. 

_ ‘Sky is a small animal, like rabbit…’  _

Someone told him that once, and Izuku was embarrassed as he could see where the person came from. The Sky was worse than normal human when it come to isolation, that was a lesson Izuku learned too late. He suspected that was one of many reasons he forcefully insert himself into group of people that doesn’t want him in middle school. 

It also explained why his resolve to keep to himself after transfering to Teiko crumbled so quickly once Shiro decided to be a leech that never leave, followed by Senkuu and Futaba. 

He glanced at All Might, who drove the car as chatting happily as if they never got called from UA for emergence. “Aaah- that scared me almost to death! We should visit Tenko more frequently in the future.” 

Izuku felt really guilty for using his charisma as a Great Sky to bend their perception. It was the power that allow Namimori to be a very carefree city who didn’t even care when mafias having a flame battle in broad daylight. Of course, Izuku couldn’t convince people to believe that moon doesn’t exist or other extreme shift in paradigm. However, he could easily convince people in confusion to see his way. Like just now, they were at a lost of what happened between Izuku and Tenko. So with some twist of words and insistence from him, they would be pliant to his persuasion. 

“Sure, All Might…” After resting, Tenko should have clearer picture of what was happening with Trinisette System so Izuku should find time to be alone with him to ask more. The problem however… Tenko staying in that facility was getting troublesome, this wasn’t the status quo they wanted to prolong. 

Not to mention… Dabi’s report implied the League of Villain would make  their move soon and they would need their figure head back. “Ne- All Might… about your nemesis you spoke of before…” 

“Hm? Are you interested to know more about Symbol of Evil, Young Midoriya?” 

Izuku nodded, “You said you thought you have killed him, I know where did he hit you… but the other way around.” 

All Might inhaled sharply, “In worst case scenario you see him?” 

“Yes…” Izuku nodded, “League of Villain is after me, whether or not I am your successor… and to be frank I don’t want to fight All for One either unless it’s the last resort.” Especially his suspicion of what the man supposed to be was right. 

The number one hero grew quiet. “His head.” All Might answered after a long pause. “We even have a medical team that confirm it, along with Sir and a group of special police force that keep everything confidential until I recovered from the ordeal.” 

“No wonder you assume he is really dead.” Not even regeneration Quirk can help a brain that turned to a mush usually, especially if said head was crushed by All Might’s powerful smash. “...But if it’s take this long for him to show sign of his survival, it’s safe to assume you have injured him severely too.” 

“That’s right.” All Might agreed. 

“So here are two scenarios…” Izuku began to mumble to himself, and All Might stopped their car abruptly but the young hero didn’t notice. “Either he preserve enough strength to activate a teleportation Quirk and other Quirk to fake his death for a clean escape… or he sneaked in one of his moles inside your special team.” 

All Might began to pale. 

“Either a mole or someone with Quirk similar to Toga Himiko’s Shapeshifting…” He trailed off. “By any rate the body they dispose might be fake too… usually you don’t check for DNA or anything for that. However… with a Quirk like that, does DNA check matters?” 

All Might interrupted his word vomiting, “ Young Midoriya… what did you say about All for One and moles?” 

Izuku blinked owlishly, “Ah… we never told you? At the moment Nezu Agency and Nighteye Agency are cooperating to investigate moles in mass media because-” 

“I never heard of this!” 

“Well- it was quite obvious with how often we almost land in hot water from incidents League of Villain caused…” First was the security breach, USJ incident and then Hosu was set on fire. “From the get go, the first incident set us up against the reporters…” 

All Might snapped his jaw shut, “That’s true… and- it seems you get along swimmingly with Sir, I see.” 

Izuku shrugged, “I am not sure if he approve of me yet as your successor, but we have mutual respect for our skill at the very least.” Also- regardless of why he picked Togata as his intern, Sir Nighteye had a soft spot for the blonde. Togata  _ really _ liked Izuku as his junior, and he was quite upset by Nighteye’s initial unfriendliness towards Izuku. So at the very least for Togata’s sake, Nighteye won’t be antagonistic. 

The number one hero gaped again at Izuku in disbelief, it was a funny expression Izuku never imagine to see on his idol. “My successor… you mean… you-” 

Oh right- he just made that decision because of what happened to Tenko. Whatever happened to his fellow Great Skies from now on, he couldn’t afford being selfish and reject the power he didn’t want. Like he had told Shouto… even if he hated the power he was born with, it was still theirs to use to protect people they held dear. 

“I accept your legacy All Might.” 

Yours and mine… 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual but I feel this is the good place to stop.


	51. BONUS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in reality, making a knife out of ice isn't as easy as it looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an OMAKE, why?  
> I am gathering material- hence the reason the next chapter is delayed until next week.  
> So here is an extra to make up for it, and how I understand the feeling of wanting to throttle the author who update just with author note... and get your hopes up for nothing yeah.

Training with Izuku was different than one he had with Endeavor, even if Izuku made Shouto kiss the ground as often he was never reeling from the impact. Izuku claimed it wasn’t because he was being nice, he just want to make sure Shouto could go on as long as possible so he would get used to real hand to hand combat.

As Shiro testified to Shouto, training when one was five years old was fine but just basic to build a strong foundation and _not-_ that intense training to the point the child puked his breakfast Endeavor did. Also- most parents didn’t have the heart to be _that_ harsh to their children. So once again- Shouto wasn’t being petty or crazy to think Endeavor was a shitty father.

However- after going through Endeavor’s harsh training, Shouto also felt a bit uncomfortable with izuku’s more lenient training. Especially with how far Izuku push himself, but Izuku had his own problem with incompatible body and Quirk unlike Shouto.

CHOP!

“Another unclean cut… another slice that goes to Namerou.”

Shouto looked at the ice blade growing from his right hand in frustration. “It’s still not sharp enough…” Izuku had trained him for precision Quirk control for a while and so far Shouto wasn’t doing very well. He had learned from young age that directing his ice roughly without precision made more powerful attack, the ice grew as it please. However- making it sharp enough to fillet fish was another matter entirely.

Also- Endeavor was a fool to teach him brute force in Quirk use for years.

As according to Izuku, if his precision was superb he should be able to use his Quirk to the most extreme temperature and minimize its effect on his body. Also, using extreme temperature for combat more often than not cause severe damage to its surrounding. Shouto himself would rather not use it unless it was the last resort. He’d rather not follow Endeavor’s impressive record on property damage.

“How did you do it?” Shouto asked, he had seen Izuku’s flame forming complicated shape like flower and it should be more difficult to control flame than ice.

“Image training.” Izuku replied promptly, “My flame is the manifestation of my will so it’s very malleable, but for my ice it’s harder… but it’s doable.”

Indeed, Shouto had seen Izuku made something vaguely disk shaped as a shield with his ice against Dabi’s flame. “Hm…”

“At the rate you’re going we’re not get any sashimi at all, Shou.” Futaba was pouting, “I don’t want to eat only minced fish!”

Senkuu joined in protest, “And the cookies you baked yesterday were all black! Maybe we should just make some charcoal instead of food for his training!”

Shouto looked at his ice blade that looked like the ice version of cavemen’s stone knife. “I have a long way to go…” And then faced them determinedly. “I am sure I can do better soon.”

Senkuu took out a block of tofu from the fridge and borrowed the blade, and said blade _mushed_ the soft food instead of cutting it. “Not even close.”

Luckily, thanks to Inko-san culinary skill, fish patty was added into the menu. It seemed Shouto wasn’t going to stab any villain soon with his ice.

“Perhaps it’s for the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hence Ice Make ala Gray Fullbuster is in progress if NOT AT ALL.


	52. Chapter 52

Toshinori felt a shiver down his spine that _at last_ he had a proper successor and he _almost_ cried in relief and happiness. Then he was reminded of Nighteye’s harrowing voice about the secret young Midoriya kept and his unknown connection with Nana’s grandson. He had told the boy about the secret of One for All, so Toshinori can ask about Young Midoriya’s secret at least, right?

So after he parked his car on teacher’s parking lot, he stopped the boy who was about to leave. “Uhm, Young Midoriya…” Toshinori trailed off nervously. “I am very happy to hear that you will accept my legacy.”

Young Midoriya blinked at him and said. “Do you… have something on your mind?”

Of course the boy knew, his intuition was a Quirk. “Well-” Toshinori fumbled embarrassingly. “I can’t help but wonder about your relationship with Young Tenko.” He blurted out quickly. “He was sort of a surrogate nephew to me and he has been lost for so long so-”

Young Midoriya looked around, as if ensuring nobody would eavesdrop on them. “Please follow me… this place isn’t suitable to discuss this.”

Toshinori followed the boy, feeling nervous when they entered the first year dorm. He saw young Todoroki dozing off in the living room with little Natsu on his lap. “Oh.” So the boy lived in dorm now? Since when?

“Shouto, even if you won’t catch a cold you shouldn’t sleep in sofa. You will get neck pain.” Chided the freckled boy as he shook Young Todoroki awake gently.

The son of Endeavor opened his eyes slightly, he was drooling in his sleep and Toshinori wondered where the cool and aloof boy he knew in the beginning of the year had gone to. _‘It’s not a bad thing perse, he looks… happier and content.’_

“Let...me… sleep, Dad.”

Toshinori gaped at the half-awake boy, _‘What did he call Young Midoriya just now? DAD?!’_ He had heard some children accidentally calling their teacher Mom, but for Young Todoroki to call his classmate Dad?!

Young Midoriya was mostly unfazed, but Toshinori could see a hint of pink in his cheek. “Toshinori-sensei…”

“Uh yes?”

The boy pointed at a robot coming down that look like cartoonish cat. “You can go ahead and follow Morgana, it will lead you to my office.” He gestured towards the still lethargic friend of his. “I need to tuck these two kids in before they woke up cranky for dinner.”

He could only watch Young Midoriya walked to another side of dorm wing with Young Todoroki on his back and Little Natsu sprawled over his fluffy hair.

...He did look like a father that way.

* * *

 

Toshinori was led by the cat robot to highest floor, where Young Midoriya was given his own office. It was quite a special treatment from Nezu, but considering the boy already worked as a full time intern in Nezu’s agency this was more of a necessity than privilege.

The office was opened using card Morgana produced from its mouth, and the robot let Toshinori in. It was a simple office with organized chaos inside, it was tiny in comparison of Toshinori’s gargantuan office in his agency but roughly the same size as his in UA. The two walls on the side had bookshelves in black colour propped against it, filled with various kind of books All Might believe was a combined collection from Ishigami and Midoriya.

There was a wooden desk in the middle, slightly larger than one most student use but fitting considering piled documents that take over half of its surface. The room was quite bare with only one potted plants on the corner and a desk lamp as decoration. There was on window on the sidewall but it had a skylight that bring plenty of sunlight inside the room.

In conclusion it was room with an austere atmosphere, which doesn’t suit the age of the owner at all. _‘But it does suit Young Midoriya somehow.’_ A sound of door opened and closed alerted Toshinori of the boy’s arrival and he couldn’t help but feel sheepish with how awkward he stood in the middle of the room.

“Take a seat All Might.” Young Midoriya smiled wanly as he lead Toshinori to the neary coffee table set. There was a suffocating silence after they sat down and the boy at last break it. “Did Nighteye or Gran Torino make you do this?”

Toshinori couldn’t look at the boy in the eye. “It’s not that I am suspicious of you or anything! I choose you as my successor, and that require a lot of trust!”

Young Midoriya smiled at Toshinori, before covering his chuckling mouth. “I do trust you too All Might-sensei, and I don’t mind if you know about me and Tenko. However…”

He gulped.

“Even if you come to know the truth, I can’t have you to reveal it to them to assuage their suspicion of me.” The boy told him, looking at him in the eye sternly. “I told my Master and Senkuu because I am alone isn’t enough, and even now I still questioning myself at times if I did the right thing, dragging them to this mess…”

“Young Midoriya…”

His amber eyes narrowed at Toshinori, “This is not a secret I can just divulge for such reason.”

Toshinori steeled himself, “It’s that dangerous? Then forget what Sir and Sensei want, if you need help-”

“All Might, someone who become the pillar of society like you can not help me.” The boy said almost sadly, “If anything, you’re the next person after my mother I don’t want to get involved in this.”

“Young Midoriya, you don’t make any sense!” Toshinori was getting frustrated with how the boy danced around the problem without giving him any explanation.

The young hero inhaled deeply, “Once upon a time someone with similar power to Sir Nighteye told me this.” Toshinori tensed at that, since his ex-sidekick prophesied his demise he was felt dread to hear anything related to seeing the future. “Whether it’s the past, present and the future… everything happened for a purpose, and once that fate tied us in a bond no one can escape… not even _us_ or rather… we’re the one who strangle ourselves with it.” He smiled sadly.

Us- somehow Toshinori knew right away the boy was talking of himself and Tenko.

“Ne, All Might… why do you want to pass on One for All?” The boy suddenly asked back.

He blinked in confusion, “Why wouldn’t I want to do that?”

“You look for a successor even before you know the possibility that All for One is still alive, so why?”

All Might blinked, “To keep our legacy alive…?” He wondered why he worded it like a question, he was _so_ sure it was the goal of all One for All bearer. It was the matter of course for them to pass on the Quirk, but… One for All’s purpose was to stop All for One. He might have become the Symbol of Peace, but elevating someone to this lofty position was never the reason.

So why?

“If this Quirk keep stockpiling energy, have you ever thought that someday it would kill the next bearer? Forget one day, perhaps- even the next bearer wouldn’t be able to hand One for All.” Said Young Midoriya to him.

He didn’t say it but Toshinori heard the implication all the same. Someday- or even perhaps now- the legacy of One for All have to end. “I…”

“Even so…” The boy looked down. “Something inside you insist it has to be passed on, to continue the legacy…”

Suddenly Toshinori felt sick, imagining an insistent voice at the back of his head commanding his every action. He was sure he made the decision to pass on One for All by himself, but the sense of urgency he felt… it was _abnormal_ and unexplained.

Young Midoriya looked away but Toshinori could still see the expression on his face, he was ashamed and guilty. Those emotions looked so raw in him that Toshinori almost ask what cause the boy to make that face.

“I did feel that.” Toshinori grasped his own shirt as if his heart was in pain, he wasn’t but there was phantom feel of suffocation in his chest. “Now that you point this out I wonder… if this is the will of One for All? That all this time… all of us were puppets to the whim of a Quirk?” Toshinori wanted to shut himself up, how could he sound _so_ weak in front of Young Midoriya?

Then again since he had revealed his real form, it felt just- right to not keep up a pretense in front of the boy.

“Once upon a time…” The boy began, still not looking at Toshinori in the eye. “A boy was born… and he was like no other children because he has a special power.”

“Special power?” Toshinori echoed in confusion.

Young Midoriya continued, his bangs shadowed the upper half of his face as he continued looking down.  “He was connected to the world, they spoke to him… telling him things he wants to know and not. The warm wind that tell of spring, the scent in the air that was premonition of storm… even human are no exception, even a simple blink of an eye tell so much.”

Was it a Quirk?

“Many fears him including his blood related family but he was very lucky to find a new family in his friends, those who accepted him with open arms and accepted in return.” Young Midoriya closed his eyes. “So the boy share his dream with his friends, a dream to return their hometown to its former glory… a place that shine like the sun where everyone can live in peace without being oppressed.”  

Oh, this was the story of a hero. Somehow Toshinori was relieved by this but there was anxiety creeping at the back of his head.

“He gathered many friends and allies along the way, nobles, religious leader, scientist, foreign musician… all sort of individuals were drawn by his charisma and strength he create a powerful vigilante group that protect the weak.”

A vigilante group? That sounded a bit off for hero tales but Young Midoriya never said the setting was in present time or in Japan.

“However… as he had more precious people to protect, the more power he had to gain…” Young Midoriya’s voice became hoarse as if it pained him to continue. “He also become aware of his mortality, and fear of what become of his family if he falls… the more he protect, the more enemies he had.”

That was the burden all hero bear, but All Might couldn’t bring himself to tell the boy.

“And then like a prophet who receive revelation from heaven, someone approach him with a promise…”

A promise?

“He has been chosen to bear a miracle… power, wealth, glory… he will be blessed with everything he need to fulfill his dream and it will pass on to those who inherit his will.” The boy recited and All Might felt shiver down his spine, with how _similar_ that sounded.

“Just like the clam that will pass its form from generation to generation.” The boy looked up and that was when Toshinori saw his eyes, the colour of burning amber and molten gold.

He also could feel the temperature in the room rose for a bit and the boy’s presence fill the room’s every corner. “You… you’re not Young Midoriya.”

The unknown smiled at him. “I am him, who else I can be?”

Toshinori shook his head, “No! You… you’re the same man who talked to Tenko in Young Midoriya’s place.” He stood up to his full height to intimidate the unknown entity. “Who are you then?” This wasn’t someone hostile, Toshinori could tell but- his presence was heavy and vast. Just by being around him, it felt like Toshinori would be swallowed whole.

He smiled again, “I believe you have something of mine.” He pointed at Toshinori. “Deep.. deep within you.” He said, almost in a daze as his eyes shimmer with unknown light.

Toshinori instinctively clenched his fist above his fist, “And you want it back…” He could feel it, the One for All was throbbing within him. This legacy jumping in joy like a child about to jump to their mother’s bosom.

He shook his head, “No… I am obligated to take it back, that burden is never yours to bear.” He placed a hand over his chest. “This child wish for it too, we’re not going to run away anymore.”

_Trust him, give up your everything to the sky._

The hero bit his lips, “Is this a Quirk, you… you tried to brainwash me.” That was wrong, it was Toshinori’s intuition talking that he would be safe with this person. He should not fight. Yet-

“That’s the first time sky charisma is called brainwashing…” He sounded so upset and Toshinori felt twinge of guilt. “Maa… everything under the sky will understand, so this is fine too.” He looked at Toshinori, “I am sorry to upset you, so I will leave you a little present.” And then without warning a flame covered fist punched him on the gut.

Toshinori’s eyes widened in disbelief, even if this unknown person was wearing Young Midoriya’s face he shouldn’t be this unguarded! He was slammed to the sofa behind him and comically toppled backward over the backrest. “Gah!”

The hero was reeling for a while and patted his chest, surprised he found muscle instead of skin and bones of his civilian form. “This is-” Impossible, he had run out of time for today so HOW?!

“It’s just igniting what left of the torch in you…” His amber eyes narrowed at Toshinori. “You’re quite a resolute person, you are the type who will be a natural prodigy in manifesting dying will flame.” His voice held so much joy and Toshinori’s heart skip a beat, in tune with the boy.

All Might wondered why even in his hero form he felt… powerless before this boy, so bare… as if the clothes- his quirk on his body doesn’t belong to him. “What are you-”

“Ne, All Might… no- Yagi Toshinori.” He called the hero with a voice so gentle and sweet like honey, and the hero felt he was drowning in something he couldn’t comprehend. “Won’t you become my family?”

“Huh?”    

* * *

 

**The Next Day, UA High School**

All Might was acting _really_ strange after their talk, and he couldn’t even look at Izuku in the eye. He assured Izuku he was feeling fine but he quickly distracted Izuku with the talk of One for All before he could inquire further. After Final Exam, All Might would pass on his Quirk to Izuku. He had a feeling why the number one hero scheduled it that way, the final exam would serve as a trial for him to participate in provisional license. Which was the more reason for Izuku to ace the exam without fail. As intern without license, he had too many restriction to act. He had more authority than most but not freedom, and it would seriously hampering his investigation to find Eri. The little girl who was still suffering somewhere on the hands of a Yakuza family. That was his resolve and he would achieve it with his dying will.

“Huwaa-hm.”

Izuku glanced to his right, “Shouto, don’t walk with half-lidded eyes like that… you will fall over.”

The heterochromatic eyed boy nodded, rubbing his eyes. “I am not as bad as him.” Shouto pointed at the guy walking beside Izuku’s left.

Shinsho looked wide awake but that eyebags and bloodshot eyes weren’t helping. “Shut it… I at last get my chance to participate Heroic Dept’s exam, I will prove myself worthy…”

“If this is too early for you, I could have called you for our evening training instead.” Izuku offered.

“No, this is perfect!” Shinshou insisted, he looked like a maniac on drugs with how his excited voice didn’t match his face.  

He had been trained relentlessly by Aizawa-sensei and he even joined Shiro’s dojo to polish his nonexistent hand to hand combat skill. He was getting better but he was still _way_ below average for Hero Dept.

Shouto glanced at him, “I am surprised you think you can join our class just with your Quirk…” As proven by his match against Shouto, if the opponent wasn’t listening to Shinshou- he was toast.

Shinshou blushed, “Oh shut up, I got enough of that from Aizawa-sensei!”

Izuku chuckled softly, “You should be proud… tha harsher he is to you means he likes you, after all… he did _make_ me train you too for the exam. He wasn’t this generous to my classmates.” Even if less than a week was quite pressing for Shinshou to do well in an exam even their classmates could fail. Then again- if the main objective of Final exam didn’t change Shinshou just had to acquire enough skill to keep up. He didn’t have to be as good as average student in hero course yet.

“This is training Ground Xi you can use at your leisure” Izuku showed Shinshou his ‘almost’ personal training ground. It was a forested area with many uneven ground, tall cliff for climbing, there was also a clearing big enough for obstacle course with small river running around it.

Shinshou blinked, “Don’t we need to reserve training ground first?”

“I have given permission to use this place whenever I need until I graduate UA.”

The purple haired brainwasher frowned, “The perk of being Principal’s disciple?” He wondered out loud.

Shouto glared at him, “What what you said…”

Izuku wasn’t offended, “That’s one of it, and another is because of my medical condition.” He said as he walked away to retrieve some equipments from nearby rack near the course.

“What medical condition?” Shinshou asked Shouto.

Shouto scoffed, “Izuku is a late bloomer… so his body didn’t grow as well as it should to accommodate his Quirk so he need a strict training routine to stop his body from breaking down.”

Shinshou paled at that, “Breaking… down?”

“Your disdain for flashy and strong Quirk like ours is understandable.” Shouto murmured softly. “However, a Quirk no matter powerful is still a Quirk… the strain it put to our body is proportionate to the strength of our Quirk.” He glanced at Shinshou. “Unlike us, have you ever fear your Quirk might kill you?” Shouto lifted his left hand, “Or, how easily slightest carelessness in your part can kill others?”

This was the first time he heard this guy talked so much to him. Shinshou shook his head, while his Quirk made his life difficult he was never put in a situation like that. Of course he had nightmares of people cornering him to the point he ordered them to feel pain or worse- death, but nobody dared to go that far because of their fear of his Quirk.

“No.”

“Well, we have…” Shouto confessed, “Everyone in hero class have problem with their Quirk.”

Ashido and Kaminari in their class constantly worry about using their Quirk on people. Aoyama, Kaminari and Satou had medical problem from Quirk overuse. Tokoyami seemed to fear his own Quirk for some reason. Shinshou was mistaken if he think they were in hero class with perfect Quirk.

* * *

 

**With Bakusquad**

“So according to Uraraka, Midorin trained every morning in Training Ground Xi near First Year Dorm.” Ashido said proudly, “With Sakura and Ishigami out of the picture, Midorin would only have Todoroki tailing him around!”

“Speaking of Tail, there’s still Ojiro.” Sero pointed out.

Ashido huffed, “He lives in his home and won’t be in school so early before helping out in his family’s dojo.” The pink skinned girl grinned triumphantly, “So Baku-chan~ you’re free to spill your heart out to Midorin.”

Katsuki was ticked off, “Just because we- are… friends now.” Oh- fuck, why does calling them that made him felt stuffy and shit?! “It doesn’t mean I will let you walk all over me! So Stop pushing me to a fucking situation!”

“And as we have proven… like- four times, you get nowhere by yourselves.” Ashido pointed out without mercy.

Sero wasn’t far behind, “And I think Aizawa-sensei already give up about deadline looking at how helpless you are at it.”

“All you have to do is bow a bit-”

“Tilt his head slightly forward you mean? Nobody expect Bakugou doing 90 degree bow anyway.”

“Then say something simple like, I am sorry for bullying you, I promise I will be a better guy.”

Kaminari shook his head, “That’s too long, at most we can only have _‘I am sorry I am a jerk’_ and call it a day.”

The explosive blonde wondered if he should feel indignant of pleased his friends were a bunch of savage.

Kirishima protested, “That doesn’t sound so manly sincere!”

“Kirishima, my mate… I don’t think Midoriya ever expect a high quality apology from Bakugou.” Sero shook his head, shrugging. “Heck- I don’t think the guy ever dream of a ‘sorry’ escape from Bakugou’s mouth.”

That’s it! “Shut the hell up, I am sure as hell can give the Nerd a good apology!”

Ashido wasn’t even batting an eye at Katsuki’s outrage, “Okay, now look at me in the eye and apologize for calling me racoon eyes. Act like this is a trial apology for Midorin.”

Katsuki scowled, “Fine!” He inhaled deeply, “I am-”

She snapped a picture with her phone before he can finish and then showed him the photo. “Look! Look- at this ugly mix of scowl and pout, and you claim we can expect a humble apology from you?!”

“Ugh-” With such a solid evidence, Katsuki couldn’t argue.

“So- we start from his face?”

“No one ask Bakugou to look apologetic, but we would like him to apologize without looking like something crawled inside his ass.”

“Yeah- that resting bitch face have to go for a minute at least.”

These savage bastards…  shouldn’t a friend be more considerate? Ah- right, Katsuki had stupidly abandon the considerate friend and now he only had these bastards for company.

“Heeey~ kids over there!” Voice coming from the sky called out.

Katsuki was ticked and looked up, wondering who the hell calling them from up there. He glared at the familiar regal wing that could belong to no other than Hawks, the winged hero. “You!” He spat venomously at the hero. “What the hell you are here for, bastard?!”  

Hawks who landed a few feet away cringed, “Uhm- what did I do to you angry kid?” He was certainly not used to be greeted with that much hostility.

Ashido hissed at him, “Have some respect to a pro hero even if you don’t like him!”

Sero was in similar mind, “Seriously Bakugou? I know he was being a troll before but you don’t have to spat this much venom when you see the guy!”  

Indeed- frankly Katsuki didn’t have any reason to hate Hawks. In the same line of thought, he also strangely enraged with Todoroki. While _all_ friends of Izuku had problem with him and vice versa, with Todoroki and Hawks he felt he had a special grudge against them. As if… if he let his guard down, they would take his place away.

“Well, I also feel like I won’t like you very much kid.” Hawks grumbled to himself, “I wonder why?”

Then their eyes met, and spark of electricity that wasn’t Kaminari’s fault flew between them. Izuku found Katsuki who looked like he was going to have a showdown with Hawks and break the tension. “What are you doing in Xi Training Ground? Don’t you know it’s boobytrapped all over in less than ten meters from here?”

“Izuku!” Hawks chirped, before lunging at the boy like a happy bird he was. “I want to see you about-”

“Wait a minute overgrown chicken! I am here first!” Roared Katsuki.

Two heads popped up from behind Izuku. “If it’s about appointment, we made it first.” Shinshou deadpanned.   

“Why is Bakugou here?” Wondered Todoroki.

Ashido smiled sheepishly, “Ai~ I know you’re popular Midorin, but for so many people looking for you at six in the morning…”

“Because we’re both busy men, young lady.” Chirped Hawks. “If I go see Izuku anytime later than ten in the morning we won’t see each other until next month.”

“And yet you have time to fly here from Kyushu?” Izuku wondered out loud.

Hawks beamed, “Because I have an appointment in one hour with police force of Mustafu!” Which was the same as announcing he had the most urgent business. “By the way this spitfire over here need to chill.”

“Fuck you-”  

Izuku glanced at Katsuki and he tensed up, then his eyes wandered to Hawks and then to Todoroki. “Oh.” Izuku face-palmed. “What a stormy meeting this is.”

That made Katsuki, Hawks and Todoroki exchanged glance at each other, “What?”

He shook his head before saying, “Anyway, I need to finish my training so-” He turned to the sole pro hero in the group. “Hawks, just see me during lunch.” The winged hero deflated, “As for you-”

Ashido was about to speak but Katsuki was quicker to cover her big mouth. “It’s fine! My business isn’t all that urgent!”

Izuku blinked owlishly at him. “What is it then?”

“Shut it Nerd! I will talk to you when I feel like it!”

“Oh- okay…”   

Katsuki dragged his friends away, leaving Izuku and his group as they made their way out of training ground Xi. After they were out of earshots, he let go of Ashido. The pinkette was furious with Katsuki. “Do you even take this seriously, Bakugou?! He ask you! He didn’t brush you off right away and yet… you run like a coward!”

He shook his head, his fist itched to move but he held back. “I want to apologize! I want this to be over already!”

“Then do it! There’s no need for lengthy words, say you’re sorry and Midorin can figure out the rest. It’s his damned Quirk!”

He looked away but Kirishima approached him so he was face to face with Katsuki. “Bakugou… don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re scared…” He swallowed bitterly at the forbidden word Katsuki would never dream to be associated with him. “Which I don’t get, but you seem like you’re scared of how Midoriya would react to your apology…”

“He is a nice guy.” Added Sero. “I understand you guys have a _really_ bad history, but from how Midoriya treats you it doesn’t seem he will refuse to forgive you.” Perhaps Midoriya wasn’t so warm to Katsuki like he was to Todoroki and Ojiro. As distant as he was towards Katsuki since April, the guy didn’t seem like he was resenting Katsuki at the very least.

So it was really puzzling them why Katsuki so anxious, hesitant and scared.

“Because… I am scared of both.”

“Huh?”

In case of Izuku forgiving him, as nice as it sounded, he felt anger for himself if everything he did become water under the bridge by mere words from his kind childhood friend. In the other hand he was scared of rejection that might broke him apart, and he would feel unworthy of his dream.

For the first time in his life Katsuki could admit to himself without shame that he wasn’t as brave as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a... so called bonus because, ya know. I am interested to write Giotto's origin story and have been listening to Isabella's lullaby from Promised Neverland as inspiration. So- Giotto's mother will play a... VERY big role for him. Which is in contrast with Tsuna and Izuku, where their mother is just fade to obscurity.
> 
>  
> 
> This is the end of part one of Giotto's origin. And now my readers might wonder WHY THE HELL DID I go through this trouble to upload an image instead of... well the usual text. I just want to know if I can do it yeah. And for those who have difficult time reading from images, here is the link of written version. https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484327


End file.
